


The Forged Throne

by CaptainGlenmore



Category: Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Heartache, M/M, Pre-Third War (Warcraft), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 712,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlenmore/pseuds/CaptainGlenmore
Summary: Azeroth had twenty years of peace that Valerica Glenmore took for granted. Now with war after war ravaging her home city of Stormwind, the only safety she has is Varian Wrynn, a man she'd called lover for years. He is the King of an Alliance that could bring them from disaster and she would join countless others in the fight for their home.Extremely Au- timeline is chopped and changed.





	1. First there must be truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Stormwind city. The capital of the Kingdom and a thriving city that was home to more people that Valerica Glenmore could count, and as of today, she was one of them once again.

She hadn’t seen the city in over three years, but it hadn’t changed, just as she had expected.

She stood at the top of the pier, waiting for her brother to finish paying the kind cargo captain that had brought them here, reacquainting herself with the white washed stone and deep blue rooftops of the buildings she had known since childhood, letting a small smile creep onto her face.

She hated to admit it, but she had missed this place far too much.

She’d loved being around her family for so long, but it wasn’t home down in Booty Bay, it was merely a place to hide.

It felt good, finally confessing to herself that she’d been hiding all the time she’d been there, and even thinking about it lifted a weight from her shoulders that had been pressing down since she’d fled there.

She couldn’t exactly pin down what exactly she’d been running away from, there were a number of possibilities; grief, love, shame…the list was never ending and not worth thinking about now she was back.

Lucian had the same smile on his face as he came toward her, with a satchel slung over his shoulder and the bigger of the cases they’d hastily packed tucked under the other arm.

They’d very little in terms of possessions, so there was hardly any struggle to lift the things all the while it took to climb the steps from the harbour to the main city, but they stopped once they got there anyway and strangely inhaled deeply much at the same time, closing their eyes and opening them to each other’s grin.

“Well, that certainly makes a nice change.”

She laughed, picking her case back up and feeling the cobblestones underfoot press against the worn soles of her boots with a wave of nostalgia. It seemed that the city hadn’t really changed, and she wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing yet.

She knew her departure wouldn’t have made that much of an impact, but to come back and find absolutely nothing had even been amended in her absence was a little disheartening in the most selfish of ways. “Forgot how much I missed this place.”

She gave Lucian an amused glance, glad that he’d apparently had the same idea to take the long way back, a route that neither of them had forgotten, walking the same paths they had back then, when everything was simpler. “I’ll ask you whether you feel the same after a week of work, shall I?”

He chuckled, waving to those who recognised and greeted them, already promising to go for drinks with the fletcher as he stood outside his shop with the same old cigarette in his hand and toothy grin on his face. “Oh come now, you must like it here to be so adamant about coming back.”

Val wrinkled her nose, fixing the scarf around her neck. “Oh I don’t know, I’m regretting waiting until feckin winter to get here. I forgot that the sun wasn’t a thing in Stormwind December.”

He nudged her hard enough to make her topple, earning a half hearted swing of her case to his legs. “Will you stop being such a misery guts? You always went on about wanting ‘a proper winter’, and now you have one, so shut your gob and enjoy it.”

Val let her grin spread onto her face despite fighting it, moving out of the way so a group of children from the home next to the cathedral could run past without stalling the intense game of tag that they were involved in. “I will once we get the bloody shop sorted. From what Bessie said, it’s in a right state.”

Lucian shrugged, putting his case down and throwing her a stick when they got to the bridge connecting the main square and the one housing the cathedral. “Bit of elbow grease is all it probably needs. Be happy we’ve still feckin got it and don’t have to go to the inn tonight.”

She started chuckling again, which he was glad to hear. “We might still have to if we don’t have any blankets to sleep under.”

She climbed up and threw her stick into the river at the same time as he did, swinging over to other side and cursing when his came out the other side first; it was a game they’d played since they were children, and it hadn’t been as easy to in Bloodstone, where there were fewer canals to find a spot next to.

“We’ll grab some food before we get there, a few of the essentials, what d’you think?”

Val nodded, picking her case back up. “Do you still have any gold left?”

Lucian reached into his pocket and threw the purse he pulled out with one hand. “Only perk of being part of the crew again.”

Val snorted, running her fingers over the flowers tracing their way over the stone of the bridge, smelling their sweet perfume and letting it fill her head in an attempt to clear it. “You were practically the captain, don’t even start.”

Lucian awkwardly gave her the purse, taking her case from her and holding it in his spare hand so she could do the talking with the merchants that had stalls dotted all over the main square of Stormwind, a marketplace they had known and used for years, and one they were very glad to see again. “Bread and brie?”

Lucian dramatically swooned at the thought, making his sister laugh even more. “Now _there _is something I’ve missed. I swear, if I even look at another fish I’ll puke up where I stand.”

Val made a soft noise of agreement, spinning on one heel and walking backwards. “I’ll ask Lizette if she has any pies left too.”

Lucian narrowed his eyes at her, lifting the cases. “Now you’re just teasing me. Go on, I’ll meet you at the shop and make a start.”

Val kissed his cheek as he did it to her, waving him off and taking a minute to steady herself, turning around and feeling so much more at home than she ever did down in Bloodstone; she was born and raised a Stormwindian, and it had never really left her, even when she’d tried to run from it.

It hadn’t been easy, leaving everything and everyone behind, but she had her reasons and Lucian respected them, that’s all that mattered.

She took a deep breath and waved over to the small blonde woman standing behind the fish and meat stand, grinning at the shrill cry and enthusiastic two handed wave she got in return.

“Val! Oh my light, when did you get back?!”

Val quickened her pace, feeling her heart lift as Lizette threw her arms open and wrapped them around her when she bent down, patting her back and squeezing her tight enough to make Val’s chest start to hurt. “About twenty minutes ago. How you been Liz?”

The older woman stepped back, holding both of Val’s hands and beaming up at her. “I hardly recognised you! Oh look at you, you’ve grown into a lovely young woman…Where’s Lucian? He not come back with you?”

Val pointed towards the tunnel that led to the canals, where the shop they called home had sat for near on twenty years. “He went on ahead to the shop, thought we may as well get a start on it.” Lizette seemed to get happier by the second. “Are you back for good? Or just visiting?”

Val chuckled, finally straightening now she wasn’t clamped in her embrace. “For good. Bloodstone just wasn’t for us, we realised we belong here.”

Lizette patted her hand, scurrying back to the stall. “And quite right too. Now then, you two must be starving, what can I do you for? You can have anything you want, and put your purse away young madam.”

Val tutted, holding said purse in both hands. “No Liz, I couldn’t let you.”

A wave of a bony hand apparently meant the conversation was finished, and Val knew there was no arguing with her, it would be a waste of breath and time. “Two steak pies please.”

Lizette got to it, wrapping the two pastries in brown paper and eyeing Val in a way that was almost off putting. “Something amiss, Liz?”

The blonde swallowed, wondering how to put this. “Going up to Stormwind Keep at any point?”

Val’s face straightened but she couldn’t be spiteful about an innocent question. “No, I have no plans to. I came to start again Liz, not open old wounds.”

Thankfully her response was a warm and proud smile. “Good on you, love. Now go on, give that brother of yours a hand, I know you bloody well can!”

Val took the pies from her and leant over to kiss her cheek again, remembering that she’d promised her brother their favourite snack and swivelling towards the bakery. She threw a goodbye over her shoulder and grimaced as soon as she was facing away from the elderly lady.

She really hadn’t been banking on the subject of the Keep coming up so damn soon after she’d gotten back, but really, what else had she been expecting?

This is exactly why she’d left in the first place, the whispers and talk about her private business, she should’ve known better than to think it would’ve become a lost subject simply because she wasn’t here, and particularly because _he_ was.

Varian Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind and the source of all of Val’s misery…but also of every bit of joy she had ever felt.

She couldn’t even tell anyone when it started because she simply couldn’t remember. She’d known him since childhood due to circumstances that sounded absolutely ludicrous to anyone with half a brain, and her naive teenage heart had fallen for him the minute his voice dropped and his chest expanded…no, that was wrong, it was far before that.

It was when he would sit there and merely talk for hours on end about things only they enjoyed talking about, the idle chatter of young lovers that meant everything and nothing.

But it had all come crashing down when they’d gotten to that dangerous time after courting and before settling down, and it was called engagement.

He’d promised to marry her soon after her sixteenth birthday, proposing to her in the most romantic way he knew and making her light as a feather for all of three days.

He’d told his father, King Llane, and within a week everything had fallen to dust.

The King had told his son that their marriage wouldn’t be viable, dropping the boulder on their heads that Varian was already promised to one of his mother’s ladies, Tiffin Ellerian.

Apparently it had been arranged while Varian was in the cradle, but Val hadn’t believed him when he said it, choosing blind rage over common sense and ending things there and then, screeching that she never wanted to see him again and that she wanted him to burn in the hells below, when it was all lies.

It’s why she’d left; between that and the sudden death of her father she couldn’t cope, attempting to avoid the madhouse by simply leaving the place where it all happened for a new life in a town full of brigands, pirates and prostitutes.

She’d not stopped thinking about or loving Varian for the past three years, and knew that others could see it written all over her face.

Lizette wouldn’t be the last to ask her about him, but she wasn’t about to run again, she’d merely give them all the same answer and hope it placated the masses until it all died down.

She and her brother deserved to be here, they’d grafted their place here, she wasn’t about to let Varian Wrynn ruin it all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they’d finally gotten the shop ready to actually clean it, they were exhausted, sitting outside on the step sharing the last hunk of bread.

Val brushed more dust from her stocking and Lucian leant back, looking inside and grimacing. “We’re not even halfway done.”

Val shrugged, poking the pile of drapes, sheets, and rugs that they’d decided were all either too filthy or too moth ridden to stay in there with the toe of her boot. “We’ve managed a good chunk. It was never going to be finished in a day Luce, the place was left for three damn years.”

Lucian pulled his cigarette case from his pocket, lighting it up and taking a long drag. “One of us needs to go and get some water, then we’ll sweep the forge out.”

He passed the narcotic to her, knowing she’d packed her cigarillos away. “Upstairs is relatively done, it just needs airing and putting back together, which won’t take long.”

Lucian frowned, taking his cigarette back. “There’s mould on the kitchen beams, I think I’ll have to go to Goldshire tomorrow and replace the wood.” He reached next to him and lifted a rusted pair of forge tongs. “Get some new tools while we’re there.”

Val bounced her knee in an attempt to ward off the cold with movement. “Don’t suppose any of the lamps are working?”

His loud sigh told her what it needed to. “I managed to snatch a few candles before we left, that’ll have to do for tonight.”

Val started laughing, which was the last thing he’d expected her to do considering the position they were in. “What’s tickled you so?”

She snorted one last time, tapping the toes of her boots together. “Can you imagine the bollocking we’d get if Grammy could see us? No food, no lamps, no blankets and a shop that’s not functional.”

That started him off with chuckles that could be seen because of the cold, his large shoulders shaking as he kept thinking about it. “Oh I can just hear her now. ‘You two didn’t think this fecking scheme of yours through, I ought to tan your bleedin arses!’”

Val sputtered, putting her head on her knees. “Would you go back?”

Lucian’s brow furrowed in thought for a bit, but it soon relaxed. “No. It was nice to have a break, but there wasn’t anything for us there.”

Val stretched her legs out, shaking off the corner of her sheet when it caught onto her boot. “I think I might go and see Papa.”

Lucian grimaced, thinking the same now she’d said it. “I suppose we should really.”

He pushed himself up, holding a hand out and helping her to her feet, gathering up the pile of various cloth and throwing it indoors ready to burn later. He held an arm out with a grin. “Night time stroll and maybe a drink?”

Val locked the door and grabbed onto his elbow, falling into step with him and starting towards the graveyard. “It’s alot quieter here at night, ain’t it?”

Val made a soft noise of agreement, looking around them and finding that not many people were out even though it was about eight in the evening. “I suppose it’s true what they say about Booty Bay being nocturnal.”

Lucian snickered, hunching his shoulders a little. “Aye, doesn’t seem the same, not having someone shout their intentions at me.”

Val scoffed, putting her spare hand in her coat pocket. “Oh yes, because that was such a regular thing.”

Lucian playfully shoved her with a mock scowl. “Excuse me? I was the most eligible bachelor in Bloodstone thank you very much.”

Val’s laughter got louder and he had to admit, he was glad to hear it. He hadn’t been as eager to come back to Stormwind as she had been, but he was warming to thought that this wasn’t going to be as much of a disaster as he previously thought It would be. “You mean Blind Janet? That’s not much of a compliment Luce!”

She only snorted harder at his glare, not trusting the smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “You did worse than me over there Missy, so you can’t say a damn thing.”

Her cheeks flushed a dark crimson, he could see it even under the lamplight, and all it did was make him chuckle. “You just had to go there, didn’t you?”

He bent to scratch the ears of a cat that had come plodding towards them, clucking his tongue and letting it wrap itself around his hand. “I’m your brother, it’s my job to.”

Val huffed, reaching down to stroke the grey tabby before it sauntered off into the darkness. “I thought brothers were supposed to look out for their sisters.”

Lucian scoffed, brushing his hands and knees off. “Whoever told you that was a thing is a liar of epic proportions. Brothers are supposed to annoy the hells out of their sisters, it’s practically the law.”

Val folded her arms, wishing she’d put her scarf back on now as small but noticeable flakes started to meld with the cold air. “Then I can categorically tell you that you’ve been doing a wonderful job.”

He put his arm affectionately over her shoulders, giving her a squeeze as they carried on. “Ah, it just means I love you, that’s all.”

Val’s head tilted a little. “Sometimes I have to wonder.”

The grin slowly crept onto her face and he let go with a dramatic huff. “Oh that’s bleedin’ charming, that is.”

Val could see the cathedral starting to loom over them, and all it did was bring her a strange sense of dread. “Do you get the feeling that we’d burst into flames if we went in there now?”

Lucian pulled a face, stopping again as they got to the holy house. “Oh come now, we weren’t that sinful while we were there Val. I’m sure we’d be grand.”

His face straightened and he ever so lightly nudged her. “Want to find out?”

Val shook her head, not really wanting to go into the building that was by all accounts where her wedding would’ve been held.

She knew people’s responses to her hesitation would be ‘oh, but you’ll meet someone eventually’, but that was it, she didn’t _want_ to meet someone.

The experience with Varian had somewhat put her off ever letting herself fall that deeply for someone ever again, so with that and no faith to speak of, Val had very little need for the church at all.

Thankfully he didn’t question it, merely took her hand and linked her fingers with his.

“Wish we’d picked up some flowers or something now.”

Val didn’t seem too bothered by the lack of offering they’d brought with them, letting go of his hand so he could open the gate for her.

She didn’t even need to glance around the place to know where she was going; the final resting place of her father was forever ingrained in her mind, so she merely ambled there, taking her gloves off and waiting for Lucian to join her before bending on one knee in front of the chipped stone.

For three years old, the grave was still well cared for and she had to assume that was because of Bessie, who she’d have to thank immensely when she saw her.

She brushed a few knuckles of dirt from the small stone anvil sitting in front of his tombstone and kissed two fingers at the same time as Lucian did, pressing them against the carved ‘Lokir Declan Glenmore’ as a sort of rite of passage.

“We’re home Papa.”

Lucian sat back, not caring whether he got dirty and merely opening his arm, letting her nestle herself under it. “And we’re staying right here this time.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright, dewy sunlight washed over Stormwind, and all it did was make the prince watching it from his bed sigh in disdain. Varian hadn’t slept again, but then he hadn’t really expected to.

The nights were awful, the days even worse, so he couldn’t win whatever time of day it was.

He stared blankly at his bed curtains, as he did every morning, wishing to the Light that he’d open them one of these days and find the one face he’d been craving to see behind them.

“It is customary in normal society to have breakfast before lunchtime, not during, Your Highness.”

But alas, it was merely his groom, Wyll Benton. He loved Wyll as he would family, but his constant chides were starting to grate on him more than they probably should have.

“I’m not hungry.”

He could see Wyll’s skinny silhouette become more defined the closer he came to Varian’s small sanctuary, and like a bear who’s den was about to be invaded, Varian found his jaw setting and his shoulders hunching.

“You can’t go on like this forever, Your Highness.”

While he appreciated the genuine concern in his voice, Varian found his brow furrowing. “Who says I can’t? I do my duty when I need to, that’s all anyone wants from me.”

Wyll’s form stilled and Varian had a vague idea of what was coming. “That’s not what your mother would’ve wanted.”

Varian’s throat tightened and he found fresh tears forming in his eyes, when he’d been sure that there was no possible way to have anymore left in him. “Well she’s not here, is she?”

Now it was Wyll’s turn to sigh. “No, Your Highness, she’s not.”

Varian sat up, which was a start he supposed, running both hands down his tired face and feeling his body become as heavy as it did almost every day. “I take it Father’s back?”

Wyll poured a cup of the coffee he’d brought up with him, well aware that were he to leave Varian to do so, it would have half a glass of scotch in it despite the early hour.

His charge’s drinking had become a ‘problem’ rather soon after his lady love had left him, and three years of the habit had made it near on impossible for Varian to stop even if he wanted to.

“He is, Your Highness.”

Varian finally emerged from behind the blue silk, looking dishevelled and downright miserable, which Wyll was sorry to say, wasn’t that much of a surprise nowadays. “Fantastic.”

It pained the groom to hear the spiteful hatred in his voice when it concerned his father; they’d been so close before this whole mess, now it was a miracle if they managed to say two words to each other without starting another argument.

Varian opened the door to his balcony, padding out with bare feet just so he could feel the small stones underneath them and remind himself that he was indeed alive, as much as sometimes…well, he just didn’t want to be.

He’d only attempted to end his suffering once, and since then had been put under constant surveillance by his father, so had made no other attempt from that point, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t considering it every minute of the day.

“Your coffee, Your Highness.”

He took it, barely feeling the heat seeping into his hand and merely cradling it with both of them. “Have my scouts gotten back yet?”

Wyll grimaced, wishing he hadn’t asked. “Yes, Your Highness. She’s not in Samarkand.”

Varian’s sigh was deeper and sadder this time, and his head hung low. “I thought as much.”

Wyll cleared his throat, readying himself to duck in case of flying coffee mugs. “If I may, Your highness? Maybe it’s time to let her go? She obviously doesn’t want to be found.”

Varian’s teeth gritted to stop the long line of profanities itching to loose themselves on the elder man. “I just need to know she’s safe, that’s all.”

That had been the most temperate response Wyll could’ve asked for, so he dared to carry on despite the risk. “I’m sure she is. She just wants some space.”

Varian drained the last of the beverage before it had even begun to cool, ignoring the sting it left on his throat. “I’m starting to think they have found her, they just don’t want to tell me.”

Wyll desperately tried to keep his mouth shut, for it was essentially true; King Llane had confided in him that Bessie had heard from young Valerica soon after she’d left, telling the cook that she was safe and well in Bloodstone, with her Grandmother.

Why the Prince himself hadn’t deduced that she’d be in Stranglethorn yet, he wasn’t certain, but he supposed rational thought wasn’t Varian’s priority at the moment.

“That would be rather unproductive of them, Your Highness.”

Varian huffed, putting his mug down as he came back in. “Incompetent idiots, the lot of them.”

He gave himself a half-hearted sniff, waving a hand to the washroom. “Draw me a bath, would you? I suppose I should try to at least act like I still care.”

He noticed Wyll’s eyebrow raise.

“Please.”

The eyebrow lowered and his already wrinkled face cracked into a smile. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Varian shambled over to his closet, grabbing the first shirt his fingers touched and snatching a pair of breeches with it. “What’s on the agenda today, Wyll?”

The groom finished lighting the fire under the pot of water, straightening with a few unsoundly pops. “Just your training later on, Your Highness. I think His Majesty has decided to give you an easy wicket.”

Varian’s stomach clenched. “I don’t want an easy wicket. Keeping busy is the only thing keeping me _sane, _why doesn’t he see that?”

He went behind the screen, glad to finally get some privacy so he could sit on the stool there and put his head in his hands.

He already knew where Val was, he didn’t need his scouts to tell him. He’d sent them on a wild goose chase simply because he wasn’t prepared to accept that she hated him fiercely enough that she couldn’t tell him she was only a day away from Stormwind.

He’d spent ludicrous amounts of gold sending messengers to Bloodstone, only to have them return with unopened letters, ones he still had piled in a cabinet like a cruel reminder to himself of his failure.

He’d contemplated going there himself, but Arthas Menethil, the only friend that had actually stuck around during Varian’s depression, had advised strongly against it, rightly telling him that basically cornering her in her ‘safe space’ would make things a hundred times worse.

But that didn’t mean the urge had gone away. He’d always mocked those who had spoken of heartbreak like it was a form of murder, yet here he was feeling as low as someone could possibly sink with a heart that had not only broken, but shattered into a million pieces. And as far as he was concerned, it was his own fault.

He’d proposed to a girl he’d loved, not even thinking of conferring with his father beforehand, only to have that same man snatch their happiness away with an announcement no prince ever wanted; he was already promised.

He hadn’t even bothered asking Llane why he hadn’t told him before that moment, he was more furious and desperate to find a way to stop it.

He’d never forget the day he had to devastate Val by not only telling her that their marriage wasn’t going to happen, but that another woman was taking her rightful place as his wife.

She’d been rightly disgusted, and he’d matched every tear running down her cheeks with his own, pounding on her door for hours on end just to get her to open it when he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

Then after Lokir had died, boards had appeared on that same door, and he’d known then that he’d lost her forever.

“Your Highness?”

Varian raised his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and not bothering to stand. “What is it?”

Wyll was probably just trying to snap him from his melancholy again, like he always did, and while he appreciated the effort, he _wished_ someone would just let him be sad for once instead of telling him to ‘buck up’. “Is one pot satisfactory for your bath?”

Varian nearly smiled at how he was proven right by the idle conversation. “Aye, it’s fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast had been a dismal affair, as it always was now Taria wasn’t here; she’d been the glue keeping the Wrynns together after the catastrophe that had been the betrothal took place, but when she had gotten fatally ill soon after Varian’s last birthday it had been getting worse and worse.

Llane had tried to invoke conversation like he always did, but Varian wasn’t in the humour for it, so he’d merely sat quietly and pushed his food around the plate until he’d deemed it appropriate to come back to his chambers.

“Are ye gonna sit there with a face as long as a fiddle all day?”

He looked up from his ale, giving Bessie a hard look. “Can’t you leave me to do it in peace?”

Bessie scoffed, carrying on with the carrots that he was sure were for the lunch he wouldn’t eat either. “Yer in my kitchen laddie, I ain’t going anywhere.”

Varian sighed, putting the bottle he’d been swigging from at the end of the table.

“And apparently neither am I. Two weeks can’t roll around quick enough.”

Bessie put her knife down, folding her arms. “Varian, going off ta battle won’t solve yer problems.”

Varian grunted in annoyance, leaning back in the chair he had been occupying for about an hour. “If it gets me out of this hell-hole it certainly will.”

Bessie drummed her bicep, clucking her tongue rather like a disapproving mother. “Right then, if it’s a change of scene ye be wantin, ye can go down ta the vineyards and get the wine for new year.”

Varian’s brow furrowed even more. “I’m not your errand boy Bess.”

She apparently wasn’t hearing it, waving a hand of dismissal. “You said ye didn’t want ta be here and ah need the help. Oh come now, ye wouldn’t say no to an old hand now , would ye?”

Varian had to admit the idea was deliciously tempting. A chance to leave the city, get some forest air into his lungs… “Oh fine, I’ll leave in a minute.”

Bess reached over to ruffle his unruly hair, laughing in that booming way of hers when he batted her hand away. “Alright, alright I get the hint, I’ll brush it, Light damn it.”

Bessie patted his cheek, bringing the stubble sitting on it to his attention. “Have yerself a shave while yer at it. Yer going as the Prince, not a backstreet brawler.”

Varian chuckled, pushing his chair back and stretching, hearing his back pop a few times. “Bess...I don’t suppose?”

The dwarf apparently knew what he was about to ask and pre emptively shook her head. “No Lad, I’ve not heard from her. Ah have as much idea where she is as ye do.”

Varian gave her a pained smile, quickly swigging the last of the ale. “I thought as much.”

He sighed, kissing Bessie’s cheek and leaving the kitchens, merely shuffling through the halls, ignoring Tiffin as he passed her in the hallway, not wanting to look at her dismayed look once she realised that she still wasn’t considered even an acquaintance to the prince, but an enemy.

He hated her so much it wasn’t even funny, if anything it burned him like a poker to the skin, and he’d never, _ever_ placate himself to the idea that the blonde would be his wife when the woman he’d chosen was so far out of his reach that he couldn’t even see her.

He didn’t stop until he was back in his chambers, in the sweet solitude that he always craved nowadays, scratching his cheek and realising what Bessie had meant about the whiskers covering them.

He’d very much stopped looking after himself after his mother had died, with shaving and haircuts sitting very low on his priority list, becoming overtaken by drinking and fighting. He wasn’t proud of it, but he wasn’t exactly ashamed either.

Anything that made him feel something was worth it in his eyes. He threw his doublet onto the bed, pouring some water into the basin and opening the drawer in his washroom, getting his razor and deciding to actually start sorting himself out now that other people had noticed he was in a steep decline.

He was still a prince at the end of the day, people reminded him of that every single minute of his life, so he had a duty to shake off the black dog that had been peering over his shoulder.

Getting out of the Keep was the first step, so he started lathering the brush and readying himself for a clean up that was far too overdue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He started to feel like himself again the minute he’d crossed the threshold of Stormwind’s gates, even more when the small village of Goldshire came into view and he found himself surrounded by people who didn’t want to wait on him hand and foot.

He tied his horse’s reins to one the public posts, shoving his hood up against the cold winds that had been lashing the kingdom for a month or so and merely watching his people as they went about their lives.

It made him incredibly jealous to see other men wandering around without having their days dictated to them, their arms around wives they clearly loved and children nipping at their ankles…all things he couldn’t have now.

He was doomed to a wife he barely wanted to look at, let alone speak to, and he didn’t even want to think about children with her, it made his stomach turn to merely contemplate the idea of laying with her.

He’d only done it with one woman in his life and if his opinion had even been acknowledged in this whole matter, it would’ve stayed that way.

He patted his horse’s neck, giving it a meager promise that he’d be back soon and merging with the crowds, greeting those who managed to notice him and weaving his way through.

The inn looked particularly inviting to a man whose main hobby was drinking nowadays, but something told him that if he didn’t make sure Bessie was getting her wine before he indulged himself he’d be a dead man.

The Maclure vineyards were a small way away from the main village but he didn’t mind the walk, taking his gloves off and slinging them over his belt so he could feel the sting of cold on them, glad to be feeling anything really after months of overhanging numbness.

He was well aware that people were looking at him purely because they were surprised to see him, and he couldn’t blame them for it.

He’d put himself into isolation these past years, so the fact that he was just out and about like this was bound to catch attention.

Thankfully the lack of notice didn’t make his journey a waste of time, and no sooner had he knocked the door than Joshua Maclure opened it with the same look that the other villagers had.

“Your Highness! We hadn’t been expecting you, we’d been expecting Bessie!” He bowed even though it wasn’t necessary, thankfully not making too much of a fuss as he came out and closed the door behind him.

“Bessie has made me her gopher for the day, so I’m here to give you the order for New Year.”

He dug into the pocket of his cloak and handed a folded sheet of parchment to him. “I’ll see it done Your Highness. And can I just say what an honour it is that you’ve chosen our wines for your wedding? The wife couldn’t believe it when I told her.”

And instantly, whatever was left of Varian’s good humour disappeared and his face fell.

“Yes well, I intend to drink my fill, so why not make it the best?”

Joshua faltered, apparently hearing the bite in Varian’s voice and quickly clearing his throat. “I’ll see the order completed and sent up to Stormwind Keep as soon as possible Prince Varian. Will there be anything else for today?”

Varian let a tied purse fall into the man’s palm and was already stepping back, making his intentions clear. “No, thank you. If the gold isn’t sufficient send a bill to me and I’ll see it dealt with.”

He turned on his heel, merely waving a hand when Joshua shouted a goodbye after him and very much changing his mind on the idea of the inn.

He knew he couldn’t blame the man for his comment; to those who knew hardly anything of what had happened behind closed doors, it was a mystery as to why Varian was so anti-wedding.

But those who had knowledge of his relationship with the blacksmith of Stormwind City were well aware of how utterly hurt he was about the whole affair.

It had partially been his reason for seclusion, having his utter fill of people asking where she was or why she wasn’t with him, it had drove him mad enough to just want the world to go away.

He’d write a letter of apology to Joshua later explaining his poor conduct, hells, he’d written enough of them over the years to people he’d snapped at, one more wouldn’t hurt. He put his hood back up, not wanting to be social right now and kept his head down, determined to get at least one drink in him before he went home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lion’s Pride was always packed no matter what time of day you went there; Goldshire was in the middle of the Kingdom, and the main route of trade throughout Elwynn, so travellers, merchants, and those wanting to make their way to the city to start afresh were always populating the place, and for once Varian didn’t mind.

He’d been nursing the same ale for about an hour, simply watching the patrons from the corner he’d secured for himself and killing time before his father’s guard inevitably came to find him and frogmarched him back to the Keep.

He was sitting here mapping out in his head where he could possibly go without being recognised and coming up with nowhere, just like he did the million times he’d done it in the past few years.

The horrifying realisation that he’d never be fully accepted among ‘normal’ men had hurt even more when Val had left, for she’d been the bridge between him and the commonfolk for years before that.

She’d wandered markets with him, helped him mingle with his people, and they’d frequented The Nag’s Head tavern more times than he could count. That had all stopped once she was gone, and he felt like a Darkmoon Faire freak even now, spying those who were whispering and not so subtly pointing over once they noticed him sitting there like the sad bastard he was.

He pulled his hood up despite it not doing a damn thing, lifting his tankard to let the barkeep know he wanted another and hating himself for it. He knew there were healthier ways he could deal with this, but he’d be damned if he could think of them, so ale and wallowing would have to suffice, at least for now.

He wondered what the taverns were like in Bloodstone. It was a thought that struck him everytime he himself dwelt in one, but he kept going over in his mind for seemingly no reason except to punish himself even more.

Were they friendly? Were they inviting, or was she scared everytime she walked in? He couldn’t bear the thought of her being frightened, it made his need to simply sail down there even worse.

But the crux of it all, the one question he always dreaded asking himself despite doing it everyday…was she happy? It had been so long since she’d left, he had no idea what state she’d be in, and it scared him to think she was anything near the darkness he was currently experiencing.

Was she smiling? He loved her smile. It always had a wicked, mischievous tint to it, like a little fairy’s before they zapped someone with a mildly annoying curse. Was she alone? Had she found someone else, someone better than him?

A thousand questions, and no damn answers to be found.

“Story of my fucking life.”

He gave the young lady putting his ale down a grateful nod and a few coins, putting his head back down once she’d left.

He almost wished she hadn’t gone to her family, as cruel as that sounded. He had no doubt in his mind that Minnie, her grandmother, would’ve encouraged her to move on by now, and Val would do it simply to please her.

That had always been Val’s weakness; she had an infuriating desire to please everybody, even if what they asked made her miserable. They’d argued profusely over it during their friendship, but he knew she’d never change, for she was as stubborn as he was.

He huffed, not even tasting the ale as it went down his throat anymore.

He lamely looked up when the door opened again, wondering if it was his father’s men coming to collect him and breathing a sigh of relief when it wasn’t…but that sigh caught in his throat when he noticed something _eerily _familiar about the woman who had come instead.

He knew it could easily be coincidence, that multiple women in Azeroth could own the powder blue coat he was staring like a madman at, but he distinctly remembered giving one to Val a few Winter Veils back.

And that skin…it was the same soft olive he’d kissed a million times on Val, one that always made her stand out- no, he was making assumptions, ludicrous ones at that. He shook his head, questioning his own sanity and putting his tankard to his lips again.

“It’s good to see you again Val! When did you get back?!”

His ale went straight down the wrong pipe and Varian had to thump his own chest and keep his mouth closed to prevent making a spectacle of himself with his harsh coughs. He _knew_ it had been too much of a coincidence.

Those curls, long lashes, stubby nails that meant she used her hands, they were just as he remembered. She simply looked older, wiser, a complete opposition to how he carried himself nowadays.

“Not long, we only docked yesterday. How’s the wife?”

Yesterday. _YESTERDAY?! _

She’d been in Stormwind a whole day and no one had thought to tell him?! Surely Bessie at least- _Bessie_. That’s why she had sent him down here, she was playing a game with him, damn her, he’d have her flogged for her deception…if he wasn’t so damn happy with the result of it.

Val was home, she was safe, she looked healthy, it was all he’d been wanting since she’d left.

Why she’d come back wasn’t important, he didn’t care, he needed to speak to her, plead with her, beg if he had to. But then…she looked happy, did he really want to ruin that? Did he want to elbow his way back into her life now, when it was clear she didn’t need him?

To hell with it, he needed to at least _try, _or this miraculous chance he’d been given would be nothing but wasted. He stood, shoving his hood down and weaving his way towards the bar.

“Val.”

She started, turning towards him and letting him watch the colour drain from her face. “Varian…”

He cleared his throat, feeling the awkwardness like a blanket draping itself over them. “I thought it was you.” _Idiot._

She gave him a wobbly smile, passing Fredrik some coins for the bottle he handed her. “Well, here I am.”

_Yes, yes you are, and it makes me the happiest man alive._ “Still wearing that old coat, then?”

Small talk was not his strong point, both of them knew it already, but she could appreciate the effort. “It does the job.”

She briefly turned to the door. “Considering how shitty Elwynn weather is.”

Weather, is that really what it’d come to? Never in his wildest dreams did he think they’d _ever _end up talking about the weather.

Did that mean there was no way back? No, no, he had to keep trying.

“I take it Stranglethorn's reputation as constantly sunny rung true?”

She nodded, still not looking at him. “It had its moments, but it was nice enough.”

She turned to go, panicking him to the point where he almost reached out to grab her.

“Val, wait. Please. Can we talk?”

She bit her lip at just how pitiful his plea was, and could hear the same tiredness that had bogged her down lately.

She fought with herself for a good while, wondering if this would basically have the same effect as picking a scab that had only just healed. “Not here.”

He barely heard her whisper, and had to come to her side and ask her to repeat herself in a hoarse, anguished tone.

“I’m not discussing anything somewhere this public.”

He could respect that, of course he could. One glance showed him that everyone in the tavern were starting to stare at them already, clearly knowing who she was and where this was apparently going. “Fine. The Keep?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He racked his brains, wringing his hands. “How about our spot?”

Val flinched again. “Is it even still there?”

That was promising, and Varian tried to hide the happiness at how she was even contemplating it the best he could. “It is.”

Val mashed her dry lips together, pulling at the hem of her glove. “Alright then. Seven?”

Varian nodded, not caring at how that was when he normally dined with his father. “Seven, seven is good. I’ll see you then.”

Val pointed to the door. “I have to get a move on, Lucian’s waiting. See you tonight.”

Varian watched her go, still debating on whether he was even alive right now; it seemed too good to be true, Val was _home_, she had agreed to meet with him…he had a chance to make things right.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian noticed something wasn’t right with his sister the second she got back. She’d been quiet, reserved, all things that didn’t describe Val on a normal day. “Right, give me a copper for them.”

She looked up from the teacup she was dusting off, furrowing her brow. “What are you on about?”

Lucian put his screwdriver down, abandoning the chair he’d been fixing. “You’ve had a face like a slapped arse since you came from Goldshire. Did something happen down there?”

Val’s brow stayed as it was, and she put the cup down. “Sort of. Maybe? I don’t know exactly.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Well that was three answers, care to narrow it down to one?”

Val ran both hands down her face, putting her chin in them. “I saw Varian today.”

Lucian sighed, perching himself onto the corner of the table. “Define ‘saw’? was it from far away?” He noticed her look. “…or was it rather up close?”

Val’s grimace told him all it needed to, but he let her voice it anyway. “He collared me in the tavern. I only stopped to get us some gin and then suddenly, there he was.”

She lowered her head onto the table, folding her arms over it. “He looked bloody awful, Luce, like he hadn’t slept in years, and I could smell the ale on him before he even spoke.”

Lucian drummed his knee. “What exactly did he say to you?”

Val lifted her head, staring off into space. “Not alot, really, I didn’t give him the chance. Mostly stupid shit like the weather, and the coat I was wearing.”

He noticed she wasn’t looking at him. “And what else?”

Val sighed, hating how obvious she was. “He asked me to meet with him tonight.”

Lucian’s face dropped. “Tell me you didn’t say yes?”

She stayed silent and he sprung to his feet. “Oh Val, _why_?!”

She could feel her headache start to creep up on her again. “I don’t know! He seemed so unlike himself Luce, it was hard to say no!”

Lucian smacked a hand on the counter next to him out of pure frustration. “I fucking knew this would happen! I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

He gave her a cold, hard stare not unlike a father would to his daughter. “You can’t honestly be thinking of going?”

Val shrugged, playing with the cuff of her sleeve. “I’m not sure. He sounded so…_broken, _Luce. The way his face lit up when I told him I’d meet him, it’d be cruel not to do it.”

Lucian wasn’t having it. “Val, we left our _home_ because of him. Because of the humiliation he brought upon our fecking family! Do you remember the looks we got after that bloody betrothal was announced? Well, do you?!”

Val’s fists slammed too heavily onto the table. “Yes, Lucian, I do! I was the city fool, that’s not something easily forgotten!”

She exhaled slowly, trying her best to calm herself. “But didn’t we come here to start again? ‘Wipe the slate clean’, that’s what you said.”

Lucian put both palms on the table, leaning over to her. “Val, that doesn’t include jumping into bed with the man that ruined us. The man you cried over every day for Light knows how long.”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m not going to bed with him, Lucian, he simply wants to talk.”

He wasn’t convinced. “Talk about what? The ‘good old days’? The ones before he fucked it all?”

Val was starting to lose her temper. “It wasn’t solely him. Llane has as much, if not _more_ to answer for.”

Her eyes started to glaze with what he hoped to the heavens weren’t tears of sympathy. “He’s lost weight, there were bags under his eyes as dark as the ace of spades and I’ve never, _ever_ seen him beg me before. I think he’s as genuinely sorry as he was back then.”

Lucian waved a hand, still not liking this but knowing full well that the two of them could debate on it until they were blue in the face with no result. “Val, I ain’t Da. I know that. But it’s my job to keep you safe and happy, and I think meeting Varian will do the exact opposite.”

He took a good, long look at the expression on her face, finally sighing and hanging his head. “Go, but be careful is the best advice I can give you.”

She stood, letting him encase her in his strong arms. “Thank you.”

He kissed the crown of her head, patting her back. “I want this place straight before you go though, do you hear me? You ain’t leaving me with it all Missy.”

She detached from him, putting the cups she’d just cleaned in the cabinet above her head. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

Lucian shrugged, putting the broken chair back on the table. “The key will be on the string, like it always is.”

Val gave him a smile, but it faltered as she thought more about what she was about to do. She’d sworn so many times that Varian Wrynn was dead to her, that she’d never involve herself again, yet here she was doing exactly that because he sounded _sad. _

_Light, you’re a bloody fool Valerica Glenmore._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Goldshire was rowdier once the sun went down, with workers from the hamlet surging towards the tavern for a night of frivolity.

Val thanked the kind gentleman that helped her down from the carriage that ran between Goldshire and Stormwind, debating whether to sneak in a quick drink herself before she ventured into the vast, intimidating forest.

She decided against it, pulling the lapels of her coat up in an attempt to shield her cheeks from the cold and carefully weaving through the crowds so it was less likely for her to be seen by them.

Thankfully if anyone did recognise her, they kept their greetings to themselves, and soon she was standing at the same fence that she’d leant against numerous times, staring blankly at the never ending army of trees and wondering what the hells she was even doing.

Not two days she’d been back, yet here she was sneaking about like a crook to meet a man she’d told herself she’d never wanted to even see again, let alone speak to. And yet…that was all she wanted to do.

She’d known from the minute she’d come back to Stormwind that meeting Varian again was inevitable, but she’d at least thought she’d have a week or so to prepare herself.

“Begging your pardon, but are you Miss Glenmore?”

She stiffened, wanting desperately to say ‘no, I’m not’, but nodding before she could even begin to stop it.

“I’ve been stationed here by Prince Varian, Miss. I’m to escort you to Mirror Lake.”

Val’s brows drew in. “Why, when I know the way perfectly?”

She could see his frown even underneath his helm. “I have my orders, Miss. It’s in the name of your safety.”

Val knew that the poor bastard would get his ear chewed off if she didn’t comply, so with a less than subtle sigh, she waved a hand towards the trees. “Come on then, before he thinks I’m not coming.”

They walked in a painful silence for the entire journey, but Val combated that by standing a few paces ahead. She hadn’t been lying when she’d told him that she knew the way to Mirror Lake; she and Varian had gone there multiple times during their courtship, hence why he’d called it ‘their spot’.

She eventually found the large, gnarled oak that they had usually met at the base of, and Varian sitting on one of its thick roots like a child that had been scolded and was awaiting punishment.

She had to admit, she couldn’t say he hadn’t made an effort; a velvet doublet, clean trousers and polished boots were an immense upgrade from earlier, and with each soft breeze she could smell his cologne, and ashamedly it made her stop and close her eyes.

“I would’ve thought you’d get bored of sandalwood by now, all things considered.”

He scrambled to his feet, clearly as deep into his own thoughts as she had been with hers. He regained his wits and squared his shoulders, looking behind her at the guard. “Leave us.”

He got a bow, as Val had expected. “I’ll be nearby, Your Highness.”

Varian gave him a nod, waiting until he was completely gone and squaring his shoulders. “I never saw a reason to change it.”

There was another few beats of silence until he pointed behind him at the tree. “See, told you it was still here.”

She gave him the smallest of smiles. “I didn’t disbelieve you.”

He wrung his gloved hands, clearing his throat. She’d rarely seen him so out of his comfort zone, and to know she was causing it was rather disheartening, but at the same time, she was glad that he was as nervous about all of this as she clearly was.

“I wondered if you’d even come.”

Val scrunched her nose. “So did I for a minute, I won’t lie.”

Varian took a tentative step closer to her, watching his boot all the while. “You look well, Val.”

Her smile widened. “So do you, but somehow I feel like we look better than we are.”

He sighed, dropping his shoulders. “You always were observant. I’ll confess, I’ve not been in the best frame of mind lately.”

Val had sympathy in her eyes, a sympathy he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted. “Neither have I.”

He furrowed his brow, not attempting to make another move toward her in case she ran the other way. “Is that why you came back?”

She shrugged, still trying to work that answer out for herself. “Partly, I suppose.”

She started laughing, much to his surprise. “Though it was probably more just to get some peace and quiet.”

The corners of his lips twitched. “The children, I presume?”

Val knew he meant her cousin’s three children, who lived in the same house as her grandmother. “Aye. You couldn’t really hear yourself think.”

He was practically silent, and after a few more nervous steps, he was almost toe to toe with her. “Val, I’m sorry. For everything. So, so, sorry. Everything I put you through, everything I took away, I apologise for all of it, and pray you can forgive me.”

Val turned her head away so she didn’t have to watch him fall onto his knees, holding both hands up in surrender. “I didn’t ask you here to take me back. I don’t want you to do anything if that’s what you so wish, but I needed for you to hear me say how damn well _sorry_ I am.”

She stared dumbly at him for long enough to make him truly think he’d just made himself look the biggest idiot to walk the earth, but eventually her small but firm hands curled over his and pulled him up, holding on once he’d straightened and confusing him even more.

“Did you know about the betrothal before you proposed to me?”

Varian looked her straight in the eye. “No. I didn’t. And if I lie, let the Light strike me down.”

She sighed, letting go of his hands. “Then since you’re still standing, I’ll have to take your word for it, won’t I?”

A glimmer of hope crept onto his face. “Yes, for it’s the total truth. But I understand completely why you didn’t believe it to be so.”

His smile dropped. “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Val found herself nodding without really stopping to think about it. “I always knew it to be so in the back of my mind, but I suppose I was too upset to think rationally.”

She let go of his hands, pointing a finger at him. “But this doesn’t change anything. I cannot, and will not take you back.”

Varian bowed his head. “I don’t expect you to, especially not now. All I wanted to do was clear the air between us so we can live without the fear of crossing each others paths.”

He stepped back, extending an arm behind her. “You may leave if you so wish, and I’ll promise now never to bother you again.”

To his utter shock, she stayed where she was. “I said I wouldn’t take you back. That doesn’t mean that we can’t be friends, Varian.”

Varian’s eyebrows drew in. “Do you think it even possible?”

Val shrugged, not really thinking about a word she was saying at this point, but feeling a strange clarity with every word. “We can try. Now our wounds have had time to heal, maybe it’s in everyone’s best interests to simply ‘get on with it’.”

Varian was thinking about it, she could tell from his face. “Everything’s so different now.”

Val huffed, passing him to sit on the tree root he’d just been occupying, patting the space next to her. “Isn’t that the understatement of the millennia.”

He put a cautious hand on her knee, relaxing himself when she didn’t move it away. “I could use a friend right now, really.”

Val gave him a tiny, barely visible smile. “I thought as much, especially with the wedding so close.”

Varian flinched like she’d stung him. “You know about the wedding?”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Varian, _everyone_ knows about the wedding. I know a group in Booty Bay that are running a pot on it.”

He put his hands in his lap. “It’s not why you came back, was it?”

She shook her head with a well placed certainty. “Oh Light no. It’d be classed as self torture if I moved back to the city simply to watch you marry another woman.”

He seemed relieved to hear it. “May I ask again why you did?”

She shrugged, staring ahead. “I missed Stormwind, is the long and short of it.”

Varian huffed in amusement. “And yet, I’m sick to death of looking at it.”

Val started to smile again as she reached up the lift the ends of his ponytail. “You can go to back to Bloodstone in my place if you’d like. You could probably pass for a woman now.”

Varian batted her hand away, smoothing the thick locks. “Don’t you start. I swear, if Wyll mentions the words ‘scissors’ one more time I’m pushing him out the window.”

Val smile was slowly turning into a grin, which he was happy to see. “I suppose it was worth the fluffy bob then.”

Varian grimaced. “You just had to remember that little detail, didn’t you?”

She laughed again. “I had to be seen in public with it, that makes it a little hard to forget.”

Her smile faded a little. “You know that can’t happen either now, don’t you?”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “The bob or going out in public?”

Val elbowed him in the side, quite enjoying his snicker. “You know what I mean, Varian. You’re to be a married man, it won’t look good for you to be seen out with your ex lover.”

Varian’s face hardened. “You were hardly just my lover, Val.”

She returned his look. “That’s how people saw me in the aftermath, Varian. We just need to be careful not to cause scandal, that’s all I’m saying.”

Varian begrudgingly agreed, looking down at his boots once more. “So how do you propose we ‘stay friends’ without causing scandal?”

Val swung her legs, kicking the grass up. “I haven’t exactly got that far yet.”

Varian gently nudged her with his shoulder. “Then we’ll talk about it later.”

He swallowed, drumming his fingers against the bark underneath them. “May we get the awkward questions out of the way now?”

Val nodded against her better judgement.

He took a deep breath. “Do you still harbour _any_ feelings for me?”

Val had to think about it for less than a minute before she nodded. “I do. Alot of them, actually.”

She looked up at him. “What about you?”

Varian didn’t even blink before answering her. “I still love you. As much as I did then. But I respect you enough to keep it chained if you need me to.”

Her smile didn’t falter, which he took as a good sign. “I appreciate your honesty.”

Varian held a hand out and she put hers in it. “I’ll always be honest with you, Val.”

She knew that now, and actually found herself beginning to relax more and more as the minutes ticked by. “My turn. Do you regret anything we did?”

Varian shook his head. “Not a bit. Do I wish we’d been told about the betrothal before it all? Yes. But that doesn’t change my feelings on anything we experienced.”

He had caution in his eyes. “Do you then?”

She shook her head. “No. They’re some of the best memories I have left. And that’s how they’ll stay, memories.”

Varian curled his other hand over the one already sitting against his palm. “It won’t be easy, Val.”

She stared down at their entwined fingers. “Nothing ever is.”

He patted her hand, giving her a wide smile. “We have all night to iron things out, if you’re agreeable?”

She nodded, taking her hand away so she could balance. “I’d like that.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

They’d talked long enough for the moon to be high in the heavens by the time they returned to the city, and Val had to admit, it had been immensely pleasant. Rules had been put in place, boundaries had been agreed upon, and memories looked back fondly on.

He’d offered her his arm once he’d let her down from his horse, insisting that he escorted her home himself to put his mind at ease. She’d accepted the offer simply so he didn’t think her scared of losing control so soon after establishing it.

Was it hard to hold his arm like this and try with every fibre of her being not to reach up and kiss his cheek? Yes. But was it worth the annoyance to simply talk with the one person on Azeroth that probably knew her the best? Definitely. “So why is Anduin sending you out to Brightwood? I thought that was just a port town.”

Varian blanched, wishing he’d never mentioned it now in case it ruined what had been by all accounts, a perfect evening. “Well…do you remember a few years ago when I was sent with my troop and we came back with half of us raving about monsters?”

Val grimaced, telling him she did. “How could I forget? I think Harrow is still in the madhouse.”

Varian grunted in affirmation. “There have been more attacks of the same nature, so my father’s under the assumption that it’s the same group doing it.”

Val looked as confused as he had when Llane had told him the same thing. “But it’s been nearly five years, why suddenly pop up now?”

Varian shrugged, deliberately taking the long way to her shop. “I have no idea, all I know is that they’ve attacked Redridge, Brightwood and Westfall so far.”

Val knew what that meant. “So they’re moving inwards?”

Varian was glad that she’d listened during the hour long talks about military strategy that he’d subjected her to over the years, it made things ten times easier. “It would seem so.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “And Llane’s doing _what_ about it?”

Varian had to laugh at the accusatory tone to her voice, for it had been the same when he’d asked his father pretty much the same question. “My father found out where the main camp is and sent an emissary to negotiate with them.”

She huffed, leaning into him simply because she was growing cold. “Oh I bet that went swimmingly.”

Varian blanched, staring dead ahead. “There wasn’t even enough of the poor bastard left to give back to his family.”

His disgust turned to another kind, Val could see his features twist. “He has an insane idea that makes me wonder if it’s not time for him to step down.”

Val hadn’t been expecting such a harsh critique, she would admit. “Why? What’s he done to warrant a coup?”

Varian’s lip curled in utter abhorrence. “He’s taken on a new advisor. A halfling called Garona. He has a stupid notion that if we have someone who knows these creatures ways that we can be one step ahead of them.”

Val let go of his arm with the most confused look he’d probably ever seen on her face. “I’m sorry, he _what?!”_

Varian held a hand up in a dismal attempt to placate her. “I know, I know, it’s completely ridiculous, and believe me, both Anduin and I have made our feelings on the idea _very_ clear. She’s going to be nothing but a hindrance or an active threat, everyone with a brain knows it, but he won’t listen to a word about it.”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose, carrying on their walk to keep her joints from freezing. “Just when I thought things were calm enough to come back.”

Varian put his arm around her shoulders before he’d even noticed he was doing it, affectionately squeezing her. “Not at all, if anything you coming back now will actually help, so don’t worry about it too much.”

She slid from his grasp, taking his arm again to really drum it in that she hadn’t been jesting when she said they were to be nothing but friends from now on. “I’m glad to be of service.”

Varian had to admit, seeing lights in the shop windows was quite the refreshing sight after months of it being dark and abandoned. “Have you settled in yet?”

Val lamely shrugged, fishing her key out of her cloak pocket. “We’re getting there.”

Varian put a hand on her shoulder with a small but cautious smile. “If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask Val.”

Val patted his hand and took it off, shuffling her feet and feeling the awkwardness creep back in the same as he did. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She jabbed a thumb towards the door. “I better get indoors before Luce sends out a search party.”

Varian cleared his throat, stepping back once to convince the both of them that he was actually leaving when they both knew it wasn’t the case. “Of course. I won’t assume that I’ll see you at any point…”

Val’s smile was bigger now. “Give it a few days for us to sort ourselves out, then we’ll arrange something.”

He’d take that, of course he would. Hells, he was happy to merely be standing here with her. “That suits me just fine. As I said, if you need anything, let me know.”

Val slowly nodded, taking another step. “Night Varian.”

His throat had gone strangely dry again. “Goodnight Val.”

To the end of his days when someone asked him if he regretted his next act he would say yes just to save face when really it was all he wanted to do since the minute he saw her.

He bent down, catching her chilled lips in the sweetest of kisses and groaning in both relief and contentment, holding her hands when they pressed against his cheeks and inhaling deeply to catch the scent of her perfume, it was the same as he remembered, cinnamon with a hint of geranium, it made his mouth water then and he’d be damned if he said it didn’t do it now.

She pulled back first, of course she did, putting three fingers on her bottom lip and breathing heavily enough to make anyone else think she was having another episode.

She went inside without saying a word, making him wonder if he’d just wrecked every chance he had with her, but a small wave and a smile to match it from the front window before she closed the drapes told him everything would be just fine.


	2. Can we be strangers again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It took Val and Lucian about a week to finally get the shop straight and fully functional again, and in those seven days, Lucian had watched his sister go back to just how he remembered her.

The spring had returned to her step and her cheeks had brightened, but those were the changes everyone else saw; he had noticed far more how she’d stopped crying of a night, and how she’d started eating properly again, it wasn’t much but he was deeply thankful for it.

The only downside was that it was Varian Wrynn’s doing, and while he wasn’t exactly _thrilled_ about that…he couldn’t dissuade his sister from something that made her so obviously happy.

He watched her now, whistling away while she watered the flowers in the box Varian had brought down, insisting that he do _something_ to help them settle in and when she wouldn’t let him fix anything he’d decided to bring her flowers instead.

She’d loved them but Lucian had been wary, wondering whether it was normal for ‘friends’ to buy flowers for someone they used to call their sweetheart and not be tempting fate, but as he said before, she was so happy with them, he couldn’t say a damn word.

“Anyone would think you haven’t been working today.” The evidence to the contrary was smeared on Val’s cheek, and she half-heartedly rubbed at it once again.

“Don’t you start. Even Papa let me take a break once in a while.”

She put the jug she’d been using on the shelf and pulling her gloves off, looking at the logbook sitting on the counter. “We were never this busy before. Think we can keep up?”

Lucian chiselled off the excess to a dagger he’d been commissioned for as she said it, lifting the newly shaped blade to see where he needed to amend it. “Between the two of us, it should be alright. It’s mostly daggers and pitchforks.”

Val’s brow furrowed and she leant her elbows on the counter, realising he was right as she flicked through the pages.

“Are the farmers planning a revolt?”

Lucian chuckled, pulling his goggles back down grabbing the chisel from the hook above his head. “Not likely. I doubt any of them could run more than ten foot without needing a rest.”

Val sighed, pouring herself an ale from the jug sitting next to the logbook. “Think it’s anything to do with what Varian told me about the ‘invaders’?”

Lucian’s face straightened and she watched his brow furrow. “I was trying not to say it, but did Llane really expect people not to notice?”

Val shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “Considering Varian said that they’re already in Westfall, he’d be a fool to.”

She straightened, putting her hands on her hips. “Typical, isn’t it? The minute we get back all hells break loose.”

Lucian stopped filing and gave her a smirk. “I’ve told you hundreds of times before that you’re nothing but trouble.”

He ducked to avoid the glove she flung at him, looking up as the bell on top of the door tinkled.

“Morning Luce, Morning miss Val.”

Lucian’s eyebrow rose as the young man went past him to hand Val a few letters and the morning’s paper. “How comes she gets the polite bit?”

Val snickered, handing over a silver to the courier. “Because I’m prettier than you, that’s why.”

The blonde haired teen that had delivered the letters started laughing, tipping the peak of the flat cap sitting on his head. “Have a good day.”

Val waved him off with a warm smile. “You too, Patrick.”

Lucian watched her open the first, witnessing how her face twisting into a dopey grin enough to tell him all it needed to. “Varian?”

Val didn’t answer but there was a knowing blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Lazy Gobshite can’t walk for twenty minutes to come and see you? Bad form.”

Val gave him the middle finger, folding the letter back up and putting it in her apron. “He’s busy with training, you know what Bolvar’s like for pushing him to his limits. Wanted to know if I would join him for lunch later.”

Lucian put his tools done, standing up and taking his goggles off. “Val, this is getting to sound rather like you two are courting again.”

Val fought the urge to roll her eyes, tying her apron back up. “Oh Luce, don’t be such a worry-wart. It’s just lunch, friends do lunch all the time.”

Lucian wasn’t convinced. “Yes, today it’s lunch, then tomorrow it’s dinner, then it’s ‘oh, it’s late, you might as well stay the night’. I know you too damn well little sister, and I bloody well will worry when I can see you falling in the same trap you always do when it’s one set by Varian Wrynn.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, tying her hair into a sloppy pony. “Varian knows where we stand Luce.”

His brow didn’t move. “It’s not him I’m concerned about Little Bird, It’s _you. _It’s bloody hard, trying not to let things get out of hand, and I don’t think you’re strong enough to do it.”

Val tapped the head of her hammer against her palm, trying to keep herself from snapping at what was by all accounts a sensible train of thought. “I won’t be Varian’s mistress, and he knows that. And _I_ know that it complicates everything If I do. He’s just trying to keep in my good graces Luce, that’s all. Now leave it.”

Lucian clearly didn’t want to, but the look on his sister’s face made him purse his lips, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Light, sometimes you make me glad that I don’t intend on having kids.”

Val smirked, taking the topmost order from the pile. “And when you do, I hope they break your fucking heart.”

Lucian put the blade back in the vice, filing the point of the thing. “Anyway, who told you that you could have the afternoon off?”

Val’s loud groan only made him laugh, looking up at her look of utter annoyance. “I don’t need the whole afternoon, just an hour or so.”

Lucian gave her a smile, holding his hand out and squeezing hers. “Well I’m giving it to you, so be grateful. It’ll give me some feckin peace.”

Val couldn’t stop her grin as she bent and kissed his cheek, ignoring how he batted her away. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best big brother in the world?”

Lucian’s sharp bark of laughter only made her own chuckles worse. “Shut the hells up.”

Val sat down the start sketching out the order she’d been perusing, using her _very_ basic grasp of artistry to try and convey what the customer wanted, but Lucian noticed she’d grown abruptly quiet.

“Copper for them?”

Val kept her head down, hoping he’d lose interest, but a jab to her side when he turned on his seat gave her no choice. “I’m just thinking about this mission that Varian’s going on.”

Lucian frowned, but it was in sympathy, she could tell. “Don’t let it play on your mind, so. He’ll be grand, you watch.”

Val shook her head, turning to face him and putting one leg over the other. “Even he’s not sure of the army’s chances this time Luce. He was telling me yesterday that this halfling that Llane’s in good with keeps trying to stop them doing anything, it’s driving him mad.”

Lucian clucked his tongue, folding his arms. “You think she’s sabotaging?”

Val shrugged, not really knowing what she thought; she’d only found out about the whole problem with the ‘monsters’ when she’d gotten back to Stormwind, it was alot to process after years of ignorance about the kingdom’s problems.

“I don’t know, and it’s not my place to have an opinion, but something’s not right about it all. Varian’s noticed and started going to council again, which isn’t like him.”

Lucian furrowed his brow. “He’s just trying to get as much information as he can Val, you can’t begrudge him that.”

He gave her a small smile. “He’ll be fine and back before you know it.”

She started laughing despite everything. “He needs to survive New Year first. He told me that every single nobleman and woman will be there.”

She swallowed, not really sure how he’d take this. “He’s invited me, to the ball, I mean.”

Lucian looked as unimpressed as she’d expected him to. “Are you fecking serious? Val, what did I _just _say about this sounding like courting?”

Val held a hand up to stop him. “I know, but it will help stop him punching someone I’m willing to risk it. You’ll have to tell Grammy I’m not coming to Bloodstone, alright?”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Great, as if we weren’t in her bad books already, now you let me face her alone, so much for sibling loyalty.”

He seemed worried now, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his thighs. “Are you going to be alright on your own? You’re attacks-”

She cut him off with another hand. “-are going to happen whether you’re there or not, so I may as well try to look after myself for a change. I’ll be grand Luce, you go to Bloodstone.”

His brow wrinkled. “Do you even have anything to wear? You can’t exactly turn up at the Keep in breeches and a shirt.”

Her face told him that she hadn’t even thought about it, and he nudged his head towards the counter. “Take a few gold and go down to Violet’s at lunchtime.”

Val was well aware that her guilty look didn’t mean anything to him but it was on her face anyway. “Are you sure?”

Lucian shrugged as if she weren’t about to spend the rest of the gold he’d earned ‘at sea’. “Aye, I’m sure. But you’ll get no wage for three weeks to make up for it, understand?”

Val held her hand out, letting him shake it and let it go, turning back to his work. “You have two hours to get some proper work done before then though, so head down Missy.”

Val did exactly that, picking her charcoal up and finishing the sketch so she could get to making the actual blade.

While she was glad that Lucian didn’t kick up too much of a fuss when she’d told him that she would be subjecting herself to Varian’s Court again, she wished he hadn’t said anything about the two of them dancing with temptation.

Of course she’d already thought about that, but to hear that other people were noticing was slightly worrying.

She ended up arriving late to the Keep that afternoon, and while she knew Varian wouldn’t berate her for it she still felt guilty as sin for it.

He was waiting on the steps outside as they had arranged, knowing full well that she wouldn’t want to traverse the Keep herself purely because of the reactions of his staff. She wasn’t self concious normally, but the gossip train would practically careen from the tracks if they found her going to his rooms alone, and she didn’t have the energy or heart to deal with it all.

“Bloody hells woman, it’s like you wanted me to freeze to death.”

Val felt the snow that had started falling yesterday crunch underfoot as she hopped up the stairs, pulling her scarf down and giving him a sweet smile.

“Sorry, I was at the seamstresses and got chatting too long.”

Varian offered his arm to her and she took it, letting him guide them inside the stone fortress. “Now there was the last excuse I was expecting.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling the warmth from the torches already melt the cold away. “I’m being serious, I was getting my dress for New Year sorted.”

Varian’s face brightened, and she could see the beginnings of a bruise forming on the top of his cheek, meaning he had indeed been training again this morning. “Does that mean you’re coming after all?”

Val nodded, watching her feet as they crossed the Throne Room, purely because she could already see people staring. “I am indeed. I spoke to Lucian, and he’s absolutely fine with it, so I don’t see and reason why I shouldn’t.”

Varian looked so genuinely glad to hear it that she felt her uneasiness about the whole thing start to fizzle away. “Good. I’ll be glad to have someone there that I can actually talk like a normal person to, I won’t lie.”

His brow furrowed by the tiniest margin. “I wish you’d waited to let _me_ get your dress though.”

Val shrugged, letting go of him even though she really, _really_ didn’t want to. She’d nearly forgotten what a human furnace Varian was, even during the winter, so the warmth he was emitting was pleasant to say the least.

“It needed to be done and we had some spare gold, so don’t worry about it.”

She put her hands in her pockets, looking at the hallway leading to his chambers with a sad remembrance. “It hasn’t changed here.”

Varian grunted an agreement, but she could see a resentment in his blue eyes. “It was starting to change into a prison for me, I won’t lie to you. After we lost Mother, I found it too stifling.”

He introduced her to the guard standing dutifully outside his room, making her realise that the previous wasn’t there anymore and that maybe some things _had_ changed. “Jon, this is Val Glenmore. She has absolute free rein within these halls, understand?”

Val held her hand out, glad when the curly haired man automatically shook it and didn’t attempt to kiss it. “Pleasure to finally meet you Miss. His Highness hasn’t shut up about you since you returned to Stormwind.”

There was a faint pink dusting to Varian’s cheeks and he put a hand on Val’s back, spitting out a ‘good day’ and trying to ignore her laughter as he closed the door behind them. “What’s so damn funny?”

Val gave him her coat when he held a hand out for it, smoothing her red tunic and pulling the sleeves down where it was a hint too small. “You’re so quick to get embarrassed Varian.”

He set his jaw, putting her things on the back of the armchair sitting by the fire. “I’m not embarrassed, he just needs to keep his mouth shut.”

Val let her hair down to brush the snow from her roots, noticing him watching as she did it. “Varian, you’re staring.”

He apparently didn’t hear her. “And you’re gorgeous.”

She stopped dead with her fingers still in her hair and he realised what he had said, straightening to his full height and clearing his throat.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean...I wasn’t- sorry.”

Val felt him tense as she patted his shoulder, letting his chest shudder with a shaky breath when she gave him a smile that told him everything was alright. “You don’t need to apologise Varian.”

He worried her scarf through stiffened hands, putting it back on the chair with her coat. “I’m not doing very well at this.”

Val’s eyebrow arched even though she had a vague idea what he was talking about. “What do you mean?”

Varian wasn’t nervous anymore, he was more angry. “This whole ‘pretending’ thing. About us.”

Val sat down at the dining table sitting between the fire and his bed, swinging her legs just to occupy her mind with some sort of distraction. “Varian, it’s only been a week, you’re doing just fine.”

He bent in front of her, putting her hair behind her ear and somehow sending tingles from his fingertips down her cheek. “I’ll probably never get over it. Everytime I look at you I just want to kiss you, it’s like I’m sixteen again and can’t control myself.”

She leant forward and he caught her in an embrace, running his nose through her hair and his palm up her back. “Would it really be so bad if we did what makes us happy?”

Val put her head on his shoulder, looking up at him and trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest. “Varian, it’s not that simple anymore.”

His grip tightened but she didn’t fight it. “Can we at least have moments like this? No kisses, no lovemaking, just me holding you?”

He sighed, but there was a strange tone to it. “It always calmed me.”

Val wasn’t sure, he could see it on her face, but even she couldn’t deny that really, there was nothing ‘untoward’ about a simple embrace, and while it didn’t scratch the itch completely, it did dull it for a while, which was all she could’ve asked really.

“This is fine.”

He was glad to hear it, closing his eyes as he breathed In the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla, feeling the soft bounce to her curly hair brush his cheek, it was all too intoxicating.

“Varian?”

His eyes snapped open and he looked down to find her still smiling at him. “Can we get up now? My knees are going numb.”

He chuckled, helping her up as he did the same, finally letting her go and using the moment she used to straighten herself to pull the rope next to his door. “I hope you’re hungry. I skipped breakfast so I’m rather eager to get lunch started.”

Val gave him a nod, sitting at his desk and knowing he wouldn’t care about her reading the half finished letter sitting on the polished mahogany. “I won’t be able to stay long today, I’ve plans later.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked as he lit the fire to warm the room after a morning of sitting empty. “Oh? Anything good?”

Val sat with her arms draped over the back of the chair but her body twisted so she was looking at him. “It depends if it goes well or not. I…I wrote to Tiffin.”

Varian folded his arms, looking as confused as she had expected him to be. “Tiffin? Whatever for?”

Val chewed her bottom lip, telling him instantly that he wasn’t going to like what she was about to tell him. “I think this feud you have with her has gone on long enough Varian. I wrote to her asking if she’d be willing to sit with me and talk things through, and I got a reply yesterday saying yes. So hopefully it will smooth everything over and we can all get on with our lives.”

Varian still wasn’t convinced. “And you don’t think I should be there, when I’m the one stuck in the middle?”

Val nodded, drumming her fingers on the side of the chair. “It’ll be less intimidating if we do it separately. If all goes well, I want you to talk to her yourself, and you _can’t _lose your temper.”

Varian still didn’t like the idea, but he supposed now Val had been seen at the Keep, the whispers were about to start up again, so it only made sense to have the person that actually mattered on their side. “I hope you know what you’re doing Val, truly I do.”

Val gave him a smug grin, putting her chin on her arm. “I always know what I’m doing.”

She swallowed, knowing he’d take this one badly but trying it anyway since she had him in a good mood. “And I want you to reconcile with Uncle Llane while you’re at it.”

Varian’s jaw tightened and he shook his head stiffly. “No, not a chance.”

Val tried not to sigh, she really did. “Varian, he’s your Father.”

Varian stabbed a carrot like he was imagining the King’s face on it. “He’s also the reason we’re in this mess Val. He betrothed his only child before I was out of the bloody cradle, ruining my life from the start, then watched as I fell in love knowing he was going to tear it away from me. How can I reconcile with him after that?”

Val hated pulling this card but felt like she had no choice. “Taria would-”

He raised a hand to cut her off. “Don’t you dare use my Mother against me. No, I’ve made my mind up Val, I’ll reconcile with my Father the day pigs begin to soar past that window...too much has happened.”

Val frowned despite feeling the same by a smaller fraction. “There’s no way I can convince you otherwise, is there?”

Varian gave her a pained smile. “No, there’s not.”

Thankfully any awkwardness bubbling in the air was broken by the door being knocked, so Varian pulled Val’s chair out for her while giving the cooks permission to enter, only just resisting the urge to kiss her head as he sat opposite. “How’s business?”

Val felt her shoulders relax, thanking the blonde who put her plate in front of her and inhaling the aroma of honey roasted carrots, which she suspected Varian had purposely requested, remembering that they were her favourite.

“Better than we expected it to be without Papa. I always thought people came because they trusted him and no-one else, but we’ve got a steady number of orders in.”

Varian seemed pleased to hear it, waving the servants away and instructing them to close the door once everything was laid out, waiting until he heard the catch before carrying the conversation on. “I’m glad you’ve settled back in so well.”

Val was very suspicious of how quickly he’d turned on the small talk, pulling her quail into little strips. “Is everything alright? You seem…distracted.”

He deflated almost instantly, pushing his chair back and crossing to his desk, taking a folded letter and handing it to her once he’d sat back down. “What’s this?”

Varian cleared his throat, taking a long sip of his ale. “I’m so sorry for this Val, but it seems that both you and Lucian are being dragged into this whole affair with the Orcs.”

He watched her open it with concern swimming in her honey irises, wanting to do nothing more than kiss it all away. “We need weapons, stronger weapons than we have now, and it will take skilled smiths to do it; you won’t be the only ones there, we’ve smithys coming from all over Elwynn and even Lordaeron, but you’ll start almost immediately after New Year.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she stayed quiet until she’d finished reading the missive. “You want us to kit out the army?”

Varian gave her a soft smile. “Like I said, it won’t be just the two of you, but essentially? Yes. Don’t worry, you’ll be compensated for your time appropriately.”

Val had to admit that was a little bit of a balm to the worry spreading through her chest. “We can’t do it from our shop, we’ve only the barest equipment.”

Varian raised a hand, swallowing his mouthful. “That’s been taken care of as well. You’ll be working here, at the royal forge.”

Val sat up a little straighter. “It’s being re opened? Light, I can’t remember the last time it was used.”

Varian grunted in agreement. “Now you see the urgency of the situation. It’ll be fully operational by the time it’s needed, you can rest assured of that.”

Val held up the letter, ready to say yes but knowing it wasn’t exactly her decision alone. “Let me talk to Lucian. But he’ll probably say the same as me; if this is by command of our King, then we can’t disobey.”

Despite her excitement, Val internally damned him for even tempting her with the idea. The royal forge was a ten blade forge, meaning if she focused on the actual blade, Lucian could do the pommels, the hilts…it was possible, and a challenge, which was something she’d never turn down.

“I feel like you planned all this to get me here more.”

Varian finished his ale, folding his arms. “I’ll admit it’s a rather favourable side effect, but no, I’m thinking purely from a military- and monetary- standpoint.”

“Monetary?”

Varian looked at her as if she had just asked what colour the sky was. “Val, you really think we won’t be paying you for this?”

She shook her head, no matter how much she knew in her heart that anything would help her and her brother. “I can’t accept gold for doing my duty to the King, Varian.”

Varian rolled his eyes, expecting this more than he wanted to. “Val, you don’t have a choice. I’ve already spoken about it with him, and ten thousand gold will be delivered to the shop in a few days.”

Val nearly spat out her ale, putting her hand over her mouth to keep it in there seemed to be her only option. “Ten thou-Varian, you can’t be serious! That’s far too much for blades!”

Varian took a long, deep breath, keeping his arms folded. “I know. In truth, only five of it was for the work. The other half is from me, to say sorry for all I’ve put you through.”

Val ran a hand through her hair, still trying to get her head around this. “Varian, I don’t need your money.”

Varian looked pained as he met her eye. “That’s what your father told Bess before he worked himself into the grave. I won’t let that happen a second time Val. Please, just take it and shut up.”

She narrowed her eyes, not backing down. “We’re not charity cases yet Varian.”

Varian groaned, running a hand down his face. “Then call it a present, just fucking accept it and move on for the love of the Light.”

Val pushed her chair back, putting her palms on the table as she stood. “I don’t need money I haven’t earned Varian!”

Varian joined her, clearly ready for an argument. “You did earn it by putting up with my shit! Now stop fighting me!”

They were nose to nose now, and after a few seconds of staring each other down, Varian began to laugh. Val clearly wasn’t in on the joke and glared at him. “What’s so funny?”

Varian straightened, still tittering. “Well, normally when we start arguing like that, my first instinct is to kiss you stupid, so I’m quite impressed that I didn’t.”

She couldn’t help the small chuckle she answered him with. “I suppose that was quite a big step for us.”

She straightened as well, not quite sure whether to sit down again or not. “I still don’t feel right taking your money Varian.”

He came around the table and ran both hands up her arms, not being able to look away from her parted lips. “Val, you’re not taking anything, I’m giving it to you. Please, just ease my mind and take it.”

She wasn’t sure how to feel about the sincerity on his face and in his voice. “Oh alright fine, but this is the only time, understand? I will not become your little charity case, Varian, I mean it.”

She pointed an angry finger at him. “You know I’m not staying here during all this? I’ll be going home every night.”

Varian shrugged as if it were nothing. “I’m not here anyway so I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Something was on her mind, he could tell. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, not too sure herself. “it’s just a lot to take in, considering up until last night I was actually living what was considered a quiet life. Now I’m essentially participating in a war.”

Varian knew how she felt and was only feeling more guilty for dragging her back into the world of politics, war and monarchy when she didn’t deserve it.

He had been thinking about it all morning; whether he actually wanted to smash his way back into her life or not. Of course, the fact that he loved her with every fibre of his being had overtaken everything and he had decided that yes, he did need her back in his life, but that only made him wonder if she needed him.

She had told him not ten minutes ago that she loved him, he wouldn’t call her a deceiver on that front, but she was so independent now, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d just ruined it.

“Now’s your chance to run, you won’t get another one.”

Val gave him her impish smirk, the reason he called her his ‘little pixie’, and he couldn’t help smiling back. “Oh I don’t know….there is ten thousand gold in it for me….”

Varian’s eyebrow went up. “Oh really?! So that’s the only reason you’re staying here?”

Val casually picked at her nails, inspecting them and trying not to laugh as she kept him hanging on for an answer. “…Yep. Can’t think of anything else.”

Varian looked like steam was about to come out of his ears as he stopped, folding his arms. “I’ll just fucking go then shall I?! Give you my fucking gold and sod off to the tavern?!”

Val burst into a fit of giggles and embraced him, making his anger fade in an instant. It was only a simple hug but it felt absolutely amazing to someone who had done so much more with the girl whose arms were wrapped around his waist.

She felt his chin on her head, making it abundantly clear how much taller than her he was, and smiled up at him. “You missed me, didn’t you?”

A soft groan was her answer as Varian’s own arms tightened. “Like you wouldn’t fucking believe.”

“I really don’t see this as a good idea.”

She shushed Varian, shooing him away as she straightened herself in front of Tiffin’s door. “I’m sure you’ll take your opportunity to say ‘I told you so’ if this goes badly, but for now, shove off and go to your room.”

Varian fought his chuckle, instead giving her one quick embrace and a peck on the cheek, waving back as he disappeared down the corridor.

She took a deep breath, gently rapping her knuckles on the door and stepping back, giving the mousy haired woman that answered it a small, timid smile. “Hello. I’m Val-”

“Miss Glenmore here to see you, Milady.”

Val bit off the rest of her sentence and took the offer to go inside, standing rather awkwardly as Tiffin looked up from her sewing. “Leave us.”

Val hadn’t missed those dulcet tones, the ones that made her realise just how ‘common’ she really was and in turn made her wonder what the hells Varian saw in her. The room emptied save the two of them, and Tiffin stood, staying back as if she were assessing Val.

“…Are you here to threaten me against trying anything with Varian? Should I be reassuring you that there’s nothing going on?”

Val swallowed, not wholly surprised by the abruptness of the conversation, but not really appreciating it either. “No. Tiffin, I just want to talk, as I said in my letter.”

Tiffin didn’t relax. “So you’re not going to treat me like I’m the biggest pile of scum on Azeroth? Call me names behind my back and act like I don’t exist? I find it hard to believe, since that’s all I’ve had to endure for the three years you’ve been absent.”

Val reached out and rested her hand on Tiffin’s quaking shoulder, giving it a gentle enough squeeze to steady it but not cause more fear. “Tiffin. The way Varian has treated you is ridiculous, and I’ve told him in much harsher words that he’s not to blame you for any of this anymore. I know it’s not your fault, and now so does he.”

Tiffin’s eyes lost their protective glaze. “H-he does? He doesn’t hate me anymore?”

Val shook her head, reminding herself to slap the prince when she saw him later. “No, and neither do I. I think we’ve all grown up a bit and realised that this whole betrothal lark was out of our hands.”

Tiffin’s anger melted into sadness, Val could see it on her face. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I thought I could find a way to stop it before I had to, but then Llane announced it and everything just fell apart…”

Val shushed her, glad that the older woman let her pull her into an embrace, patting her back until her gentle sobs ceased. “What’s done is done as far as Varian and I are concerned, what matters now is how we deal with it.”

Tiffin nodded, glad that they’d come to the same conclusion. “That’s all I’ve been trying to do, but I think you of all people know how…let’s say _stubborn_ Varian is.”

Val made a noise of affirmation, taking Tiffin’s hands. “Well, things will change in that department now I’m back.”

Tiffin managed a smile, gesturing to the chairs and sitting down opposite her. “You always did have a way with him. I should think you’re the only person he trusts in the entire world.”

Val wrinkled her nose, not used to such high praise. “I’m hoping that works in my favour.”

Tiffin was starting to relax more with every word, and it made Val wonder just what she had expected to happen. “He’s been so much happier since your return, it’s like this whole debacle never happened. But that does lead me to ask, Valerica…are you and Varian back together?”

Val shook her head with a shaky confidence, sitting back in the plush velvet behind her. “No, we’re not. I made it clear to Varian that I wouldn’t be labelled anything other than his wife, and he respects that. So far he’s stuck to it and we’ve chosen to remain friends.”

Tiffin’s brow creased. “That can’t be easy for you. I remember how deeply you were involved with each other.”

Val shrugged, trying not to think about it if she were honest. “It’s the best solution to everything.”

Tiffin could respect that, how could she not? She was just glad that Varian wouldn’t be looking at her like she was a demon from now on. “I take it you know the weddings soon?”

Val nodded, and strangely Tiffin didn’t see her face move. “I do, if anything that’s why I timed my return as I did. Everything changes even more once you two are wed, I thought Varian having someone to lean on would make it easier for the both of you.”

Tiffin’s smile was genuine this time. “Then I think it prudent that we start again as you two have.” She gestured to the small table between them.

“Tea?”

Val nodded, glad that this had gone alot better than expected. Tiffin poured her a cup, passing it to her and sipping her own. “So how exactly did you and Varian reconcile so quickly? I’ll admit I was a little shocked to hear he’d merely ‘bumped into you.’”

Val snorted, taking a cautious sip of her own. “Bessie and my brother set the whole thing up, that’s why. They conspired to get the both of us into Goldshire at the same time.”

Tiffin finally laughed, taking a biscuit from a plate by the teapot and offering Val one. “And it actually worked? That’s the biggest surprise of the whole thing.”

Val rolled her eyes just thinking about the whole scheme. “Tell me about it. In truth, I wasn’t even planning on speaking to Varian when I first got back. I wanted to just wipe the slate entirely clean and forget I even knew him.”

Tiffin’s delicately shaped eyebrow rose. “How long was that actually going to work though Valerica? He’s the Prince for Light sake, you would’ve had to see him at some point.” Val pulled a face, adding another sugar lump to her tea and really finding it fascinating how easily they were talking.

“Well I know that now I’ve had time to think about it. I think I was just that desperate to come home that I didn’t really give it a second thought.” Tiffin looked more concerned than she’d hoped. “Was Bloodstone really that bad?” Val shook her head immediately after the blonde had finished talking. “No, no, Bloodstone’s lovely, it always has been, but living in one house with eight other people- three of them children-…it was just a bit much. Lucian and I needed our own space,that’s all.”

Tiffin’s smile softened “Will we be seeing you a lot from now on?”

Val nodded putting her elbows on her knees and realising how uncouth she looked sitting like this when Tiffin’s back was straight as a board and her knees were together, even her ankles were delicately crossed. “Aye, Llane has asked my brother and I to work the Royal forge for a while.”

Tiffin’s well-groomed brows drew down. “For what purpose?”

Val had to be careful now she had guessed that Varian hadn’t informed her at all about the ‘Orcs’. “Just to earn a bit more, since having a bigger forge will mean we can make things quicker.”

Tiffin’s face turned from caution to concern. “Is your situation that bad then?” Val kicked her father’s spirit for having so many loud shouting matches with Bessie over the years, it made their private business not so private anymore.

She decided to blag it, trusting that Varian would keep this lie up. “Yes, it is. We’re on the brink of losing the shop, so Varian suggested us working here to the King.”

Tiffin looked sympathetic, making Val feel worse. “You poor thing.”

Val snorted at that one though. “That’s a fitting word for it.”

Tiffin’s smile dropped and she smoothed the skirt of her dress. “You say that you and Varian will try and be friends from now on…but where does that leave me? Will I merely be ‘the wife’?”

Val shook her head. “No, I’ve already told Varian that he needs to make an effort with you to come to a mutual agreement about the state of things.”

Her brow crinkled. “I believe the term I used was ‘married friends’?”

Tiffin looked impressed that they had come up with all of this already. “I certainly hope so, it will make all of our lives easier. Once we have a child, in theory, we can just carry on as if we’re not chained to each other at all.”

She gave Val a look and somehow the younger woman knew what she was about to say. “I know this might sound like I’m trying to tarnish your image, but Varian is so in love with you, I highly doubt he’d drop you if you were to become his official mistress.”

Val bristled, trying to figure out if she was offended or not. Really, Tiffin wasn’t wrong. But it was merely the implication of the term meaning that it was just sex that offended her.

“I know that, but both Varian and I are dead against it. We’re both a lot more content just ending things and staying friends.”

Tiffin nodded in understanding, passing her a glass of rum once Nan put them down on the table in the middle of them. “I can respect that. If anything, it shows how much he loves you, that he’s more willing to end it than have people whisper.”

Val gave her a smaller smile, wincing a little at the burn in her throat, forgetting that she was still recovering from yesterday. “We had too much of that when we first started courting; we should’ve realised that the whispers were from those who knew about the betrothal in the first place.”

Tiffin sighed, thoroughly enjoying their candid talk. “At least you got to enjoy a few good years.”

Val held her glass up, letting the blonde clink hers against it. “We did, and here’s to many more with all of us actually getting on for once.”


	3. There is a charm about the forbidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author. 

* * *

It was surprisingly sunny for a December morning the next day, though ‘sunny’ wouldn’t be the best word for Val’s mood as she came out of the bare pantry, hungry and frustrated.

“Luce! There’s no damn food!”

As was the norm whenever she bellowed down the stairs, Lucian answered with tempered annoyance.“Then go get some! I’m not your wet nurse Little Bird, you know where the market is!”

Val growled, snatching her black velvet dress coat that her Father’s ‘successor’ had given her, a man by the name of Cillian Beaufort, who was now sole owner of The Black Rose, Lokir’s pirate ship.

He was charismatic, sarcastic and very much the smooth talker, but knew how to live a grounded life and just enjoy it for what it was, so Val could respect him for that. He had given her the coat last Winter Veil, and she had to admit she had loved it the minute she put it on, so was glad the weather permitted putting it on now.

She did up the ‘gold’ (knowing Cillian they were just painted tin) buttons that ran down the front and stomped down the stairs, glaring at her chuckling brother as she went past and opened the safe, taking a bag of gold and closing the door to the shop behind her, making her way towards the centre of the Trade District, already hearing the bellows and calls of the market traders on the other side of the tunnel.

She had less of an urge to go easy with her money since she knew they wouldn’t have any money troubles soon, so wandered over to the fish stall first, grinning at Lizette, the woman who ran it with her husband Michael. “Morning miss Val, anything for ya today?”

Val clucked her tongue as she looked at what was on offer, perching her basket on the stall and pulling the purse out. “Just a salmon today Liz, I’m feeling decadent.”

The older woman laughed as she pulled some brown paper from a hook and started wrapping it for Val. “Saw you with the Prince yesterday, patched everything up then?”

Val tensed without meaning to, trying to read the wrinkled face before her. “Yes, we’ve decided it was petty to keep silence with each other.”

Thankfully, Lizette smiled instead of sneered. “Good. It was always lovely watching you two walk through here, I used to say to Mickey that you were an image of love’s young dream. That’s two silver and thirteen please dear.”

She handed Val her fish, who put it in her basket and passed a small pile of coins back to her. “Yes well, we’ve decided to remain friends from this day on.”

Lizette looked strangely disappointed to hear it. “What a shame, I think you would’ve made a wonderful princess. One of the people.”

She frowned, putting her elbows on the stall and leaning in. “That Tiffin’s nice enough, but she hardly comes down here. I’ll be surprised if she can name half of the shops.”

Val drummed her fingers on her basket, looking deep in thought. “Then it’s a good thing Varian does all he can at least.”

Lizette brightened, pulling another sheet of brown paper down and wrapping a pile of oysters in them. “That’s good to hear. And with you back at his side, he’ll do just fine.”

She handed the package to Val, who stared dumbly at it. “Take it dear, as a little gift to you and your brother for him fixing my gate last week.”

Val took them, smiling appreciatively. “Thanks, Liz. Have a good day, and give Mickey and the kids my love!” Lizette waved her away as she moved on to the fruit and vegetable stall, almost homing in on the red apples piled high in one compartment of the stand.

She was just handing the money over for the four large paper bags of apples, sprouts for dinner and oranges when two large hands jabbed her sides and she yelped loudly at the same time as jumping three feet in the air, recognising the baritone laugh behind her and turning around the slap Varian’s shoulder.

“Damn it, you fecker, don’t do that!”

Varian ignored her, digging into his pockets and giving Martin a gold piece. “I’ll pay for this my good man, with a little extra for the theatrics. Good day to you!” And before Val could protest, though after Martin gave his thanks, Varian took her basket from her, put his arm around hers and started dragging her towards Stormwind Park.

“Am I even going to get a damn hello?!”

He stopped, squeezed her, and carried on. “Hello! Salutations, greetings! There, you happy now?”

She still looked in utter disbelief. “I thought you had training this morning?”

Varian shrugged, sitting her on a bench, flopping down and putting his head in her lap, making her nervous instantly.

“Varian…”

His face had a pleading look to it. “I’ve been up since five, please, just indulge me.”

Val sighed, raking her fingers through his hair and watching his face relax in a millisecond. “Any particular reason you’ve been up since then?”

He shook his head, opening one eye. “You’d think me stupid.”

Val smiled down at him until he did it back. “Come now, you can tell me anything and you know that Varian.”

Varian scrunched his face, clearly in two minds about confessing. “I just moved my training so it started earlier, that’s all.”

She tutted, knowing exactly why. “What, so you could come and see me? Varian, that’s ridiculous!”

Varian opened his other eye and grinned charmingly. “It worked, didn’t it?! Now hush and enjoy my company!”

His flinch was mostly for dramatic effect when she slapped his forehead. “Varian, you shouldn’t lose sleep over me.”

Varian looked sincerely up at her. “Val, that’s all I’ve been doing for the past two years. If anything, I finally had a peaceful night last night.”

Val took a handful of cherries from the basket and put one against his lips, putting it in once they opened and letting him sit up to spit the stone out, knowing his head would return to her lap, which it did. “Did you talk to Tiffin at all?”

Varian closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her little but strong fingers raking his scalp again. “I did, and surprisingly we actually had a slight laugh, it was strange.”

Val looked pleased even though he couldn’t see it. “Good, it’s a first step Varian, a first step to making our lives a lot easier.” Varian started groaning and she stopped, tweaking his nose.

“Don’t get hard on me now.”

Varian gave her a sheepish grin. “…I can’t control my cock Val, If I could I’d be the god of all Azeroth.”

Val’s smile was smaller. “If it had been two years ago I would’ve said come back to the shop.”

Varian frowned, leaving his head where it was. “I don’t like how much things have changed so quickly.”

Val looked sympathetic since she was feeling the same. “Neither do I but it’s how it has to be now Varian. We’ll get used to it eventually.”

Varian clearly wasn’t convinced. “Will we? Val, I’m sitting here using every muscle in my damn body not to kiss you like we used to right now.”

Val didn’t know what to say to make him feel any better. “I’m the same Varian, if that's any consolation?”

He sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Not really, but thanks for trying.”

He took her hand despite the overwhelming awkwardness. “We’ve done well so far though.”

That made her chuckle. “Varian, it’s only been one week.”

Varian scoffed as he leant back. “And for us, that’s bloody fantastic!”

Val’s smile dropped and Varian looked at her questioningly. “The stallholders have already noticed us.”

Varian looked actually impressed with how quickly it had happened. “And that’s a bad thing?”

Val took her hand away, playing with the hem of her coat instead. “I’m not sure, it depends what conclusions they’ve all come to.”

She looked over in the direction of the Trade District. “Liz was actually disappointed that we hadn’t gotten back together.”

Varian huffed, reaching over and taking another cherry. “She’s not the only one.”

Val felt like a mother telling her child off. “Varian.”

His head rose but he didn’t look like he regretted saying it. “What, it’s true. We still love each other, hells, we should be married by now!”

His face dropped at how pained she looked behind her eyes. “But I know we can’t, and I know I’m not making this easier for you. I’m just telling It how it is.”

“Varian, I still have my pride. It was wife or nothing, and now I can’t be your wife, we have no other choice.”

Varian made a face like a petulant child. “I know that, but it’s still stupid.”

Val actually found herself laughing at that one. “Well yes, I’m not denying that.”

Varian grinned, clearly feeling better now they’d both said it. “Fancy getting our anger at the world out?”

Val’s brows drew down. “Varian! What did I-”

“No! I don’t mean that, I meant a spar down in the armoury! You can show me if you remember anything I taught you! Then…” He looked utterly dismayed all of a sudden. “Then, my Father’s invited you and Lucian to dinner to discuss the work order.”

Val suddenly realised why Varian was in a bad mood. “Ah, so that’s what’s bothering you.”

Varian threw the stone of his cherry like it had personally offended him, tightening his jaw. “It’s bad enough I have to sit with him by myself every night, I don’t want to sit there with him watching us like he’s trying to judge.”

Val’s eyebrow quirked in scepticism. “Varian, I hardly think that’s the case. He’ll probably do the normal Uncle catch up crap and then talk business, it’ll be fine.”

She chewed her bottom lip, realising the King wanted to have dinner with her. “I think I’ll definitely pick up one of my dresses beforehand though.”

Varian stood up, offering her a hand. “Well then. We’ll get it after I’ve proven to be a fantastic teacher.”

Val snorted, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. “I doubt it, Varian, I haven’t kept my training up at all.”

Varian still looked confident as they started their journey back to the Keep. “Oh, I’m sure you’re exaggerating. You’ll be fine, I’ll go easy on you.”

To her credit, she was still upright. And right now, that had exceeded all expectations as to where this session was heading considering she was just about ready to die from exhaustion.

It proved to her that even though her arms housed a considerable amount of strength from smithing all day every day, it didn’t matter in the slightest when it came to distributing that strength during combat.

They had been in the armoury a good few hours, but you wouldn’t think it from the thin layer of sweat on Varian’s brow compared to the buckets she had lost. As was expected he had insisted on using real blades and not practice ones, so she was convinced he was going to end up on trial for her accidental murder by the end of the day.

“You’re still not relaxing enough. The more you stiffen, the less effective your blade becomes.”

Val glared at him, trying to do exactly that and eventually feeling her limbs loosen. “How the fuck can I relax when you’re swinging a sword straight at my head?!”

Varian’s chuckle only annoyed her more as he went behind her, putting his sword down and lifting her arms. “That’s why there’s a thing called blocking Val. But remember when you block, try and use the flat of the blade to distribute the shock more.”

He nudged one of her legs with his foot. “Left foot in front of right. Forty-five degrees…”

He stepped away. “And ready position.”

Now that one she knew how to do, and couldn’t help the smug smile at his impressed one. “Oh good, so you have been listening.”

He put his hands behind his back and paced around her, monitoring her form. “Now then, how many potential angles of attack are there?”

Val felt like if she got this wrong he was going to throw a book at her head. “Eight.”

Varian gave her a wink, not helping her with the whole ‘not jumping his bones’ concept. He knew she always found him at his most alluring during a training session, and he was teasing her beyond comprehension…and the worst part was that she was loving it. She was enjoying watching him sweat, his muscles tighten whenever he started an attack, it was deliciously pleasant to watch, and he knew it.

“Good girl.” He swiped his sword up, stepping back in front of her. “Now show me a parry.”

She only just managed to bring the sword up as he lunged, feeling the shock he had been talking about for the millionth time that morning and trying not to lose focus as she pushed back, knowing he was going easy on her and appreciating it more than she probably should have considering she was learning to defend herself from Light knew what.

She shoved his sword down, swinging hers in an overhead arch and stopping it just before it bit into his neck. Even though it could’ve gone horribly wrong, he was still grinning.

She lowered her blade and he gave her a reassuring look. “Don’t look so disheartened, you’ve done really well. Val, remember, I’ve been doing this for years. I don’t expect you to become a master swords-woman in three hours. You can block, parry and have nearly killed me at least six times, that’s not bad.”

Varian chuckled, thinking of something that would cheer her up. “Alright, what if I said this next technique involved kicking me in the balls?”

Val gave him a look of uncertainty. “Varian, Stormwind needs an heir whether you like it or not.”

He waved a hand of dismissal, still looking confident. “I’ve got suitable protection, Val, don’t worry. I wasn’t lying when I said that I abandoned training to come and see you, I didn’t have time to take it all off.”

He gripped the pommel of his sword, an elven blade called Shalamayne that he had gotten at the beginning of his adolescence, from King Anasterian Sunstrider of the High Elves as a sign of goodwill when Stormwind had helped push back another invasion from the Amani Trolls to Quel'Thelas.

It was a beautiful weapon, with two blades and a hilt made of solid gold and embedded rubies, but the most beautiful thing about it was the small orb of pure Light that sat between the two blades.

She had no idea whether it was a slither of the Sunwell or what, but it was mesmerizing to anyone that looked at it, and Val felt incredibly jealous that she would probably never make anything half as beautiful.

“Now, this is called a feint. Firstly, you lift your sword above your head as if you’re telling your opponent to attack.”

She followed his instruction, pointing her sword forward still and watching him stand in position ahead of her.

“This move is all about making your opponent complacent. It’s considered a dirty technique, but it’s gotten me out of a few scrapes before now. Starting off by raising your sword makes them think they have an open space to attack. You have to be quick otherwise you’re dead.”

He lifted Shalamayne and grinned at her. “Now…kick me as hard as you can.”

Val was hesitant, and he saw it. “Varian, I really don’t think this is-”

“Just kick me, woman! Damn it all if you did this on the battlefield you’d be de-”

the last syllable was bitten off as she launched her foot right between his legs, thankfully feeling something that at least feigned protection there from the codpiece he wore during training, making him only flinch as opposed to crumple on the floor and writhe in agony, so that was a relief.

“Good. Again, but faster this time.”

She gave him a cautious glance but saw that he wasn’t affected by it at all, so readied herself, lifting her sword, waiting for him to do the same, and swinging her foot up, cursing when he caught her foot and held on.

“How will you get out of this Val? Remember, you’ve probably got about three seconds before you’re dead.”

She swung downwards instead, stopping and resting the flat on the wrist holding her ankle. “Chop off the hand?”

Varian let her foot go, taking her blade from her and putting it on the rack, feeling the last six hours catching up with him. “Very good. If there’s one thing I need to emphasise and make you remember from this, it’s that speed is key, but you need to balance it with a calm mind.”

Val had to laugh, rolling her shoulders to help stop them aching. “You? A calm mind?”

Varian put Shalamayne back in its scabbard and took off his cuirass, holding his hand out for hers afterwards. “It does happen sometimes you know.”

He noticed how much they were both sweating since the fire had been on, and wondered how he could suggest this without sounding horribly desperate. “Maybe you should get ready for dinner here. I’ll have a bath run for you.”

Val didn’t look sure at all. “Varian, people will start talking…”

Varian clearly disagreed with her caution and took her hand, leading them away from the armoury. “Does it really matter if they do? Val, the staff here start rumours if I walk wrong, there’s nothing we can do about them so we might as well ignore them. You, Tiffin and I know the truth, that’s all that matters.”

Val still wasn’t convinced. “But a bath? That’s a bit risque don’t you think?”

He pointed to her sweat-stained shirt. “Would you rather sit at a table with my Father looking like we’ve just had a rough lovemaking session?”

Shit, he had her there. She sighed, moving the braid she had her hair in over her shoulder. “Alright, point taken. But you stay in your chambers, understand?”

Varian laughed louder than he was probably meaning to. “What do you take me for woman? A teenage boy watching a girl from the bush? I want you, but not enough to really get kicked in the groin.”

Val couldn’t help the small patch of warmth on her cheeks, and of course, since it stood out on her brown skin, Varian noticed it instantly. “What? Am I not allowed to admit I still want you? I’m not ashamed of the fact.”

Val swallowed, suddenly feeling the heat again, and it wasn’t from exertion. “Varian, keep your voice down, for the love of the Light.”

He knew she was conscious of the people around them who were clearly watching as they walked, already suspicious of the fact that they were both sweating, but he knew better than to become meek and mild for the sake of others, and was actually surprised by her doing it.

“Why? Nearly everyone here knows we were a couple at one point, even more of them know I feel nothing for Tiffin, so what’s the shocker? I’ll even say it louder if you like.”

He took a dramatically large breath and Val had to jump to clap her hand over his mouth. “Don’t you even dare.”

She took her hand away and shook her head, following him up the stairs almost automatically since she already knew the layout of the Keep like the back of her hand.

Varian started laughing as they got to the residential wing of the Keep, where the royal chambers were the only rooms occupying the long hallway. Varian nodded in greeting to the guard outside, who probably knew that he was a little useless considering Varian’s prowess for battle, but Val smiled at him anyway, not recognising him.

Varian stopped and jabbed a thumb at Val. “Jon, this is Valerica Glenmore. She has royal permission to wander these halls as she pleases, spread the word among the guard would you?”

The tall soldier, who really didn’t look that much older than Varian nodded once, his black curls bouncing as he ran a hand down the small beard around his mouth. “Aye Highness, I’ll let them know.”

Before Varian could disappear, Jon called him back, making Val laugh as the prince hung backwards holding onto the doorframe. “King Llane wanted me to remind you that you’re to attend evening meal with him.”

Varian huffed, straightened, and pulled Val into his chambers. “As if I can forget. Go fetch Tiffin for me whilst you’re standing there, then take your leave.”

Val couldn’t help her confused look as he closed the door behind him. “Tiffin? Why do we need Tiffin?”

Varian shrugged as if it were nothing. “I want you to feel comfortable, and maybe having another woman here would help. Besides, we arranged to have tea before dinner so we can all sort out where we stand.”

Val’s confusion changed to pleasant surprise. “So you two really did talk things through.”

Varian couldn’t help his chuckle at the astonishment in her tone. “Don’t say it like it’s the biggest shock of your life. Yes, we did, and I think everything will be better for it. Now, I’ll run the bath, you stay here and relax for a bit.”

Val put her hands on her hips. “And just why would I want to do that?”

Varian was laughing again, she could hear it from the washroom. “Because you’ll start feeling the past three hours like a hammer to the head soon enough, believe me.”

She didn’t know how to feel about being in his chambers again, it was a mixed bag of oats. On one hand, she absolutely loved that they were friends again and could enjoy the luxury and privacy of the room, but they had done so much in here it left a sour taste of longing in her mouth.

They had their ‘first time’ in this room, she was looking at the damn bed with the luxurious wolf furs she had been laying on when she had given herself to him, it was a strange feeling of deja vu.

“Val, you alright?”

She turned to Varian, who was suddenly right behind her, blinking a few times to bring herself back to Azeroth. “Hm? Oh, yes, I’m fine…just thinking again.” She really wished he’d stop running his palms along her shoulders, it was only making things worse.

“Think about what?” He looked over, realised himself what she was going to say and his chest heaved with a sigh.

“We can go to the guest chambers if you want?”

Val shook her head, smiling despite her feelings. “No, I have to man up a little bit. The past is gone Varian, we can just look back on it fondly.”

Varian drew her in, putting his chin on her head. “I miss just being able to be ourselves.”

Val closed her eyes and against her better judgement snuggled into his chest, feeling his arms tighten. “We still can be, just as we were before all that.”

Varian sighed, feeling his mouth go dry as he resisted kissing her head. “I can’t remember when I wasn’t in love with you.”

Val patted his chest reassuringly. “Neither can I, don’t worry. But we have to for the sake of our sanity.”

Varian pulled back before he did something neither of them would regret, gesturing to the washroom. “Bath’s ready when you are.”

Val kissed his cheek, and to the day she dropped dead she would never be able to explain how she managed to turn one little peck into multiple soft kisses down his jaw, only realising what was happening when one arm roughly pulled her to him again and his nose was rubbing against hers with the intent on kissing her, but there was such a torn look in his eyes that Val couldn’t help the lump in her throat.

“Varian? Did you send for me?”

Val hugged herself as Varian reluctantly let her go and opened the door, ushering Tiffin in, who looked at the both of them and couldn’t help her giggle. “I’m sorry, was I interrupting?”

Varian glared at her, but Val couldn’t help her own laugh. “I never thought I’d hear you say that so nonchalantly.”

Tiffin sat on the edge of the bed as Varian took his boots off, flinging them by his free standing mirror. “To be honest with you, I never did either. Yet here we are.”

Varian stretched his back out, hearing a few pops. “I take it you already know Val and Lucian are joining us and Father for dinner?”

Tiffin nodded, pursing her lips. “I do, and I’m not sure whether it’s a good idea.”

Varian huffed, moving the armchair so Val could face the two of them when she sat down. “It’s not. Father will just sit there and talk about a past he had a hand in ruining and it’ll be so awkward one of us will want to kill ourselves.”

Tiffin shook her head, crossing one leg over the other. “No, I meant because __you__ will do something Varian.”

Varian looked offended whilst Val was inclined to agree. “She’s right Varian…tonight’s the chance for you to get back on track with Uncle Llane, please don’t ruin it.”

Varian’s jaw tightened and Val readied herself for a tirade. “Why should I?! Look what he’s done to all three of us Val!”

Tiffin bit back before Val could, standing and putting her hands on her hips. “Varian Wrynn don’t be such an ungrateful arsehat!”

Val had to admit, she was not expecting such a ‘delicate flower’ like Tiffin to curse, let alone chide a prince.

“Valerica doesn’t have her Father anymore to have dinner with, and mine is so far disconnected from me he actually called me by my sister’s name the other day! King Llane loves you despite this betrothal, so please Varian, stop this childish behaviour!”

Val stood with her, never dreaming in a million years that she’d be arguing against Varian with Tiffin. “Varian, she’s right. He’s all you have now, do you really want to spend the rest of your life resenting him for something he could never have foreseen?”

She sat next to the clearly embattled prince, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m here, we’re getting on, we all know each other’s thoughts on the matter…what else is there to seethe over?”

Varian ran both hands through his hair, sighing deeply and looking at the both of them. “Never in my life did I think I would have the two of you ganging up on me."

He held out a hand and Tiffin took it, connecting the three of them. “But if it will stop you two nagging me for the rest of time, I’ll….I’ll try. That’s all I can promise.”

Val gave him a squeeze and Tiffin took her hand away, sitting on his other side. “That’s what we like to hear!”

Varian put each of them under one arm, scaring himself with how chummy they all were suddenly. “But don’t expect miracles today, I’ll speak to him and that’s it.”

He kissed Val’s cheek, pushing her up. “Go on, have your bath so I can get mine over with.”

Val obeyed with a grin, waving to them both as she closed the door to the washroom.

Tiffin was staring at him and he was acutely aware as to why. “Before you ask, no we didn’t.”

Tiffin looked strange to him when her face was full of sympathy. For the past two years all he’d seen of her was the perfect princess, the epitome of grace and poise…then last night they had shared what was probably their first candid conversation and he had enjoyed every second.

They had laid everything out clearly, voiced their views on their situations and actually realised they agreed on most things…and he had told her he still loved Val. He had no idea why he did it considering she was still to be his wife whether they liked it or not, but surprisingly she had taken it better than he ever dreamed her doing.

“You kissed though, I can tell. Varian, this isn’t fair on either of you.”

Varian flopped back onto his bed, running both hands over his face. “I know that, but it’s so damn difficult trying to resist someone who was completely mine for all those years.”

Tiffin’s fingers were obscenely soft compared to Val’s, but felt just as tiny as they ran through his hair. “I can always get a bugle and blast it in your ear whenever you look to be tempted.”

He actually laughed at that one, linking his fingers on his stomach and trying to forget that Val was in his washroom. “Please don’t, my hearing’s fucked as it is.”

It was no secret that Varian was going half deaf in his left ear; once again, the Orcs of the Black Morass had seen to that, so he had a number of lifelong infirmities to thank the creatures for.

That time they hadn’t taken a priest with them so it had been left too long to be healed, meaning it would only probably get worse as he got older, which was always fun to look forward to.

“I feel like I’ve woken up in a parallel dimension…if someone had told me that in the space of two days Val would be back in my life, we’d be talking civilly and I’d be preparing to forgive my Father I would’ve laughed straight at them.”

Tiffin made a noise of agreement, watching him get up and start choosing what he was wearing for the occasion.

Wyll had been given his leave today in order to spend his anniversary with his wife Elsie at Varian’s insistence since he admired the couple for being married nearly fifty years already, so hadn’t hesitated to let him celebrate the event. So it was up to the prince to get himself ready, which he was absolutely fine with.

“But doesn’t it feel better-having things this way?”

Varian threw a clean shirt on the bed, smiling at her. “Immensely. But then in other ways, it makes it slightly worse, so I suppose once we all find that balance, everything will fall into place.”

He held up two doublets and Tiffin pointed to the blue one. “Exactly. We’ll get there, in the end, Varian.”

Varian pulled his boots from under the bed, finding the rag that Wyll always used to polish them and sitting on his bed, slipping one over his arm and scrubbing dried mud from the toe.

“How was she when you told her about the wedding?”

Tiffin bit her bottom lip. “How did you really expect her to be? Of course, she smiled to my face and told me that was fantastic, but her eyes told another story. She’s hurting Varian, and it’s not fair on one so young.”

Varian put his boot down, sighing and putting his elbows on his knees.“I’m ruining her life by bringing her back into mine, aren’t I?”

Tiffin patted his back, shaking her head, much to his surprise. “Not at all. She enjoys just being around you Varian, she told me herself. She’s a big girl, if she felt like this was the wrong decision she’d say something.”

Varian scoffed, picking up the other boot. “You clearly don’t know her that well then. Light above, she is the most stubborn, pig-headed woman I’ve ever met in my life, it’s frustrating as all hells.”

Tiffin started laughing, as she wandered over to the window, happy to see it snowing once again. “Oh well, who does that sound like then? Maybe you two are a perfect match after all.”

Varian chuckled, getting up and grimacing as a few things popped where he hadn’t bathed straight after training like he always did. “I feel like you’re talking about me somehow.”

He stood next to her and glared at the white flakes as if they’d personally offended him. “Great, just what we need, more snow.”

Tiffin opened the window and went out onto the balcony, having to laugh at how angry he was about the weather. “And just what is wrong with a bit of snow Varian?”

He folded his arms, leaning against the window frame of the open pane, not really wanting to add ‘freezing cold’ to his list of problems right now. “It if sticks and stays for a couple of days, riding is going to become the biggest pain in my backside that I can think of.”

Tiffin looked over the balcony, waving down to those who noticed her. “Oh you’ll be fine, Vigilance can handle a bit of snow.”

She looked thoughtful, turning to him with a mischievous look on her face. “Does Valerica like snow?”

Varian grimaced, looking to his washroom and wondering why she was taking so long. “Please don’t call her ‘Valerica’. I think there are only about three people that do that nowadays. Just call her Val and be done with it.”

He sighed, feeling awful for not being completely sure about his answer. “Yes, she does. Why?”

Tiffin looked strangely whimsical. “I’m just thinking whilst you’re gone we can go for walks in the snow together.”

Varian didn’t look so sure. “She probably won’t have time. She’ll be working for most of the day I should think.”

Tiffin’s smile dropped, but not enough to tell Varian she wasn’t happy. “Thank you for finally telling me why you’re going. It was awful, knowing you didn’t trust me that much.”

Varian gave her a small smile of his own. “In fairness, I don’t trust that many people after my father’s bombshell. I only told Val since she’s technically involved in the war effort.”

Tiffin didn’t mean to look so shocked but knew she did anyway. “It’s been declared a war now?”

Varian shook his head. “Not officially, but it’s only a matter of time.”

Tiffin’s brows knitted together. “You don’t think that Garona will be at dinner, do you?”

Varian’s face turned stony. “I certainly hope not, or everything I’ve just said about giving my father another chance will disappear in a cloud of anger. Why he seeks counsel from that she-demon I can’t fathom for the life of me.”

Tiffin made a nervous sound of agreement. “Every time I see her I have this shiver go up my spine.”

Varian met her gaze and held it. “I don’t want you going anywhere near her alone. It’s either with me or nothing.”

Tiffin nudged his stomach, starting to smile again. “It almost sounds like you’re concerned for my welfare.”

His eyebrow quirked. “Or maybe I just have no faith in your ability to defend yourself.” He was grinning as he said it, turning it into a laugh when she swatted his shoulder.

“Light I’ve missed having a proper bath.” Val scrubbed at her hair as she padded back in, grinning as she found the two of them. “We’ll have to go out for a snow walk later.”

Varian instantly shook his head. “Not a chance, I’m not having you get yourself sick. You can enjoy it from afar.”

Val rolled her eyes, itching to go out and join them but not wanting to get frostbite on her feet. “You’re such a spoilsport.”

Varian ignored her, ushering Tiffin back inside and closing the door. “Would it be alright if we both got ready in here Varian?”

Varian gave the blonde a smile. “Perfectly so. I’ll get some tea and ale sent up.”

Val started chewing her bottom lip. “Can I have a hot chocolate, please? I haven’t had Bessie’s special one in ages.”

Tiffin looked confused as she guided Val to the stool in front of the fire. “Bessie has a special hot chocolate?”

Varian chuckled, pulling a braided rope by the door that signalled to the servants that he required them. “That’s what she used to call it when we were children and couldn’t have any. The name stuck as we got older, but there’s nothing really that special about it.”

Val started towelling her hair, enjoying the warmth from the hearth. “She puts mint liqueur in it.”

Tiffin made a face of realization. “Ah, so obviously since it was boozy, you two couldn’t have it.”

Varian tried not to look guilty as he opened the door and gave the boy standing there a list of what they wanted, seeing him off just as quickly. “Well, …we weren’t supposed to. But that doesn’t mean we didn’t snatch a few sips when her back was turned.”

Val snickered, debating whether to have curls or not tonight. “ ‘We’, he says. It was all him.”

Tiffin hid her mouth behind her hand as she too started laughing, especially at Varian’s dirty look. “Why do I believe that?”

Now it was her turn to receive a glare. “Oh trust me, she was no angel when we were small. There’s a reason I called her my mischievous little pixie.”

Val tried not to notice the pang in her chest at the name he hadn’t used for her in years and only just managed it as she swivelled to face him. “I never claimed to be one. But you were always the worst out of us two.”

Varian flicked her shoulder as he went past, getting her a comb since she clearly needed one. “You are such a liar.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, knowing that playful tiffs like this normally ended with a kiss, so not really wanting to carry it on, and apparently Tiffin could sense it since she swept over to Varian’s closet, disappearing for a few seconds and poking her head out.

“What colour would you like to wear tonight Val?”

Varian answered before she could, but he wasn’t rude about it, if anything she could see his eyes soften. “Blue. She’s always suited blue.”

He chuckled lightly, speaking before he could even think about his words. “Bessie always said she was trying to match my eyes.”

Val fought every bone in her arm as it tried to reach out and take his hand. “Well she wasn’t wrong Varian, I’ve always loved them and you know that.”

Once again, Tiffin diffused the ‘tension’ before it could get out of hand, which for once Val was grateful for. “I'll see what i have.”

She ducked back in, letting Varian open the door and accept their drinks, waving the boy away as he tried to enter with them, which the prince knew looked highly suspicious but he didn’t really care. He gave Val hers and she had to laugh at the chain of events that had taken place in the last hour or so.

Varian sat across from her and took a sip of his coffee, intrigued by her sudden good humour but knowing he needed to address something to soothe his own soul.

“Val, about earlier...”

She shook her head, wiping cream from the corners of her lips. “It’s best we forget it.”

Varian wasn’t taking that for an answer. “Just tell me you enjoyed it and didn’t feel pressured, and I’ll leave it alone.”

Val put her mug on her lap and gave him a small smile. “I did. You could never pressure me, Varian, you know that.”

Her smile turned to remorse. “But it can’t happen again.”

Varian looked like he reluctantly agreed. “We’ll let that one be since we’re still adjusting, but from now on we have to respect each other enough to not indulge.”

He chuckled, taking another long drink. “This will be a test of both our wills. But if it keeps you in my life, I’m willing to try.”

Val had that impish smile he loved so much and he knew she was about to ask him something inappropriate, so his smirk appeared before he could stop it.

“What are you thinking about you pixie?”

She looked him straight in the eye, swirling her hot chocolate. “Say we weren’t doing the whole ‘friends’ plan…would you have taken me just now?”

Varian narrowed his eyes but kept his smile. “You’re just doing this to torture me, aren’t you?”

Nevertheless, he leant back in his seat and drummed the arm with his free hand. “Yes, of course, I would have had you. I would’ve done all the things I have before but with the desperation of a starving man finding a loaf of bread. There, feel better?”

They shared a laugh at the mere thought, confident that the two of them were going to be alright with their arrangement the more candid they stayed with each other. “I do.”

“Alright Val, I found this one, it’s the simplest out of the lot…I want to keep the ornate one for New Year. Varian, you need to have your bath.”

Tiffin slumped, clearly guessing what they had been talking about. “Oh Light, I interrupted again didn’t I?”

Varian put his empty mug down and took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor as he obeyed the blonde, laughing all the while. “You seem to have a knack for that.”

Val got up too, taking the dress from Tiffin and letting her unfold the screen all chambers had to give her a bit of privacy while she got dressed. “I’m starting to think that will become an asset in the coming days.”

Tiffin whined like a child, grimacing at the smell of Varian’s shirt when she picked it up to put in the basket for the laundress. “Oh, don’t say that, I feel awful now.”

Varian's sharp bark of laughter echoed from the washroom since he’d kept the door open so they could all talk. “Why? You’re only saving us from ourselves.”

Val let Tiffin do the ribbons at the back of the cotton gown, holding her hair up so it didn’t get caught. “So…how many servants do you reckon think we’re all in a relationship now we’re friends?”

Tiffin blanched, hoping she was jesting. “Oh come now, they wouldn’t jump from thinking we hate each other to assuming a poly-amorous arrangement is taking place…would they?”

Varian leant back, letting the steam fill his lungs as he finally soaked his aching muscles. “There’s absolutely no telling with our court, Tiffin; a word of advice I hope you take to your grave; nobody is your friend here if you pay them. They’ll stab you in the back quicker than you can ever think possible given the chance.”

Tiffin steered Val down to the fire again, sitting her on a stool and opening drawer after drawer until she found Varian's brush.

She started sweeping it through a protesting Val’s hair, ignoring every single one of them and running her thin fingers through the chocolate brown corkscrew curls. “You have such lovely hair Val. That must be the Stranglethornian in you.”

Val played with the ends, staring into the fire. “It’s just a shame my mother was the Stranglethornian.”

Tiffin looked genuinely sorry for her. “It must be hard with just you and your brother.”

Val wouldn’t lie, she saw no reason to. “It has been, but we’re muddling through, we always do.”

Tiffin knew Varian was listening but thought it prudent to know a little more about the woman he was clearly in love with. She had a distinct feeling that the plan they had of ‘staying friends’ wouldn’t last long, and was mentally preparing herself for the conversation they would inevitably be having at some point.

But strangely, she was alright with it. She had known love before the betrothal was announced, a boy from Westfall who did the same for her as Val did for Varian; given her a taste of what normality was like, and she had become as addicted to it as the prince had, but she lacked the strength Varian did when it came to holding onto that love.

She had let that boy go when Varian had done all he could to cling to what was his; day after day from the minute the betrothal had been announced she had watched him seethe and wear himself down over the fact that Val wasn’t speaking to him, feeling so guilty considering Varian blamed Tiffin for it when really it was out of their control.

Their talk yesterday had cleared the air and made her so much more confident for the future. Varian had sat across from her, looked her in the eye and told her that he knew the trials that had been thrown at the both of them was no one’s fault, and actually apologized for his brutish behaviour towards her. So to have him actually having a pleasant conversation with her now was still a little surreal, but an enlightening experience.

“Do you think you’ll stay a smithy?”

Val’s brow furrowed as she thought about it. “I’m not sure. It seems to be the only thing I’m good at, but I suppose I would like to branch out and try something new.”

Varian answered before Tiffin could with a hint of sarcasm. “I did suggest to someone that maybe the Stormwind Navy would suit her but all I got was backchat.”

Val narrowed her eyes, letting Tiffin pin the top layer of her curls back. “Varian, the past four hours have just proved how much I can’t use a sword!”

She lowered her tone so she didn’t blow Tiffin’s eardrums. “I’m definitely better at making the damn things.”

Tiffin found the whole exchange rather amusing and finished weaving the tight curls and pinning them together. “At least you can lift them, my arms hurt just looking at Shalamayne.”

Val made a noise of agreement, smoothing her silk and forgetting how luxurious wearing a dress like this was until she realised she was sitting here having a princess-to-be get her ready for dinner with the King.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

She felt like every single pair of eyes were on them as Tiffin took her arm and the three of them made the journey from Varian’s chambers to the dining hall, with the prince walking behind the two women and glaring at absolutely everyone who was caught staring.

“Varian, stop growling.”

He huffed, shifting his shoulders so his brown leather doublet sat better. “I’m not growling.”

Val glanced back, trying not to laugh at his stone hard face. “You look like you’ve just been told there’s no cake left in the world. At least try and smile.”

He pulled his lips from his teeth in an absurd parody of one, making her laugh even more, which in turn threatened to break his own bad mood. He sighed, running a bracer covered hand down his face. “I just wish they’d mind their own business.”

Now it was Tiffin’s turn to look sternly at him. “It’s going to happen more and more if Val is to keep coming here Varian, so you’ll have to learn to live with it I’m afraid.”

Varian merely grunted, making Val sigh at the same time Tiffin did. 

Lucian was waiting in the main hall for them, looking surprisingly trussed up with an old tailcoat and his long hair pulled back into a neat ponytail instead of just in the messy bun he normally had in.

Though what Val noticed was his slightly annoyed look as she hugged him. “I don’t remember saying you could have the day off today Little Bird.”

Val looked genuinely apologetic as she held his shoulders. “It was for the greater good brother, I promise.”

Lucian carried his steely gaze on for a few seconds before dramatically rolling his eyes. “I swear, one of these days…”

Varian shook Lucian’s hand and of course, the smith showed respect to Tiffin, with the quartet carrying on down a side corridor to the main dining hall, where they had been told the King was already waiting for them.

“Any idea what you’re going to say to him, Varian?”

Lucian quirked an eyebrow at his old friend, clearly surprised by his sister’s question. “I thought you weren’t talking to him?”

Varian gave the blonde a look of disdain. “I wasn’t, but these two conspired against me and made me promise to at least try with him tonight.”

Tiffin pointed a chiding finger at the brunette. “That’s not what happened at all, don’t exaggerate. You said you wanted to fix things with him!”

Varian looked as though she’d suggested that he wanted to take a troll to bed. “What?! I said no such damn thing!”

Now it was Val’s turn to look incredulous at him. “You are the worst kind of liar Varian.”

Varian’s angry rantings at the pair were cut off as the door opened and they were all introduced to Llane, and Val had to admit that Varian hadn’t prepared her for how tired and…old he would be looking.

She knew he was well into his forties by this point, but he had bags under his eyes to rival any worker, and even his blue eyes were exhausted, and she had a vague idea as to why.

His brown hair was tied back when she had only known it to be short and tidy, but she supposed after Taria fell ill he saw no reason for personal grooming in that respect.

The bushiness of his beard told her he had neglecting himself for a long while, and though Varian had told her that Wrynn men had a tendency to grey prematurely, she wasn’t ready for the large streak running down his head.

He came forward as they showed him his due respect with low bows and a curtsy from Tiffin (Val had never been good at it so she stuck with a bow), beckoning them to rise. “I’m pleasantly surprised that all four of you came, but I shan’t squander it.”

He held Val’s shoulders, looking like a proud uncle as he looked her up and down. “Valerica, I have to start with my deepest apologies.”

She shook her head, really noticing the lines on his face now he was this close. “There’s none needed Your Majesty. I’m at peace with the situation, so have no use for apologies.”

Llane’s thick brows drew together. “There was a time you called me Uncle. I’d like that to be the norm again if possible?”

Tiffin ended up elbowing Varian as he huffed, but thankfully Llane didn’t notice, or if he did he was good at hiding it.

Val gave the older man a warm smile, not seeing the point of holding on to past grudges anymore when really it was just exhausting them all. “If you so wish Uncle. It’s good to see you.”

Llane cupped her chin, having forgotten just how much she looked like her father and missing Lokir more than he already did. Had the pirate been here and seen the situation, he would’ve given Llane a more direct route of counsel than anyone had given him in the days past.

“It’s good to see you too my dear, I hope to do it more in the days to come.” He kissed Tiffin’s hand, clasping Lucian’s arm and patting his other shoulder. “The head of the family. It makes an old man happy to see you stepping up Lucian, your father would be proud beyond belief.”

Lucian gave him a lopsided grin, feeling as jarred as his sister did at how beaten down Llane looked. “I’m afraid I’m not doing that fantastic a job uncle. Turns out Father was better at struggling than I am.”

Llane gestured to the table under the assumption that Varian had no desire to greet him. “Then sit, and we’ll discuss what I called you both here for.”

Three of them obeyed but Varian hung back, catching his father’s attention. “Varian, do you not wish to join us?”

Varian caught Val’s eye, who silently begged him to do the right thing, and sighed heavily, putting his hands behind his back. “Father, I…I wish to settle our differences once and for all.”

Llane looked astonished at the fact but looked at the two women that were pleading imploringly at the prince and realised that they had obviously had a hand in this.

But nevertheless, his son was speaking to him, that was a miracle of the Light by itself after two years of harsh resentment from the boy, so he would accept this wholeheartedly. “I see. May we sit down to do that? I fear my old bones won’t keep me upright for long.”

Varian nodded, taking the seat at the opposite end of the rather small table (for royal chambers at least), with Val on one side, Tiffin on the other and Lucian next to his sister.

“We’re waiting on Anduin and Khadgar, then we may begin on the real reason for this dinner.” Llane looked his son in the eye. “But I think the need to resolve what has taken place surpasses everything at this particular moment. Go ahead my son, speak your mind candidly to me.”

Varian took a deep breath, putting his palms flat on the table. “First and foremost….I don’t forgive you for the betrothal.”

Val’s eyes widened and Tiffin put her face in her hands, regretting ever suggesting this already. Varian’s fist curled and Val watched as Llane sat quietly, probably just grateful that his son finally felt he could speak to him.

“I don’t forgive you for it at all. Three people at this table have been hurt and scorned by your actions when I was but a damn infant.” Varian’s anger melted from his face. “But….you’re still my Father. I can’t go our whole lives openly punishing you for something that can’t be changed.”

Llane rested his elbows on the table, linking his fingers. “I’m glad you came to the same conclusion I have son. I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

He looked at all four faces, finishing back at his son. “I don’t expect any of you to be content with the situation as it is, but as I have told Varian, I cannot change what has transpired as much as I can’t change the stars in the sky.”

Tiffin cleared her throat and folded her hands, treading lightly despite the level of agreements that were taking place. “We have already taken the first steps to reconciliation with the idea, it will just need time to settle into our new roles.”

Varian took Val’s hand and held it tight enough so that she couldn’t wrench it away despite how much she wanted to.

“Varian…”

Varian’s face was stony as he continued to stare at his Father. “There’s no love between Tiffin and I Father, you have to understand that.”

He squeezed Val’s hand as Llane nodded, which was good progress in their views. “I do. But a level of civility is all I ask between you two Varian.”

The two in question looked at each other and shared the same content smile. “The past two days have been full of discussion about that very thing Your Majesty, and we like to think we’ve reached a consensus.”

Lucian folded his arms and grinned at Varian. “You can thank me whenever you want by the way.”

Varian chuckled, especially at Llane’s raised eyebrow. “Lucian made communication between Val and I possible again.”

Val huffed, taking the wine that Llane’s chamberlain gave her. “Against my will, if I may add.”

Llane actually started laughing at that, A welcome sound to Varian’s ears since neither of them had shared so much as a smile for the past two years.“Why is that not a surprise in the slightest? Do tell Lucian, how did you knock their heads together?”

Lucian wiped the corners of his mouth and grinned at the King. “Well, it was actually quite well timed since she-”

He jabbed a thumb at his little sister, who was already beetroot red. “-Was in the middle of telling me ‘I’m never talking to Varian again, he’s an arsehole blah blah blah!”

Val couldn’t help her mouth before she could kick her brain into gear. “Actually, I think I called him a Murloc licking cockwomble.”

Varian and Llane showed how similar they were as they simultaneously spat their ales out and roared with laughter, and even Tiffin found herself giggling uncontrollably as Val put her burning face into her hands.

Varian pounded the table with a fist as if by some miracle it would calm him down, and thankfully he eventually managed it, wiping his eyes. “I feel like I should be offended but that’s so imaginative I can’t help but be impressed.”

Tiffin had stop laughing alot sooner than the prince, steepling her fingers at the smith. “What exactly is a cockwomble Val?”

Val shrugged, taking an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of them all, handing it to Varian and grinning as he pulled it apart, giving her half and keeping the other. “No idea, I just remember my Papa calling alot of people it when I was little.”

Llane made a noise of disagreement. “No, no, I distinctly remember Lokir’s favourite insult being Gnoll shagging cuntfuck. I tell you, that crew of his gave him a plethora of curses I would never have dreamed existed. ”

Varian’s laughter was muffled by the apple in his mouth as he fought not to choke to death, and miraculously he managed it. Llane gestured to Lucian with his goblet, looking amused and apologetic at the same time. “Sorry lad, please, continue.”

There were still titters of laughter as Lucian furrowed his brow as he tried to remember where he had been. “Ah! Yes, so she was bitching and moaning, then stormed off to go drink herself stupid.”

He ruffled the top of Val’s hair, earning a glare from Tiffin for ruining how relatively neat it had been. “So naturally, being the responsible big brother I am, I followed her, got her blind drunk and then let her get on with it when she bumped into him outside.”

Llane was thoroughly enjoying having them all sitting together and getting on, Val could tell by the smile on his face.

“The rest is pretty boring, to be honest Uncle.”

Llane put his goblet down, wiping his beard. “And what of Minnie? How is she nowadays?” Val was well aware that it had only been two years, but considering the king had known her Gramma since he was a young boy it made sense for him to be eager to catch up.

Val let Lucian answer since she had discovered that she was thirstier than first thought and had a mouthful of wine. “She’s her usual self, doing everything for everyone then moaning she’s doing too much.”

Llane chuckled, staring into space. “Seeing her anytime soon?”

Lucian nodded, helping himself to some grapes. “Tomorrow morning actually. I promised I’d go down to Bloodstone for two days.”

He blanched, remembering why they were here. “Shit…I might have to cancel now though if you want me working then.”

Llane shook his head, knowing this might have been a problem. “No, go spend the occasion with your family, Light knows it’ll do you good to get a few days away. We’ll be fine until you get back.”

Val put her hand on her older brother’s shoulder, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “I’ll be grand Luce, I won’t be the only smith there.”

She turned to Llane to make sure. “Will I Uncle?”

Llane shook his head, realising that Anduin and Khadgar were taking their sweet time and they had to get down to business quickly. “No, I have smiths from across Elwynn to help, and Arthas has already arranged with me to send a few that they can spare from Stratholme. You’ll all be working at the forge here and we’ll hopefully have the numbers of how many weapons we need in a couple of days.”

Varian could see the excitement on Val’s face already. “Your Majesty, wouldn’t you agree that until Lucian comes back, Val should stay here?”

Even Varian looked at Tiffin as if she were mad at the suggestion; it had only been one day, and Val was already certain that they were the main topic of gossip, so why did she want to fuel the fire?

Llane was clearly thinking about it, that’s what made Val more nervous. “No, that won’t be necessary, if anything I’ll be glad of the peace and quiet.”

Tiffin looked legitimately upset by this. “Are you sure? It’ll be so lonely in that shop by yourself.”

Varian waved a hand of dismissal. “She’ll be fine Tiffin, stop fretting.”

Lucian pointed a finger at Varian to tell him he was going to question him once his ale was swallowed. “When do you leave again?”

Varian didn’t really want to look at his Father’s worried face right now but had no choice. “Two days, so I’ll probably see you at some point tomorrow.”

Llane leant back in his seat, clearly not happy that the only heir of Stormwind was going into the middle of a potentially fatal situation. “We have soldiers Varian, the prince has no need to endanger himself.”

Varian shook his head defiantly, knowing deep in his heart his Father knew why he was going. “I won’t rest easy knowing my people aren’t safe and I’m tucked up inside these walls. I’ll find more personal clarity actually getting out there and doing something useful.”

Llane’s concern broke into a warm smile. “You definitely got your mother’s strength, my son. I suppose all I can do is wish you luck and thank the Light we reconciled beforehand.”

Varian raised his goblet in a quick toast to his father. “Now that I will drink to.”

“Sir Anduin Lothar and Master Khadgar Your Majesty.”

They all rose, showing the appropriate respect to a decorated Knight of Stormwind; although he was starting to get on in years, Anduin Lothar still stood a head above even Varian and held himself true to his standing in the kingdom.

Khadgar, on the other hand, was the complete opposite; a young man in his twenties with jet black hair and the sparkle of curiosity and mischief in his eyes made him look worlds away from the military stance of Lothar.

Lothar and Llane embraced and Lothar swivelled around, looking visibly impressed at the attendance at the table as he sat down. “I didn’t expect to see you here Varian. Finally realised what a spoilt little shit you were being?”

Varian’s jaw tensed and Val was convinced a fight was about to break out, but soon the two shared a tight smile.

Since Varian was technically below Lothar in terms of military rank, Anduin had made it clear from the start that was how he was treating him, which in fairness, was all Varian wanted, to be treated like a normal soldier, so it didn’t insult him at all.

“No, once again it took the silver tongue of a woman to win me round.”

Lothar’s laugh was sharp as he took a swig of the ale he was given and Khadgar took the seat next to Lucian, still smiling despite the subject of the dinner. “You always did think with your cock.”

Llane gave his old friend a disapproving look. “Anduin, please. His father doesn’t need to hear that.”

Khadgar leant forward, thanking the chamberlain for his drink and bouncing in his seat. “So then, what have we missed?”

Val couldn’t help but share the mage’s continuous energy. “We were actually just talking about our next move.”

Lothar slammed his tankard down, pointing an accusatory finger at Llane. “I still think you’ve gone soft in the head for wanting to involve Medivh. This is war, not a fairy story, the best plan is to storm that damn portal and take them out in one fell swoop.”

Llane pinched the bridge of his nose, sick to death of hearing the same argument.

“And lose half of our army? Giving them just cause to annihilate us? Anduin, I’m sick to death of having this argument, Khadgar will be going to Karazhan with Garona tomorrow and not coming back until he finds out who opened that portal and what we’re dealing with. You will be accompanying Varian on his rescue of our civilians.”

Varian was the one to clench his teeth now. “Father, I really don’t like how much you’re involving that Orc.”

Llane looked like all he wanted to do is sigh. “Varian, Garona has proved a valuable asset during this whole thing.”

Varian was trying hard not to argue with him straight after telling him he wanted to reconcile. “So she can collect information to stab us in the back with. Mark my words Father, she’s going to prove her disloyalty sooner than you think if you keep involving her. I don’t like it one bit.”

Llane rubbed his temple, letting his first course be put down in front of him as they all gradually received their soups. “Duly noted my son.”

Khadgar shifted in his seat, noticing the tension. “I’m sure between us Medivh and I will find some answers as to how that portal opened.”

Val blew on her spoon and took a mouthful, letting the creamy potato and tarragon warm her throat. “How long exactly has it been open?”

Lothar huffed, taking another long swig of his ale. “Too long my girl, too long.”

Varian squeezed her hand again. “About four and a half years, but this is the first time an army came through.”

Tiffin looked like she was about to cry. “So we’re at war then?”

Llane looked apprehensive about making it ‘official' at the dinner table, but nodded nevertheless. “Aye my girl, we are. So we all have to do our part.”

He looked at the five youthful faces focused on his, then at himself and Anduin, feeling sorrow flood his heart for their future now this threat was getting bigger. “Now then, shall we make sure we all know what we’re doing?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Their meal had been finished a good while by the time Lucian and Val left the Keep, with laughter ringing down the corridor from the open door of the dining hall.

Lothar clapped both hands together, eagerly telling a story of his youth with Llane whether they had heard it already or not. He was almost finished when

Varian noticed Val yawn into the back of her hand and put a hand on he shoulder. “Tired Sweetheart?”

She frowned at his use of the pet name again, taking his hand away and nodding groggily. “It’s been a very strange few days.”

Llane must have felt the same way since he stood, prompting them all to follow. “Now then, we are all informed on the next steps of our efforts against the Orcs. Varian, take tomorrow to pack and ready yourself for your journey. Valerica, Lucian, go and get some sleep, I expect you here at seven tomorrow my dear, no later.”

Val and Lucian bowed, grateful for the permission to go home and get their heads around what was happening.

It was daunting to the both of them to think they would be working with smiths that had been doing this for decades compared to them but had to trust Llane’s judgement and just do what they could. Varian leant against the wall outside the Keep, giving her one last hug before she dropped where she stood.

“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully.”

She patted his arm, smiling weakly. “To say goodbye.”

Varian ran his knuckles down her cheek, forgetting himself for a brief moment. “It won’t be for long. We can have some fun beforehand.”

She knew he meant the New Year ball, which was taking place tomorrow night. “Of course we can, we always do. I’ll see you tomorrow Varian.”

Varian waved her off, letting Lucian loop their arms and lead her away from the Keep to their humble abode. “How are you getting to Booty Bay?”

Lucian smiled down at her, intent on getting home and to bed as soon as possible. “I managed to persuade Ruby’s sister to make me a portal there, that’s why I left it till New Year's Eve this year.”

Val chuckled, still having a million thoughts running through her head.“I suppose it pays a boon to be courting the sister of a mage.”

He made a noise of agreement, running his spare hand over the wall of the bridge that led to Cathedral Square. “I’m just lucky someone’s courting me at all…I was starting to think I didn’t have time for it.”

Val leant against him, feeling guilty for his exhaustion to a certain extent. “You don’t have to stay in Stormwind because of me Luce. Technically, the Black Rose is yours, you can go anywhere you like.”

Lucian shook his head the minute she opened her mouth, not having enough energy to start this argument again. “No, I’m not going anywhere Little Bird. Stormwind’s my home, it always has been.”

He nudged her with his shoulder, looking up at the Cathedral of Light with fondness. “I couldn’t leave you if I tried. We’re all that’s left of our family Val, I’m not making it even smaller.”

They got the shop and Lucian waved her upstairs, locking up and making sure everything was ready for them to come back once this job was done. “Have you packed?”

Lucian chuckled as he finally ascended the stairs, running a hand down his face. “Of course I have, what do you take me for?”

Val leant against her door, undoing her hair and running her fingers through it. “Then if I don’t see you, tell Gramma I said hello and sorry.”

Lucian kissed her forehead, closing her door for her as she finally went in, taking her dress off and letting out a groan of contentment as her pillow folded over her head and her eyes closed.


	4. Longing of the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author. 

* * *

Lucian was already gone by the time she left the shop at about half-past six, and she couldn’t help but damn Llane for making her get up this early as she trudged through the doors of the Keep, not really expecting to see Varian yet since Bolvar had told him he could have a day off from training today.

She just turned straight to the corridor leading to the forge, where she could already hear a mix of different voices, thankfully some of them were females so at least she wouldn’t be the only woman there.

She put her satchel down on the free anvil, claiming it as hers, and heard a loud “Come ere lass, sit for a while!”

She vaguely recognised the owner of the gruff voice, a tall man with a black bushy beard and round face, he was the blacksmith of Goldshire, she had met him a couple of times.

He patted her arm as she came to join the rabble, which mostly consisted of tall, well-built men with a few stocky women, waving a small hello as she felt her anxiety creeping up on her as she sat down.

Most of them looked older than her by a considerable amount, and she couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated. “You don’t remember me, do you, my girl? I don’t expect you to really, I haven’t seen you for years.”

Val shook her head, but probably not for the reasons he thought. “No, I remember you perfectly. Granthil, wasn’t it?”

He held out a beefy hand and enveloped hers with it, shaking it firmly. “Aye Lass, but it’s easier to just call me Grant.”

The woman sat next to him, a stout blonde with sharp features scoffed, punching his knee. “Or just say ‘oi bastard’! That’s what I do.”

There was a wave of laughter, with Granthil pointing to the speaker. “This would be my darling wife Annette. Ignore everything she says, I do.”

Val could feel the creeping nervousness that had been making it’s way up her spine ebb at how casual they were, and eventually she was introduced to everyone; besides Granthil and Annette there was Richard from Northshire and his son Bobby, and finally Chantelle and her Sister Ruth from Stratholme.

Richard was old for a smith, and Val had to wonder if his crinkled, skinny arms were still capable of holding a hammer and manage to swing it, but Bobby, who was thankfully the same height as her and not a giant like most men she knew, insisted that he still had it in him.

Val had to wonder whether Richard’s wispy white hair had once been the same shade of copper that Bobby proudly had tied low on his head, but didn’t feel quite comfortable enough to ask yet.

The Stratholme sisters were both black haired with freckles dotting along their nose, making Val feel a bit stupid for not realising when Chantelle pointed out that they were twins since it was obvious once you knew. Even down to the same stocky body type as Annette, making her wonder if that’s how she really looked to other people.

If she did, it made the fact that Varian found her attractive more confusing since, and Ruth even admitted this as they sat there and talked with pints of ale in their hands, that they looked more akin to dwarves, and Varian had made it clear on many occasions that as much as he enjoyed Dwarven company, he felt nothing romantic towards them.

”So, how long have you been smithing?”

Val felt rather foolish, looking down and saying “six years” as quietly as she could.

She was expecting to be teased for it by these obvious veterans but felt pleasantly surprised when she got smiles of encouragement. “That’s nothing to sneeze at, we all started somewhere. Who taught you?”

Chantelle’s question was answered by Granthil before Val could even open her mouth, with a loud guffaw and a smile that made his cheeks rounder than they already were. “Her Father had been doing it for bloody years when I met ‘im, so I bloody hope it was him!”

Val chuckled, putting her tankard down on the floor between her feet. “He was, taught me absolutely everything I know before he died, and then my brother took over afterwards.”

Annette’s thin eyebrows drew down. “Where is that brother of yours? Surely Llane told him he was needed as well?”

Val leant back on the crate she was sitting on, putting her weight on her hands. “He’s gone to Bloodstone for New Year. I would’ve gone as well but I promised someone I’d come here instead.”

Bobby’s smirk made him look like he was a troublemaker already. “Was that Prince Varian by any chance?”

_ _O_ _ _ _h Light, here we go_ _ _ _. _ _

Val took a deep breath, feeling her cheeks get hot. “Does it matter if it was?”

Richard swatted his son’s shoulder, clearly sensing Val’s discomfort. “Mind your own business my boy.”

Val shook her head despite herself. “No, it’s fine…I have been friends with Prince Varian for years, since we were children. But that doesn’t mean he’s treated me better than anyone else in Stormwind.”

Granthil’s dark eyes brimmed with nostalgia. “I remember coming to see your Father and finding you two scamps sitting on the floor with toy soldiers and horses…seems a lifetime ago now.”

He looked curiously at Val, who was regretting ever saying anything since it made her the centre of attention, and once again her breath was starting to catch and her eyes couldn’t focus on one face at one time. “Last I heard, you two were engaged to be married!”

Val shook her head harshly this time, feeling her palms become moist. “No! No, he’s engaged to Lady Ellerian. We’re not anything past friends…”

Annette could probably sense that she was starting to panic and stood, holding Val’s shoulders firmly but smiling down at her, making the lines on her face look deeper, especially with such short hair, they really stood out. “How about we quit the gabbin’ and start working eh? Otherwise, we’ll never get this work order done, and in forty years I’ve never missed a deadline, I don’t plan to now.”

Her sharp, Gilnean accent whipped everybody from the subject of Val and back to the task at hand, and Val herself gave Annette an appreciative nod as she went to her satchel, pulling her apron, gloves and goggles out, putting her tool-belt across the stool next to it.

Granthil put his large hands on his hips. “Right then, we’ll rotate the smelter to make sure we don’t pass out, and then we’ll decide who’s doing what.” Chantelle raised her hand since she knew the Goldshire native was older than her and it was the most respectful way to get his attention.

“Ruth and I are on Great-swords, it’s what we specialize in.”

Bobby made a noise of agreement. “We’ll do shields and spears.”

Granthil looked impressed as Val folded her arms. “Lucian and I already discussed that we’d do the smaller blades.”

The dark haired man clapped her shoulder, looking proud already. “Then you’re with Annette and I today then my girl since we’re doing the same thing.”

Richard offered to do smelting first, and strode over to the large forge, pulling a chain and watching the flames roar to life. “I’m surprised there’s not a Fletcher here. Archers will be needed if we’re going to a battlefield.”

Val shrugged, wondering that herself now she thought about it. Asher Morton, the fletcher she had been trading with for about six years now, would’ve jumped at a chance like this. “I suppose there’s not really a fletching station here that warrants them coming from the city.”

The smell of warming steel filled Val’s nostril and she pulled her gloves on, feeling right at home with these people already. 

“Gives us more room to work. I swear, this room is bigger than my whole shop.”

Val looked up at Chantelle, grinning at the older girl. “I think you’ll find every room in this damn Keep is huge, you should see the library.”

Bobby looked impressed as the clang of all their tools filled the small silence. “You can read?”

Val knew not to be offended by the blunt question, no matter how much Richard glared at his offspring. “Yes, reading’s one of my favourite things to do. It’s…calming for the headache doing this job brings.”

Bobby gave her a lopsided grin. “I’ve not met another smith who enjoys reading, how refreshing.”

Granthil couldn’t help his chortle. “And just what is that supposed to mean boy?”

His jolly demeanour made Bobby realise he wasn’t insulted at all, and merely shrugged, tightening his ponytail as the heat from the forge got more overwhelming, meaning that their steel would be ready soon. “I just meant that everyone thinks all us smiths do to wind down is drink when that’s not the case.”

Chantelle snorted, pointing her tongs at her sister. “Reminds me of the time you took up knitting.”

Ruth’s face flushed red and she angrily shushed the raven-haired woman. “That was for a month at most, leave it be!”

Annette poured everyone another drink since they were already on the subject, passing them around and smirking as she gave Bobby his. “Not a big drinker then?”

Bobby made a face, taking a sip. “Well, I am, just not one to get absolutely plastered every night.”

Granthil passed Val a pommel mould, letting her lay it by her anvil. “Give it a few years lad, and you’ll end up like all smiths. An iron hammer equals-”

Val beamed, finishing it for him. “-An iron liver! My Papa used to say that all the time!”

Granthil clapped his hands together, laughing loudly. “That’s because it’s true my girl!” He turned to the forge. “Got any blades for us yet Rich?!”

Richard let Bobby help him lift the cast iron mould that had ten slots for blades on it, all liquefied for the moment until Val pulled a pouch from her satchel, went over and made sure the two of them had it steady before pulling the snow salts out in a clump and blowing on them, making a layer of snow appear above the blades and fall gently on the molten metal, hardening it instantly and giving the basic shape of a sword blade.

Granthil took them out, letting Richard put the mould back on the forge for the next lot whilst Chantelle and Ruth took large sheets of steel that had already been rolled and started marking which parts would be used for the suits of armour they would be making. Val was given five blades, and Granthil the others, letting Annette sit patiently at the grindstone.

Val took one of them and held it in both hands, looking up at the large sketches that had been put up around the forge and calculating how to make the two things match.

“Anyone got a match I could have?”

Granthil threw her a match-book and she lit the small gas burner at the end of her anvil, a gnomish addition to the more traditional way of smithing, but an entirely appreciated one.

It meant she could heat her blade as many times as she wanted without even leaving her station, so it was incredibly convenient. There was a comfortable silence as they all started working, with the only noise being the screech of metal being cut and the whoosh of the forge as the flames were pumped every now and then.

Val held the blade she was focusing on over the flame until it was at a yellow heat, laying it on the anvil afterwards and laying the flat of her hammer at the side, quickly gauging what she needed to before swinging along the edges of the blade, knowing it would have to be heated quite a few times before Annette could grind it to the proper blade shape.

It took about four heats to get it exactly right and by the time she gave it to Annette to grind, she already had another one on the go, looking back up at the sketches and squinting a little since she wasn’t that close to them.

“What bevels are we using?”

Granthil frowned, inspecting the blade he’d just finished and putting it on the pile for his wife. “Diamond apparently. Ask me, I think hexagonal would be better, but what can you do?”

Chantelle huffed, pulling a great-sword from the mould she was carrying. “Idiots don’t know what they’re talking about. This steel is awful!”

Bobby made a small noise of agreement. “I feel like King Llane cheaped out a little.”

Val jumped to the King’s defence. “It’s only because the mines were hit by the Orcs first. There’s no time to dig out the better steel, so this will have to do for now.”

Richard shook his head, turning from the forge for a brief moment and folding his spindly arms. “Orcs, sounds insane, doesn’t it? From another world, some people are saying.”

Granthil huffed, drumming his calloused fingertips on the cooler part of the anvil. “Hardly, it’s not like we haven’t gotten our share of fantastical beings in our time. The Night Elves alone astound me.”

Annette stopped the grinder for a second. “It doesn’t shock me in the slightest that the Trolls have already allied with them.”

Bobby’s flaming red brows drew down. “Where did you hear that?”

Annette swivelled on the seat of the grindstone, crossing one leg over the other. “A couple of soldiers that were stopping in the Lion’s Pride. Told me that the Amani have already pledged their allegiance to this ‘Horde’.”

Ruth shivered, looking up from the cuirass she was shaping. “Horde…it just sounds evil, doesn’t it?”

Granthil grunted, losing his humour the more they all spoke. “They’ve already proven that they’re not here to be friends with us my girl; those poor bastards in Brightwood must be at their wit's end waiting for rescue.”

Val finished shaping another sword and put it down on the ever-growing pile that Annette got back to grinding. “That’s why the Prince is going tomorrow, he’s leading the party.”

Bobby looked surprised by this information. “Really? And the King’s alright with that?”

Val had to accept that from now on she would have to work as the one who knew information before the rest and nodded. “Obviously as a father, he doesn’t want him to go, but Varian was adamant he was going himself. He’s always seen himself as more of a soldier than a prince.”

Granthil’s good mood returned somewhat as he turned his burner back on. “And that’s what is going to make that boy a great King one day.”

Ruth looked confused at the older man. “I don’t follow. How is risking his neck for something the army can do going to make him a great king?”

Val knew where Granthil was going with this and was just glad that someone else shared her thoughts on Varian’s involvement with his people.

It was no secret that the prince had itchy feet when it came to getting out there and dealing with things himself, and the people only loved him more for it since it broke the barrier of class that perhaps some kings would have easily thrown up.

Llane had been the same in his youth even though it had been considered quite a peaceful time, only slowing down when his body did, so it was only fitting that Varian did the same thing.

“Because it means that boy cares, that’s why! He could be sitting on his arse having beautiful girls feed him grapes and rub his feet, (Val’s laughter at that was far too loud but she didn’t care) but he’s actually getting off it and aiding those who matter most. That’s what will make him a great King.”

Richard looked nervously around the room, particularly at the guards stationed by the door. “Hush your mouth Grant, it’s treason to wish the King’s life away.”

Granthil rolled his eyes as the older man, taking a glug of his drink. “Maybe fifty years ago Rich. I treasure Llane as my king as much as the next man, I’m merely saying that Varian will be just as good at it.”

Val couldn’t stop her sigh before it left her mouth. “I wish Varian thought the same.”

Chantelle looked up this time from her own grindstone. “Don’t tell me he doesn’t see himself worthy of praise? From what I heard, he deserves every bit he gets.”

Val nodded, pulling her goggles up so she could see better. “Varian doesn’t show his inner feelings well. While some people see him as this bold and brash Prince who throws himself into danger, he’s actually quite the sweet man. He never thinks he’s good enough, which I suppose is why he pushes himself the way he does.”

Annette must have noticed the faraway look in her eyes as she said it, smiling the smile that mothers gave their children when they were both proud and curious. “You sound like you know him better than anyone.”

Val frowned, realising she’d said far too much and clearing her throat. “Not to the extent you’re thinking. We had no choice but to be friends, it was only natural that I saw the real him.”

She slammed another out of shape blade on her anvil, not wanting to carry this conversation on. “Let’s just get this shit done so we can go home, eh?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the day, they’d stopped for a spot of lunch when Jon (she had to remember he was Varian’s guard now since she had been used to Bolvar doing it before his promotion to general of the army) swept in and smiled sheepishly.

“Miss Glenmore?”

Val stood, passing her plate to Annette and stepping over Bobby’s long legs, not sure what to make of Jon’s blank face. “Aye, I’m here, what is it?”

Jon held out a folded parchment, giving it to her and clearing his throat.“You are formally invited to dine with Prince Varian tonight and attend the New Year Ball with he and Lady Ellerian as favoured guest…I’m supposed to say with no arguments but I’m not sure whether I want to.”

She chuckled at the last part but felt her face betray her and flush, especially with the low whistle Granthil gave at her. She shuffled on both feet, knowing the man expected an answer. “You may tell Prince Varian that I accept his invitation and will join him presently once my work day is done.”

Jon put both hands behind his back, squaring his shoulders. “The Prince expects you at four, no later Miss. He was quite adamant that you finish early.”

Val looked back at the group that she could confidently say she was getting on with enough to call her friends, feeling utterly guilt-ridden until Annette nodded at her and Granthil stood, taking her shoulders.

“Then four o’clock it will be lad, we’ll make sure she’s there on time, don’t you worry. Off you go now, tell the prince the good news.”

Jon inclined his head, turning on his heel and leaving the seven of them alone once again. Val could feel her cheeks burning as Granthil tousled her hair. “Dinner with the prince, look at you Lady Muck!”

Val put her face in her hands and Chantelle’s brows drew down. “Val, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, if anything it gives you bragging rights.”

Val looked as if she were about to cry. “I told him not to do this…”

Granthil's firm pat on her back felt strangely reassuring and she managed a small smile.

“Please don’t think me as a privileged bitch now.”

Laughter was her answer as she sat back down and took her food, pulling some cheese from the wedge she’d been given.

“We couldn’t if we tried my girl, the fact that you’re angry at him for doing it means you’re not privileged.”

Val’s eyebrow quirked at Richard’s attempt to make her feel better. “Hardly, a friend of the prince who’s just been invited to dinner with him hardly sounds like the most humble of lives.”

Ruth shrugged as if it were no big deal. “He’s still a person, no matter what his station. He’s entitled to friends of all classes.”

Chantelle carried on for her sister. “And we’ve been with you all morning, and never once thought you stuck up. So don’t worry about it, you’re fine.”

Granthil chuckled, bumping his shoulder against hers. “Just grab us some of the grub whilst you’re there!”

Bobby brushed his hands off once his laughter died down, getting up and grabbing his gloves from the chair he’d been sitting against. “Well then, since we’re losing one at four, we should crack on so we can go home before sundown.”

Ruth leapt up, swivelling on her heel and wandering towards the forge. “I’ll smelt this time!”

They all separated to their stations again, but Annette hung back, putting her arm around a clearly bothered Val’s shoulders and gently squeezing her. “Don’t worry about the prince thing my girl, we meant it when we said it didn’t matter.”

Val folded her arms, letting the older woman steer her back to her anvil. “I’m just bewildered by how quickly everything’s changed in the past few days, that’s all.”

She huffed, kicking a stray coal that had rolled onto the floor away. “A few days ago I wasn’t even speaking to him, now he’s inviting me to dinner, have a laugh.”

Annette patted her shoulder, passing her a tankard that she’d just filled. “Well, make the most of it chick, not all of us get a second chance like this.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Val was a little bit concerned about the fact that Tiffin wasn’t in Varian’s chambers when she got there at half past three.

Jon let her in and she was waiting patiently for Varian to finish the last bit of work he had to do, giving her a moment to read the book she had open on the table in front of her. “Where’s Tiffin?”

Varian stiffened and he put down his quill, leaving his desk and sitting opposite her instead. “She’s in her rooms getting ready for tonight.”

He swallowed, linking his fingers. “It’s _you_ I wanted to see.”

Val closed her book, really not liking how monotone his voice was. “Varian, you’re acting rather serious.”

Varian managed a wobbly smile. “I need to be serious for a minute, if that’s agreeable?”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “Is this why you called me away from work? To have a chat?”

Varian’s own brow furrowed. “A rather important chat. Val, Tiffin and I have been talking.”

Val gave him a smile. “Good, I told you that you shouldn’t ignore her anymore.”

He groaned, reaching over and taking her hands. “Val, don’t play stupid, please, not now. Tiffin and I have been talking, about you and I…and where we stand.”

Val had a vague idea where he was going with this and wasn’t sure she liked it. “I thought you were content with our current situation?”

Varian’s brows dropped down this time. “You know damn well I’m not. I’ve been biting my tongue purely for your benefit, but now I’ve received Tiffin’s counsel on the matter…and she wants us to be as genuine to ourselves as we can be. And I personally think that includes resuming our relationship, all aspects of it.”

Val had to admit she hadn’t really been expecting such a heavy conversation when all the invitation had told her was in store had been dinner, and his frank admission had only made her throat tighten.

“Well…I have to commend you on being so truthful with me.”

Varian’s pained smile wasn’t very reassuring. “I told you from that first afternoon in Goldshire that I still loved you Val, and for three weeks I’ve been trying to repress that. It’s making me feel like a fraud, spending all this time with you and not indulging the most basic of desires just to make Tiffin feel better when she’s already made it clear that she doesn’t care what we do.”

Val sighed, taking a quiet minute to reflect on what was essentially how she felt about the whole thing. “It’s not just Tiffin though isn’t it? You’ll be an adulterer and I’ll be a whore if we’re caught.”

Varian didn’t seem to agree. “Val, half of the staff here remember when we were together, and we’ve already proved that some of the common folk do as well, so I don’t think anyone will be that surprised.”

He squeezed her hands, very much aware that this was quite the barrage of information on a woman who’d been working since six o’clock this morning. “Don’t say yes to placate me, if you still don’t want to change the way things are that’s fine by me. I’ll be your ‘friend’ if you wish me to be, but I need you to know how I feel about everything.”

Val let go of his hands, running hers down her face. “So what, we just continue as we were before the betrothal was announced? Are you sure that’s even possible?”

Varian shrugged, not helping her reluctance. “I don’t see why not. Tiffin came up with a term last night that I think fits how we want the situation to be addressed, and that was ‘married friends’. She knows her duty, as do I, but personally, there is nothing between us and really, there doesn’t need to be. Our personal lives are our own business, we don’t even need to speak if we didn’t want to.”

Val hated that she still didn’t understand royal customs even after all these years of knowing him, it put her at a distinct disadvantage and now was no exception. “And you’re not just listening to your libido?”

Varian seemed offended by even the thought of it. “No. For once I’m listening to my heart, and not what other people want. I love you Valerica Glenmore, and I want to indulge that as much as I can. I should be allowed to kiss you when we meet, or hold your hand when I walk you home, it drives me mad that I can’t.”

Val had to admit, she was warming to the idea now she knew that the three people involved were pretty much on equal footing. It was a huge help that Tiffin didn’t love Varian, it made it less of a conspiracy to even contemplate allowing this. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Val took a deep breath, genuinely smiling as she thought about it more. “I suppose it would make us all a little bit happier if we weren’t treading on eggshells about what’s ‘allowed’ or not.”

Varian seemed relieved to hear it. “I’m glad we agree on that. It’s been exhausting, trying to restrain myself when really, it’s not necessary.”

Val slowly nodded. “I know what you mean. Since you’ve been so truthful with me, I think it’s only fair that I tell you that I’ve been repressing the same urges. When we’ve sat here of an evening playing cards all I’ve wanted to do was lean over and kiss you when I win like I used to. I think everyone will appreciate it more if we just relax a little.”

She sighed, letting her shoulders slump. “And if I’m being perfectly honest, I’ve been treating this like being seen as the prince’s lover would make any chance of getting anyone else null and void, when really, all I wanted when I had the chance to move on was you. So it makes my argument nothing but sand in the wind.”

Varian leant forward, trying not to show how excited he was getting at the very likely prospect of her saying ‘yes’. “If I may? I’d be proud to have you on my arm again Val, not seen as my ‘friend’, but as the woman I love, as you should be.”

Val’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink. “I would like that. But I don’t want to be overly promiscuous with this Varian. Some people will still see Tiffin as your true wife, and their respect for you will lessen if they see you flaunting another relationship. You’re the prince, you need their respect in order to be taken seriously.”

Varian nodded, seemingly agreeing. “It doesn’t even need to leave this room if you don’t want it to Val. I promise, any rules you lay down, I’ll follow diligently.”

Val thought about it for another minute, picking some soot from her nails. “I think that would be the best way to start off at least. I realise I’ve been feeding the rumour mill already, coming here by myself so many times.”

Varian’s smile faltered. “I’ve been trying not to point it out. It has been rather…counter productive to your cause.”

Val hung her head a little out of embarrassment. “Well I see that _now.” _

She bit her bottom lip, looking back up at him. “And you’re sure that Tiffin’s given her blessing to this? She’s going to be part of our lives form now on Varian, we can’t exclude her from decisions like this anymore.”

Varian raised a hand. “Val, I swear to you that Tiffin was instrumental in this whole thing, so she is not to be a worry.”

He cleared his throat, looking her dead in the eye. “I think the last and more important question to ask is…do you still love me as much as you did back then? Enough to start again with me?”

Val took about ten seconds to really think about how she’d felt the past three years and whether her affection for him had indeed waned as he clearly feared it had, but a smile was already finding its way on her face. “I do. And I have to ask you the same thing, of course. Just, you know, about me.”

Varian didn’t hesitate to nod. “Val, I never stopped loving you.”

She chuckled, taking his hand and using that as a first baby step. “You always have to one up me, don’t you?”

Varian’s shoulders shook with quiet laughter as his large fingers curled around hers. “So we’re agreed? No more pussyfooting, we’re officially courting again?”

Val nodded, growing more excited by the minute. “We are.”

He leant over the table and planted the softest kiss imaginable on her smiling lips, watching her face for a minute to see if she would flinch or lean back like she had been doing, pleasantly shocked when she merely brushed her lips to try and stem the tingle in them. “That will take some getting used to again.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “What, kisses?”

Val shrugged, not really processing everything as smoothly as she wanted yet even though she was absolutely thrilled with how the conversation had gone.

In all fairness, she’d wanted nothing more than to be Varian’s woman again and was too busy looking out for someone else’s non-existent feelings to listen to her own, so really, it was quite liberating.

“Think about it Varian, three years and then a self appointed abstinence…I wasn’t expecting something as simple a kiss anymore.”

Varian had a small, light smile on his face, which she considered to be an achievement after admittedly putting him through what was probably the most torturous three weeks of his life. “I won’t push my luck, you know that, but expect alot more from now on.”

Even Val’s laugh sounded different, it was bizarre, but in all the best ways. “You better not Varian Wrynn, or I’ll have to invest in a chastity belt.”

He rose, prompting her to do the same and meeting her at the side of the table, holding both of her hands and merely watching her face. “I love you Val.”

She closed her eyes in a strange contentment, taking her hands away and putting her arms around him instead, feeling his enclose around her and soft, only slightly cautious, kisses dot the crown of her head. “And I love you.”

He rested his cheek on her head, swaying with her and letting his own eyelids droop. “Apologies for the abruptness of all this, but it’s been playing on my mind all night.”

She smiled into his chest, breathing in his cologne. She hadn’t let him close enough for her to smell it yet, so it was a welcome change already. “Is that why you sound like you’re about to fall asleep?”

Varian chuckled, testing the waters and holding her tighter, glad that she didn’t move back. “I’ll admit, I haven’t got the most _ample_ of sleeps, but looking at things as they are, it was worth it.”

Val looked up at him with genuine concern. “Will you be able to handle tonight?”

Varian nodded despite his body begging him to say no. “I’ll be fine, just don’t expect the most philosophical of conversation.”

Val grinned, stepping back not because she wanted him to finish holding her, it was merely so she could see his face properly. “I never do with you, so you’ve nothing to worry about.”

He jabbed her in the sides before she could stop him, laughing despite her thinly veiled insult and holding on while she giggled like a little girl. She eventually wrenched his hands away, thumping his chest and ducking when he moved to ruffle her hair. “You are such an arse.”

Varian just looked _brighter_ now they’d resurrected their full relationship, smiling enough to make little cracks appear in the corner of his lips. “I praise myself on being the only person alive who knows you’re ticklish, and you’re a fool to think I wouldn’t use it to my advantage.”

Val huffed, throwing open the door to his closet in pretend fury. “That still makes you an arse!”

Varian knew she’d gone to find her dress, not bothering to follow her since he was sure she already knew where he’d had it stored. “So I take it work was alright?”

Now she sounded genuinely annoyed. “I was having a very good day until someone sent their bloody guard to fetch me like I was a puppy at their beck and call.”

Varian rolled his eyes, closing the curtains ready for her to have the bath she clearly needed from the black patches on his shirt. “I know it was a little out of the blue, but I needed to get it over and done with while I still had it all secure in my mind, I’m not apologising for that.”

She appeared at the doorway with a long brown paper package nestled in one arm. “I’m not asking you to, I just wish you’d been honest with me instead of saying it was ‘for dinner’. I’m fairly certain they all think we’re making ravenous love right now.”

His smile held a hint of wickedness. “And is that such a bad thing? There was a time when that would have been the truth.”

She stiffened a little, which he hadn’t been expecting. “What? What did I say?”

Val put the package on the bed to save her arm, rubbing it and furrowing her brow. “Nothing, I’m just trying to decide how ‘slow’ we should take this, that’s all.”

Varian leant on the back of his deck chair, drumming it with his fingers. “Well, I _want_ to say that there’s no limits, but I feel like you wouldn’t agree with me.”

A coy nod was his answer. “I don’t want to get everything out in a day and lose the excitement that an actual ‘courtship’ brings Varian. Don’t misunderstand, I’d love to just whip my clothes off and jump into bed, but I feel like we’ll enjoy the deed alot better if we let ourselves enjoy the build up, that’s all.”

He bent down to give her the kiss she leant up for on her way to the washroom, smiling regardless of being given ‘boundaries’ with a woman he should never have to receive them from.

“Val, I’m glad enough that you didn’t walk out of that door when I suggested getting back together, so I’ll happily wait as long as you deem suitable, just as I did back then.”

Val looked back at him with a warm smile, trying to repress the blush creeping over her cheeks. “Good. I promise, it won’t be _too long_.”

Varian’s chuckle was lost on her, hearing the taps start after she disappeared. “It doesn’t matter to me either way.”

He straightened, trying to suppress the yawn pushing its way up his throat. “Tea?”

He could almost hear her smile. “Oh yes please. As much as I like Richard, he can’t make it to save his life.”

Varian pulled the rope by the door, cursing himself for not assuming she’d want one anyway and having the tea service already sent up. “Already on first name basis with everyone?”

Val poured a little lavender oil into the churning water and took a deep inhale, feeling her head clear already. “You’d be surprised at how easily tradesmen of the same craft can get along Varian.”

She stood to take her breeches off and slung them in the corner, sure that she’d have time to rinse them through before going home later and hanging her legs over the edge of the tub. “Apparently one of them actually knew us when we were little’uns.”

Varian couldn’t recall ever knowing a smith that wasn’t Lokir or his family, so curiosity was evident on his face. He decided not to push things and join her while she was bathing, choosing instead to resume the small amount of paperwork “Oh? Who was that then?”

Val pulled her shirt off, letting it join her breeches. “Granthil, big bloke, from Goldshire- semi- retired but decided his boy wouldn’t be up to the mark for this particular job.”

Varian scratched his signature on the bottom of the parchment with a frown. “Still not ringing any bells.”

Val put a towel around her so she wouldn’t put him through the torture that was seeing her bare, padding back in to the main chamber. “He remembers us at Papa’s shop, playing soldiers and dollies.”

Varian smirked, stamping the folded missive , finally deciding to give up on work today and actually enjoy what little privacy he was to get with her. “Excuse me, I never played ‘dollies’.”

Val snorted, playing with the ends of her hair. “Yes you did, don’t even lie. Claudette was our baby remember?”

His grimace told her that he did. “I was coerced into fatherhood by a five year old who wouldn’t leave me alone, I remember that much.”

Her smile had faltered and while he knew exactly why, he was in no way ready for this conversation. “You know we can’t have one now, don’t you?”

There was a sharp, tight pain in his chest but he managed to swallow it away, leaving his seat and kissing her hand. “I know. I don’t like it, but it’s for the best.”

She squeezed his hand, going back in to make sure the bath didn’t overflow, dipping a hand in to make sure it wasn’t too hot. “You’ll just have to get me a cat instead then, won’t you?”

Varian’s distaste was clear even though he appreciated her changing the subject so swiftly. “Not on your life. You’ll get a potted plant and enjoy it.”

She kissed his cheek, patting his chest, hearing a knock at his door. “And you say you don’t spoil me. Go on, you go and get that and I’ll save the water for you.”

Varian bent down for one more kiss, cupping her cheek and hanging too long on her dried out lips, wanting to carry on until they were plump again, but he let go of her despite that and leant against the door when she closed it behind him, hearing that small laugh, the girlish giggle that he had been fully expecting her to only let mingle with the air when he wasn’t there…one that told him she was happy, which was all he’d wanted from today.

It helped him ease his own anxiety about everything and go to the door with what was probably the most genuine smile he’d had on his face in a while.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --

“So do I actually know anyone that’s going tonight or am I to stand in the corner like an idiot?”

Varian batted Tiffin’s hand away as she tried again to straighten his doublet, purposely flicking her tiara so it sat askew and trying his damnedest not to laugh at her glares.

Val was sitting in front of the fire carefully sectioning her hair off and applying what she called ‘the miracle powder’; it was a concoction that the Lordaeron barbers had created that made drying thick hair like hers so much easier, and she was taking full advantage of the jar Varian had, sprinkling it on and letting the hearth do its job at a much speedier pace.

“I’ve already told you that Bessie will be, and Arthas has told me he’ll try and come, but there’s no promises with his Light vows coming up.”

Tiffin grimaced, sitting down to let Nan take her ragging out. “I’m devoted to the Light as much as the next woman, but I couldn’t imagine studying all that time to serve them like that.”

Varian shrugged, trying the laces of his boot. “It’s what he chose to do, so what can we say about it really? If it gets his mind from Jaina, I’m not going to complain.”

Val applied the latest patch, rubbing it on her curls and feeling them start to dry already. “I honestly didn’t believe you when you told me they’d separated.”

Tiffin had a smirk on her face, and Varian was rather sure he knew why. “And I honestly didn’t believe you when you told me you two had gotten back together. I thought it would take at least another week or so.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked at the same second Val started to bite back a smile, only making Tiffin’s light giggles worse. “Is that your roundabout way of telling us that you disapprove?”

Tiffin shook her head, taking her tea from the table next to her. “Not at all, if anything I’m grateful that you kept me in the loop. I doubt that would’ve happened say, a year ago.”

Val couldn’t disagree with her, and to be honest she’d been quite surprised at how easily they’d relayed the day’s events to the blonde when she’d joined them maybe half an hour after their reconciliation. “Yes well, times change don’t they?”

Tiffin raised a hand for Nan to hold on concerning her task, looking around to look at the Prince as he said it. “They do. But is it impertinent to have one little request of my own concerning the whole thing?”

Varian shook his head, glancing over at Val and understanding the concern on her face entirely as she watched them. “No, go ahead.”

Tiffin was annoyingly silent for a good ten seconds, trying to really tink of how she was to put this. “Please don’t take this at all the wrong way…but could it not be _public _‘public’? Does that make any sense?”

Val knew if Varian answered her he would snap at her when it wasn’t warranted, so she jumped in before his mouth could even open. “You mean you don’t want us to flaunt it?”

Tiffin frowned, starting to wring her hands. “I was trying to put it a bit nicer than that, but yes. It’s not because you’d be ‘rubbing it in my face’ or anything like that, but more that I’ll get the unwanted pity and people will start slandering Varian to me about it, which I really don’t want.”

Varian’s scowl disappeared and he actually seemed to understand. “That…is actually quite reasonable. I think we haven’t really taken the fact that you’re to be my ‘wife’ into account yet, so I see no problem. Val?”

She shrugged, moving on to the next section of hair without a care in world, which was just how he wanted her. “To be fair, I wouldn’t want a bunch of nobles coming up to me calling you a prick when I know it’s not true. We’ll keep it in here for now, how’s that?”

Tiffin had relief written all over her face. “Oh I’m glad you didn’t think I was being a naysayer. Wording things tactfully is the bane of my life sometimes.”

Varian chuckled, sweeping a brush through his loose hair and hunting for his tie. “Welcome to Val’s world.”

He ducked to avoid the bread roll she threw at him, somehow knowing when he’d told Bessie to bring them up some food earlier that at least something would be lobbed at him. “Not even three hours and I already want to slap you. That’s a new record Varian.”

Varian waved a hand, cursing himself for doing it two seconds later when his hair fell back onto his shoulders. “Oh don’t even start woman.”

Tiffin had to admit it was nice watching them actually be themselves for once, it just made the room an easier place to be when they weren’t treading on eggshells all the while. “Did I speak too soon? Is it all over already?”

Val snickered, combing out the ends once they dried and running her fingers through her hair and deeming it done simply out of laziness. “I’ve thicker skin than that Tiffin, I can handle Varian Wrynn and his boorish ways.”

Varian brushed his hands off, tightening his ponytail and giving her a grin. “Are you flirting with me Valerica Glenmore?”

Tiffin started laughing properly now, sitting straighter so Nan could properly arrange the curls putting strips of cloth in her hair all night had created. “Oh Light is this what I’m to endure for the rest of our lives now?”

Val patted her shoulder as she went past, figuring that she would only end up with New Year flu after sitting in her undergarments all night. “It depends if I want to spend that damn long with him really.”

She kissed his cheek regardless, smiling into his chest when he brought her in with one arm. “Other couples are so loved up they can’t have fun with each other anymore. I pride myself on us never falling into that category.”

Val wriggled from his grip to open the package her dress was sitting in, showing him the navy halter-neck with a grimace. “It’s not too much, is it? Violet insisted on putting the silver in to give it ‘flair’.”

He fought the urge to tut enough to make his throat actually start hurting, choosing to gently kiss the back of her head and hold her shoulders instead. “Val, don’t start. It’s beautiful, and more importantly, it’s _you_. Wear it with pride.”

Tiffin couldn’t help herself, looking around again as Val lifted the dress out and showed him the whole thing. “Oh Val that’s gorgeous. That’s the lady down in the square isn’t it?”

Val nodded, carefully pulling the gown up her legs and letting Varian tie it for her, holding her hair up to make it easier. “It is, ‘Bits and Bobbins’, the one next to the florist.”

Varian impressed even himself with how neatly he’d managed to make the bow, taking her hands away from her head and watching her hair tumble back down her shoulders. But still, it didn’t quell his grumbling. “I would’ve preferred it to have sleeves. We’ll be outside half the night.”

Val started laughing quickly enough to tell him that she’d been anticipating his gripes. “Oh trust you to start worrying like an old maid Varian. I’ll be fine, it’s just a bit of snow.”

Tiffin sipped on her tea with a look of concern. “Val, I have to ask how you plan on going home tonight?”

Val didn’t quite understand why it was an issue, but by Varian’s expression, he’d been thinking about it as well. “With my own two feet, as usual, why?”

Tiffin voiced the worry on Varian’s face. “I’m not sure I like the idea of you walking through the city in the early hours Val. Remember, we’re not the only ones celebrating New Year, and I dread to think what kind of unsavoury people are out that late.”

Val shrugged, passing Varian’s coffee to him and raising her cup to her lips. “I don’t exactly have far to go Tiffin, and it’s only until Lucian gets back.”

Varian shook his head, with his forehead creasing enough to make him look alot older than he was. “No, that settles it, you’re staying here tonight.”

Val snorted, putting another sugar lump in. “I hate to argue with you Varian, but no, I’m not.”

Varian gave her a hard stare. “I’m not accepting any arguments. You’ll stay here tonight or I’ll come to yours, your choice, either way you’re not going anywhere by yourself.”

Tiffin hated essentially ganging up on her but she gave Val a pleading glance, choosing a calmer approach to Varian. “I would feel alot better if you slept here tonight Val.”

Val fought against gritting her teeth. “Tiffin, you were the one who literally just said about not flaunting it.”

Tiffin held up a finger. “No, I said ‘flaunting it outside this room’.”

Varian put his mug down, folding his arms. “There, it’s settled. Tiffin can supply you with nightwear and I’ll have your things washed for the morning.”

Val was battling her inner feelings on the matter; on the one hand, she was absolutely excited to the brim about the prospect of sharing a bed with Varian, she didn’t want to tempt fate, or _themselves. _“Varian, we spoke about moving too fast…”

He ran a hand up and down her arm, giving her a small but warm smile.

“Sharing a bed doesn’t have to mean what most think it does Val. I’m sure we’ll manage.”

She sighed, patting his hand. “You’re not going to let this go until I say yes, are you?”

Varian’s low laugh harmonized quite nicely with Tiffin’s sing song one. “Are we to take that as you saying it?”

Val tweaked his nose, playfully grappling with him until Tiffin cleared her throat and made them separate. “Yes it is, you big ape. But no nightgowns. Brassiere and a pair of your shorts will suit me just fine.”

Tiffin was gently reminded by Nan that time was getting on, looking over at the fireplace clock and blanching. “Val, come and sit in front of me and I’ll do your hair. We need to get moving otherwise people will think we’re not coming.”

The fireworks were still lighting up the sky far past midnight, and it was like they’d put Val in a trance; her honeyed eyes were aglow with every burst of colour that filled the air above the grounds of Stormwind Keep.

She and Varian weren’t down there with them, they’d already come back to his chambers, losing patience with constant questioning on why she was even there or Varian’s upcoming marriage and choosing to escape from it. 

She sipped her cider, leaning on the balcony and using every bang to round up every new thing that had happened since she had come back to Stormwind, wondering whether she’d made absolutely horrible decisions or ones that would make her exponentially happier in the long run.

One bang, and she contemplated whether coming back at all was the right thing.

Another, and she thought about how easily she’d let Varian back into her life after everything.

One more; how she was standing here waiting for him to come up so they could go to bed together.

The last one she still wasn’t sure about, and was positive that he knew that, probably lingering outside pretending that he was listening to a word whatever noble had caught him was saying, wanting her to adjust to what would be highly misinterpreted should someone not in their trio find them.

She wasn’t frightened, far from it, hells, she wasn’t even nervous, more…unprepared. Yes, that was the right word for how she felt standing here right now, unprepared.

The whole idea of resuming their relationship had been sprung on her, she’d barely had time to give it a thought no matter how genuinely she’d agreed with everything.

And yet here she was, proving her brother right once again. “Lunch…dinner…staying the night.”

She could hear his chides even though he wasn’t here, making her wonder if he’d ever take the news of this well or whether this would finally be the thing to make them fall out. She supposed she’d find out when he came home.

It was a bit disheartening, standing here alone when she knew her family were together and celebrating over a thousand miles away, drinking themselves stupid, singing songs she knew off by heart at this point and then going back to the grove for gin and hot milk.

She had to admit, while she didn’t regret spending a rather enjoyable evening with Varian, she didn’t like putting up so many walls tonight.

She’d been stared at, muttered about and she was sure Ridgewell’s wife had spilt that wine down her on purpose, so while her personal company was pleasant, the atmosphere was not.

She took another few sips, hearing the door behind her but not bothering to leave her spot.

It was darker than usual, with the braziers and torches in the grounds and on the balconies extinguished to get the full effect of the exploding lights, so anybody looking up wouldn’t be able to determine who exactly was standing brazenly outside the Prince’s window…or see the kiss he planted on her cheek once he joined her.

“Apologies, Tiffin’s father wanted to go on at me about her dowry.”

Val grimaced, passing her drink to him since he clearly needed it. “Those are still a thing?”

Varian grunted in annoyance, finishing the goblet off and putting it by his feet. “They are, making this whole thing seem like a damn cattle trade rather than a marriage.”

Val started quietly laughing to herself, earning a gentle nudge. “What’s so funny?”

She wrinkled her nose, still watching the fireworks. “I’m just thinking what would’ve stood as mine if we’d actually been able to marry…probably about three silver and a tea service that’s seen better days.”

Varian huffed, fighting the smile tugging at his lips; the way her face was illuminated by the different hues everytime a firework went off was absolutely beautiful to him and he wouldn’t hesitate to tell anyone should they ask why his eyes had glazed over. “I wouldn’t have taken a thing from you and you know that.”

Val laughed again, hunching her shoulders against the brisk night air. “I wonder how many rules we would’ve broken together.”

Now Varian added his chuckle to the mix. “Probably every single one. And I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

He rubbed the top of her arm, feeling the goose pimples covering it. “Come, let’s get you in the warm.”

She seemed hesitant, and he wasn’t surprised in the least. “I’ll go to the chambers down the corridor if you’d like?”

Val thought about it but shook her head. “No. You’re entitled to your own bed.”

Varian cupped her chin, kissing her forehead. “Val, even though I would absolutely adore making love to you tonight, you’ll be pleased to know I’m far too tired to even contemplate it.”

She brushed her fingers over the bags sitting under his eyes. “I can see that.”

He let her in first, pulling the curtains once he’d closed the door and finally letting the yawn that had been sitting in his throat all night stretch across his face.

“I forgot how bloody cold it is at night here.”

Varian grimaced, glancing at the fire and finding it blazing as much as it could, but knowing exactly what she meant. “It’s the stone, it absorbs the cold.”

He disappeared into the closet, coming out with rolled up furs in his arms, unrolling it and putting it over her shoulders. “Light I forget who damn small you are sometimes.”

Val knew what he meant since the furs dragged about a foot or so behind her, but she didn’t deem herself obscenely short as he was insinuating. “Maybe you need to kill smaller bears.”

Varian ran a hand down his face, chuckling to himself. “You always have a damn answer for everything, don’t you?”

Val pulled the furs around her, already feeling the warmth the thick bear hide gave. “You knew what you were getting into Varian.”

He started to blow out the candles to make the room a little darker in aid of their sleep, not feeling that he could in a well lit room even if he tried. “Of course I did, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

The fireworks caused flashes of colour and light to come through the curtains but neither of them were perturbed by it, if anything it filled the calm silence that came with the two of them getting undressed. “Your work clothes should have been washed by now, they’ll be ready by tomorrow at any rate.”

Val gave him a smile, dumping the furs on the bed and untying her dress, letting it fall into a puddle of silk by her feet.

Varian passed her a spare pair of his shorts as they had agreed, not quite hiding the dopey smile on his face. “What?”

He started like she’d shocked him, busying himself by turning the bed down. “Nothing, just…never thought I’d be seeing you like that again.”

Val smiled despite him pretty much admitting that he was staring, adjusting the shorts once they were on. “Varian, I didn’t have anything to fill something like this the last time you saw me. I’m sure I was still in fucking vests.”

Varian rolled the sleeves to his shirt up, watching her cross to the basin to wash her face. “Were we really that young the last time?”

Val’s smile was small and warm. “I was at least.”

Varian put one of his pillows on hers, knowing she preferred to have a few, ducking into the closet and exchanging the breeches he’d had on all night for loose linen trousers, shucking his boots and stockings off in the time it took her to get her face paint off.

“If I said you fill it out rather well now, how hard a slap will I get?”

Val loudly tutted, scraping her hair back and tying it up. “Because it’s you and not a random bloke on the street, I’ll give it a pass this time.”

His over dramatised sigh of relief would’ve made her laugh was it not for her confusion as he came back in. “Since when do you wear anything to bed?”

He let his hair loose, combing his fingers through it and pouring himself a water. “Since it’s cold enough for my balls to fall off if I expose them to open air for too long, that’s when.”

She sat on his bed, not used to something this luxurious anymore; her bed was a thin mattress stuffed with goose feathers and a lumpy pillow, so to have silks and thick cotton underneath her again was strange to say the least.

He watched her while he sipped his water, finding it strangely adorable how she stretched and bent her legs with the soles of her feet never leaving the sheet they were planted on, like she was a little cat trying to get it’s head around new surroundings.

“I’m glad you didn’t go home tonight Val. It always worries me when I know you’re alone.”

She cocked an eyebrow, starting to settle against the pillows, which he was glad to see. “Varian, we’ve just been talking about how I’m a grown woman, I’m sure I would’ve been fine.”

Varian huffed, just as she knew he would. “What sort of partner would I be if I let you walk the streets alone at two in the morning? I would never forgive myself if Light forbid you go down the wrong walkway and some bastard grabs you.”

Val rolled onto her side with a grin on her face, feeling the bed bounce as he all but fell into it, pulling both blankets and furs up to their chests and scooting closer to her. “’Partner’. That sounds rather formal.”

Varian chuckled, pulling his pillow towards hers and taking the hand resting between them. “I didn’t really want to say ‘lover’. It sounds too unfeeling, like this is just a silly little fling when I know damn well it’s anything but.”

Val wrinkled her nose with a small smile on her face. “I love how much you think about things sometimes.”

Varian’s smile was the only thing telling her that he was still awake; his eyes had closed practically the second his head had hit the pillow. “I could swear that you used to tell me it was infuriating.”

She started stroking his cheek, watching his smile grow and his eyelids start to twitch. “It Is when you’re worrying. There’s a difference.”

His speech was starting to slur, with his normal tone replaced by a gravelly, sleep heavy one. “Most of the time I spend worrying is about you.”

She pushed herself onto her elbows so she could lean over and kiss his cheek, settling herself back down. “Well don’t Varian, I’m just fine.”

She moved some of his hair out of his face, realising how much she’d missed seeing how calm he was at night.

“You better still be here tomorrow. I know what you’re like.”

Val softly chuckled, pulling the furs to her chin. “It depends whether you decide to be a lazy lion or not.”

His arm curled over her waist and she made no attempt to move it, feeling rather safe with it there. “Varian?”

He was already asleep, and she was perfectly content with that, listening to his slow breaths and watching his face relax until she felt the same need to close her eyes.


	5. Something you Share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

She was barely awake when the sun came up three days later, and she wasn’t sure whether she’d be totally functioning at any point today. She was just splashing milk into her tea when the door was knocked, and she didn’t even bother to let go of the cup as she trudged down the stairs.

“We’re closed! Come back in about a month!” She had no idea what time it even was, so she could’ve been wrong but sod it.

“Val, it’s me, open up.”

Varian's whisper made her brain set itself into something alluding to cognition and she put her tea down, unbolting and unlocking the door, and ushering him in. He took the scarf that was covering the bottom half of his face off along with the hooded cloak, having to laugh at the state of her.

“Just rolled out of bed?”

She stuck her finger up at him and actually started drinking her tea. “What the hells are you doing here so early Varian?”

Varian rubbed his hands together, looking around with a furrowed brow. “Val, it’s freezing in here, please tell me you’ve had the fire on.”

She inwardly sighed, taking another sip. “Varian, I’ve hardly had time to fart this morning, so just answer the damn question.”

Varian looked sheepish. “Well, I leave in about an hour and I know a public goodbye between us won’t be possible, so I came here instead. Sorry if I woke you up.”

She waved a hand of dismissal, putting her cup down and opening her arms, letting him scoop her up into what was probably the warmest hug she’d had in a long while. “You didn’t, I’m used to getting up early.”

He still smelled the same; a mix of leather, sandalwood and lemon-grass, it used to excite her back then and it turned out it was still the case as she took a long inhale.

“I’m so glad you said I could love you again. That whole ‘friends’ idea was starting to drive me insane.”

He finally put her down, still holding her closer than she honestly thought she’d let him, but not caring anymore about the past two years. “Three weeks Varian, it's been three weeks.”

Varian softly chuckled, sweeping her loose hair back so he could see her face properly. “Yes, and they were the most infuriating three days of my life! It’s like you live to test me.”

She played with the ties on his shirt, snorting quietly since she wasn’t sure the acute hangover she had would appreciate anything louder. “If I was testing you, Varian, I can tell you categorically that you failed miserably.”

His kiss was soft, something she was grateful for, but there was still a hint of need as his arms tightened around her waist and pressed her to him. Their height difference meant he was slightly hunched over, so she wasn’t surprised when he straightened and she went with him, flexing her feet as they left the ground. “You’re almost making me not want to leave today.”

She flicked his cheek, which only made him wrinkle his nose for a split second. “You have your duty Varian, besides, I’m actually planning on doing a full day’s work, since someone made me finish early yesterday.”

Varian sat her down on the shop’s counter. “Stop acting like you weren’t happy about spending more time with me.”

His grin as he said it made her realise instantly that he was jesting, ending with a light kick on his shin and a chiding look. “It’s a shame about Arthas and Jaina.”

Varian sighed, kissing her forehead since the whole situation between the two blondes had only made him realise how lucky he was that Val had given them a second chance. “Aye, it is. But what can we do? They’ve made their decisions, we can’t meddle.”

Val ran her hands up and down his bare forearms (he very rarely wore his shirts with the sleeves down), watching his eye close and hearing his chest rumble as her nails gently scratched. “I know, but it was just so out of nowhere,”

Varian put his forehead on her shoulder, finally groaning when she ended up raking the hairs at the back of his neck. “Damn it, woman, what are you trying to do to me?”

She kissed the side of his head, finding it quite insane how easily she had slipped back into showing him affection after declaring to the Light that she never would again. She wasn’t complaining since she was immensely enjoying it, but had to wonder if they were a little too comfortable already. “Trying to relax you, you’re bloody tense Varian, more than usual.”

He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, clearly taking advantage of the quiet moment they had alone. “Can you blame me? Val if this mission goes wrong people will die because of me.”

Val shushed him without meaning to, still scratching the nape of his neck. “You can do this Varian. Just be smart about it and I can almost guarantee that you’ll come back victorious.”

She slipped her hand away from his neck, ignoring his whine and instead kneaded his shoulders, feeling her own get warm as his breaths got quicker.

“I forgot how good at this you were.”

Val smiled, carrying on regardless. “I think it’s because my hands are hard, they press better.”

Varian made a noise of affirmation, putting an arm around her and wedging his fingers underneath the shirt she was wearing, digging the tips into her skin. “I hate to speak ill of Tiffin, but where she’s been slightly pampered, she could never do it hard enough.”

Val frowned even though he couldn’t see it, warily noticing his fingers moving upwards. “That’s not her fault Varian.”

He finally raised his head, pecking her lips. “I didn’t say it was, I’m merely stating a fact.”

Val’s eyebrow rose as she thought of something. “Does Tiffin know you’re here?”

Varian nodded, to her relief. “I saw no reason to keep it from her. If anything she encouraged it.”

Val let go of his shoulders, taking his hand away and hopping down, content with him just holding her for now, which he did without an ounce of hesitation.

“I hate leaving you so soon after reconciling.”

She played with ends of his ponytail, twisting it around a finger. “It’ll just help you miss me.”

Varian bent down for another kiss, gripping both of her hips and pulling her closer. Her eyebrow couldn’t help raising as she felt him rub against her, so breaking away she let him kiss her cheeks and jaw instead.

“I have a proposition for you.”

Varian looked half intrigued, half cautious as he brought his head back up. “Oh? And what would that be?”

She had to laugh at the suspicion in his voice. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.” She once again took his hands away, holding them instead. “When you get back, I’ll make Lucian piss off for the night and we can spend it here like we used to.”

Varian tried to hold in his grin, linking their fingers together. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel pressured into anything…”

She stood on her toes and kissed the cleft of his chin, brushing her lips along the light stubble. “Don’t be a fool Varian, when have I ever said no to you?”

Varian smiled warmly down at her, still not quite believing that this was actually happening.

He thought it would take weeks, if not months to hear her say she wanted him, though he supposed two years was rather long enough for her to think about what she wanted, so really they weren’t rushing at all, merely picking up where they left off, which was fine by him, and almost as importantly, fine by Tiffin. He had to commend the girl in how gracefully and dignified she was taking all of this.

Most women who were to be married would have lost their minds at the thought of letting their soon to be husbands carry on a relationship that wasn’t with them, but thankfully Tiffin shared his views, his woes, and his thoughts on the betrothal, so it made life ten times easier.

It meant he could stand here holding Val as he was with no fear of repercussion from anyone that actually mattered, it was a tad intoxicating to the prince, who for the last two years had felt suffocated by absolutely everyone.

“Then I suppose I can be open to negotiating.” He started laughing at her look, cupping her chin with one hand. “As soon as I’m back, I promise I’ll come straight here.”

His brows drew down. “Please don’t spend all your time worrying whilst I’m gone.”

Val kissed his palm, feeling only slightly more awake than she did when he arrived. “It’s my job to worry about you Varian. I’m your wife in all but ceremony, remember?”

Varian thought for a split second that he actually felt his heart lift in his chest. “I didn’t think you’d want to be called that anymore.”

She shrugged as if telling him she would still marry him given the chance wasn’t a big thing . “Doesn’t mean I didn’t think it. I might have been angry at you Varian, but I didn’t love you any less than I did. If anything, that was what made me even angrier.”

He could understand and respect that, of course he could. “You still want me then?”

Val’s smile held encouragement as well as love, though it turned into a cheek filled grin when she reached up and tweaked his nose. “Yes, you big oaf, I still want you, despite how infuriating you are.”

Varian scoffed as she slipped from his grasp and went over to the coat hanging on a hook by the door, fishing in her pockets for her cigarillo case (normally she couldn’t afford them, but her cousin had sent her a case for Winter Veil) sticking one in her mouth and lighting it.

“Says the most annoying little pixie in Azeroth. That’s rich Val, truly it is.”

Val looked positively offended finishing her first drag before taking it from her mouth. “Fuck off, I’m not annoying!”

Varian’s laughter only got louder as he decided he couldn’t take it anymore and threw some logs in the small hearth that sat next to the forge, swiping her lighter from her and rubbing his palms once they took hold. “You are Val, don’t even try and deny it.”

She huffed, clearly pretending to be petulant as she turned away from him, and before Varian could even realise what he was doing he came behind her, moved her hair back and kissed up her neck, only snapping from his trance when she started moaning softly.

He pulled away, cursing himself for not being able to stay in control of this one damn thing when in others he prided himself on it. In combat, regal matters, everything that required discipline he was a dab hand at but Val…damn it, he turned into a lovesick puppy around her, it was infuriating as much as it was invigorating. “Val, I’m sorry. I know you literally just said don’t do that…”

She swivelled on her heel and took another drag, shaking her head. “No, Varian it’s fine. If anything I’m the one being harsh by making you wait.”

Varian’s cocked eyebrow made her laugh, ruining her attempt at being serious. “Val, I’d wait for the rest of my life if you wanted me to. Don’t insult me so Sweetheart.”

Val kissed his cheek, noticing the time from the clock on the wall. “It’s fun watching you get angry sometimes, especially when you go red.”

She patted his shoulder, conscious that she had to get moving as well as him. “Right you, go on, it takes bloody ages to get that armour of yours on, and you’ll end up late if you stay here any longer.”

Varian sighed, letting her put the cigarillo down in the ashtray that sat on the counter and embracing her again, holding the back of her head and tangling his fingers in her waves (her curls had been flattened with a hot comb last night by Tiffin, something he was in no way happy about).

“Be careful Varian, please.”

He kissed the crown of her head, doing the same thing she did earlier and inhaling the cinnamon oil she used on herself, trying to trap it in his nose so he didn’t lose it whilst he was away. “I probably won’t be sending letters, but I’ll see you the minute I get back, I promise.”

She ran a hand down his cheek once he pulled back, smiling weakly like she only just now realised he was going into danger again. “You better, or I’ll hunt you down myself Varian Wrynn.”

His chuckle partnered with a pained smile. “Well then, what other choice do I have but to succeed?”

One more kiss. “Stay well Sweetheart.”

She could feel her eyes watering and she had no idea why, this was a simple bout he was going to, he would probably be fine. “Stay safe.”

She watched him go, debating whether to be part of the crowd that saw him off and deciding that she had to be really to make sure he knew she supported his military endeavours.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

She got the Keep not long after Varian had left Stormwind, thundering on Vigilance with the men who had volunteered to join him in the rescue attempt, not to return for what would probably be weeks on end.

She tried not to look too sorrowful as she waved to Tiffin, embracing her when they met in the Throne Room. “I know you have to get to work, but I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Val patted her back, adjusting her satchel on her shoulder. “I’m fine, it’s not the first time I’ve seen him off to battle. I have faith that he’ll be fine.”

Tiffin squeezed her hand. “Join me for prayer in the cathedral later? It’s not fun doing it by one’s self.”

Val nodded before she could really think about it. She wasn’t the most devout follower of the Light in Azeroth, but she didn’t berate those who did, so she didn’t mind, either way, if that was how Tiffin needed to cope, she would help any way she could. “Alright, I finish about five, so I’ll meet you there.”

Tiffin bit her bottom lip. “I’m astounded that you can hide your worry so well, I feel like crying my eyes out.”

Tiffin and Varian had gotten on well before the betrothal was announced, so it was no shock that she was worried about him.

“As I said, I’ve been here before and so has Varian. He’s perfectly capable of looking after himself. Is Llane getting daily reports?”

Tiffin nodded, gesturing to the Lady that Val had encountered before. “I’ll have Nan give you a copy each day so you know what’s going on.”

Val’s ‘thank you’ was cut off by a shout down the hall, making the brunettes eyebrows draw down. “What was that?”

Tiffin sighed, looking in the same direction. “Probably Sir Lothar. Garona’s trying to tell King Llane that once the Brightwood campaign is over the Horde will retaliate, but Anduin insists that the loss won’t be high on Doomhammer’s priorities…he didn’t take her counsel well.” 

She looked absolutely torn. “Varian was telling me last night that Llane is getting sick from the stress of all this.”

Val put her hands on her hips, tensing her jaw. “That doesn’t shock me really. I thought yesterday that he looked older.”

Tiffin shrugged, not really knowing what to say about the whole thing. “I just pray it all ends well. Now go, I’m holding you up.”

Val patted her shoulder as she left her, trying to get her head around this whole damn thing and failing miserably.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

As expected, everyone was there already, but not one of them looked disgruntled as she scurried in, putting her satchel down and unpacking it at lightning speeds.

“Well, look what the cat finally dragged in. Good New Year lass?”

Val’s cheeks burned as she looked up at an already snickering Granthil, who had his arms folded as he leant against his anvil. All eyes were on her and she could feel that familiar fear creeping up her spine. “It was alright. A bit boring until the fireworks, but I had fun.”

Annette nudged her as she went past, taking more blades from the forge, ready to be cut and sharpened. They would spend a few days just making the blades themselves, then focus on the pommels, hilts and things like that afterwards, just to make life a bit easier. “How was Prince Varian?”

Val’s cheeks were a deep crimson, which wasn’t a good look for someone with her skin tone. “He was fine.”

Her mumble wasn’t lost on Bobby, who wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. “Someone’s going shy!”

Val wanted the ground to swallow her whole right this second.

“Robert, pack it in!” Richard’s chide was welcomed by Val, who was looking at the blade Annette had given her as she turned her burner on and heated the steel like it was the most interesting thing ever.

“He’s just left for Brightwood ain’t he?” Though she looked up when Ruth asked a question that all things considered, she shouldn’t have known.

“Aye, he has, that’s partly why I’m late.”

Richard gave her his toothy grin, which was rather a funny way to put it since some were missing. “We thought as much, think nothing of it, my girl, if we had the chance we’d see him off as well.”

Chantelle snorted, pulling the chain on the smelter that it was her turn to man today. “Ruth was annoyed that she didn’t see Prince Arthas.”

Ruth glared at her twin. “Shut it you.”

Val’s eyebrow rose as she carried on hammering. “You know him then?”

Ruth timidly shook her head, and true to form, her sister filled Val in. “No, but she’d love to. She’s fancied him for years.”

Ruth threw both hands in the air as the expected laughter filled into the room. “Can you blame me?! The hair alone is swoon-worthy!”

Chantelle shook her head, clearly disagreeing. “It’s nowhere near as majestic as Prince Varian’s. That’s the ponytail of a warrior! Arthas looks like a woman, having it down all the time.”

Val had to take a few steps back from her anvil so she could bend over in the midst of the giggles that had overtaken her.

“Give over both of you and get to work before you kill Val!” Val had to admit the exchange had made her spirits rise a little, and she couldn’t help smiling as she pulled herself together and picked up her hammer, figuring a hard days work would be just the thing to occupy her mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

It would be four weeks before she heard of his return, and she was utterly exhausted by this point. With more attacks taking in place near Goldshire and Jasperlode Mine, their work order had been extended and made more urgent, meaning they had to finish it quicker.

Thankfully two hundred blades had been finished in pretty good time so they were making good progress, but it didn’t mean that she had any motivation to get out of bed today.

It was only because Lucian pulled her curtains open that she even woke up, shielding her eyes and groaning in fake pain. “Come on you, rise and shine.”

Val pulled her covers over her head. “I don’t want to work today…”

Her childish whining only made her brother laugh as he yanked the covers off, sitting on the end of her bed. “Then you’ll be pleased to hear that we’re not going to the Keep today.”

Val was glad as much as confused to hear it. Ruth and Chantelle had gone home a few days ago and Bobby had to tend to Richard, who had fallen ill since flu season was well and truly here, so it had only been the two of them, Granthil and Annette for the past two days, which was not a sufficient workforce for what Llane was asking of them.

“Where are we going then?”

Lucian got up and poured her some water, stretching out his back. “Well, let’s say a friend of ours got here this morning and is waiting downstairs for you.”

Instantly and rather foolishly Val thought he meant Varian, so she practically leapt from her bed and threw some semi-decent clothes on, pulling her blue breeches over her shirt and bounding down the stairs, only to realise it wasn’t Varian, but instead Cillian Beaufort sat at her counter with a glass in his hand and a cocky smirk on his face.

“Mornin’ Lass.”

Val couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but a the same time she was immensely glad that the captain was here; she hadn’t seen him in months and found herself actually missing the pirate.

She embraced him, letting his calloused palm pat her back. “I missed you too Lass, truly I did.”

Cillian was probably the only person in Azeroth that she let call her that, all the others she had screamed at for essentially calling her a little girl, but she knew it was merely in the tanned man’s core nature to call every woman he knew ‘lass’ or ‘love’ at least once in every sentence, so she let him get on with it.

“What are you doing here Cil?”

Cillian threw both hands up with a semi-innocent smile on his face, one that made the thin black moustache on his top lip curl. It matched the stubble that covered his chin and the perfectly combed and coiffed hair, making him look a lot cleaner and well groomed compared to the other pirates down on Booty Bay.

His sea green (she had made fun of that fact for years) eyes always held a glint of mischief, no matter what he was doing, be it playing card games or merely wandering down a street, he was always up to something, and that’s what Val loved about him. He was dressed as he always was whenever she saw him, in a black shirt and matching leather trousers, made to look ‘sophisticated’ by the red waistcoat he had buttoned up under a long, jet black leather overcoat with oversized sleeves and stiff collar.

Add that to the six earrings, the two necklaces and jewels on every finger and he didn’t blend in with Stormwind society at all. In fact, Val was more than sure Llane had to pardon the git a few times when he had visited at Lokir’s behest since the ship and its captain weren’t exactly subtle about what kind of ‘traders’ they were.

“Well, I’m actually playing messenger, my girl. I’m here to take you home.”

Val couldn’t help her look of confusion as she poured herself some of the tea that was thankfully on the fire already. “The hells do you mean, ‘take me home’? I am home, we’ve only just gotten back.”

Cillian ran a ring covered hand down his face, looking to Lucian for help as he came down, but the blond merely shrugged. Cillian swirled the rum in his glass, really thinking about how to say this. “Minnie believes that Stormwind isn’t safe. She wants you to come to Bloodstone until the war’s over.”

Val swivelled on her heel, already looking like she was about to combust. “Is she for real? Light I love my Grammy, but that’s ridiculous.”

Cillian held a hand up in defence. “That’s what I told her but she wouldn’t have it. Stubborn bitches, you Glenmore women, I tell ya.”

He started laughing at Val’s swat to his shoulder, draining the rest of his rum and standing, leaning against the counter instead. “Obviously I’m not going to force you, but it’s my bollocks on the line Lass, just remember that.”

Val sighed, knowing her answer was already no but looking at her brother anyway. “Luce, what d’you think?”

Lucian looked as torn as she did. “I can see where she’s coming from, but at the same time, we’re not children, we can sort ourselves out.”

Cillian took his coat off, throwing it on the counter and reaching up his sleeve, motioning with one finger for Val to turn around. “Got a late Winter Veil present for you lass.”

Val held her hair up, letting Cillian put the small silver chain around it and the scallop shell locket fall neatly on the hollow of her throat. Val smiled dopely at it, but that soon turned to a look of suspicion.

“And just where did you get this?”

Cillian put his hands on his hips, looking thoroughly offended. “Can I not get my favourite girl a present from time to time without her interrogating me?”

Val’s eyebrow only rose higher and Cillian dramatically sighed. “If you must know, I got it cheap from a friend of mine in Boralus.”

Val shook her head in disbelief. “So it’s stolen?”

Cillian gave Lucian a look that only made the smith laugh more. “Bloody hells bells girl, just say ‘thank you’! Bloody women these days, never pleased!”

Val rubbed the pendant between thumb and forefinger to see whether it was literally just a painted shell, impressed when there wasn’t any silver on her fingertips afterwards. “Alright, alright, thank you Cillian, I love it.”

She wasn’t lying; she had mentioned to him last time she was in Bloodstone that she wanted a locket of some sort but couldn’t find one she really liked, so to have one that was a constant reminder of the sea she loved so much was an added bonus.

She kissed his whiskered cheek, sweeping his hair back. “How long do we have to say no then?”

Cillian chuckled, folding his arms. “About two weeks was Minnie’s limit.”

Lucian handed her a letter that the captain had obviously brought with him, unfolding it and frowning. “How the hell does she know all this? We’ve been trying to keep it quiet.”

Cillian poured himself another rum, pulling a cigar from his breast pocket and cutting the end off. “Oh you know your Grammy love, she has spies everywhere.”

Val snorted, actually starting to wake up now. “Including you?”

Cillian merely gave her a cocky grin. “Man’s got to live lass, and that takes gold. When she’s willing to give it to me for doing her dirty work, I’m hardly going to say no.”

Val started to look more excitable as the minutes went on. “Does that mean you brought the Rose?”

Cillian’s eyebrow rose, making the gap where a scar sat stretch. “No Lass, I fucking walked. Of course I brought the Rose!”

The Black Rose was the ship that Tobias had acquired nearly thirty years ago, and had been passed from him to Lokir, and finally to Cillian, Lokir’s old cabin boy who had proven himself worthy.

“Is that you saying you want to go to the docks?”

Val nodded hard enough to make the pirate dizzy, snatching up his coat and holding out an arm once she’d put her own on, letting Lucian make sure everything valuable was away before the three of them set off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Rose wasn’t the prettiest ship ever, not anymore; when it was in its prime Val would think it was a beauty and a half, but now it had been so many years that the bottom was crusted with barnacles and green with algae that hadn’t come off when scrubbed, and the jet paint was starting to chip.

Though Val didn’t care a fig as she patted the hull during her ascent up the gangplank, looking up at the eight sails and network of rigging and debating for the millionth time in her life whether she just wanted to stay on the old girl and go.

And as usual she shook herself to dismiss the thought, waving a hearty hello to the crew members and becoming swamped in hugs and back thumps.

“Look at you lass, still pretty as a picture.”

Orazio Smithe, the Rose’s First Mate since her Grandfather’s days, kissed her cheek, making her wrinkle her nose at the sensation of his grey mutton chops scratching her skin.

“Probably worth as much as one too!” Jacoby, a middle-aged man with black shaggy hair and a smile that was missing a few teeth earned a swat from the girl as she grew reacquainted with them, sighing happily.

“It’s good to see you all too. Apologies for not coming to Bloodstone for New Year.”

Orazio patted her shoulder, smiling like a proud father. “Ah, think nothing of it, dearie, we’ve always got your birthday coming up.”

Titch, a gnome that only came up to her knees with a bald head and small braided beard bumped her calf. “Besides, we hear you were in much finer company than us.”

Val had a feeling they had already been told by Lucian where she had been, so she sat on a crate Dino, a scraggly man with one eye and a wonky nose pulled along for her, drumming it with her knuckles. “And so what if I was?”

They all sat down in a circle with Cillian on one side of her and Lucian on the other so they could all catch up. “Well, we was under the impression that you and Princey boy weren’t speaking.”

Val tried not to look too annoyed at Morris, an overweight, greasy little man that she had to admit, she wasn’t that fond of. “He has a name Morris. And we…sorted everything.”

Cillian snorted, taking the last drag of his cigar and stubbing it out. “Which means they’re fucking.”

Now it was Cillian’s turn to receive a death glare. “No! We’ve just decided to let old grudges die.”

Cillian nudged Orazio. “Translation: fucking.”

Val kicked him, nearly toppling from her seat, but Lucian’s stony face made her realise she’d contradicted herself.

Of course, she had told him immediately about the ‘agreement’ between her, Varian and Tiffin. He had gotten angry at first, telling her that it would end badly, that she was only setting herself up for trouble, but once Val had sat with him for Light knew how many hours he eventually reached her wavelength, sighing loudly and asking her outright if Varian seemed genuine about her.

When she had said yes he had been silent for a minute and watched his sister’s face, realising that this was probably the only way to make sure she was happy from now on, he couldn’t do anything.

She was a grown adult, if it all went wrong, all he could do was be there if he was needed. If anything he always thought Varian and Val suited each other, but the situation was so complicated now that it made him cynical.

“Well, we haven’t fucked yet…”

Cillian looked impressed. “So you’re back together then?”

Titch looked perplexed, which to be honest wasn’t that hard, but it was warranted this time. “Isn’t he getting married?… You ain’t his whore, are you lass?”

Val shook her head, making her brother respect her even more when she kept her calm. “No, don’t worry, it’s all in hand, just don’t say anything to anyone.”

Jacoby’s laugh sounded raspy from years of cigars and rum. “Like anyone here is going to talk to us.”

Orazio ran a hand down his face. “It took all of Cillian’s persuasion to get Llane to tell his guards to leave us alone. I doubt we’ll be socialising anytime soon.”

Lucian put a hand on his thigh, leaning forward. “Cil told us why you’re here.”

Again Orazio sighed. “We know it’s very unlikely that anythin’ will happen, but you have to understand it from Minnie’s point of view. Every day we hear of those damn orcs wrecking another village.”

Cillian made a noise of agreement, fiddling with the cuffs of his coat. “They’ve gone for us a few times.”

That caught Val’s attention. “They have ships?”

Cillian gave her a look that said she wasn’t going to like what he said. “Aye, they’re nowhere near these waters though.”

Val clucked her tongue, not really sure what to think about it.“I’ll tell Varian when I see him.”

Lucian put a hand on her shoulder. “Have you heard from him?”

She shook her head, not really wanting to discuss it. “No, but he told me not to expect any letters, so I’m not worried.”

Orazio could tell she was getting upset, he had known her since she was a babe, so he had learnt her little ways over the years, and if they carried on talking about the Prince she would burst into tears, so he slapped his thighs, standing and rummaging in one of the barrels scattered around the deck.

“Before we all get too depressed, how about we make up for Val’s absence the other week by having a drink?”

A hearty cheer was his answer, and he started passing around the bottle, which Val had a sneaking suspicion wasn’t going to be the last.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday when she had gone back to the Keep to check on Tiffin, which she did every day since Varian had left. The two had enjoyed each others company a lot over the past weeks, and Val thought it only right that she let Cillian and Lucian catch up by seeing to the blonde.

They were on their second cup of tea and third game of chess, though Val had to admit she was the absolute worst at the game and knew for a fact that the blonde was merely humouring her by pretending to be worried about which move to make next.

“Will you just put me out of my damn misery please?”

Tiffin laughed, taking her last pawn with her knight. “You’ll get better Val, it’s all about practice.”

Val felt like an army general strategizing a troop of idiots as she peered at her pieces, trying not to laugh since Tiffin was doing it. She moved her bishop two spots to the right, though it turned out to be a bad idea as Tiffin’s knight moved again.

“You know, if we were playing Hearthstone I’d be wiping the floor with you right now.”

Tiffin’s eyebrow rose as Nan, who was actually beginning to warm to Val and vice versa, poured them some more wine. “You’re a little old for Hearthstone, aren’t you?”

Val shook her head without hesitation, leaning back in her chair and slinging one leg over the other.“It’s probably the most fun I’ve ever had. I got my cousin a board for Winter Veil last year and I swear, I enjoyed it more than he did.”

Tiffin couldn’t help her smirk. “I take it Varian doesn’t agree?”

Val chuckled, moving whatever piece didn’t look completely doomed. “No, he’s always said it’s ‘too fantastical for his tastes’. Though I think that’s because he kept losing.”

Tiffin chuckled, moving again. “So, the pirate who was here earlier said he knew you?”

Val nodded, taking a small sip. “He’s my Father’s ‘successor.’”

Tiffin looked intrigued. “He’s very…exotic.” She smirked. “And handsome. I’m surprised he hasn’t got a gaggle of women around him.”

Val bounced one knee, putting her goblet down. “He probably does down in Bloodstone. I think Stormwind women are a little frightened of all that leather.”

Tiffin laughed again, taking another of her damn pieces. “You’ve known him for a long time then?”

Val nodded. “Since I was a child, he’s in charge of ferrying me to and from Bloodstone.”

Tiffin swapped her wine for the tea next to it. “You should invite him to dinner once Varian gets back, I’d like to get to know him and his adventures.”

Val looked uneasy about the idea and Tiffin didn’t understand why. “Varian….doesn’t really like Cillian. I’m actually dreading when he comes back a little.”

Tiffin’s brows drew in. “Why? What did he do?”

Val chewed her bottom lip, wondering how to put this. “He didn’t do anything, Varian’s just…well, he has a bit of a jealous streak sometimes. He feels Cillian’s too ‘pretty and flirtatious’ for his liking.”

Tiffin looked as surprised as she expected her to. “I never saw Varian as the jealous type, especially when it came to you.”

Val shrugged. “He’s not possessive or angry about it, but his self-confidence is so low that anyone he thinks is remotely better looking than him and in my company is considered a ‘threat’. He goes into this mood of ‘you can do better’ and ‘I’m so ugly’ blah blah blah. It’s infuriating but a little sweet at the same time.”

Tiffin was laughing as much as she was. “Well then, maybe my idea of dinner isn’t a very good one.”

Val moved her remaining rook, realising too late that it was an awful move as Tiffin took it. “Checkmate.”

Val grumbled incoherently, making Tiffin merely giggle. “Light, sometimes I think you and Varian are really twins.”

Val made a face, uncrossing her legs. “Tiffin Ellerian, incest is frowned upon by anyone with more than two brain cells, I’m surprised at you.”

Val was very conscious of the fact that every time she’d seen Tiffin was in her chambers, so she stood up, holding her hand out and remembering what Liz had said that day. “Fancy coming to the tavern with me?”

Tiffin didn’t look sure. “Val…I don’t know if any of Stormwind’s people even like me…”

Val stayed defiant as always and merely shrugged. “Well now’s a chance to change that, come, you’re to be their princess, you need to at least know what they’re drinking.” Tiffin was still hesitant.

“We’ll take the guard if that makes you feel better?”

Finally, the blonde conceded. “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

Val starting grinning again. “Nope, now grab your cloak.”

Tiffin clearly felt out of place in amongst the crowds, but as they got to the Trade District she started to relax a little, being particularly drawn to the flower stall by the fountain, which had small baskets sampling the blooms that sat in the shop by the canals to entice people to go there. She found pink roses and waved Val over from her own spot at the fruit stall, filling her own basket with strawberries and peaches.

“Val, do you think these would look nice in my chambers?”

The brunette clucked her tongue, not really feeling anything for how pink the blooms were but finding them pretty regardless. “Of course.”

She looked at the girl running the stall, familiar with her already since Val had made it a rule in the shop to have at least one vase of fresh flowers in it at all times. “How much for ten Felicia?” The red-haired woman gave her a smile.

“Two silver and five coppers Val.”

Tiffin fished the money out, giving her more than was asked for and refusing the change, much to Val’s pride. Tiffin gave the flowers to Jon, smiling to herself. “I forgot how much fun wandering around a market was. I haven’t been here in so long.”

Val patted her shoulder, passing her one of the strawberries and grinning as she took a bite. “Well, we should make this a regular thing. I’m always here whenever I have a few coins.”

Tiffin looked at the tavern with nervousness etched on her features. “I’m still not sure about this Val.”

Val looped her arm around hers, gave Jon a smirk and tightened her grip. “Fancy a drink, Jon?”

Jon laughed, very much glad that his lady had company like Val. “Aye, you know what, I do.”

Cillian and Lucian were there already and waved them over, ignoring the small dip in noise once Tiffin came through the door and watching Val practically drag her to the table they were sitting at. As the two women came closer they stood, with Val gesturing between Tiffin and Cillian.

“Tiffin, this is Cillian Beaufort, captain of the Black Rose. Cillian, this is Tiffin Ellerian, future Princess of Stormwind.”

Cillian lifted Tiffin’s hand and kissed her knuckles, turning up his charm offensive to hilarious levels. “A pleasure to meet you Lady Ellerian.”

Tiffin smiled at him, taking her hand away and letting Lucian kiss it instead.

“And this is Jon, Varian’s guard.”

They exchanged handshakes, though Cillian couldn’t help snickering as they sat down. “Light that must be a boring job.”

Jon snorted, taking his gauntlets off. “Like you wouldn’t believe. Why he actually hired me is beyond me.”

Tiffin patted his arm affectionately. “Well, you’ve been doing a marvellous job regardless.”

Lucian offered to get them drinks and Tiffin furrowed her brow in thought. “Well, Varian raves about beer all the time…”

Cillian’s eyebrow rose. “I really don’t think you’ll enjoy it, lass.”

Val shrugged, happy that the blonde wanted to at least try it. “The worst that can happen is she needs another drink. I’ll have a rum please Luce.”

The older Glenmore went to the bar once he got all their orders, with Tiffin looking nervously around her. “I feel like everyone’s watching me to see if I turn my nose up.”

Val bumped her shoulder reassuringly. “Then prove them all wrong. We’re just here for a quiet drink.”

Cillian gave her a quick wink. “It probably doesn’t help that two beautiful women are sitting over here.”

Jon chuckled, running a hand through his curls. “Subtle Captain, very subtle. Don’t worry Milady, if any of them say or try anything, I’ll deal with them.”

Cillian snorted, leaning back in his seat and tapping the table with one of the rings from his fingers that he was playing with. “Val will probably get there first mate, I don’t know whether you’ve seen her pissed off yet?”

Jon shook his head, but Val narrowed her eyes at the Bloodstonian. “You make it sound like I turn into a bloody monster or something.”

Cillian merely grinned. “That’s not too far off though, is it lass?”

Lucian came back and passed them their drinks before Val could slap him, not meaning to watch Tiffin take her first sip, but doing so none the less. The blonde pursed her lips for a second before raising both eyebrows. “That’s actually not as bad as I thought it would be.”

Cillian laughed, clinking his rum with Val’s. “Well now I’m glad I didn’t place a bet on it, you would have made a loser out of me.”

Tiffin smiled at him, taking another few sips and putting her tankard down, linking her fingers.“Val tells me you’re here for a couple of weeks Captain?”

Cillian nodded, offering Val a cigar from his case and cutting it for her. “Cillian, please lass. And aye, I am.”

Tiffin was strangely intrigued by the pirate. “And then where will you go?”

Cillian grinned, putting his lighter in his breast pocket. “Why, planning on running away Milady?”

Val visibly retched as Tiffin chuckled, taking another sip. “No, I’m just curious as to what a pirate does with their spare time.”

Cillian leant forward with his elbows on the table. “Well I thought I might go across to Samarkand, spend a few weeks in the sun.”

Tiffin was one more sentence away from swooning, Val could tell. “Alright for some then. I have a month of wedding plans I don’t care about in front of me.”

Val couldn’t stop her mouth before it opened. “That’s if Varian gets back in time.”

Lucian’s smile dropped. “Has anyone heard from him?”

Tiffin nodded, still looking downcast. “We received a report last week saying they've cleared a few camps along the way, that’s why they’ve taken so long. I’m sure he’s fine.”

She changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on something so negative. “We need to get your dress for the ball in the next couple of days Val.”

Val’s brows knitted together, especially at Cillian’s snort. “I have a dress already Tiffin, I don’t need another one.”

The blonde shook her head, clearly not agreeing with her. “No, you deserve something brand new, and the partner of the prince deserves a dress befitting her.”

Val opened her mouth but Tiffin put a defiant hand up. “No! I won’t hear objections, we’ll go to the seamstress this afternoon!”

Val slammed her head on the table harder than she meant to, making both of the men across from her nearly fall down laughing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

They spent a good few hours in the tavern, and Val had to admit she had more fun than she hoped she was going to. The quintet was spread out around the shop and all laughing at the stories that Cillian was telling; though whether they were true or not remained to be seen.

“I’m shocked you haven’t been arrested in every kingdom yet Cillian.”

Cillian crossed his ankles on the stool in front of the one he was sitting on, giving Tiffin a cocky grin. “I still have plenty of years in me lass, I’m sure I’ll manage it.”

Lucian rolled his eyes, filling out an order form for the next day since Llane had paid them a couple of days ago and they were running low on steel. “Why the hells do I associate with you Cil?”

The captain put a hand over his heart. “Love you too Luce, truly I do.”

Jon was conscious of the time as he glanced out of the window, begrudgingly grimacing at Tiffin. “Apologies Milady, but it’s time to get back.”

Tiffin looked disappointed but knew that Varian had left the boy with strict instructions for her own safety, so she stood, kissing Val’s cheek, embracing Lucian and letting Cillian kiss her hand once again, visibly blushing, which made Val laugh even more than she already was at the pair.

Once she was gone, Cillian made a face at Val. “So…since when have you two been best mates?”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, clearing up the tankards left scattered around the room. “Don’t start Cil. She’s a nice girl when she’s not being forced to pretend that Varian’s the love of her life.”

Cillian put both of his hands up in surrender. “I’m not starting anything, I quite liked her!”

Lucian snickered, signing the end of the parchment. “Yes, we got that impression. How Jon didn’t stab you is beyond me.”

Cillian snorted, catching Val as she went past and pulling her back into a hug that she gratefully accepted. “That little boy couldn’t even flick me mate, he’s a child.”

Val patted his silk covered arm, smelling tobacco, sea salt and lemon emanating from the pirate’s cologne. “A child who’s been put in charge of guarding the Prince, so he must be a bloody good fighter.”

Cillian kissed the back of her head, not caring that Varian would probably kill him should he find out about it. “Aye, but I have a gun lass.”

She couldn’t help laughing, pulling away from him and sitting opposite instead. “Well, that’s fair in a sword fight, isn’t it?”

Cillian gave her a cocky grin. “You won’t be saying that when I give you yours tomorrow love.”

Lucian looked up in horror, his baby blue eyes widening. “No! Cil…please tell me that was a jest and you haven’t really gotten my sister a gun!”

Cillian’s snicker only made Lucian put his face in his hands. “Oh sweet Light above…”

Val, on the other hand, was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Can we practice with it?!”

Cillian put his hands on her shoulders, laughing with her. “Tomorrow lass, tomorrow I promise we’ll spend the whole day shooting, deal?”

Val whooped in joy, giving the pirate one more hug, letting him squeeze her, with Lucian sighing as an exasperated father would rather than a big brother.

“Alright, alright. Before you become a master shooter little sister, how about we get dinner started?”

Val checked the clock briefly once she and Cillian wandered outside later on, with the pirate deciding it was finally too late to fight his lethargy and embracing her. “Be good Lass. I’ll probably pop over tomorrow.”

She gave him a grin, folding her arms against the chilly night like it would help in some way. “I’m always good, what are you on about?”

Cillian’s snort told her that he didn’t believe her for a second, stepping back and putting his hands in his pockets. “if you’re always good lass, then I’m a fucking saint. Night love.”

She waved him off, lighting the lamp by the side of their door and fishing her cigar case from her trouser pocket, leaving the front door open and watching Cillian until the slight fog swallowed him.

“Shall we start placing bets on when he tries it with Tiffin?”

Val grimaced, lighting the cut narcotic and taking her first drag to keep it burning. “Can we not? I hardly think Stormwind’s nobility will take kindly to a pirate wooing their future queen.”

Lucian leant against the doorframe with his own battered wool coat on, stuffing a cigarette in his mouth. “And yet a pirate’s daughter is wooing the future king instead.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she blew her smoke away. “I’m hardly a ‘pirate’s daughter’, Papa gave it up before I was even born.”

Lucian gave her a smirk. “You don’t have to tell me Little Bird, I was there remember?”

Val knew Lucian didn’t really like discussing the few years he’d spent permanently living on the Rose, but that didn’t stop her being curious. “Do you miss living at sea?”

Of course he shook his head, just as she had expected him to. “Not in the slightest, I much prefer lying in my own bed without thirteen other people snoring and shouting.” He flicked some of his ash away, bending down and brushing it from his boot.

“Do you think we’ve made the right choice?”

He straightened, furrowing his brow. “About what?”

She wrinkled her nose, thinking about how to put this. “About staying here.”

Lucian grimaced, trying to concoct a placating answer that wasn’t patronizing.

“Well, I can’t say yes or no until something happens, I suppose.”

Val chuckled, taking another drag. “That’s reassuring.”

Lucian waved to a few men that shouted over to him as they crossed the bridge, stopping where they were and inviting him to the tavern with them.

He gave Val a reluctant look but she waved him off. “Go, have fun. I wouldn’t say no to time by myself anyway.”

He ducked back inside, presumably to get one of the purses in the safe, and came back out with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his coat being shoved on, pulling it out and kissing her cheek.

“Sure you don’t want to come?”

Val shook her head, throwing her cigar on the floor and stomping on it. “No thanks, I’ve had enough of drinking for a while, New Year was not kind to me.”

She went back inside without bothering to see him off completely, bolting the door and attempting to clean up some of the mess that people always accumulated when they had visitors; glasses, bottles and everything that showed the outside world that a good time had been partook in, taking them upstairs and dumping them in the basin to wash tomorrow, not feeling bothered to do it tonight.

It was past midnight and all she wanted to do was go to bed at this point, so she lit her bedside candle and stood for far too long in front of her bookshelf when she inevitably chose the same book she’d been reading all month, shimmying her breeches off and lounging on her bed, intent on only reading a few chapters before she fell asleep, but somehow knowing she would end up with the book imprinted on her face like she always did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------  
She would once again be right and only notice that she hadn’t even gotten into bed properly when a knock from downstairs startled her awake. She knew instantly that it wasn’t Lucian since she was more than sure he’d made a point of showing her his key before he’d left, and if he was drunk enough to not know how to use it he’d merely stay at the tavern.

She had always envied that no matter how drunk her brother got, he always stayed in control, when she’d probably be a completely different person by this point.

She fumbled in the dark since her candle had gone out, telling her how long she’d been asleep, and eventually found her watch as the door carried on banging, making her stomach drop, since only certain people turned up to someone’s house at two in the morning, and Val didn’t like either scenario.

Fearing someone had finally come for the small debts that she and Lucian had she crept downstairs, snatching up a hammer and twisting her fingers around the handle, knowing they weren’t going away anytime soon since their knocking hadn’t let up.

She opened the door with the hammer ready, lifting it with all intentions to swing before Varian threw both hands up.

“Whoa, easy there Sweetheart, it’s only me.”

She glared at him, putting the hammer down and beckoning him inside, closing and bolting the door behind him. “Don’t fucking do that you fecker, you scared the life out of me.”

His eyebrow rose. “Why, what’s so scary about a door being knocked?”

Val put her hands on her hips, realising that she would’ve looked doubly ridiculous if it had indeed been a bailiff since she had nothing on her bottom half and looked very much as if she’d just rolled out of bed.

“Everything when it’s at two o’clock in the morning and I’m by myself Varian.”

That’s when his face dropped and he fished his own watch from his pocket. “Light, I didn’t realise it was so late. I’ve only just got back, so I didn’t think about it.”

She could feel her anger fading with each passing second, and eventually a smile crept onto her face. “It’s alright, just try not to make a habit of it.”

He opened his arms with a lop sided smile. “Can we start again?”

She nodded, walking into his embrace and squealing as she was lifted from the ground and squeezed. She hated when he lifted her like this since their height difference meant her feet merely reached his knees, so escape wasn’t an option no matter how tightly he was holding her. “Welcome back Your Highness.”

Varian kissed the side of her head, putting her down and wagging a finger at her. “Less of the titles or I’ll just go straight home.”

His brow furrowed at how quiet it was. “Are you really by yourself? Val…you know I don’t like that.”

She shrugged, hunting for the matches to light a few candles so she could see him properly. “Lucian’s friends invited him out and I didn’t fancy going, it’s not a crime.”

She tapped his chest with the match tin. “And now I’m not alone, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

She noticed how battered he was now she had a source of light; a painful looking black eye made his normally unblemished skin purple and swollen, she could see grooves in his knuckles that told her he’d punched someone with his gauntlet on and it had gone wrong, partnered with how he winced when he breathed too hard and Val was very much concerned.

“Varian, you should’ve seen the healers before coming here.”

He shook his head, just as she expected him to. “For a few knocks? No, I would rather just let them heal themselves than have people poking me.”

She couldn’t help her snicker, beckoning him up the stairs. “Did you at least win?”

He didn’t bother creeping now he had been informed of Lucian’s absence, swinging on the banister as he got to the second floor and reluctantly following her instruction to sit down at the table, knowing she was about to mother him against his will.

She poured some water into the basin and took the cloth from the hook, simultaneously filling the kettle and hooking it on the fire, lighting it before moving a chair in front of him and holding her hand out for his, cocking an eyebrow when he refused and trying not to laugh when he sighed loudly and obeyed.

Dabbing at his cuts and ignoring his hisses she repeated her question, trying to read his face.

“We did, in a way. There weren’t as many hostages left as we’d initially been told about, but we managed to get who was there out alright.”

Val’s honey eyes were full of concern. “How many are we talking about?”

Varian shook his head.“I didn’t come here to discuss these things with you Val.”

He winced as she poked raw flesh, apologising when she did it and putting the cloth down, leaving him briefly to open the top cupboard and stretching up to reach the tin that held the bandages, glaring at Varian as he barely had to stretch to get it when she was practically climbing on the sideboard.

He gave it to her and they both took their seats again, this time with Val probably going overboard with the strapping as she wrapped his hand up.

“Then why did you come here?”

The hand she was tending took hers and gave her no choice but to stop. She looked up and found Varian giving her a tiny but profound smile. “To see you, you foolish girl.”

She let him have a small kiss, leaving him hungry for more but not wanting to ignore the kettle, or the annoying whistle it was making. “Coffee?”

Varian shook himself to bring himself back to Azeroth, clearing his throat in a feeble attempt as composure. “Yes, thank you, I haven’t had a decent one since I left.”

She got to work on it, noticing he’d gone quiet. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Varian blinked a few times, embarrassingly wrenching his gaze away from how her shirt rose with the slightest movement, showing him teasingly small glimpses of her backside without her probably even knowing it. “Yes, just tired, that’s all. I wasn’t jesting when I said I’ve just gotten back.”

Val stirred the milk in her tea, knowing he had his coffee black as the night and turned, seeing the slightly red tinge to his cheeks. “Varian, do you need to go home and rest?”

She put the drinks down and cupped his cheek, looking genuinely concerned when really, the culprit was Varian’s libido suddenly acting like he was a teenager again when normally he could keep himself in check.

“No, sweetheart, honestly, I’m fine.”

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they took the first few sips, and Varian put his mug down first, trying to ignore how her calf was brushing his since he was more than sure she didn’t mean to do it.

“I hope you’ve been keeping yourself busy?” Val’s smile told him that she had. “Working all day, sleeping all night, nothing too exciting.”

She knew getting this out of the way was best so drummed the table. “Had a visitor this morning as well, so that was nice.”

Varian’s genuine curiosity wasn’t going to be there long and she knew that full well. “Oh? Anyone I know?”

The way she was worrying her bottom lip didn’t fill him with confidence.“Yes, it was Cillian, he docked last night, remember him?”

The pure loathing on Varian’s face said it all. “And just why has he suddenly decided to visit?”

Val knew he wouldn’t be happy about the pirate’s appearance, and for the life of her she’d never understand the jealousy that the prince had towards him, but it had slowly been escalating since Cillian had made his most recent appearance in Stormwind a few years ago when normally, it was Val going to him.

“You can blame my Grammy for it if you want; he’s come on her behalf.”

She sighed, putting her cup down. “She wants Lucian and I to move to Bloodstone permanently.”

Varian grimaced, shifting his chair closer to hers and feeling dread creep up his spine. “Well that’s not what I expected to hear you say the minute I got back.”

She shrugged, not realising that brushing her fingertips over his thigh was probably the worst thing she could do right now. “If it eases your heart at all, we told her it’s not going to happen in a million years.”

That earned her a smile, and she thankfully took her hand away once she noticed how it was tensing. She didn’t want to bring up how he was clearly aroused lest it embarrass him, but that didn’t stop her glancing at it every now and then, which only made her own tingles worse but she seemed to be a glutton for punishment. “Good. Any particular reason she wants you to move away after all this time?”

Val gave him a dry look. “Oh come now Varian, you really thought she wouldn’t find out about the orc attacks?”

His hand felt larger than usual curling around her forearm. “No, but I’m surprised she heard this quickly. How much does she know?”

Val shrugged, gently scratching his wrist just to keep her fingers occupied and watching his jaw set. “No idea, Cillian wouldn’t tell us, which makes me think she hasn’t told him much either.”

There was a shade of worry draped over his bruised face. “And you’re sure you don’t want to go?”

Even her smile was making him start to quiver, this was insanity in its highest form.“I’m sure. As much as I talk about loving my family, I couldn’t live with them all again.”

He chuckled at the same time she did, knowing exactly what she meant. Glenmore Grove had over seven people excluding the children living there, so to say it was claustrophobic would be an understatement. “I’m glad to hear it. I would be sorely disappointed if you left just after forgiving me.”

Her eyes had taken a dreamy look and Varian knew for a fact that it was the same look he had right now. “Well, you don’t have to worry.”

One kiss. “I’m staying-”

Another kiss, and her small palms on his cheeks, inviting him to put his on the dips of her waist. “-right here.”

Her chair went backwards with a loud clatter that made Varian wince as he pulled Val forward, putting his arms around her waist to steady her and groaning in relief, pressing his lips as hard as he could against hers.

It must have been the cemented privacy of being in her own house, or maybe it was the familiarity of the place, but Val was alot more relaxed than she had been for the past couple of months, digging her fingers in his hair and draping her legs either side of him.

She eventually pulled back, putting her palms on his chest and not breaking their stare.

“I don’t think I have to tell you that I missed you.”

She grinned, feeling her cheeks go red as she said it. “I think I can feel it.”

His hips rolled before he could stop it, pressing his hardness against her and letting him watch her eyelids flutter and hear a pretty little sigh leave her lips. “You must think me rather promiscuous, getting like this after five minutes.”

Val shook her head, fighting not to bite her lower lip when one of his already powerful hands cupped the underside of her thigh and the other stayed around her waist. “Not really, considering how much I’ve been denying you. I’m impressed you’ve been this patient with me.”

She half expected his serious look. “Waiting until you were ready wasn’t me being patient, it was me being a decent human being.”

Val bent again, carefully running a thumb over his cheek and feeling her heart ache at the bump it covered. “I should really let you rest…”

Varian answered her with another kiss. “Val, I’m fine. Trust me.”

She climbed from him, picking the chair up and feeling a strange apprehension; they hadn’t done this is over three years, it was almost like they were having the first all over again, it was a little disorienting. “Come to bed with me?”

Varian’s happiness at the mere invitation made his whole face light up as he carefully stood with her. “If you want me to.”

Her smile held a nervousness, one he wanted to kiss away. “I do.”

The door closing was louder than it should have been since the two of them stayed in silence, with Val switching her candle to one that still had a wick and lighting it even though Varian knew his way around this room like the back of his hand by this point.

“It’s still the same in here.”

Val murmured an agreement, standing awkwardly on the other side of the bed from him. “I didn’t feel the need to change anything. Although I think there’s a few more chips in the paint.”

She picked up her book from earlier, putting it back on the bookshelf and feeling the silence on her like a lead weight. “I’m sorry about how cold it is, the window gets stuck every now and then, and it lets the chill in.”

Varian flashed her a apprehensive smile. “It’s fine. I’ve been in camps for three weeks, I’m used to it.”

He held a hand out, making the first move like she had expected him to, and she suddenly felt rather foolish for how nervous she was being when Varian was probably the one person on Azeroth that she could be completely comfortable with. “Don’t be scared Sweetheart.”

She put her arms around his waist and let him merely hold her for a minute. “I’m not scared, I just…hope I don’t ruin how I remember it.”

Varian’s quiet chuckle sent pleasant vibrations through her. “I’m sure you’ll be as good as you were back then…now __I__ on the other hand, apologise in advance.”

She looked up at him, giving him silent permission to bend and initiate what in truth they had both wanted since the day they’d reconciled, and to his credit, Varian’s urgency didn’t show in his kiss, or indeed in the ones he trailed down her cheeks and along her jaw.

What astounded her was how his hand was shaking while it moved her loose hair back over her shoulder, resting on the back of her neck as his eyes flicked upwards and found hers closed, meaning she wasn’t against anything he was doing, which was always a relief.

“Tell me if I do this too hard.”

A shadow of a smile curved her lips. “You know I enjoy it.”

He did, but that didn’t stop him kissing her neck as a bizarre way of preparing it for his gentle bite, hearing her gasp in a way he had only dreamed of for three years and feeling his groin twitch like it’d been hit by the noise, with her arms going around his shoulders and holding on just as he remembered it.

With a need that he was only just managing to contain, he pressed his teeth deeper into her soft skin and letting the fingers of his other hand dance down her spine until he got to the hem of her shirt and stopped, not wanting to overstep this early on when a few weeks ago she had refused to even kiss him properly.

He brought his head up, brushing her nose with his and struggling to get his breathing under control. “Light, I want you so badly Val…”

She cupped his cheeks, her eyes swimming with remorse. “I don’t want you to think I don’t want this Varian, I do, I promise.”

He looked strangely at peace, keeping one hand on her back and the other holding one of her cheeks as tenderly as she was doing with his. “I’ll go at your pace, no slower and no faster.”

And now she relaxed, and he was glad of it.

The olive tone to her skin came back to her cheeks and she exhaled slowly, putting her face in her hands. “I’m being ridiculous.”

Varian kissed the crown of her head, taking her hands away and squeezing them. “No you’re not.”

Her face didn’t look as nervous as her voice made her out to be. “Don’t mistake me Varian, I do want this…holy hells do I want this.” Varian put her hair behind her ear. “There’s no rush Sweetheart, we have all the time in the world.”

That made her laugh, which was something. “Not really, Lucian will be back tomorrow.”

She took a deep breath, putting both palms first on the waistband of his breeches, then moved them up, lifting his shirt and exposing more of his chest until her height hindered her, with Varian’s hands touching hers as he took over and pulled the garment over his head, letting it fall lamely next to him.

He gave her a minute to reacquaint herself, smiling in amusement at how her fingers traced every one of his muscles like she was astounded he had them.

“That training’s been paying off.”

Now it was his turn to laugh. “I should certainly hope so, I’ve been doing enough of it.”

She was being deliberately delicate, using the very tips of her fingers instead of her palms this time, traversing the spray of hair he’d had since he practically became a man, one that travelled down his abdomen and down into his breeches.

Her fingertips kept brushing the small scars dotted here and there, the small rose tattoo only she knew about that he’d gotten as a dare for her birthday resting just under his pectoral, she felt like a blind woman feeling it for the first time and finally started to feel the warmth in the pit of her stomach pull and tug until it was in her chest and flowing into her hips and intimates, it was invigorating.

She kissed what she could reach, wrapped in a gorgeous cocoon of nostalgia at the way his skin felt, how he smelled, everything. She stepped back, closing her eyes as she took her own shirt off and carrying on backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Join me?”

Varian took his boots off, instinctively pulling his breeches down but stopping with them halfway down his backside, freezing and meeting her gaze.

“No, it’s fine, take them off. I think it’s better that way.”

He understood what she meant and carried on, feeling the chill she’d warned him about once he was bare, sitting next to her when she got herself comfortable against the pillow, lying on their sides facing each other and merely exploring, with his rough palm cupping her breast and running a thumb over a nipple, or her fingers raking across his strong thigh, it was satisfying enough for the two of them to merely sit here and touch one another.

“It’s been a long time.”

Val slowly nodded, running her knuckles down his cheek. “Yes…it has.”

She leant over and he met her in the middle, holding her hip as they kissed and groaning in contentment when she pressed her chest against his, letting her body meld to it like she used to.

“I love you.” She shushed him, sensing his overwhelming emotions. “I know. I know I haven’t been the best partner over the past month, but I’ve loved you just as much as I did Varian, I promise.”

Varian swept her hair back with both hands, ever so gently parting her legs and nestling in between them. “No, no, you’ve been as perfect as you’ve always been. I hurt you Val, I realise that, and I swear, I’ll never do it again.”

Her nose bumped against his as she looked down at how they were lain, like she couldn’t quite believe it. “You didn’t hurt me.”

Just to hear it with such sincerity eased Varian’s conscience and he planted lazy, soft kisses along her shoulders.

“Varian?”

He pushed himself onto his elbows. “Yes love?”

Val swallowed, giving him a small yet profound smile. “I’m ready if you are.”

Varian felt an elation wash over him and he nodded, positioning himself and keeping her gaze, holding one of her hands to the side of them and holding her thigh as he nudged his head in, stopping the second she started hissing.

“Val?”

She opened her eyes, releasing the pressure her nails were putting into his back. “I’m fine, you might just have to go slower this time.”

She gave him a grin. “You’re rather big Varian, I’ve always told you that.” It seemed the filter in front of Varian’s mouth had disappeared, and he blurted “and you’ve always been a tight little thing” before he could stop it, earning a pout.

“You always told me you loved it.”

Varian’s brow furrowed as he slid another inch in, bringing it out and feeling her start to adjust already. “I do, but that doesn’t mean it makes knowing I’m hurting you any better.”

Val arched her back a little, feeling her breaths grow jagged with just the sensation of having him inside her again when she had sworn it would never happen, it was a delicious ecstasy that made little spots appear in front of her eyes already. “More…more Varian.”

Light, he’d missed her voice changing whenever they made love; her normally sharp tones would slow down to merely a purr, and all it did was make him want to rush when really, that would just ruin everything. “Patience Sweetheart.”

Her nervousness seemed to have dissipated, which he was thankful for, and soon her legs were wrapped around his waist like they had been in days long past, helpfully opening her up a little and letting him push in further, filling his ear with moans and gasps that made his head light.

“I want to be full of you again…”

Varian kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, everything he could, gritting his teeth and holding her far too tightly. “And you will be, just a little more my love.”

She knew he wouldn’t last long, but neither of them cared. In all honesty, this was merely a means for their bodies to reacquaint themselves, the long love making bouts they were used to could come later.

She bit her lip hard enough to bleed as finally, after a month long self inflicted abstinence, She felt Varian’s entire length fill her, sending shocks all over her body and threatening to paralyse her.

Varian was shaking with need and she nestled her head in his shoulder, kissing his already salty skin.

“How does it feel?” She didn’t know exactly why she asked him that but didn’t feel too ridiculous doing it as Varian starting panting to get his voice to work.

“So…damn…good…you’re amazing…”

Val kissed his temple. “I’m ready Varian, don’t worry about hurting me, it’s fine.”

His fingertips would be imprinted in her thigh for a good while he suspected as he began moving his hips, drinking in every sounds she made, her smell that he would know absolutely anywhere, the feeling of her skin against his.

“Val…__Val__.”

She was finally his again, and he couldn’t be more happier about the fact. He’d been so lost without her it had nearly killed him, and he had no intentions of getting there again.

So lost in themselves were they that Varian had completely forgotten that he’d put no sort of sheath on; normally they’d be in the drawer next to her bed, and he couldn’t stop his frustration at himself coming from his mouth in the form of a pained growl, tensing his whole body and driving himself deep, jerking like a man having a fit. Val had to reach back and steady herself by putting a hand on the headboard, warming his chest with her jagged pants. 

He had a face like thunder when he was eventually done, but she couldn’t see it because he buried it in her shoulder with his last gasp, kissing her salted skin and fighting to regulate his breathing.

She put her arms around his neck and her cheek on the crown of his head, closing her eyes and swallowing large gulpfuls of the surprisingly helpful breeze coming from the crack in the window. “And to think I was planning on getting an early night tonight.”

Varian’s laugh made the whole ‘breathing properly’ task he’d given himself harder than it needed to be.

He slowly pulled out of her, well aware that she’d probably be uncomfortable, and slumped onto his side, raking his hair back and finding the tie hanging lamely at the ends. “Apologies for-” He rather coyly pointed at her sticky thighs. “Well….that.”

Val knew it was a risky move, one that could have consequences, but right now she didn’t care. “It’s no bother. We’ll deal with whatever comes.”

He gently kissed her forehead, lifting his hip so he could pull her blanket free and drape it over their legs. “I take it I’m not going home tonight?”

She had the same silly grin on her face that he did. “Not a chance. You’re all mine whether you like it or not.” She nestled herself into his arms when he opened them for her, kissing his sweat sheened pectoral.

“Oh no, whatever shall I do to free myself from this horrible predicament?” Varian noticed her eyes had closed again, nuzzling her hair. “Night Sweetheart.”

She burrowed into his chest even more with a smile on her face. “Night.”


	6. Focus on your fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val wasn’t used to waking up beside anyone nowadays, so felt a pang of slight fear when her elbow met flesh, opening her eyes and exhaling in relief when Varian’s nose met hers.

Her bed was against the wall and only built for one person, so they had no choice but to lie as closely as they could and resist stretching out.

She had to smile, since for a horrible second she was convinced last night hadn’t happened and she’d dreamt it, yet the prince snoring next to her with utter contentment on his face contradicted that theory and made her realise it hadn’t been a dream, he had come last night and they had finally made love again after dancing around the idea for far too long.

A familiar stickiness on her thighs made everything that much more real, and she felt rather foolish enjoying it as much as she did.

“Varian?”

His eyelids twitched but he didn’t wake up, letting Val slide from the bed and creep over to her vanity and pull a handkerchief from one of the drawers, sitting on the rickety stool and cleaning herself up.

He eventually stirred, earning her smile as he pushed himself onto one elbow, clearly wondering where she was.

“Morning.”

Scratching his stomach he rolled onto his back, shimmying up and blinking a few times. “I feel strangely hungover...”

She wiped the rest of her thigh, opening her small pot of cocoa butter and rubbing her elbows. “So do I, but I can guarantee we didn’t drink last night.”

She felt a certain nervousness that she couldn’t shake or understand, and apparently he noticed since his eyebrow rose as if to silently ask her what was wrong. “Do you have any regrets?”

He barely waited a second before shaking his head. “Not in the slightest.”

His brows drew down instead. “Do you then?”

Val bit her bottom lip, rubbing a small scoop of butter onto her knees instead.“No, but I’m not sure whether I’ll be able to keep my hands off you now.”

His chuckle was thick with broken sleep and he beckoned her over, shifting up as much as he could and kissing her knees as she sat with them bent, running his hand up her calf. “I don’t recall telling you that you had to.”

His lips were as dry as hers but it didn’t matter as she leant her head back and lazily accepted his kiss. “I keep thinking it was just a beautiful dream.”

Varian pecked her temple, stroking her thigh now, just needing to touch her in some way. “What if I told you that for once, your dream has come true?”

The stubble on his neck scratched her but she didn’t care, she kissed it anyway. “I wouldn’t believe you.”

He craned his head back, yanking her covers from where they had fallen down between the bed and wall and throwing them over their legs. “Don’t do that, I might go to sleep again.”

Their entwined hand fell into her lap. “And is that such a bad thing?”

Val bit her bottom lip, bringing her knees up a bit more. “Yes, because we actually have things to do today.”

She hated closing her eyes when he kissed her jaw yet here she was, becoming more relaxed than she had in a long while. “Do we? I wasn’t aware of anything.”

Val poked his nose, watching his hand let hers go and slowly inch down her belly. “You have council and I have work.”

Varian scoffed, pressing a fingertip to her sweet spot and keeping it there as her back arched and her thighs squeezed his wrist. “Those things can easily wait Sweetheart.”

Val felt her belly start to contract and relax with her jagged breaths. “Not really, your father-”

A firmer press cut her off and her thighs started to quiver. “Can wait. Please Val, this is the first morning you’ve let me wake up to you, allow me to enjoy it.”

She took his hand away so she could at least try and stay cognitive so they could talk. “Fine, but no more teasing, it’s too early.”

Concern was etched in his features. “Are you sore?”

She nodded, glad she hadn't had to say it. It had hardly happened in the years they’d been together, but she supposed the long hiatus had made it so her body had to readjust to having him take her again.

“How badly?”

She gave him a small smile. “Not as much as you’re probably thinking. I’ll take a bath soon, that should sort it.”

He still looked disgruntled, putting his head on her shoulder and making her wonder if it felt as uncomfortable as it looked to her. “I hate hurting you.”

Val looped an arm up and ran her fingers through his hair. “Would it help if I told you I bloody enjoyed it though?”

His chuckle warmed her shoulder. “Maybe a little bit.” He lifted his head again, putting one hand on her other side and twisting so his top half was above hers. “Did you really enjoy it?”

Val grinned, putting her arms around his neck. “You know I did.”

Varian must’ve known she enjoyed slow kisses, hanging onto her lip for a few seconds once he was done. “I’m sorry it wasn’t that long.”

Val chewed her bottom lip, completely forgetting the slight burn between her legs and opening them anyway. “I’m sure we can make up for it.”

She kissed him again, sweeping his hair back and holding onto him, wincing when his head brushed her swollen folds and praying he didn’t notice.

“Maybe we should hold off this morning?”

She sighed, berating herself for even entertaining the thought that he wouldn’t see it. “I don’t want to hold off.”

Varian kissed her temple, gently sweeping two fingers along her folds and gauging her reaction, shaking his head as she screwed her face up. “No, we’ll skip it this morning.”

He chuckled, seeing that she clearly didn’t agree with him. “Don’t pout Sweetheart, we’ll have other opportunities.”

Val didn’t look convinced. “We’ll be too busy.”

Varian rolled his eyes, latching onto her neck to placate her, waiting until her breaths were stunted and she was practically pulling his hair out before bringing his head back up, kissing her cheek and trying not to smile at her annoyed look.

“Val, I promise you, now that I know you want me to make love to you again, I will __make__ time.”

And there was the half amused, half intrigued eyebrow. “Oh will you now?”

Varian was careful not to rub against her as he shifted up, unlatching his arms and cradling her head instead. “You know damn well I will.”

He nudged her cheek with the tip of his nose. “You know I’d always put you above everything else, if anything I’m actually insulted that you doubt me.”

Val twisted the ends of his hair around her finger. “Maybe I just don’t think highly enough of myself to believe it.”

Varian ran his nose through her hair now, taking deep breaths and enjoying her scent wafting up his nose far too much. “Well you should, since I plan to stick to it.”

Val wrinkled her own nose, really hating to have to be the one to say this. “Varian, we need to start getting ready. People will be wondering where you are and you still haven’t seen the medics. I don’t want to be responsible for the Prince of Stormwind walking around with cracked ribs.”

Varian huffed, trying not to look at her. “My ribs are just fine woman, stop worrying about me.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she fought the urge to snicker. “Varian, that’s all I’ve been doing for three weeks, I can’t just switch it off like a tap, what kind of person would I be then?”

Varian stayed silent for a good minute and she began to wonder if he’d actually gone back to sleep just to spite her, but eventually his sigh told her that he was still conscious, which was a start. “Fine, but once councils over, we do what I want alright?”

She murmured an agreement, but his curse cut it off. “What?”

Varian’s face wasn’t the most reassuring it had ever been. “I promised Father I’d take lunch with him today.” He gave her a small smile.“Will you join us? I know he won’t mind.”

Val thought it over for all of two seconds. “I don’t see why not. What time?”

Varian shifted so he was back on his side, letting them talk better since she stayed on her back, making it more comfortable for the both of them. “About one? I’m hoping council doesn’t run over today, but there’s no telling since we’ll inevitably start arguing about the orcs.”

Val played with his chest hair, putting one arm under her head to lift it. “Don’t start fights with everyone in there Varian, it’s not worth it.”

Varian started drawing little patterns on her belly with his fingertip. “I can’t make promises that I can’t keep Sweetheart.”

She swatted his chest and tried not to join in with his laughter but failing miserably. “You’re such an arse.”

Varian lifted her head kissing her neck and holding her tighter. “You love my arse though, so I win really, don’t I?”

Val’s hips ground at air and her eyes screwed themselves shut. “Varian, don’t tease me…” That only goaded him on, with him leaning over and kissing her hips instead.

Though a knock on her door stopped the both of them in their tracks, with Val clapping a hand over Varian’s mouth as he came back up since they would both inevitably start laughing out of habit.

“That you Luce? When the hells did you get back?”

Varian held her closer, trying to subtly touch her when subtlety was his weakest trait.

“About ten minutes ago, I stayed at Georges’. Can I come in so I don’t have to shout? My head is banging.”

Val swallowed, trying to ignore Varian stroking her waist. “No, I’m not dressed. Give me five minutes and I’ll be right out.”

Varian gave her a look that said ‘just tell him I’m here’, and stupidly she shushed him despite no noise coming from his mouth.

“Did you just shush yourself?”

Val rolled her eyes at the snickering Varian, sitting up properly and cursing him as he started kissing her shoulders instead.

“Luce, I said I’ll be out in a minute, could you piss off please?”

Her brother’s laugh made her stomach plummet. “Alright, well, tell Varian there’s bacon on the go if he wants any.”

Varian’s snort sent a blast of heat to her shoulder and she jerked it upwards in an attempt to smack him with it. “When in any of this conversation have I mentioned Varian?”

Another laugh.

“I’m not completely stupid little sister; you said you’re naked, you won’t let me in and it’s the talk of the city that Varian’s back from Brightwood. So just clean up and come eat, the both of you.”

Val shoved Varian’s face away as the prince started creasing in laughter, getting up and throwing his breeches at him, feeling her face flush and grumbling to herself as the day started rather differently to how she had expected it to last night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

Val was engrossed in sharpening a dagger someone had commissioned when Lucian tapped her shoulder later that morning, startling her and nearly getting his arm sliced open as she turned.

“Bloody hell, you must’ve been a million miles away.”

Val tapped the half-finished blade against the grindstone, clearly perturbed by something. “I’m just thinking about this whole ‘Orc’ situation.”

Lucian’s brow furrowed as he pulled a stool towards him and sat next to her.

“It’s mad, isn’t it?”

Val took her goggles off and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Stormwind has always been the safe city, the place where feeling like you’re in danger was never a thing. Now there’s an army probably making its way here and I feel like nothing’s being done about it.”

She sighed, taking her hand away. “Maybe we should take Cil’s offer…”

Lucian's eyebrow rose and he put a hand on his thigh. “You’ve changed your tune all of a sudden.”

Val’s look told him she wasn’t serious about going with the pirate. “Varian’s face when he came here last night Luce, I’ve seen him battered a little before but that was something else. His ribs were bruised and he’d looked like he’d gone ten rounds with an Elekk.”

Lucian tried to look reassuring. “Varian can take it, he’s a strong lad.” He nudged her, trying to coax a smile. “And he’s got a woman that’s willing to argue the toss with him when she thinks he’s going too far, so that’s something, eh?”

That made his sister smirk despite herself. “You think he’s scared of me?”

Lucian chuckled, patting her shoulder. “Oh, I don’t doubt that he’s terrified of you.”

Val laughed, standing up and taking her apron off after a quick glance at the clock. “I better get a move on before he thinks I’ve stood him up.”

Lucian caught her gloves as she threw them at him, taking his own off since he needed lunch as much as her. “Just remember what I said earlier; if that Garona is there, don’t let her figure out that you and Varian are a couple.”

Val’s sceptical look only made his face stonier. “Val, I mean it. I don’t trust that green bitch as much as Varian, and if Light forbid she is a spy and goes back to Doomhammer telling him you’re Varian’s woman, what’s the first thing he’ll do?”

Val rolled her eyes, undoing her hair and bounding upstairs to grab something clean to wear. “You are such a worry wart brother. Blackhand is not going to bother kidnapping and ransoming a blacksmith. Besides, Varian would probably rip his heart out before he could even get me out of the gates! Stop fretting!”

She could hear his angry sigh from her bedroom. “I’m your brother, it’s my job to fret! Now hurry up before you’re late!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

She knew today was going to be great fun as soon as she stepped into the Keep, trying in vain to fix the stiff collar of her powder blue jerkin and failing miserably since her fingers were larger from the brown gloves she had on with it.

Thankfully her shirt was clean for once so she had no qualms about traversing the halls until she saw Bessie coming towards her. “Oh Lassie, thank the Light yer here! Prince Varian’s in a terrible humour, I was actually about to send for ye!”

Val could feel her headache creeping up on her already as she put a reassuring hand on Bessie’s shoulder. “What’s happened to piss him off so?”

Bessie pointed to another figure coming down the hall, and it took Val all of two seconds to realise that the green skin meant that this was ‘Garona’.

She looked oddly human considering the sketches Arthas had shown her of other orcs during his time in Stormwind, so she couldn’t help but stare as she went past.

“I take it she was at the meeting?”

Bessie nodded her head, joining the younger woman in watching the Orc walk away. “Aye, and apparently all she did was damn Varian, he’s nae happy about it.”

A door slammed behind them and Varian stomped over, grabbing the top of Val’s arm and turning her. “Did that pig say anything to you?! Tell me if she so much as looked at you, I need a reason to cut her open!”

Val shook her head, taking his hand away. “Varian, calm down! She said nothing to us. Now, what’s happened to get you so riled up?”

Varian waved a hand to beckon an exhausted-looking Tiffin over, not turning his anger filled gaze from the Orc as she lingered in the throne room. “That stupid bitch told my Father that it was a mistake to go to Brightwood and that I’ve just damned the whole of Stormwind. She says retaliation is a given and it’s all my fault.”

Bessie put her hands on her hips. “But they had our citizens captive! What else were ye supposed ta do?”

Varian finally looked down at the dwarf, with white-hot rage still lingering in his eyes. “__I __know that Bess, __you__ know that, but I’ll be damned if my Father will listen to me. He….he actually agreed with her.”

Val let Tiffin embrace her, keeping her arm around the blonde. “Is this true?”

Tiffin looked torn beyond belief. “Well, he didn’t outright say that he agreed, he merely said that it may prove true and that we need to be ready.”

Varian huffed like an angry bull. “That’s the same thing!”

Val let her arm drop, instead taking Varian’s outstretched hand. “So how is this all down to you specifically?”

Varian ran his spare hand down his face. “Because I’m the one that took down Blackhand’s second in command, and the ones that managed to flee saw that it was me.”

Val squeezed his hand despite their difference in strength meaning he barely felt it. “You did the right thing, Varian.”

Tiffin nodded in agreement. “She’s right Varian, they started this by taking our people in the first place. You merely showed them that it won’t be taken lying down.”

Val knew she needed to say something to cheer him up and quickly, so smiled the best she could. “I’m seeing Cillian later to tell him my answer is definitely no.”

Varian looked visibly relieved. “Good, I need all the allies I can get right now. Though a voice in the back of my mind is telling you that Minnie has the right idea after that debacle.”

Tiffin knew they were all being listened to, so took Varian’s arm whilst Val said her goodbyes to Bessie. “How about we discuss this in private, hm? Your Father’s expecting us.”

Val took his other arm before remembering what Lucian had said, and even though she believed him to be paranoid, she heeded it, earning a raised eyebrow from the prince as the three of them made a beeline for the dining hall, with Jon and Nan waiting for their respective charges.

“Lucian thinks I might get abducted if the orcs find out how close we are.”

Varian’s face turned thunderous in an instant. “If they even tried I’d kill them all with my bare hands.”

Val kissed his bicep now they were on their own in the corridor. “I know you would, but I’ll make your life a bit easier by not giving you another job.”

Varian finally chuckled, making Val feel a little smug. “Well then, thank you for thinking of me like that Sweetheart.”

Tiffin leant forward to talk to Val as if Varian weren’t there. “So how was last night? I noticed Varian coming back this morning.”

Val could feel her cheeks burn as Varian lightly tutted. “Tiffin Ellerian you nosy mare.”

Tiffin couldn’t resist continuing. “I noticed he was a lot more relaxed as well, so it must’ve been a good night.”

Val went a deeper red and Varian’s laughter only got louder. “Not that it’s any of your concern, but yes, it was. Now hush, I don’t really want Lothar hearing the details of my sex life.”

Tiffin made a noise of agreement as Val broke away from the two, letting them all be announced as Jon let them in and bowing/curtseying to King Llane, who was already there with the usual faces; Anduin Lothar looked angrier than Val had seen him be for a long while, Khadgar looked…tired, and Bolvar Fordragon was clearly in the middle of a rant since his face was almost as red as his hair.

“Sit, all of you, so I can carry on arguing with Highlord Fordragon.”

On any other occasion Val would’ve laughed at the sarcasm in the King’s voice but today she knew better as they took their seats…

Well, she and Tiffin did, Varian, however, remained standing with his palms on the table. “If I may interject already Father? I need to get this off of my chest before I explode.”

Llane sighed, presumably knowing what was coming but waving a hand of permission regardless.

“You shamed me in front of the enemy in that council chamber just now. You let that damn…monster slander me and stood silent!”

Llane’s jaw clenched and he stopped Varian there. “I did nothing of the sort! It is my duty to listen to all reasoning put in front of me!”

Bolvar let out a sharp laugh that held no humour. “You let that witch talk for near on half an hour Llane! I’m starting to think you’ve lost your damn mind! We have the Orcs right where we want them! Blackhand has been betrayed from within! The Horde is in disarray! We should strike whilst the iron is hot!”

Val felt rather stupid but she spoke anyway. “Blackhand’s been killed?”

Varian gave her a stiff nod, not taking his eyes from his Father. 

“Providing it’s even true! Once again all we have is the word of that green-skinned half breed!”

Lothar’s words made Khadgar link his fingers. “But what if she is telling the truth? If Blackhand has been killed and Orgrim Doomhammer now leads the Horde, surely there are two possibilities to end this war?”

Lothar groaned, looking like he was about to punch the first face that happened to get in the way of his gauntlet covered fist. “If you say the word ‘negotiation’ so help me Light I’ll get those robes and stuff them-”

“Enough! Anduin, Varian, Bolvar, I know you don’t trust Garona, you’ve made it perfectly clear, but she is here in good faith! She has given us valuable information time and time again!”

Varian’s fist pounded on the table. “While at the same time probably doing the exact same thing for the Horde!”

Bolvar looked as if he was in total agreement, making Tiffin and Val seem rather lost right now, so they quietly and patiently sat and watched the argument erupt, ready to calm the prince when it became absolutely necessary.

“Your Majesty, how else would the Horde have known we’d be patrolling Elwynn and ambush us? We lost good men that day!”

Lothar waved a hand of dismissal. “That’s not the point we’re trying to make! The people are starting to notice her around the city, normally stuck up your arse Llane! They’re going to start thinking she’s the next bloody Queen!”

Llane and Varian both paled in horror. “Don’t you dare. You overstep Anduin, to ridiculous degrees.”

Varian was close to either tears or violence, and Val couldn’t tell which one it was going to be, something that scared her as she stood. “You need to step back from her Father. She’s poison, pure and simple. We intend to hit the Horde where it hurts and we can’t do that when there’s a spy in our midst. Send her back to her own kind.”

Llane sighed, a tired, sullen sound that made the hairs on Val’s arms stand up.“She’s not wanted by them either Varian, don’t you see? She has no home, and haven’t I always said that Stormwind is open to those who seek sanctuary?”

Bolvar’s voice was thankfully quieter. “We will have droves of our own people flooding to our gates if we let the Horde carry on pillaging and burning our towns.”

Val frowned, letting Varian put his arm around her. “There’s already so many more beggars than before.”

Llane hung his head. “I know, I’ve seen them. The army is on the brink of finishing their training, the weapons have been made and distributed, now we just need the perfect time to strike the main Orc settlement.”

Tiffin stood since she realised she was the only one sitting. “Do we have any idea where it is?”

Khadgar nodded, glad that the conversation had calmed down. “It’s sitting by the portal, supposedly to make sure we can’t get to it and they can get more troops through.”

Varian took a long, deep breath. “Sign the order for the building of a Keep on the other side of the Blasted Lands. Let us send troops there, troops we can actually trust and place them behind the mountains, out of sight. Gather intelligence through them, and then we can strike whilst the fury is there.”

Llane looked his only child straight in the eye.“And you’re to manage and lead this Keep, I presume?”

Varian straightened his back, glancing at Val with apologetic eyes. “If it protects those I love, I would stay there until my bones were too old to move.”

Llane eyed Tiffin this time. “And what of Stormwind, should Light forbid I fall? You have no heir, so you’d have to return.”

Varian’s eyes narrowed. “Then move the welcome party and wedding forward so I can rectify that and defend my people.”

Val and Tiffin both gave him incredulous stares. “And just when were you thinking of my son?”

Varian stayed silent, mentally arguing and eventually agreeing with both women. “Next week.”

Llane looked sceptical. “We can’t pull together an entire wedding in a week Varian.”

Tiffin swallowed. “The wedding has been planned for two years, we have only to put things in motion. A week will suffice.”

Varian tensed his shoulders. “Especially since it’s a sham anyway.”

Val hadn’t said a word and Khadgar of all people had noticed. “Miss Glenmore? What do you think?”

Val let Varian squeeze her hand, putting a smile on her face. “If it helps Stormwind, I’m all for it.”

Lothar looked impressed. “There are different sorts of bravery my girl, and you’ve just proved that you’re bloody brave.”

Varian’s small smile was laced with pride. “Braver than me, I’ll happily admit.”

He turned back to his Father. “Well? Do we have a deal, Father? I go through with the wedding if you build the Keep. Then Lothar and I will take forces down to the portal, storm the place and get rid of those barbarians for good.”

Llane was silent for a long minute, clearly debating what the exact response would be that pacified everyone. He saw the determination in his son’s eye, the same one Taria would have when faced with a challenge, the one he would admit he had lost over the last few years.

“Fine. But I am still your father as well as your king Varian, and if I deem it too risky, you are to obey me without question, understand?”

Varian thumped a fist on his chest in salute and bowed, looking more relaxed. “Completely. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself.”

Llane’s attention fell to Khadgar. “Go tomorrow to Karazhan with Garona, find out all you can about the portal and how to close it. Work closely with Medivh and hopefully, we can cut the rest of their army off.”

Lothar looked smug as he finally sat down, taking a large swig from his tankard. “Thank the Light, I was starting to think we’d never start this bloody war, let alone finish it.”

Llane invited them all to sit down now the confrontation was over, rubbing his temples. “Anduin, cockiness will get us nowhere. I’ll send regiments to Goldshire and the surrounding areas to fix what damage has been done and prevent further bloodshed.”

Now Val was lost again. “Goldshire was hit as well?”

Varian’s look was grim. “I was going to tell you later when we had some privacy. Your friend Granthil was killed in the attack, his wife’s in the cathedral with the other refugees for now.”

Val felt a sting of pain through her chest as the enormity of all this finally crashed on top of her. She had only seen Granthil last week; he had invited her and Lucian down for dinner, they had met his children….and now he was gone?

It hit far too close for the smith, who barely felt Tiffin’s small hand on her shoulder. “I-I’ll go and see her later. He was a good man.”

Bolvar ran a hand down his thick moustache. “We’ve lost too many good men and women in this damn war.”

Llane steepled his fingers, feeling as old as he probably felt. “Then let us hope your plan works Varian. If we can close the portal and plan this properly, this war could be over in a matter of weeks.”

Their first course was served and Llane’s face lifted. “But for now, let us focus on the wedding, something to distract us from the grim reality of war.”

Varian’s face matched Val’s, both silently saying that the subject change wasn’t that much better but they would go with it, both taking long drinks and praying there would be more of it to get them through this slog.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was over Varian requested time alone with Val, which Tiffin gladly gave to them, and soon enough they were both sitting opposite each other in the armchairs next to his fire, not knowing quite what to say with each other.

“So…a week.”

Varian sighed, leaning his head on one fist. “I regret choosing that short an amount of time if I’m honest. I just wanted him to agree to my plan.”

Val picked some dirt from under her nail, watching the action intentionally. “You know I won’t be coming?”

Varian’s face remained passive. “I anticipated you saying it. I wouldn’t want to put you through that anyway.”

She stared into the fire instead. “At least it will finally be over with.”

Varian made a noise of agreement, reaching over and taking her hand. “You do believe me when I say it means nothing, don’t you? Given the chance Val, I’d make you my wife in a second.”

Val gave him the smallest of smiles. “I do believe you Varian, but it’s such a strange situation that it’ll take a while to adjust to.”

Varian lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. “You don’t need to convince me of that.” He had a funny feeling that it wasn’t the wedding she was upset about. “You can always come with me to the Keep once it’s finished. We’ll need a smithy.”

Val took her hand away, propping her feet on the edge of the stool that sat between them. “I couldn’t leave Luce on his own Varian, you know that.”

Varian couldn’t help his soft chuckle. “Is living with me that daunting a concept?”

She lightly kicked his leg, sticking her tongue out at him. “Are you joking? It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She waved a hand of dismissal. “Regardless, Keeps aren’t built in a day, you’ll be here for a good while yet.”

She made a face, earning another raised eyebrow. “Do I really have to come to another fucking ball?”

Varian laughed, getting up and flopping down onto his bed, holding onto her as she joined him, feeling like he could hear his back cry out in thanks. “Well, you don’t __have __to attend, but it would make me rather happy if you did…”

She let him shuffle to his pillow so he could sit up a little to save his neck, straddling him so she didn’t have to strain herself, linking their fingers when he took both of her hands, holding her steady. “There’d better be free drinks.”

Varian chuckled, bending his legs so she could lean back onto them. “Of course.”

Val felt him running his palms up and down her legs already. “And I’m bringing someone with me.” She made a thoughtful face. “Actually, two people.”

Varian’s brows snapped down. “You better not be talking about that smooth talking, smartarse, pretty son of a bitch-”

He noticed her folded arms and pursed lips. “….does it have to be him? I’d rather you bring an actual ass.”

Val’s look didn’t waver. “Varian, Cillian’s my friend, and the sooner you accept that the easier your life will be.”

Varian’s own frown only deepened. “He’s trying to bed you, anyone can see it.”

Val rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. “No, he’s not Varian.”

Varian sat up straighter, forgetting all about how he had been touching her. “Val, he couldn’t make it more obvious if he tried! He does it to infuriate me!”

Val put her hand over her mouth and it only made Varian angrier. “It’s not funny! He’s charming enough to actually do it!”

Val bit her knuckle, thoroughly amused by how irate he was getting. “Varian, I do have my own mind you know, and none of it wants to run away with Cillian. Stop feeling so threatened by him.”

Varian huffed. “I’m not threatened by that leather covered, smug-faced cunt.”

Val could tell her face was going red with held in laughter but knew the minute she started giggling was when he got absolutely furious at her. “Sure you’re not. Not at all, In any way, shape or form are you threatened by the man you’ve called about ten names in the past minute.”

She was more than sure a vein would appear from Varian’s neck any minute now.

“Fine, bring him, see if I care. But if I see him so much as touch you in a way I don’t like, I will snap his neck faster than he can flash that stupid smile of his.”

Val snuggled down, putting her head on his chest. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, so.”

Varian started running his fingers through her hair and kissed the crown of her head. “Are you sure you’re not angry at me for moving the wedding forward?”

She was glad he couldn’t see her face since it was etched in a deep frown. “I have no reason to be unhappy about it, we all know it’s not a real marriage.”

Varian had probably noticed how tense she’d gotten. “You’re concerned about the heir part of it.”

It wasn’t a question, merely a statement of fact, and Val hated how he knew exactly what was bothering her. “You’re going to have sex with another woman Varian, of course, I’m concerned.”

His fingers stopped and he twisted her hair around them. “Not necessarily.”

Val’s head hurt too much for such vagueness. “Explain.”

Varian chuckled at her curt answer, still playing with the curls he loved so much. “There are other ways of conceiving Val. Tiffin’s been doing some research and we found a few that might work.”

Val looked thoughtful again. “I think I know what way you’re talking about…I’m sure that Bernadette from the florists did it to get pregnant. Is it the one with the syringe?”

Varian really wasn’t sure how to feel about how they were talking so candidly about the fact that he was to have a child with a woman that wasn’t her, but appreciated how mature and calm she was being.

He, on the other hand, was shaking in his boots about absolutely everything and had no idea how to tell her that he was terrified of the next few weeks without making her doubt him.

“Yes, that would be it. Tiffin respects that laying with her is the last thing on Azeroth that I want to do, so we compromised.”

“Sounds like it’s all been planned out.”

Varian tightened his arms out of habit, wishing they could stay like this. “Only the parts you didn’t need to know about. I tried sparing your feelings a little.”

Val smiled despite herself. “It takes a lot to hurt my feelings, Varian, you know this already.”

His fingers stopped and she looked to see the pained expression on his face. “What is it?”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “I can’t help but feel as if that’s all I’m doing right now.”

Val lifted her head. “I don’t follow?”

Varian cupped her chin, kissing her cheek. “Hurting you. I know how desperate I was for us to reconcile, but now all this with the war, the wedding…I just see it as causing you unnecessary pain.”

Val took his hand away, holding it tightly. “Varian, if I felt that way about anything I’d tell you. I’m content with how things are right now, and like you said, being married to Tiffin changes practically nothing, so what’s there to get upset about?”

He still looked uncertain. “You better not just be saying this to placate me, Val.”

She tweaked his nose, laughing at his grimace. “Since when have I said things just to make you feel better? Give me a little bit more credit than that Varian, I am a grown woman, I can decide things for myself.”

Varian kissed her forehead once she nestled back onto his shoulder, tracing her spine with one fingertip and enjoying the little sighs it made bubble from her lips. “I know you can, but it’s my job to make sure you’re the happiest you can be, so forgive me if I come across as a little overbearing.”

She had buried her head in the crook of his neck since in his haze he’d started sliding his hand under her shirt and along her chest. “Well, I am the happiest woman in all of Azeroth right now.”

Varian scoffed, gently squeezing her breast and rolling it in his palm. “Well, now I know you’re outright lying.”

Her kisses felt as light as butterfly wings on his neck, but that didn’t mean they felt any less divine than if she’d pressed as hard as she could, letting Varian finally relax properly and lean his head back, trying to quell the groans building in his throat as she carried on down to the small patch of chest his shirt gave her a glimpse of.

She pulled the hems up, pouting childishly until he chuckled and sat up, yanking it over his head and laying back once again, truly impressed with how she still enjoyed kissing his chest when two-thirds of it was covered with thick dark hair.

He would never let any other woman see him exposed like this, it made him feel vulnerable, and she knew this, trying to calm him with the smallest of kisses, the gentlest of brushes with her calloused fingertips until eventually he relaxed and closed his eyes, grimacing when she kissed a particularly sore spot and not being able to stop his flinch.

She stopped, brushing his hair back. “Too much?” He didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“No, just a little tender.”

She traced an outline around the spot, stroking the line of hair that led into his breeches. “Just that bit?”

He nodded appreciatively and she took heed, wedging one hand under the waistband and stroking him, not that surprised at the fact that he was already erect.

“We never did finish earlier.”

Varian's eyebrow rose. “Val, I don’t think we __started__ earlier.” He always loved it when Val laughed, and to hear it in his ear when he bent to kiss her jaw.

She pulled her shirt over her head, giving it to him to fling over his shoulder. She had to grin into the distracting kiss he gave her, one that kept her occupied enough for him to shimmy her breeches down her legs and take them off, walking his fingers along her leg until he could stroke her sex with two firm fingers, moulding himself to her when she pressed against him.

“Stay here tonight.”

Val was dying to say yes but remembered she had already made plans. “I can’t, not all night.”

She had realised early on into their lovemaking that Varian had a particular affinity for her breasts, and he would spend most of the time before he actually had her; kissing, sucking and biting them in every which way he could manage, and this occasion was no different as he left the outline of his mouth on her tanned skin.

“Don’t make me beg.”

She made a sound that was a mix of a chuckle and a moan, feeling her breath catch with every kiss. “Varian, don’t be petulant.” He pushed himself up onto his hands and gave her one final kiss, scraping her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away, lifted her legs and gave himself to her, groaning into her hair with such contentment that she couldn’t help but feel her thighs get slicker.

A small nibble on her earlobe made her cling to him without meaning to, letting him use one forearm to prop himself up, leaving the other to hold a thigh as he made good on his promise to finish what was so rudely interrupted earlier, closing his eyes and merely enjoying every moan, hiss, pant, any noise that came from her mouth that meant she wanted to be here as much as he did and was content with a man that, in his own opinion, didn’t deserve having her in his arms like this.

“Concentrate Wrynn, I don’t want to find out I’m pregnant because you were in la la land.”

He smacked her backside harder than he meant to and opened his mouth to apologize, becoming pleasantly surprised at the loud, happy squeak she let out. “Do that again.”

Varian’s pace slowed as his eyebrow rose. “Are you being serious?”

Val nodded, biting her bottom lip.“Just once more.”

He still wasn’t quite sure about it, but picked his pace up once more, getting her to a point where she was beginning to tighten where he was brushing every single nerve she had nestled within her walls, kissing her to sweeten her up before snapping his palm again on the same side as the first, pushing up so she could arch her back comfortably as her peak was reached.

She ignored Varian's slightly pained groan while she squeezed his length every time her hips rolled, getting herself through a climax that left her breathless and seeing small dots dancing in her eyes once she finished, feeling a small kiss on her cheek and smiling gratefully at him.

“All done?” She wound her arms around his neck tighter, putting her forehead on his and nodding, kissing him to let him know he could carry on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

To his credit, he lasted a lot longer than he had the day before, and even in the throes of absolute ecstasy, he managed to pull away in time. Val was waiting for him to come out from the washroom, looking out of his window at the snow that had decided it was time to fall in late January, with his furs covering her modesty.

The glass was pleasantly cool on her forehead, counteracted by the warmth of Varian’s kiss on her shoulder, making her wonder how exactly she missed him coming in, but forgetting that thought as his thumbs dug into the back of her neck.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?”

Val chuckled, knowing he was only asking again to wind her up. “I told Cillian I’d meet him and the crew for drinks. Do you want to make a liar out of me?”

He took her scrunched hand away from his furs, letting them pool on the floor and turned her, smirking at the ‘fuck’ she emitted once her back hit the frosted glass.

“Varian, someone will see us…”

Varian put his arm above her head to steady himself, with the other around her waist as he bent for another kiss. “There’s a balcony between us and them Val, stop fretting.”

He sighed, hunching over so his forehead was on hers. “I wish we didn’t have to say goodbye every damn day.”

She played with his chest hair since he was as bare as she was, following the small grooves of his muscles. “We’ll probably see each other tomorrow Varian, it’s not that long a time.”

Varian huffed, running a thumb over a bit mark on the underside of her breast. “It’s always too long. I don’t know what damn spell you’ve put me under woman, but I can’t go a few hours without craving to see you.”

Val’s nose wrinkled in amusement. “Varian stop exaggerating for Light sake.”

Varian quickly tapped her ticklish spot, making her squirm and the glass behind her squeak. “I’m doing no such thing, Val.”

Val still looked like she didn’t believe him and Varian knew it was because she shared the same insecurities he did, despite the hard faces and confidence they gave everyone during the day, together like this they could be completely themselves, it was intoxicating to a prince who felt like he was living out a damn masquerade every day of his life.

“Well you’ll have to live without me for one more night, I need to get a move on.”

Varian’s arm got tighter but Val fought it, pushing herself from the window and twisting him as she made for the small pile of clothes she had put on the chair.

“Let go you oaf.”

Varian’s other arm joined it and lifted her from the ground, spinning her and dumping her back on his bed.

“Varian! I’m not staying!”

His furs blocked out the candlelight as they swamped her like a net over a woodland critter, muffling his laughs as she scrambled to find her way out, poking her head from the wolf pelt like a mouse coming from its den.

“You are such an immature idiot.” She looked and found her clothes had suddenly disappeared from the chair. “Really? We’re doing this? Varian, give me my clothes.”

He was lounging casually in the armchair opposite, feigning ignorance and mocking her even more by donning his trousers again. “I haven’t done anything with your clothes Sweetheart, where did you leave them?”

She glared at him, not really wanting to get down from his bed since it was freezing cold. “Varian, feck off and give me my damn clothes!”

Varian pointed to the balcony. “They seem to have mysteriously found themselves outside…I can’t think how that happened.”

She really wanted to laugh as much as she wanted to get angry. “You son of a bitch.”

He merely laughed, folding his arms. “I thought you had to go? Can’t keep Cillian waiting Sweetheart.”

She groaned angrily, pulling his furs around her shoulders, running to the door and pulling it, finding it to be well and truly locked.

“Varian!”

Varian looked like he was about to fall from his chair with his gleeful laughter, slapping the arm and snorting as he tried to speak. “Well, I suppose you want the key then?”

Val was hopping from foot to foot to stop them getting frostbite from the stone floor. “Give it to me right now Varian or I swear to the Light I’ll cut off both your balls and end the Wrynn line!”

He was twirling it in his fingers, and she knew the second she lunged for them he’d find some absurd way to stop her from achieving her goal. But her feet were already moving as she ran and snatched thin air, feeling the thud of the chair as she hit it and Varian got up, holding it above his head, which was high enough to make it impossible for her to grab.

She attempted it anyway, jumping on her toes and stretching as far as she could, wanting to punch his smug face as he dangled the silver key just out of her grasp.

“Almost got it, Sweetheart, just a little further!”

His laughter was making the idea of punching him deliciously tempting, but if she was perfectly honest, she was just glad she could make him laugh still after all the time they’d known each other.

One of her biggest fears was that one day Varian would grow bored of her company and move on, so to still be able to make him this jovial was a blessing as much as it was annoying.

And it was very, __very__ annoying.

“Varian….give me the damn key.”

Varian’s face softened. “One kiss and then I’ll consider it.”

She sighed angrily, giving in and letting him lift her into a kiss that lasted longer than it really should have. “Varian, you can put me down now.”

Varian looked a million miles away as he kissed her again. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I want to.”

She poked his nose, trying not to laugh at how he wrinkled it. “Varian. Stop it.”

Varian huffed, putting her down, giving her the key and watching her dart out of the door, curse loudly at how damn cold it was, snatch up her clothes and glare at him as she got dressed. “Stop looking at me like that woman, it was merely a bit of fun.”

Her face relaxed and she actually found herself laughing with him. “You’re such a bastard.”

He handed her her cloak, clenching his fists so he didn’t tie it and look like he was mothering her. He held the door open and walked her to the entrance of the Keep, not liking how dark it was. “Let me come with you to the Rose at least.”

She shook her head, appreciating the offer. “No, it’s a two-minute walk, I’ll be fine.”

She looked behind him and quickly pecked him, laughing at his disgruntled look when she pulled back. “Stop pouting, it doesn’t become you.”

Varian exaggerated his smile instead, making him look like he was passing a particularly painful batch of wind. She finished laughing and turned on her heel, waving goodbye once more before mustering up the willpower to actually leave the Keep and inhale the crisp night air, feeling outrageously tempted to turn back and re think Varian’s offer.

She loved Stormwind during the winter nights.

The snow falling onto her only made her feel more at ease as she dodged puddles and leaves on the path leading from Stormwind Keep, adjusting her sight to the dim lamplight that escorted her to the beautiful house of the Light, a building she’d always appreciate no matter how sparse her visits there were.

She put her hood down, wanting to be covered in the small white flakes and feel the tiny nips of cold they brought with them. It was already starting to stick to the green of the park, making her giddier as she went down the stairs to the harbour, where her good mood faded somewhat at the sight of army supplies, weapons caches and catapults scattered all over the shipyard, with warships replacing those of merchants.

She wasn’t looking forward to Varian leaving again but knew it was necessary. She would never, ever begrudge him doing his duty, but would always remind him that he wasn’t invincible, nor was he immortal, so charging headfirst into every battle that arose wasn’t the greatest idea….though he never listened so she wondered why exactly she bothered sometimes.

“Over here, Lass! We were starting to wonder if you were ever turning up!”

Val threw Cillian a smile, trying to think of any other reason she’d be late without telling him ‘Varian hid my clothes so I couldn’t leave his chambers’.

The dark haired man rubbed her shoulders, clearly not enjoying the snow as much as she was. “Bloody hells bells you’re freezing love.”

Val shrugged, taking his arm and ascending the gangplank with him. “I honestly feel fine. How much have I missed?”

Cillian chuckled, letting her take a seat in the circle they had made around the small lamp sitting in the centre. “Not much of worth. Mostly Titch trying to convince us he wouldn’t get drop kicked by the first Orc he meets.”

Titch stood on the stool he was sitting on, still only coming up to Val’s thigh. “I’ll have you know we gnomes are an asset to any battlefield!” Jacoby scoffed, running a hand down his whiskers.

“Aye, to crawl through peoples’ legs and pick up anything they drop! Your punches feel like I’m being hit by a bloody baby!”

Val crossed one leg over the other, clearly not invested in the argument that broke out between the two pirates, and of course, Orazio noticed, patting her knee. “What’s troublin’ you, my girl?” The Stranglethornian’s calming voice was always a sure fire way to make Val feel better, and now was no exception.

“Nothing Pa. Just thinking again, that’s all.”

Orazio squeezed her leg with a toothy grin on his face. “Well I know quite the remedy for that. Let’s get the drinks in!”


	7. Sacredness in tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

A week went by too damn fast for Val’s liking. In what seemed like no time at all Stormwind was buzzing with news of the upcoming wedding, the war, all things she would much rather forget about but couldn’t escape. Lucian had suggested that she was angrier due to the fact that she’d hardly seen Varian in the past seven days, and though she was loathed to admit it, he was probably right.

Varian had been caught up in a whirlwind of training, scouting parties and meetings, whilst she had more work than ever now people were catching on to the threat that was upon them and demanded protection from it, so they simply hadn’t found a quiet moment to spend together.

Tiffin had been the one to decide that she needed a break on the eighth day, coming personally to the shop with Jon and pulling her aside. “Val, you look like you’re about to drop!” Val yawned as if she were waiting for the cue to, taking her gloves off and running a hand down her face. “Did you literally just come here to tell me I look like shit Tiffin?”

The blonde put her hands on her hips. “When did I say that? I merely pointed out that you look exhausted.” She swallowed, knowing she was about to have a fight on her hands. “I have need of you today anyway, so go and get some clean clothes on.” Val’s eyebrow rose. “Why…where are we going?” She realised as soon as she said it what day it was and withered.

“No! Tiffin, please, no more damn fittings!” She had protested heavily when Tiffin had informed her that she was to have a new gown for the welcome ball, and even though she had grumbled and cursed her way through it, she had managed to actually find one she relatively liked. But she was not prepared to stand on that bloody podium anymore.

“No, it’s nothing to do with the ball. I’m taking Varian on a hunt to clear his thoughts before tonight and you’re coming with us.” Val was pleasantly surprised by the suggestion since nearly every conversation the two had during the past week had either been about the ball or the wedding itself, so this was a good change. “Erm, alright then, just let me get dressed, I’m sure I have a clean shirt somewhere.”

Tiffin motioned to Jon, who passed her a package, and she, in turn, gave it to Val. “It’s all in hand, go put this on, I insist.” Val looked dubious, taking the package as if it were about to explode. “Just go and get dressed, we leave in twenty minutes!” Val had to admit, she was starting to realise that Tiffin had an eye for her tastes when it came to clothing.

Thankfully there wasn’t a frill or pearl in sight as she stood in front of her mirror, but it was still a little grand for her liking. She didn’t look at all like herself in crisp grey breeches, a new shirt that was made of silk instead of her normal cotton ones, and a cream leather overcoat with studs along the hems.

She fixed the large belt that came with it around her hips, stuffing the gloves she had been given in it and tying her hair, bounding down the stairs and looking uncertain at Tiffin. “I look above my station.” Tiffin shook her head, clearly disagreeing. “No, you look like the partner of a prince, which is exactly what you are.” She adjusted the shoulders of the younger woman’s jacket, turning to Lucian. “What say you, Lucian? She looks wonderful doesn’t she?”

Her brother gave her a wide, reassuring smile, wiping his brow with the back of his arm. “She always does Tiffin. But yes, I will admit, you look like a proper royal Little Bird.” Val withered somewhat. “At least let me give you some money for this…” Tiffin rolled her eyes, practically pushing her out of the door. “Nonsense! Come, Varian thinks I’m at the florist's and is probably wondering where I am. Ta-ta Lucian!”

Val gave her a confused look as she was pretty much dragged through to the Trade District. “Wait, does Varian not know I’m coming?” Tiffin grinned, looping their arms and picking up her pace, waving to those who greeted her. “No, and I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he realises you are. He’s been so damn stressed this past week, I thought a day in the forest would serve him well. I remembered what you said about him feeling most like himself away from the city, so I had a hunt arranged.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “You didn’t invite half the court like some kings, did you? Varian prefers to hunt alone.” Tiffin gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. “No, I made a point of it just being us three-” She glanced at Jon. “-four of us.” Jon chuckled, easily falling into step with his charge. “Thanks for remembering me so fondly Madame.”

Val had found out quite quickly that she was really starting to warm to the guard, who was down to earth but still mindful of his position and duty, but with a humour very similar to hers, it was a pleasant change to some of the others in Stormwind Keep whose mind was on their job all day every day. “Is Cillian still here then?” Val nodded, trying her best to ignore the people watching them as they wandered down to the stables that were situated just outside the city gates.

“He’s loading up to go as we speak actually. I think he’s trying to put off going back to my Gramma without me as long as possible.” Tiffin looked strange to Val in her own shirt and breeches, she was so used to seeing her in exquisite gowns, so walking next to her in practically the same outfit for once (She had a blue tailcoat on instead of a small overcoat) was a little jarring, as was her un-ladylike laugh as they reached the small building. “I take it his arse is literally on the line?”

Val nodded, slowing their pace. “Aye, that would be true enough. I don’t think Lucian and I will escape her wrath either, so we’ve both decided to not open any letters we get for the next year.” Tiffin laughed again, catching Varian’s attention and turning it away from saddling Vigilance. Tiffin waved over, enjoying how quickly a smile graced his face once he saw who was with her.

“Look who I found! I’ve managed to persuade our little workaholic here to take a day off!” Varian was already bounding over, embracing Val and kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much these past few days Sweetheart.” Val waved a hand of dismissal, staying under his arm since they had to get going if they were going to get a few good hours of hunting in before the ball.

“To be fair to you, I haven’t exactly made the best effort. We’ve both been busy, it was out of our control.” Varian gave Tiffin an amused look as he helped her onto her horse. “I take it this was your plan all along?” Tiffin’s grin made it impossible for Val not to smile with her. “It might’ve been. But then again, can you blame me for wanting to make sure you stopped pining for one day?”

Varian huffed, lifting Val despite her protests and plonking her on her own mare. “I wasn’t pining.” Tiffin shared a knowing smile with Val, one that said “yes he was,” and Val’s laughter only made Varian narrow his eyes as they finally kicked off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

Once they’d gotten a good distance into Elwynn they dismounted and tied their horses next to the small lake that Varian and Val had found years ago, with the prince handing her a bow and quiver since he knew she didn’t own one. “So is everything ready for tomorrow?” Varian grunted, already checking the wind direction. “Do I really need to answer that? You’ve seen the damn city, Val, it looks like a box of Winter Veil decorations exploded.”

Tiffin frowned, picking up some twigs on the ground in case they needed a fire later. “I told you, Varian, we know it’s a sham, but the people don’t. They are under the impression that we’re going to become happily married tomorrow.” Val made a face, letting Varian tighten the strap of her quiver for her. “Not all, but I will admit I’ve had so many people come into the shop and gush about the dress or the ball.” Varian knelt, brushing the grass to try and look for tracks.

“Twenty four hours and all this lunacy will be over, and I can get back to focusing on the protection of my people.” Tiffin tied her cloak around her neck, kicking up some snow. “King Llane gave the go-ahead for the building of the Keep this morning.” Val looked pleasantly surprised. “That’s good. So when will construction start?”

Varian held a finger up for her to wait, hearing deer not too far east from them. “As soon as possible. I had a meeting with the chief architect this morning, we’re making it as simple as we can so it shouldn’t take long.” Tiffin looked dubious. “And shouldn’t be loud enough for them to realise what you’re doing.” Varian started through the brush, nocking his arrow pre-emptively.

“Peace Tiffin, the Stonemasons know their trade well enough to do it discreetly.” Val stiffened and Varian realised what he’d said, visibly cringing. “Fuck.” Val took a deep breath. “The Stonemasons? Why them?” Tiffin looked utterly lost. “Why is that a problem?” Val sighed, waving a hand at Varian and carrying on down the trail of hoof marks.

“You tell her, I can’t be arsed with it all.” Varian knew she would miss his apologetic look since her back was now to him, and Tiffin picked up on it as they fell in step with one another. “Val’s mother, if you call her that, run off with a stonemason when Val was three.” Tiffin didn’t look as shocked as Val presumed she would be.

“I did wonder why she’s never mentioned…but surely you can’t hate all of them for it?” Val swiped at a tall bush with her arrow, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet during a hunt. “I don’t, but I just don’t want to associate with them in case Light forbid I see her smug face again, that’s all.” Tiffin trod lightly since she saw how much the subject clearly annoyed Val.

“It must’ve been hard when she left.” Val stopped and slumped onto the ground, bending one leg, letting the two of them sit either side of her and putting her head on Varian’s arm. “It was at first, but then we got into the swing of things with just the three of us.” Varian mustered a smile. “If anything, it was the reason we’re as close as we are.” Tiffin was enjoying Val actually opening up to her now they were all getting along, it was much more refreshing than the reserved distrust she’d gotten in the run-up to the betrothal.

“Oh? How so?” Val kissed the bicep she was leaning against, putting her forehead on it instead. “My Father was swamped with work back then because of the Troll attacks, so he found it hard to juggle looking after me and trying to finish orders at the same time. It was different with Lucian, he was already old enough to help around the shop, but Uncle Llane suggested that I go to the Keep during the day and come home at night…Bess became my sort of nursemaid.”

“So you two became playmates?” Varian snorted. “Not at first. I absolutely hated the idea of having to play with a girl. In fact, if I could go back in time, I’d beat the shit out of myself for how I was.” Val however, wrinkled her nose in disagreement. “To be fair Varian, you were used to my brother and Arthas, then suddenly I was plonked in front of you with the command of ‘occupy this human’.”

Varian smiled down at her, really not fussed about tracking the deer much anymore. He was just happy to get some fresh air in his lungs, be with two people that didn’t expect him to be perfect, and enjoy the peace and tranquillity the trees surrounding them brought. Val had teased him countless times for his love of the forest, asking if he really was a wolf in disguise, but underneath she understood his need for freedom sometimes.

There would be days when everything just got too much and he would simply leave, get her from the shop and ride as far out as they could go. They’d been down to Brightwood on many an occasion, camped by Stone Cairn for the night more times than he could count, sometimes for longer. He knew it wasn’t right for a prince to abandon everything like that, but it was nice having someone he wasn’t the prince with.

The last time they had gone to Stone Cairn they had sat by the water drawing up plans for the lake-house they would build, and there was nothing sweeter than hearing Val decide what flowers would be in the garden, making sure they picked the right spot for children to run around as much as they liked, it had been so deliciously gratifying that it only added to the heartbreak the two of them felt when it was taken away. Yet here they were, not able to fulfil all of their dreams but here as a couple once again, he would take that for now. “We got along just fine once I realised you were more interested in mud than dolls.” To prove his point, Val stretched her legs out, knocking her already caked boots together.

“Speaking of which, shall we see if we can get something for the feast later?” Varian heaved himself up, holding a hand out for each of them and actually enjoying the fact that he could share this with Tiffin as well as Val. Balancing the two women in his life had been easier than he thought (As seedy as that sounded to those who had no clue on the situation) but the fact that they were all getting on now was a massive weight from his shoulders.

They had barely picked their bows back up when deeper howls and ominous bangs rang across the trees, making the hairs on Val’s arms stand up. “Varian…what was that?” Varian waved a hand of dismissal, brushing his backside off. “Just wolves Val, think nothing of it. If we leave them alone chances are they won’t even come near us.”

Tiffin looked concerned as she looked into the thicket. “They sounded like very big wolves…” Varian turned her by the shoulders, pointing the opposite way. “Yes well, it’s a good thing the deer are this way then. Come, before half the days gone.”

Val was skinning a medium-sized rabbit Tiffin had shot when Varian finally loosed his last arrow on an unsuspecting doe grazing nearby a few hours later. “Oh Varian, it’s still alive!” Val tried not to laugh at Tiffin’s distress as the prince got up and pulled his knife from the back of his belt. “Calm yourself, it won’t be suffering for long.” Tiffin covered her eyes, really regretting suggesting this hunt in the first place. “Oh Light that’s utterly disgusting.”

She flinched at the last croaked cry the animal gave before Varian finished putting it out of its misery, wiping his blade on his breeches. “Have you dressed that rabbit yet Val? I could use a hand.” Val grimaced as she pulled the last stubborn part of the small pelt off, throwing it on the floor to put in the bag tied to her horse’s saddle once she’d washed it in the lake. “Aw, is big strong Varian Wrynn too tired to carry a deer?” She laughed before her sentence even finished at how quickly his eyes narrowed.

Just to prove his point he heaved the animal onto his shoulders, earning another chide from Tiffin, who had dared to uncover her eyes. “Varian! You’re going to get blood all over you!” Varian shrugged, only making it worse as the doe flopped onto his saddle and he tied the legs together, fastening them to the leather. “I really hate to say this, but I think it’s time we got back.” Tiffin made a noise of agreement, getting up from her spot on the ground and wiping her breeches. “Varian, we can’t put this off forever.” He grunted, telling them that was exactly what he was attempting to do.

“I hate balls, you know this.” Tiffin shared a grin with Val as she finished cleaning the pelt. “What, and you think we enjoy them? We’re the ones that have to act with the utmost grace whilst trying to breathe properly and walk without breaking our ankles, Varian.” Val looked slightly horrified. “I’m more than sure the dress I chose doesn’t have a corset.”

But now she thought about it, maybe the seamstress had snuck one in there in an attempt to make her more ladylike, she’d have to check before she put the fucker on. Varian huffed, taking the handkerchief Tiffin handed him to wipe his hands. “I will never understand why women put themselves through that crap just to please people.” Tiffin gave him a tight smile.

“It’s just the way it’s always been Varian, and I doubt anything I will do will change that any time soon.” Val snorted, wrapping her coat around her more. “We just have to wait for all the old bastards of the council to die off, then we can start changing things.” Varian still looked annoyed that as much as he tried there was always something stopping him from making his own mark on the way things were done.

If he had his way, women wouldn’t have to go through all the trials they did just to make men who they weren’t even connected to approve of them, it was insane to him. Val patted his arm as they all got back onto their horses, squeezing it as he lifted her onto her own. “Don’t fret about it too much Varian, it’s just the way things are for now.” He was still grumbling as he kicked off, clearly not convinced.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

“Are you ready yet?! Light above, the ball will be over by the time we get there!” Val growled, fixing the gold satin shawl that matched her dress and looking in the mirror. “I look like a Winter Veil ornament!” She heard his pained groan as once again she turned around, trying not to smile at the garment regardless of her grumbles about it. Tiffin hadn’t been that wrong when she said that gold would suit the smith, but that didn’t make Val any less thankful that the colour had been dulled a little per her request.

She knew Tiffin would notice and chide her for it but she didn’t care. It was made of silk that she considered far too fine for her, but once again Tiffin had protested, intent on making her into quite the Lady tonight. Val had pointed out her broad shoulders to the seamstress, who accommodated them by changing the neckline to an off the shoulder, and with her hair only pinned at the top, it meant they were covered enough not to need flashy baubles.

It would have been considered quite a plain dress had it not been for the beaded filigree covering the top of her chest, so overall Val was happy with it. Though the petticoat and slippers she could’ve done without. She watched her feet as she came down the stairs, trying not to go flying and end up breaking something because of a pair of shoes. She spread her arms a little to let Lucian get a good look and had to commend her brother on just how he’d tried to blend in.

Again, Tiffin had insisted on getting him an outfit since he was ‘one’ of her escorts (Varian still wasn’t happy that she was bringing Cillian, but he would have to lump it if he wanted her there at all) and looked quite the part in a black tailcoat, grey breeches and boots that didn’t have a scuff on them.

His hair had actually been brushed back instead of sloppily tied like it always was, and he was giving her the same look she was more than likely giving him, one of reluctant pride. “You look like a princess my girl.” Val sighed, taking his arm so they could meet Cillian outside the cathedral and all get there together. “Please don’t tell me that.” Lucian locked up behind them as they got outside, putting her arm through his again and holding on tight.

“Are you sure you want to go? We can always stay here.” Val nodded despite herself, waving over to Lizette and Mick as they called her. “No, I told Varian I’d come, and it’s not the Glenmore way to go back on our word Luce. I’ll be fine once I get a few drinks in me, don’t worry.” Her brother didn’t look too sure, but any doubt he had was cut off with Val’s “Light above Cil, I wanted to blend in tonight!”

He stuck a bejewelled middle finger at her, adjusting the ruffs poking out of the arms belonging to his crimson dresscoat, looking more flamboyant than usual with a matching jabot tucked into the collar, but thankfully it was only a thin one and not one that made him look like a damn peacock. She took his arm, trying not to sigh. “Oh come now Lass, if I hadn’t made an effort all I’d be getting is grief, you can’t have it both ways.”

Val stuck her tongue out at him, realising quite quickly as they got to the buzzing Keep that the pirate didn’t look that ridiculous after all. “Light above, we really have to deal with these people all night?” Lucian gave the darker skinned man a withering look. “Apparently so. Things we bloody do for you little bird.” Val glared at both of them, letting Lucian pull their invitation from his pocket and give it to Jon, who flashed her a smile and handed it back.

“You’re looking lovely tonight Miss. Go right in, the Prince will be down shortly.” Val chuckled, staying back for a few seconds. “Careful Sir Leighton, people might misconstrue a simple compliment.” Jon laughed heartily, waving her in and holding his hand out for the next couple. “And I wouldn’t be offended in the slightest if they did! Have a good night Miss Glenmore!”

As soon as the surname was called, people started looking around, and Cillian noticed her shrink a little. “Don’t worry about ‘em lass, they’re no better than us.” Val huffed, using the image of the drinks table to get her through the hallway quicker. “Try telling them that.” Cillian pulled a face, holding tighter to Val’s left arm. “We’re not going tomorrow, are we?” Val shook her head, much to his relief. He didn’t want to sit through a wedding that would clearly hurt her, it would break his own heart. “No, Varian respects me enough to understand why I’m not going, even if it is a sham.”

Once again Lucian gave the chamberlain at the door the small sheet of parchment that meant they were allowed in, horrifying Val as he went in and bellowed their names as loudly as he could, making everyone realise who they were, more importantly who she was, and probably why they were here. Cillian made sure she was at least inside the ballroom since he could see her seizing up like she always did when an anxiety attack kicked in, exaggerating his breaths to make her mimic him whilst Lucian went to get some water for her.

“Come on lass, deep breaths, that’s it. Don’t fret about this lot, they’re nothing. They can’t do anything, they don’t know the situation, let them talk.” Val could feel her throat tightening. “Everyone’s looking at me…” Cillian shook his head, firmly holding her shoulders. “No they’re not, and if they are it's because they're jealous that we don’t have to go in the sun to look this good.”

She managed a tiny, choked laugh. “Shut up Cil.” She tried to get her breathing under control, feeling ridiculous already and it’d only been five minutes. “I can do this.” Cillian gave her arm a reassuring pat. “Aye, you can.” He took her arm and tucked it tightly in his. “Now here’s the plan, we’re going to go find that brother of yours, get some drinks in, and then we’ll nab a nice corner and wait there until Varian and Tiffin get here, deal?” Val swallowed, still looking at the floor and feeling the strange chill that always came when she got like this.

“Deal.” Lucian handed her a goblet, kissing her forehead. “Better?” She took a long sip of the water, calming down the more she stood here and realised not everyone was hounding her. “Yes, sorry.” Lucian shook his head as Cillian let her go and rubbed her back. “No, don’t be, it’s stifling in here for me, so Light only knows what it’s like for you.” Val gave him a weak smile, finding a familiar face bound over and stretch up for a hug.

“Oh, Lassie ya look a picture!” Bessie pinched both of Lucian’s cheeks at once, gushing as hard as Val expected a ‘mother figure’ to do. “And you Lucian, och, I’m so shocked you haven’t got girls lining up!” She clocked Cillian and her face turned stony. “Beaufort.” Cillian folded his arms with a huff. “Bess.” It took maybe a millisecond for the two of them to crease, shaking hands and kissing each other's cheeks. “Good to see ya laddie. Ah’ll admit, it’s better you than that Da of yours.” Cillian snorted, taking the wine Lucian handed him.

“I wasn’t aware my father was still alive, someone’s not doing their job properly.” Bessie guffawed, slapping the pirate’s thigh. “Oh stop, ye don’t half jest sometimes!” She leant in, beckoning the three of them down. “Have ye spoken ta Varian in tha past few hours lass?” Val shook her head, not really liking the serious tone the dwarf had suddenly adopted. “No, why, what’s happened?” Bessie looked around and waved them on. “Not here, outside.”

Once they were in the grounds the four of them sat at one of the many tables that had been put outside for the occasion. “Th’ King’s found out who opened the portal.” Val straightened, not sure why that was such a bad thing. “That’s good, isn’t it? Now we can stop them!” Bessie shook her head, borrowing Cillian’s lighter to light her pipe, which looked out of place since she had a green gown on. “Not tha simple lassie. Turns out it was Medivh.”

Cillian’s shaved eyebrow rose and he turned to a now shocked Val. “Who?” Val licked her suddenly dry lips. “The Guardian. But Bess, his very existence is to protect Azeroth, why would-” Bessie shushed her, watching a group of guests go past then leaning in further. “Speak to Varian later lass, he knows more about it. But ah thought ya oughtta know.”

They heard the horns announcing Varian and Llane’s arrival, finding themselves at the back of the crowd enough for Val to find the need to climb up onto the pedestal that one of the large lion statues sat upon by the door just to see. Tiffin met her eye and smiled widely, clearly happy about the fact that Val actually wore the dress after so many protestations. The blonde herself was in a cream quilted linen gown that matched Varian’s kilted doublet, with her tresses secured in an elegant chignon and finished with a small tiara.

What made Val laugh was the fact that Varian had chosen to wear his hair loose tonight, and before they had even begun to speak, people were talking about it. Some were saying he looked scruffy, but Val counted just how many jewels adorned his fingers, the chain of office hanging around his neck….she had no idea how the fuck they came to that conclusion.

Llane raised his hands for quiet and the ‘couple’ stepped forward, already snickering since Val had kept up the tradition of theirs to make as many stupid faces she could during a speech to see if she could throw Varian off. She’d been doing it for years and wasn’t going to stop now, no matter what the occasion was. Lucian hissed a half-hearted “stop it” at her but Cillian only egged her on with his laughter, making her eventually get down to stop her brother combusting.

“My honoured guests, it warms my heart to see you here tonight in order to celebrate my wedding to Lady Ellerian; I know it was a bit last minute-” He let the fake laughter die down, still watching his lady smile at the back. “-But It only makes us appreciate your presence more. Tonight isn't just about us; it's about Stormwind, and the new beginning our union brings with it. So please, eat, drink, be merry tonight, for I know that I will be for the rest of my life with this lovely jewel.”

Tiffin looked up at him, clearly impressed with how smoothly he said it, gripping his hand tighter. Val felt Cillian do the same to her shoulder but brushed it off, not wanting to be cuddled right now. Varian, however, felt a sour taste on his tongue no matter how much he reminded himself that this was all a façade, not being able to help the stony look on his face as his father came next to them with a goblet in his hand.

“To Varian and Tiffin, may they live long in love and joy!” A flurry of cheers arose and Tiffin held onto Varian's arm, silently congratulating him for getting through even that since she was convinced before the night was through he would either snap or disappear. The party resumed, with Varian patting his Father’s shoulder as Tiffin made a beeline for Val.

“Father, if you need to go…” Llane shook his head despite the sorrow in his eyes. “What has come to pass will soon be remedied. Khadgar and Anduin have assured me that they will find out why Medivh has done this to us, and bring him to justice appropriately.” Llane sighed, a heavy, sad sound. “Another one I called a good friend gone. Soon I fear it’ll only be Anduin and I left of our merry group.” He cleared his throat, waving an arm.

“Go, my son, you need to be involved tonight despite everything we are going through. Have some fun before I have to say goodbye to you next week.” Varian embraced him quickly, which came as a shock to the King since he had unwillingly made peace with the idea of Varian carrying on their ‘feud’ for the rest of their days. Llane thumped his back, withering as Lord Ellerian caught his gaze and came striding over.

Tiffin playfully poked Val’s arm, wrinkling her nose. “You little mischievous pixie! Now I know why Varian calls you that!” Val laughed, passing the bride-to-be a goblet from the table behind them. “Oh come now, I call it a test of your resolve. You have a duty to stay focused no matter what, I’m just making sure you can do that.” Cillian let out a low whistle, pulling out his flask and pouring himself a rum in his wine goblet.

“You look the picture of a princess Lady Ellerian.” Cillian knew already that he could make Tiffin blush like a maid without even trying, and he was proved right once again. “Why thank you, Captain.” She ran a palm up the sleeve of his coat. “Is this real velvet?” Lucian snorted, keeping a close eye on his sister, who was clearly uncomfortable. “If it is, that means he stole it.” Cillian threw a glare his way. “I’ll have you know It is real, AND it’s mine, so shut your mouth.”

Tiffin looked back at Varian and Llane, folding her arms. “Do any of you know the latest yet?” Bessie nodded solemnly. “Aye lassie, ah told them. Terrible news, that is.” Tiffin looked how Val felt. “I just had no idea it was this bad. The Guardian was always hailed as Azeroth’s protector, the last line of defence…and he’s betrayed us. It makes you question everything really, doesn’t it?” Val put her empty goblet down, eyeing the oyster tray and finally remembering that she hadn’t eaten much today. “How did Varian take it?”

Tiffin’s brow furrowed. “He went absolutely ballistic. I don’t think it helped that it was Garona who figured it all out.” Lucian leant in a little. “Where’s Garona now?” Tiffin’s jaw set. “That’s the thing. She and Khadgar came back from Karazhan a few hours ago, then she just…disappeared. She said something about ‘needing to leave’ and then just went.” Bessie clucked her tongue. “Well that sounds nothing but suspicious.”

Val shushed her, not wanting to rile Varian up more as he came to join them, sneaking a lingering kiss on Val’s cheek. “You look exquisite, Sweetheart.” Val squirmed as his breath heated her ear, giving him a smile as he pulled back. “Thank you, Your Highness. You don’t scrub up half bad yourself.” Varian grimaced, looking down at himself. “I feel like a bloody ponce.” Val sputtered. “It could be worse Varian. They could’ve made you wear hose instead of breeches.” Varian’s top lip rose in disgust. “I think I would rather have a flaming hot poker stuffed up my arse.”

Val laughed properly now, making Cillian notice how her nervousness evaporated instantly now she was in the company of the prince. “Well, I can arrange that if it’s really what you want Varian.” Tiffin looped her arm around Varian’s, keeping up appearances enough to make them all relax until she actually started talking. “I was just telling them about Garona disappearing.” Val was trying to avoid the subject, but now it was out there they had no choice but to talk about it. Varian’s jaw tightened and he drained his drink.

“Good riddance, I say. I’m hoping she never comes back.” His look was grim. “Lothar and Khadgar have just departed for Karazhan themselves, so hopefully they’ll manage to draw a way to close the portal from Medivh before they do anything.” Cillian raised his eyebrow. “Any idea why he did it?” Varian for once didn’t bristle at the thought of speaking to the Captain. “None whatsoever that we can find. Even Khadgar, who studied with the man for years, is shocked. Though I suppose you’d have to be good at hiding something like this.”

Tiffin grimaced. “Medivh has access to magic we can’t even begin to fathom. I suppose possessing that much power makes people careless.” Bessie huffed, folding her arms. “Well, here’s hopin’ it means a quick end to this war.” Varian raised his empty goblet to that. “Hear, hear. The sooner that portals closed the sooner I can take what’s left of the army and wipe the bastards out.” Val stiffened and Varian knew why.

“Sweetheart, I can’t sit idle and let other people do it for me.” She frowned. “I know that, but I can’t help being worried.” Lucian waved a hand of dismissal, snatching up a crab-stick from the table. “Oh please, Varian’s ‘The Warrior Prince’! They’ll sing songs of how he single-handedly destroyed the Horde and managed to still squeeze in a drink or two!” Varian laughed heartily at that one, realising how hungry he was himself. “Oh, I certainly hope not. The bards in this city have a lot to be desired in terms of talent.”

Val looked as if she disagreed. “Oh I don’t know, the boy that’s in the Nag’s Head on a Thursday is quite good…Oh, what was his name?” Lucian made a noise of realization. “Oh wait, Benny boy?” Val nodded excitedly, already irking Varian, who finally realised just how ridiculous his jealousy was sometimes. Though what didn’t help was Tiffin’s squeak of joy.

“The one with the red curls, who was singing the day we went? Oh Light, he was good….and very handsome.” Cillian nudged Val, who was dreading his next sentence since she could already see Varian’s jaw tighten.

“He liked Val at least; kept buying her drinks all day, I don’t think she paid for one the whole time we were there.” Varian swallowed down any curses upon this ‘Benny Boy’ and smirked. “Yes well, can you blame him? Val’s a lady very much worth pursuing.” Cillian answered with his own smirk. “Yes, and I bet she took you for a ride when you two first started, eh?”

Varian relaxed, chuckling softly since he knew others were probably listening. “Indeed she did. I never thought I’d have to woo someone I’d known for years, but she was adamant we were doing it properly.” Val could feel a small blush on her cheeks. “I used to get a bouquet of roses every week, without fail.” Tiffin looked remarkably impressed, lightly swatting the prince’s chest. “I didn’t take you as a romantic, I merely assumed you told her you were courting and that was that.”

Lucian nearly had ale fly up his nose as he tried in vain to stifle his laughter, and thankfully Cillian spoke for him. “My dear Lady, I think you’ll find Val very much wears the breeches in this relationship.” Val’s brow wrinkled. “No, I don’t! We’re on an equal footing, aren’t we Varian?” Just to wind her up Varian grit his teeth into a smile.

“Yes dear, of course we are dear.” Lucian didn’t know who was laughing harder out of he and Tiffin, and that laughter only subsided with the blonde looking around and noticing no one was dancing yet. “Oh, Varian, I think they want us to dance first.”

Varian looked where she was and felt his chest tighten as he realised she was right. “Just keep reminding me that this is for the good of my people…I really hate dancing.” Tiffin gave Val an apologetic look but the brunette shook her head. “No, this is your night as far as everyone knows, appearances must be kept.” Tiffin kissed her cheek as the pair excused themselves, leaving the quartet of commoners to watch the crowd part and the music swell already.

“Anyone up for going outside again?” Val took one look around at how joyous everyone was to see the two of them dance and defiantly shook her head at her brother. “No. I said I’d support him, and that’s what I’m doing. It’s just a dance Luce.” She looked over at the food table again. “Though I wouldn’t say no to some food.”

Val hated the fact that she was having fun after a few hours of being at the Keep. Thankfully the music had changed from regimented waltzes to merely fun violins and drums, meaning Cillian had an excuse to pull Val away from the food table and to the middle of the ballroom with a plethora of other dancers, despite how much she protested. Varian saw her seize up and thought it only right that he and Tiffin join them to ease her fears, and soon Lucian was sitting at a table with Bessie and Wyll watching his sister start to relax, it was a refreshing sight.

Cillian twirled her, making her squeak when the pirate let go and a strong, familiar hand caught hers, pulling her to a beaming Varian, whose other arm went around her waist as he lead them in the peculiar circle all the pairs had caused.

“Varian, everyone’s watching…” His eyes had glazed over a little. “I don’t care, and neither should you.” They had danced together in private so many times that their feet knew what to do already, and despite his size, Varian had never once stepped on her toes, so she felt completely safe right now. Most of the guests around them would have only seen dancing this ‘uncouth’ in a tavern, but the prince was absolutely content with it as Val ducked under his arm and clapped her hands with him, making Tiffin snatch her away with a grin.

“She’s all mine now!” Varian hadn’t anticipated laughing this much tonight at all, but here he was nearly bent over, gathering both women under his arms and kissing the heads of the two of them. “We’re going to be just fine, aren’t we?” Val patted his chest, forgetting that all eyes were on them. “I think so. Tiffin?” The blonde didn’t hesitate to nod. “Oh absolutely! Just try and keep up Varian!” Tiffin pulled Val to dance more, but Val shook her head, feeling her throat burn from shouting over the music.

“Not until I’ve had another drink. Varian?” He had already started steering her over to drinks table, letting Tiffin dance with Cillian again, much to her delight. “Do you get a distinct feeling that Tiffin enjoys our dear pirate’s company?” Varian made a face of indignation. “I certainly hope not. I don’t think I could stomach seeing his mug every day.” Val gave him a chiding look.

“Varian, she has to look at me, why can’t she be entitled to the same happiness?” Varian grunted, passing her an ale and clinking their chalices. “Because you’re not a slimy, smirking son of a-” He stopped himself at her look. “…I just don’t think they’re a good match, that’s all.” Val snorted into her drink. “Neither are we when you really think about it.” His brows snapped down and he fought to keep his voice down.

“And just what the hells is that supposed to mean?” She shrugged as if she hadn’t just offended him. “Well, think about it; you’re a prince, I’m a commoner, you’re a fighter, I’m a crafter…really, we’re two completely different people.” Varian gave her a smile regardless. “And I think that’s what makes us work. We balance each other out.” Val resisted the temptation to kiss him, patting his arm instead. “I’m glad we share the same opinion on it.”

Varian’s brow wrinkled again. “I wish the word ‘commoner’ didn’t exist. We should all be equal no matter our birth.” Val pursed her lips. “That’s a fight I don’t think even you can win Varian. But the fact that you’re so involved is blurring the line already, surely that counts for something?” He made a face that said he reluctantly agreed with her.

“That’s true I suppose, I’m just sitting here hoping I’m doing all I can to make it happen.” Val gave him a small nudge, draining the last of her drink. “I’m sure you will eventually Varian, since when have you been one for backing down from a fight?” She grimaced, realising that she’d brought herself to a rather sore subject, but one that needed to be brought up. “So what happens now?” Thankfully Varian realised what she was talking about from her tone, stiffening his face.

“We start preparing the city. Something in my bones tell me that stopping Medivh won’t be the end of it, so I’ve begged father to start strong-holding the place.” Val’s eyebrow rose. “You really think the orcs will come here?” Varian looked down at her with such a steely expression she had to wonder if his face was ever to move again.

“I’m not sure what to think anymore. All we can do is try to prepare ourselves behind closed doors and carry on as normally as we can. I don’t want to cause a panic, but we need to up our defences now.” Val put her goblet down and folded her arms.

“And what does Llane think about this?” Varian’s brow furrowed. “He suggested an evacuation, but Anduin and I both told him that it would be jumping the gun a little. We don’t know whether the Horde will even come here yet, we don’t want to disrupt people when it’s not necessary.” She pulled a face, shifting from foot to foot. “So it’s a waiting game?” Varian nodded a little bit too slowly for her liking. “Aye, it’s just a waiting game now.”

He took her hand, squeezing it too tightly. “Do me a favour?” Val gave him a small smile. “I’ll write to Grammy and tell her to get our rooms ready, and tell Cillian to stay here a bit longer.” The relief was obvious on his face. “Thank you. I know it’s over the top-” She shook her head. “No, it’s fine. There’s no need to worry about me Varian, I’ll deal with that.” His lips thinned as he reluctantly let go of her hand. “It’s taking everything in me not to kiss you right now.” Val chuckled, standing on her toes.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, I’ve been eating shellfish all night.” Varian snorted, folding his own arms across his broad chest. “Oh yes, because that’s ever stopped me.” She swatted his chest, taking his hand and dragging a groaning prince to the dancers again. “Oh Val, no, not again.” Val narrowed her eyes with a childish pout on her face.

“You promised me that I could have whatever I wanted if I let you announce the engagement.” Varian’s eyebrow cocked and all he did was sigh. “I promised no such thing, but I get the distinct feeling that doesn’t matter anymore.” Now she flashed him a grin. “Damn straight, now get ready for aching feet, I plan on staying here a while!”


	8. Chaos can not be controlled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

The wait would only be four days, seven hours and thirteen minutes.

Stormwind had been on total lockdown, with the doors to the city closing the morning after the ball and barricades being built on the other side, with soldiers swarming the ramparts and ships being constantly stocked in the bustling harbour.

A notice telling everyone why the precautions were being put in place had been put up in the town square, and those who had probably more sense than Val and Lucian had already left their homes in order to keep safe, with more and more doors being boarded up everytime Val looked at them.

“Has Varian actually gotten any news yet?”

Val started dousing the forge, untying her apron and her hair. “You’ve asked me that every day and I give you the same answer.”

Lucian opened the front door to flip the shop sign, watching the latest patrol go past and sighing, bolting it behind him and leaning on it. It was only eleven in the morning, but business had all but dried up with the people leaving, so there was no point being open.

“Cillian’s not going to stay here much longer.”

Val was trying not to lose it with him, but tensions were so high everywhere that everyone and their mothers were snapping at each other, so he’d forgive her for it eventually. “I know he’s not, but what do you honestly expect me to do, go to the Horde and ask politely when they’re coming to kill us all?”

Lucian’s brow furrowed and he all but slammed his gloves on the counter. “Less of the attitude please! I know you’re wound up, trust me little sister so am I, but that doesn’t mean that sarcasm suddenly flies around here.”

She knew that, of course she did, and she felt awful for biting when he was merely pointing out the obvious. “Look, I’ll go to the docks in a minute and tell Cillian to cast off tomorrow.”

Lucian’s eyebrow rose. “With us on the Rose, I presume? Otherwise we need to ready the spare bed for Grammy.”

Val wanted to laugh at that, since it was essentially the truth; Minnie had already replied to her missive with the condition that Cillian was not to return to either Booty Bay or Glenmore Grove without the two of them, so if they did indeed send the pirate back on his own, she could guarantee her Grammy would be in Stormwind before she could even blink, dragging them both by their ears to the ship whether they wanted to go or not.

“I don’t think we have any other choice but to go with him.”

The defeat in her voice made all thoughts of his previous anger fizzle out and a sympathy that only a brother could feel swell in his chest. “We best start packing up then.”

Val solemnly nodded, glad that he hadn’t drawn the conversation on longer than was necessary; Lucian always had a knack for getting straight to the point and not worry about the unnecessary details of a plan whenever they made one, he just wanted to know where he needed to be, what he needed to do and how he was going to do it.

“Aye, we should. Do we have any trunks left?”

He clucked his tongue, looking around them and assessing how much they had before answering her. “We have those two that are big enough to smuggle a person in, the rest will have to go in satchels.”

Val looked at the ceiling, opening the windows to let some of the smoke out. “I’ll do upstairs now, then we can do down here tonight.”

Lucian slowly nodded, not quite sure what to think of how calmly she was taking this. “I would think there’s a few people you’d want to tell first?”

There was, but how could she do that? Not two days ago Varian had been in here and she’d told him categorically that she wasn’t going, so how could she go and essentially confess that it’d been a lie?

“We won’t be going forever Little Bird, just until this shit with the Horde blows over.”

Val huffed, not placated by that at all. “We don’t even know if it will ‘blow over’. I’m more than sure the docks will close as some point if this damn waiting carries on, so we won’t even be able to get back.”

Lucian knew this indecision was to go on for a long while, so let her get her rant out before even attempting to reply. “We’ll figure something out, we always do. Go on, you go and find Varian, tell him what’s going on and I’ll make a start here.”

Val was conflicted about it, he could see it on her face, so putting a coin purse he’d been spending the best part of an hour counting out down once again he cupped her cheek, earning a smile whether she wanted to give him one or not. “Go on, it’s for the best.”

Val sighed, whipping her apron off as quickly as she’d put it on. “Give me ten minutes to clean up first, I might as well make an effort to tell him that I’m leaving him again.”

Lucian grimaced as she all but flew up the stairs. He started gathering everything around the counter up to pack later, attempting in vain to ignore the dull roar outside that told him that the few mages Stormwind had were putting up the daily wards that practically imprisoned them in their own city.

He recognised that they were supposed to keep the Horde out, but to the city that hadn’t seen hide nor hair of them, it just seemed to be there to keep them in.

“You’re not leaving him Val, you’re keeping yourself safe, which is all Varian should want.”

Val started putting her clothes on the bed to pack them up when she got back, wanting to get this over with so she had motivation to actually carry through with their plan. “He’ll see it as running away.”

Lucian rolled his eyes. “No he won’t. You’re not a soldier, why the hells would you want to stay here and be practically defenceless?”

Val snorted, shoving her wool dress over her head. “You make me sound like such a weakling, thanks brother.”

She pulled her boots on and hopped down the stairs, trying to get everything straight in her head. “I’ll see Cillian first, then Varian. It’ll sound more like we know what the hells we’re doing if I put everything in place first.”

He patted her arm, trying to muster up a smile for her. “Want me to come with you?”

She shook her head, appreciating it regardless and kissing his cheek, taking her coat from the hook. “No, it’ll be easier if I do it by myself. You start packing.”

Now he chuckled, sweeping his loose hair back. “Oh I see how it is. I’ll do mine first, eh? Leave yours for you, Light knows what you have up there.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, giving him another quick goodbye and hopping down the stairs, not noticing how quiet it was until she started walking the streets and kept seeing boards nailed onto nearly half the windows and doors around her, barely any market traders in the main square…it felt like a ghost town.

Even the cathedral bell had stilled, with Benedictus being ordered by Llane not to ring it unless an attack was in motion and the people needed warning, so to say it was eerie as she hurried through to the Keep was an understatement.

The guard leading up to the fortress had doubled, with all eyes on her as she sped up the steps, hunching over and praying she found someone she knew soon. At first she wasn’t so lucky, but after a few minutes of awkwardly standing by the throne a very familiar voice met her ear.

“I were nae expectin’ to see ye today lassie!”

Val bent to give Bessie the embrace that the hearty dwarf had opened her arms for, steeling herself for the large thumps she got on her back but still wincing a little when the blows actually landed.

“Believe it or not Bess, I was actually planning on spending the day at home today.”

Bessie clucked her tongue, already ushering her to the kitchens before Val could even begin to protest. “Aye, alright lass, ah’ll believe that when tha sky falls down, shall I?”

Val couldn’t stop the snort before it left her mouth, starting to unbutton her coat. “No, I mean it, I had no intentions of seeing Varian today…”

Her face fell and she knew how obvious it made the tone of her impromptu visit to the cook, but she honestly couldn’t help it. “Ah. So when ye going?”

Val stiffened, trying to count the number of guards as they went past in a vain attempt to distract herself from answering until she really had to. “Tomorrow probably. I don’t think Cillian’s going to stay docked for much longer, it’s not fair to effectively hold him hostage like this.”

Bessie chortled, which in all fairness had been the last reaction Val had been expecting considering she’d just told her that she was leaving Stormwind, possibly for a long while.

“What’s so funny?”

Bessie shrugged, waving her into the kitchens and preparing tea before Val could even sit down. “Ah just donnae think ‘hostage’ is the right word fer someone who clearly wants ta be here.”

Val shrugged her coat off, plopping it beside her and realising that even half the Keep staff had mysteriously vanished. “And what brought you to that conclusion?”

Bessie pursed her lips, but her cheeks puffed in a parody of a grin. “Oh lass, donnae act like ye have nae seen how tha boy looks at ye.”

Val groaned before she’d even finished her sentence, putting her head on the table. “So it __is__ you that keeps putting that insane idea in Varian’s head!”

She lifted her head back up and glared at the dwarf who was merrily pouring two cups of tea and slicing a cake bigger than Val’s head. “Cillian doesn’t fancy me Bess.”

Now she got a haughty snort as an answer. “Aye, he does lass, he’s just too nice ta say it.”

She sat down opposite Val and pushed a plate towards her, watching as she pulled off a piece and let the carrot cake melt in her mouth as it usually did.

“Ye would have ta be deaf, dumb and blind not ta see how much tha lad cares for ya.” Bessie smirked as she spoke, taking a sip of her tea. “Though, I could be talkin’ about Varian as well. Ah lass, you should see him these past few weeks, it’s like he’s a new man.”

Val kept swirling her spoon in her cup, watching it like it was actually going to hypnotize her.“I doubt he’ll be that jolly by the time I leave this Keep.”

She didn’t exactly know what she had expected the ruddy dwarf to do, but shrug like it was nothing had been pretty damn low on the list. “Nae, I donnae think that at all lass. If anything he’ll be glad yer gettin’ to a place of safety.”

Val snorted this time, taking another bite of her cake and cursing herself for not being able to ever resist Bessie’s sweet treats. “Bloodstone is hardly ‘a place of safety’ Bess.”

Bushy brows drew down and all it did was make her want to laugh despite everything. “Regardless, Varian knows that times are gettin’ more fretful, and it’s nae like yer disappearin’ off the face of Azeroth this time.”

Val didn’t appreciate the reminder of how she nearly left Stormwind for good once before. “That was different Bess, my father has just died, we had a reason to go. This time it just feels like we’re running away for no reason.”

Bessie didn’t look as if she agreed at all. “Judgin’ by the amount of soldiers everywhere, I would say ye have every reason ta be wary. Ye ask me, ah think you getting away will be a load off Varian’s mind.”

Val tapped the side of her cup with a nail, still not convinced, and Bessie had an inkling as to why.

“Yer allowed ta admit tha ye would miss him lass, there’s no shame in it.”

Val’s coy smile told the older woman that she’d hit the nail on the head, but she was doing her best to conceal it.

“It would’ve been so much easier had we not reconciled so recently. If I was still refusing to speak to him I could break ties. But now we’ve reconnected…I don’t have the heart to leave him Bess, it just makes it ten times more difficult, does that make sense?”

Bess’ smile had a teasing wrinkle to it as she dramatically swooned. “Oh wha’ a quandary, nae being able ta smooch like lovesick doves all day every day!”

She started cackling at Val’s half-hearted swat, almost falling backwards as she laughed at her own joke.

“You know what I mean! There’s only so much letters can do, you know?”

Bessie calmed herself despite her snickers, putting a thick braid over her shoulder.“O’ course ah do lassie, Ah’m only having ye. But it won’t be forever, you’ll see him at some point.”

Val hated how much she was reverting back to a lovesick puppy dog, yet here she was wrinkling her nose and squirming in her seat. “That’s not the point though.”

As Bessie started snickering once again, Val swiftly changed the topic, keeping it on Varian but steering the conversation away from her pining, since that was truly what it was.

She would never openly admit it, but since their reconciliation, and even more since they’d made love again, she found herself as addicted to Varian’s company as she had been all those years ago, constantly feeling herself itch for his touches, his little kisses and sweet honeyed words, it was as ridiculous as it was invigorating.

“Where is Varian?”

Bessie’s frown didn’t fill her with confidence. “Council, hence why ah brought ye here instead o takin’ ye to his chambers.”

Val answered with her own grimace. “I take it he’s going to be a while?”

Bessie nodded, wiping the corners of her mouth. “Aye, the meetings have gotten longer and longer since Anduin came back from Karazhan.”

Val took a long sip of her tea, trying to rationalise everything in her head. “Maybe I should come back later.”

Bessie waved a hand, looking as cheery as she always did. “Nae, knowin’ our Varian he’ll storm out halfway through.”

Val couldn’t help laughing again, pouring herself another cup from the large teapot sitting in between them.

“So does Cillian actually know that he’s leavin’ on the morrow?” Val cursed to herself, slapping her forehead.

“Shit, I was supposed to see him before I came, it’s no worry, I’m sure he’ll be alright with the short notice. Hells, the whole reason he came here in the first place was to take us ‘home’.”

It felt rather disorienting, knowing that at some point in the next few days she’d be abandoning her home and making another in a city she’d told Varian time and time again was a cesspool, with thieves, prostitutes, brigands, and any other scumbag you could think of living there.

She still had no idea why Minnie was there now Tobias had died, but she could suppose it was just her Grandmother being used to it after all this time when Val was more suited to the Stormwindian life. She huffed, giving Bessie the best pleading look she could.

“Don’t suppose you want to come and help us pack everything?”

The corners of Bessie’s mouth rose once again. “Ah think I’d rather clean Varian’s sheets.”

Val nearly sprayed the dwarf with tea, choosing to take an unfortunately timed sip just as she said what she did and not knowing whether to feel amused or disgusted at it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

She sat with Bessie for what seemed like a while, occupying her hands with menial tasks like peeling carrots and potatoes so her mind was free to wander a bit.

She was in her own little world when someone came to the kitchens asking if Bessie had any coffee to hand, and instantly the dwarf knew who it was for, since the prince was the only person in the Keep who actually drank the stuff.

“How he swallows it black as he does ah’ll never know, but go on lassie, you take it to ‘im, save me a job.”

Val had obviously agreed, walking at quite the snail’s pace to make sure she didn’t end up tossing the beverage all over herself, really not caring about the strange looks she got for it and lightly rapping on Varian’s door once she finally got there.

“It’s open.”

Even she was shocked at how smoothly she managed to open the door without spilling a drop, nudging it closed and giving his back a smile, not used to seeing him hunched over his writing desk with such stiffness.

“Morning.”

It could probably be called ‘afternoon’ at this point but she knew he wouldn’t care. He straightened, twisting around and leaning on the back of his chair with a grin. “Well if you’re not a sight for sore eyes, I don’t know who is.”

She put his mug down, perching herself on the edge of his desk, knowing the thick mahogany could take her weight perfectly fine. “Are you talking to me, or the coffee?”

He chuckled, taking the hand that was on her lap and lightly squeezing it. “Would you be mightily offended if I said both?”

Val’s nose wrinkled. “That bad a morning eh?”

The exasperation flooded back onto Varian’s face as he lounged back and picked up the papers he’d been working on, slapping the pile with the back of his other hand.

“More and more reports of the Horde moving, with sightings of camps in Elwynn that don’t seem to be doing anything. We can’t send troops to deal with those camps in case they’re merely a distraction, but I can’t leave them be either. It’s like they’re mocking us at this point.”

She let go of his hand to rub his arm, gently scratching it and enjoying how his face relaxed in response. “I take it there’s been no sighting of Garona either?”

His brows drew in again. “No, and it makes me wonder what that bitch is up to. She swears fealty to my father than vanishes from the face of the earth, yet I’m the only one even remotely suspicious of it.”

She crossed one leg over the other, tapping her boot against the table. “Oh I doubt that’s the case Varian. King Llane probably just wants to lick his wounds quietly on the whole affair with her, that’s all.”

His grimace made his feelings clear. “Could you not use that word please? There’s already rumours of it flying around this gossip hovel, I’d rather not think about it if I don’t have to.”

She gave him a quick apology, getting up with him and giving him the embrace he was clearly asking for, not feeling as guarded as she had been about the level of affection he showed her when they were in private like this.

“Enough about this, it’s only making my head hurt. How are you doing?”

She looked up at him, trying to decide whether the eased in or blunt approach was better and more respectful to him. “Could be better, could be worse I suppose.”

He put some hair behind her ear, raising an eyebrow. “Well if that wasn’t avoiding the question, I don’t know what was.”

Val was well aware that she’d made it far too obvious that she wasn’t here for a frivolous visit, and decided to just rip the bandage off quickly. “…Lucian and I aren’t staying in Stormwind, Varian.”

His face stayed annoyingly straight, but his throat kept contracting, telling her that he was probably trying to think of a response but kept swallowing it down to save her what was most likely his wrath.

“I see.”

He let go of her, sat on the end of his bed and patted the spot next to him. She sat down and realised he actually had a look of relief on his face that she hadn’t been expecting at all. “What changed your mind?”

She plucked the wool of her skirt, trying to think hard about how she was to put this. “Cillian’s leaving tomorrow, and I don’t think I have to tell you how furious Grammy will be if we don’t go with him.”

His shudder meant he already knew, and it was all the reason he needed.

“You don’t seem as angry as I thought you’d be.”

Varian gave her the smallest of smiles, running a palm down her leg. “I should be, I know that, but if it keeps you safe, then I’m all for it.”

There was defeat in his eyes and she shifted closer, putting her head on his arm since his shoulder was too high. “The Horde are practically at our doorstep Val. We’ve managed to push back a few smaller attacks, but something is telling me that it won’t end there. I’d rather you be somewhere where I can make sure you’re protected so I can focus on the Horde.”

He kissed her forehead, putting his there afterwards. “But that doesn’t mean I like it.”

Val linked her fingers with him, catching his lips for a brief second. “I take it that’s code for ‘I’m going to miss you?’”

Varian kissed her again, brushing his lips along her jaw. “I didn’t think I had to say it. Tell me you’ll miss me a little bit at least?”

Val put her head on his chest and her arms around his torso, content to just sit there and listen to his heartbeat. “Nope, not at all. Why on Azeroth would I miss you?” She didn’t even need to open her eyes to know that his jaw was set and his eyes were narrowed.

“Ha ha, you’re bloody hilarious.”

Val snuggled into him, suddenly not wanting to leave at all, just as she feared would happen. “Of course I’ll miss you, you big oaf. But it won’t be forever.”

His fingers started raking through her hair and it was nearly enough to put her back to sleep even though in reality she hadn’t been up that long. “You say that Val, but I have no idea how long this stand off with the Horde’s going to take. There’s rumours of them gathering reinforcements, so Light knows what will happen and when it will end.”

He held her cheeks and lifted her face, brushing her nose with his loose hair.“I have no clue when I’ll end up seeing you again.”

Val inhaled slowly, trying not to make this too emotional when really, it didn’t need to be. “We’ll do it at some point though, that’s what we have to hold on to. Until then we have letters.”

Varian huffed, running his knuckles down her cheekbone with the gentleness of a feather. “That’s not the same. We’ve barely gotten things back on track, and here we are separating again.”

She held his hand with both of hers. “We’re not separating Varian. Not this time.” She gave him the wobbliest smile she could. “We’ll just have to get each other excited about seeing the other one, that’s all. Constant contact will keep us going.”

Varian flopped backwards, bringing her with him and ignoring her squeals. “There’s no point trying to convince me that this will be enjoyable Val.”

She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. “I’m not trying to, I’m just making sure we both know what’s happening.”

She looked out of the window, earning his curiosity.

“What are you thinking?” She furrowed her brow and he regretted ever asking, somehow knowing that his ‘I don’t want to talk about that’ wasn’t going to be heeded at all.

“So what’s the current situation?”

Varian didn’t want to scare her, so he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter right now.” He cursed his inability to make anything sound not serious, trying not to catch her eye as her gaze bore into him.

“Varian. That means it’s bad. Tell me.”

He ran a hand down his face, trying to put this in the best way possible. “Only if you promise not to panic.”

Val pursed her lips. “Varian, just fucking tell me.”

He beckoned her to him, needing comfort while he essentially broke the worst news imaginable to her. 

“The Horde are at the edge of Elwynn. That’s why I’m so content with you going; if anything, I want you to go as soon as humanly possible. Our armies are pushing them back as much as they can but if they fail, the Horde will be at our gates in a matter of hours.”

He could feel her start to quiver, but she stayed silent, which he wasn’t sure he liked.

“So what happens if they end up getting here?” Varian stared at his canopy.

“We’ve already sent soldiers out to the Trade District to knock on doors of those who are too near the gates, telling them to move into the cathedral for now until we can assess whether they’ll get into the actual city or not. If they do, we’ll start a full evacuation. I don’t want people to leave the city until it’s absolutely necessary.”

Val didn’t want to admit that she was terrified at the news, but it wasn’t like no-one had seen it coming; the threat of an invasion had been looming over their heads for months now, so if anything she was actually glad that it was all finally looking to be over.

“And when will we know when they’re here?”

That’s when Varian grimaced. “That’s the thing, if they push through our lines, all we’ll get is a half an hour window from where they can be spotted by the gate guards. So listen out for the bells today, I have a horrible feeling they’ll be rung before the sun goes down.”

Val sighed, not really wanting to leave but not having much of a choice. “Then I better get back and start packing. I still need to tell Cillian we’re going yet-”

Varian lightly grabbed her arm as she sat up, following suit and kissing the side of her temple. “I can have you to myself for at least a little bit longer, can’t I?”

She was thoroughly tempted, and he could tell. “You can, but it can’t be too long. We have to be prepared Varian.”

He was halfway on the floor, turning so he was leaning on his hands either side of her and catching her in a kiss that by all admittance, she’d been wanting all day.

“I’m surprised you’re not down there leading the charge.”

His angry huff warmed her neck. “I would be, had it not been a direct order from Anduin not to leave this damn Keep. Something about ‘A prince’s duty is to stay with his people’.”

Val knew he wouldn’t like it but smirked anyway. “He does have a point though Varian.”

She as a little jarred by how little noise she was hearing out of the window considering it was the middle of the day and wide open. “It looks like you’ve started the evacuation already. Where is everyone?”

Varian kept his nose buried in her hair, automatically swaying with her without actually meaning to. “Already gone. Tiffin went first.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Where did you send her?”

Varian grunted, telling her all it had to. “I didn’t, it was my father. He’s gotten in contact with Terenas and sent her to Lordaeron until this is done.”

Val couldn’t stop her small snicker, choosing herself to lean back and give him more skin to pepper his kisses down. “Don’t sound too upset about that, will you?”

Varian’s chuckle tickled her chest, sending little shocks with it that were growing rather hard to ignore. “I’m not upset in the slightest. She’s safe and one less problem that I have to deal with, that’s all I care about.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Varian, what happened to getting along with her?”

Varian stopped, putting his chin on her belly. “I’m doing my damnedest to try, but I can’t forget the fact that I’m being forced to spend the rest of my life with her that easily Val, it sours all thoughts of being friendly with her a bit.”

She raked his hair back, hearing genuine sincerity in his voice and finding it difficult to be disgruntled at his stand offish nature with the future princess. “I know, and if it helps, you’re doing alot better than I thought you would.”

Varian snorted, taking her hands and pulling her up. “High praise indeed. Just rest assured that I’m trying Val, truly I am. It’s just hard when people constantly remind me that I have no say in what goes on with my life anymore.”

He pulled the furs back, letting her gaze follow him as he closed the window and drew the curtains, giving her a clear indication of how their morning was about to go.

Varian’s need for privacy was one she was very much familiar with, so she didn’t feel intimidated or confused by the acts, pulling off her boots and pulling her dress over her head, sweeping her hair back and starting to fold it, chuckling when his chest met her back and his hands settled on her hips.

“I feel a little bit guilty doing this while we’re waiting to be attacked.”

Varian rolled the hem of her linen underskirt up, brushing his fingertips on the inside of her thigh. “I think that calls to be selfish for a small moment, don’t you think?”

She wanted to say ‘no, we have alot more urgent things to deal with’, yet here she was leaning back into him, playing with the ends of her hair just to keep her hands occupied. “I suppose it’s a little poetic.”

Varian’s jaw fit almost too well in the crook of her neck, kissing and nuzzling until Val’s knees started to buckle along with her chest, making each breath short and jagged. “If that’s how you want to look at it Sweetheart.”

She turned around, putting her arms around his neck and feeling an out of nowhere lump of emotion in her throat. “Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

A soft kiss did nothing to placate her. “You know I have no control of that Val.”

She thumped his chest for all the good it would do, fully aware that it would barely leave a mark. “Then lie to me, just this once.”

He wasn’t used to hearing such blatant fear in her voice, and he couldn’t help but fear a strange tingle of his own fear slither down his spine, making him merely hold her tighter and kiss as much of her head as humanly possible.

“I promise that I’ll be alright. I’ll come and find you after this is all done and all will be well.”

He felt dirty even saying it, since there was of course the chance that it would end the opposite way and all would be lost instead of well, but if she needed him to comfort her with honeyed words and white lies then so be it.

Apparently it worked, since no sooner had he finished his sentence, he felt her sigh of fake relief on his chest.

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

Varian lifted her chin, tasting sugar on her lips and not wanting to ever stop the sensation on his own once he pulled away. “I’m glad I could help.”

Val hated even saying this considering what was going on around them, but he was right, being selfish was looking deliciously inviting.

She let go of him but kept her grip on his hand, telling him without even opening her mouth what she wanted him to do. “I take it we’re done talking?”

She sat him down, letting him untie his breeches and open them enough to make the contact she clearly wanted all the while she rolled the hem of her underskirt up and straddled him, already shuddering even though they hadn’t actually done anything yet.

He kept her steady with a one hand on her thigh and the other arm around her waist, digging his fingers in once her hips started to move and she rubbed herself against him.

“We don’t have enough time to sit here talking.”

She put her arms around his neck and her forehead against his, feeling him harden the more she ground her hips and trying not to whimper at the sensation. It would be probably the third time that they’d made love since reconciling and to say she was more ‘sensitive’ than usual would be an understatement.

“Write to me when you get there.” She hastily nodded, briefly letting go to pull at the laces of her vest, inhaling sharply and holding his head when it buried itself in her chest, kissing whatever inch of skin was accessible to him.

“Of course I will. And every couple of days afterwards.”

He was hard enough now that his head was brushing her folds and she had to lift her backside a little so she didn’t hurt him. “I’ll come as soon as I can. I’ll bring you home myself.”

She angled herself as she came forward again, letting him slide smoothly inside her and compete with her as to who made the loudest noise, with his groan battling her shuddering moans.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Varian needed a brief moment to unscramble his thoughts, laying his head on her chest and clenching his thighs, not realising how good she felt around him until he’d buried himself deep enough to feel her tighten, making his head go light.

“Are you alright?”

He lifted his head, starting off with slow, strong thrusts, muffling her with kisses that threatened to take her breath away. “I’ve never felt better.”

She scratched the back of his neck, kissing his chin once his head went back. “We’re saying goodbye properly this time. The Horde can fucking wait.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

Val was halfway through taking her things down to the prepared Black Rose when the bells signalling the Horde’s arrival sounded, and like nearly everyone else, she was in no way ready for it.

She had just finished closing one of the last trunks when they rang, and Lucian was at her doorframe in seconds.

“Val-”

She abandoned her work, not quite sure what to do but feeling an unfamiliar panic creeping up her spine. “I know, I know. What’s happening, do we know?”

Lucian took her hand, not caring that they still had half a room to move and hurting her wrist with his pulls as he led her down the stairs. “The crier’s in the town square telling everyone exactly that.”

She didn’t even have time to put her shoes on, but she wouldn’t dare complain of the cobbles pressing into her stocking covered feet as the two of them all but sprinted down the road and over the bridge, already hearing the low roars of battle coming from the west.

“Fuck, they really are here, aren’t they?”

Lucian refrained from looking back at her, keeping his pace up and his face annoyingly straight. “Aye, they are, and now we have to deal with it.”

The crier was already bellowing by the time they got there, so they really had to concentrate to determine what they’d missed, nudging into the already panicking crowd and trying not to get hit by stray elbows where people were throwing their arms up.

“What is King Llane doing about this? Where is he?!”

That was the one she was hearing most, and it wasn’t helping her concentration at all. The poor crier was trying to make his voice heard but it wasn’t working.

What did work however, was the thundering of hooves coming from the eastern side of the District, with the prince she knew and loved heading the charge, just as she feared he would be.

His voice was more powerful in both volume and station, so the crowd’s loud yells became a low hum of murmurs and mutterings as he stopped his horse in front of them.

“The Horde has come to claim Stormwind for its own! But if you heed my words, it won’t be this day! All of you, go back to your homes, lock the doors and barricade yourselves as much as you can!”

He pointed behind him to the spire of the cathedral. “When the bell tolls three times, you’ll know that our defence of the gates has been unsuccessful. If the bells ring, leave your homes, possessions, anything that will slow you down, and flee to the cathedral, where General Fordragon will start the evacuation!”

Already people started running back to the buildings, with Lucian yanking Val to him, looking over his shoulder at the flaming boulders that were only just bouncing off the wards that steadfast mages were fighting to keep up on the ramparts above their heads.

“You heard what he said Val.”

She wasn’t too sure. “Maybe we should just go to Cillian?”

Lucian shook his head, following her gaze as the gates were opened by the smallest margin, with Varian and the soldiers that had been behind him all looking like they were stepping through a portal, with the wall of magic bent around them as they thundered through, cut off when the gates slammed shut and the huge wooden beams that she was well aware had hardly been used fall into place and essentially trap them in the city.

“No, we’re to do what Varian instructed and go home, Cillian’s probably already there waiting for us.”

Something in her mind had told her that Lucian had already told the captain to come to the house should all hells break loose, so she supposed their only option was to go home.

The roar of the battle got louder, and she found herself jostled and shoved by people desperate to get back to their sanctuaries, making her loose her footing and in need of Lucian pulling her back to her feet, not helping the stinging in her wrist in the slightest.

It wasn’t just Cillian waiting for them once they managed to break from the surging crowds, which Val would never admit out loud she was grateful for; there were very few times when she would accept help, and this was one of them.

The captain ushered them forward despite the fact that they were moving as quickly as was possible with circumstances how they were, putting a protective arm around Val as Lucian opened the door, letting them all in and slamming it shut behind them.

“We heard the bells and came straight here. What’s the plan?”

Lucian cleared the counter, which in reality was really just a sturdy table, starting to push it with the help of Orazio and Morris, who’d come with Cillian as well as Lily, a flame haired Kul Tiran who was just as strong if not stronger than the rest of the crew.

Val was emptying cabinets with both her and Cillian so they would be easier to topple and use to block the door, trying not to give in to the overwhelming fright that was spreading from her chest to the ends of her limbs.

It had been mere hours since Varian had told her that the Orcs were at the edge of the forest, if they had gotten here so quickly, how did Stormwind stand a chance?

“So far, it’s just stay in here until we know whether they’ve gotten into the city.”

Cillian clearly wasn’t on board with that idea. “So what, we’re just to become sitting targets?”

Lucian shook his head, noticing how his sister had gone quiet and shaking off his own uneasiness to take relative control of the situation. “No. It only becomes a problem if they get through the gates, which right now, doesn’t look as if it’s happening.”

Lily cleared her throat, putting the trunks they’d been packing with tools on the table once it was against the door. “It will only be a matter of time. Those wards won’t hold that long, I can tell you that now.”

Val didn’t mean to snap but tensions were unbelievably high and everyone knew it; having an army not one hundred feet away that was ready to kill everyone in sight wasn’t the most reassuring of situations, and the fact that Varian had gone out there after promising her he wouldn’t was only making things ten times worse.

“Thank you Lil, that made me feel so much better, knowing we’re probably going to die in the next twenty four hours, cheers for that!”

Cillian patted her back, obviously seeing the hysteria on her face that was threatening to break loose and ruin what little composure she still had left. “Now then lass, no one said anything about dying.”

He held his hand out and Orazio passed him a silver pistol with a dark oak grip, pressing the weapon in her hand and either not noticing or choosing to ignore how she started to shake. “D’you remember how to use this?”

She nodded despite her head wanting to do the opposite. “Very vaguely.”

Cillian kissed her forehead, sitting with her while the others continued to block the door. “We’ve already done the windows, it’s just down here we have to take care of.”

Val started to let her knee bounce, telling Cillian she was getting agitated.

“He’ll be alright lass, he’s tougher than you think.”

She absolutely detested how obvious she was, running a thumb over the gun barrels just to occupy her hands as she sat here praying that Varian would come out of this alive. “He lets his anger do the thinking for him Cil, it’s his biggest flaw. He’ll go running in with ideas of heroism in his head and all it’ll do is get him killed.”

Orazio was the one to shake his head now, finishing the barricade and swiping his own gun from its holster on the side of he belt, making sure it had ammunition and trying not to flinch at the noise outside.

“Varian’s a smart lad lass, smarter than anyone gives him credit for. He’ll be alright.”

Cillian’s grimace did nothing to soothe Val in any way, shape or form. “Starting to wish we’d left yesterday, we would’ve been in Bloodstone by now.”

Val shrugged, practising her aiming for all the good it would do. She hadn’t seen an orc up close yet, but from what Varian had told her, they were eight foot high, three foot wide and stronger than anything he’d ever witnessed, so she had no clue just what she expected to do when and if they broke down that door.

Of course if asked she’d cockily say “protect those I love” but in reality, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing and it would be abundantly obvious to any of the Orcs that she wasn’t trained enough to make good on that promise. “I wouldn’t have gone with you yesterday, so I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

Morris scratched his large belly, tapping his cutlass against his leg. “What did Varian say when you told ‘im you were going?”

Val took the drink Lily had poured her, quickly toasting to them getting out of this alive with the rest of them and downing it a little bit too fast. “I went in there thinking he was going to argue the complete toss with me and make it into a screaming match, I’d been preparing myself for one.”

She frowned, refilling her cup. “But once again that man surprised me. I told him outright what was happening and he said ‘I agree. It doesn’t mean I won’t miss you, but I think you should go.’”

Lucian pulled a face, not really liking how this was the first he was hearing about it. “That’s surprisingly mature of him.”

Val flinched as an almighty boom shook the floor underneath their feet, and she had the stomach churning inkling that they were trying to merely tear the walls down in their efforts to get in.

She only just stopped herself covering her ears, looking at her brother like she was the toddler he used to sit on the stairs with when their parents were at each other’s throats, needing comfort as much as she did back then. “He’s mature when he wants to be, you and I both know that.”

Lily glanced out the window, letting a low whistle out. “One of the mages has been taken out.”

Orazio’s bushy brows drew down as he moved her away, using his spare hand to guide both her and Val to the back of the room. Lucian held his sister with one arm, his other hand clenched around the axe that he’d normally take to the outskirts of Elwynn and chop a few logs with to get them through the winter…she never dreamed he’d have to use it as a defence for the both of them.

“How exactly do you know the mage is gone, lass?” Lily slid onto the floor, bending her legs and putting her chin on them. “There was a hole in the wards, a big chunk of it’s missing.”

Now Lucian’s large palms went over Val’s ears whether she wanted them there or not; it had always been a reflex of his to block out anything scary or too much for her, and usually it worked quite well, but Val could feel her chest beginning to tighten and her head start to pound as she unwillingly started to give in to her fear.

“It’ll be alright Little Bird, we’ll be alright.”

Nothing was alright, and she was convinced it wouldn’t be again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost inevitably, the orcs had crashed through the outer gate and killed the mages keeping them out, pounding into the city and sending its residents running as the bells did their duty and rang three times in a horrific countdown to their destruction.

There was a horrible mess of soldier, citizen and orc in the Trade District square, with people not having time for what Val supposed was to have been an orderly evacuation, so it had rapidly turned into a surge of mass hysteria.

The Horde had pushed through before they could all move to the Cathedral, making those who had lost their wits to their panic start to block the way in their scramble to get over the small bridges connecting the mass to the rest of Stormwind, causing those who were further back to become embroiled in the firing line.

Lucian, Val and the others had stayed behind a little longer, knowing they wouldn’t get through even if they tried, so it was best that they helped those who didn’t have the means to run, using Cillian and his crew to guide them.

There had been casualties already, and what frightened Val more than the actual deed was how unsurprised she was by it. They had already taken out Goldshire, Northshire, all places she had known growing up, and Varian had told her that hardly any of the citizens of those villages had survived, so why did she expect the capital to be any different?

She ducked as another ball of flame soared over their heads, feeling the heat wash over her and the blinding flash of more structures crumbling with the impact, showering everyone with debris and soot that was in her eyes, lungs and mouth, making it ten times harder to take note of what her brother was saying to her where her ears had popped, leaving nothing but a loud whine in her ears.

“Stay low and close to me!”

She nodded, taking his hand and fighting to keep her feet moving, turning when roars behind them got louder and the snapping of jaws caught her attention.

The orcs had released their wolves, gigantic beasts ten times the size of the wolves she and Varian had hunted over the years, and with teeth powerful enough to snatch up those around them as Lucian abandoned his initial command and dragged her forward, making her already aching feet hurt even more with the speed in which they hit the blood soaked cobbles.

She slipped, catching her brother’s shoulder as she went down and slamming them both to the ground, with Lucian scrambling up and throwing her forward, feeling the whisper of teeth barely graze his leg.

Thankfully some of those who had gone on ahead were attempting to distract the beasts long enough for the remaining soldiers to use the heavy crossbows dotted around the ramparts and skewer the things, including the one that pursued Val and her brother, much to her utter relief.

She ducked her head as more explosions rang out around her, with the smell of burning wood and something she could only assume was flesh flying up her nostrils as the areas around where the boulders were hitting set aflame, threatening to engulf the whole city.

Cries for help were all she could hear, and Lucian, to his credit, didn’t stop to help every single one as she had expected him to do. She held his hand as tightly as she could, struggling to keep pace with him and apparently he realised, stopped briefly and bending down, letting her climb onto his back as she had done when they were children, not adding that much weight and clinging to his neck instead as they made a beeline for Cathedral Square.

They were one of the lucky few who actually made it there, slipping through the slowly closing gates and disengaging from each other, with Lucian cupping her cheeks and kissing her head. “We’re doing alright Little Bird. Just stay with me.”

She nodded, holding his hands. “Cil down at the ship?”

Lucian grunted an affirmation, not wanting to listen at how the soldiers holding the doors were talking about closing them in thirty seconds no matter who was left outside. “Yes, I sent them on ahead, the Rose is ready to take whoever it can.”

Despite everything, Val found herself shakily laughing. “I would never have dreamed we’d be using that hunk of crap as a rescue ship.”

Lucian held her to him as more explosions went off outside the borders of the square, getting louder with every passing second. They both watched in horror as the gates were shut, with children, men and women screaming at the guards about loved ones still outside and being essentially ignored, it was horrific considering how idyllic their lives had been up until this point.

They’d had the odd skirmish with the Stranglethorn Trolls who got too brave sometimes, granted, but there was never a battle on this scale. She had known nothing of war, but after this she was very much certain that would change.

“All those who made it are to make their way to the harbour, where ships are waiting to transport you to Lordaeron!” Bolvar’s voice was deep enough to demand attention, but not quiet, which she highly suspected he knew already.

This was all moving far too fast for Val’s liking; not two hours ago they had merely been talking about the potential attack, yet here they were with a city that was slowly turning into a fireball.

The flames had caught and spread faster and thicker than she suspected anyone had anticipated, hence the growing panic, multiple bodies were littering the streets already, hells, she had tripped over them enough times on their journey here.

What made it even worse for peoples’ hopes was the monarchy that was nowhere to be found and people fighting to actually leave their ‘safe space’ so they could go to the loved ones admirably screeching on the other side of the gates in the hopes of the guards that were standing against them would open them again when Val was sure everyone already knew they wouldn’t.

Those people would all be dead within a matter of minutes, she didn’t need to be a scholar to know that, the orcs’ roars and the howls of their infernal wolves were growing louder by the second. Lucian’s hands went over her ears again but Val didn’t really understand why he bothered when the noise was actually decreasing.

One by one the panicked bellows of those left outside ceased with the whistle of a weapon and a disgusting squelch that made Val’s stomach wish to eject itself completely from her body, it was abominable to even think about what had been done with them.

Lucian pulled on her arm, steeling himself a little too well to the explosions going off around them, but she supposed that was from years of listening to cannon fire on the Rose.

They had started letting a certain number of people through the southern gate, herding them towards the frantic harbour, but Val noticed the crowd stalling every now and then. “What’s taking so long?”

Lucian shrugged, trying to use his height as much as possible. “I have no idea, but they want to hurry up.”

“Let us through!”

“You can’t keep us here!”

“Women and children first! You’ll all get to the ships, we promise you!” Another hand grabbed Val’s arm and she turned to the guard that had obviously been pointed her way.

“Come miss, we’ll get you to safety.”

Val wrenched her arm away, breathing heavily as she held on to Lucian. “No, I’m not going anywhere without my brother.”

Apparently she wasn’t the only one not happy with the arrangement; people hard started shoving their way past and actually brawling with one another for a spot at the front of the crowd, making the guards occupy themselves enough to not notice the gates begin to buckle, or the four fireballs soaring overhead.

Once people did realise the projectiles were about to make impact, panic took over again and everyone started running in every direction, jostling Val enough to make her hand slip from Lucian’s.

“The cathedral!”

How she heard the one scream that told her what was about to happen she’d never know, but it was like Val had frozen, she couldn’t move, all she could do was watch the large ball of flame and terror scream down towards the house of the Light, and thankfully her brother had more cognition and tackled her to the ground once it hit its target, engulfing everyone within a half a mile radius in the unrepentant flame and killing most of them in a shower of heat and shards of the beautiful stained glass that had always welcomed anyone who wished to see it up close, it was as heartbreaking as it was horrifying.

Loud shouts were nothing but muffled gibberish to Val, who could no longer feel her brother’s weight on her, but instead a white hot agony that threatened to make her throat hoarse enough to never work again with her screams.

When asked after all this was over what she remembered from those few moments she could only say ‘not much’ and actually mean it.

All she remembered were flashes: large hands grabbing her after batting her with something, lifting her like a bride being taken to her new home and causing nothing but more pain, then earning her wrath as she finally found Lucian laying charred and mangled where she had just been, clearly dead and getting smaller as she was carried away.

Whoever had a hold of her was doing a tremendous job ignoring her roars to go back, and resisting her struggles to get to her brother, her life, she wasn’t going to leave him without a fight, but the amount of that fight that she had left was draining quicker than a bucket with a hole in the bottom, and the pain taking over like a cocoon wrapping itself around a caterpillar and making white fuzz creep into her vision.

No, she wouldn’t leave him, not like this, she was all he had in the world and he was her rock, she wouldn’t just leave him there to die by himself! The orcs left her no choice as they broke through the gate, causing her nothing but more pain with one kicking the bodies to the side like they were sacks of flour, making her lose sight of Lucian and her mind focus on nothing but the burning pain overtaking every other sense. Eventually they got the best of her and she fell limp, letting her vision turn black in her body’s bid to shut itself down against the pain.


	9. Pick up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

By the time she woke up, she could smell salt, greenery and blood. It was a curious combination, but one that told her she was somewhere else as her eyes snapped open and she felt air launch itself back into her lungs.

She looked around, finding nothing but unhelpful sky that was marred with smoke, large plumes that looked like the clouds themselves.

She tried to sit up but all it did was cause a numbing agony to shoot through her, and a croaked cry leave her bone dry throat, slumping back and instead using her hands to try and see what it was she was lying on, with scrambling fingers slipping on damp…wood?

She was on a ship then, that’s the only explanation for it, and turning her head a fraction to her left she found familiar black sails billowing in the evening air. The Rose, she was on the Rose. But how did she get here?

Why wasn’t she still in Stormwind? Where was…oh Light, Lucian. She prayed her memory was assaulting her with falsehoods, telling her that the sweet brother she’d worshipped for her whole life was gone and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. He had died protecting her, all she could hope was that it was quick-

She felt bile burn her already raw throat, choking her enough to make it necessary to turn over and let it loose on the deck that she was lying on, letting the cloth folded on her head drop and finally catching Cillian’s attention, turning it from the boy who thus far had been entertained by the crude card tricks he knew off hand.

The captain turned her back over and swiped his handkerchief from his breast pocket, wiping her mouth and kissing her forehead with a tenderness that she would gladly admit she was craving right now.

“Glad to see you’re still with us lass.”

A few harsh, hacking coughs cleared what was left in her windpipe and she took a few deep breaths to gear herself up for actually speaking. “Luc-”

She screwed her face in frustration, ignoring Cillian’s sticky palm rubbing her arm. “Take your time love.”

She tried again, lifting her head. “L-Lucian?”

Cillian respected her enough to stay silent and merely shake his head, telling her all it had to; she hadn’t imagined it, it had been cruelly real, her brother was dead.

A man that only this morning she’d been cracking jokes and sniping with, a man who had stayed in Stormwind to help her after their father had died…the last shoulder she had to lean on…gone, in the blink of an eye. It seemed too awful to be true.

“Where?”

Cillian’s frown didn’t fill her with optimism. “We don’t know lass. Back in the city, I should think.”

She bit her bottom lip so hard it bled, holding a shaking hand up for Cillian to take and help her sit up with, cringing himself at every gasp and hiss.

“How get here?” She crudely pointed to herself first then to the deck, and thankfully Cillian understood what she meant.

“They evacuated Cathedral Square faster than a goblin running after a purse as soon as the church went up lass. Some bastard in plate went to take you to one of the other ships but I told him I was under order by Prince Varian to take you myself. He didn’t believe me but once I pointed a gun at him he handed you over. We got you seen to and you’ve been out ever since.”

Val had a thousand thoughts running through her head, half of them were about her brother, half were trying to piece together the fuzzy, muddled puzzle flying around in her memory bank.

“Stormwind?” Cillian frowned, not liking how much she wanted to get up even though she had no clue of the state she was in.

He looped an arm over his neck and lifted her to her feet, stopping when she needed to take a few deep lungfuls of air and time to straighten herself, not understanding the tight pull on her spine and not really wanting to know what it was.

“Show me.” As she shuffled across the deck she managed to look around and see the huddles of people, weeping for those lost, covered in soot, blood and Light knew what else, all shaking like leaves and as dazed as she was.

She had to adjust her vision once she realised just how far from Stormwind they were, it was merely a spot in the distance now; but it was bright orange, and she could only assume that was from the fires that had claimed so much and so many in the short time that they’d been burning.

“It’s all gone…”

Cillian squeezed the hand nearest to him on the polished pine, not quite knowing what to say; when they’d brought her on board barely alive he hadn’t known what to do, this wasn’t something that had ever happened to him before, so words of comfort were of course going to be difficult, especially with her personal loss.

She was the type to not listen to any honeyed words once grief had taken a hold of her, they’d all learnt that the hard way when Lokir had left them, so really, staying quiet and just letting her get on with it was probably the best option.

“We knew the orcs were a threat, but I didn’t realise just how destructive they were…we’ve done nothing to them. What kind of barbarian race comes to a new world and does this?”

She noticed that there weren’t that many ships dotted about them and only felt her heart clench more. “We’ve lost so many…”

Cillian lifted her hand and kissed the back, scratching it with the whiskers of his beard. “Aye, but we’re still here lass, which means we can do something.”

Val knew he was trying to help but really didn’t want it right now, she just- well, she had no idea what she wanted right now.

She wanted her brother, she wanted to turn the ship around and go home, she wanted an explanation for the abundance of bandages wrapped around her torso, or why her head was so cold….and above all she wanted Varian.

She knew it was selfish to be craving his embrace but right now it was all she wanted.

“Varian alive?” She was so glad Cillian could understand her short sentences, but what made her spirits fall even more was his small shrug.

“No idea Lass. All I heard is that Llane’s dead, didn’t hear anything about the prince.”

Val’s knuckles grew white with her tightened grip as her legs buckled, with Cillian only just catching her and apologising when it sent more pain through her already aching body. “Llane dead?”

That meant so much from just two words; it meant that there was a chance Varian had suffered the same fate, and if he hadn’t…he was King.

They had both known that from a young age Varian had been vetted to become King, it was an inevitability, but it was so different to the freedoms and responsibilities of a prince that she wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to handle it yet.

He wasn’t known for his political prowess, but more for his battle skill, which if he was now king, would have to swap roles, and Val knew it would be extremely hard for Varian to achieve without help.

“King.”

Cillian’s eyebrow rose. “Pardon?”

Val’s lips were starting to crack but she pulled them apart anyway. “He’s king now. Not prince.”

Somehow, despite everything else being painfully dry, her eyes managed to water. “If he’s even alive.”

She looked down at herself, finally plucking up the courage to ask him what had been bugging her ever since she woke up. “What happened to me?”

She lamely pointed to the bandages, really not enjoying Cillian’s pained look.

“When they brought you on board Val…Light above I wasn’t sure you were even alive. You must’ve gotten caught in the blast, your whole back was like a bubbling bloody cauldron.”

Val slowly nodded, wondering if this was too blasé a reaction or not. “Burns?”

His face said it all. “Permanent?”

He sighed, opening his flask and passing it to her. “Probably. There’s no priest on board so we relied on herbs.”

She took a generous gulp, passing it back and merely staring at the city. “Fantastic.”

His shaved eyebrow rose and she knew what was coming, but let him air his concerns anyway. “You don’t sound too alarmed by that.”

Val shrugged, looking down instead to the churning foam below them. “Why would I be? In case you haven’t noticed Cil, I have quite a few other problems to worry about than a few scars.”

Cillian was reluctantly impressed, she could see it on his face. “That’s probably the most adult thing to ever come out of your mouth.”

She tried her hardest to muster a smile, really she did, but it’s like she’d forgotten how to do it. “I suppose I’m just full of surprises.”

She looked up again, really assessing how small Stormwind was in the distance. “How long to Lordaeron?”

Cillian drummed his slim fingers on the wood. “Depending on whether we run into trouble or not? About four days.”

Val hung her head, feeling it go light again. “Great, so I have four days before I find out if Varian’s alive or not.”

Cillian patted her shoulder, carefully making sure he didn’t touch any part of her still bandaged.

He was no healer or medicine man, but even he knew her skin was still raw under all the dressings she’d been subjected to.

She was taking it well now, but he was convinced that once they came off she wouldn’t be so nonchalant about it all, and he wasn’t sure whether this was just the initial shock of it all kicking in or what, but her lack of emotion was starting to worry him to no end.

He’d be there when the floodgates finally burst whether Varian wanted him to be or not, so all he could do right now was give her the small comforts that she was allowing.

“You can’t stress about it Lass, it’ll drive you mad.”

She clearly didn’t agree. “I think I’ll go mad either way Cil.”

She turned around, not wanting to stare blankly at her burning city anymore, all it did was threaten to depress her to the point of no return, and Light knew she didn’t want to fall into that pit.

“I have no idea what I’m supposed to do now. Part of me wants to just get on with things but the other just wants to fall on the floor and cry until my eyes burst.”

Cillian took her hand again, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “You do whatever you need to love.”

Val snatched her hand away, not meaning to come across as cold but she needed to think hard about things right now and having a even a small amount of suffocation from human contact wasn’t going to help with that. “First things first, I need my things. Lucian and I practically packed the whole house, where is it?”

Cillian lightly stamped on the deck. “Down in the brig Lass. We had to make as much room as we can.”

Val was already heading for the quarter deck, swinging open the door next to the one that led to Cillian’s cabin and hearing nothing but the hollow slap of her still shoeless feet against the stairs, only accompanied by Cillian’s heavy boots when he came in after her.

“You know Minnie’s going to know about this sooner or later.”

She grunted her answer, only realising now the adrenaline had died out how painful it was to walk on feet that had been through the ringer in the past few hours. “I know, and no doubt she’ll demand that I go ‘home’.”

She had never understood when people talked about the power of words before tonight, but just saying the word ‘home’ made her chest start to hurt and her legs stop, leaning against a beam holding the room up and needing to take multiple deep breaths to get herself back in check.

Cillian knew it was best not to coddle her but that didn’t stop him bending a little so she was looking at him. “Tell me what to do lass.”

Val eventually straightened, running a hand down her face and wincing at the grazes that being thrown to the floor must’ve left on her cheeks. “Get a message to her, tell her I’m fine, but I’m not going ho- to Bloodstone. I need to get to Southshore and see who else made it out.”

Cillian slowly nodded, letting her sit on the floor and pull the first trunk that held everything she owned on Azeroth in it, planting himself next to her and helping her shaking hands unlock the thing and push the lid open.

“She’s going to hate me.”

Cillian’s eyebrow rose. “And just why would she do that?”

Val started rummaging at a snail’s pace, running her fingers over everything of her brother’s and debating whether to lock it away for good or actually use it as a strange memento.

Things like his shirts, the small bottle of cologne that he’d gotten as a Winter Veil present two years ago and only used on special occasions, little things she had taken for granted. “It’s my fault he’s dead.”

And there was the rush of unwanted sympathy on Cillian’s tanned face, one she didn’t want in the slightest but knew she’d get just by stating the truth.

“Oh come now lass, that’s not the case and you know it.”

She shook her head, finding her doll Claudette and holding her like she had when she was three, squeezing the wooden neck enough to nearly snap it as she curled in on herself, feeling as small as she was back then.

“It’s like you said Cil, if we had left yesterday, or the day before, or hells, when you’d first fucking arrived- we would be in Bloodstone by now living merrily. He would still be alive and I wouldn’t be sitting here wondering what I’m going to do without him.”

Fat, hot tears that she didn’t consent to at all left little marks on the floor as they ran off her chin, welling faster than the butt of her hand could wipe them away.

Cillian’s arm went around her shoulders and he put his forehead on her temple. “It’ll be alright Lass, I promise. We’ll help you every step of the way.”

Val swallowed down another throat blocking breath, leaning into him even though everything in her stubborn brain was telling her not to let her weakness show, especially now when really she didn’t deserve any sympathy.

“I don’t even have an idea of what the first step is Cil, let alone those after it. I’m going to Southshore with no money, no family within arm’s reach, no prospects…I’m starting from square one and I feel like even that is going to fall out from under me.”

Cillian squeezed her again, sweeping his fingers through her hair, which had needed to be shorn in order for Lily to see to her, so it was now as short as his, not helping how much change was hitting them all already.

“You have a support network Val. You have us.” He wiped her eyes with his thumbs, not really sure if this was entirely appropriate but she needed every bit of comfort she could get.

“You can always stay here.”

She slumped back onto her bottom, stretching her legs out and feeling her neck start to hurt again. “Cillian…”

He patted her thigh, sitting next to her. “No Lass, I mean it. This ship technically still belongs to your family, no matter who the captain is. You have a home here, with people that love ya, that’s all I’m saying.”

Val couldn’t believe she was smirking at a time like this, whether it was a strange coping mechanism or not she’d never know but she did it anyway.“Bit of a strange time for a declaration of love, isn’t it Cil?”

He narrowed his eyes and all it did was make her inappropriately laugh. “Ha fucking ha. You know what I meant.”

Val’s smile dropped and she meekly nodded, bending her knees and hugging them. “Can I have a minute please?”

He didn’t look as agreeable as she had first expected him to be. “Lass-”

She cupped his cheek, stroking it with a thumb. “I appreciate it Cil, but I just need some time alone, to get my head around everything.”

Cillian was clearly at war with himself about the idea, but could see the need for solitude in her eyes, and it was as he said, she held authority over everyone on this ship no matter how much she protested to the fact.

He got up, brushing himself down and clearing his throat, trying to think about how to put this tactfully. “If you need me, you come and get me, straight away, understand?”

Val nodded, normally irked by his slightly condescending tone but understanding why he did it this time, giving him a small wave as he left and then wanting him back as soon as the door closed.

She sighed, a long, sad sound, leaning back on the pole and looking down at the golden haired doll staring blankly up at her. “There was a time when I’d ask you what I should do. What a fool I was eh? Taking advice from a doll.”

She put her down, bringing her knees back up and closing her eyes. “It was either you, Luce or Varian…Lucian’s dead, Varian, I have absolutely no idea about and quite honestly don’t want to know at this point, and you…”

She nudged Claudette, hearing nothing but the knocking of her knuckles against the wooden head.

“...aren’t real. So I’m absolutely fucked.”

She was crying again, but she let them fall now that she was on her own, lamely flopping an arm into the trunk next to her and fishing around until she found the small compact mirror that Varian had gotten her for a birthday long past, counting to five and exhaling slowly as she opened it and took a good look at herself.

She ran her fingers through her hair and felt them tremble as they were barely buried, when it was common knowledge that she’d been actively trying to grow it out over the years, so to see it gone was a little jarring to say the least. And yet she snickered, trying to curl a lock around her finger and not managing it.

“Papa would be pleased, if he were here.”

She had no idea why she was suddenly thinking about her father, but the short hair had always been a goal of the man’s once he had taken all he could with long hairs shedding everywhere and Val catching her ponytail under a hammer once or twice.

So many times in her life he had threatened to frog march her to a barber but he hadn’t meant it once, it was almost a running joke in the shop…a shop that probably wasn’t there anymore.

She hadn’t been given time to see what state it was in, and if she chose to tell herself the harsh truths of it all, it was most likely gone with the rest of them.

The glow of the fire could be seen from this far away it meant that nearly everything was in flames, why would the Horde leave one little building out of all those sitting there for the taking? Her home for nearly twenty years was gone and there was nothing she could do, those were the facts and she’d have to start accepting them sooner or later.

If anything it made her more grateful for the two trunks sitting either side of her. They held everything she had in Azeroth, it was a slightly comforting thought as well as an equally horrifying one.

She held the mirror up a little but angled it down, brushing her fingers over the bandage covering one side of her neck and not being able to stop herself gently peeling the end away, blinking rapidly as her eyes watered and sucking in breath after breath until even a slither of the damage was visible, making her instantly wish she’d never done it.

She understood that it would heal in time and this wasn’t the best it was going to look, but right now she was convinced that even if Varian were alive, he’d be absolutely disgusted with what she was looking at.

“All the way down…”

She remembered that Cillian had told her that the burns went down wherever there were bandages, and since they ended just above her backside, that wasn’t a comforting thought at all.

Granted, she was being a little self centred when really, it could have been alot worse, but that didn’t mean she would deny herself a small moment to try and comprehend that she’d be scarred for the rest of her life, which in the best scenario, would be for quite a long time yet.

She’d burned herself before, hells, she was a liability with an anvil the first few times, but never had she seen wounds like this; her skin was black around the edges, but the middle was pink, raw flesh that stuck to the bandage enough to make her toes curl when she had taken it off.

She half heartedly patted the linen back down, not wanting to look at it anymore and curling up on herself, staring blankly at the grazed, dirty face in the mirror and wondering whether she’d ever get back to form at this rate. She supposed she’d find out once she got to Southshore.

Until then, she would just sit here for a while, surrounded by memories of a life that had been shattered into a million pieces; she’d pick those pieces up later, but they weren’t going anywhere, not as long as she was still alive to keep them safe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
Four days passed far too slowly, but eventually the small fishing village of Southshore was in sight, with Cillian ringing the bell sitting on the quarter deck to tell them all and the place itself that they were there.

Almost at once a crowd gathered, consisting of who she could only assume were the other Stormwindians (there were ships bearing its emblem docked already), and all she wanted to do was hide as soon as she saw them.

Cillian’s hand on her shoulder was hardly a comfort, and all she could do was blankly watch the gangplank be brought down and the ship empty save her and the crew. “Come lass, we won’t find him up here.”

Val shook her head despite knowing he was right. “I can’t see him anywhere.”

Cillian nearly patted her back again, forgetting that it was still healing despite making a lot of progress over the days that they’d spent at sea; the herbs that they’d put on it had slight magical properties and were reforming the skin layer by layer, but it was nowhere near completely fixed yet.

“You think a king would be out here with everyone else? Come, we’ll ask around.”

Val swallowed, pulling her coat around her a little bit and shifting from foot to foot. As if by the Light itself, one of the trunks she’d loaded on the ship held a small amount of both hers and Lucian’s clothes, so she was standing here in one of his shirts, breeches, and her feet were actually covered by a spare pair of Lily’s boots, strangely feeling more comforted now she looked more like herself.

She and Cillian aided everyone in getting off the ship, lifting those who couldn’t walk despite the captain’s aired concerns to her, but one little boy was still sitting on deck, the one Val had come to know rather well over the past few days.

“Thomas, don’t you want to go with the others?” The five year old shook his head, clutching the old bear he’d been thrown on board with and curling up more.

Val got onto her knees in front of him while Cillian sat next to him, finding a kinship with the lad, who’d asked him questions about everything to do with his life; the ship, the crew, how he’d become a pirate, all things Cillian had been convinced that children wouldn’t care about, yet the boy had followed him like a lost puppy since they’d left Stormwind.

“Why not lad? Don’t you want to get back on dry land?” Another shake of the head, with floppy ebony locks brushing the captain’s arm as he burrowed into his side.

“Ah, I see. You’ve got nobody, have you?”

Val wasn’t sure she agreed with his blunt assessment, but it seemed to work as Thomas’ head lifted. “I don’t know anyone here, they’re just going to throw me in another orphanage.”

He looked up at Cillian with eyes bigger than saucers. “Can I stay here?”

Val grimaced, really not liking the idea. “Tom, a pirate ship isn’t the best place for a child.”

Thomas clearly disagreed, throwing his bear down and sitting bolt upright. “I can help out! I’m a fast learner, Captain, really I am! Please let me stay, I won’t be any trouble, I promise!”

Cillian looked at Val for what she supposed was advice, but really, she didn’t have any.

She was actually a little jealous of the fact that such a young boy already had a firm idea of what he wanted to do now they were displaced, when really, she hadn’t been able to scrabble anything together in the time it had taken to get from Stormwind to Lordaeron.

“Tom…” He looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Please Miss Val. I like it here. I don’t want to go to another orphanage.”

Cillian sighed, running a hand down his face. “Alright, compromise. I’ll have a word with Val’s Grammy, talk to her about having you when I go travellin’ to somewhere dangerous. All the other times, you can stay here and fill in the position of cabin boy. Light knows we can’t keep passing Titch off as a child.”

Thomas didn’t look too sure. “Is Val’s Grammy nice?”

Val grinned, reaching over and squeezing his knee. “Only if you behave yourself.”

Thomas grimaced. “I don’t want to go.”

Cillian’s laugh was one that Val was familiar with, and once again it was hard to resist joining in. “Alright lad, if you’re that bloody adamant, go on and help Orazio take stock of our supplies. I’m not promising anything mind.”

She’d never seen a child move so fast in her life, letting Cillian pull her to her feet. “You were very easily swayed.”

The dark haired man put his hands in the pockets of his coat, merely shrugging as they watched the animated child inform the older man of the task that had been put to him, earning a pat on the head and Orazio handing over a board with the list of food and water they had on board, which admittedly wasn’t much now.

“I need as many hands as I can get, and if he wants it that badly, who am I to stop him? He’s not the only one staying on board lass.”

Val couldn’t argue with that, she’d been there when some of the refugees had come to Cillian’s quarters and petitioned to become part of his crew, realising they had nothing left and any pathway was open to them now.

He’d accepted most, sympathising with those who just wanted to get on with things and live a little now they’d all been shocked into realising how short life was.

But some he’d rejected, not liking how they talked about nothing but making the Horde pay, even after a few ‘gentle’ reminders from Cillian that this wasn’t a warship and would have nothing to do with the conflict had it not been for Val (which she wasn’t sure she appreciated, but had to respect the truth in it).

“He’s so young though. He doesn’t know what he wants.”

Cillian’s nose wrinkled. “Aye, but if you want to follow that argument, some of us are alot older and still don’t know what we want.”

Val’s brows drew down, really not wanting to admit he was right. “That’s not the point. He has no idea what your life entails.”

Cillian put an arm around her shoulders, pecking her temple. “Oh stop worrying so much lass, he’ll be fine and you know it.”

A throat clearing behind them snatched their attention and they both swivelled on their heel to a young man holding a board with parchment tacked to it.

“Excuse me, but may I speak to the captain of this vessel?”

Val pointed to Cillian, whose hands went on his hips and a suspicious glint was in his eye. “Aye, that would be me. Who wants me?”

He got a small smile and Val could feel her own anxiety on why someone was interested in them fade away. “I’m just here to log what ships have come from Stormwind, so we can lay the numbers out for the King.”

Val’s chest tightened again and she found her quivering. “King Terenas?” A nonchalant shake of the head as he scribbled something down only made her eyes want to water again.

“No, no, King Varian, Miss-”

His response was cut off with a loud whoop and squeal coming from the two seemingly mad people in front of him, with the woman throwing herself into the captain’s arms and letting him squeeze her in a way that was borderline inappropriate.

“I’m sorry, did I miss something?”

Val figured he must have been new, or maybe it was her changed appearance (she still had cuts and scrapes over her face, and working out on deck had browned her a little more), but she’d forgive him for not recognising her, or why she’d be so ecstatic to hear that King Varian had sent him.

“Hear that lass? I told you he’d be fine!”

Val pressed her hands together, pointing her fingertips at the boy. “Where is he? The king?” All she got was a bewildered stare.

“Erm, the town hall, he’s the Marshal’s guest…”

Val’s brows drew down. “And that is where exactly?”

A quill was pointed to the man’s left. “Past the tavern and left of the bookshop miss. But I warn you, King Varian isn’t taking any visitors.”

Val shrugged, letting Cillian sweep his fingers through her hair and tidy her up a bit. “Oh call it a hunch, but I think he’ll be glad to see me.”

Cillian playfully pinched her cheek, earning a swat that still accompanied a grin. “Go on, before he thinks you’re not coming and puts himself in a state.”

She kissed his whisker covered cheek, taking one more deep breath and choosing not to sprint like she desperately wanted to, but instead actually listening to her body and instead deciding to take a moderate pace, one that wasn’t so harsh on her back but quick enough to cross the village at a good pace.

There were people absolutely everywhere and Val was having a hard time navigating around them all, recognising some of them as Stormwind citizens that she had actually known, but all had the same aura of confused sadness.

None of them quite new what to do with themselves, including Val, who had no idea what she was actually going to say to Varian when she got there, how she was going to tell him about Lucian, what happens next, it was all a jumble that she wasn’t sure she would untangle anytime soon.

It seemed that sending Tiffin to Lordaeron with warnings for King Terenas had paid off, and tents had already been erected to house them all, with priests, medics and good Samaritans flitting about tending to them.

She found the town hall, swallowing hard and nodding to the guards outside, one of which put a hand out to stop her.

“Apologies miss, but Marshal Redpath isn’t taking petitions today.”

Val tried to put on a genuine smile but it just looked awkward as all hells. “I’m not here to see Marshal Redpath, I’m here to see King Varian.”

She got a frown in response. “I apologise again miss, but King-”

“It’s alright James, I know who this is. Let her through.”

Val ducked under the arm that hadn’t been given time to be put back by the guard’s side, accepting Jon’s hearty embrace and quickly pulling back before his hand could thump her back.

“Not a good idea. Don’t do that. Burns, bad ones.”

Apparently Jon understood her verbal vomit and folded his hands in front of him instead. “Apologies, I didn’t know. It’s good to see you alive and- ahem…well.”

Val put a hand on his arm with a wide smile. “It’s good to see you too Jon.”

She looked behind him, not meaning to be so impatient but she needed privacy with the one man that knew exactly how to bring her the comfort she’d been craving over the past four days. Cillian’s help and affection was greatly appreciated, but it wasn’t the same as being with who was essentially her soulmate.

She would normally sigh in exasperation to anyone who used that term but after nearly getting herself killed and losing everything she was cutting herself some slack this once.

“How is he?”

Jon’s brows drew down and he swivelled on his heel, offering her an arm. “It’s probably easier for you to just see for yourself miss. Light knows he’s been waiting for you.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “He can’t have been here that long though, surely?” Jon chuckled, falling into step with her.

“No, but he’s supposed to be on his way to the capital by now; he absolutely refused until he heard news of you.”

She grimaced, watching her boots as they continued down the hall. “I heard about Llane.”

Fury washed over Jon’s face so quickly that she couldn’t even pinpoint the second it got there. “I take it you know how it happened?”

She shook her head and even Jon’s sigh held anger in it. “He was murdered by the halfling.”

Val stopped in her tracks with both eyebrows shooting up. “Garona? Garona killed Llane?”

Jon slowly nodded, running a hand through his unruly curls. “Aye, she did. Then she maimed King Varian and fled.”

Now bile was threatening to choke her again. “’Maimed’? What do you mean?”

Jon blanched, reminding himself to keep his tongue in his head better and pointed to the door in front of them. “You’ll know as soon as you see him. I’ll tell the others to give you some time.”

Val gave him a small nod, not quite sure what to expect and feeling unease twist her stomach a little, made worse by the fact that once Jon had left she was quite alone.

‘Maimed’….well, that could mean absolutely anything, she could go in there and find him with only one leg, or an eye missing, there was a never ending list of possibilities and she wasn’t sure whether she liked any of them.

But as soon as the doubt crept up her spine it was batted away by remorse at just how shallow she was being when really, it would still be Varian, so what did it matter?

All she could do was continue to make herself abundantly grateful that he was alive at all when people outside had lost absolutely everyone they cherished. She exhaled like it would expel all of her worries, raising a hand to knock but stopping it just before, choosing instead to go in without announcement and hope that he was even awake.

She didn’t know exactly what time it was, but the sun hadn’t been up long, so it can’t have been past twelve at any rate. She of all people knew that Varian was notorious for sleeping in, but the room was surprisingly bright and airy when she opened the door; there was a pungent cloud of incense in the air, making her nostrils itch as it flew up them.

She closed the door, looking around for Varian and finding him hunched over a table in the corner.

“I thought I said I was to receive no one? You’re shaping up to be a rather shabby chamberlain already.”

Val felt the smile growing on her face and put her hands behind her back. “I wasn’t aware that I’d gotten the job?”

His chair fell backwards with such speed that she had to wonder if she’d seen the transition at all, and with two short strides (well, short for him at least) he’d scooped her up, not noticing the pained grimace as he did.

She wouldn’t chide him for it, not now, she was too overwhelmed to even acknowledge the pain after a while.

“Thank the Light…I honestly thought…no, it doesn’t matter, you’re here, that’s what matters.” He finally put her down, clocking the bandages on her neck and brushing them as softly as he could. “You’re hurt…”

She looked down at it, holding his hand. “It’s nothing that won’t get better in time. What about you? Jon said yo-”

And instantly she knew what ‘maimed’ had meant. She reached up, trying not to touch the two angry, red gashes on his face, but paired with the black thread holding the skin together, she couldn’t help but find it absolutely horrifying.

Apparently Varian noticed this, hanging his head and closing his eyes. “I was hoping they would’ve healed by the time you arrived.”

Val willed herself to recover the human skill of speech, putting a palm on his cheek. “Garona did this?”

Varian’s head came up, but his brows drew down. “How did you- Jon. Yes, she did, I won’t even try and lie to you. She murdered my father and did this to me when I refused to let her escape.”

And there was the long, sad sigh. “But she managed it anyway because I was careless.”

Strangely, she wasn’t as shocked at his state than she had believed she would’ve. Two scars on his face didn’t make him suddenly repulsive to her, she had deeper feelings for him than that, nothing as superficial as a wound would turn her away, not after all this time.

“You still look like my Varian.”

There had only been a few times when she’d seen Varian on the verge of tears in their lifetime, and it seemed that today would be added to that list.

“I look nothing like him. How you’re even managing to look at me right now astounds me.” She stood on her toes, kissing the skin just under the cut running across his nose, wincing as she came down and silently apologising to her back for putting it through it.

“With my eyes, icebrain. Did you really think something as unimportant as a wound would turn me away?”

Varian ran both of his hands up her arms, wrinkling his nose and hissing when he did, fighting the urge to rub it. “Well no, but you have to admit, it looks bloody awful.”

Val would always be astounded at how easily the two of them could slip right back into normal, everyday banter despite what had happened to them; she supposed it was their coping mechanism, to keep everything as normal as humanly possible and laying the cards of their situation on the table so they could come up with a plan.

It was the way it had always been and she was sure that wasn’t going to change anytime soon, and to be perfectly frank…she was fine with that. Calm discussion was ten times more effective and less harrowing than dramatically falling into each others arms and weeping like old widows while blurting out vital information to be forgotten in an instant, and she was glad that she was with a man who felt the same way.

“Oh I’m not saying otherwise, I’m just pointing out that you can’t be classed as disfigured just yet Varian.” He chuckled despite himself, letting his relief finally show and starting to relax now he was certain she wasn’t going to go screaming and running away from him. “I suppose I should cancel that order for an organ then?”

She didn’t laugh, but she smiled, that was enough. “Aye, you should.”

Varian touched the end of her bandage with concern written all over his face and all she could do was mentally prepare how she was going to explain this. “Bad?”

She of all people could appreciate the small sentences of an overwhelmed mind and merely nodded. “For now it is, yes.”

His breaths drew out a little longer. “What happened?” Val bit her bottom lip and decided showing was better than telling, screwing her face as she peeled the strip of linen back and opening her eyes, seeing his own pool with panic and wishing she’d never done it. “What in the hell-”

She stuck it back down before he accidently touched it, taking the hand that was hovering near her shoulder. “We were in Cathedral Square when it was hit with the bombs.”

Varian took a few steps backwards , breathing a little too heavily for her liking, even more so when she pushed his shoulders and it took barely anything to sit him down on the chair in front of his desk. “Val…I…I had no idea-”

She shushed him, brushing his loose hair back. “Varian, don’t work yourself into a state, I’m here, I’m going to be fine. My burns are healing already, it’ll just take time-”

His eyebrows shot up. “Burns? __Burns__?”

He stood, holding her shoulders a little. “Show me.”

Val wasn’t completely certain that was the right route. “Varian-”

“Val, __show me__.” She sighed, recognising that tone and knowing she couldn’t argue with it, unbuttoning her coat, slinging it on the small bed near his desk and pulling her shirt over her head, turning around and wincing at his sharp inhale.

“Light blind me…”

She swallowed, feeling so out of her comfort zone even though she was normally fine with Varian. “It could’ve been worse. Lucian got the brunt of it.”

She put her shirt back on, not bothering with the coat and swivelling, suddenly unable to catch her breath. “He didn’t make it. I had to leave him there. He was all alone while I ran like a coward…”

And there were the arms she had been craving, holding her as gently as possible while still telling her that he was here, he was alive, everything would be just a little bit better now, and Light damn it all, it worked again, allowing her to relax enough to shed tears she hadn’t even been sure she had the strength to conjure stain his tunic and make her eyes burn with grief that would probably never go away.

“Hush now love, it wasn’t your fault.”

She felt rather pathetic clinging to him like she was, but she couldn’t help it; he’d been her shoulder to lean on since they were children, that wasn’t going to change now he was king…at least, she sincerely hoped it wouldn’t.

“But it was. If I hadn’t have been so stubborn, if we had left earlier…”

He hadn’t said a word about her hair yet, which in all honesty she was surprised at, but she supposed it wasn’t the most drastic change either of them had gone through, so he felt no qualms about running his fingers through it and kissing her forehead over and over.

“We can’t sit here thinking about the ‘what ifs’ Val, we’ll both go mad. I could’ve been more firm with my father about Garona, we could’ve evacuated earlier, there’s a never ending list of possibilities that would’ve potentially ended this differently. Yet here we are with the cards that the Light has dealt us, and this is what we need to work with from now on.”

He put her forehead against his, not giving her a chance to reply and argue with him over what was essentially, a very good point. “It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t my fault. I need you with me now so I can make sense of this shit show.”

Val nodded, giving him the briefest of kisses just to indulge her selfish need, bringing a small amount of comfort to herself and wiping her eyes as she pulled back. “So what do we do now?”

Varian ran his thumbs over her cheeks, intent on ridding them of every tear or trace of one, wanting to cry tears of happiness himself at how she was safe and here, with him, within arms reach, it was all he’d wanted for the half a day he’d been here.

“You and I will depart for the capital soon, we need to get a meeting with Terenas as quickly as possible so we can sort this whole mess.”

Val looked to the window with a small frown. “And the people?”

Varian gave her a reassuring smile. “Will be cared for. Thankfully the arrangements we made before the attack made things alot smoother. I’ll come back down once my business with Terenas is done and see to their comfort myself, don’t worry, but for now Marshal Redpath has graciously given them refuge and everything they need.”

She supposed it wasn’t really required of a king to actually be here in person in order to look after his people, so she couldn’t exactly feel irked by the notion. “Then what?”

Varian looked as lost as she did at that one. “Then…I don’t exactly know, but I’m sure I can attempt to make it up as I go along.”

Val sat down on his bed, putting her hands in her lap.“I suppose that’s all we can do.”

He lamely plonked himself next to her, with the both of them blankly staring forward.

“I dread to ask, but who else did we lose on your end?”

Varian’s hair hid his face as his head flopped forward and a angry sigh left his lips. “Bess.” Val sat up, not expecting that one. “Bess? But how- Varian…”He lifted his head, still looking forward.

“How do you think? We were overrun Val, there was no way to determine anything from the pandemonium.”

He grimaced, realising how much his voice had grown in volume. “Apologies, it’s just…I had no idea where the hells she was, so I wouldn’t know. I just know that she wasn’t on any of the ships that got here, and I’m sure you would’ve told me if she were on the Rose by now.”

She made a noise of affirmation, putting her head on his shoulder. “Wyll and Elsie?”

She got a nod this time. “They’re in the camp. Smoke inhalation has hit them hard.”

Now he looked at her. “Cillian?”

She tried to muster a smile. “Who’d you think brought me here? What about Anduin and Khadgar?”

Varian shrugged, kissing her head once it sunk down again. “I’m assuming that Anduin will meet us at the capital.”

He groped for her hand and once he had it he linked their fingers tight enough to hurt, but she didn’t care, it meant that she wasn’t imagining this and he was here, so she’d take any amount of pinpricked pain. “This seems too insane to be real, doesn’t it?”

Val closed her eyes, not bothering to lift her head from where it was. “I keep thinking this is just a fever dream and I’ll wake up in a minute with everything as it was.”

Varian’s laugh could barely register as one to anyone else, but she managed to catch it. “I would pinch you, but the last time I did I distinctly remember getting a slap.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “That’s because you don’t know your own strength sometimes.”

Varian grimaced, choosing to give in and put his head on hers. “Yes well, I’ve found in the past few days that what physical strength I possess is one hundred percent compensation for the mental strength I sorely lack.”

Val brought her head up, blowing a stray lock of hair from her face. “Varian, you and I both know that’s not true.”

He wasn’t convinced in the slightest. “Isn’t it? Val, I’m king now, I have responsibilities and authority, yet all my mind is telling me to do is just to dive under those covers, hide for a thousand years and let someone else do it.”

She knocked her knee against his with a hopefully comforting smile. “It’s only the first few days Varian, you’re allowed to be nervous.”

Varian’s face turned annoyingly straight. “But that’s the thing Val, I’m not. I should know all of this already,It’s not like I haven’t been given twenty two years of preparation- oh wait, yes I have!”

He ran a hand over his face, putting his elbow on his thigh. “I should’ve listened when my father would chide that I was too careless. I thought he was just being a killjoy, telling me to take more interest in the political elements, but in reality he was trying to help me, and my stubborn arse decided to squander it. A fine leader I’m going to shape up to be.”

She put her elbow on his shoulder and rubbed his cheek with a crooked finger, making sure not to go too close to the cute going across the bridge of his nose. “Varian, what did you literally just say about not dwelling on what could have been?”

He looked at her without moving his head, obviously trying not to smile, she could see the corners of his mouth twitching. “This is a bit different.”

She swivelled on her backside, draping her legs over his lap and appreciating how he automatically caught them so she could steady herself.

“Is it though? In case you haven’t noticed Varian, everyone needs to adjust to a new life, new roles. So you’re not exactly alone in the ‘being a bit lost with yourself’ point in your day.”

Varian’s grimaced remained no matter how she tried to soothe him. “Val, I’ll say it again, this is a bit different.”

He jabbed a thumb behind him at the window. “Those people can do whatever they want now; they can stay here, go off and do their own thing, they have the freedom to do so…I on the other hand, do not. I have a purpose, a clear path, one that I’m not sure I’m going to be very good at going down.”

She kissed his cheek, holding on to his shoulders and putting her head back down. “That’s why you’ll have us to help. Between Tiffin and I we should be able to keep you on the right track.”

He apparently admitted defeat, letting his shoulders sag and turning his head so he could kiss her nose. “You’re going to get sick to death of me.”

She almost returned his gesture, stopping herself at the very last second and pecking the cleft of his chin instead. “Varian, if I were going to get sick of you, it would’ve happened years ago.”

His eyebrow cocked. “Then you best be ready for alot of stressing, anger, and overall misery.”

She snorted before she could stop herself. “So it’ll be like we’re married?”

She realised the error of her quip as soon as she said it and his face fell. “Varian…”

He let go of her legs and flopped back, linking his fingers on his stomach and only managing a tiny smile when she turned onto her side, lay down beside him and brushed his hair from his face. 

“I suppose things will have to be fast tracked now, won’t they? Coronation…wedding…war…kiss goodbye any spare time for the foreseeable future, since I doubt we’ll get anything.”

Val rested her head on one hand, curling his thick locks around one finger. “It’s just the initial chaos, I’m sure things will smooth over eventually.”

Varian’s frown told her that he was about to ask the same question Cillian had for the past four days, one she had no answer to and wasn’t that sure she would do. “Do you have any ideas on what you’re going to do?”

She shook her head, which was all she really could do right now. “Not a single one. I want to be useful somehow, I know that much, but how I’m going to achieve that is still a mystery to me.”

Her smile held a strain that was as obvious as the nose on her face. “I’m sure I’ll think of something eventually.”

Varian held a hand up, squeezing hers in reassurance. “It’s not just all about me from this point onward Val, you know that, don’t you? I’m here to help as much as I can.”

Val knew that, but that didn’t make the task any easier, and she was sure it wouldn’t be for quite a while yet. “Thank you.”

He looked surprised at her lack of argument, but knew he wasn’t to push it by questioning her, so he let his face relax again. “Everything changes from this point…are you as unprepared as I am?”

She smiled down at him, seeing the humour in his tone. “Oh you know I am. So let’s go and flounder together eh?”

Varian reached up and cupped her cheek, thanking whoever or whatever was watching that she’d made it to him in relatively one piece. “And you definitely want to come with me? You can roam if you want Val, I wouldn’t begrudge you the chance you’ve been given to finally do it at all.”

Her nose scrunched and thankfully he gave her a minute to properly think about it. He hated admitting that her fingertips brushing his forehead and catching the roots of his hair was threatening to lull him to sleep, which of course, was something he hadn’t gotten in nearly five long days.

“I think I’ll let the dust settle first. I don’t want to muddy our losses by sauntering off on a jolly jaunt straight away.” She pecked his head. “I would have no idea where to start anyway, so unfortunately you’re stuck with me.”

Varian sat up in a futile attempt to wake himself, blinking a few times to get the bleariness to fade. “’Stuck with’ is never a way I would describe having you by my side Val, don’t even go there.”

There was a knock on the door and Jon poked his head in with a regretful smile.

“Sorry Your Majesty, but your transport to the capital isn’t planning on hanging around much longer. What shall I tell them?”

Varian sighed, sliding from the bed and helping Val to her feet. “Tell them I’ll be out shortly, I just need a moment to make sure I have everything with me.”

Jon nodded and mercifully closed the door behind him, showing them the respect for their privacy that by all accounts, they shouldn’t have gotten considering the circumstances.

He was now king, she was still a commoner, and staying away from everyone in a secluded room didn’t exactly paint the picture of innocence. She knew it didn’t bother Varian half as much as it did her so she didn’t bring it up in conversation, but the thought was always there, like a lingering odour she couldn’t shake, it was as annoying as it was headache inducing.

“Transport? That sounds official.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked as he shrugged his battered coat on. “Well I didn’t exactly have time to bring a horse with me on the ship Val, what else was I supposed to do, walk there?”

She snorted, ruffling her own hair to try and make it sit properly, slinging her own coat over her arm. “With you being the stubborn oaf you are? It wouldn’t shock me in the slightest.”

He adjusted his cuffs with a sneer that she knew he didn’t mean. “Oh ha-ha. Unfortunately I must disappoint you.”

She scratched the skin just around her bandage, wondering if it should still be itching at this point. “Just don’t berate me if I fall asleep. Light knows I haven’t been getting any lately.”

Varian kissed her forehead, offering his arm. “Neither have I, so I won’t mind at all. Come, let’s get the ball rolling.”


	10. They live forever in your broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian wasn’t surprised in the slightest that she did indeed sleep for most of the tedious carriage ride to the capital. It was horrendously slow, and ended up taking another three days that he couldn’t afford to waste to get there, and by the time they were let out at the gates to the behemoth city, Varian was in what could only be described as the foulest of moods.

He helped Val down, making his humour even worse by attempting to put her hair behind her ears before her hood went up and forgetting it wasn’t possible anymore.

He didn’t put his up just yet, finding the spray of rain blowing at them rather refreshing considering he’d essentially been trapped in a box for the last day or so, but wasn’t about to subject her to the chill, he didn’t have time to look after her should she fall ill, no matter how much she’d protest at the very idea.

“Grumpy sod.”

He snapped his head down, realising she was standing there quietly laughing to herself. “The hells are you on about?”

Val reached up and poked the end of his nose as much as she could, glad that he would be getting the stitches removed as soon as they got to the Keep. “You look as stony as a damn gargoyle Varian, you could at least try and smile.”

Varian huffed, putting his large palm on her back and pushing her forward, not keen of staying out in this no matter how nice it felt on his stifled skin. “What’s there to smile about? I’m here to determine the fate of my kingdom Val, not tea and cake.”

She put her hood down to see him better, swatting his hand away when he attempted to put it back up.“I know, but you need to go in there with at least a slither of optimism Varian. Terenas isn’t -and I really hate to say this- isn’t as much of a pushover as Llane was, he’ll want to get this done as quickly as you.”

Varian’s frown could be seen even through the thin blanket of fog that the rain had brought with it. “I hate that I agree with you.”

Val’s brows drew down and she reached up, tugging on his hood this time. “Should you really be getting your face wet?”

Varian thankfully knew the layout of Lordaeron’s capital city quite well so felt no qualms about looking at her instead of where he was going. “I have absolutely no idea, but it’s ruined either way, so why should I care?”

Now she just looked irked with him, and if he said he hadn’t been expecting it he’d be nothing but a liar. “Varian, you’re supposed to be looking after it. The more you do, the less harsh the scar will be.”

He sighed, yanking his hood up and trying not to return her delighted smile as she took his arm.

“I’m not sure how to feel about this being my first time here.”

Varian blanched, having completely forgotten that fact but feeling it hit him in the face like a brick. “Oh well, now I just feel awful that I’m practically dragging you straight to the keep.”

She shrugged with a smile, but it didn’t placate him in any way. “It’s like you said, I’ll have time to explore once all this with Terenas is done, so don’t feel too bad about it.”

Just as she said it she pivoted on her heel. “Oh! Look at the size of that bookshop!”

Varian’s laughter was muffled by the rain but it still caught her attention again, or rather her confusion.

“What’s so funny?”

He let his chuckles pitter out, lifting his hood for a brief second to slick his damp hair back. “Apart from the fact that you have the attention span of a gnat? Not much.”

She folded her arms in an act of pure petulance. “My attention span is better than that Varian!” She grabbed his arm when it went around her shoulders, falling into step with him. “Granted, it’s not much better, but my point still stands.”

His lips felt cold and uncomfortably wet on her temple but she didn’t care, any instance where he kissed her was welcomed. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way Sweetheart.”

She forced the sickliest, sweetest look she could muster onto her face, batting her eyelashes and only making him laugh more. “Promise?”

He shook his head in amusement, linking his fingers with her. “Just as long as you swear to me you’ll never do that with your eyes again, it was rather horrific to say the least.”

She snorted, glad that he was at least pretending that her bad humour was making his mood better, it made all the difference sometimes. “I’ll see what I can do, that’s all I can guarantee.”

She could already see the Keep from here, and all it did was make her yearn for the one she was used to.

It was a most heartbreaking idea, not seeing Stormwind Keep again, but it was one she wouldn’t voice out loud for fear of making Varian feel even worse than he already did. He hadn’t slept at all during their journey, she wasn’t stupid, she could see the large bags underneath his eyes, and his mood in the past few days could be described as ‘touchy’ at best, and ‘downright abysmal’ at it’s worst.

She could completely understand why, so out of respect for the man staring stonily ahead as he walked beside her, she wouldn’t berate him for the occasional snap.

“Are you alright?”

He carried on looking ahead, with his face turning into a mask before her very eyes. “Aye…I think. I just don’t know what to expect when we get in there, that’s all. I don’t even know if Anduin’s here yet.”

She took his arm from her shoulders and held his hand instead, giving him a small smile of reassurance as the guards took one look, realised who it was and stood aside with condolences that Varian in all honesty didn’t want or need right now.

He was focused on merely speaking to Terenas, putting a solid plan in place and figuring out what they were both to do now their lives had flipped so rapidly.

The Throne Room was a colossal structure that stretched higher than Val could possibly see, and felt strangely warm considering it was made of polished marble. They could already hear voices as they approached the throne, and thankfully one of them belonged to Anduin, who was partaking in quite the heated argument with the King and his son.

The old soldier looked relieved to see Varian when they established themselves in the room, striding over and embracing the younger man, thumping his back. “Thank the Light you survived lad.”

He stepped back, turning Varian’s chin and inspecting his face. “I take it this was Garona’s parting gift?”

Varian knocked his hand away. “Aye, and Bolvar told me she escaped.”

Lothar’s jaw tightened. “She did, but we’ll focus on getting her later, right now we have to act swiftly. The Orcs will not have long to bask in their ‘victory’.”

He leant in, not quite wanting the Menethils to hear him. “Be forewarned, he’s a stubborn old goat. You’ve got a job ahead of you.”

Arthas obviously couldn’t leave it anymore, bounding over and swiftly embracing the two of them.“Varian, I have no idea what to say…This is surreal…”

Varian shrugged, letting Lothar wait for them. “We knew they’d attack at some point Arthas, it was just unfortunate that they chose when we were vulnerable.”

Varian swallowed. “I take it you’ve heard about my father?”

Arthas nodded. “Aye, and my heart aches for you brother. At least you two reconciled beforehand.”

Varian looked a fraction brighter. “I thank the Light that I got my head out of my arse in time. But now I have to look to the future, and how to get my people home.”

Arthas regained his Princely dignity, straightening his back. “Of course, my Father and I have been waiting for you.”

Terenas had a face of sympathy as their party knelt, rising and letting Varian take over.

“Your Majesty.”

Terenas inclined his head. “Your Majesty.”

Val was glad he had addressed Varian with his proper title, it gave the King of Stormwind a little bit more confidence that he would be taken seriously by a man that had been on the throne longer than any of them had been alive (excepting Lothar, of course).

“I assume you’ve already been told why we’ve suddenly arrived on your shores?”

Terenas nodded, drumming his fingers on the arm of the throne whilst Arthas stood diligently at his side. “I have. It is a terrible tragedy, and one that will not be easily forgotten. Your father was a friend and ally, his loss is well felt in these lands.”

Varian appreciated the kind words, but a glance between he and Lothar told Terenas that they weren’t there for condolences. “Your Majesty, the Horde won’t stop with Stormwind. They will make their way to every kingdom they feel they can get their hands on, including here. I wish to discuss a battle plan with-”

The older man raised a hand and Varian stopped, wary of the interruption.

“We shall do that and more my boy, but first, let me send word to and summon my fellow rulers. This war has been contained thus far, but I agree with your assessment that it could easily come here and to any other kingdom in Azeroth. We shall hold council, and strategize accordingly.” He kept Varian’s hard gaze.

“Until then, since you are of age, we shall arrange your coronation. A secure king will provide comforting familiarity to your people during their time here. Supplies and workers shall be sent down to Southshore in order to provide suitable shelter and attend their needs.”

Varian clearly wanted to argue that war came first, but knew he was right. As he had told himself numerous times in the past few hours, he was a monarch before he was a soldier.

“Very well. But I ask humbly to be involved in this council.”

Terenas rose, coming down the few steps leading to his throne and putting a firm hand on Varian’s shoulder. “You will be, but heed my counsel when I say becoming King ahead of it will make all the difference as to how you are viewed by certain individuals. I will make all the necessary arrangements and one week from now we shall crown you King of Stormwind. Until then, use this time to recover and see to your people.”

Val cleared her throat, accepting Arthas’ embrace next. “We assume Lady Tiffin is still here?”

Terenas nodded, extending an arm behind him. “Yes my dear, her chambers are next to yours. Please, let me call the healers to see to you both before we discuss this any further.”

Varian couldn’t exactly argue with him; he was their gracious host, and Val’s bandages hadn’t been changed in nearly a day, so it was the only option they had really. “Very well, then we’ll discuss the Horde?”

Terenas could obviously appreciate his urgency, but Anduin was the one to put a hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Patience lad, we’ll not forget the subject anytime soon, get yourself sorted then we can do what we can.”

Varian sighed, and taking it as surrender, Terenas nodded to his son. “Arthas, would you take them to their chambers and get Kenn to send for Doctor Hemill please?”

Arthas gave him a smile, waving them both forward. “Of course Father. Come, both of you.”

The blonde prince could see the annoyance on Varian’s face as they traversed the halls, opening a door and surprising both of them by declaring them to be ‘their’ chambers instead of merely Varian’s.

“If I’m being perfectly frank, I don’t think anyone cares about your love life right now Varian, so merely enjoy it.”

He closed the door behind him, pouring them all drinks from the table by the fire. “I’ll have your things collected from the Rose at once Val, apologies for not doing it when you arrived but we weren’t sure you had any.”

Val wandered aimlessly around the large room, not feeling the comforting familiarity that she did with Varian’s old chambers. “It’s only by blind luck that I do Arty.”

She noticed that he didn’t snipe about the nickname this time, only driving home the seriousness of the situation.

“Regardless, there’s a purse and gratitude awaiting Captain Beaufort. Will he be staying in port long?”

Val shrugged, not quite knowing Cillian’s business, as was normally their way. “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him.”

Varian leant on the back of one of the armchairs, saying nothing and staring straight ahead.

“You know you two have a home here, if you would so like?”

The brunette man huffed. “We have a home already. One I intend to get back.”

Arthas didn’t mean to burst Varian’s bloodthirsty bubble, but someone had to be realistic, and once again it fell to him. “Varian, this might take time. You can’t just wander in case you do get Stormwind back, it might not happen for years. You need to get yourself settled enough to make your head straight enough to lead properly.”

Although he was annoyingly right, Varian found himself growling at him. “Don’t act like you have any idea about how I’m feeling Arthas. We have lost absolutely everything and everyone. You have no clue what that’s like.”

Arthas took it with as much dignity as Val had expected, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders. 

“No, I don’t, and I thank the Light for that. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you recover from it all. Stop being stubborn for once in your life Varian and let someone help you. You don’t have to be the warrior king straight away, no-one will begrudge you some time to get your head straight.”

The two stared each other down for a long minute, and thankfully it was Varian who slumped first. “I- apologies. To say I’m touchy right now would be an understatement.”

Arthas folded his arms with a look of genuine sympathy on his face. “And I completely understand, you know that Varian, but there’s only so much sniping I’m willing to put up with.”

He gave Val her drink, peeking underneath her collar. “Would you be more comfortable with me healing you Val?”

She hated to admit it, but she had been dreading a stranger working on her body when Varian had dutifully been doing it for the past two days. “Would you mind? I know it sounds ridiculous…”

Arthas patted he shoulder, quickly glancing at Varian for permission even though he knew he didn’t need it. “Don’t be absurd, it’s the least I can do.”

He let her go to get undressed behind the screen in the far corner, tilting his head at Varian’s grimace. “Are you alright?”

Varian’s jaw tensed. “I’d just rather not see it again.”

Arthas managed a small smile. “If it’s any help, it’s going to look alot better once I’m finished.”

Varian looked only a fraction placated. “Still, it’s not my favourite part of the day.”

They heard a snort from behind the screen. “It’s not exactly a walk through the woods for me either Varian.”

The King of Stormwind ignored Arthas’ chuckle and narrowed his eyes at her as she came back around. “That’s not the point and you know it.”

Arthas’ hands were as soft as she had expected them to be as they gently took he bandage off, winding it around his fingers and letting her catch her breath while he threw them in the crackling fire blazing in the hearth. Even Varian noticed that while still raw, her burns looked ten times better than they had when she’d first shown them to him.

“You understand that because I’m a novice, they’ll still probably scar?”

Val nodded, leaning her elbows on the table and appreciating that Varian went to the other side to keep her focused on something other than the borderline unbearable sting of the Light snaking its way from the blonde’s palm into her back.

“I can handle it.”

She met Varian’s eye and he instantly glared at her. “Don’t you dare even ask what I think you’re going to.”

She couldn’t help laughing, holding one hand out and linking their fingers when he put his in it. “Stop being so touchy all the time Varian.”

He grumbled, of course, making it hard for Arthas to stifle his own mirth. “I’ll be as touchy as I want thank you.”

She stretched a finger out, hovering it too near his face for his liking. “Stop it or I’ll poke you.”

He batted her hand away, sighing as he slouched again. “This is going to be a whirlwind of shit, isn’t it?”

Arthas’ eyebrow rose. “It depends which part you’re talking about?”

Varian barely looked up at him. “All of it. I won’t be able to take the stress of it all, I just know it.”

Arthas answered on Val's behalf since she’d started biting her lip to stop herself cursing too much in front of the appreciative paladin.“You make it sound like you’ll be completely by yourself Varian, when it’s hardly the case. Val, Tiffin and I are all here to support you, all you have to do is accept the help when it’s offered and not be a….what is you call him Val?”

She briefly lifted her head. “A stubborn cuntfuck.”

Arthas gestured to her with his free hand, slowly watching the skin start to reappear on Val’s back. “Exactly.”

Varian couldn’t help chuckling, kissing the hand he was holding and straightening to see who had knocked as not to break Arthas’ concentration. “While I’m appreciative, I’m not entirely sure what exactly you’ll be able to do.”

He opened it to a tearful blonde who he had only had a second or two to catch in his embrace, with a firm palm rubbing Tiffin’s back.

“Why are you getting so upset woman, we’re here aren’t we? Calm yourself!”

Tiffin pushed him back, thumping his chest. “Don’t you chide me Varian Wrynn! I had to sit here and wait to be told that my city had burned down and you two were nowhere to be seen! I-”

She faltered, clenching her fists by her sides. “I never thought in my life that I’d be happy to hear your teasing.”

Varian took her hands, giving them both a reassuring squeeze. “We’re both absolutely fine Tiffin, please don’t fret, it’s not needed.”

Tiffin took one of her hands away, lightly brushing Varian's wounds and making him feel rather grateful that they weren’t at their worst now. “I wouldn’t call this ‘absolutely fine’ Varian.”

He waved a hand of dismissal, gently taking her hand away and leading her inside, closing the door behind her. “The stitches are coming out today, so it’s well on its way to fixing itself.”

Tiffin’s attention turned instead to Val, sweeping over and recoiling at what was by all accounts, quite a decent healing job by Arthas. “Oh Val…”

The brunette grimaced, wishing she could turn around but settled for craning her neck. “It looks alot worse than it is Tiffin, trust me.”

That clearly wasn’t a good enough explanation. “How did it happen?”

Arthas answered for them when a painful silence hung in the air for about a minute. “Fire, from the exploding cathedral. Her brother used himself as a human shield, so it could have been alot worse.”

Tiffin choked on her own breath a little, touching Val’s arm in a manner most sincere but unwanted. “I’m so sorry Val…is there anything I can do?”

Val huffed, letting Arthas straighten her a little so he could reach certain patches. “Not really, unless you can somehow turn back time and just haven’t told us.”

Tiffin’s remorse only made her want to laugh since it seemed genuine. “Not possible I’m afraid.”

She hated asking this when things were still so raw but she had to know. “How bad was the damage?”

Varian’s face fell and he slumped back onto the end of the bed, picking at his nails just so his hands had something to do and didn’t fly at the nearest wall. “I think an easier question would be ‘what’s left’ so I can say not much. From what I remember before Jon dragged me to the harbour was fire and not much else.”

Tiffin sat next to him, leaning her head on his arm. “So what happens now?”

Varian shrugged, apologising when she shrugged. “I have no clue.”

Thankfully Arthas did as he finished up, helping Val lift her arms to make sure the scarred skin wasn’t hindering her movement. “Father will get in touch with the rulers of the surrounding kingdoms in the next day or so summoning them here for a continent wide council. At that council it will be decided what our next course of action is, but between us and us only, I can sincerely see it being a short one, since they’ve probably all heard about Stormwind by now and all think the same on the matter.”

Varian’s face grew a little paler. “Oh Light, he hasn’t contacted Greymane, has he?”

Arthas shrugged, not really knowing much more than them. “I’m presuming so.”

He instructed Val to raise her arms, patting her shoulder once she did and telling her that she could get dressed again. “How does it feel?”

Val rolled her shoulders, slipping her vest over her head and breathing a sigh of relief when it didn’t irritate her back at all. “It still pulls a little, but other than that it feels so much better.”

She knew if they were in public or in the church she would get disapproving looks as she embraced the prince, not feeling any discomfort as he affectionately rubbed her back. “That pulling should fade over time, just try not to strain it too much.”

Varian got up, running his fingers along the ‘repaired’ skin and kissing her forehead. “It looks so much less painful Sweetheart.”

Arthas pointed to his face, wishing he could deal with it himself. “Now we just have to get your mug looked at, and then we can focus on everything else.”

Varian slowly nodded, still trying to get everything straight in his head and failing miserably at doing so. “I need to gather what's left of the Stormwind council and brief them on what’s happening…I don’t suppose any of them have turned up?”

Arthas gave him a remorseful nod. “I think you only lost two. It shouldn’t be that much of a surprise that they got themselves out first.”

Tiffin came to Varian’s other side, looking as concerned as Val did. “Varian…there’s one more thing we need to discuss before you go to speak to the council. The marriage.”

Varian had in all honesty been trying to avoid the subject entirely, but he supposed that had been a futile endeavour from the start, and while he was thankful that Tiffin had brought it up first, he was not looking forward to the conversation.

“I’ve been thinking about it thoroughly, don’t worry. And although you two might hate me for this…I think we need to go ahead with it.”

They both looked as furious as he had expected them to. “What?! Varian, are you hearing yourself right now?”

Tiffin made a sharp noise of agreement with Val. “We have a chance to be free, why on Azeroth would you want to squander it?!”

Varian rubbed the back of his neck, realising that this was probably the most hypocritical he’d ever been in his life. “We need to boost morale with our people Tiffin. Contrary to what you may believe, alot of them like you, and if they saw their King sticking to something that he in no ways likes…”

Val realised that it did make sense as much as it was a gut punch. “Then it shows commitment and respect for Llane’s way of ruling, the old way. Shit, you’re right.”

Tiffin didn’t look convinced. “But you’ll be miserable.”

Varian gave her a pained look. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to become more miserable than I already am Tiffin. I recognise that you don’t want this as much as I do, but I feel like it’s what needs to be done.”

Val sat next to him, letting his arm rest on her shoulders and pull her in. “So we should enjoy these next few months with the freedom we have.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent a good few hours together before Tiffin decided she needed some time alone to think, which Varian understood completely.

The past week had been insane, it was only right of him to grant her some respite from it all. He and Arthas had just left council, where Varian had stood there trying to convince men as infuriating as the ones his father had surrounded himself with that the threat was very much real and it was more than likely Lordaeron would be hit next.

Thankfully they’d come to their senses sooner rather than later and accepted that the Horde wasn’t merely a small force anymore and that Terenas’ council of rulers needed to go ahead.

Some of his people had already started to break away from Southshore the minute he left for the capital, with loved ones writing and telling them to stay with them, so Varian felt his heart ease with the fact that they were starting to come to terms with Stormwind not being their city anymore, which gave him hope that he could do the same thing.

He opened the door to his new chambers after bidding his brother in all but blood farewell, closing it behind him and finding a clearly weeping Val. She tried to hide her tears but he always knew when she’d been crying, it was like a sixth sense he had been gifted with,wiping her cheeks with his thumbs and noticing the letter in her hands.

“Minnie?” She nodded, giving it to him for him to read. “She wants me to go to Bloodstone as soon as humanly possible.”

Varian finished the plea of a frightened grandmother and scrunched it in one hand. “And do you want to go?”

She looked completely torn, not making his fear subside. “No, yes…I don’t know. All I want right now is my family, but they’re so far away, and it means leaving you…I don’t want to leave you in the lurch.”

His palm felt comfortingly warm on her shoulder. “Val, if you want to go home for a while I won’t stop you.”

Val deflated, just needing his embrace right now, and thankfully he already guessed it and put her against his chest. “It’s not home though, is it? Nowhere is now.”

Varian couldn’t comfort her no matter how much he tried since she was right, they technically had no home anymore.

Stormwind had been their sanctuary since their births, they didn’t know anything else. Lordaeron would never be considered ‘home’ no matter how long they were here, and he knew that’s how she saw it as well.

“If anything it gives you more freedom.” He forced a smile on his face. “You can finally go to Ironforge if it takes your fancy.”

She pushed back the spark of excitement the idea brought with it. “I don’t think I even want to smith anymore if I’m being completely honest Varian.”

Varian couldn’t help his incredulous look. “For what reason? You’re damn good at it Val, you shouldn’t waste a talent like that.”

Val shrugged as if she hadn’t just told him she was considering giving up something she’d been doing practically all of her life. “It just…I wouldn’t feel right doing it without Papa or Lucian.”

Varian kissed her head, really not wanting her to go down this route of grief where she just dropped everything that mattered to her. “And you really think they’d want you to stop?”

She gave a small snort. “Are you joking? Papa would probably slap me for even thinking of it.”

She sighed, enjoying how tightly he was holding her. “I’m not setting anything in stone yet, I’m just weighing up my options. There may not be many of them but I need to think about them all.”

She pulled away from him, feeling utterly drained. “How was council?”

He steered her to the bed, feeling as weary as she did, taking his boots off and flopping backwards. “Not unlike pulling teeth with a spoon.”

Val sat crossed legged by his head and lifted it onto her lap so she could play with his hair, something that always comforted her. Apparently he shared that sentiment since his eyes closed and a low purr rumbled in his throat, a noise only she would hear in their lifetimes.

“Surely it wasn’t that bad? Did they at least agree to war?”

He nodded, not opening his eyes but fighting to stay awake. “Aye, they did, but think about this; I had to deal with not only Terenas’ council, but ours. As if the Light couldn’t bend me over enough, most of my councillors survived.”

Val made a face, forgetting that he wasn’t looking at her. “Seriously?” She frowned. “Actually, that doesn’t shock me.”

Both she and Varian knew that the nobility would’ve probably gotten priority over some of the people they would much rather have escaped, it was one of those things that Varian would probably never be able to change no matter how much he tried.

“It didn’t make them any less infuriating.But eventually we all came to an agreement about the council of rulers needing to be called.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Terenas is putting a call to arms up tomorrow. We have practically no army left but we have knowledge of the Orcs’ battle tactics, which makes us useful at least. If we can get Uther’s paladins on board we’ll fare much better.”

He opened his eyes at how she’d gone quiet. “Sweetheart?”

She licked her lips, still not listening and clearly deep in thought. A firm jab to her thigh brought her back to him and she looked down, looking like she’d just woken up from a coma.

“Hm? Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Varian let himself chuckle after a day of keeping his face straight. “Well, yes, I gathered that much.”

His brow furrowed as he realised exactly what she had been thinking about. “No, absolutely not.”

Val didn’t need to explain to him what she had been pondering since he clearly knew anyway. “And why not?”

He sat up, seriously considering the possibility that she had gone mad. “You have no army experience whatsoever! You’re a smith, not a soldier!”

Val rolled her eyes, really not wanting to have this conversation right now. “That’s why there’s this thing called ‘training’ Varian. You really think everyone that’s going to sign that call will be a weathered veteran? I won’t be the only newbie there.”

Varian looked like he was about to combust. “No! You are not putting yourself in danger like that!I won’t let you!”

Val stood, using every ounce of strength she had not to stomp her foot. “Oh, so you’re going to stop me? I didn’t realise I was your pet Varian!”

Varian slowly exhaled, standing with her and running both hands up her arms despite her squirms. “Apologies Sweetheart, but I just…think about it alright? Take a week or two and see whether it’s definitely what you want to do. I might not like it, but I can’t stop you, you’re right.”

Val’s face relaxed and she let her folded arms drop. “I might not even do it yet, I was merely thinking about it.”

Varian kissed her forehead, realising what an ass he’d been. “I know, I’m just all over the place today and got too worked up, too quickly. Forgive me?”

Val poked him between the ribs. “Consider yourself forgiven.”

She wrinkled her nose, making her indeed look like a little faerie to him. “It was just a passing thought anyway.”

Varian ran his fingertips under her shirt and up her back, delicately tracing every ridge and bump. “Well, keep it close in case you choose to pursue it. I can understand your need to fight after all this love, trust me, I’m feeling it as well. But remember you’ve never been in battle before, so it’ll be a little overwhelming.”

Val shrugged cockily. “Yes well, I’ll just have to go easy on them, won’t I?”

Varian laughed at her bravado, kissing her cheeks.

“I just need to feel useful Varian.”

Varian lifted her chin with his spare hand. “I know that Sweetheart, and right now just having you here with me is getting me through this hell. So I formally appoint you the King’s confidante.”

Val grinned into their kiss. “Well that’s a job I’ll gladly accept.”

She let him lift her, putting her arms around his neck.“We’ll be alright, won’t we Varian?”

Varian didn’t lie to her, he respected her too much to even try. “If we can gather enough support to take the Horde down directly, then yes. If not we’ll have to adapt to becoming Lordaeron citizens.”

Val felt her eyes getting heavy already even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The two of them had gotten very little sleep and Varian knew he couldn’t function much longer without it.

He pulled the furs over the both of them and held her close. “I’m holding out hope that once we have allies we can clear Stormwind quickly and get our people home. Than we’ll make the Horde pay for what they’ve done.”


	11. Now come the Days of the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Dawn and dusk were the only times Varian and Val would have to properly see each other over the next week, and it was beginning to really grate the soon-to-be king.

He woke the day before his coronation with his love beside him as he had every morning, laying on his chest and sound asleep, making him slightly jealous of how easy she could lose herself to her dreams when his had tormented him for seven nights straight.

His head was already pounding and it’d been barely ten minutes, so it only made him dread what the rest of the day would be like. “Val?”

She barely stirred, making him slide out from under her as slowly and quietly as he could, bending so he could move her hair back and kiss her forehead as she whined, clearly noticing he had left their bed.

One of the ornate silk shirts Arthas had graciously ordered for him along with a closet full of new clothes (Val and Tiffin got the same treatment, naturally) was swiped from the chair it was draped over and put onto the disgruntled king as Varian left Val to her slumber, intent on moving things along since they had come to an infuriating standstill.

Reports had come in from the scouts Terenas had sent to Stormwind that it had been pillaged after and the few remaining survivors rounded up, tortured and Light knew what else, it was gut wrenching to Varian, who was itching to pick up Shalamayne (which had miraculously been found by Bolvar before he fled) storm the city with what little men he had and taking down every single Orc he came across when that just wasn’t possible.

Val had signed the call to arms as soon as it had gone up, which only made his anxiety worse.

They had talked at length about whether she was sure she wanted to do this and she had looked him in the eye and told him it was what she had decided.

_ _“I can’t just sit here and smith in a warm building whilst my city is ravaged. I’ve already smithed for a war effort, now it’s time I fight. Please, just let me help clear Stormwind then I’ll come back.”_ _

What else could he possibly do except embrace her and tell her he supported her? His mind told him to lock the door to their chambers and throw away the key, but she wasn’t his wife or his sister, he had no control over her life.

He would worry, of course he would, but she had two months of intense training ahead of her, so she would be prepared to a certain extent. He was glad he had given her the few training sessions he had insisted upon back in Stormwind, she wasn’t going in totally in the dark, but he would still worry.

The other leaders had already started arriving when he got to the war room, with Genn Greymane’s booming voice making his spirits die where they were.

“We cannot take the word of a boy as gospel Terenas! This, ‘Horde’ as he calls it are nothing more than a band of renegades that Stormwind wasn’t prepared for, whereas Gilneas is!”

Liam, his son, noticed Varian first and silently left his father’s side, clapping arms with Varian.“It’s good to see you my friend. I can’t imagine what horrors you’ve seen.”

Varian appreciated the kind words and the unsubtle jab at his father as Varian inclined his head to Genn, who watched his every move as he walked to the map table, looked at how many markers there were for the Horde and grabbed four more.

“The Horde is growing day by day. Whatever world the Orcs are coming from, it has soldiers at the ready to come through that portal and decimate us all. If you disbelieve anything I’ve told good Terenas Genn, I can personally escort you down to the ruins of my Kingdom.”

Genn huffed, glaring briefly at his son. “I already know why we’ve been called here boy. You ask for aid, yet there is nothing you can contribute to the battle save untrained fighters and a few soldiers. It is alot to ask from a man that hasn’t even been crowned yet.”

Terenas eyed Genn wearily. “By this time tomorrow all will be official and rightly attended. Varian will be King and will receive our aid as a fellow king.”

Varian looked Genn in the eye, not really wanting to continue this conversation on at an unofficial capacity. “I’m not asking you to like me Genn, just understand the threat is to us all, not just Stormwind.”

Genn straightened, trying to intimidate with his age. “We shall see if the other rulers share your sentiments, boy. You are young, and are wet behind the ears when it comes to ruling properly. I have yet to decide whether I find you capable.”

Varian’s face didn’t move. “Then allow me to prove it to you.”

Genn didn’t say a word back, merely bowed to Terenas and left the room, leaving an exasperated Liam in his wake.

Varian finally let his face relax and watched the redhead run a hand down his. “How in the living hells do you live with him every day?”

Liam snorted with a grin. “I don’t, that’s my secret. I actually thank the Light that he’s one of those parents that only sees their child at mealtimes.”

Terenas chuckled, clapping the shoulders of both younger men. “I’’ll allow you two to catch up. Liam, I take it you’re staying for the duration?”

Liam nodded, crossing his arms. “Aye, someone has to translate my father into actual Common, if that’s alright of course?”

Terenas didn’t hesitate to nod. “Undoubtedly, I’ll see that you have chambers made up.”

Liam grinned again, showing his teeth. “If you could make them at the opposite end to my father’s that would be lovely.”

Varian had to chuckle himself at Terenas’ laugh as he left the room with a ‘I’ll see you two at supper’, letting them finally breathe without their elders down their necks.

“So, how have things been with you?” Liam looked surprised at the casual question as he picked up the coffee he’d been nursing for a while. “Well, pretty boring in all honesty.”

Varian knew he had to tread lightly now lest Genn be listening, so he beckoned Liam to walk with him and leant in. “And your other…’endeavour’?”

Liam clearly appreciated his vagueness and grimaced. “I haven't been able to see her this month. Everytime I go to leave father just appears out of damn nowhere.”

He sighed, wrapping his thick wool coat around him more since a biting chill was still in the air when they got to the grounds. “But as far as I know she’s fine. Tessy said she’ll give it a go whilst we’re away, so that’s something at least.”

Varian fell into step with him, feeling the utmost sympathy. “Well I have to commend you on putting up with it this long.”

Liam stuffed his hands into his pockets to find his gloves. “It’s just one of the many perks of being a royal, isn’t it? Putting up with crap most people wouldn’t.”

He knew it was a strange segue but said it anyway. “I heard you and Val started speaking again.”

Varian spoke before he could realise how much he was revealing. “It’s a little bit more than that by this point, but yes, we have.”

Liam’s eyebrow rose as they wandered aimlessly, enjoying the freedom before the chaos that tomorrow would bring. “Despite the betrothal?”

Varian nodded. “We both made the decision to speak with Tiffin and all come to a consensus about the situation. I’m not sure how many people would believe me if I told them the woman I was marrying encourages my relationship with one I actually love, but we know what we’re doing.”

His smile was small but said everything it needed to. “We’ve been given our own chambers and I tell you, it’s been bliss waking up to her every day.”

Liam’s eyes said he knew exactly what he meant. “It’s actually quite impressive how you managed to get her back on side.”

Varian rolled his eyes. “It was a two year slog, I wouldn’t exactly call that impressive. It was only because her brother knocked our heads together that we spoke at all.”

Liam nudged him, still smiling. “Worked out alright in the end though, didn’t It?”

Varian didn’t hesitate to nod. “I truly thought at one point she’d realise what a house of madness I’m bringing her into, but so far she’s handled it well.”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “I just wish she’d reconsider her decision to join the army.”

Liam’s eyebrows both rose. “She’s joined the army? I didn’t see her as a soldier.”

Varian’s jaw tightened. “She’s not, but she has her heart set on completing her training and going to clear Stormwind at the very least. What else can I tell her apart from that I’m proud?”

Liam made an uncertain face. “And are you?”

Varian looked slightly confused. “Am I what? Proud?”

Liam nodded and Varian swallowed down whatever negativity he had on the subject as he took a minute to think about his answer.

“Yes, of course I am. Will I worry? Oh yes, without a doubt. Will I beg her to come home the minute she tells me she so much as scraped her knee? Probably. But will I ever not be proud of how she’s taking control of her life after we’ve lost everything and I’m wandering aimlessly? Not a chance.”

Liam started laughing, pulling his glove on once he found it. “Alright, alright, I only asked if you’re proud, I didn’t ask for a sonnet.”

He ducked to avoid Varian’s swat and the redhead folded his arms. “Light…you becoming King, Val joining the army, Arty ascending next month…everything’s changing too quickly.”

Varian grimaced. “Far too quickly. It’s been two weeks already since I lost my father and it merely feels like a day. Though I suppose everything has to move quickly right now.”

Liam waved over to Arthas, who had clearly already finished his morning training since his hair was tied back and his face sheened with recently wiped sweat. “It’ll all become routine soon enough, it always does. Once you’re coronated tomorrow we can get on with getting you home.”

Varian made a noise of agreement. “Maybe that’s what it is. Everything will hopefully fall into place once we get back to Stormwind and I can focus on my people and only my people.”

Arthas clapped arms with the both of them, frowning already. “Have you actually looked at the guest list for tomorrow Varian? Hardly anyone we know is on there.”

Varian shrugged as if it were nothing. “To be honest, I couldn’t care less about the party if I tried. The minute that crown touches my head, I’m starting plans of my own.”

Liam chewed his bottom lip. “That brings up something I’ve been meaning to ask. Is there actually a crown __to __put on your head tomorrow? Or are we talking metaphorical?”

Varian sat down with the two of them at one of the tables, with Arthas sending his groom Kenn to get them all fresh drinks. “There is, Magni had his smiths whip one up. It’ll look the same as my father’s.”

Arthas was trying not to smile, Varian could tell. “What are you planning Menethil?”

The blonde shook his head. “No, I’ve been sworn to secrecy upon pain of death.”

Liam chuckled, intrigued just as much as Varian was. “Oh come now Arty, we’ll protect you from whoever this death-bringer is.”

Arthas clenched his fist, closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Can we just make a pact now to never call me that again? I am sick to death of hearing it.”

Liam snickered. “Never going to happen, Arty. Now spill, who was it and what are they planning?”

Arthas argued with them for another minute or so before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine! Val’s made you something with some of the smiths she knows up here for your coronation! Now may it be on your conscience if she murders me.”

Varian leant back, thanking Kenn for his coffee and taking a long sip with a furrowed brow. “’Made something’? What kind of something?”

Arthas fervently shook his head. “No, I’ve told you enough, I like my head where it is thank you.”

Liam poured cups of tea for both he and Arthas from the pot that had been left, dropping a sugar cube into his. “It’ll be strange, having your coronation in the Monastery instead of Stormwind Cathedral.”

Varian made a noise of agreement. “If I had my way I wouldn’t be coronated at all.”

He sighed, putting his mug down. “How can I expect the people to have faith in me when we don’t even have a home?”

Arthas gave him a sympathetic look. “Varian, your people will be behind you no matter where on Azeroth you call home. They’ve already shown their support by staying here.”

Varian wasn’t convinced. “I can’t even guarantee we ever will go home, it’s infuriating how little I can do for them right now.”

Liam pursed his lips. “Yes well, after tomorrow the ball will be rolling enough for you to do much more, won’t it? Stormwind isn’t lost Varian, it can be rebuilt to its former glory.”

Arthas nodded in agreement. “This is your opportunity to build your peoples’ faith in you. A clean slate, if you will. We know you can do it.”

Liam grinned. “And if you don’t, we’ll just kick you up the backside until you do!”

Varian had to appreciate their optimism, even if he didn’t share it. This would be a tiring, uphill battle, but one he was willing to fight despite the outcome, whatever that may be.

Val was surprisingly still asleep when he said his goodbyes to the two of them and headed back to his chambers, looking the picture of serenity as she buried her face in her pillow, opening one eye as if she sensed his presence.

“I was starting to wonder whether I’d dreamed sharing a bed. Where have you been?”

The croaky tone to her voice told him she had only just woke up, so he said nothing, sitting by her legs and bending over, planting small kisses down her back, making a sleep heavy purr become the only noise in the room.

“I was merely speaking with Arthas and Liam, that’s all. Why, did you miss me?”

Val chuckled, attempting to turn over but finding it not possible since he was holding her hips, continuing his kisses on her back and shoulders. “Not at all, if anything I was enjoying having the bed to myself.”

He settled himself next to her, putting one arm over and pulling her back, kissing her cheeks this time. “Genn doesn’t believe in me.”

Val snorted, linking their fingers as she wrapped her arm around his. “You expected any different? That man has such a large stick up his arse I’m surprised it doesn’t come out of his mouth.”

Varian had to admit, the one good thing about her short hair was whenever he held her like this now he didn’t risk either swallowing half of it or suffocating, instead he could comfortably put his chin on her shoulder.

“I know, but it makes me wonder what the other rulers think.”

Val was well aware that the day was getting on but made no attempt to move.“And why does that matter? Varian, you have to do things the way you feel best concerning your kingdom, no one else’s.”

He absent mindedly kissed her neck, staring into space. “I have to please them to a certain degree Val, especially because I’m asking for their help. We won’t win their support in getting Stormwind back if they think I’m in over my head….or ‘wet behind the ears’.”

Val groaned, turning around and kissing the hollow of his throat. “Is that really what Greymane called you?”

Varian propped himself up onto an elbow. “Aye, like I was a damn child who hasn’t protected his people a million times.”

She scratched the bottom of his stubbled chin, laughing when he scrunched his face.

“I’m not your damn dog Val.”

That time a smirk spread across her slowly brightening face. “Oh really? Last night would prove that to be a lie.”

Varian clucked his tongue, looking away from her. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Sweetheart.”

Val finally took the furs off so she didn’t drift off again, sitting up and trying to tidy her tousled hair. “You know you can take me like that more often if it takes your fancy.”

Varian got up to pass her robe to her, letting her dig into the pockets and pull out her cigarillo case. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll happily admit, it was nice to just fuck you for once instead of make love…does that make sense?”

Val nodded, opening the window and leaning her back against the doorframe. “Perfectly.” She saw his look and beckoned him over once she’d lit her cigarillo. “You’re worried about tomorrow.”

She didn’t have to question him on it, she knew it already.

“Can you blame me?” She took his hand as he stood across from her.“No, but I will do my best to reassure you.”

Varian watched the snow starting to fall outside.“I didn’t think I’d be king for years yet. It all just seems a little bit rushed, I was saying it to Liam earlier.”

Val looked sympathetic as she blew her smoke into the cold air.“Things will calm down soon, it’s just to stabilise everything that we’re powering through the formalities.”

She gave him a smile. “I’m going down to Southshore in the next couple of hours, come with me.”

Varian sighed, letting go of her hand and folding his arms. “I can’t, I’m needed here. I have-”

She gave him the smile that told him he was up to something. “Meetings? Because you haven’t been having those for the past week.”

Resting her cigarillo in the goblet she’d re-labelled as an ashtray, she all but sidled toward him and ran her nails under his shirt, making his resolve crumble instantly, but he feigned control the best he could. “You’re the prince for one more day, let me take the fall if anyone starts.”

Varian screwed his eyes shut since one hand had ‘inexplicably’ fallen into his breeches, letting her know exactly how much he was enjoying her teasing.

“Damn it woman, one day I’ll say no to you…”

She stood on her toes, letting him taste the ale they had been drinking the night before. “So is that a yes?”

Varian drummed his fingertips on her hip, opening his eyes and sighing loudly. “Not all day, I have things I need to attend to. But I will admit, a few hours respite does sound inviting.”

Val whooped like a child, pecking his cheek and running to their closet. “Good, because I’ve already told Cil you were coming! Just let me get dressed.” V

Varian’s good mood dropped a few rungs. “Cillian? He’s still here?” Val was rolling her eyes, he could tell. “He wanted to make sure Thomas was serious about joining the crew….plus he’s had a few more ‘applicants’ since we got here so he’s had to load up again.”

Varian felt like teasing her as much as she just did him. “Then I’ve changed my mind, have fun without me.”

Her crushed look made him regret it instantly. “Seriously?! You’re not coming to spend the day with me because Cillian’s there?”

Varian cursed his stupid sense of humour since she looked like she was about to genuinely cry. “No Sweetheart, it was just a stupid jest.”

Val’s jaw clenched and she threw the green hooded tunic she was planning on putting on down. “Well I can never tell with you, you’ve made it so clear in the past that you hate him, how was I meant to know!”

She huffed, dodging his kisses. “You’re such a prick sometimes.”

Varian squished her cheeks together with a thumb and forefinger, kissing her despite the hilarious shape her lips were in. “Can we just both agree that I should never try and be funny? It always seems to backfire horrifically.”

Val rubbed her cheeks once he let them go, laughing regardless. “No, since it’s not true, you always make me laugh, it’s just the jealousy thing I can’t stand.”

Varian grumbled once she’d kissed his cheek and finished getting dressed, tossing his black velvet jerkin to him. “For the last time, I am not jealous of that damn pirate! It’s just the way he brazenly flirts with you, it riles me up.”

“Well don’t let it! You know where my heart lies Varian, just be smug that it’s with you and move on.”

Varian snorted, sweeping some oil in his hair. “Oh believe me, I intend to.”

He wanted to steer the subject enough not to mar her good mood, so leant against the wall next to the closet. “So Thomas is staying with him then?”

Val shrugged, pulling her boot on. “As far as I know. The boy’s taken a real interest in the Rose, and Cillian’s always had a soft spot for children.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose even though she wasn’t even looking at him. “Cillian Beaufort, the drinking, smoking, murderous gambler, has a soft spot for __children__?”

Val’s annoyed look made him chuckle as she came out. “Yes, because he’s a human regardless of what you bloody think of him Varian. He’s decided to give the lad a home, you should be commending him for it, not making fun.”

Varian pulled her to him by the waist, kissing her deeply to sweeten her up and carrying on until his face was in the crook of her neck.

“You can get all your frustration about him out later if that helps?”

Varian groaned into her skin, nibbling her bottom lip. “It would yes. So, ready to go?”

Val opened the drawer of her bedside cabinet flipping a hearthstone that she had been given by Terenas, one that matched Varian’s and gave them the means to go to his people when they needed to.

“Tiffin?”

Val shook her head. “Not today, she’s at the seamstresses all day.”

Once Varian got his, they kissed each other for good luck even though they didn’t need it, but Varian had never fully trusted magic, so it eased his fears somewhat.

But that didn’t mean neither of them felt a little nauseous when they appeared in Southshore to a village that all things considered was known to be quiet, but was now the exact opposite with a loud hum of activity greeting the two of them.

“King Varian!”

Varian had hoped to not be recognised so quickly but should’ve really known better as he was met with bows and well wishes no matter how many times he told them to rise.

Once the formalities were over however people carried on as they were, much to his inner relief. He noticed that the camp the people of Stormwind were being housed in for now wasn’t as full as he remembered, making him thank human decency since it meant some had been taken in by others or felt confident enough to roam themselves.

Marcus Redpath came to meet him, shaking his hand and kissing Val’s despite her lack of title, but out of respect since he and many others knew that she was the King’s true lady, which pleased Varian greatly as much as it made Val blush.

“How goes everything here Marcus? I hope my people aren’t causing too much trouble?”

The older man laughed, beckoning them to walk with him. “Well, I would be lying if I told you there weren’t a few scraps every now and then, but I put that down to the stress of the situation. All in all, I feel the people of Stormwind have adapted rather well.”

Varian put his hands behind his back, letting Val run over to a waiting Cillian since he didn’t want to bore her with royal affairs after promising to take a day off from them. “Good. Please don’t hesitate to contact me if you feel someone is outstaying their welcome. I regret that I can’t be here more.”

Marcus waved a hand of dismissal. “I don’t need to tell you that a significant number of Stormwind folk have already left. It seems alot of them already have ties to Lordaeron.”

Varian nodded as they stopped, watching the crowds. 

“We’ve also received word that the army will be deploying soon to clear the city?”

Again, Varian nodded. “Aye, they start training tomorrow, and we’re hoping to have them leave in about two months. If all goes well Stormwind should be ours again by the end of the year.”

Marcus’ brow furrowed. “And what then?”

Varian didn’t really know how to answer him, but did his best regardless. “I’ve managed to get back in contact with the group of workers I had build Nethergarde, and their ‘leader’ has agreed to come here and work with our architects to start the rebuild as soon as the city is fortified.”

Marcus looked impressed. “So everything is progressing quite nicely then?”

Varian clenched his jaw. “Not as quickly as I would like, but the quickest the situation allows, yes. Again, I thank you for your generosity Marshal. My people and I are forever in your debt.”

Marcus shook his head. “No, there’s no debt to be had when it comes to human decency Your Majesty.”

He chuckled. “Though I wouldn’t say no to a bottle of Stormwind ale once the rebuild is done. It’s better than the swill they make up here.”

Varian knew he’d neglected Val enough this past week, so patted Marcus’ shoulder and excused himself, which was met with no arguments.

Val had already gone up onto the Rose, greeting the crew like they were her old friends, which now she thought about it, they were.

There were some missing from the crew that she knew well; some had stayed behind in Bloodstone when Cillian had travelled to Stormwind under the impression that it would only be a quick trip, and where it had obviously taken alot longer, Val had started to feel a little guilty.

“I can’t believe you’re still here Cil. I would’ve thought you’d be miles away by now.”

Cillian put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. “I couldn’t leave you lass, not until I’ve seen you off at least.”

Jacoby snorted as he passed them, actually doing his job as ship cook for once. “He’s not here just for you either lass.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Oh? Found someone you like?”

Cillian rolled his eyes, steering her towards the makeshift training dummy Medo had graciously made her when she’d told them she’d signed up for the army.

“No, despite what these idiots will tell you, I haven’t found anyone. I’m happy on my own thanks.”

Val turned on the spot, noticing someone missing. “Where’s Thomas?”

Orazio pointed to the large group of children by the city fountain. “Playing lass, which we’re glad to see.”

Val took her gun from him and inwardly gushed at just having the weapon in her possession.

_ _“I was going to wait until your birthday, but if you’re going to battle, you better have it now.” _ _

She hadn’t argued, she was much more interested in learning to shoot properly. Her father had a gun that used to sit under the counter of the shop, and no matter how many times he told her never to touch it she always found herself running her finger over the barrel, but only for the five seconds she had the chance before Lokir would catch her.

So to have her own finally was a treat she would happily admit that she was loving. The butt had small roses carved into the varnished walnut, melding into the solid silver of the four barrels, which all carried on the rose motif (She knew it was deliberate that Cillian chose that particular flower when he knew she loved all plant life).

It had her childhood nickname of ‘Little Bird’ engraved on one of the barrels to make sure the weapon couldn’t be stolen and passed off as someone else’s, and that’s what she’d decided to call the gun itself after Cillian told her it was a tradition of sorts to dub it something.

“Someone’s eager.”

Val was already loading the powder in, opening a small leather patch on her belt and dropping in a ball bullet, pushing it down with the small metal rod she slid back into the same pouch she held her lock-picks in (another present from Cillian that Varian highly disapproved of).

“I haven’t got long before my training, I want them to see that I’m not a complete novice with everything.”

Cillian could see Varian’s dirty look when the King came up the gangplank to find him standing behind Val making sure her arm was in the right position.

“Another shooting lesson?”

Val nodded, trying to hide her excitement. “I’m getting really good at it!”

Cillian chuckled, stepping back before Varian ripped his head off. “Right, so tell me Lass; why do we hold the gun away from us?”

Val snorted, knowing it was a ridiculously easy question. “To avoid recoil.”

Cillian nodded in approval. “Fine then, present.”

Val was glad Varian was finally here to watch her, since it would hopefully quell his fear about her having no knowledge of how to defend herself whatsoever.

Orazio passed the King an ale and leant next to him, knowing the look Varian was giving his love. “Growing up too fast, ain’t she?”

Varian chuckled, putting his tankard on a nearby barrel. “Too damn fast. It feels like yesterday that we were children pretending to be soldiers.”

Orazio ran his hand down his mutton chops. “I remember you as a bright eyed boy as well, it’s not just Val who’s changed beyond belief.”

Varian’s face hardened. “I can’t remember those times; even though it was merely a few weeks ago that I was running around Elwynn and Brightwood doing whatever I wanted, it feels like a lifetime.”

Orazio still had that sunny outlook he was known for on his face. “Ah, I’m sure that boy’s still in there somewhere. Once all this mess is over you can breathe a bit can’t ya.”

Varian certainly hoped so. He watched the woman who had been merely a girl when they had met fire a gun that she should never have had to wield; she was a crafter, not a destroyer, and Varian felt like he had a part in her decision to change from smith to soldier.

“You don’t think she’s doing all of this to impress me, do you?”

Orazio’s sharp laugh threatened to make Varian smile himself. The old man had always fascinated him; he was a criminal, wanted in Light knew how many cities, had no family save the crew and no gold to his name that he didn’t share with everyone else, but he was always deliriously happy, like nothing could ever make him miserable.

Varian would kill to have that outlook on life, and made it his personal goal to achieve that same happiness as he stood there watching him guffaw without a care in the world.

“No lad, I don’t, as much as it bruises your ego. Val has always done things her way, and only if she wants to. Come on, you should know that by now.”

Varian did, he just needed someone else to convince him that he wasn’t lying to himself. “I do, it’s just a thought that sits in the back of my mind every now and then.”

The look of glee on Val’s face made him relax more, and soon he found himself laughing with her as she practised. “So who’s this woman you’re after Cil?”

The pirate grumbled, opening the barrel next to him and getting an apple out. “There is no woman.”

Varian however was the one who snorted. “I know who it is.”

Val swivelled to face him despite Cillian’s protests. “You do?! How the fuck do you know?”

Varian looked more mischievous than she’d seen him in a long while. “Because I do.”

Val was clearly getting irritated. “Do I know them?”

Cillian’s pained groan only egged Varian on more. “Lass, there is no woman! How many more fucking times do I have to say it?!”

Val put her hands on her hips. “So it’s a bloke?!”

The colour drained from Cillian’s tanned face as Varian started laughing harder. “NO! Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but no! Will you just bugger off!”

Varian bent down as he passed Val to get to the ale bottle. “It’s Tiffin.”

His whisper made her gasp loud enough for Cillian to want to shoot himself there and then. “You sly dog! When did this happen?!”

Cillian had never gone red before, and Varian would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn’t basking in making him squirm. He knew they’d only shared a few drinks and maybe one kiss, so it couldn’t be counted as courting per se.

But, he also knew that Cillian wanted Val, so he couldn’t resist wiping the smirk from his smug face. He didn’t know what it was about the pirate since there were probably a number of men who had fancied her at any point in their lives; she was gorgeous (to him at least, she would always deny it), funny, hard working, self-sufficient, it made sense.

But he had never loathed any ‘suitor’ more than Cillian. Actually, that was a strong word, it was more of a dislike, and he knew it was ridiculous, he was just being a jealous baby, he realised this very early on, but he couldn’t help but become possessive whenever the Stranglethornian went near her. He didn’t distrust the both of them or thought that they’d stray together, but he was still a threat in Varian’s eyes.

Thankfully Thomas saved Cillian from any further humiliation by running up the gangplank and grabbing a cup of water, downing it quickly and beginning to run off again had it not been for Cillian grabbing the back of his shirt. “Oi, where are your manners lad! At least say hello!”

Thomas looked genuinely confused until he noticed Varian and Val. He quickly bowed to Varian, sweeping his hair back. “Hello Your Majesty, hello Miss Val.”

Varian grimaced. “Just Varian will do lad, there’s no need for ‘Your Majesty’.”

Thomas apparently didn’t notice the distaste Varian had in his voice. “If you’re sure? We’ve always been told you get your head lopped off if you disrespect a King.”

Cillian pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, but Varian actually found it quite amusing. “Oh really? And who told you that?”

Thomas wasn’t one to be coy, he had showed Varian that in the past week. He hated admitting it but the crew of the Rose really did seem the best ‘family’ for the headstrong, outspoken boy.

He was clearly street wise, and itching to travel, so really, he had his prayers answered in the form of the captain.

He gave Varian a lop sided grin. “That was matron, and she didn’t like me anyway.”

Val finished cleaning Little Bird and looked up. “Why, what did you do?”

Thomas rocked on his heels. “Everything I could to annoy her.”

Varian knew he was encouraging the wrong behaviour by laughing, but the confidence that the five year old was giving off made it impossible not to.

“Well, you know that shits not going to fly here lad, you do as you’re told or I leave you on the nearest landmass I can find.”

Thomas gave him a smaller smile. “Yes, Da.”

Cillian started, making Val realize that was probably the first time his new charge had called him that. “What did you just say lad?” Thomas’ little eyebrows rose.

“What, too soon? You did adopt me, I only thought it right.”

Val looked impressed, letting Varian put his arm around her shoulders. “Lad’s got a point Cil. You did technically adopt him.”

Cillian’s face softened and he put a hand on his knee. “I know that, it’s just strange to hear someone calling me that, that’s all.”

He extended an arm and Thomas hesitantly moved into it, warming Val’s heart as she noticed Varian’s grip get tighter. “Are you sure you want me to be your Da, lad? Last chance to change your mind.”

Thomas hugged the pirate, feeling a bejewelled hand pat his back and telling him all he needed to. “Then welcome to the crew mate.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Varian and Val spent far too long in Southshore, and Varian found himself already ten minutes late for his final rehearsal for tomorrow, so after pecking Val’s cheek at the stables once they got back to the capital he thundered away, not seeing her wave at his back.

Val wasn’t disappointed though, she had plans of her own that she was late for, so she went at a gentle jog through to the palace, waving at Calia and Arthas. “Your guests are upstairs. It looks really good Val, he’s going to love it.” Val grinned, running on the spot since she wanted to get as much ‘training’ in as possible.

“I bloody hope so, I worked hard enough on it. I promise I’ll pay you back soon Arthas.”

He waved a hand of dismissal, putting his hands in his pockets. “Don’t worry about it, he needed it, and you were the best one to make it. Are you joining us for dinner?”

Val nodded. “Varian and I will be there!” She went to her chambers, kissing Tiffin’s cheek as she got up to greet her.

“Sorry I’m late, Varian and I got caught up in a game of ‘escape the bear king’ with Poppy.”

Tiffin laughed, letting Val embrace Chantelle and Ruth, who eagerly bounded over and patted her back, clearly as giddy as she was. “And who did Varian play?”

Val knew Tiffin was jesting and accepted the wine she handed her.

“I didn’t take Pri- King Varian as the type of man to play with children.”

Val’s smile was so genuine Tiffin couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. “Contrary to belief, Varian is smitten with every child he meets. He’s always wanted plenty of his own.”

She gave Tiffin a teasing grin. “Sorry about that.”

Tiffin snorted hard enough to make her wine bubble, making Val laugh herself.

“So, is it ready?”

Chantelle patted the sheet covered mannequin that stood in the middle of the room, looking rightfully smug. “Aye, and I tell you Val, it’s a bloody marvel to look at.”

Ruth huffed, helping herself to the biscuits Nan had put out. “I still say you made the pauldrons too damn big.”

Val folded her arms and shook her head, disagreeing entirely. “Varian’s a big bloke, he can handle it. It’d look too comical if they were smaller.”

Tiffin crossed one leg over the other. “I’m sure he’ll love it either way. Is he at his rehearsal?”

Val nodded this time, taking her boots off with the intent of at least washing if she couldn’t have a bath. “He should be back for dinner but I make no promises. I think he’s been putting it all off as much as he can.”

Ruth moved her thick ponytail so it hung over her shoulder. “Can you blame him? Standing in front of all those people, sod that with a stick.”

Tiffin made a noise of agreement. “From what I’ve seen, Varian abhors crowds, especially when he feels they’re suffocating him.”

Val splashed her face, scrubbing it with both hands. “He’ll be fine, it’s a ceremony, not an execution.”

Chantelle chuckled, still not quite believing she was in chambers casually having wine and food with a queen-to-be. “It’s the party afterwards you have to be worried about. Are you going Val?”

Val made a face, so Tiffin answered before she could inevitably protest. “Yes, she is. Her dress came this morning.”

Ruth, the arguably more feminine out of the two of them, finished polishing a spot on Varian’s gift that she found. “Let’s see it then!”

Val groaned, not having the energy for this. “Do I really have to?”

Tiffin tittered again. “What, come to the party? Or show them the dress?”

Val didn’t hesitate to shout “both!” earning a chiding look from the blonde.

“Val, Varian will want to see you there. Tomorrow will be hard enough for him, we don’t want to add your absence to the mix.”

Val was already in the closet finding the damn thing when Tiffin started to berate her. “Fine, but if anyone says one damn word to me…”

Tiffin grimaced, pouring fresh tea into her cup. “Forgive me for being blunt Val, but I doubt they will.” She brightened, swivelling in her seat. “Bring Cillian! He always makes you a bit chirpier.”

Val started snickering and the twins were eager to know why. “What’s tickled you all of a sudden?”

Val poked her head out, hanging on to the doorframe. “Are you sure you want me to bring Cillian for my benefit, dearest Tiffin?”

Tiffin clearly knew what she meant since she stiffened, trying to hide her smile. “Of course, why else would I suggest it? He can bring little Thomas, it’s time I met him.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Tiffin, Varian told me.”

Tiffin was going red, everyone could see it. “Told you what? I don’t understand what you’re on about Valerica.”

Val came out with her dress in both hands, flinging it on the bed. “Oh Tiffin Ellerian, don’t lie to me! How long have you and Cil been ‘courting’?”

Ruth had to laugh at how Nan looked incredulous at her mistress, as if she couldn’t believe such a thing to be true.

“We are most certainly not courting! It was merely a kiss, nothing more.”

Val finally knew how much fun her brother must have had teasing her about Varian for all these years; this was hilarious to her, and Tiffin knew it. “Oh hush you! Nothing will come of it, it was merely a moment of madness!”

Val bent over her chair, looking like a child that had managed to get all the sweeties on Hallow’s End. “Was he a good kisser? It must’ve stunk of rum and tobacco!”

Tiffin couldn’t stop her mouth before it opened. “Actually he smelled quite nice, that sea salt oil of his is lovely…” She flushed brighter as even Nan failed to resist a chuckle, with Val practically bouncing in glee.

“Do you think it will go any further?”

Tiffin shook her head. “No, I regret to say. I’m not as strong as Varian and Val are; once we’re married I don’t want to do anything that will cause scandal.”

Val huffed, undoing the package that held the umpteenth gown she’d had to wear in the past few months. It was a midnight blue off the shoulder, made of silk that she really didn’t feel worthy of wearing. “And yet you’re sitting in here with a woman who to everyone else is your husband’s mistress.”

Tiffin pursed her lips, clearly not happy with the retort. “Yes well, to those who matter, you’re anything but. The only thing that annoys me about the whole thing is that everyone pities me for it.”

Ruth crossed her legs as she sat on the floor, holding her knees.“So why didn’t you and Varian just break the betrothal off when you got to Lordaeron?”

Tiffin put an elbow on the arm of her chair. “Because Varian rightly pointed out that if we undid everything Llane put in place within two seconds of Varian being King, then everyone would lose faith in us immediately. Our people don’t need change right now, they need stability.”

She sank deeper into her chair. “Whether we like how they achieve that stability doesn’t matter. We have a duty, and it comes before anything else.”

Chantelle wrinkled her small nose. “You’re more patient than I am then, I would’ve dissolved it instantly.”

Ruth playfully tugged her sister’s hair as she went past, running a thumb over the scars on the back of Val’s neck. “How are these feeling now?”

Val shrugged, not really that comfortable with someone who wasn’t Varian (who was probably the only person in Azeroth that she trusted completely nowadays) touching the ridges and folds, but swallowed her discomfort down. “Not that bad, when I pull too much it aches but I don’t notice it half the time.”

Tiffin looked round at her, frowning sympathetically. “Varian feels so guilty over what happened to you…”

Val hardened her face. “That doesn’t shock me in the slightest, but there was nothing he could’ve done, so next time he mentions it, tell him to stop.”

Tiffin gave her a small smile. “Oh come now, you know that’s like telling the rain to stop falling and expecting it to listen.”

Chantelle stretched her legs in front of her. “I always saw King Varian as a protective sort…”

Val rolled her eyes, sitting by Tiffin’s feet. “That is the understatement of the damn millennia.”

She smiled fondly, nostalgia glazing her eyes. “I remember I was sick when we were little, it was just stomach flu but Varian wouldn’t leave my side.”

She chuckled. “He actually bit Bolvar when he tried to take him home.”

Tiffin laughed along with her, taking one of the little cakes on the tray next to her. “Why does that not shock me in the slightest?”

She looked strangely disappointed. “I wish I could’ve seen him with the children today, I bet it was delightful to watch.”

Val threw a pear to Chantelle, putting the back of her head on Tiffin’s chair. “It was, I won’t lie. He becomes a completely different person when he’s with children, it’s like all his worries just disappear, it’s so refreshing to see.”

She snorted.“Though I’ll admit, he makes a great bear king.”

Ruth spoke before she thought once again, flopping next to her sister. “Val, can I ask you some inappropriate questions about King Varian?”

Tiffin was expecting Val to say no, so couldn’t help her look of surprise when she nodded.“Go for it, I’ve nothing to hide. As long as it doesn’t leave this room.”

Ruth clucked her tongue. “…on the subject of bears, how hairy is he?”

Val’s nose wrinkled and even Tiffin laughed since she knew the answer she was about to give the dark haired woman. “Really hairy. From about the age of fifteen he just turned into this man ape, it was quite surreal really.”

Chantelle had initially disapproved of the subject but now she was drawn in as well. “Where is he the hairiest?”

Val wrinkled her nose as she thought about it.“Either his legs or his chest…I can’t decide which ones hairier.”

She gave them both a look. “Satisfied now?”

Ruth scoffed, taking her wine down from the table. “Fuck no. I’m just getting started.”

Val looked up at Tiffin. “Are you alright with this?”

Tiffin’s eyebrow cocked. “Why wouldn’t I be? I have no feelings for Varian, you know this.”

Val shrugged, turning to Nan. “Can you go and get some more wine Nan? We might be here a while.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------

By the time the twins had gone home and Tiffin left to get ready for dinner, Val was more than sure she had told them far too much, but in all honesty, she was just glad to have people to talk to that didn’t look down on her or disapprove of hers and Varian’s relationship, it made life ten times easier.

She was sitting on the bed with the latest book she had pilfered from the royal library, a first hand account of the War of the Ancients, sipping the hot chocolate Wyll had graciously brought up for her.

He had gotten over his recent bout of illness (smoke inhalation was a nasty business, she had found that out herself over the past week or so) and returned to his duty, thoroughly pleased to see Varian and Val together, but lamenting that Bessie couldn’t see it.

Tonight there was to be a memorial service at the monastery since Varian deemed a week sufficient time to give those who had been ‘missing’ in order for them to send word to their loved ones, and though it meant the harsh reality of most of the people on the list attached to the city notice board not coming back, he felt some sort of recognition was needed.

Val wasn’t looking forward to it at all; the last funeral she had gone to was her father’s, and even though she had practically sleepwalked through it, she remembered the stifling feeling of loss in the room and absolutely hating it, and wasn’t too keen on feeling that again.

Varian had told her that she didn’t need to go if she didn’t want to, but she knew she’d feel worse if she didn’t, so she was getting as much relaxation in as she could before the slog.

“Please tell me you didn’t drink all the ale.”

She had to laugh at Varian’s ‘greeting’, turning over and keeping a grip on her book to keep her place. “I got Kenn to find some of Terenas’ brandy for you.”

Varian bent and kissed her, keeping his forehead there. “What did I do to deserve a woman like you?”

Val chuckled, pointing him in the direction of the spirit and finding where she was again. “Well, if I knew it’d only take a bottle of brandy to win your affections I would have done it years ago. How was it?”

Varian put a finger up as he emptied his glass, smacking his lips together afterwards. “As boring a slog as I predicted it to be. I’ll be glad when it’s all over.”

He eyed the sheet seemingly standing upright in the middle of the room and pointed to it with a raised eyebrow. “What’s that?”

She saw no reason not to tell him yet, so she got up and kissed him again first. “Well, I thought you could wear something a bit more…__you__ tomorrow. So I’ve been scheming with the Burbridge twins, remember them?”

Varian racked his brains for a good few seconds. “Black hair, mouthy, like beer?”

She nodded with a grin. “That’s them.” She lifted the bottom of the sheet so she could sweep it off. “We’ve been working on this for the past week or so, I hope you like it.”

Varian was thoroughly intrigued, folding his arms and watching intently as she pulled the sheet away and showed him what she had been dying to all day. To say he was flabbergasted would be an understatement as he stared in disbelief, letting his arms drop lamely.

On the stand sat a brand new, gleaming set of armour, which he had already suspected was the big ‘surprise’ Arthas had been talking about, but it hadn’t prepared him for just how damn gorgeous it was. The cuirass was polished enough to see his face as he went towards it and ran his fingers over as lightly as he could so he didn’t smear it.

Two pauldrons sat next to it, one with a eagle head, one with a lion’s, it should’ve looked flashy or ridiculous, and maybe it was because he loved the woman who had made it so much but he thought they were fantastic.

Two heavy greaves with lion’s head cuffs and gauntlets made of smooth leather covered in solid plate completed the set along with a thick cotton blue tasset and mail shirt, all finished with a red velvet wolf fur trimmed cloak.

“Obviously I didn’t make that, that was Tiffin’s expertise, but I designed everything and did the cuirass and pauldrons.”

She shuffled her feet, looking at her bare instep. “…Do you like it?”

He slowly turned, but his face was annoyingly unreadable, so she couldn’t decide how he actually felt about her present. His long legs allowed him to cross over to her in only two strides, lift her and kiss her deep enough to take her breath away. He put her down once he was done, cupping her cheeks and smiling dreamily.

“I…Sweetheart, I don’t know what to say…it’s amazing…”

Val put her hands on his, not being able to help looking smug. “So you’ll wear it tomorrow?”

Varian ruffled her hair, putting his arm around her waist and squeezing her. “Of course I will, and whenever I get the damn chance. Honestly Val, this is not what I was expecting at all but I love it.”

He kissed her temple, leaving his lips there. “Your talents are wasted woman, I swear.”

Val shrugged, not quite agreeing. “I wouldn’t go that far Varian, they’re mediocre at best.”

Varian looked down at her with his brow furrowed. “Can you just take the damn compliment?!”

Val ducked out of his grasp, trying not to bounce over to his new armour. “Not when it’s a lie Varian.”

Before he could even begin to argue she tapped the cuirass. “Want to try it on?”

Varian felt like a child that had just received a puppy for Winter Veil.

“We really should be getting ready for dinner…” He smirked despite his musings. “Fuck it, let’s see if it fits.”

Val gave him a dirty look as she lifted the first pauldron off and handed it to him to put on the bed. “Excuse me, I know your size well enough by now to make sure it will fit.”

Once he had it on, Val had to admit that the three women had done a damn good job with the suit, and it fit pretty well considering she had been lying through her teeth when she’d told him she knew his size, it had been a complete guess.

Varian shifted the pauldrons, which were surprisingly light considering their size, straightening his back and looking himself up and down.

“You wanted the people to realize that you’re a soldier as well as their king. Well, this is one step towards doing that.”

Varian looked down at her, encasing her small hands in his plated ones. “Thank you for not trying to change my mind on that Sweetheart. It soothes my mind to know at least one person believes I can be both.”

Val patted his arm, realizing how much older he looked since Stormwind’s fall. “Tomorrow you become the King, but to me you’ll always be the man Varian. Never forget that.”


	12. A blessing greater than riches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val felt like such an outcast sitting in the second row of the Monastery the next morning.

Cillian noticed her fidgeting and put his hand on her thigh, holding it firmly enough to still it. “Stop it, you look like you need a piss.”

She tried not to laugh since the most prestigious members of Varian’s court were sitting in front of her and probably listening to every little noise she made, but smiled nonetheless. “I look ridiculous.”

His shaved eyebrow rose. “No you don’t, pack it in.”

He looked down at himself, regretting saying yes to Tiffin when she insisted on getting he and Thomas new outfits so they could attend and blend in for Val’s sake. He was used to loose garments he could move freely in, a doublet was anything but, and he could tell his ‘son’ felt the same since he kept pulling the collar of his.

“Varian better appreciate this shit.”

Val gave him a smirk. “Now who’s grumbling too much?”

Cillian nudged Thomas as he started tittering. “Quiet you.”

The boy looked around at Val, clearly getting impatient. “How long until King Varian gets here?”

Val didn’t have any pockets on her gown so it was up to Cillian to fish in his and pull out his pocket-watch. “About ten minutes lad, so not much longer.”

Val sighed, leaning back. “I wish I could’ve seen him beforehand.”

Cillian squeezed her thigh. “He’ll be fine lass, he’s got Tiffin to fill in until you can sort him out at the party.”

Thomas started swinging his legs. “Are we going to that Da?”

Cillian still wasn’t used to being called that, but Val noticed he was taking it in his stride better than she ever dreamed he would. “Aye lad, we’ve been invited by King Varian.”

Val tried not to snicker at the disdain in his voice as he said it.

“I never thought in my life that I’d be going to a ball with kings and queens.” Cillian softened, ruffling the five year old’s hair.

“Well get used to it my boy, as long as Auntie Val’s in Varian’s good books, I suspect we’ll be going to alot more.”

Val gave them both a smile. “Since when have I been ‘Auntie Val’?”

Cillian motioned to Thomas. “You tell her lad, it’s only right.”

Thomas leant in so he didn’t have to shout over the din. “Well, you and Da are really close, aren’t you? And he told me it’s respectful to call good friends of your parents ‘auntie’ or ‘uncle’.”

He looked sheepish and Val had a vague idea why. “Though I don’t think I should do it to King Varian since, you know, he’s the king.”

Val reached over and pushed his hair from his eyes, mentally reminding herself that the boy needed a trip to the barbers soon.

“Well, can I let you in to a little secret?” Thomas nodded, looking slightly confused at her grin.

“I think Varian would absolutely love to be your Uncle, Sweetheart. I tell you what, we’ll both talk to him about it at the ball, eh?”

Thomas brightened and nodded instantly. “I would love to!”

Cillian gave Val a grateful smile. “Thank you for helping me with this whole parenting lark lass, it’s much appreciated.”

Val snorted as quietly as she could manage. “You make it sound like I know what I’m doing.”

Cillian frowned, bumping his shoulder against hers. “Are you sure you’ll be alright with not having your own now?”

Val nodded despite herself, fighting to keep her face blank. “Aye, I have things to occupy my time.”

Cillian knew he’d upset her so changed the subject.“Ready for tomorrow?”

Val smiled again, fixing the long black gloves she was wearing. “Aye, I just need to make sure I’m up on time.”

Cillian chuckled, folding his arms. “Meaning: ‘Varian better let me out of that bed’.”

Val slapped his shoulder as they both started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

Val shook her head at the inquisitive boy. “Don’t worry about it mate, just your Da being an idiot.”

Cillian drummed his arm. “Don’t suppose you told Minnie you’ve joined the army?”

Val grimaced. “I did…and I think you can guess the reply I got.”

Cillian haughtily huffed. “Did it contain multiple curses, threats upon yours and Varian’s person, and a vow to come and drag you to Bloodstone herself?”

Val bit her finger to stifle her laughter. “However did you know?”

Cillian’s eyebrow rose once again. “Because I know your Grammy too damn well….and I might have been on the receiving end of her wrath more times than I care to count.”

Val shook her head, turning briefly as the crowd outside got louder, meaning Varian had arrived. “Yes well, she’s going to have to lump it. I promised to visit after my tour is over, so that will have to do.”

A portly older man stood by the doors of the monastery and cleared his throat. “All rise for the King!”

It took Val a second so she could move around her dress, standing with Cillian and feeling his hand quickly squeeze hers. The trumpets practically deafened her as the doors swung open and Varian came in with his party, with Tiffin holding his arm and Jon in front. The councillors were all behind, but they would stand either side of the Throne once Varian’s arse was firmly on it.

They watched him stare stonily ahead, keeping his eyes front until they passed and Tiffin waved, making his eyes move and the corners of his lips curve to see Val even there.

Thomas waved back, earning a smile from his ‘auntie’, who was trying to stay the picture of grace even though she didn’t have any.

Once Varian had taken his seat and Tiffin had kissed his hand despite his look, she sat in front of Val, making the smith lightly tap her shoulder as the council took their places and they all sat back down.

“Why aren’t you up there?”

Tiffin didn’t turn, but spoke from the side of her mouth. “We’re not married yet, so I can’t be crowned. Mine will come later.”

Thomas grimaced. “We don’t have to come to that one as well, do we?”

Tiffin tittered, turning her head so Thomas knew she was talking to him. “We purposely arranged it for when Val’s away my boy, so I doubt it.”

Cillian caught Tiffin’s eye and smiled sadly at her. “We’ll probably be home by then, I’ve been away too long as it is.”

Thomas was craning his neck trying to get a good look at Varian, who Val was very much pleased to find was in the armour she had made him, listening to the opening prayer with as much interest as she was.

He caught her eye for a brief second and they shared a sweet but knowing smile, wondering if she was going to make funny faces or rude noises, but somehow they both realized that wasn’t allowed anymore.

This was the moment where they had to grow up, it was a little hard for them to take but it’s what had to be done.

She merely stared as Archbishop Alonsus Faol bowed his head to the new King of Stormwind, who gave the clergyman the respect he deserved by returning the gesture. Faol was always a kind man, and could obviously see the anguish on Varian’s face, since he kept his voice steady enough to reassure.

“Fondest greetings to you all. We welcome in this house of the Light those who have come to bear witness to the coronation of good King Varian.”

Val was already feeling nervous on Varian’s behalf; she knew that he was the same as her when it came to crowds, especially ones that were focused on him. He absolutely abhorred too much attention, so this must have been absolutely torturous for him, if anything it proved to those who doubted just what he was willing to do for his people when in reality he’d spoken about abdication more times than she could count. He’d never wanted the crowd, and yet here he was humbly accepting it for the good of Stormwind, it was something to be admired for Val.

“Council of Stormwind, I present to you all your undoubted King Varian Barathen Wrynn, first of his name. Do you doubt his claim?”

Val couldn’t help closing her eyes since she knew there were at least two men on the council that really didn’t want Varian on the throne, but thankfully all eight of them declared that they had no doubt and accepted him as their monarch. She opened her eyes, leaning back in her seat.

“King Varian Wrynn, do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Stormwind as those have done before you, with compassion, integrity and fair mindedness?”

Varian’s knuckles were white underneath his gauntlets and he swallowed to wet his throat. “I do so promise and swear.”

Faol carried on despite how clearly nervous Varian was. “Will you uphold the laws of your Kingdom?”

Varian nodded solemnly. “I will.”

Cillian leant in to speak to Tiffin, who was only half engaged as they were. “They’re speeding through this a bit ain’t they?”

Tiffin nodded, trying not to turn around. “It’s just a formality really, we know Varian’s king but it needs to be made official. The ceremony itself doesn’t actually last that long.”

Thomas earned a swat around the head for his muttered “thank the Light”, threatening to make Val laugh, which would be so inappropriate right now that she had to bite her finger to stop it.

Of course Varian noticed and was clearly trying not to smile, though thankfully he had alot more discipline and kept his face straight.

“Will you nurture your people, keep the faith of the Light in Stormwind, and guide them into prosperity?”

Varian once again nodded, sincerity swimming in his blue eyes. “All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me Light.”

Faol raised a bony hand and rested it on the crown of Varian’s head, making the brunette close his eyes with the rest of the witnesses.

Val knew Cillian wouldn’t partake in the prayer since he felt it would make him a hypocrite; he had made it clear on many an occasion that he didn’t respect the Light at all, he acknowledged that it was real and didn’t accuse it of being imaginary, but had little faith in its abilities whatsoever...which unfortunately was where she stood in terms of worship nowadays.

“Holy Light, we ask that you guide King Varian to the path of righteousness, and not let him forget his people, or his duty. Forgive his trespasses and show compassion whenever he asks. May the Light bless me…”

Val barely heard herself whisper “and may I serve the Light”, and apparently Cillian noticed how quiet she’d gone, nudging her side. “You alright?”

She nodded despite herself, realizing that Tiffin had been right; the ceremony was almost over already and it had only felt like five minutes had passed, it was a little jarring. “I just need a drink, that’s all.”

Cillian squeezed her hand, linking their fingers. “You and me both lass. We’ll get one before anything else, I promise.”

Cillian held her hand all the while Faol lifted Varian’s newly forged crown above her beloved’s head, clearing his throat.

“With this crown, I pronounce you King Varian Barathen Wrynn, first of his name and sovereign lord of Stormwind. Long may you reign.”

And just like that, it was over. Llane was all but forgotten, a figment of the past, and Varian was the new ruler of Stormwind. Cillian helped Thomas stand as cheers of “Light bless the King” rang out and Varian stood, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He bowed to Faol and stepped down, away from the throne that looked more like a torture device to him, down to the altar in front of it, made of beautifully carved stone with a candle in the middle, one Varian lit and bent in front of, saying goodbye to the previous monarch as so many had done before him.

“Esteemed guests of His Majesty are invited to Lordaeron Keep for celebration of King Varian’s ascension to the throne. On behalf of King Varian I thank you all for attending and wish you pleasant journey to those who will not be joining us.”

Arthas’ voice was strong across the room, and Val felt awful not realizing he was even here since he and Terenas had their own royal box beside the throne, but knew the blonde wouldn’t mind in the slightest.

Arthas knew how hard the next few occasions would be on them all, so had given them some elbow room when it came to their emotions.

Varian held his arm out for Tiffin, who took it and smiled reassuringly, walking with him as he tried not to run out of the building, as much as his legs were aching to. He quickly and firmly grabbed Val’s hand as he went past (which explained to her why Tiffin had insisted she choose the aisle seat), squeezing it and leaving indents from his gauntlet joints on her gloves once he let go.

“What happens now Da?” Cillian shrugged, not quite knowing himself.

“I presume we just wait until he’s gone then start making our way back.”

Val wasn’t listening to either of them, she was too busy watching Varian’s back like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Auntie Val, are you alright?” She wished people would stop asking her that.

It wasn’t that she was ungrateful for the concern, far from it, but it was quite the useless question considering everything that had happened. Thomas had the resilience of a child, this hadn’t affected him that much, but Val was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Stormwind was gone, Varian was now king and her brother was dead…

It had all happened in the space of a month, it was a wonder that she hadn’t gone mad yet. She finally turned to the boy, realizing she was holding those who had been seated next to them up and taking his hand, practically pulling the five year old from the building with Cillian having to quicken his stride to catch up.

“Yes darling, I am absolutely fine. I’m just a little worried about Uncle Varian, that’s all.”

Cillian pulled his cigarillo case out, realizing the carriage Arthas had assigned them would wait since the driver was doing the same thing. “Varian’s a big boy lass, he can handle this.”

Val cut the end off hers and let him light it, blowing the smoke away from Thomas as they merely stood outside. “I don’t think he can Cil, that’s what’s worrying me. He’s not as mentally strong as everyone thinks he is.”

Cillian leant against the wall of the monastery, watching the throngs of people still gathered as if Varian hadn’t just left. “The people support him, you can’t deny that.”

Val had to agree. “I didn’t think they would, if I’m completely honest. Llane was so beloved, it’s hard for some to accept change.”

Cillian took another drag, resting a palm on Thomas’ head. “They knew he had to become King eventually Val, it wasn’t as if it were up for debate. Llane wasn’t immortal, people knew that.”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to stop the headache that was threatening to appear.

“Shouldn’t we be going?”

Val threw her cigarillo on the ground, knowing the boy was right but really not wanting to go if she were honest.

To her it was another event where she and Varian had to put on masks and pretend they were enjoying not being able to even hug without people condemning them, it was infuriating. Cillian helped her into the carriage, banging the ceiling twice when they were all sitting down and lounging back as it started moving.

“Never thought I’d be riding in one of these.”

Val didn’t mean to be pessimistic yet here she was. “Well my horse burned with Stormwind, so this will have to do for now.”

Thomas got onto his knees and leant out of the window causing Cillian to grab the back of his shirt. “Get your arse back in here now boy before you fall out that window and break your neck!”

Thomas only obeyed a little, still sticking his head out instead.

“Are you sure the army is what you want lass? There’s still a place for you on the Rose.”

That made Thomas’ head swoop back in. “Oh please come with us Auntie Val! It’ll be so great!”

Val laughed at his enthusiasm, shaking her head and smoothing her skirt. “No little lad, I’m staying here. I have my training tomorrow, I need to get ready.”

She turned her attention back to Cillian. “And yes, it is what I want. I need to get myself busy again Cil.”

Cillian didn’t look convinced. “What, and the army is the only way to do that?”

Val scrunched her nose. “No, but it’s the only one that appeals to me. I…I want to go home Cil. Lordaeron is lovely, and Terenas has been a brilliant host…but I’m homesick. If I can help clear Stormwind quicker then I’ll do what I can.”

Cillian leaned forward, still holding on to his son’s shirt since the road was getting bumpy. “Then all I can say is good luck, stay safe and if you want to quit and come home, you say the word and I’ll be in Westfall harbour faster than you can fart.”

She took his hand, feeling him squeeze it. “Thank you Cil. It’s nice to have one person not arguing with me about this.”

Cillian sat back, really hating how his stomach was threatening to leap from his mouth with the way he was being bounced up and down. “I have no interest in arguing with anyone love, it wastes far too much time I could be using productively.”

Thomas let Val smooth his hair once he sat down properly and closed the window of the carriage, sitting next to his ‘auntie’ and leaning on her. “Who’s going to be at the ball Auntie?”

Val shrugged, stroking his head. “I have no clue. I know Genn and Liam Greymane are here, and I’m assuming the leaders of Kul Tiras and Alterac.”

Cillian put his foot on their seat. “I saw the King of Samarkand in there.” Val’s brow furrowed, trying to remember if she had seen anyone looking remotely Samarkandan.

Samarkand was a small but bountiful island to the south east of the mainland, it was considered a desert island yet the people prospered due to the ancient magicks found there giving them the means to survive without any interference from other kingdoms.

They had started trade with Stormwind after Lothar had quashed a troll invasion that was heading for the country and felt a debt had to be paid, so the silks, spices and other ‘exotic’ treasures that would come to Stormwind were always fascinating to Val, who would spend hours choosing which shell she wanted for her chambers. She had a great interest in Samarkand, and was actually excited to meet them now Cillian had said it.

“Did you? Which one was he?”

Cillian snorted, letting Thomas climb onto his lap since he was reclining enough to make it comfortable. “You honestly didn’t see him? Dark tan, coiffed hair, gold robes?” That actually managed to jog Val’s memory a little.

She vaguely remembered seeing a tall man fitting that description sitting across from them with Genn, Liam and the other leaders, and now she really thought about it, he was covered in enough jewels to make it blindingly obvious where he came from. Gold was Samarkand’s best export, and the capital, Bonan, was known as the city of gold, so it stood to reason that its ruler would be dripping in the stuff.

“He looked like a thief’s wet dream.”

Cillian chuckled, settling into his seat more. “I won’t lie, I did stare a little too long at those rocks on his fingers.”

He smirked, making sure Thomas hadn’t fallen asleep. “His wife isn’t bad either.”

Val took a glove off so she could itch her eye without smudging her face paint, laughing all the same. “I wouldn’t know.”

Cillian bit off a yawn, realizing how boring carriage rides were. “Oh trust me, you will once we get there. Hard to believe she’s had sixteen kids already.”

Val couldn’t help her look of shock, whether Cillian deliberately said it to shock her was debatable. “Sixteen? Fuck that with a stick.”

She involuntarily shivered. “I couldn’t imagine having sixteen children.”

Cillian shrugged, sitting up more to wake himself up. “That’s normal over there love, why do you think their population keeps shooting up?”

Val played with the glove she still hadn’t put back on. “Do you think he’ll agree to this ‘alliance’ Terenas is on about?”

The pirate clucked his tongue as he thought about his answer. “I have absolutely no clue lass. It’s not that they don’t have the men- he’s renowned for his army- but he’s very, how do I put this?…he’s proud. Varian will need to come up with a damn good argument to get him on board.”

Thomas looked in from his spot at the window again. “Surely the orcs are enough of an argument, Da?”

Val could see what Cillian meant and she wasn’t sure whether that was good or not. “No lad, he’ll see it as something confined to the mainland and essentially not his problem. Varian will have to convince him that everyone, regardless of geography is in danger.”

Cillian bumped a downcast Thomas’ chin. “But Lothar and Khadgar will be there to fight his corner, so it’s highly unlikely that he will say no.”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose. “Greymane on the other hand…”

Cillian rolled his eyes, keeping a good grip on his son. “Why the hells Terenas even invited him I have no clue. He brings nothing but arrogance to the table.”

Val’s eyebrow rose in amusement.“For a pirate you know an awful lot about politics.”

Cillian gave her a dirty look. “Lass, I kind of need to know about the politics of places I’m planning on pillaging to sort out whether it’s worth it or not. And in case you haven’t noticed, the Horde are as much a threat to me as everyone else. The sooner we get rid of them the better.”

Val leant her elbow on the window frame, resting her chin on her palm. “Varian told me that more of them have come through the portal.”

Cillian rightly frowned. “So, are you and your army mates storming the thing after Stormwind’s cleared?”

Val nodded despite the morbid nature of the conversation. “Most likely.”

Cillian huffed in amusement. “I take it I’ll only be wasting my breath if I say ‘be careful’?”

Val nodded with her own smile. “Varian gave up a few days ago.”

She chuckled to herself. “You should’ve seen him when I told him I’m staying in the barracks.”

Cillian laughed heartily, knowing full well how the king must’ve reacted. “Where are they?”

Val gave him a wry smile. “Brill, so I’ll be away from the city.”

Cillian didn’t stop grinning. “I take it he didn’t appreciate that?”

Val scrunched her nose. “We had an hour long shouting match about it. It was only because Tiffin came back and pulled us apart that we didn’t kill each other.”

Thomas waved to those they were passing as if he were royalty himself. “But he’s alright with it, isn’t he?”

Val patted the boys backside, making him come back into the carriage so she could close the window, not really wanting anyone else to hear this. “He is, but he isn’t, if that makes any sense? He knows he can’t stop me, but would if he could.”

Cillian started laughing to himself. “And lo, the king locked the humble smithy in a tower for the rest of her days…”

Val kicked his leg, despite laughing herself. “Let’s not go too far shall we? Varian’s not a psychopath.”

Thomas huffed, slamming down on the seat. “Are we there yet?”

Cillian’s eyebrows both went up. “Does it look like we’re fucking there?”

Val knew how the boy felt; although it was probably only an hour’s journey at most from the monastery back to the capital but it felt like it was taking forever.

“I need to go.”

Cillian furrowed his brow. “Go where?”

The coin dropped for both adults at once.

“Ah…can you hold it?” Thomas shook his head, making Cillian groan in annoyance and bang the ceiling.

“Stop for a sec mate!” The carriage slowed and as the pirate lifted the boy out and took him over to the trees dotting the sides of the road, Val could only think about whether she was indeed making the right decision.

Varian would come to terms with it eventually, hells, he was already practically there, but she knew she was only making him worry more when really he didn’t need it right now.

He would always support her, but she would still feel a little guilty about making the decision without him when all their lives they’d consulted each other on practically everything.

Maybe she was thinking too much. Maybe she was underestimating Varian’s resilience, and he was perfectly fine with how everything was going in terms of ‘them’. She would soon find out she supposed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas’ little stop delayed their short journey, added to the rain that had started just as they got to the gates of the city and they were well and truly late by this point. Val wiped her shoulders to at least try and dry them as they finally made it to the palace, with Cillian using his cloak to rub on Thomas’ hair.

Val was already making her way to the ballroom, anxiously waiting for Cillian to give their invitation to the doorman, hoping to the Light that the braziers were on so she could stand next to one and warm up.

“Mister Cillian Beaufort, Miss Valerica Glenmore and Master Thomas Beaufort!”

Val didn’t even care that everyone was looking at this at this point; she had been in this situation so many times that it was water off of a duck’s back now. Tiffin clocked her first and came striding over, kissing her cold cheeks.

“We were starting to wonder where you were! What happened?”

Thomas let the blonde lift him and kiss his forehead, not liking how chilled the boy was. Cillian went to get them some drink whilst Val filled her in, making Tiffin end up laughing and holding Thomas tighter. “Oh you poor lamb. Oh well, you’re here now aren’t you, that’s all that matters.”

Val looked around, not seeing Varian anywhere. “Tiffin, where’s Varian?”

Tiffin’s lips drew into a line. “Outside, he’s not really in the mood to socialize. I was actually hoping you could talk some sense into him.”

Val patted her shoulder, pointing to the door on the other side of the room and earning a nod. “Right, give me five minutes.”

She waved to Arthas, who obviously knew where she was going and wouldn’t stop her.

She knew instantly that Varian was agitated when she found him pacing, with the only noises in the courtyard being the small clinks of the rain hitting his armour and his incoherent grumbles.

She gave him a second before clearing her throat. “Your Majesty is getting rather wet out here.”

Varian's chuckle betrayed his bad mood, turning on his heel to face her, but soon straightening his face and looking concerned. “Where have you been? The ball started half an hour ago.”

Val waved a hand with a smile on her face. “Thomas needed a piss, nothing more. Well, that and we kind of stopped for a breath before we came.”

Varian was glad he’d come out here since everyone had gone inside, giving them an unintentional private moment. He slicked back her damp hair, kissing her cheeks.

“I wish I had that luxury. All I’ve had today are people stuffed up my arse.”

Val folded her arms, showing him the goose-pimples on them. “And here was me thinking you enjoyed the attention.”

Varian’s dirty look made her laugh before she even finished her sentence. “I would think you know me better than that Sweetheart.” He sighed, ushering her indoors. “I know it’s all part of becoming King, but there’s been so many fake well wishers today that I’m starting to think this is just a fever dream I can’t wake up from.”

Val waited for him to close the door, very much conscious of the fact that everyone had seen her with him since they had stopped and bowed to Varian, only standing once they were satisfied that he had acknowledged them.

Varian put her arm in his, ignoring her pleading look as he led her to the small group of royals standing by the platform that the king’s table sat on. “It’s only for today Varian then you can carry on with the war effort. Be a typical royal just for today and I bet you’ll be thanked for it.”

Arthas made a noise of agreement as the first plates were picked at, platters full of sweetmeats, roasted beasts, potatoes, seafood, everything Val could think of was sitting waiting to be eaten by those gathered.

“She’s right Varian, just grin and bear it, that’s the best you can do.”

Val was glad that faces she knew were in the huddle; Liam, Tiffin and Arthas would have to put up with her practically sticking to them if Varian was called away, since she knew absolutely no one else here apart from Lothar and Khadgar, who were nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Anduin?”

Varian’s jaw clenched. “He’s making final preparations for deploying what little army we already have tomorrow. They’ll go to Stormwind, assess the threat and search for any survivors.”

Val’s brow furrowed, wondering if she had missed her training already in a cruel twist of fate.“But they won’t engage?”

Varian shook his head to her relief. “No, not yet. They’ll be discreet and try to give us a clear picture of what we’re dealing with.”

Liam gave her a grin. “So don’t worry, you can still go and kick some arse Val.”

A quiet laughter was his response, and Val turned around, noticing the music had started up again. “It looks like things are really in full swing already.”

Thomas looked sheepish when he came back holding a plate piled with food. “Sorry we were late, that was my fault.”

Varian ruffled his hair, sweeping the damp locks back. “Don’t worry about it lad, you really didn’t miss much.”

Val thanked Arthas for the wine he passed her and took a generous gulp. “So who’s here that we should know about?”

Varian clenched his jaw. “Well, Daelin Proudmoore is with Genn, meaning that he probably feels the same about the Horde as he does.”

Liam gave him a chiding look. “Varian, we don’t know that, don’t assume.”

Tiffin carried on for Varian since she could tell his bad mood was coming back. “King Trollbane and King Perenolde didn’t turn up, yet they assure they’ll be here for the meeting tomorrow.”

Tiffin couldn’t help her small smile. “King Nizaar’s son is very eager for an alliance.”

Val tried not to look too eager to meet the Samarkandan. “Where is he?”

Varian's eyebrow cocked in amusement. “He’s with Terenas by the drinks table.”

She found him and realized what Cillian had meant by the grandeur of the man. His golden robes were tied over the silkiest shirt she had ever seen, with enough jewels to make her question whether some were even real. But what jarred her more was his wife.

She hadn’t really used the word ‘stunning’ for anyone in her life, but she found herself questioning just what in the Light’s good grace Varian saw in her knowing there were women like this wandering Azeroth.

Tall, lithe and beautiful were the three words she could conjure to describe the Queen, and all it did was make her remember her own faults and wither.

“Sweetheart? What’s the matter?”

Val snapped from her trance, looking up at Varian and trying not to look too obvious. “…what the fuck do you see in me Varian?”

He looked utterly stunned at the out of nowhere question, but Tiffin put a supportive hand on her shoulder. “Disgusting, isn’t she? I thought the same when I saw her. Queen Mekare, probably the most good looking woman in all of Azeroth.”

Varian came to his senses as he realized what had prompted the- in his mind- stupid question. “Oh Val, don’t start with that cods-wallop. I didn’t even notice her.”

Val scratched her scars, feeling them pull as if they knew she was thinking about them. “But I’m so-”

Varian’s large palm covered her mouth, making their group laugh more than they should of.

“Enough,” he whispered. “I will not hear another word of self-deprecation come from those plump little lips of yours. Come to my chambers later and I’ll show you what I see in you.”

Her cheeks turned a brilliant crimson, and she swatted his arm once he let her go. She had swapped chambers with Tiffin yesterday after talking to her about it, with the both of them agreeing that since Varian would officially be king today it was no longer good form for Val to share his chambers with him. It was a disheartening realisation but one that had been looming for the week they’d enjoyed what they had been doing.

Thankfully Arthas had sympathised and had a little workaround installed; a door in the wall that separated the two rooms, so Tiffin and Val could enter through their own doors then swap chambers instantly so no one would see Val go in with Varian, it was simple yet brilliant. So Varian’s invitation to go to his chambers tonight was one that Val could easily fulfil.

“So is everyone going to the meeting tomorrow that was invited?”

Arthas grimaced at the Captain. “Yes, and I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

Liam was ever the optimistic one. “We all know the threat is real, we know it can’t be faced by one Kingdom alone, everyone will reach a consensus, I’m sure of it.”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just don’t hold it against me if I murder your father.”

Liam snorted, giving his empty goblet to Nan. “I bloody well will, since that means I’m king if you do, you bastard.”

A small, black haired man that looked older than Varian interrupted them by sliding between the king and Val, leaning up to his ear.

“Your Majesty, it’s becoming apparent around the ball that you haven’t announced your wedding date yet, may I suggest you do so now to quiet any unrest? They’re wondering whether they should call Lady Tiffin Her Majesty or not.”

Varian’s lip curled in annoyance and he waved the man away. “Fine, fine. Give me a minute’s peace Gregor, for Light sake.”

The man bowed and backed away, ignoring their looks of confusion. “Your Majesty.”

Once he’d gone Cillian pointed in his direction. “So…who the fuck was that?”

Varian exhaled slowly through his nose. “His name is Gregor, and he has just been appointed my chamberlain. Expect to see him alot more.”

Liam’s eyebrow rose as he stole one of Thomas’ prawns and popped it into his mouth, ruffling his hair at the loud ‘oi’ he received, even though the both of them were grinning. “Well he seems a charming fellow. Not King five minutes and he’s wanting you to declare the wedding.”

Varian shared a guilty look with Tiffin. “Val, we’re sorry, but we have no choice apparently…”

Val shrugged as if it were nothing. “Sooner it’s over with, the better. Go on, before they start baying for blood.”

Varian took Tiffin’s hand and Cillian’s arm went around Val’s waist as the two stood in front of the King’s table and Varian cleared his throat for quiet.

“As already said, I thank you all for joining us tonight. Lady Tiffin and I would like to start by joyously declaring that contrary to what has befallen us, we still have every intention to marry. In two months time, i will make this jewel my Queen, to be crowned as I have been today.”

The applause was practically deafening and Cillian merely tightened his grip on Val as Varian gave her a sad smile. “Once again, thank you, and enjoy our good King Terenas’ gracious hospitality.”

Apparently that was the elder royal’s cue to come and join them all since Terenas, Nizaar, Mekare and who Val could only assume was the Prince of Samarkand exchange bows with those in their little circle who deserved it.

Nizaar set his jaw at Cillian, who looked like a child had been caught with sweeties. “Cillian Beaufort, I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting to see you at this kind of event.”

Val gave Cillian a dirty look. “What did you do?”

Cillian threw both of his hands up. “Whoa, why do you automatically assume I did something?”

Varian was giving him the same look Val was. “Because normally you have, now answer the question.”

Cillian chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. “I did a bit of…. ‘work’ for His Majesty years ago, alright?”

He noticed that they still looked suspicious. “Oi, not all I do is steal thank you!” Now

Varian looked at a laughing Nizaar, not quite believing it. “What kind of work?”

Nizaar stopped laughing and folded his arms. “Cillian and his crew had a debt to pay to me and I needed someone taken care of, that’s all.”

Thomas looked up at his father, though Varian really didn’t like how impressed he was. “Did you kill someone, Da?”

Liam and Arthas both snorted at his childish bluntness, but Cillian shushed the boy, ruffling his hair. “As far as any law-man knows, no I didn’t.”

Mekare gestured to Thomas, but strangely she was focusing on Val. “Your son is an absolute delight.”

Val started, wondering if she’d actually heard her correctly. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Even Mekare’s laugh sounded pretty, it was actually quite sickening. “Your son, he’s a wonderful little boy.”

Her forehead creased, though Val was sure only one line appeared. “Thomas is your son, is he not?”

Val heard Varian growling and quickly shook her head.“Oh! No, no, Thomas isn’t mine, I don’t have any children! He’s Cillian’s!”

Arthas was trying so hard not to laugh at the misunderstanding that his face resembled a cherry, and even Terenas was chuckling to himself.

Mekare clearly wasn’t done there and gestured to Cillian. “I just assumed because he looks like you and Captain Beaufort that he’d finally gotten off of his backside and asked you to marry him.”

Varian's teeth were grinding to the point where both Val and Tiffin were convinced they were about to fall out.

Cillian thankfully didn’t make it worse by jesting, instead he set the Queen straight. “No my Malika, I can categorically tell you now that Thomas is actually neither of ours, he is one hundred percent adopted, and I have absolutely no intentions of marrying Val, so I don’t know where you got that from. She’s with Varian for Light sake!”

And instantly, he shut up, realizing he’d put his boot right in it. Val felt that bastard anxiety creeping up on her as even Terenas looked like he didn’t know what to say.

Varian cleared his throat, knowing there was no point trying to cover it up, and in all honesty, he didn’t want to. “Cillian speaks the truth my friends; Val and I are together, we have been for years.”

Nizaar’s son spoke first, making Val worry at how straight his face was. “…And? Why is that a problem?” He started laughing at the blank stares the couple gave him.

“You…you’re not concerned that he’s marrying in two months but just told you we’re together?”

Mekare waved a hand of dismissal, nearly blinding Tiffin with her jewels. “Arranged marriages are the bane of our existence as Royals, and half the time there is no love between the people involved. Nizaar and I married for love, we were lucky, but we do not condemn those who aren’t so.”

Val was sure that she was about to cry. “I could actually kiss you right now.”

The whole circle laughed at that one, and Mekare swept Val’s hair back affectionately. “You two should be telling everyone about your love, not hiding it like this.”

Tiffin grimaced, wringing her hands. “I’m afraid Stormwind society isn’t as relaxed as Samarkand. There are alot of people in this room that would die to know their king doesn’t worship the woman he’s being forced to marry.”

Terenas looked grave. “I tried to push a marriage onto my daughter a few years ago and all it did was break her heart. I’ve never forgiven myself for it.”

Arthas put a reassuring hand on his father’s bony shoulder. “She however forgave you for it long ago father. Everything works itself out in the end, you just have to have faith.”

Liam saw that as a good segue into a conversation that wasn’t about political marriage, something his own father had been playing around with in his head, and something he was very much against. “Speaking of faith, isn’t your ascension coming up Arty?”

Arthas’ eye twitched at the prolonged use of that abhorrent nickname, but since he knew it would be improper to strangle the Gilnean prince, he merely nodded. “A month’s time, my friend. I’ll admit, I’m not as nervous as I thought I would be.”

Tiffin frowned. “It’s just a shame you can’t have it in the cathedral of Light.”

Arthas shrugged as if it were nothing. “As long as I can have it, I’m not going to grumble about where it is. I just pray Sir Uther hasn’t suddenly changed his mind about me.”

Liam showed how long he’d been out of the loop with his next question. “And will Jaina be attending? I noticed she’s not here tonight with her father.”

Val bent to the redhead’s ear, explaining that Arthas, who had turned stony, and Jaina weren’t a couple anymore and Liam’s cheeks went as red as his small sideburns. “Oh, my greatest apologies Arthas!”

Arthas shook his head, clearly not wanting to show how affected he still was by it. He too had noticed that Daelin Proudmoore had come alone, lamenting that Jaina couldn’t even bear to see him anymore.

It was made worse when he had to sit here and watch couples left and right that shouldn’t have worked but did, it made him regret everything he had said to her that night.

“No, there’s no apologies necessary old friend. You didn’t know, I can’t condemn you for that.”

Nizaar’s son, who introduced himself as Adil, cleared his throat, looking to Varian. “Your Majesty, would it offend if I snatched Miss Glenmore away for a dance?”

Varian chuckled, draining the last of his drink. “I’m not her father, nor her keeper; she does what she wants, I don’t control that.”

Val kissed his arm, giving Adil her hand.“And I want to dance, since a certain king always kicks up a stink when I ask him to.”

Arthas snorted at Varian’s look of indignation. “I can’t dance, I’ve accepted that fact, why would I want to make an arse of myself?”

Val was laughing as the two of them joined the other dancers, and even though it was the most boring of dances taking place, she was far too intrigued by who she was dancing with to care.

His dark skin, short black hair and sharp features were so different to any man in Stormwind -or Lordaeron for that matter- that she couldn’t stop looking at him. He had amber coloured eyes and a think chinstrap beard accompanied by a finely trimmed moustache, and it seemed his mouth was in a permanent smirk as they turned together.

“You look as if you have a million questions.”

She flashed him her most charming smile. “And would you mind if I asked merely a couple?”

Adil laughed, a velvety sound that she was starting to think all Samarkandans possessed. “Ask however many you want, as long as you don’t mind me doing the same about Stormwind?”

Val tried not to flinch at the idea, nodding despite herself. “Of course. I take it you didn’t go there often?”

Adil shook his head, somehow staying in time with the music better than she was. “Unfortunately no. Which leads to my first question. Apparently it was surrounded by trees? A forest?”

Val nodded fondly, missing Elwynn all the more. “It was, they would stretch for absolute miles. Varian and I would spend all day in there sometimes.”

She chuckled, clapping half heartedly as the song ended and one that sounded exactly the same (to her at least) started up, letting Adil hold her. “We even stayed overnight at points, it used to infuriate our fathers.”

He grinned, obviously seeing the twinkle in her eyes. “I take it you disobeyed them often?”

Val scrunched her nose. “Not all the time, but frequently enough to make them go a little bit grey, yes.”

Adil twirled her, not helping how much she strangely wanted to swoon. “And your father is a lord? I assume that’s why you knew King Varian in the first place?”

Val shook her head, finding it quite impressive how they were carrying on a conversation whilst doing this.“No, my Father was a smith, as am I.”

Adil’s face dropped a little. “Apologies, I didn’t know he had passed.”

Val shrugged, not really feeling anything about it. “It’s fine, honestly. He’s been gone for long enough that I can’t find the energy to cry anymore.”

Adil’s smile returned. “But I can see King Varian loves you despite your lack of title, it’s refreshing to see.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Oh? How can you tell that? You’ve only known him three minutes.”

Adil’s smile widened. “Well, a good sign is that he hasn’t taken his eyes off you this whole time.” He turned Val so she could see what he meant, and in the brief second she saw Varian she felt her heart flutter at his dopey smile, it was her favourite thing in the world to see and apparently Adil noticed.

“It’s such a shame you two cannot marry.”

Val still smiled at him despite the subject. “That doesn’t matter to us. We know where our hearts belong, that’s all that counts.”

She poked his chest, still turning with him. “Now, didn’t you promise me a few questions?”

Adil bowed his head. “I did. Go ahead, I will answer what I can.” Val couldn’t help her snicker.

“First off, how old is Queen Mekare?”

Adil laughed, taking her across the floor. “Would you believe me if I said fifty two?”

Val’s jaw hung open. “Are you fucking serious? Light damn her, honestly!”

Adil’s laughter was attracting attention but neither of them cared. “Well if I knew her secret I would indulge you, but I think it might just be the amount of time she’s in the sun that does it.”

That led to Val’s next question. “Is it always hot in Samarkand then?”

Adil slowly nodded, taking her by the waist. “We have a few days of rain a month, but mostly sunshine, yes.”

Val let out a little jealous sigh. “I would love to be in the sun right now, Lordaeron in winter isn’t the most fun in Azeroth.”

Adil thought for a second before smiling again. “Well maybe you can come to Bonan one day?”

Val shook her head. “No, I have my duties here. If by the Light’s grace I get time I might though, from what I’ve read it’s a marvel to behold.”

She noticed the runes on Adil’s arm. “Is it true that over half of the population are mages?”

He nodded, rolling the sleeve of his bronze coloured robes up and showing her fully. “Hekali has blessed my kingdom with his ancient magicks, passed on from generation to generation.”

She stopped dancing, running her fingers over the glowing symbols in slight awe. “Through the yearly festival?”

Adil grinned. “I see you have been reading up on Samarkand. Indeed, a festival to thank him is held every year, with the blood of a king offered as tribute.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “But a king doesn’t die every year, does he?”

Adil quickly shook his head. “No! No, it’s just a cut across the hand. I don’t even know if it works, but I’m too scared to question it in-case it pisses Thoth off.” Val’s laugh was cut short by a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Apologies my friend, but I have need of Miss Glenmore.”

Adil grinned at Varian, bowing low. “She’s all yours, Your Majesty. And can I speak plainly?”

Varian waved a hand of permission, still holding onto Val’s shoulder.

“Miss Glenmore is truly a woman to hold onto. A curious jewel. I’ll admit it’s refreshing to actually have a woman ask questions instead of just stay silent until they are spoken to.”

Varian’s smile already told the man that he agreed.“I won’t argue with the truth. She’s always had her own mind, and I respect her greatly for it. Now if you excuse us?”

Adil took his leave and Val looked quizzingly at Varian. “Where are we going?”

Varian took her hand, putting his other on the bump of her hip. “Nowhere. Now hush and enjoy this, it’ll probably be the only time it happens for a very long while.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and the other one joined it as the new king brazenly danced with a woman that everyone here knew was not to become his wife.

“Varian, are you insane?” Her hiss only made him smirk, watching everyone else cautiously dance around them as he twirled her.

“Maybe, is that a problem?”

Val could feel her limbs stiffening but he squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry about them Sweetheart, they don’t know anything.”

Val wasn’t convinced, and no amount of smiles from Tiffin soothed her. “Everyone’s looking.”

Varian merely carried on smiling. “No they’re not. Look closer Sweetheart, no one is even bothered.”

Val took his instruction and looked around, realising that in a way…he was right. Of course there were the select few who were watching them, mostly consisting of his councillors, but other than that, the only people who seemed remotely interested were their friends.

It was a pleasant surprise, and made Val realize that when Varian was a prince, people thought they had more sway over what he did or said, so inserted themselves into his business more. Now he was king…well, no one could speak against anything. Any power they believed to have had over him had dissipated and no one wanted to provoke the ruling monarch.

“Holy Light you’re right…”

The pure joy in Varian’s laugh made it impossible not to mimic. “See? It’s just a dance Val, we can enjoy that.”

Val shrugged in resolution. “I suppose you’re not the first king in their eyes to have a mistress.”

Varian lifted her, sweeping her in an arc like the rest of the men were doing with their partners and putting her back down. “True. As much as we don’t like calling you it, I suppose that’s all people see when they look at us, then they stop caring.”

Val grinned as he pulled her in again, only just resisting the urge to kiss them. “Then let’s enjoy the last night we have before chaos begins again, Your Majesty.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

By the time the ball had started winding down, Val was ready to drop. She had grossly underestimated just how much dancing she would partake in tonight, added to the energy of a five year old who’d never been to a party like this and she was exhausted by eleven.

She embraced Mekare and kissed her cheek, letting Adil brush his lips over her knuckles and bowing to Varian even though it wasn’t necessary.

The king bent to her ear, kissing the lobe when he deemed it safe to. “Give me about half an hour, then I’m all yours.”

Val gave him a smile, folding her arms. “I’m going to have a bath and change anyway, so take your time. Night Your Majesty.”

Varian ruffled her hair, laughing at her swats and protests, letting her go with Cillian to the front doors of the palace and trying not to react to the kiss on her cheek that he gave her.

“I didn’t think I’d actually see you smile today.”

He looked down at Tiffin, who was trying not to look smug but failing spectacularly. She took his arm since they’d already given his closing speech, giving them the freedom to retreat to their chambers.

“Maybe it wasn’t as abysmal as I first anticipated it to be.”

Tiffin’s smile looked genuine. “It was lovely seeing Val finally relax. Watching you two dance filled me with such…well, I suppose the correct word would be ‘hope’.”

Varian couldn’t do anything but agree. “I think she’s finally come to terms with the fact that everything changes now I’m king, and things aren’t as scandalous as they should be. At least not vocally.”

Tiffin went in first, letting him close the door behind him. “I think she was just worried that she’d get abuse to her face about it all. She does seem a very anxious young woman.”

Varian sighed, undoing his doublet. “She’s suffered from anxiety attacks since we were young. If she’s in a situation where there’s either a crowd she doesn’t know or people whispering she goes into panic mode and freezes. I do what I can but when it happens there’s not alot that helps.”

Tiffin let her hair down, running her fingers through it and massaging her aching scalp. “That’s awful, and very unexpected in such a confident person. I would never have guessed she suffered so.”

Varian waved a hand of dismissal, putting his jewels away and closing the drawer that held the key. “She’s not suffering Tiffin, it doesn’t happen that often. She didn’t have an attack tonight, don’t worry about her.”

Tiffin looked to the door that led to Val’s chambers. “I take it you’re abandoning me soon?”

Her grin and giggles made him realize she was jesting and he narrowed his eyes. “You’re quite the bloody trickster, aren’t you Lady Ellerian?”

Nevertheless he squared his shoulders. “And if it’s agreeable with you, I probably will be spending the night with Val.”

Tiffin gave him a sure smile. “And why exactly wouldn’t I be agreeable?”

Varian looked strangely sheepish. “I don’t know, In all honesty I keep expecting you to suddenly turn and tell me it’s an atrocity that I keep leaving you.”

Tiffin’s laugh reassured him that it wasn’t the case. “I fear you’ve been thinking too much Varian. I honestly don’t care that you go, if anything I’m quite excited to have the night to myself.”

She tapped the book she’d picked up. “Val introduced me to ‘The Fae King’ last night and I swear I haven’t been able to put it down.”

Varian rolled his eyes, remembering what Val had said about needing some time to herself before he barged in there. “Great, another one obsessed with faerie tales. As if one wasn’t enough.”

Tiffin childishly stuck her tongue out at him, taking her adornments off. “Just because you don’t enjoy them Varian doesn’t mean other people can’t.”

Varian waved a hand of instant dismissal. “I never understood how someone can sit still that long and read about things that don’t exist, it sounds like the most boring activity in the world to me.”

Tiffin tutted, not that shocked by the king’s stance. “Varian, it provides distraction from the problems of life, surely that’s a little bit tempting?”

Varian shook his head, recollecting that he had the same argument with Val more times than he would care to count. “No, distractions like that are absolutely pointless, and you’ll never see me indulging in it as long as I live.”

Tiffin put her hands on her hips. “Alright, so we have a child and they ask you to read them a story at bedtime, will you refuse them?”

Varian narrowed his eyes. “That’s different and you know it. Adults that use the same distractions as children for themselves are the ones I will never get on board with.”

Tiffin was trying so hard not to laugh at how passionate he was getting about this.“And yet you choose to be with the biggest child we know.”

Now Varian was chuckling. “Yes well, It’s adorable when she does it, and she’s learned not to even try and get me on the same page as her about mythical nonsense anymore, so I let her get on with it.”

Tiffin’s face turned passive. “It’s not healthy to be serious all the time Varian. We’re all entitled to a bit of fantasy.”

Varian splashed his face and ran both hands down it. “Maybe I’m just incapable of it. All my life I’ve known duty, practicality and regimentation…maybe it hindered exactly what I believed in, I don’t know. But I’m perfectly happy the way I am, so stop fretting.”

Tiffin didn’t look convinced. “Are you though? Varian you haven’t been sleeping, Val told me.”

Varian huffed, pouring himself an ale. “I’ve been sleeping just fine.”

Tiffin knew he was lying since he said it through gritted teeth. “So you haven’t been having night terrors?”

Varian’s hand tightened on the handle of the jug. “That’s none of your business.”

Tiffin carefully put a hand on his arm, remembering what Val had told her about approaching an angry Varian as one would a growling dog. “I just want to help.”

Varian huffed, slamming his empty chalice down. “I don’t need help, so unless you’re a sorceress and just haven’t told me, leave me be.”

Tiffin squeezed his arm. “You know you can talk to me Varian. I won’t discuss it with anyone.”

Varian mustered up a pained smile. “I know that, and appreciate it, but honestly, I’ll be alright.”

He kissed her forehead, making his way towards the door.“Sleep well Tiffin, I’ll see you at breakfast.”

She knew there was no point trying to continue their conversation, he’d clearly decided it was ending there and then. “Same to you Varian. At least talk to Val about it?”

Varian took a deep breath, finally opening it. “I’ll think about it, does that satisfy?”

She nodded, smiling at him. “It does. Goodnight Varian.”

A jovial singing from the wash room told Varian where Val was immediately, and he couldn’t help closing the door quietly so it didn’t stop it, merely enjoying the sound as he crept towards the doorframe.

_ _“And throughout the land, the people sang, their joyous cries did ring. From that day on, that lovely song, of the maiden and her king.”_ _

It warmed his heart to see her happy again after what they’d gone through in the past month. With too many changes and the amount of upheavals had threatened to tear them asunder despite all of their efforts to stay united, it had been a troubling thought for the King. So to find her singing, smiling and looking her old self again was refreshingly uplifting.

“Well, if that’s not a relevant little ditty, I don’t know what is.”

Her smile turned into a grin and she propped her elbows on the side of the bath that was nearest to him, beckoning him over. “And since when have you been into spying on me while I bathe?”

Varian kissed her, passing her the towel she gestured to and giving her a hand stepping out. “Don’t treat me like a teenage boy Val, I don’t ‘spy’, I merely observe.”

Val’s laugh broke his growing melancholy and she rubbed at her hair, thanking him when he offered to dry her back, patting gently as she leant on the table the towels were folded on. 

“I actually had fun tonight.”

Varian smiled, glad to hear it. “Good, I’ll admit I was worried you wouldn’t. I know balls aren’t the most fun activity ever.”

Val wrapped the linen around her since it was rather cold tonight, jerking her head towards the door and telling him that she was going to her main chamber. “Don’t fret so much, I enjoyed myself and it was all down to you.”

Varian sat on the end of her bed, holding on as she occupied his lap. “Oh? And what exactly did I do?”

Val brushed his hair back, still smiling. “You finally convinced me not to worry about those stiffs. I actually got to dance with you tonight and not panic that anyone was looking, or that they were whispering about me.”

Varian kissed the bottom of her jaw, pressing harder on her neck. “You don’t know how damn proud I am to hear that Sweetheart.”

His lips came back wet after pecking her chest, which only make her laugh more since he couldn’t resist nipping her thumb as it wiped them. “But that doesn’t mean we can flaunt everything in front of everyone Varian.”

Varian kissed the inside of her forearm, becoming utterly distracted. “Of course not, I won’t put you in the spotlight unless you want me to, love.”

She merely laughed again. “Although I can’t really say anything since you’re spending your first night as king with me.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he carried on kissing droplets from her shoulders. “I can leave if you want, just say the word.”

He playfully hissed at her swat, flopping back and holding his arm as if in great pain. “Assault on the king! Who would’ve thought it from you Val! OW!”

He carried on simply because it was making her laugh. If acting childish achieved the sound that made him happiest, he would be glad to potentially embarrass himself.

“Oh shut up Varian that was barely a flick!”

He opened one eye, still clutching the limb in question. “No, that’s it, I see no other way to come back from this except amputation. Look what you’ve done you vicious monster!”

He was trying to ignore how she straddled him but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

“Varian, stop being such a big baby.” She tweaked his nose, putting a hand on his chest to steady herself. “You’re a terrible actor.”

Varian ran both palms up her thighs since the moment of jest had passed, thankful for his core strength so he didn’t need them as he sat up with her. “Then it’s a good thing I have no desire to be one.”

Val’s amused grin faded for merely a second to peck his smoothed cheek (He always preferred a small amount of stubble to the clean shaven look, but Wyll had insisted he look presentable for today) but came back when she pulled away.

“Aw, and here’s me thinking we could make some money from it.”

Even though the skin was marred his fingertips tracing her back still felt amazing.

“You looked so beautiful today Sweetheart.”

She of course, shook her head, just as he expected her to. “I looked plain, which suits me fine.”

Varian held her closer, closing his eyes and drinking in the smell of her perfume like it was actively giving him strength. “There’s nothing plain about you Val.”

Her retort was cut short by the small knock on the door and she hopped from his lap. “Expecting anyone?”

Val nodded, putting her robe on and opening it to Nan, who handed her a tray with two steaming mugs on it.

“We didn’t have any mint, so I just put some more cream on it.”

Val thanked her, using her elbow to close the door and skipping over to the table, handing Varian a hot chocolate, and even though he wasn’t a huge fan of the beverage he took a long sip, sitting by the fire and letting her shuffle back between his legs.“Any idea what you’re going to say tomorrow?”

Varian huffed, wiping cream from his top lip. “Not in the slightest. Lothar has agreed to attend, but I think that will just cause more harm than good.”

Val craned her neck back to look up at him. “He’s a military veteran Varian, if anything it might make this more solid in terms of arguing the case for the Alliance.”

Varian kissed the crown of her head, wrinkling his nose when her hair tickled it. “I know that, but they’re kings Val, they won’t listen to a soldier, they’ll be looking to me.”

She drummed his knee, still looking optimistic. “You’ll be fine. They all know the Horde is a threat, it won’t take much convincing.”

Varian sent delicate kisses down her neck, taking her mug away and putting it on the table next to them. “Can we not talk about this anymore? It’s all I’ve been thinking about today.”

Val leant her head back, nipping his earlobe. “And what would you rather talk about?”

He was already untying her robe, pulling it down and kissing her shoulders. “Talking doesn’t interest me right now.”

She turned around, climbing onto his lap and sighing when his fingers gripped her backside. “I’d love to know what does then…”

It didn’t take much for him to flip them, pulling his shirt over his head and already yanking his breeches to his knees.“I’ll be honest, I was really considering snatching you away earlier and bringing you up here.”

Val chuckled, running the tips of her nails along the lines on his abdomen, making him growl involuntarily. “Can we at least get into bed before you lose it? I’m not getting rug burns just so you can have me Varian.”

She knew he was going to lift her, but that didn’t stop her squeak when it actually happened. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him, inadvertently rubbing and making him snarl with impatience.

“How the hells do you do this to me woman?”

Val kissed him before he finished, tangling her fingers in his hair and thoroughly enjoying the groans it drew from his throat.

Before she knew what was happening her back slammed against the stone wall, with an instant apology tumbling from Varian’s mouth, but in all honesty Val really didn’t care about it right now, she was far too occupied kissing the broad shoulders of the man she would happily admit she was madly in love with, whether he be prince or king, it didn’t matter to her in the slightest.

“Are you sure you’re alright Sweetheart?”

She nodded, beginning to get as flustered as he clearly was. She was actually impressed that his speech was as cognitive as it was right now since it seemed all the blood had flooded to his shaft, which was starting to twitch with anticipation and looked by all accounts rather painful.

“I’m fine, honestly. Keep going.”

His strength was something to admire since it meant he had no need to lean against the wall when he kissed the underside of her breast, sucking on her like his life depended on it. She appreciated him easing her into it, but it was far past that point right now. “Varian please…”

His chuckle made her regret even saying it. “Eager, are we?”

Val opened her closed eyes and tried to muster a smile through her hisses and pants. “You’ve looked bloody delicious all day, you can’t tease in the slightest.”

Varian did exactly that, swiping two long fingers along her folds, licking them off after and looking impressed. “You weren’t joking, it’s been a while since you’ve been that excited.” Val answered with her own impish smirk, lazily running a hand down her breast and watching his eyes never leave her hand.

“That’s just because we haven’t made love that much since we got back together. I’m sure you’ll be seeing it alot more.”

Varian jolted her so she sat higher against the wall and pressed against her, realising that this might be the last private moment they got for a while.

“Do you still want me Sweetheart?”

Val could feel herself tightening more with every brush against her. “Y-yes, yes my love. I’ll always want you.”

She knew it was soppy, but he understood that she meant it everytime she said it, and sheathed himself inside her quickly enough to take her breath away.

His thrusts started off slow, like he was merely enjoying how tight she was, how she felt like she was made for him, it was all intoxicating to Varian and his fingers dug into her thighs hard enough to push Val over the edge instantly, with wave after wave of invigorating climax clenching around him, making it a personal mission of his own not to join her so quickly considering they’d only just started.

She had finished far too easily for his liking, and a wide smirk covered his face as he figured out what must have taken place.

“You started yourself off in the bath, didn’t you?” She took a gulp of air and  
choked out one last moan before answering, linking her fingers on the back of his neck.

“I might have…”

It only made his hips move faster. “Wanted me that much, did you?” She cursed him, tightening her legs.

“I bet you’d love it if I said yes, wouldn’t you?” Her neck stung with his bite, but he didn’t relent on his grip; he knew this was the best way to make her thighs slick. Since they had first started making love he’d realised that she was quite the little dark horse, with one of her biggest enjoyments coming from biting whatever patch of skin he could find, whether it be her neck, her breast, her thigh, she didn’t care as long as it involved his teeth.

Varian was only too happy to oblige no matter what chides he’d receive from her the next day for leaving too obvious a mark, so he carried on as if his life depended on it, careful not to break her skin but still leaving a red ring where his mouth had been once he pulled away with a rather wanton sounding ‘pop’.

He could feel himself tightening in his own way, meaning this was going to end sooner rather than his preferred later, but he didn’t care, Val was clearly enjoying herself, the moans paired with the sweat on her brow and the wetness of her thighs told him that, so he had no qualms of lifting her from the wall and stumbling over to the bed, quelling her protests with kisses while he let go of her legs and put her down, confident that she wouldn’t care how rough he was planning on getting.

Before she could even question him, he had already bent her over, making her grateful that he couldn’t see just how giddy she was getting, chewing her bottom lip in anticipation and already scrunching the furs underneath her chest.

His fingers occupied her folds and he pushed himself in with incredible ease now she’d climaxed, making her belly contract and her hips buck already. Her breast looked tiny when it was cupped by his large hand, with his other palm flat on the small of her back as he slammed himself into her, grunting like a wild animal with one breath and groaning with the other.

He felt himself begin to swell and cursed the world, disconnecting them despite her whines and letting one last satisfied groan fill the silence as he finished, managing to catch most of it and quickly leaving her to wash his hand, joining her in bed since she had taken that brief moment to climb in before the warmth their love making had brought wore off. Soon enough she was just where he wanted her, lying on his chest with a small, sleepy smile on her face.

“I think we need to attend balls more often.”

Varian chuckled, tracing little shapes on her back with one arm behind his head. “Or we could just have our own in here every night. That way I don’t have to share you.”

Val looked up at him, knowing exactly why he’d said it. “I can still come here some nights Varian, I’m not confined to Brill. I should be getting my own horse, so I’ll be coming frequently.”

He sighed, staring in front of him. “I’m just…no, it’s ridiculous.”

Val squeezed him, seeing that something was clearly bothering him. “Tell me.”

Her voice was gentle enough to make him want to discuss it, and for a good moment he managed to not open his mouth, but eventually ran a hand down his face. “I’m just not looking forward to sleeping alone, that’s all. It’s childish, I know.”

Val sat up, cupping his cheek. “Varian…you’ll be just fine without me. I’ll have leave at some point and we can spend the whole of it in bed if you want.”

He appreciated her sincerity, but still felt a fool for it. “I’m a grown man Val, I shouldn’t be scared of going to sleep.”

Val stroked his cheek with her thumb. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of though Varian. I would suspect you’re not the only one nowadays that can’t sleep.”

Varian’s smile held no mirth. “It’s not the actual sleeping that worries me, it’s staying that way.”

She snuggled back down, pulling on his arms until he gave in and lay down with her. “Well for tonight I‘m still here, so try and get some sleep. If you wake up, I can join you and all will be right with the world.”

Varian chuckled despite his mood. “You make it sound so simple.”

Her little fingers were in his hair, and he couldn’t help but worry about the fact that she was essentially going to war without him soon when it had always been the other way around.

That thought in turn made him feel incredibly guilty since he finally realised how she had felt all those times it had been him leaving her, It was a truly horrible feeling and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Not everything has to be complicated Varian.”

His face scrunched despite how nice her strokes on his head felt. “Really? That all it seems to be nowadays.”

He opened his eyes and clenched his jaw. “Even loving you used to be simple.”

She poked the tip of his nose. “We’re still here though.”

He knew that, and wouldn’t waste this second chance they’d been given.“I know Sweetheart, and I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon. They’d have to pry you from my cold dead hands.”

Val kissed his forehead, still playing with his hair. “If your hands were dead and cold Varian, mine wouldn’t be far behind them and you know that.”

He did, and wasn’t sure whether he liked what she was implying or not. He held her closer, burying his nose in her hair.

“I love you.”

Val wriggled under the furs once he pulled them up, watching him close his own eyes before she did. “I love you too.”

Her gentle singing lulled him to sleep no matter how much he dreaded it, keeping his grip on her tight enough to reassure himself she was still there.

“And throughout the land, the people sang, their joyous cries did ring. From that day on, that lovely song, of the maiden and her king.”


	13. The loyalty of the soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Waking at five in the morning wasn’t completely unheard of to Val, but she would begrudgingly admit that she had become lazy since getting to Lordaeron, and felt rather sluggish the next morning, though that might have had something to do with the copious amounts of brandy she and Varian had shared.

He was still holding onto her even though neither of them were in the position they had started with last night, she was now on her stomach and he’d rolled onto his side next to her, with one arm over her hips and the other under his pillow, which had scrunched to hide half of his face.

She half heartedly pushed his arm away, stretching her mouth to crack the dry spit that had accumulated from the surprisingly decent sleep.

Varian hadn’t awoken last night as far as she knew, so that was a sure sign that he’d managed to get a restful night as well, which was always gratifying.

Arching upwards like one of the cats that roamed the city, she cringed at the small pop her back gave, watching Varian’s face and smiling at how serene he finally looked, though that smile faded as she realized she was to ruin it by leaving the bed that was oh so very tempting to stay in.

Varian’s arm still hadn’t moved despite her attempt, so she saw no other option then to run her fingers through his hair, watching his eyebrows twitch and hearing a deep purr that was exclusive to her ears only rumble from his chest. Eventually one eye opened and looked up at her guilty face.

“You’re not leaving already?”

She shook her head, knowing she wasn’t supposed to notice his arm pulling her to him again. “Not right this second. But I have to soon.”

Both of Varian’s eyes opened and he frowned like she knew he would. “I still think this is a terrible idea.”

Val smiled despite what he had said, still stroking his head. “Only because you can’t come with me.”

He huffed, warming her wrist as she begrudgingly lay back down. “Damn right. I’m supposed to keep you safe Val, I can’t do that-”

She put a finger on his lips, rightly thinking it was too early for the argument they had already finished.Though she found it impossibly sweet that he wanted to look after her, she was a big girl and he wasn’t her husband, she needed to do something with her life that didn’t involve him for once, as much as she loved him.

“Varian, what did we say about this?”

He sighed, taking her hand away and kissing her palm. “That I need to stop fussing and trust you, and I do Val, it’s just everyone else that I don’t trust at all.”

Val linked their fingers, fully intending on getting out of bed in the next minute or so. “Then trust that I know who to trust and who isn’t worth trusting.”

Varian put a hand over his eyes. “Ugh, it’s far too early for your antics woman.”

Val swung her legs out, ignoring Varian’s angry grunts and attempts to grab her, fishing out the green tunic she had grown quite fond of and throwing it over her head.

“Do you have any idea what you’re in for?”

Val shook her head, fixing the hood and smoothing her hair. “No, but I’m very interested to find out. I’m sure I can handle it.”

Varian’s haughty snort only made her smirk as she rolled her black breeches up her legs. “You’re cramming years of training into two months. Say goodbye to any feeling you have in every part of your body.”

She turned, looking for the satchel she had packed the night before. “Well it’s a good thing I have a certain King to help me relax every now and then, isn’t it?”

Varian didn’t look as excited about the prospect as she thought he would be. “That’s if I end up having time Sweetheart. We’re both tackling our duties from now on remember.”

Val put the strap over her shoulder, trying not to look glum about it. “I know, I just think optimism is always good to have.”

Varian heaved himself onto his feet, snatching his robe up and tying the belt, opening his arms and kissing her head once she was nestled in them. “Just be careful and don’t push yourself too hard.”

He gave her a smile. “I’ll come up in a few days; I’ll make up some bollocks about assessing the troops.”

She wrinkled her nose, flicking his bottom lip. “Check up on me you mean.”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t make sure you were alright?”

Her face dropped and she played with the lapels of the blue quilted silk. “You’re not my husband though, are you?”

Varian’s blue eyes flooded with anguish. “No…no, I suppose I’m not.”

His grip got tighter but loosened straight after, stepping back and clearing his throat. “Good luck Sweetheart. Despite my protests, I think you’ll do great. Just don’t take too much shit from anyone.”

She gave him a smile even though neither of them could shake the awkwardness in the air. “Thank you Varian. I’ll write as soon as I can.”

Varian motioned to the door. “Go on, before I forbid you from going.”

Val chuckled, giving him one last kiss before spinning on her heel and leaving the palace behind her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

The encampment was just outside the small town of Brill, and although it was early in the morning, Val could already see that it was absolutely rammed. She thanked the boy that helped her from the wagon their little group had been brought here on, looking around and letting out a low whistle.

“I had heard there were alot of applicants, but this is insane.”

The boy (she shouldn’t really have called him that since he looked the same age as her, but he had a baby face to die for) made a noise of agreement, handing her satchel to her and stretching to see where the sign in tent was.

“Tell me about it. I suppose most of them are from Stormwind.”

Val couldn’t argue with that, in fact she was seeing faces she already knew, but most of them had been merchants or guards, not soldiers. “

We better get a move on before they start thinking we’re not coming.”

Val was already way ahead of him, weaving in and out of bodies before she got to the line in front of the Stormwind banner, watching the boy go to the line that Uther Lightbringer himself was presiding over.

“He must be a Priest…” She murmured to herself, and chose to occupy the wait with actually getting a good look at her new surroundings.

Tents were absolutely everywhere, in all sizes and every single one occupied. Varian had warned her that everyone’s induction was today so she had expected crowds, but the sheer number of people was a little overwhelming.

She swallowed down her fear and waited patiently until the man seeing to everyone waved her forward, a weary looking older man with a thin nose, steely eyes and a square jaw.

“Name?”

Val cleared her throat. “Valerica Glenmore Sir.”

He looked down a list that was probably as long as her, scratching it with his quill and pulling another sheet of parchment from the pile, one that had her name emblazoned at the top.

“Age?”

Val didn’t hesitate to say “Nineteen.”

“Occupation?”

Val swallowed, wondering why she was so suddenly nervous. “Blacksmith sir.”

A salt and pepper eyebrow rose. “And you’re sure that you’re here to train and not be quartermaster?”

She nodded. “I am sir. I have no interest in smithing for the moment sir.”

He looked impressed. “Any previous training?”

She really didn’t want to mention that she knew Varian, since by the sheer fact that he hadn’t said anything made her think he didn’t know. “A little sir. A friend of mine is a knight of the Stormwind Guard.”

He nodded slowly, motioning behind him. “Report to Captain Dayton Garside, tent three.”

He gave her a quick smile. “Welcome to the Stormwind Army Miss Glenmore. Light be with you.”

She thanked him, knowing she had to get a move on, and scanned the plethora of white tents for the one that was signposted ‘Regiment 3’. she tried to look the picture of confidence when really all she wanted to do was run back to Varian and dive under their furs never to emerge again.

_ _“You can do this Val, have faith in yourself.”_ _

Her voice was shaking as she said it, and when she eventually reached her new temporary home (she had enough of them by now) she straightened her back to the man that was clearly Captain Garside, a behemoth of a man with shaved black hair on his head, but a bushy beard on his chin.

His blue eyes held a stern undertone that she had expected in someone of his standing, but a smirk pulled at his lips as she clapped arms with him.

“I’m impressed with how many women have answered the call. Name?”

Val knew he didn’t mean it the way it sounded (at least she bloody well hoped he didn’t), so merely kept her face straight.

“Glenmore sir.”

Garside nodded curtly. “And the one your mother gave you?”

Val couldn’t help her snap before it flew from her mouth. “My mother didn’t give me shit. My Father named me Valerica.”

His brows snapped down and she realized she had just spoken back to a commanding officer, cringing and thinking that she was about to be dismissed already.

“Sir, I didn’t mean-”

He held a hand up. “Don’t mention the mother, duly noted. It seems you have spirit Glenmore, channel it properly and I’ll be interested to see where you go.”

He bent as she entered the tent. “Just keep that gob of yours for the orcs and we’ll all be grand.”

He followed her in, standing in front of the twenty something people crammed into the space. “I’ll give you all ten minutes to make introduction and catch your breath, then it’s to the smith for your armour and weapons. Training starts at midday.”

Val couldn’t help her smile as she realized that she’d be wearing the armour and not making it for once, it was an oddly satisfying feeling.

She put her satchel down to the first available bedroll, smiling at the man next to her as he did the same thing. “Your first day as well?”

She nodded, holding her hand out. “Val, pleasure to meet you.”

He shook it with a dopey grin on his boyish face. “Arin, Arin Holton.” He looked down, pushing his brown hair back from his eyes when he brought his head back up.

“Looks like we’re going to be neighbours from now on.”

Val couldn’t help her chuckle. “Just tell me you don’t snore and we’ll get along just fine.”

He laughed, looking strangely happy considering they were readying for war. “You say that like it’s from experience?”

Val nodded, sitting down and crossing her legs, letting him do the same. “Va- my partner, snores like a congested boar. It’s not his fault bless him, but after five years of sleeping next to it, you start to go a bit mad.”

Arin looked sympathetic. “I know the feeling, I was sharing with three of my brothers before I came here.”

Val saw others unpacking what little they had brought so started doing the same. “Do you have many of them?”

Arin shook his head. “I did, but the twins, Sam and George, they were down in Stormwind when it was attacked.”

Val's face dropped. “I’m so sorry.”

Arin gave her a pained smile. “My mum didn’t want me coming here, but I couldn’t sit on my arse and do nothing, not after that.”

Val furrowed her brow. “Mum?…You’re Gilnean?”

He looked impressed. “You could tell just by that one word?”

He chuckled at her nod. “Aye, I am.”

He looked around, listening to the many voices surrounding them. “Though I have to admit, I don’t think there’s many of us here.”

Val made a noise of begrudged agreement. “I think that’s because of King Greymane if I’m honest.”

Arin made a face. “That bloody wall of his has ruined our good city’s reputation. Everyone now thinks we’re pompous arseholes when really we’re not.”

Val gave him a reassuring smile. “At least Prince Liam seems to have his head screwed on.”

Arin’s eyebrow rose. “You’ve met him?”

Val shook her head faster than she probably meant to. “No, but I did see him after King Varian’s coronation yesterday…I was in the crowd.”

Arin’s grin reappeared. “So was I, I won’t lie. King Varian is just…well, he’s bloody massive ain’t he! I’m shocked he’s not coming with us.” Val had to tread lightly to avoid him realizing the truth, at least for now.

She was adamant that these people would get to know her on her own merits before she even began to tell them of her romantic endeavours. “I think he needs to get used to the role of ruler for a while.”

Arin leant back on his hands. “I feel sorry for Lady Tiffin.”

Val’s brows snapped down. “Why?”

Arin looked like a naughty child. “Well, imagine having that brick shit-house on top of you every night! The poor woman’s going to have a dust column for a spine before long!”

Val laughed far too loudly for far too long. Arin joined in purely because she was doing it, and waited patiently for her to finish before looking at her questioningly.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d be so easily tickled.”

Val wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath. “No, I’m just wondering whether I should tell you that my husband’s pretty much the same size as King Varian and I’m just fine.”

Arin’s brow wrinkled. “Husband? But you said partner before…”

Val swallowed, trying to conjure up a lie. “Well, he’s not my husband yet, but I just like calling him it, you know?”

Arin surprisingly smiled dopely. “That’s adorable. Any idea when you will be married?”

Val shook her head, feeling guilty as hells for lying so much. “No idea. We probably never will at this rate, but that doesn’t matter too much.”

She gestured to him, trying to shift the attention. “How about you?”

A small blush crept onto his cheeks as he shifted his shoulders. “I may have a girl at home…”

Val gave him the same grilling he’d given her. “Oh really? How long have you two been together?”

Arin’s eyes looked faraway. “A couple of years. Shockingly she was the only one fully on board with me joining the army. And when we heard that King Greymane was coming to the capital to discuss an alliance, I took my chance and came with the rest of the Gilneans who actually want to help.”

Val folded her arms. “Does she have a name? This girl of yours?”

Arin nodded, picking his nails. “Gwen. She works at the florist, and I must have looked a complete idiot going there every week.”

Val chuckled. “Please tell me you at least bought something each time?”

Arin snorted. “I did; honestly, our house smelled like a bloody perfumery for the six months it took me to finally pluck up the courage to ask her to dinner.”

He let their laugh die down before leaning in. “How did you meet your husband?”

Val saw no reason to lie about this one, just merely tweak a few details. “We’ve known each other since we were small, our fathers were friends.”

Arin made a small ‘aw’. “So you grew up together?”

She nodded, regretting bringing Varian up since it only made her worry about his stress levels today. “It was hard leaving him. There’s been very few occasions that we’ve been apart so long.”

She lightly laughed. “Normally he’s the one going to war.”

Arin’s head tilted. “He’s a soldier?”

She nodded, not expecting his next question. “So why didn’t he sign up?”

Val swallowed, thinking of a semi truthful answer. “He has things to do up in the capital. It didn’t make sense for both of us to be here.”

Arin slowly nodded as he thought about it. “Any children?”

Val shook her head. “No, and I don’t expect there to be now.”

“Regiment 3 to the smiths! Step lively!”

Arin helped her up once he heaved himself onto his feet, putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “Would you want children at some point though?”

Val shrugged, fixing the cuff of her tunic. “We’ll have to see how this campaign goes, won’t we?”

She started laughing and it only made Arin more curious. “I’m just thinking how much I’m going to annoy this poor smith by nitpicking.”

Arin still looked lost. “Why would you be nitpicking?”

She got in line with him, already grimacing at how basic the infantry armour was and itching to go back to the capital, use the forge there and modify it. “Because I’ve been a smith for nearly ten years, and that’s made me a bit of a snob as much as I don’t like admitting it.”

Arin looked impressed. “I wouldn’t have put you down as a smith.”

Val cocked an eyebrow as she looked back at him. “What, because I’m a woman?”

Arin hastily shook his head. “No! No, I meant because you’re small.”

Val was very much aware that at five foot four she seemed tiny compared to some of the others here, hells, some of the other women were taller than her, but she certainly wasn’t little enough for it to be a teasing subject.

“I’m not that little.”

Arin had to chuckle at her disdain. “How tall is your husband?”

Val sputtered, fighting and failing to hold her face still. “….Six seven.”

His laughter made her ear hot. “How in the fuck do you…?”

Val’s face was going red from held in laughter. “With alot of practice.”

He wasn’t as skilled at resisting the jovial guffaws that were hidden behind his palm, and she looked back at him to find his face puce and tears welling in his eyes.

“And yes, he does go on top. Most of the time, actually.”

Arin shook his head, still with his hand clamped to his mouth. “No, shut up, I can’t take anymore without looking a right idiot.”

Val was glad she had hit it off with someone right away; loneliness had been one of her big fears since she had signed the call to arms, so to have someone laughing ‘with’ and not ‘at’ her was confidence boosting indeed.

She decided to spare him more pain and folded her arms, patiently waiting her turn and wondering if there was any chance she knew the quartermaster here.

She didn’t, which she supposed was a blessing really since it meant her life story wouldn’t be shouted to absolutely everyone, and almost too quickly she was fitted into a suit of standard armour, with a cuirass that fit nicely on her considering most people assumed women needed special casings for their chests, which was utterly ridiculous (she had argued the toss with too many people saying it was a must have on their amour to count) matched with small pauldrons, greaves and gauntlets, and finished with blue leggings, a helm and brown leather boots.

All in all it was a very plain set, and the smith in her was itching to make it her own, but she knew she’d have to ask Captain Garside. She was directed over to the weapon-smith and he took a good look at her.

“What did you do before this lass?”

Val’s smile held an ounce of confidence this time. “Blacksmith Sir.”

She put her boots, leggings and helm down, shifting uncomfortably as he inspected her. “Been doing it a while?”

She nodded. “Six years sir.”

He turned, bent, and handed her a one handed war-hammer. It had a leather covered wooden grip and a wrist strap at the end, with a head made of what she could tell was thick iron instantly.

From the weight of it as she turned it in one hand, it wasn’t hollow, but it was indeed heavy enough to make her feel her wrist aching already. “How does it feel?”

Val smiled up at him. “I like it. It doesn’t feel too heavy.”

He put his hands on his hips. “Any experience with other weapons?”

Val nodded. “Pistol sir.”

“And who taught you how to use that?”

Val looked apprehensive. “…A pirate sir.” The grey haired man’s loud chortle made her want to jump.

“Well, I suppose they’re the best people to. Have you a gun on you?”

Val shook her head. “No, it’s back at my lodgings in the capital.”

He looked strangely disappointed. “Go and get it at the earliest convenience.”

She firmly nodded. “Yes sir.”

He waved her on, not seeing her look of glee as she scooped her things up and looked at the war-hammer that still sat in her hand, feeling more alive than she had in months. She was actually doing this, and she didn’t regret it at all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian however, was regretting even getting out of bed this morning. The King of Stormwind knew he looked ridiculous standing here in front of his mirror with a face ‘like a slapped arse’ as Val would put it, shifting with every button of his dresscoat, but he didn’t care.

“Gentlemen, I have brought you here today to discuss the dangers of the H-horde…Light damn it that sounds stupid Varian.”

Tiffin looked up from her sewing, frowning and putting it down to come behind him and squeeze his arms since she couldn’t reach his shoulders. “Calm yourself Varian, you can’t go down there shaking like a leaf.”

Varian didn’t mean to snap but he did it anyway. “I’m not shaking!”

Tiffin gave him a look and he sighed, looking at himself and thinking that no one down there was going to take him seriously in the slightest.

“This is probably the most important meeting of my life, and I have absolutely no idea what to say…I’m a useless piece of shit.”

Tiffin had to laugh, doing his buttons for him since his quaking hands couldn’t put them through the roped loops. “No you’re not, you’re just having a crisis of confidence. I bet the second you walk into that council chamber everything will just flow freely.”

Varian huffed, running a hand through his hair. “I know something that will be flowing freely, and I can categorically tell you it will not be my words.”

Tiffin retched, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “Thank you for that lovely image Varian.”

The king however gave her a quick grin. “What? I was merely talking about ale.”

She swatted his arm, passing him his newly made chain of office. “I wonder how Val’s getting on.”

Varian took a deep breath to calm his heart. “You had to pick the one subject that agitates me further, didn’t you?”

Tiffin picked her sewing back up, leaning back in her chair while he put his boots on. “It shouldn’t agitate you Varian, she’s doing what she wants, isn’t that a good thing?”

He calmed himself before he snapped the comb he’d picked up. “Yes, but at the same time, this is entirely new to her, she doesn’t know what she’s in for and it’s my job-”

“To let her find out for herself whether she can handle it and be there as a support if she realizes she can’t.”

Varian narrowed his eyes at her. “Is not what I was about to say, but yes I suppose you’re correct.”

Tiffin’s grin annoyed him less than it probably should of since she was of course, right. “Stop worrying so much Varian, she doesn’t need you to. She’s training, not running straight into battle.”

Varian smoothed his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. “…I’m being foolish, aren’t I?”

Tiffin nodded, making him fight his own smile. “It’s quite sweet really, but at the same time Varian, you have to stop babying her. She’s a grown woman, not a child.”

Varian snorted before he could stop it. “I bloody hope she is or I’m in big trouble.”

Tiffin’s groan finally made him laugh, barely feeling her swat. “How long until the meeting starts?”

Varian fished in his pocket for the watch Val had given him for his last birthday (he always wore it, hence why it survived Stormwind) pulling the chain to it’s full length in order to read it. His eye may still be working but the cut Garona had left there had weakened it by a small enough margin just to be annoying.

“Really, I should be going down now.”

Tiffin looked like she was scolding a child. “Then why aren’t you?”

Varian tightened his jaw. “I was, I’m just…Damn it all, if this doesn’t work we never get Stormwind back, doesn’t that worry you in slightest?”

She tried to look optimistic. “Varian, this will work. There’s no debate to be had anymore on whether the Horde are worth warring against, so what’s the worry?”

Varian twisted his Father’s signet ring, biting his bottom lip. “They’re not going to take me seriously.”

Tiffin carried on sewing. “Yes they will, you’re the king, they have no choice.”

She bit off the stitch and held up the tiny white gown, making Varian smile. “It’s wonderful.”

His smile straightened. “And you’re sure you want to do this now?”

Tiffin looked to the bronze syringe sitting in a basin on the opposite side of the room. “The sooner we do, the happier we will all be.”

She frowned despite how civil they were being. “You will love them, won’t you?”

Varian looked greatly insulted. “Of course I will! Don’t assume I wouldn’t simply because of who their mother is!”

Tiffin stood, embracing him and feeling a small kiss on her head. “Any child of mine will be adored and you know it.”

Tiffin sighed, letting him go. “I just needed to make sure. Now go on, before you’re late.”

Varian patted her shoulder, slinging the blue aramis cape he snatched up over his own as he opened the door, turning around and opening his arms.

“Yes, you look fine, now go!”

Jon was waiting against the wall for him, following when Varian beckoned him. “Ready Majesty?”

Varian scoffed, slightly unnerved by how silent the palace was. “Not in the bloody slightest. Let’s just get this over with so I can drink myself to death.”

Jon’s chuckle threatened to make him smile, something he wasn’t keen on doing right now. “Ah I’m sure you’ll be fine Majesty.”

Everyone else was naturally already there by the time Varian plucked up the courage to walk into the large council chamber, where a plethora of guards were standing behind their relevant charges and all staring at him as he made his way around the table, clasped Terenas’ hand and took a breath, facing his guests.

Of course he already knew The Greymanes, King Nevrakis and Lord Proudmoore were all in attendance, he’d seen them yesterday, and was thankful that King Trollbane and Perenolde had kept good on their promise to attend despite their absence from his coronation.

He noticed Khadgar staring at the older man across from him and deemed him to be Archmage Antonidas of the nearby city of Dalaran, which in all honesty, he was surprised at.

The Kirin Tor had never really involved themselves in the affairs of their neighbouring kingdoms, it had earned them a less than unblemished reputation but Varian respected that he was here and bowed his head to the wizard, straightening and looking to Lothar, silently asking to be caught up.

“I’ve merely told our esteemed guests the backbone of why we’re here lad, I was waiting for you.”

The utter disdain in the older man’s voice echoed how Varian felt about this whole thing, taking his seat as not to look as if he felt he was above everyone else here.

Arthas gave him a pained smile to his left while Terenas sat on his right, so at least he wasn’t within punching distance of Greymane, (Which, now he thought about it, was probably a deliberate move on the Menethil’s part).

“Gentlemen, I trust you already know the urgency of this matter.”

Nizaar was proving himself a great asset to both Varian’s kingdom and his sanity as he nodded first. “We have all grown lazy since war has never properly come to our homes. Now it has, and we are all weak standing alone.”

Varian gave the dark skinned man a grateful look. “Thank you Your Majesty. Nizaar speaks the truth, we all have become complacent. My father possibly most of all. We can’t afford to stay the way we are if we are to survive.”

Arthas carried on before anyone could argue. “We are already getting reports that the Horde is moving north, so it’s only a matter of time before each one of us is attacked. They don’t care who rules where, they just have one goal in mind, to conquer.”

Lothar took his cue. “They want to wipe us out and claim Azeroth for themselves. The longer that portal stays open, they have troops, and they will bring through as many as they can.”

Varian wasn’t surprised at the one face that looked defiant.

“They have Stormwind, which gives them the south. Why would they risk coming north now we know their ways?”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose, thanking Gregor for the ale he put in front of him and fearing it wasn’t going to be the only one he drank today. “Because they believe they have broken us by destroying Stormwind when we weren’t prepared for it. They are arrogant, they wish to strike at our lowest.”

Daelin ran a hand down his face. “You said they are on their way here, can that be confirmed?”

Arthas nodded, passing him the same missive he had received and giving the man that at one point was to be his father-in-law a minute to read it. Varian’s eyes flickered to the blonde and he mouthed “are you alright?” as subtly as was possible for Varian to achieve.

Arthas’ stiff nod didn’t fill him with confidence, and not only did it tell him Jaina still refused to speak to him in a haunting echo of what had happened between he and Val, it told him that Daelin held contempt for the boy, making it a little awkward for those who knew what had transpired.

“I see nothing about ships, how are they travelling?”

Lothar folded his arms, making his armour squeak. “They have wolves twice the size of men, they can probably cover a good distance in a matter of days.”

Thoras looked to the map of the continent that lay in the middle of the table. “That would mean traversing Khaz Modan.”

Terenas nodded. “Yes, so that gives us a small amount of time to prepare. We’ve heard nothing from the dwarves, so it’s safe to assume they haven’t arrived in the mountains yet.”

Varian met Daelin’s eye. “How ready is your navy Lord Admiral?”

The moustached older man chuckled. “It’s been ready since you were in your cradle lad. We can easily change merchant ships to battle ones if need be.”

Arthas begrudged speaking to him but knew it was necessary. “And will you provide ships to transport our soldiers down to Westfall once their training is complete?”

Varian noticed that Proudmoore looked at him instead of the blonde when he answered. “Aye. I believe this alliance you speak of Terenas will prove fruitful in the end.”

Nizaar made a noise of agreement. “I have over ten thousand soldiers waiting for my command to sail to join them. We have already had our home threatened by the Trolls, I will not risk doing the same thing with the Orcs.”

  
He ran a jewelled hand down his face. “Especially since we have learned that they have made contact with each other.”

Varian looked more surprised than he probably should have. “When was this?”

Adil, who sat next to his Father, passed another missive down to the King of Stormwind. “The Amani have repealed their assault on our northern shores, quite out of nowhere. We sent scouts to investigate why and they told us they found them in the Black Morass- by the portal. It’s only safe to assume that they’ve realized they have a common enemy…us.”

Liam ran a hand through his hair. “So now we have them both to contend with, wonderful.”

Genn shot his son a glare. “I’ll say it until I’m blue in the face, they are aware that we know their ways, they’d be absolute fools to come here!”

Varian pounded a fist on the table to quiet the rabble. “And we’d be fools to assume they wouldn’t!”

His face fell into one of despair. “Two hours. That’s all it took them to destroy Stormwind. Two measly hours.”

He looked around at all of them. “Meaning they could raze all of our capitals in the space of a day…does that not scare any of you?”

Liam bent his head, a deep sigh rocking his shoulders. “Father, Tess, mummy and I have all told you to come here and listen. So please, listen to what Varian is saying. We will all suffer if we segregate ourselves.”

Genn didn’t look convinced in the slightest. “Listen to a boy? Absurd. Tell me, if this is to be an ‘alliance’, why is King Varian acting like he’s lord of the bloody manor and above us all?”

Terenas spoke before Varian could since he could see the brunette was close to exploding. “Varian has more knowledge of the Orcs than anyone at this table, so is the most fitting to instruct us on what to do.”

Varian gave Lothar a pleading look, and the old soldier put a hand on his shoulder. “Varian will be under my counsel when it concerns the war.”

Genn huffed, making Liam cringe. “A war we have no business risking my people with.”

Proudmoore ran a hand over his moustache. “Why did you come here Genn? Since you clearly don’t wish to help.”

Genn put both elbows on the table. “I came in good faith and out of respect for good Terenas, but all I’ve heard so far is hogwash.”

Perenolde, a quiet, contemplative man, put a hand up. “What if war is not our only option?”

He noticed the cautious looks. “Think about it, they came here to find what- just enemies to slay?”

Khadgar chose his words carefully to not fuel Varian’s anger further.“The informant we employed in Stormwind told us that the orcs came here because their world was destroyed.”

Perenolde steepled his fingers. “So they need a home, somewhere to live in peace.”

Nizaar put his head in one hand. “He’s not seriously suggesting this…”

Varian felt the same as the Samarkandan King, but chose to hear Perenolde out in case Light forbid he wouldn’t go the route he was perceived to be going with.

“What if we merely tried to speak to the leader of the Horde and see if we cannot negotiate a truce with them in exchange for the things they want?”

Lothar’s jaw tensed. “We tried that and were sent back our men in pieces.”

Varian clenched both fists.“None of you are recognizing the danger we are all in. Countless lives are on the table and only three of you have acknowledged that fighting back is our only option.”

Genn straightened his back, clearly not done ripping Varian’s patience apart. “And after we help you get Stormwind back, what then? You’ll be the only southern Kingdom again, you’ll be of no use to us.”

Varian stood so quickly his chair was flung backwards. “I will do whatever I have to in order to stop the Horde, don’t call me a coward Genn or I swear I-”

“Enough.”

Khadgar noticed that even Genn fell silent at the smooth but commanding voice of Archmage Antonidas, with Varian sitting back down once his chair was righted by Gregor. The old man looked at every face and folded his hands.

“For years, the Kirin Tor have received messages of requested aid against the orcs. But we did not listen. We thought the orcs a trivial problem, nothing to be fearful of. I concede today that we were wrong, terribly wrong.”

He met Varian’s gaze. “I vowed not to make that mistake again, and that is exactly what denying the threat of the Horde is, a mistake.”

Genn, for once, said exactly what Varian was thinking. “And what reason did you have to think so little of their threat? If you were refusing calls of aid then, how can we trust you’ll answer them now?”

Antonidas didn’t even flinch at the scathing accusation. “For every sorcerer we had, they had thirty more. Their magic use is potent and unknown, making it too much of a risk.”

Lothar looked gravely at them all. “This is not a matter of who is stronger than who. We either work together or we die, it’s that simple.”

Varian took a deep breath and flattened his palms on the table. “I don’t think any of us would be here if we didn’t want the same goal. Let’s use the limited time we have to discuss how each of us could benefit this new alliance and what our next plan of action is. Are we all agreed?”

A small, pregnant pause was his answer until Liam nodded. “Gilneas is with you Varian. I formally pledge our allegiance to Stormwind and Lordaeron.”

Genn threw his son a dirty look, but nevertheless nodded.

Nizaar and Adil gave him both their wide smiles. “Samarkand is yours.”

A small chorus of pledges made Varian’s hopes rise more than he dreamed they would. The foundations were lain, now all they needed to do was act upon them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

Val could feel every inch of her legs and chest __burning__. Her regiment hadn’t even finished their second two mile run of the day, but she was more than ready to just drop onto the floor.

“If this is the first day, I’m dreading the weeks ahead.”

Thankfully Arin had kept pace with her and to their credit, they were still with the rest of the group, so they were doing well all things considered.

Val laughed despite herself, glad that they hadn’t suited up for this and were all in tunics and linen breeches. “At least we’re working off our Winter Veil bellies, imagine how we’re going to look in two months!”

She nudged him, surging ahead and grinning as he came to meet her and Carson Eastcroft, another man from their regiment that Val had become quite friendly with as they all had lunch together earlier.

As was the norm here he was a tall, well built man with short, spiky dark hair and stubble on his chin and cheeks.

“Come on Holton, keep up!”

Arin flipped him the bird, seeing their destination in sight. “Go fuck yourself, this is the most I’ve run in my life! I was actually quite proud!”

Although the air had the biting chill of February on it, they were all dripping with sweat, and by the time Val’s boots hit the sand that marked the end of their run she had to run both hands down her face and take a large gulp of air.

Carson rolled his shoulders, clearly no stranger to this, clapping hands with Hemming, a skinnier blonde who looked more like a bard than a soldier. Arin bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to get his breathing under control.

“By the time our training is up we’ll run that in five minutes with our eyes shut!”

Arin laughed but it held no humour. “Speak for yourself you prick, I plan on surviving.”

Val felt strangely invigorated considering she was as tired as Arin, practically bouncing on the spot as the Captain came over.

“Regiment three, fall in!”

She was impressed by how quickly they all formed two lines with about forty people, and put her hands behind her back and her feet apart, trying not to smile at how quickly she had picked these little details up considering it had only been about six hours. Carson glanced down at her with a smirk, looking forward when his name was called.

“All of you, drop.”

Arin was biting back a groan as Val sprung forward, catching herself on both palms and pushing up onto her toes.

“Thirty rises, you have a minute, go.”

The moment of bliss finally finishing their run had brought faded completely as her thighs protested with all their might, but Val was determined not to fuck up, not on her first day.

“Damn, that husband of yours must be one happy man if you can move that fast.”

Val sputtered, looking over at Carson after making sure Captain Garside wasn’t watching. “Shut the fuck up.”

All he did was throw her a wink and she couldn’t help but laugh to herself, since if the man ever found out exactly who Val was with, he would hopefully turn the flirting down a few notches.

Carson was a very cocky man, she had realized this within five minutes of meeting him, but it was the kind of cocky she was used to from going to Bloodstone on a regular basis, so she wouldn’t find herself getting flustered and panicked at harmless flirtation.

He helped her up once they were all done, sweeping a hand through his short hair. “How you enjoying military life so far?”

Val’s grin was genuine. “I’m absolutely loving it.”

“Glenmore, Eastcroft, stop making soppy eyes at each other and fall in!”

Arin huffed as they once again lined up, eyeing the taller man. “You know she’s married, don’t you?”

Carson scoffed. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be nice Holton, calm your tits.”

Arin looked half amused, half disgusted. “’Nice’. If that’s your nice I’d hate to see what your ‘really nice’ is.”

Carson chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound that reminded Val of Varian, making her miss him even though it’d only been a day.“I’m not into that Holton, sorry.”

Val was fighting to keep her laugh in her chest, especially since Captain Garside was sweeping the line.

“This is only a taste of what’s to come in the next couple of months, and a piece of piss compared to what you’ll face with the Horde. Those who feel they’re not up to it, leave now and stop wasting my time.”

Val was pleased to see that she, Arin, Carson and Hemming all stayed where they were. About four people left the group to her surprise, but Carson looked as if he’d seen this before. “Good, means they won’t get in our way.”

Garside took a deep breath. “Today has shown me what you’re all capable of physically. Tomorrow we start combat training. To the mess tent with all of you, lights out in two hours. Dismissed.”

Arin and Val both sighed in relief at the same time, making the other laugh. Carson put his arm over Val’s shoulders, and even though she knew it was inappropriate, she was far too exhausted to try and get it off.

“Have you two had any combat experience?”

Val nodded. “My husband trained me with a blade briefly, and taught me the basics of archery.”

Arin cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say a pirate taught you to shoot a gun as well?”

Carson looked impressed. “A gun? That’s not very ladylike.”

Val shrugged, barely moving his arm. “You’ll find out soon that I’m anything but a lady.”

Carson scoffed. “Good, I’d fucking hate having a puffball by my side through this slog.”

He looked to Arin. “And you?”

Arin shrugged as if it were nothing. “Father was a carpenter, mother was a seamstress, so basically nothing, but I’m willing to learn.”

Surprisingly, Carson nodded. “But you can use your hands, so that’s a start.”

Arin gave him a bashful smile. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Once they were settled with their food- a small bowl of Westfall stew- Hemming, who had a thin face that looked slightly intimidating, smiled and put Val at ease about him. “So, who’s waiting for you lot when you go home?”

Kaylie Thorpe, a stern looking woman with tied back black hair and a pale complexion shrugged. “Absolutely no one. Lost them all when Northshire fell.”

Carson swallowed his mouthful, grunting angrily. “Fucking tragedy, that was.”

Val looked up at him since she was sitting on the floor and he was perched on a box. “Where do you hail from then Car?”

He huffed. “Kul Tiras. Started off in the navy, came over to Lordaeron.”

Arin played with his spoon. “You got anyone?”

Carson shook his head, but Val noticed his eyes turn steely. “Did once. Little bitch ran off the minute I left for service.”

Hemming looked sympathetic, which Val suspected wasn’t what Carson wanted.“That’s awful.”

Carson shrugged, like it didn’t matter to him anymore. “Means I get to do whatever I want without worrying what she’s going to think, so I’m grand.”

He gave Arin a teasing smile. “What about you? Surely some girl loves that baby face of yours?”

Arin’s face went red and it only egged the older man on. “There is, isn’t there! Come, spill your guts, who is she?”

Arin’s smile was a dopey one that told Val just how much he cared for Gwen. “Just a girl back home, that’s all.”

Hemming put his empty bowl on the ground. “Are you married?”

Arin shook his head. “No, we’ve barely started courting. I plan on doing it one day though.”

Kaylie nudged Val. “You’ve told us pretty much nothing about this husband of yours Glenmore, give us the details, how did you meet?”

Val had to tread carefully since she knew Kaylie was from Elwynn. “Our parents were friends, we’ve known each other for years.”

Carson brushed the crumbs that the bread they’d been given from his palms, clucking his tongue. “You haven’t even told us his name yet! I’m starting to think he’s not real!”

Val knew Varian would forgive her for this eventually, so shakily she blurted. “Vincent. His name’s Vincent.”

Arin made a small ‘aw’. “That’s adorable that you both have the same letter.”

Val snickered, feeling her forehead start to get sweaty.“Yes well, blame our parents for that one.”

Hemming carried on the interrogation. “And how long have you been married?”

Val swallowed. “Well, we’re technically not yet, it’s just when you’ve been with someone so long it’s practically marriage by this point, you know?”

Thankfully he nodded, but she had noticed Kaylie peering at her since she had given Varian’s ‘name’.

“Any particular reason you’re staring at the girl Kay?”

The black haired woman shook her head. “No, sorry, I was just convinced I’d seen you in Stormwind before it got destroyed.”

Val felt her throat tighten. “You stayed in Stormwind after Northshire then?”

Kaylie nodded, still narrowing her eyes. “I could swear you were with the Prince.”

Carson’s laugh was loud enough to make Val jump. “No way in all hells Kay. I’ve seen the king’s wife to be, and those two are the complete opposite of each other. Are you sure you passed the sight test?”

Thankfully laughter broke out, making Val relax as Kay squeezed her shoulder. “Sorry, I just get a bit muddled every now and then.”

Val patted her hand, drinking from the flask that Carson was passing around. “So do I, trust me. Everything’s been so up in the air since Stormwind fell, I haven’t known my left from my right.”

Arin’s face turned worryingly serious. “Did you lose anyone in the attack?”

Val slowly nodded, feeling her eyes hurt with impending tears. “My brother. He put himself in the way when the Cathedral exploded.”

She twisted so they could see her back, reaching behind her and pulling the neck of her tunic down, getting a low whistle from Carson. “That’s when I got these.”

She felt the older man’s thick fingers running over the small patch he could see, exhaling as he pulled back. “Fuck…you must’ve gone right up to scar like that.”

Val made a noise of affirmation. “I did. I was wearing wool at the time so it caught instantly. It’s only because of the Stormwind brigade thinking quickly that I got put out.”

Hemming frowned, lighting a cigar he shouldn’t really have brought with him and offering it to everyone to share. “Do you miss him?”

Kaylie gave him a dirty look. “What kind of fucking question is that?!”

He held both hands up, trying to ignore Carson’s snickers. “Well you never know, they might’ve hated each other!”

Surprisingly, Val was laughing along with them despite the painful subject. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that I loved him beyond measure. He was all I had for the past three years.”

Kaylie looked as glum as she felt. “It’s so hard, having them there one day, and then having to adjust to life without them the next.”

Carson ran a hand down his face, taking a drag of Hemming’s cigar and giving it to Val after she reached for it. “Then it’s a good thing we’re here to make sure those bastards don’t kill anymore.”

Arin nodded in agreement. “Westfall first, then down to Stormwind…anyone else terrified?”

Val and Kaylie raised their hands at the same time, making each other laugh.

Carson gave them a grin and put a hand on his knee. “Ah, don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

Hemming cocked an eyebrow. “And just how do you know that?”

Carson was laughing before he even spoke. “Why, because I’m here of course!” They all burst into a fit of giggles at his false bravado, with Val kicking his calf. “Light, I thought my old man was a cocky git.”

Kaylie put her head on Val’s shoulder, feeling the day catch up with her. “What’s he like though, your husband?”

Val’s smile took a dreamy turn that made Arin grin himself. “He’s brash, he grumbles about everything, and I’ve called him a man ape more times than I can count…”

Her eyes glassed over as she stared into space. “But then in the next breath, he’s the most gentle, loving, caring human being on Azeroth. It’s as if he can just sense if I’m upset about something, and without a word he’ll just hold me for as long as it takes…”

Kay sighed happily, but the romantic atmosphere her little speech had made was broken by Carson’s loud fake retch, making Val reach over and swat him again.

“Carson! Let the girl have her moment!”

The large man rolled his eyes. “Oh please, that lovey dovey crap is the most ridiculous shit I’ve ever heard!”

Arin glared at him, clearly not agreeing. “Everyone is entitled to feel love Car, it’s not unheard of.”

Carson huffed, standing up and brushing his backside down. “In this place love is a hindrance above everything. We may not be coming back to that husband of yours, or that girl of yours. Face facts, all you’re doing is hurting them.”

And with that any sense of a jovial mood dissipated and was replaced with melancholy enough that Val wanted to see Varian more than ever even though it had been a day.

She was readying her bedroll when lights out came along, with Kay’s ponytail tickling her shoulder as she bent behind her and whispered. “Val…I have to ask…you are the woman I saw with the king, aren’t you?”

Val turned enough to tell the older woman that she was listening. “…Please, for the love of the Light don’t tell anyone.”

Kay came in front of her and crossed her legs, hugging her knees. “Why? What’s the problem?”

Val was grateful that she kept her voice down, since Carson was snoring in the bedroll above where her head would be, and Arin was reading in the one next to her. “Think about it Kay, if everyone knows I’m with Varian, I’ll be known as the slut that sleeps with a king, they’ll rip me a new one for it.”

Kay took a long minute to think about it but eventually nodded. “Fine, I won’t say a word.”

She smiled, letting her knees down. “I think what threw me is the hair. When I saw you last it was really long.”

Val’s hand instinctively went to her head, running her fingers through it. “You can blame the fire for that one. I’ll admit, I panicked when you said about knowing me earlier.”

Kay shrugged as if it were no big deal. “I just wanted to know whether I was going mad or not.”

“Thorpe, Glenmore, back to your beds.”

Val shared a small laugh with Kay as the raven haired woman patted her shoulder, going to the other side of the tent.

Val took her boots off, slid under the fur flap of her bedroll and poked Arin’s back, trying to hold in her laughter as they both laid down to feign sleep, facing each other. “So, what did you think of today?”

Val gave him a small smile. “It actually went alot better than expected. What about you?”

Arin looked slightly apprehensive. “I think once I get into the swing of things I’ll feel better about it.”

They both looked at Carson as he let out a particularly loud snore, both chuckling to each other.

“So….feel like home?”

Val grinned, snuggling down more. “What, with a snoring beast of a man lying next to me? It’s like I never left.”

Arin bit a knuckle to muffle his laughter, taking a deep breath. “I suppose we should really get some sleep.”

Val made a tiny noise of agreement. “Night Arin.”

He smiled at her, closing his green eyes. “Night Val.”

Val let him drift off, staring into space and thinking about the past day and whether she was impressed with herself or not. It was only the first day, she had to remember that, and in fairness to herself, she hadn’t cried, or said anything about quitting, or actually done the deed, so that was something at least. She finally closed her eyes, feeling her muscles start to ache now she was relaxing them.

She soon opened her eyes again and looked up, furrowing her brow and using the same remedy she did when Varian was snoring too loud, reaching up and sharply slapping Carson’s forehead, whipping her arm back and closing her eyes as he woke with a grunt, laughing as quietly as she could.

“Fucking bitch.”

She carried on laughing until she fell asleep, hoping she could find a bit of time to see Varian at some point in the coming days before they left for Westfall.


	14. A servant called to battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Tiffin could tell Varian was in a foul mood the minute she let Wyll in with their breakfast and all the king did was growl and grunt at him. She knew why he was this angry, of course she did, but it didn’t warrant his abuse of the man.

He was still in bed, refusing to move and fully intending to vegetate for as long as possible. She sat by the lump that was Varian, folding his arms. “Varian, get up, this is ridiculous.”

She would give him credit, he obeyed, but albeit incredibly childishly, with huffing and a scowl etched across his face all the while he threw the covers away and snatched up his clothes. “Varian…”

“It’s only been two months and I’m sitting here pining like a lost puppy. How pathetic is that?”

Tiffin patted his arm, feeling the utmost sympathy despite his attitude. “I’m sure she feels the same Varian, but there’s nothing you nor I can do about it. I won’t allow you to go to Brill and drag her back her against her will so you’ll merely have to live with it.”

Varian grunted once again, slumping into a seat at the table. “I can and I bloody well will. I’m her king, she has no choice.”

Tiffin glared at him, which was very unlike her. “You’ll do no such thing. You’ll carry on respecting that this is what she wants to do. Don’t ruin it for her Varian.”

As if it were his cue, Wyll cleared his throat, handing Varian the latest missive from his sweetheart. “Thank you Wyll. Apologies for snapping at you old friend.”

Wyll chuckled, pouring coffee for him and tea for her. “It’s water from a duck’s back at this point Your Majesty.”

Varian opened her letter, relieved to hear that in the past forty eight hours since her last one that nothing had happened, as ridiculous as even he knew that sounded.

“Well? Is she alright?”

Varian glared at Tiffin’s amused tone, passing her the parchment. “Yes, she is.”

He sighed, running a hand through his loose hair and taking a long sip of his drink. “It’s just frustrating knowing she’s not that far away but it wouldn’t be considered appropriate to go and see her.”

Wyll finished making their bed (as much as they always told him he didn’t need to), looking up at the king. “Well it has been nearly two months Your Majesty, maybe it’s time you inspected the troop?”

Varian couldn’t help his own smirk at the groom. “Wyll Benton, are you suggesting I go under false pretences?”

Wyll put his hands behind his back. “Not at all, I’m merely suggesting you take an opportunity since it’s there.”

Varian met Tiffin’s eye. “What do you think?”

Tiffin shrugged, carrying on with her latest sewing project. “Why would I object? If it makes you less of a pain to live with, go for it.”

She had started laughing before her sentence had even finished, especially at his dirty look.

“I’m going to ban you from seeing that damn pirate before long Tiffin, he’s rubbing off on you in all the wrong ways.”

Tiffin was still smiling despite the veiled threat. “You can’t tell me who I see as much as I can tell you not to love Val, Varian. But nice try.”

Varian deliberated for a minute more before clapping Wyll’s bony shoulder. “Take your leave for the day Wyll, I’ll depart for Brill after breakfast.”

Tiffin waved the loyal old servant off, appreciating Varian’s affectionate kiss on the cheek. “Any signs yet?”

She shook her head, squeezing his hands. “If there were Varian, I would have told you by now. Have patience, it’ll happen when it wants to.”

She noticed his guilty look. “What’s wrong?”

Varian hated how transparent he was sometimes.“I just feel bad getting excited about a child when- and please don’t take this the wrong way- when it’s with the wrong woman.”

Tiffin sympathized entirely, cupping his stubbled cheek. “Val understands why it has to be done Varian.”

He straightened, opening his drawers and finding the underclothes he kept specifically to go under his armour. “I know that, but it still makes me feel guilty as all hells.”

Tiffin put her sewing down and folded her hands. “She would want you to be the best father you can be, not to feel guilty over it. We all know where we stand, isn’t that what matters?”

He exhaled slowly, throwing the pile he’d accumulated onto the bed. “I know that, I’m just being ridiculous, ignore me.”

Tiffin stood, squeezing his arm. “You’re doing what you need to for your people Varian, there was never any other choice. The only thing for us to do is make the best of it.”

She smiled up at him. “Besides, Cillian’s already told me that Val is more than excited to spoil our little one.”

Varian grimaced, but not out of guilt this time. “I swear, if she overspends on silly presents I’m going to lose my temper with her.”

Tiffin tutted, opening their curtains now he was up and about. “Varian, let her have her fun for Light’s sake, it’s the least we can do.”

Varian’s stony look didn’t move despite the smile that was threatening to crack it. “So…you and Captain Beaufort…”

Tiffin’s look told him that she knew exactly why he’d used his title and not his name. “Are none of your business.”

Varian huffed, folding his arms. “It is one hundred percent my business if I have to look at you two canoodling all day every day.”

Tiffin laughed, speaking before she really thought about what she was saying.

“So now you know what it’s like watching you and Val.”

Varian’s face dropped and she cursed herself instantly. “Varian, that’s not what I-”

He was already in the washroom, slamming the door behind him.

Against her better judgement she leant on the door, knocking softly. “Varian, I didn’t mean it that way.”

Varian splashed his face, not really wanting to listen. He was greatly offended at the comparison between the two ‘couples’; he knew she and Cillian wouldn’t last more than a week, that wasn’t the pirate’s way, so to insinuate that he and Val were anything __close __to a fling was deeply insulting.

He didn’t want to remind Tiffin that if things had gone his way, he and Val would be celebrating their third wedding anniversary by now, so there was no way Tiffin could even allude to the four of them being equal.

He needed to see her, this clinched it. He dried his face, opening the door and not caring that Tiffin was right there. “Varian, I’m sorry.”

He looked down at her, trying not to lose it. “I’ll be back in a couple of days at most. I plan on getting some training of my own done whilst I’m there. I need to get involved more.”

Tiffin knew not to even attempt arguing with him when he used that tone and merely nodded. “I’ll pack you a bag.”

Varian shook his head. “No, I’ll make do. I want to leave as soon as possible.”

Tiffin sighed, knowing she’d really put her foot in it this time. “Varian, I really am-”

He put a hand up. “Sorry, yes, you said. You know where I am if you need me.”

Tiffin watched in silence as he donned his armour, helping him fix some of it even though he clearly didn’t want it. “Tell Val I said hello, and stay safe.”

He grunted, strapping his gauntlet on. “That’s if I even see her. There’s probably about seventy thousand people there.”

Tiffin was glad he was merely talking to her again, so didn’t stop there. “Surely you can find out what regiment she’s in?”

Varian’s jaw was tighter than a miser’s purse. “I could. And probably will.”

Tiffin did her best not to flinch, but her eyes screwed shut at the bite in his voice. “Then I’ll see you when you get back.”

His hand faltered on the doorknob and he turned to her. “I’ll see you soon.”

That was the best she was getting, she could tell, and merely waved him off, jumping at the bang of the door.

Varian instructed Jon to stay at the palace and keep an eye on Tiffin, feeling no qualms about telling him that Cillian was not to go into her chambers, no matter how much protestation he received.

Tiffin wouldn’t like it but he didn’t care, the pirate was trouble and he didn’t want him hanging around like a bad stink. Thankfully the prick was going back to Bloodstone tomorrow, so it would be one less problem for him to deal with, but until then he would __not__ encourage such a ridiculous liaison.

“Are you alright Majesty?”

Varian ran both hands down his face. “I will be when I get out of this damn building….why is it so quiet?”

Jon shrugged, not quite noticing it until it was pointed out. “I’m sure there’s a simple explanation.”

Varian didn’t like the silence of the place, and after bidding Jon farewell, went to investigate, finding his first line of questioning in the form of Arthas’ sister, who thankfully crossed his path as he crossed the throne room.

“Calia, where is everybody?”

She looked grave, with her thin blonde brows drawing down.“I was actually just sent to come and get you. Father has need of you in the council chamber.”

It was as if Varian could feel his very soul wither. “What, now?”

Calia nodded, already turning. “Yes, now. Apparently it’s important.”

Varian inwardly cursed the world. “Fine, fine, I’ll leave later.”

Calia looked confused as he went past her. “Leave? Where are you going?”

Varian huffed, hating today already. “Apparently nowhere!”

He soon found out why the palace itself was so quiet; everyone of import was gathered in the council chamber, including Lothar and Terenas, who were standing at the centre of the table with the rest of the leaders, all making more noise than the other. Arthas noticed his appearance and came to meet him, clapping arms.

“What’s happened?”

Arthas gestured over to his Father, and Varian finally realized that King Magni Bronzebeard was standing with him, telling him all it needed to. “Khaz Modan has been hit.”

Arthas started walking back and Varian joined him. “Ironforge and Gnomeregan still stand, for now. It seems Doomhammer underestimated just how steadfast the dwarves and gnomes are, but he took down the rest of the settlements like they were paper.”

Varian bowed to Magni, who showed him the same respect. “My condolences to you Your Majesty.”

Magni slowly nodded. “Aye, and mine ta ya as well lad. Ah wish we didn’t have ta meet under these circumstances.”

Varian and the Dwarven King had only met a handful of times, but the King of Stormwind respected Magni greatly, since not only was he a great ruler, but he was one of the nicest men Varian had the pleasure of knowing.

“What’s the current situation?”

Magni ran a large hand down his knee length beard. “Doomhammer tried ta break down our gates, but after wha’ happened ta Stormwind we prepared in advance. After collapsing the main underground tunnels, we reinforced tha gates and he called off his assault after nearly a month of tryin’ and failin’. Ah have ta commend them for their persistence.”

Varian looked to Lothar. “That means he’ll head north to take us on faster than we thought.”

Lothar gravely nodded. “Aye, so I’ll be taking the troops down to Hillsbrad to hold the border.”

Varian attempted and failed miserably to hide his worry. “How soon?”

Terenas put a hand on his shoulder, not reassuring him at all. “As soon as possible, the next few days even.”

Varian felt his chest tighten. “Give me a day to prepare and I’ll come with you. I can’t sit here idle anymore.”

Terenas shook his head. “You have a wedding to prepare for.”

Varian was losing it with every mention of the damn thing. “I can come back for it! Lothar, I am the King of absolutely __nothing__ already, let me at least protect the people who still need me.”

Terenas and Lothar shared the look of two parents trying to decide whether they would let their child go outside and play or not, it was absolutely infuriating.

“I’m young, but I’m still your King, Anduin. I’m not budging on this. Everything that takes place in the north, I want to be a part of. End of story.”

Magni was the one who eventually chuckled. “Nice ta see ya have-nae lost yer spirit laddie.”

He looked up at a clearly nervous Terenas. “He’s up fer it Terenas. What else can we say except yes?”

Lothar wasn’t convinced. “If you die, Stormwind is without a king.”

Varian straightened his back. “And if I don’t give what I can, a king is without Stormwind. Which would you prefer?”

Lothar looked hard at the boy he’d watched grow into a man in the space of two months, debating in his head whether he was holding him back, or saving his life.

“Fine. But you don’t leave Lordaeron. When -and if- we go to Stormwind, or the Black Morass, you stay here. No buts.”

Varian held his hand out and the two shook on it, with their faces not moving.

“All of you, sit, please. The council is about to begin.” They took Terenas’ instruction, watching Liam and Genn Greymane come in with the Nevrakis’ and sit down with the rest of the kings and leaders.

“This had better be important Terenas.”

Magni stood, clearly knowing already that getting to the point straight away would be the best option. “Khaz Modan has been a victim of the Horde, and ah am here ta ask for your aid in clearing the orcs and rebuilding my towns and villages.”

Genn instantly looked furious. “We have already pledged every resource and body we have to the Alliance! We have nothing to spare for the dwarves!”

Terenas stood with Magni, raising a hand. “Peace Genn. I have already discussed that very problem with Magni and come to a solution that benefits all.”

Genn looked skeptical, but a glare from a clearly exasperated Liam made him stay quiet.

“We have discussed the potential decision to bring the dwarves and gnomes of Dun Morogh into the alliance.”

Varian closed his eyes as the murmur kicked up instantly, with the men around the table all deliberating separately on what the best solution was.

Eventually Nizaar and Adil clucked their tongues. “What have you left for the war effort, my friend? Your…’bargaining chip’?”

Magni didn’t seem offended by the question, and rolled his large shoulders.

“My smiths are waiting to strengthen your weapons, and with the gnomes help, we can make war machines that the Horde wouldn’t even __dream__ of having.”

Nizaar looked impressed. “I have heard great things of the smiths of Ironforge. We say aye without hesitation.”

Antonidas nodded his head, steepling his long fingers. “The more help we can acquire, the easier our task will be.”

Magni’s face softened as around the table the word ‘aye’ rang out- excepting two, one of which Varian was already expecting.

“If we give equal power to all of us for the continent…why bother having kings at all?”

Perenolde’s voice was quiet, and Varian had to strain to hear it.

Genn huffed haughtily, gesturing to the king of Alterac. “He’s right, I didn’t work to make my kingdom respect me just to have every other Tom, Dick and Harry move in and lay down their rules. We will be stretched too thin helping every case that comes begging for aid until we shoot ourselves in the foot.”

Liam put his head on the table, clearly at his breaking point, lifting it and throwing both hands up. “You know what Father, I’m done. I am sick to bloody death of your stubbornness, it’s doing nothing but putting Gilneas in danger! I have a million and one other things I could be doing right now, people I could be seeing, but instead I’m sitting here listen to you condemn our people.”

He stood, clearly with the intention to leave.

“Liam, sit down.” Varian’s voice was unnervingly calm.

The redhead cocked his eyebrow. “Why when he’s-” He pointed to his seething father, “-wasting my time?”

Varian took a long, deep breath in through his nose, putting his chin on his linked fingers. “Because I told you to sit down and trust me.” Liam still looked reluctant, but hesitantly took his seat again.

“Lad?”

Magni had no idea what turn Varian was taking with this, but let him take the centre stage for now. “How many are in Gilneas, at this very moment?”

Genn looked surprised by the simple question. “Why does it-”

Varian lifted a finger. “Answer the question Genn.”

Genn ran a hand down his moustache and over his beard.“Three hundred thousand. Why?”

Varian put his hands down and motioned to Turalyon, Lordaeron’s head priest.

“Exarch. Can you do something for me please?” The blonde nodded with uncertainty.

“Can you build me three hundred thousand caskets and have them delivered to Gilneas?”

There was a unanimous look of horror, but Genn looked as if he were to explode as he pounded a fist on the table.

“How dare you!-”

Varian leant back, like Liam he had better things he could be doing when it was an obvious choice to make. 

“Since you clearly think you can hold your own Genn, be my guest, but when your kingdom is in ruins and your people dead, you will come __crawling__ back to us with apologies on your lips, you don’t need to be a clairvoyant to see that. Magni is offering us more for our armies, more resources, resources we are sorely lacking. You can either doom your people to die, or get your head out of your arse for once and seize a good deal when it’s waved in front of your face, your choice.”

Varian looked at all of them. “I will not repeat myself. The only way we will all survive this is to work together and become a unified force. Alone we fail, together we have the chance to succeed. All those in favour of inducting the Dwarven and gnomish races to the Alliance say aye.”

He must have finally gotten through to the Gilnean king, since, and albeit reluctantly, he pushed the word ‘aye’ from his throat. Magni clapped Varian’s shoulder as the younger man rose, giving him a sincere smile.

“Now gentlemen, if you excuse me, I did actually have plans today.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val had never felt so alive as she did right that minute. The past two months had been tough, but she had worked her arse off, knuckled down, and she could safely say she was very much in the mindset of a soldier by this point.

The training had been intense and exhausting, but she found every second of it invigorating. She was used to getting up before the sun, so that didn’t bother her, and then a wash in the lake, two mile run, drills that finished at ten, five minute break, hand to hand before lunch and weapons training until the sun went down.

She had adapted to her routine better than she expected to, and it showed just looking at her. Her hair was getting longer by the day (she’d actually had to steal Kay’s hairbrush a few times), her muscle tone was more prominent than it’d ever been, she was more alert…it were as if she’d been struck by lightening and was running on full cylinders again, it was a glorious feeling.

Even her love for smithing had been reignited; as soon as she could have she gained permission from Garside to use the quartermasters anvil at night, working her arse off and re introducing herself to how much she loved making armour.

Slowly but surely she had replaced her standard Stormwind Infantry armour with pieces she had made, not meaning to be smug about it when she had shown the others earlier, but not being able to help grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Two moulded roses sat on her shoulders. The flower had followed her through her life; from her father’s ship to a present she had received from Varian more times than she could count, so they felt right sitting on her shoulders.

A leather blue kilt sat underneath her tasset and more roses were engraved onto her gauntlets, and the fingers had been cut from the leather gloves underneath to give her better grip on the hammer that had become her best friend in the time she’d been here.

Though she would be lying if she told anyone that she was the best with it. She was decent, capable enough to not be screamed at for it, so that was a good sign in her eyes…it was just martial combat that she was a total arsehat with.

Even now, Carson was helping her up from the sanded area that other pairs were going hand to hand in, with that stupid grin on his face and a laugh from his throat at how annoyed she looked.

“It’s because you’re little Tinkerbell, you’ll have a growth spurt eventually.”

She punched his gut as hard as she could, only winding him slightly, glaring at how he kept on laughing. “How many damn times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

They got into position again since Garside was at the side watching them, making her regret immensely not choosing Kay as a sparring partner this time when the offer had been put in front of her.

She had been cocky, trying to prove to herself that she wasn’t utter shite when it came to actually swinging her fists at someone that wasn’t an inebriated sailor at One-Eyed Jack’s down in Bloodstone (Varian would never know about those brawls as long as she lived) and to her credit, she’d floored him at least a couple of times, but tallied against how many times her arse had hit the sand it was nothing to write home about. She had learned that she was definitely better with some sort of weapon in her hands.

She was better against those of her size, but in her mind she knew the orcs were huge, so she’d have to get used to opposing bigger bodies than her, making her more determined.

But in all honesty, it didn’t help that Carson had turned his charm offensive up to the highest notch over the past couple of months, so it made him more annoying and therefore easier to want to beat the shit out of, as much as she really liked him and considered them friends.

Every day she could probably count on both hands how many times he’d complimented her with that glint in his eye, flirted with her or said something inappropriate, and although it was grating on Val, she couldn’t exactly stop him.

She had barely spoken about ‘Vincent’ since that night, and though their little group already knew that she was sending letters and getting them back every two days, she hadn’t divulged anything about him past his name, how they’d met, and how long they’d been together.

Of course, Kay knew why, but so far, the others didn’t, so it was fully understandable why Carson didn’t take her ‘relationship’ seriously enough to stop his flirting, so she couldn’t punish him for it.

Though that didn’t stop her hammering his gut with punches once he gave her an opening, bringing her left arm up to hook over his and hold it down, doing the same with the opposite and using the time she had whilst he brought them up to smack her knuckles against his chin, making his head go back and end that current session.

She stepped back, letting him move his jaw to get feeling back into it and grin down at her. “Not bad Tinkerbell. A few more and you might actually start to hurt me.”

She huffed, putting her feet apart again. “Oh believe me you pig headed bastard, I have plenty left in me.”

“Stand down and break for lunch, all of you!”

Carson’s laugh started up again, with one of his large arms hooking around her head and bringing it in, ruffling her hair with his other fist and making her muffled shouts louder until he let her go.

“You are such an arsehole!”

Carson waved a hand of dismissal, clapping arms with Hemming and Arin since their quintet always sat together for meals now. They had all grown to become good friends over the past two months, but Val didn’t know whether that was because they __had__ to see each other every day and had no choice but to get along to a certain extent, or whether it was genuine friendship, but at least in Val’s view, it was nice not being secluded during all of this.

She and Carson got their bowls, grimacing as once again it was Westfall stew. “Light, I am so fucking sick of this crap.”

Val shrugged, turning on her heel and weaving through the crowd to get to a waving Arin.

“At least it’s food. Stop your grumbling and eat it.” She snickered, settling next to Kay on the floor. “If you don’t want it, I’ll have it.”

Arin looked ridiculously excited considering the amount of training they still had today; they were three days away from finishing the two month period they had and would be boarding ships to Westfall in the upcoming weeks, it was a daunting thought considering Val felt like it had only been two hours compared to two months.

“What are you fucking grinning about Holton? I saw you get your arse kicked back there.”

Arin sneered at him before motioning behind him. “You’ll never guess who got here about an hour ago.”

Kay rolled her eyes, in no mood for guessing games.“Is it the muffin man?”

Arin clenched his jaw in a mockery of anger. “No, it’s even better.”

Hemming made a noise of disagreement. “I don’t know Arin, a chocolate muffin does sound bloody good right now.”

Val shook her head, laughing at how swiftly they changed the subject. “Fuck no, blueberry all the way.”

Carson retched, throwing his bread at her. “Coffee and cinnamon is the best, you can’t deny it.”

Val shuddered, pulling crumbs from her hair. “Coffee is the most disgusting thing ever created. My old man drinks that shit all the time and how I manage to kiss him afterwards is beyond me.”

Arin ran both hands down his face, trying not to laugh. “Will you lot just let me bloody tell you who it is?”

Carson didn’t miss a beat before saying “Who what is?” and making them all laugh louder.

Hemming patted the younger man’s shoulder, swallowing his mirth down. “Go on Arin, we’re all listening. Who’s here?”

Arin took a brief second to make sure they weren’t laughing again (which in all honesty just made Val snort despite herself), and smacked his lips together. “I saw King Varian talking to Lord Fordragon about ten minutes ago.”

Val felt her chest lift and a smile cement itself onto her face instantly, and Kay’s pat on her back didn’t help with her excitement. “Really? Are you sure it was him?”

Arin’s eyebrow rose at her enthusiasm at the same time Carson’s did, making her realize her error. “Yes…why? What’s so great about him?”

Thankfully Kay saved her explaining, squeezing her with the arm that was around her shoulders. “Are you joking? King Varian was known as a great soldier when he was still a Prince! That and he’s __very__ good looking.”

Carson looked at Arin and Hemming with exasperation. “Women eh? She’s married, and she’s not into blokes, but they still fawn all over whatever men they can find.”

Kay threw both hands up. “I might not like men, but I can appreciate when one’s good looking Car. And King Varian is, trust me. Have you ever seen him before?”

Carson and Hemming shook their heads. Val could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. “Then you have no room to even __start__ judging.”

Carson scoffed, clearly not agreeing. “I’ll judge all I want, I swear, women all turn into bimbos over a little muscle.”

Kay launched her spoon at his head. “Are you saying Val and I are bimbos?!”

Carson gave her a cheek filled wink. “Only one…I’ll let you two argue over who it is.”

Val rolled her eyes, trying to calm her racing mind as she left the two of them to start a heated debate on misogyny to really think about this.

She hadn’t seen Varian since she had left to come here, they had both been too busy to make it happen, so to hear he was within walking distance was beyond exciting. She knew at some point she’d either seek him out or vice versa, but there was no possible way right now to go and see him without everyone questioning her, so she had to keep her arse planted where it was-

“Alright then smart arse, let’s go and see this ‘very good looking’ man shall we? If it shuts you up I’m willing to look fey.”

-or not. Val knew her face was a bright crimson, and apparently Arin noticed. “Val, you alright, you’ve gone a bit flush…”

Val fanned her face in a useless attempt to cool it down, and for probably the first time since they’d met, Carson’s inappropriate remark was welcome since it took the attention away from her. “I thought I was the only one to get you like that Tinkerbell, I’m actually insulted.”

Val glared at him, finishing her last mouthful and wishing she were taller to hit him upside the head. “Don’t flatter yourself Murloc fucker.”

Carson grinned at her, taking his cue. “Sheep sucker.”

Hemming looked utterly disgusted but Arin only egged them on with his snickers.

“Fart eater.”

Hemming threw his almost empty bowl down. “Light damn it, will you two shut up? I intended on eating something today!”

Carson huffed, getting up and helping Val regardless of whether she needed his help or not. “I’m sure we’ll have the same thing for dinner mate, come on, let’s go and see this fantastical King you two keep talking about.”

Val watched the floor as they all started walking, not quite sure what to do once they got to Varian. Did she wave? Even smile? Or would just catching his eye suffice until they hopefully got a private moment?

He wouldn’t be here long, that’s what saddened her; she knew this was probably a flying visit, and opportunities to actually speak to one another would be scarce since really, they had no connection here…

“Why are we all being dragged along to this? I really don’t care what King Wrynn looks like.”

Kay subtly nudged Val, giving Hemming a smile. “Because you all need to know his face. He’s a leader of the Alliance, he deserves to be recognized.”

Arin noticed Garside speaking with the other captains and frowned. “We’ll have to make it quick, I think our break’s up soon.”

Kay waved it off as if it were nothing. “We have time, it’s fine.”

Val forgot just how big the encampment was until they had to traverse half of it to get to the spot where Arin claimed to have seen Varian, and after a few false alarms she was starting to think he had gotten it wrong, but eventually he pointed, making them all stop.

And lo and behold, there he was, the man she loved more than anything and hadn’t seen in nearly two months, talking to Lord Fordragon intently.

“Fuck…he’s massive…”

She looked up at Carson, fighting the urge to smile. “Feeling intimidated Car?”

He scoffed, folding his arms. “Light no, I could take him on easily.”

Hemming snorted. “Oh please, he’d snap you like a twig.” Val was only half listening as the two of them carried on, barely feeling Kay’s hand on her shoulder.

“You should go talk to him.”

Val shook her head, feeling happy that he hadn’t seen her yet in a strange way since it gave her time to see just how relaxed he looked in this environment than he did in the palace. His shoulders weren’t tensed like they always were, and his face looked lighter than she’d seen it in a while. She knew he would love to join them in the fight, but this would have to do him for the time being.

“HOW ABOUT FUCK YOU, I WOULD BEAT HIS ARSE EASILY!”

And instantly all eyes were on them. Val turned briefly to glare at Carson for being so damn loud, but once she turned back she saw the grin on Varian’s face, the one that told her ‘yes, I’ve seen you, and I’m bloody happy to see you’.

It was annoyingly sweet. She gave him the tiniest of waves, trying to make it so she sent the same message, but the moment was ruined by Garside’s bellow for them to resume their training.

“At least you’ve seen him…”

Val smiled sadly at Kay as they obviously obeyed their captain and trudged back over to their little section of the encampment. “I suppose that’s something. He did look well, so that was a good sign.”

Carson huffed from his spot in front of them. “I still don’t see the appeal.”

Arin stifled a laugh. “Feeling jealous that Val clearly fancies him more than she does you?”

Val couldn’t help her sharp laugh, making Carson spin on his heel. “You don’t really fancy him, do you?”

Val shrugged, taking her armour from the stand with her name on it once they got to the ‘armoury’. “I might do, why does it matter?”

Hemming started strapping his gauntlets on, furrowing his brow. “But you’ve already got someone Val.”

Kay gave the blonde a sarcastic look after lifting her arms for Arin to buckle her cuirass. “Doesn’t mean she’s not allowed to like other men Hemming. Women have needs you know.”

Carson snorted and Val somehow knew what he was going to say before he said it, so she tried to concentrate on putting her pauldrons on, wincing at how much her shoulders ached already. “So do men, yet here we are. I was promised whores yet I haven’t seen one this whole time.”

Once their armour was on Val took her hammer, catching Carson’s eye as he strapped his great-sword to his back. “No, hells no. I’m pairing with Kay this time.”

He moaned childishly, making her laugh regardless. “And here’s me thinking you loved me!”

Val’s laughter abruptly stopped as she and the Northshire native stood across from each other, waiting for the signal that meant they could start. “You bloody wish Carson.”

Kay grimaced, bringing her sword up. “Don’t give him ammunition Val, for the love of the Light.”

“Begin!”

Val swung upward, with Kay only just blocking her hammer’s head with the side of her blade. “Well, here’s hoping you can see him before he goes back to the capital.”

Val parried, ducking a swing that would’ve taken her scalp off. “I highly doubt it, all eyes are on us every minute of the day.”

Val spun, hitting Kay’s wrist and making the black haired woman’s bones vibrate enough to make her stumble. “I’ve seen him before we leave, that’s what matters.”


	15. Those who know secret things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

There was someone in their tent, Val could feel it. Lights out had been a few hours ago (she assumed from how dark it was) and she sat bolt upright, looking around for who or whatever had made the hairs on her arms stand up, finding a young boy that looked barely out of his teens knelt next to her.

“Miss Glenmore?”

She sleepily nodded, still wondering what the fuck was going on.

“If you could put the knife away miss?”

She barely registered his whisper, and realized at the same time as he said it that she had the dagger she kept under her bedroll in her hand.

She slipped it back under the bear fur. “What do you want from me?”

The young lad swallowed, eyeing Carson, whose hand was on the top of her bedroll like a protective dog. “You are to come with me, with no question or argument. I’ve been given strict orders to fetch you.”

Val dug the butt of her hand in her eye, still sleep heavy. “By who?”

A shake of the head was her answer. “I can’t say. Just follow me.”

He started to leave and Val had no choice but to drag her legs from her bedroll and haphazardly pull her boots on, putting a shirt over the linen vest she always wore to bed and groggily standing. Once they had both stepped over the sleeping forms and hit the night air Val folded her arms.

“So where exactly are we going?”

A small smile. “I’m not allowed to tell you miss. But don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.”

Val huffed, wishing she’d put her coat on. “’Nothing bad’, he says, dragging me outside in the middle of the night.”

This time it was a laugh. “He said you would grumble.”

Val’s brows snapped down as she hugged herself, relishing the small amounts of warmth the torches gave her as they passed them. “Who said I would grumble?”

This time he tapped his nose, making her huff. “Fine, but whenever I find out who the hells wants me up this time of night, be ready to say goodbye to them.”

They stopped after a good while and he bowed, annoying her further and lifting the flap of the tent they were in front of.

“Miss Glenmore.”

Val still looked suspicious as she went in, adjusting her eyes to the dim candlelight and smiling when she did, finding Varian sitting at a makeshift desk with papers surrounding him and a furrow deeper than the river on his brow.

“Varian.”

He looked up, threw down his quill, and sprang to his feet, only taking three strides before scooping her up and holding her tighter than she had felt him do in a long time.

“I’m sorry for the cloak and dagger Sweetheart, but I didn’t want you followed.”

She squeezed him, taking a long inhale of his scent. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t really sleep that well anyway.”

He finally put her down, cupping her cheeks and looking dreamily at her. “I’ve missed you.”

Val put her hands on his, feeling quite emotional for no reason at all.“I’ve missed you too, I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you.”

He shook his head from the second the word ‘sorry’ left her lips. “No, no, I’m the one that needs to apologize. I should’ve cleared a day and come sooner than this. I just…Light, today's been such a fucking disaster I couldn’t think of anything else but holding you.”

Val looked sympathetic, forgetting how tired she was now she was here. “What happened?”

He again shook his head. “Later. Just let me enjoy having you in my arms again.”

Val ran her fingertips up his chest as he spoke, resting them there. “You make it sound like I’ve been away for ages.”

He huffed, kissing her forehead. “You have been Val. Far,” He kissed a cheek. “far,” he kissed the other one. “Too long. It was torture.”

Val couldn’t help her chuckle as his stubble tickled her cheeks. “You don’t half like to exaggerate, don’t you?”

Varian started laughing as well, taking her hands instead. “If it gets my point across, yes, yes I do.”

He frowned, obviously feeling how cold she was. “I see you haven’t learned the fine art of common sense since you left. Where’s your coat?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, realizing that her state of sleepiness made him turn into a mess of colours and opening them again. “Well to be fair Varian, a coat wasn’t the foremost thing on my mind when someone I didn’t know woke me up in the middle of the night telling me I needed to go with them.”

He was already gently pulling her towards the same brazier he’d just been sitting by, letting her stand there while he snatched his cloak from the table and put it on her shoulders.

He knew she was either half asleep or freezing since she didn’t even object, it was oddly refreshing not having to argue with her.

“I saw you earlier.”

He smiled, rubbing one of her hands between both palms of his. “I noticed. In fact I think the whole camp noticed. Who was that loud-mouth that was with you?”

A shadow of a grin crossed his face. “And who’s arse can he beat easily? It made me curious.”

Val was laughing like a naughty child, it was such a relieving sound to hear after listening to everybody else today, Varian couldn’t help feeling slightly high from it. “That was Carson, our resident ice brain. As for the arse thing..well, let’s say he doesn’t like you and leave it at that.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he briefly left her to pour them both an ale. “Me? What did I do?”

Val was still laughing, making it slightly less worrying that someone he’d never met had decided they didn’t like him. Not that he actually cared that much, but it was always a little off putting knowing people were that quick to judge.

“He’s just jealous that’s all. He thought it was ridiculous how much Kay and I were ‘fawning’.”

Varian snickered, passing her goblet to her. “And were you?”

Val was clearly still tired since she looked blankly at him. “Was I what?”

Varian leant back onto the map table his tent housed. “Fawning.”

Val’s nose wrinkled. “Varian, when have I __ever __been known to fawn over you?”

He still looked highly amused by the concept, swirling his ale. “So why did that warrant jealousy?”

Val tapped her nails against the glass as she thought about how to put it. “It’s just small man syndrome, that’s all. He’s threatened by any man that hinders his chances of getting a leg over with someone.”

It seemed that no matter how much deliberate humour she painted her voice with, he was bemused no matter what, she could tell from the speed that his brows snapped down.

“He’s tried it with you, has he?”

Val shrugged, trying to play it off as harmlessly as possible. “He tries it with everyone Varian. Credit where it’s due though, once you say no he backs off to merely playful flirting.”

Varian’s jaw clenched as she cursed her loose tongue. “There’s no such thing as ‘playful flirting’ Val. Do I need to have a word with this ‘Carson’?”

Val shook her head as soon as he finished talking, putting her drink down on the table. “No, no, that’s not necessary Varian. All it would do is cause me more grief.”

Varian wasn’t convinced in the slightest. “Surely he has more respect for you than to pursue something when he knows you’re not available.” His face dropped. “…He does know that, doesn’t he?”

Val felt a pang in her chest at how quiet he’d gotten and stood on her toes, cupping his cheek. “Yes, he does.”

His look of relief was evident,but he didn’t like how she was chewing her lip, sighing when he realized why she was doing it. “…What story have you concocted?”

Val gave him a pointed look. “Varian, what did you seriously expect me to do? Tell everyone here that I’m with the King of Stormwind, who’s getting married in a week’s time? I’d be the camp whore in a millisecond, you of all people know that.”

He exhaled through his nose, knowing she was right but hating it all the same. One of his arms went around her waist to reassure her that he wasn’t angry at __her, __but instead he was angry at the world and the way their lives had gone all over again.

“I know, I know, it’s just infuriating, that’s all. So go on, who and what am I?”

Val couldn’t help her grin as she leant against him, finding his chest far more comfortable than any bedroll. “Well, for starters your name’s Vincent.”

Varian snorted. “Why thank you Sweetheart, I do believe you gave me the stupidest moniker you could.”

She thumped his chest, only hiccuping his laughter. “I panicked alright! I just picked the first name beginning with ‘V’ that I could think of!”

Varian ran his fingers through her hair, even if it was a little bit awkward, he still relished that he could do it now.

“I’ve decided to grow it out again. I know Tiffin said she liked it short, but I hate it.”

He made a noise of agreement, kissing the crown of her head. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but all it does is remind me of what happened to you.”

He didn’t want to dampen the mood, so he steered the conversation back to his new alias. “Is there anything you’ve kept the same?”

Val nodded, to his absolute relief. “Basically everything apart from your name and job. I made you a knight in the King’s guard, so it wasn’t __too__ far fetched.”

Varian couldn’t help his grimace. “So nobody here excepting Bolvar knows about us?”

Val surprised him by shaking her head. “No, Kay does.”

His eyebrow rose. “And Kay is…?”

Val gave him a grin. “A woman from my regiment that I’ve actually come to really like. She’s from Northshire, so she obviously saw us when she fled to Stormwind.”

Varian didn’t look too shocked by that. “I suppose we didn’t try and hide our relationship that much, even towards the end.”

Val snorted, putting her chin on his chest so she could look at him. “I don’t think we even attempted it once.”

His palm starting rubbing up and down her back, making her fight to stop purring like a contented kitten. “And yet, I don’t regret it one ounce.”

She leant up, annoyed that they hadn’t kissed properly yet, and from how quickly he bent to meet her, he felt exactly the same.“I don’t have long Varian…”

He kissed along the underside of her jaw, holding her closer. “I know, but I don’t want to rush, we’ll have many a chance to see each other in the coming days.”

Val’s brows knitted together. “No we haven’t. Surely you’ll be going back to the capital in a few days at most?”

Varian swallowed hard, preparing himself for her inevitable onslaught. “Alright, you know I said today’s been a disaster?”

She cautiously nodded. “Yes…”

Varian took her hands from his chest and pushed her back so he could look at her properly. “There’s been a change of plans with your deployment. I plan on having Lothar tell all of you tomorrow, but I would rather tell __you__ now.”

Val looked more concerned than he meant for her to. “’Change of plans’? What kind of change? We’re still going to Stormwind, aren’t we?”

Varian let go of one of her hands to hold his up. “Peace Val, let me explain. Yes, you and the rest of the army will be going to Stormwind. Just not yet. This morning we were all called to an emergency meeting.”

Val folded her arms, feeling suddenly more alert. “Why, what’s happened?”

Varian looked grave. “We were right to predict the Horde would move north. Khaz Modan was hit in the past month. Magni held out as long as he could but he came here this morning to ask for aid.”

His smile returned by the tiniest sliver. “On the plus side, we all finally agreed to become an official Alliance, with the dwarves and gnomes joining our ranks.”

Val’s own face brightened. “So that’s more manpower to drive the Horde back.”

Varian was glad she got it quickly. “Exactly…now, in regards to your deployment. You won’t be going to Stormwind just yet, instead we’ll be going to Hillsbrad to set a perimeter, ready to meet the Horde and drive them back south so we can minimize the civilian casualties.”

Val slowly nodded. “That sounds like the best thing to do, especially if you know they’re coming this way, it’ll be better to intercept them than wait for them to come to the capital.”

Varian stayed silent until her face changed, meaning she’d realized the little nugget of a hint he’d put in there.

“’We’? Varian, who’s __we?”__

Varian took a deep breath, holding her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. “I will lead the charge the day after my wedding Val. I talked to Tiffin, and I can’t sit idle anymore, I need to-”

She threw his hands off, showing him in a small gesture how much strength she’d gained. “Are you fucking- Damn it Varian! You couldn’t just, oh you bastard!”

Varian let her turn on the spot, pace for a bit and rant before speaking. “Val, I hate to offend you but-”

She looked absolutely furious with him, and he could feel his headache from this morning returning. “You couldn’t let me just have this __one __thing, could you! You promised me Varian, you promised that this would be my own thing, that I could live my life for a bit!”

She put her hands on her hips with her jaw clenched. “Are you doing this to check up on me?”

Varian fought the urge to roll his eyes. “No Val, contrary to what you believe about me, I didn’t even think about you when I made the decision.”

She didn’t look any more placated. “This is such a you thing Varian! You don’t trust me around humans with penises so you have to be my shadow! You came here to keep an eye on me, don’t even deny it!”

Varian pushed himself from the table. “I do deny it…partly. My main reason for coming here is to do my duty as king- making sure you’re safe is just an fortunate side effect! Val please, I’ve had people arguing with me all fucking day, can we not do this?”

She looked absolutely betrayed. “Varian, I don’t think we’ll be able to do this together. Not for as long as it takes to get to Stormwind.”

Varian took her hand, holding on despite her wriggles. “I’m not going to Stormwind. Lothar and I agreed that I only participate in the fight of the north, then I go back to being just the king. I promise you Sweetheart, I’ll be leaving you alone for most of the day.”

He kissed her forehead, which only made her eyes narrow more. “We can snatch a few minutes every night like this but I’ll be just as busy as you. I know you have this idea that I’ll be stuck up your arse, but I won’t.”

She stayed silent for a few more minutes, staring him down before sighing. “I suppose I can’t be __that__ shocked that you couldn’t stay away.”

Varian looked visibly relieved at the stemming of their argument before it really even started. “What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment as much as you are.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his head pound. “Please don’t resent me for this. I was telling the truth when I said you weren’t that big a factor in my thinking.”

Val pulled her hand away and stepped back so she could look him in the eye better. “And you __swear __that you won’t interfere with anything?”

He put one hand up. “On my honour, I won’t even speak to you if you don’t wish me to. I’m not here to become your wet-nurse Val, as much as you think I am. I’m here to help with stopping the Horde, nothing more.”

She shifted from one foot to the other, clearly thinking everything over. “And you’ll send for me every night?”

Varian finally smiled, pouring himself another drink. “If that’s what you want.”

Val bit her bottom lip. “It would positively affect our morale, I suppose.”

Varian made a soft noise of agreement. “It would, yes.”

She sighed, sweeping a hand through her hair. “Can I just insult you one more time?”

Varian chuckled, throwing another log on the brazier, thankful for the fireproof nature of these tents. “Fire away.”

Val took a long deep breath. “You son of a fucking Murloc licking arsehole of a cunt.”

Varian kissed her head, putting one arm over her shoulders. “Better?”

She looked rather sheepish as thankfully she leant into him. “I’m sorry I went off on you.”

Varian squeezed her, stroking her shoulder with a thumb. “No, I completely understand why you did, even if I didn’t appreciate it.”

His brow furrowed, making her dread his next question before he even asked it. “…Am I really so controlling that it was the first thought you had?”

Val shook her head a little too slowly for his liking. “No, it’s just…oh come now Varian, even you have to admit your jealousy goes overboard sometimes.”

He would, and that’s what worried him. He had to sit and really look at his behaviour some days, wondering why the hells Val put up with it for all these years when any other woman would’ve ran for the hills by this point.

He did admit he had a tendency to look at every other man that came within a close range of her and assess them as a threat, but Val understood that it was merely his own insecurities coming into play, especially now with his face looking like it did, it only made things worse.

She knew already that he would probably never think he was good enough for her as long as they lived, and she sympathised since in all honesty she felt the same way, ignoring the fact he was a monarch was hard enough since it meant every woman in his immediate vicinity swooning hard enough to make any narcissist happy, but the fact she had always seen herself as far too…well plain was the wrong word, but unappealing wasn’t far off.

Her hands weren’t soft like most women’s, she was prone to spots because of the oils in her skin, and she could guarantee at some point in the day her hair would turn into a frizzy mess, so it made her wonder what the fuck Varian saw in her.

Time and time again they had the same argument, telling each other that these insecurities and doubts were ridiculous and would swear they wouldn’t heed them again, but then in the next second a slightly good looking man would pass Val and say hello, or a pretty girl would wave to Varian and it would all crumble apart.

“Alright, yes, my jealousy does get the better of me sometimes.”

He nudged her cheek with his nose. “But surely it’s considered some sort of compliment?”

She knew he was genuinely upset about this, he always was, so smiled to ease his worries.“It is, but at the same time it’s __highly __annoying.”

She motioned to the tent flap with her head. “About seventy percent of my regiment alone are men Varian, are you going to be able to handle that?”

Her laugh gave her teasing away and Varian ruffled her hair, knowing it annoyed her to no end, cementing that the argument was done once he started laughing along. “You know damn well I can, as long as they all stay ten feet back.”

Val scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. “And just how do you suppose to implement that condition Your Majesty?”

He snickered, holding both hands away from her hips. “I was thinking maybe two large metal spikes right here actually. In my opinion it’s what would work best.”

She swatted his hands away, putting her arms around his neck. “Fuck you Varian.”

He tried so hard not to show his amusement at how dreamily she said it, pulling her in by the hips.“I was actually thinking the same thing, how strange a coincidence…”

And once again, their ‘tiff’ ended the same as all the others, with a joke, an insult, and then a deep kiss that made Val’s toes curl and her hands tighten in his hair, just the way Varian liked it.

“I’d be lying if I said the thought of seeing you every night didn’t excite me.”

Varian grinned into their kiss, sitting her on the edge of the map table. “That sounds more like it Sweetheart.”

He kissed the spot behind her ear as tantalizingly slow as he could, feeling his cheek warm with her gasps. “It’s been agony, not having you in my bed.”

Val was always amazed at how quickly the mood could switch; one minute they’d be arguing until they were blue in the face, the next they’d be teasing each other to the point of agonising pleasure, it was a curious thing, but one that she was never going to complain about. “Oh I’m sure you made the best of it.”

His low chuckle told her he did, kissing the tip of her nose. “I think this will be a much better arrangement than you first perceived it to be Sweetheart.”

She didn’t mean to pout yet here she was.“I still stand by my argument of ‘you can’t interfere’, Varian.”

A smirk soon appeared on her face again. “Besides which, isn’t fucking your soldiers frowned upon, Your Majesty?”

Varian ran both of his palms along her thighs, digging the butts of his hands in as he did and making her eyes close. “Val, this is probably the only time I will ever say this in my life…but I’m the king, I can do what I want.”

He roughly pulled her hips forward, but she didn’t fall, his were already there to meet her.

“This is still scandalous Varian.”

He lifted her chin by kissing her throat, still cockily grinning. “I know, fun isn’t it?”

Val was trying not to laugh, he could tell by how tense she was. “…Maybe.”

Even rubbing her through her breeches proved to be enough to stimulate her; Varian could feel her arousal seep through the cotton, and had no qualms about making it worse.

“If only I had you all night, I’d show you just how much I’ve missed you.”

Damn it, she hated that he knew every trick to push her towards the edge sometimes. Varian knew full well that it was working as well, rubbing harder and poking his fingertips through the thin material blocking him from what by all accounts was rightfully his.

“Right here on the table,what do you think?”

Val swallowed a gulpful of air, putting her forehead on his shoulder. “Varian please, not tonight…”

His small nibble on her earlobe did nothing to alleviate the pressure that was building in the pit of her stomach. “Still angry at me?”

Val shook her head, making the only noises in the room become her panting and the swish of his shirt. “No, not for that at least.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he added another finger to the two he was already using against her, making Val’s nails pierce his back. “Oh? What have I done now?”

Val bit his shoulder as she tumbled over the edge, squeezing his hand between her thighs and whimpering more than she really would’ve liked to since all it was doing was giving him more ammunition. “It’s what you- __fuck__, what you __haven’t-” __

_ _

A sharp prod in just the right spot cut her off. “Oh, I see.”

Val __really __didn’t like his tone as he bent again, making sure his mouth was right on her ear. “You want me to have you, is that it?”

She used whatever willpower she had to choke out a “Light yes!” and Varian, to her utter disdain, merely chuckled.

“Well maybe I don’t feel like having you tonight. Maybe I’m enjoying this for now.”

Normally she would love him taking control and manipulating the situation to his advantage, but after two months of not seeing each other it was just plain mean. “You son of a-”

Again, he cut her off with a well placed thumb. “Don’t call my mother names Val, it doesn’t become you.”

His fingers were walking up her abdomen, tracing the more defined lines across them that she had painstakingly worked for over the weeks. “I see your training’s paying off.”

She went to grab the buttons he was taking far too long undoing, but he caught her wrist. “Ah, now that’s just being impatient. Calm yourself, we have time.”

Val muttered curse after curse on the King, and all it did was egg him on more. “We don’t Varian, I have to get back…”

One button. “Woman, I know the runnings of a barracks like the back of my hand, no one is going to notice a member of the auxiliary going missing for a couple of hours.”

Val felt like such a common harlot, sitting here panting and whimpering for his touch, but he knew __exactly __how to get her to that point, and he knew full well that he was in total control right now, and loving every second of that fact.

To give him a sense of the infuriation she had building in her stomach she grabbed him through his own trousers, only growing more excited at his surprised growl.

A few firm squeezes and strokes were all it took for her second button to land on the table with a small clang and bounce where it had been torn from it’s spot in Varian’s haste to outdo her and wedge all four fingers underneath her waistband and down to her soaking, trembling sex.

“Now how the hells am I going to explain that?”

Varian traced his fingers along her folds, drinking in her twitches and jerks, burying his face in the crook of her neck and biting down, using how she leant back to slip two fingers inside of her, splaying one hand between her shoulder blades to keep her steady. “I’m sure you’ll think of something Sweetheart.”

Val was thoroughly loving his bites, but was hit with the realization that his bites always left marks. “Varian, let go.”

Her neck stung as he bit harder, making her have no choice but to pinch his ear and twist it, which always worked whenever he lost too much control, and now was no exception as he finally unlatched himself.

“I thought you loved me biting you?”

Val put her hand back down so she could play with him, needing to exert some of her own pressure by essentially transferring it to him. “I do, but I __really__ don’t want the interrogation that comes with teeth marks.”

He licked the small indents he’d left with the smallest of flicks, taking his hand away from her back and gripping the edge of the table, bucking his hips into her small but firm palm. “I’d wear them with pride my love.”

Val grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, peppering kisses on his neck, which she could only reach since he was hunched over. “Is that a challenge?”

Varian’s jaw locked with his breaths getting more jagged. “I call it invitation.”

His neck was warm with her own exhales.

“Varian…” the pleading tone to her voice only made Varian’s hips move faster, and before long he felt himself gearing up to finish, with Val’s own tightening around his fingers making it worse.

“Val-” Val took his hand away from her as much as it pained her need, bringing him close, wrapping her legs around him and pumping harder.

She kissed his shoulder where his shirt had slipped down and sighed in her own relief at his pleasure as he loosed his seed on her hand, with a rumbling groan leaving his chest and his arms practically crushing her in his needy embrace.

“I love you.” She murmured into his hair, feeling his slow, lazy kisses on her temple.

“I love you too Sweetheart. More than you will probably ever believe.” He rested his forehead on hers, both not too fussed about cleaning up just yet. “Our first war, not many couples can brag about that.”

She laughed, but even that sounded like she had to muster it up. “Just promise me we’ll do dinner and a show afterwards. Something normal for once.”

Varian chuckled, sweeping her hair back. “Deal. Just no ballets, those things bore the hells out of me.”

Val shook her head, brushing their noses. “I don’t care if they make you go to sleep, you’re doing what I want.”

She looked down, grimacing a little. “I think we should probably do something about the mess.”

Varian made a noise of agreement, reluctantly letting her go and leaving her to soak a rag in his basin.

“Do you think we’ll win this?”

Varian knew she would be asking that at some point, but it didn’t make it any easier to answer. “We’ve been caught off guard, but I don’t think it will hinder us enough to put our efforts in jeopardy.”

She cleaned her hand off, looking at her boots. “One of us might die Varian.”

His heart clenched at the very thought, especially if it wasn’t him that fell. He cupped her cheeks, lifting her head and looking her straight in the eye. “I won’t let that happen. They’d have to torture me until I can barely breathe before they even get their filthy hands on you.”

He helped her down, tucking himself back into his breeches and waiting until she had finished sorting herself out before holding her close. “I won’t lose you, not to anything. I’d rather I die and you know that.”

Val swallowed, taking a long inhale of his cologne. “Please don’t make me think about that.”

He managed a small smile. “Then at least let me walk you back so we can talk about trivial things.”

Val took his arm once he’d put his cloak on, laughing when he bundled her in it as well. “Trivial things are my speciality.”

Varian kissed her for far too long outside her tent, and to be honest he only stopped because she shoved him backwards with a grin on her face. “Goodnight Your Majesty.”

Varian gave her a reluctant smile, clenching a fist and attempting to move even though all he did was slide backwards a little. “Goodnight Private Glenmore.”

She made the first move towards separating by lifting the flap and ducking under it, watching him as she put it down and trying to navigate the still thankfully sleeping bodies around her.

Somehow she managed to slip into her bedroll without making too much noise, covering herself with the wolf fur and wishing to the Light she could share Varian’s bed tonight.

“Where the hells have you been?”

She looked up at Carson, finding his look of concern rather sweet.“It was nothing, something about smithing that they wanted me to look at.”

He didn’t look convinced, reaching over and squeezing her hand. “But you’re alright?”

She nodded with a grin. “I’m just fine. Go back to sleep.”

Carson kept hold of her hand, furrowing his brow when she tried to take it away. “Can…can I just have it for a while? It makes the darkness seem less terrifying.”

She had to admit, she hadn’t been expecting him to be that candid about how he was scared to her so easily.

She had learnt with Varian long ago that the biggest, brashest men could be hiding fears they wanted no one to see, so it didn’t seem too far fetched that Carson would be in that group. She linked their fingers, smiling up at him. “Fine, but don’t get any funny ideas.”

He chuckled, closing his eyes again. “Night Val.”

Val wasn’t sure she was going to sleep tonight, but closed her eyes anyway. “Night.”


	16. A prelude to what will come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

She felt like she’d only slept an hour when the horn sounded for them to get up, stretching her fingers once Carson finally let go of her to try and get some feeling back into them.

He helped her up, brushing her down. “So, are you going to tell me where you went last night or am I doomed to forever guess?”

She put a finger to her lips, smiling impishly at him. “Am I not allowed secrets of my own? I’m safe, that’s all you need to know.”

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Looks like we’re deploying today.”

Val understood how he came to that conclusion; there were crates and trunks everywhere, and already the tents that had been home for the past two months were being collapsed and packed away. “Seems like it. Are you as nervous about it as I am?”

He scoffed, just as she suspected he would. “Not in the slightest. I’ve been gearing up for this for weeks, I’m just glad we’re finally doing something.”

Hemming yawned, raising his arms above his head as he stretched. “We have a week long trip by boat ahead of us Car, don’t get too excited just yet.”

Kay let the blonde practically hold her up as she and Arin joined them, with the group going towards the mess tent as if it were imprinted on their brains by this point. Val wasn’t sure whether to tell them what Varian had last night about not boarding the ships but going to Hillsbrad instead. She worried that if she started that conversation it would turn into one she was really trying to avoid.

“A week? I thought it took a couple of days to get to Westfall.”

Hemming shook his head. “Normally it does, but I heard Garside and King Varian talking last night, and he said that we’re taking the long way around to avoid alerting the Horde.”

Kay looked less than pleased to hear it. “That means we’ll be going through Elven waters.”

Arin looked quizzingly at her. “Is that a problem?”

Kay made a face. “Well, not a __problem__ per say, but honestly, when was the last time you heard of the elves being accommodating to the humans?”

Carson couldn’t argue with it. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen one elf the whole time we’ve been here.”

Hemming shrugged as they got in line for their breakfast. “Quel’thalas has been walled off from human kind for centuries, it makes sense that the high elves would see no need to meddle in our affairs.”

Carson huffed at him.“How the hell do you know so much about everything Hem?”

Blonde brows snapped down. “Firstly, don’t ever call me that again. Secondly, you __know__ I went to university Car.”

Arin looked thoroughly shocked. “Where on Azeroth is there a bloody university?”

Kay followed him up. “And how the hells did you pay for that?!”

Val couldn’t help but join in. “You dark horse! You’ve never mentioned this!”

Hemming’s cheeks flushed a soft pink as they all took their bowls to the one sunny patch just outside the tent. “There’s one in the capital, surely you’ve all seen it?”

A plethora of shook heads was his answer.

“I didn’t get time to look around.” Kay made a noise of agreement with Val. “I didn’t leave Southshore when we got here.”

Arin shrugged.“And I was always in Gilneas.”

Hemming’s face dropped. “Oh, well it’s not obscenely big, but I went there for three years studying history.”

Carson narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t answer Kay’s question. How did you pay for it? Only the richest of the rich send their children to university.”

Hemming swallowed. “My family aren’t __rich__ per say, but we were well off enough.”

Carson’s lip curled. “You’re a nobleman?”

Hemming shook his head. “No, not at all. My father’s a lawyer, that’s all.”

Arin nudged Carson with a smile on his face. “Bet you’ve known a few of those in your time.”

Carson swatted his head, but by now Arin came to expect it and ducked in time, laughing all the while. “I’ll have you know I’ve not been arrested once in my life!” Kay clearly didn’t believe that. “Not even for harassment of innocent women?”

Carson made the rudest gesture he could manage with one hand. “You’re bloody hilarious.”

He pointed his spoon at Val. “How about you Tinkerbell? Ever gotten in trouble with the law-men?”

Val wrinkled her nose, stirring her honeyed oats. “Well, not __me__ at least, but my father was arrested a few times in his life.”

Kay swallowed her mouthful. “What for?”

Val smirked, looking at her lap. “Piracy.”

Carson laughed first, putting his empty bowl down. “Why does that not surprise me in the slightest?”

Arin looked absolutely intrigued. “But you said your Father was a smith!”

Val nodded despite the contradiction. “He was, but before that he was a pirate. He got arrested in Stormwind and King Llane showed mercy, making him give back to society instead of stealing from it.”

Hemming didn’t look fazed at all. “That explains how a pirate showed you how to shoot.”

Kay made a face of agreement. “Light, there’s more and more shit coming out about us, isn’t there?”

Carson chuckled. “I think it’s good that we’re not all perfect.”

Arin once again snickered. “You even more so, eh Car?”

Another swat that was dodged. “When the hells did you get so brave Holton?”

Arin shrugged. “Maybe it’s you lot rubbing off on me.”

Kay took the second the two men took to argue, leaning in and grinning. “Did you see him last night?”

Val nodded, chewing her bottom lip. “I did. He sent for me in the middle of the night.”

“Ha! So __that’s__ where you went! Go on then Val, who sent for you?!”

Val’s face drained of colour as she realised that Carson had heard her and latched on to the conversation, eagerly leaning in and bouncing one leg. “No one, no one sent for me!”

Hemming put a hand on his chin. “But you literally just told Kay that someone did.”

He turned to Carson. “Not that it’s any of his business.”

Carson waved a hand of dismissal. “Oh come now Val, we’re all mates here, you can tell us.”

Arin pulled the collar of his shirt. “We noticed your little….’mark’ as well.”

Val cursed Varian to the ends of the earth for his lack of self control, feeling her face flush. “Can we please leave it?”

Kay rubbed her back, hearing the fright in her voice.“Just tell them Val, we won’t think any less of you for it.”

Val thought about it for a long minute, exhaling slowly and raising her head. “King Varian. King Varian sent for me and did that.” She pointed to her neck, appreciating how Carson’s hand clapped over Arin’s mouth as he started making a loud noise of realisation.

“So you’re __having sex __with the King of Stormwind? How in all hells does that start? How long have you been doing it?”

Val shushed Hemming, who was being a little too loud for her liking. “….I’ve known Varian for years. My Light Mother was his Nursemaid. Varian and I grew up together.”

She sighed. “We fell in love, which everybody but us saw coming apparently. We’ve been together since I was fourteen.”

Carson still looked beyond confused. “But isn’t he getting married?”

She meekly nodded. “It’s a betrothal, he didn’t want it. It was announced three months after we secretly started planning our own wedding. I didn’t speak to him until a few months ago, then all this shit with Stormwind happened and we just thought sod it and restarted our relationship.”

Arin was chewing his lip nervously. “Does Lady Tiffin know?”

Val nodded, albeit a little too confidently. “She fully supports us. We all spend time together regularly.”

She grimaced, realizing how this sounded. “Please, __please__ don’t think any different about me now you know. I didn’t use Varian's title to join the army, if anything he was dead set against me doing it.”

Carson merely blinked, still not quite understanding. “So..you’re his mistress?”

She shook her head. “No, at least not officially, I haven’t been introduced as one. So far we’re keeping this relatively secret.”

Arin went against every belief he had asking her this, but knew he had to. “But you’re happy?”

Val gave him a small smile. “Aye, I am. And so is he. Like I said, just don’t think me a slut or anything like that.”

Carson finally spoke, running a hand through his hair. “Well then…I better stop pushing my luck, shouldn’t I?”

Hemming snorted. “Is that you admitting you can’t take him on?”

Carson sneered at him. “I never said that!”

Arin snickered. “So shall we tell King Varian how you’ve been flirting with his woman?”

Val found herself laughing along, appreciating Kay’s reasurring squeeze. “See, I told you it’d be fine.”

She patted the older woman’s hand, kissing her cheek. “I know, I’m just so careful with who I trust nowadays, that’s all.”

Kay nodded in total understanding. “I get it, really I do. After Northshire I just couldn’t be myself around anyone anymore.”

Val knew exactly how Kay felt. The sense of loss made even the most trusting of people cautious, she had learned that the hard way.

“So when are you seeing him again?”

Val turned back to Hemming, who as always, took things calmly and tried to rationalize. “Well that’s the thing, he’s sending for me again tonight if he can. And then-"

“All soldiers report to General Lothar! Move it!”

Arin got up first, helping Kay and Val. “This is it, our first day of real battle.”

Hemming’s brows knitted. “Well, the journey towards our first day, yes.”

Carson chuckled, folding his arms as they all followed the crowds. “You always have to have the last fucking word, don’t you Hem?”

A pained groan filled the air. “Will you bugger off with that damn nickname?! My name is stupid already, I accept this, don’t make it worse.”

Val found herself laughing too. “You sound exactly like Varian and Arthas.”

Hemming made a face of excited realisation. “I forget that means you’ve met practically everyone there is to know! Tell me, what was Stormwind Court like?”

Val shrugged, feeling guilty that she couldn’t give him what he clearly wanted to know.

“To be frank, Varian and I didn’t really spend that much time at court when we were together. As we got older I started working more and he was taking his duty more seriously, so whenever we did meet he was adamant about getting away from the city.”

Arin’s head popped from Carson’s other side. “Is it true he can crush a man’s windpipe with one hand?”

Val laughed harder than she meant to. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never seen him do it!”

Carson snorted, popping his knuckles. “Bet he’s done it to you a few times though.”

Hemming glared at him. “You have to bring the tone of every single conversation down, don’t you?”

Carson scoffed this time. “When it’s a boring one, yes! There’s you, the scholar, asking about bloody court when what we really want to know are the gory details!”

Val felt her heart sink. “’Gory details?”

Hemming raised a hand. “You don’t have to answer anything this depraved horn-dog asks Val, please don’t feel obliged to.”

Kay however was starting to giggle. “Did he really bite you that hard?”

Val could feel her cheeks burning.

“Kaylie Thorpe I expected better of __you__!” Hemming’s chide was lost on Kay, who was too busy looping her arm with Val’s.

“He must’ve really been enjoying himself.” The fact that she whispered it didn’t make it any less flustering for Val, who just wanted the ground to swallow her.

“So you’re seeing him tonight then?” Though she was grateful that Hemming remembered her shushing him earlier so this time his voice was low compared to Kay’s volume when she’d asked earlier.

“I don’t know, it depends what we’re all doing.” She couldn’t help her small smile. “I hope so though.”

Carson put his hands on both women’s backs as he brought up the rear of their group once they joined the others to find Lothar, Varian, Uther and Khadgar all standing in a line at the front.

“Well, their faces don’t look good.” Val murmured an agreement with Hemming, who was on her other side. “Here’s hoping it’s not as bad as we think.”

Lothar stepped forward and held his hands up for quiet, getting it instantly. “Hear me, for what I have to tell you is of the utmost import. I know you are all under the impression that you’ll be travelling to the shipyard with Westfall as your destination. We are standing before you telling you that is not the case anymore.”

A murmur started up immediately.

“Khaz Modan has been pillaged by the orcs and they are nearing the border to the north as we speak. Starting today we are sending you all to Hillsbrad to hold the fort and push them back. All of you, be ready to move out in two hours!”

And in a split second after he finished speaking, a flurry of activity erupted, and

Carson held onto her shoulders. “Well, looks like we’ll be skipping the crap and getting straight to work then!”

Garside bellowed for their regiment to join him, and Val couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach as she only half listened.

This was it. She was going to war, with no guarantees that she would be coming back. She saw Varian, but he was so busy in the hive of bodies that there would be no way to even catch his attention.

It was the first time in two months where she had felt completely in over her head, it was enough to make her chest tighten.

“Now all of you, suit up and grab your weapons, we don’t know what we’re in for once we get there!”

Carson grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards their armour, though she didn’t even register what she was putting on, it was already an automatic response.

“Are you alright Val?”

She nodded, buckling her bracers. “It’s just a bit overwhelming, that’s all.”

Carson looked genuinely concerned, which didn’t really help with her nerves. “I keep forgetting this is your first.”

Val gave him a pained smile. “Well here’s hoping it’s not my last.”

Hemming looked deep in thought as he pulled his greaves into place. “They can’t be coming from just anywhere though, they have no ships.”

Kay made a swift noise of agreement, twisting her hair into a tight bun. “So Hillsbrad will be perfectly in line with their route towards the capital.”

Arin put his helm under his arm, sweeping his hair back. “Is anyone else concerned with how quickly they’re taking the Eastern Kingdoms over?”

Val knew it had to be asked, but it didn’t make the question any less harsh.

“That’s why we’re here Holton, to make sure they don’t finish what they started.”

Hemming strapped his sword to his back, muttering a quick prayer and holding Arin’s shoulder as he joined in.

“Miss Glenmore?”

Val exhaled, turning to the same boy from last night, who handed her a letter. “Is this who I think it’s from?”

He nodded, stepping back. “Yes miss. Good luck and Light be with you.”

Val waved him off, turning back and appreciating how Carson stood closer to shield her.

“__Val, Meet me at my tent in five minutes. I need to say goodbye properly in case we get there and all hell breaks loose before I can. Come alone.” __

_ _

She put her last pauldron on, showing Carson the letter and strapping the large belt with her hammer and pistol on. “Go, I’ll grab your shield and cover for you if you’re late.”

She opened her arms, letting him lift her just as easily as Varian could and squeeze, putting her down and lightly pushing her. “Go on, before you’re noticed.”

She had to weave her way through a sea of bodies before reaching Varian’s tent, and even then she had no choice but to stop and listen, noticing that there was someone already in there, and it would raise far too many questions if she just barrelled inside.

“We have no idea where they’re coming from Anduin, are you sure Hillsbrad is the best idea?” Lothar’s voice sounded so gruff compared to Varian’s that Val struggled to understand half of what he was saying most of the time, but she knew this was important so forced herself to hear everything.

“It’s a central point my lad, so if Light forbid we’re wrong about the route they’re taking we can get moving as soon as possible and reach all available attack points. Trust me Varian, this isn’t my first war.”

“Do you think our troops are ready? Honestly?”

Val sighed, realizing that she needed to know the same thing. Two months in reality wasn’t a long time to train for something as heavy handed as this, and personally, she felt like there was so much she needed to improve on, even if others like Carson told her that she was doing well, it would take alot more to convince herself of that.

Anduin’s sigh didn’t fill her with confidence. “We’ve done the best with what we have. They can hold their own, but there are some that still brazenly underestimate the Orc’s strength. Those are the ones I believe we’ll be bringing back in boxes.”

She stepped back, letting Anduin pass her with a pained smile. “It’s good to see you stuck to your guns my girl. Good luck.”

She returned his smile, feeling her cheeks ache as they protested. “You too Anduin.”

He patted her shoulder, lightly sighing and carrying on, letting Val slip in, clearing her throat to get Varian’s attention since his back was to her. He turned, beckoning her forward.

“Well, this scraps our plan a little, doesn’t it?”

Varian didn’t answer, merely putting his arms around her and holding tight. “Everything in me is telling me to send you back to the capital.”

Val sighed before she could stop it. “Varian…”

He kissed the crown of her head, lingering there. “Apologies, I just had to say it.”

He pushed her back to look at her. “It’s so strange, seeing you in armour...It feels wrong.”

She frowned, deliberately acting as if she was offended. “You don’t like it?”

He folded his arms, catching on to her tone. “That’s not funny Val, I’m in no mood to make jokes.”

Val leant backwards, holding on to the same table she’d been sitting on the night before. “Varian, we knew this was coming, don’t act like it’s a surprise. I think two months has been more than sufficient to come to terms with it.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “Why the sudden hostility? I’m merely saying that I’m worried, why does that warrant sarcasm and spite?”

Val took a deep breath. “Because I’m sick of trying to prove myself to you.”

Varian had to admit, that was the last answer he had been expecting.“I’ve never asked you to.”

Her smile was small and full of sadness. “I know, but it’s just how I perceive all this. Everytime I do something remotely out of the norm all I hear is how worried about me you are and how you don’t want me doing it; it makes me believe that you don’t have that much faith in me.”

She always noticed how much bigger than her he was when he held her shoulders, and right now was no exception.

“Val, it’s the complete opposite. I know you’re capable of doing this, but it’s just…please don’t make me admit I’m scared, my masculinity is shrinking just thinking about it.”

That made her laugh, just as he knew it would. “You’re scared?”

Against his better judgement he nodded, rubbing her arms.“You could’ve just said that.”

This time he shook his head. “No, my fears are my own, I don’t want everyone knowing them.”

She ran her fingertips down his cheek. “Varian, I know you don’t trust easy anymore, but you can’t suffer in silence either.” Her smile got a little bigger. “I thought my job as your wife was to listen to your problems?”

Varian couldn’t help his chuckle despite how he was filled with dread about the upcoming battle. “I hate it when you pull the ‘wife’ card on me, it always ruins my bad mood.”

She could reach his chin from her perch, so she stretched up and kissed it, putting her arms around his neck. “Good, maybe I should do it alot more.”

Varian put his forehead on hers, just enjoying the warmth of her skin. “I can’t protect you when we get onto that battlefield, that’s what scares me. All my life I’ve bragged about how I put the ones I love before anything, how I make sure they’re safe…and the past few months have shown me that was a colossal lie. My father, your brother, everyone’s slipping away…”

She swept his hair back from where it’d fallen from it’s tie. “I’m not.”

Varian’s blue eyes were brimming with anguish. “You can’t say that for certain Val. These things have killed so many already, who knows what will happen to any of us.”

Val took his hand, ignoring how cold his gauntlet was. “Varian, none of us know what will ever happen in our lifetimes. Hells, we could survive the battle and then I die by a, I don’t know, a rock to the head or something. There’s no point dwelling on the what ifs, we of all people know that.”

Varian couldn’t help his minuscule snort. “What a stupid way to die.”

Val latched on to the small slither of humour he was showing. “I know, that’s why I said it. But do you see the point I’m trying to make?”

Varian sighed, nodding despite himself. “Yes, I do, but that doesn’t stop me worrying.”

Val hopped down, patting his cuirass covered chest. “I know Varian, but I’ll do my best to help, you know I will.” She folded her arms. “I suppose this is goodbye until we get to Hillsbrad then?”

Varian solemnly nodded. “Yes, unfortunately there’s only so many horses, otherwise I’d have you riding with me in a heartbeat.”

Val couldn’t help her smirk. “Maybe it’s a blessing in disguise, since we’d just end up racing each other.”

Varian’s own smile was full of nostalgia. “I wish it were one of those days where we could just ride to the forest and escape.”

Val softly laughed. “We would stay out until someone was sent to look for us, do you remember?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he held his hand out for her to take, pulling her in when she did. “Remember? They’re some of the most treasured memories I have. I don’t think I’ll ever forget them, even if someone tortured me to within an inch of my life.”

His smile disappeared. “It makes me that much more grateful that we reconciled when we did.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “That’s true, I think everyday what would’ve happened if we hadn’t.”

He gently squeezed her, kissing her temple. “What did you just say to me about thinking too much?”

Val poked the tip of his nose. “Completely different things Varian.” She swallowed, tracing the ridges of his cuirass with a fingertip. “I told my friends about us.”

Varian couldn’t help his look of surprise. “Really? That seems unlike you.”

Val narrowed her eyes at him, moving the collar of the blue high necked tunic she wore underneath her armour, showing him the evidence of their ‘liaison’. “I had little choice Varian. Since __someone__ got carried away last night, questions were asked.”

All that did was make him bend and kiss it, thoroughly enjoying the sharp gasp that blanketed his ear, and the way her fingers dug into his hair, pulling it just the right amount.

“Varian, really, now?”

He carried on, leaving his face where it was and backing her against the table again. “I’m merely kissing you Val, stop assuming I always want more.”

He didn’t even need to look at her since he already knew her eyes were narrowed. “Varian, I’ve known you for far too long to believe that for even a second.” She snickered, catching his lips. “Do you remember the carriage?”

Varian’s chuckle was husky, meaning he did. “That was entirely your fault. I was merely enjoying the ride.”

Val laughed harder and Varian realized what he had said, running a hand down his face. “Do you think we’ll ever be mature enough to not laugh at innuendos?”

She shook her head without hesitation, taking his hair down, turning him and sitting on the edge of the table with him between her legs and leaning him back so she could reach the back of his head, running her fingers through and gathering the long brown locks together.

“Probably not, but be honest, would you want to be?”

He caught her arm, kissing the inside of it. “Not in a million years. There’s hardly anyone I can share a laugh with nowadays Val, I don’t want to lose the one I treasure most.”

She twisted the ends of his hair around her fingers, knowing they had to get a move on but not really wanting to do it. “Hopefully once this war’s over we’ll be laughing alot more.”

He squeezed the hand he was holding. “I’m hoping that’s sooner rather than later.”

She sighed, finally tying his hair up properly high on his head. “I am __not __looking forward to how much walking I have ahead of me.”

Varian frowned, turning and putting his hands either side of her. “As I said, if there were any spare horses I’d give you one in a heartbeat.” His stubble scratched her chin with the tiny kisses he was planting along her jaw. “Does knowing I’ll be waiting for you at the end of it help in any way?”

She scrunched her nose, clearly trying to hide how much that thought pleased her. “No, not in the slightest.”

Varian had to catch her with the kiss he gave her pushing her back, biting her bottom lip as he let her go.

“Varian, do you really think now is the best time?”

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he straightened. “Apologies…I just, erm…”

Val snorted as she realized why he was getting so flustered. “It’s the armour, isn’t it?”

Varian wasn’t a blushing type of man, he never had been, but there were a few times when Val had seen his cheeks turn a dusty pink, and right now was one of those few times. “It might be, yes.”

She could barely hear his mumble, so leant in a little. “Sorry?”

Varian looked thoroughly embarrassed, swallowing hard and trying to control his voice. “I can’t help it Val, my two favourite things are you and defending people, so to see you in-” He motioned to her armour.“-__that, __is practically all of my dreams come true.”

Val leant back again, crossing her ankles. “So you like me in this then?”

She could swear his jaw twitched. “I just told you I did woman, don’t tease.”

She got down, making his own cuirass squeak a little by rubbing her leather covered palms up until she was cupping his cheeks. “Well know you know how I feel when you wear yours.”

Varian managed a small chuckle, lifting her chin. “Why, because it hides how hideous I am?”

She thumped his chest, swearing quietly when she remembered she wasn’t wearing gauntlets. Varian took her hand and kissed it, carrying on around her wrist and the crook of her elbow. “Varian…”

She had described many of their kisses over the years as ‘intense’, but this one took that title and would probably hold onto it for a long while, ignoring how her toes protested when she stretched up as much as she could, holding on to his neck and the back of his head, while one of his arms hooked diagonally up her back and the other held her waist. They both needed to breathe but didn’t want to stop, tightening their grip on one another.

“Your Majesty, it’s time for you to- oh!”

Val froze, scrambling to leave his embrace but Varian held on, gritting his teeth at the unfortunate boy that had clearly only just been assigned the role of his squire. “This had better be good!”

The boy, who can’t have been that much younger than Val, swallowed with his hands trembling. “I- that is, it’s time for…”

Varian growled, still holding on to an absolutely mortified Val. “Speak boy before I rip out your tongue!”

“It’s time for Your Majesty to depart.”

Varian's anger faded into melancholy within the space of five seconds, and he finally loosened his grip on Val, who looked like she was about to cry for many different reasons. “I see. Go, tell them I’ll be there presently.”

A nervous nod, bow and swift exit were his answer and soon the two of them were alone again.

Varian wiped Val’s eyes, frowning at the tears in them. “Why are you so upset Sweetheart? It’s only a march, we’ll see each other-”

She looked sharply up at him. “Varian, he’s going to tell everyone about us! We’ve just fucked everything!”

Varian’s hands dropped. “Val- does it really matter?”

Val clenched both fists on her temples. “Yes! Everyone’s just going to see me as your whore! It’s alright for you, you’re the bloody king! I’ll be nothing but the King’s slut- Fuck…Varian…”

He realised at once that she was having an anxiety attack, and knew by now how to approach it, so wrenched a chair from in front of his desk and sat her on it, rubbing her back and bending to her level as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Val, look at me- __look__ __at me.__”

She glanced up and he straightened his face. “Breathe Sweetheart, just breathe. In and out, that’s the way…”

She slowly obeyed, sobbing more than she really wanted to. Varian cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “Listen to me, __no one__, and I mean no one, will be calling you that disgusting name as long as I’m alive to hear it, understand? What that boy just saw was a man showing the woman he loves just how damn much he adores her, that’s all. Nothing untoward, nothing seedy, just love.”

She was still shaking, which only made him kiss her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, every inch of her face until she calmed down. “You’re right.”

Varian chose not to take the humorous route in case it made her worse, so merely nodded. “Please Sweetheart, don’t worry yourself over it. Who knows, maybe a word won’t be said about it.”

She blinked a few times to get her vision back to normal. “I suppose he’d be too scared of what you’d do to him to tell.”

Varian chuckled, brushing her hair back. “Damn right. Smile for me love, this is nothing, alright?”

She managed a tiny one, letting him stand her up. “You can understand why I got scared though, can’t you?”

He knew she didn’t want to be smothered right now so stopped himself holding her. “I do, and all I can do is apologize for it.”

Val’s head was already hurting and now she was even more confused.“Apologize? For what?”

Varian poured her a cup of water and passed it to her, looking less content than he did five minutes ago. “Putting you through this. Maybe I should’ve stayed away after all.”

Val put her cup down and both arms around his waist, leaning on his chest.“No, I know I said last night that you were an arse for doing it, but truthfully…I’m fucking glad you’re here Varian.”

He lightly kissed her temple, putting his forehead there after no matter how much he had to hunch. “I’ll be waiting for you Sweetheart. Stay safe out there.”

Val patted his chest, leaning up for a less intense kiss this time, straightening her plate and tidying her hair. “I’ll see you in Hillsbrad.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian felt a strange mix of anger and happiness when she left; happy that he had actually managed to calm her when even he had the sinking feeling of exposure as she had, and anger at the world for the sheer fact that a kiss had caused such trouble when it was the most natural thing in the world for two people in love to partake in.

It brought home that no matter what ‘arrangement’ they made with Tiffin, that the rest of the world would always see just a man unfaithful to his wife. He folded the letter he’d hastily written to Tiffin explaining what was happening and put his seal on it, shoving it into his satchel and buckling it.

“Boy.”

The squire from before came in, but Varian knew he was nervous now. “Don’t fret, I won’t beat you.”

He almost laughed at the audible sigh behind him. “Come here.”

He was obeyed, and Varian made a point to put his hand on his shoulder tight enough to tell him how serious he was being. “You are not to breathe a __word__ as to what you just saw, do you understand?”

A scared nod was his answer, but Varian wasn’t done. “I will not have Miss Glenmore’s honour besmirched because of a gossiping little shit, do you hear me? If I found out so much as a hint of us has passed your lips I’ll make you wish you were never born. Understand?”

Another nod and Varian let him go. “Is my horse ready?”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

Varian hesitated, fiddling with the ring that was on the leather thong around his neck. It had been the engagement ring he’d given Val all those years ago, discarded by the woman it had been intended for in a fit of rage, but kept by the man whose sorrow had overtaken his heart, worn around his throat since that day and probably for the rest of his days.

“Do something for me.”

The dark haired young man meekly nodded. “Go find someone and bring him to me. Carson Eastcroft. I need to speak with him.”

He wished she had stayed, he wished he had put his foot down and told her she was to accompany him, but he knew she wouldn’t have done it or appreciated it. He ran a hand down his face and now he was alone, felt no qualms about pounding the table as if he were punching the embodiment of his frustration, a faceless mannequin that he couldn’t name, but knew was always there, like a damn shadow following his every move.

He preoccupied himself with packing up before a throat was cleared behind him.

“Majesty? I was told you wanted to see me?”

Varian turned, getting a good look at the man in front of him and __feeling __his eyes turn green without them meaning to. He was tall, handsome and didn’t come with the burden of secrecy or hurt that loving Varian had brought Val. “Aye, I did.”

He straightened, taking a deep breath. “I understand that you know about Miss Glenmore and I?”

Carson stiffened, with his hands behind his back. “Aye Majesty, she told us just this morning…though we kind of guessed before she did.”

Varian’s lips curved into a smile. “I see. Would you say you two are close?”

Carson immediately put his hands up. “I swear Majesty, If I’d have known about you two I wouldn’t have even complimented her.”

Varian’s own hand rose. “Peace, I’m not angry at the fact. I just need to know.”

Carson cleared his throat. “Then yes, we are close, we have a little group of us…”

Carson knew nobody would believe him if he ever told them that he had seen King Varian Wrynn look like he was about to cry, but the sadness in the King’s blue eyes unnerved the older man. __I keep forgetting I’m older than him__, the thought startled the soldier as he realized that he was nearly ten years older than the king, it was a bewildering feeling.

“So Val trusts you?”

Carson folded his arms, feeling slightly more relaxed now he knew his head wasn’t about to be split in two. “I’m presuming so yes, you’re better off asking her though.”

Varian shook his head. “No, she’ll just think I’m being jealous again.” The King swallowed, clenching and relaxing his fists. “If she trusts you, than I have no choice but to. Her judgement is one I will always have faith in. And saying that…I need you to keep something from her on my behalf.”

He hated being secretive with Val but this time he had little to no choice, his conscience demanded he do this. “I need you to…keep an eye on her. Protect her when I can’t, and just make sure she doesn’t get in trouble.”

Carson’s brow furrowed. “Majesty, you make it sound like you don’t trust her abilities-”

Varian’s nose was three inches away from his in a heartbeat, showing Carson how tall he was.

“Don’t you ever accuse me of not trusting what that woman can do! I’ve watched her scrape by for years with no help or sympathy! I didn’t want to speak to you about this, believe me I didn’t, so don’t push me! Understand?!”

He spun on his heel so fast it made a groove in the dirt, stomping over to the table and leaning over it to try and calm down. “She’s more than capable of looking after herself, I know this, you know this, but I have to know that if Light forbid anything happens to me that someone will look after her.”

Carson’s stomach dropped. “Majesty-”

Varian’s head rose. “The Orcs murdered my Father, a man I used to see as invincible, and they cut him down in a split-second. The same could very much happen to me, and if it does, Val ends up alone. Now I’m ordering you to take care of her should I fall…will you do that?”

Carson slowly nodded, shifting his shoulders. “In a heartbeat Majesty. But hopefully it won’t come to it.”

Varian turned back to him, looking only the slightest bit lighter. “Good. I just needed to know, forgive me. Back to your duties.”

Carson stayed put despite the command. “She really loves you, you know.”

Varian flinched and he didn’t know why. “She’s told you this, has she?”

Carson gave him a small smile. “No, you just have to look at her when she talks about you. She has this little sparkle in her eye, like she’s a million miles away.”

Varian couldn’t help his own smile. “I’ve done nothing to deserve the love of that woman, every day I wonder what the hells she sees in me.”

Carson chuckled. “Well, it must be something, since she’s clearly head over heels.”

Varian merely made a small noise, waving his hand so Carson knew he wanted to be alone.

Though once he was, it was the last thing he wanted to be. He paced, not quite knowing what to do with himself until he was called away, it was strangely annoying. Everything in him was screaming to call Val back and run off with her, where didn’t matter, Samarkand, Kul Tiras, somewhere far enough away from Lordaeron that she was out of harms way, but he soon came to the devastating realization that __nowhere__ was safe now, so no matter what he did to protect her, she’d be at risk, which made bile threaten to travel further up his throat.

Especially since he wouldn’t be going to Hillsbrad just yet. The damning remembrance of the fact that his wedding was in one week and it would take five days just to get to the city in time had burst any little bubble he had of merely marching straight to the thick of the action. Which meant he had lied to Val, which made things even worse.

Of course he had tried his damnedest to keep her away from the subject to save her own heart, but she’d have to forgive him for potentially not being there to greet her as he had told her mere minutes ago he would be. He’d be going back to the capital, getting the thing over with, then coming down, meaning he’d be delayed a great deal.

Tiffin had written to him this morning suggesting postponing the wedding, but he had told her that as much as he appreciated the idea, it would only lead to more confusion for their people, so he would return presently and leave straight after.

He’d written a note to Val in cowardice, explaining what was happening and begging her to forgive him, reasurring her that he __would__ be at Hillsbrad for the final assault, which in his defence, was the truth.

She wouldn’t be that angry, he knew it and had to laugh at how worked up about it he was getting. They had both known since they arrived in Lordaeron that the wedding was happening, and if anything Val had expressed how glad she was that she would be nowhere near the capital for it, so really, there was nothing to worry about.

“You’re more resilient than I’ll ever be woman, I swear.” He muttered it so dismissively, like she wasn’t being the bravest soul he’d met in his lifetime, being this nonchalant about the man she loved technically marrying another woman. He knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to do the same thing, he didn’t think he’d even try as long as she had.

Had the tables been turned and she had been the one marrying on Tuesday, Varian would guarantee that after his heart shattered into a million pieces he’d be snatching her away, screaming, shouting, doing something overly dramatic and pathetically needy that would in the end do nothing but ruin everything, so he thanked the Light for the mature way she was taking this.

“Your Majesty, it’s time to depart.”

He barely turned at the boy’s voice, furrowing his brow. “Did you deliver my message to Miss Glenmore?”

He had to look so he could see the nod he was given. “I did Your Majesty, and she wishes you a pleasant journey, good luck and added that she wants you to shave beforehand or ‘she will find you and clump you one’. Her words, not mine.”

Varian chuckled quietly, running a hand down his chin to see what she meant and realizing just how long his whiskers had gotten, making him laugh more. “I’ll see to it straight away. Thank you.”

He wished that everyone kept doing what they were doing when he finally left his sanctuary and made his way across the barracks, but of course they all stopped and bowed to their King, making him far more self concious than it probably should’ve by this point. He had been king for months now, and a prince for even longer, he should be used to people doing this regardless of how much he hated it.

He passed Val and her group, flashing her a small smile as she straightened and thankfully getting one in return. She mouthed a quick goodbye and all it did was make his chest ache, since he wanted to do nothing but bid farewell like any other man would, with a kiss and embrace, but this would have to do he supposed.

His horse, a black Shire stallion named Argo after the old god of battles and war, whinnied haughtily as he patted the brute’s neck, silently apologizing as he mounted, since he had no clue how the beast managed to hold up a fully armoured king as long as the stable masters expected him to, but somehow he did, so Varian wouldn’t question it.

The cheers of “Long live King Varian!” and “Glory to the Alliance!” became deafening, and Varian could hear them even as he kicked off, feeling his mouth dry at the sudden fear he had pooling in his chest about something so simple as a wedding.

It was a cruel irony really, that he would be scared of something so run of the mill and excited by battle, but he supposed it shouldn’t be that surprising, yet here he was thinking of nothing but how it was exactly that as he thundered south, ready to break from the group towards the capital.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val didn’t move until Varian was completely gone, feeling better about the fact that he was leaving for his wedding more than she probably should have. She had known for years it was coming, maybe that was what made it easier to bear, but she didn’t feel as upset as her friends were acting like she was, with pats on the back and soothing words not really being applicable to her mood.

“You alright chick?”

Val gave Kay a smile, which the older woman hadn’t been expecting. “Perfectly, why wouldn’t I be? We’re actually leaving today, it’s a good thing.”

Hemming, ever the observant one, noticed her tone. “We meant more about the fact that Varian just left to go marry Tiffin.”

Of course they’d read the message; she hadn’t exactly hidden it, but should’ve known better than thinking they would leave it. “Oh, that. Strangely, and don’t think I’m just saying this, I’m fine with it. Tiffin knows there’s no love, Varian and I know there’s no love, what’s there to waste my time lamenting over?”

Arin didn’t look convinced as they trudged back to their tent to pack up what little belongings they had here. “Are you sure?”

Val nodded quickly enough to tell them that she wasn’t as good as she was making out. “Yes, I’m sure, now can we leave it? We have our own problems to be worrying about.”

Carson rolled his shoulders, throwing his things into a large leather pack that was standard for all soldiers to have. “We have weeks of walking ahead of us, you all know this don’t you?”

Arin deflated, knowing but clearly forgetting the fact. “I wish there were a way to conjure up fifty thousand horses.”

Kay looked confused at the reply. “Fifty thousand? But there’s more than that here.”

Hemming slung his own pack over his shoulder and put his helm under one arm. “There’s a certain amount of soldiers being divided everywhere, from going to Ironforge to help out the dwarves left there, and then a big portion staying at the capital and spreading out across Lordaeron.”

Val made a face, fishing the scallop necklace that Cillian gave her out of her bag and fastened it, opening it and smiling at the miniature portrait of Varian that Tiffin had slipped into it when she hadn’t been looking.

She had chided the blonde for it, worried what would happen if anyone found it, but all she’d gotten was that damn sweet smile of Tiffin’s and a ‘just enjoy and cherish it’.

“That makes sense I suppose.”

She closed it, standing and letting Carson take her bedroll after a few protestations. “When are the Samarkandans getting here? I want to see how good those ‘vipers’ of theirs are.”

This time Hemming shrugged. “I’m not even sure if they joined the Alliance.”

Val gave him a smile. “Varian told me that King Nizaar pledged his support first, so I should think they’ll be here soon.”

Arin huffed, letting the women out first as the three men followed to Garside’s appointed meeting place for them all. “I’m still utterly shocked that King Greymane pledged, I’d love to know how Varian managed that one.”

Hemming snorted. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that it wasn’t King Greymane that did it, but his son.”

Val made a noise of agreement, stopping to let Carson strap her bedroll to the top of her pack. “Liam has never agreed with Genn’s stubbornness, so probably argued with him openly.”

She lightly laughed. “I think that’s why Varian chose to be friends with him.”

Kay started chewing her lip, hating how heavy her pack was already. “What’s he like, Prince Liam?”

Arin groaned at her girlish tone, which was highly unlike her. “Oh Light not you as well.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Arin’s look of disdain made Val want to laugh. “Why does every prince in the whole of Azeroth have women falling all over them? Why can’t one just be as ugly as the rest of us instead of pretty bastards?”

Carson’s eyebrows both rose. “Whoa, that’s been held in a while, hasn’t it Holton?”

Arin chuckled, sweeping his hair back. “Just a little bit. Everywhere you go in Gilneas you hear about Liam’s ‘positive attributes’, it starts to grate me after a while.”

Kay sputtered. “He must get his looks from Queen Mia though.”

Hemming sounded like he disagreed. “I’m not quite sure about that; if you look at old portraits of King Greymane, you’ll notice that he was quite the handsome fellow.”

Carson didn’t miss a beat before teasing him. “Well if he looks so good why don’t you marry him?”

Their laughter carried them to where Garside was waiting with the rest of their regiment, with his stern gaze quieting them instantly.

“Regiment three, fall in and stand.”

Val and the others formed horizontal rows of bodies with the others and stood with their feet apart and their hands behind their backs, lifting their chins.

“We are to depart for Hillsbrad in less than five minutes, and are to keep to a tight schedule, camping overnight in Andorhal and Tarren Mill. There is to be no drinking yourselves stupid, you are representing Stormwind and King Varian. Do you all understand?”

A hearty cry of “Yes Captain!” was his answer, and the older man paced from one side of his regiment to the other, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

“Light be with you all once we get there, for we have no idea what will be waiting for us. I received word this morning that when we get to Andorhal the Samarkandan army will have arrived, with enough horses for half of you. The other half will have to march.”

He extended his arm and swept it over the side that held of Val and her group, much to their utter glee.

“This half has earned the privilege after what I’ve seen these past months. So when we get there, come and see the stable master to be assigned the horse that will be yours for the duration of the war. Now move out.”

Val slapped Carson’s open palm as they grinned at each other, trying to keep themselves dignified even though they had just been told they won’t have to walk for three weeks as they first thought. “Well that’s a result if I ever heard it.”

Kay didn’t look convinced. “We still have to get to Andorhal first Val, don’t get too excited just yet.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, falling in step with them all as everyone surged from the main compound. “It gives us motivation though, so I’m still excited whether you like it or not.”

Carson looped arms with her, giving her his signature grin. “Then to Andorhal my dear comrades, to show that Horde we’re not to be fucked with!”


	17. Getting your bearings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian felt like he was in the midst of a fever induced delirium when he woke the day of his wedding, with his arms and legs feeling so unbearably heavy that he was sure something was legitimately wrong with him.

He had spent the last Light knew how many minutes merely staring across at the wall from his bed, making no attempt to move or even try. Wyll was already bustling about, he could hear him, and silently thanked the man for not pestering him to leave his little sanctuary, content to wallow in a sadness that in all honesty wasn’t even that warranted.

He had seen Tiffin the night before despite tradition dictating that he didn’t, talking well into the night about the whole affair and how they felt about it, being quite candid with each other, which was always a pleasant surprise.

Thankfully she thought today as much as a farce as he did, but that didn’t explain why he was acting as if it were his funeral he were attending instead of his nuptials.

“You have a few letters Your Majesty, shall I leave them on your bedside?”

Varian lifted his hand, knowing who at least one of them was from and feeling quite eager to read it. “Give them here Wyll.”

The old groom obeyed, of course he did, but as usual he went one step beyond and bent over, meeting the King’s eye. “Unless you’d like to go to the monastery in the nude Your Majesty, may I suggest rising?”

Varian grunted in semi agreement. “In a minute.”

Wyll looked utterly sympathetic. “I know today will be hard for Your Majesty, but isn’t it better to get up, ready and have it over with than drag it out like this?”

He was right, as he always was, and Varian found no argument against anything he’d said. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. “In a minute.”

He gave a half hearted attempt to muffle his chuckle but couldn’t manage it, heaving himself up as if he were ten times heavier than reality proved, sifting through his letters until he found the one he wanted, flicking the seal open and relaxing himself with his beloved’s scratchy handwriting.

“How is Miss Glenmore?”

Varian finished reading her letter before looking up. “She’s well, and leaving Tarren Mill at some point today.”

Wyll understood that tone in a millisecond. “You’ll be in the thick of battle soon enough Your Majesty.”

Varian reached over and took the coffee Wyll had put on the nightstand, letting the bitter beverage warm his throat. “I don’t doubt it. It’s a curious feeling, not looking forward to my own wedding.”

Wyll gave him a small but sympathetic smile. “I wouldn’t know Your Majesty, mine was very much the best day of my life.”

Varian ran a hand down his face in an attempt to convey some sort of clue that he was indeed alive and not a shambling corpse today. “And for that I will envy you to the end of my days Wyll.”

He put his letters down, still re reading the last line of Val’s as many times as he could. It was nice to know he was indeed wanted by someone, even if he couldn’t fathom for the life of him why she did, when the option to run off and be with someone who didn’t come with such ridiculousness in their lives was right in front of her.

He had regretted his talk with Carson the minute he’d had it, since it showed him the kind of man Val could easily have, and even though he’d reassured Varian nothing was between the two…in all honesty, he wouldn’t blame her for straying at this point.

Carson was the perfect specimen of a perfect man; tall, broad shouldered, handsome (at least in Val’s particular taste, which Varian would hope he knew quite well at this point), with a stable wage, more chance of protecting her than Varian ever had….the list of positive attributes about the bastard was endless.

He’d be absolutely devastated, there was no doubt about that, but in a strange, distorted way, he wouldn’t hate her for doing what everyone else in the world was entitled to, finding someone not so complicated and enjoying themselves…like they used to.

Over the two days he’d been back in the capital, all he’d been thinking about was how much simpler everything was back when they were just silly teenagers exploring what love was, it made him overly nostalgic and he knew it would make him feel worse but he’d done it anyway.

Normally when he felt like this he would march down to the shop, charm his way into making Lokir give Val the day off and ride as far into the forest as they could, doing everything and nothing, it was bliss. A bliss that had been destroyed long before the Orcs had attacked.

“What time do I have to be there?”

Wyll carried on laying his outfit on the table, understanding his melancholy but also knowing they had a schedule to keep today. “Half past ten Your Majesty.”

Varian swung his legs round and got up, cracking his neck and stretching to shake off the sleep induced lethargy he was experiencing. “That soon?”

Wyll nodded, unlocking his jewel case. “There’s already a large crowd filling the route from here to the monastery. I’ve heard some even camped overnight.”

Varian withered, wishing Wyll hadn’t said that. “Camping for a wedding that means absolutely nothing, what a pathetic existence.”

He opened the door to his washroom, noticing that Val had left behind a great number of things before she left, and it was as if his heart picked them out before anything else; her comb was on the side of the bath, her robe was hanging on the back of the door, and her oils were in the basket mixed with his, it was bloody infuriating.

He turned the bath on, thanking the Light for the gnomish invention of indoor plumbing taking them from wooden tubs with kettles and running a hand down his face, realizing he still hadn't shaved even though he’d promised to.

Thankfully Wyll had the same thought at some point this morning and put the bowl with almond paste in it next to the brush and razor, so Varian got to work slathering his face and wiping the mirror of steam.

“Is Tiffin awake?”

Wyll brought him a fresh towel, putting it next to him on the table. “I wouldn’t know Your Majesty, I haven’t been to the Queen’s chambers.”

That made the razor slip from Varian's hand and nick his palm, adding to his bad humour. Wyll grabbed his hand, pouring the jug that was nestled in his basin over it and ignoring his hisses.

“Well that wasn’t very clever, was it?”

Varian just stared numbly at his hand as the implications of the words ‘Queen’s chambers’ hit him like a brick.

His Queen...Tiffin would forever be known as his Queen, it felt wrong, so abominably wrong. “I…I just..leave me.”

Wyll looked concerned as he put the king’s hand down. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Varian was shaking, he could see his arms quivering as he leant on the table.

“Leave. I’ll be out soon.”

The door closing was his signal to crumple to the floor, stretching his legs in front of him and putting his face in his hands, trying with every fibre of his being not to cry like a lost child when in reality that was exactly what he was.

He had no idea what the hells he was doing anymore, and it scared him more than the Horde ever would. In situations like this he would normally go to his Father, but then he would remember that his father wasn’t here anymore and it would cause a panic to rise in Varian’s chest that he thought impossible to feel.

The people he ran to for comfort were all gone; his mother, Bess, Uncle Lokir, they were all dust in the wind, and with Val nowhere near him Varian wasn’t sure whether he could take it anymore.

This wasn’t what a wedding day was supposed to feel like, that much he knew for certain. It was supposed to be celebrated, with a group of his nearest and dearest getting ready with him and spilling ludicrous stories of their own marriages to make him squirm about his own, there was supposed to be laughter, frivolity….there was none today.

Maybe it was because they had arranged for today to be so close after losing Stormwind, or maybe it had finally hit him how he was essentially being forced into this, he would never know, but he did know that it was meant to be completely different to sitting on the floor like a broken marionette with blood seeping from his hand and tears in his eyes.

Even though he constantly reminded himself that it wasn’t real, that it was for the good of his people, he couldn’t shake the feeling of absolute dread that was creeping up his spine. It cemented his sovereignty, there would be no running from the crown at this point, it was a frightening thought to the twenty two year old king who had rather arrogantly assumed in the past he would be the prince for alot longer than that.

He didn’t know who exactly to blame for Llane’s death, it was frustrating to say the least. Of course Garona had dealt the killing blow, that couldn’t be denied by anyone, but was it his father’s naivety that had brought him and the kingdom to ruin?

He hated to speak ill of the dead, but if his father had merely __listened__ and not treated Varian like a petulant child who didn’t like his playmate then maybe….maybe, that seemed to be a word that swam around Varian’s head more than he cared to admit. The past two months, hells, the past five years even had been filled with the word ‘maybe’.

Maybe if he’d run away with Val as he had first intended, he wouldn’t be sitting here becoming so distressed over a marriage to the wrong woman. Maybe if he had done that, then he and Val would’ve been happy, with a life and maybe children of their own, ones created from love and commitment, not a damn syringe.

Now not only had he denied himself that luxury, he had dragged Val down with him. She had already told him that she’d never marry now whether they were together or not, which only made Varian’s chest tighten with more guilt, since the implications of it were absolutely staggering.

That meant no children, no life for herself except one of solitude and loneliness if Light forbid they did separate again…and it was all his fault. She would argue with him about that one, telling him that no, it wasn’t his fault and she was using her own volition to come to the conclusion, but she would be lying to his face and the both of them would know it.

“Varian?”

He withered, leaning his head back and resting it on the table. Of all the voices he really did not want to hear today, Arthas’ was at the top of the list. He didn’t want to hear what the Light thought about this matter, or how it was the Light’s way of testing him, he knew that already, but nevertheless he croaked out a measly ‘in here’.

The light from the other room blinded him momentarily, and all he could see was the Paladin’s outline. “Your bath’s about to overflow, what have you been doing in here?”

The blonde turned the taps off and waved some steam from his face, getting a good look at the pathetic looking king and sighing deeply, answering his own question.

“Varian, you knew this day was coming.”

Varian barely moved, which worried Arthas more than it probably should have. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

His mumble was the only noise in the room save the occasional drip from the bath, so Arthas guided himself down and crossed his legs, putting his hands in his lap. “You chose to carry the betrothal on.”

Varian’s brows snapped down. “Thank you for reminding me of that.”

Arthas shrugged as if he wasn’t angering Varian more with every word. “I’m merely being straight with you Varian, you made this bed, now you have to lie in it.”

He grimaced at the glare he received. “Sorry, a slip of the tongue.”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose, letting Arthas lift his other hand and heal it. “If this had been five years ago I would make a dirty joke about that.”

Arthas gave him an encouraging smile. “You still could. I won’t tut too loudly.”

Varian assumed that was supposed to make him laugh but he couldn’t even manage a chuckle.

“I admire you for doing this Varian, despite what you may think.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and he stayed silent, prompting Arthas to carry on. “You’re thinking about your people before yourself, that’s a well honoured trait in a king.”

Varian huffed, looking straight ahead. “Or maybe I’ve just gone mad.”

Arthas chuckled himself, putting Varian's hand down whilst briefly comparing how dark the King of Stormwind was compared to his pasty self. “Well, what is it Val says about that?”

Varian actually smiled at that one, staring into space. “’All the best people are.’ That girl and her damn books, she’s a walking quote bank at this point.”

Arthas gave him his own grin. “I think it’s wonderful how much she loves them.”

Varian’s eyes glazed over a little. “It’s fucking adorable, that’s what it is.”

He started laughing, much to Arthas’ relief. “Made every birthday the easiest thing in the world.”

That earned him a look of disapproval. “You didn’t seriously buy her the same thing every year?”

Varian shook his head. “Only when she asked me for them. Others I would just take her places that she didn’t normally have time for.”

Arthas was just glad to have him talking even though he knew all this, so carried the conversation on despite the repetition. “I’m surprised Lokir let her have even that day off.”

Varian shrugged. “He wasn’t a tyrant, but he believed in hard work, I’ve always respected him for it. Credit where it’s due, he always let her have her birthday and mine off.”

He knew time was getting on so he went behind the screen on the far side of the room to undress. “I’ll never forget the trip we took the year before our separation; I took her to Stone Cairn for a few days, at a lake-house Bess owned there.”

Arthas looked impressed. “I wasn’t aware Bessie owned any property.”

Another chuckle. “It was the best kept secret that dwarf had. She only told me because she thought ‘A couple o days away will do ya good laddie, take the girl away and have some fuckin’ normality for once.’”

Arthas had to laugh at Varian’s atrocious attempt at a Dwarven accent. “She’d hit you so hard if she heard you just then.”

He tried not to look as Varian slid into the bath, waiting until his bottom half was covered before he did. “I know she would, but only after she stopped laughing.”

The blonde prince noticed he was using Val’s oil on the cloth he took from the side. “Fancy smelling like a sweet shop today?”

Varian was embarrassed, Arthas could tell. “No, I’ve just run out of mine, that’s all.”

Arthas snatched the bottle labelled ‘Sandalwood and lemon-grass’ before Varian could grab it, shaking it and grinning wickedly. “Oh really? That’s why it’s practically full is it?”

Varian swiped it from the laughing younger man, glaring at him all the while.“Don’t you have other things to do apart from tease me?”

Arthas shook his head, much to his chagrin. “No, I promised father I’d help you get ready, so you’re stuck with me I’m afraid.”

Varian wrung his washcloth out, scrubbing his arms. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

Arthas’ brow wrinkled. “’For who’ would be my first question.”

Varian sighed, dunking briefly to wet his hair. “Everyone, Tiffin…I don’t know, just generally.”

Arthas bent one leg once he was sitting by the side of the bath, resting his arm on it.

“Do you want me to be brutally honest?”

Varian didn’t hesitate to nod, running his own oil through his hair so he didn’t ‘smell like a sweet shop’. “Brutally honest is all I want nowadays.”

Arthas clucked his tongue, thinking how to put this semi delicately. “I would have loved to see you marrying Val today instead, as would a good few of us.”

He tried not to react to Varian’s look of anguish. “But- and this is a very important but-”

He waited for the immature snort, but it never came, showing him how Varian was feeling. “- it’s what your people need. Too much change right now is a lethal concept Varian. Remember, the betrothal was announced two years ago, that’s alot of time for it to stick into people’s minds.”

Varian’s pain was evident on his face. “I thought as much. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

The monastery was packed by the time he got there, but in all honesty he wasn’t looking at any of the faces that were staring at him as he walked down that accursed aisle. Tiffin wasn’t here yet, of course she wasn’t, so all eyes were on the King as he bent before Archbishop Faol, letting gnarled fingers touch his head and allow him to rise, trying his damnedest not to cry or vomit.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthas, Calia and Liam, all giving him encouraging smiles despite how much they all knew he didn’t want this.

He was starting to finally realize how Val felt when she had one of her attacks; it was absolutely awful and all it did was make him hate himself for not taking it more seriously, since in all honesty he felt like just running away, crown be damned.

His chest felt constricted, his armour like a cage, and his hands were quivering enough to make anyone think he was having a fit, it was slightly terrifying.

He wondered what Val was doing right now. As far as he knew there was no engagement, the Horde hadn’t made it to Hillsbrad yet, so she wasn’t in battle, at least he hoped she wasn’t. She was probably sitting with her friends taking advantage of the peace…with that damn Carson. He was starting to reach a __very__ close second to Cillian on Varian’s list of people he wanted to punch until they stopped moving.

Her letter this morning had gushed about how he had been ‘the perfect gentleman’ on their march, telling him how he’d carried her things or helped her onto her horse without her asking, it was vomit inducing drivel that Varian wished to high heaven she wouldn’t keep slapping him in the face with.

But he couldn’t be angry with her over it, she was clearly blissfully unaware of the man’s intentions. Val had been that way since they were young, having a self confidence level so low that Varian was sure that she had convinced herself that no one would take a second look at her, so when they did, she either didn’t notice or purposely ignored it, he would probably never know.

What he __did __know is even after their talk, Carson was toeing the line of Varian’s patience, and it made him want to do nothing but have him reassigned, but Val would know it was him that did it in a millisecond and resent him, which wasn’t worth it, since in all fairness, the man hadn’t actually tried anything yet…he hoped.

He had to smile to himself since she was probably sitting in her own little corner with a book in her hands and her mind a million miles away, despite what insane thoughts he was having.

He had lied to Arthas earlier when he had said he hadn’t gotten her a book for every birthday; he had made it a sort of tradition between the two of them that she never argued against, though that hadn’t stopped her trying to get him to become as enthused as her when she knew it was never going to happen.

He hated thinking of Val, for all it did was make him more heartbroken that he wasn’t waiting for her as he stood like a statue in front of the good Archbishop, who could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

The crowds outside got louder, and the doors opened with a loud clunk that mimicked how his heart dropped into his boots, blocking out the gentle harp that accompanied an equally downcast Tiffin as she came up the aisle with King Terenas, and if this were any other occasion Varian would admit that she looked beautiful, even if her face was hidden behind her veil, but he couldn’t do it, not today. He took her hand once she reached him, sharing the same look with her.

“This is it.”

He swallowed to wet his throat, trying in vain to steady his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

She gave him the biggest smile she could muster. “Don’t be, we’re doing this for Stormwind, that’s all that matters.”

They knelt in front of Faol, who raised both hands and smiled as if the air wasn’t ridiculously tense.

_ _

_ _“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the house of the Light, to join these two in blissful matrimony….”_ _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val had never been so grateful to have a damn horse in all of her life. She’d ‘owned’ one back in Stormwind, meaning she had one that she used every time she and Varian went out past the city, but to have one that was __completely __hers was strangely invigorating.

She had called the jet black mare ‘Ebony’(Carson had already teased her for the lack of imagination, but she didn’t care), and was listening to her whinny as she sat on a small rock in front of her, already furiously writing letters even when the others were only just getting up.

There was a better mood all around with the men and women that had been gifted with horses, she had noticed it as soon as they got to Tarren Mill last night; instead of exhaustion and impatience, as she had herself partook in during their march.

They had all shared a drink from the tavern and sat together, actually having a night off from training and thoughts of war to share a laugh, it brought everyone’s spirits up. Carson’s head was by her feet, and she could feel them being nudged by it as he rolled over, looking up and digging a thumb and forefinger into his eyes.

“Why the fuck are you up so early?”

Val shrugged, finishing the letter to her Grammy and folding it, not really realising that she had rose before the morning horn had even sounded. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Carson sighed, recognizing her quiet tone. “Are you alright?”

She nodded despite really not wanting to, carrying on her letter to Varian. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Carson sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Val, you don’t have to act like everything’s alright love.”

Val gave him a tiny smile. “I’m fine, honestly. All three of us knew it was coming Car, I can’t be that upset over it.”

She put her quill down. “It’s too late now anyway.”

She was telling the truth; the wedding had finally happened yesterday, and to her annoyance it was all anyone had been talking about since, even within her troop.

The women were gushing over how ‘beautiful the queen must have looked’ or how ‘happy they must be’, it was beyond infuriating.

She picked her hawk-strider feather quill (an early birthday present from Cillian) and furrowed her brow, needing to change the subject. “How do you spell ‘accommodate?”’

Carson shrugged, having the same level of writing prowess she did. He nudged Hemming, who was only just beginning to stir. “Hem, how d’you spell accommodate?”

He mumbled his answer, ignoring Val’s ‘thank you’ and turning back over, snoring instantly.

“How d’you think they got on?”

Val didn’t even bother looking up, she just carried on writing. “Probably as well as we expected them to. I doubt they stayed at the party long, Varian probably left after the ceremony.”

She swore as an ink blot appeared on the parchment where she’d held her quill there too long, scrunching it up and throwing it in her pack, getting up from her perch and snatching her waterskin up.

Carson pushed himself to his feet, groggily following her to the cauldron of water that had clearly just been boiled, putting his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

“Get off Car.”

He shook his head, scratching her shoulder with his beard. “No, not until you actually talk to me. Come on Val, it’s not everyday I worry about someone, you should feel special.”

She elbowed his gut, turning once her skin was full. “There’s nothing to talk about. I just want to not even think about it, so drop the subject please. I’m fine, he’s probably fine, everything’s fine.”

He gave her a small grin, putting his arm over her shoulders. “Bet you’re looking forward to seeing him.”

Val gave a soft snort. “That’s the understatement of the millennia. Letters sorely lack the emotion of seeing someone in the flesh.”

The morning horn finally sounded and they stepped over the shifting sleepers, wandering aimlessly and enjoying every second. “Quiet little town, isn’t it?”

Val made a noise of agreement, smelling fresh bread and following the scent, feeling the purse hanging on her belt and sighing in relief when she felt it still half full. Her wages so far had been sent to different people; some had gone to her Grammy down in Bloodstone, some to the orphans of Stormwind, and some to Varian for safe keeping. She was used to living with little in her pocket, so had no qualms about dividing it.

“Well, it was until we rocked up, now it’s turned into a barracks like every other town in Lordaeron.” Carson couldn’t disagree, it had a sense of truth.

All he could see in the green that surrounded the town was a plethora of bedrolls, horses and carts carrying weapons, tents and whatever else was needed for the ‘garrison’ down at Hillsbrad, and that was even with some of it leaving last night. It was a little unnerving to see such a little town overtaken by an army that wasn’t even the enemy, but he knew it had to be done.

He followed Val into the small bakers, trying not to look to excited at the breads and pastries laid out everywhere. He had foolishly spent most of his wages in the tavern last night, downing stupid amounts of alcohol, gambling when he knew he was awful at it and paying for a woman to spend the wee hours with (that one was something he would never, ever admit to Val).

“Fancy something?”

He shook his head despite his grumbling stomach. “No, don’t be daft, you get something for you, I’ll eat later.”

She must’ve seen what he got up to the night before since she rolled her eyes and took her purse form her belt. “Two custard tarts and two scones please.”

The portly baker smiled at her as he wrapped them up, eyeing Carson. “Not every day a woman insists on paying for her man.”

Val chuckled, lightly slapping Carson’s chest with the back of his hand and brushing off the insinuation since she could see where he got the idea. “What can I say, I enjoy charity work my friend.”

Carson knew he shouldn’t have laughed but did anyway since the blonde in front of them started him off.

“That’s one silver and thirteen copper please my dear.”

She handed the money over, taking their treats and passing Carson one of the scones, munching her own and closing her eyes. “This is just how Bessie used to make them.”

Carson’s eyebrow quirked. “Bessie?”

Val wiped her mouth of crumbs, stopping at the fruit stall to get an apple for Ebony. “She was Varian’s nursemaid and my Light-mother, but she carried on at the Keep long after he turned eighteen. She was brilliant, always laughing or making a stupid joke.”

She made a face, fishing some coppers out and handing it over. “In fact, I think that’s where Varian got most of his awful ones from.”

Carson snickered, putting her purse back on her belt for her since her hands were now full. “I take it you don’t share the same sense of humour then?”

Val shook her head, giving him the package from the bakers to hold. “Oh no, we do, until he starts cracking the old man calibre jokes and I just end up cringing. It’s hard to know if he does it on purpose or not sometimes. You know awful ones like ‘a dwarf walks out of a bar’ or ‘what do you call a Gnoll that won’t share his forest?’”

Carson was laughing already. “I dread to ask, but what __do__ you call a Gnoll that won’t share his forest?”

Val looked annoyed even as she said it. “A Hogger.”

His groan was loud enough to make Ebony look round as they got to her, though she perked up once Val fed her, patting her muzzle lovingly.

“That was one my Granddad would tell! Light above!”

Val couldn’t help her own titters. “I did warn you, I swear, he just does it to annoy me sometimes.”

She sighed, still stroking Ebony. “I almost wish I __had__ gone yesterday, to give them some support.”

Carson put their tarts in her saddle bag, watching everyone start to get moving. “All it would’ve done was make you and Varian feel worse than it wasn’t yours love. It was the best idea to stay away, besides, you can comfort him when he gets here, can’t you?”

She huffed, letting go of Ebony’s head and folding her arms.“I don’t even know how long he’s going to be.”

Carson bent to her ear so no one else could overhear. “I’m sure he’s riding at the speed of light knowing that you’re at the end of his journey.”

Val swatted him, trying not to laugh as Kay and Arin came over looking as if they’d been dragged through a bush. “Morning you two, sleep well?”

Arin stuck his middle finger up, sweeping his hair back. “How the hells did I let you convince me to drink that much Car?”

Val gave the taller man, who was trying to feign innocence, the dirtiest look she could muster. “When you said you spent all night drinking I didn’t actually think you’d done it!”

Carson shrugged as if it were nothing. “We’re allowed a night off every now and then Val, stop acting like my damn mother.”

Kay had her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. “He nearly convinced our dear Arin to get a tattoo.”

Val snorted, patting her thigh. “He’s the only one out of us that doesn’t have one, so it makes sense.”

Hemming’s brow furrowed once he joined them. “I don’t have any thank you very much, I think it’s ridiculous, going through all that pain just for a picture on your arse.”

Val sputtered. “Seen alot of arses to compare, have you Hemming?”

She nudged Carson. “You should’ve come and got me, I would’ve been all for it.”

Arin snickered. “Why does that not shock me?”

Kay suddenly looked rather excited. “We should all get one in Hillsbrad! One last act of frivolity before we go to war! I’m sure someone there knows how to do them.”

Hemming’s face dropped. “I’d rather we just get matching friendship bracelets and be done with it.”

Carson spoke before he thought, which Val had come to find the norm since she’d known him. “It would be a funny as hells surprise for Varian I suppose.”

Val couldn’t believe she said it, yet here she was. “Especially if I get ‘Captain Beaufort’s booty’ just to piss him off.”

Arin cringed just thinking about the king’s reaction to such an etching. “I think he’d legitimately kill him.”

Kay turned as the courier that they had become used to seeing every morning came over to their small group.

“Some of you have letters! Glenmore, Holton and…Newbury!” Val took hers, not as excited as she normally was about them since there was very little chance that Varian would have written today.

“I bet Varian’s missing you.”

Val hated how transparent she was sometimes and barely looked at Kay.“I highly doubt that I’m what’s foremost on his mind right now.”

Carson scoffed, remembering the talk he and the king had partook in before he’d left. “Oh trust me, I can tell you with utmost confidence that you are. The war is a very close second.”

Val could feel her face flush as Arin brought them all over bowls of oats, clearly knowing that they were to leave again soon. “I’m actually quite sad to leave this place, it seems like a quaint little town.”

Hemming made a noise of agreement, pulling an apple from his bag and giving it to his own horse. “This is the main source of food for all of Lordaeron, so it makes sense that it’s flourishing.”

Carson chuckled, shovelling his food in as fast as he could. “I swear you’re just a walking library sometimes Hemming.”

The blonde snickered. “I’m shocked you know what a library is Car, well done.”

He ducked to avoid the inevitable swat that Carson launched at his head, passing the taller man his bowl once he was done with it.

“Ten minutes until move out!”

Val was glad to hear it really; she was a little sick of all the travelling, and wanted to finally get her hands dirty. Carson was trying and failing not to look jealous at how many letters Val had received once she untied the twine holding them and a small package together, but she noticed instantly and looked up at him with a grin.

“Does Carson want to open one?”

They all laughed at the highly patronizing tone she was using, passing him one regardless. “Let’s hope that’s not the one from Varian.”

Val flipped the one in her hand over, flicking the seal and reading her aunt’s missive. “No, there’s no way he’d find time during his wedding day to write to me.”

Carson sputtered, slipping his thumb under the seal of the one she’d passed him. “Unless it’s a charcoal rubbing of his-”

Hemming’s hand covered his mouth with lightning speed. “Thank you Carson, we don’t need that image in our heads!”

Val knew it was childish to laugh at something like that but honestly couldn’t help it, folding Minnie’s stern but loving warnings to keep safe and smiling as she put it in her bag, curious as to what the little package she had started unwrapping held.

“Val?”

She barely looked up, fighting with a stubborn knot in the twine. “Hmm?”

She didn’t like how quiet everyone had gotten. “Didn’t you say that your Mum left you?”

Val would admit that she was thrown from the out of nowhere question, finally looking up and quirking an eyebrow. “Yes, but what does that have to do with anything at all?”

Carson turned the letter he was holding around. “Erm, maybe because this one’s from her?”

Val snatched it from him, held it with one hand, skimmed it, and scrunched it into a ball, throwing it on the ground and grinding her heel into it. “Ignore it. It’s just a stupid cow trying to worm her way back in.”

She had gotten three letters in the past week from Mila, her mother, begging her to get in contact, to __stay__ with her even, spilling lie after lie about being devastated about Lucian and how she wished she had been there, it made Val sick just thinking about it.

“How does she know where you are?”

Val huffed, carrying on with her previous task. “She’s at Lordaeron keep with the Stonemasons, so she probably paid the courier to bring it when she saw I was there with Varian.”

Hemming’s lip curled; if there was one thing he couldn’t stand it was negligent parents. “But she didn’t speak to you?”

Val huffed, finally getting to her prize. “You really think Varian would let her within ten feet of me?”

Arin made a face of agreement. “How old was he when she left?”

Val grunted, putting the full cigarillo case that Cillian had sent down in a pouch on her belt with the lighter it came with, grateful that the pirate knew exactly what she needed without her even asking. “Seven, why?”

Kay sighed. “So he probably remembers when she left better than you.”

Val made no attempt to hide her nod. “Aye, hence why, if anything, he’s more angry than I am about her. Which is why I haven’t told him about her letters.”

The thinly veiled __‘and neither will you’ __was duly noted with the four of them, and they let a small silence reign whilst the rest of the letters were opened.

Val had to smile at the sachet of hot chocolate and packet of butter biscuits that Tiffin had sent, though her immediate favourite was the picture her cousin’s three year old, Harley, had drawn her.

Her crayon avatar sported wonky eyes, a head that was far too large and four fingers, but she didn’t care at all, she loved it all the same.

“What would you do if she did speak to you?”

Val shrugged, not really knowing the answer. She’d wondered herself what she would do, of course she did, and had spoken about it at length with Varian before now. She did consider talking to Lucian, but everytime she tried he would get irate and snap ‘don’t speak of her Little Bird, she’s not worth your breath’, so had left it.

Varian’s advice had been just to punch her so hard she __couldn’t__ talk to her, and at first she had foolishly thought him to be serious about it, but he’d always laugh and hold her close, kissing her forehead or her cheeks and telling her that she would know if and when the time came, and he would support however she chose to approach the fragile subject.

But now, especially after losing Lucian, Val highly doubted his answer would be so tactful. Varian had been given a bitter streak in his heart since Stormwind’s fall, so she really didn’t want to approach the subject with him in case he blew up a little too much.

The abandonment of her family by Mila had always hit a sore spot with the King, so it was probably best that she dealt with this herself.

“Who are yours from, Holton?”

Arin started, clearly being jarred from deep concentration with a blush on his cheeks. “Just my mum, and Gwennie.”

Carson sputtered and Val elbowed him in the gut. “Carson, don’t make fun.”

That only egged the bastard on. “’Gwennie’? Oh Light that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Arin gave him the rudest gesture he knew, folding his letters and putting them in the satchel that was already secured to his saddle. “Nicknames aren’t that unheard of you cock!”

Kay latched on to the subject with a grin. “Does Varian have any for you Val?”

Val smiled dopily, putting her own things away. “He’s called me Sweetheart for so long now, he rarely calls me Val anymore.”

Hemming yawned, running a hand through his untidy hair. “When did that start?”

Val frowned, trying to remember herself. “Oh years ago, even before we started courting.”

Arin wrinkled his nose as the horn to mount up sounded. “And do you call him anything?”

Val laughed, untying Ebony’s reins and guiding her to the road. “Not really, I don’t think he’d let me anyway. Though sometimes I do call him…actually never mind.”

That piqued Carson’s interest as he helped her up. “Oh well now you __have__ to tell us.”

Val could feel her cheeks burning already. “No, I do not.”

They waited for Garside to give the signal to kick off, all in one line. “Come now Val, it can’t be that bad! What is it?”

Val chewed her bottom lip, praying that Varian forgave her for this one day. “…I’ve called him ‘big bear’ a few times.”

Apparently mumbling didn’t save her from ridicule. “Are you serious?!….in what context?”

Val’s face was redder than a tomato at this point. “That doesn’t matter.”

Carson clearly wasn’t letting this go. “No, go on tell us!”

Val shook her head. “you clearly already know, so why bother goading me?”

Carson’s guffaw only made her face hotter. “Because it’s absolutely hilarious, that’s why.”

Thankfully whatever shred of Val’s dignity was left intact was heroically saved by the horn signalling that they were to move, so nudging both of Ebony’s sides, she thundered away with the rest of them, hoping to the Light that Varian was coping with the wedding as well as she prayed he was.


	18. With neither hope nor despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It took the best part of a day to get to Hillsbrad Fields, but the camp was already bustling with bodies of every creed, shape and size, it was a little overwhelming as Val handed Ebony’s reins over, took her pack off from the saddle and started weaving through the throngs of soldiers, recognizing the Samarkandans at once since their skin was about three shades darker than Lordaeron citizens.

“Valerica! Over here!”

She turned, smiling at the same time as inwardly cringing at Adil’s greeting, not really thinking ahead with this “not being linked to royalty” business and going towards him anyway, telling Carson and the others that she’d meet them by the mess tent soon. She bowed, trying to keep at least a little appearance up still.

“Your Highness.”

Adil kissed her hand, waving an arm over the garrison, which to Val’s surprise, had already pretty much been erected. Tents went on as far as the eye could see, with beacons already being built at the top of the hills and trebuchets and all sorts of Dwarven machinery waiting by the entrance, it was a marvellous sight.

“Magnificent, is it not? It’s remarkable, what a group of men can conjure in such a small amount of time.”

She chuckled, pulling her gloves on more. “You make it sound as if the women did absolutely nothing.”

Adil gave her a look of pure sarcasm. “Now now, don’t twist my tongue.”

He gave her a small smile. “The whispers are that Varian will be here soon.”

Val tried to hide her look of relief. “That doesn’t surprise me really. He’s probably itching to get back to the fight.”

She chewed her bottom lip. “He’s got one hells of a journey ahead of him, we might be waiting a while.”

Adil shook his head, handing her one of the wines his servant gave him. “Not necessarily. If he has any sense he’d use the portals that Archmage Antonidas has stationed across the garrison.”

Val had almost forgotten that the mages of Dalaran had joined them. “He’s never been one for using magic, he says it makes people lazy.”

She laughed, giving her goblet back. “Then again, he __really __wants to get back here.”

Adil looked gravely at her. “I take it you’ve heard nothing of the wedding yet?”

Val bit the inside of her cheek. “I’ve heard the usual; that the dress was perfect, he looked the image of a king, it was a beautiful ceremony etc.”

Her gut wrenched a little at his face. “Why, is there something else I should know about?”

Adil looked conflicted. “Well, nothing overly dramatic transpired unfortunately, but Varian did leave halfway through the reception, making excuses that he was tired and needed to prepare. I don’t think anyone believed him though.”

He looked her in the eye a bit too hard for her liking. “You were mentioned a few times by his councillors, which I think didn’t help.”

Val huffed, wiping some dirt from the kilt that poked out from her tasset. “I bet they were rejoicing about my absence.”

His laugh sounded smooth and strangely reassuring. “Actually, there were a couple that were a bit disappointed that it wasn’t you on his arm. But they were soon silenced.”

She was bored of talking about the wedding, if she were honest. For two years all she’d heard about in Stormwind was the wedding, so she was more than ready to change the subject to one of Samarkand’s army, which she had to admit, intrigued her to no end.

They were a good mix of men and women, in baggy white trousers, leather boots and chest-plates that looked to be made of ebony all carved with multiple snakes weaving across each other over shirts, with scarves and turbans on their heads, though even those had steel underneath, she could see it when one of them turned their head towards the fire.

“Your army looks impressive.”

Adil put his hands behind his back. “Thank you. It’s good to see them in the field of battle for once.”

That brought up a question she’d been meaning to ask. “Why such a big army if Nizaar wasn’t going to use them?”

Adil’s brows drew down. “After the Amani tried to attack Samarkand from every side, he took nothing to chance. Since we were cut off from the mainland there was practically no way of finding out if they were approaching our shores or not.”

She made a small “oh” of realization, noticing such a diverse array of soldiers sitting together. “The dwarves wasted no time getting here then.”

A slow nod was her answer. “Neither did the elves, would you believe?”

Val couldn’t help her look of surprise. “I wasn’t aware the elves had taken part in the negotiations?”

Adil’s smirk intrigued her. “They didn’t, but there were those who refused to stand idly by and came anyway.”

Val matched his smile. “So ‘alliance’ is the right word then?”

Adil’s chuckle was quiet. “Yes, I suppose. I’m just disappointed that it took something like this for us to work together.”

Val shrugged, not feeling quite as strongly. “I just hope it stays that way once the war’s over. I have this sinking feeling everyone will go their separate ways and it’ll be like pulling teeth to get them on side again.”

Adil’s hand barely squeezed her plate covered shoulder. “And here’s me thinking you were the optimistic one of the relationship.”

Val snickered, feeling her stomach rumble. “Oh believe me, compared to Varian I’m a ray of fucking sunshine.”

Adil motioned to his tent, which was as grand as she expected it to be, draped in gold and silk. “Please, come and dine with my father and I.”

Val shook her head, conscious of the fact that everyone had noticed her talking to the crown prince. “No, I couldn’t, it’s not practical, and I have to unpack…”

Adil noticed her concern, thankfully feeling sympathetic. “Another time maybe. Hopefully before we enter the battlefield.”

Val let him kiss her cheek this time, putting the hood of her blue cloak over her head to stave off the small spray of rain that was starting up as she left him.

“What was all that about?”

She took the bowl of bisque that Kay passed her, keeping her hood up. “Nothing much, just a catch up.”

Carson scoffed, putting his spoon down and draining the bowl. “’catch up’ she says. No one just catches up with the Prince of Samarkand, Val.”

Val punched his arm, wincing a little at the shock of the steel. “Shut up Car, you make it sound like I have regular visits with him.”

She smiled, sitting down next to Arin. “He said Varian should be here soon.”

Arin chuckled, knocking their knees. “No wonder you’re so chipper.”

She swallowed her mouthful, thoroughly pleased to be having something that wasn’t stew again. “I don’t exactly know __when__ he’s coming, but apparently it’ll be soon. He left halfway through the reception last night.”

Kay looked thoughtful. “Can you blame him? Marrying a woman he doesn’t love, and then having people fawn over the fact would drive anyone insane.” She smirked at her. “Reckon he’ll send for you?”

Val could feel a prickly heat snaking it’s way up her spine. “Probably, if he isn’t knackered by the time he gets here.”

Carson snorted and Hemming threw him a dirty glance. “Don’t even start to say what I know you’re thinking Car.”

Arin leant his head back on the crate they were sitting against, and Val saw him look downcast, so nudged his shoulder lightly.

“Arin? What’s wrong?”

Arin put his arms on his bent knees, sighing gently. “All this talk about you seeing Varian just makes me miss Gwen more, that’s all. I think it finally hit me a few days ago that I might not see her again.”

A blanket of melancholy fell over their group, and Hemming bent down, putting his hand on Arin’s shoulder.“We all miss the ones we love Arin, but we can’t dwell on the what ifs. You’ll see her soon, I know it.”

Carson grunted, clearly not as sympathetic. “You knew what you were getting into Holton.”

Val narrowed her eyes at the Kul Tiran. “That doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to miss his family Carson, don’t be such an arse about it.”

Carson threw his bowl down, startling them with the sudden mood shift. “Family, family, family, that’s all I fucking hear about! If it’s not him moping, it’s you going on about fucking a married man like it’s fucking normal!”

Val got up, not caring about their height difference as she practically touched chests with him. “Do you have a problem with mine and Varian’s relationship, is that why you’re being such a prick?”

Carson barely had to bend down to look at her. “No, what I have a problem with is you lot talking about nothing else! We’re here to fight a fucking war, not gossip about who’s fucking who. I’m sick to death of you lot not taking this seriously.”

He stormed off, making Hemming start to follow him, but Val pushed him back to his seat. “Let me handle this.”

She founded him shucking his armour off and practically throwing it onto its stand, still clearly enraged, but thankfully years of diffusing Varian’s tantrums had taught her a thing or two about how to handle him.

“Car.”

He grunted angrily, fighting with the buckle of his gauntlet. “Come to lecture me?”

Val folded her arms. “No, but I did come to tell you that being a cunt to us isn’t going to make whatever’s bothering you go away.”

He stopped, putting the armour piece down and turning to her. “I didn’t even anticipate making friends when I got here. I thought I was at the point where no one would matter anymore.”

Val’s face softened. “In your defence, neither was I. You lot just happened to not leave me the fuck alone.”

Carson scoffed, still in the throngs of his mood but slowly calming down. “Please, I’ve been trying to get rid of you since we met.”

They both smiled, knowing the other didn’t mean it. “Carson, is this about that girl?”

He shook his head, running both hands down his face. “No, no, she’s at the very back of my mind nowadays. No, if I’m honest Val, I came here fully expecting to spend some time on my own then die in a bloody honourable way.”

Val’s face and arms dropped. “Car-”

He raised a hand. “Please don’t do the pitying crap with me Val. I’m being honest, which doesn’t happen often. I came here to die, there, I said it. I have absolutely no family, no prospects, no money…and I didn’t have any friends either until __you.” __

_ _

He took a deep, long breath. “Light, I would never have dreamed that day that we would click as well as we did. It’s strange, having friends again, and it makes me rethink my whole reason for signing up in the first place, and in turn, I get angry…like I did just now.”

Val had no idea how to respond to any of this. She stayed silent, merely putting her arms around his waist and letting him return the embrace and pat her head.

“Hey now, don’t get all upset on me. I didn’t say it to upset you.”

Val growled without meaning to. “You just told me you didn’t want to live, of course I’m going to be fucking upset.”

She pulled back and thumped his chest. “Why the hells didn’t you say something?”

He shrugged, only annoying her further. “Because I was starting to have good days, and truth be told Val, I was actually starting to forget it all. Then Arin started taking about how much he missed Gwen and it all came back. I’m fine honestly, I just needed some time to cool off.”

She could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “But…do you still want to-”

Carson shook his head, but then frowned, clearly conflicted. “I- I don’t know, love, I really don’t. I’m just going to stick with my original plan of going one day at a time, and I need you to help me with it by keeping this between us, alright?”

She appreciated his need for privacy, even if she thought it the wrong route to go down. “I’m not letting this go. You’re going to talk to me everyday about how you’re doing, understand?”

Carson wiped her eyes with his thumbs, reminding her too much of Varian and how he had alluded to feeling the same way in the past couple of months.

His nightmares were getting the better of him, she could tell without him even saying it. Before she had left she could guarantee at least once a night she would feel him leave their bed and listen to him grumble, blaming himself for every little thing that had befallen them and working himself up into a state.

It would only get worse if she woke and tried to talk to him, since he’d tense up and retreat into himself, demanding she went back to sleep and left it, no matter how many times she had tried to soothe him. He was far more withdrawn than she’d ever known him to be, so to hear that two of the people she cared about were feeling like this made Val feel absolutely awful.

“I will if it makes you feel better.”

She managed a small smile, letting his waist go. “Good. I know it hasn’t been long, but it’s nice to have a good friend again, does that make sense?”

He slung an arm over her shoulder, smiling despite himself. “Perfectly. Come, let’s get back before they wonder where we’ve gone.”

She wasn’t utterly convinced that he would speak to her, or even mention this again, but had to accept that for some reason, the Light or whatever was watching her made her drawn to men that were incredibly stubborn, and annoyingly enclosed.

“You remind me alot of Varian, you know.”

He glanced down at her as they came back to the main camp. “Oh? In what way?”

Val tried not to look to annoyed at him, since she knew compassion was the best way to approach someone when they were feeling like this. “You’re both reluctant to tell me when something’s bothering you.”

She sighed, needing to rant herself now he’d done it. “He barely sleeps anymore, and I really don’t think he’s coping well with so many changes.”

She heard the murmur of concern from him, feeling the side of his chest vibrate since she was leaning against it as they walked.

“Has he said anything?”

Val scoffed, watching her feet. “I think I have more chance of becoming Queen of Samarkand. He’s always been…what’s the word? __Reserved__, but lately he’s just put up so many barriers around himself that I don’t think even I can get through them.”

Carson was probably the best person to talk to about this since he had just told her that he was going through the same thing. “Just give him time Val, that’s all you can do. He’ll open up eventually once he’s sorted his own thoughts out. You have to give him his due for lasting this long really.”

Val knew that, and all it did was make her feel worse.

“We’re alright though, aren’t we?”

She looked up at him, forcing a smile onto her face. “Of course, I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

Carson’s brow stayed furrowed. “I had to make sure I could trust you first. Trust doesn’t come easy for me anymore.”

She sputtered and he couldn’t help his curious look. “Alright, __now __you sound exactly like Varian. I’m wondering why I miss him at all when I have his twin right here with me.”

He rolled his eyes, clearly not finding it as funny as she did. “Why the fuck does he put up with you? You’re honestly the most annoying person on Azeroth!”

Val carried on grinning despite the insult. “And I’ll say the same thing I do to Varian when he wonders the same, it’s because you love me far too much!”

He was laughing, that was a start. If she could get both he and Varian to laugh at least once a day, her conscience would feel alot lighter. “Yeah, alright, keep telling yourself that love.”

Hemming stood once they were back in view, apparently having the same idea as them and retreating to their tent to unpack. “We were starting to wonder whether we should send out a search party! Everything alright?”

Carson raised his hand to quiet the blonde, letting Val go so she could light a cigarillo and warm her bones.“Everything’s fine mate, we just needed to have a little chat, that’s all. What did we miss?”

Kay took a drag once Val passed her cigarillo to her, offering it to Carson, who obviously accepted. “Not much, just a fight in the mess tent between a human and elf.”

Val plopped next to Arin, taking her gauntlets off. “That doesn’t shock me. Humans and elves haven’t always been the best of friends.”

Hemming shook his head sadly. “And yet we’re calling ourselves an Alliance.”

Kay gave him a sarcastic look. “Oh come now, we were never all going to be sitting around the campfire instantly, give it time, we’ll get there.”

Arin looked round, seeing some of the elves wandering the camp. “I’ve heard they’re some of the best archers in Azeroth.”

Val made a noise of agreement. “I read that their rangers are trained from such a young age that by the time their as old as us that they can shoot anything from a stupid distance away.”

Carson looked disinterested once again, passing Val’s cigarillo back to her and swapping it for her flask instead. “As long as they cover us enough not to get us killed, they can do whatever they want.”

Val had noticed just how jovial everyone was around them and couldn’t help but smile at it. “The atmosphere is better here though, you can’t deny that.”

Arin was watching the same campfire as she was, holding his hand out and helping her up, brushing his backside off. “We should go say hello.”

Carson looked like he’d just asked him to swim naked in sewage. “Are you serious?”

Kay looked like she was on board with the idea, taking Hemming’s arm. “We definitely should! Think about Car, we’re going to be fighting with them soon, wouldn’t it do us all good to get to know other people?”

Hemming kissed her forehead, surprising Val and the other two men. “I’m doing it regardless, let’s go.”

Val watched them leave and stared open mouthed at Carson. “Have we missed something?”

Carson shrugged, still not really enjoying the idea of mingling. “Apparently so? I wouldn’t push it, it’s none of our business.”

Arin and Val started after the pair with a reluctant Carson coming with them. “I thought she didn’t like men?”

Val shook her head. “No, she likes both, Arin.”

Carson snorted. “Selfish cow.”

He started laughing properly when Val punched his side, putting his arm over her shoulders as they finally got to the fire. “Light, I’m praying Varian gets here soon so he can cheer you up.”

Val shushed him, standing hesitantly until a redheaded dwarf waved a large hand. “Don’t just stand there lass, come, sit and share a drink! There’s plenty ta go around.”

Val grinned, climbing over the log that was being used as a bench and sitting down, thanking the Samarkandan that handed her a tankard. “I’m shocked you were allowed to bring booze with you.”

The same Dwarf laughed, a loud, warm sound that made Val smile even though she didn’t feel like it. “It would be a crime not to bring it lass. We all need ta unwind afore a battle, and this be tha best way.”

Carson couldn’t help the satisfied groan he let out once he took a swig of his own. “I’ve fucking missed real ale.”

A guffaw was his answer.“Well there’s plenty here lad, so help yourself.”

Val reached over, holding her hand out. “Val, pleasure to meet you.”

His grip was firm enough to make her glad she was wearing plate, otherwise her fingers would be dust. “Brugus, tha pleasure’s all mine lassie. First battle?”

Val chuckled, crossing one leg over the other. “However did you guess?”

He grinned, putting his pipe back in his mouth. “There’s not a damn scratch on ya, for starters. Yet your friend looks like a bloody cutting board.”

Carson snorted. “That’s one way of putting it. I was part of the Kul Tiran navy for years before this.”

A broad shouldered woman next to the dwarf smirked, putting her hand on her knee. “And here we are again. It’s strange, being on land for once, isn’t it?”

Carson nodded, clearly recognizing that she was Kul Tiran as well. “Aye, it is. But I don’t mind it a bit.”

Brugus turned back to Val. “Where d’you hail from lass?”

The dark skinned man on Arin’s other side smiled. “You look Samarkandan with that skin-tone.” Val gave him a smile back. “I’m half Stranglethornian. I was born in Stormwind, my father came from there.”

Brugus’ look was grim. “Fuckin tragedy, what happened there.”

Val nodded sadly. “Aye it was. I lost too many damn people there.”

She managed a tiny smile at Arin’s hug. “But we’ll get it back soon, so I have every hope of going back.”

A blonde haired woman folded her arms. “I have every faith in my king to help us get it back.” She smirked, catching Val’s eye. “And so do you apparently, Miss Glenmore.”

Val clucked her tongue, realising the woman was from Stormwind and she’d been rumbled. “I take it you recognize me?”

She nodded.“I do, I used to work in Stormwind Keep. It’s good to see you again.”

That’s when Val remembered where she had seen her before. “Irene?! Bloody hell, it’s been ages!”

They reached over and shared a short embrace. “Well come on then lass, fill the rest of us in.”

Irene snickered. “There’s not much to tell Brugus, young Val here is a good friend of King Varian’s, that’s all.”

Carson laughed, nudging Val’s side. “And yet she still can’t convince him to send his own troops some ale!” Val laughed with the rest of them.

“So, how fast did you make your decision to fight?”

Hemming answered first, putting his tankard by his feet. “Almost instantly. I prayed for about a night over it and by the time I woke up I knew exactly what I wanted to do.”

He frowned, letting Kay take his hand. “My parents weren’t so eager.”

Arin huffed. “I didn’t even tell mine I was going. I told my partner and once she supported me, I just went.”

Irene refilled Val’s tankard for her. “Where are you from?”

Arin looked a little sheepish. “Gilneas ma’am. Duskhaven, if I’m being specific.”

Brugus grimaced. “Poor you, having Genn Greymane as a ruler.”

Arin grinned, feeling slightly more comfortable. “Aye, tell me about it. I said to Val that I’m glad Prince Liam isn’t as much of a basket case as him.”

Irene drummed her arm. “Is it true he regularly makes trips down to Duskhaven?”

Arin looked confused. “Who? Prince Liam?”

She nodded and Arin shrugged. “Well, if he has I haven’t noticed, but he would have no reason to go there…it’s very much the small village everyone reads about.”

Brugus waved a hand of dismissal. “It doesnae matter what the lad does, he’s here ta help, unlike his damn father, so that’s what matters.” He raised his tankard. “A toast to our victory! The Horde donnae know what tha hells comin’ for em!”

Val heartily raised hers and clinked it against the others, feeling more optimistic than she had in the past couple of days.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Val would be in the middle of what was probably their tenth game of dice when Varian returned, but to be honest, he was the last thing on her mind. Granted, her mind was rather alcohol soaked, but she was still cognitive enough to laugh when appropriate and answering the questions that were put to her, so that was something to be proud of.

It didn’t make the fact that she’d lost more money than she’d won any easier but the company more than made up for it.

“So do you still see your Grandmother, Val?”

Val grinned at Irene, taking another swig and throwing more coins in the pile. “Nearly every holiday if I can manage it. This year’s been a bit up in the air though.”

She grimaced, putting her tankard down. “She wasn’t too thrilled about me signing up, if I’m honest, so Light knows what mood she’ll be in when I do eventually see her.”

Irene drummed her fingers on her knee, staring into the fire. “I couldn’t stay in Lordaeron anymore, it was driving me mad. I didn’t know anyone there, whereas with Stormwind I knew practically every face.”

Val murmured an agreement, leaning back on the log she was sitting on. “Like Bess.”

The blonde’s look was of of the same pain Val felt every day. “Aye, like Bess. Light, she was a character and a half.”

Val started to giggle, a typical symptom of inebriation, letting her tongue poke between her teeth. “That bloody towel of hers.”

Irene sputtered, crossing one leg over the other. “I think that bit of cloth had managed to smack everybody in Stormwind Keep at some point excepting Llane.”

Val snorted, cursing as once again she lost and the Alteracian across from her scooped the kitty towards him. “Varian got the brunt of it I think. I remember so many times just walking to the kitchens, hearing her shout about cakes, a sharp crack and then Varian cursing her to every oblivion there was.”

Irene was trying not to laugh as once again they dug in their purses and she took the dice from Carson. “That’s because everytime she made one of the bloody things she’d merely have to spin in a circle and find a slice missing when she came back around!”

Carson chuckled, rubbing his hands together to warm them. “I really don’t look at King Varian and think ‘now there’s a man who likes his cake!’”

Val burst into giggles again, barely managing to make her roll straight enough to actually see what the dice landed on. “I swear, he eats for about seventeen people, then just works it all off. You’ll have to come to Winter Veil when Stormwind’s taken back, that’s when he’s at his most impressive.”

Irene pointed to her, loving how lively they were all getting again. “We used to find the two of them under the tables at the balls with Prince Liam and Arthas, all of them had stolen a platter from the table each and were having their own little party under there, it was the most adorable thing you’d ever see.”

Kay snorted this time, refilling Hemming’s tankard. “How old were they when this was going on?”

Now it was Arin’s turn to show off his newfound confidence. “I reckon this was only last year that she’s on about!”

Their laughter was far too loud to be called sober anymore, with Val completely forgetting that tonight was just a pit stop before the war carried on tomorrow. It was nice to just forget for a few hours, it helped keep her just that little bit more sane.

“Shut your face Holton, we haven’t done it for years.”

Hemming pulled a face. “I highly doubt King Varian could fit under a table even if he tried nowadays.”

Carson laughed into his drink, making it bubble around his mouth before he took it away. “Those pauldrons alone are about twice the size of his head- they’re fucking ridiculous.”

Val’s brows snapped and she slammed her tankard down. “Fuck you Eastcroft, I__ made __those pauldrons you’re calling ridiculous!”

A stunned silence fell over the group and instantly Hemming looked intrigued. “You really made them?!”

Val knew her smugness was a result of her alcohol intake but she folded her arms and nodded haughtily. “I fucking did, and his cuirass. I had a little help on the greaves and the rest of it, but I did the big bits.”

She might have had that the wrong way around but couldn’t correct herself now in case she looked stupid, which would apparently be the worst thing in the world. Thankfully they all looked impressed regardless, particularly Brugus, which she had expected.

“Ah wouldnae have taken ya fer a smith lass.”

Val’s laugh was quieter and apparently Irene noticed since she squeezed her knee.

“It was sort of the family profession. We used to own a shop in Stormwind before it fell.”

Kay looked equal parts sympathetic and interested. “D’you reckon you’ll start it up again when we get back?”

Val wasn’t sure how much she liked the more sombre tone the conversation had taken on but couldn’t be rude and ignore her, passing on the dice this time since her purse was getting a little bit __too__ light. “I’m….I’m not sure, if I’m being completely honest Kay. It won’t be the same, which I think is what I’m craving right now.”

Irene made a small noise of agreement. “It’ll be a hells of alot to adjust to, once it’s rebuilt.”

Val ran both hands down her face, needed to say a truth that not everyone gathered around would like. “That’s if we even get it back.”

Carson knocked his leg against hers with that damn annoying grin on his voice. “Oh well that’s not very optimistic, is it?”

Val couldn’t help her chuckle. “No, but it’s realistic.”

The hulking Kul Tiran waved a hand of dismissal, draining his drink. “Fuck realistic, tonight we’re having fun whether you like it or not. What say you all that we move this to the tavern so we’re not freezing our arses off?”

The general consensus was that of agreement apart from a few that were still sticking to the rule that Garside had put to them of ‘don’t make a scene’.

Val let Carson pull her up by both hands and put his arm around her shoulders, laughing as hers didn’t even reach the entirety of his waist. “So I take it you’re taking my title of naysayer now?”

Val wrinkled her nose, looking up at him and wondering just how she managed to always associate with ridiculously tall men. “Not for all time to come, just a few minutes here and there.”

She grimaced, kicking a heel of grass away. “I keep thinking how Varian’s getting on and all it does is depress me on his behalf.”

Carson looked annoyingly smug. “Well shit, now I wished I’d put money on your mind being with him.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked as he let go of her, opening the tavern door and letting the warm atmosphere soak into her very bones and put a small smile on her face as they weaved through the crowd to rest their elbows on the sticky, packed bar.

“Did you really expect anything else? Imagine having to go through with a wedding you never wanted to a woman you see more as a sister than any kind of potential lover than tell me I’m being clingy.”

She paused to watch his face change. “See? That’s why I’m sitting here wondering how he’s doing.”

She sighed, letting Carson order them a bottle of whiskey with two glasses, pouring her one and clinking their glasses even though they didn’t really have anything to celebrate.

“I’m sure he’s muddling through like he always does.”

She grunted, ignoring their group’s calls for a minute. “He doesn’t muddle, that’s the thing; he festers, like a big ugly wound. He lets things eat away at him until it’s too late, that’s always been his way.”

Carson shrugged, downing his glass. “He had support, that has to be a comfort Val. He’ll be back here soon, isn’t that what Prince Adil told you?”

Val nodded, trying not to smile so obviously. “Aye, he did, and I have a very funny feeling he won’t be in as cheerful a mood as we are.”

They left their stools with Carson taking the bottle and Val the glasses, plonking themselves in the two spaces made for them in the circle their little band had created, with Brugus shuffling cards this time.

“Chase the ace with a twist anyone?”

Val didn’t look too enthused about the second half of the title. “’With a twist?’ What does that mean?”

The burly dwarf gave her a grin. “Whoever has th’ lowest card has ta answer a question about themselves with complete __honesty__. Ya cannae pass or lie. You in?”

Val knew this would open a can of putrid worms that by all accounts should be sealed, locked away and probably burned, but what the hells. “Go on then, I’m up for a laugh.”

She wasn’t laughing when she immediately lost the first round, glaring at the ace in her hand and swallowing. “It’s too late to pull out, isn’t it?”

She got a highly amused nod and sighed, hanging her head. “Go on then, do your worst.”

Carson jumped at the chance, folding his large arms. “How many blokes have had the pleasure of your company over the years?”

Val glared at him long enough to make her eyes hurt. “Do I seriously have to answer that?”

Brugus’ guffaw didn’t fill her with confidence. “Aye lass, thems the rules.”

Val was so glad Varian wasn’t here to witness this. “One-” She blanched, remembering that was a lie. “-Two. I had someone when I separated from the first…do one night stands count?”

More nods. “Then yeah, there was two.”

Kay furrowed her brow in amusement. “Who?”

Val shook her head. “No, the rule is __one__ question Kay. You’ll have to wait for me to lose again I suppose.”

She hated this game with a burning passion. It had been ten rounds and she’d been the loser of four of them, telling these people things she never dreamed she would, and once again she was holding the lowest card in the deal with scorn on her face.

“I fucking quit, I swear to the Light.”

Brugus shook his head. “Not possible Lass. Now then…if there were anyone on Azeroth that ye could have a night o’ unbridled passion with right this minute, who would it be?”

She felt a little concerned at just how many of these questions were of a sexual nature, but figured it was better and easier than talking about politics, so went with it, smirking as she actually did answer this one honestly. “King Varian.”

She heard a few whoops of agreement and saw Arin start to titter, making it hard for her not to start laughing as easily. “It’s always that little pretty bastard!”

And as if he knew he was being spoken about, there he was; her king, her love, standing in the doorway of the tavern, squirming uncomfortably at the sudden attention on him as every patron stood and lowered themselves in curtsies and bows, parting to let him come over to their group.

“I was under the impression that lights out was an hour ago.”

There was a hint of mirth in his voice as he said it and Val couldn’t help retorting back. “As long as the tavern torches are burning Your Majesty, there’s no such thing as lights out.”

Varian gave her a steely look for a few brief seconds before chuckling, waving a hand for them to sit. “Touché Private Glenmore. Now then, what debauchery are you all partaking in?”

He sat down in the spot made for him by Hemming and Kay. “And may I join you?”

The ones who didn’t already know the King’s love of blending in and gambling looked pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t going to punish them for disobeying orders, but all it did was make Val try to suppress a chuckle and fail miserably at it, though trying not to laugh turned to trying not to swoon once he flashed his rarely seen mischievous smile at her.

“Well, Yer Majesty, we were just playin’ chase the ace with a twist.”

Varian leant forward with a hand on his trouser covered knee. She was glad he hadn’t worn his armour and saw it as his attempt to ‘be one of the people’ tonight, making him look more relaxed than he would sitting in his full suit of armour, no matter how much she loved to see him in it.

“I’m a little nervous to find out what the ‘twist’ is?”

Kay was beyond giddy to see Varian and Val sitting a few feet away from each other, trying not to bounce in her seat. “Whoever loses the round has to answer a question about themselves, and they have to answer it completely honestly.”

Brugus pointed a meaty finger at Val and instantly her stomach dropped. “Tis a bit of a coincidence actually Yer Majesty, we’d just finished asking Val her question when you got here.”

Varian sat a little bit straighter, especially when he noticed how red her cheeks were becoming. “Apologies if I interrupted?”

Val shook her head, wishing she still had her long hair so she could hide behind it. “No, it’s fine, I’d already answered.”

But apparently Varian wasn’t done making her squirm yet. “And what sort of questions are we talking about? Innocent ones, or ones that would make your mother blush?”

Carson looked as if all his Winter Veils had come at once. “Sod blushing Your Majesty, she’d be combusting.”

Varian rubbed his palms together, and as much as Val loved how he was relaxing, she was very much wary of how tonight was to go now. “Excellent. Now what’s a man have to do to get a drink?”

Val stood so quickly her stool nearly fell over. “I’ll get you one Your Majesty. Ale or beer?”

Varian gave her a grateful nod, recognising how she used his title and realising she didn’t wish to flaunt their relationship tonight. He had already discussed this with her, telling her from the second that he revealed he’d be accompanying them to Hillsbrad that this was her domain, and whatever façade she wanted to put up, he’d follow without question, and if that meant pretending they hardly knew each other, than so be it if it made her happy.

“Thank you Private. Beer will be fine.”

Kay scrambled up, blurting something about giving Val a hand and scurrying after her, leaving the rest to start the first round. “Val, what’s the matter? You’ve gone all quiet.”

Val glanced back, already hearing Varian’s loud, booming laugh and trying not to lose the plot over it. “I just wasn’t expecting him to stroll in and sit down, that’s all.”

Kay nudged her, looking at him long enough to look suspicious and make Val forcibly turn her around as she hunched over the bar. “But surely you’re happy to see him?”

Val nodded, confusing the black haired woman even more. “I am, don’t mistake me, but literally ten seconds after I just admitted to everyone I want to fuck him? That’s the Light laughing at me if I ever saw it.”

Kay shrugged as If it were nothing. “What’s so bad about that?”

She snickered, leaning in far enough to tell Val she was toeing the line of sobriety. “Call me a fantasist Val, but I’m more than sure Varian already knows you want to bed him.”

Even Val couldn’t resist laughing in agreement, taking another glance and of course, noticing Varian look up when she did.

“I promise not to tell him about that other bloke though.”

Val withered, finally getting the barkeep’s attention and ordering Varian’s drink with a rum for herself. “That would be very much appreciated.”

Kay slid to the side so their shoulders were touching and the others couldn’t see her mouth. “Can I know who it was?”

Val chewed her lip, wondering if this was a terrible idea, but also considered that maybe Kay wouldn’t even remember by tomorrow. “He was a member of Cillian’s crew a few years ago before they fell out over something really stupid. He’s Kul Tiran, like Car, but listening to him you’d think he was Gilnean.”

Kay jabbed her in the side with a rather sharp elbow. “Names woman, I need names!”

Val shushed her, ducking her head lower. “Fairwind. His last name’s Fairwind, that’s all you need to know.”

She grimaced, straightening as the drinks were put in front of her. “He was what most would call a ‘rebound’ after the whole betrothal debacle.”

Kay kept her voice down, much to her relief, but her face was far too excited not to be suspicious. “Was it just the once?”

Val was biting back a smile so hard she was convinced her lips would start bleeding. “Aye. I decided after one that I just wanted to be alone, you know?”

That earned a snort. “Was he that bad?!”

Val shushed her again, purposely walking slowly back to their group. “No, but it just….wasn’t as good, does that make sense?”

Kay’s immature giggles of course caught everyone’s attention as Val gave Varian his drink and took her seat again, silently thanking Carson for putting his arm across the back of her chair since the rickety wood had started to dig into her back in the most unpleasant of ways.

But that didn’t distract her from the rather unsubtle wrinkling of Varian’s brow as he watched her lean back into it.

_ _

__“__Everything alright Your Majesty?”

Varian shook himself, taking a swig of his drink. “Aye, I’m just a little tired, that’s all, but gratitude for your concern.”

Val couldn’t blame the High Elf sitting with them for his ignorance, but it didn’t make it any less awkward when he quipped “Wedding nights will do that, Your Majesty,” but half of them laughed regardless, when the half who knew the story well sat quietly until it died down and Varian squared his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t had one yet.”

That had been the last thing Val had expected him to say, but the bite to his tone made everyone including her leave it, instead all picking up their cards and having Carson be the one to loudly curse as it became apparent that he’d lost this round.

“Val, since ye lost last time, ye can ask Carson his question.”

The Kul Tiran suddenly looked rather worried. “When the hells did that become a rule?!”

Val however, sat up a little bit straighter and brought a smirk back to Varian's face as she rolled her shoulders like she was preparing for a fight. “Hmm….how old were you when you lost your virginity? __Truthfully.” __

_ _

Carson grimaced, only egging her laughter on. “If you must fucking know….I was twenty six.”

Now Hemming was the one spraying foam over his cheeks, looking incredulously at him. “Twenty- but you’re only thirty four! It took you __that long?!”__

Val was nearly on the floor when Carson shot him a dirty look back. “I just hadn’t found the right girl alright! Leave me alone!”

He looked down at a creasing Val, jabbing her in the side and making Varian’s brow wrinkle more. “Go on then miss high and mighty, how old were you then?”

Apparently the rules of the game had briefly been abandoned and Val merely shrugged. “I was fifteen, like most normal people.”

She didn’t like how quiet it had suddenly gotten.

“Fifteen? Val…don’t you think that’s a bit __young__?”

Val gave Hemming a hard stare. “It’s not that young Hem, hells, it’s normal in places like Samarkand.”

The Samarkandans in their group made a small noise of agreement, but the Lordaeron natives along with the Stormwind veterans weren’t so sure, and Varian’s look turned from anger to worry in a heartbeat.

“But no one knows what they want at fifteen! How old was the bloke?”

Val regretted ever saying anything now. “Eighteen. It’s the same bloke I’m with now if that helps?”

Apparently not. “That’s not right. Fifteen and three years younger? That’s not right at all, shame on him.”

Varian’s fist had started to clench. “Enough. What’s done is done, and I’m under the presumption that Private Glenmore is happy enough with her situation, so what business is it of yours?”

She could see caution in his royal blue eyes. “I hope I haven’t assumed and you __are__ happy with this man?”

Val gave him a small smile. “I am Your Majesty, he makes me very happy.” A

nd there was his own smile, full of relief and a little smugness at how she had answered, waving a hand to end the rather unpleasant conversation and start a new round.

“We’re sorry if we offended you Val.”

Val was very much offended, since at fifteen she had been well within her own mind and had given her consent freely to Varian, who without being able to say it, was the man that they had just been unsubtly accusing of taking advantage in the most disgusting of ways when they both knew it not to be true.

It had just made admitting their relationship ten times harder and she was wondering if she’d ever let him now. Varian was insulted, she could see it in his eyes, and his whole demeanour had changed in the last few seconds as his shoulders drooped and he flung down the card he was holding.

“Maybe a less intrusive game is in order?”

Kay took her cue, slapping her knees in excitement. “There was one we used to play in Northshire; you all have a glass of whiskey each, and put them in a circle. One person says a word and as you go around the circle each person has to come up with a word that rhymes with it in five seconds or less. The person who breaks the chain and can’t come up with one has to down their drink in one.”

Val put her head in her hands. “Great, a game where we need to think, that’s going to go well for me!”

And finally, everyone relaxed and laughed again. Varian was sitting across from Val and as she looked up she caught his eye, having one of the mental conversations that they claimed to have taken part in when they were small, using their eyes to ask each other if they were alright and not quite believing it when the other said yes.

Something told Val that they would be discussing this later and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

For now they kept their spirits up as much as they could, nominating Kay to start the game since she suggested it, with the black haired woman tapping her chin. “Let’s start with something easy….blue.”

Hemming started when he realised it was his turn, blurting “glue” and letting Varian laugh already since his mind had completely gone blank when it came to the common language.

“Shoe?” and so on it went until Val was regretting not having volunteered to start since she really had to rack her brains. “Erm…you!”

Unfortunately it was Irene that didn’t come up with one in time and she downed her whiskey with a grimace.

“I feel like us uneducated folk are at a disadvantage with this game Your Majesty.”

Varian snorted, taking another long swig of beer and deciding he’d have some fun tonight even if it killed him. “I’m more than willing for you to concede Carson, and won’t think you any less a man if you do.”

Val nudged the Kul Tiran with a grin spreading from ear to ear. “Oh I wouldn’t take that Car.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, making Varian bristle once again. “I don’t intend to, in fact, I’m going to start this one if everyone’s agreeable?”

They were, and Val took his arm away, noticing Varian’s look. “Alright then….tits.”

Val snorted, just as Varian knew she would. “Fits!”

Irene didn’t falter this time before shouting “nits!”

And eventually it got to Varian, who scrunched his nose. “Damn it…” Carson started counting down with a smug grin, and as he started to say ‘one’ Varian clapped his hands. “Spits!”, making Carson fling himself back with his arms in the air.

“Damn it all! I thought I bloody had you!” The chain stopped with Brugus this time, who immediately admitted defeat and drained his glass.

“I never thought in a million years I’d be sitting here drinking with a king.”

Varian gave Kay a tight smile. “I like to mingle with real people as much as I can private Thorpe, the thought of dining with no one but nobles doesn’t interest me in the slightest.”

He slapped a palm on the table, looking slightly worse for wear already, telling Val he’d started drinking long before he’d gotten here. “If I could do this every night, I would in a heartbeat.”

Now it was Brugus’ turn to put his foot in it. “Ah donnae think Queen Tiffin would appreciate that Yer Majesty.”

Varian’s jaw clenched and a pleading look from Val killed any insults about to fly at the dwarf. “Yes well, she’s not here, is she?”

Hemming thankfully saved the night by refilling Brugus’ glass. “I think another round should liven everyone’s spirits, we’re going to war soon, let’s have fun for just one night!”

It was nearly midnight when they were finally collared by Garside, and despite Varian’s apologies and acceptance of the blame for their late night, the captain had frog marched them all back to their tents, making it ridiculously difficult for Val to resist kissing Varian goodnight and actually being rather thankful that he had to go another way to get to the royal quarter of the camp.

Kay put her arm around Val, quickly glancing back at the retreating King. “I bet you’ve enjoyed having him with us tonight?”

Val tilted her head, watching her feet to make sure she didn’t fall on her face. “I did until someone accused him of raping me.”

Hemming’s face drained of colour and he slowed his pace to keep hers. “Val, I didn’t mean that at all, I swear.”

Val held her spare hand up. “No, what you asked was a perfectly innocent question, it was those other idiots telling me he should be ashamed that pissed me off.”

She looked like she wanted to cry. “I wasn’t coerced, I don’t care what anyone says.”

Kay squeezed her arm, putting her head on her shoulder. “We know that. Ignore those other people, they’re just jealous that they didn’t have someone who loved them at that age.”

Carson snickered, swigging from the bottle he’d managed to sneak out with him. “I feel personally attacked Kaylie, I might take it up with our captain.”

Val barely managed a laugh, and Kay noticed. “Why don’t you go and see him?”

Val looked around at the sea of bodies and shook her head. “No, I’ll be noticed too easily and people will put the pieces together. I don’t want to damage his reputation over this. I’ll give it an hour.”

She had no idea how long she’d been lying there when a note was held out in front of her, but she knew that the inky black of night was starting to turn to the navy that signalled dawn, so she thanked the guard from outside who had obviously taken it for her, rolling onto her stomach and breaking the oh so familiar seal.

“__Val-” __

_ _

That was never a good sign. Normally Varian’s letters began with ‘sweetheart’ or ‘my love’, he hardly ever used her name in case Light forbid his letters got intercepted and the wrong person knew she meant something to him, it had always been one of his paranoid quirks that she’d never taken notice of until he’d not done it.

“__Val, I would appreciate it if you came to see me immediately. We need to talk. Come alone and use the seal on the bottom of this letter to get past anyone that stops you.” __

_ _

And there were the four dreaded words of any relationship. ‘We need to talk’ could mean a number of things, but to Val, none of them were good and her stomach had plummeted. She was in two minds whether she should even go, but clearly he was just as muddled as she was about what had happened tonight, so it would only make it worse if she didn’t.

She sighed, shimmying from her bedroll, lifting Carson’s arm to get her boots and slipping them on, tying the white sleeveless blouse lying next to them and adjusting the collar, clutching the letter and hesitantly making her way out.

She was stopped a few times but thankfully the seal did its job and made them let her pass until she found the oversized blue tent and stopped outside, rocking on her toes and wondering what she was about to hear come from Varian’s mouth.

She could hear him grunting with a soft thump after every one, meaning he was punching something, which __also__ meant that he was frustrated and trying to let his anger out in a way that wasn’t beating a real person.

She closed her eyes as she slid through the gap in his double flapped entrance, watching as he furiously pummelled the leather bag hanging from a free standing hook next to his bed, panting heavily and incoherently bellowing, finally stopping and leaning his forehead on the thing, still banging his bandaged fists in the sides.

“Varian.”

He pushed himself away, wiping his face with a towel and flinging it on the floor. “Tell me I didn’t force you.”

She knew he wouldn’t beat around the bush too much, but would be lying if she said the directness of the command was totally expected. “What? Varian what are you-”

He smacked the bag with the flat of one hand, gritting his teeth enough to make her see a vein in his neck start to protrude. “Did you feel forced to have sex with me the first time, yes or no?!”

Val slumped, proving her theory of him letting this play on his mind was thoroughly correct. “Varian, you know the answer is no.”

There was a flash of pain mixed with inward anger across his face. “Are you sure?”

His voice was so quiet that Val felt her heart clench a little. “I’m sure Varian. You didn’t force me into anything.”

She held her hands out in front of her like she was approaching an angry bear, watching him shake. Her palms finally touched his chest and it shuddered with his sigh.

“How __dare __they muddy something I considered beautiful.”

His hands covered hers and she could see the sadness in his eyes. “I should’ve said something more profound than what I did.”

Val however, surprised him by shaking her head. “No, all that would have accomplished was a prolonging of the argument that I can guarantee nether of us would have wanted. They’ve said their piece, let them think what they think.”

Varian’s brows drew down enough to nearly touch his nose. “Val, they practically told you that I tricked you into it because I was older. The abhorrent implications of that made me want to rip every single one of their poisonous tongues out.”

She tried to give him a smile but it wasn’t working. “I know, I was just as angry. But it’s like you said, what’s done is done.”

He let go of one of her hands to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It’s not though, is it? They’ll probably remember this for the remainder of our time here, giving you dirty looks like you’re as bad as the whores I know the men have smuggled in.”

She knew humour was inappropriate right now but used it anyway. “Oh good, so it’ll be like we’re back at court.”

Varian’s glare was expected. “That’s not funny Val. Do you honestly think I like how much I’m dragging you through the mud with my actions?”

Now she rolled her eyes. “Varian, you’re doing no such thing; half of those people in there didn’t know I was talking about you, and I can bet nearly all of them won’t even remember this tomorrow, they could barely walk!”

Varian wasn’t convinced. “And the ones that will remember? The ones that know about us and now think I’m some sort of rapist who coerces fifteen year old girls to sleep with him?”

Val ran both hands down her face. “Varian, you were hardly in your thirties when we did it, you were a teenager the same as I was!”

Her face fell as she realised why he was arguing so strongly about this. “Are you…Varian, are you having regrets?”

His eyes filled with remorse and his hands clamped onto her shoulders hard enough to make a small slap. “No! No, Sweetheart that’s not it at all.”

His face softened. “I couldn’t regret our first time even if I wanted to. The pride I felt when I realised you wanted __me__ and no one else? I still carry that, to this day. It’s just…knowing that someone out in that camp thinks what we did was something disgusting angers me to my core.”

He let go of her shoulders and finally embraced her, kissing her head. “This doesn’t change how I feel for you.”

She managed a little smile. “I would hope it would take alot more than this.”

She could swear she felt his chest move with a small chuckle, but when she looked up at him his face was poker straight. “It would.”

Even his voice was alot quieter than it had been. “How dare they make you doubt me like this…”

She ran both hands up his bare arms, not knowing whether smiling would be appropriate or not. “I don’t doubt you, I just had to ask.”

Varian huffed, cupping her cheek. “The irony of it is that I can remember asking you about a hundred times during the actual deed whether you wanted it or not.”

Now Val felt it right to smile. “And what did I say everytime you asked?”

Varian was fighting his own, she could tell by how his jaw clenched. “’Yes’. But Val-”

She held a finger up. “No! No buts. I said yes, I knew what I was getting into, nobody else matters, that’s the end of this.”

His face told her he still had alot more to say about it, but he stopped himself at her look. “Alright, fine. I won’t carry this on, but I won’t be completely content for a while, you know I stew.”

She patted his chest, smiling regardless. “I know Varian, trust me, I’m the same as you, but I think it’s best if we don’t add fuel to this fire and just let it be. The best scenario is that it’s never brought up again, the worst is that I get a few more questions.”

He swept her hair back, still hating how short it was since it hardly moved when normally he could feel it caress his fingers. “It makes everything a little bit more complicated.”

The way she deflated told him that she knew exactly what he was talking about. “It has made me reconsider how…obvious we are.”

She swallowed, trying to avoid looking at him. “Especially now you’re married.”

Varian let go of her, slowly running both hands down his face. “As if I wasn’t infuriated enough with yesterday, now I have to deal with this, it’s like the Light hates my guts.”

His arms dropped lamely by his sides. “This is your way of telling me we need to be a secret again, isn’t it?”

Val was trying not to cry, she really was, but this was all getting too much and he knew that. “Just until this and the wedding buzz dies down.”

Varian slumped on his bed, putting his face in his hands. “Brilliant, just fucking brilliant.”

Val put her arms around his shoulders, kissing the crown of his head. “I’m sorry Varian.”

He held her hips, putting his forehead on her belly. “No, don’t be sorry. It’s just what needs to be done until everyone’s occupied with something else.”

He finally looked up and gave her a tiny smile. “I did promise you that I’d take your lead on this, and I intend to stick with that. If you want us to lay low for a little while, then that’s what will happen.”

Val bent down for a kiss, feeling him stiffen as she did it, but not saying anything until she straightened. “Varian…what they said doesn’t change anything between us though, does it?”

Varian ‘s face was annoyingly unreadable. “I might be a little hesitant for a brief moment, but that’s it.”

He held both of her hands, linking their fingers. “Would it help if I assured you that I still want you?”

Val was trying not to smile, he could tell. “Maybe a little bit…but I think neither of us are feeling amorous tonight.”

Varian finally chuckled, making her relax a little more. “No, I’m glad you said it before I did.”

Val pointed over to the armchairs sitting by the brazier, shifting her feet. “Can I suggest we sit down then? I’m still very much inebriated and standing isn’t a good idea.”

Varian let go of her hands so she could do just that, slumping back and pulling her boots off. “By all means, make yourself comfortable.”

She stuck her tongue out at his sarcasm, bringing her knees up. “Kay reckons those people are just jealous that we knew what we wanted back then.”

Varian chuckled again, making her think he was getting over it for the time being. “That seems like a blissfully ignorant reason…let’s use it.”

She didn’t know whether he said it with the sole purpose of making her laugh but it worked perfectly.

“I never thought we’d be berated for something that happened nearly five years ago.”

Val shrugged. “That’s why I’m not as bothered by it as I probably should be.”

His expression flitted enough for Val to see that he was coming around to her logic. “That’s very true I suppose…it was just a bit of a shock, that’s all.”

She left her seat for a minute to go around the back of the chair and push it forward, so when she sat back down her foot could wrap around his leg. “So you’re alright?”

Varian gave her a pained smile. “I will be. I won’t forget this anytime soon, but I won’t make a big hurrah over it.”

Val put an elbow on the arm of the chair, leaning her head on it. “I’m glad we feel the same way.”

Varian smacked his lips together, furrowing his brow. “I don’t suppose you’d like another drink?”

Val snorted, swinging her leg once he stood and it flopped loose. “Sure, why not, let’s completely ruin my liver.”

Varian poured two ales, passing her one as he practically fell back into his chair. “…Are we going to talk about the wedding?”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “Do we honestly have to?”

She gave him a tiny smile. “We should really Varian, it’s quite an important thing.”

Varian swirled his drink, looking into the goblet like it held all of life’s answers. “It went as all weddings did; with fake well wishes, fake vows and gifts we’re never going to use.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Not all weddings are fake Varian.”

He huffed, putting his ale down and starting to unwrap the bandages around his hands. “Maybe I’m just bitter about them now, who knows?”

Val wasn’t going to let this go. “How did Tiffin look?”

Varian’s eyes were swimming with pain. “Why are you doing this to yourself Val?”

Val swallowed, not really knowing the answer. “It’s to be our life now Varian, having an extra person in our relationship, so I think it best if I’m up to speed with everything.”

Varian could see her point, but that didn’t mean he liked it any more. “You still have a chance at a normal life, if that’s what you want.”

She shook her head, just as he had expected her to. “I don’t want a life without you in it now Varian, it wouldn’t feel right. I’d probably just end up alone anyway.”

Varian’s smile looked like it physically hurt. “I suppose that’s a compliment.”

Val’s own smile matched his. “It is, since it means I’d never find anyone that could make me feel as happy as you.”

Varian chuckled again. “Now that was just corny.”

She kicked him, making his ale leap from his goblet and splash his arm since he’d chosen that second to pick it back up, with his grumbles only causing more giggles to escape her lips. “It’s true though, so you should be flattered at my poetic words, I swear I’d outdo any feckin’ bard in Azeroth.”

Varian used his tunic to wipe his arm, smirking up at her and thoroughly enjoying how they hadn’t let a few hurtful comments ruin their evening. “You are absolutely drunk off of your mind woman.”

She wasn’t going to disagree; she had started to sober up after earlier, but the ale had lit the spark of drunkenness again and now she felt rather merry. “Maybe, why is that so funny?”

Varian propped his chin up with one hand. “Because your Stranglethorn is showing Sweetheart.”

She only laughed more at how he was completely correct; Where Minnie had been living with her just as Val had started to learn to speak, she had picked up the Stranglethornian accent from her and Lokir, only to lose it once she became Varian’s permanent playmate at the behest of Varian’s tutor, who had told her rather rudely that ‘real little ladies didn’t have twangs.’

Varian had hated it, since he was always fascinated with it and could listen to any of the Glenmores talk for hours. He found it hilarious that whenever Val had too much to drink or got too angry to function, that same accent that was clearly buried deep in her mind would push itself out, turning her into the image of her father even more for the tickled king as he watched her swing her legs over the arm of the chair and laugh even though he hadn’t said anything remotely funny.

“That sounded alot dirtier than you probably meant it to be.”

Varian hated how infectious her mirth was, but she’d always been able to boast of her knack for making him laugh without meaning or wanting to. “I honestly don’t care. Tonight’s been such a break after the stiffness that was the wedding, despite everything.”

Her brow furrowed and she tried to sit up a bit more, merely sliding down again. “Was it really that bad?”

Varian clucked his tongue, drumming his knee. “It was, and it wasn’t. Tiffin was brilliant, I couldn’t fault her. She did her duty with such grace, I must’ve looked like a newborn giraffe with how much I was floundering.”

He sighed. “It was just everything else that was an unbearable farce.”

Val shuffled to the very front of her seat, holding a hand out and squeezing his when he put it there. “At least it’s done now.”

Varian slowly nodded, kissing her knuckles. “Aye, at least it’s done.”

Val took her hand away to steady herself. “Go on then, give me the gossip.”

Varian chuckled, putting his elbows on his knees. “What gossip?”

Val’s dry look only made him laugh more, showing him that his own sobriety was coming into question. “Oh come now Varian, this is the wedding of the year, there had to have been some drama.”

He scratched the back of his neck, wondering himself if he just hadn’t noticed or not cared, but he was coming up blank. “I hate to disappoint you Sweetheart, but apologies, it was quite the boring event.”

She blew a raspberry, clearly not sated with that answer. “Oh boo Varian, it’s not a wedding without some sort of family ruckus.”

Now Varian knew what she was talking about. “I think that’s considered a class thing Val. Though I would’ve taken a ‘good ol’ knees up’ over crab legs and quadrille any day.”

Val snorted. “Fuck you, crab legs are amazing.”

She started giggling again, another symptom of her being past the point of no return as she curled up on the chair, hugging the cushion that had been behind her. “Do you remember Robin and Priss’ wedding?”

Varian used the space she had made at the front of her seat to prop his feet up after kicking his boots off, figuring that he wouldn’t need to escort her back tonight since she was in no fit state to traverse back across a camp.

“Not very well, I will admit, but I think that was all the vodka Tobias kept ramming down my throat.”

Val grimaced, feeling a little sleepy. “I told him to slow down with it.”

Her grimace turned to a small smirk. “I never thought I’d be the one taking care of drunk you.”

Varian knocked his foot against the bottom of hers, glad of his long legs for once. “Neither did I, when it’s very much my job to look after you.”

Now her smirk was a smile. “No it’s not Varian. You have your own things to deal with.”

Her eyes were closing, Varian was watching them flutter more than a butterfly’s wings. “You’re very much wrong Sweetheart,” he got up, looping an arm under her legs and cradling her with the other, ignoring her whine as he lifted her, kissing her forehead and carrying her over to the bed, shimmying her breeches down and letting her pull the furs up as she finally gave in.

He sat by her legs, bending down and lingering on her sweet tasting lips. “It’s always to be my job to care for you Val, as long as I live.”


	19. Hope follows courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Two days later, they would finally get their answer as to where the Horde would land. Val was at the lake to the north of Hillsbrad Fields, scrubbing her arms of all the muck that came with partaking in a days training and merely falling into bed afterwards.

Kay had a smirk on her face as she flipped her wet hair back, patting it with the linen sheets they’d been given. “Good night last night?”

Val grinned, rolling up the legs on her loose trousers and moving onto her legs, grimacing at how dirty the cloth was once she’d finished. “Maybe, why is it any of your concern?”

A snort to her left meant that Carson was listening. “Because that damn smile hasn’t left your mug for two days! That must be some damn good ‘quality time’ you and Varian are having!”

Val shushed him, more so people didn’t hear the details of her romantic life compared to what it used to be, the fear of then hearing she was with Varian. “How about you shut your gob!”

Hemming spat into the lake once he’d finished his teeth, wiping his mouth. “I don’t think we need to hear about all that Car.”

Arin, who had gained a certain amount of confidence, chuckled at the blonde and put his shirt back on. “Alright then, shall we instead talk about you and Kay sharing a bedroll last night?”

Hemming’s face flushed a dark crimson and Kay started involuntarily giggling, intriguing Val, who had obviously spent the night in Varian’s tent again, so had no knowledge of this.

“What the hells are they talking about Hemming?”

He cleared his throat after freezing for a minute. “Nothing, absolutely nothing!”

He sighed, knowing he’d been rumbled and really not wanting to feel ashamed of it if he were being completely honest. “Alright, so maybe we did, what of it?”

Kay swept her hair back, tying it up and grinning. “You’re just jealous that you’re the only one not getting any, Carson.”

His scathing retort was cut off by the sudden blare of the war horns, the horns that were only to be used when battle was imminent or the Horde had been sighted nearby. It made them all jolt into action, abandoning their task and running back to camp, finding a flurry of activity and hearing about five different voices commanding groups to move out.

“Well that fucking ended that conversation, didn’t it?”

Val could barely hear Carson over the pounding of her own feet as she and the rest of their regiment barrelled into their tent and over to their armour stands, throwing the plate on as quickly as her cold fingers would allow

.“In fairness, I doubt the Horde wanted to listen to us talk about fucking anyway.” She huffed, buckling her cuirass. “Happy fucking birthday to me!”

Kay looked genuinely upset as she pulled her bracers on. “Oh Val you should’ve told us!”

Carson shot the black haired woman a look. “Not the time Kay!”

“Regiment three! Suit up and fall in! Sir Lothar’s waiting!”

Arin looked a little afraid as he snatched up his helm. “What do you think’s happening?”

Val had noticed that Carson always became more of an arse than he normally was when he was concentrating or in the midst of a command, and now was no exception. “What the fuck do you think is happening Holton? The Horde’s been sighted, the beacons are lit, didn’t you see them?!”

Val shoved him, knowing he’d forgive her for it later. “Leave him alone! He only asked a fucking question!”

Hemming once again acted the adult amongst a group of bickering children, squeezing himself between the two as a scuffle broke out. “Both of you pack it in and finish getting ready! We can’t fight like this when we get there or we’re all dead!”

Carson grunted, clipping his great-sword to his back and kissing Val’s head, stepping back. “Apologies, I’m just stressed. I know what will happen once we get there. Remember, this isn’t my first battle.”

Val tried to lighten the mood as they all hastily made their way outside, using her teeth to pull the strap of her gauntlet. “And hopefully this won’t be our last.”

“Miss Glenmore!” Lee’s call caught her attention and she stopped him before he barrelled into her.

“I can’t go and see Varian right now, surely knows that?”

Lee shook his head, passing her a folded note. “No, he does, that’s why he gave me this. He’s gone on ahead with his own troop Miss.”

He patted her shoulder. “Light be with you.”

Once he was gone Carson stopped her, holding her shoulder. “Val, read it.”

She shook her head, not really wanting to. “No, I don’t like goodbyes and Varian respects that. I’ll read it later.”

Kay squeezed the other shoulder. “Please Val, you’d never forgive yourself if you don’t.”

She sighed, ripping the seal open and only just catching her necklace, which she had apparently left in his tent the night before, but she noticed there was more than just the locket hanging on the chain.

Clinking against it was Varian’s newly made signet ring, a thick, silver trinket with the Alliance sigil on the face. She read the note, feeling her eyes water even though she didn’t understand why. They had talked about this the night before; they knew they would be separated at some point during battle, so why the hells was she getting so emotional? The note was short, sweet, but profound, with only three words needed to make Val smile through her brewing tears.

“What’s it say?”

Val folded it, shoving it in the tiny pouch on her belt and letting Kay put her necklace on. “It literally just says ‘I love you’.”

Kay’s loud ‘aw’ was cut off by the stomp of Lothar’s sabaton, which meant they all had to be quiet and pay attention. Carson’s grip on her shoulders never relented all the time she watched a man she’d known for years finally look his age as he looked over the rabble.

“Admiral Proudmoore has sent word that the Horde have an armada of ships coming this way.”

Arin’s hand snatched hers and she squeezed it just as hard without having to look.

“We ride for Pyrewood to meet them on the coast and make sure they don’t get any further into the kingdom, Light be with you all and fight for the Alliance!”

Val barely whispered the echoed shout of ‘for the Alliance!’ and within seconds was being steered by Carson to Garside, who had called his regiment over to their section of the stables.

She found Ebony and got on as quickly as possible, watching the sea of bodies flow through the entrance of the barracks, swallowing her fear and kicking off with them, praying for the first time in a very long time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Horde was already there by the time they arrived, and the Alliance army, even with it’s great numbers lined along the coast, looked puny compared to the ships (clearly stolen Dwarven and human vessels as well as new constructs) that dotted the sea.

Varian, Arthas, Nizaar, Khadgar and Uther were already waiting for Lothar, with Varian giving him his spyglass.“There must be thousands of those bastards out there Anduin, I thought you said Daelin thinned the herd?”

Lothar huffed, looking for himself. “It matters not. We’re here, we have to deal with the cards we’ve been given. Khadgar, throw my voice, so all can hear.”

The now white haired mage nodded, muttering a spell and pressing two fingers to Anduin’s throat.

“Alliance! They may look many, but we can still hold. All those with shields move forward, make a wall to protect the rest until I call the charge. Lady Windrunner's archers will stay up here to rain hell on them the minute they step foot on that sand! Now move!”

Val was waiting behind the wall with the others when the ships finally made land, standing in line with the other gunners, pointing the blunderbuss she’d had barely a weeks training with (Little Bird was hanging on her belt) through the gaps deliberately made in the shielding, and every inch of her was roaring to engage prematurely even though she knew that would be the worst idea imaginable.

Doomhammer yelled something unintelligible and in an instant, the battle had begun, with thousands of Orcs running straight at them, and Val couldn’t help flinching at the gut wrenching noise the bodies hitting the wall made, with the poor bastard she was in front of giving everything he could to push back the snarling green orc in front of them.

More shouting, and they retreated, giving Val time to breathe. She had no idea where the others were apart from Carson, who was at her one o’clock with his shield held firmly up and a grimace of pain on his face.

She would make sure he was alright later, right now she was listening to Lothar shout ‘Fire!’ as they came again, pulling the trigger and planting her feet as the shot made her stumble, thankfully hitting an orc in the shoulder, which made her start to grin until she realized it did practically nothing to slow it down, and soon enough they were all shoved back with the force of another wave of Orcs.

The shield to her right slumped back, and Val realized the poor wretch was dead the second he hit the floor, leaving a gap in the wall that could prove potentially fatal. She knew she was disobeying orders and had no idea what she was doing, but she discarded her gun, dived for his shield and threw it up, making Carson look at her in horror as the Horde once again retreated, with the only noise being the whistling of arrows at the elven rangers loosed them upon the Horde like a blanket from above.

“What the fucking fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

She gave him a pleading look to trust her, and watched as a good number of orcs actually managed to fall, looking rather like pincushions once the elves had finished with their part of the initial assault, it was gratifying to see.

Lothar, Uther, Arthas, Nizaar and Varian had broken the line to engage the orcs directly, and she could see them halfway down the beach in front of her, with Varian looking far older than his actual years as he roared, slicing one orc’s chest and turning to take the head of another.

The Horde were charging again, and Val had to brace herself as one came straight where she knelt, making her organs jolt with the impact once it made contact, with the bottom point of the shield hitting her abdomen so hard she was sure it was going to make one hells of a bruise once all this was done.

“They just keep coming” was whispered in fright to her left and she had no choice but to agree, since a never ending slew of Horde warriors were piling from ships that were only just breaking the horizon, with some jumping into the shallow part of the sea in their eager states to get to the battle faster.

“The Light is my grace, the Light shall protect, The Light is my Grace, the Light shall protect”

She would normally snap at those praying within ten foot of her, but felt herself __really __wanting to join in as Doomhammer started barking orders again, pulling the Orcs back, but not calling for them to charge again, making her hands begin to quake. 

“__Why have they stopped?__”

The question on all of their minds were answered before she could even finish the thought, with the floor shaking underneath them as monstrous behemoths came from behind them, catching them off guard and making the line break.

Lothar ordered them all to ready themselves but it was already lost in the noise of it all as feet the size of which Val had never seen came down on groups of them, not caring if they were Elf, Samarkandan, Human or dwarf, whoever was caught underneath died in a horrible crunch and squelch of bone and flesh, making Val want to vomit over her boots.

Then things exploded into chaos, for the giants’ arrival had made them all stop focusing on the orcs, who stormed the shore and were picking off Alliance soldiers like they were flies.

“Val, behind!”

She spun on her heel at Carson’s call, flinging her shield up and not being able to hold in a loud grunt of pain as a club smashed into the steel, denting it as well as what was most likely her spine when it met the floor.

Not ten minutes into her first battle and she was already on the floor….maybe Varian was right, she wasn’t cut out for this. She used the shield as a barrier to dull the hit after hit of the club, buying her enough time to slide her hand down her side, pull Little Bird from it’s holster and cock, firing right into its cheek and sending it reeling back.

The momentary pause let her do it again with three more of the bullets she had brought with her, swearing when she ran out, shoving it back in her holster and ripping Captain’s Might from the strap on the other side, jumping to the side to dodge another swing and trying to unscramble her brain enough to remember what she had been taught, swinging upwards and hitting it’s wrist, aiming to weaken it enough to drop the club, but knowing it was a very stupid idea.

Once again her shield was her best option and she decided defence would be better than anything right now, especially because absolutely everyone was crammed onto the small patch of shore, so she was forever dodging axes and limbs. Her shield wasn’t going to take much more of this, so the Light given answer to her angry plea was Carson spearing the orc with his great-sword and pulling it out of its corpse.

“You alright?” He shouted quickly and she nodded, discarding her shield and grabbing him as a giant foot nearby shook the ground again, landing far too near them for her liking.

Carson made her duck as more arrows came down, but an orc took that as an opportunity and charged them, knocking them both flying. As Val hit the ground she felt two sharp, intense flickers of pain, one in her arm and one in her thigh, not even thinking straight as she snapped the arrows sticking out of them and got up, looking for where Carson landed but not having time to look for long.

An axe sliced the air above her head, only avoiding scalping her by a split second, being blocked by her hammer as it arced round again, showering their feet in sparks as she pushed back, knocking the axe upwards, kicking the Orc back and thinking very much irrationally, swinging at its knee and hearing a sickening crunch as the cap shattered.

It dropped its axe and Val’s survival instincts finally kicked in, scooping it up and burying it in the orc’s neck, relishing her first kill alot more than she thought she would. She yanked the axe as hard as she could, but it didn’t budge, so she used every bit of strength left in her shoulders to swing backwards with a two-handed strike against the orc behind her.

“Dive for cover!”

A garbled order made Val stop, noticing the air above her rush and the tree that was scooping down to barrel through the crowds. She jumped, rolling to a stop and scrambling up once it’d passed her, feeling woozy from the arrows still embedded in her sore flesh.

The giant that had just made a move for them went for another strike, but as the tree arced, the creature exploded in a shower of sparks, which Val could only assume was the mages doing, since it clearly wasn’t spontaneous.

She could smell smoke, she knew it anywhere, and looking up she saw that a desperate attempt to stem the Horde’s progress had been made, with Turalyon holding the torch that started the wall of orange behind the elven forces.

The ratio of Horde bodies to Alliance was pretty even by the looks of things, and the giants were all but decimated by the newly arrived ballistas and trebuchets, so it left the orcs to fend for themselves.

__We might just win this.__

She swung at the chest of another orc charging towards her, remembering Varian’s trick and arcing her leg upwards, but having her foot caught and painfully twisted wasn’t the outcome she had anticipated.

Though then again, neither was Shalamayne slicing down and severing the hand holding her, leaving the limb with its fingers still curled around Val’s ankle, so she had to shake it off.

“Are you alright?” She frantically nodded, shooing Varian away.

“Go! You can’t stop!”

He obeyed, looking back at her. “I’ll find you after!”

She didn’t doubt it, but right now he had more important places to be.With their giants gone, the Horde was letting its full force upon them, and Val felt overwhelmed very quickly. Her left arm was becoming useless from blood loss, and her right was starting to tire quicker than she would’ve liked, meaning she was becoming her own hindrance.

They had been fighting for hours, and the sun was starting to sink in the horizon, with every single one of those hours bearing down on Val as she slumped, taking a quick second to get her breath back before starting again.

“This is ridiculous, how many are there?” She’d found Carson again by the grace of the Light, and the behemoth of a man was standing back to back with her, his sword covered in blood as much as his head was from a gash above his eye, hunched over with what was probably at least two cracked ribs.

“Far too many, where’s Anduin?”

Carson groggily sliced another orc and she shot another with the helpful bag of bullets that a passing dwarf rifleman had thrown her, and looking around they found morale had ebbed to an all time low. The soldiers around them looked as if they were about to drop, and their numbers had dwindled significantly.

Val was exhausted, hurting and almost willing the call to retreat to blare out, but apparently it wasn’t. What did finally come was Lothar’s voice, ringing as if he were a god among men, clearly using Khadgar’s trick again.

“Hold fast, the cavalry will thin their numbers!”

Val wasn’t aware that they even had a cavalry with them until Lothar, Varian, Nizaar, Adil and about five hundred (She assumed, there was no way to count them) rode like bats out of hell down the hill next to them, cutting orcs down left and right before she could even blink.

“Sweet fucking Light…”

The new reinforcements had made Val’s adrenaline start pumping again, and she gripped the handle of Captain’s Might all the tighter, joining in with the growing bellows of the Alliance and following the direction of the cavalry as they led the final push, letting them make a path through the orcs at the same time as killing them.

The infantry were finally given a chance to catch any orcs that were left in the open, including Val, who smashed the knee of one and arced upwards to meld its bottom jaw to its nose, dazing it enough for Val to dance to the side and Carson to finish it off with a strike through the chest.

And finally, after Light knew how long…the drums.

The drums that meant the Horde had given up, that they were retreating, it was the most beautiful music to Val as Lothar called for them to fall back at the same time, separating the Horde and Alliance and letting Carson hold Val’s shoulders as they watched the Orcs scramble back onto their ships and disappear, with the stragglers being taken care of by the cavalry.

Once they thought it appropriate, cheers of joy and roars of victory sounded and Val threw her arms around Carson, ignoring how much it hurt as he lifted and spun with her. “We did it Car! We only went and fucking did it!”

He kissed her forehead, sweeping her damp, dirty hair back. “Not bad for your first run my girl.”

She clearly didn’t agree with him. “Are you insane? I was absolutely abhorrent out there. I need more training with an actual blade, that much has become apparent.”

Carson waved a hand of dismissal, patting her back as all those who had survived starting gathering into a group, stepping over the plethora of bodies when all the while Val was searching the faces for the others in case they had Light forbid fallen.

She hadn’t seen Kay, Hemming or Arin since the battle pretty much started, and would be lying if she said she wasn’t extremely worried about them by this point. She knew they could all hold their own, but it only meant that she cared enough to be concerned.

“Don’t worry about it right now Val, lets just enjoy our small victory.”

She mustered a smile up at him. “Where d’you think the others are?”

Carson’s brow furrowed while he watched Lothar stand at the top of the hill above them, looking around and despairing at just how much smaller the army was from a few hours ago. “I don’t know, but I’m sure they’re fine.”

The cautious indifference in his voice did nothing to soothe Val, but she supposed she couldn’t really expect any other response; there were thousands of other bodies on the battlefield, there was no way of knowing where three specific people were. It had been different with Varian, he’d been on Argo the whole time, so he was elevated, making him easy to spot.

Khadgar put his fingers back on Anduin’s throat, which was just as filthy as the rest of the old man at this point.

“Alliance! Today has won us a great victory, for the Horde now know that we are capable of overpowering them!”

His speech was of course interrupted by more cheers, and even Lothar himself chuckled at them, letting them die down before he carried on.

“But this is only the beginning! The Horde will further their efforts to wear us down, but we must be ready! Take tonight to rest, recover and rejoice! For tomorrow we carry on the effort to rid Azeroth of the Horde!”

The ride back was a painful one; it was as if all of Val’s injuries hit her at once, and in an instant everything started to __hurt__.

Her bones felt like they were about to grind themselves into dust, the two arrow wounds (that still had the damn heads in them) burned like they had a poker stabbed into them, and her chest felt tighter than a miser’s purse.

And yet…she wouldn’t change her mind about the choices she’d made to bring her here. She had no regrets about joining the army, she was relishing the fact that she’d survived her first battle with only minor injuries and all her limbs intact, it was a wonderful feeling when even her own mind had convinced her she was in way over her head and that she wouldn’t make it even this far.

Carson practically carried her to the ‘infirmary’ and plopped her on a cot ready for one of the many priests and physicians to come over to her once they were done with the other charges.

“Are you not getting looked at?”

Carson looked begrudgingly at the priestess closest to them. “I have to really, I’m sure one got my fucking kidney.”

He unbuckled his cuirass and threw it to the floor, showing Val how dented it was now it was lying against the green grass. Looking back up she sucked in air through her teeth at the large, purple bruise covering his right side, gently prodding it with her fingertips and snatching her hand back when he flinched.

“Fucking hell Car.”

He gave her his usual cocky grin. “Trust me love, I’ve had alot worse before now, if anything this is quite tame.”

She started taking her own cuirass off, feeling like it was one of Tiffin’s damn corsets with how tight her chest was right now. “Why did you leave the navy Car? You’ve never told us.”

His smile faded and he sat next to her, putting his elbows on his knees. “Are you expecting some dramatic tale about a horrific thing happening to me?”

She grinned, stroking the back of his neck. “Would be nice.”

Carson chuckled, grimacing at how it irritated his bruised organs. “Well I’m going to utterly disappoint you, sorry. I just had enough one day, that’s all. Dealing with pirates all day every day grew quite tedious.”

She snorted, putting her gauntlets in his cuirass. “I’m shocked you haven’t met Cillian then.”

Carson gave her a lopsided grin. “I plan to once we get to Stormwind after all this is done, you haven’t shut up about the bastard since we got here.”

Val leant back so the Priest that had come over to them could assess her. “Stormwind? I would’ve thought you’d be going back to Kul Tiras?”

Carson shook his head. “There’s no point, I haven’t got anything there. And I suppose I can be more useful in Stormwind.”

Val looked less than optimistic. “That’s providing there’s a Stormwind to get back.”

Carson tried to look reassuring. “Surely Varian would have told you if there was nothing left by now?”

Val grunted, holding onto his arm as the first arrowhead was taken out. “He’s told me that some of it still stands, which is a plus I suppose.”

She finally let her face relax. “Means there’s less to rebuild.”

“Carson! Val!”

They both let out a noise of utter relief when Hemming called them, helping Arin over and letting Kay run forward and hug the hulking Kul Tiran.

“We were wondering what happened to you!”

Hemming sat Arin down, who was told by the same priest tending to Val that he would be seen to as well, which he was more than happy about.

“What happened to you then Holton?”

Arin grimaced, pointing to his knee. “Bloody club to the knee, dislocated it instantly. Add in a few nicks with an axe and my night’s looking to be fucking fun.”

Kay was covered in blood, and Val had no idea whether it was hers or not. “But you’re all alright?”

Hemming gave her a small smile. “As alright as we can be, just grateful that we’re alive.”

Kay hung her head, letting him put his arm over her shoulders. “There were so many bodies when we came in just now, and they’re still bringing some up.”

Val made a sad noise of agreement. “I shudder to think how many letters of condolence Varian has to write tonight.”

Arin nudged her with his good arm, ignoring her loud curse as finally both arrowheads lay next to her and she could finally be healed. “Have you seen him yet?”

She shook her head, taking a sigh of relief when the warm glow of the Light washed through her wounds and around her heart, making every ache, pain and sting melt away instantly.

She thanked the priest as he moved onto Arin, and rolled her shoulders, feeling much more like herself again. “No, and to be honest, I highly doubt I will tonight. He’s going to be busy planning our next move with Anduin and the others. Remember, this wasn’t the final battle.”

Kay put her head on her shoulder. “At least we’re all still here.”

Arin chuckled, flexing his leg once it was fixed. “Albeit a little bit battered, but yes, we’re all still here.”

Carson sniffed, rubbing both palms together. “Anyone else smell food? As in, __actual__ food?”

Hemming couldn’t help his laugh as he used one of the basins dotted around to clean his face. “Typical Carson, we’ve just come back from our first battle and all he cares about is food.”

Val put her hands in her lap, staring off into space. “What the hells were those giant things?”

Arin visibly shuddered. “I don’t know but I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared of anything in my entire life.”

Kay made a small noise of agreement. “I’m just glad we had the mages to help with them, or I would think the death toll would be even higher.”

Carson still looked his cocky self. “We got rid of so many orcs though, you can’t not see this as a victory to be deliriously happy about!”

Val couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. “I must admit, I was __not__ expecting them to call the retreat first.”

Hemming sat down next to Kay, putting himself next in line to be healed. “No, I’ll admit I wasn’t either. I think any longer and Sir Lothar would’ve called it himself.”

Val patted his leg. “Yes well, let’s just thank the Light that we’re all here eh?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The garrison had exploded with celebration by the time they got back to the main quarter, with drinking, dancing, singing, the whole garrison was alive and Val loved it. It was finally time to actually let herself breathe.

Doomhammer would probably be licking his wounds for a small while, so it wouldn’t do to be constantly on edge tonight.

Carson had the hardest grip on her shoulders once they’d all stripped down to shirts, tunics and breeches, making her laugh with just how adamantly he was turning her towards the kegs put out for them to help themselves from, despite her protests and insistence that she wasn’t thirsty, his reply stayed the same.

“You might not be, but I bloody am and I need someone to keep passing drinks to me!”

She patted Carson’s chest, giving him a guilty smile and only earning a playful groan. “Oh go on! Tell Varian we said hello, I’ll cover for you!”

Val beckoned him down so she could kiss his cheek, running too fast to be considered subtle with her destination and only skidding to a halt when she found the third tent in the row that had been designated to the leaders of the Alliance.

Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her tunic, getting the fright of her life when she went to open the flap and it did it of it’s own accord, with an equally startled Lee jumping a foot back, joining in with her laughter when they both realised what had happened.

“Miss Glenmore! What a coincidence, I was just coming to get you!”

“She’s here already? Then what are you making her stand out there for boy, let her in!”

Val rolled her eyes, patting Lee’s shoulder on her way in and giving Varian quite the disapproving look. “Varian, don’t become a spoilt brat after winning your first battle.”

Varian chuckled, shucking his gauntlet off and gesturing to a dutiful Lee, whose face told them that he wasn’t offended by Varian’s harsh command at all. “I don’t suppose I have anything to drink?”

Lee opened a nearby trunk, pulling out a decanter. “Is wine sufficient Your Majesty?”

The king’s grimace said ‘no’ but nevertheless he nodded. “It’ll have to do. Now, come here Sweetheart, I need to speak with you.”

Val’s eyebrow rose as she approached with more caution than was probably necessary, eyeing the box on the table next to them. “About what?”

Varian swallowed, picking the box up and opening it to reveal a rolled up scroll bearing his seal.

“What’s this?”

Varian took a deep breath. “Your birthday present. I have the distinct feeling you’re not going to like it, but you’re having it regardless.”

Val lifted it, breaking the wax with her thumb and not enjoying the silence as she read what looked like Varian’s own handwriting. “If anything I’m impressed that you remembered, what with everything else going on.”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “I resent the notion entirely and am choosing to ignore that.”

Val’s face dropped as she finished the scroll, rolling it up and shoving it back in the box. “No.”

Varian put it on the table and fought his sigh, pointing to a slightly gleeful Lee. “And you can shut your mouth before it even opens. Val, I’m not debating this, just accept it and move on.”

Val folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow. “This is a petition to make me a noblewoman.”

Varian leant on the table by one hand. “Yes. Nothing major, merely a Marquess, but I am formally bequeathing you a title that isn’t bloody ‘Mistress’.”

She grimaced so deeply she was sure her face would never recover. “I’ll be a ‘Lady’ instead.”

Varian was fighting to keep his temper in check, she could see it on his face. “Why does that bother you so much?”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose. “Because it goes against every moral fiber in my body. I don’t want to be clumped with the rest of those brown nosing idiots! Everyone knows me as Val, not ‘Milady’, and I want to keep it that way!”

Varian snatched the petition from the box, clenching it in one fist. “We’ll be more accepted if you’re not just seen as a commoner Val, don’t you understand? A noble mistress is better than a common one, I hate the fact that the world works that way but it’s just the way it is, now stop fighting me, sign it and be done with it!”

He put it down, taking her shoulders. “It will make our lives ten times easier and changes nothing, I promise.”

Val sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to budge on this. “And what exactly does a ‘Marquess’ do?”

Varian gave her a small smile. “You’ll delegate everything that has to do with your designated town, in this case, Lakeshire, but it’s mostly sideline work. If they have problems I can fix, you bring them to me, and you attend council as a representative.”

She looked absolutely horrified at the thought. “That sounds like torture.”

She shifted on both feet, really thinking this through. “I suppose it does mean we can work together on more things to do with the Kingdom.”

Varian gave her a small smile. “Yes, and whatever you say will actually be taken into account, not just tossed aside as ‘commoner drabble’.”

She still looked angry at him, looking up through her eyelashes. “I’m sure I told you I didn’t want anything this year.”

Varian huffed, stepping closer to her know he was sure she wasn’t genuinely furious at him. “Just sign the damn parchment Val so we can get on with our evening.”

She sighed, holding out her hand and having to give Lee credit for putting a quill in it in what seemed like two seconds. She let Varian roll out the paper and she scribbled her signature at the bottom, throwing the quill down after.

“There. Happy now?”

He kissed her cheek, making her smile despite herself. “Immensely. But I apologise for this.”

She somehow knew what he was going to say and tried to stay calm as he took a small, silver chain of office that thankfully to anyone else would look like a necklace from the second box Lee was holding, one dotted with rubies and pearls that she knew were worth more than anything she owned.

“By my right as King of Stormwind, I dub you Valerica Glenmore, Marquess of lakeshire. You’ll be henceforth known as Lady Glenmore, and enjoy all the pleasures that come with the role.”

He started sputtering at her dirty look. “Stop looking at me like that, it’s procedure.”

She ran a finger over the chain with a curled lip. “Do I have to wear this all the time?”

Varian shook his head. “No, only for formal occasions.”

She visibly relaxed, taking it off instantly and only making him laugh more.

“Alright then, now that’s over, come here!”

She couldn’t help her yelp as he swept her up into a tight, hearty embrace, squeezing her tight enough to make her more than certain of her ribs hurting in the morning. “Put me down you bloody oaf!”

He did just that, catching her in a kiss and making a dopey smile spread across her face, melting any resentment of her new title away and replacing it with grateful warmth at how they’d both managed to get out of what was by all accounts a fierce battle relatively unscathed.

A cleared throat made them remember that they weren’t alone and while her cheeks went an interesting shade of pink, Varian merely stood straighter. “Lee, go and tell the others we’ll be there presently, I need to brief Lady Glenmore on the situation as it stands.”

Thankfully the squire got the hint and with a quick bow, left them to it, only making Val’s nervous laughter louder. “Well then, that was awkward.”

Varian didn’t look as if he agreed, passing her wine to her and clinking their goblets, getting a good look at her slightly battered form. “I’m sure he won’t be scarred by one little kiss Val, don’t worry too much about it.”

His smile dropped a little. “Apologies for starting off our night a little bitter, but it was the only way I could think of making our lives easier.”

Val shrugged, slumping down onto one of his armchairs and putting her feet on his thighs when he joined her. “As much as it was a surprise, I can understand why you did it. I suppose I just never saw myself as a ‘Lady’.”

She snorted, lifting her foot so he could pull her boots off. “Considering there isn’t even a lakeshire to run yet, I have nothing to worry about for now.”

Varian patted the sole of the foot he was holding, putting it back down. “That’s my girl. You’ll be fine, don’t worry about it all. Just look at it this way, would you prefer ‘Lady Glenmore’ or ‘Mistress’?”

Val knew what he meant and couldn’t help but agree. “True.”

Her brow furrowed as she jabbed a thumb behind her. “Who’s waiting for you?”

Varian straightened, taking a long swig of his wine. “I’m to dine with the other leaders to celebrate our victory. You don’t __have__ to come with me but it would be much appreciated.”

Val’s nose wrinkled. “Where?”

“Lordaeron Keep. We’ll be staying overnight and coming back tomorrow.”

He could see she was tempted, tapping her bent knee. “It would be nice to finally sleep in a bed.There’s only so much of sleeping on the ground I can take.”

Varian’s smile began to grow. “So is that a yes?”

She sat up to keep herself awake, giving him the nod he was clearly looking for. “Aye, it is.”

Varian rose, lightly clapping her shoulder as he passed her and heaving a package from his trunk.

“What’s that?” He swallowed, patting the brown paper. “Call it birthday present number two. It’s nothing too over the top, but I think the King’s Lady should look the part.”

She slid in front of him, smiling at the small kisses on her head that he gladly gave her as she tore it open, pulling the emerald green gown out and giving him quite the look of disapproval. “While I’m very grateful, this is still too much Varian.”

His grip on her shoulders was firm enough to tell her that he was being serious, but light enough not to be aggressive about it. “No, it’s not. It’s just right for a woman like you.”

She cocked an eyebrow and turned, folding her arms. “And what is that supposed me mean, ‘a woman like me’?”

Varian bent down and once again pulled back from their kiss much to early for her liking. “A woman who deserves the world and more. Think about it Val, after everything, don’t you think you’re entitled to a little bit of spoiling?”

She shook her head, just as he had expected her to. “Not in the slightest.”

She reached back and picked up the dress. “I’ll wear this, but only because I don’t want it to be a waste of your gold, understand?”

She had no choice but to laugh at his salute, swatting him with the garment and feeling no qualms about stripping off, slinging her clothes over the back of her armchair.

“Sweet Light, how many bloody arrows hit you woman?”

In all honesty she’d forgotten all about her healed wounds, regretting not telling him outright. “Ah, only a couple. Nothing major happened though.”

He lifted her arm before she could pull the dress on, kissing it tenderly after inspecting it. “I should’ve known better than to think you’d come away in one piece.”

She got dressed, letting him tie it at the back and fluffing her hair. “You’re faith in me is so touching Varian.”

He didn’t look as amused as she sounded once she turned around. “Considering this was your first battle, you got lucky this time. It’ll only get worse from now on, you do realise that don’t you?”

Val sighed, fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves. “Varian…”

He only got angrier, watching her intently as she crossed to inspect herself. “No, no ‘Varian’. Doomhammer will only further his assault now we’ve shown him we can hold our own, and will probably bring more than just a few giants next time. I’d sleep alot better at night if you weren’t there when he snaps and send everything he has.”

He regretted saying this the second it left his lips yet he did it anyway. “I want you to go home. Tonight.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and her jaw tightened. “And where exactly would ‘home’ be? Lordaeron Keep?”

Varian gave her the respect of holding her gaze. “Yes.”

She huffed, trying not to get too angry when she knew he was doing this out of worry. “That’s not home. Stormwind is home, and that’s exactly where I intend to go next, so really, I’ll be listening to you.”

His shoulders tensed. “Don’t get smart with me. I won’t be coming to Stormwind, you know that, and I will not sit here like a lost child wondering if I’ll ever see you again Val! I won’t do it again.”

He faltered, realising that he was becoming too overwhelmed by his emotions and that she had guessed in a millisecond why he was so insistent. “I….I __can’t__ do that again. Four days was torturous enough, don’t make me do it for months.”

While she was sympathetic, she wasn’t going to bow her head and comply so easily. “I’ve done it with you enough times Varian, what makes this one any different?”

Varian inhaled slowly. “You’re stronger than I am when it comes to emotion Val. Your head’s screwed on better, I lose mine too easily.”

The only noise was the dew covered grass crunching under his boots, and Val tried not to lose whatever nerve she had left when his hand covered her cheek. “I know I’m wasting my breath.”

She nodded with a smile that was so small her lips barely moved. “Aye, you are. I’ll be alright Varian, you just have to trust me.”

Varian’s brows drew in and his hand slid down to her chin, lifting her head. “I never said I didn’t. But this battle wasn’t exactly smooth sailing, we were caught off guard, and there’s no telling what Doomhammer has waiting in Stormwind for you-”

Her kiss cut him off, but that didn’t stop his frown once she lowered herself again. “Varian, it’s not like I’m the only person going, I’ll have the others with me and we have each other’s backs. Stop your fussing, get dressed, and come with me to spend one night together without worrying about this damn war.”

Varian’s eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on her hand as she stepped back. “You can’t just play this off like a jolly jaunt Val.”

She screwed her face up for just a moment, squeezing his hand enough to tell him all she needed to. “I can if it helps me forget how bloody scared I am. I keep wondering what the hells we’re going to find once we get there, or whether I’ll find Lu-”

She stopped, yanking her hand away. “Can we just plead ignorance for one day and accept that we’re both terrified?”

He could see utter sorrow in her brown eyes, so against everything he nodded, opening his arms and letting her nestle in them, feeling his cheek on your head. “Just tell me you’ll be smart about this and I’ll be semi-content.”

She closed her eyes, not really wanting to move. “I can do my best, that’s all I can promise.”

He kissed her forehead, her temples, the crown, every part of her head that he could reach, burying his nose in her hair and trying not to get angry at her when really, she didn’t deserve it.

“I’ll take that.”

He cleared his throat, remembering that they were expected rather promptly. “Come, we shouldn’t keep the others waiting much longer.”

Val nodded, lingering too long on his forearms as they separated. “No, we shouldn’t. Alone time afterwards though, yes?”

Varian’s brow furrowed in thought for a minute and eventually his face broke into a grin. “Yes, and I know exactly what to do with it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I thought I said I wasn’t planning on sleeping in a tent tonight?”

Varian chuckled at her tenth complaint, stoking the small campfire he’d managed to light despite the gentle wind that had picked up around Brightwater Lake, rubbing his hands and finally looking up at her.

“We don’t have to stay here Sweetheart, there’s a perfectly good Keep waiting for you if you want it.”

Val shook her head despite the goosepimples on her arms begging her to say ‘yes’. “No, it’s quiet out here…I haven’t had alot of quiet lately.”

She secured the last tie of the tent they’d brought with them and made sure it was stable before unrolling the oversized bedroll inside it.

“I know what you mean. You can hardly hear yourself think in a barracks, can you?”

Val murmured an agreement, opening the satchel sitting by the ‘doorway’, taking out two goblets with a bottle and sitting next to him. “Especially with Carson snoring and Arin talking in his sleep, it’s a miracle If I drift off at all.”

His brow furrowed as he let her pour him an ale. “I can arrange for your own quarters if you like?”

Her face answered him better than her mouth ever could and he put both hands up. “Alright, no quarters, understood.”

She put her head on his shoulder, watching the fireflies that had started to hover above the water in front of them. “I don’t want special treatment, I’ve told you that from the minute we started courting Varian.”

He kissed her head, enjoying the quiet atmosphere as much as she was. “I know, but you can’t blame a man for trying.”

He kissed her cheek this time. “You’d have to be a fool to not want to spoil you a little.”

Val’s nose wrinkled as she took another sip of her drink. “You spoil me enough thank you.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose. “Do I? Since bloody when?”

Val nudged her head towards the water, holding onto his arm. “Well think about it, how many infantryman get this on their birthday? Camping by the lake with the King of Stormwind…not exactly beer by the fire and stuffy bedrolls, is it?”

Varian clearly disagreed with her reasoning. “Yes, but you’re not just any ‘infantryman’, are you? You’re the woman I love for Light sake.”

There was a comfortable, momentary silence as the two of them took advantage of the peace that they’d quite honestly forgotten had existed for a while.

“We never did get that house by the lake.”

Varian tried to ignore the pang of sadness in her voice and mustered up a small smile. “It’s probably for the best. If we had it, I doubt we’d ever leave.”

Val leant into him, closing her eyes. “Thinking about it now, it sounded a bit fanciful, didn’t it?”

Varian slowly slid his arm away and put it over her shoulders instead. “Everyone’s allowed to have dreams Val.”

She sighed, linking her fingers with his. “I wouldn’t know anymore, all I have is nightmares.”

She softly chuckled before he could speak, looking at her lap. “Punched poor Hemming in the face when he woke me up the other week, I spent all day apologising.”

Varian’s squeeze didn’t reassure her in the slightest. “You should’ve come to me.”

Val shook her head, straightening her legs. “No, there’s nothing you can do so I think I’ve just got to get on with it.”

She unlatched their hands, stood up and started pulling her breeches down, only making him laugh more.

“Bit nippy for that, isn’t it?”

She didn’t care, she was already halfway down to the water, sucking in a breath when her bare legs touched the less than tepid lake. “It’s still better than the muck I’ve been wading through every day. Are you joining me or what?”

He snorted, leaning back on an elbow and swigging from the bottle this time. “Light, you must be joking. You can catch a cold, I’m perfectly fine here thank you.”

She flung her shirt at him, only making him angrier. “Val, you could have at least bought bathers with you. You’re going to freeze!”

Val shrugged, finally finding the courage to walk out further, semi- confident that there wasn’t anyone else here to see her bare as the day she was born. “I don’t have any! Why the fuck would I have ‘bathers’ Varian? Do I look like someone who would own ‘bathers’?”

He laughed too loudly and crudely at her verbal vomit, shaking the bottle and realising too late that it had been practically emptied…and when that was put by how many beers Magni had shoved down their throats during dinner, he was starting to piece together why he was finding it so funny when really, it was anything but.

If there was one thing he took seriously it was Val’s health, and he wouldn’t risk her going to Stormwind with the flu and handicapping herself, he would never forgive himself for it.

“Come now woman, you’ve had your fun.”

Light blind him, she was lying in it now. He scrambled up, regaining his footing and hopping like a newborn deer on one leg in a vain attempt to pull his boot off.

“Varian, what are you doing?”

Varian managed it, tossing it in front of the tent. “Rescuing you, what’s it look like?”

She brought her top half up so she was merely bobbing, showing him how idiotic he’d been in thinking too long and giving her the chance to go out deeper. “I don’t need rescuing you idiot, give over.”

She slicked her hair back, giggling to herself as she watched him stomp into the water with the grace of a hippo on bloodthistle, forgetting he still had his clothes on and she was more than sure he’d also forgotten to bring spares, making it an unfortunate situation for the King indeed.

“We don’t know what the hells is in this lake Val, and I’m not risking your arse getting bitten.”

Val chuckled again, catching him as he all but fell next to her, scraping his own wet locks back and hanging onto him. “Varian, if there’s any chance of something biting my arse tonight, I can guarantee he’s standing right in front of me.”

He grunted, reaching under the surprisingly clear water and wrapping her legs around him just so he was sure she wouldn’t float away anytime soon. “I’ve never bitten your backside, stop making shit up.”

Val started laughing to herself again, gaining his attention. “What’s so funny?”

She took her legs away and pushed back a little, keeping hold of his hands. “Do you remember that game we used to play? The one where I was the siren and you had to find me?”

Varian snorted, pulling her back to him. “We haven’t played that in years.”

He cupped her cheek, running his thumb over it. “We used to have such fun, didn’t we? I’m sorry we don’t do that much anymore.”

Val’s brows drew in. “What, play?”

He frowned, finally letting her free float. “No, have fun. I feel like we’ve barely had any proper ‘free time’ since we got back together.”

Val let the water push through her fingers as she bobbed, well aware that while she was a good __floater__, she was not a strong __swimmer__.

She could hold her own, but it made her feel alot better knowing he was within arm’s reach in case Light forbid she did need rescuing.

“We’ll have plenty of it once the war is over.”

His face didn’t fill her with optimism. “Will we? I’ll have a million and one things to do concerning Stormwind, you’ll be-”

She reached out for his hands and he helpfully pulled her to him without prompting. “-I’ll be right there with you. Both Tiffin and I are here to help Varian, you know that.”

He was determined to keep the mood relatively light despite being the idiot to turn the conversation sour, so holding on to her hands as much as his strength would allow without leaving a mark he swung her in lazy circles, making patterns on the lake top and making her smile, which was all he ever really wanted in life.

“Oh I’m not sure that’s a good idea Sweetheart, I have enough on my plate, the last thing I need is you two nagging me left and right.”

And there was the offended gasp he had expected and the abrupt separation of the two of them, giving her both hands to fling the top most layer of freezing water onto him, pricking his skin with tiny needles of cold.

“Was it something I said?”

Val hated herself for laughing, splashing him again for good measure. “I don’t nag.”

Varian started snickering, earning another spray. “You have to admit you do sometimes Sweetheart.”

She pouted, paddling around him. “Only when you don’t listen to me. You’re a stubborn arsehole most of the time Varian, so it takes about five tries to get you to finally take notice.”

Varian caught her, feeling the chill on her skin and holding her close in a stupid attempt to warm her despite how sodden he was. “You’re just as stubborn as me woman, don’t even lie.”

Val tilted her head up, strangely enjoying the taste of water and ale on his lips as he of course took the hint and kissed her, holding her tighter and moving onto her cheeks. “I love you.”

Val grinned, sloppily attempting to outmatch the amount of kisses he was giving hers by peppering his chin with them. “I love you too.”

His fingers travelled over her scars like they were the ribbons of a corset, something beautiful instead of a blemish, it was such a wonderful feeling that she could do nothing but bury her face in his chest and quiver.

“Come, let’s get you warm.”

She gave him a wobbly smile. “I’m not cold.”

He could do nothing but match her smile. “Oh?”

She made a small noise, putting her head back on his chest. “Well, maybe a little bit, but it’s mostly because I’m finally content.”

Varian stroked her shoulders with both palms, feeling his face completely relax. “Now there’s something I didn’t expect to hear you say tonight.”

Val wrinkled her nose, holding his arms. “Well, I don’t regret saying it. Think about Varian, after everything- us separating, losing Papa, Stormwind, Lucian…we’re still here, Stormwind is on the brink of being home again…it feels right. I just feel like I know what I’m doing again.”

Varian kissed her forehead, putting his forehead on hers. “I am __so__ glad to hear that. It killed me, seeing you so lost.”

Val patted his chest, winding a leg around his as they merely floated in place, content with just holding each other. “I was never really __lost__. I had you to be my guiding voice.”

Varian chuckled, twisting a slowly curling lock of hair around his fingertips. “Fat load of good I was. I don’t remember once telling you to ‘join the army, risk your neck and give me grey hairs’.”

Val snickered in that wicked way of hers that he loved so much. “Oi, I said you were a guide, I never said I listened, that was all on me.”

She reached up, plucking one of his hairs out and ignoring his wince as she did so. “And from the looks of things you haven’t got any greys, so you can stop exaggerating anytime you like.”

Varian scoffed, finally letting her go so he didn’t end up crushing her. “On the contrary, I’m starting to look like Khadgar more by the day.”

Val rolled her eyes, as he had half expecting her to do. “Varian, don’t make light of what happened to him.”

Varian put both hands up in surrender. “I was doing no such thing. If he’s allowed to handle it with humour, why can’t I?”

She started swimming away from him, which he honestly had no problems with until she swore loudly and stopped, going under for a brief second and sending a shot of raw panic through him.

He bolted forward, catching her arms and bringing her back up, holding her far too tightly but not caring. “What is it, what’s happened?”

The urgency was too obvious in his voice, he sounded like he was an annoyed mother more than a concerned partner and somehow he had the feeling Val had noticed at the same time he had.

She gave him a smile despite the sting travelling up her leg, managing to awkwardly bring her ankle to the surface. “Must have hit a rock or something. Honestly Varian, I’m fine.”

‘Fine’ was not the word Varian would have used to describe the rather thick dribble of blood coming from the limb, and with a loud, long, exasperated sigh he swept her up, knowing she was in pain when she didn’t object, obediently holding onto him as somehow he carried her to shore, plonking her next to the fire and lifting her foot, patting the sole when he determined that it wasn’t about to drop off.

“What the hells am I going to do with you woman?”

Val lightly kicked at him, inspecting the ‘damage’ herself and merely reaching for her discarded tunic, pressing it against it and only managing to hiss a little. “If I say ‘love me’ will I get my wish?”

Varian heaved himself up, taking his cloak from one of the horses they’d tied nearby (Argo and Ebony had been left at the camp) and putting it on her shoulders despite her protests, not comfortable at all with how exposed she was in every sense of the word.

Not because he was embarrassed, not at all, quite the opposite in fact, but his sense of dread, the one that followed him like a bad smell nowadays, had made him paranoid enough to wonder if there were those in the trees waiting with bows and guns to take them out at a moment’s notice.

He also knew a cloak wouldn’t exactly do much to protect her, but it was marginally better than just having one hundred percent of her skin exposed, and that was the story he was sticking with come hells or high water.

“Varian, I’m not even cold.”

Varian ignored her, tying the tunic for her when she clearly found it difficult.

“Don’t act like you’re not listening to me.”

He did just that, earning a sharp swat upside the head for his efforts and finally looking back up at her. “Did you really have to hit me?”

Val leant back on both elbows with a grin. “Got your attention, didn’t it?”

Varian rubbed both hands together, wanting to shed his dripping clothes but deciding against it, merely hoping they dried out relatively soon and staying by the fire to help them along. “You don’t need to resort to violence to get my attention Val.”

She knew it was considered rather wanton to do so but she couldn’t resist sticking her chest out a little.

“Teasing imp.”

She grinned, only widening it with the kiss he planted on her head.

“I’m almost regretting coming here.”

Val’s eyebrow rose as she accepted his offer and snuggled under his armpit, glad that they’d found a fell tree to use as a seat so she could lean back against it. “How come?”

Varian grimaced, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. “Because it means tomorrow will be more bittersweet.”

Val pecked his cheek, getting up and offering both of her hands, draping her arms around his neck once he stood and barely pulling him back, smiling at how he fell into step with her regardless.

“We still have tonight.” Varian kissed her, keeping hold of her hips as she backed herself into the tent. He didn’t even need to turn his head as he reached behind him and unlatched the flap, letting it hit the floor with a thump at the same time his cloak did.


	20. Patience ensures victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

“I suppose this is a bad time to tell you all that I’ve never sailed in my life?”

Val couldn’t help but laugh at Hemming’s quip, packing up the last of her things and letting Kay put her necklace, which still held Varian’s ring on it, on for her. “You’ve had seven days to get ready for it Hemming. You’ll be fine, it’s an exciting experience.”

Carson snorted, brushing the dirt from his battered black coat. “She says because she’s a pirate’s daughter.”

Arin’s brown furrowed. “Wouldn’t the ship that you said Cillian has be yours now?”

Val nodded, wrapping the scarf her Grandmother had sent for her birthday around her throat and patting it down. “It is, but I’ll be honest; I never really wanted to explore that life, I had far too much going on in Stormwind.”

Carson rolled his eyes. “Please don’t spout romantic shit about Varian, not today, I’ve got a banging headache as it is.”

Hemming tied his cloak, putting the hood up then back down to shape it properly. “Are you seeing him today?”

Val nodded, counting how many cigarillos were in the case before snapping it shut and throwing it in her pack.“We agreed we’d leave it as late as possible to make it easier on ourselves.” She let Carson help her up, scooping her cloak up and putting it on.

“It seems surreal, knowing that we’re going back to Elwynn so soon.”

Val couldn’t help but agree with Kay. She was dreading what they’d find in Elwynn, but at the same time it was an exciting feeling, knowing that she was essentially going home and taking a large part in making it theirs again.

“Don’t expect it to be as you remember it.”

Val looked up at Carson with more anger than she expected to have. “I wasn’t, thank you. I remember how much my city was burning from watching it.”

Arin, ever the peacemaker, cleared his throat. “When do the ships leave?”

Val pulled the lip of her boot up a bit more. “About two hours, but we need to ride to Southshore first, so we’ll be going soon.”

Hemming nudged Val with a smile. “Go and see Varian then, we’ll cover for you if you’re late.”

Val hated how transparent she was. “Thank you. But I shouldn’t be, he’s on as much of a time limit as I am.”

Kay patted her shoulder and she gave Carson her pack, making her way out of their tent and towards the ‘royal quarter’ as Carson called it.

She found Varian packing his own things, clearly leaving it until last minute again. They hadn’t spent last night together since she had a last minute briefing and he had to go to Southshore to oversee the fleet’s progress, so to say she was giddy to see him was a little bit of an understatement. “Want a hand?”

He straightened from throwing shirts into a trunk and turned with a strained smile.

“Not necessary, thank you. Just remind me next time to not bring so much useless crap with me.”

She lowered the flap to give them an ounce of privacy, sharing his smile. “Varian, clothes are not considered ’useless crap’ by normal society.”

Almost at once she was gathered into his embrace, trying not to laugh at how tightly he was squeezing her.“Varian, I’ll be coming back.”

She looked up at him with a grin. “In fact, you’ll be coming to __me.” __

_ _

Her grin faded at how conflicted his eyes looked. “Varian, I’m not going to the capital with you. I made my decision, and you promised to respect it.”

He sighed, sweeping her hair back. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I agree with it in any way, shape or form. Everything in me is saying to hog tie you onto Argo and __make__ you come with me, where I know you’re safe.”

Val’s narrowed eyes almost drew a chuckle from him. “But I have to honour our agreement and let you make your own choices, I know. Just let me coddle you for a bit longer.”

She groaned, putting her forehead on his chest. “Do I really have to? It’s like you’ve taken a master class in it.”

He pushed her back by her shoulders, trying in vain to hide his snickers. “Yes, whether you like it or not. Now, have you packed?”

She flung her head back like a petulant child. “Yes Papa, I have.”

Varian’s grimace was exactly the reaction she’d been hoping for. “What have I said about calling me that?”

Val couldn’t help teasing him by moving back forward and playing with the buttons on his doublet. “But I say your name so many times, what else am I supposed to call you?”

Varian’s low chuckle did nothing to remind her that they had a time limit. “I was starting to think it would be the only word you knew after last night.”

Val couldn’t help her blush and Varian’s fingertips caressing her hip didn’t help. “Yes well, that’s your fault, not mine.”

His kiss tasted of the coffee he’d obviously just had, and although she hated even the smell of the stuff, she didn’t flinch or push him away. “You know I can’t resist you in red Val, you knew exactly what you were doing.”

Val laughed, pecking the end of his nose. “It was just a dress Varian, you need to learn some self control.”

She linked her fingers with his after noticing him grope for her hand. “Are you coming to Southshore?”

He huffed angrily as if she’d just asked if water was wet. “Of course I am, it’s my troops that are going, what kind of king would I be if I didn’t?”

She pinched his earlobe to cut his rantings off before they even started. “I merely asked a question Varian, don’t treat me like I’ve kicked you in the balls.”

Varian’s face relaxed and he ran both hands up her arms. “I’m just not looking forward to saying goodbye to you, that’s all.”

Val looked utterly empathetic. “I know how that feels more than anyone Varian.”

The remorse on his face only became more obvious. “And now I know just how bloody horrible it is. I feel awful for putting you through this time and time again back then.”

Val shrugged, stepping back so she didn’t have to crane her neck up at him. “Don’t fret so much about it Varian, I’m not angry at you over it, so don’t worry.”

He didn’t look convinced. “Well, here’s hoping this is the last time either of us either of us have to do it.”

She was glad that he was at least trying to be optimistic. “Here’s hoping the Light’s kind.”

That made his face harden again. “Bah, the Light can lick my left boot. It clearly shows me no favour, so why should I give it the time of day?”

Val kicked the dirt that was crusting over the toe of her boot. “Everyone has to have hope Varian.”

Varian started rolling up the maps and letters he had strewn over his desk. “I have hope in the men and women that are risking their lives to keep us safe. A deity that let those things destroy everything we had doesn’t deserve the same respect.”

As much as it saddened her, she had to agree. “You won’t hear any argument from me, I lost my faith years ago, you know that.”

She shuffled her feet again. “Mila wrote again, telling me that her thoughts were with me and maybe when we get to Stormwind we can arrange to meet.”

One of the letters in his hands wrinkled as he clenched a fist. “And I hope you told her to go jump from a cliff.”

Val put her gloves on, feeling the crisp April air now she was standing still. “Not in so many words, but yes, I finally told her she’s not wanted and if she sends me any more letters that you’ve threatened to intervene.”

Varian’s eyes glistened with curiosity. “And what did she say to that?”

Val gave him a smirk. “You want the exact wording?”

Varian chuckled, closing one more trunk. “I do indeed, especially if it’s as funny as you’re alluding it to be.”

Val sat down, crossing one leg over the other. “Well, and this is just an excerpt, ‘I will not let a boy of twenty two dictate to me whether or not I can see my only daughter, if that long-haired, crooked-nosed whelp has anything to say to me he can do it himself.”

Varian had started laughing at the word ‘boy’, so by the time she finished he was bending over his desk with full on guffaws permeating the air. “What, is she five years old? Those are schoolroom insults!”

He rubbed his nose, suddenly conscious of it. “My nose isn’t that crooked anyway, I’ve seen alot worse.”

She manoeuvred around the trunks and satchels, stretching on her toes and digging her fingers in his chocolate tresses. “And I for one absolutely love your hair.”

She kissed him, appreciating his arms helping to keep her at his height by tightening around her middle. “It’s more for me to grab.”

The suggestive tone to her voice only made Varian nip her earlobe as he held her tighter. “Not helping, woman.”

He put her down, and she couldn’t help but notice that he’d put her on the map table. “Varian, we have about ten minutes before we have to leave, and I know this is normally a compliment, but you cannot finish that quickly even if you tried.”

Varian laughed, warming her neck. “That’s one hells of a compliment Sweetheart, you’re right. And I think you of all people know I can use my time wisely.”

He kissed her forehead, rubbing his nose against hers. “Alas, I’m not even going to attempt to make love to you knowing someone could come in at any second.”

Val’s eyebrow rose, and she couldn’t help but poke her finger down the opening in the top of his doublet. “You’ve never been bothered about people walking in on us before.”

Varian’s teeth showed with his grin as his head lowered and kissed the small crease of skin peeking from her own shirt. “Oh that doesn’t bother me at all, I just don’t want anyone but me seeing you. That’s my privilege and mine alone.”

Val felt like a little game would make their parting easier, so played along. “People see me all the time though.”

He squeezed her thigh, laughing despite the amorous mood he was suddenly in. “You know what I mean Val, don’t act like you don’t.”

She twisted his hair around her fingers, kissing the cleft of his chin. “What a shame that you’re not going to see it until you come to Stormwind.”

His smile wavered somewhat as he hooked her hair behind her ear. “Don’t get too cocky Sweetheart, please. I need you to be smart about this.”

He curled his fingers around the hand that was on his chest. “I know you want to go home as much as I do, but it doesn’t mean you go in there guns blazing. Just __swear__ to me that you’ll be careful, and know when to run.”

Val gave him the best reasurring smile she could. “Varian, you have my word, but you also have to start trusting me.”

He ruffled her hair, making her swat his hands away in mild annoyance. “I do trust you, you little pixie. But I also know what you’re like, and that scares me more than the Horde ever will.”

She petulantly folded her arms and swung her legs, still finding it highly amusing how quickly the two of them could cycle through different moods. “And just what is that supposed to mean?”

Varian bent, pointing to the roots of his hair, which were lighter than the rest, telling Val he hadn’t evaded the curse all Wrynn men so far had gone through of greying prematurely and was on the cusp of succumbing to it. “See that? That is all because of __you. __The war had nothing to do with it, this is from me worrying about your bloody arse all the time.”

Val turned her nose up at him, turning her head to the side and really hamming up the spoilt brat persona she’d adopted in the last twenty seconds. “My arse is perfectly fine thank you! So there’s no need to worry!”

And instantly, amorous Varian was back, making her wonder if they both really did have split personalities sometimes.“Damn right, but I think you’re a little mistaken Sweetheart, since it just happens to be __mine.__”

The way he growled the word ‘mine’ made Val shiver, gripping the edge of the table harder than she really wanted to. “Teasing cunt.”

Varian scoffed, fixing the collar of his coat, fastening the buckles on the wrists, noticing her look. “I take it this isn’t helping?”

She narrowed her eyes. “You know what it does to me.”

“Well, if you’re a good girl and listen to me about being careful, maybe I’ll wear it when next we meet.”

Val found herself squeezing her thighs together to alleviate even a shred of the building pressure building in the pit of her stomach. “ ‘Good girl’? Please Varian, I’m always good.”

Varian’s eyebrow and the corner of his mouth both rose and she cleared her throat. “Alright…almost always.”

“Your Majesty?”

Varian beckoned Lee in, noticing the cautious tone to his voice. “You haven’t interrupted this time Lad, come in.”

Val had to chuckle despite how red it made the squire’s cheeks, since a few nights before he had indeed unfortunately interrupted them again, but this time the poor Lordaeron native had walked in on more than a kiss, something which Varian and Val had found absolutely hilarious after the initial shock of the situation.

“It’s time to leave for Southshore, Your Majesty, shall I ready Argo?”

Varian nodded, tying his hair back and taking Val’s hand as she hopped down from the table. “Yes, make sure he’s fed and watered before we go, I hate it when he’s in a mood.”

Lee turned to Val with a smile. “Will you be riding with King Varian, Milady? I can ready Ebony as well if you so wish?”

Val shook her head, thankful that Varian didn’t argue with her as he had the first time she’d said about it. She had made him promise the night he’d given her title to her to let her carry on in the army as they had when she’d first gotten here, and that included not riding together everywhere.

“No, I’ll be riding with my regiment, but thank you all the same.”

Lee bent his head, clearly respecting her wishes despite his master’s unsavoury look. “Very well. Then may I wish you good journey and good luck Milady?”

Val gave him a grin, patting Varian’s arm to tell him she was about to leave. “You can, and it will be greatly appreciated. Look after him for me Lee, he won’t do it himself.”

Varian couldn’t keep his grumbles quiet anymore. “I do look after myself woman, stop telling people to baby me.”

Val snorted, quickly hugging the squire and pushing the flap up. “Alright, so I when I come home to you with a beard to rival Magni’s I can remind you of that can I?”

Varian waved a hand, his brow furrowed. “Off with you, for Lights sake, before I combust. I’ll see you in Southshore.”

She blew him a kiss, and with that, she was gone.

“She’ll be alright Your Majesty.” Varian didn’t respond, packing his last trunk.

“Am I right to assume you’ll be going straight back to the capital?”

Varian nodded. “Aye, with Prince Arthas.”

Lee looked downcast. “Then I suppose I’ll be reassigned?”

Varian took a minute, but shook his head. “No. I’ll need all the friends I can possibly have, so I’ll find some sort of position for you. I already have a chamberlain but I’ll need a groom.”

He gave the boy a smile to tell him he meant it and couldn’t help but chuckle at the elated look on his face. “A groom to the King instead of a squire is the greatest honour I can ask for, Your Majesty.”

Varian clapped his shoulder, patting it affectionately. “Good, then you’ll start as soon as we leave, come, before we’re late.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Val had to laugh to herself, since she had never set foot on a ship that wasn’t the Rose before, so to see gleaming varnished wood instead of the old barnacle crusted underbelly she was used to jarred her a little.

She put her bags on the ground and took a long breath, inhaling the salt on the air and feeling alot better about going to sea this time considering the last occasion she was on the water was a result of a great tragedy.

“Do you know how to sail yourself?”

She shook her head at Arin, letting the rest catch up before they actually got on board. “Not as much as you probably think I do. I know the basics, but nothing that would get us out of a crisis.”

Carson folded his arms, looks disgruntled as he always did. “Swore I’d never sail again…”

Hemming elbowed his side, looking more than smug. “And yet here we are, so hush your grumbles.”

Carson looked down at him with amusement. “ ‘Hush your grumbles’? That’s awfully lower class for your tastes.”

Hemming narrowed his eyes. “Considering I wasn’t high class in the first place it’s not that much of a shock.”

His face broke into a grin regardless. “Or maybe it’s you lot rubbing off on me.”

“Regiment three! Fall in!”

They heard Garside’s call and picked up their packs, with Arin leaning in to their group. “There’s not that many of us, is there?”

Carson shrugged, clearly having more military experience than the rest of them. “If what King Varian’s scouts have told him is true, it shouldn’t take that many. Doomhammer’s forces are mostly in the north, so only a small handful should be in Stormwind.”

They all stood in lines with the rest of their regiment, watching Garside and three other men, one she recognized as their assigned General, a man called Jack Syverson, wait for them all to finish.

“You will all be divided between three ships, to land in Longshore in three days time. Once there, a small garrison will be erected in Moonbrook. You all have two weeks to fortify Westfall, then two months to take back Goldshire, and eventually Stormwind city. If unsuccessful by that point, you will be recalled whether you like it or not. Any questions?”

A chorus of “No sir!” was his answer and Garside looked up and over them, bowing swiftly.

“King Varian, we’re glad you could make it.”

Varian stood where Garside had just been, putting both hands behind his back and using pretty much the same stance they were.

“I’m sure Captain Garside has already told you the plan for taking back Stormwind, so allow me to finish that thought.”

He took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. “Stormwind will forever be in your debt for merely attempting to reclaim it from the savages occupying its walls. The Horde will know that we will not take such atrocities lying down and will fight to our last breath to claim back what’s ours.”

He probably didn’t mean to focus on Val, yet he did it anyway. “Stay safe, stay true to the Alliance, and trust one another. Light be with you.”

Garside gestured to the ships behind him. “Move out, we won’t be leaving until everyone is on the boats, so say whatever goodbyes you have to and get a move on.”

They all relaxed, and Carson patted Val’s shoulder. “I bet you’re glad you can say goodbye in public this time?”

Val nodded, smiling up at him. “I suppose it is an upside to everyone knowing about us.”

She wasn’t lying; since she had been announced as Marquess it had been so much easier for the both of them to show each other affection in the camp, with kisses on the cheek as they passed each other and not having to wait until midnight to go to his tent, as much as she hated to admit that Varian had been right, the decision to make it official was probably the best they could have made.

So she had absolutely no qualms about leaving her group for a minute after giving Carson her pack and tapping as far up Varian’s back as she could (there was no way in hells that she’d ever reach his shoulder). He turned, smiling down at her, but she could see what was behind that smile.

“Varian, I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t say anything, he merely bent down and embraced her, sweeping his nose through his hair. “You better be or I swear I’ll come down there and kill you myself.”

She laughed, but it was muffled by his neck since she had really no choice but to let him press her face into it. “No you won’t, stop lying.”

His sigh made their cuirasses clink. “I know. Please Val, just be careful.”

It was a bittersweet kiss that he gave her after he finally let her go, one that said he was unhappy she was going but looking forward to seeing her again, in a strange way. “You know I will. Look after yourself while I’m gone. I was only joking about the beard thing.”

Varian gave her a smile. "Well and truly noted. Write as soon as you get there.”

Val squeezed his hand. “Of course. Tell Tiffin I said goodbye?”

Varian finally let go of her. “As soon as I see her. Now go on, before I change my mind about you going.”

She jumped up for one more quick squeeze, which he gladly gave, kissing his cheek and stepping back, swivelling on her heel and running over to a waiting Carson, who met the King’s gaze and understood his silent message of ‘I’m trusting you to keep her safe.’

One last wave as she ascended the gangplank, a laugh as he chided her for leaning over the side to see him….and she was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a week for he and Arthas to get back to the capital since the blonde had insisted on riding instead of using the mages to ‘kill some of the time that you would just spend moping’.

Varian had to admit it had worked, since the distraction of riding and stopping every now and then for sleep and the occasional hunt had almost made him forget that Val was walking into a potential death trap…__almost__.

Every now and then he’d muse on how she was doing, but all he would get in response was a short. “She’s fine,” and that would be the end of it, it was very much frustrating the king of Stormwind. He knew what Arthas was trying to do and strangely appreciated it, but he needed to be in company that understood his worry.

They were taking part in the last hunt of the trip just outside the gates of the city, and Varian couldn’t help but notice Arthas’ annoying grin as he aimed towards a boar thirty yards away.

“All we’ve gotten today is a rabbit and two pheasants, why are you still smiling?”

Arthas finished skinning said rabbit, cutting it into chunks and throwing it in the small pot he had hanging on the fire. “Because I’m impressed.”

Varian checked his aim, loosing and cursing as he hit the animal in the rump instead of the chest. “At what?”

Arthas used the stick he’d been sharpening to turn the chunks before they burnt. “The fact that you haven’t asked all day how you think Val’s doing.”

Varian instantly grumbled, taking his knife from his belt and trudging over to the distressed animal. “Well now you’ve said it, that’s all I’m thinking about, so thank you for that.”

Arthas shrugged, not caring if he was upset. “I’m still impressed.”

He looked at his lap, making Varian realise that it was all a rouse. “What’s troubling you?”

Arthas twiddled the stick between his fingers. “I…I wrote to Jaina.”

Varian made sure the boar was dead so he could have this conversation in relative peace, wiping his hands with the rag they had brought with them and plonking next to him. “Why?”

Arthas flopped backwards, running both hands down his face. “Because I realized that I’m a colossal idiot.”

Varian snorted despite his mood, nonchalantly turning the meat. “I could’ve told you that.”

Arthas kicked him in the side, sighing loudly. “I really mucked things up with her Varian.”

Varian blew the stick since the end caught on fire, using it regardless. “Want me to answer that honestly, or nicely?”

Arthas put an arm over his eyes, so Varian could still see his lips twist into a grimace. “Can’t it be both?”

Varian chuckled, washing his knife off with his waterskin and using it to slice up the apple he intended on sharing with Argo. “No, life isn’t that simple Arty. So which one is it?”

Arthas groaned, letting his arm drop and blinking a few times to clear his eyes. “Honestly.”

Varian inhaled through his nose, getting up and giving the beast his treat, patting his muzzle. “I still don’t understand why you ended things in the first place, and think you’re a fool for ending it on a tantrum.”

Arthas sat up, trying to be angry at what was essentially the truth. “I wasn’t having a tantrum, I was just jarred by how seriously she was suddenly going on about all of the things I wasn’t expecting to speak of for __years.__ Varian you have to realise, I’m not like you, I don’t want the children, the marriage, the commitment…well, the last one I do, but not to anything domestic. I want to follow my path towards the Light, I can’t do that with a family, not without neglecting one of them.”

He ran a hand through his loose hair, picking the leaves out of it. “Though then again, I could’ve simply said this to her instead of jumping the gun.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “So what did you write to her?”

Arthas’ look didn’t fill him with confidence. “All I literally said was ‘when I return to the capital, I’d very much like for us to meet so we can talk’.”

This felt like a reversed deja vu for Varian. “Was this how it was when Val left me?”

Arthas nodded. “And now I want to apologize for not realising how awful a feeling it is.”

Varian touched one of the cubes, frowning and turning it over. “And what did she say?”

Arthas huffed. “’ I’ll think about it’, which was just a polite way of saying no.”

Varian clucked his tongue, surprisingly finding he wasn’t very good at relationship advice, all things considered.

He’d been with Val so long that he almost forgot what to do to win a woman’s favour in the first place, which was clearly what Arthas needed to do right now. “Want me to speak to her?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t want her to think I’m hounding her. Let her ‘think about it’. I’ve given it until Nobelgarden then I’m cutting my losses.”

Arthas gave him a tiny smile. “You know, I can’t even remember how you and Val started now, it’s been so many years…”

Varian laid back, putting his hands behind his head. “If I’m completely truthful, I don’t really remember the details either. Knowing us I probably tripped over every word I said and she somehow translated it into ‘I love you’.”

Arthas laughed, crossing his legs. “And did you?”

Varian lifted his head a little. “Did I what?”

Arthas checked the rabbit again, taking the pot away and resting it on a rock next to them. “Love her. From the get go, I mean.”

Varian’s laugh was the only noise for a second save Arthas’ soft chewing. “Well not exactly from the ‘get go’ seeing as I was only seven years old and she was three Arty, that’s just wrong.”

Arthas was starting to regret ever saying anything. “You know that’s not what I meant!”

Varian snapped a twig lying by him, finding others to share the same fate just so his hands were kept busy. “I’m jesting you idiot. But if I’m being absolutely truthful….yes, I did. I watched her grow from this timid little girl to a young woman who was earning her own living, scraping by but not backing down from the fight that was surviving.”

His laugh was more a dreamy exhale as he stared into the fire, lost in his thoughts. “That girl kept me sane more than she will ever know she has. She kept me grounded when everybody else around us wanted me to become a snob like them.”

He clapped Arthas’ bent knee after sitting up. “Jaina will forgive you at some point Arty, you just have to show compassion by giving her space. I learnt with Val that giving a hurt woman breathing room helps your cause alot more than barraging them with pleas and letters.”

Arthas didn’t look convinced. “The look on her face that night Varian…Light above, she looked absolutely heartbroken. I hate that I did that.”

Varian leant back on both palms. “Well unless you have a bronze dragon in your pockets you can’t change the past, so can I suggest forgetting all of that and focus on what exactly you’re planning to do if she says yes to your offer?”

Arthas’ face dropped even more.“I have no clue where to even __begin__ when it comes to what I’ll say to her.”

Varian snorted, helping himself to the slowly cooling rabbit. “Do you know how to grovel?”

Arthas answered with his own smirk. “No, but I’m sure you’ll teach me how to master it. You have exquisite experience of it, after all.”

Varian gave him the coldest glare he could muster.“I have no idea what you mean dear Arthas, I’ve never had to grovel to Val in the six years we’ve been together.”

Arthas looked incredulously at him. “Alright, for starters, technically it’s only been four, two of them she wasn’t speaking to you. And secondly, yes you have, do not even __try__ to lie to me. The fact that I had to send for her the night you came back attests to that.”

Varian growled before he could stop it. “We straightened that out within five minutes, leave it be!”

Arthas looked up, noticing the sun was high enough to tell him it was the middle of the day already. “Varian, we can’t hold off getting back anymore.”

Varian huffed, carrying on with their meager meal. “Yes we can. I can’t face those idiots, not while I have better things to worry about.”

Arthas’ eyebrow rose. “Varian, they’re your council whether you like it or not.”

The distaste was evident on Varian’s face. “Half of them were recommended by your Father, I don’t even know where they come from…like that Prestor woman, she’s asking for a slap already and she’s barely been on the council a month.”

Arthas looked surprisingly shocked. “Prestor? Any relation to Daval?”

Varian shrugged, not really invested in the conversation. “No idea, is he a colossal prick?”

Arthas snorted in amusement. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Varian gave him a smirk. “Then most likely.”

Arthas tore his own chunk of meat in half, choosing not to shove it in his mouth like Varian. “So what has she done to upset you so?”

Varian’s jaw clenched. “She keeps saying ‘nay’ whenever we come to a decision about the Stonemasons and their role in the rebuild.”

Arthas ate another morsel. “Is there anyone else saying it, or is it just her?”

Varian huffed. “Just her, but it’s like she knows that it halts everything, and I swear she’s enjoying it.”

Arthas figured hinting that he was leaving would work and he whistled over to Invincible, who came trotting to his master. “Just dismiss her then.”

Varian reluctantly untied Argo’s reins, guiding him a few steps so he could mount easier. “I can’t be bothered to find a replacement, and let’s be honest Arthas, they’re all as slimy as the other so she might be the lesser of two evils, you never know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He never dreamt that Tiffin’s smile would be a welcoming thing, but found himself enjoying it as he finally got to his chambers. “I was starting to wonder where you were. Did you have a good trip?”

He threw his coat onto the bed, pulling his gloves off afterwards. “As good as it could have been. Lordaeron has better game than Elwynn does, I’ll give it that.”

She laughed, telling him she was in a rather jovial mood. “So dinner’s sorted, I presume?”

Varian chuckled himself, embracing her quickly. “Aye, I should think for the next week in fact.”

He noticed that she was still in her nightdress and housecoat, quickly checking the time and furrowing his brow. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

He didn’t mean to sound so chiding but his nerves were frayed and she knew that. “I’ve been taken from my duties for the time being, so I didn’t see the point.”

That only confused him more. “Why, are you unwell?”

She nodded, smiling as he bent in front of her and put the backs of his hands on her cheeks. “What’s wrong? Has someone sent for the doctor? How long have you been feeling off?”

Tiffin adored the sincere concern in his voice, taking his hands away and holding them in that gentle way of hers. “Varian, stop fretting, I’m fine.”

She swallowed, and Varian could feel her hands beginning to shake. “Tiffin? What is it?” She gave him a wobbly laugh, sitting up a little. “I was rather hoping you’d back sooner so I could tell you as soon as I found out, a letter would’ve been too insulting.”

She put his hand on her belly and watched as the realisation dropped onto his face. “No…you’re not serious? Already?”

She nodded, expecting the dubious tone to his voice. “Something really wanted us to have this baby quickly it seems.”

His brows drew in, and she could hear his breathing jar. “How far gone are you then?”

Tiffin let him stand, scratching the velvet of her chair. “A month and a half.”

She tilted her head as she stood, asking a question she didn’t really want to ask. “Are you happy?”

Varian gave her what was probably the most genuine smile he ever had, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in. “I am, utterly and deliriously. Now, this means no more duties for you, I want you resting as much as possible. And I’ll send for the midwife to come regularly.”

Tiffin patted his arm, letting him lead her to the chair even though she didn’t feel tired at all. “It’s already been done Varian, Queen Lianne was very helpful.”

She leant back, letting him fuss a little and put her feet on the stool in front of her, pulling the rope by their door to get some tea sent up. “Where are your ladies? They should be up here helping.”

Tiffin rolled her eyes. “I don’t need them with me twenty four seven, I’m fine Varian, honestly. Calm yourself.”

Varian looked happier than she honestly expected him to be. “How can I calm myself when I just found out I’m to be a father?”

Tiffin couldn’t help looking downcast. “Another experience I’ve taken from Val.”

Varian frowned, bending in front of her and taking her hand. “Val is content with the way things are Tiffin, I promise you. I’m not going to lie through my teeth and tell you she’s absolutely ecstatic about the situation, but she’ll get by.”

Tiffin’s face relaxed by the smallest margin. “I don’t think I’ll ever feel completely guiltless.”

Varian understood how she felt, since he was feeling the exact same. “Don’t worry too much about Val, just try and keep as calm as possible.”

Tiffin gave Nan permission to enter once she heard a delicate knock on the door. “How was she when she left?”

Varian took the tea set from Nan and instructed her to stay by Tiffin’s side at all times, much to both the women’s amusement. “Her usual peppy self, you should know by now that she gets excited by the thought of violence.”

Tiffin chuckled, thanking him for the steaming teacup he passed her. “Varian, that’s not true and we both know it! If anything it’s __you__ that likes killing things.”

Varian started to run a bath for himself, not really wanting to smell of dead animal when he went down to council. “I only kill when it’s absolutely necessary, don’t make me out to be a mass murderer Tiffin, slander doesn’t become you.”

Tiffin subconsciously rubbed her belly even though it looked very much the same as it always did right now. “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

Varian’s laugh echoed from the washroom. “I would have no clue at this point.”

Tiffin didn’t mean to bounce between subjects but he would understand if she was a little all over the place for the moment. “Has Val written you yet?”

From the stony look on Varian’s face, she could already guess the answer. “Not yet.”

The quiet tone made her cautious with her next question. “She should be in Westfall by now though, surely?”

Varian started wringing his hands. “Yes, she should’ve. But I’m sure she’s absolutely fine. Someone would’ve told me if anything happened to her.”

Tiffin got up despite his protests for her not to, holding his arm and resting her head on it. “Please don’t worry yourself into a state Varian, what would Val think?”

Varian’s shaky laugh did nothing for her nerves about everything. “She’d probably kick my arse to Stranglethorn and back.”

Tiffin smiled, watching him stare at what was to be his child. “Then stop fretting and trust her. She’s probably getting Westfall back as we speak.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was too quiet. Val didn’t like how silent it was as she and Kay ducked behind a small wall surrounding Sentinel Hill.

“I thought you said that this was ‘heavily guarded?”

Syverson shushed her from his position in front, looking back at her. “I did, and was under the impression that it was.”

Val supposed it was a small blessing that they couldn’t hear the same plethora of orcs that they had for the past five days. They’d been away from Lordaeron a week, and all they had to show for it were a few reclaimed farms and a cache of Orcish weaponry that none of them could use because it was too damn big.

Though the orc’s camp was large, it was nearer the border to Elwynn than first thought, giving them a small amount of time to clear the stragglers and move inwards. Sentinel Hill had been their next landmark, but now they had learned that there were hostages within, Syverson had been more than keen to get things moving before their two week limit was up.

After taking the hill, the final piece of the Westfall puzzle would be the orc camp by the bridge leading to Elwynn, which Val was not looking forward to at all. The main road that went through Westfall had been decorated with the bodies of those that the orcs hadn’t burned to an ash pinned by stakes, making everyone in their troop that was a native to the region recoil in horror, but replace that with a furious anger that threatened to ruin everything, with Val included.

Thankfully none of those who she’d managed to get a good look at as they took them down whenever they could were known to be Bess or Lucian, in a sick way it made her a little bit glad that there was probably nothing left of her brother since he would most likely have shared the same fate.

She and Kay were with a group of ten, with Hemming, Carson and Arin staying behind to prepare with the rest for the final push.

“Our priority is those hostages. Get them out, then light this-” He gave Val a small candle. “-and put it in the window once you’ve cleared the actual tower, that way we’ll know to strike without risking them harm.”

They were starting to hear them now, coming from the tower with their wolves, making Val’s hairs stand on end. They had all attempted to cover their scents by smearing the dirt from various parts of Westfall over them, whether it was going to work or not remained to be seen, but so far none of the bulky beasts had noticed them.

“Glenmore, Thorpe, Garrett, Halliway, you go now and we’ll await your signal. You have fifteen minutes before we come and get you.”

Val was dreading this for all the right reasons; she wasn’t good at sneaking, years of trying to leave the shop in the dead of night and always managing to bang into __something __attested to that, so to say she was nervous would be an understatement.

As soon as the orc’s backs were turned she took a deep breath, praying that the dirt worked and keeping her back hunched, quickly moving forward and flattening herself against another section of wall that had miraculously been left standing.

There were two orcs at the door, and she knew that arrows would attract too much attention no matter how clean the kill, so instead she turned to Halliway, their resident archer, and Garrett, a fire mage who would prove more useful than the timid man once thought.

“Light one of your arrows, cause a distraction.”

Halliway nodded, thankfully hearing her faint whisper, sliding an arrow from her quiver and holding the end out once it was nocked for Garrett to light. “Hurry up, they’re coming back!”

Val didn’t ignore Kay’s warning but at the same time she didn’t listen, watching the lit end of the projectile swing in the air and fly true, hitting a small patch of dry grass to the right of the tower.

It did its job of setting it instantly ablaze and catching the attention of every single orc in the vicinity, with one shouting in Orcish loud enough for Val to know he was talking about them, so the four of them lowered as much as they could, with Val practically on her belly with her toes bent so she could spring up and go if this worked as she hoped it would.

The wolves were drawn to the overwhelming smell of smoke, killing two birds with one stone and providing enough cover visually and scent wise to make her relax a little.

“The way’s clear, let’s go.”

Val wished she had her smithing goggles with her since the plan had worked a little __too__ well and visibility was growing increasingly impaired. She felt the grass brush her fingertips, moving at a pace she never thought possible; she felt strange, hurrying but moving slowly at the same time, like she was her own paradox.

Once they were inside the actual tower, Val clapped Halliway’s shoulder. “Keep watch, yell if they come back too soon.”

“Yes Milady.”

Val hushed her own grumbles about the widespread use of the title now things had become public, resigning herself to the fact that it would be used no matter how many times she told people not to do it.

Shaw’s spies had told Syverson that the captives were of course on the top floor, so she went first up the tight staircase, watching her feet since she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she’d be the one to lose her footing and make them all plummet.

She raised a hand to stop them, hearing a low voice on the walkway that led to the next staircase.

“Garrett.”

The redhead needed no more prompting as Kay let him through, silently planning with Val and flicking his wrist, making her shut her eyes involuntarily at the small bang, clearing them once it was over and finding a small sheep in place of the orc.

“Kay, stop laughing.” The dark haired woman put her hand over her mouth as tightly as she could.

Spells like polymorph had already been discussed to be the easiest to use in this situation, since they made less noise and worked so quickly that the orc it would be used on wouldn’t have time to call for help.

Val zipped over, knowing the spell didn’t work for long, putting a hand over the snout of the ‘sheep’ and using what hunting tricks Varian had taught her, slitting the thing’s throat with her dagger and ignoring how it showered her forearm in blood.

As it died, the sheep changed back to an orc, making Val involuntarily grunt with the sudden weight change. She put the corpse down with as little noise as possible, pointing upwards as she heard shouts.

Her anger threatened to boil over at how young some of the cries for mercy were, but she kept herself in check, leaving Garrett to keep lookout on that level in case Light forbid something happened to Halliway and they were followed.

Flattening herself against the wall she took Captain’s Might from her belt, giving Kay the signal to get her own sword from its scabbard.

“How many?”

Val gripped the ledge next to her and grit her teeth, pulling herself up enough to hang there and still be able to look. She dropped down, going back down a few steps so they were out of earshot.

“Only one, with a wolf.” Kay’s ear tickled with her whisper and they put their heads together.

“So we take the wolf first?”

Val frowned. “We won’t have time, once we make ourselves known, they’ll both attack. I’ll handle the wolf, you hold out with the orc as long as you can.”

She tapped Garrett’s shoulder. “Give it a minute, if there’s still fighting, come up.”

He nodded, letting Val prepare herself. “There’s no point sneaking, that wolf will smell us as soon as we get up there, I already saw its nose twitching.”

She put her hammer down, pulling Little Bird out instead and opening the barrels, checking how many bullets she had; Magni had shown her a much better way to load a pistol than pressing gunpowder and firing ball bullets every single time, and given her a good supply of larger, more ferocious bullets that had twice the gunpowder packed into them.

“I can probably land one shot before we’re noticed, so ready yourself.”

All she got was a smile and she crept back up the stairs, using the gap between the railings closing the floor from the stairwell to rest Little Bird, aiming at the back leg of the sleeping wolf.

Feeling the sweat start to bead she pulled the trigger, feeling her ears pop as the gun fired and hit its target, alerting the large green orc to their presence, with his canine companion attempting to get up but not quite managing it.

Val and Kay both sprinted up the stairs with Val ducking and rolling under the orc’s swinging arm, hearing the clang that meant Kay had deflected its blow and letting the wolf charge, flitting right and pivoting on her heel, using the momentum to hit the beast in the other side, not quite at the thigh, which had been what she was aiming for, but near enough for it to stumble.

It skidded on its front paws as it turned, baring all of its teeth and not giving Val much time to react as it barrelled towards her, earning a mouthful of iron when it knocked Val back, growling around the head of Captain’s Might and drenching her in spittle, making the job of fumbling with Little Bird’s holster that much more infuriating.

Eventually she managed it, cursing loudly and pressing all four barrels to its chin, reminding herself to thank Magni as its skull exploded in a macabre firework of innards and gunpowder, spraying Val’s face and making her not want to open her eyes for the rest of her life.

She shoved the furry body from her, haphazardly wiping her face and realizing Kay hadn’t taken care of the orc yet. So using the same knife she had downstairs she stabbed its leg, making it kneel and giving Kay a window to swing downwards and take the thing’s head off, hearing the quiet “that’s absolutely disgusting” from Garrett once it bounced down the stairs.

“Kay, search it for a key whilst I make a start.”

She obeyed, cringing as she rooted around the orc’s loincloth, letting Val kneel before the huddled, terrified group and smile reassuringly.

“It’s alright, we’re here to get you to a place of safety.”

The man in the centre swallowed hard. “They took our farms, burned our houses, then locked us up in here, feeding us to that damn wolf one by one…”

Val fought the urge to heave. “It won’t be happening anymore I promise you, Westfall is nearly ours again and soon we’ll be taking the Capital.”

The woman pushed some blood crusted hair from her face. “Did King Llane send you?”

Val’s heart wrenched as she realized that meant they had been imprisoned before Stormwind was taken, so they had no clue of the outside world or its changes. “No, but King Varian did.”

Their faces told her they needed no other explanation. She muttered a string of swears under her breath as another lock-pick broke.

“Kay, any luck with that key? These are all too small.”

Kay dangled it in front of her face, clearly pleased with herself. “It was around the wolf’s neck.”

She snatched it, sticking it in the first padlock. “Where are you taking us?”

Kay gave the little girl, who couldn’t have been more than ten, a warm smile. “Back to our camp. Don’t worry little one, you’ll be safe there.”

Val looked back at the dead wolf to make sure it definitely wasn’t moving in some sick twist of fate. “I reckon I should skin that fucker, that pelt must be worth something.”

Kay was clearly thinking the same thing, but had a grin on her face as she kept watch. “It’s big enough to probably make matching coats for you and Varian.”

Val snorted, letting the last of them go and reaching to a pouch on her belt for the candle to signal Syverson. “I doubt it, you’ve seen how big Varian is, I’ll probably just get some boots out of it. Get ready, I’m about to tell Sy that we’ve done it.”

She lit the candle with the matches in her belt, put it in the window and turned to the frightened citizens. “Stay here, don’t move until we give the all clear, understand? Don’t worry, none of you will come to any harm. Kay, stay with them in case Light forbid someone slips up here.”

Kay gave her a smirk. “Who died and made you general?”

Val playfully sneered, already making her way down the stairs. “Just do it, you cowbag.”

She met with Garrett and Halliway, already hearing the ruckus outside and tightening her grip on Captain’s Might, sprinting out and ducking as a shield came flying at her from a fallen soldier.

“Glenmore, with me! Halliway, go back up to the top floor! Garrett, teleport the wounded out!”

Val swooped down, narrowly avoiding a club aimed for her skull, picking up a sword by her feet and plunging it into its side, using both hands to bring her hammer down onto its head once it crumpled.

She met Syverson, who surprisingly had a grin on his face. “You did well Glenmore, I’m impressed.”

She didn’t answer, too focused on shooting the legs of wolves to acknowledge him. “How many orcs are left?”

Sy slashed another one’s chest, cutting horizontally as well. “No idea, but these wolves are getting on my nerves. Have you got any bullets left?”

Val nodded and he let his relief show on his face. “Good, keep going for the legs.”

He broke away from her, firing at an approaching wolf, not realizing that another was coming from her side until its teeth clamped themselves onto her arm, only making it worse when she spun to face it.

“You mother fucking cunting bitch!”

Before any more curses could leave her lips, a fireball screamed its way into the wolves side, killing it instantly, and more importantly disengaging it. Val was instantly dizzy from blood loss, watching it fire from her arm like a demented fountain.

“Stay with me Glenmore, that’s it.” She felt Syverson’s large hands clamp the limb, which in hindsight wasn’t the best idea since all it did was make her scream loudly and promptly lose conciousness, watching everything go blurry, then snap to black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“She better be alive or we’re all going to be flayed ….”

She heard Carson’s rough tone when her eyes finally opened again, taking longer to focus than it really should’ve taken. “Ow…”

Arin’s grin was the first thing her vision focused on, and just looking at it made her head throb. “See Car, I told you she wasn’t dead! How you feeling?”

Val blinked a few times, looking down at her arm and only finding faint scars where the teeth had pierced her flesh. “Like absolute shit. What happened?”

Kay crossed her legs since she was sitting on the cot next to her. “That wolf blind-sided you and nearly took your arm off. You passed out when Sy was healing you.”

Val moved her arm to make sure it was functioning properly, relieved to find it still had all five fingers. “Damn thing, I’ll make it into a fucking rug.”

Carson’s grin told her that someone had already beaten her to it. “It’s by your bedroll, you’re welcome.”

She laughed, feeling herself ache afterwards. “How long have I been out cold?”

Hemming shrugged.“A few hours maybe? Not long enough to tell home about.”

Val suddenly felt very apprehensive. “No one’s told Varian about this then?”

That’s when they all looked uneasily at her. “There has to be a report whenever a soldier goes to the infirmary for more than an hour Val…he’ll probably know by tomorrow.”

Carson looked genuinely apologetic. “We tried to stop him, but apparently his hands are tied.”

Val groaned, wishing she was still unconscious. “Well, it was nice knowing all of you I suppose.”

Hemming patted her bent knee. “It won’t be that bad.”

Val’s face only made Carson laugh more. “And that’s how I know you haven’t met Varian yet.”

She took the water Arin gave her with a smile. “Thank you. So, what exactly have I missed? Did those people get out alright?”

Kay nodded, finally taking her gauntlet off. “Aye, and Sentinel Hill is under Alliance control for the moment.”

Carson’s brow furrowed. “We’ll be starting the assault on the main camp sooner rather than later I should think, we’ve boxed them in enough to make them more nervous than a rabbit near a fox pen.”

Arin nudged her with a grin. “So we’re doubly glad you’re not dead, so you don’t miss out on the fun.”

Carson looked disgruntled and she was anxious to know why. “I’d rather we just go in and fight, but Syverson reckons all this covert crap has been working, so we’re being sneaky in our assault.”

Val put her cup down. “How so?”

Kay, who she had found was really getting invested in the ‘sneaky’ aspect of warfare, looked adorably excited. “Mekkatorque has given us bombs to set inside the camp, then once our people are out, the archers will rain hells upon them before we storm the place and round up any survivors.”

Val’s eyebrow rose even though by all accounts it was a good plan. “ ‘Round up?’ as in, we’re keeping them alive?”

Hemming’s look was grave. “Apparently there have been prisons commissioned in Lordaeron for the orcs so they can be ‘studied’ and ‘reasoned with’. It’s a far fetched idea that could only prove a terrible one, but we have to follow orders.”

“Indeed you do. Good to see you awake Glenmore.”

They all stood and saluted Syverson as he wandered in, putting a hand up and looking more relaxed than they’d seen him in a while.

“At ease, all of you.” He clapped her shoulder, taking her arm and turning it in the other hand.“That’s going to be a great conversation starter at Winter Veil, Glenmore.”

Val grumbled despite the hidden compliment. “My partner might not think so…”

Syverson looked sympathetic. “I’ll handle King Varian, don’t worry, you’re not going to be recalled anytime soon, not if I have anything to do with it.”

He let her go and folded his large arms, looking between her and Kay. “Good job today you two, thanks to your efforts we saved those people from a fate worse than death. You can have tomorrow off from training.”

He threw them a wink. “Just try not to wander off too much.”

He pointed to the three men. “You three on the other hand, I want up bright and early.”

Carson gave him a glare. “Fuck off Sy.”

Syverson stuck his finger up at him. “Don’t ever change Car, you absolute prick.”

It took a still drowsy Val to remember that these two knew each other already from their days in the navy and that’s why Car hadn’t been disciplined on the spot, for a second she truly believed he’d just put his foot in it. Syverson turned on his heel, apparently only coming to see if Val was alright.

“Dinner’s been served, I suggest you all grab some while there’s enough __to__ grab.”

Carson shook his head as he left, his lip curling. “Light, I remember why I hated that twat in the first place.”

Arin looked at him as if he were mad. “He’s not that bad Car. Or is it because he’s bigger than you?”

They all managed a laugh, knowing they couldn’t leave yet until the medic saw to Val, and thankfully she was already on her way over.

“How about you shut your mouth Holton before you need that medic as well?”

Hemming snorted, moving out of the way so the middle-aged brunette could bend in front of Val and pull her eyelids to make sure she could see alright. “Stop being so touchy all the time Carson, it’s only mildly funny at this point.”

Val stuck her tongue out when she was told to, not really seeing what this did but figuring she wasn’t as knowledgeable about first aid, so she did it regardless. “Alright, you’re fit to leave. Any dizziness or nausea, come back and I’ll give you something different for the pain.” 

Val thanked her, letting Carson pass her cloak to her and the five of them start towards the mess tent. “Does anyone else kind of want to see Syverson argue with King Varian over Val going home?”

Val shuddered at the mere thought of it. “I __really __hope it doesn’t come to that or I’m fairly certain we’ll have a new general by the end of the week.”

Arin bit his bottom lip, counting on his fingers who long they’d been here since a calendar was nowhere to be seen on the camp. “Have you actually written to Varian at all yet?”

Val stopped dead, curling her fists and banging them on her temples. “Fuck! No, I haven’t, we’ve been so damn busy! Oh Light I bet he’s doing his nut…”

Hemming nudged her, trying with all of his being not to start laughing at how flustered she was getting. “You can do it while we eat. We’ll help you word it so it placates him.”

Val huffed, rolling her shoulder to rid it of the ache she was told she’d feel for a while.

“I think the only thing that will placate him once he finds out is me shipping myself back to Lordaeron and being shackled to him for the rest of my life.”

Kay looped her arm with Val’s good one, smelling the chowder being cooked already and being thankful it wasn’t stew again. “Just be glad you have a man who cares Val, those are hard to come by nowadays.”

Hemming stuck his bottom lip out like a petulant child. “I care.”

Kay let go of Val to put her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. “I know you do, and it’s adorable.”

“Arin, can you hold mine for a second while I run and get some parchment? I think I better write that letter before the courier leaves.”

Arin didn’t really have a choice as she thrust her food at him after being given it, running at a steady pace to their tent and rummaging through her pack for her writing tools, frowning at the three letters she had completely forgotten to open already and scooping them up with it.

She opened one on her way back, smiling at it and not watching at all where she was going until Kay called her and she finally looked up, changing directions to join them.

“Anything good?”

Val plonked down next to Arin, gratefully took her food and read as she ate.

“I feel bad; he gets more worried with every letter. Listen to this; “__Val, I know I promised not to smother you, but I received word that you’d all gotten to Westfall five days ago and I only let you go because you swore to me you’d write when you got there. Just tell me your safe and I’ll leave it be, but I can’t help worrying Sweetheart. ’ __I feel absolutely terrible.”

She tore some bread, dipped it in the chowder and threw it in her mouth, opening her ink pot and starting to scratch out the shortest letter she could muster since the sun was already going down and the courier left when it was set completely.

“Just tell him you’re awfully sorry, you’ve been busy, but you’re fine, that’s all he needs to know.”

Val’s furious scribbling carried on for a good minute before she held it up. “__Varian- all is well, I’ve finally gotten a minute to actually sit down and reply to you. I know I’ve worried you, but you can sleep easy, since I’m absolutely fine.” __

_ _

Carson snickered, interrupting her. “’Nearly got arm ripped off by massive wolf, but apart from that it’s been just another day on the farm. Love Val.’”

Val glared at him, ignoring the tittering laughter from the other three. “No! What I __actually__ said was ‘__I promise to write more consistently-” __

_ _

She showed Hemming the letter, making sure she’d spelt it right and feeling rather smug when he told her she had. “-__and promise if anything happens you’ll be the first to know. Give Tiffin my regards, I hope you two are alright, I miss you everyday, love Val.”__

_ _

She bit the inside of her cheek. “I didn’t see the need to mention the ‘accident’.”

Arin snorted, spooning his last mouthful up. “That’s probably for the best.”

Hemming didn’t look so sure. “Wouldn’t you rather he hear it from you though? Or do you want to risk him hearing from Syverson when the report goes out next week?”

Val tapped her knee with her quill, seeing his point and quickly adding it to the bottom of her letter.“All done.”

Arin drummed his knee, clearly thinking of something other than Val’s grovelling letters. “So we should have Stormwind back soon?”

Val nodded, blowing on the ink to dry it. “As far as I know, that camp and Goldshire are our next stops, should the Light be nice and not give us any obstacles.”

Carson looked very serious considering how light Val’s voice was. “Are you going to be able to handle going back to Stormwind Val?”

She felt rather stupid giving him a blank look instead of an answer, yet here she was.“Of course, all I want to do is go home…”

Carson shook his head, putting his bowl down. “That’s not what I meant. When we get there we won’t have time to look around and reminisce, we’ll be fighting, and I’m worried your emotions are going to get in the way of your senses.”

Val could understand that, but it didn’t mean she liked it. “If you’re telling me that I’m going to put everybody in danger because I’ll be hysterical, you can think again. All I want to do is get the city back, __then__ worry about how I feel about it.”

She angrily ate, knowing she was being petulant with what was by all accounts a fair observation.

“Either way, Stormwind will be cleared, and we can do what we need to until we’re called again. Syverson said we’ll all be on leave for a good while if we manage it.” Kay made a noise of agreement with Hemming.

“That would be good, a break is just what we need. We’ve been at this for months already.”

Carson scoffed, watching Val ignore him. “It can’t have been more than four Kay.”

The dark haired woman shrugged it off. “Considering I never dreamed of joining the military in the first place, that’s one hell of a long time.”

Val smiled despite her sudden bad mood. “Cillian was adamant I wouldn’t last a week.”

Arin matched her grin. “So when are we meeting the elusive pirate?”

Val wiped her mouth, bending her knees and opening the second letter, leaning it on her thighs. “He said as soon as Stormwind’s retaken he’ll come with some workers he knows that cost next to nothing to hire.”

She leant her head back on the barrel she was sitting in front of. “I hope he brings my Grammy with him, I could just do with her advice right now.”

Hemming’s brow furrowed. “’Grammy’? Who’s Grammy?”

Val grinned. “My Grandmother. She’s the head of our family and Light above does everyone know it. Varian’s scared shitless of her.”

Arin looked highly skeptical. “Varian Wrynn is scared of your __Grandmother?__ How old is she?__” __

_ _

Val had already broken into giggles, folding Varian’s second annoyed letter up.

“Sixty three. And I swear on the Holy Light above Varian is terrified of her. She can be one scary lady.”

Carson knew Val wasn’t the happiest with him but didn’t care, he was still taking part of the conversation. “Must be where you get it from then!”

She made the rudest gesture she could think of in her less than alert state, feeling the effect of whatever painkiller the medic had given her and feeling rather lazy. “I haven’t seen her since the attack…”

Her frown deepened. “She wrote to me straight after, asking me what I wanted to do now, and when I said ‘stay with Varian’ she told me it would be the biggest mistake I’d ever make in my life.”

Kay brushed some dirt from her knee. “And is it?”

Val shrugged, which wasn’t what any of them had been expecting. “Well, so far it’s worked out rather well, but I’m not going to jinx it by saying everything’s perfect.”

Hemming folded his arms, feeling the day’s training he’d had creeping up on him. “Hopefully you’ll be seeing him soon enough.”

Kay yawned, putting her head on his shoulder. “Until then, can I suggest we get some sleep?”

Val wasn’t particularly tired, just lethargic, so she shook her head. “You lot go on, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Carson waved them off, apparently having the same idea, sitting next to her and stretching his long legs. “How are you doing?”

She asked him the same question every day, and every day it made him smile in gratitude. “Better than usual.”

She took the hand he was offering, letting him put them both on his lap. “I didn’t mean to piss you off earlier, about the Stormwind thing…”

Val’s smile held a flicker of the strain she was feeling constantly lately. “Don’t worry about it, you had every right to ask. It is going to be hard for me to not have emotion when we get there, but I’ll do what I need to, you know that.”

He looked down at her arm. “You scared me earlier, you know.”

Val’s eyebrow quirked. “Why?”

He gently poked one of the tooth marks. “Maybe because all I was told is that you were in the infirmary with your arm nearly hanging off?”

Val laughed without meaning to. “Sy had healed me by then Car.”

He huffed, linking their fingers. “He did fuck all, he’s not a paladin or a priest, he just stemmed the blood flow.”

Val’s eyebrow stayed where It was. “And you’re berating him for that?”

Carson’s upper lip curled. “No, it just annoyed me that you didn’t get seen to sooner.”

She bumped her shoulders against his with a grin. “You’re like a grumbling old granddad, you know that?”

Carson reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately. “I’m not __that__ much older than you, you cheeky cow!”

Val looked out at the soldiers pottering about, looking far too serious for Carson’s liking. “What are you thinking?”

Val shrugged, not really knowing herself. “Whether this is all going to go as easy as we hope it does. Saurfang knows we’re coming, and with these giants the orcs have, we might not stand a chance one we actually get there.”

Carson put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. “Have a little optimism Val, one of us has to. Stormwind will be a piece of piss compared to Hillsbrad, you wait and see. Then we can all relax for a bit and get on with sorting the place out.”

Val got up, waiting for him to join her. “I’m dying to see what condition it’s in and start cracking on with the rebuild.”

Carson nudged her forward, figuring they may as well get some rest in while they still could. “Well, you’ll find out soon enough love. One more push, then onto Stormwind.”


	21. The wait is agonizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian barely knew what day it was anymore, and that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Of course he’d asked Gregor and Lee, who had told him that three months had passed since Val had travelled to Westfall, and they were all waiting on tenterhooks to hear news of the retaking of Stormwind, which was probably why his head was pounding every day.

It probably didn’t help that Tiffin was four months pregnant by this point, and had just started to show, which neither of them could deny was a fantastical feeling and sight, but was incredibly bittersweet, making his thoughts muddle before he could stop them.

As much as he had protested about the marriage, the thought of becoming a father to any child was such a fulfilling prospect that he almost felt guilty about how excited he was.

He was on his way to join her and Arthas for breakfast, dreading the packed day he had ahead of him; he had another meeting finalizing the plans with Vancleef, then a council meeting to arrange in which order the people of Stormwind would return to the city once it was clear…and he couldn’t help but feel that they were jumping the gun by just the tiniest bit.

The reports he’d been getting weren’t exactly the most promising in the world, and even though Westfall and Goldshire had been taken back, they were a mere morsel compared to the city, which he had been told was now held by one of Doomhammer’s greatest, Varok Saurfang, and he knew it was merely his own anxiety coming into play, but he had little optimism for a victory.

He had absolutely no idea when exactly Garside and the other captains were planning to strike, which made his nerves even worse.

Val had gone silent on the letter front, which told him that she was doing __something__ at least, but that didn’t quell his fears for her. Most of her letters always held a footnote hurriedly telling him what injuries she had gotten that day, making him want to just commandeer a ship and sail down himself, and thankfully Tiffin and Arthas were constantly conspiring against him to calm him down and force him to let it go and let her get on with it even though all it did was make him more damn worried.

He’d told her about the baby, and wasn’t sure whether her reaction was a genuine one or not. Of course she’d congratulated him and told him she was happy, but her wording made Varian think that was all a façade, even when the two of them had talked about this eventuality at length numerous times before.

He had asked her outright if she was upset and she had reassured him that she was fine, it was just letters not conveying it properly, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was lying to him, which was the last thing he ever wanted her to do. She had done this to everyone they’d known at some point, and he knew her too well to not recognize the little signs that pointed to her being deeply hurt.

She would go quiet, insisting she was fine but drawing into herself, which was made more obvious on the days where she had been particularly boisterous and would out of nowhere just want to be by herself, leaving him dumbfounded and searching for her for sometimes an hour or so, tucked into the tiniest crevice she should find.

She would become vague, with one word answers and a quiet voice, and although he obviously couldn’t hear how she’d said the words blotted onto the parchment he was even now looking at as he pulled it from his pocket, but he could read between the lines.

“’__That’s fantastic. I’ll see you soon.__’...that doesn’t sound good Majesty.”

He gave Jon a sideways glance. “I know, that’s what worries me, I don’t want to hound her about this, but she’s clearly upset.”

He ran a hand down his face. “Or is this just me thinking too much?”

Jon shook his head, holding a hand out and asking silent permission to read the missive, which Varian gave since it was one of the cleaner letters he had received. The curly haired guard took a minute, clucking his tongue. “I don’t claim to be an expert on women Majesty, but going with my gut? She’s happy, but she’s not…does that make sense?”

Varian’s eyebrow lifted, making Jon laugh. “No, what I mean is, right, she is genuinely happy, but she’s still sad…there’s a word for it but I’ll be fucked if I can remember it.”

Gregor cleared his throat on Varian’s other side. “I think the word Sir Leighton is looking for is ‘bittersweet’.”

Jon snapped his fingers, looking visibly relieved. “That’s the one, ‘bittersweet’. Oh come now Majesty, you can’t expect her to be ecstatic about the news, surely?”

Varian's jaw clenched before he could stop himself. “Of course not, if anything I empathize with her. I just…she knew this would have to happen at some point, I thought she’d be more at peace with it by now.”

Now it was Gregor’s turn to point out the obvious. “You expected her to be at peace with the man she loves having a child with another woman?”

Varian’s grimace made him look older than he was. “Well when you say it like that, it makes me feel like an absolute monster.”

His sigh made the hair on Jon’s arms stand up even though he was wearing chainmail. “I can’t be angry at her, I know that, but I just hope that having to live with it doesn’t make her miserable.”

Gregor swallowed, sharing a nervous look with Jon. “Well, that definitely won’t be a problem Your Majesty.”

Varian’s look was rightfully wary. “What do you mean?”

Gregor handed him a sheet of parchment. “The first applications for housing came through today, and obviously the military have first priority.”

Varian wasn’t insanely pleased about that, yet he waved a hand for the smaller man to carry on, skimming the missive. “…Lady Glenmore has applied for a house to share with Private Carson Eastcroft and a Private Kaylie Thorpe. She doesn’t intend to live at the Keep.”

Varian stopped, reading the same thing a the exact moment Gregor said it. “She never told me about this…”

Jon tried to play the diplomat even though he knew it probably wouldn’t work. “Maybe she wants to do it in person, you know, make it more heartfelt?”

Varian felt his gut wrench. “Or maybe she was scared of telling me and wanted you to do it.”

Jon scoffed, pushing a stray curl from his face. “She’s not scared of you Majesty, come off it.”

Varian didn’t look convinced. “What if this is just her diplomatic way of telling me she can’t do this anymore?”

Gregor and Jon both shared the same look of exasperation. They both loved and respected their king, but they had grown quite vexed at the ridiculous sharp turns their master’s emotional state would go.

Jon clapped one of his shoulders and Gregor mustered the most sympathetic look he could. “That’s absurd Your Majesty, she might just want to give you and the queen a little space, especially when the baby is born and your time is occupied more. Lady Glenmore seems more of the type to want to let you get on with things and breathe a little…from what I’ve seen. She’s independent, becoming a noblewoman was never going to change that.”

Varian looked as if he might actually have listened to the chamberlain much to his relief. “That’s true, I suppose I was never going to convince her to change a lifestyle she’s had for twenty years.”

He had to laugh at himself, embarrassed by how much of an idiot he was sometimes.

“I swear, I get worse. So did you put her on the list?”

Satisfied that the brief melancholy had passed, Gregor nodded, opening the binder he was holding. “Of course Your Majesty, since she is the Mistress of the King she’s been put at the highest priority.”

Jon tried to hide his snicker but couldn’t quite manage it. “Besides which Majesty, I personally think it’ll be better for your relationship if she’s not living here.”

Varian was strangely intrigued considering the rather private topic the conversation had clung to. “Oh really? And how did you come to that conclusion?”

Gregor’s cheeks had already started going red. “Sir Leighton this is highly inappropriate…”

Varian however, was strangely enjoying the ‘man talk’. He hadn’t really made time to sit with men who weren’t his councillors or courtiers, so to converse with someone who Val would humorously dub ‘common as muck’ was refreshing.“No, let him speak, I’m morbidly interested.”

Jon was clearly not trying to laugh all the while he was attempting to speak. “Well, won’t it be more..__exciting__ if you have to wait to see her, and go to her house instead of down a corridor?”

Varian knew what he was trying to convey and couldn’t help his smirk. “You mean it will be as if we were courting teenagers again?”

Jon’s grin was infectiously uplifting. “Exactly! So don’t feel too bad about it, I’m sure that’s what Val was thinking of when she did it.”

Gregor looked as if he were about to pass out from shock at the insinuation of the conversation, but Varian looked alot happier about the whole thing. “It would be nice to ‘woo’ her again I suppose…I didn’t really do it last time, if anything it was all a bit rushed.”

Gregor opened the door to the dining hall, still looking highly uncomfortable. “I’m sure she’d appreciate it sire.”

Tiffin looked up, giving him a smile as he sat down and kissed her cheek. “Appreciate what?”

Varian reached over and clapped arms with Arthas, thanking Nan as she poured him a coffee before his backside even touched the seat. “Val has applied for housing when Stormwind’s retaken.”

Tiffin looked surprised, poking another strip of bacon into her mouth. Varian had found it highly amusing when she had found that bacon was to be her main craving, seeing as she never really touched the stuff before, claiming it was far too greasy for her liking.

The fact she always put honey on it was just the icing on the cake for the king, who had mercilessly teased her for it when it first kicked in.

“Did she? I thought she’d be living with us?”

Arthas didn’t look too shocked by it, as Varian expected him to be. “Val doesn’t like to be noticed Tiffin, she’d bee seeing it as making herself a spectacle if she lived in the Keep.”

Tiffin’s face dropped as she drank her orange juice. “So we won’t see her as much?”

Varian shook his head, plating himself some of the eggs, lushrooms, bacon and potato fritters that had been served. “Oh I don’t know about that, If I were to guess, the house would just be a place to sleep.”

Arthas gave Tiffin a smile. “Especially when that baby’s born, it’ll be hard to get rid of her.”

Varian’s hand wavered and of course, they both noticed. “Varian? Are you alright?”

Varian rubbed his temples, trying to muster up an ounce of dramatic skill. “Yes, I’m fine, just a headache, that’s all.”

Tiffin looked genuinely concerned, which didn’t help the fact that he’d just lied through his teeth. She reached over, rubbing his forearm. “Maybe you should take today to rest? You have been on the go non stop Varian, it’s not healthy.”

Varian waved her away, seriously considering it but knowing it couldn’t be done. “No, no I’m fine, honestly. I have too much to do today.”

As to reiterate his point, Gregor put his binder in front of him, letting him read through it and wither instantly. “I have audience as well? When was this arranged?”

Gregor looked regretful. “This morning at Lady Prestor’s insistence.”

Arthas’ brow furrowed. “Nice of her to tell the King that.”

Varian ran both hands down his face. “Fine, I’ll be there. Anything else?”

Gregor’s face didn’t fill him with hope. “There’s been whispers in Southshore…nothing major, people are merely noticing that you haven’t been down there for a few weeks, so if I might recommend taking a trip soon?”

Tiffin pursed her lips. “Gregor, that’s enough, look how drained Varian is, can’t that wait?”

Varian chugged his coffee down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Tiffin, it’s none of your concern, it’s what is asked of me as king, now leave it. I’ll be alright.”

He looked down at her belly. “You’re not the one that should be suggesting rest to me. You need to slow down as well.”

Arthas exhaled slowly through his nose. “Varian, you don’t look well.”

He almost expected the glare he received. “If I wanted input from the peanut gallery I would ask for it. Now for the last damn time, I’m perfectly fine! Leave me be!”

He looked up at Gregor, fully intending to eat his bloody breakfast at some point. “I’ll go to Southshore tomorrow, let Marshal Redpath know.”

He waved a hand, feeling his head start to cave in on itself. “You’re dismissed until council.”

Once he was gone, he stabbed a lushroom like it was his worst enemy and threw it in his mouth, eating it at the speed of light in case some other arsehole decided to interrupt his morning.

He used his other hand to take Tiffin’s, squeezing it lightly. “How are you? I haven’t even asked yet, forgive me.”

Tiffin gave him that smile of hers that even Val had come to love; it was one full of reassurance, a reassurance that she didn’t feel any anger or anything remotely close, she just wanted people to look after themselves before worrying about little old her.

He’d come to respect her greatly over the past six months, regretting all the spiteful words he’d launched at her over the years and not really knowing how to feel about how quickly she forgave him for it all, if anything that only made him feel worse.

“I’m doing well, thank you. No movement as of yet, but I’ve been told all is as it should be.”

Varian gave her the most genuine smile he could muster. “Good. I’ll make sure to put aside some time to help you with everything.”

Arthas looked skeptical. “And just when do you plan to do that after everything else?”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose, really wishing he’d gone to Elwynn, since he truly believed it would be less stressful than his days were proving to be right now. “I’ll just have to __find__ time, won’t I? Did Jaina write you?”

Arthas couldn’t be insulted by the sharp question since he could see just by the redness of Varian’s eyes that he was practically a dead man walking at this point, and the art of tact was probably not high on his mind’s to do list right now.

He put his tea down, clearing his throat. “She did one better actually…we met a few weeks ago to talk, and it went semi-well.”

Tiffin looked genuinely curious, which was better than just becoming the interrogator like Calia had when he’d come back from this ‘meeting’. “‘Semi-well’? What does that mean?”

Arthas fiddled with the teaspoon he was holding, trying to think about how to word this without getting everyone’s hopes up. “Well, we both agreed that now Kul Tiras is a member of the Alliance, it’s inevitable that we’re going to see each other at some point, so it would be childish to carry on not speaking.”

Varian was so glad the conversation wasn’t centred around him anymore, it actually felt like his head was starting to relax. “And what did she say to that?”

Arthas’ look didn’t fill him with hope. “She agreed, but told me she wasn’t ready to become as close as we all were back then. She rightfully said that things were still too raw and I told her she could have as much time and space as she wants.”

Tiffin reached over and patted his shoulder. “She’ll come round eventually Arthas, especially since you’re clearly genuinely sorry about the whole thing.”

Arthas gave her a pained smile. “I know, it’s just not helped by the knowledge that other people are vying for her affections now they know she’s not with me.”

Varian grunted, already knowing who he meant. “Not the damn elf again?”

Arthas’ own grunt was one of affirmation. “Yes, it is the damn elf.”

Tiffin’s brow furrowed since she felt quite left out. “What elf?”

Varian chugged the last of his coffee, reaching for the pot and ignoring Tiffin’s disapproving look. “Kael'thas Sunstrider.”

Tiffin looking impressed was not the reaction he was expecting. “The prince? I wasn’t aware they knew each other.”

Arthas started to play with his food, which was never a good sign. “They both study in Dalaran.” That told Tiffin all it needed to and she tactfully stayed quiet.

Thankfully the borderline awkward silence was broken by the door opening and an always chipper Lee coming in, really settling in to his new role and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he passed a wad of envelopes to Varian.

“Anything good today, or more reports?”

Lee looked sympathetic but still had a grin on his face. “There’s a few reports unfortunately Your Majesty, but there is a letter that looks like it’s from Lady Glenmore.”

Varian had gotten to it as he said it, smiling at how her handwriting had stayed the same over the years so he knew exactly which one was from her.

He flipped it over, ignoring Arthas’ smug look as he broke the small seal and started reading, feeling his face drop. “What does it say?”

Varian was trying not to look worried but it clearly didn’t work. “They’re beginning their assault today. She just wanted to let me know and say…”

He trailed off and Arthas finished his sentence, no matter what pain it brought the brunette opposite him. “To say goodbye. She’s only being practical Varian.”

Varian’s jaw tensed as he ran his fingertips over the small ‘I love you’ at the bottom of the page. “I know she is, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

He folded it back up, twisting to look at Lee. “Go and find Gregor, tell him to move the council meeting forward. If she’s telling me the truth and they’re starting the assault on Stormwind, we need to put things in place quickly.”

Tiffin was getting more excited with every word. “So by this time tomorrow we could be making preparations to go home?”

Varian squeezed her hand, quickly kissing it and shoving what food was left in his mouth. “We could very well be, should everything go as plan.”

Tiffin’s hand were both tiny wrapped around his. “Can we go to the monastery today to pray for victory?”

Varian looked guiltily at her. “I probably won’t have time, and the road is getting more dangerous…”

Arthas wiped his hands, giving them both a smile. “I’ll take her Varian, it’s no trouble. I have reflection anyway, so it will be nice to have some company.”

Varian’s head still throbbed, but a small flicker of the light that was hope was trying its best to spark within his chest. “Right then, I better get dressed, it looks like today is going to be a big day for us all.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The council chamber was already buzzing when he arrived, and Terenas himself had chosen to attend it seemed, since he stood when Varian entered and heartily embraced him.

“Today brings good news my boy.”

Varian mustered up a smile, still not being able to shake the sharp pain at the base of his skull. “Indeed it does, let us hope there’s more to come.”

Varian sat down, inviting the rest of them to and raising his hand for quiet. “I have received word from General Clay that the takeover of Stormwind is imminent, maybe even in the next few hours.”

He took a long, deep breath. “Are things in place Light willing it proves successful?”

Ridgewell passed him a sheet of parchment, but Varian would be lying if he said he wasn’t struggling to read it. “We have ships already stocked with building supplies, food and necessities. We should be able to get the first load there within the week depending on how long the battle itself takes, then a few weeks to assess the damage and start rebuilding.”

Varian linked his fingers and put his forehead on his hands. “Gregor, let in Mister Vancleef.”

Gregor nodded, opening the door and letting the dark haired man come in, stop in the centre of the room and bow.

“Your Majesty.”

Varian tried to smile at him, but only felt his head spin. “I trust you’ve heard the news?”

Vancleef nodded with a sly smile. “Aye, I did Your Majesty, it was good timing really, our plans have just been finalized.”

Councillor Hartfield rolled his shoulders, clearly skeptical. “How long will the rebuild take Mister Vancleef?”

Edwin shrugged, not filling the older man with confidence. “If I had to give a rough estimate on what your scouts have told me is still standing? About two, three years at least- five at most? Stormwind Keep will take the longest, but the houses won’t take long, not if we make them simple.”

Varian held a hand up to quiet the small murmur that had arose. “And how soon can you start after the takeover?”

Vancleef looked more confident this time. “Oh that’s not a problem, we can start as soon as all the rubble and debris are cleared. And with the help of the Dwarven labourers, in theory it should go even quicker.”

Varian had already spoken to Magni and Gelbin, who had both agreed to aid Stormwind’s rebuild with heavy machinery and technology that could speed the process up considerably, which was a relief.

The Samarkandans were already on board, Nizaar was sending his best once he got the go ahead, so with so many chipping in he supposed this would be quite the efficient process.

“And we are agreed that you will be paid after construction is complete?”

Varian couldn’t help but wither at the smooth voice of Lady Prestor, who was sitting two down from him. Vancleef frowned, speaking to Varian instead. “I still don’t understand your logic with that Your Majesty, I almost feel as if you don’t trust us to do the job properly.”

Varian tried to look as passive as possible. “I do Edwin, but it’s a case of we don’t have the money straight away, and you never know what costs will crop up afterwards.”

Edwin still looked like he didn’t agree. “With all due respect-”

Prestor cut him off with a raised hand. “Remember whom you speak to Mister Vancleef, King Varian is your sovereign lord, do try not to forget your station.”

Varian threw her a dirty look. “There’s no need for that Lady Prestor.”

He rose, extending his hand to Edwin. “I trust you to take care of your end of this bargain Edwin, and look forward to seeing the results. You’re dismissed.”

Edwin shook his hand, shooting a dirty glance at Katrana as he left with a bow. Varian sat back down, running both hands down his face. “Now, onto other matters.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

He had finally given in to Tiffin’s ‘request’ (it was more of a demand, but he’d never admit a five foot two woman got the best of him) and taken a short reprieve after council, rubbing his temples with one hand and letting the sun bathe him in its light, leaning back on the bench he was perched on and closing his exhausted eyes.

“Drink?”

He opened one eye, giving Tiffin a weak smile and accepting the goblet she gave him, grimacing when he took a sip. “What the hells is this?”

She patted his leg, shielding her eyes against the glare and wondering why he hadn’t sat on the other side of the hedge. “Lemon water, it always helps me when my head hurts.”

He managed a tiny, grateful smile. “Thank you.”

He glanced down at her small but noticeable bump, realising he’d been a little too selfish today. “How are you?”

Tiffin shrugged with a grin. “Same as I always am. Can’t smell anything without wanting to be sick everywhere. It’s fun, carrying a bucket everywhere with me, I can just put it upside down and sit wherever I want.”

Varian’s chuckle only made his head throb more but he didn’t mind in this instance. “I’m glad you’re making the best of it. “Your check up’s later, isn’t it?”

She nodded, glad that he was slowly sipping his water. “I take it you’re attending?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose. “Of course I am.”

He groaned, holding his goblet by the rim between his legs. “I don’t want to have audience today.”

Tiffin’s brow furrowed. “Then don’t, go and get some decent sleep.”

He shook his head, just as she expected him to. “No, I can’t shun my duty for a little headache.”

He pushed himself up, helping her and putting her arm in his. “It probably won’t take that long anyway. It’s the last thing on my list for today so it’ll be a bit ridiculous not doing it.”

Tiffin didn’t look convinced as they went back inside, already hearing Gregor organizing the few citizens of Stormwind that had come to speak to their king in the ballroom, which Terenas had made Varian’s temporary throne room.

“I just think you’re stretching yourself far too thin.”

Varian gently shushed her, letting go of her arm and raising a hand to those who were waiting, sitting down and feeling himself wobble as he did, needing to blink a few times to make his eyes focus. “Welcome, all of you. You’ll have to pardon my tardiness.”

Of course none of them said a word about it, but he leant back, grimacing at how it felt like his brain was rattling around. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Gregor cleared his throat, ushering the first person forward.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Audience went by in a blur, and by the time it was done Varian felt like he was ten times heavier and his mouth had gone dry. He was halfway to his chambers when a call of his name turned him around, and a face he really __didn’t__ want to see was what greeted him.

“Oh Light, you have to be jesting me. What the hells are you doing here Mila?”

Val’s mother looked rather pathetic, standing in the middle of the hall with the lapels of her coat pulled up in a vain attempt to conceal herself, with the same thick brown hair he very __vaguely __remembered tumbling over her shoulders and bright green eyes staring right at him.

“I was hoping we could speak in private. I came to audience but lost my nerve.”

Varian snorted, resisting the urge to just slam the door in her face. “You seem to have quite alot of it, cornering me in my private chambers like this.”

His eyebrow rose. “You know I could call this a threat and have you thrown in prison?”

Mila stiffened, still keeping her face straight and looking far too much like Val for Varian’s liking, especially in his tired state. “Surely that alone tells you how desperate I am to speak to you?”

Varian was glad Tiffin had a separate room to him, pushing his door open and extending his arm. “Then by all means.”

He nodded at Jon, who stopped Mila just before she got to the door and patted her down, turning out her pockets and checking she had absolutely nothing on her that could be used against the king before following her inside, closing the door behind them. “Drink? I know I certainly need one.”

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, wondering why he was being so calm. “No thank you.”

Varian huffed, pouring himself a whiskey. “Suit yourself.”

He downed it quicker than he would’ve liked, wincing at the slight burn and turning to face her. “So go on, get it over with, why are you here?”

Mila’s brow furrowed. “You know why I’m here Varian.”

She swallowed, wringing her hands. “I was hoping Valerica would be with you.”

Varian’s face took on a black anger and he folded his arms. “She’s not here. She’s away with her troop.”

He hated the genuine worry on Mila’s face. “She’s still in the army? I didn’t know she’d gone.”

Varian clucked his tongue. “Of course you didn’t, Val made sure of it. You’re wasting your time here Mila, you know that, don’t you?”

Mila looked at his table and chairs. “Can we at least sit and try to be civil?”

He stiffly nodded, not wanting to admit that a sit down was just what he needed since his head had started spinning.

“I know she doesn’t want to talk to me. But Varian, both she and you need to understand, everything’s different now.”

Varian clenched a fist on the table. “Aye, it is. We’ve lost our home and our families, making your timing for this whole charade rather convenient.”

Mila was trying to keep her cool, he could tell, and he didn’t give a fig whether she was getting angry or not. Had he not been feeling awful today he probably would’ve had her by the throat by now, so it was just another reason to curse his ailing mood.

“It’s not a charade Varian. I’ve been trying for years to get in touch, but first it was Lokir telling me that I was never going to see my children again and actually sending __assassins __after me, then it was my son carrying that trend on and telling me that he was looking after himself and Valerica, so what could I possibly do? She’s on her own now-”

Varian held a hand up to stop her in her tracks.“She is in no way, shape or form alone. She has me, as she always has. She’s content with that, and you have no place or right to disrupt that.”

Mila shook her head. “You’re going to have hardly any time for her anymore Varian, not once the baby is born.”

He huffed, giving Jon a glance that told him to be ready to throw her out at a moment’s notice. “Don’t lecture me about parenting Mila, otherwise I’ll be here all day listing the things that make you a shitty mother.”

Mila held both hands up. “Alright, I admit it, I was awful. I left my children because I was bored with my husband, I’m a terrible person and she has every right to hate me.”

Varian let the corner of his mouth rise. “Understatement of the millennia, but go on.”

Mila’s eyes narrowed. “But now all this has happened, surely it’s time for us to bury this and start again?”

Varian lightly banged his fist on the table. “No, it’s not, you deluded, wicked bitch.”

He knew he was getting too angry too fast, but he didn’t care, this was a sore spot for him and having her sit here acting like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth was riling him up beyond reason.

“How dare you come here and try to convince me to coerce the woman I adore to give __you __a chance, a woman who left her when she was a mere toddler, who __abandoned__ her children just to go and have another.”

He stood, putting both palms on the table and ignoring how she was shaking with rage. “Val’s been through enough. She doesn’t need you Mila, she’s never needed you. I won’t manipulate her to your own selfish needs.”

He felt himself swaying and he didn’t know why. “You waited until that girl was at her lowest, after the death of your son, to decide you want to have anything to do with her.”

Mila stood as well, giving Jon a worried glance as he took a step forward. “I didn’t even know my son was dead until I saw his name on the memorial in the town square! You have no right to stop me seeing my daughter Varian, too many men in that girl’s life have tried to call the shots, but not anymore! Tell me where she is!”

Varian shook his head, seeing little spots in front of his eyes. “Not if you held a knife to my throat. She’s so much better off without you it’s not even funny. She has me to look after her, and that’s exactly what I intend to do.”

Mila snorted, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re doing a wonderful job of that, letting her swan off with the army! Varian, I’m her mother! It’s in my soul to look after her, you’re just the man she’s sleeping with!”

Varian’s eyes blazed with an anger he could feel burning through his veins. “You ignorant- How dare you sully one of the most perfect things in my life! If you had been here you would know how long I’ve loved that girl, how I would kill anyone and anything that even __suggested__ hurting her! You-”

He was biting too much, telling her too much of his private business, he had to stop talking, and fast. He exhaled slowly through his nose, feeling his head start to explode.

“What do you want Mila? Tell me. Is it gold? Is that why you’re hounding us? I can give you gold, I’ll give you as much as you need to leave that girl alone and let her live her damn life.”

Mila swallowed, pushing her hair away from her face. “I want you to speak to my daughter on my behalf.”

Varian’s teeth gritted. “Not a chance. When she told me you had written to her, I begged her not to give you the time of day, and she agreed. Why would I want to go back on my word?”

Mila straightened her back. “You’re a child Varian, a royal one at that. You don’t know what the real world is like. You don’t know what it is to struggle, or be with someone who won’t admit he’s struggling. My daughter is all I have in the world now, I want to make amends.”

Varian rolled his eyes. “No she’s not, you have your perfect son and perfect husband, Val told me! Just go home Mila. Go home and stop this idiocy.”

Mila shook her head. “Just tell me where she is.”

Varian could feel his muscles tensing. “Never. Mila, I’m going to say this __once__, do you hear me? I have the authority in this room, and I intend to use it if it keeps people like you messing with her head. I swear by the Light as my witness, if I ever, __ever__ see you within a mile of Val, I’ll come down on you so hard your head will spin!”

Ironic words really, since it was his head that was threatening to jump from his shoulders.

“You can’t do that!”

Her appalled look only made Varian angrier, angry at the fact that she had waited nearly twenty years to show she cared when really, Val had needed her alot sooner than this. “I can and I bloody will. I can’t arrest you because you’re not from Stormwind, that much I know and accept, but it’s my duty to protect those who are, and that includes Val. You’re toxic Mila. You’ll end up hurting her and that….that I will __never__ allow to happen. You were wrong when you said she has no one, she has __me, __she always has and she always will.”

Mila had tears in her eyes, ones that looked so fake to Varian he wanted to strangle her. She reached into the pocket of her coat, making his eyes roll at the thick envelope she held out. “Then at least give this to her.”

Varian took it, handing it to Jon, who ripped it open despite Mila’s protests, emptying the contents on the table. Varian picked up the letter, the broach and note for fifty gold in quick succession, putting them back down.

“You think these will buy back your daughter’s trust? A trust that you destroyed? Get out, I won’t ask twice.”

Mila stepped forward to protest but Jon’s large hand caught her shoulder. “I’ll see you out miss.”

Mila glared at the king, pulling her shoulder away. “You have no right to dictate my daughter’s life Varian Wrynn. You may be a king to others but to me you’re a child playing puppets.”

Varian waved a hand, turning away as Jon drug her out, letting a bewildered Tiffin in as the King of Stormwind leant on the back of his chair, feeling his legs start to give way.

“What the hells was she doing here Varian?”

She noticed how Varian’s face was blank and his torso was lurching forward, only just catching him before his head met the stone floor.

“Jon- Jon!”

The knight was there in an instant, clearly abandoning his task of escorting Mila from the keep and taking the limp monarch from the queen, who grabbed Nan’s hand once her ladies came running to see what their mistress was screaming about.

“Fetch doctor Hemill, quickly!”

Jon managed to get Varian on the bed, lightly slapping his cheek and not liking how he wasn’t responding. “Your Majesty? Your Majesty!”

Tiffin was trying not to panic, taking a deep breath instead. “Why was Mila here Jon?”

He clenched his jaw, putting his ear to Varian’s chest and thanking the Light that he was breathing. “For the same reason she’s been bothering Lady Glenmore, Your Majesty.”

Tiffin picked up the letter that had fallen from Varian’s hand, tearing it in two and throwing it on the fire. “I knew he was exhausted, he’s going to work himself into the grave before long.”

Jon sat Varian up, propping the pillows behind him. “Let’s just wait to see what the good doctor says before we scorn him eh?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian had come to rather quickly, but not quickly enough to protest against the appearance of doctor Hemill, who was checking the kings eyes by stretching both lids out.

“I said I’m fine, will you leave me be?!”

Tiffin shushed him, furrowing her brow. “Varian, you’ve just fainted, let him do his job and make sure that you’re not about to do it again.”

She handed him a cup of water and he took it, huffing as he sipped the cold liquid.“’Fainted’, you make me sound like a swooning maid.”

The old doctor came to Varian’s other side, and couldn’t help but flinch at the scathing look he got from the King. “Tell her I’m fine and to leave me be. It was a small hunger spell, nothing more.”

The doctor looked apprehensive.“Your Majesty, your collapse was caused by extreme exhaustion, one that a few minutes staying off your feet will not remedy. I recommend a few days bed-rest, and plenty of fluids.”

Varian grumbled, trying to sit up again. “I don’t need bed rest, I __need__ to get downstairs. We’ll be hearing about Stormwind any minute now and I need to be present for it.”

Tiffin took his hand, clearly not budging. “Varian, listen to him before you put yourself into an early grave!”

Varian rolled his eyes. “Stop exaggerating! I’m tired, that’s nothing new!”

Again, the good doctor looked pensive. “On the contrary Your Majesty, exhaustion leads to all sorts of horrific health problems. I very much recommend you heed my warning and rest yourself.”

Varian’s jaw set and he attempted to sit up a bit more, and Tiffin swallowed, knowing she was about to rile him up more but figured it would be worth it in the end.

“Stormwind is about to become ours again, do you really want me to worry Val and tell her your dead from exhaustion?”

Varian’s teeth gritted. “You wouldn’t dare. You know damn well that’s what Lokir died of, why would you put the damn girl throug-”

He slumped back, feeling his head go light again. “See, you’re overstressed Varian, this proves it. A few days rest won’t hurt.”

Varian looked up at the blue canopy, really not wanting to admit that she was right. “By the Light, alright! A few days, then I get back to my normal duties.”

Tiffin shook her head, threatening to anger him again.“No, we’ll see how you are in a few days then decide whether you’re fit for duty.”

Varian’s face flushed red once again but he took a long breath, relaxing his clenched fists. “If it shuts you up and gives me a moments peace, then that’s what we’ll do. Now both of you, leave me be.”

Tiffin saw the doctor out, resuming her place in the chair next to his bed. “…You haven’t really told Val about this, have you?”

Tiffin gave him a small smile. “It’s only been an hour, I haven’t had time to. But I’ll have to Varian, we can’t keep this from her.”

Varian looked like he was really trying to keep his anger in check. “We can and we damn well will. She’ll only worry.”

Tiffin tried not to look exasperated. “Varian, she’ll hear it from one of the courtiers when we go back, and all that will happen is that she’ll feel hurt that you didn’t tell her yourself.”

His look told her that he knew she was right. “Fine. Pass me some parchment.”

She shook her head, obeying only half of the command by fetching the stationary, putting it on the bedside and inking her quill. “How about you dictate to me instead so I know you’re telling her everything?”

Varian mumbled another ‘fine’, (that was seeming to be his word of the day) and actually started to appreciate the pillow under his head.

“Drink this whilst I do.” She handed him a goblet and with even a tiny sniff he smelt something in it.

“What are you drugging me with woman?”

Her brows moved down. “Varian, I know Val puts up with you calling her that, but I certainly don’t, and you know that.

”His look didn’t move despite his quick apology.

“It’s just a little mix to help you sleep. Including peace-bloom, to ward away the nightmares.”

He huffed, chugging it down anyway. “I don’t think anything will do that, but there’s no harm in trying.”

Tiffin picked her quill up again, starting to write. “Alright, so far I have ‘__Sweetheart, please don’t be alarmed.” __

_ _

Varian grimaced, passing back the empty goblet. “Yes, because that won’t alarm her instantly.”

His brow furrowed and he turned his head to face her. “How did you know to immediately put ‘sweetheart’?”

Tiffin shrugged with a small smile. “You call her it at least fifty times a day Varian, it’s hard not to notice.”

She poked the back of his hand with the quill. “Don’t worry, I won’t judge. If anything I find it incredibly sweet.”

Varian laughed, feeling sleepy already. “Just tell her what happened directly, that I’m fine and she’s not to worry.” Tiffin carried on scribbling, letting him drift off into what would hopefully be a peaceful sleep for once.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val felt rage build inside her belly the minute they got to the gates of Stormwind. The wall surrounding them had only been half destroyed, with more pikes skewering poor men, women and children that hadn’t managed to escape set there to intimidate, but the two thousand bodies marching towards them weren’t going to let that stop them.

She was with Carson and the others, not even feeling her feet hurt from the trek, with a fierce determination numbing her to everything except the intense concentration that came with the preliminary attack.

Elven archers were in the trees, watching the Orcs patrolling the still standing ramparts whilst she and the other foot soldiers had weaved through the trees and were working to their full extent to uncover two tunnels that had been built years ago to escort the royal family should anything happen to Stormwind.

In the attack there had been no way to get to them, but now as they pushed away more under-brush, two wooden doors met Val’s palm and she, Carson and a few others opened them, hearing the whoosh of arrows that were waiting for that exact signal to take out those on watch, letting half the army slip into the two crevices and follow the tunnels, one to Stormwind Keep, and one to Cathedral Square.

The gates were barred from the outside, a clever move from the orcs really, but they were ignorant to the network of tunnels Val and the others were making their way through, tasked with getting out, clearing a path and opening the large gates to allow their comrades entrance to finish this once and for all.

“I never knew these were here.”

Val caught Kay’s whisper and grinned at her. “How do you think Varian and I snuck out all the time without being seen?”

They were following the tunnel that led to Stormwind Keep, which she had to admit now she was actually doing it was a daunting thought.

She had no idea what condition it was in, no idea who or what she’d find when she came above ground again, it was enough to make her mildly nervous. Would Llane’s body still be lying on the floor where Varian had reluctantly left it? Or would she recognise some other unfortunate soul that was dumped like a ragdoll? These questions were nothing but distractions, ones she couldn’t afford to have at this point, so she focused all of her concentration on the small flickers of torches that had been lit at the front of their group, eventually finding the fork that led towards the Keep.

She felt the bile travel up her throat as they all eventually stopped after Light knew how long, with Syverson raising his hand and shushing them all, putting his ear to the crack of light that came through the doors she had sent countless down that night, with no guarantees that they’d get to the other side alive, it was enough to make her chest tight with the apprehension going back to Stormwind Keep was always going to bring.

He opened the doors once he presumed it was clear, using the ladder that had been discarded on the dirt floor of the tunnel to climb up and tell them all to wait, hunching down and slowly scouting what used to be the Keep kitchens before giving them the all clear.

Carson gave Val a boost once it was her turn to leave the dark passageway, and she’d be lying to everyone including herself if she said she didn’t have her eyes closed the whole time, walking blindly until she couldn’t take it anymore and opened them, feeling about six emotions flood her at the same time and finding it rather soothing that she wasn’t the only one.

Varian hadn’t been exaggerating when he had told her that half of the main structure was still standing- apart from the roof being blown open and everything looking scorched with holes in the wall here and there, glass blanketing the floor and everything inside looking like a tornado had just blown through, Stormwind Keep was pretty much intact.

“They weren’t here for the buildings Val.”

Carson had a point; the Horde was always about killing as many as they could, not about destroying material things. They strove to end lives, not worry about buildings that they weren’t going to use anyway, so really, it made sense that it looked as good as it did, but then again they were only in the kitchens, so Light knew how the rest looked.

Syverson waved them on, stopping once they got to the door, where Val could already hear orc laughter coming from down the corridor.

“No more theatrics this time, just get in there, kill them quickly, and then we can leave to meet the others. Eastcroft, Glenmore and Thorpe, you take the upper floor with Garrett, Halliway and Fingus. The rest of you, come with me. Now move out.”

Hemming clapped her shoulder as he and Arin joined the general, leaving Kay to grin at Val. “Don’t suppose you know any other secret tunnels?”

Val shook her head, but pointed to the door to the left. “No, but that’s the back stairway, it leads to the residential wing of the Keep.” She swallowed, already getting emotional.

“We can either go up there and try to have the element of surprise, or go straight through and risk getting caught with the other group and delaying ourselves.”

Carson could already hear them engaging, so motioned his head to the door. “Back way it is, come on, step lively.”

Kay couldn’t help but stop Val once she’d closed the door, letting the others start up the winding staircase. “Are you alright?”

Val was hoping she wouldn’t ask that until everything had been done so she didn’t throw her concentration off, but she had to answer her, so swiftly nodded. “I’m fine, but I’ll be even better when this is all done and dusted so I can have a proper look around.”

“I’m shocked at how…__good__ it looks. If that makes sense?”

Halliway’s smooth tone that all elves possessed calmed Val in a strange way, and she finally went up the first steps, seeing ghosts already, ghosts of her and Varian as children giggling as Bessie brought them down these stairs for late night cake or a sneaky hot chocolate.

She could see the two innocent souls running past her, looking back and watching her little self trip, letting Varian help her up and soothe her crying like it happened a mere five minutes ago.

“Val?” She snapped from her trance, wiping her eyes and carrying on, trying to calm herself down. “I’m here.”

Carson looked concerned and she knew exactly what he was about to say even though she didn’t really want to have this conversation right now. “Car, I’m fine, don’t even start.” Carson squeezed her shoulder as Garrett and Halliway went ahead, flattening themselves either side of the the door at the top of the stairs.

“Are you sure? We’re about to see their chambers Val. Memories are your worst enemy right now.” Val took a long breath, taking Captain’s Might from her belt and tightening her fingers. “I said I’m fine. Let’s get on with it.”

Carson, the appointed leader of their team, nodded to Garrett, who put up a ward in front of him before kicking the door open, alerting the four orcs patrolling the hallway that they had company. “I’m surprised they couldn’t hear us.”

Val ignored Kay as she launched herself at them, trying not to get blinded by the sunlight coming through the caved in roof and jumping over the debris in her way, ignoring how the fireballs from that night had made the once beautiful hallway look desolate, frightening and sorrowful and using the rage she had been felt churning in her chest since first light to meet the axe coming towards her and plant herself enough to show the orc wielding it that she wasn’t to trifled with, not here, in what was by all rights __her__ territory.

Sparks showered her feet as she deflected blow after blow, using every trick Varian and Garside had taught her to keep meeting the axe until the orc became complacent, wildly swinging enough for her to duck and the blade become embedded in the crumbling wall, making the already weak foundation bend and bow, showering her in dust as a few more stones fell away, hitting the orc’s arm and giving Val a split second to hit its gut and make it bend, side swinging its head enough to make small shards of bone pepper her face, not stopping until she truly knew it was dead.

Once they were dead, Val stopped, dropping her hammer and ignoring Carson’s warning as she swung open one of the doors hanging from its hinges after counting three along, knowing whose it was and needing to see what state it was in. She wiped her hands of the soot that seemed to cover every single surface, realising now that stone was never going to burn in the first place, but the fire had emptied out the carcass until Varian’s chambers were practically desolate.

His bed, the bed they had first made love in, the one where they had shared secrets that no other soul would ever know, made plans that never came to be, was nothing but a pile of ashes. She bent by them, picturing how the room used to look in her mind and scooped up a handful of soot, letting it fall back to the ground and staring blankly at it.

She knew there were probably a few trinkets that had survived, but apart from maybe his jewels or a sword or two, everything else was merely cinders in the wind. The curtains looked as if half of them had been savagely ripped off, and even they didn’t spare her memory.

She started envisioning the mornings where she and Varian would have slept in, only to be blinded by the sun as a chuckling Wyll threw the blue velvet open, making the prince always groan and hold on tighter to the girl lying on top of him, adamant that the day wouldn’t begin. __“If we get out of this bed, it means you have to go home, and I can’t have that.” __

_ _

His bright, youth filled voice sounded as if it filled the air when in reality it was her mind clinging to the past, and all it did was make her cry. A fair few things were still standing; his bookshelf had survived but been painted black with tar like soot, she could still see the books that she had stolen from him on too many occasions, charred and twisted.

It was surprising what survived fire really, and all she did was stand there and stare at it until Carson found her, following her eye-line and sighing at the singed portrait of Varian, Llane and Taria, looking warped and blemished when it had always been one of Varian’s prized possessions.

“Val, come on, the others are waiting.”

Val didn’t move, not even when Carson put her hammer back into her hand. “It’s been looted…”

Everything that wasn’t burnt was gone, it was like Varian had moved out of the room before the attack, and Carson wasn’t helping no matter how much he squeezed her shoulder. “You really expected it not to be? Val, I won’t tell you again, we’re here for a reason, shake a leg.”

Val knew he was right and that it wasn’t that much of a shock that half of the things in here were gone, so she flexed her fingers, putting the tips in the grooves on the handle that had seen too much action already. “You’re right. I’ll come back later.”

Carson guided her out, not bothering to open the door since it was hanging loosely enough not to warrant it. “This hallway’s clear. Check the rooms for stragglers.”

Val surged on, pulling bits of rubble out of the way to unblock the rest of the hallway, realising that they couldn’t have come up the normal staircase anyway, so going the back way had saved them precious time.

“Where are we meeting Syverson?” Kay peeked into one of the chambers, declaring it clear. “The Throne room.”

Carson sniffed, feeling soot fly up his nostrils. “Then let’s go back down.” It was almost as if he could tell that Val wanted to see more of the damage, which whilst not being the worst she had expected, wasn’t looking fantastic either.

She climbed through the hole she’d made, waiting for the rest of them to clamber through. They all gathered at the door leading back to the throne room, listening to see if anything was on the other side before Carson opened it enough for them to slip through.Garrett and Halliway took care of two orcs waiting for them and Val smashed the legs of the charging wolf, pivoting away and letting Carson swing his great sword upwards and take its head off.

“Downstairs, all of you.”

They had to take it slower than they wanted since there were holes in the stairway as well, so one wrong step would be more trouble than it was worth.

They soon found out why upstairs had been so quiet, since a large pile of dead orcs, wolves and a few humans sat in the middle of the throne room, making the floor slick with a mixture of their blood.

Syverson huffed angrily, stomping towards them. “What the hells took you so long? I told you to clear one damn hallway!”

Carson puffed his chest, clearly wanting to take the lead on this. “Leave off Sy, it was bound to affect morale a little, we just got sidetracked!”

Syverson’s face became redder. “We were supposed to clear the Keep quickly and open the damn gates! Do you want this city back or not?!”

Before Carson could unleash the tirade that was clearly sitting on the tip of his tongue Syverson pointed to the doors of the keep, ignoring how Val was staring at the clearly intentionally smashed throne, which sat in pieces of ruined stone.

She supposed it was a statement by the Horde that the Kingdom was itself in ruin, and couldn’t help but feel sad, then angry, then strangely indifferent. It was just a chair, after all. She knew the King was safe, there was no reason to make it hurt.

“Get your arses out there and clear the way. I want an easy path from gate to cathedral, now get to it!”

Val spat a ‘yes sir’ at him and followed the rest, keeping up a brisk pace and trying not to look at the city as she traversed a path she’d been treading for so many years that her feet merely carried her there of their own free will. She only glanced at the ruined, burnt out and crumbled buildings around her as she engaged, hating that more tears welled in her eyes as she ran.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle for Stormwind lasted ten agonizing hours. Horde reinforcements called from what was once known as Brightwood had crippled their assault, but eventually they had overcome using the only advantage they had of knowing the city from back to front.

Eventually Syverson had taken a force to the stockades and confronted Varok Saurfang himself, who had put up one hells of a fight but was eventually outnumbered and apprehended.

Val was watching him be marched through the ruins of the Trade District in a daze, not really believing that they’d actually won. There had been moments when she had truly thought that the tides had turned against them, yet here she was, standing in a newly reclaimed Stormwind.

There were voices all around her but she couldn’t hear any of them, it was just a garbled mess to the exhausted twenty year old smith, who finally looked around and actually felt rather optimistic about how much was left of their city.

The houses that had been hit had all burnt to the ground, that was already expected, but the stone structures, including the cathedral, were all standing to a certain extent.

She started walking before she knew what she was doing, ignoring the celebrations taking place as she watched her feet. “Val? Val! Where you going?”

She looked up briefly to see Carson and the others had caught up to her. “I need to see.”

Hemming’s brow furrowed. “Val, I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

Val didn’t care, even if it was true. She carried on, over the familiar bridge that was half rebuilt with crude wood, past the demolished houses and through the crumbling archway, then left.

She shut her eyes as she turned, opening them and finding the shop she had called home for nineteen years, where she’d been born, where her father had died and so many memories had been made…was gone. Only about half of the building was left, with one side completely demolished.

“Oh Val…”

Carson squeezed her hand but she threw him off. “We can rebuild it Val.”

She didn’t say a word, merely continuing onward, dropping her hammer and gauntlets. “Val, it might not be safe!”

She ignored Kay, stepping over the foot high piece of wall left, not needing to use the door anymore. Shockingly, her tools were practically intact; the forge had been destroyed, along with the counter she was so used to seeing, but the tools that had belonged to Lokir were scattered around her feet. She bent and took her cloak off, gathering them up and laying them in a pile in the centre, determined not to leave them behind.

Carson took over, seeing she was rightfully distressed, watching her stand back up and shamble over to where the counter __used __to be, shoving bits of wood, stone and Light knew what else to find the safe, somehow in her stupor remembering the combination and opening it, yanking out the few precious things the Glenmore family had in their lives; her father’s gun, a few half empty coin purses, the key to her jewelry box, it wasn’t much, but she wanted all of it.

She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun and starting up the stairs, cringing at the yells as her foot went through a step and she grabbed the bannister, hopping the last two altogether.

Up here was where the real damage was; half the floor was missing, which explained the remnants of the kitchen table downstairs, and what was left of the kitchen was hanging precariously on wooden slats leaning downwards.

She had to tread carefully over to what used to be her bedroom, which judging by the hole in the far wall, was where whatever had done this hit. Her room was a mess, and had clearly been looted as well, making her stomach turn. Her bed was half blown away and askew with the blankets completely gone, her wardrobe had been emptied and knocked over, there was hardly anything left.

Everyone had used their cloaks to help her, and by the end there were a few treasures in them, including the lambskin coat of her father’s that had miraculously survived and was now sitting on Val’s shoulders.

“Are you alright?” She knew Arin meant well with his question, but couldn’t help glaring at him for it.

“Oh I’m just fucking peachy.”

Hemming gave her a quick squeeze, intent on diffusing the argument before it even started. “Val, we got the city back, we can put things back the way they were. Your shop-”

“Is gone, my shop is __gone.__ There’s nothing left of it, I don’t want it made new, I want it just the way it damn well was! Before the Orcs, before all this shit happened, I just…want It ba-”

Her knees barely felt when they hit the ground and her chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself, with fat, hate filled tears running down her cheeks. Although the city had been retaken, her life within the walls had been utterly destroyed.


	22. Learned to see it from all perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

The next few days went by far too quickly for Val, who woke up still draped in her father’s coat and with eyes that ached the minute she opened them. They had all set up camp outside the city gates stretching down to Goldshire (or what was left of it) but she had insisted on staying at the end nearest the city.

She had only finally given in to sleep after spending hours helping with the start of the clearance of rubble, bodies and Light knew what else.They’d managed to do the gates and half of the Trade District before Hemming pulled her away , telling her that she was no good to anyone exhausted despite her arguments.

Of course Varian had been told of their victory and sent word to Garside that he’d be there today, so that was something she was looking forward to at least. They would all work on getting the harbour up and running today so ships carrying supplies, workers and maybe even citizens had somewhere safe to port.

The army had already been spread out across Elwynn and Westfall, preparing camps and provisions for those who lived there before and wanted to come back. Varian had admitted his citizens re-entry to the city despite what state it was in on the condition that everyone did their part, whether it be cooking for the masses, clearing the debris or even building, and from what Tiffin had told her in her letters, there were hundreds waiting for the call to help, so that gave her a little bit more optimism than she had felt yesterday.

She knew that yesterday’s despair had only culminated because of the initial shock, so the more she laid there and thought about it, the more she felt rather glad that they had found the city in the state they had. Her shop could be repaired, she knew this, but she had spoken with Carson and Kay last night about it and come to the conclusion that it just wouldn’t feel right trying to make it what it was.

So she had proposed, quite to their surprise, to change it to a normal house and find work somewhere else. They would all live there, with Hemming and Arin going back to Lordaeron and Gilneas until they could put things in place concerning their families, something she, Carson and Kaylie didn’t have anymore so didn’t have to worry about.

She had already applied for housing, and thankfully she had discovered the deed to the building in the lock-box she’d found under her father’s floorboards yesterday, and thankfully they were still intact, proving she had ownership of the pile of rubble sitting by the canals, which meant she had somewhere to live at least.

“Feeling better?”

She rolled over, giving Carson a smile. “A little bit, yes.”

He matched her expression. “Still not one hundred percent?”

She shrugged, wrinkling her nose at how even the coat smelled of smoke, and it wasn’t the familiar one from Lokir’s pipe that she had enjoyed over the years, it was a harsh, stinging smell. She’d wash it in the lake later with the other smothered things she’d found, but for now she just moved it away from her face.

“Not yet. I’m happy the city is ours again, but I don’t think I’ll be content until it’s at least cleaned up.”

Carson chuckled, stretching his back out. “I don’t suppose I have to ask whether you’ll be helping with the harbour today?”

Val didn’t have the energy to laugh right now so she settled for a slightly bigger smile. “You thought any different? Building things is in my blood Car, I’d have to be grievously injured not to take part.”

She pushed herself onto her elbows, sweeping her hair back. “I need to keep myself busy until everything’s back to normal. We’ll finish the harbour then you and I will start work on the house.”

Car’s smile turned into a grin. “And you’re __sure __you want to live with me?”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she pushed herself out of the bedroll. “I don’t have much of a choice. I barely made anything with two of us living there, Light what it’d be like with just me.”

Carson chuckled, pulling his boots over to him. “Nice to know it’s not just for the money then.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her bedroll up and securing it to her pack, which was lying next to her. “It’ll be nice not being there alone if I’m honest. Too many ghosts for me to handle.”

Carson’s grimace only made her want to laugh more. “Please tell me you don’t believe in all that crap.”

Val rummaged around for her comb, sweeping it through her dishevelled locks. “What crap?”

Carson ran a hand down his chin, gauging how long his whiskers had gotten. “Ghosts and the like. You can’t seriously think they’re real?”

She found the small pot of lotion Tiffin had sent her, rubbing along her arms, which were very much suffering from chainmail rash. “I’m just ambiguous to it all. I haven't personally __seen __a spirit, but it would be nice knowing the people we love are somewhere near.”

Carson huffed, tying his laces. “Just as long as you don’t keep burning herbs and performing seances, we’ll be grand.”

Val had to laugh, putting her father’s coat on properly to keep the chill of spring off of her since she was only in a sleeveless tunic once her armour was off. “You sound like you have experience with it.”

Carson pulled his own tunic over his head, fixing his hair once it was on. “My ex’s ma used to be into all of that occult nonsense. Her house used to stink of sage, it made my eyes water to the point where I stopped going.”

Val grinned, brushing herself down. “Well you won’t have any of that to worry about with me. The worst I do is light a few scented candles now and then.”

Carson slung his arm over her shoulders, firmly kicking Arin’s shoulder to wake him. “Good. You know, I reckon I’m going to like living with you.”

Val nudged him in the side, falling into step with him and making their way into the city to get some breakfast. “You’ve been doing it for six months Car, what’s so different about now?”

Carson let her take the hand that was on her shoulder, feeling the fatigue that came from both battle and extensive crying still fog her head a little bit. “Well, we’ll be in four walls again instead of a fucking tent for one. It’s been a while since I’ve actually lived in a house.”

Val sighed, looking around as they went in and stepping over the bits of debris left.

The mages Antonidas had sent to help with the clear up had obviously gotten here with the rising of the sun since they were dotted everywhere, using fire, portals and Light knew what other spells to get rid of the rubble and whatever else didn’t belong there, giving the Stonemasons, who’d be arriving in a few days, the blank canvas they needed to start their work.

The Gnomes and Dwarves still in Ironforge obviously couldn’t traverse Khaz Modan since half of it still belonged to the Horde (Garside was sending a good portion of their troops up there in the next week or so to take them back) and had put forward a solution to Varian that he had approved instantly.

A rail-road would be built that sat underground connecting Stormwind and Ironforge, allowing the transportation of citizens and soldiers, goods and supplies, benefiting all and disrupting hardly anything in terms of city life.

Varian thought it a fantastic idea and had worked with Magni to have construction begin months before they had even gotten here. It was only a quarter way done, and Val was anxious to use it as soon as it was ready. She’d never been to Ironforge, and Varian had always promised to take her, but finding time had been the biggest obstacle, so he had sworn an oath that as soon as the rail-road had been finished and the war was done, he’d set a few days aside and come with her.

It was purely for the pleasure of seeing her face once she stepped into the great forge, which he knew was a goal of most smiths. She had also pointed out to him that it would make him seem more committed to their alliance if he came with with her and stayed a while in the Dwarven city, to which he’d smiled, ruffled her hair and told her __‘you don’t have to convince me, you little pixie, I’ve already said yes.’__

_ _

“Val, you with me?”

She started from her trance and looked up at him, giving him a smile. “Yes, I’m just thinking again.”

Carson gave her a small squeeze. “About what?”

Val sighed, moving from under his arm and standing in line for the bread rolls that were being handed out with the boiled oats they were used to. “Everything really. About how this is all going to take a while.”

Carson poked both sides of her stomach, enjoying the giggles she swore blind to him it wouldn’t cause. “Patience is a virtue __Milady__.”

She elbowed him again, still looking forward. “What did I tell you about calling me that?”

Carson laughed, standing next to her instead. “Do it as much as I want with no consequence?”

Val’s withering glare only made him laugh more. “That is in no way what I said at all. Don’t call me it Car, it’s bad enough that Varian’s council do it.”

Carson clucked his tongue, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. “Speaking of which, have you told Varian you’re not living in the keep?”

She looked guilty as sin. “I sort of did. I filled in the application and left it for that chamberlain of his to enlighten him.”

She pulled Lokir’s coat up since it fell down her smaller frame at times. “Do you think he’s angry about it?”

Carson looked thoughtful for a minute, moving forward as the line got shorter. “No, I don’t think he’s that petty.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “You don’t think he’s happy though?”

Carson looked down at her. “To be fair Val, I wouldn’t be totally ecstatic if the woman I was seeing wasn’t living with me.”

Val snorted, rubbing her hands together. “We’re hardly ‘seeing’ each other at this point.”

Carson snickered. “You know what I mean. He’s not going to be happy about it, but he’s hardly going to go apeshit.”

Val blew a stray bit of hair from her face, thanking the cook for the warm roll he put in one hand and the steaming bowl he put in the other, making her smile at the honey that had been drizzled on top. “I honestly can’t wait to see him, it’s been three months of pure torture.”

Carson took his own breakfast and ate the roll as they merely wandered, letting Val get a good look at the city now it was light and empty of Horde. “Do you reckon you’ll retire now?”

Val’s brows snapped down. “What, from the army?”

Carson nodded, feeling rather relieved when she shook her head. “Oh Light no. Once we’re called for the final assault I’ll be leaving with the rest of you, but until then I’ll do what I can here.”

She grinned, sneakily tipping her bowl and swallowing a mouthful of oats. “Why, scared you won’t have me to protect you?”

Carson put the butt of his hand in front of his mouth as he laughed, spraying crumbs everywhere . “Oh come off it, I’ve saved your arse more times than I can count.”

Val snorted, wiping honey from the corners of her mouth. “Now that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard it.”

His playful shove still made her stumble sideways since he was so damn big, and she had to think quickly to avoid going over the side of the bridge and into the canal.

They got to Stormwind park, where the grass had been trampled so much it was merely a mud-pile with the fountain in the middle dried up and half destroyed, clearly hit with a hammer or mace at some point.

She stepped over the pulled up flowers and tried to find a bench that wasn’t in half, ending up standing against the railing and looking down at the harbour, making Carson realise she was remembering again since her brow furrowed and her eyes glazed over.

“Val.”

Carson’s hand felt like a shadow on her shoulder and eventually the past faded like sand in the wind, letting her vision clear and show her the sunken piers, the holes in the cobbles and demolished shipyard.

“I’m fine, I just…it’ll take a while for me to adjust.”

Carson looked concerned, which she never liked. “Maybe you need to speak to someone.”

Val shook her head, throwing the rest of her roll to the gulls that clearly wanted it, stirring her honey into the oats and taking a mouthful. “No, it won’t do anything anyway. I’ll be alright, ignore me.”

Carson clearly wasn’t convinced. “At least talk to Varian.”

Again, she shook her head, more forcefully this time. “No, I can’t do that to him. He had a worse time than me that night, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Carson’s hand went up the back of her tunic but she knew it was just to make a point by feeling her scars. “Val, talk to him, before you start pushing him away.”

Val held his wrist and took his hand away, not feeling as hungry as she first did. “I’m not going to push him away, don’t be so dramatic.”

She swallowed, scratching at her neck, feeling her scars itch now someone had touched them. “I’m going back into the tunnels to see if I can find Bessie. You’re welcome to come with me.”

Carson looked as she expected him to. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m doing it whether you like it or not.” Carson gestured towards the graveyard, where piles of wrapped bodies that had been taken from the ramparts and roads where held. “You really think they would’ve done that to everyone and just left a dwarf down there? Val, it’s a fantasy, you’re not going to find her.”

Val was already moving away from him, but not far enough that he couldn’t grab her wrist. “I have to at least try, even if you’re right and I don’t find her, it’s the least I can do.”

She stopped however, feeling more of an idiot the more she spoke. “We can’t even bury them Car. Llane, Bessie, Lucian…there’s nothing to say goodbye to. That’s what’s frustrating me the most, all the loose ends.”

Carson pulled her back into an embrace that she fought for all of five seconds. “I know, loose ends are the worst, believe me I know, I have enough of them. But putting up walls isn’t helping anyone Val.”

He managed a chuckle. “Take Greymane as a prime example of that.”

Val huffed, leaning against him. “Don’t even start on that pillock if you want any chance of me feeling better.”

Carson frowned, thinking how to ask this. “Have you seen your father?”

She shook her head. “It was too dark yesterday.”

He knew that was merely an excuse but didn’t want to push it. “We can go now if you’d like?”

Val stayed quiet for a long while before slowly nodding. “If anything I can see if they’ve vandalised his headstone and put an order in for a new one.”

She huffed as he took her hand and started walking with her, leaving their bowls behind. “Though knowing my luck my ‘step father’ will be the fucker that does it.”

Carson bit the inside of his cheek. “What are you going to do if your mother comes with him for the rebuild?”

Val huffed again, pulling up her lapels. “Oh I can almost guarantee I’ll see her. Varian asked me the same thing and all I could think of to tell him was that I’ll decide when the time comes.”

“Glenmore! Before you disappear, you have letters.”

She took the thin pile from Syverson and gave him a smile. “Thank you Sir. Listen, about the assault… I didn’t mean to slow everyone down.”

Syverson put a hand up, knowing that was why she’d been avoiding him. “No, don’t worry about it. I should’ve been a bit nicer. I think all I did was make it obvious that I’m not from here.”

Val took a long breath. “It’s fine, we got there in the end, that’s all that matters.”

Syverson nodded. “That’s very much true. Now, since it’s common knowledge who you are now, I’m almost obliged to tell you that the King will be here at eleven.”

She didn’t detect distaste in his voice as he said it, so kept her smile. “Thank you. I’ll be working by then I suspect.”

Again, he nodded, ignoring Carson’s clear impatience. “We’ve already got lumber coming in from Lordaeron, hopefully we’ll get that harbour at least usable by the end of the day.”

He gave her a wink. “I won’t keep you anymore. See you in half an hour.”

Val waved him off with a quick ‘yes sir’, laughing at Carson’s look of annoyance. “Will you play nice please? He’s your commanding officer.”

Carson grumbled as they took a brief pause, waving over to Kay, Hemming and Arin, who had finally woken up and were grabbing their breakfast. “He’s a prick. Always has been, always will be, no matter his station.”

She sighed in utter exasperation on the matter, letting Kay give her a squeeze. “The one morning we’re actually allowed to sleep in and you two are up with the sun.”

She gave her a strained smile, skimming the letter from her Grammy and smiling as she said she’d definitely be coming with Cillian in the next few days, if not to just see her then to help with the rebuild.

Val knew no amount of protesting on her part would work with the older woman, who had always been one to muck in and get her hands dirty if it were needed, no matter her age.She and Tobias had built Glenmore Grove, the house in Bloodstone that sheltered their family even now, with their bare hands, so really it wasn’t that much of a surprise that she wanted to come to Stormwind and do what she could.

Val’s cousin Robin and his wife were coming as well, making Val start to feel emotional again with the mere prospect of being around family after so long .

“Now all the crap’s being cleared away, I’m not as worried about the city now, does that make sense?”

Val opened the one from Varian, not reading it so she could involve herself in the conversation. “Aye, it does. But let’s not sugar coat it, it still looks like absolute shit.”

Hemming chuckled, digging in to his own breakfast. “To be fair Val, it __was__ invaded.”

Carson couldn’t help his own laugh. “Or is this just how it looks after Brewfest?”

Val rolled her eyes, finally reading Varian’s missive and telling everyone that something was wrong just by the look on her face.

“Val, what’s happened?”

She wasn’t sure whether to be absolutely worried or not, but couldn’t help her shaky tone. “Varian collapsed, Tiffin says it was from exhaustion. Apparently he just dropped in the middle of a sentence.”

Thankfully they all looked as concerned as she did. “But he’s alright?”

Carson’s brow didn’t relax as he looked at Arin. “Well Sy just told us he’s coming today.”

Val shook her head however. “That doesn’t mean shit with Varian. He could have a limb hanging off and he’d still insist on going about his day.”

She read the rest, which to her chagrin didn’t really elaborate on exactly __why__ he collapsed, but instead spoke about the take over, how he was proud of her, all things that unfairly didn’t matter compared to the main subject.

“What triggered it?” She shrugged, passing Hemming the letter. “It doesn’t say. All Tiffin tells me is that he’s fine and was ordered a few days bed rest.”

Hemming didn’t look optimistic as he read the letter himself. “Exhaustion…well, that could be all it was I suppose, but if I had to be honest, knowing King Varian? I’d say something riled him up too much, mix that with exhaustion and it’s a lethal combination.”

Kay made a noise of agreement. “He’s not the calmest person on Azeroth.”

She noticed Val’s look and threw her hands up. “That’s not a criticism, merely an observation.”

Val didn’t look placated at all, and Arin noticed. “Regardless, he’s coming today, so you can ask him what happened yourself, can’t you?”

Val’s amusement was clearly laced with sarcasm. “Yes, because he’s well known for telling anyone those kinds of things. I think I have more chance at tea with Orgrim Doomhammer.”

She folded the letter back up, patting Carson’s arm. “Can we go and see Papa now please?”

Carson gave her a quick squeeze, seeing in her eyes how much worry had flooded them in the past five minutes. “Of course we can. Come, before everyone wakes up.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lokir’s grave had been decimated, as she morbidly expected it to be. Hardly any of the stones left in the cemetery could call themselves ‘intact’, it was probably the saddest sight Val had seen in a very long while.

His tombstone had a chunk missing, the small stone anvil she and Lucian had scrimped and saved for was gone, but thankfully the plot itself hadn’t been dug up, which she supposed was a small blessing. The carving on the actual headstone was still there, enough for Val to run her fingers over them and not miss any letters.

She had spent a good while just sitting there, making a note of what needed to be done to the grave and trying to sort out how much it would cost in her head, sighing in defeat when she realised that even with her wages, she couldn’t stretch to fixing the house __and __the grave, it just wasn’t possible.

Her money was already stretched thin as it was, this would make her destitute. Carson had suggested asking Varian for a small loan at least but she’d rejected the idea, knowing it wouldn’t be a ‘loan’ and the king would just argue with her about paying for it himself when really, it was her job. She was Lokir’s daughter, it was up to her to maintain what was left of him, not go begging for handouts over it.

The call for the start of their working day had sounded soon after and when the time eventually came for Varian to arrive Val was far too occupied with her efforts to even notice. She had an armful of wooden planks slung over her shoulder and nails sticking out of her mouth, dumping the planks down next to her and carrying on filling the holes left in the stone where the Horde catapult ammo had landed, making sure it was straight before sliding her own hammer from her tool-belt.

It was strange, wearing something she should be used to by now, but after such a long hiatus from smithing, putting the suede belt on earlier was like the first time she’d worn her armour, a little disorienting. She knew it was absurd, and to be completely fair, once she’d begun working it’d all come flooding back and she’d immersed herself in her task, much to the amusement of the others.

After watching Arin, Kay and Hemming for the past couple of hours, it very obvious that the three of them had never laboured like this before, unlike she and Carson, who by all accounts were workers at heart, so had no qualms about manual labour.

“How are you not sweating buckets right now?”

Val knew it had been made ten times harder for them when the sun had decided to come out earlier, but smiled nonetheless. “Probably years of working next to a forge. My Papa used to say that blacksmith’s grew a heatproof skin if they stood at one long enough.”

Arin knelt up, wiping his forehead and taking the waterskin Hemming held out. “I’m so fucking glad most of this damn city is made of stone.”

Kay looked mildly confused even though Val knew she was aware of what he meant. “How so?”

Val threw the tiniest pebble at him, actually managing a laugh at his flinch. “Because it means he can be a lazy little fuck. Light Arin, you’d think you’ve never worked a day in your life!”

Arin gave her the rudest gesture he could muster, narrowing his eyes. “I think you lot forget I’m younger than you. I haven’t had a chance to ‘work’.”

Val shook her head with a grin. “That’s not an excuse. I was working at fourteen, so try again arsehole.”

Carson couldn’t help the teasing ‘ooo’ as he finally spat the last nail out into his hand and put it over the board he was hunched over. “Little miss high and mighty over there.”

Val was laughing with them now, fixing the headband she was wearing since her hair was falling out of it anyway. “Shut up Car, I’m the most humble woman you know.”

Now it was Kay’s turn. “She says waiting for the King to arrive and carry her off.”

Val rolled her eyes, knowing she didn’t mean it harshly, but was making fun none the less. “Carry me off where exactly? Both our chambers are destroyed in case you haven’t noticed.”

Carson snorted, taking a swig of the waterskin after taking it from Arin. “Like that matters at all. Two words- ‘Elwynn Forest’.”

Val regretted playing ‘never have I ever’ with the others yesterday after they had all partook in one too many drinks. She should’ve just lied when someone suggested ‘never have I ever had sex in a public space’, though she supposed Elwynn was probably the tamest out of the maybe four answers her relationship with Varian had given her, so that was something at least.

“Shut your face Car, at least I’ve gotten some in the last decade.”

Their laughter drowned out Syverson making his way down the long stairway to the harbour until he let out a shrill whistle.

“All of you, gather in the main square, King Varian’s just arrived and wants to speak to everyone together. Step lively!”

Val cursed, looking down at herself and grimacing at how she was in a brown suede lace up vest, stained black breeches and thick work gloves…hardly what people would expect from the ‘Marquess of Lakeshire’. Add that to the thick headband she had on her head and the sweat and dirt all over her and she was debating whether to go.

“Val, he won’t care. Come, let’s go.”

She gave Arin an apprehensive look as they followed the crowd and made towards the Trade District. “Are you jesting right now? If I were him I’d be thinking that I need my head examined. How the hells he finds me attractive I do not know.”

Carson once again snorted.“Erm, maybe it’s because you don’t have a face that looks like it’s been hit with a shovel?”

Kay carried on for him once he started laughing too hard. “Besides, you have very positive….__attributes, __that are hard to ignore sometimes.__” __

_ _

Val’s eyebrow shot up as Carson’s loud guffaws started drawing attention. “Your woman’s been staring at my chest Hemming, I wouldn’t take that.”

The blonde merely shrugged with a grin on his face. “I can’t control what she does Val, so you’ll have to live with it.”

She watched her feet, regretting not tying the laces on her boots properly since she’d probably go flying at some point. “But he can have his pick of women…”

Carson nudged her, knocking her into Arin, who thankfully saw the funny side. “Yes, and he picked you , so stop your moaning.”

Kay’s immature snort only made Val dread her mouth opening. “Yeah, save them for later.”

Hemming shushed the both of them, noticing as Val did that people were looking around, and he could tell by her face that she wasn’t enjoying it at all.

“I wonder how much he’s been briefed about the state of the city.”

Carson folded his arms as they joined the crowd by the gates, where Varian and Tiffin were both waiting.

“Forget that, when did Tiffin get so fat?” Val slapped Arin upside the head. “She’s pregnant you idiot.”

That made Carson turn his gaze to her again. “You seem far too calm about that fact.”

Val shrugged, waving back as Tiffin noticed her. “I don’t have any other choice, do I? There’s no going back now, so I might as well learn to live with it.”

Arin’s glum look made her nudge him. “What’s eating you?”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not important.” She wanted to question him further, but Varian’s raised hand called for quiet, and she had no choice but to leave it.

“Heroes of Stormwind, I have come this day to give you my unyielding gratitude, for your efforts have claimed back our great city. I recognize that there is much work to be done in order to bring it to its former glory, but the fact that we are all standing here today, victorious and unshaken by the Horde’s attempts to crush our spirits is enough to give me hope for the future. You will all have a choice from today; stay and help with the reconstruction, or move on back north and join the rest of your comrades. Either way, I will hold you all with great respect. Thank you.”

Hemming couldn’t help but look impressed as the crowd dispersed, some leaving the city to move on, as they now had permission, some to do whatever took their fancy, and some back to the city, intent on working.

“So…does he write those speeches himself?”

Val shook her head, already weaving past bodies towards the royals. “No, he absolutely detests them. Gregor, his chamberlain does them now Wyll’s mind isn’t as sharp as it was.”

Carson put a hand on her shoulder, momentarily stopping her. “We’ll be down at the harbour, to give you a minute.”

Val gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks Car. I won’t be long.”

She felt the exhaustion of the past few days hitting her shoulders all at once the nearer to Tiffin she got, warning her that she was filthy as the blonde held her tight. “Everything’s gone…it’s all gone.”

Tiffin shushed her like a comforting older sister. “It’s alright, everything will be alright.”

Val pulled back and Tiffin wiped her eyes, looking back and finding Varian occupied for the time being, but still glancing over with a pained look in his own royal blue irises at how much Val was suddenly allowing herself to cry after swearing not to since the initial sweep of the city.

She knew he hated seeing her cry whether it was in turmoil or joy, so it didn’t help her mood in the slightest, if anything, it made it worse.

“We’re still here, the city is…__mostly __still here, but we’ll put it back together Val, nothing is ever truly lost.”

Val looked east of where she stood, glaring at the archway leading from the canals. “The shop’s in ruins, it’s going to take time and gold I don’t have to fix it.”

Tiffin’s chiding look only annoyed her further. “Val, the gold is not an issue, you know that. Varian and I will-”

Val shook her head, taking the older woman’s hands away. “Will do nothing. It’s my responsibility, I can’t just keep begging.”

Tiffin’s expression flitted from concern to reluctant acceptance. “You really are as stubborn as Varian says you are, aren’t you?”

Val managed to let her lips curl into something reminiscent of a smile. “You make that sound like a fault.”

Tiffin folded her arms, clearly not letting this go. “It is when you won’t accept help Val. You can’t do all that on your own.”

Val jabbed a thumb behind her, not sure whether who she was pointing to was still there or not. “I’m not doing it by myself, Carson and Kay are helping me. Please, Tiffin, leave it, I’ll be fine.”

Val put both hands on her friend’s rounded belly, swallowing down the lump in her throat. “Besides, we have more important things to worry about, don’t we?”

Tiffin pretended not to notice the way Val was staring blankly at her bump since she was more than sure she wasn’t supposed to have. “I suppose we do.”

Val took her hands away and tried to look as enthused as she was probably expected to be. “How far along are you?”

Tiffin’s smile was so much more genuine that Val felt awful for her jealousy. “Nearly five months. So I’m almost halfway there already.”

Val took her dusty gloves off and hooked them over her belt. “And is everything alright so far? Have you been sick or anything?”

Tiffin’s nose wrinkled and Val finally got a good look at just how __healthy__ she looked, making her want to strangely be sick herself, despite how she knew that this would have to happen at some point.

She had been spending the days since Varian had told her about the baby to prepare herself for finally seeing it in person, but all the preparation in the world couldn’t make her ready for seeing another woman carrying Varian’s child when by all selfish accounts it should’ve been Val.

They had always planned to have children, right from the very beginning; joking about who the babe would look like, what they would grow up to be, how many they’d have, it was one of their favourite pastimes back then and now it was merely a pipe dream.

It was a blessing in disguise really considering what happened afterwards, but it didn’t make it hurt any less that Tiffin’s quick conception meant it was __her__ that had been the problem back then and not Varian. He had encouraged her to get herself seen to in case something was wrong internally, but she’d never mustered up the courage to.

“I was sick the first few months, but I actually feel rather better now.” Tiffin’s sickly sweet smile would normally comfort Val but all it did today was annoy her.

“Good. How did Varian take it?” Tiffin had no idea why Val was putting herself through torment like this but played along regardless, folding her arms and pulling her cream cloak around her more.

“Well, as I expected him to.” She chuckled before she stopped herself doing it. “His over-protectiveness had doubled in that time though, I swear, I can’t go for a bath without him worrying about __something.__”

And that was the second Val’s mind left the conversation, really not wanting to hear anymore. Yet somehow she forced a smile onto her face, fiddling with her headband by taking it out, smoothing her hair back and sliding it back on. “That’s just Varian though, isn’t it?”

Tiffin knew she’d upset her but recognised it would only make it worse if she coddled her. “Yes, it is, and I doubt we’ll change him anytime soon.”

It was like the King could feel the tension rising in the air and appointed himself to break it, coming over and embracing Val with a kiss on her cheek becoming their usual greeting nowadays.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright Sweetheart. How are you doing?”

She shrugged, more concerned with him at the moment. “I’m fine, how about you? I got your letter this morning.”

Varian looked genuinely confused before Tiffin nudged him.“Your collapse.”

His eyebrows both shot up in realization. “Oh! That ridiculous business. Honestly Val, it was hardly anything, I only told you because Tiffin insisted.”

Val didn’t look convinced in the slightest. “Varian, you said it was from exhaustion. I know I’m not a physician but I’m more than sure it takes more than being just a little bit tired to make you drop out cold.”

She put her hands on her hips, clearly not leaving it there. “So what else happened to cause it?”

She was very wary of how shifty the two of them had become. “It’s hard to say Sweetheart, there were so many things occupying my thoughts that day it’s impossible to pinpoint.”

Tiffin flashed him a guilty look before looking Val in the eye. “It was your Mother.”

Varian’s nostrils flared as he glared down at her, watching the brown drain from Val’s face to be replaced with a dark crimson. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to lie to her for you. Mila came to the palace throwing her weight around about how it’s Varian’s fault that you won’t speak to her, then Varian did his usual riled up ape routine and ended up on the floor.”

Val’s face only went a deeper shade of red. “And you __weren’t__ going to tell me this?”

Varian sighed, shooing Tiffin away. “A minute, if you please, little miss snitch.”

Tiffin stuck her tongue out at him, looking for Nan and eventually finding her, letting the king take the top of Val’s arm and steer her towards the canals, hoping to get a moment of relative privacy, to the point where he made sure even Jon wasn’t following them.

“Val, how could I possibly tell you about this without worrying you unnecessarily? I’m fine, isn’t that all that matters?”

Val still looked absolutely furious with him, stomping down the ramp. “It is, but you can’t have seriously let her go after that! How dare she! When I see her I swear I’ll-”

Varian put his hand over her mouth to quiet her rantings, looking too calm for her liking. “You won’t see her. I made sure she wouldn’t come near you the whole time we’re here.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she pointed to his hand, which was still over her mouth. He took it away and she wrinkled her brow. “And just how will you do that?”

Varian looked far too amused for her liking. “I’m the king, Val, I can banish people, remember? She’s banned from stepping within these walls, and if she does, I have just cause to arrest her on the spot.”

Val’s frown didn’t lift. “And the son?” V

arian’s smile fell. “I couldn’t deal with him since it has to be face to face. But the minute he tries anything, you come to me and I’ll have him drug by the ankles into Elwynn to feed the bears.”

She was trying not to laugh and make him think the conversation was over, he could tell, and all it did was humour him enough to snicker, making it worse. “Hemming says I shouldn’t condemn him for the sins of his mother.”

Varian sighed, knowing that she was technically correct, but this was a special case when it came to what leniency he showed. “You know me Val, normally I’m a great advocate for that sentiment, but I have the distinct feeling that whatever you say to him will get back to Mila at some point.”

He straightened his face, not making her nerves feel any better. “Listen to me Sweetheart, I know I said I’d never control what you do, but I’m making an exception with this. Please, promise me you won’t even consider taking that boy into your good graces, all it will do is cause you unnecessary grief.”

She patted his arm, not filling him with confidence with her conflicted expression. “Don’t work yourself up again Varian, I already know it’s not a good idea.”

He didn’t mean to exhale in relief so loudly and make her think he doubted her for a second, but thankfully she didn’t look hurt at the action. “Good. I’ve tried so damn hard to protect you from that viper, I’d never forgive myself if she managed to drop honey in your ear and use you.”

Now she was frowning, and he wasn’t sure what part of anything he’d said would warrant that reaction. “…Was she really the cause of your collapse?”

Varian mumbled a few more curses on Tiffin’s conscience and slowly nodded. “I won’t say she was the root cause, I’d been feeling awful all day, but our little confrontation finally made my body protest too much and just shut down for merely a minute, nothing more.”

She looked strangely guilty. “I should’ve been there…”

Varian however, starting chuckling and annoying her further. “What’s so funny?”

He lifted her chin, kissing the tip of her nose. “All that would have happened is that you’d end up on a murder charge, and that wouldn’t have helped any of us.”

Now she shared his grin. “I’m sure you could’ve overturned it.”

Varian laughed heartily now, using this quiet moment to mentally assess the state of the city with his own eyes, putting her arm in his and merely wandering aimlessly, not liking already how the canals had dried up when they were Stormwind's main water source, making him realise that the Horde had possibly been more strategized than he’d care to admit.

“Sweetheart, don’t abuse my power like that.”

She snorted, starting to feel as disgusting as she looked the more she noticed how clean he himself was. “That wasn’t a no.”

Varian was trying with every bone in his body to look as if he disapproved but it was proving difficult.

“I missed you. I wasn’t aiming to be here for this long, but we all voluntarily gave up our leave to speed things up.”

Varian waved a hand of dismissal, helping her over a small hole in the walkway and making a mental note of where it was.“I know, I got the reports telling me so. It’s nothing to fret over Sweetheart, I knew it would be difficult for us to see each other.”

Val looked utterly defeated, gazing over the rest of the city once they ascended again. “And now we’re home again.”

Varian squeezed the hand that was lying on his elbow, not liking how she wouldn’t look at him when he did. “You don’t seem too pleased about that. We have our city back Val, surely that’s a fantastic thing?”

Val looked round, sorrow filling her tired eyes. “It is, but it comes with a certain amount of sadness, surely you of all people understand that?”

Varian slipped his arm from hers and instead put it around her waist, kissing her forehead after wiping some dirt away. “Of course I do. The second I arrived I felt utter despair at the state of the place, but all things can be remade Val. We’ll get back to where we were sooner than you think, I promise.”

“Your Majesty, some of the workers have need of you.”

Varian looked reluctant to even heed Gregor’s call but Val stepped back, separating them and pointing towards the harbour.

“I should be getting back to work anyway. I’m still on duty until the sun goes down.”

Varian nodded appreciatively, bending to give her the briefest kiss he could that still satisfied him, but finding it did it in no way, shape or form. “I’ll see you soon Sweetheart. I’ll have Lee come and get you tonight so you know where I am.”

Val flashed him a small smile. “Good deal. Until I see you then.”

Varian turned, swivelling back too quickly to look sane at her call. “What is it?”

He didn’t like how much of a naughty child she looked. “Just to let you know, Cillian should be here tomorrow, he left yesterday.”

The distaste swept over Varian’s face like a breeze, only making her laugh, which he supposed was a positive. “Fantastic. Let me know when he arrives so I can find an excuse to go back to Lordaeron.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and Varian couldn’t help but stay even though they’d already said goodbye. “He’s bringing Grammy.”

Now Varian genuinely smiled. “Really? That’s wonderful Sweetheart. Just Minnie?”

Val shook her head. “No, Robb and Priss are coming with her to help me fix up the shop.”

Varian was well aware of his duty but couldn’t help his frown.“I’ll admit that was one of the first places I went to once I got here. Val, I’m so sorry.”

She rubbed her arm to get some of the dirt off. “Don’t be, I wasn’t expecting it to be in one piece.” Her voice shook despite her efforts to calm it. “I found a few things, including the safe, so I still definitely own what’s left of the building, which is something I suppose.”

Varian was battling with his instincts, ignoring how he wanted to merely scoop her into his arms and hold her tight enough to make all of her troubles go away, but he managed to keep his feet where they were. “I’ll help in any way I can Sweetheart. I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.”

Val started stepping backwards, hearing Syverson starting to bark out orders down at the harbour. “You have Tiffin to worry about, let me deal with the shop.”

Varian’s lip curled, but it was lost on her as she turned. “What the hells is that supposed to mean?!”

Val shrugged as she started towards Cathedral Square. “It means what it means Varian! I’ll see you later on.”

Varian of course started after her, adamant that she would tell him exactly what she meant by her scathing remark, but Gregor’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “May I suggest that you don’t rile her further Your Majesty?”

Varian glared at him enough to make him slightly nervous. “She can’t just say that then leave without expecting me to follow.”

Gregor kept his grip despite his master’s superior strength. “No, she said it to make a point and force you to __think__. She wants a minute Your Majesty, remember this is the first instance she’s had of seeing Queen Tiffin in her condition, it was bound to upset her.”

Varian felt awful for completely forgetting that she hadn’t seen Tiffin yet; maybe it was where he was now used to seeing it everyday, but he had asked her so many times how she felt about the situation, so why was now any different? “There’s nothing I can do to make her truly content, is there?”

Gregor let his shoulder go, looking in the same direction as the king.“Your Majesty, I don’t think anyone would be truly content with the unusual situation you three are in. The best advice I can give you as someone who has zero experience with women is maybe smother her a little bit in terms of affection, let her know that she’s definitely the one that owns your heart.”

Varian grimaced, realising what he was suggesting. “You mean I need to be more romantic? I’m as romantic as a rhino Gregor, you know this.”

Gregor gave him a sly smile. “Then allow me to help with it, Your Majesty. It is my job after all, to see your needs met.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose with a hint of amusement. “I thought you just said you had zero experience with women?”

Gregor chuckled, pointing towards Jon, who was helping with the clear up. “And it’s very true Your Majesty, but without calling him names, Sir Leighton is a worthy source of information on the subject, I’ve found. So with the three of us together we should be able to come up with __something.__”

The smaller man’s brow furrowed. “When __was__ the last time you did something utterly soppy for Lady Glenmore?”

Varian frowned, not liking how many blanks he was coming up with. “I suppose it was when we first started courting and I was testing the waters of whether she wanted it to progress or not…she never came across a romance kind of woman.”

Gregor started laughing far too enthusiastically for his liking. “Oh Your Majesty, even I know that __every __woman secretly wishes to be constantly wooed, no matter how long you’ve been with them.”

Varian hated that he was probably right, and whistled to get Jon’s attention, waving him over once he did. “I’ll give her time to adjust to everything first. It’ll be too overwhelming if I start showering her with overbearing affection when she’s trying to get her mind and life together.”

Gregor looked as if he agreed. “Did you ask whether she’d be leaving soon?”

Varian looked grave, turning towards the Keep to see what sorry state it was in. “No, I haven’t, and I don’t intend to, not yet. We’ve only just gotten home, I don’t want her thinking I want to get rid of her.”

He met Gregor’s eye as the three of them walked together. “Send for her tonight, will you?”

Gregor inclined his head. “I’ll have Lee go whenever Your Majesty wishes.”

Varian stopped outside the Keep, feeling an unfamiliar sense of dread creep up his spine and not liking it at all. Jon shared a concerned glance with Gregor, who gently cleared his throat.

“Your Majesty?”

Varian looked down at him as if he were in a trance, with faraway eyes and a far too relaxed face. “Hm? Sorry, I was just…”

Jon put a hand on Varian’s shoulder as he trailed off, impressing Gregor with how easily he did it considering the size of his master’s pauldrons. “It’s alright Varian, take your time.”

Varian clenched his jaw, irritated by the gentle tone the guard was using. “I said I’m fine. Let's get this over with.”

And before either of them could object he stormed inside, feeling his very soul wither at the condition of his childhood home, no matter how many times he heard ‘we’ll fix this’, he had a sense of loss that would probably be with him for the rest of his days.


	23. Those ties in the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val was a little bit too giddy to be considered normal in the circumstances the Light had given her the next morning, and since she was no stranger to meeting the dawn, she was up and clearing out the shop before hardly anyone was awake, grunting as the metal coal burning stove that used to warm the building snagged on a rock and made it harder to lift.

“Here Sweetheart, let me.”

She wasn’t expecting Varian’s deep baritone, so couldn’t help the small jump and curse she allowed to leave her throat. “Fucking hells bells Varian, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

His highly amused smile placated her anger at him as she stepped aside, watching with jealousy as he lifted the thing like it was a kitten and jolted it higher up on his chest.

“Where’s it going?”

Val pointed to the pile outside that was supposedly going to be dealt with at some point. “Just over there, I don’t think it’s ever going to work again.”

Varian inspected it, letting Val have a moment to inspect __him__, and realise he was in what would be considered pauper clothes; a sleeveless brown cotton tunic and leather bracers with trousers and muddied boots. “Would you like a napkin for your chin Sweetheart?”

She snapped from her trance and stuck her tongue out at him, watching him put the stove down and bend next to it. “I wasn’t staring.”

It was as if he tensed his arms on purpose, opening the stove and reaching up, pressing a dent in the main cylinder and seeing if it bent. “Of course you weren’t. And I’m secretly a priest.”

Val’s snort only made him smirk more. “What d’you reckon? Salvageable?”

Varian brushed his hands off, straightening. “Maybe, if not we can use it for scrap. It doesn’t look too horrendous.”

Val thought it ridiculous that even a stove was bringing back memories yet here she was. “I remember when we sat roasting marshmallows in that thing.”

Varian chuckled as he too was reminded of the past. “Uncle Lokir was furious.”

Val nudged him in the side with an accusing glint in her eye. “Because your stick caught on fire and nearly burned the place down.”

She looked at the wreckage that was once her home and sighed, moving some smaller chunks of debris. “All those memories, hidden in rubble.”

Varian took her hands, turning her slowly until she was facing him. “Val, we need to talk about last night.”

She deflated, just as he expected. “I was tired Varian, that’s all.”

She pulled her hands away, taking her gloves off and not wanting to endure his hurt look. “You’ve been tired before, but that’s the first time you’ve ever refused to see me.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “That’s hardly what happened Varian, I just didn’t want to come to you and fall asleep instantly, It wouldn’t have been fair.”

He ran his thumbs over her knuckles, still not convinced. “I would’ve understood. Just…just tell me you’re not upset with me and I’ll leave it.”

Val squeezed his hands, not too surprised by the conclusion he’d jumped to. “I’m not upset with you Varian, I merely wanted some time to myself last night.”

She looked back at the shop. “It’s all alot to get adjusted to; the fact that we’re even back here, the end of the war looking more reachable than ever…”

“Tiffin being pregnant already when we tried for two years with nothing to show for it.”

Val bit the inside of her cheek, absolutely loathing how obvious she was. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Varian held her shoulders this time, albeit a little too tightly. “Because I saw the look on your face yesterday when you saw how far gone she is.”

His brows knitted. “And that spiteful little comment when you left didn’t help your cause.”

Val was trying to look anywhere except at him. “It just frustrates me Varian. We wanted a baby __so__ badly…and now it’s abundantly obvious that is was something to do with me.” She settled for looking at her boots. “It’s not nice realising you’re infertile like that.”

Varian pulled her to him, holding her far too tightly but not caring. “We don’t know that for sure Val.”

Val was willing herself not to cry. “It’s more than likely though. You’re clearly not the problem.”

He kissed the crown of her head, despairing at how much this was affecting her and it was all his fault. “At least get it confirmed before you start blaming yourself Val.”

She huffed, slamming her face into his chest. “I don’t want to.”

That huff turned to a sigh and her arms went limp. “What’s the point now anyway? I’m not having children regardless of whether I can or not, so there’s no need to.”

She looked up at him, digging her chin into his breastbone. “I’m sorry I didn’t come last night, I just needed some time to stew and think about some things.”

Varian brushed a stray lock of hair back, looping it around her ear and really not being able to help his frown. “Don’t apologise Sweetheart, it’s fine. If anything I should be on my knees begging for __your__ forgiveness.”

Her brow rose and her mouth puckered. “And why would you do that?”

Varian’s neck was starting to ache from looking down at her for that long so he pushed her back and sat on the floor. “I can put money on you groaning in annoyance when I tell you.”

Val dug in the pocket of her breeches, finding a few silvers that were left over from last night’s games of dice that she played with the others, putting it in his palm. “Now there’s nothing to worry about, so tell me.”

Varian’s smile wasn’t as genuine as he was portraying it to be and she knew it. “Well, this is all my fault really isn’t it?”

Her brows drew in as she knocked her boots together, sitting with him. “What is?”

Varian merely stared at his hands, which had dropped into his lap. “How much this is affecting you. I’m starting to think I should have just let you get on with your life instead of becoming a pathetic bastard and essentially forcing you into giving me another chance.”

Val didn’t groan, as he expected her to, but she did sigh. “Varian, don’t start, it’s barely morning.”

Varian didn’t mean to give her such a cold look, but he needed her to be serious for at least one minute. “I’m being completely honest with you Val, the least you could do is act mature about it.”

She straightened her face, taking his hand. “I am being mature about this really though, aren’t I? I haven’t kicked up a stink about anything when really all I’ve wanted to do is scream until my lungs explode. As for getting on with my life…what made you think I was doing that anyway?”

Varian linked his fingers with hers, smiling at how little they were when they were next to his.“I suppose I thought that you were moving on since you weren’t speaking to me. Whenever I saw you after you told me it was done you always looked happy.”

Val’s quiet laugh clearly held no humour. “I was, to a certain extent, I won’t lie to you. But there was always something missing.”

Varian couldn’t help his own smile. “I take it that it wasn’t food this time?”

She kicked his knee, trying not to break the seriousness of the conversation with her bubbling laughter. “Oh that was a small part of it, I’m sure. But I was talking more about you Varian, don’t even act like you didn’t know that.”

Varian’s grin annoyed her more than it should’ve. “But Val, don’t you remember what Minnie always told you? ‘Don’t ever depend on a man Valerica, all you’ll get is disappointment and a headache!’”

Val bit her lip to muffle the jovial noises coming from her mouth since even from here she could see people sleeping, but the atrocious impression of her grandmother only made it worse the more she thought about it.

“I wasn’t depending on you! I meant more the having someone to turn to everyday. My brother only listened for so long and Papa died so soon afterwards that I just shut myself in a little.”

That made Varian’s face drop once more. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you as much as I could’ve been during that.”

Val put her head on his shoulder after scooting closer. “I wouldn’t have let you help me if I were honest Varian, so don’t worry about it.”

Varian’s hand practically enveloped her thigh, more so when he gently squeezed it. “So you still want to be with me? Even after everything?”

Val looked drily at him and all it did was make him want to laugh again. “Yes, you emotional gorilla, I still want to be with you.”

They finally shared their first kiss since he had arrived in Stormwind, a sweet but short one, much to Varian’s chagrin. “So, Cillian’s arriving today, is he?”

Val slowly nodded, feeling her backside slowly go to sleep. “He is.”

Varian huffed, getting up with the intent to move some more of the wreckage so he could help her with the rebuild himself. “Is this where you tell me to play nice with him?”

Val let him pull her up afterward, opening the large bag Tiffin had brought with her and given to the younger woman to put things she found and wanted to keep in. “It is. Come now Varian, you’re both adults, why do you suddenly turn into a jealous child whenever he’s around?”

Varian grunted, shifting a few more bricks and throwing them on the discard pile whilst she started up the stairs. “You know why.”

Val looked down at him, making him realize that the entirety of the front was gone. “Varian, for the last damn time, Cillian doesn’t fancy me!”

She threw a rag that she had found at his head. “And even if he does, why is that a problem? If anything it should give you quite the ego boost.”

She never knew if she was imagining things when a growl would push itself from Varian’s throat, and had to wonder just how many men possessed the talent to do it on cue. “Because he’s prettier than me.”

Val threw down a splintered chair leg to him, knowing he’d catch it, which he did. “And that’s your opinion is it? Are you sure it’s not __you __that fancies __him__?”

Varian’s expression was the definition of the ‘death glare’. “It’s not just that he’s pretty…Damn it, he can take you all of those places you said about seeing, I can’t anymore, that’s what annoys me.”

Val tossed another leg down and cautiously sat at the front-most patch of floor, making him instinctively ready himself to catch her should she fall. “You think you’re boring?”

Varian shook his head, craning to look up at her. “Not boring, that’s the wrong word. I think ‘ stunting’ would be better.”

He folded his arms, looking older than he should’ve. “I’m holding you back Val. It was different when I was a Prince, I had time to take you places, stay with you for a few days…and now I can’t, it frustrates me to the ends of Azeroth.”

Val let one leg hang down, not helping Varian’s nerves about where she was perched. “There’s not really anywhere I __want__ to go Varian, so this really isn’t a problem.”

Varian didn’t look convinced. “I was going to take you to Samarkand for our honeymoon, you know.”

Val’s leg stopped swinging and she gave him a small smile. “I know, Bess told me.”

Varian didn’t look thrilled about that. “When?”

Val started chewing her bottom lip. “About two weeks after I left you. She came to the shop for ‘a wee chat and a cuppa’.”

Varian’s chuckle at what was probably the dwarf’s exact wording was all too brief. “We can still go.”

Val shook her head, making him feel worse as she dragged another chunk of wall over. “No, it wouldn’t be fair to Tiffin or the baby. You have responsibilities Varian.”

Varian gave her a pained smile. “Fine, then __you __can still go. Don’t feel that I’m stopping you, that’s the last thing I want.”

Again she shook her head. “If you had suggested it a year ago Varian, I would’ve jumped at the chance. But now, after everything…I just want to enjoy being at home, does that make sense?”

Varian made a noise of affirmation, moving some more rubble. “Perfect sense, considering we thought we’d never see it again.”

Val was glad he was on the same page as she was. “Where are you and Tiffin staying, anyway?”

Varian threw a few stray planks behind him, catching the gloves she threw down after picking at a splinter for five minutes.“I sent Tiffin back to Lordaeron. I didn’t think the conditions here were suitable for someone in her condition.”

Val put her hands out to steady herself as she stood up, pulling up on a beam above her head and taking down a few bricks lying there. “Val, get down.”

She ignored him, hanging there and raising an eyebrow. “How did she take her banishment?”

She had to laugh at the unamused look on his face. “It wasn’t a banishment, I just wanted her comfortable; she’s at a crucial stage in her pregnancy and I don’t want to risk anything. She argued at first, I won’t sugar coat it, but eventually she saw my point.”

Val pulled up again, clearing a bird nest that had found its home there and gently taking it down, checking for eggs. Once she realised there weren’t any she threw the nest down, nearly hitting Varian in the face with it. “How long do you reckon you’ll keep her there?”

Varian shrugged, catching the planks she tossed down and putting them in the scrap pile. “It depends how habitable Vancleef deems the Keep to be. He’s assessing it today.”

Val dusted off her hands, standing a little too close to the edge for Varian’s liking. “And what, if he says you can live there you will?”

Varian nodded,beckoning her back down and patiently waiting as she actually obeyed. “From what I’ve seen, there’s not anything that says we can’t inhabit the place whilst construction goes on.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “Unless your name’s Tiffin.”

She kicked a small stone lying by her foot. “You didn’t send her away in an attempt to make me feel better, did you? Because Light help you if you did.”

Varian looked utterly offended. “I’m not that much of an arsehole yet Val, don’t even go there. I merely did it for her benefit, I’ll send for her once I have the all clear.”

Val looked back at the house, not liking how they’d hardly made a dent in the damage. “The place was black when I went there a few days ago.”

Varian murmured an agreement. “There’s already staff that came with us scrubbing as much as they can, personally I’d rather we just rip it all down and start again.”

Val didn’t look as shocked by that as she probably should’ve. “It might make more sense. It’ll cost more gold but it’ll be easier work for the Stonemasons than having them trying to slot everything back in perfectly.”

She swallowed hard, still looking at the shop. “I think I might do the same.”

His eyes held the same pain as her. “I was trying not to suggest it.”

Her smile was fake, he could tell. “It’s just a building. We have plenty of memories to hold on to.”

Varian put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the crown of her head.“Think about it, then tell me so I can let Vancleef’s men know.”

Val leant her head against him, finding that it had started to hurt. “Is that what’s happening with most of the buildings?”

Varian was almost scanning the shop to see if there was any other way to fix it without starting from scratch, but to his utter dismay he couldn’t find one. “Pretty much. From a novice’s point of view everywhere looks fine, but to a trained eye like Vancleef’s, there’s problems not worth working around.”

Val didn’t look too sure, nestling into his chest a little bit. “For how much?”

Varian stroked her shoulder with his thumb, not liking how cold her skin was since it told him how long she’d been out here. “That doesn’t concern you Sweetheart.”

He gave her another squeeze, glad that she wasn’t too furious with him. “We’re doing the smaller villages first, to give the people somewhere to sleep. Westfall will prove handy to house everybody until we get at least Goldshire done.”

Val was starting to seriously consider giving up on the shop now they had decided that it was probably best to tear it down. “I can help with that.”

He smiled at her, kissing her temple this time. “I know you can, and you probably will. I spoke to Anduin, and he’ll lead the rest of the Alliance to Blackrock Spire whilst your regiment stay and help with the rebuild. It’s the more efficient way of doing things.”

His smile turned into a smirk. “Though I would be lying if I didn’t say it’s so I could have you nearby a little while longer.”

Val pulled his other arm, putting it around her waist and turning so she wasn’t at his side anymore, but in front instead. “That’s rather selfish of you Your Majesty.”

Varian only noticed that her hair was now chin length when he put his fingers in it, feeling how dry the chill in the air had made her lips once they were covered with his, feeling her smile as he lifted her to his height and put her down only when he was losing the battle to hold his breath. “It’s about damn time I was selfish, don’t you think?”

He frowned, hearing a grumbling and looking down. “Val, please tell me you’ve had breakfast already.”

Val looked guilty as sin, rocking on her heels. “I got sidetracked.” Varian rolled his eyes, offering her his arm and fighting a smile when she took it. “Then allow me to fix that.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Their day was packed from breakfast onwards, and what annoyed Val was that it was mostly on separate tasks, meaning she didn’t see Varian excepting for passing moments. She knew it was selfish considering he was the king and many people needed his attention, but she couldn’t help but feel rather put out.

She was with Carson and the others down in Goldshire, since Syverson’s instructions had been for them to rebuild the freshly knocked down inn first so people had a place to sleep, and she was sitting on the ground weaving wattles like she had been doing it her entire life.

“There’s inns all over Elwynn being built already, so that’s something at least.”

Val made a noise of agreement, taking another branch from the large pile sitting between her and Kay. “There’s going to be nowhere near enough room for everyone until the houses are built though.”

She grimaced, trying not to snap her branch. “Varian told me that the housing list is alot shorter than they thought it would be though. I guess most people have settled in Lordaeron already.”

Hemming came over for another of the buckets of lime plaster that were sitting in a row behind the women. “I wouldn’t want more upheaval if I were them, if I’m honest.”

He kissed Kay’s head. “How are you two getting on?”

Kay gave Val a teasing grin. “Val’s got itchy feet.”

Val didn’t even try and deny it. “My family are getting here soon and I haven’t seen then in over a year, can you really blame me?”

Carson put another empty bucket behind them, slumping next to Val and leaning his head on her shoulder. “I’m bloody knackered and it’s barely lunchtime, have a fucking laugh.”

Val put her work down and patted his cheek. “It’s all for a good cause Car, just keep remembering that.”

She sighed, kicking a broken twig away from her. “Anyone else feel like they’re just drifting now?”

Thankfully, all three of them made a noise of agreement, and she was sure if Arin hadn’t been assigned to the lumber mill that he would’ve as well. Carson looked behind them and whistled to Syverson.

“Permission for an hour’s break?”

The taller man ran a hand down his beard, thinking about how much work the group had done and factoring in that the lover of the King was with them. “You’re done until tomorrow. But come bright and early.”

They must’ve known how they got such leniency because Val was suddenly the centre of attention.“Oh well, looks like you bonking Varian __does__ get us perks.”

Hemming threw him a glare and went back to Val’s original subject, thinking the same thing and merely wanting someone else to say it first. “It’s hard, knowing we’re going back to war soon, it’s making me not want to start anything worthwhile, does that make sense?”

Val nodded, letting Carson put his arm around her shoulders as they wandered towards the wagons that were taking workers to and from the city. “It’s nothing new mate; welcome to the life of a soldier, always being on tenterhooks waiting for the next assignment.”

Val climbed on to the wagon that was waiting, getting as comfortable as she could. “But then you feel bad about looking forward to the next battle, it’s so confusing.”

Kay shrugged, pulling her gloves off and bracing herself as the cart started to move. “Let’s just enjoy what free time we have eh? Who’s up for a drink once we get back?”

Val gave her a grin, swinging her legs up. “I’ve still got some rum left, and I know for a fact that Varian’s hidden some whiskey in my pack.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The city was buzzing with activity when they arrived and Val couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed, so Carson had took the reins and steered her towards the park, finding one of the spots that wasn’t just a pile of mud and plonking her down, waving Kay and Hemming over once they’d found Val’s pack at the shop.

“Any pirate ships yet?”

Val chuckled, standing up and leaning against the railing to check even though she was more than sure if the Glenmores had arrived she’d know about it by now. “Nope, not the one I’m looking for.”

She checked the horizon instead, getting a pleasant surprise. “But it is on its way.”

The looming ship was barely a spot in her eye-line but she knew the Black Rose when she saw it, and couldn’t help but feel like she did when she was a girl and her family would be visiting, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Kay launched herself next to her, passing her the whiskey bottle. “I can’t believe your family actually has its own ship and yet you claim not to be rich.”

Val snorted, taking a quick swig and smacking her lips after. “Are you jesting? That boat is the most rickety piece of shit you’ll ever sail.”

She grinned, elbowing Kay’s side. “Want to go somewhere when it docks?”

Carson and Hemming appeared as if from nowhere either side of them, catching the last snippet of conversation. “You two leaving us?”

Val nodded despite the made up nature of the conversation. “Aye, we’re running away together.”

Hemming snickered, taking the bottle from her. “Does Varian know about this?”

Val shrugged, flicking a clump of mud from the balcony. “I’m sure he will at some point.”

Carson put his elbow on the stone, not liking how it crumbled with the slightest touch. “So can we ask where you’re going, or Is it a big secret?”

Val leant back with her hands still in place, rocking on her heels. “Anywhere and everywhere. We’ll find some small, uninhabited island and claim it as our own.”

Kay pointed to the distant looking Rose, still not quite believing that her friend owned something so big. “That’s our ticket out of here.”

Hemming looked surprisingly impressed. “That’s a mighty fine ship Val.”

She shook her head. “No it’s not, but it’s been in my family for so long it’s practically part of it by this point.”

Carson wiped the rim of the bottle before taking his own drink. “Have you honestly __never__ wanted to just take Cillian’s offer and become a pirate yourself?”

Val bit the inside of her cheek. “Oh no, I’ve wanted to quite a few times, even more so when Stormwind first fell, but never actually further than thinking about it. I’ve been on dry land too long to leave it now.”

She spied Varian down on the docks with his retinue, feeling far too lazy to go down to him just yet. “Varian keeps asking me why I’m still here and each time I tell him that everything I know is here, no matter how much of it is gone.”

Carson nudged her, passing the bottle back. “Speaking of which, have you made your mind up about the house?”

Val nodded, resting her chin on the rough stone. “Varian and I spoke about it this morning. It’s coming down whether I like it or not.”

She felt Kay’s head on hers and looking up without moving it. “It won’t take long to rebuild with all of us here.”

Val didn’t look convinced. “That’s if we’re even here. It’s the conversation we were having earlier, there’s no point making plans since we know at some point we’re leaving.”

Carson huffed, sharing a grin with Hemming. “Then we’ll have to do it when we’re back, won’t we? Light you’re a pessimistic Polly.”

She lifted her head, clucking her tongue. “Says the most miserable git I’ve ever met in my life!”

Carson puffed his chest, beating it for good measure with a stupid grin on his face. “Oh, them’s fightin’ words they is!”

Val was glad Arin wasn’t here since he would probably be extremely offended at the awful Gilnean accent the Kul Tiran was putting on, but she merely shoved him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Come on then! Think you can take me on?!”

Hemming loudly cleared his throat, jabbing a thumb towards a rapidly approaching, slightly out of breath Lee. “He seriously couldn’t come and get me himself?”

Lee was grateful that she came to meet him at the entrance to the park, and caught his breath before holding up a folded sheet of parchment. “You’re actually going to fing this quite sweet Milady.”

Val wasn’t so sure, unfolding it and smiling to herself regardless.

“__Val-__

_ _

_ _I know more than anyone that niether of us will hear the end of it if you meet your Grandmother covered in dirt and in three day old clothes. I’m caught up in duties, but have told Lee to get a bath and dress ready for you in my tent, to use at your pleasure, and I’ll meet you there presently.” _ _

_ _

_ _All my love, Varian.”_ _

“Well I’ll be damned, he can do romance.” Lee chuckled, holding his arm out for her. “If I may escort you there Milady?”

She turned on her heel, using four fingers to whistle over to the others. “Let me guess, you’re leaving us again to see Varian?”

She gave Carson a sickly sweet smile. “Even better, I’m having a BATH! Wait here for me!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ _

The Rose had already docked by the time Val and Varian hurried down to the harbour, and Val couldn’t help but find it highly amusing how badly they’d been able to keep time despite reminding each other that they had to leave, but between love making, bathing and eventually persuading each other that their privacy had to end, it was almost inevitable.

Cillian must’ve known where she was from Carson and the others, who were grouped round the pirate clearly stalling for her, so he did nothing but grin and wave at her, making her excitement at finally seeing her family after months on end boil over and break her into a sprint.

Squealing loudly, she jumped with both feet letting Cillian catch her, and squeeze her as hard as she was him.

“I take it you missed me then?” He put her down, patting her shoulders and looking her up and down.

“Of course I did you prat, why wouldn’t I?”

Cillian hugged her once more, looking at her with pride. “You’ve grown up since I last saw you lass.”

Val’s eyebrow shot up and he couldn’t help laughing. “What? I’m being sincere! Honestly, you look more mature than I expected, that’s all I meant!”

He put his hands in his pockets, glancing up at the city with a grimace. “So how bad was it?”

Val’s whole demeanour slumped. “Not as bad as we thought it would be looks wise…but structurally? Nearly everything has to be torn down and rebuilt properly.”

Cillian nudged her gently. “Including the shop?”

Val solemnly nodded. “Aye, including the shop.”

Cillian bumped her chin, giving her a strangely soothing smile. “We’re here to help lass, you know that.”

Val shook her head with a wrinkled nose. “No, I can’t ask that of you Cil, you have things to do.”

Cillian scoffed, turning with her as an excited shout came from the ship, telling her that they’d finished mooring and Thomas was done being patient. “Lass, I’ve been sitting on my arse twiddling my thumbs for six months, I think we’ll be grand. Orazio helped build Glenmore Grove, so this will be a piece of piss to him.”

A small boy did indeed start bolting down the gangplank, cutting Val’s further protestations, but not the one she had been expecting. Instead of Thomas, it was three year old Harley that was screaming for Val’s attention. Val’s smile couldn’t be wider as she could the boy, lifting him and spinning fast enough to make him squeal with delight.

“What are you doing here Bubba?” (Bubba was what she had called the lad since he was tiny, and had no intentions of stopping until he was at least in his teens).

Cillian ruffled the boy’s hair as he bounced in Val’s arms, looking round and clocking Varian, his second favourite person who wasn’t either of his parents. “Priss insisted on coming to help, which meant this little monster coming.”

Val waved over to the woman in question, who had the same wide smile that Val really needed to see right now, planted on a slightly rounded face framed with long black waves.

She had been married to Val’s cousin Robin for about ten years, and Val would openly admit that she was probably one of her best friends, so she was rather glad to see her. “Well that’s alright, since Auntie Val has been __dying__ to see you bubba! Shall we go find Uncle Varian?”

Harley looked as if his head was going to imminently explode, clapping his hands happily. Although he was halfway into three years old, he barely spoke, which wasn’t a problem per se, but it did make finding out what the boy needed more difficult.

Val had wondered if he were deaf like his little sister Grace, but Priscilla had pointed out that they knew instantly with her, whereas Harley had always turned when his father had bellowed at him for being naughty.

Cillian came with them as Val all but ran over to Varian, whose smile was the widest she’d seen in a while, and opened his arms to catch the lad, who had leant so far forward in order to get to the king that Val nearly dropped him. “Look who’s here Uncle Varian!”

The tiny brunette shrieked with glee when Varian threw him in the air, laughing as heartily as he was once he caught him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you! Come to help rebuild have you?”

He waved one of Harley’s arms around, only making his giggles louder. “We’ll have to make these skinny little arms a bit bigger first!”

Cillian glanced down at Val, noticing how she’d drooped a little watching the two of them. “Lass?”

Her smile was strained, he could tell. “I’m fine, honestly.”

She patted Varian’s arm, interrupting the tickles he was giving Harley. “Can you watch him for a minute so I can catch everyone up?”

Varian gave her a grin, putting Harley firmly on his hip. “I’m sure I can manage. Don’t be too long though or I’ll end up running off with him and he’ll be a prince by the end of the day.”

Val kissed his cheek, standing on her toes to reach his ear. “You could use some practice.”

Varian chuckled, giving her a kiss back. “That’s very true. Go on, we’ll be fine.”

Val rubbed noses with Harley, practically dragging Cillian back to the Rose. “Care to enlighten me as to what the hells that was all about?”

Val huffed, putting a painful looking smile on her face as the entourage started towards them. “Tiffin’s pregnant, I’m not sure whether you know or not.”

By the way his eyebrows shot up, no, he didn’t. “Fuck me, that was qui- Ah.”

Val was so grateful that he had a sharp mind to go with his wit, so he realised what was bothering her sooner rather than later. “Oh lass, that doesn’t mean what you think it does.”

Val's face was nothing short of thunderous. “Don’t patronise me Cil, what else could It possibly mean?”

She glanced up at him. “Unless it’s yours and you just haven’t said anything.”

Cillian narrowed his eyes, pulling his coat lapels up. “That’s not even funny lass.”

Val shushed him, both bored of the subject and conscious of Priscilla opening her arms and enveloping her in a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe Erica.” Val patted the older woman’s shoulder, kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry I haven’t been down Priss, but everything’s been so mad-”

Priscilla was already shaking her head. “Don’t be ridiculous, we always knew where you were, that’s what mattered.”

Robin kissed his wife’s head as he came to join them, pulling Val in without saying a word. “You should’ve come home Erica.”

Val felt herself becoming rather emotional now her family was within reaching distance, and apparently Robin noticed, lifting her face and wiping her dampening eyes. “I couldn’t Robb, and you know why I couldn’t.”

Robin sighed, running one hand through his short, spiky light brown hair. “Was there anything left?”

Val knew he was tactfully asking about Lucian and slowly nodded. “There was a few things at the shop but not that much…it has to be knocked down, it’s beyond repair.”

“Well that’s what we’re here for, isn’t it? To roll our sleeves up and get on with it?”

Val slid between Priscilla and Robin, running far too fast to look dignified and feeling sobs choke her and Minnie held her close, clucking her tongue and gently shushing her, stroking her head. “Alright Little Bird, it’s alright, come now, dry those tears.”

Val stood back so she could look her Grandmother in the eye. “I’m so sorry, it’s my fault he didn’t get out…”

Minnie’s chiding look didn’t soothe the girl at all. “Now don’t be so ridiculous Valerica. Cillian told us what happened, how in the hells were you supposed to stop a cathedral exploding?”

She cupped Val’s cheeks, turning her head to inspect her.“I was told you were burned.” Val nodded, twisting a little. “My back is ruined. I didn’t see a priest in time to prevent scarring.”

Minnie was still looking at her, intent on getting a good idea of what changes her Granddaughter had gone through in the time she hadn’t seen her. “But you’re alright apart from that?”

Val nodded.“We’ve had healers after every battle Grammy.”

And there was the stern look that put the fear of the titans in even Varian. “I still think you’re a selfish little brat for running off with the army instead of coming home Valerica. I’d just lost a grandson, if I had lost you as well, that would’ve been everything of your Father gone.”

Her chocolate eyes bore into Val’s. “Tell me you’re done. No more army, no more battles.”

Val shook her head despite knowing it would break the old woman’s heart. “No, I’m sorry Grammy, I can’t. Not until the Horde is either pushed back or defeated entirely.”

Minnie fumed, putting her hands on her skinny hips. “Is this Varian’s doing? Did he have a hand in this nonsense?”

Val rolled her eyes, pointing over to the King, who was catching up with Robin and Priscilla. “Go and ask him yourself Grammy, you’ll find Varian has very much the same feelings you do. This was entirely my decision, and I thought you of all people would respect it!”

Minnie huffed through her nose. “But you’re not a soldier Valerica!”

Val laughed but with no humour. “Oh what, so the past six months have all been in my head have they?”

Minnie was two seconds away from strangling her, Val could tell. “Papa would’ve supported me.”

That only made the matriarch angrier. “Oh don’t you use my son against me, my girl! Your father would be turning in his grave-”

Val didn’t mean to explode, yet here she was. “Its gone! His grave is __gone, __Grammy. Everything is gone, there’s absolutely nothing left of the life I had. I’m homeless, piss poor and without a thing in the world that is actually mine, something I worked for. I fought orcs that are twice my size and triple my weight to get my city back, I bled for it. Surely, __surely__ that’s enough to prove to both you and Varian that I have a slither of common sense and know what I’m doing?” 

Minnie clenched her jaw, looking up, screwing her eyes shut and clenching her fists. “Damn you Lokir for giving her your stubbornness.”

She exhaled slowly, uncurling her fists and opening her eyes in the time it took to finish the breath. “Fine. But I swear to the Light above that if I find out you’ve put yourself in unnecessary danger trying to act the hero I will __personally__ come and find you to beat you to death. Are we clear?”

She jabbed a finger in Varian’s direction. “And don’t think I’ve forgiven that little bastard yet either. He’s still on my list of people that need a good slap.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and Minnie matched her expression. “Don’t get haughty with me young lady.”

Val didn’t let up. “Leave it Grammy, I’m happy.”

Minnie didn’t look convinced in the slightest. “Are you? What’s this that Tiffin girl is pregnant already?”

Val sighed, knowing that nothing got past her Grandmother and she should’ve known better to think otherwise. “She is, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Minnie’s scowl only deepened. “Is it Varian’s?”

Val couldn’t have more sarcasm on her face if she tried. “No, it’s the Light itself, it sent a dove down and told her she was having a miracle child. Yes it’s Varian’s.”

Minnie folded her arms. “Then that makes it my business. How dare he rub your nose in the fact that you’re merely his tart.”

Val’s jaw very nearly dropped in shock. “Grammy!”

Minnie stood her ground, glaring over at the king. “Well it’s true Valerica! Everyone knows you’re ‘with’ him, and some of the names I’ve heard you be called in the past two months just make me want to cry! This isn’t what I wanted for you; you’re a beautiful, smart, strong girl, and you’ve consigned yourself to a life of jumping whenever Varian clicks his fingers!”

Val knew it was childish, but her foot hit the ground before she could stop it. “That’s not how it is at all! Don’t twist it into something disgusting!”

Minnie clenched her jaw again. “You were doing well, you were moving on, living your life, and within a blink of an eye you were back in his bed! Don’t think your brother didn’t tell me how quickly he snared you back in!”

Val was just as angry as she was by this point. “I can bet money on that not being what he said!”

Minnie took a step closer to her, sending a shiver of fear down Val’s spine. “It is taking every little bit of strength I have not to drag you onto that ship and take you home right this minute you naive little girl!”

Val shot back, not needing this today. “You couldn’t do it even if you wanted to!”

Minnie’s bony finger was inches away from Val’s nose. “Your Father isn’t here, leaving it up to __me__ to make sure you don’t ruin your life! And trust me my girl I intend to do just that, I don’t care if you hate me for it!”

Val gritted her teeth, determined not to submit, not this time. “I have done no such thing! Varian loves me, as he always has. He makes me __happy__ Grammy, surely you of all people understand that!”

She took a deep breath. “Grand-da was a milkman when you married him, and he told me the story of how you went against your family to do it so many times I can recite it word for word! Why is this different?!”

If Minnie’s eyes had to ability to turn red, they would be practically crimson by this point. “You will be labelled as a whore for the rest of your life! That means no husband, no children, no prospects, everything your father wanted for you down the drain!”

She took another deep breath. “If Light forbid Varian decides he doesn’t want you anymore, you will be thrown onto the street like a unwanted dog. You can do so much __more__ with your life.”

Val relaxed her face, looking Minnie in the eye. “What will it take to prove to you that he still loves me as he would a wife Grammy? You supported us when we told you we were to marry, you can’t hate him that much.”

Minnie finally deflated, letting her arms drop. “I don’t hate him Valerica, nor do I hate you. I just think this is the worst idea he’s had and all it will do is bring you heartache again.”

Val didn’t know whether crying would be appropriate right now or not. “It wasn’t his idea though Grammy. It was a mutual one, we thought about it together.”

Minnie was faltering, Val could see it. “He hurt you Little Bird. That, I can never forgive him for.”

Val looked back at Varian, who was putting Harley on his shoulders and taking him to look at the other ships. “You and I both know that’s not true. Life hurt us, but now we’re in control, we know what we’re doing.”

Minnie cupped her cheek, ignoring how Val flinched, expecting it to be slapped. “Tell me you’re happy. Tell me you love him.”

Val’s smile was tiny, but genuine. “I’m happy Grammy. I love him, so much it hurts me.”

Minnie sighed, pulling her into a hug. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on him Valerica. One slip up and that’s it, I’m ending it there and then and you’re coming home with me, understood?”

Val nodded, enjoying the sea salt wafting up her nose from her Grammy’s short, coiffed black and grey hair. “Thank you.”

Minnie huffed, kissing her head. “This doesn’t mean I approve. Don’t mistake me Little Bird, I still don’t like this at all. And don’t think for one second I’m playing happy families with that Tiffin.”

Val knew better than to argue, merely squeezing the older woman and looking up at the ship. “I’m going to go say hello to everyone. Try and play nice with Varian whilst I do, alright?”

Minnie scoffed, patting her shoulder as she left. “You make me sound like a rabid dog. Go, I’ll be alright.”

She waited until Val was on the Black Rose before clearing her throat, showing the young King that her age didn’t hinder her as she strode over and gritted her teeth. “Varian, I won’t sugar coat my feelings on this whole ‘mistress’ business.”

Robin looked uneasily at her despite Varian’s silence. “Grammy, you promised…”

Varian held a hand up, passing Harley to his mother. “No, she’s entitled to air her views. Please, go on.”

Minnie was losing her patience already. “Don’t speak to me like I’m one of those pompous pricks on your council Varian. I’ve wiped your arse more than once in your life, talk to me properly or not at all.”

She looked him straight in the eye, trying to read his thoughts through them. “I don’t like it Varian, but then I think you’ve already guessed that.”

Varian’s face didn’t move. “I knew you wouldn’t, but it’s the only way Val and I can be together, so I’m not changing the situation.”

Minnie took a step closer to him, looking up and trying to look intimidating when really she was only a few inches taller than Val. “ Good.”

Varian couldn’t help starting a little. “Pardon?”

Minnie once again put her hands on her hips. “I don’t want you changing it. If I find out you have, I’ll not have any qualms about murdering a king.”

Varian was thoroughly confused. “So…you approve?”

Grey streaked brows snapped down and he realized that was entirely the wrong answer. “Of course I don’t approve. How can I approve of a situation that wrecks her life if you decide you don’t want her anymore?”

Varian’s own brow furrowed. “You know damn well I’d never do that Minnie.”

Minnie’s eyes were like two tiny balls of flame, intent on burning the king alive. “That what you told me the first time Varian. I just can’t let her risk losing everything if Light forbid you ever lose interest in her.”

Varian understood her concern, of course he did. In her eyes he’d been a headstrong, foolish young man that had proposed to her Granddaughter, promised her the world and then snatched it away from her to marry another.

Minnie had the same suspicions as many others did that Varian had an inkling of the betrothal but thought he could override it, and although Varian himself knew that hadn’t been the case at all, he couldn’t be angry at her in the slightest for thinking it.

All she must’ve seen was a heartbroken Val and another woman on Varian’s arm, making her put two and two together to come up with five.

“Minnie, you can tell me that you don’t want me to be with Val as many times as you like, you can accuse me of being like every other monarch who chooses a mistress on a whim then discards them, but it will never be true. The only reason I made her Marquess is so I could openly love her. If I had my way, she would be my wife, and in your heart you know this.”

Minnie put a hand on his shoulder, actually smiling for the first time since stepping foot onto dry land. “I do. But you have to earn my trust again Varian. It’s my duty as a Grandmother to make sure Valerica will be looked after. Prove to me she’s not just a bed warmer and that you still love her as much as you did and we’ll be grand.”

Varian shared her smile. “I have no doubts at all that I can pass this particular test.”

Minnie chuckled, finally shedding her stern stance. “Still a cocky little gobshite I see.”

Varian laughed back, embracing the older woman and kissing her cheek. “It’s good to see you Mama Minnie.”

Minnie’s smile was warm and full of nostalgia. “I’m surprised you still want to call me that, now that you’ve grown up. I’ll admit Varian, you’ve grown into quite the man since I last saw you.”

Her smile fell. “I’m so sorry about Llane.”

Varian knew she was probably one of a very small group that meant it sincerely and didn’t just say it for the sake of it. “So am I. But all I can do now is try and be the king he was.”

Minnie pinched his stubble covered cheek, making Varian strangely enjoy having a mother figure again even though in the past ten minutes all she’d done was argue with both he and Val. “Ah, I’m sure you’ll do fantastic. You have two women to stick their boots up your arse if need be, what’s the worry?”

Varian laughed, though it faded with his next and probably most crucial question. “Mama Minnie….do you trust me with Val’s happiness? Do you trust me to look after her?”

Minnie’s contemplative frown did nothing to ease his fears, especially when she chose to take her sweet time in answering him. “Strangely enough, despite my worries about the future, yes, I do. You’ve always been her shadow Varian, I doubt that will ever change. And I hate to admit this, but she seems happy enough despite everything.”

She looked reluctant to admit it, Varian could tell by the look on her face. “She’s never been one for accepting help, you know this. But I’m glad you’re persisting.”

Varian folded his arms, content that she wouldn’t actively try and persuade Val to leave him, which was always a good thing. “I’ll persist until my last breath if I have to.”

He couldn’t help smiling. “Though sometimes I truly believe I’ll have more luck pulling my teeth out with a spoon than getting her to open up to me.”

Minnie grunted in annoyance. “That, she gets from her father I’m afraid. I wish it was from that hag that called herself her mother.”

Varian knew it would never be the right time to tell the elderly woman this, and felt it would be easier if it came from him. Apparently she noticed his grimace and raised a grey flecked eyebrow. “What? What is it?”

Varian swallowed, not really sure how to approach the subject. “Mila has been in contact with Val.”

Minnie’s face twisted into one of shock and anger almost instantly. “WHAT?!”

Robin put both hands on his Grandmother’s shoulders and even Priscilla looked angry, something Varian wasn’t used to at all. “Grammy, calm down!”

Robin furrowed his brow at Varian. “What has she said to her?”

Varian sighed, regretting his decision already.“She has attempted to reconcile with her.”

Priscilla looked concerned as she soothed a slightly frightened Harley. “And how did Erica take it? __Please __Varian, don’t tell us that she actually gave in?”

Varian confidently shook his head. “No, we spoke and both agreed that it would be the worst idea in the world. Mila confronted me a few days ago and I told her she was in no way to come near Val. I banished her from Stormwind and told her she’d be arrested for harassment if I see her near her again.”

Minnie slowly nodded. “Oh the nerve of that damn witch. She waited like a snake until Valerica was broken down to strike, that Is __exactly__ like her.”

Priscilla looked up at the Rose where they could hear Val laughing. “How is Erica, Varian? She told us she’s fine, but she and Lucian were so close…”

Varian looked more worried than he supposedly wanted to. “She says the same thing to me, but we were clearing the shop earlier and she seemed so…withdrawn. I think she just needs time, but I don’t know how much to give her.”

Minnie clucked her tongue again. “On the subject of the shop, what’s happening with it?”

Again, Varian’s look was grim. “The same thing that’s happening with over half the city, demolition and then rebuilding.”

Robin however, gave him a reassuring smile. “Well then, it’s a good thing we’re here. We’ll help Erica in anyway that we can.”

Varian felt his chest warm a little, glad that Val was finally having someone other than him to lean on for the foreseeable future. “Good. I’ll be as much help as possible, but obviously I have to oversee absolutely everything, so I’m stretched as it is.”

He brightened a little with an idea. “Come and dine with Tiffin and I tonight, all of you. It’ll give us all a chance to talk things through properly, and ease any concerns you have.”

Robin pointed to the Rose with a teasing grin. “Even Cil?”

Varian grumbled, narrowing his eyes at him. “Yes, even Cillian. We all need to be on the same page, and if it means sharing a table with him, then I’m willing to do it.”

Minnie took a fussing Harley from his mother and pursed her lips. “Fine, but no councillors, just family, understand?”

Varian gave her a genuine smile. “Believe me Minnie, family is all I want right now.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val was watching her Grandmother speaking to Varian more intently than she probably should have, to the point where a tap on her shoulder made her spin on her heel, nearly slapping the redheaded that was grinning at her, making sure she stopped before she could and embracing her instead.

“Lily! I didn’t realise you were coming!”

Lily folded her arms, still smiling. “Well here I am chick, so you’re stuck with me.”

She leant next to Val and looked down, letting a low whistle leave her lips. “So…how pissed was Minnie at you?”

Val groaned, running a hand through her hair. “I just had a ten minute argument about how I’m Varian’s whore in everything but action, it was infuriating.”

Lily, who had established herself at Cillian’s ‘third in command’, shouted over to Khurdam, a blonde Dwarven male who had been on the Rose since the days of Val’s Grand-father, and cousin to her beloved Bessie, asking him for something to drink.

“She only does it because she cares Val. Just nod and say ‘yes Grammy’ and she’ll be alright.”

Val snickered, scrubbing a fingertip on the paintwork she was leaning on. “You know damn well it’s not that easy Lil. I think I placated her for now though, so I’m not too worried about it.”

She embraced Khurdam when he brought them a bottle of rum, patting her back. “Good ta see ya lass. How ya been doin’?”

Lil made a noise of encouragement. “Yeah, come on Val, how does it feel being an army girl?”

Val shrugged, swigging straight from the bottle since she knew there weren’t many glasses on board.“It’s basically what you expect; hard, tiring, emotionally taxing, but it gives me a sense of fulfilment and purpose, which is what I wanted.”

Lily looked down again, seeing the King had let the Glenmores go and presumably look over the damage, and was instead in a huddle of advisors and builders. “How’s Varian doing with it? Minnie told us he wasn’t happy when you signed up.”

Val waved down to him when he noticed her, letting a dopey grin stretch across her face. “He wasn’t, but not in an angry way, just a protective way. He’s a worrier, he always has been. But he supports me, he always does.”

A shout behind her made her turn and bend, scooping Thomas up as he flung himself at her. “The lad finally got out of his pit once I told him you were here lass.”

Val kissed the boy’s cheeks, more than happy to see him looking alot healthier than he did when they had first met. “Who cut his hair?”

His unruly charcoal black locks had been shortened and smoothed, making him look quite the little gentleman, and Val took a subtle sniff, glad to smell the same lemon-grass oil Cillian used instead of soot and sea water.

“Who do you think? Priss practically leapt on him as soon as we got him home.”

Thomas grimaced, tousling his own hair. “I don’t like it, she made it too short.”

Lily rolled her eyes, kissing the boy’s cheek. “That’s not what you said when she first did it lad, be grateful that she did it at all.”

Thomas shyly smiled. “Yes mum.”

Both of Val’s eyebrows rose in amusement. “Oh, so you’ve been dubbed ‘mother’ then eh?”

Lily looked overly excited about it, passing the rum to Cillian. “Aye, and it’s a job I take on wholeheartedly. I swear, everyone has just been happier since Thomas came on board.”

Thomas beamed, holding onto Val’s neck. “That’s because I’m a ray of sunshine, that’s what Auntie Priss said.”

Cillian reached over and tickled under his chin, putting a cigarillo in Val’s mouth once she opened it, lighting it for her after her muffled ‘thank you’.

“So you’re enjoying life with Cillian then?” Thomas nodded without any hesitation whatsoever. “We went to Samarkand for a few weeks after we left Lordaeron, it was fantastic! And Da gave me a gun for my birthday!”

Val chuckled, putting him down and sitting with the others, kissing Orazio’s cheek. “Don’t tell your Uncle Varian that, he’ll have a fit.”

Thomas, instead of running off like most children would, plonked himself on Orazio’s lap, letting the older man pat his head and share the chunk of bread he was pulling at with him. “Is it true what Da said Auntie? That Tiffin’s having a baby?”

Orazio’s face straightened as he eyed his ‘ward’. “Lass?”

Val slowly nodded, happily accepting the bottle from Cillian, who clasped her shoulder and squeezed it firmly, letting her take her cigarillo out of her mouth and instead replace it with the bottle top, feeling the rum burn her throat after months of not having it. “It’s true, she’s about five and a half months gone.”

Orazio wiped Thomas’ face, letting the boy play with his pocket-watch. “And you’re alright with it?”

Val wasn’t sure how well she was hiding her discontent, but tried to smile anyway. “I honestly don’t care at this point. I have more important things to worry about.”

She ran her spare hand down her face, looking incredibly unladylike with a bottle and a cigarillo wedged in-between the fingers of the other one. “The shop’s fucked, and I’m still technically on duty, so can be called away at any point, it’s doing my head in, all this being pulled about lark.”

Lily crossed one leg over the other, looking strangely nonchalant. “We’ll handle the shop when you do Val, don’t worry too much about it.”

Orazio made a noise of agreement. “It’s why we’re here my girl, to help you as much as we can.”

Val put the bottle by her feet, rolling the ash of her cigarillo. “Then we can arrange a funeral for Lucian.”

Cillian’s face dropped. “You think you’ll be up for that Lass?”

Val nodded despite everything in her wanting to do the opposite. “It’s what’s proper Cil. He needs to be laid to rest, body or no body.”

Lily grimaced, making her normally sunny face look rather morbid. “I’m actually rather glad there isn’t one if I’m honest.”

Val made a quiet noise of agreement. “When we first took the city back we must’ve taken at least a hundred people down from pikes. Displayed like fucking trophies, they were.”

Orazio, a man that had made it clear to Val many times throughout her life that he was highly superstitious, shivered, inadvertently holding on tighter to a still preoccupied Thomas. “Great, so none of them will be at rest.”

Cillian, who just happened to be behind the first mate as he said it, smirked at Val and lifted his arms, waving them wildly. “No, and they’re coming to get ya Orazio! Sleep with one eye open!”

Orazio swatted the younger man, mumbling curses and the annoyed phrases parents often used with their children, making Val laugh even though the subject matter was anything but funny. “I swear I didn’t have to put up with this crap from Lokir.”

Val looked dubious. “Really? From what he told me, he was just as bad.”

Khurdam chortled, running a large hand down the beard that Val was convinced was required of all male dwarves at this point. “He was; half the time we had to remind ourselves that he was a grown man.”

He pointed to the middle of the deck. “Afore you were born, he used to play football with Lucian all day, and I swear, I wouldn’t know who was having more fun.”

Orazio joined in with the dwarf’s mirth.“The amount of balls that went overboard was phenomenal.”

Val lifted her bottle, feeling more emotional than she really wanted to. “To Papa and Lucian, may the be at peace.”

A hearty ‘cheers’ rang out and Val sunk back in her seat, taking advantage of the quiet while it lasted.


	24. Those around the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

“You invited my Grammy…to _dinner?_ With _Tiffin?_ Varian, are you insane? She literally stood there arguing with us about how stupid our situation is, and now you’ve suggested we all go to _dinner_?”

Varian wasn’t able to get a single word in during Val’s rants, despite his best efforts. “And just __where__ exactly are we having dinner? On the fucking ground? Or in what little is left of the dining hall?”

Varian quickly kissed her merely to quiet her, putting his forehead on hers. “Val, will you let me speak so I can bloody answer you?”

She nodded, putting her finger over her lips like a naughty child and threatening to make him laugh when all he wanted to do was say what he had to say and do it quickly before the evening was completely gone.

The day had been spent mostly with the family, getting them up to speed and working out a plan for what was to happen about the shop and the harbour especially, which most of the crew had offered to lend a hand with, which was an immense help to Varian and Vancleef, who had been speaking at length for the past three hours, finalising everything and finally starting to make headway on what was to become a bigger, better Stormwind.

Archmage Antonidas had obviously sent his mages to help with the clean up, but prior to his departure from Lordaeron Varian had made a suggestion that benefited the both of them, since the old mage had said off hand that Dalaran was nearly overflowing with those that wished to hone their skills. So Varian, and to be honest mostly Khadgar, had suggested a section of Stormwind become dedicated to magi study.

With a mage’s college, facilities and libraries that those in the south simply couldn’t get in Stormwind before, it was perfect. Antonidas had eventually come around to the idea and Varian had told Vancleef to add it to the sketches depicting the new Stormwind, who had thoroughly impressed him with how quickly he had whipped up the main skeleton, calling it the Mage Quarter and seeing to everyone’s needs.

The Dwarves had also put their two coppers in, pointing out that the rail-road would connect Ironforge and Stormwind already, so in return for the work they were going to put in, a small section would also be dedicated to them, bringing industry and technology to a city that had never really used it except in special cases.

Val had practically started frothing at the mouth when Varian had shown her then initial ideas for the Dwarven District, making him laugh as she’d lain stomach down on the bed in his tent that sat by Goldshire’s ruins, shifting large sheets of parchment and babbling like an excited puppy, pointing to machines and buildings that she was more acquainted with than Varian.

He would admit to not understanding half of what she was explaining, so he had merely sat there and nodded every now and then, finding it hilarious when she would reject his kisses and other advances to talk more about what she was looking at. So all in all, things were looking a little bit brighter, which Varian was more than grateful for.

But then he had informed her of his dinner plans and she had exploded into an hour long rant, which he couldn’t help but find hilarious since she was sitting in the bath he’d asked Lee to bring in and fill, leaning over the side with her hair in that messy updo that he always bizzarely liked on her, with a thunderous look and her nails tapping against the wood, looking him in the eye since he was bent next to her.

“I did invite them to dinner yes, but I can assure you right now that it will be fine. Minnie and I spoke, she’s feeling more content about everything, so there’ll be no animosity.”

She flicked her fingers, glaring at him as he wiped the few droplets from his face. “This is my __Grammy__ we’re talking about Varian. She can’t keep her gob shut about anything, where do you think I got it from?”

Varian’s legs were beginning to go to sleep so he rose enough to lean on the tub and edge closer to her. “Val, can you please just trust me for once? In this at least, I know what I’m doing.”

She poked his chest, clearly still unhappy about it. “Then may it be on your head when it blows into a raging argument.”

She turned, lifting one leg out of the water and picking up the thin straight razor balanced on the small tray next to the tub. It took everything in her not to smile when his calloused, tough palms started kneading her shoulders. “No, that’s not going to work this time Wrynn. All the shoulder massages in the world won’t put me at ease about this.”

He kissed the top of her ear, carrying on despite her protests. “I’m certainly going to try Sweetheart. I need you to be on my side with this.”

Val’s eyes closed and she put the razor down. “I still think this is a terrible idea.”

One eye opened. “So who’s actually coming?”

Once Varian finished the list she could feel her head beginning to throb already. “Those ale jugs better be stockpiled or I swear to the Light I’m killing you as soon as we get back.”

She frowned, leaning her head back so Varian could plant small kisses down her neck, still rolling her shoulders and arms beneath his palms.“You didn’t answer me about __where__ exactly we’re going for dinner.”

Varian nipped the skin between her neck and shoulder, putting his chin on it. “We’ve portals to Lordaeron Keep. I spoke with Arthas earlier and we have the dining hall to ourselves, then we’ll come back tomorrow.”

All that made her do was huff angrily. “Great, so you have to sleep with Tiffin tonight, that just tops everything off.”

Varian’s hands slid down Val’s arms, ignoring how the sleeves of his shirt were getting wet, and took her own, linking their fingers. “No, remember, that’s not the case anymore Val.”

She didn’t want to admit that she had completely forgotten that things had changed since the last time they were all in Lordaeron together. “So instead everyone will see us?”

Varian kissed her knuckles, over and over. “I thought that’s what you wanted?”

Val turned her head enough for him to see her small smile. “It is. But I feel like people are less forgiving about the whole ‘mistress’ thing in a palace compared to a camp-ground.”

Varian kissed her, savouring the taste of sugar her recent cup of tea had left on her lips. “They’ll have to be, since I’m not changing anything just to please these made up people you think about all the time.”

She wrinkled her nose, clearly disagreeing. “I don’t ‘make them up’ Varian, they’re very much real and you know it.”

Varian sighed, standing up and discarding his shirt, coming around the the end of the tub where her feet were resting. She put her elbows on the rim and sat herself up more with a small grin. “Varian, what are you doing?”

Even as she asked him, he was taking his breeches off and stepping in. “I know of only one way to convince you that tonight will be fine.”

Val had to laugh as he practically dived on top of her, holding on to him and feeling better about the whole thing already.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was still laughing as she put the top layer of her hair up later on, putting the last pin in and fixing the fox fur mantle that sat on the shoulders of her navy blue, long sleeved dress. “Varian, I’m borrowing your belt! My dress is far too big now I’ve lost weight.”

Varian was behind the screen on the far side of the room since Lee and Gregor were in the tent with them now, finalizing everything for tonight and going over the days events with the King. “Go for it, I have plenty.”

Lee helpfully passed it to her and she gave him a grin. “It’s so good to see you still here Lee.”

He gave her a dopey smile, hearing Varian's request for ale and pouring him one. “Thank you Milady, it’s good to be here. I couldn’t have asked for a better Master than King Varian.”

He passed her a goblet and she thanked him, looking around and sighing. “Gregor?”

He looked up from his scribbling and gave her what was considered a pleasant look. “Yes Milady?”

Val found her boots by the bed and sat on the end of it to put them on. “Did Vancleef say when the Keep’s to be knocked down?”

Gregor gave her a long ‘er’ for a second while shuffling through some papers he had been perusing. Once he found the one he wanted he cleared his throat.

“It should be cleared by the end of this week Milady.”

Val’s brow furrowed, tying her laces and crossing one leg over the other. “And where will Varian be living?”

Varian answered before Gregor could even open his mouth. “We’ll have temporary accommodation soon Sweetheart, don’t worry.”

Val smiled at Gregor as he passed her the report to read herself. “And yet you sent Tiffin away.”

Varian finally appeared, clearly making an effort to impress in a navy blue high collared doublet that matched her dress, and she could see even his black breeches and boots had been pressed and polished for tonight. Lee passed him a comb and he tied his hair in his usual high ponytail, raking his fingers through it once it was secured. “Only until everything is cleared, then she’ll be coming back to live with us.”

He stopped, realising his error. “Or rather, with me.”

He let Lee put his chain of office around his neck, inclining his head to Gregor. “Did you attend to what I asked of you?”

Gregor nodded, side eyeing Val enough to make her wave Lee away when he finished doing the clasp on her necklace for her. “Varian, what are you plotting?”

He gave her a smirk, not filling her with confidence. “Nothing Sweetheart, just business that needed seeing to.”

Val instead turned to Gregor. “What business, Gregor?”

The chamberlain hated getting that look from her even though it’d only been a few months since they’d met. He swallowed, knowing she wasn’t going to let this go.

“His Majesty has allocated a certain amount of gold to be put towards replacing your Father's tombstone…and to pay for your brother’s funeral.”

Val stood quickly enough to make Gregor step back, genuinely fearing that she would punch him. “Varian…”

The king threw both of his hands up. “I know what you’re going to say, but I’m not budging on this in the slightest way shape or form Val. Lucian was my friend as well and I refuse to watch you struggle for something like a funeral when I can easily afford-”

He stopped at the small peck on his cheek, looking thoroughly confused as she embraced him. “Thank you.”

He slowly put his arms around her, kissing her head even though this was by all accounts, the last reaction he had expected. “You’re more than welcome Sweetheart. You know it’s the least I can do for you.”

She sniffed and he pushed her back, wiping her eyes. “There now, dry those tears.”

She smiled despite how she felt right now, putting her hands on his. “They’re happy tears, if that helps?”

Varian chuckled, cupping her cheeks. “Not in the slightest and you know that. I was hoping to make this a surprise, but I knew better.”

Val’s smile grew wider. “That was probably for the best.”

Her brow furrowed a little.“Can I still have the final say on everything?”

Varian looked offended enough to soothe her worries. “Of course you can Val, all I’m doing is giving you the gold. As long as you consult me on them so I know exactly how much we’re spending.”

His offence melted into regret. “I don’t think I need to tell you that the kingdom is strapped right now. The figures Gregor keeps giving me are making my hair go grey.”

The chamberlain in question couldn’t help his laugh, finally closing his binder. “You make it sound as if I’m doing it on purpose Your Majesty.”

Varian let Val go, taking her gloves from Lee and pulling them on. “I’m in two minds as to whether you are, Gregor.”

The smiles they both had told the other that it was a jest and nothing more, with Gregor fishing in his pocket for his watch. “You have ten minutes before you’re officially late, Your Majesty, may I suggest leaving?”

Varian sprinkled some of his sandalwood cologne onto a palm and rubbing it first against the other than over his neck. “You can suggest it, doesn’t mean I’ll do it.”

Val’s eyebrow rose after putting her hoodless cloak on (Minnie had brought a plethora of clothes and mementos for her on the Black Rose, which was actually quite handy).

“And what if __I __suggested it?”

Varian made a point of snatching his coat up and speeding past her. “Well then, that’s another matter, come Sweetheart, don’t want to be late!”

Val burst into giggles before he could finish his sentence, making him struggle to stifle his own. “Is this you admitting you’re scared of me my love?”

Varian scoffed, putting his coat on.“Not in the slightest darling, you’re half my size, what could you possibly do to me?”

Val tapped her chin with a finger, making Lee snicker as he himself got ready to go with them. Gregor would stay behind in case anything happened that would need seeing to quickly, with a relay between he and Varian already set up, despite it only being one night that they’d be away. “Well, I __could__ tell Arthas that I want my own chambers and a bed-warmer of my own tonight…I do have some of my wages left.”

Gregor had to bite his knuckles not to chortle at how quickly his master’s face snapped to one of absolute fury. “You better be jesting woman or I swear-”

Val shook her head, trying not to smile as he gritted his teeth. “No, I think it’ll be nice to have someone else in my bed tonight, a little variety never hurt anyone.”

She looked over, finally noticing how much he was seething, wandering over and patting his chest. “Oh calm yourself Big Bear, I meant none of it.”

His anger drained away to leave a raised eyebrow. “Now there’s something you haven’t called me for a while…”

Val gave him a smirk, stepping out into the chilly evening air. “Well you never know Varian, If all goes well tonight, I might be calling you it again.”

Varian couldn’t help his small chuckle, catching Lee’s eye. “I better get a move on then.”

Gregor gave him a grin. “I suppose I don’t need to say ‘have a good night’ Your Majesty.”

Varian couldn’t help his hint of scepticism. “Let’s not count our chickens yet, let us see how dinner goes first.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Val was fussing when they got to Lordaeron Keep, and Varian knew that fussing always meant she was nervous. She had fixed her hair about four times in the amount it took to traverse the throne room and turn off to the dining hall, when normally she wouldn’t care if a hair was out of place or her barrette was slightly askew.

“Val, will you stop? It’ll be fine, I promise you.”

Val was pulling her gloves now, stretching the fingers as much as she could. “I’m not doing anything.”

He grabbed one of her hands, stopping her momentarily. “You’re fussing, stop it. It’s dinner with your family, what in the Light can be so daunting about that?”

Val gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.“Did you really just hear yourself? My family don’t exactly have formal dinners regularly Varian, so forgive me if I feel like you’re expecting far too much from this.”

Varian squeezed the hand he was still gripping. “Will you just trust me for once in your life? We need to smooth things over with Minnie, and personally I think this is the best way to do it.”

He tried to look the least bit encouraging.“We’re going to go in there, eat, talk, and possibly laugh if the mood should take us, then you and I are going to retire to our chambers content, understand?”

Val tried to smile as they stood outside the doors. “Is Tiffin already here?”

Varian shrugged. “I honestly don’t know, but it wouldn’t make a difference if she is or not.”

Val sighed, cringing as they were announced to everyone, still not used to hearing “Marquess Valerica Glenmore” used so formally. “That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told me. You know Grammy doesn’t like her.”

Varian gave her a cocky grin that threatened to actually cheer her up, which she didn’t want right now. “She will by dessert, I’m sure of it.”

Val couldn’t think of a retort quickly enough, letting go of Varian to embrace Priscilla, who made the first move and kissed her cheek.

“Where are we right now?” She whispered into Priss’ ear and she didn’t like the look she got.

“We’re at a level four so far, tutting and quiet mumbles.” Val withered, bending to kiss Harley and Thomas before taking her seat.

Tiffin was indeed there already, waiting for them with a smile, patting her hand as she sat down.“You look lovely Val.”

Val gave her a pained smile, thanking Lee as he took her silent plea and poured her a wine. “Thank you, and thank you for coming Tiffin.”

The blonde flashed her the signature grin she’d came to love. “I wouldn’t have missed an opportunity to meet your family Val.”

She gestured to Thomas, who was telling Varian all about how his skills as a sailor were coming along with such excitement that the king was enjoying himself already, then to Harley, who was playing with a wooden horse and some toy soldiers on the tabletop, content as a lamb. “Especially the children. The boys are both a delight.”

Priscilla wiped Harley’s chin when he stopped playing to glug some of his water, looking over at Tiffin. “Would you want a boy then Tiffin?”

Minnie’s glare at her Granddaughter-in-law wasn’t missed by Val, but Tiffin either pretended that it didn’t happen or genuinely didn’t see it. “It’s complicated since the needs of royal bloodlines demand that it be a boy…”

Robin wrinkled his nose. “Surely that’s not as big of a thing nowadays though?”

Varian took a hunk of bread, dipping it in the melted cheese sitting in a dish next to it and huffing angrily. “You would think so, but there’s still an underlying murmur about it. I for one just hope that they’re healthy and strong, their gender doesn’t matter to me.”

Minnie couldn’t keep her mouth shut anymore. “And just what do you think about all this Valerica? Discussing a baby that isn’t yours but __is __Varian’s?”

Val hissed a quick “Grammy!” But Varian kept a straight face. “The three of us have discussed this at length, and have come to a mutual conclusion, haven’t we Sweetheart?”

Val nodded, chugging her wine. “I’m content with it Grammy, honestly.”

She wished Cillian would get here soon, but had to look her grandmother in the eye and merely be honest. “’It’s starting to look like I can’t have children anyway so it’s absolutely fine.”

Priscilla’s already large eyes widened and Robin put his own bread down.“What? Since when have you known this?”

Varian narrowed his eyes at Val. “We don’t. Val has agreed to see a midwife in the coming days to have it confirmed, but there’s nothing set in stone.”

Tiffin looked between them, feeling a little bit lost. “Val, you never said anything…Oh Light, now I feel terrible.”

Minnie’s eyebrow rose. “Why would you feel bad?”

Tiffin didn’t look as offended as Val thought she would. “Because I see your Granddaughter as a very good friend nowadays Mrs. Glenmore. I know full well how the betrothal has affected her, and wish I could make it better.”

Minnie’s grimace filled Val with such dread for how the night was going to go that she was seriously considering leaving. “Yes well, things are as they are, there’s no reason to dwell on what could have been, eh?”

She needed to change the subject to absolutely anything else. “Priss, how are Grace and Frankie?”

Her cousin gave her the big, reassuring and wholesome smile she’d come to expect from her, giving Harley some bread whilst they waited for Cillian to arrive (she presumed it was important business he was attending to and would berate him for leaving her later) so their food could be served.

“They’re both really well thank you, Frankie’s taken to the bottle alot better than we thought he would, and Grace is watching our faces more and more, so it’s getting easier to communicate.”

Tiffin looked surprised to hear it. “I didn’t know you had other children, where are they?”

Minnie answered before Robin could. “With people we trust. They’ll be sent for tomorrow now we know just how much damage there is and how long we’ll be here.”

Thankfully Cillian arrived before another debate on children could start, apologising to Val and kissing her cheek. “Sorry love, I got chatting.”

Val scowled at him. “It better have been a bloody good chat Cil.”

He smirked, sitting down and ruffling Thomas’ hair. “It was actually, Lil and I were talking about putting this one in school while we work on Stormwind.”

Tiffin brightened at the idea. “That’s a wonderful idea Cillian!”

Varian made a noise of agreement, thoroughly impressed with Cillian’s skill as a parent, which was one he would never have assumed that he possessed. “It does seem the most practical. I would like the lad to have some sort of education that doesn’t involve guns and theft.”

Cillian looked drily at the chuckling king. “Ha bloody ha Varian, you’re hilarious.”

Val latched on to the topic that the conversation had swung to, desperate to get the spotlight- and her Grandmother’s disapproving looks- away from her. “So, what, will he stay here? In case you haven’t noticed, the schoolroom in Stormwind is ‘out of commission’.”

Cillian nodded, thanking Lee for his drink. “That’s what I’ve just been sorting. Do you remember Moody Mick from years ago Minnie?”

Minnie looked contemplative before starting. “I didn’t know he was still alive!”

Cillian gave her a wicked grin. “Well, he’s not, but his sister is, and she lives in the city.” He bumped Thomas’ chin, getting the lad’s attention. “She’s offered to house you until we’re finished down here, if you’re agreeable.”

Thomas didn’t look so sure. “Will I still see you and mum?”

Cillian didn’t hesitate to nod. “Of course! I’ll sail up every weekend so you don’t have school and we can spend the whole two days together.”

Of course, Minnie had to give her input. “I’d be so disappointed if you didn’t at least __try__ it Thomas. You never know, you might end up enjoying school, I know Valerica did.”

Val put a finger up to quiet Varian before he even spoke. “I enjoyed aspects of it. The literacy part was much more fun in my eyes…I’m still awful at arithmetic, Lucian was the brains there.”

Thomas looked as if he were actually listening to their points, which they didn’t expect from a five year old being told he was going to school. But the more Varian thought about it, the more he realised that Thomas was probably more street wise than anyone gave him credit for.

He had told them that he was orphaned practically from birth, so had to learn to care for himself from a ridiculously young age, meaning he matured quicker than he needed to. Varian forgot how young he was sometimes since it was more akin to conversing with a ten year old than a boy that was barely finished being a toddler.

“I’ll try it. But if I don’t like it, can you come and get me?” Cillian kissed his forehead, secretly feeling the same about his short locks since now he didn’t have anything to push back affectionately. “Not in the first week though eh? Give it at least a fortnight before you start lying to me.”

A gentle laugh rippled across the table and finally their first course was served, a warming beef broth with fluffy dumplings that make Robin snicker before even eating it. “I wonder who’s going to say ‘this isn’t as good as Grammy’s’ first?”

Varian didn’t even hesitate to point at Val. “Bessie used to pray for strength whenever she put a plate in front of this little madame.”

Val tried not to smile, taking her first mouthful and thoroughly enjoying the warmed spices going down her throat. “I think Papa was more annoyed at it than she was.”

Minnie actually laughed, which made Val feel slightly better about how tonight was going. “I remember teaching him how to cook once Mila left. To say he wasn’t the best at it was an understatement.”

Tiffin gave her a warm smile. “Val told us that you lived with them for a few years after Mila left.”

Minnie couldn’t help her melancholy expression. “Aye, I did. He didn’t ask me to, but I knew he needed the help.”

Her fist clenched on the table. “That witch left him with two young children and a business that was barely off the ground, it couldn’t have been more spiteful an act if she tried.”

Val knew what her Grandmother was hinting towards and sighed, pulling some bread apart. “I take it Varian’s told you that she’s back in the picture?”

Minnie finished her mouthful, throwing the spoon in the bowl harder than she probably meant to. “Yes, and I’m not happy about it one bit Little Bird. Just tell me that you haven’t indulged her and I won’t find and kill her.”

Robin snorted, helping Harley hold the spoon properly. “You mean like you tried to back then?”

Tiffin couldn’t help her confusion. “What’s he talking about?”

Val looked just as curious. “Yes Grammy, what exactly __is__ he talking about?”

Minnie had a mischievous glint in her eye that made her smile a little sinister.

“I might have sent a few….’less than squeaky clean’ men I know to try and murder Mila when she first left, that’s all.”

Val knew she looked incredibly sarcastic but didn’t care. “Oh well then, if that’s all I don’t know why I bothered asking.”

Tiffin however, was utterly stunned. “You know people that would __kill__ for money?”

Varian finished his last spoonful, mopping it up with the bread that Val didn’t want. “Assassins aren’t unheard of in normal society Tiffin, they’re not just exclusive to royalty.”

Tiffin’s lips pursed. “I suppose I just didn’t think people would pay for people to kill others and be so nonchalant about it.”

Minnie shrugged as if it were nothing. “Tiffin, I hate to burst this little pink and fluffy bubble you have about the world, but everyone at this table except you and the children, has killed someone at some point in their life.”

Tiffin clearly didn’t appreciate that. “I don’t have a ‘bubble’ about the world. I watched my city burn Mrs. Glenmore, that’s enough to make me realise the world isn’t as good as perhaps children perceive it to be.”

Minnie wasn’t satisfied, Val could tell, giving Varian a pleading look to stem this before it even started, but even he wasn’t sure what good he could do. “And yet it was my grandchildren who stayed in that city until the very end while you scurried here.”

Val glared at the older woman. “It made sense for her to go Grammy, she didn’t have much of a choice. It was more important that she lived. So stop this nonsense now.”

Minnie swallowed, and although she’d just insulted her, Tiffin reached out a hand, taking her bony one despite her flinch. “Me staying behind wouldn’t have changed Lucian’s fate Minnie. I know you’re just taking your anger out on me.”

Minnie huffed despite everyone at the table thinking the same thing. “I’m doing no such thing, don’t presume that you know me after five minutes.”

Val took her chance to finally defuse this. “Then don’t do the same thing to her Grammy. She didn’t ask for the betrothal, she didn’t have a hand in Lucian’s death, please, stop attacking her.”

Robin was dubious. “But Erica, you yourself was damning her two years ago, what else did you expect us to do?”

Val let her bowl be taken away, clucking her tongue.“I know, it’s a confusing situation, but after I got down from my high horse and actually __spoke__ to Tiffin I realised that she had as much of a choice as Varian did. So from this moment on, can we all just forget about the betrothal? It’s done, we’ve adapted as well as we can, and we’re content.”

Minnie shook her head, just as she expected her to really. “I won’t be content until I’m sure that this won’t backfire. And before you even start Little Bird, it doesn’t mean I’ll sit here trying to split you up like a dastardly villain from one of your damn books.”

She pointed to Tiffin’s bump. “I’ll say what no one else will. That baby might be the thing that will ruin this little arrangement you all have, so ask me again in a year whether I’m content.”

Val sighed, running a hand down her face. “That’s the best I’m getting, isn’t it?”

Minnie nodded with a small smile. “It is, so hush and enjoy it.”

Val’s exasperation was evident. “Stubborn old cow.”

Now it was her turn to receive a glare from the matriarch. “What did you just say?”

Val snapped up, feigning innocence. “Nothing Grammy, love you Grammy.”

Though the tension still lingered, that mere moment of humour broke the atmosphere threatening to completely suffocate them all, letting Priscilla relax and steer the conversation in another direction. “So how are you finding the army Erica?”

Robin scoffed, wiping Harley’s mouth. “I should think it’s a breeze, being the king’s mistress an’ all.”

Val threw the crust of her bread at him, laughing at the quick ‘Valerica!’ Minnie barked, since it reminded her of when they were all children in a strange way. “Actually, Varian’s hardly done anything, I’ve worked my own arse off like I always have.”

Priss thanked Lee for her refill, still curious about her cousin’s new endeavours.“Have you made any friends?”

Val nodded happily, making Varian smile in turn, since he would make no secret of the fact that he was impressed to his core that she had held out this long. He, like others, had anticipated her departure from the army after Hillsbrad, but once again she had surprised everybody and stuck to her guns, making her own way through the slog that was warfare and making him regret ever doubting her.

“I have indeed. There’s a group of us right now, and I can say without hesitation that we’re all probably going to be friends long after the war.”

Thomas furrowed his little brow, playing horses with Harley. “How long until the war is over Uncle Varian?”

Varian’s face straightened and he quietly drained his ale, putting the goblet down on the table.“I couldn’t tell you lad. We’re gaining a new foothold in the south now we have Stormwind back, but it’ll be a while before we can safely say that the Horde will leave it alone enough to call it sanctuary.”

He gave him a smile regardless. “But Anduin should be leading the march down from Lordaeron to the main Horde stronghold in the next few months. We’re aiming to push them back through that damn portal as soon as we can.”

Thomas looked strangely optimistic. “But Stormwind is definitely ours again?”

Varian reached over, ruffling his hair. “Aye lad, it is.”

Cillian nudged his son, grinning down at him. “Is this is where you tell me you want to stay there?”

Thomas shook his head so fast Val truly thought it’d shoot from his shoulders. “Fuck no! I love it on the Rose!”

Varian’s ale shot from his nose and mouth at his outburst of laughter, despite putting his hand over his mouth it sprayed most of the table, leaving Tiffin and Minnie both looking like disapproving mothers. “Thomas! Watch your language!”

Thomas pointed to a wheezing Varian, who had ended up putting his head on the table to stifle his mirth, even though it clearly wasn’t working. “But Uncle Varian thinks it’s funny!”

His finger moved to Val, who had both hands clamped over her nose and mouth to try and keep it together. “ And Auntie Val!”

Tiffin tutted before Minnie did. “That’s because they’re both as immature as each other.”

Minnie actually made a noise that sounded as if she __agreed__ with Tiffin, astounding everyone that wasn’t the two brunettes dying of laughter in the centre of the table. “They never have grown up. Valerica get a hold of yourself! Varian, you’re a king, have some dignity!”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose and took long gulps of air, letting Val fan her face and wipe her eyes as they eventually deflated and calmed down. “Apologies, but that…six months with you and he’s already swearing like a veteran sailor, why did that surprise me so much?”

Harley found the two of them laughing so much incredibly entertaining, and as soon as the toddler opened his mouth Robin jumped in. “Oh no, I will not let your first word be ‘fuck’ young man.”

Tiffin squeezed Varian’s arm, trying to stifle her own giggles. “This makes me highly optimistic about your future as a father Varian.”

Val’s laughter ceased almost instantly, but she managed to pry a smile from the depths of her heart. “I’ve always said Varian would make a good father.”

Varian took her hand, holding it tightly as if that would make her sadness disappear. “And I’ve always disagreed. Especially now…I’m afraid I don’t know how to play as much as I did.”

Robin leant over to his wife, whispering excitedly and catching Cillian’s attention. “What are you scheming Robb?”

Priscilla gave Varian and Val both her trademark smile. “Well, we were thinking.”

Minnie snorted. “That’s always a worry.”

Robin gave her his middle finger as an answer, letting Priss carry on for him. “How about you two have Grace for the day when she gets here? It’ll give Varian some quick practice and we know she’d be good for you Val, babies seem to love you.”

Val caught Tiffin’s eye first, surprising the blonde in question. “Would you be alright with that?”

Tiffin couldn’t help starting in shock. “Why on Azeroth wouldn’t I be?”

Val shrugged, not exactly knowing why she asked but feeling she had to. “I don’t know, I just thought I should ask.”

Tiffin was clearly flattered and it only made her smile more. “Well I wouldn’t mind in the slightest. How old is she?”

Priss beamed, playing with Harley’s chocolate curls. “Nearly a year, and Frankie’s two months.”

Tiffin’s reaction was just as Val expected. “That’s an awfully small gap between children! How the hells do you look as good as you do?”

Even Priss’ laugh could be described as ‘sweet’, it was rather infuriating to Val, who didn’t see herself as half the amount of pretty goodness the ebony haired woman emanated. “By the grace of the Light is probably the only honest answer I can give. Though I think having them all in succession possibly helped, I don’t really know.”

Varian nodded to the servants waiting by the door to bring their main course in, roasted beef with honey roasted vegetables and crispy potatoes covered in thick gravy, and he could see Val practically bouncing at the prospect of even eating it. “Tiffin please tell me you won’t be obsessed with your weight once this babe’s born, I don’t think my sanity can take it.”

Minnie huffed, pointing her knife at Cillian before using it to butter a roll for Thomas. “Your mother was like that after having you.”

Cillian’s brow furrowed, letting his potato go down before answering. “Was she? I wouldn’t remember.”

Minnie shrugged. “Orazio probably will. Poor, stupid little thing; I told your mother the worst thing she could ever do was carry on with Ahmad, but she didn’t listen, and you two suffered for it.”

Tiffin leant to Val’s ear. “Who’s Ahmad?”

Val gave her a small smile. “Cillian’s father. He’s from Samarkand, hence his permanent tan. His mother, Lucy, was from Lakeshire.”

Tiffin still looked confused. “But where does the Beaufort come from?” She realised that she knew the answer halfway through the question. “Oh, his mother.”

Robin couldn’t resist teasing Varian, bringing the subject back to Val. “Are you sure you’re alright with all those men around our Erica, Varian?”

Varian stiffened and Val couldn’t help but feel her gut shrink, bracing herself for another argument, but once again he pleasantly surprised her by taking her hand and putting it to his lips. “I have no such fears, I trust Val, enough to know she wouldn’t stray.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

He apparently understood the deeper meaning behind those two words and felt his own doubts concerning the countless arguments they’d had over the past few months melting away. Behind Varian’s dreamy smile Val could see the corners of Minnie’s own mouth curl, giving her hope that this might actually work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She seemed…nice.”

Varian and Val exchanged quite the amused look with one another later that night when Tiffin had eventually retired, leaving the Glenmores, Varian and Cillian to stay in Varian’s chambers. “Oh, so you do like her then?”

Minnie was trying not to smile, Val could tell. “Don’t push it. I said she was nice, not that I liked her. She’s too frou-frou for my taste.”

Priss couldn’t help her snicker. “She does seem a bit of a ‘girly girl’.”

Robin nudged her, looking at Varian. “Have fun if you end up having a daughter, it’ll be like living in one of Erica’s princess stories.”

Varian’s lip curled, with his palms subconsciously running down Val’s arms and his legs closing in on hers. “I’m sure I’ll find some way to cope with it.”

Priss thankfully noticed how antsy the king was getting and patted Cillian’s knee. “We should get the children back to the ship before they sleep too heavy.”

Varian gave her a grateful look despite Val completely missing the signs that he was feeling too exposed and claustrophobic when really all he wanted to do was be alone with her. “I bloody hate using portals, I always think half of me is gonna be left behind.”

Minnie swatted Robin’s shoulder as they all rose, with Cillian and Priss scooping up their boys and shushing them when they stirred. “That’s a story they tell children to scare them Robin, you’re in your twenties, stop it.”

Val embraced her Grandmother, since Lee was waiting to escort them down to the mage hall and the portal that would take them down so she and Varian wouldn’t be joining them, kissing her cheek and giving her a strained smile. “Thank you for tonight Grammy.”

Minnie swept Val’s hair back, lightly kissing her forehead. “You’re more than welcome Little Bird. I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll make a start on things.”

Once they were all gone, Val closed the door and bolted it, leaning against it and exhaling slowly. “That didn’t go as badly as you expected, did it?”

She turned, showing Varian how emotionally exhausted she was. “It didn’t exactly go the best it could either Varian.”

Varian was already undoing his hair, running his fingers through it and feeling the tension that having it up all evening had brought with it fade away. “Oh come now, what did you honestly think would happen? A fist fight? A screaming match?”

Val lit her cigarillo and took a long inhale before answering him, fumbling with one hand to let her own locks down. “There’s no telling with my family Varian and you know that.”

She opened the door to the balcony and couldn’t help smiling at how pleasant the air was now July was starting to kick in.

“I’m still glad I arranged it. The air needed clearing and I think we achieved that at least.” By the time he joined her outside his doublet had been shed, making her slightly envious that she couldn’t strip down as he had without being indecent.

“Did we? I swear, I didn’t know what mood my Grammy was going to be in each time someone spoke, it was enough to make my head hurt.”

Varian took her cigarillo from her, sticking it between his lips and taking a long puff. He’d never been one for smoking, but found himself taking the occasional drag of whatever she was partaking in just to see what all the fuss was about. “Oh stop, she smiled in the end, that counts in my book.”

He passed her back the cigarillo, edging a little closer. “Are we alright?”

She looked surprised by the question, which eased his fears a touch. “Of course we are, why wouldn’t we be?”

Varian shrugged, looking out at the grounds and hoping that Stormwind’s would look as grand one day. “I just have to assure myself every now and then, and with circumstances being what they are, I have to make sure you’re not suffering in silence.”

She gave him a smile, putting her head on his arm. “Well you can rest easy my love, I’m perfectly content.”

He let himself smile despite not truly believing it. “Good.”

He lifted his arm slowly enough for her to realise and move her head, burrowing in once the limb went around her shoulders. “I love you so damn much, woman.”

Val stubbed her cigarillo out, really needing to get comfortable, and she wasn’t doing that standing out here. “I love you too Varian, despite what everyone might tell you.”

He let her go in first, closing the window and drawing the curtains, watching her as she did the most trivial of things, like take her earrings out one by one until they littered the dressing table, unclip her fur and drape it over the table, and start to untie her dress, but found a pair of hands there when she reached around. She smiled, not wanting to tease his impetuosity. “I’m sorry I looked so plain compared to Tiffin tonight. I’ll make more of an effort next time.”

She could hear his growl already before it even left his throat. “You’d make a barrel look flawless Sweetheart and you know that.”

He opened the back just enough to kiss her shoulders, making a point to press his lips harder on the scarred skin, like he was trying to convince her that they didn’t make her look hideous when in reality that’s all she thought nowadays. “We have alot of work to do once we go back to Stormwind tomorrow.”

Varian’s jaw always seemed to fit perfectly into the crook of her neck despite how large or squared it was, pressing kisses that had no right being so soft with a man his size delivering them and holding both of her hands. “Aye, but that’s tomorrow. Tonight is still a __very__ long time.”

She had no choice but to smile smugly at the husky tone to his voice, or how forcefully he swivelled her around, letting her hold on as he lifted her like he had done probably a hundred times before at this point and carried her to the bed they had shared many more times in the past however many months. “We’ll be doing this in your chambers soon.”

Varian murmured a quiet agreement, sitting down on the bed and holding her steady. “I’m done talking Sweetheart.”

She had to admire his direct approach she supposed, and helped him pull his shirt off and throw it behind her.


	25. Contentment isn't out of reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

The staff at Lordaeron Keep had unfortunately grown used to hearing the King of Stormwind bellow out in unyielding grief most nights, but this morning it seemed he was alone in all sense of the word.

No one could ever fathom what horrors were replaying in his head, or what his imagination was conjuring for him, but one would think he was a man possessed with the way he twisted and convulsed as he lay in the middle of the bed, breathing quick enough to convince those who did see him that he was about to take his last, gritting his teeth as if to strengthen himself against the barrage of falsehoods his mind was firing at him.

Eventually it played out like it always did, with Varian shooting upright in his bed, clutching his hair and roaring in an agony that was sure to rip out his soul as well as his heart. His voice faded out as his throat grew hoarse but his mouth remained open in a scream that he wished would just end, but never would.

His heartbeat slowed but his thoughts were still racing as fingers untangled themselves from loose, dishevelled hair, pressing against his face instead and letting tears of anger and pure fear seep through them.

Varian would eventually calm down, he always did, but it took a little bit longer today, and he felt his legs still shaking as he crossed to the window, desperate for fresh air.

His lungs were filled and he realised that in his haste to wake up he hadn’t heard the annoyed grunts or whines that meant Val had been roused from her slumber, so pivoting on his cracked heel he felt the panic rise into his throat once again as he set his bleary eyes on nothing but a ragged pile of furs and silk sheets.

The empty halls made him feel more alone than he wanted to be right now, and he found himself calling Val’s name like a lost little boy as he wandered down them after hurriedly getting dressed, anxious to know that she was here, she was alive and well, but he didn’t get an answer the first forty times, so Light knew why he was still doing it.

“Think rationally Varian…the sun’s not up, Cillian hasn’t docked yet…where would she be?” He stopped, thinking that would help him think straighter but all it did was frazzle his mind. “Kitchens.”

He thanked whatever was in his head that made him finally realise where she most likely was, ignoring how mad he looked turning on his heel and stomping the other way, still seeing flashes of his nightmare and shaking his head as quickly as he could in a vain attempt to dislodge them from his memory, digging his thumb and forefinger in both eyes to clear them of sleep and unwanted tears, tears that absolutely no one would ever know about, making him semi-glad that Val hadn’t been in their bed when he’d been jerked from his dreams.

The Lordaeron kitchens seemed further away than the Stormwind ones had been, and he supposed that was due to Lordaeron Keep being twice the size of its counterpart, which didn’t help his growing anxiety as he traversed hall after hall until he found the right door, lingering too long on the knob before barely twisting it and pushing the thing, holding his breath and only letting it go when he found a familiar voice humming to herself as she stood over the fire.

It was a relief large enough to cool his entire body and finally let his limbs relax, with the joints in his legs creaking to life and moving him forward, alerting her to his presence and causing her to turn with what was by all accounts a happy smile. “Varian! I thought you were still asl-”

He made her squeak with the abruptness of his embrace, or maybe it was how hard he was pressing her to him and possibly crushing her with his arms, he couldn’t decide, but he didn’t say a word, merely held her, inhaling her smell, feeling her warmth and convincing himself that she was here, she was real, she was alive, everything was alright.

She realised why he was awake and more importantly, why he was desperate for her embrace within a millisecond, just as he had expected her to, putting her arms around his waist and moving her head onto its side so his chest wasn’t suffocating her. “What happened?”

Varian tangled his fingers in what little of her hair there was, twisting the slowly growing curls around them. “It doesn’t matter.”

Val rubbed what little of his back she could reach, looking up at him. “Tell me.”

Varian looked like he was about to cry again, meeting her gaze and swallowing hard. “The same thing that happens every damn time.” His quiet voice croaked, and he tensed his jaw, tightening his grip even more and kissing her forehead, leaving his lips there.

Val sighed, taking his arms from her and stepping back so she could look up at him properly, stretching on her bare toes and putting her hands on his cheeks, letting him feel the warmth flowing from them.

“Well as you can see Varian, I’m absolutely fine. It was just a dream love, think nothing of it.”

He didn’t look either convinced or placated in the slightest. “I’ve been having the same damn nightmare for months now Val, it’s getting beyond a joke.”

She stroked the cheek she was cupping with her thumb, giving him the tiniest of smiles. “Well, how about since I saw the midwife like you asked me to, you keep your end of the bargain and see an apothecary?”

Varian was very much regretting making that pact with her three months ago.

He had made the deal with every expectation that she wouldn’t uphold her end, since she was as stubborn as he was, but lo and behold she had surprised him by making an appointment the very next day, so now he had no choice but to man up and keep his end.

He gave a long exhale through his nose, really not wanting to do this but realising himself as the days went on that he had little to no choice. “Fine, I’ll send for someone later on today.”

She was relieved to hear it, pointing to the table in the middle of the room and watching him sit down. “Good. You can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened to Stormwind Varian, you’ll end up going mad.”

She turned back to the stove, making him mildly curious as to what she was making. “I’m starting to think I’m far past that point already. I just keep going over in my head what I could’ve done to prevent Stormwind being taken, what I should’ve said to put things in place…and I come up with nothing.”

Val hunted for a ladle, spooning whatever it was in the pot into a clay mug and putting it down in front of him. Trusting that she wasn’t going to poison him he took a sip and smiled at the sweet taste on his lips. “You know you could’ve just sent for hot chocolates to be brought to us?”

She scrunched her nose, ladling her own and blowing on it, coming to sit opposite him. “It’s never as good. You of all people should know that I’m a hot chocolate snob.”

She put her hand palm up on the table, smiling when his pressed against it and his fingers curled around her wrist. “Stormwind would have fallen even if you’d put up the best defences known to man. It was just the way it had to be Varian, and now we have it back, surely that’s a relief?”

Varian appreciated what she was trying to do but he couldn’t shake the feeling of apprehension creeping up his spine. “I feel like we’re all celebrating too soon. Val, what if the Horde take a second shot at the city? We have barely any defences there, hells, not even half the houses are done, we have no way of keeping my people safe-”

She gently shushed him, squeezing his hand. “We’ll find some way of doing it Varian, Stormwind people are known for their resilience.”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose with his spare hand. “I know I’m being paranoid, I know that the Horde is dwindling and the final battle is on the near horizon, but something keeps telling me that I’m going to ruin everything.”

Val ran a bare foot up his calf, pushing the leg of the loose trousers he had on up with her toes. “Varian, you’ve been king all of eight months and already you’ve gotten Stormwind back, organised the rebuild and re homed quite a few families, that’s nothing to spit on.”

She took another sip of her drink, wondering if he could taste the mint as much as she could and reminding herself to tone it down on the next batch she made. “Don’t let your dreams convince you otherwise. You’re doing the best you can with the situation Varian, no one can ask any more of you.”

He scrubbed a mark on the table with his thumb, focusing on it so he didn’t have to look at her and see the frustration in her eyes. “Dreams are conjured by what goes on around you Val. I’ve let so many people down already, who says I won’t do the same to you, or Tiffin, or the baby?”

Val knew that had been bothering him. “Varian, anxiety about becoming a first time parent is normal.”

Again, he shook his head. “This is far beyond normal nerves Val. I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing when it comes to that boy or girl sitting snugly in Tiffin’s belly. I don’t know how to feed it, or change it, or even __when__ to do these things.”

He let go of her hand so he could put his face in both of his. “How can people expect me to look after something so tiny, so fragile and dependable when I can’t even look after myself properly anymore?”

Val pulled his hands away, pinning his forearms on the table. “Varian, you make it sound like you’re doing it all by yourself. You’ll have people to guide you through everything.”

She knew he’d resent her even asking this but felt the need to. “What if I spoke to Grammy about staying for a little while? If there’s anyone on Azeroth who can be called the master of looking after babies, it’s her.”

His brows drew in. “I hate that you even need to suggest that. I hate even more that I want to say yes.”

He leant back, releasing his arms from her lighter grip and tensing his jaw. “I’m sure it’ll come to me in time, but that doesn’t stop me being terrified of mucking it up.”

His face fell. “This is a life Val. It’s a real, living child, why does that not worry anyone else?”

Val’s eyebrow rose as she took a few more sips. “You really think Tiffin’s not scared?”

Varian started drumming his fingers to fill the silence. “Yes- no, ah hells, I don’t bloody know anymore. She’s always been good at keeping calm, more than I ever will be.”

He caught her eye. “How do you do it so damn easily?”

Val’s eyebrow fell again and she tilted her head in confusion. “Do what?”

Varian tried to put this delicately considering what they’d recently found out. “Val, I’ve seen you; someone can just hand you a baby and you instantly know what the fuck you’re doing! How do you do it? I need to know your secret.”

She was laughing, which meant he hadn’t offended her by bringing the subject of children up, but he could hear the slight strain behind it. “That comes from years of forced babysitting Varian, nothing more. It’s the ‘boon’ of having a large family, that’s all, and just comes naturally, like I know it will for you.”

She gave him such a genuine smile that his heart couldn’t help breaking a little. “You’ll be a wonderful father Varian, I’ve always said it, and I haven’t changed my mind in the past years.”

Varian’s chest felt uncomfortably tight and of course he knew why, but he wouldn’t keep dredging up the latest blow life had dealt Val.

She’d been told by the midwife that she had a condition that had lain dormant until she had become a woman, and Varian felt awful for not remembering what the hells it’s name was, but essentially she had tiny growths over the organs that made it possible for her to get pregnant, making the chances of her conceiving, should she decide to try, ‘slim, but not impossible.’

If she did indeed become pregnant, it would carry risks, risks that Val had of course been reading up on since getting the news and had purposely been hiding from him ‘for his own good’.

They had both been devastated, but were strangely content now they actually knew what was going on, and he had been treading on eggshells around the subject of children ever since, it was exhausting to say the least.

So to be having what was by all accounts a pleasant conversation on the subject of his impending child was strangely refreshing, all things considered. “I suppose now you’ve piled on that much pressure, I have no choice but to succeed.”

Val kicked him under the table, taking a long gulp of her hot chocolate before it went cold. “So…how shall we take advantage of how early it is?”

Varian was well aware that the conversation hadn’t ended, but they were both content with where it was; he still wasn’t fully convinced that he wouldn’t completely cock everything up in a suitably ridiculous fashion, but at least he could be confident that he had someone advising him that wouldn’t give up as easily as he had been worried she would.

“I was actually planning on going back to bed.” Her eyebrow cocked and he knew his lie hadn’t worked.

“Alright, I wasn’t planning on getting up this early, so I have no clue what to do now. I have no intentions of going back to sleep, I know that much.”

Val put her mug down, showing him her thinking face even though she always insisted that she didn’t have one. “Well…my hand to hand needs more work. Fancy being my sparring partner?”

Varian normally would’ve jumped at the chance to spar with her, but was more comfortable using weapons against her because the odds were more balanced. It was obvious to absolutely everyone that he was alot bigger than her, so one punch, no matter how cushioned with strapping and focus mitts would probably knock her flat. “I sincerely hope you’re talking about a bag with merely my tuition?”

She sputtered, putting her hair behind her ear. “What else did you think I meant?”

Her face dropped in realisation and he couldn’t help but join in with her laughter. “Oh Varian, I wouldn’t __dream__ of going against you. Light, I’d have to be an absolute idiot.”

She reached over and poked his arm with a grin. “So, up for it?”

Varian pushed his chair back, holding his hand out. “Come, we’ll get dressed and get started before everyone else wakes up.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had no idea who exactly Val had decided was worthy of the absolute pummelling she was giving the punching bag, but he felt sorry for the poor bastard her mind’s eye was showing her, feeling the small shock-waves as he held the thing to keep it steady for her.

“Light, who’s pissed you off?”

Val finally took a breather, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and flashing him a grin. “I have a very long list that I’m working my way down. Right now I’m at my lovely ‘stepfather’.”

Varian grunted in annoyance at the mere mention of the man, passing her a goblet of water. “Don’t tell me he’s written to you again?”

Val shook her head, passing it back. “No, I think your….__diplomatic__ reply to his last letter scared him off.”

Varian chuckled, holding his hand out for hers and checking that her strapping was still in place. “I thought I was actually being quite nice, all things considered.”

She gave him a dry look, taking the minute they’d given themselves to breathe normally again. “Varian, you told him that if he ever contacted me again you’d put his head through a wall.”

Varian shrugged, fixing the strapping on the other hand. “And by all accounts, that’s actually quite nice, considering I had a hundred and one more painful ways in mind.”

Val leant against the bag, clearly annoyed by the subject now they’d stumbled on it. “He told me I could work with him if I’d like.”

Varian merely grunted again. “And when was this?”

She managed a small smile. “Before you told him to piss off. It’s a shame really, he actually sounds like quite a nice bloke.”

Varian clearly didn’t think so. “He can’t be that nice if he chose to procreate with a witch.”

He was pleased that it made her laugh even though he wasn’t joking at all, in fact he’d made his hatred for the both of them rather plain. “Have you thought any more about that?”

Val’s face went blank. “Any more about what?”

He folded his arms, wondering how to approach this rather sensitive subject now he’d introduced it to the conversation. “About what you’ll do once the war’s over.”

Val made a small noise of realisation, undoing her hair just so she could put it back up neater. “A little bit. If I’m honest Varian, I’ve been thinking about so damn much lately that it kind of slipped my mind.”

She sat on the floor, clearly needing to have this conversation and smiled when he joined her, taking the hand he was holding out and appreciating the comforting squeeze. “I haven’t changed my mind about making the house just somewhere to live instead of a business.”

He knew he sounded dense, but he needed to clarify everything in his own mind so they ended up on the same page. “No more shop?”

Her smile faltered a little. “No more shop. I can’t do all that by myself Varian, it was hard enough with three of us. No, I just need somewhere to live and I can find work elsewhere, that’s my plan so far.”

He looked impressed that she’d even gotten that far, making her chuckle. “Sounds like a good plan.”

She knocked her boots together, tilting her head. “It’s a very early draft. It all depends on when the war ends I suppose.”

Varian’s brow furrowed in thought. “I have a meeting about that exact matter later on this morning, would you like to join us?”

She didn’t look too sure. “I don’t have the rank or clearance to, it will look a bit like favouritism don’t you think?”

Varian snorted, pulling one of her legs over his and beginning to knead her calf with his thumbs, knowing that post training aches were going to kick in soon. “Val, everyone who will be there already knows who you are. It’s only the Alliance leaders and their captains, not the Lordaeron council or anything.”

She had to admit it did sound ridiculous even when she was saying it, and it would give her a solid idea on what was going on… “Alright, what time? Remember I need to go back to Stormwind at some point today.”

Of course Varian knew that, he was making the trip with her. “About nine, so we’ll be done in plenty of time. It’s merely a group progress report so we’re all on the same page with what’s going on.”

He took the other leg now, making her swivel to face him now he had her bottom half. “Is Anduin still at Blackrock?”

Varian hesitantly nodded. “As far as I know. Yesterday’s reports looked good, and alluded to him taking the upper spire in the next twenty four hours.”

He stopped himself, sighing and patting her knee. “It seems the norm now, talking to you about military strategy, and I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

She took her legs away, putting her head on his arm instead, knowing he didn’t care about how sweaty she was. “I should think you’re thoroughly enjoying it.”

Varian looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. “So would I, yet here I am not enjoying it whatsoever.”

He lifted his arm and kissed the crown of her head once it was on his chest. “It’s not nice, knowing that it’ll be you in the fray this time Val. Normally when I have strategic meetings like this I can look forward to going to bed with you afterwards, or forgetting all about it and spending the day doing something so far away from the stress of it that I actually start to relax.”

She was trying not to smile since he apparently felt rather strongly about this. “Is this your roundabout way of saying you’ll miss me when I go?”

Varian’s brows drew down and he squeezed her hard enough to make her squeak in annoyance, which was just what he was going for. “I don’t need to tell you that I’m going to miss you, you infuriating little imp.”

Val’s nose wrinkled and she flicked his cheek. “I thought I was a pixie?”

Varian fought the urge to groan, putting his head back against the pillar they were sitting at. “There’s a bloody difference?”

Val sat up and that’s when Varian knew he was about to be lectured on mythical creatures, something he one hundred percent __did not care__ about. “Varian, imps are fucking demons, pixies are little winged creatures that occasionally annoy you…there is a __big__ difference!”

Varian was trying not to laugh as he overdid the yawn taking over his face, opening one eye and sputtering at her utterly filthy look.

“You’re not funny Varian, you’re just a cock.”

He lamely grabbed for her as she stood, slumping when he didn’t manage it. “You’re not honestly annoyed at me?”

He gave a little snort. “If you are, does that mean __I’m __the pixie?”

Val hated how much she wanted to smile at the evidence that he had clearly been listening, but the image of Varian prancing around covered in leaves and flowers with wings on his back proved too much and she couldn’t help snickering into her hand. “You’d be the manliest pixie I’d ever seen I suppose.”

He pushed himself up, lifting her chin despite her attempts to resist. “Val, you know I didn’t mean it.”

Her eyebrow rose, but she had a small smile on her face. “Yes you did…but I can’t expect you to enjoy __everything__ I do, so I’ll let it go this time.”

She jabbed a thumb at the door, feeling her stomach protesting at how they hadn’t eaten yet. “Breakfast break?”

He looked relieved to hear her suggest it first, taking her strapping off for her when she held her hand out. “I’d be very concerned if we did nothing but like the same things.”

She murmured an agreement, switching hands and flexing the fingers on the unbound one. “I like our differences.”

Varian kissed her forehead, discarding the wrappings and steering her towards the door. “I hope you know that my teasing is exactly that.”

Val flashed him a small grin. “Oh I don’t know…maybe it’s because you’re hiding a secret fairy fetish from me that you tease me so much.”

Varian clicked his fingers and made a face. “Damn it, you caught me!”

He bent to her ear, falling into step behind her. “I was wondering how to ask you, but if you could wear nothing but wings tonight I’d be __eternally__ grateful.”

She could tell he was jesting again, and really didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of her laughter at what was essentially a terrible joke, but she couldn't help it. “You’re such an arse Varian.”

He seemed to be on a roll with the filthy humour, patting hers in response and earning a withering glare that turned into an exasperated sigh as they went to get dressed for breakfast.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Val was glad it was a military meeting she had been invited to, since it meant gowns weren’t a necessity and she could actually dress normally for once, so she fixed the cuffs of her red frock coat, leaning her head forward to let Varian straighten the high collar.

“I take it this is another one of Cillian’s ‘gifts’?”

Val snorted, brushing the velvet down. “However did you guess? You should know by now Varian, anything that looks remotely pirate is probably from him.”

Varian couldn’t hide his disdain at how easily she took gifts from the Stranglethornian, and apparently she noticed. “Varian, I have birthdays remember? Don’t panic, they’re not tokens of affection.”

Varian scoffed, shifting one pauldron to make it sit better. “That smug shithead would never make me panic about his ‘affections’ Val.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking his arm. “Varian, that ‘shithead’ happens to be my friend. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk so crassly about him all the time.”

Varian’s jaw tensed and she could see on his face that he knew he’d offended her. “All I can promise is that I’ll do my best. I don’t like him Val and you can’t force me to feel otherwise.”

He looked down, noticing that she was still glaring. “But…I will be civil for your sake.”

She let herself smile at the sincerity in his voice, stretching up to kiss his cheek before they joined the other leaders, who were gathered around a large map table in the centre of the room, briefly looking up and nodding in acknowledgement as the two of them filled what space was left.

“So where are we?”

Arthas’ brow was wrinkled. “We’ve just received word from Turalyon’s men.”

Varian didn’t like how stony faced the paladin was. “And the bad news?”

Terenas pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply. “Lothar has fallen.”

Val knew not to expect a flood of emotion from Varian with everyone in the room watching, that wasn’t his way, but the pain on his face told everyone exactly how he felt about the news. “I see. So Turalyon’s calling the retreat?”

Nizaar shook his head. “No, the exact opposite in fact. He’s rallied our troops and actually managed to put Doomhammer in chains.”

Val didn’t mean to speak out of turn yet here she was. “In chains? Why not just end him while he has a chance? It would mean the end of the Horde.”

Terenas shook his head. “It’s not that simple, my dear. If we were to simply execute Doomhammer, another will take his place instantly. If he is in chains, it breaks the Horde’s morale and makes them easier to overcome.”

Varian gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Turalyon knows what he’s doing Val, he’s proved worthy of our trust thus far.”

It made him come to a surprising realisation though. “Does this mean what I think it does?”

Magni gave him a wide smile. “Aye lad, we’ve got tha Horde runnin’.”

Terenas pointed to the Black Morass on the map. “We are under the impression that they’re retreating to the portal now their major strongholds have been taken, so all troops in Stormwind and Ironforge will get there as soon as possible to set up a perimeter and be ready for their arrival.”

Varian gave a nervous glance to Val and put his hands on his hips. “I can have them move out by tomorrow to get there first.”

Terenas nodded. “Good, give them a night of rest, it will take the Horde a good few weeks to get to the portal, especially now their numbers have dwindled. Turalyon and his men will essentially herd them to the Black Morass so our forces can wipe them our once and for all.”

Arthas’ positive demeanour made Val a little less apprehensive. “Khadgar and his mages are already down there trying to destabilize the portal. They’ll need protection all the while, so the sooner our men get there the better.”

Varian took Val’s hand, looking strangely unreadable. “Then I’ll return to Stormwind immediately and brief the troops.”

Terenas waved him away in permission and Val was practically dragged outside, only getting feeling back in her wrist when Varian dropped it, closed the door and met her overeager embrace. “Don’t go. Please, don’t go.”

She kissed his cheek, feeling her feet leave the ground. “I have to Varian. You heard what they said. The end of the war is here. One more battle and that’s it, it’s over.”

His grip got tighter. “I forbid it. I’m your king and I’m forbidding you from going.”

Val tangled her fingers in his ponytail. “You don’t mean that.”

His sigh confirmed her chide and he put her down, cupping both cheeks and sending a chill through them from the steel of his gauntlets. “I know I said I wouldn’t do this, but Val, I can’t let you. I won’t be able to protect you in a space that big.”

Val should’ve known he’d be coming with them, and if she were honest, she didn’t know how to feel about it. “Varian, when you told me that you were coming to Hillsbrad with us you promised me that you wouldn’t interfere with my duty. You’ve been doing beautifully at it, don’t ruin that streak now.”

She could see his inner argument contorting his features, stretching his scar and wrinkling his brow until he looked scarily passive. “Fine. But after the battle is done, you come and find me, no waiting, no hesitation.”

She rubbed his arm, appreciating how he was willing to negotiate. “I wasn’t planning on doing anything else.”

He took a deep breath, letting his grief finally show. “Lothar….I didn’t think we’d be adding him to the list of people we lost in this damn war.”

She beckoned him down, holding his shoulders and kissing his head. “I’ve learned not to be surprised by anything anymore Varian.”

He let go, knowing his armour weighed heavy on her chest whenever he embraced her in it. “I suppose asking you if you’re alright would be redundant?”

Varian nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. “He’s been there my whole life Val…he was the closest thing to an uncle…It’s just me now. I’m the only leader Stormwind has now, it’s enough to make me want to run as fast as I possibly can.”

She knew that no amount of honeyed words would soothe him, and thankfully he took the lead, holding both of her hands and kissing her knuckles. “Come, let us get back to Stormwind and prepare. Twenty four hours isn’t that much time to get things in order.”

Val gave him a firm nod. “Good deal. We’ll fill Tiffin in, then we’ll leave.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val found blending in to the camp outside of Stormwind’s ruined gates alot easier nowadays and merely slipped into the crowd once she left Varian, wary that her family were already here but needing to tell the others what she had just been witness to, ignoring their mischievous grins as she approached.

“Well well, look who’s late __again. __You need to tell Varian to start hurrying up in the mornings love, Garside’s going to notice your absence soon.”

Val didn’t bother taking her coat off but sat on her designated trunk, folding one leg over the other. “Considering I’ve just been in an Alliance meeting and not Varian’s bed, I’m choosing to ignore that.”

That caught their attention, and soon they were huddled around her to save her giving away crucial detailing. “Well? What’s going on? All we’ve heard is that Lothar’s men were still at Blackrock.”

Val rubbed the back of her neck, tapping the foot that was on the floor. “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

Hemming answered before any of them could. “Bad, it gets it out of the way.”

She swallowed hard, wondering how to put this and decided on bluntly being the best course of action. “Lothar’s dead.”

She didn’t expect that much of a reaction from them, so wasn’t surprised when they merely shook their heads, bowed them, or ran hands over their faces. Arin looked like he was dreading even asking this but knew he had to. “And the good news?”

Val’s face brightened a little. “Orgrim Doomhammer’s been taken down and the Horde are attempting a retreat to the portal. We’re to move out tomorrow morning to get there first and set up a front line to meet them and wipe them out.”

Carson clapped his large hands together and rubbed them with a grin. “Well that’s a bloody result if I ever heard one!”

Kay put her long hair behind her ear. “Are we supposed to not know this yet?”

Val nodded, digging some stray sleep from her eye. “I’m not even supposed to know this really, it’s only because Varian insisted on my attendance at the meeting that I’m as informed as I am.”

Carson jabbed a thumb towards the city. “So we better get started on the house then if we’re going tomorrow.”

They all murmured an agreement despite Val’s half-hearted protests, starting towards Stormwind with Kay looping arms with Val. “So is this it then? Once we meet them at the Black Morass the war’s over?”

Val couldn’t help shrugging, falling into step with her and being glad that she’d kept her coat on since the October chill was well and truly in the air. “In theory, yes. Varian’s confident that the Horde’s numbers have dwindled enough to possibly make this the final push.”

Carson hung back to walk with them, looking more concerned than Val had anticipated. “Speaking of push…what about Tiffin? What if she has that baby while Varian’s gone?”

Once again Hemming showed off his university learning and folded his arms. “It wouldn’t be the first time a king has been away and missed the birth of their child Car, sometimes it can’t be helped.”

Val made a noise of agreement, giving him a smile. “We’ve literally just had this conversation with Tiffin, funny enough. And as usual, she was all for it. She knows that Varian won’t be able to stay away, it’s just the way he is and I don’t think even I can change that.”

She looked around as they finally stepped foot in the city, glad that there was no more debris lying around and that the rebuild was finally underway. The roads were pretty much still there so it was easy to get to the corner by the canals that she had called home for twenty years, finding her family already scattered about barking orders at each other and making a start, just as she expected them to be.

The Glenmore way had always been to ‘roll your sleeves up and get going’, so she wasn’t surprised in the least to see that the panels that would be her walls were already up and Robin, Cillian, Orazio and Priscilla were smothering lime plaster on them.

“Oh! Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence!” Minnie’s call should have made Val cower as it always did, but right now she was so blasé about being late that she merely waved a hand, kissing her outstretched cheek.

“I had shit to do Grammy, stop moaning.”

Apparently that was entirely the wrong answer, for all she got in return was a raised eyebrow and Minnie’s hands settling on her hips. “I have every mind to tell Varian not to keep making you lazy with these late morning romps Little Miss.”

Thankfully the others knew better than Val and merely started working while she had the same argument with her Grandmother that she had most mornings. “I’ll have you know that Varian and I were actually doing something productive today.”

She dropped her voice, wary of the Stonemasons working on the house next to them as she explained the morning’s events, with Minnie’s stern face only growing tighter with every word. “Tomorrow? That’s not alot of time Little Bird.”

Val solemnly nodded, folding her arms. “I know, but it’s the best course of action Grammy. We need to get there before the Horde to in order to use any aspect of ambush we have.”

The older woman’s face contorted to one of worry and she put her arms around her Grandaughter's shoulders, patting her back. “Do you really have to go? There’s plenty of other soldiers Valerica.”

Val stepped back, taking Minnie’s fragile hands, hands that looked so gnarled and worn that she could tell in a millisecond that she’d been using them all of her life and not been lazy for even a second. “Grammy, I’ve just had this argument with Varian. I chose to see this through and now I have to do exactly that. I won’t be gone long, you’ll be shocked at how soon you see me again.”

Minnie huffed, running her fingers through Val’s hair. “You’re all I have left of your father…”

She sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win this. “Fine, but you keep in touch as much as possible. And promise me, __no more__ after this.”

Now Val gave her a small smile. “I was already planning on handing in my retirement afterwards, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

The elder woman didn’t look entirely placated. “Well then, we better make the most of your last day here.” Val’s eyebrow rose in concern at the tone in her voice. “Grammy, I’m still on duty, I can’t leave the city.”

Minnie passed her a bottle and it didn’t take a genius to realise what was inside. “I never said we were leaving. But it doesn’t mean we can’t relax for a bit.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, the Glenmore’s universal idea of ‘relaxing’ was merely sitting around drinking and telling far too much of their personal business to everyone who had decided to partake with them, and strangely, Val was absolutely alright with that.

Since lunchtime they’d all migrated to Stormwind park, where Carson, Arin and Hemming were all playing their fifteenth game of football with Harley and Thomas, intent on not letting children beat them for the sixth time in a row and acting half their age.

It was annoyingly entrancing, watching the men play with the boys like they were all family, and made her mind wander to places it really didn’t want to go. Images of Varian with a boy that had Tiffin’s eyes but his father’s colouring assaulted her vision, making her stomach drop to the bottom of her gut and make it hit home harder how much of a struggle it would’ve been if they had been given the chance to attempt at a child of their own, it made her more depressed than really it should’ve.

“Here Erica, have another.”

Though, the absurd amount of rum being thrown down her throat probably didn’t help with that.

Cillian was propped up on one elbow next to her, nudging her leg with the toe of his boot and trying to read her annoyingly straight face. “Copper for your thoughts love?”

Val hung her glass by her fingertips between her bent legs, giving him a smile. “Only a copper? You stingy git.”

The corners of his moustache curled up with his grin and he dug in his pocket showing her the mix of fluff, a few random coins and a lighter. “Well I haven’t got much else love so you’ll have to live with it I’m afraid.”

He sat up, shrugging his coat off as he did. “Go on, something’s eating you. Tell old Cil.”

Val couldn’t help how much she always ended laughing at the pirate’s anecdotes and quips, but she was fighting it this time, and as always, she lost abysmally. “You’re not that old Cil.”

He snorted in protest, taking baby Frankie from Priscilla when she passed him over, waiting for Val to put her drink down before giving her the babe, somehow knowing she was itching for a cuddle.

She rocked him for a few seconds to calm him since the movement had clearly disturbed his sleep, rubbing his cheek with a fingertip.

“I’m pushing twenty eight already lass, that’s hardly what I’d call being a spring chicken.”

Val rolled her eyes, grinning when Frankie’s green eyes opened and stared right up at her. “You’re as bad as Varian. He’s only twenty four but the way he goes on you’d think he was in his sixties. He’s always said to me ‘Sweetheart, if there’s one promise that you keep throughout our lifetime, can you make it the one where you swear to shoot me the minute I start shitting myself and needing my food cut up?’”

Cillian’s dirty laugh was strangely comforting even if it did startle Frankie, who needed to be put on Val’s shoulder to calm down. “That’s one hells of an impression there lass.”

Val grimaced, knowing what he meant. “Don’t tell him I did it.”

Cillian tapped the side of his nose with a grin, putting his head on her shoulder after. “Minnie told us lass. Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

Val used her spare hand to loop her arm up and pat his whiskered cheek. “It is Cil. I’ve done so much during this war already it’ll be ridiculous of me to miss what will most likely be the grand finale.”

He brought his head back up. “I take it telling ya to be careful is redundant by this point?”

She nodded, watching him take one of his rings off, a ruby one that was only slightly too big on her own finger as he slipped it on. “Then take this, it’s brought me enough good luck over the years, it’ll hopefully do the same for you.”

She was glad Varian wasn’t in sight as he kissed the hand the trinket was snugly on, giving it a squeeze. “You’ve grown so much in the past year lass, it’s a little dizzying.”

She couldn’t help her snicker, patting Frankie’s back as Cillian helpfully took her hair from his little fist. “Getting sentimental on me Cil? How much have you drunk?”

He huffed, leaning back on his palms. “I can never be sincere with you, can I lass? You annoying little imp.”

She didn’t even know she was capable of growling until she’d finished doing it to the ebony haired man. “You are the second man to call me that today and I’ll tell you what I told him; I could be alot worse, and do not deserve to be called a demon.”

He put both hands up in instant surrender. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry I’m not as knowledgeable about fae folk as you!”

Minnie must have heard his rushed apology and groaned in exasperation. “Oh no, Valerica, you’re not still in fairyland, are you?”

Val huffed this time, standing with Frankie and walking around their group to settle him. “Would you rather I be sitting down by the canals smoking blood-thistle and drinking my days away?”

Minnie could almost mimic the retort word for word since Val had used it against them all since she could practically talk. “Who gave you my calendar lass?!” Though she hadn’t expected Cillian to further the allegory and found her old bones creaking with unwanted laughter.

Val took a deep breath of the chilled evening air as she wandered over to the stone that encircled the park, knowing the others wouldn’t mind her wandering off a little bit, looking out at the sea and putting Frankie on her hip as he gurgled happily, giving her a wide smile that she couldn’t help but return with an added kiss to his hand as he waved it in front of her face.

“You know lad, most people pray before they go back to war, or spend the night drinking their sorrows to death. And then there’s me, sitting in the park with everyone I love around me, and that’s just the way I want it.”

“Well, I would certainly hope I’m included on that list.”

She turned with a genuine smile this time, appreciating how Varian merely planted a soft kiss on her cheek and tickled Frankie’s chin, leaning on the stone next to her and looking like he needed a day long sleep or a barrel of coffee.

“I wasn’t aware that you’d be joining us.”

Even his smile look tired, and he could only manage to keep it on his face for a few seconds, taking an over excited Frankie as he started kicking Val and reaching his arms out for the King, who sat him on the wall and started cooing like he’d been doing it all his life.

“Varian?” He started, reminded that she’d asked him a question and pulling his gaze away from the babe, keeping his grip tight enough to make sure he didn’t fall.

“I needed something normal after a day of battle plans and strategizing, that’s all.”

His brows drew down. “Why, I’m not intruding am I?”

She scratched the bottom of his chin, leaning up to peck it. “Not at all. It’s just a surprise, that’s all. A very pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless.”

He flashed her a grin. “Oh good, I was starting to think I’d lost my touch.”

Val put her elbows on the stone, clucking her tongue as she thought about how to ask this. “Is everything ready?”

Varian nodded, letting Frankie play with his chain of office, making her realise he’d changed out of his armour, showing how tired he was if he couldn’t even manage to keep it on all day as he usually did. “It is. We move out tomorrow morning; we’ll be teleporting nearby to make sure we don’t land straight into an ambush, then ride through to the Black Morass and set up camp, with appropriate defences and weapons ready to blow them away.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, pulling the sapphire in the middle of his chain from Frankie’s mouth. “How long do you think we’ll be there?”

Varian shrugged, not really knowing much more himself. “No clue. I would love to say that we’ll be back for Winter Veil but there’s honestly no way of knowing.”

She knew her hand was tiny and wouldn’t really make that much of an impact when it pressed onto his shoulder but she did it anyway with the hope that she brought __some__ sort of comfort to him.”And how are you doing?”

He appreciated her quiet tone, letting her take Frankie since he’d started to fuss and showing him once again how easily she slipped into the role of caregiver, using the bangles sitting on her wrist to occupy him while they talked. “I’ve been better, but I’ve been alot worse, so I’m not quite sure how to feel really.”

He sighed, stroking the boy’s head just to give his hands something to do. “His body was recovered but I was advised not to see it.”

Val knew what that meant; that meant the body was too unrecognisable to bring any sort of comfort to whoever was viewing it. “Funeral?”

Varian slowly nodded, playfully trying to wrestle his little finger from the blonde’s grasp. “After we get back. He’ll be preserved until then.”

She rubbed his forearm, noticing the sorrowful twinge to his voice. “Varian, you’re allowed to miss him.”

He stopped her hand, squeezing it and lifting it to his lips, grateful for Minnie noticing him when he had first gotten here and telling the others to give them a minute to themselves so they could have this conversation in relative peace. “I know that, but then I remember what kind of person he was and what he would say if he saw me mourning him in the ‘normal fashion’.”

Even his chuckle was half hearted. “Im sure it would be something along the lines of ‘Oh Light’s sake boy, you’ve more important things to worry about than me!’”

Val put her head on his arm when he put it around her waist, realising that he’d consciously chosen to end the conversation there and she would respect that. He had never handled grief well, and his typical coping technique was to simply not talk about it and carry on as if it had never happened until it inevitably became too much for him.

“How’s the house coming along?”

Val gave Frankie to Robin, crossing her legs and sitting next to Varian. “I’ve barely worked on it today, I will confess.”

Robin gave her a smirk, bouncing his youngest on his knee. “We’re basically done, it’s just putting the final layer of plaster on and fixing the roof.”

Varian looked relieved to hear it, gratefully taking the cup Minnie passed him and sniffing it, taking a long sip once he realised it was ale and not rum. “So at least you’ll have somewhere to come back to.”

Priscilla looked nothing but sympathetic. “I take it you’ll still be living in Lordaeron after the war’s over?”

Varian looked over to the Keep, which barely had its framework up with a solemn expression. “I don’t think I have a choice really. It’ll be disheartening, but it’s just the way it’s to be.”

The ebony haired woman’s brows drew in. “And the baby? Will it be born there?”

Varian didn’t hesitate to nod, taking another drink. “It’s the most suitable place. Thankfully we’ve found a midwife I trust and Calia’s offered to be there if I’m Light forbid I’m not.”

Minnie bit the inside of her cheek. “When’s she due?” 

Varian’s forehead wrinkled as he did the arithmetic in his head and tried to make sure he wasn’t being wildly off. “If I’m working this out correctly, it should be the middle of December.”

Priscilla looked strangely excited. “I can’t wait to see who they look like.”

Minnie tilted her head to the side, peering at Varian. “Well, you look like your father, and Llane looked like Barathen…so it’s only safe to assume that if it’s a boy, it’ll be a clone of Varian.”

Varian was apparently not that pleased to hear that. “Oh great, so I’ve single handedly made my baby ugly, thanks for that Mama Minnie.”

What he hated even more was how much Cillian laughed at his expense even though the joke was his in the first place. Val pinched his nose, scrunching her own and shaking her head. “Varian, you’re not ugly in any way, shape or form, stop with the nonsense.”

Varian patted her head, trying not to snicker at how she batted his hand away like it was an annoying bug. “That’s sweet love, but I’m on par with an ogre at this point.”

Frankie started giggling as his elder cousin slumped back with a groan, dramatically flopping her arms to the sides. “Varian, I love you, but seriously, shut up!”

It must’ve been the deep timbre of Varian’s laugh that finally alerted Thomas to his attendance to their impromptu excursion, and the five year old felt no qualms about interrupting the conversation to run over and pull on Varian’s arm in vain. “Uncle Varian! You need to help us beat Carson,he keeps scoring because he’s tall!”

Varian was trying not to laugh at how his limb was barely moving considering Thomas’ feet were skidding with traction from his pulls, and very much aware of how he hadn’t played such a simple game as football in years…making it very likely that he was about to make an arse out of himself in front of the two men he was convinced were vying for Val’s affections and hated with every fibre of his being.

“Fan-bloody-tastic.” He mumbled as he had little to no choice but to get up and follow the lad, rolling his sleeves up as Robin too was summoned by his own son to even out the larger bodies in the game. “Never thought I’d be playing football with a king.”

Varian couldn’t help but smirk at Carson as the boys divided everyone into two teams again. “I was a little boy once, you know.” He grimaced as soon as he said it, rolling his shoulders. “About a hundred years ago.”

Thankfully his grumbles weren’t heard by the Kul Tiran, who clapped his hands once, picked up the battered leather ball and rolled it into the fray, starting the game and letting Thomas get it first, with Varian assessing every possible move he could make like he was watching a battlefield, studying for any opening he could find.

“Uncle Varian!”

The little warning he got before the ball was kicked to him sufficed and his boot made contact, with Val’s whoops in his ear as he danced around a laughing Harley, teasing him with the notion that he was to dispossess the king, but eventually running past and swinging his leg as hard as he could, making Arin want to not do his job as goalie at all but trying anyway, swearing loudly at the sting on his palms when he actually managed to save it.

“So close, yet so far!”

Varian knew Carson was merely teasing, but his competitive side once again shoved his rational one away. “By the time this game is done, I fully intend on winning by miles!” He was actually having fun, it was a strange feeling. A simple thing like playing a game was giving him so much satisfaction that he actually felt himself lightening a little.

He could see himself playing with his son or daughter with Tiffin sitting with Val, watching the two of them as the latter was now, with smiles of contentment on there face. He was ready for whatever may happen the battle to come, but for now he would enjoy what was in front of him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val had agreed to stay with him in his tent instead of going back to the Rose tonight, and was just sliding into bed when he finally joined her, tying the flap and letting his shirt fall on the floor with a soft thump, pulling the furs up to his shoulder and merely lying opposite her, touching her face and actually managing to smile considering everything.

“What are you thinking?”

Varian ran his knuckles down her cheek, cupping he chin and not moving his gaze away from her honey flecked eyes, eyes that he could easily lose himself in, and found himself doing so even now. “That you’re beautiful.”

Her tiny smile told him what she was to say before her mouth even opened, he knew her too well by this point. “You must be thinking of someone else.”

He shook his head for all the good it would do, lifting it when she reached out to undo his hair, running tiny but firm fingertips through it to smooth it out. “I’m not that muddled yet Sweetheart, I know exactly who I’m talking about.”

She briefly closed her eyes, inhaling the scented candles that she’d lit instead of having the overpowering brazier on. “It’s nice to have some quiet, isn’t it?”

He made a small, lazy noise of agreement, moving his hand from her chin and draping it over her. “Considering I don’t think we’ll be getting it for a while, yes, it is.”

She opened her eyes again, propping her head up on one arm. “Do you think we’ll win?”

That was a question Varian wasn’t sure he could answer, but he tried regardless. “We’ve essentially ‘won’ already; the Horde are on the run and their numbers have dwindled significantly, but this battle can take any turn now that they’re desperate. Desperation makes people fight dirty, and for a race that prides itself on doing so already? I’m not sure what will happen.”

She didn’t look upset, or frightened, just as he had expected. He hated to admit it but they were both so used to this by now that they were strangely numb to it, which he knew wasn’t normal, yet here they were, and it was only going to get worse once the war was over.

The apprehension of it happening again would overwhelm them as it had countless others before and it would be difficult, but he had every faith that they’d get through it. “Thank you for being honest. I was worried you’d talk to me like a child just then.”

He gave her arm a squeeze, shifting a little bit closer to her. “You know I’d never condescend to you like that Val.”

“Are you scared?”

Was he? He had no idea if what he was feeling was merely pre battle jitters or genuine fear, and apparently he had made his indecision obvious on his face. “I- a little bit, yes. I wouldn’t be human if I arrogantly lay here and told you ‘of course not, I’m a fearless warrior!’”

He fought his sigh and merely looked down at the hand laying in between them, curling his own around it and always appreciating how her hands were never as soft as other women’s; years of wearing thick gloves and training her palms to absorb the blows of the hammers and heat of the forge had made her skin practically as tough as his, making it strangely even more comforting when he held it.

“I would love for this to just be one of your stories and we had the element of faith and happy thoughts on our side, but we don’t.”

She kissed the spot between his brows, bringing his head up. “I know that Varian.”

He gave her a reluctant smile. “Of course you do.”

He knew he was staring at her like a madman, but honestly he didn’t care.

It was almost like he was studying her; finding all the little ways that she’d changed over the short time the war had been going on, and each time he looked he found something new.

It wasn’t just the hair, or the scars that made her different now, it was the steely eyed determination, the rigidity to her limbs that told him that she was always on guard, all little things that reminded him far too much of himself, and that’s what scared him more than the orcs ever would.

He would begrudgingly admit that since Stormwind’s fall, the wedding, all of the things that had driven him to the brink of despair, he had started to become jaded, a bitter caricature of the carefree prince he had once been, it was disheartening to think that it was happening to someone he adored for being so upbeat all the time, with a smile tattooed on her face and something to laugh about always on her lips.

He hoped this was indeed the end of the war so he could stop her morphing into the twisted shell he himself was becoming, it would break his heart if she lost her optimism after holding onto it for so many years. It was all that kept him going sometimes, so to lose it would be the final blow to his weakening sanity.

“I love you.” Now her smile was genuine, he could tell because it had a sense of dopeyness that meant she had been caught off guard with his impromptu declaration, and her olive cheeks had a small hint of a blush on them, one she of course, tried to cover with her hand, but he just wanted to kiss them until his lips bled. “I love you too.”

She twisted the ends of his hair around her fingertips, making him involuntarily sleepy. “It’s been a strange old year, hasn’t it?”

Varian huffed, trying not to close his eyes just yet. “That’s one way of putting it. I was honestly so shocked that you actually forgave me for everything that I was convinced nothing could top it….how wrong was I?”

Val managed a small laugh even though he was essentially telling the truth. “None of us could’ve forseen anything that happened Varian, it was a freak twist of fate.”

She propped herself on one elbow, making him grunt at the chill lifting the furs brought with it. “I’ve actually been thinking more about the future than the past.”

He turned onto his back, letting her play with the thick spray of hair on his chest. “Any instance where you say the phrase ‘I’ve been thinking’ instantly worries me.”

He only pretended that her thump on his pectoral hurt, trying not to smile at how genuinely offended she looked. “Do you want to hear what I’ve been thinking about or what?”

Varian put a palm under his head to lift it, not being able to resist a smirk. “Go on Sweetheart, I’m listening.”

She eyed him warily for a few seconds to make sure he wasn’t lying and eventually continued running her fingers down his torso. “Well, I thought about what you said earlier, about having to go back to Lordaeron after the battle.”

He made a small noise to signal that he was keeping his word and indeed, was listening.

“And I came to a conclusion that I think will benefit everyone.”

Varian caught her hand, kissing her palm and not being able to help his curiosity. “And this conclusion is?”

Val licked her lips, wondering exactly how he’d take this. “Live with me.”

He sat up with a raised eyebrow. “Val, there’s no room, and the house is barely finished.”

She too sat with her legs crossed, putting both hands up. “You heard Robin, it’s practically done, meaning by the time we get back it’ll probably be ready, Carson and I have been saving our wages for furniture, so that’s not a problem, and you have stuff from Lordaeron you can bring over.”

She swallowed, not liking the look on his face. “It means you’re in Stormwind, and Tiffin has help with the baby once it’s born.” She sighed, knowing this was going to sound selfish as all hells. “I don’t want us to be separated when we get back.”

Varian still wasn’t convinced. “Neither do I, but Val, I say it again, there’s no room. I can’t expect Kaylie to vacate a room that’s already hers for Tiffin and the baby, on top of that, sharing is out of the question, we’ll have no privacy whatsoever!”

Val gave him a grin, meaning she’d already thought about this. “She’s changed her mind Varian. She’s going to Lordaeron with Hemming when all this is done. It seems that they’ve become quite serious, so we have a spare room.”

The convenience of it told Varian that she’d been mulling this over for far longer than just today. “Just __when__ did you come up with this?”

She started chewing her bottom lip with a cheeky glint in her eye, one that he found near on impossible to resist. “A couple of months ago. It took me a while to put all the little details in place but now everything’s pretty much sorted I thought I may as well put it to you.”

Varian leant over, making her smile wider with his slow, lazy kiss.

“Does that mean you’ll consider it, Your Majesty?”

His chuckle was probably the first he’d managed the whole time they’d been lying here, and was a strange sound considering the circumstances. “I’ll definitely put it under consideration. Let me speak to Tiffin once we get back and we’ll see whether the situation still suits. If it does, we’ll all talk together and start putting things in place.”

Her excitement radiated from her and it only made him smile more considering the situation, holding her hips and bringing her forward enough so she could put her arms around his neck and rub her nose against his. “I’m sure you’ll say yes.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Oh? Certain of that are you?”

Val nodded so confidently he could do nothing but laugh, holding her tighter and tenderly brushing her neck with kisses. “You always give in in the end Varian, it’s just the way it is.”

She squealed a little too loudly for her liking when he flipped them, making her back bounce on the mattress and his hair tickle her cheek now he was above her, nuzzling her cheek.

“I most certainly do not.”

Val snorted, wrapping one leg over his. “You’re such a terrible liar Varian.”

She leant her head back, trying not to claw at his shoulder blades in reaction to the kisses he was planting on her neck and shoulders. “I’m glad we reconciled.”

Varian pushed himself up, sweeping his hair back and giving her what was probably the warmest smile he’d ever given. “So am I Sweetheart. It scares me to think how this would have played out if I’d been alone.”

She scratched the back of his neck just the way he liked it to be, letting his forehead rest on her collarbone as his head lolled forward in begrudged relaxation. “You’re not alone Varian. Not anymore.”

She could see the past few days catching up with him, so felt no qualms about running her fingers through his hair and leaving him where he was, deliberately bringing her voice to a low hum and trying to not laugh at how one of his eyes opened in annoyance.

“Stop trying to put me to sle-” As if on cue, his mouth stretched with a yawn. “-sleep, woman.”

Val ignored him, getting comfortable and opening her legs so his full weight wasn’t on her, biting her lip to stem the grin as he attempted protestation after protestation until he went silent and his breathing slowed.

“Stubborn grump.” She quietly chided, making sure her fingers kept moving as she closed her own eyes and got as much rest as she could before they left tomorrow.


	26. The crescendo awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Even Ebony could tell that something big was happening as Val used a helpful set of steps to get on her the next day, tightening the buckle on one gauntlet and putting her helm between her legs.

She steered her forward with Carson and the others to the circle crudely drawn in chalk in the middle of the forest floor, trying her best to settle the mare as she took a deep breath, barely listening to Garside’s command to the mages either side of them to teleport their large group, or the supposedly soothing “Light be with you” from Benedictus.

She was too focused on Varian’s stony face as he watched them from Argo at the front of the circle, trying to smile but failing as she closed her eyes and felt the magic wrapping around her like ribbons on a gift, it was both cool and hot, but it didn’t burn, merely made her skin tingle for a few seconds before the hot air of the Black Morass met her face instead and she opened her eyes, pulling on Ebony’s reins as she tried to get her bearings back.

Syverson was waiting for them outside the border of another circle, and beckoned them all forward, pointing behind him. “The site of the Portal is just ahead, about a days ride away. Stay together and get moving. Once the rest of the regiment is here, King Varian will come and give you your next instruction!”

Val joined in with the bellowed ‘Yes Sir’ and kicked Ebony’s side, thundering away with Carson beside her, feeling her gut start to shrivel as everything became a little too real for her liking.

They were delayed by a orc scouting party camping just before the path to the portal, but eventually Val got to the camp-site that the groups that had come before them had already started to set up, giving Ebony’s reins to the stable hand and swiping her helm from the hook on her saddle, moving deeper into the trees, which she supposed was a boon to the idea of keeping themselves hidden, and signing in with a captain obviously waiting for her.

“Val! Wait up!” Carson sounded out of breath as he too signed his name in the book on the table, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re bloody eager, ain’t you?”

Val gave him a grin as they waited for the other three, leaning against a tree and folding her arms. “Aren’t you? This is it Car, the end of the war, doesn’t that send grizzly bears through your veins?”

Carson chuckled, hearing a call for them all and putting his hand on her shoulder and his other on Hemming’s. “I am, but I don’t want to count my fish before I put them in a barrel.”

Hemming’s brow furrowed. “I am more than sure that’s not the saying.”

Kay looked as if she agreed with a wrinkled nose. “Doesn’t it have something to do with chickens?”

Val did her best not to sputter at Carson’s dirty look. “__Regardless__, I don’t want to go in blinded by optimism, it’ll always end badly.”

Arin looked around at the trees with a small smile. “What a pretty place. It’s a shame we’ll probably wreck it during the battle.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, changing direction once they were told where their packs were and grimacing at the large pile. “If there’s anything this war’s taught me, it’s that anything can be rebuilt.”

She gave her name and thanked the boy handing packs out, quickly sifting through it and making sure everything was in there; the locket Cillian had given her with Varian’s portrait inside, Harley’s drawing, Thomas’ lucky coin and Claudette, all sitting in the leather satchel with her spare shirts and breeches, just where they should be.

“So what’s the plan for today?”

Val shrugged, waiting for the others and giving Kay a smile. “You heard Syverson, we won’t know until Varian gets here, but I have a funny feeling that today will just be about getting our bearings, then tomorrow the real work begins.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wouldn’t be entirely incorrect, but a bit late with her estimation. It seemed that Varian had shared her eagerness to get everything ready and had already split them into teams, with Val, Carson and many others being ordered to help set up the cannons and build barricades while the others took care of food, water, and other needs for the troops.

By the time a week was over, Val had counted up to a hundred cannons and ballistas lining the path stretching a mile from the campsite to use as their first attack, and was making sure one was fixed together properly when the horn that signalled the first sighting of the Horde blew, with a flurry of activity following the sound the likes of which she’d never seen.

Varian started bellowing orders, orders that included Carson throwing her helm to her and Hemming’s to him, bolting towards the stables and letting the Kul Tiran shove her onto Ebony.

She, Car, Arin and all those with horses whose specialities weren’t ones of stealth like Kay and Hemming, would stay behind and get ready to fire the cannons at whatever stragglers slipped through the cavalry, making sure they didn’t get anywhere near the portal, which stood half a mile away to the right of their camp like a huge target.

Val could hardly hear the dull roar of the Horde or the cheers of the Alliance as she flew down the road, taking Varian unsheathing Shalamayne as the signal to unclip Captain’s Might from its holder and clench her fingers so tightly around the handle that she could feel the ache even through her gauntlets. Varian pointed the elven blade in front of him, pinpointing the still significant number of Orcs and indicating them with Shalamayne’s tip.

“For the Alliance! This ends here! Herd them to the cannons, draw them out!”

It was hard to do that as they rode right into the fray, with Val’s arm moving automatically and meeting a swinging axe with a metallic snap, showering her with sparks and making her glad she’d put her helm on when she had.

“Cover the left flank!”

Ebony whinnied in protest as Val obeyed, turning with the rest of them to provide no way for the orcs to spread out into the forest, narrowing them onto the path towards the blockade and keeping pace with Turlayon’s men, who had joined them and were actively participating in the fight.

Varian knew it was risky, herding them towards the very portal they could use to escape, but if it gave the orcs a sense of false security, making them think they were intending on sending them back to wherever they came from, so be it, anything to make the ambush more effective.

He looked either side of him as he, Turalyon, Arthas and Nizaar led the charge and stayed behind the orcs, glad to see Val keeping pace with them. His gaze was turned at a shout that he hadn’t been anticipating, and cursing himself, should have known would happen.

“Trolls in the trees!”

Before he knew it, a good number of his cavalry were impaled with spears that seemed to be spit from the forest itself, with horses baying in horror as their riders fell from their saddles and running off into the trees.

“Stay on route! Khadgar, shield us!”

Turalyon’s command couldn’t have been at a better moment, but it wasn’t a quick enough spell to repel the second wave, making Varian watch in gut wrenching anguish as Ebony was hit in the neck, throwing Val onto the merciless ground and leaving her open to be trampled. He couldn’t even bellow, his throat had grown hoarse, but he couldn’t go to her, not now, he was too far away and moving forwards without wanting to.

Val scrambled up, rolling out of the way and not even bothering to see if Ebony was alright, she was very much aware that the beast was dead and would mourn later, right now she needed to get back to the fight.

Amani leapt from the canopies with axes in each hand, adamant on killing both her and the other poor sods that had suddenly found themselves on the ground. Thankfully she found her hammer near Ebony’s limp head, snatching it up and parrying the first blow, arcing to her right and throwing the weapon from hers, using the momentum of the swing to come upwards, smashing its lower jaw to pieces and making it stagger.

Trolls were big, too big for her to kill with just a hammer, so her pistol was slid into her hand as quickly as possible, shooting it in the head and letting her snatch one of its axes for herself, letting the weight of the weapon do the work for her and embedding it in the back of the next one, spinning and obliterating the face of another.

She heard hooves nearby and realised that they had sent reinforcements their way, including Carson, who leapt from his cleaving a troll in half with his claymore and stabbing it through the skull of one more.

“All those who can walk follow me! We rejoin the fight, horses or not!”

Val gave him a grin as she noticed that there weren’t actually that many trolls, meaning that the Horde had actually strategized and just put them there to take out those on horseback and dispose of them quickly.

“You came back for me?”

Carson shrugged, keeping his claymore up as they dispatched the rest of them. “What kind of best mate would I be if I didn’t?”

He glanced at Ebony, then looked up as the deafening rumble of battle and cannon fire met their ears. “Come, we need to get back there before Varian forgets to leave us any.”

She had never wanted to see what the hells below would ever look like, nor did she ever think she would see them, but what she witnessed when they all eventually fought their way back to the battlefield was probably the closest thing she would hopefully ever get.

Bodies were already amassing, with throngs of orcs stampeding towards walls of Alliance soldiers, with Dwarves firing from the sidelines with rifles she could only dream of having, the Samarkandan vipers moving like the snakes they were named after, leaving trails of slit throats, arrow filled bodies and stabs straight to the heart in their wake.

Val didn’t have time to look for either her friends or Varian as a panicked orc furiously bellowed as it ran towards her, with her only just ducking in time as its axe whistled above her head and met Carson’s blade, letting her use the interlocked weapons to boost herself up and leap down with a crushing blow, one that she was sure wouldn’t be her last today.

Seven hours later, and all was quiet.

Val would make sure to never forget how long it took to finally call the war over, but her morale, her energy and her strength had all began to fall to the floor by the time she bludgeoned her last orc with a broken hammer, one that had half of it’s head missing after meeting so many gargantuan axes in the past day and a half, feeling her head spin from blood loss where she had put her guard down one too many times.

So far she knew of a slice in her side, her left leg was shuffling behind from a club to the knee, blood was running into her mouth and covering her tongue in a disgusting coppery tang from a wound on her head caused by it being hit by a stray shield… so overall she wasn’t in the best shape.

Khadgar and his mages were fighting with everything they had to close the portal, but once the sun went down, and then the moon descended into the horizon as well, Val was losing hope of it actually happening.

A good chunk of the orcs had fled through it, but Val wasn’t focusing properly enough anymore to care. There was only so much the bursts of Light energy that the paladins were blanketing over them were doing, but soon after each one Val would feel her body protest, crying out for her to stop putting it through what she was, but she couldn’t stop, the Horde wouldn’t let her.

What orcs were left grew desperate, making them easier to take down, which suited her just fine, but every swing of her hammer took far too much of her strength and her bullets had run out hours ago, so she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

She was covered in blood from head to toe, her eyes were starting to lose all focus where she’d been awake for nearly two days, and all she wanted was for the torment to end.

There was a constant whine in her head from where a club had impacted on the right side at some point, making it impossible to hear anything from it and therefore making it ten times harder to anticipate an attack.

And finally, with a resounding boom that shook them all from their feet, the portal was destroyed.

Orcs fled in fear, but were soon caught by the sheer amount of Alliance soldiers that still stood after outnumbering the bastards, and from her position Val could hear rapturous cheers around her, it was a deliciously welcome sound. She fell to her knees, dropping her hammer and looking up to the sky with a small, exhausted smile.

“Light be praised, Light be loved, thank you for blessing us from above.” It was the first prayer that had left her lips in over ten years, and instantly she felt a small warmth pool in her chest, a comforting one that gave her the means to get up onto her feet, staggering to the nearest shout she could distinguish and letting a kind priest catch her, put her arm over their shoulders and guided her to what she could only assume were medic tents.

“What’s your name, soldier?”

Val swallowed, really wanting to do anything but speak. “Val…Val Glenmore. Regiment three, Stormwind division…can I sleep now?”

There was a light chuckle as she was set on a cot, with a warm hand pressing her forehead and another dose of that comforting warmth the Light brought. “Of course you can. Let’s get you fixed up Val.”

Varian’s mind was going at a mile a minute. He was being hounded by jubilant soldiers, sharing their joy but feeling frazzled, tired, sick, every single emotion that he could think of was swimming around in his head as he shoved the flap to the Alliance tent up and accepted Arthas’ hearty embrace.

“I told you all would turn out alright in the end Varian.”

Varian swallowed to wet his throat, patting the blonde’s back. “Not yet it hasn’t brother. Val…she went down, I couldn’t go back…”

Arthas put a hand up. “She’s been found safe and well and taken to a medic tent. It was the first thing I asked about, since I knew you’d be panicking.”

Varian put both hands on his face and threw his head back, thanking a deity that he had cursed over and over in the past for sparing him one more tragedy, grateful to his core for his one prayer being answered and feeling a large weight leave his shoulders. “Thank the Light. I’ll give her some time to rest and then I’ll see her. How’s everything here?”

Arthas chuckled, bringing him over to the map table. “I’m shocked that Magni hasn’t already brought out the kegs, that’s how things are here.”

Nizaar’s grin made it impossible not to match it an finally let it sink in that the war had been won after months of doubt, it made Varian’s heart lighter than it had been since Stormwind had burned, it felt absolutely wonderful.

“The destruction of the portal means that the gateway to the orcs world is cut off. Whoever remains have no lifeline, no way of contacting their home…we’ve truly come out as the victors this day.”

Varian couldn’t do anything but agree. “Now my people can focus on rebuilding instead of wondering when the next attack will be…and all in under a year. I’ll confess, I thought it would take alot longer than this. It hasn’t quite sunk in.”

Turalyon folded his arms with a warm and gentle smile on his face. “It will in time Varian, and when it does, you’ll be so bored with normal life we’ll hear about how you want to fight again soon enough.”

They all shared a laugh, a proper one, for the first time in months, it was surreal to say the least.

“So what happens now?” He was glad Arthas had asked first, for he was wondering the same thing; despite everything, this had been his first war, so he wasn’t versed in how to deal with the aftermath of victory, especially when it was a victory he’d doubted would even come to fruition.

Thankfully they weren’t mocked for their lack of knowledge and Nizaar answered them with his usual confidence. “We clean up the bodies, see who came back and who didn’t, write the letters to the latter’s families and we go home with our troops to celebrate.”

Arthas clearly had multiple questions dashing about in his mind. “And the Alliance? What happens to it?”

Magni cleared his throat. “Nothin’ Lad, we stay an Alliance and converge only when necessary. Just because tha’ wars over doesnae mean we break our bonds.”

There seemed to be a murmur of agreement, which Varian would never admit out loud, was a relief. He had the same fears as the paladin next to him; he feared that now the war was over they’d all go their separate ways and it would be as fractured a world as it had been before the Horde.

The war had done one thing of favour in his eyes, it had brought kingdoms together when before it had seemed an impossible task. He would never thank the Horde for it, but he could appreciate how positive a side effect it had been.

He couldn’t stay here any longer. He knew it was careless and decadent but he needed to see if Val was alright.

It had already been two hours since the end of the battle and his time had been occupied by signing letters of condolence and arranging the clean up with his commanding officers, so he hadn’t had time to even enquire about her.

Now Arthas had told him she had been found and was merely a few steps away, his feet were burning with the need to move and see to her.

“Varian, go. We have all the time in the world to talk about these things.”

He was grateful beyond reason for Arthas’ understanding, putting it down to the priestly nature the blonde had always possessed, one of understanding and compassion.

He patted the hand on his shoulder, sweeping from the tent and trying not to run towards the small cluster of tents housing the many wounded, some dying, soldiers of the Alliance that had been brought here to be seen to by the plethora of medics and priests that had been brought here once the battle had finished and the aftermath started up.

He caught the shoulder of one such priest as he went past, well aware that he was squeezing too hard and figuring he would apologise after. “I’m looking for someone from the Stormwind regiment.”

The kind faced older woman pointed over to the adjacent tent. “All Stormwind soldiers are in there Your Majesty.”

He quickly apologised for his grip, thanked her for her help and strode over in the space of about twenty seconds, madly looking around the sea of people until he found her in a corner, feeling his heart lift at how animated she was with all things considered.

He acknowledged those who greeted him, and clapped arms with others, all the while weaving through the throngs and sweeping her up without warning, lifting her from the cot she was sitting on and kissing her cheeks without regret or even a thought that people were watching.

“I take it you’re glad to see me?” He held her tighter, forgetting that she probably wasn’t in the best shape and burying his face in her shoulder. “Shut up woman.”

She started laughing first, but soon he joined in, finally letting his happiness at their victory out and spinning with her still encased firmly in his arms and looking just the slightest bit mad.

“Varian, I’m still bleeding you cock, put me down!” He all but dropped her, not realising that she hadn’t been seen to yet but not letting his happiness fade, brushing her hair back and getting a good look at her wounds.

Thankfully there was nothing that looked too bad at first glance, and her face relaxed once he kissed her, running her nails down his cheeks and grinning when he pulled back. “What happened to being discreet?”

Varian knelt in front of her, taking both of her hands and being unable to stop himself peppering them with kisses. “Fuck discreet, we just won the war, we’re both alive to tell the tale, I for one think that’s a sign that we shouldn’t give a flying fuck about others anymore.”

Her face fell and he wondered what he had said, squeezing her hands enough to lift her head. “Sweetheart? What is it?”

She had tears in her eyes, tears that told him all they needed to, but he let her speak regardless since she clearly needed to say it. “We…. Kay and Hemming, we lost them.”

Varian’s heart broke for her since he was well aware of how close she was to the two of them, and even though he didn’t know them that well, he owed them a debt for making sure Val hadn’t been lonely all the time she was away. “I’m so sorry love.”

She wiped her eyes, shrugging as if it were nothing when he knew she was in pain. “We knew it could happen going in. I’ll miss them but really, they did their duty, I can’t begrudge them that by becoming miserable over it.”

He hated to agree with such a bleak assessment, but she was essentially correct. Of course he’d help her grieve, but there was only so much shock one could feel at the death of a soldier, one that voluntarily chose to fight at that. “I’ll take your lead Val, just as I always do.”

She couldn’t help her tiny laugh, nor could she resist kicking his chest with her good leg. “Fuck off Varian, you never take my lead on anything, you’re a stubborn arsehole, everyone knows it.”

She thought it best to get the hardest question out of the way before they started enjoying the freeing feeling that knowing the Horde were no more brought with it. “Did we lose anyone else?”

Varian shook his head, knowing she was speaking of the Alliance leaders, who were as much her friends by this point as they were his. “No, everyone’s accounted for. How about on your side? Is it just those two?”

Thankfully she nodded, looking to her left and letting him do the same, finding Carson at the water table. “Arin’s at the Gilnean tent, but Car insisted on staying here.”

She snorted, forgetting how much it hurt. “He’s just as damn protective as you are underneath all that bravado.”

Varian still held onto her hands, not really caring that everyone was looking at him with the curiosity of Darkmoon Faire attendees. “Good, we need to be when we’re around such a clumsy thing like you.”

She narrowed her eyes, just as he thought she would. “Shut up Varian.” Her face relaxed and she actually managed a smile. “So, how bad were you?”

Varian was glad most of his armour had been removed when he’d been seen to straight after the call of victory, so he could show her his various injuries, or rather, what was left of them, almost like it was a competition between the two of them, in a strange, sadistic way.

She of course, showed him hers and all it did was make him want to scoop her up, run away and keep her in a tower with no exits or entrances for the rest of their lives, but he felt that somehow she’d resent him for it if Light forbid he actually went through with the admittedly insane idea.

Maybe her fairy stories were starting to rub off on him, who knew?

“I’m dreading Grammy when we get back.”

Varian didn’t look as worried as she did even though he completely understood where she was coming from. “She’ll understand Sweetheart. We were never going to come away unscathed.”

Val’s nose wrinkled. “Those trolls were alot bigger than I first presumed them to be.”

A sting of fear ran through Varian’s chest and he remembered that she’d been on her own for a small chunk of the battle. “I saw you go down. Ebony?”

Val tried and failed to look impassive. “She was never going to survive that, and even if she did I think I would’ve put her out of her misery anyway.”

He felt furious with himself and apparently she noticed, asking him why his brow had suddenly furrowed. “I never accounted for Trolls attacking from above. It seems such a logical tactic, I __should’ve__ anticipated it but I didn’t, and all it did was put you in harm’s way.”

Val, to his dismay, shook her head. “Varian you can’t have accounted for every single damn thing that the Horde would do. If you had that power you’d be more powerful than any mage in Azeroth and this war would’ve been over in a day.”

He hated how right she was, but appreciated her effort none the less.

What was getting him more agitated was how she hadn’t been seen to yet when the bloodstain on her left side was getting bigger every time he looked at it. He looked behind him to see where the damn medics had gotten to and felt a small hand clutch his chin and bring it back.

“Varian, I’m fine, I can wait a few minutes.”

He huffed angrily, lifting her tunic and inspecting the wound himself. “You’re in high regard with the crown, that should put you at the highest priority. I have every mind to go and find one of those idiots and drag him-”

His rant was cut off with her twisting the top of his ear, making him angrier but she didn’t care, it stopped him going on and making her head throb even more. “Damn it woman, what was that for?”

She leant back, hissing a little as it opened the gash he’d just been assessing. “To shut you up. I won’t have you throwing your weight around ‘in my honour’ Varian, I’d much sooner have you leave.”

He still looked furious at her ‘lack of care’ but took a long breath through his nose. “Fine, I won’t go searching for a medic, but I’m allowed to worry Val.”

She put his hair behind his ear, wondering if he’d even noticed that it had fallen loose and his tie was hanging from the end of one side. “I know you are, and it’s lovely that you do, but Val needs quiet. Quiet will be good for Val, not shouting.”

Varian had to wonder if she was going delirious from blood loss, so he stood and instead bent over her so he could check her eyes, holding her shoulders to keep her steady. “Val, how many of me can you see?”

Val gave him a dry look. “Just one icebrain, I told you, I’m fine.”

Varian fought his chuckle, still not convinced. “You’re referring to yourself in third person, that’s not normal behaviour Val.”

She half-heartedly shoved him away, appreciating how much he cared but not wanting to be smothered so much right now. “I haven’t slept in nearly two days Varian, that’s enough to make anyone a bit kooky. Calm yourself for the love of the Light, I’m not about to drop dead.”

He sat next to her instead, letting her head rest on his shoulder as a compromise. “Maybe when we get back to Stormwind you can get a few days rest.”

Val’s eyes were closed but he knew she was awake; after years of sleeping next to her he knew damn well that she didn’t fall asleep that quickly, and now was no exception, despite how tired he could tell she was. “I highly doubt I’ll get the chance with three kids and my grandmother hounding me.”

She groped for his hand and he happily gave it to her. “And I have to finish the house if it’s not done already.”

Varian frowned at how she was listing all jobs that she didn’t need to do, but he knew in his heart that she’d do them regardless of whether he advised against it or not…but that didn’t stop him trying. “Let everyone else deal with that Val, take some time for yourself for once.”

She opened one eye, managing to emanate sarcasm even though she was drowsy. “That’s bloody rich, coming from you.”

He bit his tongue to stop it unleashing its wrath on her, tensing his jaw and taking a few deep breaths. “Val, I’m the king, I have an excuse as to why I’m so damn busy, you don’t, so don’t make me end up commanding you to take a few days for yourself woman, so help me I’ll do it and you know I will.”

She yawned as if to prove his point, closing her eye again. “Alright, I’ll admit a few lazy days __does__ sound appealing. But only if a certain King joins me.”

Now Varian finally chuckled, putting his head against hers and completely understanding what she meant about finally feeling their battle fatigue. “Don’t bloody tempt me.”

He sighed, running a hand down his face. “I have so much crap to get through when we go home it’s making me want to just run and hide.”

He could feel her fingers getting cold, he didn’t like it one bit and was seriously considering going back to his earlier idea of dragging a medic over. Her wound was packed with gauze to stem the blood flow but it clearly wasn’t working as well as it should have been.

“I’ll help you as much as I can, you know that.”

Her brows drew down. “I hope Tiffin hasn’t had the baby yet.”

Varian lifted his head, helping her lay facing him as a medic __finally__ came to see to her, pulling wads of crimson, wet gauze from her side and making him want to do nothing but vomit as he knelt by her head and held her outstretched hand, knowing she would need stitches since the blonde man clearly wasn’t a priest and she wasn’t the best with needles.

“She’s not due for another month Sweetheart, I’d be very much concerned if the baby was there when we got back.” His eyebrow rose as he had a rather peculiar thought shove itself into his head. “Are you telling me you’re __excited__ for the baby?”

Val flashed him a grin, hissing as the thick needle went in. “It’s a fucking baby Varian, why wouldn’t I be?”

His deadpan face only made her want to laugh instead of wince, like she was doing with every prod and poke, squeezing his hand tighter and being grateful that he could take such a grip. “I can think of at least fifteen reasons why not.”

Val gave him the best chiding expression she could manage. “Varian, it’s not that little ones fault that you and Tiffin had to get married. I for one can’t wait for them.” She turned a little so she was looking directly at him.

“Stay still please.”

After giving the medic a small smile to tell him she’d acknowledged him she went back to Varian. “Please tell me that you can’t either.”

Varian looked insulted by the very insinuation, which was just the reaction she had been hoping for. “Of course I can’t! Val, my feelings are the same as yours; As much as I see Tiffin as merely a friend, this child is my __first born__. That’s nothing to sneeze at and you know that I’ll love them unconditionally.”

His features softened. “I just hope you don’t end up hating me for it.”

Val managed a tiny, barely visible smile. “You know I won’t.”

“Alright sunshine?” Carson's deep baritone cut the conversation that they’d admittedly had a number of times before short, sitting by Val’s feet and passing her a waterskin that she merely laid next to her.

“Oh yes, I’m just fucking peachy.”

Carson shared a knowing look with Varian, reaching over to clasp arms with him. “Good to see you alive and well Majesty.”

Varian had never dreamed of being sincerely happy to see yet another of Val’s potential suitors (he knew he was being foolishly presumptuous but he didn’t care), but here he was, smiling at the Kul Tiran and letting his arm go. “You too, my friend. Things got a little too hairy for a while there.”

Carson glugged his own water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Tell me about it. I’ve never had to dodge so many clubs in all my life, and I’m rather eager never to do it again.”

Val poked his side with the toe of her boot, glad that she was nearly finished. “Tell him for me.”

Carson looked as confused as Varian did. “Tell him wha- oh! Right, I’m with you now.” He leant forward, putting his elbows on his knees and giving Varian a grin that made him rather nervous despite everything. “We’ve decided that we’re done with this military lark. Now the wars over, we three- that is, Val, Arin and I- are giving in our letters of imminent retirement.”

Val enjoyed watching the relief flood onto Varian’s face, linking their fingers and grunting at the last few stitches. “So I’ll be in Stormwind full time from now on.”

Varian kissed the top of her hand, leaving his lips there. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that Sweetheart.”

Carson chuckled, letting his hands hang between his legs. “I suppose there’s paperwork for me to do in order to become a Stormwind Citizen?”

Varian nodded, much to the older man’s dismay. “It’s a simple citizenship test, we do it for everyone. It’s merely to tell us who you are, then Shaw and his men will do a background check and gather testimony from the two witnesses who already live in Stormwind in terms of your character. It’s standard procedure.”

Val managed a chuckle, letting Varian help her sit up so the medic could check the thread didn’t break with the slightest movement. “So if I’m to correctly assume that I will be one of those witnesses…whatever I say can determine his fate?”

Varian rolled his eyes, brushing her hair back. “Stop going mad with every little bit of power I give you.”

He could swear she pouted for just a few seconds before waving behind him, letting Arin join their merry band and clap arms with Varian, who exchanged the same relief at his survival as he had with Carson, letting the Gilnean sit down and look his age now he wasn’t wearing the burden of war on his face.

Arin patted Val’s leg, making Varian have to wonder what his jealousy’s criteria was since he didn’t even feel a hint of anger at the act. “I was starting to think we’d lost you as well.”

She shrugged, starting to feel dizzy from blood loss and getting up a little too quickly, thanking Varian for noticing and passing her the waterskin. “Well unfortunately for you, I’m still very much here.”

Arin slumped next to her, looking much more human than she did right now. “You been seen already Holton?”

He nodded, turning his dented helm in both hands. “Aye, I tell you, those priests are bloody good.”

The blonde haired medic looked up with a grin. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Val hated him for making her laugh at the supposed ‘feud’ between priests and medics that the soldiers had all exaggerated about for the past year.

“Could you stay still while I see to your head miss?”

Val huffed, letting Arin put her water to her lips. “Stop making me fucking laugh then, I have a very immature humour.”

Now it was Carson’s turn to chuckle. “She’s not even joking mate.” V

Varian knew he would normally get a slap for this but took advantage of her weakened state by folding his arms smugly. “See, it’s not just me that thinks you’re a child trapped in a woman’s body.”

Val stuck her tongue out at him like she was actively trying to prove his point, only egging his laughter on more.

“So what happens now Your Majesty? Do we all just go home?”

Varian was sure that his nod had been the answer Arin had been expecting, feeling his features soften. “Aye, us leaders will deal with the fine print but you infantry can all go wherever you please.”

Arin had a dopey grin on his face. “I can’t wait to see Gwen again.”

Varian matched his smile. “Is that your woman?”

Arin gave him a curiously shy nod, leaning back on the cot as Val was discharged and the medic moved on. “I haven’t seen her since the war started…there hasn’t been a chance to go back to Gilneas.”

Carson clapped his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. “And now we’re all going home, so you can spend as much time as you want with her.”

Varian kissed Val’s forehead, putting his against it. “We can all go home and start to rebuild our lives.


	27. Their old, familiar carols play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Loud noises had never bothered Val before, but since coming back from the war it seemed every little sound had her panicking like a mouse being chased by the village cats, it was becoming a little bit of a joke.

This time it was the construction outside that had jerked her awake, breathing heavily and feeling her heart beat at a million miles a second as she realised what had woken her and once again feeling like a damn idiot.

She looked next to her, finding Varian’s side of their new bed empty and wondering where the hells he was for all of two seconds before the smell of bacon and toast wafted through the crack in the door and her muddled brain concluded that he had to be downstairs.

She pushed their blankets back, finding her robe and tying it as she pushed the window to her bedroom up, looking down at the canals and cursing the hammers that had made her think she was back in a damn warzone.

It felt strange, traversing her house without hearing her brother’s jovial humming or her father’s laughter, but now it had been finished, (albeit practically empty but they were slowly working on that), it was more comforting than it had been when she had merely been watching it gradually come to life, since Minnie’s keen memory had helpfully made it the exact same layout as the last one with merely a few adjustments.

She had been used to having the kitchen upstairs because of the lower floor being dedicated entirely to the shop, but now it was downstairs combined with her sitting room, so the landing felt empty as she padded across it.

It was actually a good thing in her eyes, which she hadn’t expected at all. Carson was still at work, so she didn’t hear a peep from his door on her journey past, hearing the same silence from the spare and focusing her sleep bleary eyes on the slanted ladder that was acting as a staircase for the time being, finding her king standing at the fire flipping rashers of bacon like he’d been doing it all his life, only straightening when her arms went around his waist.

“Damn it, I was hoping to bring this up to you.”

She let go of him, stretched up for a brief kiss and wandered over to the teapot that sat in the middle of the kitchen table, finding her palm come away hot, meaning he’d only just filled it. “What __are__ you doing up this early Varian?”

He gave her a small smile. “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Two eggs for you, and one each for the children. I broke Harley’s yolk but I don’t think he’ll mind too much.”

She put the milk jug down after searching for it in the small pantry with a smile ten times wider than his. “You’re too sweet.”

Varian’s own smile turned a little dopey. “Yes well, it’s the least I can do for overstaying my welcome.”

Now she rolled her eyes. “Varian, you’ve done nothing of the sort.”

She put two sugar cubes in her tea, stirring slowly enough to tell Varian that she was thinking again. “What’s on your mind love?”

Val tapped her spoon on the rim to get rid of the drips and threw it into the pot behind her with the other dishes. “I was just wondering if you’d thought anymore about my offer.”

Varian’s face was annoyingly straight as they both heard shuffling upstairs, meaning the children were starting to wake up. “I have.”

Val drummed her fingers on the table, really not in the mood for his vagueness. “And? Come now Varian, since when have you been one for teasing me?”

His low chuckle made her instantly regret her phrasing and his smirk didn’t help. “Tiffin and I have been discussing it at length and we have a few conditions before we move in.”

Val sipped her tea, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. “And they are?”

Varian’s smile gave her a glimmer of hope. “The baby has to be born first. We both agreed that it would be far better for her to give birth in Lordaeron.”

She noticed his voice waver as he said it and couldn’t help narrowing her eyes. “Varian…are you alright?”

He swallowed, taking the eggs from the stove. “I’m actually glad the conversation steered this way. I got a missive this morning, that’s why I’m up so early.”

Val nearly spat her tea back in the cup, putting it down and resisting the urge to clap her hands in delight. “Is today the day?”

Varian meekly nodded, plating up and trying not to shake as he did. “She started having contractions about two hours ago but her waters haven’t broken yet, hence my lack of urgency. After breakfast I’m going straight to Lordaeron.”

He put the pan on the heat pad in the middle of the table and gave her a shaky grin. “I might become a father today, how perplexing a thought is that?”

Val sprung from her seat, giving him the last reaction he had expected and putting her arms around his neck in a tight hug, letting him lift her from the floor and squeeze his nervousness on the matter into her spine, just feeling grateful that she didn’t hate the whole idea. “Aw, you’ll be great at it Varian, I guarantee it.”

Varian chewed his bottom lip, putting her down and running both palms up and down her arms. “I don’t suppose you would like to come with me? I know it’s highly inappropriate to ask such a thing of you considering the circumstances, but-” She put three fingertips on his lips to cut him off, still smiling despite everything.

“Of course I’ll come with you. I’ll get Grammy to watch the children.”

He couldn’t help looking guilty at the mere idea. “I know this was supposed to be our day with them, but this is rather important.”

Val made a noise of agreement, picking her tea back up and wandering to the stairs. “I completely agree. They’ll be alright about it, I’m sure. Are we leaving straight after we eat?”

Varian nodded. “Aye, we are. I would pack a bag just in-case we need to stay overnight.”

Val slowly nodded. “It’s a possibility. I’ve read that the first might always take a bit longer.” She put one foot on the bottom stair and looked up. “Thomas! Harley! Uncle Varian's made breakfast! Bring Gracey!”

Varian couldn’t help but smile at how she had the commanding yet quiet tone that parents needed to bring their children in line as she called for her nephews, hearing three sets of feet barrel down the stairs and Thomas loudly whoop, earning a swat from Val before Varian could chide him.

“Hush the lot of you, Frankie’s still asle-”

A shrill cry from upstairs contradicted her and she sighed, giving Varian an apologetic look as he sat Grace down, pushing her chair in for her. “Have you got these little monsters?”

Varian instead kissed her cheek, sliding past her. “It’s alright Sweetheart, I’ll get him.”

Val’s brows drew down as he ascended. “Are you sure?” He threw her a nod. “Aye, it’ll give me good practice.”

She couldn’t exactly argue with it, so she chose to merely let him get on with it, sitting the two boys down and helping Grace cut her food, feeling rather placid about the fact that Tiffin was in labour, which she hadn’t expected at all, but couldn’t help but smile about, kissing the blonde’s wavy hair.

Varian opened the door to the spare room with as minimal noise as possible to make sure that the boy was indeed awake since his cries had quietened down, not being able to hold back a grin as he was stared at from the bars of the crib in the corner by bright green eyes and a large smile with what looked like the beginnings of a tooth coming through his little gums.

“Well good morning young sir.”

He realised that he probably looked far too big for Frankie’s liking as he loomed over him, but if it bothered the six month old it didn’t show since he kicked his legs excitedly and hiccuped gurgles fell from his mouth as he was lifted up, patting Varian’s nose and putting his little fist in his mouth as the King took a moment to quickly practice his cradling skills while he still had a shred of privacy, closing the door and putting Frankie awkwardly on his chest with the boy’s head on his shoulder.

“Arm under arse, hand on hip…come now Varian, this isn’t that hard.”

He felt an absolute fool reciting what both Minnie and Robin had been teaching him these past months to a baby that clearly didn’t care and just wanted his breakfast, but now with the news that his own child’s arrival was imminent he was panicking, and he knew that it was obvious to everyone around him.

“At least you won’t judge me, eh lad?” Frankie took his hand from his mouth and started blowing bubbles instead, lifting his head for a second and smiling sweetly as he put it back down.

“I can do this. We have great support, how can I not do this?” He knew he was being ridiculous. He would look the utter arse of the century to any of his enemies right now, floundering about something so simple as parenting.

Except it wasn’t simple, he knew that for a fact, and all that realisation did was make him want to go back to bed and hide. “Shall we get you changed and get something to eat? Uncle Varian needs to get a move on.”

He made sure he put Frankie as gently as he could manage on the cot Thomas had been occupying and hunting under it for the bag that Priscilla had left here last night, keeping one hand on the boy’s stomach since he and Val had found out the hard way last night that Frankie had started to roll side to side.

He found it and started to pull the little boy’s nightshirt up, stopping for a brief second to decide whether it was his head or his arms that came out first, choosing his arms and using a thumb and index finger to slowly manipulate the limbs until he could bunch the cotton, lift his head with one hand and take the garment off, exhaling in relief as he did and silently congratulating himself on managing it without any fuss.

He was so far out of his comfort zone he felt like he was at the edge of the world, alone and wandering aimlessly. “Put me in a battlefield, I can shine brighter than the sun. Put a baby in front of me, and I’m worse than an ape. Typical.”

Frankie merely looked at him, obviously not knowing why his Uncle was more forlorn than a kicked rabbit and merely giving him a smile and making it impossible for Varian not to return it as he carefully took his ankles and lifted them, sliding his napkin from under him and taking another, lowering his backside onto it and praying that he didn’t prod the boy with the pin, once again feeling a rush of relief as everything ended up going well.

“Come, Auntie Val can get you dressed.”

Val didn’t look like the children’s ‘auntie’ when he carried Frankie downstairs. To Varian, who was practically soiling his trousers about looking after one child, she resembled the matron of an orphanage that had been doing this for years, knew every child inside out and felt no qualms about interacting with them.

It felt shameful, bringing the baby to her with just his napkin, holding his clothes with no idea what to do, but her small smile as she held both hands out and took the boy from him calmed his nerves. “Was it the buttons?”

Varian’s look was strangely sheepish. “If I’d done it, Tiffin would probably have given birth by the time I was finished.”

She laid Frankie on the bear pelt rug by the fire, dressing the babe as Varian poured himself another coffee, ruffling Thomas’ hair, letting grace put her thin arms around his neck and kiss his cheek, and received a full blown hug from Harley, who obviously had forgotten he was here since Varian had admittedly arrived late last night. “What are we doing about tomorrow if we’re not here Varian?”

Damn it all, it had completely slipped his mind that it was Winter Veil Eve today. “I honestly don’t know Sweetheart. It all depends on how long this takes.”

Thomas was equal parts curious and concerned. “Why won’t you two be here tomorrow? Grammy is doing us all dinner!”

As if Varian needed reminding of Minnie’s plans for tomorrow; she had practically ordered that he come to house and dine with them before he and Val went to Lordaeron for the Feast of Winter Veil Ball, hosted this year by the Menethils. (The Alliance had agreed from now on to rotate the holiday between their kingdoms, so it made sense for the high seat to go first).

Val finished shimmying Frankie’s trousers up his legs, lifting his backside to put them on properly and sitting him up to put his jumper on. “Tiffin’s gone into labour Tom, Uncle Varian and I are going to Lordaeron after breakfast to be with her.”

Varian brushed his hands on his trousers to rid them of crumbs, noticing their crushed looks. “Apologies children, but this takes priority. We’ll go to Elwynn as soon we get back, we promise.”

Thomas, the only speaker out of the three, clearly wasn’t sated by that. “But the snow might be gone by then!”

Val narrowed her eyes, lifting Frankie back up. “Thomas, this is a little bit more important!”

He grumbled, just as Varian expected, but eventually after scraping the bottom of his fork along the tabletop, he looked up at the both of them, letting Val start to give Frankie his bottle. “Sorry Uncle, Sorry Auntie.”

Varian gave Val a quick glance to make sure they were on the same page before reaching over and bumping the mop haired boy’s chin. “All is forgiven. We know it’s disappointing, but we can always go on our trip another day.”

Thomas sat a bit straighter, pushing his hair from his eyes. “Will the baby come with us?”

Val chuckled, taking the bottle away and holding it up to make sure he was actually drinking from it. “Not this time, they’ll be far too small. Maybe next year.”

Varian was anxious to get going and she could tell, so she handed Frankie to him and grabbed her coat from the stand by the door. “I’ll go and get Grammy, we can leave as soon as she gets here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Keep was buzzing when they materialised, with the decorations already being put up for the next evening, entrancing Val as she lagged behind Varian, brushing her fingers along the branches at the bottom of the humongous tree in the main Throne Room and only making him chuckle as he and Lee waited by the bottom of the staircase for her.

“You’re acting like we never had a tree in Stormwind.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, quickening her step and catching up with him. “To be fair, I wasn’t sure I’d even see another Winter Veil, so excuse me if I’m a bit more giddy than usual.”

Varian understood what she meant entirely, and he too was deliriously happy about even being here to celebrate the holiday after such uncertainty of the fact. “I wasn’t even teasing Sweetheart, put your teeth away.”

He had a smile on his face as he said it so she knew she wasn’t being chided, following him up the stairs where a plethora of people were already racing back and forth from what they knew were Tiffin’s chambers.

“Light above, you’d think she’d already had it.”

Varian’s own grimace mirrored her feelings. “There’s already priests here. I was hoping for a little privacy before the bloody sideshow.”

Val’s brow furrowed, with Lee taking the small cases they’d brought into the room next door. “You don’t think they’ll let you in.”

It was a statement, not a question, and Varian appreciated her quick thinking. “No, I don’t, so get ready for a fight.”

She flashed him a sure smile. “Oh goodie, I was hoping there’d be at least one.”

As to prove him right, as soon as he rapped his knuckles against the door, a grey haired woman in the robes common with priests stood in his way. “Your Majesty.”

Varian decided that tact would be the best first course of action, clearing his throat and rolling his shoulders. “I’m here to see my wife.”

Val felt the familiar sting in the pit of her stomach at the reminder of Tiffin’s position, but knew it was necessary for Varian’s success. “Your Majesty, with all due respect, the Queen needs calm. Having a hysterical man here will not do that.”

Varian folded his arms, already losing it. “Do I look the slightest bit hysterical to you? Out of my way, I’m seeing my wife whether you allow me or not.”

Still an arm was put across the doorframe. “I’ve never let a father in my birthing room, and now is no exception.”

Val was so close to knocking her out already that her fists were curled tightly by her sides. “Well __I’m__ not the damn father.”

Now her steely gaze was on her. “And just who __are__ you?”

Val clucked her tongue in annoyance. “I’m the one with no faith that has no problem punching a priest, now get the fuck out of the way.”

Varian raised a hand as the protests started up. “I only wish to see how she’s getting on and to tell her I’m here, once I’ve done that, I will leave.”

Val could see the rusty old cogs turning in the old bat’s head, with her arm eventually dropping. “Fine, five minutes, no more. She has to stay out here.”

Varian outright ignored her, snarling as he pushed Val’s back to make a point of her going in first, withering at the sheer number of people needed for one baby, though she supposed this was a __royal__ baby, so everything had to be absolutely meticulous.

“Damn…when my mam had me it was literally just my Grammy doing all the work.”

Varian looked so uncomfortable surrounded by all these people that she was a little glad that he’d agreed to leave. “Welcome to royal protocol. Come, let’s find Tiffin and go.”

They could only presume she was in the washroom, but Val made the horrid mistake of glancing at the physician that was in attendance unrolling his belt of tools and feeling her gut yelp. “What the hells are they for?”

Varian briefly turned to see what she was on about and felt his throat tighten. “Let’s merely say ‘just in case’ and leave it there before I do vomit.”

He knocked the door, relieved to finally hear a familiar voice and closing it behind them, smiling at Tiffin as she put her robe back on. “Apologies for our delay, Minnie wasn’t quite expecting to be called upon.”

Even in the midst of labour, an event that by all accounts was fully about her and nobody else, Tiffin had a guilty look on her face as she embraced the both of them. “You didn’t need to rush Varian, my contractions are still forty five minutes apart, we have plenty of time.”

Val rubbed the top of her arm with sincerity on her face. “How are you feeling?”

Tiffin gave her a shaky smile. “Nervous, sickly, achy….take your pick. Apart from that, I’m absolutely fine.”

Varian folded his arms, inclining his head to Nan, who seemed to be the only one in here with Tiffin, and Val had a sneaking suspicion that was at the behest of the Lady in waiting herself. “Can we add claustrophobic to the list?”

Val’s grimace told Tiffin all it had to. “She’s been going on all morning about how she wasn’t going to let you in, it started to sound rather insane.”

Varian managed a chuckle, letting Tiffin hold his arm as the three of them made their way back to the main chamber. “I may be wrong, but I think it was the second Val threatened to punch her that might have caused her to not like us.”

Tiffin’s laughter was jarred, telling Val, who had witnessed all of Priscilla’s births at Minnie’s insistence, that they needed to get her back to bed and quickly. Nan took her robe off now they were out of the chilly washroom, shooing the small cluster of bodies away from the bed and letting Varian assist Tiffin, sitting her up against the pillows and putting a palm to her belly.

“I can stay if you want me to. Say the word and I’ll set Val on the lot of them.”

Another jagged laugh, followed by a abnormal wrinkling of the blonde’s brow, meaning another pain was curling its fingers around her and they would probably be ushered out in the next minute or so. “No, it’s fine. I have Nan, I can manage.”

Varian didn’t look so sure and squeezed the hand she gave him. “I’ll be next door the whole time, understand? If you need me, don’t hesitate to send Nan to me.”

Tiffin quickly nodded, haphazardly gripping Val’s arm. “Stay with him. Don’t let him pace himself to death.”

Val blurted her answer just as the blonde started to cry out, signalling another contraction, and to their chagrin, the midwife that Val had threatened, who waved them both away. “Now stay out. I won’t have her put through stress because of you two.”

Varian cursed loudly as the door was practically slammed in their faces, with Val kicking the oak for all the good it would do. They both winced as Tiffin’s cry got louder, with Varian holding his hand out for Val to take. “What a fucking old windbag.”

Varian’s face told her that he completely agreed but couldn’t find the right words to still sound like the dignified king once he was done. “Aye, but we have to trust that she knows what she’s doing, Queen Lianne wouldn’t have hired her otherwise.”

Val squeezed his hand, needing both hands to hold it and kiss his large knuckles. “Are you alright?”

Varian’s eyes were screwed shut all the while Tiffin could be heard through the door, with his jaw tensing enough for Val to worry about his teeth either grinding to dust or falling out altogether. “I will be. It’s just hard, hearing her in pain like that.”

He finally relaxed as the noise petered out, releasing her hand and running it down his face, which meant he couldn’t see Val rub the red marks he’d left, which she took as a bonus. “I didn’t think it would affect me this much.”

Val gently pulled on his arm, not really wanting to discuss their private business in a busy hallway. “Then that was the first mistake you made. Varian, she’s having your child, of course it’s going to affect you.”

She couldn’t help grimacing as Varian opened the door to what would be their chambers for the duration, bolting it once she slid in under his arm. “Though I’ll admit I didn’t think she’d be in __that__ much pain already.”

She involuntarily shivered, pulling her boots off and throwing them by the bed while he poured what would probably be the first of many drinks. “It makes me glad I won’t be going through it, in all honesty.”

Varian’s look of annoyance told her that her joke had fallen completely flat. “Not. Helping.”

She managed a shaky smile. “I was only jesting Varian. You know better than anyone that bad humour is my go to coping mechanism.”

He clearly wasn’t in the mood for any type of conversation that wasn’t absolutely direct when it came to its subject. He slammed their goblets onto the table, starting to pace already when really, Val hadn’t expected that for a couple more hours. “Varian, she’s surrounded by the best people in Lordaeron, she’ll be fine.”

Varian’s fists were clenched, and his boot heel squeaked as he pivoted on it to face her. “It feels wrong sitting in here whilst she’s going through it with only staff around her.”

Val’s eyes were full of sympathy. “She has Nan, Varian, that’s more than enough to suffice. You’ll be better off not getting frustrated over it and just accepting that this is the way it’s going to be.”

Varian slumped into an armchair and she took the one opposite, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is in no way how I anticipated having my first child to be.”

Val knew what he was talking about and crossed her legs, biting the inside of her cheek. “More and more men are staying with their wives during childbirth everyday Varian, it’ll catch on as the norm soon enough.”

Varian leant back, inhaling deeply through his nose. “I’m not just a man though am I? It’s like you said, half of those idiots in there wouldn’t even be needed if it wasn’t for the fact that I’m king.”

Val’s nose wrinkled and she finally took a drink. “Aye, I did, but that doesn’t mean it’s a good thing. At least if something does Light forbid go wrong there’s plenty of people there to fix it.”

She reached into the pocket of her coat, pulling a deck of cards out and putting them on the table. “We better settle ourselves in, this sounds like it’s going to take a while.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t remember falling asleep, but after staying up as long as she could she couldn’t fight it anymore, only being woken up by the sun coming through the curtains. She felt slightly disoriented since she was on the bed now when she had distinctly remembered sitting in the armchair that Varian was leaning against, clearly agitated and with bags under his eyes big enough to tell her straight off that she’d been asleep for a while and he had gotten absolutely none.

“What time is it?” Varian briefly looked over, wincing at another strangled cry coming from the wall above Val’s head. “Eight.”

Val rubbed her eye, pushing herself up onto a hand and pushing the blanket he’d obviously put over her off so her legs were free. “At night?”

Varian shook his head. “No. Happy Winter Veil.”

She blinked a few times, swinging her legs over and letting his words sink in, cringing at how exhausted Tiffin sounded. “It’s still not here?”

Varian shook his head with his knuckles going white on the gold trim of the chair. “They’ve just come to ask my permission to cut her.”

Val put her hand on his arm, knowing what he meant and feeling the same apprehension that was written all over his face. “And what did you say?”

His eyebrow rose. “What else __could__ I say but yes?”

Val slipped under his arm, putting her own around his waist. “Are they doing it now?”

He shook his head. “No, she said they’d give it another day. She’s at five fingers.”

Val’s brows drew down. “That’s hardly anything for how long it’s been.”

His grunt of affirmation had a hint of fear in it and it only made her squeeze him. “You don’t need to remind me.”

Val swallowed. “But the baby…?”

His jaw tightened even more. “Is fine, apparently. It’s in the wrong position, they’re hoping to turn it.”

Val bit her bottom lip, knowing what he meant. “If it helps, Robin came out arse first and he was just fine.”

His brow relaxed but he couldn’t muster a smile no matter how he tried. “They still won’t let me in, that’s the infuriating thing. I’ve been condemned to sit in here and listen to it without having any power to do anything.”

Val put her back against the chair to look up at him, looking as serious as he wanted her to be. “So what happens now?”

Varian brushed her hair back, twisting it around his fingers like it was comforting him. “You’re going home, just for now. Have dinner with the others then come back here for the ball…we have to carry on as normal as we can.”

She clearly disagreed. “And leave you on your own to work yourself into a state? Not a chance.”

Even his smile looked tired, she had to applaud his dedication to a child he himself had admitted he hadn’t been expecting to have. “Arthas will be here Sweetheart, and you know what he’s like, I’ll be lucky if I can go for a piss by myself. No, you go and enjoy Winter Veil with your family, then we’ll see each other at the ball.”

Her eyebrow rose. “You’re still going?”

Varian nodded. “I am. I’m still in the same building, so I’m easily reachable, and if Light forbid the babe isn’t here by that point, it’ll take my mind from it. I’m going to check on Tiffin soon, as I will be doing throughout the day, so don’t fret.”

She couldn’t help her tiny smirk. “I’m not fretting, I just don’t think it’s good form to leave you when I promised I’d be here.”

Varian finally managed a chuckle, whether it was at her unrelenting arguing or her childish tone, she didn’t know, but she enjoyed it regardless, even more so when a small kiss on her forehead followed it. “And __I’m__ telling you to go, so your form is untarnished.”

His thumb left a trail of warmth on her cheek with every little stroke, and all it did was make her smile dopely. “If that’s really what you want?”

He was relieved to hear that she wasn’t going to continue the argument when he was far too tired to even try. “It is. We’ll have the morning together, than you can go back to Stormwind using my hearthstone.”

He managed a small grin. “Apologize to Minnie on my behalf, will you?”

Val left his embrace, sitting on the floor in front of her case and flicking it open, digging around for her toothbrush and spare clothes. “Varian, she won’t mind and you know it.”

She snickered, glad that she’d brought her Winter Veil outfit already so she wouldn’t have to get dressed when she got back, pulling a red knee length round neck dress out and picking a few spots of fluff from it, enjoying the simplicity of it compared to the one in the garment bag hanging next to Varian’s in the closet ready for the ball later.

“She’ll probably send me back with a dinner for you.” Her brow furrowed, playing with the black tights she was putting with the dress. “Have you eaten anything?”

Varian shook his head, shambling over to the door and taking her hint, pulling the braided rope by the door and giving her a tired smile. “No, I haven’t, but I get the distinct feeling you’re going to make me before you go?”

Val held out both hands for him to pull her up, rocking on the balls of her feet. “I’d be considered a disgrace to my family if I didn’t. You know Glenmore women Varian, they have an instinct to feed their men.”

Varian was very much begrudging to let her go later, but knew it wouldn’t be fair to keep her in this one room during what was widely known as her favourite holiday while her family celebrated without her. “I won’t complain in the slightest Sweetheart.”

Val patted his chest, kissing the cleft of his chin since that was all she could reach. “Then maybe you can get some sleep?”

Varian’s smile dropped, just as she knew it would. “Val…”

She shushed him, trying to be subtle as she sniffed his shirt and tried not to recoil, closing her eyes at another cry from next door. “Varian, you need to look after yourself just as much as Tiffin needs it. I know I’m not a qualified physician-”

Now he merely snorted with a quick ‘I certainly hope not’, making her narrow her eyes.

“-but I do know a drained man when I see him. You’re getting some breakfast, a bath and some sleep, no arguments.”

He opened his mouth to do exactly that, closing it at the vicious look she gave him and heaving his chest with his sigh. “Fine, fine, but I can’t guarantee that my body will __let__ me sleep.”

He opened the window to let in some air whilst she answered the door, asking Lee to grab them both the biggest breakfasts the kitchen could manage, deliberating for a microsecond when he asked if they were dining with the Menethils and eventually saying no, much to Varian’s relief.

He wasn’t sure he could stomach as much festive cheer as he normally did today, and was grateful that she was well aware of that. “Can you bring some Valerian root tea as well please? His Majesty needs a nap.”

Though he did __not__ appreciate that.

“Val, I said I’m fine, I don’t need you drugging me.”

She waved him away, repeating her command to a snickering Lee and closing the door. “It’s just in case Varian, untwist your knickers.”

Now his tired state decided to bring his immaturity out. “Bold of you to assume that if I were a woman I’d be wearing them.”

His eyebrow rose as she ducked into the washroom. “Just as I know for a fact that you don’t.”

She was quite glad that he couldn’t see the blush creep onto her cheeks, or the bashful smile on her lips. “I do, just when necessary.”

She straightened, pouring some pink liquid from a vial next to the bath and letting the bubbles form on top of the water. “I thought you liked it that way?”

Varian knew flirting with her was highly inappropriate considering what was happening next door, but it was keeping him from breaking the door down and tossing every damn person bar one out on their arses, so he’d take it. “I never said I didn’t.”

Val bit her knuckle to try and keep in some sort of check, pulling her stocking off and rolling her breeches up so she could dangle her feet in the water. “You’ll be heavily disappointed later then.”

Even his chuckle made her shiver when they were in this mood. “Oh I highly doubt that. I’m sure you’ll look as tempting as you always do.”

She turned the taps off, hearing his feet slap against the marble and not needing to move. “I never look tempting Varian.”

She shut her eyes as he knelt behind her, moving the collar of her shirt down and kissing the top of her back. “So you’re calling me a liar?”

Val reached back and scratched his chin, turning her head and catching his lips. “Well I’m certainly not calling you a truther. Come, get in while it’s still warm.”

He didn’t need a second prompt, sliding back once he was in so he was nestled nicely between her legs and she could undo his hair, which he’d sloppily put up the night before, running her fingers through the long tresses and kissing his forehead when he put his head back.

“It’s rather annoying, seeing your hair longer than mine for once.”

Varian opened one eye and it was twinkling with amusement. “If you really wanted me to I can cut it off and have a wig made for you?”

She slapped his forehead, pushing his head forward so she could pour the jug over it. “I was actually thinking of getting one when I first cut it.”

He ran both hands down his face to get the water off of it, merely letting her manipulate his body by pulling his shoulders and putting him back between her legs, putting some soap on both palms and lathering his scalp. “I’m glad you didn’t, it would’ve looked too…fake, does that make sense?”

Val made a noise of affirmation, rubbing her hands along the ends of his hair. “It does. It was just a bit of a shock after having it practically down to my arse.”

He barely had to move his arm to twist a few strands of her hair around two fingers. “It’s getting longer by the day Val, you just have to be patient.”

She gave him a smile even though at his angle he couldn’t see it. “I am patient, it’s just hard having so many reminders of everything everytime I look in the mirror.”

Varian turned, not caring that his hair was dripping with soap and put both hands either side of her. “I know exactly how that feels Sweetheart.”

He gave her a small nudge with his nose. “At least you still look beautiful with yours.”

Val’s deadpan expression only made him laugh, flopping back and holding his nose as he dunked underneath the water, shaking the soap from his hair and coming up, taking a gulp of air. “Varian, I’ve told you a million times before that your scars don’t make you any less handsome to me.”

He slicked his sopping hair back, squeezing out the ends and taking the cloth she was holding out. “If I may politely disagree? I look like a piece of meat cut by a butcher on his first day.”

He sighed, slowing his hand as it travelled across his torso. “If I had just listened to you and not gone headfirst into danger I wouldn’t look like I do and you’d still find me a slither attractive.”

Val lifted a leg out of the water with a slosh just so she could kick his shoulder, grinning when he caught her ankle and kissed her calf. “Do you ever listen when I talk? Or do you just wander off somewhere everytime my mouth opens?”

She let out a squeak as her ankle was dropped and sent little drops flying at her face. “I do listen, but that doesn’t mean I agree with it.”

Val stuck her tongue out at him, bringing her feet out and using the towel next to her to pat them dry. “You’re bloody impossible.”

She passed the towel to him when he pushed himself up and out of the tub, both hearing the door open and knowing they had company now so he couldn’t just walk into his chambers like he would when it was just them.

She had to grin as she reached up and gave his backside a squeeze, looking the picture of sickly innocence when he turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

“If you want to touch my arse you’re more than welcome to Sweetheart, you don’t have to act coy.”

She snorted, getting up from the floor and brushing herself down. “It’s annoying as all hells how you got the arse out of the two of us.”

Varian rolled his eyes, grabbing both of her hands and pulling her to him, brushing his fingers over the curves of her own posterior and pressing his palms in, knowing exactly why she had said what she did. “Baying for my attention doesn’t suit you Sweetheart.”

She was practically jelly in his hands already, and she cursed at how much he knew it, moving one hand down so he could rub two fingers along the crotch of her breeches and press the fingertips down instead of his palms, catching her waist with his arm as her knees buckled.

“I better get it at some point then.”

Varian’s teeth grazed her earlobe and he kissed underneath, knowing damn well that her neck was one of her sweet spots. “We’ll see how today goes. I can’t make any promises but I’ll try my best.”

Val hated saying it just as much as she hated taking his arms away from her, yet here she was doing both. “I’m only being half serious Varian. Today is about both you and Tiffin, not me.”

He clearly wasn’t happy with that, and put both of her cheeks in his water warmed palms. “I won’t have you suddenly feel pushed out because of the baby’s arrival Val, I’ve always said that.”

She gave him a genuine smile, which even she was shocked at if she were being completely honest with herself. “I’m not feeling anything of the sort, I just think it’ll be too...__risky__ to indulge ourselves today.”

She even managed a small laugh. “The chances of someone interrupting us are through the roof.”

Now his face relaxed and he gently pushed her forward, shaking his head in poorly held back humour. “I suppose that’s true. Alright, no ‘indulging’ today then.”

Val could smell the food as soon as he opened the washroom door, making her want to salivate, but she needed to get dressed at some point today, so went behind the screen with her clothes as Varian begrudgingly sat down, apparently not being spared for the holiday by the small pile of letters Lee handed him. “Happy Winter Veil Your Majesty.”

Varian gave him a grateful nod, taking a bite of his toast lest Val end up force feeding him. “The same to you Lee. Though I doubt I’ll be in festive spirit today.”

Lee knocked his knuckles against the wooden screen, clearly knowing better than to poke his head around whilst Val was getting changed, something he was sure one poor bastard had done at one point.

“Morning Milady!”

Val would’ve felt bad had she been able to see the other side of the oak barrier, since she’d chosen that second to throw her shirt over and it hit the poor groom in the head, making Varian laugh against his will and feel incredibly guilty about it, even if Lee himself did take it in good humour, peeling the garment from him and neatly folding it.

“Morning Lee. Happy Winter Veil!”

The younger brunette couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, just the same as his king. “Same to you Milady. Any plans for today?”

Varian answered before she could since he could hear muttered curses and knew she was fighting with her tights again, meaning she’d be a while. “Val’s going home in a couple of hours to attend a family dinner, then she’ll be joining us at the ball.”

Lee made a pleasant face, clearing his throat as once again a scream came from next door. “A-and your plans,Your Majesty?”

Varian’s brow furrowed as he tore his bacon into strips just to keep his hands busy until the sound petered out. “I’ll be staying here and tending to Queen Tiffin as much as I can before the ball.”

Val came out and opened her arms with a grimace. “I know it’s nothing fancy…”

Varian’s smile puzzled her until he beckoned the Lee with two fingers. “Lee, get Lady Glenmore’s present from my bag will you?”

Val’s disapproval dropped onto her face like a rock in the river. “Varian, I said not to get me anything this year!”

Varian waved a hand of dismissal, motioning to her own breakfast. “Hush and sit down woman, It’s merely a trifle.”

Val’s ankle boots clicked against the floor as she obeyed, still not happy with him and pouring herself a tea as Lee passed her a small wooden box. “You know your present’s at home? I’ll have to bring it later.”

Varian couldn’t help chuckling, watching her run her fingertips over the smooth wood. “You chide me for getting you something and yet you’ve done exactly the same thing.”

Val playfully sneered, opening the box and not being able to help her wide smile at the medium sized silver locket sitting in the velvet, putting the circular trinket under her palm and lifting it to inspect it, tracing the filigree sitting around the circle of tiny pearls surrounding a ruby the size of her pinky fingernail…overall it was beautiful, more beautiful than she deserved really.

“I thought it would be more fitting to a woman of your station than a little shell.” She knew it was merely a jab at Cillian, but also knew that there was a sincere, love filled thought behind it, and couldn’t help grinning like a Cheshire cat when Varian got up and put it on for her, impressing her with how easily his large fingers did the clasp.

“Is there anything in it already?” Varian kissed her cheek, holding her shoulders. “Of course there is, open it up Sweetheart.”

Val took a few seconds to find the tiny latch and had to begrudgingly admit that it opened easier than Cillian’s did, and already she could see two tiny portraits inside and her throat tightened. “Varian…when in the hells did you get these done?”

Varian kissed the back of her head this time, running his hands down her arms. “That doesn’t matter. Do you like them? If they’re wrong I can have them redone in a split second.”

She shook her head, looking at her father’s dark eyes and feeling her heart clench a little as how even in a painting she could see the warm but firm love in them. Lucian’s was accurate enough to make a smile spread onto her face, since it had always been a joke between them that he looked absolutely nothing like any of them, which wasn’t true since their Grand-da had blonde hair before it had gone grey at the ripe old age of thirty, so Lucian had always taken after the Glenmore side.

“Varian…I don’t know what to say except thank you.” She closed the locket, pushing her chair back and accepting his embrace, trying so hard not to get too emotional and embarrass herself. “I miss them so damn much.”

She could never tell if it was the size or the roughness of his palm that always managed to soothe her but once again it did it, making her chest relax and her eyes dry without probably even meaning to. “I know you do love. I do too.”

She choked a laugh from her throat, wiping her cheeks with the cuff of her sleeve as she pulled back. “I would love to say they’re with the Light but it’s more than likely that I need to look down to talk to them.”

Varian felt it appropriate to chuckle since she had done it, finishing her face by running his thumbs underneath her eyes. “I’m not sure how to feel about just how blasé you are about that fact.”

Val shrugged, thanking Lee for the water he poured her and taking a generous gulp. “Considering it’s probably where I’m going when my end comes, I figure it’ll be easier to become content with it now.”

Varian lifted her chin, knowing he was about to be soppy, but it nearly always managed to cheer her up, so he would do it gladly. “Well then, looks like I’m waging war on the hells themselves when our time comes then, since I don’t plan on going to the Light Plain without you.”

She laughed, that was enough. If he could train himself to make her do that at least once every day, he would die a happy man. “I’d pay good money to see that Varian.”

She turned her locket in one hand, feeling a mixed bag of emotions about how today was going but giving Varian the most genuine smile she could muster. “I love my gift Varian, no matter how much I grumble about the expense.”

He knew a full embrace would be a little smothering considering he’d just let her go from one, so he settled for putting his arm over her shoulders. “I’m glad to hear it Sweetheart, truly I am.”

He gritted his teeth against another cry from next door and knew they both had to get a move on since it sounded like things were progressing. “Come, let’s finish breakfast and enjoy what’s left of Winter Veil.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Val knew she’d get questions as she shoved her key in the door, cursing Varian for having his hearthstone bound to Stormwind Keep since it meant running through the snow covered city with no cloak, making it hard for her to turn the iron key but she managed it, lamely opening the door and exhaling in relief once she closed it and the heat from the fireplace washed over her.

Priscilla looked up from where she was peeling potatoes at the table with a more than confused look on her face, trailing her cousin across the room as Val found the ale jug in the pantry. “What are you doing here?”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she took a sip, wincing at how cold it was and swallowing regardless. “I live here Priss.”

The ebony haired woman lightly whacked her thigh with the wooden spoon lying next to the bowl she was using. “Well yes, I know that, but I could swear you were in Lordaeron last time we checked.”

A grin slapped itself onto Priss’ sweet face and Val knew was she was going to say before her crimson painted lips even separated. “Is the baby here?”

Val shook her head, changing Priss’ elation to concern. “Val, that’s a long time to be in labour.”

Val could do nothing but shrug, giving Carson permission to kiss her cheek as he came down the stairs, doing the same to Priss and suppressing a yawn. “She still not popped yet then?”

Val wrinkled her nose, boosting herself onto the counter. “Always so eloquent, aren’t you Car?”

She sighed, swinging her legs. “No, she hasn’t. The priests in attendance have asked Varian for permission to cut her if they can’t put the baby in the right position within a day.”

Carson propped an elbow on the counter next to her, looking half asleep enough to tell Val he’d only just gotten back. “And what did he say?”

Val’s face told him all it needed to. “What else but yes?”

Priscilla put her hands on her hips, glad that Minnie was upstairs dressing the children and Cillian was with Robb getting their presents from the Rose. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re __here.__ Did you forget to take something?”

Carson, the ever perceptive one, noticed that she was semi dressed up and figured it out long before Priscilla did. “He’s sent you home, hasn’t he?”

Val nodded, putting her hair behind her ear. “He saw no point of both of us staying there and missing out on Winter Veil.”

That’s when Priscilla noticed her locket and gently pulled it forward, rubbing a thumb over the ruby. “Was this his present?”

Val had the biggest smile she could muster, opening it and showing Priscilla who was inside, and her happiness at the memento was clear on her face. “Oh Val! That’s so thoughtful! They look so accurate!”

Carson’s bow furrowed and he looked over Priss’ shoulders at the small portraits. “Who are they?”

Priscilla gave the Kul Tiran a teasing grin. “Oh come now Carson, just take a good look and you’ll see who it is.”

Val however, recognised that Carson was tired as all hells so she put him out of his misery. “The one on the left is my father, the other is my brother. Varian must’ve commissioned them a while ago.”

Priscilla couldn’t help her tiny snort. “And all you’ve gotten him is a knife.” Val narrowed her eyes instantly, drumming her fingers next to her. “Excuse me, I made that knife with my own two hands, I’ll thank you to remember.”

Priscilla’s smirk told her she was goading her on purpose, nudging her cousin as Carson started making himself a coffee. “He’ll love it and you know he will.”

Carson grunted in affirmation, waving the tin of tea leaves and putting them in two cups when both women told him they wanted one. “Did you honestly have to use the tooth of a frost wolf though? That’s bloody disgusting.”

Val clucked her tongue, pointing upstairs. “I wanted the fur for upstairs and had nothing to use the teeth for, so I improvised.”

She grinned, hopping down. “He’ll see it as a prize of war and I’ll be his favourite person, so it’s all good.”

Carson scoffed, passing Priscilla her tea. “I think you’ve already won that prize in spades love.”

Priscilla made a face of agreement, letting the tea warm her throat. “You’re both up each others arses so much I’m shocked you’re not actually stuck together.”

She hated that Carson shared the same humour as her family and started laughing as soon as Priscilla did. Val patted the garment bag she had brought with her, giving Priscilla the biggest eyes she could. “Don’t suppose you want to help me get ready for the ball later?”

Priscilla heard the door open and knew she only had a few seconds before the children overtook any form of conversation. “ Of course I will. Are you still going then?”

Val nodded, grinning at Thomas’ cry of ‘Auntie Val’ and opened her arms for the three of them to bundle her, kissing their heads and gently pushing them back. “Aye, I am. Varian’s still adamant that he’s going if the baby isn’t born by then so I don’t really have a choice.”

Of course Minnie heard what she said, folding her arms over her floor length blue cotton dress, keeping up the tradition in their family to all dress up for Winter Veil no matter their wealth and deeply frowning.

“So you’ve just left Varian on his own have you? The poor boy will be at his wit’s end by the time she pushes that babe out.”

Val shrugged, taking Frankie from her since he clearly wanted to be in her arms and stroking his head. “He insisted Grammy, what else could I do?”

She sighed, pulling a chair from the table and sitting down to take the weight from her feet. “He hasn’t slept all night, but I made sure he actually ate something before I left. He told me he’d try and get an hour’s kip but there’s no telling with that man whether he’ll actually do it or not.”

She felt so cheeky asking this but Varian’s nonchalant attitude concerning his well being had left her no choice. “Grammy?”

Minnie looked up from basting the goose that was to be their Winter Veil meal, not liking how quiet her granddaughter was being. “What is it Little Bird?”

Val bounced Frankie on her knee just to keep her hands busy. “I don’t suppose you could make up a dinner for Varian? I can give it to him once I go back….I’ll make sure he eats it, I swear.”

Minnie’s face softened and she rubbed her hands together. “I’m sure we can muddle one together.”

Carson snickered, reaching out to ruffle Thomas’ surprisingly tidy hair and only stopping when Minnie angrily cleared her throat, sharing a grin with the boy. “That’s if this one doesn’t inhale very scrap. I swear we’ve gone through more food in the past week than we ever have.”

Thomas haughtily shrugged, playing with the tin soldiers that someone had obviously given him this morning. “I’m a growing boy, I need to eat enough to accommodate that.”

Minnie scoffed, finally bending to kiss Val’s cheek. “Did Orazio tell you that by any chance?”

Thomas slowly nodded and the matriarch gave a short cackle. “And that’s why he’s got a gut the size of a barge. Don’t listen to a word he says lad, you’ll get what you’re given and that’s it.”

Thomas had left the conversation already, noticing how Frankie was playing with Val’s new necklace. “Did Uncle Varian get you that Auntie?”

Val nodded, giving him a warm smile. “He did. He’s put portraits of Lucian and Papa in it.”

He tilted his head. “Why? Why did he not put one of him in there?” V

al reached into her pocket and showed him Cillian’s locket, which she had decided to just put on a shorter chain so she could wear both at the same time. “Because there’s one in here, so I don’t need another one.”

Priscilla was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Val wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to notice or not.

“Priss….let loose your tongue, what else has he got me?”

She shook her head, carrying on with the potatoes she had abandoned. “No, I’m not telling, he’ll behead me for it.”

Minnie’s scepticism matched Val’s in expression. “Priss, you’re worse with secrets than a net is for collecting water, so just tell me. Has Varian got me another present?”

Priss tipped her hands like they were scales, biting her bottom lip. “It’s from both him and Tiffin. And I’ll give you a hint, that’s all. You won’t need to walk anywhere anymore.”

Val’s brow wrinkled for a few seconds before she sat straighter in her chair with fury swiftly reddening her face. “A horse?! They’ve got me a damn horse?!”

Priscilla threw both of her hands up. “Varian saw how much you loved Ebony and felt awful that she died so he spoke with her…oh Erica please don’t be angry at him! I think it’s rather sweet!”

So did Val, but that didn’t make the extravagance any easier to swallow when she had told him time and time again in the past month that she wanted to keep it small, keep it cost effective, and yet here he was spending gold that really, he didn’t even have, on horses and lockets!

She couldn’t decide whether she was furious at both him and Tiffin, or overwhelmingly grateful because she had to face facts…she really had been pining for a horse since Ebony had died. She supposed what made this worse was that this wasn’t the first horse Varian had purchased for her out of his own pocket.

He had moaned time and time again when they were teens at how she could never go anywhere with him because she didn’t have any transport, so one day he had finally snapped, and since then the two of them absolutely loved going on long rides through Elwynn…to have that again was strangely exciting, and it made her anger ebb away like a dying flame.

“That man…” She noticed Frankie staring at her like she’d sprouted horns and had to wonder what he must’ve thought about her face changing its expressions so many times in the past minute.

“Your Uncle Varian’s a pain in the arse he is, an absolute pain in the arse!”

Minnie dumped a tub of carrots in front of her with an exasperated smile, making both she and Priscilla laugh. “Well, seeing as you’re here, you might as well make yourself useful. Peel those, then go and see where Cillian and Robin have gotten to.”

Val saluted, making Carson laugh as she put Frankie down and pulled the first one out with a petulant grimace. “Bet you wish you had servants now?”

She stuck her tongue out at Priscilla, grabbing the knife and making a start.


	28. Birth of a Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

She was trying so hard not to spill half the contents of the wrapped plate she was balancing on a package down her dress as she weaved her way down the halls of Lordaeron Keep a few hours later, greeting those that showed her the same courtesy and merely smiling awkwardly at those who didn’t, stopping at Tiffin’s door and taking a quick listen, frowning at the lack of noise and instead knocking on Varian’s.

“Enter.”

He still sounded tense, which meant that the baby wasn’t here yet, but that didn’t explain exactly why Tiffin’s room had suddenly gone quiet. She let herself in, smiling at him even though his back was turned and putting the plate on his table. “Grammy sent me with leftovers if you want any.”

Varian turned on his heel, smiling rather dumbly as he clocked her. “Sweetheart…”

Val grimaced, wondering if she had indeed spilt gravy down her and he was just trying hard not to laugh. “What? What’s wrong?”

Varian’s eyebrows went up and he wandered over, taking both of her hands and kissing them. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. You look exquisite love, even more so than usual.”

Val could feel her cheeks burning as his fingers twisted around her hair. “You wore your curls…”

He had made no secret through the years that he preferred her natural corkscrew curls to the straight tresses, and Val could tell from his smile that he was more than happy to see them.

She suddenly found her shoes rather interesting, smoothing the silk of her red off shoulder dress and doing all she could not to look at him. “I didn’t really have a choice, Priss did my hair for me.”

She looked up through her eyelashes, trying not to sigh at how he’d clearly not slept despite his promise to at least try, which she was convinced he didn’t do either. “Do I look ridiculous? I told her they wouldn’t look right this short, but she kept going on about knowing what she was doing.”

Varian had to chuckle at her babbling kicking up everytime she became bashful, it was like a routine at this point; he’d tell her she looked or was beautiful, she’d deny it until she was blue in the face and start to blush, and he’d have to spend his whole evening convincing her that he wasn’t jesting or making fun and that he really meant it, it was as predictable as the sun coming up, and strangely, Varian didn’t care.

He would rather have a woman that denied she was beautiful than one that believed it above everything else any day, since a woman that denied could possibly be persuaded otherwise, while a vain one would never budge, and it would probably end up driving him insane.

“Sweetheart, they look stunning.” He kissed both of her cheeks, not caring that he could taste the thin layer of paint on them when he straightened again. “__You__ look stunning.”

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off with a grin. “No, no arguments. Now say ‘thank you Varian’, and we can get on with our evening.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, folding her bare arms. “Thank you Varian.”

He watched her shoulders relax and finally felt it appropriate to embrace her, letting her run her nails over the velvet of his doublet. “Tiffin’s gone quiet.”

He made a noise to tell her he knew. “They’ve put her to sleep so they can attempt to turn the baby, that’s all. She’ll be awake soon enough.”

Val’s frown was so genuine Varian couldn’t help but feel incredibly bad about it. “Still no luck then?”

Varian swallowed, putting his chin on the crown of her head. “Not yet. But hopefully this will work.”

She stepped back, running a thumb over the bags under his eyes. “I take it you didn’t heed my advice?”

Varian knew she wouldn’t believe him but he argued his case regardless. “I swear to the Light I tried. You of all people should know how easy it is for sleep to elude me.”

Strangely, she wasn’t as frustrated as she first thought she’d be, and merely kept her hand on his cheek. “I do. I just wish there was something I could do.”

He gave her a small smile, looking at the table with a small smile. “Did Minnie really make a dinner for me?”

Val nodded, not really wanting to tell him that it was at her behest when she was more than sure that he Grammy would have done it anyway. “We knew the kitchens would be busy, and that you’d be too frazzled to call for it, so she gave me this. Sit, it should still be hot.”

He reluctantly let her steer him to the chair, kissing his head as he unwrapped the generous meal and felt his gut cry out for it the minute he saw it. “It’s only goose, but it’ll do the job.”

Varian twisted the fork in his hand, starting to feel a little overwhelmed. “This is more than I could’ve asked for Sweetheart, I’ll be sure to give her my gratitude when I see her.”

She opened his window as he started eating like he hadn’t done it in days, smirking to herself and not being able to help it. “So, where’s this horse of mine?”

She heard the fork slam on the table and his exasperated sigh. “Light damn it! Why does anyone tell Priscilla anything?!”

She started laughing, getting her cigarillo case from the table outside where she’d left them that morning and cutting the end from one. “You should’ve known better by now Varian! She couldn’t keep a secret to save her fucking life.”

She couldn’t shake the playful mood she was now in, leaning against the doorframe and lighting up. “I think it’s quite sweet that you’ve got me a toy horse for Winter Veil.”

Varian hated that he chuckled at what was by all accounts horrible joke, stabbing a honeyed carrot and throwing it into his mouth. “Don’t act stupid Sweetheart, you know exactly what you’re getting.”

She gave him a rather strained smile. “You shouldn’t have shown such extravagance Varian. I could’ve saved for my own.”

Varian poured himself an ale from the jug that had admittedly been refilled quite a few times today, taking a generous gulp. “Yes, but how long would that have taken? I merely took the reins- pardon the pun- and made life a bit easier for you.”

He put his goblet down with a grin. “You’re giving Tiffin and I a home, it’s the least I could do to repay your generosity.”

Val pushed herself from the doorframe, showing on her face how she was trying to determine whether he was being serious or not until she started to practically vibrate with excitement. “You’re saying yes?!”

Varian nodded, laughing despite his terrible humour as he watched her run in and throw her arms around his neck, glad that he was sitting down since it meant he was at the perfect height for her to pepper his stubbled cheeks with kisses.

He appreciated the affection but nonetheless took her hands away, pressing his own lips against them and gently pushing her back, anxious of not only the time, but Tiffin waking and the fact that now he’d started eating he never wanted to stop, making him finally realise how hungry he’d actually been and how he’d shut down since the announcement of Tiffin’s labour.

“Yes, I am. I’ve decided after today that a little ‘normal’ would be a breath of fresh air. I can’t give an exact day, but after we’ve gotten the baby settled and I’ve finalised everything, we’ll bring our things over.”

He squeezed the hand he was holding, letting her go to finish her cigarillo before she wasted it. “As long as you still want us there?”

Val narrowed her eyes, not realising that he was only being half serious as he continued his meal. “Did you honestly have to ask me that? Varian, I’ve wanted nothing __more__ since I suggested it.”

She had a dreamy smile on her face that Varian couldn’t resist feeling uplifted by. “It’ll be nice, seeing you every day and not have to keep crossing the continent to do it.”

Varian pulled a strip of goose with his fingers, knowing she didn’t care about manners and just wanted him to eat comfortably. “I know exactly what you mean Sweetheart. I’m dying for a little stability nowadays.”

She flicked her ash, still smiling at him and threatening to make his heart melt. “I hope I can accommodate your needs then my love.”

Before he knew it, Varian had cleared his plate, tearing some of the bread that had admittedly been sitting there a while to mop his gravy up. “I’m sure you will.”

He brushed his hands off, swiping her case as he came to join her, earning a raised eyebrow. “Since when do you smoke?”

Varian stuck one in his mouth so she could light it for him, not planning on arguing since he was a grown man and she had no right to preach non-smoking to someone when she did it like a chimney.

He took a long drag, slumping into one of the chairs dotted around the large balcony and leaning his head back as he blew it back out. “Since my son or daughter decided to fuck with me before they’re even born.”

She pressed and pushed her fingertips against his scalp, earning a rumbling, pleasured groan. “You can’t blame it on them Varian.”

He closed his eyes, losing himself to her relaxing touch. “I know I can’t. It’s just frustrating, having all of this happen and having no idea what to do about it.”

Val put her cigarillo between her teeth, dragging his bangs into a sloppy braid to keep them away from his face, securing it with the tie he’d been using for his ponytail. “There are plenty of people in that room that know exactly what they’re doing Varian, you have to have at least a little bit of faith in them.”

His face hardened and she could almost guess what he was about to say. “Bah, I lost my faith in everyone and everything months ago.”

She tugged the braid, which she would admit wasn’t the best looking thing on the planet, bending over and putting her arms back around his neck, holding her cigarillo away from him. “I would certainly hope that’s not the entire truth Varian Wrynn, or I’ll just leave right now and make friends with the drinks table.”

Varian’s hand snapped to one of her arms and he opened his eyes, keeping his head back and accepting her kiss. “You know what I mean Val, don’t act stupid.”

She looked over at Tiffin’s window, hearing the noise return and feeling a little nauseous at how instantly the Queen’s cries rang out again. “Do you want me to go and check on her?”

Varian shook his head, tightening his grip on her arm. “No, it’ll only make things worse. I have to trust that those damn priests can manage to keep a lid on the situation.”

It was a barrage of noise coming from all sides, with Tiffin’s window being slammed shut but not doing anything to muffle the sounds of childbirth, and below them, the Menethils’ Winter Veil guests were starting to surge into the snow covered gardens, making Varian tenser than she’d felt him become all day. “You don’t have to go Varian, we can just stay up here.”

He took another drag, feeling his throat and nostrils burn. “If I stay up here any longer twiddling my thumbs like an arse I’ll end up throwing myself from this balcony. My theory is that if I go downstairs it’ll make it easier not to work myself into a state.”

Val put her chin on his shoulder, flicking the gold fastenings on his doublet. “In theory.”

He gave her a tiny smile. “I never said it was the best theory in the world, cut me some slack.”

Val knew just how to cheer him up, so she took her arms away and ducked inside, peaking his interest and causing him to sit up. “Val? What are you doing?”

She cursed her shoes for having a small heel on them since even they were starting to hinder her, picking up the package and practically skipping outside. “Grammy made the baby a Winter Veil present.”

She dumped it on his lap, ignoring his sour look as it hit him with a small thump. He rested his cigarillo in the ashtray conveniently put out here since Val started staying, ripping the brown paper open and feeling his chest tighten a little. “Val, she didn’t have to do this…”

Val leant on the balcony, watching the people below and waving down to Adil, who had looked up and clocked her, waving just as enthusiastically. “I know, but you know Grammy, Varian, she always tries to do her bit.”

Varian’s hands looked too big as they held the tiny white cardigan in them, clearly knitted with care and with tiny pearls to fasten it together, it was truly beautiful. “I remember she used to make us all clothes for Winter Veil.”

Val chuckled, taking another drag and looking up at the grey sky with hope for more snow. “Then you decided to become a brick shit-house so she couldn’t afford the wool anymore.”

Varian grumbled, putting a bootie in one palm and praying the baby that would be wearing them arrived soon. “You make me sound like a vrykul in the guise of a man.”

Val gave him a smirk, putting both elbows on the stone behind her. “Varian, I can’t even begin to list how many times I got teased about our size difference all the time I was on tour.”

He gently put the package of baby clothes by his feet, pushing himself up and being very wary of the people below as he held her, moving her away with a kiss deep enough to snatch her breath from her throat a little and make her smile beyond reason.

She was well aware that he was making a point by bending to her level this time instead of lifting her like he usually did, just as he knew she didn’t care about the fact that he was nearly two foot taller than her, and he wasn’t phased by how she was barely taller than a dwarf.

She wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to notice his palms running up the boned bodice of her dress, or how his thumbs whispered over the curves of her breasts as they merely peeked from the neckline. “Varian, calm yourself.”

He huffed, instead winding his arms around her waist and holding her to him, following her jawline with his kisses. “I can’t help it if my woman is the most alluring thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

She actually used her smaller stature to her advantage for once, ducking from his arms and going back inside, opening the door and giving him a wicked grin to counter his look of utter annoyance.

“We have plans tonight Your Majesty. Come, before everyone thinks you’re not making an appearance.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val knew Varian wouldn’t like her plan on going downstairs ten minutes before him, but he would have to live with it if he had any chance of Val staying in the Keep tonight instead of going home, and he damn well knew it.

Val was certain that if he came into the ball with her on his arm whilst his wife was giving birth upstairs, it would do nothing for his reputation but make it ten times worse, cause arguments neither of them wanted to even start, and the last thing Val wanted was an already tense Varian to snap, which she knew would happen if they ‘flaunted’ their relationship tonight.

He had begrudgingly agreed and let her go, so now she was meandering at the bottom of the stairwell wondering if she wanted to go to the ballroom at all. She had thoroughly enjoyed the cosy, family Winter Veil that she’d experienced all day, and now, as she watched the crowds surging down the hallway to her left, she was suddenly just the outsider again, and it was hard to take.

She put her face in her hands, trying to get her breathing under control, but it just wasn’t happening and she didn’t know why. This wasn’t her first ball, it certainly wasn’t her first without Varian, so why couldn’t she just go in there? Then it hit her.

This was her first ball without her support crutch. Lucian would normally be standing her with her, trying to raise her spirits, shoo her anxiety away, and this time he wasn’t…it was overwhelming, finding out how much she really depended on her brother for things like this, and only made it more painful to know that he wasn’t here, she was on her own, it was enough to make her want to just sit here and cry.

But it was like she could hear him in her head, knowing he’d be telling her to straighten up, take a deep breath and show her fear who the fuck it was dealing with, so she did exactly that, fixing the white shawl she’d borrowed from Priss and scrunching her curls even though she didn’t need to with the amount of wax that had put on them keeping them rigid, starting to move in the same direction as the crowd and feeling her legs turn to jelly after a mere few steps.

She would always hate admitting it, but she wanted Varian, and absolutely regretted her decision to make him stay behind. A couple more steps and she was starting to feel spittle in her mouth with little dots dancing in front of her eyes, it was frightening to say the least.

“Milady, it’s alright, you’re alright.”

She heard a gentle, familiar voice felt a hand touch her arm and flinched violently, looking to her side and finding a smiling Lee, who took her arm and held her hand as tight as he could. “How- why…?”

Lee’s smile got wider. “His Majesty sent me to make sure you were alright Milady.” Of course Varian would guess that she couldn’t hack it, perfect.

No, that was a cruel thing to think when he was just being sincere, and she had to admit, just having a familiar face next to her was helping alot. “Don’t tell him I was that bad.”

His brow wrinkled a little. “If that’s what you want? He knows all about your anxiety Milady, it might be a bit redundant.”

She shook her head, watching her feet and falling into step with him as they joined the line of people waiting to be announced. “I don’t care. I don’t want him feeling the need to baby me more than he already does, understand?”

Lee clearly didn’t want to agree with her but had no chance, merely nodding and squeezing her hand again. “Yes Milady.”

He started to grin, putting his head near hers since he was a sensible height and only an inch taller than her. “His Majesty has been gushing for the past five minutes.”

Val’s eyebrow went up. “About what?”

Lee looked like he wanted to laugh so badly it was making her smile, which she presumed was the desired effect. “About you, what else?”

He bit his bottom lip. “Apparently you’re ‘the most beautiful thing walking this Light forsaken world’.”

Val’s cheeks flushed, she could tell. “Give over did he say that.”

Lee chuckled, holding his hand out for her invitation, which she had put in a stealthily hidden pocket in the skirt of her dress, giving it to him to pass to the doorman, making her realise that they’d gotten to the door already. “I mean it Milady…he’s like a completely different man when he talks about you.”

She didn’t know exactly how to respond to that, so merely smiled. “I’ll just politely disbelieve it, if that’s alright with you?”

Lee laughed once more, steering her to the drinks table like he just knew she needed it, giving her a glass of whiskey and clinking it against his own goblet. “I bet it was nice, managing to spend today with your family after all?”

Val nodded, reminding herself not to chug the spirit like she did with ale. “It was, I won’t lie. If Varian wasn’t needed here, I’d very much think we’d still be there.”

Lee’s face told her he totally agreed. “His Majesty is rather fond of his privacy. Though I suppose one can’t blame him, after being hounded all day by councillors, I’d want to just lock my door to the world.”

Val looked into her glass, tapping the bottom of it. “Varian's always had the mindset that his business is his and no one else’s, but I think the whole circus that has been this birth has finally made him see that it’s not possible with the situation he’s been handed.”

She sighed, still staring at the amber coloured liquid. “He’s been like it since we were children; always wanting to run from the crowds and find our little sanctuaries.”

Lee gave her a small nudge. “At least he can be open about the two of you, that must be refreshing.”

Her face didn’t fill him with confidence about the fact. “I fear that’s about to change.”

Lee knew instantly what she was talking about, which she wasn’t sure was a good thing or not. “I thought the two of you had discussed the baby already? His Majesty told me you’re content?”

Val swallowed, wondering exactly how to say this without sounding immaturely jealous. “I was when we had nine months before it actually arrived. Now it’s practically here and I have no idea how to feel about it all. Everyone will be looking at the three of them as the perfect, happy family…and I’ll just be the add on again.”

She cleared her throat, knowing already that she’d said too much already and drinking the rest of her whiskey, putting the glass down and giving Lee a smile. “Gratitude for your escort Lee, but I’d like some time alone if that’s agreeable with you?”

His look of concern told her that he didn’t want to leave her but she left him no choice, starting to make her way to the doors leading to the courtyard but being jabbed in the sides by a laughing crown prince, making Val swat Adil’s wrists and bow to him as he kissed her hand.

“I’ll tell you what I tell Varian when he does that, next time it’ll be a punch to the face and you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

She didn’t even notice that he’d started dancing with her until they mingled with the others, and she couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at how fluid and soft his movements were compared to Varian’s clunky dancing, which in hindsight wasn’t his fault since he not only hated the act, but the discipline that came with his training made it hard for him to relax enough to make it enjoyable for himself, so she rarely got the pleasure.

Adil spun her, letting go of her hand and catching it as she came back around like he’d been doing it all his life, giving her his almost signature grin, smoothly bringing her into a waltz that by all accounts was a bit too fast paced for her as she tried to keep her feet in time with his.

“Ah come now Valerica, surely you’re glad to see me?”

Val rolled her eyes, still smiling enough to tell him there were no ill feelings. “I am, but I could do without the tricks tonight Adil. It’s been a very long day.”

His expression told her that he knew exactly what she was talking about. “Yes, I think we’ve all heard Queen Tiffin’s cries by now. I hear she’s been like this for over a day?”

Val nodded, wary of prying ears around her and bringing herself closer to the prince, not caring how ‘lewd’ it looked to the surrounding guests. Thankfully he picked up her hint and broke the waltz, putting an arm across her stomach and turning with her instead, watching the others follow suit once they noticed a royal doing it.

It put their heads closer together so she could actually manage a whisper instead of pathetic miming, which suited her just fine. “The babe wasn’t positioned properly. They’ve just attempted to turn it but I have no idea whether it was successful or not.”

Adil’s brow furrowed and the normally jovial Samarkandan suddenly looked rather serious. “That’s a dangerous position for a labouring mother to be in. My daughter was arse first and it nearly killed Deena.”

She narrowed her eyes and he realised his error. “Ah, yes, sorry. I’m sure it will be just fine.”

Against her better judgement she laughed at his backtracking, turning to face away from him when she saw others doing it, feeling his soft palms cover hers as they fell into step with each other. “Will Varian still be attending tonight?”

She nodded, trying not to catch the eyes of anyone until she turned again, going back to the waltz. “He will. He wants to keep himself busy lest he pace himself to death.”

Adil chuckled, stopping and applauding the band with her before he held his arm out, letting her loop his and start turning again. “I take it that’s a genuine concern when it comes to the King of Stormwind?”

Val slowly nodded, attempting to conceal her own laughter. “It is. I don’t think I have to tell you how much of a worrier Varian is.”

Adil’s face straightened, but still held that hint of warmth that she’d come to expected from him. “And how are __you__ doing?”

Though she wasn’t sure in what capacity the question was asked, she felt she had to answer. “I’m fine…?”

Adil clearly wasn’t happy with that answer, ducking from the dancers, keeping their arms looped and manoeuvring the crowd until snow crunched underfoot and a pleasantly chilly air brushed Val’s warmed cheeks. “Why does the shake to your voice tell me otherwise? You can talk about it Val, it’s no shame to not be alright after coming home from war.”

Now Val understood his question perfectly and felt comfortable enough to answer him at least semi-truthfully. “I’ve been….alright. That’s the only way to describe it.”

She managed a tiny laugh, fiddling with the trim of her shawl. “I never thought I’d be scared by everyday noises though, that one was surprising.”

Adil gave her a warm, friendly smile that she fully appreciated. “That will fade with time. I realise that all someone wants after coming back from something so horrific is peace and quiet, but it’s not always so easy.”

Now Val gave him a genuine laugh, folding her arms. “I have three boisterous children in my house right now, I was never expecting quiet.”

He snorted, leaning in. “Try having twenty six.”

She cocked an eyebrow, looking up and watching the snow fall. “Will Nizaar ever decide to slow down?”

Adil shrugged with a grin, fixing the fur trim of his own cloak. “There’s absolutely no telling.”

He tilted his head, looking at her intently enough to make she squirm a little. “You look like you haven’t slept in weeks Val, are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

She nodded despite herself. “I’ve just had alot on, that’s all.I’ll muddle through, I always do.”

“Amyr Adil, may I have a word with Lady Glenmore please? Alone.”

Val __really __didn’t like how sharp Varian’s tone was and instantly knew that Lee had blabbed about her troubles, making her note never to tell that boy anything from this moment forward.

Adil kissed her hand, clapping Varian’s shoulder as he went inside, and the King of Stormwind watched as she started to walk away, taking three strides to catch up and hold her arm in a grip tight enough to stop her.

“’Add on’? __Add on?__ Are you taking the piss woman? Do you __really__ think I would discard you so quickly because of my child?! A woman I’ve cherished for nearly __twenty years__?! You insult me beyond measure Val!”

She ripped her arm from his hand, spinning on the heel of her slipper and gritting her teeth. “Well I’m sorry Varian, but that’s exactly how I feel! You’re going to have a __family__, it’s not just Tiffin, doesn’t that hit home with you about how much this ‘arrangement’ isn’t going to work anymore?!”

He flattened his hand on her back and pushed as gently as his anger would allow, giving them a small amount of privacy as they travelled further down the gardens and away from the crowd that was already starting to stare at them. “You have been absolutely fine up until now, why did you wait to tell my bloody __groom__ before you voiced these concerns to me?!”

Val’s chest shuddered with her sigh and she folded her arms tight enough to look as if she were hugging herself. “Because I didn’t want to pile more stress on you Varian! You’re all over the place as it is, this would have only made it worse!”

Varian roughly lifted her chin, pressing his thumb into her skin. “You need to talk to __me__ Val. No one else, do you understand? Do you realize what a fool I looked when Lee told me of your sadness and I had no idea what the hells he was talking about? What kind of partner does that make me?!”

She swiped a fist up, disengaging his grip. “Can you stop making this all about you? For once Varian, can we just make it about __me?__ You know, the woman that took you back after I swore to myself that I never would, the one that let you marry another woman despite that, get her pregnant then drag her to the birth of said child __three__ months after finding out I can’t have children?! I’ve been pretty fucking forgiving if you think about it!”

Her harsh words seemed to hit home and Varian slumped, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath, sitting on the wall despite the snow getting his crisp breeches wet. “Well when you say it like that I sound like a complete cunt.”

She took her shawl off and put it down, sitting next to him. “You __are__ a cunt Varian.”

His brow furrowed. “Was that supposed to make me feel any better?”

She shrugged as if they weren’t just on the brink of screaming at each other. “No, but it certainly helped me.”

Varian let his forearms hang between his legs as he put his elbows on his knees. “Why are you here Val?”

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. “Because I don’t fancy playing fourteen rounds of charades with Thomas?”

Varian didn’t even give her a hint of a smile. “I meant why are you with me?”

Val fought the urge to sigh and merely put her head on his shoulder. “Because for some reason, I love you, you big ape.”

His hand groped for hers and eventually found it, linking their fingers. “You should’ve left me years ago.”

She couldn’t help her snicker. “Varian, I __did__ leave you.”

She brought her head up, kissing his cheek. “Just tell me you won’t forsake me and realise that Tiffin’s the perfect wife once the baby’s born and I’ll be content.”

He didn’t mean to chuckle yet he did it anyway. “That’s most possibly the stupidest thing to ever come out of your mouth.”

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders instead, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. “You know that I feel nothing for Tiffin in terms of love, that won’t change once the baby is here. She’s merely my child’s mother, nothing more, and I won’t suddenly want to ravish her just because of that, please give me at least a __little__ bit more credit than that.”

Val finally relaxed, patting his leg. “It just seems like I’m holding you back from having everything you wanted.”

Varian’s brow wrinkled. “I’m sure that’s normally my line.”

Her smile was pathetically small. “Well I’m stealing it, just for now. You have the chance to have a family Varian…something I can’t give you, doesn’t that sound the least bit tempting?”

Varian exhaled slowly, staring straight ahead. “No. Not if it’s without the thing I love most. I love my child already, truly I do, but I can’t force myself to love the mother simply to have a family unit.”

He looked down at her, still looking annoyingly passive. “Think we can make this work?”

She appreciated his silence as she spent a good minute thinking about that very question, wringing her hands and flicking her nails. “It’ll be a big adjustment.”

Varian scoffed. “Because we haven’t had to deal those in a while.”

He was glad that he could make her smile, even when it was during a conversation that was by all accounts rather depressing. But he could also understand how it was a __needed__ conversation, so didn’t begrudge her the chance to talk about something that had clearly been bothering her.

“I still want you to spend plenty of time with the baby.”

Varian gave her a smile that was steadily getting wider. “We’re all going to be in the same house Val, that won’t be a problem.”

Val didn’t want to admit that she had completely forgotten that he’d agreed to move the ‘Wrynns’ in literally an hour ago, looking rather sheepishly down at her feet. “Don’t expect me to love it straight away. I know it’s not the babes fault, but I’m still very much bitter about the Light’s decision to take my chances of being a mother away. I’m sure I’ll come to adore them, but it won’t be instant.”

Strangely he understood her meaning and gave her a short nod. “I don’t expect you to. I’ve expected far too much leniency from you already, I can’t want anymore.”

Her brows drew in. “If I bend anymore Varian, I’m going to break, and I don’t think either of us want that.”

His palm was big enough to practically cover the entire width of her thigh and his fingertips dug into the flesh through the silk of her dress as a sign of reassurance. “No, we don’t.”

He kissed her forehead, knowing she wouldn’t want to be smothered with affection in this mood, just as he wouldn’t. “Forgive me?”

Val couldn’t help but be a little confused. “For what?”

Varian jabbed a thumb towards the doors of the Keep. “My boorish behaviour just now. I was out of line, and should’ve treated the subject with a little more delicacy.”

She got up, brushing her backside off and waiting for him to join her, smoothing the velvet of his doublet. “It’s alright. I can understand why you were upset with me.”

He opened both arms in a rare show of vulnerability, needing the affection that he embrace brought him and holding her tight, subtly swaying to the soft music coming from indoors. “Well, you were right about one thing this morning I suppose. It’s Winter Veil, and we had a fight…does that mean it was perfect?”

Val’s laughter was muffled by his doublet, but he could see her shoulders shaking and the big grin on her face as she buried it in his chest to give everyone a sense that she wasn’t snorting like a pig. “Shut up Varian.”

Varian pushed her back as gently as he could, taking both of her hands. “Would it seal the deal if I asked you to dance with me?”

He frowned, brushing snowflake residue from her shoulders. “Once we get inside of course. How you can stand this cold is beyond me.”

He picked her shawl up, grimacing at how one side was damp, rolling it up and ushering her inside to give it to a waiting Lee, who shrank at Val’s look of utter disappointment.

“So..any more news?”

Varian led her to the other dancers, never failing to make her smile when he bowed to her when really, she should be doing it to him whenever he walked into a room. He was clearly uncomfortable, but he slowly started to relax and break the stiffness in his limbs the more they fell into step with each other. “Yes actually, and even more shockingly, it’s __good__ news.”

Val let out the breath she’d been holding, waving off his apology when he caught her toes. “Well that’s refreshing. What kind of good news?”

Varian’s smile held a hint of nervousness, but nowhere near as much as there was this morning. “The baby turned beautifully and everything is back on track.”

Val’s face flushed with relief, and he was glad to see it. “So what now, we just carry on waiting?”

His lip curled, which meant yes. “Unfortunately. But at least progress is being made.”

He swiftly pecked her cheek, remembering their agreement to not show too much affection tonight, and gently twirled her. “I really wish you had come to me with your grievances Sweetheart, I could’ve helped alot sooner.”

He didn’t mean to play the guilt card, but he was only being honest. “It saddens me to think that you can’t talk to me about these kinds of things.”

Val’s brow furrowed, stepping back before his boot caught her again. “I would have eventually, I just needed to get it straight in my head first.”

She gave him a pained smile. “Apologies regardless. I promise next time I’ll talk to you.”

Varian stopped as the music did, bowing to her and taking her hands when she straightened from a clumsy curtsy, kissing her knuckles and smiling. “Good. As long as you believe me when I tell you that you won’t be cast out because of the baby, I’ll be willing to pretend our ‘spat’ never happened. I still love you as much as I did, and that doesn’t change because I have a child, understand?”

Val nodded, wanting to embrace him but wanting to keep herself in relative check more. “I understand.”

She gave him a grin, pulling him back towards the dancing since she had instantly noticed his not so subtle attempts to steer her away once the music stopped. “Now can we actually enjoy what’s left of our Winter Veil please?”

Varian grumbled under his breath, chuckling as she only pulled harder on his hands and finally looking up and groaning. “Fine, but one more dance and that’s it. I swear, the things you convince me to do astound me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I feel like we’ve been sitting here for days.” Varian put another coin in the middle of the table, not really paying attention to the game, but rather the ebbing noise next door.

They’d left the ball before anyone else was even contemplating it, intent on getting a little alone time to enjoy what precious few hours of Winter Veil were left and to keep a closer eye on Tiffin, who’d they’d been told was close to the final stretch. “I’m not keeping you here.”

Val’s eyebrow rose at him and she took another card from the deck. “You know what I meant.”

He did, and regretted his boorish response. “I should think the children will be in bed by now.”

She laughed first, asking if he had any threes and trying not to look triumphant as he gave one to her. “You know damn well they won’t be. I’ll be surprised if they’re up before midday tomorrow.”

Varian put his deck down, not caring that he was showing her exactly what he had and lightly pounding a fist on the table. “What the hells is taking so long? That bastard told me she was pushing, why haven’t we heard anything?”

Val reached over and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “You have to have patience Varian. She’s been at this nearly two days, her energy levels are probably lower than they’ve ever been. It’ll happen, you just have to wait.”

Varian gently took his hand away so he could use both of his to run down his face. “This whole things been one problem or delay after the other and no one wants to tell me anything! It’s infuriating how little a shit they give about the fact that it’s my baby in there, or my bloody wife for that matter!”

Val knew she wouldn’t be any comfort right now but he needed a sharp and straight to the point conversation. “Varian, if this were me I’d be begging you to get in there and be with me.”

Varian’s chest heaved with a sigh as he all but visibly deflated, slumping into his chair. “But it’s not you in there, is it? With you, I have an excuse to break the rules, change the way things normally are…but Tiffin is different. She upholds tradition and I have to respect that.”

His brow wrinkled. “Even if I don’t agree with it in the slightest.”

She folded her arms, leaning back in her seat. “Then I’m afraid there’s not much we can do.”

She got up, patting his shoulder and bending for a kiss. “Would you hate me if I went to bed?”

Varian stood to join her, making her smile with his embrace. “Of course I wouldn’t. I’m bloody grateful that you’re here at all, I can’t begrudge you a simple human need.”

She kissed the cleft of his chin, of course noticing how he hadn’t let her go yet despite her declaring that she was retiring. “I just don’t want you worrying yourself to death while I snore away.”

It took a little bit of bending to get his chin on her head but he did it anyway. “Oh yes, because you’re the one who’s notorious of out the both of us for snoring.”

Her eyes were already starting to close with the gentle thuds of his heartbeat soothing her, so he let her go, closing the windows and drawing the curtains so she could at least pretend that they were both starting to wind down.

“Now if I said that you’d do nothing but get defensive.”

He grumbled at the match that had decided not to light, glaring at it once it caught and he could light the candelabra nearest to the bed. “I’m allowed to talk about myself like it Val, you know that.”

Her dress landed with a soft thump outside the washroom door and he snatched it up on his way to stoke the fire. “Self depreciation isn’t attractive in a man Varian.”

Varian huffed, jabbing the coals like they’d personally insulted him. “Then what exactly you __do__ find attractive in me is beyond my fathoming.”

Val rolled her eyes, putting her toothbrush to the side of her mouth so she could talk. “I’m not rehashing the same old shit with you Varian. I love every bit of you, and that’s what matters.”

Varian couldn’t stop the small smile creeping onto his face at her always direct approach, since it always told him that she meant it even if he couldn’t understand why. “I suppose argument is futile?”

Val patted her face dry, sweeping a comb through her hair to get at least three out of the five layers of beeswax sitting on her curls. “Indeed it is.”

She put a hand in front of her mouth to mask her badly hidden yawn, padding out into the main chamber and gratefully accepting the long sleeved slip Varian handed her. Despite it being summer, Lordaeron’s location so far north meant that a small chill still permeated the air.

“Don’t suppose you’ll try and get any sleep yourself?”

Varian shook his head before she’d even finished speaking, knocking the wood border of the armchair he was resting his forearm on. “No, not now, it’s too likely that something will happen.”

Val’s brow furrowed as she looked to the wall adjacent to Tiffin’s room. “I haven’t heard a peep from her…”

Varian’s lip curled in an expression of utter disgust. “They’ve put soundproof wards up around her room so she doesn’t wake anyone. Light forbid any of the puffed up prats staying here be woken up by a woman in labour.”

Val fought so hard not to roll her eyes, only just winning it and kissing him goodnight instead, very much noticing how he hung on. “If you need me, you wake me, understand?”

Varian cupped her chin, stroking it with a thumb and a small smile on his face. “I don’t foresee any situation where I would, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

She tutted, patting his chest and breaking their embrace. “One of these days you’ll just say ‘yes Val’.”

Varian chuckled,settling himself back down and watching her climb into bed, wondering whether he should indeed try to get at least an hour of rest and figuring it wasn’t worth the trouble. “And when I do, you’ll call me a fool for bowing down so easily.”

Another flash of that smile he loved before she snuggled down. “Then I suppose we’ll have to argue for the rest of our lives.”

Varian picked his book up from the table that still had their card game littered over it. “I suppose we will. Sleep well Sweetheart.”

She merely grumbled an answer, apparently swallowed by sleep quicker than either of them had anticipated. He sometimes wished that she snored as he did, for the silence that permeated the room once her eyes closed and her breaths started to slow was nothing short of maddening for the already anxious king. He turned his book over in both hands, putting it back down and choosing to tidy their game instead, passing the cards from hand to hand and trying to get his mind occupied with all things considered.

“I swear, if I never have to go through this shit again I’ll be a happy man.”

He had to laugh, since that was probably what Tiffin was echoing next door.

But then he was filled with instant regret, looking over at the peaceful brunette and knowing that if she’d heard him, she’d be impossibly hurt by his words.

He only wished they could go back to a simpler time, no matter how far into their lives they had to go, but knew it wasn’t exactly possible. All he could do was settle himself in for what was to be one of the longest nights of his life.

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but somehow he’d managed it, needing to be shaken violently by whoever had decided that his slumber was to abruptly end. His eyes were barely functional once they opened and it took a few tries with his thumb and forefinger to get the fog to leave them, feeling his back protest to sleeping in an armchair.

“Wha- Lee? What’s happening? What time is it?”

Lee gave him a few seconds to stand and regain a certain amount of his wits, trying not to smile too widely lest he look insane. “Your Majesty, I have the most wonderful news.”

Varian shushed him, lamely waving a hand in the direction of the bed, where Val still slept soundly. “Keep your voice down, I won’t have her lose precious sleep. What news have you?”

Lee swallowed his excitement down, still beaming at the King. “Queen Tiffin has given birth to a bonnie little boy, Your Majesty. Congratulations.”

And suddenly, Varian was very, __very__ awake.

“A- a boy? And you’re sure?” __That’s probably the stupidest question you’ve ever asked anyone Varian Wrynn.__

He knew it sounded ridiculous, but his mind and body were in such shock that he couldn’t help it. A boy…he had a son. __His __son. It was overwhelming to even contemplate. All day he’d been wondering how he’d feel when he finally got the news, but now he was just a mixed bag of emotions that were threatening to jumble his brain beyond repair. He grabbed Lee’s bicep, loosening his grip straight afterwards.

“Are they both alright? Is Tiffin well? When was he born?”

Lee put a hand up to reassure him that all was indeed well, and he needed a moment to answer. “Her Majesty is absolutely fine Sire, she just needs her rest. The prince was born about twenty minutes ago. The midwife was cleaning him up as I left.”

Varian needed to take a few deep breaths, not really knowing what to say or do. He was a father…Twenty four and he was a father. It seemed too soon, but then on the other side of the coin, had the mother been different he would’ve been alot younger…was he too old?

Was he condemning that boy to live with a father who would be in his forties when he hit twenty…no, he couldn’t think about all of this now. The boy was barely an hour old, there was no point in wondering what was to come just yet.

“Can I see him? Can I see my son?”

Lee nodded, letting a wave of relief wash over him. He’d been denied entry so much over the past two days, to hear that he finally had permission to see to his family was quite uplifting. He pointed to his desk, clapping the younger man’s shoulder.

“Can you write a note for Val, so she doesn’t worry, or wonder where I’ve gone?”

Lee gave him a wide smile. “I’ll do one better Your Majesty- I’ll stay here and tell her in person, to give you some time with the two of them.”

Varian gave his shoulder a grateful squeeze, tidying himself up like he was planning to impress his child, which he supposed was a goal of his. This child would look to him for every little decision they made in their life, and he had to be ready with the right answers to guide him, answers he hadn’t even really thought of yet and would probably never know.

“Thank you. I…I suppose I better go.”

Lee gave him a small nod, finding it quite endearing how such a man could show this much unbridled emotion, proving to everybody that he wasn’t the hard shell that perhaps he’d been turning into over the past few years.

He watched him quickly bend to kiss Val’s head, moving her hair from her face and having a certain amount of…well, Lee could only call it __sadness __in his smile as he straightened.

The door closed and Lee had to wonder what exactly was running through his King’s head, or whether this would be the final piece to the contentment so many wanted for him. He sighed, settling down at Varian’s desk and starting to pen the announcements of the Royal Birth for the rest of the Alliance to save doing them later.

Varian had rarely been afraid; He wasn’t afraid when he faced the trolls of Stranglethorn as a wet behind the ears eighteen year old, he wasn’t afraid when Stormwind burned, he wasn’t even afraid when the final battle of the war came. But right now, standing in front of Tiffin’s door like an absolute madman… he was petrified.

He managed to start running a kingdom that wasn’t even there, he had managed to bring his people home…yet he couldn’t open a door to see his first born. “You’re being fucking ridiculous Varian.”

Jon and Nan were watching him a little ways away, with the maid giving the guard his tenth cup of coffee that night. “Your Majesty, it’s perfectly normal to be nervous.”

Varian turned his head a little too quickly to look sane. “I’m not nervous. I’m just collecting my bearings.”

Nan put a cautious hand on his arm. “I’m going back in anyway Your Majesty, we can do it at the same time if you like?”

Varian managed a small smile. “If anyone asks, the timing of our arrival was purely coincidental, understood?”

Nan’s warm smile put him at a certain amount of ease and she opened the door, sweeping in and letting him in afterwards, curtseying to the blonde sitting in the bed with a freshly brightened face and hair that held no trace of the past two days, braided and tidy, just as a queen should be.

“King Varian, Your Majesty.” Tiffin’s wide smile was quite the welcome sight with all things considered, and she beckoned him over, happily accepting his embrace.

“How are you?”

She patted his back, letting him perch himself at the edge of the bed and take her hand, really taking a good look and now noticing the bags under her eyes, ones he feared he had a matching set of. “Do you want the answer I’m giving everyone else, or the truth?”

His look only made her laugh in that light way of hers. “Sore, tired, and my mouth is as dry as Val’s wit.”

He felt the tension of the past two days start to lift from his shoulders with his own quiet chuckle, but it faded as he anxiously looked around. “The baby?”

Tiffin inclined her head to the busy midwife, and now Varian was concentrating he could hear the small whimpers and coos meaning his son was being poked and prodded, which of course he wasn’t happy with, but couldn’t do anything about. “She’s being very ‘thorough’ with his measurements.”

Varian’s grip on her hand tightened. “But he’s alright?”

Tiffin’s loving smile was so reassuring to him right now that he never wanted her to stop doing it.

Despite the bittersweet nature of the whole situation, he had to finally admit to himself that he was rather excited to see what kind of father he’d be, no matter who the boy’s mother was.

“Ten fingers, ten toes, and his father’s eyes.”

Varian was sure that only a select few had seen his dopey, completely contented smile, and he could now add Tiffin to that list. “He has my eyes?”

Tiffin looked over his shoulder, making him turn and find his son being brought over to them, wrapped tightly in a blue silk blanket.

“Would you like to hold him, Your Majesty?”

The once harsh voice of the Lordaeronian woman had turned into quite a soothing one, but still Varian could feel his chest tighten.

“I…I’m not sure whether I sh-” Tiffin squeezed his hand. “You’ll be fine Varian.”

Varian could feel every nerve, every doubt melt away as more of his son was put into his arms, and soon he was cradling him like he’d been doing it his entire life. “Light above…Tiffin, he’s beautiful. He looks like you.”

The different voice must have startled the boy, and eyes that were indeed the same as the King’s looked up at him in a curiosity that Varian would probably never understand. “Don’t start crying or I’ll do it again.”

He hadn’t been aware of the tears gathering in his eyes until she’d said it, quickly wiping them with the back of his hand and hovering the pinky over his boy’s tiny fingers, catching his breath when the littlest digits curled around it and he felt a rush of warmth that until now he’d swear he only felt with Val.

“Have you named him yet?” Tiffin shook her head, moving the blanket down so she could see their son’s face.

“In my family, the men name the sons, and the women the daughters. So it’s your decision.”

Varian hadn’t really given the idea much thought; of course there were boy names that he absolutely adored, but they were ones to be kept sacred, ones he’d decided with Val for __their __children, it wouldn’t be fair if he used one of them now. He wanted the world to know his son would be strong, a force to be reckoned with, someone who wouldn’t be bullied by anyone walking Azeroth….

“Anduin. His name will be Anduin.”


	29. A sickly moment of dark surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Anduin’s first eight months on Azeroth were a whirlwind for Varian, who felt as if he’d been shambling through them in a mess of sleepless nights, becoming overworked and putting himself through rigorous training when really, there was no need for it anymore, but something in both his mind and body told him he had to be ready.

The funniest thing about it all was that he wouldn’t have changed any of it for the world, and was probably the most content he’d been since the beginning of the war, it was an odd feeling that he wasn’t sure he deserved but would enjoy regardless, and today was no exception.

He was the first one awake, though that wasn’t much of a surprise anymore since he had strangely attuned his body to wake up with Anduin automatically in the first few months of his life. What was surprising was how he couldn’t hear a peep from the room next door where the boy and his mother resided nowadays, and from glancing at his watch he realised just how early he’d risen and felt rather foolish for it.

Any other man would have taken it as a sign to either go back to sleep or get on with his day, but Varian was ignoring both of those easily achievable instincts and choosing to merely lay here, listening to the soft breaths of the woman next to him and finding it the most relaxing thing in the world.

He had things to do today, of course he did, but they could wait, just for a few more minutes. It always fascinated him how much a human could shift their position no matter how deep their sleep, and Val was the perfect example of it this morning since he was sure she’d been snuggled to him when they’d finally cut their losses and come to bed last night, whereas now she was splayed on her stomach and had curled up with a serene look on her face, telling Varian that for at least one night her nightmares hadn’t plagued her, something he was always grateful for.

He had no intentions on waking her; the past few nights had been rough on all of them now Anduin was in the full throes of teething, all taking turns to soothe the child until he eventually went to sleep on either Varian or Tiffin’s chests.

He couldn’t berate Anduin for it or whine like an annoyed child, it couldn’t be helped and they all knew that, but it didn’t make it any easier when the whole house was up at three because of it.

Now he had to smile, reaching over and running his fingertips as lightly as he could muster over Val’s forearm and finding it quite hilarious how she had gotten her way time and time again, this time it was the living situation they had briefly discussed at Winter Veil.

He had kept his promise and started making arrangements about six days after Anduin’s birth, moving the three of them into Val’s house a few weeks after and not regretting it at all. The privacy, intimacy and just all round __homeliness__ of the situation was absolutely intoxicating to the King, who finally had a sanctuary to retreat to after his duties for the day were done, somewhere he could truly be himself, it was wonderful.

He supposed another positive effect his presence had brought was the council actually agreeing that a permanent Stormwind dwelling would be best for the monarch, with them surprising him even more by setting aside a good amount of gold from the crown coffers to furnish a house that by all accounts would’ve stayed relatively empty for a lot longer than it did by the time Varian had brought Tiffin and Anduin to permanently stay here.

Although he couldn’t read her thoughts, he was under the impression that Val was enjoying having him here, and if she wasn’t, he’d be damned if she’d said anything to that effect.

She start stirring and for a horrible second he thought his touches had woken her up, but all she did was grope for his pillow and pull it over to her like the little bed hog she was, overlapping it with her own and all but planting her face in it, leaving Varian the barest slither and making it rather difficult to stop himself laughing.

“Alright, I guess I’m getting up then.”

She shuffled again as he said it, letting out a small whine when his arm slid from under her head, but she settled once again and he felt it alright to carefully get out of bed, feeling along the wall for the back of the door and taking his robe down once his fingers caught the velvet trim, leaving it open and slowly bending to pick up his trousers from last night, choosing to go downstairs before putting them on.

He couldn’t resist a peek into Tiffin and Anduin’s room, cringing a little at the squeaky hinges of the door, but it seemed to not faze either of them.

Varian bent over Anduin’s cradle, smiling at how the boy’s mouth was hanging agape and one little fist was lying next to his head, and the other arm was practically strangling a little frog that Minnie had knitted him and he surprisingly adored, refusing to sleep without it and making Val need to wash the thing about once a week where it was always covered in mud, dribble or dirt.

Anduin’s long lashes didn’t even flutter when Varian’s knuckle ran down his cheek, looking huge against the soft, pale skin of his beautiful son, a boy that Varian would die or kill for in a heartbeat, without any hesitation or even a rational thought.

He didn’t understand what Robin had told him about loving Anduin from the second he was born so damn fiercely until he’d seen him with his own eyes and realised just how much love he did harbour for the tiny human nestled safely in his bed without a care in world.

He would admit to anyone that being a father was one of the hardest things Varian had ever done in his life, but he would give himself a rare ounce of praise, since in his own mind he wasn’t the worst at it by far.

Yes, there were things he was still clueless about, like this whole ‘teething’ business, but things like his feeds and other basic needs were second nature by this point, and he could trust the two women around him to know when he was doing something wrong and tell him about that thing in enough time in order to rectify it, which to their credit, they had been doing.

And of course, Minnie had __insisted __on staying for the first few weeks to get them in the swing of things, making parenting look as easy as taking a piss until Varian would actually try the things she showed him and panicked in fear of breaking his son’s legs putting a pair of trousers on.

They all got a good laugh out of it and Varian soon got over his absurd fear of hurting Anduin with every little touch, but at the time it had been a legitimate one, so he had no shame in it.

He left them both to sleep, grimacing at the door closing louder than he wanted it to, still holding his trousers and trying not to trip over the annoyance that was Val’s new house-mate; a silver tabby had turned up allegedly ‘out of the blue’ about three months ago, a scraggly little thing that Val had taken a shine to (as she did with every damn feline that crossed her path) and without Varian or Carson’s consent she had homed the thing, and the King had hated the furry nuisance ever since.

All it did was steal his food, get under his feet and generally infuriate him, and he knew it sounded ludicrous but he was more than sure the little shit was doing it on purpose.

Val had laughed her head off when he’d voiced his suspicions to her, but he was convinced beyond measure that Esme (Val had named her in five minutes flat) hated him as much as he hated her.

He lamely kicked at her, attempting not to fall arse over face down the slanted ladder that counted as stairs in Val’s eyes. “Get lost you little bi- go on, shoo.”

Of course she followed him, leaping onto the table and sitting with a hard stare as he pulled his trousers on, with him only realising once he was done. “What? What do you want?”

She licked her lips and once again he started his usual grumbling, passing the table she was perched on and pulling the doors to the pantry open, sniffing the milk in a lidded jug to make sure it wasn’t sour because Light forbid the fucking cat no-one except Val wanted died, pouring it into a bowl he pulled from a shelf above the kitchen side and half heartedly pushing it towards her.

“There, you little scrounger, now leave me be.” He fought the smile tugging at his lips when her head pushed itself under his palm and a small purr filled the silence. “Oh no, don’t act cute, it won’t work with me.”

He quickly patted her head regardless, filling the kettle from a pump in the corner of the room and hooking it onto the fire, searching through the drawers to find where the last person to come up last night had left the flint, stepping back when a flame took hold and letting the water boil, flopping down on the stool at his writing desk, taking one look at the stack of paperwork he’d put off last night and feeling his insides wither.

“I swear I have a damn Chamberlain for this.” He did, but Gregor was in Westfall with the rest of his staff, and Varian would be damned if he was going to trudge all the way down there today, it was bad enough Val was doing it.

She had volunteered to meet members of the church down there to help hand out food and supplies to the citizens that had jumped the gun and come back to Stormwind with nothing to actually return to yet.

The Stonemasons’ progress hadn’t ‘stalled’ per se, but the heatwave that had graced them as it did every year had slowed them down, making the houses that had been projected for that month not be finished on time, hence why Val had arranged with Benedictus to make sure those who didn’t have dwellings yet were kept at least comfortable.

She would be staying overnight, which he wasn’t too happy about, but he couldn’t stop her, it would be ridiculous to even try.

He whispered the tip of his quill over the list of things she was taking with her, signing the bottom of it and digging in his pocket for Val’s lighter and melting the wax for his seal, pushing his stool back to swiftly take the kettle from the fire once that damned whistle started, spooning coffee grounds into a clay mug and inhaling as the water went in, feeling the fog clouding his mind already starting to lift with even the smell.

He took a long sip once it was ready, debating whether to take a cup of tea up to Val and deciding against it, choosing to give her a little bit longer in bed today since it was a rare day that she didn’t have work.

He knew she didn’t enjoy being an apprentice blacksmith once again, but she had admitted she didn’t have a choice; they needed gold and she had expertise, it was the easiest option by far.

She had very few days to herself because of it, and if anything it made Varian more determined to make sure she relaxed when she didn’t have to work herself to the bone. Letting a yawn take over his face for a good few seconds he settled back at his desk, barely looking up when the front door opened and Carson shrugged his coat off, throwing it over the back of the chaise.

“Thought you’d be upstairs still.”

Varian shrugged, leaning an elbow on the back of his chair. “Val’s still asleep, and you know what she’s like if you wake her up.”

Carson snickered, pouring himself a coffee and snatching a scone from the pantry, eyeing up Esme as she did the same thing to his food. “All too well unfortunately. We all knew to stay well clear of her when morning signal sounded.”

Varian got up, taking his mug to the bucket that housed their dirty dishes. “How was work?”

Carson had been an employee of the Nag’s Head for a few months, doing nightshift after nightshift, using his size and strength to control the patrons better than any inn-man Varian had seen. “Same as usual, it’s always quiet on a Monday.”

He ran a hand down his face. “Though that doesn’t mean I’m not absolutely knackered.”

Varian sat down at the table this time, reluctantly stroking Esme’s neck. “I won’t insult you by saying I feel your pain.” Carson’s eyebrow cocked. “Anduin up again?”

Varian gave him a slow nod, pinching the bridge of his nose as he remembered another task he had to carry out today. “That reminds me, I need to get the rosehip syrup from the apothecary. Shit.”

Carson waved a hand, swallowing his over zealous gulp down. “I’ll do it, I have to go over there for Val’s ointment anyway.”

Varian frowned, picking at his nails. “I didn’t think her scars would be hurting this far down the line. Makes me feel a little ignorant.”

He got a reassuring smile but wasn’t entirely placated by it. “Come on Varian, you heard Dr. Lineker, it’ll get better the more time goes on. It’s still early days yet, they’re bound to pull a little.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose. “Early days? Carson, it’s been nearly two years.”

He got a nonchalant shrug this time, getting slightly irritated by how casually the Kul Tiran was handling the subject of something that would affect Val for the rest of her life. “Compared to a lifetime, that’s absolutely nothing.”

Thankfully the older man could see how annoyed Varian was becoming and swiftly changed the subject. “The Stonemasons are already at work. I have to give them their due, they don’t bloody stop.”

Varian made a noise of agreement marred with frustration, taking his hand away from Esme and sweeping his hair back with it. “And yet they still don’t get any respect from my councillors. Or anyone, for that matter.”

Carson’s grimace told Varian exactly what he was about to say before his mouth even opened, but he let him get it off of his chest regardless. “Hard workers never do mate, it’s just the way it is. Val put in all that work before Stormwind fell for the army and did anyone thank her for it? No. Just like we didn’t get thanked for fighting the damn thing.”

Varian wasn’t entirely sure what he could or should say to that, so merely stood, putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “But it doesn’t go unnoticed my friend, nor will it ever. Gratitude is hardly spoken out-loud nowadays but that doesn’t mean it’s not present.”

Carson gave him a strained smile. “I appreciate that Varian, I really do.”

Varian quickly checked the time again, furrowing his brow. “You know what? I might go for a run, before everyone wakes up, Light knows I need to get back to form.”

Carson looked rather thoughtful, putting his mug down and folding his arms. “Mind if I tag along? I’ve started getting a gut since we got home.”

Varian didn’t see any harm in it, giving him a nod as they both started up the stairs. “I usually go on a circuit around the city, it’ll be a good hour. Are you sure you can keep up?”

Carson gave him a middle finger, opening the door to his room. “Just make sure you leave a note for Val so we don’t get castrated when we get back.”

Varian snorted, knowing full well that he was only being semi-serious and slowly opening the door to his own room, quickly peeking in and finding Val still asleep, so as quietly as a man his size and strength could manage he closed it behind him, thanking the light that their closet was merely a rail on the adjacent wall so he could easily locate and grab his sleeveless shirt, one he always kept back for training when it was too hot for gambesons, ducking under the bed and somehow holding both boots with two fingers.

And of course, the second he opened the door, Val woke up. He knew it had been too good to be true so far, and had wondered how exactly she’d slept through everything when really, she was just as light a sleeper as him nowadays. She didn’t sit bolt upright or wake up straight away, but her eyes opened and gave him no choice but to put his boots down and kneel by her head, brushing her hair back and gently kissing her cheek.

“Apologies for waking you Sweetheart.”

Val’s sleepy smile was one of his favourite things in the world, and today was no exception as her eyelids fluttered a little, appreciating the quiet he gave her while they opened fully. “Would you be insulted if I said you didn’t?”

Varian chuckled, choosing not to listen to his heart and smother her with affection, for all it would do was annoy her beyond reason, especially this early in the day, it was in no way something he wanted. “Not a bit.”

She shimmied closer to the edge of the bed, stretching herself out not unlike the cat who was probably waiting patiently for her downstairs. “Any reason you’re up so early?”

Varian shrugged, feeling his knees protest at this much bending and heaving himself up, sitting on the bed by hers instead. “You know me, once I’m up, I’m up.”

Her brow wrinkled. “Is Anduin awake then?”

Varian shook his head, making her forehead relax in relief. “No, he seems to have actually slept through for once. I just couldn’t sleep, that’s all.”

She lamely pointed to his boots, still looking half asleep. “Going somewhere?”

Varian was harshly reminded that Carson was waiting for him and nodded. “Aye, Carson and I are going for a city run. You’re more than welcome to join us.”

She shook her head, tapping her chin in thought. “No, but I might go to market and get the stuff for a full breakfast, I could just demolish one right now.”

She turned onto her back, holding her hand out and squeezing his when he gave it to her. “I wouldn’t say no to one either now you’ve said about it. We’ll try not to be out too long then.”

Val wrinkled her nose, wiping her mouth. “No, take your time, I’ll be a while getting ready.”

Varian linked their fingers, bringing her hand up to his mouth. “Good deal. I’ll see you soon love.”

She let him pull her up so she was sitting upright, putting his arms around her and feeling himself practically melt into her sleep warmed embrace. “You always make it near on impossible to leave, do you know that?”

Val’s laugh was barely a mumble, and she looked up at him from where her head was nestled in his shoulder. “You make it sound like I’m doing it on purpose.”

Her hair had grown back a considerable amount since Anduin’s birth, enough for him to run his fingers through it and brush the nape of her neck when he got to the ends, something he was always happy about. “I’m starting to think you are. It’s been your plan all along, to keep me to yourself.”

She shuffled back, poking him in the chest with her toe. “I have you to myself already Varian, I don’t need to be sneaky about it. Now go on, you go run and I’ll get ready to go. If Anduin’s awake by that point I’ll take him, get some sunshine on his face.”

Her brow furrowed as he pulled his boots over, having no qualms about getting noisily dressed now she was awake. “I’m not sure where I’ll be when you get back but it’ll be either here or the market, so try both.”

Varian leant over and kissed her cheek, pulling his shirt over his head and feeling a strange, constricting heat already, only mildly cooled by the window she padded across the room to open. “I’ll keep it in mind. What time are you leaving today?”

She looked confused and he wasn’t sure why. “Leaving , for what?…oh! Didn’t I tell you? Tiffin’s going instead.”

Varian’s face told her that she hadn’t told him that. “When was this decided?”

Val shrugged, lighting a cigarillo and hanging out of the window once she’d put her robe on. “About five minutes before we went to bed. She’s going to visit her sister while she’s there, and we both decided it would probably look better for the people if the Queen went instead.”

She chuckled, taking a long drag. “We decided it so late in the evening that there was no time to tell anyone she’s going, so they’re in for a bit of a pleasant shock.”

Varian wasn’t happy, she could tell just by looking at him. “And she’s taking Anduin, I presume?”

Val’s face went blank. “I assume so.”

Varian’s look darkened. “I don’t want the Ellerians having anything to do with him, the two of you know that already.”

Val put a hand up. “Varian, I can’t control what Tiffin does, and you have to be a little bit lenient. Anduin barely takes the bottle, he needs to go with Tiffin. It’s one night, he’ll be fine.”

He obviously wasn’t content about it but there wasn’t much she could do about it. His frown relaxed after a good while, eventually turning into what was by all accounts a happy grin. “So I’ll have you all to myself tonight?”

Val gave him a small but profound wink. “Indeed. I was thinking maybe we could go for dinner later?”

He looked as eager about the idea as she did. “It has certainly been a while…when was the last time it was just us?”

Val lamely shrugged, not even bothering to think about it. “Well before the bloody war, I should think. So is that a yes?”

Varian leant on one hand against the wall, clucking his tongue as he truly thought of what he had to do today and just how packed his schedule was. “It’s a firm ‘probably’. Ask me again at lunch and I’ll give you a definite answer, but I promise even if we don’t go somewhere, I’ll make tonight special.”

She knew she was keeping him, so gestured to the door with an incline of her head. “Good deal. Go on, before Car leaves without you.”

She gave the door a smile as he left, carrying on with her cigarillo and leaning out the window, already hearing the two of them laughing boisterously and catching a glimpse as they set off, making her smile turn to a grin as she realised just how settled Varian was now, it was refreshing to see. She figured she had time to get washed and dressed, knowing full well that Varian’s runs were never under an hour long and choosing to take advantage of it.

Rolling her cigarillo out so she could light it later she flicked through her clothes, glancing at the window and seeing nothing but blazing sunshine,. Thankfully she found what was possibly her only cotton dress, a white puffball sleeve that upon further inspection looked a little too see through, so she paired with with a red lace up overdress and slung them both on the bed, choosing to make it later since no one was really expected to just come into her room at any point today.

She snatched the towel that Varian had briefly used the night before and discarded on the chair in front of her vanity table, fully appreciating how the gnomes had given most houses plumbing and running a small bath.

Tiffin and Anduin were awake by the time she was tying her hair up, and the Queen felt no qualms on simply opening the door with a grin on her face. “Good morning. I wasn’t expecting you to be actually up.”

Val held her hands out for an over excited Anduin, who’d clearly been given his feed and was kicking his little legs like it was to be the last thing he would ever do, chomping down on the wooden teething ring in his hand. “Varian woke me up without meaning to, bless him.”

Tiffin sat on her bed, making Val regret not making it all of a sudden. “Where is he?”

Val stopped popping her mouth at a a giggling Anduin, giving Tiffin her full attention. “Oh, he went for a run with Carson.”

She couldn’t help her dopey smile. “He’s actually starting to relax, I don’t know whether you noticed?”

Tiffin’s eyes lit up as she stood, not being able to handle the messy room anymore and drawing a sigh from Val as she started to make the bed. “I have indeed. He’s started to look after himself again instead of putting it on the back-burner, it’s a relief to see.”

Val tickled Anduin’s belly, finding it hard to look away from his bright blue eyes, the eyes of his father and ones she’d loved for so many years that she didn’t realise she could do it even more, yet here she was. “We’re getting the old Varian back, yes we are. You’ll love him Little Lion, he’s so much more fun when he’s not worrying about nasty old politics or wars.”

She noticed Tiffin’s muffled laughs and her brows drew down. “What?”

The blonde ceased her badly disguised laughter, taking her hand from her mouth. “Nothing, it’s just that tone you have with Anduin makes me laugh, that’s all. You can hear the years of baby talk experience in it.”

Val shrugged, making Anduin chirp louder when it jostled him. “That’s what comes with having a cousin that doesn’t know what sheaths are.”

Tiffin started pulling the pillow she was holding with a small grin on her face. “Do you though?”

Val closed the window a little, putting Anduin on the now tidy bed and making his bear dance for him. “Do I what?”

Tiffin’s coy demeanour mostly intrigued Val, but at the same time worried her a little bit. “Know what sheaths are?”

Val didn’t mean to look as shocked as she did, but that sort of question coming from someone who was normally considered far too dignified to even discuss sex caught her off guard a little before realising that Tiffin was still a woman despite her title, so it wasn’t that out of the blue. “….what would you say if I said at some point I did, but not at all recently?”

Tiffin’s eyebrows both rose. “So you and Varian are….right now?”

Val shook her head, thankfully knowing what she was talking about. “Not actively. I think we just both have that mentality now that where I’ve been told our chances are slim, we have to take every one we can get, so it means we can be less cautious, does that make sense?”

Tiffin’s concern was as plain as the nose on her face as she let Anduin climb up her chest. “But Val, if you do fall preg-”

Val held a hand up to cut her off. “I know, it’ll be a bastard. But in fairness Tiffin, I think Varian and I can accept that now and just feel lucky if it happens at all.”

The blonde knew that was to be the end of the conversation (both Val and Varian had a knack for making that point very clear) and changed the subject, patting Anduin’s back as he put his little arms around her neck in a first attempt at a hug. “Francesca knows I’m coming later, and has offered to house me for the night.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked as she ducked under the bed to find her shoes. “Are you sure you want to after everything? Tiffin, she’s barely got off of her arse to visit you __or__ Anduin and you’ve been back in Stormwind for months now.”

Tiffin’s dismay was written all over her features. “I know that, but she’s all I have left Val, it’s alot less hassle to lead the way and go to her instead of making the rift wider and ignoring her.”

Val didn’t look convinced.“Varian’s not happy you’re taking Anduin, just to warn you. I managed to placate him for now but you know what he’s like.”

Tiffin barely managed a smile. “Thank you. I knew he wouldn’t, but Anduin needs to know his family doesn’t just consist of us and Minnie.”

Val wrinkled her nose, knowing she was right but not being able to help siding with Varian on this one. If there was anything she hated most in the world it was family that expected her to do all the legwork when it came to keeping in touch, it showed no love or loyalty and quite frankly, insulted Val to her core.

So when Francesca Ellerian had only come to Lordaeron Keep to see Anduin then refused to come to the house after simply because Val and Carson lived there, she washed her hands of the bitch and was trying to dissuade Tiffin from keep indulging her despite her lack of concern about anything to do with them.

“I know, but it’s just an annoying situation.”

Tiffin appreciated her toned down opinion on it, but hers wasn’t budging. “True as that may be, Anduin deserves to know his family.”

Her face contradicted her words. “Though it may be difficult should he want Varian like he does at night.”

She grimaced, an ugly expression for what was normally a gentle face. “You think I should leave Anduin here then? Be honest with me, I shan’t become offended.”

Val leant back against her vanity, taking a long minute. “It’s not up to me, but I think that Francesca doesn’t deserve his company, that’s all.”

Now she smiled. “Besides, you could use a night off.”

Tiffin kissed the side of the boy’s head with her own smile. “I’ll admit, a full night’s sleep __does__ sound inviting…”

She started rocking Anduin as he started to fuss, gently patting his backside. “But I would’ve thought you and Varian would want a night to yourselves?”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, genuinely not fussed. “We were only going to go to dinner, Anduin can come with us.”

Tiffin gave her an over-exaggerated sigh. “Alright, as long as you’re sure that you don’t mind him tagging along.”

Val held her hands out, kissing one of Anduin’s round cheeks once Tiffin passed him to her and turning the tiny blonde to face his mother. “He won’t be tagging along, he’s Varian’s son, it’s a privilege to have him with us.”

She felt her stomach start to protest at how she hadn’t filled it yet, tickling the sole of Anduin’s foot. “Fancy coming to market with me to grab what we need for breakfast?”

Tiffin deliberated, shaking her head. “I would absolutely love to, but I haven’t actually packed and I’m supposed to be leaving by lunchtime.”

She bit her bottom lip with a sweet smile on her face. “I don’t suppose you could?…”

Val gave her a wink. “I’ll take Anduin with me. Jon can carry everything while I push.” She kissed the blonde’s cheek, happy that she’d already dressed the prince so she didn’t have to wrestle with kicking legs and a baby who had learned that rolling was now one of his favourite past-times. “Come on then squidge, let’s go wake Jon up.”

Tiffin’s laugh echoed a little bit as she came down the stairs after her, intent on getting some tea. “Wherever on Azeroth did you get that nickname Val? I asked Varian and even he doesn’t know.”

Val flashed her a grin, only just resisting the urge to hop from the last step. “Because I can do this to his cheeks.”

Tiffin couldn’t help her laugh as Val squished Anduin’s cheeks between a thumb and forefinger, gently enough to not hurt him but enough to make him rather annoyed at the gesture. “Ah, now I understand. If he starts to fuss Val, just bring him back, don’t feel obliged to deal with it.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, loudly singing to tell Tiffin in not so many words that she wasn’t listening, enjoying the queen’s laughter as she went outside, finding Jon in a short sleeved gambeson instead of his usual suit of armour, chatting animatedly with Tiffin’s own guardsmen.

“Jon, can you hold the prince while I get the carriage please?”

The curly haired man excused himself from the conversation and gladly obeyed, flashing a grin at Anduin and soothing him when Val ducked back inside, letting Tiffin help her navigate Anduin’s baby carriage (Varian called it a wicker basket on wheels, but Val knew it was a little more fancy than that) over the step and out in front of the house, catching the toys she threw her and waving as the two of them finally set off.

“So where we off to this fine morning?”

Val made sure Anduin was cushioned properly, giving him his squeaky rabbit and grinning at him. “We are going on a quest to get the things needed for the biggest, most satisfying breakfast we’ve had for a while. Varian and Car are out running, and they’ll need a decent meal when they get back.”

Jon was practically salivating, she could see it clear as day on his face. “Don’t worry, you’re invited as well.”

The wink that accompanied her confirmation only made him chortle in the gruff way of his, making Anduin laugh simply because the older man was.

Despite the fact that the heat had made plate armour impossible to wear, Val was a little glad that he had kept his sword and shield on his back, it did its job and made her feel alot safer wandering the streets with the Prince of Stormwind knowing someone with reflexes that weren’t baby oriented was with them should Light forbid anything happen.

She had admitted (rather begrudgingly) to Varian that having a guard was increasingly becoming more and more the norm for her, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She could handle herself, she had proved that by merely living through the war and the battles that took place during, but now Anduin was here, it would be increasingly difficult to protect the both of them.

She knew more than anyone that once her concentration was on something it seldom left it, leaving her to shiver at the mere thought of what would happen and just make her more grateful for Jon’s presence.

Varian was in the process of hiring someone exclusively for her, but so far he hadn’t been satisfied by any of the applicants, so the Westfall native was their sole line of defence for now, and on the surface at least he seemed content with that.

“I should bloody hope I am, since I’m presuming that I’m carrying it all back?”

Val waved to those who recognised and greeted her, quickly arranging drinks with the fletcher before turning left and traversing what there was of the residential district so far. “Unless you’d rather push the carriage? He only tries to leap out once or twice, you’ll be fine.”

Now he snickered. “No thanks, I’d rather cradle bacon in my arms than a baby.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Oh hush, you enjoy Anduin’s company as much as the rest of us.”

Jon snorted. “I never said otherwise. I just can’t imagine doing it every single day for the rest of my life.”

Val’s laugh was quiet, telling Jon she was caught in the claws of remembrance. “My brother used to say after Papa died that he finally understood what he meant about eighteen not being when you stop being a parent.”

She grimaced, appreciating the small pat on her back. “He would’ve made a great Father at some point.”

She sucked in a breath, squaring her shoulders and telling Jon without even opening her mouth that the conversation wasn’t going anywhere. “So what about you? Are you sweet on anyone?”

Jon scoffed, brushing his already slightly damp hair back and cursing how thick it was, something Val could relate to, so she silently passed him a hair tie she had on her wrist in case hers broke, getting a smile of gratitude and momentarily pausing so he could put his hair up. “I don’t have time to be sweet on anyone Milady, not until this new guard arrives and we can swap every now and then.”

Val frowned, knowing what he was talking about and feeling rather bad about it. “Well, what if we made it so whenever Varian’s home you take the time off? I don’t want you giving up your life for us Jon.”

Now he chuckled, starting to walk again and hearing the noise of the morning rabble already, astounding them both once again with how quickly Stormwind had returned to its semi-normal state despite everything, with stalls being set up around a half built Trade District, vendors walking about with trays of bread or fish strapped around their necks, shouting over the throng of voices even though they can hardly be heard.

“Milady, it’s my __job__ to give up my life for you and the prince, I wouldn’t be much of a guard otherwise.”

Val rolled her eyes, turning Anduin around so he could see everything, turning his head at all the sounds and colours of the resurrected city. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Everyone deserves a little time to themselves every once in a while.”

She waved over to Lizette, who she had to admit was a sight for sore eyes considering she was one of the few familiar faces Val could see nowadays. “So, what’s first on our list?”

Val didn’t actually have one, and apparently it was obvious. “Erm…I’m going to say eggs, because I’m __really__ not sure if we have them.”

Jon folded his arms, looking around for the relevant stall and pointing her towards it. “Right then, let’s get started before it becomes lunchtime.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She must have been out longer than she had expected to be, since before she knew it , a sweat covered Varian and Carson were waving and calling over, taking a steady stride over to her with the biggest smiles on their faces, something Val was very much glad to see. She handed over the silver and copper coins for the lushrooms and begrudgingly accepted Varian’s salty kiss on her cheek with only the smallest of grimaces.

“You absolutely stink.”

She wasn’t sure who was laughing more, the Kul Tiran stretching his calves out as he leant on the wall, or the king who bent and did the same thing to Anduin, ruffling what wisps of blonde hair the boy had. “Shows we’ve actually done something love.”

Val gladly let Varian push the carriage once he’d greeted Jon, trying to think in her head whether she’d gotten everything and cursing when she’d forgotten bacon of all things. “Good run?”

Varian snorted, looking worlds away from a clean cut king with his hair damp in its loose ponytail and carrying out what was by all accounts (to some at least) a woman’s job, but to Val he just looked like a doting father who’d taken a few minutes to himself and was now eager to jump back on the saddle and be the parent again, cooing and pulling faces at his son, who had clearly noticed how happy his father was and was mimicking his large smile.

“It was until Mr. Big blouse over there needed to take a break.”

Carson unsubtly gave him the finger, earning a swat from Val. “It was all of thirty seconds! Apologies if I don’t have the fucking stamina of a king! How the hells you can keep going after that long is beyond me!”

Val had truly thought it would be her laughing immaturely at what was probably an innocent sentence, but no, this time she was surprised to learn that Jon had much the same dirty humour as she did, getting to the point where he had to actually stop and bend over, covering his mouth as he tried in vain to maintain some dignity and stay the image of a disciplined guard.

Of course what made it worse was that his laughter had started Val off, starting a vicious cycle of immaturity that Varian and Carson could only roll their eyes at. “Light, it’s like having three children.”

Val straightened, swatting him on the arm and huffing only semi-seriously. “Jon started it.”

The guard wiped his eyes, clearly doing his damnedest not to laugh again. “Apologies Majesty, it’s just…Light that sounded wrong.”

Carson rubbed both palms together, slinging an arm over Val’s shoulders and making her fight not to gag. “Well come on then woman, where’s this breakfast you promised?”

Val’s guilty look only made Varian smile more, since everyone in there little group knew that the two of them had been in no way expecting it and once again Carson was merely teasing the petite brunette. “I got chatting and ended up running a bit late, sorry. If it’s any consolation, it’s just bacon I have to get then we can go home and have it.”

The Kul Tiran pretended to swoon, putting his weight on Val and making the squeaking woman push him away with an expression of pure annoyance. Varian stopped the carriage, noticing his son’s eyelids start to droop and rubbing a knuckle on his cheek.

“How long has he been up Val?”

She took a few seconds to turn on the spot and find the square clock. “He woke up not long after you left…but it could’ve been longer. So it makes sense that he’s getting tired.”

Varian was already scooping him up in one arm and letting her arrange the small pillow that padded the wicker so he could lay Anduin down, kissing his head before he did and running a palm over it. “Typical. He’s always asleep when I get back, no matter what time of day it is.”

Val kissed his arm, not really caring about the state he was in and patting it after. “Don’t moan about it Varian, it’ll all change soon and then you’ll be __wishing__ he slept this long.”

Anduin had a vice like grip on Varian’s finger, only letting go when Val stealthily slipped Mr. Froggy under his arm, making the king smile more dopily than he would’ve liked considering he was in public. “I know, but I just feel like I’m missing everything.”

Val shrugged as if it were nothing, not really helping Varian’s mood about the whole thing. “Well then you’ll be happy to know we have him all to ourselves from lunchtime onwards, so you better get all your duties done as quickly as you can this morning.”

Varian’s brow furrowed, waving to those who acknowledged him now they were walking again, feeling a little disoriented and having no idea why. He figured it was because Vancleef had kept good on his plans to make Stormwind bigger than it was before, and Varian just wasn’t used to the journey between shops taking this long.

But maybe it was because he wasn’t used to just going into the city anymore…he would admit that in the few years before Stormwind’s fall he’d isolated himself in the Keep a little bit, so it did make sense. It had been out of respect for the woman walking next to him that he’d done it, even if she would never believe him if he told her so.

He knew he’d hurt her, and respected that the city market and places like it were her territory, places she visited frequently, he didn’t want to mar the experience by appearing every day and making her remember everything when really, she had every right to carry on with her life as normally as she could.

So to say he felt a little alien in the city square now would be an understatement. “What’s that supposed to mean exactly?”

Val reached into the carriage and got her purse out, not listening when Carson tried to offer her his. “Tiffin has relented and decided that Anduin’s staying at home while she visits her sister. So you can have as much time with him as you want, that’s what it means.”

The relief was as obvious as the nose on his face as she hopped up the step to the makeshift butchers. “Good, I’m glad she saw sense. Dragging an eight month old for four hours in a carriage to see a woman that doesn’t even like him sounded ludicrous enough to make me worry for her health.”

Val leant on the doorframe since there wasn’t anyone else looking for entry. “And I told her that in a few nicer words. Don’t berate her for it when we get back Varian, it’s a complicated situation.”

She went in and Varian huffed, looking down at his sleeping son as he folded his arms and leant against the wall.

“I thought Val was going to Westfall?”

He shook his head, wondering how the boy slept through the overpowering noise of construction. “No, she and Tiffin discussed it before we all went to bed apparently, and Tiffin thought it best she go.”

Jon clucked his tongue. “That explains why none of her men mentioned it this morning then.”

Varian thanked him for the reminder to brief Tiffin’s retinue when they got home. It was different with Val, she had a certain amount of battle skill, she could handle a small attack enough to warrant just having Jon with her, but Tiffin herself had admitted she had little to no combat prowess, so needed more than one man following her wherever she went, especially now the war was over and Varian was wary of the momentary peace.

“They’ll soon know exactly what they’re doing.”

Carson flashed him a grin, sweeping his hair back and attempting to blow on his forehead to cool it down. “Suppose I should make myself scarce tonight then?”

Varian chuckled, inclining his head to Anduin. “I doubt anything amorous will occur with this one around.”

Carson’s brows drew in and he took advantage of the good humour the king was in to tease him a little. “When was the last time?”

Varian hated to say it, but he honestly couldn’t remember. Between caring for Anduin, cleaning up the Horde’s mess and making sure everything was in order with the Alliance, all he’d wanted to do of a night was fall into bed and sleep, which to his annoyance, had been a regular occurrence.

“….Probably before Anduin was born, which is not something I’m proud of.”

Jon let out a low whistle before he could stop it, forgetting who he was talking to and biting of a sigh of relief when he didn’t get berated for it. “That must be tough.”

Varian wasn’t that comfortable with carrying this conversation on but he found it rude not to answer him. “That’s one way of putting it I suppose. I know she’s as ‘antsy’ as I am, but hopefully she understands that it’s nothing to do with her.”

Carson pulled a face. “Nah, Val’s alot of things, but narcissistic isn’t one of them. She knows you’ve got alot on.”

Jon couldn’t help his chuckle. “Makes you miss Minnie, doesn’t it?”

Varian made a noise of agreement, turning when he heard Val’s voice getting louder and seeing her appear in the doorway chatting like she always was. “Aye, it does. That woman’s been Light sent these past months.”

“Who’s been Light sent?” Val took his arm briefly so she could stand on her toes and kiss his cheek.

“Minnie. I’m starting to think I should just force her by royal decree to live here again.”

Val snorted, dumping her prize on the bottom of the carriage and taking a second to gush as the sleeping boy within. “You know full well she still won’t do it even if you begged her. She and Grand-da built that house together, she’s never going to leave it now.”

Jon shivered involuntarily. “I couldn’t imagine living in Bloodstone, it sounds like a bloody horrible place.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, not making a move yet and giving them the break they were all silently asking for. “You get used to it after a while.”

Carson’s brow furrowed. “Do you reckon you’ll ever go there again?”

Varian answered before she could, but she had half expected it and in a strange way found it a little sweet, so let him get on with it. “Over my dead, cold body. There’s no way in every single one of the hells below us that I’m going to let you go to a town nefarious for robbers, murderers and rapists lurking around every damn corner, I’d rather bend over so an orc can have his merry green way with me.”

Val was barely holding in her amusement at how angry he’d become and merely pointed at him. “What he said.”

Varian must’ve realised that he’d jumped the gun a little and his face straightened along with his shoulders. “I know it’s more of a pain for the Glenmores, but thankfully they understand that now Val’s station has changed that certain things have to change along with it. As much as I begrudge to say it-”

Somehow Val just knew the word ‘Cillian’ would be in the next string of the rant that she betted Carson regretted ever starting.

“-But Cillian (she knew it) and I have come to an agreement that he ferry the Glenmores to and from Stormwind for a modest fee each time, along with safe passage.”

Jon was the one to chuckle now. “A pirate that’s been tamed, I’m surprised he allowed it.”

Val shrugged in nonchalance, taking Anduin’s muslin from over his face where he’d pulled it in his sleep. “He’s hardly ‘tamed’, Jon. Actually, if I remember rightly he got wind of a ship full of furs from the coast of Zuna and went to-”

She noticed Varian’s horrifically dirty look. “You know what, never mind. Who wants breakfast?!”

Varian put his arm over her shoulders, telling Jon and Carson that they’d meet them back at the house, and thankfully the two of them realised that he wanted some privacy with Val, waving to them as they sped up, merging with the crowd and letting Val slow her pace a little, wanting Anduin to sleep a bit longer.

“I’m sorry we have to change our plans.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “What, because of Anduin? Shut up Varian, I’d rather spend our time with him and you know it.”

A small but profound smile crept onto his face. “I do, and it fills me with such relief you can only begin to imagine it.”

His smile straightened, but she knew he was merely thinking, she could see the creases between his eyes get a little deeper. “I still think we should go somewhere for dinner. I haven’t given you my full attention for too long, and I feel awful for it.”

Val put a finger on the sole of Anduin’s foot to check he wasn’t getting too hot. “Ah Varian, you know you being busy is water off a ducks back at this point.”

Varian’s grimace brought a small grin to her face. “I do, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I tell you what, we’ll go about six, let Johanna put Anduin down, go for dinner and spend the night up north. And I promise, all the time we’re there it’ll be no duties, no councillors, stonemasons, not one thing that has to do with Stormwind or the crown, for one whole night.”

Val chewed her bottom lip as she thought about it. “It would be nice to have an evening with just us for once. And Tiffin’s getting a break, so it stands to reason that we should get one too…”

Varian was glad she wasn’t just thinking that this was his excuse to palm Anduin off for one night. He prided himself on having cared for his son every day for the duration of his life so far, so nobody could ever accuse him of not mucking in when it came to taking control of Anduin’s needs and wants. “Johanna needs to earn her wage somehow Val, she is his nanny.”

Val chuckled. “That’s also very true. Alright then, we’ll go tonight.”

Varian bent down and lightly kissed her, well aware of how she didn’t like over the to public displays of affection. “I’ll have Gregor arrange it when I go down after breakfast.”

Val jerked like she’d been shocked. “Oh shit, I nearly forgot about breakfast! Come, before Jon and Car die of hunger.”


	30. A rare moment of quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian practically drifted through his duties for the rest of the morning, finishing his council meeting in record time with his good mood intact, which rarely ever happened, and seeing Tiffin off just as happily.

She’d started laughing at him as he checked she had everything and everyone with her about four times before finally letting her get in the carriage, barking orders at her retinue and seeing her off completely before hurrying to the house and getting everything done so Val wouldn’t be sitting there fretting that something was amiss and letting it ruin the one evening they had.

She had already packed overnight bags for both her and Anduin, letting him do his and barely being able to contain her excitement as he all but dragged them to the Mage tent of the camp sitting outside the city gates, appearing in Lordaeron Keep minutes later and being greeted by an equally happy Arthas.

“Next time, give us a little more warning please? Poor Kenn’s been running around like a headless chicken getting a cradle!”

Varian clasped arms with him, patting the blonde’s shoulder and letting the prince take Anduin, who he hadn’t seen since Nobelgarden, cooing in the manner all people did no matter what their class or station. “Apologies, but our plans changed quite abruptly today and we wanted to take advantage of it.”

Arthas thankfully looked as if he had already been brought up to speed. “Yes, so I’ve heard. Please, both of you, sit down and we’ll catch up!”

He kept a hold of Anduin as they did exactly that, already finding a fine tea service and pots of coffee waiting for them. Once their drinks were sorted, Arthas put Anduin on his knee, and Varian couldn’t stop himself speaking before his common sense kicked in.

“For a man who said he didn’t like children, you suit them rather well Arthas.” V

al shot him a dirty look but a slightly stiff Arthas waved a hand. “No, Val, it’s fine. I never said I didn’t like children, just that I didn’t want any of my own just yet, they’re two completely things.”

He ruffled Anduin’s hair, making the boy try to fling himself backwards so he could look at him. “So merely being guardian to this little mite will suit me just fine.”

Val’s face relaxed and she gave the prince a smile. “I take it you’re taking your duties as Anduin’s Light-father seriously then?”

Arthas chuckled, moving the tea that Kenn poured him further onto the table and away from grabbing little hands. “Almost as seriously as those I have to the Light itself. I just wish I was able to come south more to see him.”

Varian huffed, always appreciating when someone remembered he liked his coffee black as the night itself; too many people threw milk in before he could even begin to protest, it drove him insane. “I’ve been trying to make time to travel up here but I’ve been so damn swamped.”

Val flashed him that little smile of hers. “Hence why we’re taking advantage of tonight so much.”

Arthas awkwardly drank his tea while at the same time trying to keep it from Anduin’s reach, shaking his head when Val offered to take him back. “Well you don’t have to worry about a thing, Wyll and Johanna have been briefed and will watch Anduin like hawks while you two have fun, then your chambers should by all accounts be ready by the time you get back.”

Varian gave him an appreciative nod. “Gratitude brother. I’ll admit, as much as I love being back in Stormwind, I pray for a morning where I don’t have to wake to those damn machines.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Those ‘damn machines’ are rebuilding your city Varian.”

Arthas as usual diffused the argument before it even started. “Has there been much progress since the last time I saw it?”

Varian snapped a biscuit in half. “A little, yes. The heat has slowed things down considerably though.”

Arthas couldn’t help his grin. “I’m glad at least some of us are getting the sun, we’ve had two weeks of nothing but rain up here.”

Val snorted, sipping her tea and highly appreciating the fragrant leaves Arthas had chosen. “We’ll take that wholeheartedly right now. No one in Stormwind can grumble that we didn’t have a summer this year.”

Varian chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure someone will, they always do. I’m sure it will pass soon, but I’m putting things in place in case it doesn’t.”

Arthas somehow knew what he was talking about. “Have you sent ships to Northrend then?”

Varian nodded, swallowing his mouthful. “Aye, I have, and thankfully Dalaran offered to send a few frost mages on there to keep the ice intact until it gets to the south.”

Val wrinkled her nose before she could stop it. “I can’t imagine collecting ice and putting it on a boat.”

Both men didn’t mean to tease but they couldn’t help their grins. “How else would we get it Sweetheart? It’s damn near impossible to get during summer, we need to collect it from somewhere.”

She narrowed her eyes, but Varian could see it wasn’t in a way that wanted to tell him she was angry. “I know that, I just think it’s interesting, that’s all.”

Arthas put Anduin on the floor since the boy clearly wasn’t comfortable on his knee anymore, impressed with how quickly he sped off on all fours. “Good Light Varian, I didn’t know he was crawling already!”

Varian swivelled a little in his seat to watch his son, who had made it across the room and was trying to use the window in order to stand up. “Apologies, I was sure I told you. He’s been doing it for about three months now.”

Val really wanted to laugh at Arthas’ surprise at Anduin’s progress but when all was said and done, she felt exactly the same way at him. Anduin’s first year was absolutely speeding past with no signs of slowing down, and all it did was make her feel dizzy and a little left behind.

She would still do things that people considered Anduin old enough to grow out of, like rocking him to sleep sometimes or practically following him around when he went anywhere, it was making her head spin a little just thinking about how quickly he was growing considering it felt like only yesterday that he had been born.

“He’ll be walking in no time by the looks of it, are you ready for that?”

Varian grimaced. “Not at all. We’ve made the house as safe as we can, but I honestly don’t think there is any way we can fully prepare.”

Arthas’ brows drew in. “How goes the progress on the Keep?”

Varian huffed, putting his backside back on the seat once he realised Val was going to pry Anduin’s mouth from the window pane, sitting by it with him between her legs instead, watching the small spray of rain falling outside. “It goes, that’s pretty much the gist of it. The Throne Room is almost done, so I suppose that’s something.”

Arthas had a chiding glint in his eye. “Varian, we knew it wouldn’t happen in a day. It’s only been a year, that’s good progress for such a small amount of time.”

Varian clearly disagreed. “The rebuild would be finished in half the time if Antonidas’ mages stopped being such snobs and actually got off their arses to help.”

Arthas snorted, draining his cup. “I think you’d have better luck asking the sky to change colour. You know mages Varian, they go on about how their magicks are restrictive when really, they could move cities if they so choose.”

That didn’t help Varian’s mood on the matter. “That’s my point. We’re paying the Stonemasons a hell of a lot of gold that neither I or the kingdom have to work their arses off building when really, it could be done in no time at all.”

Arthas’ brows drew in. “Varian, you know Father and I are paying a portion of the Stonemason wage, don’t act like you’re doing this completely on your own. The mages keep to themselves, they always have, there’s no point in grumbling about it, it will just be a waste of precious air in your lungs.”

He nudged the king with a smirk on his face. “Besides, surely you’re not in __that__ much of a hurry to move back into the Keep?”

Varian’s tiny smile answered for him. “I take it you’re enjoying your situation?”

Varian looked over at the woman sitting with his son with such an expression of love that Arthas couldn’t help but feel rather jealous despite everything. “That is the understatement of the damn millennia. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted; a small home, privacy, family…it’s almost too good to be true sometimes.”

Arthas linked his fingers, propping his elbows on the table. “Enjoy it Varian, after that hell, you deserve a little happiness.”

Varian leant back in his chair, wiping the corners of his mouth. “I’m not sure I deserve it.”

Arthas’ eyebrow cocked. “What makes you think so?”

Varian’s shrug was half hearted enough to tell Arthas that he hadn’t meant it. “I’m not sure, I just feel like I’m free floating a little bit, you know?” He shook his own head, straightening again. “Ignore me, I’m just being foolish. I’ll be alright, I always am.”

Arthas knew better than to pry too much when Varian was in this mood, so merely gave a polite nod and stood at the same time he did, apparently having the exact thought as the king to join the prince and Val. “I’ve never seen such fascination about rain before.”

Varian sat behind Val with his legs open so she sat nicely between them with Anduin on her lap, though he was eager to clamber over to Arthas, with Val figuring it was merely because he was an unfamiliar face, and he’d shown in the past few months that he wanted to be friends with absolutely anybody that crossed his path, something Varian had made sure to keep a very close eye on and stamp out when necessary.

Thankfully Arthas didn’t mind the attention in spite of always telling Varian that he wasn’t a ‘children’ kind of person, and all the King of Stormwind could do as he watched the older blonde blow raspberries at the younger was pray that Jaina wouldn’t turn up tonight in a cruel twist of fate.

“He’s like that with everything, it’s equally as fascinating to watch.”

Val grimaced, leaning back onto Varian’s chest. “Unless it’s a squirrel, than it turns into a panic stricken mess.”

Arthas took his loose hair from Anduin’s fist, sitting him on his lap and taking the cue to tie it up. “Does he not like them?”

Varian snorted. “We took him to Elwynn a few weeks ago, you know down by the lake? One went scurrying past him as he sat on the grass and I’m not even jesting, you’d think someone had just stabbed his favourite toy. It took Tiffin and I nearly half an hour to calm him.”

Arthas knew it was rather mean to laugh at what was probably a terrifying moment for the boy, but to a grown man who knew the insignificant and pacifist nature of the creatures, it was slightly hilarious. “So, any ideas where you two are going tonight?”

They both started chuckling, with Val craning her head back to look at Varian. “I have absolutely no idea what’s in Lordaeron, so I was sort of counting on you to come up with something.”

Varian withered, leaning back on both hands. “Well this was all rather spontaneous, so I didn’t really have a chance to arrange anything.”

Once again, Arthas came to Varian’s rescue and gave Anduin two of his fingers so the babe could attempt to stand up. “Go the to main square, turn left at the tailor’s and carry on until you find a sign saying ‘The Spring Ash’, it’s a quaint little dining hall, very….cosy, I think you’ll like it.”

Varian clapped his shoulder with his relief obvious on his face. “Thank you. At least we won’t be wasting the one evening we have wandering around like headless chickens.”

Val didn’t bother asking how Arthas knew of it, she had already guessed, and from the pained look in his eyes, she had guessed correctly. “I’ve never been to an actual dining hall before, I will admit.”

Varian frowned as he tried to think if he had taken her to one, realising what she meant and letting his face relax after a few seconds. “I suppose it’s different to a tavern?”

Arthas nodded without hesitation. “Oh Light yes, it’s alot more sophisticated, and doesn’t have any rooms above, so you don’t have to listen to drunken couples attempting to fornicate all night.”

Val plucked the leg of her breeches with a grimace. “I’m glad I brought an emergency dress with me then.”

Varian kissed the back of her head, glad that Arthas was willing to entertain Anduin for a while so he could show her some much needed affection. “You mean Tiffin packed you one.”

Even Arthas was smirking. “I was thinking that didn’t sound like you at all. I was under the impression that you’d live and die in breeches if you could.”

Val reached over to wipe Anduin’s mouth, saving Arthas from being covered in dribble. “I’ve come to the horrible conclusion that wearing gowns is all part and parcel of being with Varian, Arty. I’ve learned to accept it and just wear the plainest ones I can find as a semi- compromise.”

Arthas was doing his damnedest not to snicker at how Varian mockingly mouthed everything she was saying with the most ridiculous of faces as she got up to get their outfits from the garment bags hanging on the door.

“She makes it sound like I’ve asked her to wear burning hot shoes and a chicken suit for the rest of her life. I will never know what it is with women and how much they fret about fashion.”

Val huffed, ripping hers open and laying her dress on the bed. “It’s because I do the opposite Varian, that’s why it bothers me. I’m not used to wearing different outfits for meals, it seems a ridiculous concept to me.”

Varian took Anduin, seeing him start to slow down and letting Arthas help pull him up so they were both standing, with his boy on his shoulder and playing with the ends of his ponytail like he always did. “I feel the same Sweetheart, but it’s just one of those things. We’ve better things to grumble about.”

Val snickered, going behind the screen to start getting dressed. “I’m sure you have a long list of them Varian.”

Arthas knew it was foolish, but he couldn’t help joining in. “And I bet I can guess what the top entry on that list is.”

Varian’s lip curled as Val didn’t miss a beat. “Careful Arthas, Varian turns into a green eyed monster at the mere mention of the man, you know this.”

Varian was irate already and the two of them knew it. “Alright, alright. Forgive our teasing Varian, but it’s just so easy.”

He clapped his shoulder lightly, seeing Anduin was already half asleep. “I’ll leave you to get ready and put him down. Have a good night you two, and don’t worry about Anduin, he’ll be safe. I’ll call for Johanna and Wyll on my way back.”

Varian gave him a small smile, cradling the sleepy prince. “Gratitude Arthas. Hopefully the next time we won’t have to intrude on your hospitality.”

Arthas shook his head. “Don’t ever think you’re intruding on anything when you come here Varian. Lordaeron is just as much your home as it is mine.”

Varian’s quiet nod and lack of vocal gratitude was no insult to Arthas, who couldn’t resist kissing the forehead of the boy whose eyes were closing with each passing second, patting Varian’s shoulder and lightly knocking a knuckle against the wood, glad that Val was already dressed so he could kiss her cheek before closing the door behind him.

Val opened her arms once she came out, twirling when he used a finger to ask her to as quietly as possible and not being able to help replicating his smile as the Georgette of the navy blue gown settled back on her feet.

“Too much?”

Varian beckoned her forward, running his fingers over the gold studs decorating the neck in three neat rows and bending to kiss her cheek. “Not at all, you look gorgeous, as always.”

She gave him a dopey smile, brushing some of Anduin’s hair back. “Oh bless his heart, I didn’t know he was that tired.”

Varian kissed his son’s head, knowing he had to get dressed but really not wanting to put him down just yet. “A little ball of energy until the end, this boy, you should know that by now.”

He passed him to her, pulling his blue and silver filigree embroidered waistcoat on over the shirt he was already wearing , figuring he didn’t smell too bad since he’d bathed after his run that morning. Val gently lowered Anduin into the worn and weary cradle that sat by the bed that they would call theirs for the night, giving Varian the embrace he held his arms out for once she made sure he was settled.

“You’re in a very lovey mood.”

He was glad that he had learnt how to keep himself quiet over the years, it was a fortunate side effect of being in tents surrounded by sleeping men who wouldn’t have appreciated being woken up for any reason that wasn’t battle, he supposed. “Am I not allowed to be affectionate with the woman I adore?”

Her eyes held a playful suspicion. “I’m not sure, since it always means you want something.”

Varian’s own eyes narrowed, not feeling as ‘playful’ about that as she had probably intended him to become. “Don’t insult me by comparing me to those idiots.”

She shushed him since he couldn’t help his voice raising, stroking his cheek like he was an angry bear that needed soothing. “Varian, you know I didn’t mean it.”

His face was still hard, but his shoulders relaxed, so that was something at least. “I should bloody well hope so as well. I don’t have to explain how deeply I feel for you. It’s never been just about sex and you know it.”

Val just put her finger over his lips this time, __really__ not wanting him to wake Anduin, since a glance at the clock had told her it was nearly seven already and that in turn meant this sleep that the prince was in was the last one for the night, and any interruption would just make everyone’s lives a bit of a misery.

“Varian, hush. I know that perfectly well, it was merely a jest. Calm yourself; what happened to not being so defensive all the time?”

It was his eyes that relaxed this time, but where the butt of her hand was resting on his chin, she could feel it rigid from his jaw being tensed. “I’m trying my damnedest…I’m just not very good at it, you’ll have to bear with me.”

Val stretched onto her toes, kissing the cleft of his chin. “I’ll do no such thing. I’m here to help, you know that Varian, take advantage of it.”

His palms felt surprisingly temperate considering how the two of them had become uncomfortably warm before arriving in Lordaeron, making Val a little glad that it was raining here so they could cool off a little. “I don’t deserve you.”

Val snorted, waving Johanna and Wyll in when they opened the door a crack to check it was alright. She picked up the shawl Tiffin had clearly gone out of her way to match with her dress, not being able to help laughing when Johanna started fussing over her like a mother letting her daughter go to her first ball, fixing her shawl and even attempting to wipe some dirt that Anduin had obviously put on her arm.

Varian didn’t mind, it gave him five minutes to make sure that Wyll would definitely be alright should Anduin wake up or need something, panicking slightly at how this was the boy’s first night without Tiffin and not knowing exactly how it was going to go, which worried him even more.

Uncertainty was his worst enemy, it had been for years; he had always had a mentality that told him that he needed to know every single detail of a situation, no matter how small, and anything less was incomplete information and it would bring his anxiety levels to those of Val in a crowded room.

He knew it would sound ridiculous to anyone who didn’t know him properly and just saw the soldier, the king who’d led his people to victory in what had probably been the biggest war in fifty years, but he honestly couldn’t help it no matter how many times he’d tried, so he had learned to just live with it and use it to his advantage as much as he could.

“Varian, he can handle it.”

Val’s bright tone told him that he wasn’t being chided, yet he shot her quite the dirty look that he’d apologise for when they were alone in a minute. “I know, but I need to know we’re on the same page, that’s all.”

Wyll’s bony hand felt tiny on his shoulder and Varian had to wonder how the hells he actually managed to reach it. “Your Majesty, I looked after you when you were the lad’s age and you turned out just fine. We'll manage if he wakes up, you go and have a nice evening.”

Johanna gave him a hearty smile not unlike Bessie’s, which automatically made Varian relax a little. He had to wonder what the Dwarven woman would think about the man he had become over the past year or so, and whether she’d like what she saw.

Yes, he’d grown up, but he had stopped being that ‘cheeky little shit’ that she had grown to love, and would probably berate him for his negativity nowadays, so it warmed his heart to see Johanna obviously didn’t think that.

“At least we know you care for the lad Your Majesty, that’s more than some men do.”

Varian kissed her cheek as they left, forgetting that he wasn’t talking to Bessie and surprising the redhead a little. “I don’t give those who deserve it enough credit for helping me Johanna, and aim to rectify that in the coming days. Good night to you both, if anything happens tell Jon that we’re in ‘The Spring Ash’. We’ll most likely be back late.”

Wyll gave him a small bow. “We’ll move His Highness into our chambers soon, to give you two a bit of privacy when you return.”

Val felt the heat creep over her cheeks and even Varian looked slightly taken aback with the elderly man’s words, wondering if he’d heard him right or whether he was just overthinking something perfectly innocent and berating himself for his own dirty mind. He gave them both a polite nod instead and closed the door behind him, trying not to laugh at Val’s furrowed brow.

“Did Wyll just…?”

Varian put her arm around his, already guiding her away from the room lest he himself barrel back in there and make sure Anduin was alright despite it being literally two seconds. “I think it best not to think about it Sweetheart. Let’s just start our evening and enjoy it, eh?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lordaeron’s capital was beautiful at night, Val decided as she and Varian wandered through the lamp lit streets, hearing the music of the taverns, smelling the damp, yet fresh after rain air, it was just what Val needed after working her arse off for who was by all accounts the biggest prick she’d ever met for months on end.

No, that was a little harsh. Harold Bayne was tough, constantly giving her tasks he himself had admitted he didn’t think her capable of then giving her the barest praise when she would manage it in half the time he’d anticipated, it drove her insane and she had a faint idea as to why.

She was so used to doing things her way with only the minimal guidance from a man that she loved with all her heart, so it had carved her a neat little niche that hindered her now she was working for someone else.

It had made her grumpy and irritable most mornings and merely exhausted in the evenings, barely staying awake during the dinners Tiffin would graciously make her and falling into bed next to an already snoring Varian when the sun went down, it was monotonous and she was starting to get sick of it.

If it wasn’t putting bread on the table that she in no way was going to let Varian provide every damn day, she would quit in a microsecond and happily become a tavern wench, but it paid good gold, so she couldn’t complain as much as she would like to. “You’re thinking again.”

She looked up at the smiling king, leaning against his arm. “What makes you think so?”

Varian chuckled, trying to look out for the tailor that Arthas had been talking about and finding rather difficult in the maze that was the capital city.

As much as he too was enjoying the scenery and overall feel of the city in the summer darkness, he was getting hungry and wanted to just sit down for a while. He knew if he said it to Val that she’d rightfully just call him a foolish old git and make him suffer by forcing him to walk longer, so he kept it to himself.

Add it to the worry he had for both Tiffin and Anduin and he felt his stomach flip more times than he could count. He knew they were both safe, but something in his head was telling him he was selfish and irresponsible for leaving either or them to go out on what was by all accounts a frivolous night with Val.

“Because you’ve gone quiet, and that never happens unless you’re asleep or thinking.”

Val couldn’t help her smile as they turned down another side road, not really knowing if it was the right way but feeling a little adventurous they did it anyway. “I’m thinking that it’s going to make tonight so much better knowing that we can stay in bed a bit longer tomorrow instead of getting up with the sun.”

She straightened, hating how much looking up it took to catch his eye and wishing she’d put heels on instead of slippers. “Well, providing Anduin lets us.”

Varian had purposely stayed quiet to give her a chance to remember that little detail, not being able to help feeling a little guilty because of it. “I can deal with Anduin, you have your lie in, it’s only fair.”

She shook her head and he wished to the Light she was a bit less nice about the prospect of raising another woman’s child with the man she loved sometimes. “No, that would be anything __but__ fair. Let’s just hope that he decides he wants another hour tomorrow and take it as it comes.”

Varian swallowed harshly enough to make his throat hurt a little, not really knowing how to ask this but doing it anyway, despite how it had the potential to ruin their entire evening. “You really do love that boy, don’t you?”

He wanted to close his eyes so he didn’t have to see when her face fell, but to his utter surprise, it broke out into a grin instead. “You expected me not to?”

Varian put his arm around her a bit more and brought her in, not appreciating how close a pair of men coming the opposite way were to them when he could see they had room on their other side.

They apparently caught his glower and quickened their pace, and only then did Varian let go of her, ignoring her grimace as her shoulders started to come back to life. “I don’t exactly know what I expected, if I’m being honest. A little bit more resentment maybe.”

Val bit the inside of her cheek, clearly mulling it over herself. “So did I, yet here we are. Oh Varian, come now, how can anyone resent that little angel?”

There was a certain glint of sad acceptance in her eyes, Varian had no idea how he saw it that vividly, maybe it was because he was looking for it in a sadistic way to convince himself that she wasn’t actively trying to hide it from him. “I’m sure I don’t have to remind you about how it’s unlikely we’ll ever have our own Varian. Anduin looks to be the only child we’ll have to care for in this lifetime, so why not make the best of the situation as it stands?”

Varian felt the same twinge in his chest as he always did when she mentioned her troubles, and all he could do was take her hand and hold it as tightly as he could without hurting her, finally finding the tailor’s and turning left, just as Arthas had instructed. “You can’t lose hope Sweetheart.”

Val gave him what looked to be a genuine smile, so that was something at least. “I’m not. I just…I’m just tired of getting upset over everything, you know?”

Varian knew perfectly well, and wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. “I know. It’s exhausting, isn’t it?”

Val huffed, keeping an eye out for the sign they wanted, but already hearing a loud din in the distance that told her they were nearing their destination.

“That’s putting it lightly. So exhausting that I just can’t be bothered with it all anymore. So can we make a pact to stop talking about Anduin and resentment in the same conversation? I love him-” She leant up, pulling his hand to bring him low enough for her to kiss his cheek without hurting her feet, “And I __definitely __love his father, so can we just move on? Please?”

Varian wasn’t sure he wanted to, since it was clear that this was plaguing her more frequently than she let on, but the pleading look in her honey eyes was enough to make him relent, stopping just before they got to the dining hall and bending again, making his kiss a little sweeter to tell her that he was on the same page.

“I’ve already told you that this is your beast to tame, and I’ll follow you with whatever way you choose to handle it. If you want it to be put to rest, then I’ll happily bury it.”

Val had to laugh at his angry look when she tweaked his nose, pulling her shawl around her more and stepping back, telling him she was as eager as he was to get this evening started. “Always so grave. Just say, ‘yes Val’ and get me some food like a gentleman.”

Varian grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward, kissing her hungrily. “Always so demanding.”

Val held his cheeks, trying to fight the blush creeping along her freckled ones. “It’s the only way to get it through your thick skull sometimes.”

Varian pulled her to the side of the street, very much aware that people could see them and didn’t really want the dinner table conversation of everyone in the hall to be about how the King of Stormwind failed to keep his hands from the woman they all knew was his mistress, the words ‘flaunting it’ were very much ones he didn’t want to hear tonight.

One more kiss brought the widest and most cattish of grins to her face, which he would always enjoy. “You know you can be perfectly blunt with me Sweetheart, don’t ever hesitate.”

Val beckoned him down, cupping his ear and making his eyes widen as she whispered directly into it, with a smirk making the topic of her request __abundantly __obvious. “Well then, I think we best head on in before the nights wasted. Ladies first?”

Val was pleased to see outside seating as they approached, which she would always prefer over a crowded room bustling with people any day. Little wooden tables were evenly spaced out with two chairs at either one, but some who had come in larger groups had taken extras.

Trails of Ivy and the most fragrant of flowers weaved their way across the trellised ceiling and the beams supporting it, making Val realise what Arthas meant by the place being ‘cozy’. “I take it we just sit down?”

Varian looked as unsure as she did, glad that it was getting steadily darker as he pulled the lapels of his coat up and not so subtly moved his hair forward, hoping that no one caused a scene concerning the King of Stormwind sitting a few tables away from them. “I’m presuming so. Arthas didn’t exactly tell me how these things work.”

Val’s fingers brushed one of the flowers as they chose a table in the far corner, letting her get her wish of staying outside and letting Varian gain his of not being seen within five seconds. “We should put somewhere like this on the Stormwind plans, I think it would go down a treat.”

He chuckled, deciding to risk taking his coat off and leaning his elbows on the table, figuring someone would come over at some point. “If we keep putting everything your little heart desires on the plans Sweetheart, Stormwind will be three times the size it was and we’ll end up having to cut down half of Elwynn to accommodate it.”

She chewed her lip, looking down at the candle that sat between them. “Is that such a bad thing? This is our opportunity to make Stormwind even greater than it already was, Varian.”

He hated bursting her happy little bubble but he had to be honest with her. “Yes, and that takes gold Val, gold none of us have.”

He took her hand at her crushed look, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. “You’re getting half of your wish at least, it’s definitely going to be bigger, I can promise that.”

Her smile started to return. “And you’re not just saying that to placate me?”

Varian shook his head, a little insulted that she thought he’d stoop to such tactics when it came to making her happy. “I’m being completely serious. I can show you when we get back, but Edwin’s quite confident that we can add alot more to Stormwind this time.”

He had intended to keep this a surprise, but her disappointment warranted him ruining it, and he was more than fine with that. “I may have included a request from the bards and artisans…one that they were asking my father for time and time again and never got…”

Now her features lit up and he was confident she had shaken her small melancholy off. “A theatre? There’s to be a theatre?!”

He shushed her merely for the fact that her excitable trills were starting to attract attention, but thankfully it also attracted the attention of the host, so he couldn’t be that angry at it. “Yes there is, now calm yourself woman. I still don’t understand your fascination with watching men in hose and women in ridiculous dresses making fools of themselves.”

She bit back a sigh, realising from his grin that he was purposely winding her up and she’d be an idiot to let it work. “Of course you don’t understand it Icebrain, it’s called culture.”

He snorted, waving the portly woman over once she realised who it was and stopped, waiting for permission to take their orders. “It’s called boring as all hells, and the less you subject me to it, the better.”

Her scathing retort was cut off by a nervous face coming between them.

“We’re honoured to have Your Majesty with us tonight. And welcome to you Lady Glenmore, beautiful as always.”

Varian gave her an appreciative nod, feeling his stomach growl with the mere thought of food and not really wanting to drag on a tediously long conversation about how he was the king when he was already aware of that fact. “Gratitude, but I’d rather you just treat us the same as any other patrons, if that’s agreeable?”

Of course she nodded, what else did he expect her to do? “Yes Your- Sire. Will you be needing drinks this evening?”

Varian leant back in his seat. “A jug of ale and two goblets will do, Thunder, if you have it. What have you that’s close to ready in terms of food?”

She tapped a thick finger against her chin. “We have roasted rabbit with summer greens and gravy Sire.”

Varian gave her a smile this time. “Fantastic, we’ll have that for the both of us thank you.”

Val put her chin on her hand once she left, peering at him like he’d grown a second head. “What are you staring at me for?”

She shrugged, taking her hand away. “I just wish I had your confidence sometimes, that’s all.”

Varian snorted, flicking a leaf from the table. “You thought of that as confidence? Maybe I’m a better actor than I first thought.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “It was ten times better than how I would’ve handled it. I would’ve ended up just having a water and running away.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “And yet at the same time you’re the most talkative, brash person I know. It’s strange, how the human mind works sometimes.”

She made a noise of agreement, putting her shawl on the back of her chair. “I know exactly what you mean; give me Liam, or Arthas, or hells, even someone in a rowdy tavern and I’ll be the first one to strike up a conversation, but give me one on one contact where I have a goal to achieve and it’s like I turn into a Murloc.”

She wrinkled her nose, playing with the spoon lying to her left. “I suppose that’s why I rely on you so much.”

Varian shook his head. “No, you’ve never had to rely on me Val, don’t be ridiculous. Hells, if anything I’m the one depending on you too much.”

Her head tilted and she put the spoon back, realising how childish it looked. “And just in what way do you depend on me? I have absolutely nothing to offer.”

Varian scoffed this time, quickly thanking the same woman when she brought their ale to them and thankfully knew to leave straight after putting it down. “Oh yes, because keeping me sane every day of our lives, showing me unconditional love despite how much shit I put you through and making sure I don’t kill people on a daily basis is ‘nothing to offer’, is it? Come off it Val, you’re Light sent and you know it.”

She started laughing as he poured them both a drink. “Oh I wouldn’t say that, I’m sure the lord of the hells below sent me up here to torment you.”

Varian chuckled himself, despite knowing damn well that this was merely Val deflecting any compliment he gave her like she always did. “Well might I say, you’re the most lovely looking hell-spawn I’ve ever seen.”

She lowered her voice and put a gruff to it that make Varian’s own throat hurt just hearing it. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever had said to me.”

He cursed his own stupidity for taking a mouthful of ale as she said it, putting a fist to his mouth to keep it in there and feeling his eyes begin to water where his body was trying to compensate. He managed to swallow without choking and ran a hand down his face, still quietly chuckling to himself.

“Light above woman, I swear you’re trying to kill me.”

Val took a generous drink to wet her throat after nearly ruining it for that one joke, wiping the corners of her mouth afterwards and flashing him a grin. “Varian, if I were trying to kill you, I’d think of a way to do it that was much more creative than doing a stupid voice.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and he wasn’t entirely sure whether she was being serious or not. “Should I start becoming more wary around you Sweetheart? Do I need to up my security?”

Val leant back and put an elbow on the back of her chair, changing her face to one of pure, sugary innocence. “I don’t know…it depends.”

Varian was glad that the ale was cold; it made a change to the warm mess that most taverns ended up serving, especially since the air was becoming muggy now the rain was stopping. “Depends on what?”

Val shrugged, running her foot up his calf underneath the table, though whether he was supposed to react or not he wasn’t entirely certain. “Now if I told you , I’d have to kill you.”

She laughed first at the corny joke, pinching the bridge of her nose when she eventually calmed herself. “Apologies, that was awful.”

Varian tore a piece of the bread that the hostess had left a basket of when she’d brought their ale, sating his hunger for now, but it wouldn’t work for long. “It’s not the worst I’ve ever heard. It’s in my top ten at most.”

Val pouted, tearing her own piece. “Oh well, I guess I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Varian put his hand on the table palm side up, squeezing hers when she put it in his. “I’m sorry we can’t do this more often Val.” Her eyebrow rose and the faint paint on her lips cracked with her smile. “What, tell bad jokes?”

Varian’s deadpan expression only made her laugh even more. “You know what I’m talking about. Having nights like this, ones where we can just sit here and talk.”

Val didn’t put half of her strength behind her kick to his shin. “Oh Varian, hush. We talk every day, where we do it doesn’t matter to me.”

He knew she wouldn’t want to carry on this conversation too long, but he needed to get it out of the way before they enjoyed the rest of their night. “I know, but it’s not exactly decorating me as a decent partner when the only time we have to ourselves is lunch and a few hours at the brink of bedtime.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, putting her crusts back in the basket. “We’re adults with responsibilities now, we always knew it was going to be more difficult to get a moment that’s ours. Just be grateful that we have any, some people don’t even get that luxury.”

He knew she was right, but couldn’t help feeling resentful at their situation regardless of her soothing words. “At least it’s not like it was when we lived separately. It does make it ten times easier, being in the same house.”

Now his smirk returned and she knew that his humour was improving. “Unless a certain woman I know makes it her personal mission to eject me from our bed.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning back and giving the boy placing their plates in front of them a quick ‘thank you’. “Oh no Varian Wrynn, you can’t say a word about __me__ being the annoying one at night. Your snoring makes you so deaf to the world I swear you’ll sleep through the next war.”

Varian pointed his fork at her with a cocky smirk. “Thank you for assuming that there’ll be another war Sweetheart, that always fills me with positivity.”

Val shook her head, not taking that for an answer as she poured rich, hearty gravy over her meat, glad to see her potatoes were as crispy as she’d hoped they would be. “Don’t try and avoid the subject at hand Varian.”

He huffed, stabbing a sprout. “My snoring is nothing new Val, what the hells do you expect me to do about it?”

Her look told him exactly what she expected and he set his jaw. “No. No way in all hells am I risking having some damn physician ruin my face more than it already has been.”

Val sighed, knowing in her heart that this wasn’t a real argument, it was one they’d been having for years and was more of a prolonged tease than it was a battle of words. “Varian, they said it would take all of ten minutes, and you’d feel so much better.”

Varian wasn’t hearing it though, shoving some carrots in his mouth and chewing purposely slow to make her wait for his response, and from how she was drumming the table with her brow furrowed, it was working. “I’m not having __anyone,__ be them priest, physician or even you, coming anywhere near my face, end of story. I’ll get you some golden earplugs for Winter Veil.”

She sputtered, wiping a spray of ale from her cheek. “Oh how you spoil me Varian. You know, I could just put a pillow over your face and save you the gold.”

Varian hadn’t felt this relaxed in such a long time that he lost momentary control of his tongue, using it to speak before he could even process what he was about to say. “Then just who would be able to do things that I only I know how to do to you? You’d regret it in one night, mark my words. But that was a nice attempt at a threat, I’ll give you that one.”

She sat a little dumbfounded at how he just blurted it like that with no thought or regard for the fact that they were in public and people on adjacent tables had already been staring at them since they’d sat down; they were probably wondering now what the hells he’d said to make her face flush and her mouth pucker like she’d just swallowed a lemon.

“Have I finally done it? Have I rendered Valerica Glenmore, everyone’s favourite foghorn, speechless?”

Now her brows drew down and it seemed that the art of human expression had suddenly come back to her. “You are the biggest fucking ape going, you know that?”

Varian scoffed and she realised that she was taking the bait he was obviously dangling in front of her face, but in a strange way, she was alright with that…in an even stranger way, she was __liking__ the ‘uncouth’ banter between them; she was finally getting the Varian Wrynn she knew like the back of her hand back; the man, not the king.

This whole setting reminded her of nights from years ago where they would eat at the dirtiest, most out of the way place they could find, spend the whole night teasing each other about what was to come afterwards and eventually make good on those promises, only enhancing the experience where they’d been building it up so much. It wrapped her in a beautiful, comforting blanket of nostalgia that she wasn’t sure that she wanted to leave anytime soon.

“Says the woman who specifically told me to ‘be as rough as I want’.”

Val ran her finger around the rim of her goblet, watching the digit as it moved. “That’s because you’ve got this fascinating knack for still being incredibly loving at the same time, not many men can manage that.”

She leant forward, feeling rather foolish about saying this but doing it anyway. “Either way, it feels bloody amazing.”

Varian’s smirk held a pride that she had been aiming to inject into him, mixed with a coyness she couldn’t really place. “…And you’re not just saying that to placate me, are you? I know some women think it nicer to merely lie to their men and put up with disappointment, and I’d hate for you to be one of them.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked at what was by all accounts a perfectly reasonable question. “No Varian, I’m not just saying it. When have I ever just said something to make you happy?”

Varian shrugged as if he hadn’t just insulted her. “How the hells am I supposed to know that? You might just be a good- Val! That’s disgusting!”

He wiped the gravy residue that a well flung carrot had left on his cheek, trying to ignore how his lady was shaking with laughter opposite him. “Alright, alright, point taken. A simple ‘be quiet’ would have sufficed.”

She snorted, turning momentarily as a bard in the far corner started playing on the lute that she had been carrying, standing on a small raised platform so that every patron could see her. “’Be quiet’s never work with you Varian, I learned that years ago.”

She took one more look at the bard, bringing her gaze above her to get another look at the decorated ceiling and smiling at what she saw. “Nice little place, isn’t it?”

Varian murmured an agreement, taking a piece of bread to mop up his juices. “I’m glad Arthas suggested it, otherwise I think we would’ve just settled for any old dump.”

Val started snickering. “Considering that’s all I could afford a year and a half ago, I’m choosing to ignore that.”

Varian’s smile faltered. “Well now you never have to worry about struggling again. I intend to help you whenever you need it from this point forward.”

She was going to argue with him, he could tell just by her face alone. “Varian, I don’t need your help, I’m doing just fine.”

Varian’s jaw tensed. “Right now you are, but there may be a time when you’re not. Stormwind Keep could be done in a year and a half Val, and that means Tiffin, Anduin and I move out. I don’t want that to mean that you sink into the hole you were in before the fall.”

She rolled her eyes, draining her drink. “There was never any hole Varian.”

His fist curled and it took everything in him not to pound it. “Val, I made my enquiries before Stormwind fell, I found out how much debt you were in, don’t treat me like a fool. I’m not going to re hash it, but I won’t let it happen again, and that means you getting that stubborn stick out of your arse and allowing me to help when things get rough, do you understand?”

She knew from his tone that this particular argument wasn’t one she was going to win, and she in no way wanted to make it so they didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the night over something ridiculously mundane as money that she hadn’t even put in her pocket yet. “Fine.”

Varian clearly wasn’t expecting her to relent that quickly and couldn’t help staring blankly for a few seconds before shaking himself. “Good, I’m glad you see things my way.”

She nodded once. “I do. No more struggling.” Her smile reassured him that it would be alright to give her his own.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Val could feel the slight awkwardness that had fallen over the two of them and cleared her throat, deciding to change the subject entirely. “I wonder how Tiffin’s doing?”

Varian chuckled, breaking the tension and putting her at ease again, while at the same time being strangely glad that they’d gotten the conversation out the way before it had turned into an all out war. “Probably bored out of her mind. I feel a little bit guilty, sitting here eating dinner with fantastic company while she has to listen to that sister of hers twitter on about high society and the scandals held within.”

Val smirked, leaning in and holding her goblet with a deliberate pinky standing up. “Tabitha Ridgewell’s terrible chaffing problem is the talk of the city, didn’t you know?”

Varian mimicked her, trying to restrain his laughter. “Oh please, do tell me more.”

They started laughing at the same time, putting their goblets down along with their cutlery. Varian surprised Val though by leaning over for a quick but profound kiss, leaving her with a little dumbstruck grin as he pulled back and waved the clearly waiting hostess over to collect their empty plates.

“Having fun so far?”

Val’s nose wrinkled and she put her chin on her palm. “The term ‘so far’ alludes to tonight not being over yet.”

Varian had realised that as soon as he said it, leaning forward a little. “Well, I’ll be honest, I haven’t anything else planned, but I was merely talking about enjoying each others company until the small hours, with maybe a walk around the city, then going back to our chambers to lock the world out, how does that sound?”

Val flashed him a grin, leaning back as he plate was taken. “That sounds absolutely wonderful.”

The hostess from before folded her hands, looking between the both of them. “Will there be anything else?”

Val chewed her bottom lip, catching Varian’s eye to make sure she had permission before bouncing in her seat a little. “I think something sweet takes my fancy. Have you anything baked?”

Now she got a toothy grin, one that reminded Varian of Val’s Grand-da Tobias, jolly and carefree. “We do as it goes; we have apple pie, cherry tart or sponge cake.”

Varian was already chuckling since Val’s eyes had lit up at the words ‘apple’ and ‘pie’. She acted like a woman who was heavily with child when it came to the treat, and he could pinpoint exactly where and when it started, which was of course, Minnie and Bessie.

Lokir had called the pair of them ‘spoilt’ for how many times the two women had given them sweets or desserts, and it had made a lasting impact on Val.

She told the light haired woman to bring two slices over, and Varian couldn’t help but wonder if one of them was actually going to be for him or whether she was going to scoff them both. It sounded far-fetched to those who didn’t know Val very well, but to Varian, it was one hundred percent plausible.

“Any ideas what you want to do after this?”

Val pulled a face, telling him she didn’t have a clue. “I’m not sure really. We get so little opportunities to have a whole night to ourselves I have to admit I’m a little lost as to what to do with our time.”

She snorted, brushing some breadcrumbs from her lap. “I would say let’s find a dance hall but I know you won’t enjoy it.”

She looked up and saw his look of distaste. “My other suggestion is that we get a bottle of wine with our pudding and just enjoy the atmosphere?”

Varian took a second to really drink in the atmosphere she spoke of; the pleasant music, small hum of chatter, the light rain hitting the beams above their heads and the tiny crackles of the candles…it was thoroughly relaxing and he’d agree with no hesitation to anyone who said it. “That sounds like a fantastic idea Sweetheart.”


	31. The darker the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It was far past midnight by the time the two of them returned to the Keep, which by his own admission was later than Varian had originally planned, but something he wouldn’t grumble about should anyone question him about it.

He paused for a second outside their door, satisfied by their detour to Wyll’s chambers that Anduin was fine and still asleep, fully intending on ending the night on a high note.

Val had already gone inside, giving herself the chance to ‘freshen up and become more human’ before he got back, which told him exactly what they’d be doing once he joined her. “He sleeps like a bloody angel Sweetheart, I have to wonder who he gets- Gregor? What are you doing here?”

The sudden appearance of his steward and the look of utter concern on Val’s face as she stood next to the dark haired man filled him with instant dread. “What is it? What’s happened?”

Val swallowed, silently thanking Gregor for letting her speak before he did. “It’s Tiffin.”

Varian’s brow was at full furrow and his steps held caution in them as he came further into the room. “What about Tiffin? Did she get to Westfall alright?”

Val choked, with tears streaming down her face as she rushed to his arms, making Gregor the one and only composed source of information Varian had right now, and he didn’t like it one bit.“Speak man, what about Tiffin?”

Gregor swallowed, wincing at the sobs of the lady cradled in his King’s arms. “Your Majesty has been summoned back to Stormwind immediately.”

He hated saying this, but he had no choice. “Queen Tiffin has been killed in a carriage accident.”

It was like both of Varian’s ears had popped and he couldn’t hear anything but the thud of his own heartbeat. Gregor’s move continued moving but his image had become blurry as Varian swore he stopped breathing, feeling his chest constrict enough to make Val guide him to the bed, sitting him down and taking his hand.

“But…how in the hells is that possible? I saw her off, she was fine, we haven’t been gone that long…are you sure it was her?”

He felt stupid even asking it but it was the only question his muddled mind could conjure right now. Any hint of enjoyment tonight had brought had instantly been replaced with a cold grief that he never thought possible. She couldn’t be dead, it had to be a mistake.

“We’re sure Your Majesty. Her body was recovered and brought to the Cathedral awaiting your further instruction. As her husband, you are her next of kin and need to bring her affairs to order.”

Val wiped her eyes, not meaning to glare at the chamberlain for merely doing his job yet here she was doing exactly that. “Fuck her affairs- what the hells are we to tell her son?”

__Anduin__. Varian had barely processed this enough to even think about the boy who slept so soundly two doors away, but all it did was make it harder for him to breathe. “Anduin can’t know. He won’t understand.”

He shakily stood, holding Val’s hand for support and trying to straighten. “Who else knows?”

Gregor cleared his throat, not quite understanding Varian’s level of grief for the woman. “Her Sister, Lady Francesca. She alerted me about the Queen’s failure to arrive at her estate at eight o clock, and we sent a search party out. They found her carriage flipped and submerged in a ravine not two miles from Mirror Lake.”

Varian’s stomach rolled, threatening to make his dinner reappear. “Cause of death?”

Gregor straightened his back. “Archbishop Benedictus declared it to be drowning due to a head injury, Your Majesty.”

Varian felt his limb become weak, but he knew he had to take control of a situation that he had in no way prepared for. “Give me five minutes to pack. Val, you stay here to-”

She shook her head. “No, I’m coming with you, Wyll can watch him.”

Varian didn’t have the energy to argue, he was too busy gathering his clothes and throwing them half heartedly into his trunk, glad that Gregor took over. “Varian…”

He patted Val’s hand when it rested on his arm, holding it too tightly. “I’m fine Sweetheart.”

Val clearly wasn’t. “Varian, she wasn’t even supposed to be going.”

And there were Varian’s tears, pooling in his eyes quicker than he could stop them as he realised she was right; up until the early hours of this morning it had been __Val __who was going to make the journey, so it would’ve been her that- no, he couldn’t bear to think about it, it would be too much considering everything. “Don’t think about it Sweetheart, let’s just get home and to the bottom of this. I want to know exactly __why__ she crashed.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cathedral was deathly silent when they materialised back into Stormwind, with Val clinging to Varian’s arm as Mathias Shaw waited for them at the open door to the small side room that Varian presumed housed Tiffin’s body, bowing to him when he got there.

“Have you a report for me?”

The redhead’s stony look told him all it needed. “I’ll allow you a few minutes to see the Queen for yourself first Your Majesty. We’ll wait here and give you some privacy.”

Varian only just managed a nod, flinching as the door closed behind them both and they were left with nothing but the small flickers from the numerous candles and the body lying on the small altar in front of them.

“This is too surreal. Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

Oh how he wished he could. He wished that this was a horrible symptom of a wine induced sleep, a frightening nightmare that he’d wake up from any second now, but it was looking more unlikely the closer he got to the woman who merely looked asleep, with her small hands crossed on her chest, her wheat coloured tresses tumbling over her shoulders and framing a pale white face.

Varian’s hand was trembling beyond control as it reached out to touch her cheek, jerking away at just how __cold__ she felt.

“I thought I would feel less than I do. It feels wrong, being this upset over a woman who by all accounts was merely the mother of my child, but all I want to do is weep.”

Val had gone to the other side of the altar, merely staring at Tiffin’s still form. “She was more than that, that’s why. I called her friend only yesterday, Varian, of course we’re going to grieve.”

She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes and as much exhaustion on her face as he felt in his entire body. “I suppose there’s different kinds of love. She always accepted that I didn’t love her as a wife…but more a ‘sister’, is that makes sense?”

Val pinched the fabric of the dress they’d supposedly found her in, smoothing the silk and trying to ignore how it smelled damp, nothing like the way Tiffin normally smelled of flowers. “She’s really gone, isn’t she?”

Varian took a deep breath, bending to kiss Tiffin’s forehead and wanting to wipe his lips straight after from the unbearable clamminess when normally her skin would be peach soft from all the face cream she used on it of a night.

“It’s a scenario I didn’t think to plan for. I just…I assumed she’d just always be there.”

Val looked as if she were about to drop and Varian couldn’t blame her. “The people need to know.”

Varian shook his head, still not quite believing this himself. “No, they can wait.” He had no idea what to say or do right now; he had seen death so many times before that it had made him strangely numb to it, but this was different.

Anduin was barely aware, he wouldn’t understand why his mother didn’t come to comfort him, or give him her kisses, it would be something Varian would have to wait years to explain to him…that was it.

He didn’t grieve as a husband would, because he couldn’t. He wasn’t her husband, not really; in title yes, but in spirit, not in any way, shape or form. There had been no love, not like one would expect from a marriage, it had been a contract, nothing more.

Varian grieved more on Anduin’s behalf, since the boy himself wouldn’t know it was necessary. His heart was shattering for the boy, and all he could do was fall onto one knee and let hot, angry tears hit the table that Tiffin Wrynn, Queen of Stormwind and one of the loveliest people he’d ever met in his life, lay dead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

An eerie silence accompanied them in the hours they spent sitting in silent reflection, and the sun had risen over the horizon when Varian declared that he couldn’t bear to sit in the suffocating room anymore.

They walked in perfect step with each other, holding tightly onto the others hand as they squinted against the daylight, hearing nothing but garbled noises the whole journey home. “I feel so guilty for how frivolous we were last night.”

Varian shook his head, looking down at her and showing her the tired look in his eye. “You weren’t to know that this would happen, no one was. If we had any idea that she was to die, we would never had let her go in the first place.”

She furrowed her brow even though it only made her head hurt more. “Do you think Wyll brought Anduin back?”

Varian swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat at the mere mention of the boy. “I asked Gregor to instruct him to, so I would assume he’s already there.”

She felt his hand stiffen. “He’s probably woken up for a feed by now.”

She shushed him, hearing the shake to his voice. “We’ll deal with it when we get home.”

He appreciated her quiet voice, but he didn’t want it. It made everything too real. “I never dreamt I’d be a single parent.”

There was a flash of hurt in her honey irises, and he realised his error as soon as he said it, but he had a funny feeling she’d understand. “You’re not alone Varian. You know I’ll always help with Anduin.”

Varian stared blankly ahead. “The boy needs his mother, Val. Unless you can suddenly nurse, I don’t know what exactly you’re aiming to do.”

She let go of his hand and that’s when he realised that he’d completely offended her, which was the last thing he had wanted. “I wasn’t just talking about the feed.”

His face dropped it’s stoniness and replaced it with guilt. “I know. I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“All over the place?” The corners of his lips twitched for a brief second in a parody of a smile.

“Precisely.”

She hadn’t even noticed him put his coat over her shoulders, but the gesture was well appreciated. She pulled it around her more and found the faint smell of his cologne strangely comforting. “There’s going to be questions.”

All traces of a smile left Varian’s face. “I know.”

She looked up at him with a furrowed brow. “And you’ll need to answer them.”

A long, deep sigh left his chest. “I know.”

The house was in sight, but it looked so intimidating to the both of them that they actually had to stop and merely stare at it for a little while. “When is Shaw coming?”

Varian shrugged, not really having a concept of time right now. “He should already be at the house. I told Gregor that I wanted to see him as soon as possible.”

Val took his hand, which he appreciated greatly. “Do you want me to stay, or take Anduin out?”

Varian’s brows drew in. “Stay. I want the both of you where I can see you from now on.”

She could understand that, and for once didn’t jump to her usual defence of ‘I can look after myself’, which really, he was grateful for. “Then I suppose we shouldn’t dawdle.”

He knew she was right but couldn’t find it in his legs to move. “I think I’m still hoping it’s all been a nightmare.”

She made a soft noise of what he could only assume was agreement. “There’s so much that this means.”

Varian had a vague idea what she meant but didn’t push it, since her tone told him that she was reluctant to discuss it. “Let's just take it one thing at a time, shall we?”

Varian tightened his grip on her hand, leading the charge and moving forward with a step that felt heavy enough to make his whole leg vibrate. Val watched the water of the canals just so she didn’t have to look at the house getting closer,earning a small nudge in her side.

“Tell me what you’re thinking. I could do without the silence.”

She looked up at him, trying to gather her thoughts when they were muddled beyond repair. “I’m glad we were all friends.”

Varian apparently knew what she meant, straightening his face. “As am I.”

He sighed, and she held his arm with her other hand. “You would think i was used to death by now.”

Val gave his arm a squeeze. “Varian, that was never going to happen and you know it.”

His eyebrow rose. “Did I? Mother…Father, Lucian, Lokir, Bessie, hells, all the men I went to war with the first time. I’ve seen people drop like damn flies, why wouldn’t I assume that it wouldn’t have as much of an effect on me anymore?”

Val leant up to kiss his cheek, providing a tiny amount of comfort when he didn’t think even that was possible. “Because she was your wife. And the mother of your child. That makes this different. Did you honestly think you wouldn’t feel anything despite of those two things?”

He didn’t give her an answer, in fact he _couldn’t_ give her an answer, he merely fished for his key and stabbed it in the lock.

The front door swung lamely open, and Mathias Shaw was indeed there, sitting at their table with tea in what looked to be their best cups.

Johanna was at the stove with a babbling Anduin in his high chair, and all the sight of the ruddy woman did was make Val want Minnie here.

“Your Majesty.”

Varian took his coat from Val and put it on the hook like it was a normal day when really it was anything but. “Shaw.”

He walked right past the Spymaster, scooping Anduin up and holding the boy as close as he could, still smelling a faint scent of Tiffin’s perfume on his nightshirt.

It was a trick they’d used pretty much since his birth, one that almost guaranteed that he’d sleep, but Varian wasn’t sure what exactly would happen now his mother wasn’t here to associate the smell of lilac with. Val sat down opposite Mathias and gratefully accepted the offer when he lifted the teapot.

“Thank you for waiting for us, Spymaster.”

He didn’t smile, she didn’t expect him to, but a small nod was enough. Varian placed himself next to her, passing Anduin over and putting both hands on the table, curling them into fists.

“Please tell me you have some sort of information for me, Shaw.”

The redhead passed Val her cup, giving Varian absolute eye contact. “We’ve gone over the crime scene with a fine tooth comb, Your Majesty. We’ve found multiple leads as to what exactly happened to Her Majesty.”

Varian straightened, feeling horrible for ignoring Anduin when he was clearly trilling for attention, but letting that guilt fade when Johanna gave his bottle to Val.

“And? What did you find?”

Shaw linked his fingers together and his thick brows drew in. “From what we can understand, the carriage crashed because the horses were spooked by something. From what the stable-master told us, they died of fright.”

Val tried again to get the teat of the bottle in Anduin’s mouth but he wasn’t having it. “What spooked them, did you find out?”

Shaw nodded, reaching into his pocket and passing a neatly wrapped handkerchief over to Varian, who opened it and lifted a small, twisted piece of metal between his thumb and forefinger. “A bullet? Someone shot at them?”

Shaw shook his head. “No, they shot at the _driver_, and succeeded. We pulled this out of his chest cavity, but it wasn’t quite at the heart, telling us that whoever did it wasn’t that good a marksman.”

Val watched Varian’s face turn pale and his teeth start to grit with a set jaw. “An assassin? Someone _assassinated_ Queen Tiffin? This was _intentional?!”_

He put the bullet down like it was diseased, tightening the fist that his hand had curled to. “Where the hells were her guards?! I sent her off with four, why didn’t they stop the carriage?!”

Shaw raised his hand, patiently waiting for Varian’s rant to finish.“All dead, with various bullet wounds that indicate whoever our shooter was, there was only one, and they weren’t experienced at all. They didn’t die quickly.”

Val stood, not really wanting to hear anymore. “I’m going to take Anduin upstairs.”

Varian gave her what could barely be registered as a nod, watching her ascend up the stairs before turning back to Mathias. “Tell me straight, what are our chances of finding who did this?”

Shaw didn’t look too optimistic. “We have practically nothing on who actually did it apart from where they shot from and what they were possibly wearing. It’s not looking promising, Your Majesty.”

He swallowed, needing to get this out of the way. “When was it decided that Queen Tiffin would be going to Westfall? Who was aware of the fact?”

Varian racked his brains for a good minute, trying to scramble what little of his memory from yesterday was still in tact. “Yesterday morning. Val was supposed to be going to meet Edwin but Tiffin wanted to visit her sister…”

His face fell and a pure horror washed over it. “She was the target. Val was the target, not Tiffin. Only Tiffin’s sister knew she was coming…_Val was the target?!”_

Shaw gave him such a short, to the point nod that Varian wanted to grab him by the throat and make him lie just so he didn’t have to hear the reality.

He pounded his fist against the table two or three times before clearing his throat. “I want everyone that’s competent enough on this. Find out why someone would want Val dead, drag them to the stockades and torture them to within an inch of life if you have to.”

He ran a hand down his face, trying to keep his cool when really all he wanted to do was scream to the heavens. “It could have just been a supporter of Queen Tiffin disapproving of your situation, Your Majesty. There’s no clear indication of where the shooter even came from.”

Varian stood, pointing to the door. “See what else you can find and compile a written report. I’ve called an emergency meeting of the council, I would appreciate it if you attended.”

Mathias stood, gave a simply bow and bid him farewell, closing the door behind him.

Varian would regret not even acknowledging Johanna when she asked if he was alright, but all that on his mind was charging up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door behind him.

He heard the jagged breaths and choked cries that meant Val was in the midst of an attack before he’d even seen her, glad that Anduin was in his basket despite the fact that he was crying his eyes out.

He dove onto his knees in front of her spot a the edge of their bed, holding both sides of her head in a soft but sure grip.

“Val, Val. _Look at me Val.” _

Her hands were starting to shake and her lips had gone a deathly white, making him wonder if he needed to grab the wicker waste bin. “Val, listen to me, you need to calm yourself. I know that’s hard to do, but keep listening to my voice and _calm down_.”

He could see her swallowing, which was a good start, but it took another minute or so before she stopped trembling and finally opened her screwed shut eyes.

“There now, come on, deep breaths.”

He had to admit, managing to bring her out of one of her attacks after years of not having to was quite the achievement, and soon she’d fallen into his arms and let him cradle her like she was made of the most precious porcelain.

“Better?”

Val hated looking so pathetic like this, but all she had the energy to do was cling to him and let hot, aching tears dribble down her cheeks. “She should never have been there, Varian.”

He shushed her, well aware that Anduin was still crying but only having the energy to deal with one of them at a time. “I know, but what’s done is done, there’s no use-”

She thumped his chest hard enough to cut him off, finally letting go of him. “No, it’s _not_ done! A woman has _died_ because of me Varian. I’ve left Anduin without a mother…”

Varian cupped her cheeks, making her look at him. “Val, whatever scumbag did this was the one to leave Anduin without a mother. You’re not to blame one little inch.”

His face dropped to one of pure fear. “I could’ve lost you. Hells teeth Val, It could’ve been you.”

His teeth were starting to grind. “You don’t leave my side until we have the bastard, understand? I need to keep the both of you within arms reach.”

Val nodded, getting up and taking Anduin into her arms, shushing him to no avail and letting Varian curl his arms around them both. “Why would someone want me dead so badly though? I don’t think I’ve pissed anyone off that much to warrant wanting to kill me.”

Varian shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it but also knowing it was inevitable. “It might be to get at me, or it might be one of Tiffin’s hellbent supporters, who knows? They won’t get a second chance, that much is certain.”

Val sighed, letting Anduin play with her fingers. “I wish I’d just told her not to go when I convinced her to leave Anduin here.”

Varian tightened his grip. “How were any of us supposed to know this would happen? As far as we saw it, she was merely visiting family, something we’ve done a hundred times or more.”

Val grimaced, leaning into him. “I’ll probably never stop feeling guilty.”

Varian kissed the crown of her head. “That makes two of us. Wipe your eyes Sweetheart, we have council to get through yet.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The council was strangely silent as they all met in the large tent outside Ridgewell’s half repaired estate, even as Varian told them all to sit, the atmosphere was heavy enough to practically taste it.

The only noise for a few seconds was Anduin’s fussing as he sat on Val’s knees, patting the table and looking up at her to see if it was alright to do.

She tried again with the bottle but he once again he’d refused it, as he had for the past three attempts. He obviously knew it wasn’t Tiffin, so had pushed it away enough times for Varian to shamefully become irate, throwing the thing at the wall and making Val become vexed with him.

They’d ended up spoon feeding him some milk, so he was semi content, but Val was hoping he’d get used to not having Tiffin as his source of nutrition soon, or she could foresee alot more stressful moments from the boy.

She watched Varian do three things in a continuing cycle as they all merely sat there; he would tap the table, take a swig of ale, and lean back in his chair, it was so routine after five minutes that Val could time when he’d do it.

“Your Majesty…”

Varian cleared his throat at Hartfield’s gentle prompt. “I understand you’ve all been told the situation as it stands?”

They all nodded, and Ridgewell folded his hands. “We hear that it was intentional, Your Majesty.”

Varian glanced down at Val, who tried to muster even the smallest of smiles for him. He sighed, his large shoulders heaving as he folded his arms. “Yes, it was intentional, but I have to divulge you all and tell you that Queen Tiffin was not the original target of whoever did this.”

They all looked strangely unsurprised by the information, making Val wonder just how much Gregor had told them all. “We already know Your Majesty, and thank the Light that Lady Glenmore is safe and well, whilst at the same feeling a heavy sorrow for the loss of the Queen.”

Varian unfolded his arms and instead put his hands on the table, linking his fingers. “I think you’ve just summed up how I’m feeling exactly Lord Fulton.”

“And what of Spymaster Shaw’s investigation, Your Majesty?”

Varian waved a hand to Gregor, taking the parchment he gave him. “So far all we have is where the assassin was when they did the deed. We’re looking for someone light enough to sit in a tree without disturbing anything and a scrap of cloth. Otherwise we have very little.”

Gregor carried on for him, noticing his weariness. “All hands were checked for gunpowder upon entering the city, and the docks have been closed, but all were clean. As of now, there is a very wide spectrum as to who this could be.”

They all seemed to accept it, and Ridgewell pointed to Anduin, who was chewing Val’s necklace.“And what of Prince Anduin?”

Varian tensed, but he and Val knew this topic had to be brought up at some point. “Lady Glenmore and I have decided to keep our living arrangements as they are, as not to confuse the Prince. We will tell him when he is at an appropriate age what has transpired, but for now we want to keep everything as much the same as possible.”

Ridgewell licked his lips, obviously nervous. “Your Majesty, I have to ask…it’s been no secret that you objected to the union between you and the Queen from the start…”

Varian knew what was coming, but didn’t know whether he’d like it. “In that, we are in agreement. But if you are about to ask me whether Lady Glenmore and I are marrying…”

He looked at Val to make sure he was about to say the right thing, and her little nod gave him clarity. “The answer is no, at least not yet. We’re still trying to get our heads around this, and it would be extremely inappropriate to flaunt our relationship right now. We mourn for Tiffin as we would a sister, which isn’t something easily gotten over. So no, we have no plans to marry for the time being. It’ll give the people time to heal from the loss and time for us to think rationally about what we want to do.”

They all seemed to accept it, which lightened his heart greatly. Then came the topic he’d been dreading. “And Queen Tiffin’s funeral? Has Your Majesty given any thought to it?”

Varian ran a hand down his face, nodding slowly. “I have, and recognise it needs to be done soon. Her passing was announced to the people three hours ago, so everyone knows. Missives to the other leaders of the Alliance have been notified and send their condolences, all asking for details when appropriately arranged.”

He swallowed, not quite believing he was even discussing this.“Her funeral will take place in a week’s time, with a closed casket being carried through the city from the steps of Stormwind Keep to the Cathedral. A service will be held there and then we will bury her in the Cemetery in the royal mausoleum, with my mother, her fellow queen.”

Lord Page, a young boy who looked only slightly older than Varian, tried to put this delicately. “And the wake?”

Varian hated to do this, yet here he was. “There’s not to be one. What’s left of Tiffin’s family have agreed to host a few select guests at their estate after the service, but as to a large gathering, it was not her way. Quiet reflection would be the best course of action. Are there any objections?”

Thirteen men shook their heads and Varian stood, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Then this meeting is adjourned, to reconvene at a time when we can discuss the execution of the scumbag who did this.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val had told Varian that maybe they should leave the trip to the park that he’d arranged, but the king insisted that it would keep his mind occupied and that she just had to humour him. He needed to get away, she could tell, and held his hand as they wandered, letting Anduin sleep in the sling she was wearing.

“Maybe we should go away for a few days.”

Varian’s brow furrowed and his hand got tighter. “Where? There’s only so many places that we can actually go at the moment.”

She gave him a small smile, enjoying the crisp air as they forgot everything for a few minutes. “When we all met up in Hillsbrad, Adil said we’d always be welcome in Bonan.”

Varian frowned, still not sure. “Maybe after all this is done. I fear if we go too far from Stormwind right now people will start making assumptions.”

Val kissed his cheek, satisfied with the consideration he was giving it. “Once this is all done then.”

Varian pulled up the collar of his coat, knowing it was impossible for him to not be recognised by at least one person, but not wanting to be completely obvious. “Did you write to Minnie?”

Val sighed, kissing Anduin’s head as he shifted. “I take it you were eavesdropping earlier?”

She wasn’t expecting him to smirk. “Val, you were hardly attempting to be quiet, and Carson can’t whisper for shit.”

He pecked the back of the hand he was holding, steering her to one of the benches dotted around and sitting her down. “If it helps, I’m not angry that you were talking about me, I know you were just trying to help.”

Val kicked a twig away. “I just don’t know how to feel about all this. One minute I’m really sad, but then I keep having little thoughts like ‘we’re free to do what we want’ and I feel absolutely awful. I thought maybe having someone straight talking like my Grammy would help me get my thoughts in order.”

Varian huffed, swatting a gnat away. “I don’t think even Minnie could make sense of this.”

He stopped her, looking a little too serious for her liking. “Val…she’d want us to move on. I know it’s only been a day, so I’m not saying it won’t take time, but…”

Val cupped his cheek, feeling as torn as he was. “We can wait until the dust settles Varian. You know I’m always going to say yes.”

Varian’s smile was genuine this time, a small, but profound one. “After all I’ve put you through? After absolutely everything, you’d still agree to marry me? You must be out of your mind.”

Val wrinkled her nose, looking down at the little boy who slept without a care in the world whilst the adults around him ran around like headless chickens and feeling rather envious. “Maybe I am, would you leave me over it?”

Varian smiled properly for the first time in the day, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing the crown of her head. “Not if they dragged me by my fingernails.”

He debated telling her whether he still had her ring, but decided against it lest she start to feel pressured into speeding things along when really, they could take their time. “To think we took twenty years of peace for granted and called them boring.”

Varian frowned, watching the sea ripple on the horizon. “What fools we were.”

Val looked up at him, leaning into his armpit when he put his arm across the back of the bench. “Young fools Varian, we weren’t to know all this was to happen.”

Varian’s face didn’t move. “And now I feel like I’ve aged twenty years…and I probably look it as well.”

Val elbowed his side, rolling her eyes at his exaggerated grunt. “Varian, you look the same as you always have, don’t even go there.”

Varian’s eyebrow arched and he pointed to the spot where both of his scars crossed each other. “Seriously? Are you going blind or something?”

Val shrugged, reaching back to undo the silk sling and thanking Varian for getting there first, cradling Anduin instead so he wasn’t so confined. “It doesn’t mean you look older if you have scars Varian.”

He looked down at Anduin’s peaceful face, wishing he could sleep as soundly. “I can’t look after him on my own amongst everything else Val…”

Val bumped her forehead against his, passing Anduin to him and smiling at how easily he shushed and rocked the boy when he started stirring. “You’re not on your own though.”

Varian’s weariness was evident on his face. “I can’t expect you to raise a son that’s not yours. You have a life Val, don’t put it on hold for me, I’ll find some other way of managing.”

She was laughing before he even finished talking and all it did was annoy him. “What’s so funny?”

Val folded her arms, leaning back and trying to stifle her giggles. “The fact that you think I would let you run yourself into the ground as a single parent, when I’ve said from the beginning that I love Anduin as much as if he were ours? Varian, you do make me laugh sometimes.”

Varian’s eyes narrowed but relaxed at the small peck she put on his cheek. “We have to stand firm, especially in the time it takes for this damn investigation to come up with something credible. Until then, all we can do is wait.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian wouldn’t have to wait long to get his wish, three weeks to be exact. Val wasn’t sure whether that was a long or short time for a murder investigation to wrap up, but was happy it was over.

She and Varian had done most of it themselves, if she were perfectly honest; she had realised on a rainy day that red velvet coats were in fact used as the uniform for the Stonemasons when the weather wasn’t great, so Varian had determined that it was an exact match by giving the scrap to Edwin, who had put it against one of his peoples coats and confirmed that’s where it came from, so that was a start.

The sun had decided to wash Stormwind with its light once again the day that the investigation would make actual headway, and surprisingly still, both Val and Varian had actually gotten a decent night’s sleep considering the whirlwind they had been through these past weeks.

Anduin was in the spare room with Minnie, who had stayed after the trial that was Tiffin’s funeral to help look after the boy, so the two of them had finally received time to talk in privacy, something the king had taken advantage of as much as he could.

Tiffin’s funeral had been almost unbearable, and he’d only just managed to get through it without losing his sanity.

Almost the entire city had lined the streets to watch the carriage carrying the oak coffin cushioned by thousands of flowers be dragged by horse and wagon down to the Cathedral of Light, where he, along with Cillian, Jon and a few men he’d never met carried it to the altar, setting it down like it was made of glass and joining Val, who held Varian’s hand so tightly throughout the whole thing that he had lost feeling in all of his fingers by the time it was all done, but he didn’t care, it was nice to feel something.

Anduin had screamed his head off all the way through, like the boy knew what was going on and that something was wrong. Thankfully they’d had Minnie to take him outside and soothe him otherwise it would’ve carried on through the entire wake.

Minnie had stayed behind after the funeral to help with Anduin since Val needed to go back to work, so to say Varian was grateful for the older woman would be the understatement of the millennia.

They had talked about practically everything well into the night, eventually losing the battle with sleep and vowing to continue the conversation on when they woke up, but Val realised rather quickly that was not going to be the case.

Her eyes weren’t even open, but she could feel herself being pulled away from her dreams by lips on her neck, feeling the scratch of whiskers and a strong hand flatten itself against the underside of her thigh, making a small, mischievous smile creep onto her face. “Go back to sleep, the sun’s barely up.”

His low chuckle made her shoulder pleasantly warm, with more kisses following it. “I know, but I couldn’t help thinking how utterly __delicious__ you looked just now.”

Val smirked, shifting her hips and thoroughly enjoying his pained groan. “Been watching me sleep again? I thought we talked about that?”

Varian laughed again, making her smile more at how happy he was this morning when most days were filled with silence from the king of Stormwind, which had been worrying Val to no end lately, enough that she had been seriously considering getting him serious help. “Did we? I can’t recall such a conversation Sweetheart.”

Val turned her top half to face him, kissing his nose. “Oh you are such a liar.”

She instinctively opened her legs as Varian rolled over, giggling like a teenager who had snuck a boy into her bedroom with her father next door….which now she thought about it, was exactly what she used to be, and that only made her laugh more.

“What’s tickled you?”

She bit her knuckle to calm herself down, using the other hand to play with the ends of his hair that were hanging down near her face. “Nothing...it’s just- no, it’s silly.”

Varian kissed along her bottom jaw, wiggling his fingers on her side so she only laughed more. “Tell me now or I’ll show no mercy.”

Val tried to squirm from his grasp but his grip made that impossible. Varian kissed her to muffle her borderline shrieks, putting her legs around his waist and linking his fingers with her. “Tell me.”

Val wrinkled her nose, screwing one eye shut. “I was just thinking about the fact that we’re in the same room that you jumped out the window of that night.”

Varian sputtered, putting his forehead on her shoulder. “I don’t remember jumping Val, it was more a ‘speedy climb’.”

Val snorted, scratching the nape of his neck. “I seriously thought Papa was going to shoot you if he could.”

Varian hooked one arm under her armpit, stroking her shoulder. “That was when we first started courting.”

She made a small noise of affirmation, staring at the ceiling. “Seems so long ago now.”

Varian pushed himself up again, catching her slightly dry lips.“And yet we’re still here. Surely that’s something to celebrate?”

Val grinned, running her hands down his backside and holding it. “Oh? And just __how__ will we celebrate your Majesty?”

Varian lifted her legs with a rather sudden urgency, taking her breath away with the kiss he dipped down to give her, pushing himself inside her and losing himself to the pretty little sighs leaving her parted lips and burying his head in her shoulder.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so occupied lately Sweetheart.”

Val concentrated on making her bottom half move in time with his, squeezing his hips with her thighs and feeling her breath hitch with just how __full__ of him she felt.

“Don’t be stupid, things have been mad Varian, just enjoy this while we have the-” ‘chance’ came out more as a choked moan, driving Varian to thrust until his tip could feel every nerve of the woman he wanted to do everything he could in his life with.

Since Tiffin’s funeral he had been doing nothing but thinking about absolutely everything, and it had made him realise that he needed to be more selfish with his own life. It could be snuffed out in such a millisecond that it put the fear of the Light in him, but that fear had turned into determination to grab life by the horns.

He was adamant that he was going to marry Val as soon as it was appropriate, and finally achieve his dream of starting a family with her, living his life, everything that had been taken away when his betrothal had been announced, it wouldn’t slip through his grasp this time.

He knew it would ruffle feathers, but he knew Val was on his side with the decision, and couldn’t love her more for how gracefully and dignified she was taking the whole affair.

She could’ve been like some women, who would be demanding to get married __now, __and arguing with him about the fact that they were free, and trying to erase all memory of the previous wife, but she hadn’t been anything like it, just as he had expected her to be.

She had confessed to him that she wanted all that he did, but just wanted things to calm down and for the people to heal a bit more before they would pursue it, and he was more than fine with it.

Val kissed below his ear, and he came to the realisation that he’d been moving automatically while his mind had wandered, but that one little kiss brought him back to reality, back to her.

“Varian?”

He smiled down at her, holding on far too tight. “I’m fine, absolutely fine.” He put his cheek against hers. “More than fine. I feel __free__, is that awful of me?”

Val shook her head, feeling herself tightening and cognitive thought leaving her.

“No, it’s not.”

She screwed her eyes shut, putting her head on his shoulder and clinging to him, feeling herself tumble over the edge and enjoying every second of it, appreciating the kisses he gave her all the while and how he wasn’t the type of man to stop and stay still as soon as his woman came.

Varian pecked her forehead once she started breathing normally again, sweeping her hair back as he took her comedown to rest for a few seconds. “All done?”

She grinned at him, kissing his neck and leaving her face there. “I am, but I’m more than sure I’ll be doing that again.”

Varian throaty chuckle was the only warning she had before he started up again, driving deep into her and making little tingles spread from her head to the tips of her curled toes. “Challenge accepted Sweetheart, Challenge happily accepted.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both dripping in sweat by the time Varian actually __let__ himself finish, and Val would be lying if she said she wasn’t starting to tire out at that point, feeling her legs go slack even though Varian was holding them up and her stomach fold in on itself with the fast paced thrusts he was jolting her with.

His groans had turned to breathy pants alternating with determined grunts, and she watched his royal blue eyes screw shut and his teeth grit, finally releasing the very familiar warmth into Val and looked slightly pained while he did, telling her that he’d been holding it in for a while, something she wasn’t sure she approved of, but now was not the time to question it.

He didn’t mean to drop his full weight on her after but couldn’t help it, apologising as soon as he did it and shifting until they were both comfortable, putting his head sideways on her chest and kissing the salty, sun-kissed brown skin, envying how easily the summer had darkened her.

“I love you.” They shared a small laugh since they said it at the same time, trying to outwit each other in something they always did after making love, telling the other that it wasn’t just the act that the other was interested in.

“We should really go downstairs.”

Varian murmured an agreement but made no attempt to move. “Don’t ever leave me Val.”

She started, not quite expecting the soft plea and looked down at him, running her fingers through his hair. “What gave you the impression that I was going to?”

Varian shrugged, putting his chin on her breastbone. “I have the thought running through my mind every damn day, it’s nothing new to me.”

Val ran a fingertip over his scar, watching his eyes close as she did and wondering if he still felt shamed by the ‘blemish’. “Well you can rest easy, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

She smiled despite the topic. “Besides, this is my house, if anything __you’ll__ be the one leaving.”

Varian narrowed his eyes and that only made her laugh more.

“Varian, I’m being completely serious now, stop worrying about silly things like that, I’m not going to leave you, I have no reason to.” She furrowed her brow, still not understanding why he was suddenly bringing this up. “Has someone said something to you?”

Varian hated how easily she could read him like he was one of her damn books. “Arthas wrote to me, telling me about how his meeting with Jaina went.” And instantly Val understood, still playing with his loose hair. “I’m going to assume it didn’t go well?”

Varian sighed, putting his head back down. “It’s completely done between the two of them. Jaina apparently told him that she could never forgive how she gave him ‘everything’ and he ran at the first incentive to do the same thing.”

Val leant her head back, staring at the ceiling. “Did we really expect anything different Varian? He hurt her, that’s the long and short of it.”

She poked his cheek. “Doesn’t mean we’re going the same way…if anything, things are looking better for us.”

Varian’s smile was so full of relief she just held him tighter. “I’m glad it’s not just me that thinks that.”

She patted his shoulder, realising she had been wrong when she’d told him the sun was barely up now she was fully awake. “Come, Anduin’s probably wondering where the hells we are, and I have work today, let’s get our backsides moving.”

Varian pushed himself up, kissing her flushed cheek. “I’m so glad you managed to find work Sweetheart, I knew how antsy you were getting.”

Val shrugged, swinging her legs out. “I’m still on trial with him Varian, don’t be too proud yet.”

She grinned at him, throwing her robe on. “Though I must admit, it does feel like we’re getting back to normality.”

They had plenty to do today, and apparently Minnie knew that as she watched them come down the stairs after they’d cleaned up, holding Anduin in one arm and turning the pears that were on the fire with the other.

“Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence! It’s only nine o’clock, why don’t you get five more minutes since it’s so early!”

Val made a face, getting the milk jug from the pantry and taking the lid off, sniffing it whilst Varian checked the water in the teapot, making sure it was still hot as he fixed them both a drink. “Sarcasm doesn’t become you Grammy.”

Varian took Anduin, kissing his cheeks and sitting down with him at Val’s behest, bouncing him on his knee. “And laziness doesn’t become either of you. You have Vancleef coming in an hour remember.”

Varian grimaced, clearly not happy about the fact. “Everything’s stalled, so I don’t see the point. I’m thinking that we might never get the bastard who did this.”

Minnie patted his shoulder, pinching Anduin’s cheek. “Have faith Varian, this might be the day, you never know.”

Val put his coffee in front of him, sipping her tea. “Grammy, are you alright having Anduin today? Harry’s getting a bit irate with how much time I’m taking off and I promised to work today to make up for it.”

Minnie gave her a small smile, cupping her chin. “I could think of no better task Little Bird. He’s such a good baby, I hardly have to lift a finger.”

Varian couldn’t stop herself before he blurted: “He must get it from his mother”, and felt his face harden. “When are you leaving?”

Val frowned, not liking how tense he’d gotten in the space of a second. “After Edwin leaves, don’t worry.”

Varian gave her a tiny smile. “Thank you, I need you by my side through this.”

Val returned his smile, putting her teacup down and holding both of his shoulders, making a silly face at Anduin. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else Varian, you know that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the apologetic brunette had no news for the King, but as usual, was willing to work with him to find out whatever he could. He stood in their kitchen across the table from them with his arms crossed and a sympathetic smile on his face as Val drummed her fingers on the wood.

“Do you have work registers? You know, to make sure who turns up everyday?”

Edwin nodded, giving her a charming smile that only annoyed Varian. “Yes Milady, I do, why?” Varian also wanted to know where Val was going with this since his frazzled mind had made him lose all cognitive and functioning thought, and if he were honest he wondered how the hells he was standing up after the past few weeks of crap they’d gone through.

“We need to know if anyone was off that day, someone who clearly wasn’t with the rest of you. Since it’s almost proven that one of your people did this Edwin, it only makes sense.”

Edwin looked as if he agreed, as begrudging as it was. “It kills me to know that someone did something like this wearing the Stonemason uniform. Please Your Majesty, don’t tar all of us with the same brush for this.”

Varian’s face didn’t move, and Val wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. “Let us focus on finding the bastard first, and we’ll see how deep this goes before I make any judgements.”

Edwin folded his arms, blowing a stray ebony coloured hair from his face. “It would help if I had any sort of description…”

Val took the parchment that Gregor gave her, passing it to the stonemason and grimacing. “All the witness testimonies gave us was a young man running towards the direction of your camp.”

Edwin shared her look. “Well, that certainly narrows it down.”

Varian merely took another long drink, more than content with letting Val handle this since she had always been the better talker.

“Alright, so I’m looking for a young man in my ranks that didn’t turn up the day of the murder and has a ripped coat. Leave it with me Your Majesty.”

Varian nodded appreciatively, waving him off. “Try and be as discreet as you can Edwin, I don’t want the culprit alerted.”

Val patted Varian’s back once he’d left, closing the door behind Edwin. “Are you alright?”

Varian frowned, clearing away the goblets into the tub. “I’m better now things are actually happening, but it’s still hard.”

Val kissed him on the cheek, picking up her own coat. “I can talk to Harry about taking today off if you want?”

Varian shook his head, making sure not to step on Anduin, who was sitting on the floor with his toys.“No, you can’t jeopardize your position for me. Go, I’ll be fine.”

She kissed him harder this time, bending and pecking Anduin’s head, tickling his chin. “I’ll see you later Little Lion.”

Anduin paid no heed until she opened the door, which triggered his memory and told him that she was leaving him, making small tears fall down his cheeks as Varian scooped him up, laughing as he said his own farewells and shushing him when the door closed.

Val stopped outside, knowing she didn’t have work today and hating the fact she’d lied to Varian about it. She fumbled with her key, putting it in her pocket and shoving her hands in them. “Everything alright Milady?”

She sometimes forgot that Jon was there, jumping out of her skin at his question. “Yes, I’m absolutely fine, I just…my mother wrote to me again.”

Jon’s brows instantly snapped down. “Have you told King Varian?”

Val shook her head. “Just like I haven’t told him that I’m meeting her today.”

Jon’s face was just as she expected it to be, one full of surprise and reluctance. “Milady, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Val huffed, putting some hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. “Neither do I, but I feel like it has to be done at this point. All I do is look cowardly if I don’t tell her to piss off face to face Jon.”

He was as conflicted as she was. “That’s true I suppose, but I think you should at least tell King Varian.”

Val shook her head. “That’s a terrible idea and you know it Jon. I don’t keep secrets from Varian ninety nine percent of the time, but I don’t think he’d be able to take it. Please, just keep this one between you and I?”

Jon ran a hand down his face, clearly not happy. “I agree completely with you Milady, but I can’t keep this from him, it’ll be my arse on the line.”

He bit the inside of his cheek. “Compromise, I come with you, and we both tell King Varian once the deed’s done, deal?”

Val sighed, knowing that was the best course of action. She absolutely abhorred keeping secrets from Varian but today it was necessary; he had so much on his plate already that she truly believed if she had told him of her intentions today, not only would it have started a raging argument that would’ve blown up instantly, she was convinced he would lock the door and never let her out again.

“Deal. Come, I told her I’d meet her at one and times getting on.”


	32. We meet each other with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

Val had felt pure fear before. She had stood in front of Orcs twice her size and lived, she had taken on Varian Wrynn in countless screaming matches and come out unscathed…yet here she was, unable to go into a simple building and meet her mother.

She had always wondered how this would feel, but undeniably nauseating wasn’t on the list she’d compiled over the years.

She and Lucian had talked about it behind Lokir’s back, debating on whether they’d be excited or horrified at the very idea, and right now Val couldn’t decide which emotion she could settle on.

Jon’s hand only felt slightly comforting, and the sympathetic squeeze did nothing for her either. “Val, are you alright?”

She wrung her hands, making the leather that covered them squeak. “Eighteen years. Eighteen years since I’ve seen her Jon.”

She furrowed her brow, finally looking at him. “I can’t even remember what she looks like properly. How the hells am I supposed to speak to her when I don’t even remember things like that?”

Jon had a torn look on his face, but nudged his head towards the Lion’s Pride Inn. “Kids remember more than anyone gives them credit for. If you want to go home, we’ll go, just say the word.”

Val shook her head, brushing her brocade coat down and catching the crimson fabric on her bitten nails. “No, I’ve made It this far, I might as well bite the bullet.”

She sighed, beckoning him forward with her. “I need her to leave Varian and I alone. All this with Tiffin is doing him in as it is, I can’t have her making it worse. And It’s better if I do it in person.”

She was glad Jon had worn a gambeson instead of his plate today, so they looked merely like normal patrons weaving their way to the bar and hunching over.

Val tapped the wood merely to keep her hands busy while Jon looked around them, keeping his guard up in every sense of the word. “Anything to drink, Milady?”

Val shakily nodded at the ruddy faced innkeeper, clearing her throat just to try and make it work again. “Cider please. ”

Jon ordered an ale, gently nudging her and leaning in. “I think I’ve found her. Brown hair like yours, same eyes and keeps looking over.”

Val could feel her hands shaking. “Where?”

Jon glanced behind him. “Your four o clock.”

Val felt the bile rising up her throat and her head start to throb as she followed his gaze and astounded herself with how easily she recognised Mila.

It was like she was a little girl again, looking up at her and finding the same prominent features, the same waves that cascaded over her shoulder, and the tattoo of a sparrow covering the side of her neck, in the same place that Val now had scars. “I suppose I should go over.”

Jon gave her the smallest of smiles. “I suppose so. I’ll stay here, if you need me just tap the table with your ring, I’ll get the signal.”

She nodded, taking her drink, turning around and deeply inhaling to get her breathing in control before making her way towards her mother, stopping when the older woman rose and gave her a quick once over. “Valerica?”

Val could feel her tongue going dry and absolutely hated it. “Mammy.”

Mila’s eyebrows rose. “I wasn’t expecting that accent to come out of your mouth.”

Val shrugged, finding this too surreal for words. “I’ve spent alot of time around Stranglethornians.”

Mila deflated before her very eyes. “So I’ve been told.”

She gestured to the table she’d just been sitting at. “Sit down?” Val nodded, letting her do it first.

There was an awkward silence hanging over the two of them, until Mila of course cleared her throat. “You look well.”

Val fought not to cock her eyebrow. “As well as I can be, all things considered.”

Mila nodded like she had any idea. “Terrible, what happened to the Queen.”

Val sipped her cider. “Aye, terrible.”

Mila carried on staring at her. “You don’t look at all how I imagined you would.”

Now Val’s eyebrow rose. “What were you expecting?”

Mila’s head tilted. “You look…harsher. You used to be the sweetest little girl.” Val’s brow furrowed. “Mammy, I was three when you left, I was bound to change.” Mila flinched like she’d slapped her. “I suppose that’s true.”

She leant over and Val instinctively went back, letting only the barest tips of her fingers whisper over her scars. “Are they from the fall?”

Val stiffly nodded, playing with the amber ring that Jon had told her would be the thing to end this conversation where it stood, and by the Light as her witness she was ready to do it. “They are.” Mila’s concern wasn’t wanted or accepted. “How did it happen?”

Val had been hoping not to discuss the fall and all subjects that included, but it was such a well known event that she should’ve known better. “When the cathedral exploded. Lucian got the brunt of it, but his body set mine aflame.”

She really wasn’t sure whether the grief on Mila’s face was genuine or not. “I saw his name on the Lordaeron memorial. I can’t believe he’s gone, and in such a horrible way…”

Val took a larger gulp of her cider. “Can we not talk about Lucian?”

Mila obviously heard the spite in her voice and thankfully took it on board. “I suppose I wouldn’t know enough to talk about him anyway, would I?”

She shifted uncomfortably. “How about you?”

Val kept her face straight. “What about me?”

Mila put her elbows on the table. “How are you doing? It must be nice, being back in Stormwind.”

Val drained the last of her drink. “I didn’t come here to discuss my personal life with you.”

She glanced over at Jon. “…There’s not much I can talk about in public anyway.”

Mila seemed to understand her meaning. “You must be enjoying having a baby in the house?”

Val had to bite her tongue and really think about her answer. “I do. He’s a good boy.”

Mila looked like she was back in the past. “I would’ve loved for you to have children.”

Her brow furrowed. “You ought to be long married by now Valerica. You ought to have your own children, not looking after someone elses.”

Val’s scowl dropped onto her face before she could stop it. “Don’t even go there Mammy.”

Mila patted the table. “I will go there Valerica, I’m your mother.”

Val was sure she was vibrating with anger. “I’m not married, but I am happy with Varian. We don’t have children because I _can’t have _children. And it is _far_ too late for you to suddenly be my mother.”

Mila’s eyes widened. “You can’t- oh Valerica, I’m so sorry.”

Val gritted her teeth. “I don’t want your pity.”

Mila looked offended by the notion. “Valerica-”

Val shook her head. “Eighteen years ago you tucked me into bed, kissed my cheek and then ran off with a bloke that supposedly had more appeal than Papa. I’ve not heard hide no hair of you. Then suddenly you turn up at Lordaeron Keep demanding to see me like you have _any_ rights? You must’ve hit your head on those bloody stones.”

Mila ran both hands down her face, giving Val the courtesy of looking her in the eye. “You want to know exactly why I left?”

Val folded her arms. “Not really, but I have a funny feeling you’re about to enlighten me.”

Mila took a long, deep breath. “When I met your father, he was still the Captain of the Rose.”

Val fought the urge to huff. “I’m well aware of that.”

Mila clucked her tongue. “He showed me wonders I was never even sure existed. Riches that would make a miser salivate. He murdered for a coin and didn’t care who it was…then one threat from a king and he gives it all up. We had _no money_ Valerica. Llane took everything we had and left your Father with that stupid shop when we could’ve gone back out to sea and lived the high life.”

Val felt her stomach start to flip. “You left us because Papa wanted to give us a stable life? Because he couldn’t lavish you with _stolen_ money, you abandoned your children?”

Mila shook her head. “No, I left because your father was stubborn. Too stubborn. He was content to struggle and there was nothing I could ever say to make our lives better. There’s only so many times I could be ignored and brushed aside before I cracked.”

Val was absolutely livid already. “I don’t want to hear anymore of your poison.”

Mila seemed to have been expecting her hostility. “Poison…who put that word in your mouth, Varian, or Minnie?”

Val’s teeth were actually grinding together. “Both, and they’re absolutely right. Your fake politeness, wanting to make amends…you have literally just told me that you left my father because he didn’t have money. Now I have ties to the King of Stormwind, I’m a known member of Court, you’ve turned up to see if you can scrounge a coin from me, don’t even deny it!”

Mila threw both hands up. “I’ve done nothing of the sort! I have my own money, I don’t need yours!”

Val slammed a palm on the table. “Good, because I don’t even have riches for you to scrounge. I earn my own living, just as I always have.”

Mila started tapping her fingers on the table. “Smithing brings in nothing Valerica. It’s a dying trade, especially now the Dwarves are in Stormwind. You’ll end up depending on that bastard, and that’s the last thing I want for you.”

Val slumped back in her seat. “I don’t care what you want for me. The three of us did perfectly well without you, Lucian and I didn’t need you when Papa died, and I certainly don’t need you now Lucian’s gone.”

Mila looked sad enough to make Val want to be sick. “Francis and I have been talking-”

Val grimaced. “Who?”

Mila frowned. “My husband. We’ve been talking…and we want to help you Valerica. We want you to be part of our family.”

Val was taking her ring off ready to tap it for Jon. “Are you fucking serious? I’m not being a part of your perfect little family just to ease your rightfully placed guilt!”

Mila scoffed. “Perfect is hardly the word I’d use. Your brother-”

“He’s not my brother.”

“-_my son_ is acting out more and more every day. Hells, he skipped work again the other week and thought we wouldn’t notice, came back with all sorts of bloody grass stains on his jacket.”

Val’s glass cracked in her hand and her face went a deathly pale. It was as if the stars had aligned to bring her here, for Mila had just said something very, _very_ interesting. “He missed work? And he’s a stonemason?”

Mila cautiously nodded. “Yes…why?”

Val’s hand was trembling. “And how old is he?”

Mila’s eyebrow rose. “Why do you suddenly care?”

Val pounded the table with her hand. “Answer the question.”

Mila swallowed, recognising the same anger she used to see from Lokir and not liking that she had learnt it. “Fifteen, why?”

Val was light headed. It was too much of a coincidence…there was no way… She tapped her ring on the table loud enough to get Mila’s attention, even more so when Jon started coming over. “Valerica? What’s going on?”

Val scrambled up, stepping back when Mila did the same. “Mammy, you need to go home.”

Mila looked bewildered at her sudden mood shift. “Why?”

Val stepped back once again. “Just go home. Forget me and go home.”

Mila looked heartbroken all of a sudden and Val hated it. “How could I possibly forget you? You’re my daughter.”

Val shook her head. “No, I stopped being your daughter when you left. I want you to stop with the letters, stop with the visits…I can’t deal with you again. If I have to, I’ll let Varian order your arrest.”

She stepped back from Mila one more time to make her point clear. “You should’ve known I didn’t come her to reconcile Mammy. I have my family, you have yours, lets leave it there.” Mila clearly wasn’t having it. “Minnie? Or Varian? Varian is a king, he will make your life a misery the minute he sees someone that takes his eye, and make you just the nursemaid for his brat! You _can’t_ subject yourself to it!”

Val held a hand up and Jon had to wonder if she was about to slap her. “Enough! Varian has been the one thing in my fucking life that I can say makes me genuinely happy, and that baby boy is the best damn child you’ll ever meet. If you can’t respect that they’re my family, how the hells can this work?” She exhaled slowly, putting her hand down. “No more of this. We’re done. No more letters, no more demands.” She didn’t understand why she did it but she leant over and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll see you when the sun rises in the west Mammy.” She took Jon’s arm and left Mila sitting there, not really knowing whether she was genuinely upset or not. “Jon, did you hear what she said?” Jon was trying not to make his feelings obvious on the matter. “I did, and I think the first thing we need to do is get back to Stormwind as soon as we can.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sped so fast back to the city that talking was out of the question, but once they were in the Trade District Jon held Val’s shoulder.

“May I ask Val, how the hells are you planning on telling King Varian what we just found out?”

Val’s mind was so scrambled that she wasn’t even sure what day of the week it was, let alone how she’d tell Varian that not only did she lie to him about where she had been today, she now had to tell him that it was her half brother that had intended to kill her but had succeeded in killing Anduin’s mother instead. It sounded too ridiculous to be real.

“I honestly don’t know Jon, first I want to speak to Shaw to make sure I’m right before I condemn an innocent boy.”

Jon still didn’t look convinced, but waved her on regardless. “What time does your imaginary shift end Milady?”

Val clenched her jaw, pulling her coat lapels up. “Five, so I need to lay low.”

She ducked into the alleyway between buildings and followed Jon until he stopped at a door and knocked twice.

“Who seeks entrance?”

Jon sighed, knowing this was a bad idea. “Sir Leighton and the Little Rose.”

Val couldn’t help her raised eyebrow and Jon shrugged. “You all have code-names Milady, it’s not uncommon.”

There was a beat of silence before the door, rather eerily, opened with what looked like no hand doing the deed. She went in first and Jon followed, letting her go up the stairs and blink at the sudden light after the ground floor was blanketed in darkness.

“Lady Glenmore, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Val gave a small bow to Mathias, pulling her gloves off and stuffing them in her pockets. “I’ve come across a development in the investigation.”

The redhead didn’t look as surprised as she thought he would. “Really? What did Mila Blackwood have to say to you then?”

Val's brow furrowed as she understood the insinuation. “Varian’s having me followed now?”

Mathias shrugged as if it were nothing. “It’s for your own protection. Sometimes a guard isn’t enough.”

Val suddenly felt no qualms about lying to the king about her plans for the day. “I don’t want your agents following me Shaw.”

Mathias caught her eye as he leant on his desk.“You don’t have any jurisdiction over me Milady, it’s up to the King what he puts in place for your safety.”

She huffed, tapping her foot. “Fine, then I’ll have it out with him once I get back.”

Mathias lowered his head in a parody of a nod. “Now then, this development of yours?”

Val licked her lips, still fuming from this latest revelation. “I think her son was the one who did it. She inadvertently disclosed to me that he wasn’t at work at the time of the murder, is sixteen years old and has started on the Stonemason roster a year ago.”

He scribbled everything she said and straightened, putting his hands behind his back. “And the fact that he’s related to you makes it a damning report. Any idea of motive?”

Val shrugged, having a few thoughts on the matter. “I have theories, nothing more. Jealousy seems to be the most likely at this point. I’m the sibling Mila’s been trying to get in contact with after years, that’s enough to piss anyone off.”

Shaw cleared his throat. “Does His Majesty know about this?”

Val shook her head. “I haven’t had a chance to speak to him yet, so don’t move until he gives the word, but find out everything you can about the boy.” She stepped back, telling him the conversation was over. “Now, I have to get to work, then I’ll inform Varian. Good day Spymaster.”

She practically sleepwalked during the last few hours of her shift, surprising herself by even being there in the first place and not appreciating it when of course Harry had something to say about her taking the morning off.

Her head was absolutely thumping when she eventually put her key in the lock and opened the front door, tossing her tool-belt onto the armchair and her coat on the rack.

“Hello?”

She was strangely hoping that no one was home; it would give her time to think not only about how meeting her mother had gone, but how she was ever going to explain it to Varian.

Esme was clearly glad to see her, hopping onto the table and running herself under her palm while she uncorked the gin Minnie kept in the top cupboard, straightening when she heard a door close upstairs.

“Hello?!”

She felt rather stupid repeating herself, but if someone was up there that shouldn’t have been she needed to prepare herself.

To her relief hulking footsteps were followed by the large man she expected them to belong to, with Varian towelling the ends of his hair and giving her a smile she really didn’t deserve today. “Apologies Sweetheart, I just got back from helping dig out the rest of the canals. Once the stone-works down we can probably have running water again.”

He grimaced, lifting the clean shirt he’d supposedly only just put on. “Apologies again if you can still smell it.”

Val shrugged, showing him her blackened hands. “I probably smell as bad as I look, don’t worry too much about it.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose at the bottle sitting next to her. “Bad day?”

Val deflated, taking a small sip. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

His arm went around her shoulders and pulled her into a rather welcomed embrace, with the kiss he put on her forehead easing a slight bit of the tension in it. “Then you’ll be rather pleased to know that it’s just us for at least an hour or so.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Where’s Anduin then?”

Varian gave her a smile that did nothing but make her want to cry. “Down at the rose with Minnie. It’s like she purposely timed it this way.”

He kissed her bottom jaw, putting his forehead on her temple. “I realise that this whole investigation business had caused me to neglect you a little lately. I plan on making up for that, I promise.”

Val’s pained look of course caught his attention. “That wasn’t quite the reaction I was hoping for.”

Val lightly pushed him away, folding her arms. “Can we talk?”

Varian _really_ didn’t like her quiet tone. “Should I be packing my bags in preparation?”

She managed a smile, shaking her head. “No, I’m the one in trouble this time.”

Varian was still confused, but knew better than to question it when she shrank in on herself like this. He patted her back, corking the gin. “Go upstairs and get yourself sorted first, then we’ll talk.”

She appreciated it, kissing his cheek as she went up and glancing at his worried look on the way, feeling so much more worse.

There was a cup of tea and a slice of the carrot cake Minnie had made that morning waiting for her on the small table by the fire once she had made herself a bit more human, and all it did was make her stomach turn.

Varian was waiting patiently with an arm slung over the back of the chaise and only looked up at the creak of the stairs. “All sorted?”

Val meekly nodded, sitting at the opposite end to him so she could look him in the face and hugging her knees. “Have you spoken to Shaw today?”

Varian shook his head with a suspicious glint in his eye. “No, why, should I have?”

“Then you have a choice; do you want the news that will make you _really _angry, or the news that will make you _really, really, _angry?” she asked with all seriousness, making his forehead wrinkle further.

“Val, it’s been a long day, I don’t have the patience for games,” he warned, sighing when she stayed quiet, “Fine. The ‘really really’ angry.”

Val licked her lips, putting her chin on her knees. “I lied to you about where I was going this morning,” she confessed, watching his face drop.

“And just why did you feel the need to do that?” he asked far too calmly; it was the kind of calm that told her that he was already about to explode.

“Because if I’d told you where I was going, you would never have allowed it.” His fist curled and relaxed, with a vein in his neck appearing and disappearing in equal measure.

“Where did you go, Val?” She took a deep, guilty breath. “I went to the Lion’s Pride. I met Mila there.”

Confusion washed over his face to replace the fury. “Mila? You saw _Mila_? No one else?”

Val nodded, understanding how he’d presumed that she was talking of another man. “Yes. I know we agreed that it would be an awful idea, but I got another letter last week.”

A small amount of the fury returned. “I don’t remember you telling me about that, either,” he rightfully pointed out.

The tips of Val’s ears went pink and she stared at her own legs. “That’s because I didn’t. I figured she’s my problem, so I arranged everything myself.”

The only noise in the room was the tapping of his fingers against the wood of the chaise. “Was she there? At the inn, I mean?”

Val nodded. “She looked exactly as I remembered. I felt slightly annoyed that she didn’t look haggered, or sad, like Papa did towards the end of his life,” she admitted, finally letting go of her legs and stretching them across his lap.

“She kept talking like absolutely nothing had happened. She spoke as if she’d just gone to the market and taken a while. It was infuriating.”

Varian ran his hand up and down her calf, letting his anger ebb away and turn into sympathy. “What did she have to say for herself?”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Nothing, that’s the worst part. She said a hell of a lot, but not once did she apologise for leaving. But I found it why she did it, so that’s something I suppose.”

She could feel the same rage that she’d felt this morning bubbling deep within her gut again. “She kept saying shit about you and Grammy, like you two were the ones to blame for her absence,” she grumbled, noticing how Varian didn’t look at all surprised.

“She said something similar at the Keep. About how I’m ‘brainwashing’ you,” he said, making her slowly nod. “She said ‘you ought to be long married by now, Valerica, you ought to have your own children’. It took everything I had not to just punch her at that point.”

Varian’s forehead crinkled with his frown. “In all fairness Val, I think the same thing everyday,” he started to smile, “ I’m just smart enough not to say it.”

She appreciated his attempt to lift her spirits, but It was unsuccessful. “That’s not the point, Varian. To have her just waltz back into the picture eighteen years down the line and start telling me how I should live my life…I was starting to think she’d actually gone mad.”

Varian patted her leg, passing her tea over. “Then I’ll simply advise you; I don’t think you should see her again Val. She’s toxic, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it until I’m blue in the face.” His brow creased. “I’m not exactly thrilled that you even saw her this time,” he confessed, leaning back once more.

“I think you’ll make that advice an order after you speak to Shaw,” Val said, taking a long sip.

“Why? What does Shaw have to do with that witch?”

“He can explain better than I can, but there’s been a…potential development in Tiffin’s murder case.”

Varian still looked confused, but he could see the day’s exhaustion on her face. He stood, putting her legs down and taking the blanket lying over the back of the chair, draping her in it. “You get some rest, I’ll talk to Shaw and bring myself up to speed,” he said, bending to kiss her head.

“Just don’t do anything rash, Varian. No matter what he tells you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be early evening before she would know what the hells Varian had been up to in his absence, but right now she was too preoccupied with making sure the squirming baby splashing in the tub that sat on the table was safe and happy, and by the large smile on his face, whatever she was doing was working.

Minnie was perched in the armchair by the fire with her latest knitting project in her lap, looking the complete image of a typical Grammy with her half moon spectacles sitting on the edge of her nose and her feet propped on the stool, but Val would never have pointed it out, she valued her life too much.

“So he didn’t say where he was going?”

Val shook her head, gathering a pile of bubbles in one hand and blowing them in the air to make Anduin start to hoot with happiness. “Nope, nor did he say when he’d get back, so don’t worry about making him dinner,” she lied, hoping it was convincing enough.

Minnie’s brow furrowed, staring at the row she had just started. “I’m not worried about dinner, I’m worried about what exactly he’s doing. And to who.”

Carson only caught the last snippet of her remark coming down the stairs, wiping his chin of whatever shaving balm was left and throwing the towel in the basket by the bottom of the staircase. “Varian’s hardly the type to torture people, don’t you think?”

Minnie put the half knitted tunic she was making for Val down, staring stonily at the Kul Tiran. “The boy has lost someone he cared about, his son’s mother, he’s bound to be all over the place. And if I know Varian Wrynn as well as I do, and believe me I do, his temper might get the best of him.”

Carson picked up the toy horse he’d nearly tripped over, putting it on the table next to the tub and tickling Anduin’s chin. “If it had been Val, then maybe I would agree. But losing it over Tiffin? I don’t see it myself.”

Val grimaced, putting the washcloth over two fingers and scrubbing behind Anduin’s ears. “I am standing right here you know.”

Carson nudged her, pouring himself an ale and passing her one afterwards. “Ah, you know what I meant.”

Minnie continued her task, huffing stubbornly. “He’s lost too many people to keep him nice. And now he knows the boy’s related to Mila, he’ll let personal grudges overtake him.”

Val’s frown deepened and she let Anduin splash about a little, keeping one arm looped behind him in case he slipped. “We need to trust him Grammy. He knows what he’s doing, and he knows that he has an image to maintain, meaning he can’t do anything too rash.”

Carson sniffed, slumping down into one of the chairs dotted around the table. “What’s cooking?”

Val was glad of the subject change if she were honest, lifting a sudsy and slippery Anduin out of the tub and lying him onto the towel she’d laid next to it, wrapping him up and drying the little blonde off. “Beef stew. We had a lot of stuff to use up.”

Minnie suddenly cursed, getting up and digging in the pockets of the coat she had hanging from the stand. “That’s just reminded me…the bakers should still be open, Carson, can you go and get some crusted bread to go with it?”

The Kul Tiran was halfway between saying ‘of course I will’, when Val looked up from Anduin and sharply cleared her throat. “I’ll go. Let me get Anduin dressed and I’ll take him with me, it’ll get him off.”

Minnie shook her head, fishing her purse out. “You won’t have enough time once that boy’s dressed. Just let Carson go.”

The hulking man could see in Val’s eye that she needed to get out of the house so merely stayed quiet to let her plead her case, no matter how fruitless it would prove. “George is open until eight so the Stonemasons can eat, I’ll have plenty of time.”

Minnie still didn’t look sure, but she of all people knew how futile arguing with her Granddaughter was. “Fine, but take your gun. Jon’s nowhere to be found so I can only assume that he’s gone with Varian, so you need to protect yourself.”

Val rolled her eyes, rubbing Anduin’s hair and lifting him to her hip, kissing his still damp forehead. “Yes Grammy. But I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Thankfully the fact they were still in the throes of summer meant that the sky was still light when she left the house about half an hour later, but it was clearly not light enough, for she hadn’t been walking twenty minutes before Anduin gave her a small smile and closed his eyes for the night, rolling onto his side and letting her pull his thin cotton blanket up, raising the hood on his carriage to shade him a little more.

She had taken a little while longer, choosing to enjoy the fresh air as much as possible and actually speak to those she’d kept reminding herself to catch up with, so it was just getting dark when she crossed the bridge over the canals to the corner where the house sat. She saw Varian before he saw her, and in all honesty she was hoping he didn’t, since she really didn’t want a lecture on how she shouldn’t be out this time of night.

Alas luck wasn’t on her side and he caught her eye coming down the path, throwing a hand up in a stiff wave and almost marching towards her as she stopped to wait for him to catch up. “I suppose I shouldn’t even bother saying that you shouldn’t be out by yourself?”

Val didn’t smile, not at the stern tone his voice was laced with. She could hear the anger as if he were wearing it like a mask, and the scowl on his face only softened by the smallest margin when he bent over the carriage and saw his son’s sleeping face, with his long eyelashes fluttering at the touch of his father’s knuckle on his cheek.

“No, I think it would be a waste of your breath. Grammy needed someone to go to the bakers.”

Varian’s head snapped up. “And Carson couldn’t do it because…?”

Val tried not to be offended at the bite to his tone, putting it down to a bad day, but she could tell by his face that even he knew that she wouldn’t be putting up with it much longer.

“Because I offered and Anduin was fussing.”

His eyebrow rose. “Since when does Anduin fuss?”

She couldn’t stop her huff before it left her throat. “Varian, do I really need to explain myself to you? You’re not my father, I do have free will.”

They stared at each other in a silent face off for what must’ve been a good minute before Varian’s shoulders slumped and he let a long sigh through his nose. “I know you do, but you’re with my son, so that entitles me to a little bit of information when I ask for it.”

She clucked her tongue, tightening her grip on the carriage handle. “Where’s Jon?”

Varian’s face didn’t move. “Where I left him.”

Val was really starting to lose it already. “And that would be where?”

Varian straightened to his full height, squaring his shoulders in a stance of challenge, one he rarely used with her but she had seen him give other people many a time during their lives. “The Stockades. With Jack Blackwood.”

Val swallowed hard. “Is that where you’ve been?”

Varian’s nod was more of a small jerk of his head, with his jaw set enough to make Val think he was either going to snap it or grind every one of his teeth to dust.

“You found him then?”

Now it was an angry snort. “Of course we did, sitting cozy at home with his Papa. Thanks to your intel we had every means to drag the little bastard from Westfall to here with no need for a warrant.”

Val’s brows snapped down, finally taking her hands away from the leather strapping and folding her arms instead, digging her nails into one forearm in a gesture that Varian could only assume was to stop herself slapping him.

“You make me sound like one of your little spies. All I did was see my mam.”

Varian’s lip curled. “And even then I told you specifically not to. I have to let it slide though, since it got us Tiffin’s killer.”

Val’s shoulders hunched as his had a moment ago. “And you’re sure he is the killer and you’re not just grasping at straws?”

Varian looked positively offended. “The little bastard all but admitted it Val. He barely protested when we arrested him, answered every question with a smug grin on his face, then asked where you were. I don’t need any more evidence than that.”

She couldn’t argue with him, it did all add up into a neatly wrapped up parcel of truth, so she merely swallowed, letting her shoulders relax. “S-so…so what happens now?”

Varian’s face finally stopped putting on the façade of anger, with his eyes holding a sympathy that she’d seen one too many times. “I think you already know what happens.”

Val looked down at her boot clad feet, kicking a stray stone away and sighing.

“When will it happen?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose again. “When will what happen?”

Val finally looked up, clenching her fists and cutting grooves into her arm. “Don’t play stupid Varian. When will he die?”

Varian exhaled slowly, rolling his shoulders and taking a step closer to her, slowly reaching out to touch her arm and judging whether she flinched or not. Thankfully she didn’t, meaning she wanted his touch, which was always a bonus. “Soon. I want to let him stew for a few days before we do.”

Now she flinched, but she didn’t back away. “Must you? Why can’t we just get this over with?”

Varian brought his hand up her face, cupping her cheek and gently moving her head so she was looking at him. “We can’t, not yet. There are procedures we need to follow Val. His trial is in two days, then we’ll decide what to do with him.”

She held his hand with both of hers like it would help anything, trying to make sense of this mess but coming up shorter with every attempt. “This is all my fault.”

Varian was now angry for a completely different reason, running his knuckles down her cheek. “Not in the slightest is this your fault Val. He’s clearly disturbed, you can tell just by looking at him. Come here.”

It wasn’t so much of a request as a demand, for no sooner had he said it then his arm had found it’s way around her shoulders and pulled her to him, with the smallest of kisses dotting the crown of her head. “Enough of this nonsense, alright? It’s not your fault.”

Val felt so pathetic burrowing her face into his chest yet here she was doing exactly that. “I just want this all to be over.”

Varian rested a cheek on her head, glad that she couldn’t she just how damned tired he was. “So do I Sweetheart, and hopefully now we got the little bastard, it will be.”

He let her go, not even thinking the length of a heartbeat before taking the handle of Anduin’s carriage. “Come, let’s get Anduin home before it gets too chilled.”


	33. Prison with a life-long lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

But as was the norm, it was nowhere near over. Two days came and went before the morning when Lee would hesitantly knock on the door and shakily hand a letter to Val, who opened it and instantly passed it to Varian, who had raged harder than she had ever seen him do during this whole mess.

“How dare he! You’re not doing it, I absolutely forbid it!”

But her face had told him that she was doing it whether he liked it or not, and before another argument could break out she had given him a pleading look and held his hand. “Varian. He’s to die anyway, please, just let me hear him out.”

So here they were, at the gates of the stockade, bundled in black wrap cloaks and waiting for them to open, with Val pushing her hair back into the chignon she’d put it up in and taking a deep breath.

“I still don’t like this.” She looked up at Varian’s stone cold face, his hair was in a low ponytail with the front scraped back to show his full visage. “Duly noted love, just remember that you’re staying out of this. You’re lucky I’m letting you in at all.”

His curled lip told her he did remember and hated the very idea, but he followed her in regardless, putting a hand on her back and eyeing every cell they walked past, which held only a few minor criminals at this point; thieves, prostitutes, petty sentences that didn’t interest Varian right now. They got to the last door and Jon opened it, giving Val a grave look.

“I’ll be by the door if anything happens Milady.”

Varian huffed, making the leather of his gloves squeak when his fist clenched at the same time. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll kill the little shit myself if he tries anything.”

Val glared at him, well aware that the boy could hear him now the door was open. “Varian, hush or leave.”

His jaw tightened and Val squared her shoulders, hoping to the Light that she wasn’t about to face a clone of Lucian, it would actually make what was to happen to him all the more worse.

Thankfully he only had the same wheat coloured hair, so she could breathe a little easier, watching Varian close the door behind them from the corner of her eye, with the king standing with his back facing the wall next to it and his arms folded, and one of the deepest scowls she’d seen on his face in probably all the time they’d known each other.

She didn’t like already how calm the boy was, with the same emerald eyes as their mother staring at her from the most accurate case of ‘baby-face’ that she’d seen in her life until she was sitting down with her hands on the table, mimicking his stance but with more ease since his were in shackles.

“I’ll admit, I was surprised you even knew my name, let alone that I would come here.” He continued to stare at her, and she could hear Varian’s breathing getting more agitated.

“It’s alright, he won’t touch you.”

She observed the black eye the lad was sporting, and the way he was slightly hunched told her that a rib or two was cracked in the scuffle. She needed to assert her authority in this situation, so quickly added. “Unless you try something.”

He still stayed silent and Val could feel herself regretting this. “I have to commend you on something at least, that was a good shot for a boy who looks like he’s never held a gun in his life.”

And finally, a boyish voice that sounded too young to belong to an amateur assassin answered her. “How do you know?”

She chose to ignore the bravado, instead she poured herself some water from the pitcher that had been brought in. “Know what, Jack?”

That threw him off guard, and Val was certain that it broke his façade a little, finding out that she was well informed about the boy in front of her. Before she had come Mathias had told her everything to prepare her, from his name , to his height, to what he liked to drink.

She wanted to question the Spymaster as to how he got the information but Varian had told her it was best to leave it.

“Know that I’ve never held a gun?”

Val took one of her gloves off, reaching over and taking one of his hands, not bothered by Varian’s grunt of annoyance at it. She poked his palm, drawing back and putting her glove back on. “Jack, if you had held a gun before this your palms would not be softer than my stepson’s arse. Tell me, where did you get the pistol?”

His eyes flickered to Varian, who very much blended in with the gargoyles at the bottom of the Cathedral spire with how unnervingly still and angry he was. “Jack, you’re talking to me, not him.”

He focused back on her, rolling his shoulders. “Someone gave it to me.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “To kill me with?” She turned around, narrowing her eyes at Varian’s incessant growling and twisting back, trying to read his face.

“Yes.” The casual tone, the feeling that he wasn’t bothered about what he’d just said yes to at all, it made burning anger swell in Val’s throat, but she knew this would be a waste of time if she blew up, so swallowed it the best she could.

“Why did you ask for me Jack? Surely your intended victim would be the last person you wanted to see?”

He kept her gaze enough for her to feel extremely uncomfortable. “Because I wanted to meet you.”

Val blinked too fast for her liking, and she was sure it was so she could break the staring contest the two of them had begun. “I take it you already knew who I was then?”

There was a flicker of something in his eyes, and she couldn’t tell what it was, which scared her. “My sister.”

Val exhaled, looking at her hands. “This may sound cruel Jack, but we’re not brother or sister. We have the same mother, don’t misunderstand me, but we will never be siblings.”

Blonde, trimmed brows drew down and he leant forward. Val didn’t even need to turn to know Varian had taken a few steps towards her from his boots becoming the only noise in the room.

“Varian, it’s fine.” Jack peered at her like she had some hideous deformity, and all it did was make her realise that now her hair was up her burns were visible, they went all the way up past her hairline on the side of her neck, so of course he’d noticed them. “Why do you hate Mother so much?”

Val squirmed, scratching her scars for no particular reason.“What has she told you?” Jack leant back, suddenly looking as young as he was. So far the bravado and gall had given the impression of someone in his early twenties, the same age as Val and Varian, but now he looked like a lost child. “That your father was horrible to her.”

Whether he’d said it to rile her up or not, she’d never know, but it worked as she grit her teeth. “I hate to slander your mother to you, boy, but it was quite the other way around.”

She felt Varian’s eyes on her and held a hand up, knowing he’d understand what it meant. “She left in the middle of the night when I was three years old, with no warning or reason. I didn’t understand back then, but as I got older I was told by numerous people that she was an unfit mother.”

She was getting under Jack’s skin, she could tell by how his nostrils flared and the __chink__ of the shackles around his feet started up where his leg started twitching. “She’s treated me just fine.”

Val sipped her water. “Then of that at least, you’ve earned my jealousy.” His head tilted and his whole demeanour changed; it turned into one of cockiness, one that Val expected from someone like Cillian.

“Our brother died saving you, didn’t he?” Val felt her breath choke her and found herself unable to move. Varian on the other hand, was already charging over and banging the table with his fist with the intent of scaring the boy.

“You little bastard!”

Val shook herself to come back into the room and patted Varian’s arm. “Varian, leave it.”

He looked as angry as she felt. “Why the hells are you still even sitting here when this little cunt clearly just wants to push your buttons?”

She didn’t bite, she merely gave him the steeliest gaze she could. “Varian, I said __leave it.” __

_ _

He huffed, straightening and showing Jack his full height. “One more stupid word out of your mouth, __boy__, and I’ll save the gold I’m paying the executioner.”

Val tried so hard not to roll her eyes. “Varian, stop.”

The king gave him one more ice cold glare before he swivelled on his heel and going back to his spot on the wall, breathing deep to calm himself.

“Is he your husband?” Val soon realised his previous question had been a test to see if he could get her to lose her rag, and thankfully she had passed it, but now he knew he could rile Varian up enough.

“No, he’s not.” His head tilted to the other side this time. “Do you want him to be?”

Val linked her fingers and raised an eyebrow. “We’re not here to talk about me Jack. I’ll ask you outright so I can go home; why did you suddenly decide you wanted me dead?”

Jack glanced at Varian, but thankfully the older man kept his cool. “I think the way you’ve treated our mother is disgusting.”

Val had a feeling he would say that. “I take it you know of her endeavours to get in contact with me?”

Jack’s grimace told her everything, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. “She cries over you, it’s ridiculous. Keeps going on about you, how much she wants you in our family.”

Val wasn’t sure whether to believe it but didn’t question it. “And I take it you didn’t feel the same?”

Jack nodded. “You’ve never bothered to even look for Mother in eighteen years.”

Val leant back in her seat. “She didn’t do the same for me, yet you’re only annoyed at me for it?”

Again, a slow, calculated nod. “She tried to look for you.”

Val shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I will never believe that in a million years.”

Jack decided to look at Varian instead. “The way you spoke to her was out of line, I should’ve shot you as well.”

Varian didn’t reply, merely snarled at him, so Val did it for him. “She didn’t help her cause by throwing her weight around, Jack.”

She sighed, realising this was going nowhere. But she couldn’t shake the reminder that this was a boy barely starting his life that was sitting in front of her, not a bitter, twisted old man that had nothing to lose. She didn’t want him to waste this little chance he had, not if there was a way to save his life.

“I don’t suppose you’re willing to tell me who gave you the gun?”

His face faltered by a small margin, a small enough margin that made Val wonder if they were going the complete wrong direction with this.

She needed to make him trust her enough to open up, that was for sure, so __very __reluctantly she turned around, giving Varian probably the steeliest look she had in a long while. “Could you give us a minute please?”

Of course white hot anger swept over his face. “Not a damn chance, I’d be a bigger idiot than he is if I left you in here with him!”

She wasn’t planning on begging but would do it if she needed to. “Your Majesty, __please__. Just two minutes is all I ask.”

Jack was watching the two of them with a childish curiosity that only showed Val just how bloody young he was, and he in turn saw the King of Stormwind fight with every instinct of his body as he stormed over, jabbing a threatening finger in the teen’s face.

“Give me cause to kill you and I’ll gladly grant your wish, __boy.__ If you so much as __think__ about lifting your arse from that seat I’ll be back in here with my blade to your throat before you can cry for your mother.”

He turned his withering gaze to Val, clearly still not happy with this but realised he was never going to convince her that this was a terrible idea. “Two minutes, no more, no less. One inkling of trouble and I’m coming back in.”

She gave him probably the smallest smile he’d ever received along with a nod of respectful appreciation. “Understood. Thank you.”

He kissed her forehead, giving Jack one last withering glare before slamming the door behind him. Val knew he was standing against it, she hadn’t expected anything else, but wasn’t going to censor the conversation merely because Varian was listening. An awkward silence made the air thicker than she would’ve liked for a good minute or so before she cleared her throat.

“I take it you understand why His Majesty is acting the way he is?”

Jack shrugged as if it were nothing. “Mam told me he’s a bully, I came to expect it.”

Val’s frown was deep enough to make her look older than she was. “It seems like she’s done alot of talking and not alot of thinking. Jack, did Mila put you up to this?”

He shook his head so quickly that Val knew she’d struck a nerve. “No, this was all me. Don’t go near her.”

Val inwardly sighed. “I have no intentions to, believe me. But I had to ask.”

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and trying another tactic. “What kind of gun was it?”

Jack’s head tilted. “What do you care?”

Val reached down, pulling the miniature revolver she always kept in her boot out and putting it on the table, watching his face as he stared at the weapon. “Because I want to know whether I should be insulted or not. At least tell me it was a flintlock?”

Jack’s face relaxed, making her plan of taking the jokey route seem to work. “No. It was clunky, I didn’t like it.”

Val smacked her lips together, putting her gun back. “So it was a human that gave it to you?”

He nodded, that was a start. “Don’t suppose you can tell me who?”

A small grin spread onto his face, and she realised that making Varian leave had probably been the right decision. He was starting to relax, and that increased her chances of getting answers considerably. “You thought it’d be that easy?”

She found herself smiling and she had no idea why. “No, but I thought I’d give it a go.”

He laughed, that was even better. “How old are you Jack?”

His smile stayed, but it had a tension filled edge to it. “Fifteen. How old are you?”

Val couldn’t believe it, but she had to think about it for a second before answering. “Twenty one. I know, I’m practically ancient.”

Jack’s smile faded and Val could only imagine what he was about to ask. “What about our brother? How old was he?”

__He wasn’t your brother. You’re nothing to us, you’re just a stupid, murderous child.__

“Twenty five. He’d be twenty seven now, had he survived.”

Jack’s nose wrinkled. “Were you really in the army?”

Val nodded, glad that he hadn’t stayed on the subject of Lucian for long. “Aye, I was.”

“Did King Varian like that?”

Val shook her head, completely forgetting her own rule of not telling him her business just to keep him talking with the idea that he’d slip up sooner or later. “He didn’t at first, but he came around to the idea.”

She was well aware that the two minutes she’d agreed with Varian was nearly up, so she had to go for the throat on this one. “Jack, I can’t save you from the executioner unless you tell me who gave you that gun and told you to kill me, you realise that, don’t you?”

Jack’s face turned straight again and he sat up a bit more, looking behind her and seeing the door handle begin to move. “I can’t tell you.”

Val was anxious to hurry up before the tornado that was Varian Wrynn returned. “Why not?”

Jack very suddenly looked like the child he was, with the quivering lip to go with it.

“Because unlike you, I love Mother.”

Val’s brows drew in as the swish of Varian’s cloak was heard behind her before the clunk of the door closing again. “They threatened her? What did they threaten?”

Jack opened his mouth but all he made were harsh, choking noises, making Val wonder if he was about to drop dead there and then.

“Jack? Jack, look at me, who threatened Mila?”

There was sweat dripping down his forehead, and he frantically shook his head, leaning back in his seat. “I can’t tell you.”

Varian folded his arms, looking like a vrykul standing next to Val and taking over whether she liked it or not. “Can’t, or won’t?”

Jack’s green eyes practically pierced Val’s skull with the intensity of his stare. “I __can’t.”__

Val shushed Varian’s further grumbles, leaning forward. “What did they do to you Jack? Why can’t you tell me?”

Again, the choking sounds, and the inevitable end of Varian’s patience as he held the top of Val’s arm and all but dragged her to her feet. “We’re done here. You had a chance to save your own skin, but I’m not sitting here all day waiting for it. Come.”

Val couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy sitting by himself, despite all he had done.

“May the Light be with you tomorrow Jack.”

He seemed to appreciate that, smiling once again. “Goodbye, sister.”

Varian huffed, slamming the cell door behind them and running a hand down his face, waving a hand for the guards to lock the thing back up and keeping his grip on Val’s arm as they traversed back through the stockades. “That was shockingly nice of you, considering all that little bastard has done.”

Val took his hand away, rolling her shoulder to get feeling back into her arm. “I’m not convinced that he did this all himself Varian. He just tried to tell me who threatened him into doing it.”

Varian didn’t like the look on her face as he flattened his hand on her back and pushed her forward, not liking how brazen some of the ingrates housed here were being. “And yet he didn’t, which tells me that was a ploy to win your sympathy and a pardon.”

Val wasn’t convinced that was entirely the case. “No…something wasn’t right with him at all…didn’t you notice how his breath caught when he tried to give me any inkling of useful information?”

Varian either didn’t notice, or simply didn’t care, and she was sure it was the latter.

“Regardless of whether he was the mastermind or the accomplice, it changes nothing. Tomorrow he’ll receive his punishment as intended.”

She didn’t like the accusation in his voice. “Don’t act like I’m trying to save him Varian.”

His eyebrow rose in a manner she was sure was akin to a parent looking down at their child. “Then what exactly are you trying to achieve worrying about whether he had the ability to use his tongue or not?”

Val didn’t want to spend all day sighing in exasperation, it was getting old already. “I’m trying to deal with all aspects of this whole mess, that’s what I’m ‘trying to achieve’. You’re so hellbent on finding someone to pay for what happened to Tiffin that you’re not even listening when I try to tell you that it could be someone else orchestrating the whole thing.”

Now the lines between his brows got deeper in anger instead of curiosity. “He’s admitted to doing the deed Val, what more do you need?!”

He stopped, spinning on his heel and giving a rare show of boorish dominance by looming over her, but she stretched her legs enough to show him that she wasn’t taking it as easily as other people would. “I’ll hear no more of this, understand? That boy did it, he’ll pay for it, and hopefully he’ll burn in the hells below us for it.”

His teeth gritted as he obviously tried to keep his cool even though he was failing spectacularly. “Tiffin is __dead__ because of him Val. If things had gone differently, it would’ve been __you. __Do you honestly not understand how terrifying that is to me?”

Val understood, truly she did, but she had to get her point across any way she could. “Varian, if the roles were reversed, Tiffin would be saying the exact same thing I am. We need to gather all the facts-”

The side of his fist reverberated on the wall above her head as his frustration grew more obvious on his scarred face. “Tiffin’s not here! Anduin doesn’t have a mother because of that little waste of life!”

He huffed like an angry bull, still bent over her. “I won’t say it again; There is no way on Azeroth’s green earth that you can convince me of his innocence, no matter how slight, so leave it be and let me mete out justice as it needs to be!”

Val screwed her eyes shut, counted to ten, slid under his arm and quickened her pace, clenching her fists by her sides. “Where the hells are you going?”

He must’ve noticed that she wasn’t going in the direction of the house, but if she were truly honest, she had no idea where exactly she was going either. She stopped, putting a hand up. “I think it best if you just leave me alone for a while.”

Varian’s groan of annoyance could probably be heard by everyone in the immediate area. “You’re not honestly angry at __me?! __I’m sorry you can’t handle the truth Sweetheart, but no matter how young and innocent that boy looks, he is a __murderer!__”

Val ran both hands down her face, knowing he wouldn’t understand. “Varian, it’s not that cut and dry and you know it.”

That only seemed to rile him further. “Don’t you dare say he’s ‘family’. That smug little prick is further away from anything you can call family Val, so don’t even go there.”

She folded her arms, really trying not to scream in frustration in such a public street. “I’m not saying he’s family, I know he’s not family, I don’t want him to be, but this is all because of me, so I need to be the one to assess it from every angle.”

Varian’s angry retort died in his throat and his arms fell limply by his side, replaced by bewildered confusion. “How in any which way is this __your fault?__ Congratulations Val, you’ve finally rendered me speechless with that one.”

Val wrung her hands, trying to get it straight in her own head before she even attempted to explain what she meant by it to him. “You heard him Varian, he did this because he wanted me to suffer for blanking Mila all this time.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling slowly and appreciating the fact that he’d actually stayed quiet to let her finish. “Maybe….maybe, I should’ve tried harder with her and then this would never have happened. Maybe I should’ve made the first move, be a better daughter-”

Varian’s fingers were digging so hard into her shoulders that she was sure that they would bruise as he all but shook her. “You quiet that ridiculous thought right this instant! This happened because the boy is a psychopath, not because you decided not to entertain your ignorant sow of a mother!”

There were tears that he could tell she was desperately trying to hide running down her cheeks, so he did what he thought would be best and pulled her to him, fighting with every cell in his body not to turn around, march back into that prison and wring the neck of the smug blonde he’d spent the best part of a day with.

He wasn’t sure whether his rapid repeated whispers of “It’s not your fault” and “Leave those thoughts at the door” were working but he carried on doing it in a vain attempt at comfort.

“Come, let’s go home, away from prying eyes.” Val nodded, quickly wiping her eyes and letting him put his arm across her shoulders, making her feet move even though she was slowly running out of energy to do so.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn’t any better the next morning, sitting up in bed with a gurgling Anduin on her lap, staring off into space and only barely noticing the small claps the boy was attempting to catch her attention with. Varian was already at the stockades overseeing the final preparations, arranging with Val to meet her in Cathedral Square at ten o’clock, when Jack would brought to the scaffold and his life ended, before it had even begun.

Minnie would watch Anduin while all this was going on, and to be perfectly honest, Val would’ve much preferred to have taken the task on herself, but alas, she had to be there apparently, so she had no choice.

Her eyes flitted from Anduin’s obliviously cheery face and the dress hanging on the door, to the landing, where she could hear Carson and Minnie downstairs, probably waiting for her to come down with the boy for what she could only assume from the smell was the breakfast that her Grammy was going to attempt to shove down her throat.

Her stomach turned at the very thought, and she half-heartedly put a hand in front of Anduin to make sure he didn’t fall, kissing his head and leaving her cheek there.

“It’s one of those days when I just wish we could run away. Pack a few bags, take the horses and go somewhere.” She knew for a fact that Anduin wasn’t listening, but she carried on, needing to fill the silence with some sort of noise, even if it was her own personal ramblings. “We’d go somewhere hot I reckon...”

She grimaced, bouncing his frog in front of him and letting him grab the thing. “Actually, no, your father would do nothing but grumble about it being too warm for him…maybe somewhere a little less tropical.”

She gave the boy a little smile, putting her hand palm up and catching his hand once he put it there, lifting it and lightly bouncing it.

“We’ll have a jolly old time with Uncle Arthas though, eh? Two weeks in the Lordaeron countryside is just what we need.”

She looked up at the small knock on the door, barely smiling at Minnie as she came in with a steaming tea cup in one hand and a bottle in the other, handing it to an eager Anduin, putting the teacup down and sweeping Val’s sleep mussed hair back, inspecting the bags under her eyes and the less than full colour to her cheeks.

“How much sleep did you get last night?”

Val shrugged, curling her arms around Anduin as he lay back to drink his milk, cocking an eyebrow and swallowing hard to wet her throat, which had dried through inactivity. “Probably about two hours…at most?”

She gently poked Anduin’s nightgown covered belly. “He got up a few times last night.”

Minnie knew that was a lie; if Anduin had woken up at any point during the night they all would’ve known, but she let Val have that one since she clearly didn’t want to delve into anything right now.

“Varian?” Another shrug. “No idea. He was up and out with the sun. Gave Anduin and I a kiss, said ‘see you soon Sweetheart’ and left.”

She could see the concern on her Grandmother's face as clearly as she could see the sun coming through the window, but strangely Val didn’t reciprocate it at all. “He’s probably ranting to Gregor, you know what he’s like.”

She passed Anduin to her with little to no warning, confident that the older woman wouldn’t even blink at the armful of baby she know had, and thankfully she was proven right, swinging her legs out and finally deciding to get out of bed simply because she supposed she had to.

“If he starts to fuss while we’re gone, just sing the sunshine song and he should quiet down. He’s not due a nap for a few hours, so Varian and I should be back well before then.”

Minnie bounced the boy on her bony knee, not being able to resist smiling back at him despite not wanting to smile at all today. “He’s practically another of my grandbabies Valerica, I’ll be fine.”

Val’s brows drew in as she wiped the water she had splashed onto her face off. “I suppose we’re all he has now, aren’t we?”

Minnie didn’t like saying it, but she was a woman who believed in always saying things as they were and not sugar coating it no matter how much the wound would sting. “Varian is his only ‘family’ in the literal sense, but yes, he has us whenever he needs us.”

Val half heartedly swept a brush through her hair just to get it out of her face, only concerning Minnie more as she did everything in slow motion. “What’s really bothering you Little Bird?”

Val barely turned her head, taking her dress down and beginning the search to find everything with it, trying to remember where Varian said he’d put the package with it all inside it. She __really__ didn’t want to dress up today, but as Varian had quietly discussed with her as the two of them had sat awake last night;

“Most people know who the boy is already, word gets around quicker than either of us would like Sweetheart, so unfortunately all eyes will be on you whether we want them to be or not. Executing the sibling of a Lady of the Court isn’t a common occurrence.”

She knew what he had meant but that didn’t make her feel any less insecure about it. “I don’t want people looking at me Varian. They already think that I had something to do with this.”

His face had gotten so angry so quickly that she’d have to admit to anyone that asked that it had frightened her a tiny bit. “If you had something to do with it, would we really be executing a boy that- as much as it pains me to say it- is your kin? Wouldn’t we have gotten a street rat to take the fall? I swear, some of the shit you come out with is enough to make me want to pray for strength.”

That hadn’t changed the fact that he hadn’t denied anything she’d said, so she could only assume that he’d noticed the whispers and looks they had gotten in the past few weeks, hence why he was ‘whisking her away’ straight after the execution today.

When the sun sank tonight, they’d be boarding a ship for the north, to retreat from the whole thing surrounding Tiffin’s murder and staying in an estate deep in the countryside that Arthas had gladly offered them, so that was something to look forward to at least.

“Valerica, are you listening?”

Val snapped from her daydreaming, still worrying the black chiffon of her skirt and doing her damnedest to put off changing into the garment. “Hm? Sorry, I was a million miles away.”

Minnie’s amused grin wasn’t reciprocated. “Well I could guess that one. Did you hear a word that I said?”

Val shook her head, taking the hand that was offered and standing, pulling off her nightgown and handing it to the expectant older woman, slipping the under-dress on quickly enough to not even feel the slight chill in the air.

She had been expecting a certain amount of fussing from Minnie today, so just let her put he gold filigree vest on her, feeling rather like a child when she insisted on doing the buttons for her as well.

“I’m not infirm Grammy, I can dress myself.”

Minnie seemed to pay no heed to her not so subtle jab, fixing her dress and handing her the matching shawl. “You’re allowed to be helped every once in a while Valerica.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked as she wound it around her arms, leaving her hands free to stroke Anduin’s head, trying not to groan when Minnie sat her down and swiped the brush from the dresser. “I just want to get today over and done with, Is that too much to ask?”

Minnie murmured her answer, pinning her bangs back. “Of course not, but you still have to participate. Whether you like it or not my girl, that boy is your brother, and you have to take a certain amount of responsibility for him.”

Val huffed, lightly pushing her away and scooping up a whining Anduin, kissing his forehead. “I better go and find Varian, see how he’s doing. Today’s more about him than it is me.”

Minnie clearly didn’t agree, but she knew more than anyone how futile arguing with Val was when she was in a mood like this, so had no choice but to follow her down the stairs and once again take Anduin as Val kissed Carson’s cheek and took a slice of toast just to save a smaller argument from erupting about how she hadn’t eaten.

“Gregor was here for you earlier.”

She gave the Kul Tiran a skeptical glance, pulling her sandals from the rack that held all of their footwear, sitting on the arm of what was essentially her chair nowadays.

“Oh? Did he have anything meaningful to say?”

He made a noise of affirmation, tickling Anduin’s chin and taking a sip of his coffee. “Aye, he said Varian’s sent a new lad to come and escort you down later.”

Val pulled a face, whether it was a good or bad one neither of them could tell, but she was involved in the conversation, so that was a start they supposed. “Oh. That was quick, I’ll give him that. Any idea who it is?”

Carson grimaced, shooing Esme off the table and perching himself on the edge of it as he swished his cup. “I asked, but the name didn’t ring any bells. Apparently he came highly recommended from Garside though, so he can’t be that bad.”

Val was strangely more content than she thought she’d be with the news that Varian had assigned to her what was essentially a lapdog, but after the insanity that had been the last month or so, she couldn’t even begin to argue with his reasoning behind it.

Jon just wasn’t enough anymore and she had to accept that no matter how much she didn’t really want to.

“Said he’s from Lordaeron. Name’s Varro MacLeòid, he’s a little bit older than you, retired from the army due to leg injury.”

She merely grunted, not really interested in small talk right now. “When’s he getting here?”

Carson pointed to the door. “He’s already outside being briefed by Jon.”

Val was already opening it before he’d finished his sentence, lamely waving to them. “Then I’ll get to know him myself. See you two later.”

Minnie clearly wasn’t happy with that, pointing to the plate that Val had already seen and tried to ignore. “At least eat something before you go?!”

Val grimaced, swinging on the door. “I’m not hungry Grammy.”

Her defeated tone only made Minnie more concerned, but she didn’t have time to further press the point of Val’s wellbeing because the door slammed before she could.

Val exhaled slowly as she leant against the other side of the door, only turning when Jon acknowledged that she was there, putting a small smile on her face and striding over to him, presuming that the tall, bleach blonde haired man standing next to him in a matching blue gambeson was this ‘Varro’.

The way he bowed low to her when she got to them made her more uncomfortable than it really should’ve been considering he was probably just doing what he thought was appropriate.

She was more than sure already that Varian had introduced her indirectly to the Lordaeron native, probably using her title out of pure habit and making Varro think she was as uppity as the rest of them.

“Mornin’ Jon.” She let him kiss her cheek and held a hand out for Varro, holding it in such a way to tell him that she wanted to shake it and not have him kiss it.

He realised immediately and tried to soften his grip, but she kept the pressure on until they were equal and sharing a grin.

“And you must be the poor sod who has to follow me around everywhere?”

His grin was full of cheek and charm as he let go, putting both arms behind his back and straightening to his full height, and while he wasn’t as tall as Varian, once again he was taller than Val by about a foot, so she had to crane her neck a little to look at him.

“Well, I wouldn’t put it in such terms Milady, but aye, Varro MacLeòid, at your service.”

Val couldn’t help smiling back at him, pulling her shawl onto her shoulders a little bit more as a September chill washed over all of them. “Please, call me Val, I would rather you wouldn’t speak than call me Milady.”

Jon snickered, elbowing the blonde in the side. “See, I told you. She’s not your average noble mate, get used to it.”

Val’s brows snapped down and she folded her arms, very much aware that people were already looking over at them when they walked past, making her want to do nothing but hide even though it had only been two minutes. “I’m not a noble at all Jon, so don’t even go there.”

Varro looked as if he understood, which Val had to admit was a relief. “King Varian briefed me rather thoroughly about your personal preferences when It came to trivial things like titles, so I don’t have any qualms about calling you Lady Val, at least for now…would that be agreeable?”

Val knew he was just following orders and in all fairness, he barely knew her, so to be too informal too soon would probably make what was to be a constant relationship awkward as all hells, so she let it go for now. “Perfectly agreeable.”

She felt the grin start to spread on her face and Jon started chuckling. “Oh Light, she’s got that look of mischief on her face. Watch out for it, it normally means you’re about to get roped into something that could put your bollocks on the line.”

Val pouted, hunching her shoulders. “Oh that’s bloody charming Ser Leighton. What I was __going__ to suggest, was going for a drink once we get back from Lordaeron, to welcome you to our little group.”

Varro gave her a lop sided grin. “Now that I’ll be well up for.”

He grimaced, looking around him and feeling the melancholy of the day suddenly drop on the three of them like a blanket thrown from a roof. “Though, maybe we should get today over and done with first.”

Val couldn’t agree more, waving the two of them on so she could at least get away from the house, figuring that would be better. “Any idea where His Majesty is?”

Jon clucked his tongue, inclining with his head and telling Varro to stand a little bit closer to Val’s other side than he was, just in case. He wasn’t sure anything would happen today but had learned in the past that there was no such thing as ‘too careful’.

“If I had to guess, I’d say the stockades. He didn’t seem in the best of humours today.”

Varro was apparently getting more comfortable with every step, since he answered before Val could. “Did you really expect him to be? It’s not exactly the Feast of Winter Veil, is it?”

Val put both hands up, attempting to stem the inevitable argument today was going to cause, whether it be between these tow or presumably her and Varian later on, she didn’t want to deal with it right this minute.

“Right, stockades. We’ll go there soon, right now let’s go to the harbour.”

Jon had a knowing look on his face but Varro was rather confused about his new charges choice of destination. “The harbour? Why would you want to go there?”

Jon put a hand on his younger companions shoulder, not used to having someone with them that didn’t know Val’s little ways by now. “You’ll soon realise that the sea calms our lady more than any greenery ever will. Her father was a …sailor, so it stands to reason.”

Val made a small noise of affirmation, looping her arm with Varro’s and appreciating how intently he was listening.“It’s just my little sanctuary now the house is full. We won’t be there long, just long enough for you to tell me about yourself and maybe sneak a drink in.”

Varro’s chuckle was higher than Jon’s, and had more of a musical quality to it, which Val had to admit was pleasantly surprising. She was so used to being surrounded by burly men that she’d forgotten that ‘bassy’ wasn’t the only tone they could have to their voice.

“I see. I take it this is no holds barred and I have to answer?”

Val snorted, wondering whether she was just using over-active humour to mask how much she really just wanted to go back to bed and not come out until this was all over. “Oh yes. Think of it as your official initiation. Varian might have wanted to know about your military prowess, but I want to know what kind of man you are. Jon, can you go to stockades quickly and tell Varian where we are in case we lose track of time?”

Jon gave Varro a quick glance that Val could tell said “don’t fuck this up” and gave her the smallest of bows, breaking away from them and returning her wave as he crossed the bridge.

“So what do you think of Jon as your mentor so far?”

Varro still had his smile on his face, falling into step with her despite their height difference. “He’s a good man, and a dedicated guard, so really he’s the best person to do it I suppose.”

She started tittering, blowing a stray hair from her face. “I have to ask…how much of a grilling did Varian give you?”

His laugh told her all it needed to but she was curious to hear it anyway. “Honestly? I was about five seconds away from pissing myself in fear. I never knew I could be so intimidated by a man nearly a decade younger than me.”

Val was already snorting into her hand, envisioning perfectly how Varian must have been during the whole thing and feeling rather bad about it, no matter how funny it was. “All I can do is apologise….you’ll learn that Varian’s very protective of his family, he always has been.”

She frowned, choosing too look down at the stone they were walking on. “Though I suppose this whole thing has made it ten times worse for him.”

Varro gave a slow nod of understanding, digging in his pocket and handing her his watch, letting her open it and find a small portrait of who she could only assume was Varro’s family. “I know exactly how he feels, so it’s no skin off of my nose.”

Val cocked her head, unlatching her arm and squinting a little as she took a good look at his wife. “You’re married to an elf?”

Varro nodded, appreciating how innocent her tone was, and she she didn’t hold that slightly disgusted tone that some had when they realised his wife’s race. “Indeed I am. Seven years we’ve been married.” A grin spread across Val’s face as she gently closed the watch and gave it back to him.

“Your boy’s a little cherub.”

Varro’s face turned to one of parental exasperation, a look that she’d seen take over Varian’s features even though Anduin had only been on Azeroth’s plains for eight months, when Varro’s son looked at least three. “He uses that to his advantage, believe me. Don’t fall for those curls and chubby cheeks Lady Val, he’s a sneaky little git when he wants to be.”

Val noticed the faraway look in his eye. “Did they not come to Stormwind with you?” Varro shook his head and she couldn’t help but feel remarkably sorry for him; she wasn’t sure whether the job of guarding her was the reason that he had been separated from them but either way she had guilt creeping up her spine.

“No, Annevea very much prefers the elven society, so I told her to stay up in Quel’thalas with Jorah until I could make a little gold for myself.” He looked around the barely started city, kicking a stone away for good measure. “Besides, -and don’t take this as an insult-, Stormwind’s hardly the place to raise a child right now.”

Val’s nose wrinkled, but something on her face told Varro that she wasn’t annoyed by the observation. “No, I completely agree. I recognise how lucky I am to have the house done already, but I have a sneaky feeling that it’s because of Varian that it’s as habitable as it is.”

She looked up at him. “It must be hard, leaving them?”

Varro gave her a strained smile. “It was, but we needed the money, and there wasn’t much work for a human in Silvermoon. The elves are very….__particular__ about who they accept into their everyday lives.”

Val knew it was a bit of a sore subject by his face, choosing instead to turn it to a more positive one. “How old is Jorah?”

Varro snickered. “Would you believe me if I said he’s nearly six?”

The way Val’s eyebrows both rose told him that she didn’t. “He was so little in that portrait though, is it just an old one?”

He shook his head, confusing her more as much as intriguing her. “No, that’s elven genetics at play. Even when they’re only halflings they age alot slower than we do.”

He flashed her a grin, sweeping his hair back. “So he’s going to stay small for a longer time, and that suits me just fine.”

Val was utterly jealous and it was abundantly obvious. “I think Varian would absolutely love it if Anduin stayed as little as he is right now.”

Varro helped her down the harbour steps after watching her stumble over the hem of her skirt, practically enveloping her hand with his large, gloved one. “I’ll admit, it has it’s pros and cons. His intelligence far outweighs his looks, and he doesn’t get taken seriously by other humans, who just see a toddler.”

Val frowned, waving to those who shouted over to her and finding a spot on the harbour wall like she usually did, letting the salty air whip her face and closing her eyes in contentment. “That must be frustrating for him.”

Varro’s brow wrinkled as he perched himself next to her. “I think it annoys his mother even more, that’s why she chooses to stay near her own people.”

“How did you meet?”

Now a small but profound smile crept onto his face. “By complete accident. I was put in the regiment that King Terenas sent to aid with the Trolls, and she was a medic there. We bonded over a broken shoulder, it was terribly romantic.”

He nudged her as she laughed, hunching his shoulders so they were at more of an even height. “How about you and King Varian? It’s not everyday you hear of a soldier stealing a prince’s heart.”

She scrunched her face, playing with the end of her shawl. “I was barely a soldier Varro. I fought in one war than gave it up. Besides, I didn’t steal Varian’s heart, he took mine first….I think.”

She wasn’t exactly used to recounting her romance with Varian to people from the very beginning like this, it was the norm now that people from Stormwind just __knew __all about it, so she really had to think about how to explain it to someone not from here, looking out at the sea like it had all the answers.

“This might take a while, I hope you don’t mind?” Varro patted her leg, seeing in her face that she wanted to talk about anything but the execution, which they could already hear people gathering to witness behind them. “And we have time, so let’s take as much of it as we need.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forty five minutes she’d had to prepare herself for what was about to happen went too fast for her, and before she knew it she was opening the door to the office situated on the upper floor of the stockades, a room that led to the balcony both she and Varian, who was of course waiting for her, would watch Jack’s life end.

“Hello.”

Was all she managed to squeak, returning his minuscule smile and taking the hand he held out. “I would love to say ‘good morning’, but you’ll have to forgive me this time.”

Val quietly nestled herself against his chest, sighing against the leather of his doublet. “It’s fine.”

She wasn’t even trying to hide how exhausted she was, so it was only right that he picked up on it, lifting her chin and looking older than she’d ever seen him. “I won’t force you to witness this Val. Say the word and I’ll have Varro escort you home.”

As much as she appreciated his concern, she shook her head, taking his hand away and holding it instead. “No, I feel like I __need__ to be here Varian. Don’t ask me why, but I do.”

His face was awash with reluctant understanding. “That makes perfect sense Sweetheart.”

Val swallowed, not really wanting to ask this but knowing someone had to at some point. “When is it?”

Varian looked to the window, trying to ignore the roars of the crowd outside; roars that were begging for blood, for a performance that Varian would never see the entertainment in.

He had noticed all day that even the most civilised of people would turn into blood hungry dogs when given the prospect of watching someone who by all rights deserved it suffer, and It made him do nothing but despair for human decency.

“Any minute now.”

She started walking out first without even saying a word to him, telling him with her small steps that she was ready, catching her hand again and squeezing it to reassure her that he would be right beside her during this whole thing.

“I checked on Anduin before I came here, he’s sleeping without a care in the world.” Varian couldn’t help smiling at that, conjuring his boy’s serene face in his mind’s eye and thoroughly enjoying what he was seeing. “I wish we could all do that.”

Val shrugged, instinctively taking a deep breath as the door was opened and they were led onto the balcony. “We’ll probably have time before we leave. Light knows we need a good rest.”

Varian kissed her forehead, raising a hand in greeting at the same time as she did to those below, clearing his throat to ready himself to give the signal for the axe to come down, not wanting to look at the blade that was glinting in the sunlight. “I’ll find time on the ship, today is about helping you as much as I can.”

Val merely squeezed his hand, leaning over a little at the sound of the doors below them opening again and the ill fated wheat haired boy be dragged through the crowd, staying unnaturally calm when really, he had every reason to be terrified. “I’ll be alright, you know me.”

Varian glanced at her as the charges were read out, really not liking the monotone to her voice or the blank stare as Jack was shoved down to his knees and looked up at his sister with not so much as a hint of remorse on his face.

“Mila ruined my life, now she’s stolen his. I suppose she’s the villain in all of this.”

Normally he would automatically agree, and as much as she wouldn’t like him for it, he shook his head. “No, there’s no blame to be had for a twisted mind Val. Don’t dwell on such things now love, it will make you just as mad as he is.”

She merely made a soft noise, watching him from the corner of her eye as Varian gave the axeman a stiff nod. Within a second of her eyes screwing themselves shut there was a wet thud, making the roars grow louder and her head start to pound, grabbing onto Varian’s arm harder and with more urgency than she probably meant to, alerting him at once and making his own arms go around her.

“Tell me what you want to do.”

She swallowed to try and get the lump that was in her throat to disappear, no matter how futile a task that was apparently becoming. “Go home, lock the door, close the shades.”

His rough kiss on her temple felt like a feather, blocked by the layers of throbbing pain that was jabbing through her head. “It’s as good as done. We’ll get through this Sweetheart, the hard parts over now. Now we just need to heal.”


	34. To see it from all perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It had always astounded Varian at just how quickly the pieces of a supposedly shattered life could be picked up and reforged, and Stormwind was no exception. In the space of two gruelling years, the city was practically back to its former glory, albeit smaller and not quite complete, but the spirit of community and brotherhood had made Varian’s jaded outlook on life become one of reluctant optimism.

He woke in a room made of stone but held warmth within it, one that really by all accounts, shouldn’t be here yet, but that wasn’t going to bother him anymore, for he was merely enjoying being back in the Keep.

It had taken a hell of a lot of favours, resources and bargains, but with the combined efforts of the Alliance and able men and women, the fortress once again stood over its fair city just as the scaffold covered Cathedral did.

Rolling onto his back he instinctively reached out a hand to his side and once again found himself grasping at nothing but soft fur, making it hard not to regret his acceptance at Val’s request to not to live here.

She had argued most passionately about how her house had just become __home__, and she was reluctant to leave it right now, which he had respected, but it didn’t make waking up alone any easier.

She had bargained with him, which he had found highly amusing until she had laid the conditions down; she vowed she wouldn’t live at the Keep unless they married, intent on doing things right this time, and Varian had been thinking about it since she had said it.

He had discussed a radical condition to that request, and surprisingly she had agreed when really, he thought she would’ve been absolutely furious with him over it. He had proposed (in the sense of an idea, not a ring…yet), that they restart their relationship to coincide with Stormwind’s ‘rebirth’.

He had told her from the start to forgive any mistakes he made, and that he was by no means the best romantic in the world- hells, he was probably as romantic as a rhinoceros, but he was determined to at least try. It had taken a little bit of help, but he was starting to get the hang of it…at least, he hoped that was the case.

It was made a little bit more difficult now winter had graced them just as they made their deal since the cold hindered what outings were possible, but Varian had great faith that his plan to whisk both her and Anduin away for a few days before Winter Veil came to them in three weeks time would prove fruitful.

The sun was coming through his curtains, telling him that the day had truly begun, but he really couldn’t find the motivation to leave his bed, even with the absence of his lady love. She was expecting him at ten o’clock, and he had assured her that he wouldn’t be late, so flopping onto his front this time he pawed for his watch, opening it and digging the thumb and forefinger of the other hand in his eyes to get them to focus properly, not being able to help his relieved exhale when he determined it to only be eight.

He pushed himself up on his hands, curving his back and wincing at the pops and cracks his body was already permeating when at twenty six it really shouldn’t be happening yet. He blamed years of training and the sudden lack of battle for his inwardly rapid ageing, reminding himself to go to the barracks later and fit some practice in before they left.

He had to smile, hitching up the untied knee length trousers he was wearing and running a hand through his hair, since he was more than sure he would shoot himself in the foot with this little plan of his.

Val had been utterly devastated that it hadn’t snowed yet, so Varian, with his newfangled ideas of giving her every desire she just happened to mention, had arranged for the three of them (that was he, Val and Anduin) to sail up to Menethil Harbour, where a carriage would be waiting to bring them into the heart of Khaz Modan, and more importantly, Ironforge itself.

He had a slight ulterior motive with the idea; not only did he want Val and Anduin to have the most fun they could in the snowy region and show Val the epitome of paradise for those in her trade, as he had promised her time and time again to do and was kicking himself for only just doing it, he wanted to personally thank Magni for his enormous contribution to the rebuild so far and to see this ‘rail-road’ for himself, for he found himself quite intrigued by the idea of a machine that could transport between kingdoms.

They would be back before Winter Veil, he had made sure of that, and then on Winter Veil Eve, he would finally do it; he would propose to Val. They had waited long enough, eight years too long, and the dust had settled on Tiffin’s demise enough for him to want to aggressively pursue an engagement with the woman who was by all accounts, his true love.

He had sought counsel on the matter from numerous sources; Nan, who had been Tiffin’s dearest friend, Wyll, who had known the both of them since they were tiny, and even Benedictus himself, who had assured the King that if he felt it was the right time, no one would condemn or scorn him for it, for it was the Light telling Varian that the time to move on and start again was at hand, so felt a certain amount of peace with the idea, which was all he wanted in life, __peace__.

It wouldn’t be a large spectacle, that wouldn’t be what Val wanted and he knew that, but it would be ten times more planned out than the last one was, where he had taken her to Elwynn and just done it on a whim, hells, he didn’t even give her a ring until two weeks after the proposal, which should’ve told him from the start how it would turn out.

But this time, he would do things differently, starting with having Val’s old engagement ring cleaned and the pearl replaced; he knew it was corny giving her the same ring and others would rightly point out that it was probably a bad omen, but Varian completely disagreed, if anything, showing her that he’d kept the ring after all this time would hopefully show her how committed he was…if everything ended up playing out as planned.

He greeted Wyll as he came in, opening the door to his balcony and letting the crisp air come in, taking the coffee he offered him, along with a small stack of letters.

“Replies for the ball, I take it?”

Wyll nodded, making his bed despite Varian’s protests at him doing it. “And one extra from Mrs. Glenmore.”

That filled Varian with both dread and anticipation, since it had been the one he had been eagerly waiting for.

He broke the seal of the Glenmore family (which of course, was a rose), opening it and holding his breath as he read it, meeting Wyll’s gaze and not being able to hide his smile. “She’s given me full permission.”

Wyll’s large grin at the news told Varian that he knew exactly what that meant, and didn’t look surprised by it in the least. “I didn’t expect anything less Your Majesty. I told you she’d come around eventually.”

Varian was glad his relief wasn’t obvious enough to be mocked, for he had already resigned himself to the matriarch’s letter being one of adamant rejection, so to see that she supported his decision was an immense weight from his shoulders. “Will everything be ready when we return?”

Once again Wyll knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded, disappearing momentarily into Varian’s closet to pick him an outfit for the day. “Of course it will, between Nancy, Gregor and I, it’ll be absolutely perfect.”

He could see that hadn’t soothed the King, so went into more detail. “The plan for dinner has already been given to the cooks; seafood to start, then venison with honeyed carrots, stuffed lushrooms and-”

Varian said it at the same time to confirm that they were on the same page. “-crispy potatoes, excellent. What about dessert?”

Wyll put both bony hands up. “All taken care of Your Majesty, and the dining hall shall be readied for the both of you at seven o’clock on Winter Veil Eve, with Mrs. Glenmore and I taking care of Prince Anduin.”

Those same hands managed to reach Varian’s shoulders. “Don’t fret Varian, all will be fine.”

Varian swallowed, putting his hands behind his back. “I wasn’t this nervous the last time.”

Wyll was glad that he had finally admitted it, but he patted his shoulder and started pottering as he usually did. “Well, it’s a bit different this time isn’t it? There’s nothing stopping you, so it means that you’ll definitely be wed, it’s bound to make anyone nervous, even a king.”

Varian’s hand was shaking, he was watching the tremors in his coffee grow bigger and bigger. “What if she says no?”

Wyll’s laugh didn’t exactly fill him with confidence. “She won’t Your Majesty, that I’m sure of. Don’t work yourself up with such thoughts.”

Varian put his mug down before he flung hot coffee all over himself. “I still have to speak to Anduin about it…”

Wyll still smiled. “And he’ll just shout ‘yay’, give you a big hug then get distracted, as he always does Your Majesty. He loves Lady Glenmore and you know that.”

He chuckled, running Varian’s bath for him. “All of last night, he kept saying ‘mum’s house tomorrow, mum’s house tomorrow!”

That brought a smile to Varian’s face, with the King hearing his son’s voice so clearly in his head he might as well had been in the room. “What time do you need to be there?”

Varian looked confidently smug that he’d gotten up early enough. “Ten, hence why I’m up. I need to make sure I don’t look like I just rolled out of bed.”

Wyll turned his bath off, taking Varian’s robe when he handed it to him. “I have to commend you Your Majesty on this ‘restarting the relationship’ idea. You seem to be sticking with it quite admirably.”

Varian slipped his trousers off and slid in the warm water, letting his bones defrost after the chilly night. “I certainly hope so, I don’t think I’ve puffed myself up this much in years. It was simpler when we were teenagers and had our hormones driving us.”

He cleared his ears after dunking to soak his hair, wiping his face to get the water out of his eyes. “I just wish I knew what she thought about my attempts, half the time I can’t help but feel I’m smothering her a little.”

Wyll stayed by the door so they could talk without shouting, folding his skinny arms. “If I may be frank with Your Majesty? She’s loving it, as every other woman does. My Elsie was absolutely adamant she wasn’t a romantic, but when I started doing the same thing you are, she always had this little smile on her face, no matter her protestations.”

Varian’s eyes had taken a faraway look and he tossed the soap form hand to hand. “Val always has this little smirk, it’s so damn cute I can’t help but gush.”

He shook himself as if breaking out of a trance, lathering his hands and running them through his hair so it didn’t stink of damp when it dried. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Wyll’s raspy laugh was distant since he’d gone back into his chambers, lighting the fire to warm the room through and closing the window. “Your secret is safe with me Your Majesty. Will you be having breakfast here?”

Varian held his nose and dunked under again, shaking his head to make sure all the soap was gone and coming back up, scraping his brown locks back and inhaling sharply. “I will, but it’ll be quick. Some toast will do me just fine.”

He squeezed the sponge out, putting some orange scented soap on it and scrubbing the night’s grime away. “Is Anduin awake?”

Wyll rubbed his hands together, not understanding how his master could sleep in a freezing cold room. “Not yet Your Majesty, shall I go wake him?”

Varian rinsed himself off with the jug sitting at the side of the marble bath, pushing himself from the tub and snatching up the towel as he came back in, wrapping it around his waist and picking up another for his hair. “If you could, please. He needs to get ready and I want him washed and dressed by half past nine at the latest.”

Wyll bowed, letting himself out and a cautious Gregor in, who smiled and straightened when Varian gave him permission to come in. “You’re looking chipper this morning Your Majesty.”

Varian rubbed at his hair, bending by the fire in the hopes that the flames would help dry it quicker. “Have I any reason not to be?”

Gregor held his binder open, standing by the window and trying to ignore the fact that the king was half naked. “No, I suppose you don’t.”

He cleared his throat, pulling his quill from it’s holder. “A few things before you go about your day, Your Majesty.”

Varian waved a hand, hating how thick his hair was sometimes since it made drying it a chore and a half. “Go on, I’m listening.”

Gregor looked down at his parchment. “The __Wolf__ has been stocked and readied for Your Majesty’s journey later on, and your cases taken down, as well as Prince Anduin’s…will Lady Glenmore’s need collecting?”

Varian flipped his head back as he straightened, drying his shoulders.“No, Varro and Carson have already volunteered.”

Gregor scribbled something and looked back up. “That brings me to my next point, your retinue. Who exactly will Your Majesty be taking with you on your trip to Ironforge?”

Varian twisted his little finger in his ear to fully clear it, cursing the orc that had made him half deaf as he asked Gregor to repeat himself. “Obviously Varro and Jon, Wyll, Johanna, Nan and whoever Nan thinks is best to help Val. You’ll stay here and act as Regent in my stead.”

Another nod and scribble. “And any plans before you leave?”

Varian gave him a smile. “I’ll be taking Prince Anduin to Lady Glenmore’s house for the morning while I have council, then we’ll be taking lunch together.”

Gregor gave him a smirk. “Any plans for her to move into the Keep yet, Your Majesty?”

Varian tapped his nose, rolling the sleeves of his shirt to his elbow and throwing on the blue high collared, double breasted waistcoat Wyll had put out for him. “Don’t be nosy Gregor, it doesn’t become you. I know that you know.”

Gregor’s smile widened. “I take the great honour in helping arrange the dinner Your Majesty requested, and hope that an announcement will be needed at the Winter Veil ball?”

Varian clapped his shoulder, taking the cravat lying on the bed and trying to remember how to tie it. “So do I Gregor, so do I.”

The king turned at the door opening and a beaming Wyll carrying a half asleep Anduin on his shoulder, thanking Varian when he took over and plucked the boy from him.

Anduin lifted his head, smiling sleepily at his father when Varian brushed his blonde waves back. “Mornin’ Papa.”

Varian kissed his forehead, sitting in his armchair with him and waving the other two men away with an appreciative nod. Once it was just him and his boy he could relax, letting his shoulders sag and his arms loosen on him. “How did you sleep son?”

Anduin leant with him when he reclined into the chair more, flicking the ties of his shirt. “Good.”

He grinned, showing all of his teeth. “Cheese all gone.”

Varian sputtered, wondering what the hells the lad was talking about. “Cheese all gone? What do you mean?”

Anduin patted his own stomach with the same grin. “Cheese all gone. Cheese dreams.”

Varian only wanted to laugh harder as he finally understood. “You dreamed about eating cheese?”

Anduin enthusiastically nodded, sitting up a little. “Mum’s house today?”

Varian would easily admit that it was hard to keep up with the toddler’s subject changes half the time; they came at a dozen a second, and it took nearly all of his brain power to keep up and think of a quick answer before Anduin moved on to something else entirely. “Yes Anduin, Mum’s house today. You’ll go there whilst Papa has council.”

Anduin started playing with his toes instead like he’d only just realised he had them. “Then boat?”

Varian shook his head. “No, no boat until later.”

He pointed to the window. “When it’s dark, we’ll get on the boat.”

Anduin got onto his knees and looked over the back of the chair to confirm that it was indeed not dark yet. “And Mum’s coming?”

Varian chuckled, patting his backside to make him sit down again. “Yes, Mum is coming with us.”

Anduin clearly wasn’t done with this interrogation. “Gamma?”

Varian was thankful to know Anduin’s little names for everyone; in this instance, ‘gamma’ meant Minnie, since the boy had clearly heard Val call her ‘Grammy’ enough times to pick it up , albeit a little wonky.

“No son, Gamma will be here at Winter Veil.” Anduin looked heartbroken, just as Varian knew he would. He had spent so much time with the older woman that he’d grown to be absolutely in love with her, so always got disappointed when Varian would tell him she wasn’t coming to visit.

“Promise?”

Varian bumped his chin with a bent finger. “I promise, and Uncle Robin, Aunt Priss and your cousins will be with them.”

Anduin’s face lit up and Varian begrudgingly knew why. “Uncle Cil?”

Varian hated how close a bond those two had. Of all the men in his life that Anduin could’ve chosen to be his favourite Uncle, he had to pick the smug prick that was Cillian.

“Yes, Uncle Cil will be coming with Thomas as well. So you’ll be seeing everyone.”

Anduin shimmied down until his bare soles touched the floor, padding over to the window and sighing. “Still no snow Papa.”

Varian ducked into the washroom and checked if the water was still hot, calling Anduin over and pulling his nightshirt over his head. “I know Anduin, but you’ll be seeing plenty of it when we’re in Khaz Modan.”

He lowered Anduin into the water after letting most of it out, covering his eyes as he poured a jug of water over his head. “Are you looking forward to our trip?”

Anduin let him wipe his face and nodded, flicking water everywhere. “Bird!”

Varian was sure he meant the pteradon that occupied the Hall of Mysteries in the Dwarven city; Brann Bronzebeard had insisted that he’d found it on one of his many adventures, but Varian, being the cynic he was, was convinced it was a fake made to draw in idiots to go globe-trotting.

“Yes, you can see the bird.” He rubbed some soap into his hair and took a deep breath, wanting to get this over with. “Anduin?”

The toddler looked up from splashing and cocked his head. “Yes Papa?”

Varian lathered up the sponge and started on the boy’s arms. “Papa needs to ask you something very important.”

Anduin furrowed his little brow. “Im-por-tant.”

Varian smiled, scrubbing his back. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Anduin beamed up at him. “I love you too Papa.”

Varian ruffled his sudsy hair affectionately. “Well, you understand that I love Mum as well, right?” Another nod. “But the love I have for mum is…well, __different__ than the one I have for you, understand so far?” He was absolutely regretting not letting Wyll do this.

He was an awful speaker anyway, and trying to dumb it down so a three year old could understand was more difficult than he initially imagined.

“How?”

Varian withered, asking himself the same question. “…It just is. I love you because you’re my son, that love started from the minute you were born, but with Mum…it took a while.” He huffed, knowing he was waffling for no good reason. “Anyway, my point is Anduin, I wanted to ask you before anyone else if you’d be alright with Mum and I getting married.”

Why he didn’t just word it like that in the first place he would never know, but there it was, out in the open. Anduin still looked confused and Varian was more than sure that was his fault. “Married? What’s that?”

Varian wished to the Light Val was here, but then that would’ve meant her knowing his intentions and all it did was make him curse inwardly.

“It’s when two people who very much love each other go through a ceremony that binds them together forever.”

Anduin looked as if a million and one questions were racing through his mind. “Like a party?”

Varian rinsed him off with the pitcher. “Well, there’s a party afterwards, yes. But first there’s a gathering in the cathedral, where your mum and I would be sealed by the Light.”

Anduin leant his head back so Varian could wash his hair. “Can I come?”

Varian wiped his eyes, letting him stand up so he could lift him out. “Of course you’ll be coming, you’re my son, I wouldn’t want to do it unless you were there.”

Anduin still looked apprehensive. “Will anything change?”

Varian was confident when he shook his head. “Not in the way you’re thinking son. All that will change is that Mum will live with us, and we’ll be husband and wife, that’s it. You’ll still be our boy, and we’ll still love you with all our hearts.”

Anduin brightened, throwing his arms around Varian’s neck. “Then I want to get married too!”

Varian knew his laughter was childish, but wrapped Anduin in his towel and carried him out of his chambers to the nursery. “One day you will son, but I’m afraid you’re a little bit young. Come, let’s get ready and go and see Mum.”

He grimaced as he opened the door, putting Anduin down and going to his closet. “Anduin…I need you to keep this a secret from Mum until I say so, alright?”

Anduin looked positively horrified at the thought. “But you said secrets were bad.”

Varian bent in front of him, drying him off quick enough so he didn’t catch a chill. “I know I did, but this one’s different….it’s a surprise. And if you tell Mum about it before I do, then that will spoil it!”

Anduin gasped, and he hated that lying had actually worked. “I don’t want to spoil it!”

Varian pulled his vest over his head and brushed his hair back. “Then this stays between us until I say, alright?”

Anduin smiled at him, nodding confidently. “Yes Papa. Secret from Mum.”

Varian put his shirt on next, thoroughly enjoying his role of hands on father; Llane unfortunately had never had this luxury, so Varian wasn’t going to squander it.

“Do you think she’ll like the surprise?”

Varian shrugged and sat Anduin on the bed to put his stockings on, feeling more conflicted about his answer more than he thought he would be. He wanted this with every fibre of his being, and from what she had said to him, Val did as well, but it was trying to convince her that no one would condemn them for doing it that was going to be the trial.

“I certainly hope she will. What do you think?”

Anduin made a loud ‘hm’, tapping his chin with one finger. “I think she will, she always says she loves you.”

Varian couldn’t help his dopey grin at the observation, lightly pinching his son’s cheek. “And you’re __sure__ that you’re alright with it?”

Anduin looked genuinely confused. “Why wouldn’t I be Papa? I love Mum.”

That was something Varian would never tire of hearing; after Tiffin’s passing Val had stepped up and helped Varian with every aspect of the boy’s life. She had helped him learn to walk, dress himself, go to the privvy, all things that Varian would never have managed on his own, and he was more grateful for it than he could ever possibly convey.

But the best thing Val had done for the boy so far was teach him to be humble and grounded, to turn away from the princes and nobles who would expect him to want nothing but the finest things, throw tantrums if he didn’t get his own way etc, but thanks to the combined maternal efforts of Val and Minnie, Anduin was a polite, sweet boy who wanted to help others more than himself, a trait of Tiffin’s that the two women had seen in him and wanted to encourage.

And as much as he grumbled about Cillian, it was because of the pirate that Anduin was able to see his family to learn these values, so the captain deserved a good portion of Varian’s gratitude. “Can we go now Papa?”

Varian chuckled as Anduin asked that standing in nothing but a shirt and stockings. “No son, we’ll get you dressed then we’ll go. Mum’s not expecting us for a while yet.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val had never understood her Grandmother’s saying of ‘falling in love makes you more productive’, maybe it’s because the last time she did fall in love she was merely a teenager who didn’t have to run a home, but now she knew exactly what she meant, and strangely enough, she absolutely loved it.

She was coming through the gates with Gwen, who she would admit was practically her best girlfriend, carrying two baskets full of clothes that they’d just washed in the lake, finding that they thankfully weren’t the only ones who had realised that the water in the canals was __not__ suitable for anything to do with hygiene and laughing at those poor sods who hadn’t figured that out.

She was glad that the green skirt she was wearing had been stitched up on either side so it didn’t trail in the slush that had teased her with the prospect of snow yesterday, and couldn’t help but smile at how alive the city was once again.

There was nowhere near the amount of people that there had been before the war, but there was enough to make the streets look full, with about ten men shouting for her and Gwen to get out of the way with grins on their faces as they brought the tree in to start decorating the streets for Winter Veil, giving her a sense of normality after the hell that had been the war, and then added to Tiffin’s passing and her brother’s execution, it had all started to get on top of her, so this quiet routine coming back was just what she needed.

“You’ve been a million miles away all morning, what are you thinking about?”

She smiled at the blonde, pushing some of her hair back where it had fallen out of the messy bun she’d put it in. “I’m just enjoying that everyone’s getting back on track.”

The winter atmosphere was broken slightly by the noise of the ongoing construction but she didn’t care, all it meant was that the city was regrowing, so she welcomed it with open arms.

Gwen jolted her basket up, hating how much of the weeks laundry was the men’s and hardly any was the two of theirs but figuring it was the norm for every household.

“Well, I won’t argue with that in a hurry.”

She clocked the flower stall, nudging Val when she stopped as well. “They have wreaths Val, shall we grab one?”

Val mulled it over, putting her basket on the floor, reaching into her bodice and pulling out the purse she always kept in there, opening it and frowning. “As long as they’re under ten silver, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

She loved having a diverse house now, it meant that a mixture of traditions for the holiday she already adored; Gilnean, Lordaeronian, and Kul Tiran, mixed with her Stormwind and Stranglethorn…it sounded like it’d be nothing but a mess, but so far it had seemed to work well enough.

She watched Gwen skip over to the stall with a smile like a gleeful child, chuckling herself at how the slightly younger woman was bouncing on her toes all the while she was speaking to the woman running it.

Felicia had died during the fall, so Val couldn’t recognise the face standing there holding the holly covered circle now, but that seemed to be the norm nowadays. She finally sympathised properly with Minnie’s musings about changing faces and how it would hurt seeing it as time went on, with half the shops, stalls and even passers by looking different and unrecognisable to Val.

It was a little distressing now she thought about it, after years of being able to name every face she came across…but she wasn’t going to stay stuck in the past because of it, she would try her best to move with her city, but it was going to take time.

She waved to Lizette and Mick, having to laugh at how those two had seemed to be in Stormwind for as long as she could remember, putting her basket down once her arms started to ache and pulling her shawl around her more.

She had to laugh at how eager the blonde was getting when the woven pine was handed to her and she eventually bounded back over to her. “I take it that’s going on the door?”

Gwen nodded, and they started their journey back again. “Not yet though, I actually thought maybe we could all decorate it.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “But Gwen…it’s already decorated. It’s a wreath.”

The blonde shook her head and Val felt like she was the stupid one from how confident the blonde held herself. “It’s a tradition in Gilneas to add little things to the wreath, things that represent the house it’s decorating, like bracelets, or baubles, you know?”

Val didn’t, but the more she heard about it the more she kind of wanted to do it.

“Well, we’ll have to see if it’s too girly for the others to do, but I’m up for it.”

Gwen bit her bottom lip, clearly listing more decorations that she wanted to buy in her head. “We still need to decorate the tree…”

Val shrugged, stopping outside the house with her and putting their baskets on the wall, starting to hang the sheets first. “I promised Anduin we’d do it with him today, so there’s no telling what it’s going to look like.”

Gwen passed her a shirt, starting to wonder if they’d done a little too much for how short their line was. “I was hoping you’d say that if I’m honest. He’s such a little sweetie, it’s a joy having him.”

Val made a small noise of agreement, trying to guess whose shirt was whose by size alone; Varro was the biggest out of all of them, but Carson was the tallest and she was the smallest, so it quite the fun little game. “Varian’s doing such a good job with him, I honestly couldn’t be prouder of them both.” 

“Val, don’t sell yourself short, you’ve brought that boy up as much as Varian has, and I’m sure he’d say the same.” Her dry tone wasn’t lost on Val, who wrinkled her nose and held her hand out for more pegs.

“It makes me feel a little guilty about declining Varian’s offer to live at the keep.”

Gwen shrugged as if it were nothing, knocking on their door to tell the others that they were home. “Why? You’re entitled to have a separate life from Varian, and it gives him a chance to be Anduin’s father and have some quality time.”

Val made a face, realising that both their points were valid. The door opened and Arin poked his head out with a smile. “You’re back early.”

Val took another peg from the bag. “Of course we are, we have a little visitor today, remember?”

Arin’s eyes lit up as he realised what she meant. “Oh! I forgot Anduin’s coming over!” He grimaced, looking inside. “I think I better put our tools away Val.”

Val gave him a sly smile. “That would probably be best. Stick the kettle on while you’re there, the lake was freezing.”

He disappeared and left the door open, prompting a sharp chide from Gwen as Barney, Arin’s mastiff, trotted out, threatening to slobber all over the clean laundry. Val grabbed the jowls of the brute and turned him around, kicking his rump lightly as he begrudgingly went back inside.

“I’m glad Anduin’s not scared of him anymore.”

So was Val; the first time he had been left with her after Barney had moved in had ended in a crying fit and explaining to Varian how Anduin had bumped his head backing away at the speed of light into a cabinet. Safe to say, it wasn’t an experience she wanted to repeat.

“Mum! Mum!” __Speaking of the child. __

_ _

Val couldn’t help her small bout of panic when Anduin’s excitable shouts met her ear, since she was in __no way__ ready for Varian’s arrival yet; not only did she stink of lake water and soap, her clothes were her stained, housework clothes, and she could guarantee that the king had made an effort, he usually had nowadays no matter how many times she would tell him it wasn’t necessary. She whipped the scarf from her head and stuffed it in the pocket of her skirt, tidying her hair and swivelling on her heel.

“Varian! Anduin!….you’re early.”

Varian looked apologetic about that fact, handing her the latest in a long line of bouquets that she always ended up gushing over- this time it was one made of peonys and roses, earning him a dopey smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Anduin was rather adamant we leave right this second, apologies if we caught you off guard Sweetheart.”

She rolled her eyes, letting Gwen occupy Anduin for the minute. She hated how just the simple smoothness to his voice that had begun to creep back in since the war made her blush like a maid, and she ran a finger over one of the roses. “I suppose you’re forgiven…as long as you can forgive__ me__ for looking a mess.”

Varian bent and kissed her with a smile, wiping some dirt from her cheek with his thumb. “Do you look a mess then? I obviously didn’t see it.”

She punched his shoulder, trying not to encourage his laughter but failing spectacularly. “Shut up Varian, you big sop.”

She realised that them being early wasn’t necessarily all a bad thing and he watched her face brighten. “Does this mean you don’t have to shoot off yet?”

Varian took her hands, kissing the knuckles on both of them. “Indeed it does, you’re stuck with me for at least an hour, I do apologise.”

Val was trying with every fibre of her being not to squeal, and thankfully Anduin flinging himself at her helped.

“Mum! Guess what!” Val lifted him, ushering them all inside and enjoying Varian’s arm around her waist. “What? What am I guessing?”

Varian was eyeing his son in a manner most peculiar and Val wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“We’re going on a boat when it’s dark!”

She especially didn’t understand his look of relief. “I know Little Lion, isn’t it exciting?!” She kissed his cheek, putting him down so Carson could swing him up, spinning on the spot and making the boy laugh maniacally. “I haven’t even finished packing yet, shows how organized I am.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and she knew exactly what he was about to say. “You’ve had a month and a half to remind yourself that we’re going Val, I’m actually impressed.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, putting her shawl on the rack and pulling her boots off.

“Kettle’s just boiled Varian, coffee?”

Varian threw himself on the bench, happily letting Barney clamber on top of the king and get a good scratch for his efforts. “Please. I have two hours of council coming up, I’ll need it like blood to a gnat.”

Val watched with a smile as the large king was overpowered and pushed to the floor by the dog that was insistent on playing with him. “Barney! Get off for Light sake!”

Arin’s call did nothing to sate the beast, and Varian held a hand up. “It’s fine, honestly. It’s nice to feel wanted for once.”

Val put Anduin on her lap, kissing his cheek and giving him her watch to play with. “And just __what__ is that supposed to mean?”

Carson sputtered as Varian decided to play dead instead of answer.

“Varian Wrynn!”

Val put Anduin down so he could run about as he always did, ignoring Varian when he came over. “No, I’ve decided I don’t want to go with you now, I’ll get Cillian to take me to Menethil Harbour.”

Varian grabbed her shoulders, kissing her cheeks from behind and ignoring Carson’s retches. “But what happened to us ‘crossing it off of the checklist’?”

Val’s face flushed a bright red and Gwen had to make it worse. “Crossing what off the checklist?”

Val elbowed the gleeful man trying to keep her in his embrace, feeling her face absolutely burn. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. Varian’s mind is just constantly in the gutter.”

Anduin had found Esme sitting under the table and was trying to lift her, whimpering when he couldn’t position himself properly and making Carson crawl underneath it to help him.

“Basically, when we first started…__that__ part of our relationship, we made a semi-jest of a list of places we wanted to-”

Val’s hand flew over his mouth once she’d climbed on the bench next to the table to reach him, using her other arm to put him in a half hearted headlock. “Shut your face right now or I swear to the Light…”

Gwen's sweet face turned into a grimace in a heartbeat. “I don’t think I want to know anyway.”

Varian’s brows snapped down and he took Val’s hand away as he realised someone was missing. “Where’s Varro? He’s supposed to be here at all times.”

Val hated when Varian switched from normal person to king, it always made her feel like she was being chided. “He’s down in Westfall, don’t worry about it.”

Varian clearly did worry about it, just as she suspected he would. “Why the hells is he in Westfall when you’re here?”

Arin passed him his coffee and Val hopped down, trying not to groan in exasperation. “He’s saying goodbye to his son Varian, he’ll be back within the hour, I’m sure.”

Varian looked merely confused at the explanation. “’Saying goodbye?’ Whatever for?”

Val took an apple from the larder, hunting for a knife in one of the drawers. “His family live in Silvermoon, he can’t afford to bring them here yet.”

Varian made a sharp noise of realisation. “I couldn’t imagine not seeing Anduin most days.”

The blonde looked up from stroking Esme. “Yes Papa?”

Varian chuckled with everyone else, patting his head. “No son, I wasn’t calling you.”

Anduin gave him a small ‘oh’ in response and went straight back to what he was doing, thoroughly enjoying pampering the already spoilt cat. Barney had fallen asleep by the fire, meaning Varian could sit down without a threat of the heavy beast leaping back on top of him.

“So…hate to beat a dead horse, but is this a __special __trip to Ironforge?”

Val plonked herself next to Varian and let his arm slide over her shoulders, narrowing her eyes at Carson. “That horse is so dead it’s practically decayed.”

She looked at Varian, who’d suddenly started to look rather nervous. “Tell him it’s an Alliance centred trip.”

Varian tipped a flat hand from side to side. “It is, I’ll grant you that, but it doesn’t mean we won’t be having fun in-between.”

Gwen looked personally offended at how the both of them were dodging the question. “You two know __exactly__ what we’re talking about!”

Varian deliberately shared a blank look with Val. “Do you know what they’re on about Sweetheart?”

Val shrugged even though it was a lie. “No clue at all my love.”

She noticed he kept glancing over at Anduin, making her wonder if he was indeed keeping something from her…but he was always much more obvious than this, it was normally as easy to read Varian as it was a children’s book, so surely she would’ve seen something by now.

“We’re merely going to see the city, get an update on the rail-road and personally thank Magni for his contribution to the rebuild this far.”

That’s when Anduin’s head decided to lift again. “And to go sledging!”

Carson leant back in his seat and crossed one leg over his lap. “I remember doing that when I was your age, in the woods of Boralus, they used to have the best hills.”

Arin’s jealousy was obvious. “Gilneas is so flat we barely get the snow, it’s all hogged by Lordaeron.”

Varian drummed his fingers on the back of the bench, finding it surprisingly comfortable considering it was bare wood. “We normally get a decent amount in December, but it’s usually in January that the best flurries come in.”

He gave Val a quick squeeze. “And since a certain five foot child is an impatient little madam, Dun Morogh will have to be the next best thing.”

He glanced at the clock, sighing and reluctantly standing. “I hate to leave you Sweetheart, but duty awaits. I’ll be back around twelve, and lunch will be ready for us at the Keep.”

They shared a brief kiss, not wanting to risk getting too much into it and never leaving each other. “Thank you for watching Anduin for me. There’s so little a list of people I trust with him, and I think all of bar three are in this room.”

Carson lifted the boy in question, ruffling his hair. “He’s safe with us Varian, don’t worry about that.”

Varian gave him an appreciative nod, striding over to kiss Anduin’s forehead. “Bye Papa, have fun.”

Anduin probably didn’t understand why that made everyone in the room laugh, but Varian cupped his little chin regardless.

“I’ll try lad. Be good for Mum.”

Anduin grinned at him as Val let him out. “I always am!”

Varian gave Val one last kiss before she closed the door, rubbing her palms together. “Right then, Anduin baby, you stay down here whilst Mum goes to get the decorations, then we can start on the tree!”

Anduin’s loud ‘Yay!’ only made her grin wider as she hopped up the stairs, with Carson waiting until he heard the thud of her door close to sit Anduin on the table and bend down. “Right then lad, tell us what you know.”

Anduin swung his legs, looking at all three of them. “About what?”

Gwen sat next to him, not wanting to intimidate him, and put her arm around his shoulders. “About whether Varian is going to…__ask__ Val something in Ironforge.”

Anduin made a face of realisation, shaking his head soon after. “No, I promised not to tell.”

Arin looked like he was about to explode with excitement. “We promise we’ll keep it to ourselves Anduin, we just need to know.”

Anduin looked at his feet, them up at Carson. “No, I promised Papa. He’ll be upset if he found out I told.”

Carson knew that they had been right from how adamant the boy was being, so set him down on the floor and told him to go and play, giving Arin and Gwen both a large grin. “Well, if that doesn’t tell us what’s happening, I don’t know what does.”

Arin clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “I couldn’t think of a couple that deserves to be happy more than them to be honest.”

Gwen seemed to agree, holding his arm and keeping one eye on Anduin. “From what you’ve told me, this should’ve happened years ago.”

Carson folded his arms, also watching the little blonde play with the cat he loved so much. “I just wish Hem and Kay were here to see it.”

Arin snorted, leaning back to get his tea. “Kay would be gushing like there’s no tomorrow, let’s be honest. She was a bloody romantic through and through, that girl.”

Carson chuckled. “She’d be planning the fucking thing by now, before Varian even bloody asks her.”

Gwen heard a few bangs upstairs and knew Val would be a while since the Winter Veil decorations Minnie had given them were tucked away nicely, so felt no nervousness about carrying the conversation on. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Both men looked at her as if she’d just asked if the sky was blue. “I should fucking hope she does after all the public indecency those two have subjected us to!”

Arin laughed, putting his cup down. “Kissing isn’t public indecency Car, give over!”

Carson shook his head defiantly. “It is for us single bastards that have to watch it!”

Gwen jerked her head towards the door. “You should’ve seen how much she blushed when Varian got here, it was positively adorable.”

Carson flicked one of the roses sitting in the middle of the table, making Gwen remember that they needed to be put in water. “Like a pair of bloody teenagers…”

“Who is?” Val was practically bouncing down the stairs with a medium sized crate in her hands, thanking Carson for taking it from her.

“You and Varian, it’s absolutely sickening.”

Val flashed him an impish smile, calling Anduin over to the five foot tree standing just far enough from the fire not to make them all nervous. “I know, wonderful isn’t it?”

Anduin pulled himself up on the box, standing on his tiptoes to see inside. “Are these our dec’rations Mum?”

She ruffled his hair, pulling a few ornaments out. “They are my lovely. Grammy sent them over last time Uncle Cil was here, remember?”

Anduin nodded, carefully lifting each one she put out, inspecting it to see what it was, and putting it down. “Why not Keep tree?”

Val finished pulling a never ending strip of tinsel out, putting it behind her since she wasn’t really planning on using it. “Because I don’t live at the Keep Anduin, it wouldn’t make sense to decorate something I’m not going to see very often.”

Anduin held up an ornament that looked like a rather wonky shield. “What’s this?”

Val cringed, taking it from him and showing him the back, where her name was inscribed. “This is one of the first things I ever made. I gave it to your great grandfather for Winter Veil when I was eleven.”

Gwen’s eyebrow quirked, just as she thought it would. “You were smithing at __eleven__?”

Val nodded, handing it back to Anduin to put on the tree wherever he liked. “We needed the money Gwen, and if that meant conditioning me so I knew how to work well then that’s how it had to be.”

Anduin however, had been lost since she started talking. “Great Granda? Who was that? And-e-win only had two Grandas?”

Val pulled him onto her lap, knowing that they’d already had this conversation but remembering she was speaking to a child and that he’d probably forgotten it within ten minutes of having it. “’Great Grandfather means that I’m talking about __my __Grandfather, not yours. So he’s my Grand-Da, but your __Great-__Grand-Da, understand?”

Anduin nodded, though she was dubious to how truthful he was being about his grasp of the concept. “Granda Toby?”

Val kissed his forehead since he’d plonked himself on her lap. “Yes, Grand-Da Toby. He was probably the funniest man I knew Anduin, you would’ve loved him.”

Anduin looked up at her with eyes brimming with curiosity. “Did Papa know him?”

Val nodded, giving him another ornament to put on. “I think it was your Granda Toby that got your father on whiskey.”

Carson snorted, finally doing the job she’d asked him to do for weeks and fit the antler chandelier that they had painstakingly made from the remnants of Varian’s hunts. Arin footed the stool for him and laughed at the same time. “Why does that not surprise us in slightest?”

Gwen however, tilted her head. “I would’ve thought it’d be rum, if I’m being completely honest.”

Val shook her head, wincing at the bangs the hammer was making. “Are you jesting? Varian can’t stand rum, he’s actually told me he’d rather drink bog water.”

Arin’s brow furrowed as Val gave Anduin yet another ornament, well aware that the three year old was in no way interested in the conversation anymore. “I have to admit we share that same sentiment. How Cillian glugs that stuff is beyond me.”

Anduin rubbed his eyes, sitting back on Val’s lap and letting her stand with him, taking him to the table where Gwen was laying out dyed strips of parchment. His face lit up as he realised what they were for and started patting the table.

“Are the Glenmores coming here for Winter Veil Val?”

Val nodded, grimacing as she did it. “Yes, but Varian has __insisted __they all stay at the Keep and we have dinner there.”

Gwen helped Anduin pick three colours and start to link them. “We’ve been invited as well, but Arin and I have decided to go to Gilneas for the holidays.”

Arin started on Anduin’s mid morning snack, finding the pastries he had got from the bakers earlier that day. “We're leaving next week. My mum practically threatened to come down and drag us back if we didn’t.”

Carson chuckled, taking one from the platter. “Light it makes me glad I don’t have any family up my arse this time of year.”

Val kicked him under the table with a grin. “Looking forward to seeing Lil though?”

Carson groaned, dramatically putting his head on the table. “That was one night, let it be for Light sake.” It was too late though, they had all started to titter as they remembered Carson’s ‘liaison’ with the redheaded Kul Tiran of Cillian’s crew, who even Val could admit was one hells of a catch.

She was tall with high cheekbones, curves that all Kul Tiran women seemed to possess- honestly, if Val was that way inclined, she too would have gone after her.

“At least she’s the same height as you Car, it’ll save your back.” Carson reached over and cuffed Arin around the head, making Gwen glare at him.

“Can you two stop acting like children please? Light, Anduin’s only three and he’s ten times more behaved than you.”

Anduin chose that exact moment to look up and give her the sweetest smile he could.

“Can I have some juice please Uncle Arin?”

Arin ruffled his hair, pinching his cheek before going back to the larder. “Of course you can mate. Any preference?”

Val chuckled, tickling his neck. “We actually have more than one this time. But my boy likes apples, don’t you Anduin?”

He nodded, knowing what answer she wanted. “But I must never accept them from witches.”

Carson gave Val a dry look. “You’re really teaching him life lessons from fairy tales?”

Val childishly stuck her tongue out at him, helping him loop more strips of parchment.

“They can be very __valuable__ life lessons, thank you.”

Gwen was watching Anduin with a keen interest, and Val couldn’t help but notice. “Gwen? You alright?”

The blonde snapped her head up and looked completely blank. “Hm? Oh, yes, I was just thinking how much he looks like Queen Tiffin.”

Val couldn’t argue with that; his wheat coloured hair and pale complexion made him the spitting image of his late mother, the only thing he had of Varian’s were the royal blue eyes that she loved in his father, so loved even more in him.

“Anduin, do you know who your mother is?”

Anduin nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing her a small locket, letting Val open it for him and his little finger point to the blonde woman smiling from the painting nestled in it. “This is her.”

Val kissed his head, wondering if the face looking out at her would appreciate her role in Anduin’s life, or silently resent it but feel too nice to say anything. She hadn’t been able to stop him calling her ‘mum’, but she had been hesitant to let it go any further.

“Your mother was the loveliest woman I’ve ever met Anduin.” She kissed his temple again, gently rocking with him. “Anduin, promise me you’ll stay lovely to everyone.”

Anduin couldn’t help his giggle. “What you mean mum? And-e-win always lovely.”

She squeezed him too tight but she didn’t care, pulling more strips of parchment to them. “Indeed you are sweetie. Come, let’s see how long we can make these.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Varian had finished council, Anduin was outside with them all as Carson and Arin stood on two stools and tried not to groan at the many instructions Val was giving them as they hung the garlands covered in fake snow and glass baubles, being nitpicky enough to make Carson want to strangle her with the thing.

“Will you put it centre please?! A Murloc could do that!” Varian was trying not to laugh from his spot behind them at the glare she received for her comparison.

“Well then, why don’t __you __come and put it up then miss I-know-bloody-everything!”

Val shook her head, folding her arms and silently thanking herself for getting changed before she came out here, it was much warmer in wool than it was cotton. “I’m too damn short and you know it. Just make that bauble centre and you’ll be done.”

She blew a stray hair from her face, keeping it in the bun from earlier since she was more than sure it would only frizz if she took it out now. “I swear, Varian would have this done in five minutes.”

Again she was the subject of Carson's wrath and Varian’s muffled laughter. “Then go and get him if he’s so wonderful!”

Varian knew he wouldn’t get a more opportunistic moment to reveal himself and merely wandered over with his arms folded. “The Winter Veil cavalry has arrived at your beckoned call Milady!”

Val looked slightly stunned at his sudden appearance but Anduin started pulling her skirt. “How did you do that mum?!”

Val’s eyes were still wide as Varian kissed her cheek, letting a wheezing Carson get down and the king of Stormwind perform the most mundane of tasks, fixing the garland up with an equally gleeful Arin in about three seconds and hopping down from the stool.

“Varian…how the fuck did you-?”

He narrowed his eyes at her with folded arms, slipping away from his mirth for a mere second. “Val, what have we said about swearing in front of Anduin?”

Val apologised, still slightly incredulous. “That didn’t answer my question as to how you just appeared out of nowhere.”

Varian scoffed, lifting Anduin and holding him close. “I’m a mystical entity Val, you should know this by now.” He gave her a smile, taking her hand. “I merely arrived at the right time, that’s all. Now, I don’t know about you two but I am absolutely starving.”

Anduin started to bounce on his arm, pointing to the house. “Come see tree first!”

Val shook her head no matter how upset Anduin would get, since she could see that Varian was itching for some alone time with them. “Papa can see the tree when you two come to meet me later Anduin. Right now I think his idea of food is a good one.”

Varian’s smile thanked her without saying a word, and they started the arduous task of getting Anduin to say goodbye when really, that was the one thing in the world he detested with a passion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually managed it with minimum tears and took lunch in Varian’s chambers, as was the norm now until the dining hall was complete, and if Val was honest, she preferred this over the large room anyway.

The more intimate version of meals with Varian suited her much better than a four foot table separating them ever would, and she knew Varian felt the same but couldn’t do anything about it. “Anduin, will you come and sit down please before I tie you to this chair?”

The prince was killing the time it took for their food to arrive by running in the same circle he had been for the past ten minutes, making his father positively dizzy and trying not to vomit from merely watching him. “Food’s not here yet.”

Val had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing at this out of nowhere defiance, and apparently Varian heard the one snort that slipped out since he threw her a dirty look before directing it back to his son.

“Anduin, you have until I get to three, and if I __get __to three young man, you will __not__ be going on that boat later!”

He didn’t even need to begin his countdown before Anduin screeched to a halt and practically launched himself onto his seat with a big grin. “I did it!”

Varian shook his head in equal parts humour and exasperation,ruffling his hair. “I swear, you’ll be the reason I go grey, I can guarantee it.”

“So, anything interesting happen at council?” Varian’s dry look only made her laugh more, and apparently Anduin shared that sentiment since he started giggling.

“I’ll admit, there were a few…’semi-urgent’ matters that needed attending to, but I’m sure you don’t want to listen to me sitting here talking about council?” Now he was the one that was failing miserably at hiding his mirth. “Alright fine, but if you get bored you can’t complain. There have been new developments with the Horde.”

Val felt as if her whole body sighed.

Of course, she already knew that the orcs from the interment camps had broken out (she wasn’t shocked, she’d never supported the idea) and were now being led by another Warchief; thankfully they had been contained to ‘Horde territories’ for now, but it took all of Varian’s resources to keep it that way.

“I take it they’re not __good__ developments?”

Varian’s face didn’t fill her with confidence. “They’re all regrouping, the clans. We don’t know why but we have to be on our guard.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Does Terenas need us to go up there?”

Varian knew she meant the army and not the two of them, but shook his head regardless. “We’re spread too thin as it is Val. Since the portal re-opened I’ve had to station troops at Nethergarde on a daily basis to keep it under watch, so I just don’t have the men right now. If it turns out to be something bigger I’ll reconsider, but right now I’m keeping in touch with Lordaeron as much as I can.”

She gave him a small smile. “How is Arthas?”

Varian chuckled, making her feel slightly better. “He’s doing well, or so he tells me. His last letter was him doing nothing but moaning because Terenas sent him out on ‘a fool’s errand’.”

Val gave Anduin his juice and cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of errand?”

Varian was still smiling as he poured them both an ale, letting the staff bring their lunches through. “Some sort of illness has been spreading up there, and Terenas has sent him to look at it, nothing more.”

Val grimaced. “Illness? Like the flu?”

Varian shook his head, cutting Anduin’s fishcake for him. “Not exactly, it’s a bit more dangerous than that.”

Val’s eyebrows both rose this time. “Not a plague? Varian, Azeroth hasn’t seen one of those for nearly seventy years.”

Varian put a hand up, conscious of little ears listening and possibly becoming frightened. “Peace Val, it’s being contained, Arthas will keep me up to date, and until it’s faded out Terenas and I have agreed to block all travel between our two kingdoms, just for the time being.”

Val still wasn’t convinced. “And it’s only been spotted in Lordaeron?”

Varian nodded, swallowing his own mouthful. “So far yes, and if there’s a case of it down here I’m sure I’ll hear about it. Stop worrying love, it won’t come to the city.”

Val clearly didn’t believe him but knew that was the best answer she was getting, so let it be. “Anything else you want to throw at me?”

Varian tore some bread, giving half to his son. “Val, you asked me what we had discussed and I told you, don’t be petulant.”

To prove his point she flicked a pea at him, giggling like a child Anduin’s age at his dirty look. “You are so immature.”

Val shrugged, popping a tomato into her mouth. “And you’re complaining about that?”

Varian’s face broke into a small smile despite himself. “Not in the slightest.”

He cleared his throat, bored of the subject of council. “Now then, I’ve told you what I’ve been up to, it’s only fair you two fill me in.”

Anduin got there before Val had even opened her mouth, which wasn’t that much of a shock really, but Val shared the same grin as Varian over it. “And-e-win dec’rations!”

Val was always impressed with how easily Varian translated his son’s excited babbling, and right now was no exception. “You put up the decorations?”

Val shook her head. “No, Anduin __made __the decorations.”

Varian gave him the biggest smile he could muster, leaning back in his seat and nursing his ale. “Oh really? All by yourself?”

Anduin nodded but Val shook her head, and obviously Varian believed the grown-up more than the toddler, but went along with it regardless. “And what did you make?”

Anduin looked so pleased with himself Val couldn’t find it in her heart to correct him on anything else so just let him explain. “Dec’rated wreath, and made paper chains for Mum’s tree.”

Varian's quick glance and Val’s nod told him that was entirely true, so he affectionately bumped Anduin’s chin. “ Did you manage to finish Mum’s tree then?”

Anduin deflated, putting his chin on the table. “No, couldn’t find star.”

Somehow Varian knew exactly which one he was talking about and gave Val a concerned look. “Was it not with the ones Minnie sent over?”

Val shook her head, looking as sad about it as Anduin. “It’s no bother, we’ll just buy a new one.”

Her face brightened, much to Varian’s delight. “Though that gives me an idea…”

Well now Varian was intrigued. “Oh? Should I be worried?”

Val grinned at him, and he wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. “I might just make something for the tree instead and save a few coins.”

Anduin somehow knew what that meant and looked crestfallen. “Mum work?”

Val hated being the bearer of bad news, but it was better than lying to him. “After Winter Veil, yes, I have to go back to work. It’s only because Papa’s the King that I got these next few weeks off for our trip.”

Varian’s face told her exactly what he was about to say before he even opened his mouth. “If I have my way you wouldn’t be working at all.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Varian, we’ve had this conversation a million and one times, I like working and you can’t stop me.”

Varian smirked and once again she could predict his argument, it was like clockwork at this point. “Well if __someone__ just came to live here…”

He saw her look and started laughing, ruining his sentence entirely, and as if on cue, Anduin started bouncing. “Mum live here! Mum live here!”

If looks could kill, Varian would be one sorry man indeed. “See what you’ve bloody started?! Damn it Varian.”

Varian gently put a hand on Anduin’s shoulder, stilling the boy and making him focus on him. “Anduin, Papa was making a stupid joke, Mum’s not living with us.”

Though he couldn’t resist adding a quick “yet” onto the end of the thought and only made Val sigh more. “You’re impossible.”

“And you’re beautiful.”

Val failed miserably at hiding her blush, especially on her dark skin since red just made itself even more obvious. “Shut up Varian.”

Anduin finished his lunch and asked Varian’s permission to leave, which the king gave him, watching the boy take Jon’s hand and finally give the couple some privacy. “How was he for you today?”

Val smiled, actually remembering she had food and picking her fork back up. “You really have to ask me that? He was an absolute angel, as always.”

Varian stood, picking his plate up and only making her start to grin when he took the seat next to her instead, taking her hand and squeezing it. “It’s such a help, you watching him like you do. I’ve never thanked you properly for it.”

Val shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. “You don’t need to thank me, I like doing it.”

Varian clearly disagreed. “Not many women would take on a child that’s not theirs.”

Val saw no reason not to be blunt with him. “Let’s be honest Varian, Anduin’s won the award for ‘worlds most docile child’ over and over, I wouldn’t give him up for the world.”

Varian kissed her hand instead, leaning closer to her and hearing the same sadness he always did when she talked about Anduin like this. “Val, it’s still possible Sweetheart, just hold on to that. It’s not completely out of the question.”

Val didn’t share all of his optimism but she wanted to humour him anyway. “I’ll probably be alright once everything’s in place and we’re actually trying. Right now we’re just in this strange purgatory so I can’t plan ahead.”

Varian’s smile made her want to ask him what had made him so dopey in the past thirty seconds, but he was already pulling her from her seat and holding her close, making her realise that he was swaying them in a slow dance as the staff cleared the table.

“I’d love to know what ‘everything in place’ means Sweetheart.”

Val put her spare hand on his shoulder, moving her feet in time with his. “You know exactly what it means.”

Varian’s smile only got wider. “I still want to hear it.”

Val rolled her eyes, noticing he had stopped again and followed his lead. “Marriage first, then we’ll start thinking about babies.”

Varian’s face was strangely unreadable and Val had no idea what to think of it. “I thought you weren’t fussed about marriage?”

Val shrugged, putting her arms around his neck. “I am one hundred percent fussed about marriage, I just…it’s strange, I just want to enjoy the fact that we can court without anyone stopping us, does that make sense?”

Varian nodded, much to her relief since she would have no idea how else to explain it.

“Yes, it does, and I feel exactly the same way. If anything it’s been rather fun courting as a normal couple instead of having politics and all manner of crap dragged into it.”

Val teasingly twisted the end of his ponytail around her finger. “Is that you telling me I’m boring?”

Varian narrowed his eyes, shooing away the few servants that were still lingering and bolting the door behind them. He turned to find her already taking her overdress off, laying it over the back of the chair and letting her hair down.

“You could never be boring Val, not even if you tried.” He made to take his shirt off but her hands caught his before he could.

“No…keep it on, the trousers as well.”

Varian smirked, running his fingers through her hair. “That’s a first, you telling me to keep my clothes __on__.”

She looked rather sheepish, untying his trousers for him and grabbing his lapels, miming swinging him around so he could take over and sit on the edge of the bed.

“Sometimes I prefer it. I like to leave some things to my imagination once in a while Varian, it keeps things fresh in my mind.”

Varian put both of his hands up, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. “You won’t hear any complaints from me Sweetheart, I was actually trying to come up with a way to suggest the exact same thing.”

She paused, trying to balance on one leg since she was taking her boots and tights off.

“Really?”

The small, timid tone to her voice made Varian want to roll his eyes, with his palm casually stroking his hardening length. “Yes, really. Val, you don’t have to be shy around me about things like this, you know that.”

Val shrugged sluggishly, throwing her tights away and straddling him, watching his eyes close and his lips part in a happy little sigh. “I don’t mean to be, I just don’t want to ever put you off.”

Varian kissed the cotton covering her breast, flicking her skirt up to put his hands underneath and gripping her thighs. “That would be an extraordinary feat Val, I’d actually be impressed if you ever put me off having you.”

Val bent her head down and closed her eyes, squirming without meaning to at the tingles Varian’s strokes on her thighs and backside were causing to travel up her spine. “I don’t even understand why you do in the first place Varian, so don’t confuse me even more.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and he gently pulled her thighs apart, spreading his own legs to balance her better . “Because you’re gorgeous and __extremely __alluring, don’t even try and deny it.”

Val made a small ‘hmph’. “You need your eyes checking.”

He sharply squeezed her backside, cutting any further protestation short. “I take it you’re thinking the same as me?”

Varian chuckled, but it was a low, rumbling sound this time, telling her his need was starting to overtake his sensibility. “What, that this is probably the last ounce of privacy we’re getting for three weeks?”

Val sucked in a breath as his thumb pressed against her most sensitive spot, needing to hold onto his shoulders so she didn’t relax too much and slide from him. “That would be it, yes. As much as I love Anduin, I can guarantee he’ll be in our bed most nights.”

Varian knew what she meant; Anduin wasn’t fussy in any aspect most of the time, but when they were away from home (which, granted, had only been a couple of occasions), he would never sleep on his own, and Varian would only realise once he turned over at night and found a small blonde head threatening to suffocate him, or a foot pressing against his cheek.

It was a bizarre quirk that the boy had and he wasn’t really that sure what to do about it since he wasn’t technically doing anything wrong, but it was a highly annoying habit that half of him wanted to stamp out lest it carry on to a ridiculous age.

“Then we better take advantage while we can Sweetheart, what say you?”


	35. Dream away the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian had been praying for the three days they’d been at sea that Val wouldn’t end up disappointed when they’d finally get to Ironforge; She’d wanted to come here for so long that he had to wonder if she’d romanticised the place too much in her own mind.

To his utter relief his fears were allayed the second they’d stepped from the carriage that had brought them from Menethil Harbour, and she’d done nothing but trill to him about absolutely everything in the immediate vicinity.

He had teased her about her excitement, asking whether she was the toddler instead of Anduin, and received an appropriately childish response, only making his decision to bring her here seem more worth it.

They’d attempted to acquaint Anduin with the snow underfoot but the two year old wasn’t having it, looking at the powder like it was diseased and crying loudly everytime his father had gently pushed him forward enough for his boot to barely touch the stuff.

So Varian had given in and lifted him, finding it rather amusing how a child that had talked about ‘splorin’ Dun Morogh so fervently on the ship could be frightened by something as simple as frozen water.

Val had chided his mirth, reminding him that while he had come here multiple times in his life, it was only Anduin’s first, so there was no such thing as expectation, and he’d agreed, but that didn’t stop him chuckling at how tightly Anduin was hanging on to him. Varro and Jon had gone ahead with their things, so for now it was just the three of them, which was exactly what Varian had wanted.

He didn’t want the experience of entering the city for the first time blemished by having Val surrounded by guards so she couldn’t actually see anything, so the arrangement was more than satisfactory.

They got to the mighty gates of the stone fortress, all starting to shiver despite the many layers they’d put on before travelling from the ship, but there was a comforting warmth emanating from within that Varian knew was from the one place he’d been eager for Val to visit while they were here.

She was already distracted, turning on her heel and craning her head back to see absolutely everything she possibly could. “Val, it’s a doorway.”

She narrowed her eyes, thanking him for steadying her. “It’s the doorway to a city I’ve been wanting to come to for nearly twenty years, give me this.”

Anduin straightened now he couldn’t see snow encircling his father’s boots, cautiously looking around. “We here?”

Varian nodded, finally putting him down and taking his hand instead. Anduin stayed completely still for a few seconds, stomping his feet a few times to confirm that there was indeed no more snow and finally taking a step forward.

“Not cold!” Val gave him a comforting nod, taking his other hand and matching Varian’s pace as they continued.

“No baby, in fact it’s probably going to get very hot in a bit.”

Anduin started bouncing now the evil snow had disappeared, getting his confidence back. “Big for!”

Varian had to smile at how Val matched the lad’s excitement. “That’s right!”

Varian squeezed the hand in his to get his son’s attention, and miraculously, it worked. “Before we get there son, there’s a few rules I want to go over.”

He had thoroughly anticipated the loud, annoyed groans from Val at least, but was rather surprised to hear the same noise from Anduin’s small mouth.

“Rules boring!” Val pointed to the boy, swinging his arm to make her point. “Aye, what he said!”

They were both starting to giggle at the silent rise of Varian’s eyebrow and he stopped them again, bending on one knee to Anduin’s height, well aware that the rules he was setting didn’t apply to Val, despite her complaints. “Anduin, I don’t care how boring you find rules, I’m putting them in place whether you like it or not.”

He cupped his chin, knowing full well that Anduin would ingest and obey like he always did with boundaries put in place. “I don’t think I need to tell you that The Great Forge is dangerous?”

Anduin shook his head. “Tools and fire, not good.”

Varian chuckled, feeling his leg go numb already. “So you are to _stay_ with either your mum or I. No letting go of our hands, no wandering off, and _don’t touch anything_. Understand?”

Anduin nodded, just as Varian had expected, taking his hand again. “And-e-win good, Papa.”

Varian kissed his forehead, looking up to find Val gone and taking a deep inhale of relief when he found her only a few steps in front of them.

“I know you are, son, but it makes me feel better to make certain of it.” He stood, smiling at just how in awe Val looked with everything. “Come, before your mum completely disappears.”

She was practically skipping through the commons, pointing upwards like an overstimulated child. “The dwarves built this whole city into a _mountain_, Varian! We’re standing in a mountain!”

Varian found her happiness infectious, and already he found no regrets lingering about the trip.

This was just what they needed, a change of scenery, some different air, and no one to look out for but themselves. “Glad we came?”

Val nodded so quickly he was sure she would vomit, leaning over the bridge that crossed over the molten rivers that ran like veins through Ironforge just to simply watch them. “Is this what the Dwarven District will end up looking like?”

Varian’s brows knitted in uncertainty. “I’m not entirely sure, Sweetheart. I suppose so, considering I’m leaving it up to them.”

Her eyes lit up like the Winter Veil lanterns already decorating the district. “Oh, we _definitely _have to see if Magni’s got any of the plans, I’d love to see what they’re going to do!”

Varian had to laugh, wondering if they were ever going to get to the Great Forge before sundown. “Is that between absolutely everything else you’ve got planned for the next two weeks?”

Val scoffed. “You mock me, Varian Wrynn, but I am a master of multitasking, I’m sure I’ll manage it.”

Varian snorted in response. “For the sake of my crown jewels I’ll not comment.”

Anduin reached up for Varian to lift him again, starting to droop and making his father realise what time it was. “Tired, son?”

Anduin nodded, putting his head on Varian’s shoulder. Varian mulled their options over now Anduin had sprung the need for a nap on them, squaring his shoulders. “Would you mind terribly if I left you at the Forge, put him down and joined you after?”

Val shook her head, and he had to wonder if she was against the idea or absolutely fine with it. “No, that’s absolutely fine, as long as Magni’s not expecting us to go to the High Seat straight away?”

Varian shrugged, falling into step with her. “He’s a parent, I’m sure he’ll understand if we’re a little late.”

Rather fortuitously, Magni had already left a missive for Varian telling him he’d been called away to Kharanos and wouldn’t be back until dinner, so it made the King feel less rushed, giving him time to sit with his son and watch his eyes close, something that normally, he would be too busy to observe.

He kissed Anduin’s head, instructing Johanna to have either Jon or Varro, who were outside the Prince’s door, come and find him should the need arise.

The Nursemaid of course waved him off with that hearty smile of hers, closing the rather heavy iron door behind him and giving him the chance to give to two guards the same instruction.

The heat from the Great Forge was becoming unbearable in the five layers they’d covered themselves with, so he took the chance to abandon his cloak and doublet, feeling his skin breathe a bit more in just a shirt despite the sting of the air still hitting it.

How the dwarves with their two foot beards and thick heads of hair bore it all day every day was beyond him, but bear it they did.

The banging of hammers against stone anvils pierced his bad ear and made him wince a few times, clenching his jaw against the noise until it wasn’t making his head throb.

“Varian!” He barely heard Val’s call, it was garbled and overpowered by the hammers and the molten waterfalls lining the forge, but he saw her easily enough considering she was only one of few humans dotted around the place.

She was cross legged on a crate sat by one of the forges, scribbling furiously and already looking completely in her element. “If you were just a foot shorter I’d think you were a dwarf yourself.”

She gave him a grin, scooting up and letting him sit next to her. “I tell you Varian, I’ve learnt more in half an hour than I have in years of training in Stormwind. Their methods are so much more efficient.”

She quickly sketched what looked to him like a wobbly square, holding it up when she was done. “They use hammers with wide flat heads, instead of the narrow ones I’ve been using, so they can pound swords easier and quicker.”

She pointed her quill towards the nearest smithy at work. “He’s made two in the past twenty minutes alone. That’s more than I can do in three hours.”

Varian was thoroughly confused, and he was sure she knew it. “And that’s all down to wider hammers?”

Val nodded, showing him her sketches again. “The flatter heads mean more of the sword is pounded at once, so you only have to reheat it maybe once or twice to do the rest.”

She drew what he presumed was the head of the hammer she normally used, which he would admit looked rather inferior. “Right now I’m having to do it four or five times, and always end up with bends. I never knew I was doing it wrong, but after ten minutes of watching this lot…Light Varian, I’m a shitty smith indeed.”

Varian’s brows snapped down in annoyance. “Val, I didn’t bring you here to feel belittled.”

Val gave him a smile despite the trip having the opposite effect to what Varian had wanted. “I don’t, if anything it’s quite the eye opener I needed. I _want_ to become better Varian, and if sitting here watching new techniques does it, I’ll call this trip a success.”

Varian sighed, still smirking down at her as he folded his arms. “Why do I feel my purse emptying?”

She started chewing her bottom lip, trying to look sweet. “I have had those tools for over ten years, Varian…”

He sighed loudly, leaning his head back. “Not here a day and she’s already spending my coin.”

He received an elbow to the side for his lamentations, looking down to find her looking rather cross with him. “I have my own coin Varian, but _someone_ wouldn’t let me bring it.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose. “Because you have other uses for it, whereas I feel a little like Ebenezer Scrooge sitting on mine for no reason."

Val chewed her bottom lip, apparently unsure of her self all of a sudden. “If I’m being completely honest, it might help me start enjoying myself again.”

Varian gave her knee a gentle squeeze. “That was all I wanted out of this, so I’m glad to hear it.”

His brows drew down. “Don’t think I’m teasing…but will you actually be able to lift any dwarven tools?”

Val shrugged. “I managed a war hammer, it can’t be that much different.”

She lifted an arm with a grimace. “Though I’ll admit I’m not in the same shape I was back then, so maybe I’m being presumptuous.”

Varian leant in so he was pretty much at her ear. “Well, I’ve heard the training grounds here are quite the experience.”

He could see the annoyance on her face as clear as day. “Varian, we came here to take a break from all of that and relax.”

Varian huffed. “And that’s exactly how I do it woman. I’ve never understood people’s idea of relaxing alluding to idleness, and you know that.”

Val put her head on his arm with the sweetest of smiles on her face, which he was sure was deliberate. “Oh well, when you say it like that, what else can I do except ask where the grounds are?”

Varian chuckled, enjoying simply sitting here and talking to her too much to really want to answer her; they hadn’t really had a chance to do it in past months, they’d always been too busy, so to have five minutes for mere conversation made the entire trip worth it.

“Maybe we should give it at least twenty four hours before we do absolutely everything?”

Val started laughing with him, fanning herself with the parchment she’d been using. “Warm, Sweetheart?”

She nodded, looking him up and down. “How the actual hells you’re managing to wear leather is beyond me. I have a gut feeling we’ve packed a little presumptuously.”

Varian couldn’t disagree, feeling his breeches melt to his legs already. “Indeed. I may have to reconsider my choices for the duration of our stay.”

He pushed himself to his feet, holding an arm out. “Though maybe not sitting right next to the forge would be a good start.”

Val had a sheepish smile on her face as she too rose, putting her arm around his despite how sticky they both were. “I suppose I was being slightly hypocritical when I said ‘no work’, wasn’t I?”

Varian shook his head, genuinely meaning it as they merely wandered, apparently both having the same idea of simply enjoying each others company. “Not at all. Smithing is your passion as well as your work, so it doesn’t count.”

She sighed, but he could still see a slither of a smile on her face. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better, aren’t you?”

Varian snorted, blowing a damp lock of hair from his face. “Now when have I ever done that?”

He tried to put off looking down at her, but couldn’t manage it, sputtering at her utterly filthy glare. “I honestly can’t win with you, can I? If I’d have said ‘yes, you are a hypocrite’, I would’ve gotten a walloping.”

Val huffed. “I’m still debating whether to give you one.”

Varian bent to kiss her head, well prepared for her ducking and managing to plant one regardless of it.

“Did Anduin go down alright?”

Varian gave her a reassuring smile. “Aye, in fact, he went down a little _too_ easy. I think the time difference between here and Stormwind is already hitting him.”

Val pulled a face. “It’s only two hours.”

Her face straightened again. “But I suppose for someone that little, it takes more out of him.”

He didn’t like how guilty she looked. “Maybe we should’ve waited until he was a bit older?”

Varian shook his head. “No, he’ll get used to it after a couple of days. We can’t put our lives on hold for a nap, Val.”

She looked as if she agreed, and eventually a sly grin made him rather nervous. “While he’s asleep then…fancy a drink in an actual dwarven tavern?”

Varian didn’t have the heart to remind her that it wasn’t as momentous an event for him as it clearly was for her, he’d never forgive himself if he popped the happy little bubble she’d started to form around them. “I suppose we could fit one in before he wakes up.”

He gave her hand a squeeze with his elbow. “We could grab something to eat as well, if you’d like? It’ll probably be a long time before dinner.”

Val was practically salivating already. “Sounds like a hells of a plan.”

Varian looked down at her, finding a dopey smile appear on his face at how the light from the magma hit her curls and bounced from them. “You’re damn gorgeous.”

She started, blushed and cleared her throat in quick succession, taking her arm away and looking at him like he’d gone mad. “Pardon?”

Varian didn’t miss a beat. “You heard me. How a man like me managed to keep a gorgeous woman as you by his side will forever be the biggest mystery of our time.”

Her face flushed and he was sure it wasn’t from the heat now they were moving away from the main forge. “Shut up Varian.”

He found himself snickering. “Why is it so damn hard for you to take compliments from me when you know they’re true?”

She put some of her hair behind her ear, watching her boots. “Because I know they’re not, that’s why.” Varian scoffed in amusement.

“So you think me a liar?”

She pursed her lips, willing her face to cool down. “In this particular instance, yes. Now stop it.”

Varian stopped and bent down to her ear, gently nibbling the lobe and feeling her shiver. “Never, but nice try, Sweetheart.”

She was close to abandoning the tavern idea altogether and dragging him to their quarters, he could tell by the steely look in her eye. “Light, I hate you sometimes.”

He pecked her pouting lips, bringing them to a smile despite her biting words and took her hand. “And you love me in others. Especially when I’m buying you lunch. Now come, before I die of thirst.”

Val had to blink a few times to focus on the parchment she was trying to write on a pint or two later, thoroughly regretting being stubborn about the size of the things and whether she could handle them.

She was waiting for Varian to get out of the washroom, itching to get in there and wash off the smell of sweat and the strong tobacco that had flown around the room from the pipes of tavern patrons. “So you think Magni will approve of my idea?”

Varian scrubbed at his hair, squinting as the soap immediately ran into his open eye.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t, you’re not exactly asking the earth.”

He scraped his thick locks back, wiping his face. “You know, I would’ve appreciated a fucking bath instead of whatever crap Gelbin calls this.”

Val started chuckling, adding another ‘activity’ onto the list she was composing. “it’s called a shower Varian, and it’s not that novel an idea.”

Varian squinted as more water hit his eye, stepping out from the water and turning the valve that stopped it falling from the ceiling. “If I wanted to get water tortured I’d let the Horde get their grubby hands on me, not turn a tap in a dwarven apartment.”

She laughed harder, looking up to see him wrap a towel around his waist with a face like thunder when he came back in. “You don’t half enjoy moaning about absolutely everything, don’t you?”

Varian sneered, but she saw the humour on his face and merely went back to what she was doing. “You better not have used up all the hot water.”

His sneer turned into a grimace. “That’s a thing?”

Val lifted another sheet next to the one she was focused on. “Magni’s steward left instructions Varian.”

He huffed, intent on making her laugh again just so he could selfishly hear it. “What does it say? You know I can’t read.”

She snorted into the cup of water she’d poured herself, putting it down and wiping her mouth. “You’re such an idiot sometimes.”

He noticed her quill moving again and cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that you’re working on?”

Val tapped it with the end of her quill, trying not to stare too much at the drops of water running down every line of his torso. “I’ve written up a plan so we can actually organise what we intend to do during our time here.”

Varian looked genuinely impressed, which was all she’d been hoping for. “Oh? Scheduling? That didn’t really seem your forte.”

Val’s nose scrunched and she put her head on a curled fist. “It’s apparently not. I think I’m starting to confuse even myself.”

He held his hand out once he dried it, letting her pass it to him. Now she was standing she started to get undressed herself, feeling the band of sweat when she unbuckled her belt and flung it on the bed.

“I don’t see any problem with it. If anything it looks like our normal routine.”

Val grimaced, pulling her shirt over her head and untying her brassiere. “That’s the problem. I wanted us to relax while we were here, but it looks like we’re destined to be bloody busy wherever we go.”

Varian waved a hand of dismissal, putting her list down and taking the towel that had been warming by the fire, bending forward and rubbing his hair. “That’s just the way it is Val, and the sooner you accept it, the less stressed you’d be, mark my words.”

She stepped out of her breeches once they pooled on the floor, patting his back and making him straighten. “I’m just hoping we get as much time together as we hoped to.”

Varian turned, dumping the towel and pulling her to him with one arm, feeling pleasantly cool against her heat prickled skin. “We will, because I will make sure we do.”

He bent, leaving small drops of fresh tasting water on her lips with his kiss. Her eyes snapped open and widened with her smile as his palm slid down and gave her bare backside a firm squeeze, pulling back and poking him in the chest.

“Varian Wrynn, that was most uncouth of you.”

Varian flashed her a grin, keeping his hand where it was and walking the fingers of the other one up her spine. “Are you objecting?”

Val shook her head, gently scratching his pectorals and leaning into another kiss, putting her arms around his neck and feeling his strong fingers yank at her hair tie, raking through her hair once it was loose. She stepped backwards, reluctant to leave his embrace but well aware of time running away.

He clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders, rolling them with the deep sigh that left his chest. “That was teasing if I ever saw it.”

Val gave him a warm smile, shedding the last of her clothes and leaning against the door to the washroom. “Varian, we have all night to ourselves later, I’m sure you can handle yourself until then.”

Varian looked absolutely furious at the idea, and while she shared his annoyance, she was desperately not trying to laugh at how put out he was. “Light blind me woman. You’re taking far too much enjoyment out of my misery.”

Val rolled her eyes, turning the same valve he had and stepping back so the water didn’t hit her, just in case he had indeed used all the hot water. “Give over Varian. You make it sound as if it’s been years since we slept together. It must only be a couple of weeks.”

Varian felt his groin twitch as she said it, which really wasn’t helping. “When I’m in the company of a woman I find unbelievably attractive day after day without the chance to act upon my desires, it’s enough to drive me to mild insanity.”

Val stuck a hand into the pillar of water, satisfied that it wasn’t ice cold and stepping under it, gasping as it hit her skin and attacked the ingrained heat the day had put there. “We have fourteen nights of nothing but each other’s company ahead of us Varian, just keep thinking about that.”

He grunted in annoyance, reaching down and running his palm along his shaft a few times just to see if it helped at all, finding mild relief and letting a shuddering breath permeate the air. “Yes, because that won’t make things incredibly worse.”

Val wasn’t about to admit that she was as frustrated as he was at this point, no matter how obvious he made himself.

They hadn’t shared a bed since Midsummer, and every instance of love making they’d managed to nab had been far too quick in order to keep to their hectic schedules.

She felt his pain, really she did, but it was only making her own longing worse having him drag the subject on. “We have about fifteen minutes before Anduin gets here if you want to take care of things your end?”

Varian was tempted, but shook his head, once again forgetting she wasn’t there. “No, all that will do is spoil tonight. I’ll be fine, I just need a minute to collect myself.”

She closed her eyes, letting the pleasantly cool water hit her face and freshen her burning skin. “I suppose I should be flattered by it all.”

Varian let a small smile creep onto his face, finally conceding and pulling the navy blue tunic he was holding over his head, feeling uncomfortable the second he put it on. “Indeed you should. No other woman does this to me.”

She strangely found that hard to believe but didn’t want to start an argument after such a pleasant few hours. “I don’t think I have to tell you that it’s the same for me, just with other men.”

Varian was pleased to hear it, fixing the collar and tying the neck. It made his decision to propose all the more sweeter, and the sincerity in her voice gave him no doubt that she’d be his bride to be come Winter Veil. “You’ve gone quiet, are you alright?”

Varian started, rifling through his still packed case for the baggiest trousers he could find. “I’m fine Sweetheart, just going over what I need to do while we’re here, that’s all.”

Val lathered her hands and bent to scrub her legs. “I think we should get put the Deeprun inspection at the top of the list. I don’t know about you, but I’m eager to see it.”

Varian murmured an agreement, pulling his shorts on and the trousers he’d found after them. “As am I. It seems so fantastical to me, I think I need to observe it in person to really grasp it. We’ll discuss it with Magni at dinner.”

Val couldn’t disagree, washing the soap from her and turning the same valve he had, leaning over the grate in the floor and squeezing her hair out. “I’d never even heard of a ‘train’ until you showed me the plans. I tell you Varian, if there was ever a silver lining to a war, it’s all the new things we’re being introduced to.”

Varian’s smile widened and he opened her case ready for her; they hadn’t been unpacked yet simply because they’d told Johanna not to do it, wanting to avoid the annoyance that came with not knowing where half their things were.

“I know it feels wrong to completely agree considering all we lost, but I can’t deny, it’s a breath of fresh air having all and sundry work together as we have.”

She appeared at the washroom door with a towel tightly wrapped around her and a warm grin on her face. “Here’s hoping it lasts, eh?”

Varian took her hand and kissed it as she went past, squeezing it affectionately. “I’ll drink to that any day of the week.”

Val grimaced, looking a bit green about the gills all of a sudden. “Oh please, don’t even mention drinking to me right now.”

He knew it was rather mean but he laughed anyway, starting to take some of his things out to save him doing it all at once later. “I warned you about how big dwarven pints were, maybe next time you’ll listen to me.”

Val narrowed her eyes, putting three jars and a small tin on the dresser once she’d gotten them from her case. It didn’t pass by Varian that compared to other women that was rather a sparse collection of beauty aids, but he honestly didn’t care.

If he had his way she wouldn’t use even them, but he kept his mouth shut in order not to start an unnecessary argument over something so superficial and insignificant. “I just thought it would equal having two Stormwind ones, don’t judge me.”

Varian snorted, putting his trousers and breeches into a drawer he designated to himself. “I will judge you all I want when you top a beer that big with ribs the size of your head just before we go for dinner.”

She pursed her lips, opening one of the jars and taking the hair tie from her wrist, scraping the top half of her hair into one hand and tying it into a bun. “They were bloody nice though.”

Varian pulled a face of agreement, putting the small canvas bag that held his shaving tools in the washroom where Anduin wouldn’t get his little hands on them. “They were. We’ll definitely have to indulge ourselves one more time before we go home I think.”

She opened one of the jars and took a pinch of grey powder, coating her hands in it and starting to run her hands through her hair, feeling it start to dry already and stepping aside so Varian could do the same to his. “Oh I think that’s probably a definite.”

She started to grin and her eyes lit up. “Maybe you and Magni could go boar hunting at some point.”

Varian thought about it, coming around to the idea rather quickly. “Dun Morogh is known for its game.”

He cocked an eyebrow as he took another pinch. “But I’m assuming there’s no room on the schedule for such frivolity?”

Val turned around and picked said schedule up, wrinkling her nose and cottoning on to his sarcasm in an instant. “Well, maybe I can shuffle a few things around…maybe cancel love making and sleeping in.”

Varian shook his head before she’d even finished speaking. “No, no, I think those are essential. Maybe spending hours in a library can be postponed?”

Val set her jaw, trying not to smile and make him think he’d won their imaginary contest.

“_Or_ we could cut training out of the running? I really think that’s not as required as the rest.”

Varian finished drying his hair, taking the parchment from her. “Or we can save ourselves alot of hassle and just stay in here for fourteen days and nights, how does that sound?”

Val swatted his chest, picking a dress from her case and putting it over her arm. “It sounds like absolute torture and you know it. We came here to do the exact opposite Varian.”

Varian grimaced, tying his mane into its usual ponytail. “Nice to know that you consider time with me to be torture.”

Val faltered, realising the error in her wording. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Varian barely attempted to hide the annoyance in his voice. “Sometimes I can’t tell. When my woman refuses to share a home with me, it’s only right to assume she doesn’t want my company.”

Val’s brows snapped down. “Varian, that’s not fair. The Keep isn’t even finished yet, you can hardly call it a home.”

He had no idea why he was suddenly so angry about this but it were as if she’d lit a fuse attached to a powder keg. “We don’t need a fucking armoury to make it home Val, just a roof and four walls, which you know damn well I have. You eagerly share with strangers, yet shy away when I make the same offer? Is the idea of spending your days with me _that_ repulsive?”

Val sighed, going behind the screen to save herself arguing with him bare as the day she was born.

“Don’t start this shit again Varian. I told you I need to get settled back in.”

Varian truly thought he was going mad. “You’ve had _two years_ to settle! Do you know how bloody disheartening it is waking up every morning alone, remembering that it’s because my partner, the woman I love, doesn’t want to share a bed with me?!”

She pounded the wooden screen with a fist, still managing to get dressed regardless. “Yes, and then the whole day after sharing that bed will be filled with nothing but people doing things for me that I am perfectly capable of doing myself! You’ll be away all day and I’ll have to put up with people treating me like some damn invalid! I have _freedom_ at the house Varian, and so do you! Don’t even deny it!”

He wanted to, Light blind him he wanted to shout and scream that she was wrong, and he felt his teeth start to grind together. “I would gladly give up an occasional hour of freedom for having the privilege to wake up to you every day, Val.”

She smoothed the skirt of her gown once she’d put it on, feeling her face fall. “ Varian, I want to do things properly this time, we’ve talked about it before.”

A flash of realisation crossed over Varian’s stern features. “You want to be my wife.”

He cringed at the obvious glee in his voice as he said it, wondering if she’d noticed. “Yes, as utterly soppy as that sounds.”

She frowned, trying to think about how to word this. “We were so rebellious before that it made us rush things without meaning to. I want people who knew us back then to realise how much we’ve grown up, and that means not just shacking up together and doing things out of order. You’re a king now, we have to follow at least _some_ traditions.”

All thoughts of arguing further had died on Varian’s suddenly dry tongue, and he had to swallow to make his throat usable. “Well, I suppose that’s much more pleasant an answer than ‘I don’t want to live with you’.”

Val actually smiled, buttoning her overdress and finally coming around to see his relief for herself. “Why would I when that’s all I want?”

He bent for a kiss, pleased that she actually let him have it. “I…apologies for losing my temper.”

Val cupped his cheek, running the tips of her nails down the slight spray of stubble that he’d allowed to grow. “I completely understand why you did. I haven’t exactly been as clear with my reasoning as I could’ve been.”

Her brow wrinkled. “But that has to be the end of the conversation, Varian. No more going on about me moving in, especially not in front of Anduin. The poor boy will end up confused as anything.”

He put a fist over his heart. “On my honour, not another word will be said about it.”

The corners of her lips curled. “I know we haven’t really discussed anything like marriage yet…”

Varian bumped her chin with his knuckles. “You’re allowed to discuss it whenever you want and you know that.”

She had a twinkle in her eye that he never wanted to fade. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She patted his chest, giving him the warmest of smiles and nodding towards the door. “We better get downstairs before Magni thinks we’re not coming.”

He merely stood there with a rather dumb smile on his face, taking a deep breath when he remembered how to do it and starting after her, catching her hand and her lips in quick succession. She seemed surprised when he straightened. “Not quite sure what I did to deserve that one.”

Varian put a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “You were honest with me, which is enough to earn a thousand kisses and more.”

Val felt the heat start to brush over her cheeks again. “This would’ve been easier if I’d just discussed where we were eventually going with you already. I suppose I was just nervous.”

Varian couldn’t help but look concerned. “Nervous? About what?”

Val shrugged like she wanted to brush the subject away. “I just…I was scared we wouldn’t have the same plans, that’s all.”

Varian started chuckling, which was the last reaction she had been expecting.

“What? Why is that funny?”

Varian’s chuckles turned to guffaws and he opened the door, lightly pushing her between the shoulder blades so she went out before him. “Varian, what the hells is so funny?”

Varian couldn’t answer her, if anything he just laughed harder, even as she stared at him as if he were absolutely insane.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Seeing a stone table covered in platters piled high with rich food should’ve in retrospect turned Val’s stomach after her mostly liquid lunch, but in reality she was sitting here practically salivating as they waited for Magni to arrive.

She felt Varian’s hand on her knee and looked up at him, finding a small but profound smile on his face. “You look a thousand miles away, everything alright?”

Val nodded, trying to suppress the yawn in her throat. “Aye, I just think the trip’s catching up with me. I reckon I’ll sleep bloody well tonight.”

Varian made a soft noise of agreement, turning momentarily to help Anduin undo the cuffs of the tailcoat Johanna had put him in so he could take it off. “I have to admit, I can easily fall into a comfortable bed right now. Is this a sign of us getting old already?”

Val shook her head, not really wanting to listen to his rants on ageing tonight. “No, if anything it’s a sign that I’m not as used to boats and travel as I used to be.”

She flashed him a grin that was full of cheek.“Maybe it means we should be doing it more often?”

Varian chuckled, pouring his boy a cup of the cold juice from one of the six pitchers sitting in the middle of the table. “I’ll get you a rowboat and you can do laps around Mirror Lake, how does that sound?”

He half expected the kick to his shin and deftly moved his leg out of the way, catching hers with the toe of his boot and entangling them instead. “Don’t ever lose your wit, will you Varian?”

Varian let her foot go with a smirk, standing at the same time as she did and inclining his head as Magni bounded in, flanked by four guards that joined Jon and Varro in surrounding the table.

Anduin needed a hand from his father to scramble up from the bench they were perched on but he managed it, standing atop the stone to at least give the illusion of height.

“Evenin’, to all of ye. Apologies fer not bein’ here today. Sit, please.”

There was a comfortable silence as they took their seats again and drinks were poured, with Magni wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand after a generous gulp from his tankard- another one bigger than Val’s head. “So then, how ye findin’ my fair city?”

Val looked at Varian for permission to go first, barely concealing her grin as she all but bounced on her seat. “I never thought I could fall in love with a place so quickly.”

Varian affectionately squeezed her leg, sharing her smile. “She’s already decided that we’re experiencing as much as humanly possible during our time here.”

Magni’s loud guffaw echoed around the large chamber. “Why am I not surprised in the least? If anythin’ ah’m shocked you haven’t tried ta do it all today alone.”

She looked rather sheepish, putting her hands in her lap. “I’ll admit, I’ve already sat with your smiths.”

Magni leant forward slightly, taking a bread roll and giving them all the silent permission they’d been waiting for to eat themselves. “And what did ye think?”

Val inhaled slowly, trying to think of a way to put this that didn’t sound like she was merely boot licking. “They’ve made me realise that I have a hells of a lot to learn. I’ve been making things rather hard with the techniques I’ve been using.”

Anduin looked up from watching Varian fill his plate with excitement glinting in his eye.“Mum smith, Mum smith!”

Varian shushed him but Magni merely chuckled. “We’ve been smithing the same way for centuries, lass, and had no complaints thus far. From what ah’ve seen though, you’re just as good as yer Da.”

Val didn’t agree, Varian could see it on her face as she shifted uncomfortably. “Val and I were discussing, if you’re agreeable of course, the notion to lend one of your smithys for tuition during our stay. It’s something she was rather eager to pursue.”

She gave him a grateful smile, glad that he’d asked instead of making her do it. Magni ran large hand down his beard, clearly pondering the idea. “Ah suppose now tha wars over we don’t really have anythin’ urgent for my smiths ta be workin’ on…leave it wit me, but ah don’t see why not!”

Val only just resisted clapping her hands, choosing a respectful nod instead. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Magni’s thick brows drew in. “Val, ye have known me long enough now ta call me by me name, Lass.”

His ruddy face had a hint of cheek flash across it. “Unless ye want me ta call you ‘_Lady Marquess’_ while yer here?”

Val visibly shivered, only making Varian laugh again as he buttered Anduin’s own bread roll for him. “I think I’d rather stick my head in yellow snow.”

Anduin’s nose scrunched in distaste. “No snow. Snow yuck.”

Magni seemed rather surprised by the child’s declaration, waving the servants waiting with their starters in with two fingers. “Were ye not a fan, Laddie?”

Anduin shook his head. “Too bloody cold.”

Varian had no choice but to spit the mouthful of ale he had in his mouth back into his goblet, not realising until his son’s mouth had opened just _how much_ of his own mannerisms he was picking up. “Oh well, who does that sound like, Varian?”

Varian tried to save face, wiping the corners of his mouth and squaring his shoulders, trying to ignore Magni’s continued laughter. “I have absolutely no idea what you mean, Sweetheart.”

Magni stirred the thick leek and potato soup in front of him, not taking a bite just yet. “Ah, the lad will get used to it. It’s all different to ‘im, isn’t it?”

Varian grunted in agreement, letting the creamy broth warm his throat in the most pleasant of ways. “Aye. We haven’t had ‘proper’ snowfall in years, and with the rebuild still leaving half of the city in rubble, it wouldn’t really be enjoyed anyway.”

Magni didn’t seem too fazed, wiping the corners of his mouth and the tips of his moustache. “Aye but at least it’s progressin’. Ah tell ya Varian, them Stonemasons are probably the most efficient workers ye could’ve asked fer.”

Val put her spoon back in her bowl with a warm smile. “I doubt they would’ve gotten even this far without the aid of your labourers Magni. I don’t think Stormwind will ever be able to repay your generosity.”

Varian felt awful at underestimating how diplomatic Val could be sometimes, brushing breadcrumbs from Anduin’s face with a palm. “Stormwind owes you a great debt, Magni.”

The Dwarven King waved a hand, straightening his face. “Oh pish, ye donnae owe us a thing. Ah’m well aware how strapped Stormwind is, and donnae wish to kick a kingdom when it’s down.”

Varian clearly didn’t agree with his sentiments. “We would’ve lost the war had it not been for your people, Magni.”

He pointed towards the sound of the Great Forge. “And now with the Deeprun, I feel as if we ask far too much.”

Magni’s face didn’t move. “I donnae remember you asking for anythin’, Varian. Besides, Gelbin’s been wantin’ an excuse ta build tha’ wretched thing fer years.”

Anduin swung his legs, playing with his soup. “See train! See train!”

A warm smile spread across Magni’s face and Val had to admire how good the monarch was at swapping from talking to an adult to conversing with a child. “Ah take it yer daddy’s told ye all about it then, young ser?”

Anduin nodded with the same enthusiasm that Val had felt when she’d been at the forge. “Yes! Big train!”

Varian ruffled his hair, putting his tiny hand back on his spoon to make him remember to eat. “He must’ve heard Val and I talking about it on the way here. But that doesn’t detract from how eager we are to see it.”

Val made a soft noise of agreement, still not entirely sure how much input she should give in what was by all accounts, a meeting between kings.

She was well aware that Magni knew her well enough by now to be on ‘friendly’ terms, but she was still lower on the ladder than the two men sitting either side of her, and in her mind at least, it made everything slightly awkward. “I think we’ll actually begin to believe it’s real once we’ve seen it with our own eyes.”

Magni looked as if he understood what she meant completely. “Well ah don’t see why ye cannae venture down there on the morrow. I’ll tell Gelbin to expect ye.”

He gave Anduin an apologetic smile. “But ah would say that it’s nae place fer a little’un. Ye think Stormwind looks like a bomb site, Well, yer in for a shock when you see the state of tha station.”

Anduin was utterly crestfallen. “But…And-e-win see train...”

Magni had apparently prepared for the boy’s disappointment. “It’ll be much grander a sight when it’s all finished with Laddie, mark me words. Besides, ah should think ye and yer mum would rather go to that Hall of Explorers, eh?”

Varian tried not to groan at the one idea he’d hoped they wouldn’t bring up again, just out of pure respect for how happy the thought made his son. “Lots books?”

Magni nodded his great head, leaning over so Anduin could see him better. “Aye lad, right up to the ceiling!”

Varian cocked an eyebrow at the prince. “Think you’ll be able to get through them all before we go home?”

Anduin thought about it for a while, staring into his bowl like it held all the answers to life’s questions in it. “And-e-win give good go!”

Val was glad he wasn’t _too_ upset about his exclusion from the inspection of the Deeprun; while it was rare for Anduin to throw tantrums, when he did, they were rather taxing to endure, and having to deal with one on their first day of their ‘break’ wasn’t really an ideal situation.

“So that’s two things crossed off of your list tomorrow.”

Val felt her face flush at Varian’s whisper, praying that Magni didn’t hear that she indeed had a list at all, and thankfully it seemed like she’d dodged a bullet.

“Varian, ah really hate ta bring Alliance matters into a meal like this, but ah have ta ask. Have ye heard from Terenas?”

Varian tore a roll in half and gave one to Anduin, mimicking his son by mopping up the last dregs of their soup with it. “I haven’t had a chance to read any missives left for me, so the last time we crossed paths was when he told me of the Horde being on the move.”

His eyebrow rose in concern. “Or is this about the ‘pandemic’ spreading up there?”

Magni solemnly nodded. “Ah’m not sure wha ta make o the whole thing. Terenas has been known ta downplay things afore.”

Val’s brows started to knit together. “Pandemic?”

Varian gave her a small, reassuring smile. “It’s nothing to panic about just yet, but there’s been reports of a sickness spreading in the north.”

Magni grunted, waving a hand and having their bowls taken away. “Terenas has told us little to nothing about what it’s actually doin’ or how quickly it spreads. Ah’m still debatin’ whether to stop shipping from Lordaeron just in case.”

Varian shook his head, taking a generous swig of his ale to clear his palette. “I don’t think there’s any cause to jump to such responses at present. But I have recommended that he call a meeting of the Alliance so we can all have the same facts at our disposal.”

Val folded her arms. “Surely Arthas would tell you?”

Varian shrugged, not really having enough knowledge on the subject to make a definitive argument. “He obeys his father as I did mine, and if Terenas has told him to keep quiet, there’s not much we can do.”

The conversation was momentarily paused for the presentation of their mains, thick venison steaks and roasted vegetables covered in a rich gravy that made Val’s mouth actually water. “…I think I’ll need a more generous waistband by the time I leave.”

Magni thankfully found her verbal vomit as funny as Varian did, pounding a closed fist on the table as the two men fought to calm themselves down. “Oh lass, ye donnae have a sense of humour about ye. Tha’ makes a bloody change.”

Anduin however, either didn’t get the joke or simply didn’t care, tugging on the sleeve of Varian’s tunic. “Papa. Library after dinner? Story for bed.”

Varian considered it for a good few seconds, finding it impossible to say no to the polite sweetness to his son’s voice and mussing his hair. “If you eat every single one of those vegetables. I don’t want to see a hint of green left.”

Anduin gave him a grin, picking his fork up and digging in. “Ha! I wish that had ever worked on my Moira. She always saw through me ruse.”

Varian jabbed a thumb towards his boy, trying not to grin. “I know some parents will frown upon it, but bribery seems to work wonders on Anduin sometimes. Especially when it’s those books of his.”

Val snorted, taking a pinch of pepper from the pot and passing it over to Magni when he asked for it. “You’re just jealous that he’s going to grow up to be smarter than you.”

Varian’s dirty look only made her start to laugh, which made it rather impossible for him to stay angry.“I’ll pretend you didn’t just call me an idiot, shall I Sweetheart?”

Magni chuckled, having another drink poured for himself and making Val wonder how the hells he’d drunk it all so quickly. “Look at the two of ye, not even married yet and yer having domestics.”

Val scoffed, making Varian wonder and worry slightly about what she was about to say. “Oh Magni, we’ve been having domestics for years, I think people are used to it by now. And they’ll probably only get worse when and if we ever do marry.”

Magni’s chortle made Varian’s shoulders relax and he took Val’s hand when she rested it on the table, giving it a small squeeze to match his smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

“Again! Again!”

Varian chuckled at his son’s excited trills, putting the book that he’d finally chosen out of the hundreds he’d initially picked on the bedside and pulling the blankets back up to the boy’s armpits, laying him down for probably the fourth time tonight. “No son, not tonight. It’s time for little explorers to get some sleep.”

Anduin shook his head, wrapping his arms around Merlin when Varian put him in them. “Not sleepy, Papa.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked in amusement as the Prince yawned straight after saying it. “Are you completely sure about that?”

Anduin nodded, giving his father a smile. “Mum sing.”

Now it was Varian’s turn to shake his head. “No, not tonight Anduin.”

He got up, opening the drawer of his nightstand and getting out a small wooden box. “But Mum did bring your music.”

Anduin rolled over, watching with a sleepy grin as Varian opened the box and turned the small crank handle at the side, waiting until it wouldn’t give anymore and releasing it, letting a pleasant tune start to chime throughout the room. “Pretty.”

Varian was well aware that the music box would only last about fifteen minutes, so he blew the candles out bar one, bending to kiss Anduin’s head and use a fingertip to stroke his nose.

It was a trick he’d used since the boy was about four months old, and it seemed to work again, with Anduin’s eyes fluttering closed within a minute or so. “Good night son.”

He considered it to be a miracle that his son went to bed so easily; a cup of milk, some gentle music and a few kisses and cuddles and he was away in dreamland, it seemed too good to be true after the nightmare that the immediate aftermath of Tiffin’s death had been.

It showed him once again how things were changing for the better, and put a smile on his face as he carefully rose, wary that the doors were alot heavier than they were in Stormwind and closing it appropriately.

He bid Varro and Jon goodnight and finally let himself breathe out once he was in his own quarters. One quick glance around the room made him realise he was alone, and he couldn’t help but furrow his brow. “Val?”

He heard a bang and a small ‘ow’, realising she was in the washroom before he’d even got there. “Sweetheart? You alright?”

She made a soft noise of affirmation. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. I was sure Anduin would take longer to drift off.”

Varian sat on the end of the bed, pulling his boots off and wriggling his toes. “I’ll admit, he did try and bargain another three stories out of me, but a few notes from the music box and he was away.”

He noticed the brown paper sitting opened and discarded on the chair next to the bed, cocking an eyebrow. “I’m just glad Magni has plenty of milk to hand.”

Val’s grin cracked the light layer of dark red lip paint she’d applied. “What did you expect him to have instead?”

Varian was also starting to notice that every single one of their things had been put away and there was sweet smelling incense burning on the dresser. “Well I didn’t exactly see any cows on my way in, did you?”

She rubbed a blob of beeswax on both palms, carefully coating her half pinned curls in it and twisting her bangs with a finger. “Magni knew we were bringing a toddler, he’s not stupid Varian.”

He took his tunic off, rolling his shoulders and scratching his heat prickled chest. “Those forges never stop, do they?”

Val hummed in response, fixing herself one more time. “I find it strangely soothing.”

Varian chuckled, trying to piece together all that he’d seen so far. “Why does that not shock me in the least?”

He looked over at the window, watching the orange glow of the magma outside almost shimmer. “This is just what we needed. A change of scene.”

Val couldn’t disagree. “And a change of pace. Not having to work everything around council today has been a bloody Lightsend.”

Varian wondered what was keeping her, but the box of sheaths he found sitting on the bedside made his other eyebrow join the one already raised. “…It seems you’ve got plans tonight Sweetheart.”

Val swallowed, finally coming to the doorframe and steadying herself with both palms. “Plans you’ve been hinting at since we stepped aboard ship. Don’t play coy with me now Varian, or I’ll look a right idiot.”

He faced her with a witty retort on his tongue, but it died as soon as he finally saw what the ‘surprise’ he’d been teased with for a week entailed.

“You don’t like it.”

Varian stood, mashing his lips together to moisten them. “I absolutely _love it.” _

He held her shoulders, running his palms down the delicate lace of the robe covering barely anything of her front. “You look _exquisite_.”

He let a dopey smile crack his weathered features. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

Val looked sheepish, looking down at her bare feet. “I just thought I’d make a little effort, since you were right, this is the first night we’ve had in a while…”

Varian took her hands, bringing them to his lips and planting the most gentle of kisses on her knuckles. “Well now I just feel spoilt.”

Val put her arms around his neck, pulling him down with the barest of effort and feeling his palm press into her back, deepening their kiss before it’d really even started. Varian’s face relaxed, and already deep groans were vibrating his chest, making her own tingle in the most pleasant of ways.

He let out a grunt as she pulled his ponytail a little too hard, lifting his head and using a palm to lean against the wall above her.

“Light damn it, how do you do this to me so easily?”

Val shrugged innocently, raking her fingertips down his chest and managing to somehow keep her pattern going with his squirms. “Maybe I should make you wait more often? It seems to do the trick.”

A growl erupted from his throat and he leant in, almost touching the tip of his nose to hers. “That’s not funny.”

She was getting more confident with every second they stood here, he could tell from the smirk that appeared on her face. “I think it’s hilarious.”

She wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to notice the hand running it’s way up her thigh and under her robe, but if she did, she wasn’t about to call him out on it, rather she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for the kiss she’d been looking forward to all day.

“You’ve got that smell about you.”

She had to laugh, leaning her head back so he could plant his rough, sloppy kisses down her throat. “I suppose that’s a compliment?”

A firm and quick squeeze to her backside cut her off. “You know which one I mean.”

Val still had a grin on her face as he nuzzled her neck. “’the smell of hard work’?”

She could swear he growled, lifting her leg so she could put it around his and give him more space to press himself to her, making her whole body shiver. “That’s the one. I swear, you need to get rid of that perfume, it makes you smell like a powder puff.”

Val’s eyelids started fluttering at every nip and kiss, made worse by his hips crushing themselves against hers. “You don’t half come out with some shit Varian.”

She gently pushed him back to save her lungs from being squashed, ducking under his arm and giving him a chance to catch his breath. “Bed or floor?”

Varian grimaced as soon as she said it. “Bed. I dread to think what stone will do to your scars.”

She appreciated it, pulling the two blankets back and leaning back against the pillows. He kept his movements slow, perching himself next to her and brushing his lips against her skin, curling calloused fingers around the delicate lace of the robe and pulling it down.

She knew what was coming but that didn’t stop the sharp inhale once he’d latched on to her breast, sucking at her like a man desperate for water.

He could feel her belly contracting with her heavy pants, a sure sign that she was getting as much pleasure out of this as he was.

Since Anduin had been born they’d taken it upon themselves to practice quieter love making, so while it meant that there was a slight awkwardness to it all, it also made sure that no little boys would wander in.

The fingers of one hand walked down her middle and two of them brushed her folds, stiffening her thighs and making her curl into herself as she bit her knuckle to stop crying out.

His mouth left a red ring on her breast but he was sure she wouldn’t mind, putting his forehead on hers and sinking the same two fingers in deep, hissing when her nails pierced his bicep. “Teasing…cunt…”

Varian pecked her forehead just to make it worse, appreciating how her backside lifted to allow him further access. “This was never going to be a long bout, Val, I’m merely savouring it.”

She narrowed her eyes with her fingers scrabbling downwards and all but ripping the ties to his trousers open.

A long, rumbling groan pushed itself from the deepest part of his chest and out of his mouth the second her palm curled around his cock, with a thumb circling his head and making it near on impossible to concentrate on what he was doing.

She cupped his cheek with her spare hand and brought him down for another lip swelling kiss, feeling her thighs start to quiver and her walls tighten, a sensation that was only made worse because of how long it had been.

His wrist was starting to hurt from how her legs were squeezing it but he carried on until her back arched and her arm fell slack over her eyes, showing him her parted lips and letting him hear the tiny sighs falling from them.

He merely pressed his fingertips to her walls until she’d opened her legs again, gently pulling them out and wiping them on his thigh.

“Better?” Val took a few deep breaths, taking her arm away and managing a sloppy smile. “That is in no way the same when I do it, I swear to the Light.” Varian lifted her hip and bent to it, feeling her light scratches on the back of his neck. “I’m utterly flattered, Sweetheart.”

He hooked her leg over his shoulder a little too well, bringing her sex back to his mouth when the initial flick of his tongue made her jerk away without meaning to. “Fucking _hell_…”

He couldn’t stop his chuckle, tickling her with his breath and almost earning a kick in the head had she not been too wrapped up in not screaming the place down.

A few more sucks and licks made it hard for him to even contemplate not having her anymore, so he disengaged and took the sheath she’d already gotten ready, tying it on and jutting himself into her.

With every nudge of his head into her soft walls her belly contracted more until he was snugly inside her, all but flopping forward and looping his arms around her at the same moment she did the same to him.

He planted a soft kiss on her temple, slowly thrusting until she relaxed and started moving with him, sighing happily into his ear and burying her face in his shoulder, telling him that she trusted him completely, which was all he ever wanted.


	36. Only one man and all of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

Their first week in Ironforge had flown by, fast enough to make Varian wonder if he should’ve extended their stay before even coming.

Every day was packed with things that needed doing or a new activity they’d suddenly thought of, and while it was all incredibly exhausting, he had to admit, it was probably the most fun they’d had in a long while.

Merely being able to spend his days and nights with both Val and Anduin was enough for Varian to call the trip a success, and although he would never admit it, he would be sad to go home so soon.

To wake up like he did the first morning of their second week and find Val lying next to him was blissful to say the least, and although she hated him doing it, all he could do was merely lay there and watch her.

He absolutely hated that having her share a bed with him was considered a rarity nowadays, but after their conversation the night they’d arrived he hadn’t pushed changing that as he had before.

The confirmation that he wasn’t going to make a complete imbecile of himself come the proposal had put him in a permanent good humour, and he simply didn’t want to ruin it with more arguments.

Though he had to wonder how the hells she slept through the noise of the smiths outside. There had been a permanent ringing in his skull since they’d arrived and he was sure that it was because of the forge workers.

He pushed himself up onto both elbows, yawning widely enough to make his eyes shut and blinking hard to get the blurriness from his less than optimal vision.

_Eyes _ _ and _ _ ears going. Light damn it, you’re already falling apart, Varian. _

He could swear his back popped just to mock him as he sat up, but he ignored it, wincing at the cold stone under his feet and glaring at the frost salts sitting in the fireplace like they’d personally affronted him.

He poured himself a water, glancing at the desk and having to chuckle at how it was covered with sheets of parchment from the night before.

It was all notes that Val had taken from her tuition, one that Magni had arranged almost immediately and she’d thrown herself into.

It was only because they planned to go to Kharanos to help with the rebuild there that she wasn’t expected at the forge today, but Varian knew she wouldn’t mind missing one lesson.

He picked up a sheet, cocking an eyebrow at how she was intending to make herself a new war hammer from scratch, which he wasn’t sure she’d manage in a week, but he had enough faith in her to know she’d damn well try.

She was as stubborn as he was, so no doubt she’d stay up all hours if she had to, despite how much he would tell her he disapproved.

He put it back down, not even attempting to understand what any of her scribbles meant, hearing her stir behind him. She whined in annoyance, pulling the blankets over her shoulder and curling up.

“Get your arse back in here, it’s bleedin’ freezing.”

Varian snorted, taking another soothing gulp of water. “We’re next to a searing river of lava, how the hells are you cold?”

She slipped a hand from under the blankets and waved it at him. “I mean it, I’m practically frostbitten. Come and feel!”

Varian smiled, putting his cup down but not leaving his spot. “I’m not falling for your trap that easily woman. If you get me back in that bed I have the distinct feeling I’m not leaving it again.”

He could swear her eyebrows _waggled_ at him.“And that’s such a bad thing? You were eager enough for an early night last night.”

Varian was glad she wasn’t looking at him simply so she couldn’t see the smirk on his face. “Oh well, when you put it like that, budge over.”

He had a strange fascination with watching Val wake up properly; the way her hair tumbled absolutely everywhere when she eventually rose was enough to make a comfortable warmth start to pool in the pit of his stomach.

It was made worse when she got onto her knees and stretched, tossing said locks back and giving him a sleepy grin.

“Want a napkin for your chin?”

Varian hadn’t been aware that he’d been staring, but her tease made him jerk back to attention. “It’s too early for your cheek, woman.”

She held her arms out, making it rather hard to resist her invitation and making his legs move of what felt like their own accord. He flopped onto his back, putting his head on her bare thighs and kissing her wrist when her arms went around his neck.

“See, now that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Varian chuckled, bending a leg so his ankle didn’t knock against the gold rimmed stone of the bed.

“Inviting a tired man back to bed with a beautiful woman isn’t exactly the most arduous of tasks, Val.”

She pinched the end of his nose, running her fingers through his loose hair and threatening to put him straight back to sleep. “You just don’t want to admit that you were so easily tempted.”

Varian scoffed, linking his fingers on his stomach. “I refute every word you just said.”

She bent down to peck his forehead, tickling his nose with her hair and making him need to rub it with the back of his hand. “Mornin’.”

He closed his eyes, fairly confident that they wouldn’t stay that way. “Morning Sweetheart.”

Her small but calloused fingertips twisted around the ends of his mane, probably knotting it beyond imagining, but he would deal with that later, right now it felt too amazing to cease. “I take it our schedule is packed again today?”

Varian nodded, feeling another yawn push its way up his throat. “It is. We’ll be going to Kharanos after breakfast to help with reconstruction of the distillery. There’s not much that needs doing, but they need all the help they can get.”

Val snorted, taking her fingers away and tracing patterns on his chest instead. “And I suppose that means you’ll be staying for a tasting session afterwards?”

Varian chuckled, opening one eye. “I may have a snifter or two before we come back.”

His other eye opened and a smirk broke onto his face. “Don’t make it sound like you won’t be right there clinking tankards with me.”

He could swear her face actually turned a shade of green. “Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think my liver could take another drop of alcohol for as long as I live. You’d have to have a priest waiting by the door.”

Surprisingly she yawned first, stretching her back out again and gently sliding his head from her legs. “Besides, I have a horrible feeling I’ll be the one helping you stagger back.”

He scoffed, looping an arm around her middle when she turned to leave the bed and pulling her back until she was lying next to him, planting a kiss on the back of her head. “Excuse me, I’ve always managed to get home by myself no matter how drunk I am.”

Val held on to his arm, making no attempt to leave his embrace. “Funny, I remember having to make sure you didn’t fall into the canals once or twice in our lifetime.”

Varian huffed. “You and your slanderous lies woman.”

Val awkwardly turned over, using his chest to prop hers so she could gently kiss the underside of his jaw, making contented growls vibrate his thick neck. Her nose wrinkled and she leant up, scratching his chin. “You need a shave.”

Varian ran a hand down his face, feeling the prickles she was on about. “A beard is the sign of a relaxed man.”

Val rolled onto her stomach, pulling the brown whiskers. “It’s the sign of a lazy man.”

Varian waved a hand, once again closing his eyes without really meaning to. “Sticks and stones Sweetheart.”

He sighed from deep within his chest. “But before you start berating me Val, when was the last time I just…_stopped?” _

His eyes opened again and he craned his neck up. “Hells, when was the last time _either of us_ did?”

Val put her chin on her hand and wrinkled her brow as she tried to recall that very thing. “That’s a very good point. I can’t remember the last day off Harry gave me.”

Varian didn’t mean to look smug yet here he was. “And I can’t remember when I had more than an hour to actually _play_ with my son. I’ve seen more of Anduin in this week alone than I have for most of his damn life.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “And while I absolutely hate myself for that fact, I can’t deny that I’ve been shown it’s possible to take a break every once in a while.”

Val’s eyebrow started to rise. “You’re thinking of making this a regular occurrence?”

Varian pulled a face. “I wouldn’t go that far. No, I’m just toying around with the idea of taking a small reprieve every now and then…”

He glared as a loud clang from outside cut him off, dropping his head back down. “Somewhere a bit damn quieter.”

She leant over him for another kiss, keeping her head above his. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

He patted her backside, swinging himself up and rolling his shoulders once he was sitting at the end of the bed. “I don’t think you’ll like my next one though.”

Val wrinkled her nose. “Does it involve getting out of bed?”

Varian gave her a look of utter remorse. “It does I’m afraid. Anduin will probably be up soon if he isn’t already, and I want to wait at least another year before he bursts in on us sitting here naked as we came.”

Val grimaced, drumming her chin. “I suppose. But maybe it’ll make him never do it again.”

Varian patted her backside, sitting up and rolling his shoulders. “I’d rather not subject my son to the trauma of it, thank you.”

He stood again, helping her up and pecking her cheek. “You can even have the hot water first.”

Val gasped with a grin, putting her hand on her chest. “Really? Varian Wrynn, you spoil me.”

Varian only just managed to not roll his eyes, pushing her towards the washroom. “Get in there, you little Pixie.”

Val’s brows drew in as she hung on the doorframe. “What’s the point if we’re only going to get sweaty?”

Varian’s face straightened. “Val, we’ll be out in knee deep snow and practically freezing temperatures, it’ll be a miracle if we’ll even feel our fingers by the time we’re done. Now no more arguments, get in there and get warm, you’ll thank me for it later.”

She figured he knew the climate of Dun Morogh better than her from his many trips here, so merely clucked her tongue and ducked into the washroom, bringing a smile to Varian’s face as he heard the shower start up soon after.

“Is Anduin coming with us to Kharanos?”

His smile faded as quickly as it had come. “I’d rather he didn’t, but somehow I foresee being overruled on the idea.”

Val merely stuck her washcloth under the water, not wanting to go through the annoyance that was drying her hair. “It’ll be a good experience for him.”

Varian huffed, obviously not agreeing. “Until he has a brick fall on him or he runs off before any of us can stop him.”

Val fought not to roll her eyes at what was simply protective parenting from the king. “Varian, what are the chances of either of those scenarios playing out? Jon and Varro will be with us to keep an eye on him, that _is_ their job.”

She had to laugh, squeezing the flannel out. “And do you really see _Anduin_ running off when he’ll be surrounded by the ‘bad snow’?”

Varian hated that she was probably right, but hated even more that he was laughing at something his son seemed genuinely terrified of. “He’s getting better Val, don’t mock him so.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Varian, he still screams whenever some of it touches his boot.”

Varian shrugged, inspecting his face in the mirror and debating whether to shave or not now she’d brought the subject up. “And _you_ still scream when there’s a tiny spider ten foot away, but I don’t sit here making fun of you.”

He heard an angry huff even over the rush of water. “Yes you do! Every single bleedin’ time!”

Varian had to bite a knuckle to stop himself laughing and incurring further wrath. “You’re a woman who’s faced Orcs twice her size, but a small bug is enough to make you wail like a banshee! Tell me how that makes sense!”

She shuddered at even the thought of the things. “It just does! I’d rather face an Orc any day of the week.”

Her face dropped. “And from the lack of contact from Terenas, it looks like I might be doing exactly that.”

Varian hated that they were even talking about this. “Thank you for bringing my good mood to a grinding halt, Sweetheart.”

There was a beat of silence, with the only noise being the ferocious thud of water hitting stone. “One of us had to bring it up, Varian. You can’t just tell me the Horde are on the move then not say anything else about it.”

Varian put his clothes on the bed, trying not to snap at her when really, her fears were quite valid. “I can’t say anymore about it Val, because I don’t _know_ anything. It’s like you said, I’ve heard damn all from either Terenas or Arthas, so what exactly can I do? Send a troop I don’t have up there for no reason?”

Val turned the water off, wrapping the towel around herself and putting her robe over it. “No, but at least try and prod Terenas into actually remembering that he has allies he needs to keep in the loop.”

Varian gave her a look of pure indignation. “You honestly think I haven’t done that?”

Val shrugged, opening the wardrobe and getting a shirt out. “I wouldn’t know Varian. You don’t tell me anything.”

He beckoned her to him with two bent fingers, curling his hand around her shoulder and kissing the crown of her head. “I can’t magic information out of thin air Val. When I know something, I promise you will as well.”

Val pinched his pectoral, still looking rather petulant. “Just when we think everything’s calmed down.”

Varian merely held her tighter. “Oh come now Val, we all knew those internment camps were a wretched idea from the start. It was only a matter of time before they bit Terenas in the arse.”

One more squeeze and she was strangely feeling less anxious. “Don’t worry about the Horde just yet. They’ve made no move, so neither will we. We have other things to focus our attention on.”

Val still wasn’t completely contented, and really, he couldn’t blame her, but he was determined to turn her mind away from something so uncertain for the time being.

“Make sure to pack your tools up to take with us, I have a funny feeling you’ll need them.”

That brought a smile to her face, which gave him leave to let go of her and slowly unwrap the towel from around her torso with the intent of using it himself. “My new ones you mean?”

Varian shook his head, chuckling at her pout. “No, they’re for Winter Veil and no earlier, you know that. The ones you have now will suffice for the time being.”

Val scrunched her noise in annoyance when he kissed her cheek, slinging the towel over the armchair and pulling his shorts off. “They’re pretty much fucked Varian and you know it.”

Varian waved a hand, knowing the trick she was trying to pull and having absolutely none of it. “Your attempts to sway me won’t work woman. Now hurry up and get dressed.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Val had to admit, any chance to see the landscapes of Dun Morogh was one she’d always enjoy, and the ram-pulled wagon ride to Kharanos gave her just that. She thanked Varian for letting her down, grinning as Anduin jumped into his father’s arms after and glared down at the snow covered ground.

“Anduin, you promised if we brought you that you’d try with the snow.”

Anduin clung to him a bit more before realising that Val wasn’t on his side, in fact she wasn’t even looking at him, she was too busy pulling her tool-bag from the wagon.

The boy’s fingers relaxed and Varian put him down, trying not to sigh at how Anduin backed into his legs and started to shake. “It’s only water, son.”

Anduin tapped a foot in front of him, finally taking a proper step. “Cold water?”

Val fixed the cap sitting on his head, bumping his chin. “Exactly, it’s just cold water.”

Varian beckoned Jon and Varro over once they’d dismounted, clapping Anduin’s little shoulder.

“Make sure the snow doesn’t devour my son while we work, and that’s an order.”

The two guards expertly suppressed their laughs, each taking one of Anduin’s hands. “Understood, Your Majesty. We’ll melt the stuff if we have to.”

Val bent to kiss Anduin’s cheek, poking the end of his nose. “Be good, alright? We shouldn’t be here too long.”

Anduin was merely glad to be outside, the both of them could see it on his face.

“Yes Mum.”

Varian patted his back and they watched them go, both relieved that he hadn’t scared himself into a complete meltdown. “See, I told you he’d be absolutely fine.”

She nudged him with a smirk. “One day you’ll have some faith in me.”

Varian rolled his eyes, pulling the leather and sheepskin coat he’d put on around him a little more. “I’ll eat my words when we get back to Ironforge without a single tear, and no sooner.”

He put his arm across her back and they started towards the rest of the workers, wondering exactly how they’d be put to use considering that there seemed to be a considerable group gathered already. “King Varian! Lady Glenmore! Pleasure ta see ya!”

Varian took his arm away from Val so she could use her spare hand to shake that of Ragnar Thunderbrew, who clapped arms with Varian, making his whole arm vibrate. “We wouldn’t return to Stormwind with a clean conscience if we didn’t do our part to help out, Ragnar. Point us to work and we’ll see it done.”

Ragnar eyed Val’s toolbag and pointed over to a nearby building. “There’s pipework needin’ layin over there from tha brewery to tha spring. No offence meant Ladyship, but these bricks are a tonne each.”

Val patted Varian’s arm with a grin. “Oh well, that sounds like the perfect job for gorillas like you, love. I’ll see to the pipes.”

Varian narrowed his eyes, bending regardless to kiss her cheek. “I’ll ignore that this time.”

Her grin had that impish element he loved so much to it. “You always ignore it. Go on, I’ll see you soon.”

He squeezed her hand before letting her go, watching as she trudged through the thick snow towards the group attending to the metalworks.“Now’s tha’s a bloody woman, eh Majesty?”

Varian’s head snapped down to the dwarf, and it took everything he had to temper the annoyance bubbling in his chest since he was sure he meant well. “Aye, she is. I’m grateful to have her.”

Val didn’t even need to ask who the foreman was, she could tell from the second she got within earshot. Surprisingly it wasn’t a gnome but rather another human, one with wavy black hair and hardly any meat on his bones.

She cleared her throat and he looked up, yanking the goggles covering bright green eyes up onto his forehead. “Lady Glenmore! Welcome!”

Val’s head tilted in amusement. “You’ve been expecting me?”

The young man clambered down from where he was perched and started towards her, outstretching a hand and clasping hers when she took it. “Well it’s not every day you’re told a member of the nobility will be helping set up a load of pipes. Whitlock Ferris, I somehow got the job of foreman today.”

Val shook his hand one more time but her focus was on his other one; she could swear she’d just seen steam spit from the back of it, and while she’d presumed the black covering it had merely been a glove, it looked to be made of…well, she could only say _metal_.

“Pleasure to meet you. Call me Val, please.”

She couldn’t help herself, dropping his hand and pointing to the other. “Apologies, but I have to ask…”

He followed her gaze and started when he realised what she was on about, laughing in a much lighter tone than she was used to.

“Oh, this old thing? Don’t worry too much about it, it’s just a replacement for parts I didn’t have, that’s all.”

Val held her hands out in silent question and he lay the appendage in it, letting her gently turn it in them. “It’s not too heavy, is it? The design is gnomish, I can tell.”

Whitlock gave her a grin. “It is. I came here with a wooden thing that couldn’t even bend the fingers, and thankfully one of Gelbin’s men was experimenting with mechanical limbs, so I offered myself up.”

She looked thoroughly impressed, gently letting go and falling into step with him. “So you came down here to work?”

Whitlock nodded, brushing some snow from the wool coat he had on, one that she could see a few holes in. “There was nothing in Lordaeron once the war ended, and as my Mother always said, ‘I have itchy hands’. I was so fascinated by the technology of both the Dwarves and Gnomes, and of course we hadn’t been introduced to it until the Horde.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “You were involved with the war?”

Whitlock nodded, lifting the lapel of his coat to reveal the same medal she had sitting back in Stormwind. “Stratholme Pioneer Corps, Mila- Val. It’s how I lost my arm.”

Val winced as he said it. “Axe?”

Whitlock nodded. “Indeed. Little man, big axe, is the long and short of it.”

Val huffed in amusement. “I’ll admit, if I hadn’t had good friends in my troop I would’ve probably gotten myself killed a few times over.”

Whitlock chuckled, stopping at a trunk lying open in the snow and passing her a pair of goggles the same as his. “Least we won though, eh? Makes it all worth it really.”

Val didn’t share every shred of his enthusiasm since she was well aware of the Horde’s recent activities, but she wasn’t about to tell a complete stranger that. “Aye, it does. Now we just have to band together for the clean-up.”

Whitlock pulled his goggles down at the same time she did. “And that’s why we’re here.”

His thick brows drew in. “What did you do before joining the army?”

Val tried not to look smug. “I was a blacksmith for six years, and I’ve kept it up ever since. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

He flashed her another grin, pointing to the bit of piping by his feet. “Well, we somehow have to make all of this lead over there with as little bend as possible. Problem is there’s clay blocking the way, so I’m sorry but a bit of elbow grease will be needed before the easy part.”

Val snorted. “I love that you call the welding the ‘easy part’.”

Whitlock had a sheepish tint to his grin now. “Well it is really, isn’t it? At least to us it is. Do you object to digging?”

Val shook her head, putting her bag down and unclipping the belt to her fur coat. “I’ve been meaning to get back into shape, what better way to do it than manual labour?”

He started to laugh again, passing her a shovel and joining her with his own, giving her a quick run down of where they needed to be. “It’s good of King Varian to come down and help. That’s not something you’d expect of a monarch.”

Val glanced over at the king like his name had triggered something in her head, already finding him getting stuck in and heaving a stone block that was probably twice the size of her head into his large arms like he was picking up a pile of pillows.

“Varian has a knack for breaking expectations. He was never going to come here and merely sit on his arse.” Whitlock’s eyes narrowed as she spoke and she had to wonder whether she’d offended him somehow.

“What?”

Another smirk started to crawl onto his thin face. “Are you Stranglethornian?”

Val let her shoulders drop at the same instance of the shovel, feeling her muscles burn already as she pushed large wads of clay forward. “On a very slight technicality. My Grand-Da moved there when my Papa was small, and my mother was from Booty Bay. How did you guess? Varian always told me that I didn’t really have a strong accent anymore.”

Whitlock’s head tilted. “I won’t lie, it’s the way you said ‘arse’. I remember a few Stranglethornians in my barracks during the war, and it reminded me of them.”

They scooped the clay they’d gathered and threw it behind them into piles already formed from the day’s efforts. “So will you stay in Dun Morogh now? Or are you just here for the rebuild?”

Whitlock flexed his arm before digging again, making more steam hiss its way into the air. “I haven’t any reason to go back to Stratholme now. My sister is still there, but she understands that I couldn’t stay after seeing all the dwarves had to offer.”

Val knew that tone; that was one of passion. “You were an engineer before this, weren’t you?”

Whitlock held his human hand up. “Guilty as charged. How did you know?”

Val shrugged, stabbing the end of her shovel in another spot. “The way you talk about building things is the same way I do when I talk about smithing. Are you trained?”

Whitlock took pause to turn and answer a gnome that called to him, turning back once he’d finished. “Erm…sort of. My father was a clock maker, so I knew all about gears and the primitive ways of mechanics- and I had a few projects laying around that I finally finished when I came here.”

She huffed, putting another pile on the bigger one. “Looks like Ironforge helped both of us regain our passions.”

Whitlock looked sympathetic. “Weren’t feeling the smithing after becoming a civilian again?”

Val was glad someone else understood. “Yes! It felt like I wasn’t really working towards anything, you know? Like there was other things I could’ve been doing.”

He was starting to smirk again. “And then you saw the Great Forge.”

She sighed in defeat, glad she’d taken her coat off since she could feel sweat trickling down her neck already. “And then I saw the Great Forge, and within a day I was asking Magni for private tuition.”

She pointed a finger at him. “I take it you were the same with Tinkertown?”

Whitlock shyly nodded. “That’s how I knew. It’s like you’re seeing it through fresh eyes, isn’t it?”

Val grunted in agreement. “I’m sure that was Varian’s plan all along, and damn it all if it worked perfectly.”

Whitlock laughed, bending to see why his shovel wasn’t cutting through. “Oh I’m sure he meant well. Just be grateful he encourages your passions.”

Val tried to stop the dopey grin creeping onto her face but realised it was futile. “Oh believe me, I am. Though I wish he’d just tell me when he doesn’t understand what I’m telling him instead of nearly short circuiting his brain over it.”

Whitlock snorted, pulling a few stones from the trench. “Oh I know exactly what you’re on about. My sister kept insisting she knew what I was on about, but it was abundantly obvious that she had no idea.”

Val looked back over to the distillery, then back to where her shovel sat. “Why do I feel like we’re going to be here a while?”

Whitlock’s smile held a guilty tint. “Because that’s probably a fair assessment?”

Val dramatised her sigh, glad that she’d at least made a new acquaintance during this whole thing, figuring it may help with what was to apparently be quite the slog.

She was dripping when they eventually broke for lunch, quite astounded that she hadn’t turned the snow she was sitting on into vapour as soon as her backside had touched it.

Apparently Anduin was glad of their momentary break, showing her how brave he was becoming by actually running in the snow and creating little tracks around their group.

She’d introduced Whitlock to him and of course, the lad had taken a shine to him instantly, asking question after question about either his arm, or the little golden owl that hadn’t left the Lordaeronian’s side since they’d sat down.

Val thought she couldn’t be shocked anymore, but the second the little metallic creature started moving by itself and ‘conversing’ with them was enough to render her a little speechless.

She wondered if she should offer the thing a piece from the hunk of bread she’d been given to go with the small bowl of stew, giving Varian a weak smile when he trudged over and flopped backwards straight onto the ground, spreading his arms in the snow. “Alright, Papa?”

The king looked up at Anduin, who was bent over his father’s head with a look of genuine concern. “Aye son, I just need a minute.”

Anduin patted his forehead, putting himself on Val’s lap, which was conveniently seated next to Varian’s shoulder. “Papa nap?”

Varian chuckled, catching his breath. “No, I don’t need a nap.”

Val reached over and pinched Varian’s middle, getting mostly cloth between her finger and thumb. “Papa just needs to work off his comfort belly, that’s all.”

Varian slapped her hand away with a look of pure annoyance. “If I have one, it’s your damn fault for requesting so many roast dinners.”

Val kicked him instead, dipping her bread in the thick gravy and passing it to Anduin. “Sunday roasts are an old tradition Varian, the Light pretty much dictates it.”

Whitlock’s brows drew in. “I’m more than sure it doesn’t, Val.”

Varian felt awful about not even realising the engineer had been there, sitting up and brushing himself down, holding a hand out, not being able to help his stare as Whitlock used his metal hand to shake back. “Apologies, I don’t believe we’ve met yet?”

Whitlock shook his head, taking his hand back. “Whitlock Ferris, Your Majesty, deputy foreman.”

Varian gave him a respectful nod, inclining his head towards Val afterwards. “I hope she’s actually been doing some work and not playing around?”

That earned him another kick, this time to his shoulder. “Shut up Varian! I’ve been working my arse off, thank you! Tell him, Whit.”

Whitlock started, eyeing Varian carefully since really….the monarch was twice his size. “She’s been a real asset, Your Majesty.”

Varian crossed his legs, happily accepting the spare bowl that Val had saved for him. “I’m merely teasing and she knows that.”

He pointed his spoon at the boy. “It’s refreshing to see a fellow human here. I’ll admit I was feeling rather out of place. What brings you here?”

Whitlock gave him the same explanation he had Val, and she had to titter at the grimace creeping its way onto Varian’s face. “Fantastic, more jargon for her to blind me with.”

Val flashed him a Cheshire Cat grin. “We’ll write a dictionary for you, Varian.”

There were a few beats of comfortable silence as they all dug in to their meals, excluding Anduin, who had already finished his and was crouched in front of the little owl he’d become rather fond of in the past ten minutes. “Where do you hail from?”

Whitlock had a proud smile on his face. “Stratholme, Your Majesty.”

Varian slowly nodded as he stirred his stew. “A fine city. I’ve spent a night or two in the inns there, and they’ve always impressed me with their hospitality.”

Val couldn’t help her snort. “Trust you to know somewhere purely because of its watering holes, Varian.”

He gave her a playful sneer. “Says the woman who can name every drink in existence.”

Whitlock merely sat and watched them go back and forth with small chuckles bubbling at his lips. “So is this what being a couple is like? Sniping at each other and meaning them in the nicest way possible?”

Val nodded with the widest of smiles, putting her empty bowl on the ground next to her. “I take it that means there’s no ‘Mrs.Ferris?”

Whitlock’s pale cheeks went an interesting shade of pink. “No, no there’s not.”

Varian cocked an eyebrow at his partner. “Val, don’t pry.”

Whitlock raised his hand. “No, no, it’s fine, it’s just…I have as little knowledge about women as a pig would on how to climb a tree.”

Val still had a grin on her face. “That’s alright, Varian’s the same and we’ve been courting for years.”

Varian scooped up the snow next to him and threw it straight at her, skimming the top of her head as she ducked. “I swear, how I put up with you is a miracle in itself.”

Val stuck her tongue out at him, raking snow from the roots of her hair. “It’s because I’m bloody fantastic, that’s why.”

Varian’s retort was stemmed by a dull thud and a loud crying, making both Varian and Val quickly turn to find Anduin pushing himself from the ground with tears staining his cheeks and a call for his father leaving his down turned mouth.

The King was well aware how potentially ridiculous he looked but he sprung to his feet and rushed over, lifting the boy by the armpits so he was standing upright. “What happened, son?”

Anduin swallowed hard, tapping his knee and showing Varian how his breeches were torn and there was a small smear of blood on them. “Fell down.”

Val sat down and brought Anduin with her so his father could properly inspect the wound, finding it not to be as awful as the boy was making it seem. “It’s merely a graze, son, I’m sure there’s no reason to amputate just yet.”

He bumped Anduin’s chin with a knuckle. “Mum and I will take you back to our quarters and get you cleaned up.”

Val kissed the side of Anduin’s head with a warm smile. “And if you’re good and brave, a hot chocolate as well, how’s that sound?”

Anduin nodded, letting Varian wipe his eyes with the cuff of his tunic. “There now, see, it’s not worth all this fuss.”

He stood, scooping the Prince up and giving Val a look of remorse. “Apologies- I know I told you we’d be here all day…”

Val waved a hand, picking Anduin’s cap from the ground. “I’d be angrier if you didn’t focus on your son, Varian, so don’t worry about it at all. Let me get my tools and say goodbye then I’ll be all yours.”

Varian nodded once. “I’ll inform Ragnar of our departure in case he wonders where the hells we are.”

Val kissed Anduin’s cheek, separating from them once again and giving Whitlock a smile. “I think that was our cue to make a move.”

Whitlock held a hand out and she helped him up, brushing some snow from her own backside at the same time that he did it to himself. “Is he alright?”

Val nodded with certainty, kicking the snow away and making a beeline for the pipes they’d been working so painstakingly on. “He’ll be fine, it looks alot worse than it is.”

Her smile widened. “A few cuddles and he’ll be right as rain.”

Whitlock bent to help her gather her tools up, letting her close the bronze clasp on the leather bag and passing her coat to her, taking the bag while she slipped it on and tied the belt. “Well, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you regardless Val. I hope I see you again before you leave.”

Val seemed enthusiastic about the idea. “Sounds grand. Come up to Ironforge and we’ll go for drinks.”

Whitlock had to snicker, folding his arms. “And what was that you were just chiding the king about?”

Val took her bag and patted his shoulder. “Ah, but it’s different when I do it.”

Whitlock snorted. “Of course it is. See you soon Val.”

She waved at him over her shoulder, meeting Varian and a still sniffling Anduin by the same cart that had brought them here.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“OW! Sting, Mum!”

Val gave Anduin the best look of sympathy she could, dumping the cotton ball soaked in antiseptic with the other two in the bowl sitting on the floor next to her. “I know it does mate, but it’ll make sure no bad things get into your leg and make you sick.”

Anduin instead searched for rescue from Varian, who had just come back with the hot chocolates they’d promised, closing the door with his elbow. “Papa! Mum ouch!”

Varian was sure that his chuckle wouldn’t be appreciated but that didn’t stop him doing it. “Well if someone hadn’t been running around like a lunatic, then their knee wouldn’t have dirt and crap in it, would it?”

Anduin scarcely pouted, and apparently this was one of those rare times. “And-e-win playing.”

He looked down at his leg as Val dabbed it with a dry washcloth and reached down for a small roll of bandage. “Can still play?”

Val nodded, cutting off the tiny amount she needed. “Of course you can, like your father said, it’s just a graze, Little Lion. Nothing to write home about.”

Her brows drew in. “Speaking of which…Varian, did you tell my Grammy to come to Stormwind early?”

Varian nearly inhaled his coffee, (he’d never been a fan of hot chocolate), barely managing not to. “N-no, why?”

Val’s lips pursed and she nudged her head to the chest of drawers, which had an open missive lying on them. “She’s written me to tell me not to panic when I get back and find the house lit up.”

Varian managed to regain his wits, taking a more tentative sip this time around. “Well you know how much of a stickler for organisation Minnie is, maybe she wanted to make sure they were there before the winter set in.”

Val pulled a face, clearly thinking it over as she tied Anduin’s bandage and rolled down the leg of his fresh pair of trousers. “Why do I have the distinct feeling that I won’t have any clue as to where my things are when I get back?”

Varian chuckled, glad that she didn’t have the glint of suspicion in her eye anymore. “Because it’s almost a certainty?”

He bent to her ear, kissing her cheek. “It wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t live there.”

The teasing tone to his voice told her that he wasn’t starting another debate over it, and he earned a playful shove to his still whiskered chin for it.

He had decided against shaving for the time being, not having the energy for it and finding himself growing used to it already, and from what he could gather, so she was she. “I will admit, I was hoping for a few more days of quiet.”

She gave Anduin his chocolate and set him up with the jigsaw he’d started earlier, leaning into Varian’s arms when she felt them go around her. “Can I tempt you to a morning in bed tomorrow?”

Varian kissed just underneath her ear, grinning into her skin. “While that does sound utterly inviting Sweetheart, do you really think the little monster sitting by the fire will let us?”

He planted another kiss in the same spot. “ Especially now he’s conquered the evil of the snow?”

He gently swayed with her, watching his son play so nicely and thanking the Light for such a temperate child. “I received a rather intriguing nugget of information today.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “About the Horde?”

Varian shook his head. “No, no, nothing to do with the Horde. I got talking with the dwarves we were working with, and one of them told me of a rather…special phenomena that takes place at Shimmer Ridge of a night. And apparently it’s the most beautiful thing you’ll ever see in your life.”

Val felt a smile stretching across her cheeks. “And you’re thinking of taking us?”

His low ‘mhm’ warmed her shoulder. “I thought it’d be a nice end to our trip, what say you?”

Val nodded, reaching up to pinch his cheek. “You’re a big, soppy romantic at heart, aren’t you? People don’t give you enough credit.”

Varian huffed, pecking her palm. “Don’t you go around telling everybody.”

Val took his hands away, taking her hot chocolate and feeling it warm her throat. “You have my word.”

Her eyebrow rose in amusement. “Are we allowed to know what this ‘phenomena’ is?”

Varian wagged a finger at her. “Not in the slightest. I plan on keeping at least one surprise in my lifetime.”

He gave Anduin a quick tickle, sitting behind him and helping with the puzzle. “Fancy a bit of camping with your old man, Anduin?”

The Prince’s head tilted. “What campin’?” Varian realised then that Anduin hadn’t ever _been_ camping before, so it only made sense that he wasn’t as enthusiastic as Varian had expected him to be.

“It’s where we sleep outside and enjoy getting back to nature.”

Val made a positive noise of agreement, wiping chocolate foam from her mouth. “I think you’ll really enjoy it, Little Lion.”

Anduin leant back so he could look up at Varian. “Sleep on floor?”

Varian shook his head, pushing the one piece he’d been able to place so far down. “No, we sleep in bedrolls, in a large tent. So we won’t get cold.”

Anduin was warming to the idea, Val could see it on his face. “Fun?”

Varian nodded this time. “Oh yes, they’re alot of fun. I did it alot with your Grandfather when I was your age and they’re some of the best times we had.”

He gave him a small smile, kissing his head. “I can guarantee you’ll enjoy it, son.”

Val planted herself next to them, intent on finishing the puzzle before dinnertime. “Looks like we’ve planned the next week to the hilt, then.”

Varian chuckled, putting a hand on the small of her back. “It seems so!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

Their ‘surprise’ came around rather quicker than Val had anticipated, and the last evening of their trip was upon them before she even knew it.

She had to admit she was looking forward to sleeping in a tent that wasn’t nestled in a barracks, and to just spend some time outdoors and enjoy Dun Morogh properly was rather exciting.

She was waiting for Varian to return from making the last minute arrangements for their trip, trying to see herself properly in the dimly lit room.

She would’ve turned the lamps up were it not for the snoring toddler curled up on their bed, but she figured Anduin would want to stay up as late as possible tonight, so an after dinner nap was allowed this once.

It gave her a chance to enjoy a few quiet moments before they returned to Stormwind and she was surrounded by nothing but noise.

She loved her family dearly, and to know they were there already was enough to put a smile on her face, but at the same time, she’d have to say goodbye to any peace for the next few weeks.

She pressed a finger to her lips when she heard the door open, glad that Varian seemed to understand why she was doing it and catching the thing before it slammed shut, closing it with a softened thud instead.

He all but crept in, furrowing his brow in confusion before letting it relax when he found Anduin to be the source of the silence. “How long has he been out for the count?”

Val’s nose wrinkled and she gave him a small smile. “About half an hour. I think it might be a saving grace later on.”

Varian kissed her temple, bringing her to him with one arm.

“You’re a bloody angel with him, you know that, woman?”

Val leant into his chest, feeling the warmth that came from traversing Ironforge. “You always say that, and I never believe you.”

Varian’s face hardened. “You should though Val. I wouldn’t trust anyone else on this earth with him and you know that, surely that counts for something?”

Val still wasn’t convinced, and he seriously doubted she ever would be; having been denied the chance to become a mother herself and only being seen as ‘the nursemaid’ to a boy she loved as if he _were_ her own by the unsavoury side of his Court would do that to the strongest of people, he supposed.

“Is everything ready your end?”

Varian appreciated that she clearly wanted the subject dropped and would grant her that kindness, remembering to whisper before he nodded. “Aye, we just have to turn up and hope I’ve timed this correctly.”

Val’s eyebrow rose, but there was a cheerful smile on her face. “I’m itching to know what you’ve got planned.”

Varian kissed her nose, letting her go so he could attempt to change clothes quietly. “Well thankfully I won’t have to bite my tongue for much longer. I just pray I don’t disappoint after days of expectation.”

She took a pair of stockings from her trunk, gently sitting on the end of the bed. “Oh I doubt that’ll be the case. I think Anduin’s just excited to try something new.”

Varian pulled the thick vest she’d lain out for him down, picking up his shirt. “It’ll be hard to drag him away tomorrow, you know that, don’t you?” V

al reluctantly nodded, rolling the black wool up one leg. “Oh I’m almost certain of it. But he’ll soon calm down, he always does.”

She turned to look a the boy with a bigger smile. “Especially when he realises we weren’t lying and Grammy is indeed at my house.”

Varian chuckled, surprising himself when he didn’t even begin to stare as she took her robe off and put her own vest on. “At least he has a grandparent, I suppose. Children need someone to go to who aren’t just their parents.”

Val made a noise of agreement, tugging the sleeves of the green tunic she put over her vest and thanking him for passing her quilted jerkin to her. She was sure there would be a roaring fire tonight so didn’t want to bundle up too much….despite his many protests.

“Either way, he’ll soon get over it.”

He straightened the collar of his own tunic, grimacing at the long johns lying underneath his trousers. “I’ll be bloody glad when we can get away with less than five layers, I’ll admit that much.”

Val couldn’t help her quiet snort at his grumbles, finding her gloves and wiggling her fingers once they were on. “Providing we don’t get back and find Stormwind under ten foot of snow.”

Varian huffed, feeling ridiculous as he snapped the undergarment over his backside. “Oh that would be just our damn luck, wouldn’t it?”

Val looped her scarf around her neck and tucked it into her jerkin. “Don’t say it like that. It’s lovely seeing Stormwind covered in it.”

Varian’s leather gloves went up to his elbow, making him need to pull them up to make them sit properly. “Not when half the roofs in the city still have holes in them, Sweetheart. I don’t want my people struck down with pneumonia on top of everything.”

He sat down to put his boots on, reaching out and gently rocking Anduin’s back with a palm. “Anduin. Son, it’s time to wake up.”

The Prince screwed his face up and stretched himself out, turning onto his back and keeping his eyes shut. “Anduin, come, it’s time for your surprise, we can’t be late for it.”

Val bit her bottom lip, buttoning the straps of her cloak to the waistband of her breeches. “I think we might just have to get him dressed and carry him.”

Varian had amusement written all over his face. “I think you might be right. He’s worse than you for getting up, it seems.”

Val matched the volume of his speech now Anduin was in the throes of waking, taking the other leg when Varian held up Anduin’s left one and both taking his slippers off.

“Not a chance, he definitely takes after his father. I think I’d have more luck teaching a rhino to dance than I do rousing your lazy arse.”

Varian shimmied a stirring Anduin’s breeches off so Val could put some woollens on the boy, and finally a cerulean eye started to open. “Mornin’.”

Varian gave his son the warmest of smiles, helping him sit up and taking his nightshirt off. “It’s not morning, Anduin, it’s night-time. Remember, we had dinner before you went to sleep?”

Anduin’s brow furrowed but he eventually nodded. “Mashed tatoes.”

Val passed Anduin’s clothes to Varian, brightening the lamps now the lad was awake. “Ask him whether he’s brushed his teeth, and he’ll sit there thinking about it for hours. Ask him what he ate earlier and he’ll tell you every ingredient.”

She bent to kiss Varian’s cheek. “Don’t ever let me hear you say that he’s nothing like you.”

Varian sneered at her, buttoning Anduin’s tailcoat. “How the hells I put up with you is beyond fathoming, woman.”

Val poured herself a water, taking a good sip with a grin. “Because you love me, that’s why.”

Varian couldn’t stop his grin, letting Anduin put his own boots on. “Damn it, foiled once again.”

Anduin was starting to regain his wits, holding his hands out and splaying his fingers for his gloves. “Where we goin, Papa?”

Varian figured a titbit of information wasn’t that high a travesty, manoeuvring his son’s digits. “Down to Shimmer Ridge, Lad. You remember the large hill we saw on the way to Kharanos?”

He nodded, but Varian was sure that he didn’t really understand what he was on about. “What’s so special about Shimmer Ridge?”

Varian patted the underside of Anduin’s foot, taking the boy’s hands, pulling him up and standing himself. “You’re just about to find out.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

Val was nearly asleep by the time Varian’s careful planning bore fruit, but she supposed that hadn’t been helped by the multiple cups of the cider warming over the steady fire sitting in the middle of three tents; one for her, Varian and Anduin, one for Jon and Varro, and a smaller one for Whitlock, whom Varian had invited that afternoon.

Both she and Anduin had been delighted to see him, even more so when it wasn’t in a tavern setting and the engineers quiet voice could actually be heard without him having to practically shout.

She let Varian refill her cup and sit himself next to her, watching Anduin eagerly looking through the spyglass Whitlock had brought, excitedly chirping about every star the Lordaeronian was pointing out. “We can never be acquainted with someone ‘normal’, can we?”

Val’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Would you really want to be?”

Varian took her cup so she could light her cigarillo, taking a sip of it himself. “Not a chance. I have to put up with the blandest people on Azeroth everyday. If it means Anduin doesn’t have to suffer the same, I’d let you introduce us to a sea nymph at this point.”

Val chuckled, swapping with him and trying not to laugh harder at how small the cigarillo looked in his large fingers. “I love how you just assume that I know one.”

The corner’s of Varian’s lips curled upwards. “There’s absolutely no telling with you and you know that.”

He took a long drag, sighing it into the air. “If I could make it so, I’d extend our stay here.”

Val let another gulp of cider warm her throat. “You know we can’t take the piss, Varian. You have a kingdom to look after.”

She elbowed him in the side. “And do you really want your council in charge longer than they need to be?”

He huffed, swapping with her again. “Since when have you been the sensible one?”

Val grinned, tapping her ash off. “I’ve always been the sensible one, you just don’t understand my methods.”

Her brow furrowed as she looked up at the inky sky. “So what’s this big surprise you were talking about?”

Varian gave her a large smile, pointing at the same spot she was staring at. “Just keep watching, and should everything go as I wished it to, you’ll see why we’re here.”

She was sure she already could, squinting at the green halo of light rising like a inflated rainbow to the west.

“The green thing?”

Varian started laughing. “Yes, the green thing, and trust me, I know it doesn’t look much now, but give it time.”

Anduin ducked under Whitlock’s arm and scurried over, plonking himself on Varian’s lap and nearly covering his father in hot cider had it not been for Val deftly taking it from him. “I saw Big spoon!”

Whitlock’s laugh was lighter than any man’s Val had ever heard as he sat across from them. Varro and Jon had taken the chance to get a few hours sleep in before the night watch, so his laughter was heard more with just the four of them.

“He means the ‘Big dipper’. Quite the little astronomer, is the prince.”

Varian grimaced, clearly not as thrilled as perhaps Val and Whitlock were. “Oh Light, not that hogwash. As if his head wasn’t filled with enough nonsense already.”

Whitlock didn’t look too shocked at his dismissal of the subject. “Not your cup of tea, Your Majesty?”

Varian scoffed, pulling Anduin’s cloak around him more. “I don’t hold with practices of fortune tellers and charleton-” His face dropped. “- that’s not the one we’re talking about, is it?”

Val’s snort told him he was correct. “It’s an easy mistake to make.”

Varian waved a hand, still keeping his face straight. “Either way it’s fantastical codswallop. Why spend your life studying the stars when there’s plenty to do down here on Azeroth?”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “You’re telling me you’ve _never_ wanted to see what’s up there?”

Varian shook his head. “Not one bit.”

Whitlock started to snicker. “Well you know what the dwarves always say. ‘keep your feet on the ground’.”

Varian managed a chuckle at the atrocious accent Whitlock attempted, but he couldn’t fault the logic in the saying. “And damn right too.”

Anduin had apparently heard enough, lying on Varian’s lap like a small puppy looking for it’s master’s attention. “Go home tomorrow, Papa?”

Varian leant back on both hands, glancing over at the same green ribbon Val had found, glad to see it getting bigger with each passing minute, just as he had been told it would. “Yes son, go home tomorrow.”

Anduin looked as disheartened as Val felt. “Don’t want to.”

There was a quiet titter from the adults, with Varian lifting the boy’s chin and smiling encouragingly. “We have to go back to Stormwind at some point, Lad. But there will always be another chance to visit, I promise you.”

Anduin pointed to Val. “Mum house?”

Val ran a hand up and down his back. “Yes, I’ll be going back to my house, but you’ll be coming nearly every day, just as you have been.”

Whitlock’s brows snapped down. “Wait…you two don’t live together?”

Val groaned as Varian chuckled, leaning back on her hands and letting her head flop in the same directions. “Oh don’t you fucking start!”

Whitlock looked even more confused. “What? What did I say?”

Varian let Anduin run over to the spyglass again, watching the green ring start to become infused with different colours. “Val and I have an arrangement.”

Val’s head lolled straight again. “I have a house down in the Trade District. I’m reluctant to fritter my days away in the Keep while it’s still half built.”

She jabbed a thumb at Varian with a smirk. “Plus it means I don’t have to put up with his snoring of a nighttime.”

His eyes narrowed and all it did was make her sputter. “Where we dwell doesn’t change how we feel about each other, and while it is…_unconventional_, it’s what Val wanted to do, so I had to respect it.”

Whitlock seemed to accept it rather easily, crossing one spindly leg over the other. “I suppose there’s less chance of the ‘magic’ fading away.”

Varian had a hint of offence in his eye, and Val was rather wary of it. “We’ve been together nearly ten years, there’s no chance whatsoever of the ‘magic fading away’.”

Val elbowed him, trying to break the sheet of tension that was threatening to cover them. “I’m sure there’ll be some things that I’ll want to kill you over when the time comes Varian, don’t flatter yourself.”

Thankfully Anduin came to the rescue, calling Whitlock over and giving them a private moment again. “Varian, that was a little harsh.”

Varian clearly didn’t agree. “I hate that people still presume we’re only just Courting.”

Val put her head on his shoulder. “Varian, you just said that the way we’re doing things is unconventional, people aren’t going to guess right straight away. Don’t let it vex you so.”

She looked up with a large smile, finally seeing why he’d brought them up here.

Ribbons of light stretched across the sky in beautiful hues of red, blue and pink, making her smile turn a little dopey at the sight of it. “Well, thank the Light they actually appeared tonight, otherwise I would’ve looked rather stupid.”

Val stood, not answering him for a minute because she was simply too enthralled to even try. “We don’t have anything like this in Stormwind.”

Varian’s hands enveloped her shoulders and she felt his chuckle a fraction of a second before hearing it. “Which is precisely why I risked freezing my backside off to bring you up here. Though I’ll admit, when I was told about the ‘Lights’, I wasn’t quite expecting something of this magnitude.”

Val managed to tear her eyes away from them enough to look at him. “They’re absolutely beautiful.”

Varian kissed her forehead, putting his arm around her shoulders instead. “And I hate to sound the hopeless romantic, but this won’t be the last day of fun we have, I promise you.”

He swallowed, wondering if he was putting his foot in it but finding the courage to say it anyway. “In fact, I have a day for us planned when we get back to Stormwind.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “The three of us?”

To her surprise, he shook his head. “No, just us. I thought I’d take you to see that ballet you like, and quite frankly, I don’t think Anduin would sit through it.”

The suspicion on her face was clear as day, but it melted into a smile and she merely leant into him. “I look forward to it.”


	37. Recall your pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It would be the evening before Winter Veil Eve when they eventually got back to Stormwind, and with winter well and truly established, it was pitch black by the time the _Wolf_ docked in the now functional harbour. Varian went down the gangplank first with a half asleep Anduin in his arms, smiling at Val as she followed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to the Keep tonight?”

Val shook her head, patting his arm and falling into step with him. “No, I need to get home Varian, I’ve been wearing the same clothes for two days, and I’m sure Grammy wants to see me.”

The Black Rose was docked by the next pier, they could see it before they’d even stopped themselves, and from the lack of noise coming from it, she could guess where the crew were.

“I’m sure she can wait another night.”

She knew he was being purposely petulant, so didn’t chide him for it, but she did give him a pointed look, which only made him chuckle in return. “I’ve just spent three whole weeks with you Varian, don’t be greedy.”

He huffed, making sure Anduin was still awake so he wouldn’t have to leave poor Johanna with the task of undressing a sleeping toddler, it would be like giving her a lit stick of dynamite and telling her to silence it without putting it out. “I’ll be as greedy as I want when it comes to having the woman I love with me.”

Val pulled up the collar of her coat, watching her step since it seemed to have snowed lately, leaving a sheet of frost on the stairway leading from the harbour. “Varian.”

He rolled his eyes, hearing her tone. “Alright fine, I’ll leave it, but that doesn’t mean in any way that I’m happy about it.”

She lightly elbowed him, strangely glad to be back in familiar territory no matter how much she had loved Ironforge. “I’ll take that. What time will you be over tomorrow?”

Varian had to think about that for a second; he needed time to scrub himself up and make sure everything was in place, and rolling out of his pit half an hour before he left wasn’t going to cut it.

“About eleven? The show starts at twelve so we can have breakfast together than go.”

She stopped, knowing they had reached the point of the city where it would make more sense to separate, despite Varian’s many protests about walking her to her door. She stood on her toes, giving him a kiss that he considered far too brief. “Good deal. I’ll see you then.”

He still looked like he wanted to argue with her but knew better, bringing Anduin’s head up so he could see her. “Anduin, Mum’s going home.”

Anduin looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open so Val knew to make this quick. She kissed his forehead, squeezing the hand that caught her fingers. “Sleep tight Little Lion.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed. “See Mum tomorrow?”

Val kissed his hand this time, still gushing at how little it was after all the time she’d known him. “Yes darling, see Mum tomorrow.”

That brought a smile to his face. “Then night night Mum.”

Varian chuckled, bending to kiss her once more before turning on his heel. “See you tomorrow love.”

She waved him off, waiting for Varro to catch up and putting her hands in her pockets. “Thank the Light, no more fucking snow.”

Val kicked a pile of slush with a grin. “Oh come now, you make it sound like you didn’t have any fun at all.”

Varro took his scarf off, winding it around a hand. “I think you and I have very different ideas of what’s considered ‘fun’. Standing next to a blazing hot forge then going out into waist deep snow is __not__ mine.”

The blonde looked behind him to make sure Varian wasn’t within earshot, bending down to her. “So, did you find out what the big secret was?”

Val nodded, only egging him on. “Well, go on then, what was it?”

Val shook her head. “You’ll know when it happens, there’s no point in me telling you.”

He groaned, throwing his head back. “You’re such a bitch.”

She kicked his shin, finding it highly amusing how much her guard was interested in her love life.

“Got everything done for Winter Veil?”

Val nodded, seeing that there was at least __someone__ in the house and they weren’t all at the tavern since the candles were lighting up the windows.

“I actually managed to get it all sorted before I left, which is an amazing feat for me.” She poked his side. “Including your present.”

Varro’s eyebrow rose. “Mine? But you’re my employer, you don’t need to get anything for me.”

Val shook her head. “No, Varian’s your employer, I’m your mate.”

Varro couldn’t resist making fun of the faint Stranglethornian twang on the word ‘mate’ that she had. “Oh, I’m your __mate,__ am I?__” __

_ _

She narrowed her eyes. “Shut up or I’ll return your present.”

Varro’s laugh only made her more giddy and she didn’t know why. She put her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels, piquing his interest. “Don’t suppose you want to go to the Nag’s Head for a cheeky one?”

Varro’s brows drew down. “Wouldn’t you want to see the others?”

Val pointed to the dark windows on the second floor, where a music box could be heard through the open pane. “That tells me the children are asleep, and __that__ tells me that Cillian’s not here. The Rose is in dock but empty, the house probably only has my Grammy in it and she won’t be up long…So it only makes sense.”

Varro pulled a face, offering her his arm. “Well, you’ve convinced me. Come, first rounds on me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nag’s Head was always considered quite a refined establishment compared to some of the taverns Val had found herself in over the years, but tonight all she could hear were jovial voices, loud music and the sound of many tankards being used and re used.

She inhaled the smell of cooked meat and tobacco, glad that Mickey had rejected the idea to ban it from the place as she weaved in and out of the many tables dotted around the place.

She got to the bar, intent on getting at least one drink in before she subjected herself to the rather ‘boisterous’ nature of the Black Rose’s crew, and apparently Varro felt the same.

“Something’s got you giggling Val, what’s occurring?”

She should’ve known that someone who’d known her as long as Mickey would notice her dopey smile within a millisecond. “Nothing, just had a good week, that’s all.”

Mickey pulled a face, giving Varro his change after taking his drink order. “Oh? Done anything nice then?”

Val shrugged, trying not to meet his eye. “We went for a bit of a family break…it was nice, getting away with everything.”

Mickey shared the same look of teasing disgust with Varro, who was two seconds away from retching. “Ah, young love. Don’t it make you sick?”

Varro grunted in agreement, pulling his gloves off and stuffing them in his belt. “Every damn day. You’re lucky, you don’t have to stand there watching them.”

He started laughing at the kick Val landed to his side, turning inward to face her once Mickey went to get their drinks. “Ah, you know I don’t mean it Milady.”

Val grimaced, debating whether the nuts sitting in a bowl next to them were safe to eat or not and deciding against it. “Can we drop the fuckin Milady for tonight please? I’m sick to death of hearing it out of every gob that opens around me.”

She noticed Carson wasn’t working tonight and had to wonder where exactly he was, looking behind her and finding Cillian noticing her as she did the same thing with him.

She gave him a grin, waving over and mouthing ‘I’ll be there in a minute’, getting a thumbs up in response and a flash of his charming smile. “Aw, someone’s grumpy that we’re not in Ironforge anymore.”

She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “No, I’ve come to terms with being thrust back into real life.”

Varro’s brow furrowed a little. “So what’s bothering you then?”

Again, she shook her head. “Nothing, I’m just tired, that’s all.”

She took the spiced, warm red wine Mickey handed her with an appreciative nod, clinking her goblet against Varro’s tankard. “Are you going to Silvermoon for Winter Veil?”

The blonde shrugged, swivelling from his stool and helping her down from hers despite her protestations. “No idea, depends if King Varian wants me with you I suppose.”

Val took a quick swig before traversing the hall towards the group of pirates clearly waiting for her. “I can grant you leave Varro, I don’t need Varian’s permission.”

Varro kept one hand on her shoulder, eyeing those that were doing the same thing to Val and rightfully treating everyone with suspicion, not saying a word until she was within embracing distance of the captain clearly eager to give her one, giving Varro her drink and letting herself be lifted from her feet and squeezed heartily.

She had to hunch at the thumps to her back that she received from the others but eventually they all let her be, with Orazio pulling a discarded stool over for her to perch herself on.

“Glad to have you home Lass! Tell me, how was the fair kingdom of the Dwarves?”

She shifted sideways a little so Varro could squeeze himself in behind her, glad to see that he always had his mind on his duty, even when they were being recreational. “It was absolutely amazing Cil. I swear, I could’ve stayed there alot longer.”

Khurdam chuckled, taking his long pipe from his lips. “I did try an tell ya lassie, once ya get to Dun Morogh, ya never want t’ come back.”

She could feel the smile creeping onto her face with every sip of her drink. “Is right. From the minute we got there I was in my element. Anduin absolutely loved it, you should’ve seen him, we had to practically drag him from the Mystic Ward.”

Lily crossed one leg over the other, nursing quite a large tankard of foam covered beer. “I suppose it was calming for a lad as small as him, with all the lights and everything.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “You’ve been to Ironforge?”

Lily shifted her shoulders with a sly grin. “That’s none of your fecking business.”

Orazio looked behind him as if he were expecting someone. “No Varian?”

Val shook her head, slipping her coat off now she was feeling a little bit warmer. “No, I told him to take Anduin home, the Lad was pretty much asleep when we docked. So you’re stuck with just little old me tonight.”

Titch waved a small hand, using both of them to lift his own tankard afterwards. “You’re allowed one night without him lass, don’t be apologising, so.”

Val started laughing at the same time that Cillian did. “Who said I was apologising? If anything, that’s a credible warning.”

Orazio ran a hand down his mutton chops with a gentle smile, something one wouldn’t expect from a stocky, rough looking man such as him. “It’ll be nice to see little Anduin, Lir only knows Thomas hasn’t shut up about him since we got here.”

Val couldn’t disbelieve it. “We passed the house on the way here, figured it’d be bad form to wake them all up.”

Lil murmured an agreement, staring off into space. “And with Priscilla in the condition she is, I’m sure we’ll get lynched for doing one little thing by Minnie.”

Val’s brows snapped down, even more so at Cillian’s harsh shush that was aimed towards the Kul Tiran.

Something told Val that she shouldn’t ask about it, that all it would do was depress her since she already had a inkling to the subject matter, but here she was doing it anyway.

“What condition?” An awkward silence was her answer and she asked again, louder this time around. “What, fucking, condition?”

Cillian sighed, glaring at Lily and putting a hand on her leg. “Priss is pregnant again Lass. We weren’t going to tell you until she did, but now you know.”

And there was the lump in her throat that Val had been expecting. She put her drink down, pulled her cigarillo case from her coat pocket and fought with the lighter, letting Cillian take it from her and do the job himself.

“Say something Lass.”

Val didn’t until she’d taken a long drag and balanced her hand on her knee. “I’m glad for them. This is what, their fifth?”

Orazio swallowed hard, knowing the hard tone she was using all too well. It was a Glenmore trait, to stay abnormally calm when really they were absolutely exploding on the inside. “Fourth.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “As I said, I’m glad for them.”

She held her goblet up. “Varro, go and get a jug of ale for us, will you?”

The blonde guard wasn’t too on board with the idea. “Are you sure?”

Val narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes I’m bleeding sure, now go on, before I die of thirst.”

Varro took her goblet from her as he passed, with Cillian needing to change the subject as quickly as humanly possible. “So did you stay in just Ironforge, or did you go exploring?”

Val’s face relaxed a little and he knew his diversion had worked. “We didn’t stray too far. A friend we made there had to go to Gnomeregan, so he took Anduin and Jon while Varian and I went out to Kharanos.”

She started laughing, relieving all of those sitting around her. “I don’t think either of us were planning on drinking as much as we did.”

Khurdam’s chortles made Val smile despite her fouled mood. “Ye probably didn’t, but Kharanos beer is as strong as Varian ‘imself!”

Cillian nudged her. “Who was worse, you or him?”

Val snorted, taking another calming drag. “Who’d you think? I’m five foot with a smaller liver, I was tanked before we’d even finished out third round.”

She held her hands up, one below the other. “The tankards were bloody huge! How Dun Morogh isn’t just full of drunks astounds me.”

Khurdam was nearly out of his seat with his laughter. “I warned ya about all this afore ye left lass! You can’t say ah didn’t!”

Varro was glad to see her smiling as he came back, putting a tray with a pitcher and stacked cups on it down on the table sitting in the centre of their little circle.

“Warned you about what?”

Val snickered, pulling the ashtray towards her. “About Varian and I getting a little too merry in Kharanos.”

Varro shook his head with a laugh bubbling at his lips. “I tell you, watching him carry you through the Great Forge whilst trying to keep himself up was probably one of the funniest things I’ve seen in a while.”

Cillian reached into the pocket of his own coat, tipping four small dice onto his palm. “Let’s say we make a night of this eh? Whoever loses the first round gets the next drinks.”

Val started pouring ales for everyone from the pitcher, raising hers and toasting to their health with the rest of them. “Alright, but I’m not planning on staying here too late, I have plans tomorrow.”

Lily took the first go, letting the dice roll across what little of the table was left bare. “With Varian, we presume?”

Val shook her head with a smirk. “No, I figured I might as well see one of my many other lovers, they’ve been neglected of late.”

Titch wound his thin beard round his finger. “I wouldn’t let Varian hear you say that Lass, he’d had a fit.”

Vall shrugged, taking the dice from Cillian after he took his go. “Varian’s not here, and I need a night of fun. Come, let’s see if I can win something.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She had hardly won a thing by the time the tavern closed and she felt the chilly air on her less than cognitive face, yet she still had a smile on it, walking through the quiet Trade District with Cillian, a little jarred by how even the builders had stopped for the night, filling the place with a slightly eerie silence.

“It’s way past our bedtimes.”

She laughed, holding on tighter to Cillian’s arm since it was keeping her relatively upright. “I know, how naughty are we?”

Cillian looked down at her, his lips curling into a smile. “I remember your Da going drinking with mine when we’d visit.”

Val chuckled, watching her breath crystallise in front of her. “And your mother watching me you and Luce, using every curse word she knew when they eventually stumbled back in.”

He sighed, and she knew what he was about to say. “Just us left really, ain’t it?”

She made a face, masking her hurt with bad humour. “That depends on how much you piss Varian off.”

Cillian’s chortle made the mood lighten, but only for a second. “I miss em Val. I know it’s not the done thing anymore, but I really do miss em.”

Val grimaced. “You think I don’t? It’s so disheartening, waking up in practically the same room and not hearing them of a morning. I love who I’m living with now, don’t get me wrong, but every morning I stay in bed with my eyes screwed shut, pretending that I can hear them arguing about the state of the world.”

Cillian unlatched her arm from his and took her hand instead, holding it tightly. “I’m not going to try and tell you to come home with us Lass, I know your place is here…but the offer will always be there, you know that, don’t you?”

He nudged her, giving her the warmest of smiles. “You’re never alone, I hope you know that.”

Val nodded, squeezing his hand and kissing his whiskered cheek. “I know I’m not.”

Cillian knew she wasn’t ready to go home yet and she appreciated him not forcing it, merely wandering through the city. “They would’ve loved Anduin.”

Val made a small noise of agreement. “That’s the understatement of the millennia. Papa would be already be teaching him how to get in all sorts of trouble.”

Cillian grinned, kicking a stone away. “All the way here Harley and Thomas went on about playing with him. I’ll warn you now, some idiot gave Harley a slingshot.”

Val made a face of utter dismay. “Great, I’ll be sure to tell Varian when Anduin inevitably gets hit with it.”

Cillian clucked his tongue, putting his spare hand in his pocket. “Ah, I’m sure they’ll be careful with him. It’s good really, how the three of em have become family despite everything.”

Val smiled, leaning over the bridge and watching the canals, moving back and searching the ground for a stick, much like Cillian was now he had twigged what she was doing. “A prince, a pirate and a pauper…sounds like the beginning to a corny joke.”

They both threw their sticks in, moving to the other side to see which one reappeared first. It had been a game they’d played for years, and it felt nice just having a moment of childish fun. “I think it’s brilliant. It gives the lad a sense of normality that isn’t politics or lessons.”

Val gave him a grin. “Speaking of which, how’s Thomas’ schooling going?”

Cillian’s laugh didn’t fill her with confidence. “Oh, he dropped out, just as we expected him to. Said to me ‘Da, I’ve done two years of this shit, I can write a letter and read the basics, I’m done.’”

Val couldn’t help but look impressed. “It always surprises me how much that boy’s head is screwed on.”

Cillian murmured an agreement, picking up another stick and passing her one, making her wonder where they were all coming from before she saw the tree hanging over the bridge from the other side. “Better than most of us do I reckon.”

Val snickered, dropping her stick at the same time as him. “Now that I won’t argue with.”

Cillian hated to be serious during what was by all accounts a good night but couldn’t help himself; she probably wouldn’t talk about this with anyone else and he needed to know a few things. “Lass?”

Val lent against the stone, rightfully suspicious of his tone. “What is it?”

Cillian twiddled one of his rings, tapping the ruby and grimacing. “Are you ready to marry Varian? Like, __really __ready?”

She folded her arms and her defences went up, it was as if he could see them.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cillian frowned, knowing she’d react like this. “It’ll make you the Queen of Stormwind, that’s a bloody big thing love.”

Val’s bravado wavered, it was more than obvious. “I know it is, but I think I can handle it.”

His eyebrow rose, stretching the two shaved lines that had once held piercings. “Can you? You still have anxiety attacks and night terrors Val.”

She was three seconds away from shutting down completely. This was really not a conversation she wanted to have out in the open like this, much less with someone she knew had a habit of saying the wrong thing.

“That’s not going to affect how I rule Cillian. I’m getting better and so is Varian, we’re helping each other with it and doing well.” She tried to muster a smile for him. “You know me Cil, I’ll adapt, like I always do.”

Cillian didn’t look at all convinced by her shaking voice. “You can tell me if you’re scared love.”

Val looked down and he knew he’d cracked her shell. “I’m terrified Cil. Why do you think I told Varian I wanted to wait? Alright yes, it was for the people, but it was mostly because I have absolutely no idea what the fuck I’m doing, and everyone knows it. Tiffin was born and bred for this shit, I wasn’t, and I’m going to fuck it up some way or another.”

Cillian thankfully knew her well enough not to smother her with a hug like most people would, but a firm hand on her arm told her he was listening, which was all she wanted.

“I’m sure Tiffin didn’t know it all either love. You’ll get used to it all after a while, I can bet money on it.”

Val could feel herself shaking and she didn’t know whether it was from nerves or sadness. “And what if I can’t? What if I just end up embarrassing Varian? I don’t know the workings of a bloody kingdom, I don’t know anything about taxes, or laws, or half the things that man has to deal with every day.”

She sighed, knowing she was overthinking this. “I know I’m being ridiculous and that I probably will end up getting into the swing of things alright, but I can’t help being nervous.”

Cillian crossed over to her, lifting his arm and waiting until she was under it to put it down again. “No ones saying you can’t be lass.”

She huffed, warming the silk of his shirt. “I can’t even curtsy properly.”

Cillian couldn’t help laughing at that one no matter how serious the conversation was turning out to be. “Oh come now lass, that’s hardly the be all and end all of being a queen, is it? No one’s going to care if you can curtsy or not.”

He gave her a squeeze, glad that she had actually opened up instead of closed herself off with what was by all accounts a delicate and touchy subject. “And if they do, you come find old Cil and I’ll make em regret it, understand?”

Val snorted, looking up at him and really hating how she was shorter than absolutely everyone. “You’re not that old Cil.”

He huffed, looking up at the sky. “Older than you though, ain’t I? That practically makes me the wise old git you come to.”

Val was laughing, that was a start. Cillian knew her fears wouldn’t go away easily, but he also knew that she had a plethora of people readying themselves to help her.

As much as he had grumbled about Varian in the past, the king had given him the impression that once Val did indeed become his wife, she would have an equal hand and say in everything, so surely that meant someone was going to teach her.

He would be highly disappointed if Varian left her in the lurch the minute the ring was on her finger and the crown on her head, but he sorely doubted it would come to that scenario.

“What, are you a bloody wizard now?”

Cillian scoffed, letting her go since she started squirming. “If I were a wizard lass, you’d bloody know it by now. I’d be abusing my power by any means necessary.”

Val pushed herself up, sitting on the wall of the bridge and swinging her legs. “Making every woman fall in love with you?”

Cillian gave her a grin. “Oh please love, I do that without magic, how dare you insinuate otherwise.”

She crossed one leg over the other, steadying herself when she started to wobble. “Is Grammy still on at you about settling down?”

Another snort. “Nah, she gave up on that months ago. Finally realised it was a futile endeavour.”

She looked at her lap, not quite sure how to put this. “Do you miss her?”

Cillian’s eyebrow went up. “Miss who?”

Val couldn’t meet his gaze. “Tiffin.”

That’s when he made a small ‘ah’ of realisation. “I do…but lass, you have to realise, that was never going to be a long term thing, and she knew that. So I don’t miss her as heavily as some people think I do, but I do miss her.”

He ran a hand down his face, scratching his chin. “I see her everytime I look at Anduin, so it’s a bit impossible not to really.”

Val hopped down, thanking him for catching her hand and steadying her. “Varian doesn’t know whether it’s a good thing or not.”

Cillian merely shrugged, swinging her arm. “It’s a very good thing, if you ask me. Not many people around here remember Tiffin anymore, it’s nice to be reminded every now and then.”

They heard the cathedral bell signal the hour, looking up at the nearly finished spire and finding that it was alot later than they first thought. “We better get back lass.”

Val murmured an agreement, putting her hands in her pockets. “Are you staying at ours tonight?”

Cillian gave her a small smile. “Aye, but something tells me you’re not.”

Val tapped the side of her nose, kissing his cheek. “Go on, I’ll be back in the morning, so save me some breakfast.”

Cillian was reluctant to let her go by herself but knew better than to attempt an argument over it, rubbing her arm and brushing her down. “Good deal. See you tomorrow lass.”

Val turned the opposite way to him, putting her hands in her pockets and hunching her shoulders against the cold air, glad of the lamplights as she crossed back over to Cathedral Square, stopping at looking up at the building, taking a deep breath and going inside, feeling a strange warmth cover her the minute she crossed the threshold.

She’d only ever really come here for services, like funerals or blessings, but to just sit in one of the pews for a personal reflection was an entirely new experience for her, and she didn’t understand exactly why she was in here, but felt like she needed to be.

She leant back, taking a deep breath and trying to make sense of everything, no matter how hard that was. She had always known that marrying Varian came with strings, titles and responsibilities, but she supposed she had merely pushed it all to the back of her head, blinded by the idea of just being his wife and forgetting what it brought with it.

“Lady Glenmore?” She rose, leaving her pew and bowing her head to Archbishop Benedictus, bending to kiss the signet ring on his left hand, emblazoned with the symbol of the Church of Holy Light.

“Apologies Your Grace, but I needed somewhere quiet.”

As usual, his face was soft and understanding. “I see, is there any way I could help you?”

Val hated being so open , and she didn’t know whether it was because of the building they were in or the older man abusing his powers of the Light, but her tongue became looser before she could stop it. “I don’t think you can unless you have a handbook on how to go from blacksmith to queen in ten easy steps.”

Even his chuckle was thick with compassion, and his arm light around her shoulders as he sat them both down again. “I take it King Varian has declared his intentions then?”

Val plucked at the cuff of her coat, not being able to meet his eye. “Not in so many words, but he’s made it very obvious that it’ll happen soon.”

His hand curled around hers and she could feel every wrinkle on his palm. “And you’re scared about that?”

Val felt confident enough to shake her head this time, finally looking up. “No, that’s not what scares me, I want nothing more than to marry His Majesty, but it’s just….well, I don’t need to tell you how far away from the image of a perfect queen I am, you can just look at me to know that.”

Benedictus patted her hand, looking as empathetic as she expected him to be. He looked tired, making her wonder if she’d woken him up, but the doors to the cathedral had been wide open, so surely she wasn’t intruding?

All the thought did was make her feel more guilty about being here, but if he wanted her to leave, he certainly wasn’t making it obvious. “Is there such a thing as a perfect Queen? Is King Varian considered the perfect King?”

She worried her lip, really thinking about her answer. Of course there were those that had opposed some of Varian's views, particularly on the war and the rebuild, so really, he had a point. “But Queens are meant to be the picture of grace and dignity, and I’m completely void of the first and have barely of the second.”

She took her hand away to run it down her face. “I’ve just spent the whole night in utter sin, and yet people will be expecting me to make decisions that affect their lives.”

Benedictus frowned, seeing the anguish on the young girl’s face. “My Lady, have you spoken to King Varian himself about these troubles of yours?”

Val shook her head and felt horrible for it. “I don’t exactly know how to tell him, if I’m honest. I fear that he’ll just think I’m getting cold feet when really it’s the opposite.”

She sighed, knowing she was merely wasting his time. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

At once he shook his head and she didn’t know whether he was being sincere or not. “Not at all my dear, these are realistic fears to have. Pledging your life to King Varian brings the same commitment as a priest merging with the Light; everything will change in your life, and it’ll be alot to adjust to, but have faith Lady Glenmore, and you __will__ adjust.”

He looked slightly stern for a short minute. “But I advise you to talk with King Varian himself about this; he has gone through similar changes, remember. Being a prince is much different to being a king, as he’s probably realised in these past four years. A relationship cannot hold if one person doesn’t speak to the other of their fears or doubts.”

Val still didn’t look convinced. “I don’t want to embarrass him. A King should be proud of his Queen, and I don’t think he’ll get that with me.”

Again, she got a smile. “Correct me if I’m mistaken Milady, but won’t His Majesty be marrying you for love instead of duty?”

Val’s eyebrow rose at the suspicious simplicity of the question. “Aye, at least that’s the impression I’m getting.”

Even she managed to laugh at the stupid joke, but Benedictus’ was as quiet as hers.

“Then may I suggest something radically unorthodox? Maybe he’s __already__ proud of you. He’s chosen to be with you, and If I’m right, hasn’t told you to change any aspect of yourself?”

Val bit the inside of her cheek. “Not yet he hasn’t, no.”

And with that one little sentence, Benedictus knew exactly what her problem was. “You have very little confidence in yourself, don’t you Milady?”

Val stayed silent but her face said it all.

“Hidden pain is the worst out of the lot, isn’t it?”

She merely looked at him. “Everyone else has so many problems, I fear mine will just be lost in a sea of voices, so I just don’t bother anymore.”

She quietly huffed, putting her hands in her lap. “I compensate by trying to solve everyone else’s little misfortunes and it ends up backfiring every single time.”

His hand felt surprisingly light on her shoulder after being used to large ones pressing down on it all the time. “The doors to this holy house are always open to you my dear, and the sea of voices of which you speak is less than fretful here.”

Val shook her head. “I think the Light wouldn’t want someone like me here. I’ve done so many things to infuriate it over the years I think I’ve been abandoned.”

Benedictus squeezed her shoulder. “I understand you’ve lost your faith, but it can be reclaimed Milady, if you let it.”

She gave him the tiniest of smiles. “I’ll think on it, that’s all I can promise.”

She stood, and Benedictus joined her. “Apologies for the late visit Your Grace.”

He inclined his head, moving to the aisle so she could get out.

“The Light has no concept of time Milady, so neither do I. My final advice would be to not fret so much of things that are not set in stone. Become the Queen you wish to be, not what others wish you to be. Queen Taria came from a background not unlike yours, remember, and is hailed as one of the greatest queens Stormwind has ever been graced with. So bear that in mind next time, and don’t compare yourself to others as much Milady. The people will want to see you, not a carbon copy of those who have come before you.”

Val pulled her coat around her, kissing his hand once again and leaving with a simple ‘thank you Your Grace’.

She still wasn’t going home yet, she needed to be somewhere else tonight, so instead of turning right as she always did, she went left, waving to the children pressed against the window of the orphanage, clearly trying to evade sleep as much as she did when she was that age and succeeding by the looks of it.

They looked thoroughly elated to have been noticed and started waving madly back, making her wonder if this was what Benedictus had been talking about, little gestures that made people realise she did see them, and knew they were there. Maybe that’s all she needed, who knew?

She carried on, smiling to herself as she heard the dock bell starting to toll, telling her not only how early it was, but that the city was starting to get back to normal in terms of its life, which was always reassuring after a time of great change and flux that Val hadn’t been sure she could handle.

She hadn’t been lying when she’d said to Cillian about missing how things were, but knew she’d just end up going mad if she stayed in the past like this. All around her, progress was taking place; even as she crossed the bridge and walked through what would eventually be the Dwarven District, seeing the buildings take shape and smelling the oil of the machines that had been used that day, it was an exciting feeling, looking forward to how Stormwind would eventually look.

Then she got to the Keep and felt apprehension creep up her spine again. She had told him she wasn’t coming tonight, what if Light forbid, he’d taken another bedmate instead, or wasn’t even here himself?

She had to stop and laugh at the sheer absurdity of it, probably looking like a madwoman to the six guards on duty by the gates, who were probably wondering who this random woman was giggling to herself in a clearly drunken stupor until she got closer and one of them recognised her, saluting and bowing his head.

“Lady Glenmore.”

She returned his gesture, musing at how she’d only just gotten used to hearing herself being called that and probably sooner rather than later her title would change once again to something she had never dreamed of.

The Keep was silent bar a few pairs of feet still scuffling around, and Val couldn’t help but feel like she was doing something criminal since every pair of eyes focused on her as she ascended the stairs leading to the residential wing, not even bothering to count the doors anymore since the layout was exactly the same as it had been before the Keep had been destroyed, add that to a sleepy Jon standing outside one of them and she knew exactly where to go.

He looked up at her footsteps, looking as surprised as she was at her sudden appearance. “Milady…we weren’t expecting you.”

She put a finger to her lips and patted his shoulder. “Change of plans Jon. Is Varian in?”

Jon nodded, opening the door for her and giving her a smile. “You know you’re always welcome Val. You don’t have to wait until the middle of the night.”

She appreciated his minuscule whisper even though it was drowned out by Varian’s rumbling snores, adjusting her eyes to the darkness once the door closed behind her and the only light was the moon coming through the curtains.

She knew it was a little strange coming to his room like this, but before she could question herself she was already dumping her coat on the floor and pulling her breeches down, leaving her shirt on and padding across the floor, sliding in beside him and kissing his back seeing as he was lying on his stomach.

He stirred but she didn’t care, she just snuggled down on the pillow next to his and closed her eyes, finally feeling certain about something tonight, that she felt the safest with the man lying next to her.


	38. The happiest time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian could smell cinnamon.

He had no idea why exactly he could smell it, and was dubious that his dreams had just become far too realistic, but it was wafting up his nostrils like a freshly baked cake had just been placed underneath them and he couldn’t ignore the familiar scent.

He brought his hand up to itch his nose since the smell was sudden enough to jar him, becoming even more confused at the small rustle and tiny groan he heard.

His first instinct was defensive, thinking an intruder had gotten in and had struck, but the fact that the weight wasn’t moving and he was still clearly in his bed when he opened his eyes ruined that theory.

Instead he looked to his left and found Val sleeping next to him when really, she shouldn’t have been there. “What the fu-”

looking across the other way he found the sun already up and shining through his curtains, and he honestly had to wonder if he was still dreaming. He laid back, realising that a dream where Val was within arms reach wasn’t the worst thing imaginable and having to chuckle at his panic, slyly pinching his arm and confirming he was indeed in the real world.

He merely laid there and watched her sleep with a totally serene look on her face, and it filled him with guilt at having to reach out and stroke her cheek, smiling at how her closed eyes twitched and her nose wrinkled, but she carried on dreaming.

“Val?” He saw the barest slither of honey irises before she defiantly closed her eyes again. “Come Sweetheart, I need to know you’re real, and I can only do that when you open your eyes.”

She opened one, that was a start, and she looked more confused than anything. “Wha- real? What the hells are you talking about?”

Varian ran his knuckles down her cheek and smiled at her mumbles. “Well, as far as I remember, I went to bed alone last night.”

Then her other eye opened and guilt riddled her face. “Sorry. I just- I didn’t want to be. Alone, that is.”

He couldn’t help the concern pooling in his chest. “Why? Did something happen?”

She shook her head, turning over so she wasn’t on her front anymore but on her side. “No, I just did alot of drinking, then a lot of thinking.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Well that’s never a good combination.”

She made a noise of agreement, pulling the furs up a bit more. “It got bad enough for me to actually ask Benedictus for advice.”

Now Varian was genuinely concerned. As far as he knew, Val had no faith, she’d given it up years ago, so to hear she’d gone to the head of their church was perplexing and slightly worrying. “Advice? About what?”

She sighed, not making his thoughts ease. “About becoming queen when really it’s a terrible idea for all involved.”

Varian propped himself up on an elbow, clenching a fist. “Who said that?”

Val’s face remained blank. “I did, Varian, and it’s true. I have absolutely no idea how to be a queen, hells, I can’t even go to a ball without suffering panic attacks, how the fuck am I supposed to lead an entire kingdom?”

Varian moved her chin so she was looking up at him. “Val, being Queen isn’t about being something you’re not. The people will love you as long as you’re compassionate and responsible, that’s all they want.”

He sighed, taking her hand as she too sat up. “It’s not about whether you can dance, or what you wear, or superficial things that only a handful care about, it’s about what’s in your heart.”

He kissed her hand, keeping it there. “And I know for a fact that they’ll love you, because I love you.”

He gave her a smirk. “And aren’t I the best example of someone who hates anything fake? Surely that convinces you?”

She gave him a tiny smile, shifting her shoulders and not wanting to admit it did a little bit. “And it honestly doesn’t bother you that I have the grace of a donkey, the mouth of a sailor and the temper of a stick of dynamite?”

Varian didn’t mean to laugh, but the image her growing list of flaws conjured in his mind was probably the funniest start to his day he could’ve had. “It’s not funny Varian, I’m being completely serious!”

Varian snorted into the back of his hand, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. “And so am I. Val, practically everyone in Stormwind knows you anyway and so far no one’s said anything. You’ll flourish as a queen, I know it in my heart. You just have to go with the tide and eventually you’ll conquer it.”

She put her head on his shoulder, looking up at him without moving. “I’m sorry I wasn’t as supportive as I could’ve been when you were going through this.”

Varian put his cheek on her head. “That was different Val, I was raised to expect it, you weren’t. Do you really think I haven’t lost sleep over how I’m practically throwing you headfirst into this life without so much as a warning?”

She sighed, putting her hand on his thigh. “Not the best start to the morning, is it?”

Varian smirked down at her. “We could go to bed together this time and wake up in about ten minutes, if that suits you?”

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to smile. “Yeah…sorry about sneaking in.”

Varian couldn’t swallow his chuckle in time. “What time exactly did you come here?”

Val shrugged, hugging her knees. “Must’ve been about two? The tavern was closed, I remember that much.”

Varian nudged her. “You could’ve woken me.”

Now she gave him a hint of a grin. “Now Varian, you know I’d have better luck giving Esme a bath.”

Varian only held her tighter. “I’m not complaining before you start, if anything this was a very pleasant surprise. Though, it does beg the question as to how today will go considering our plan was for me to come to the house at eleven.”

Val stretched her legs out, wriggling her toes. “Well, I could go back now and get ready there?”

Varian shook his head, not eager for her to leave in the slightest. “Stay for breakfast at least. I can easily have a place set for you, and Anduin will be thrilled to see you before we go.”

Val folded her arms. “Don’t use the boy against me.”

Varian snickered, rolling over and crouching on all fours over her, kissing her sleep warmed cheek. “Fine then, I’ll be honest. I want you to stay, just for a little bit.”

Val wrinkled her nose, clearly thinking about it. “Alright, but then I’ll go to the house to get ready. I want to at least attempt to surprise you with my dress.” She grimaced even thinking about it. “Nan said it’s fancy as all hells.”

Varian shrugged as if it were nothing, sitting back and pulling her with him so she ended up straddling his lap. “What we’re doing today doesn’t warrant shirts and breeches, sorry Sweetheart. I’m sure you’ll look absolutely radiant.”

Val played with the hairs on his chest, trying not to smirk. “You’re doing it today aren’t you?”

Varian huffed, hating how obvious he always was. “I am, but I’m not telling you when.”  
His eyebrow rose. “How did you know?”

Val put her arms back around his neck. “It was obvious Varian. Ballet, dinner, dancing.” She kissed his cheek. “I don’t mind though. If anything I think it’s better that I know so we can both get excited.”

Varian made a face of agreement after thinking it over. “I suppose we’re doing this whole proposal lark for other peoples’ benefit really, aren’t we?”

Val nodded, giving him a little smile. “You know I’m going to say yes anyway, so does it really matter when you do it?”

Varian chuckled, bringing her face round to gently kiss her.“No, but at the same time I don’t really want to do it in my nightclothes, I want to make at least some effort. I’ll do it when I originally planned to, and we’ll have the perfect Winter Veil Eve.”

Val grinned, scratching the nape of his neck. “Can I at least see the ring?”

Varian jabbed her side. “Not a chance.”

She put his palm against his, content to just sit here with him. “I keep thinking this is happening too smoothly.”

Varian murmured an agreement, putting his hand under her knees and lifting her, needing to put his robe on since winter was well and truly here. “We’re entitled to a little happiness Val. Stop fretting, nothing’s going to happen.”

Val couldn’t help but feel apprehension; everytime the two of them had been given a smidgen of happiness it had been taken away in the worst kinds of ways, so she was dubious that true contentment was even within their reach. “What if we face opposition?”

Varian tied his belt, kneeling in front of her and kissing her forehead. “Then we’ll face it head on this time and tell them it’s unacceptable. We’ve made so many allowances over the years Val, we can’t do it forever or we’ll never do what we want.”

He kissed the inside of her thigh this time, teasingly pecking her intimates and chuckling at her tensing. “We will get married Val. I mean it this time, and nothing is going to get in our way, understand?”

Val saluted, holding her hands out and letting him pull her up, smiling as her lips found his. “Understood Your Majesty.”

Even her moan was thick with interrupted sleep at how his face pressed into her neck, holding her close and swaying with her. “My queen…my beautiful, gorgeous queen.”

Val felt rather playful, twisting his hair into little curls. “I want a big, sparkly tiara.”

Varian laughed against her skin, lifting one of her legs and putting it around his waist.  
“The biggest, with every jewel you can ask for.”

He knew she didn’t mean a word of it, but it was nice to hear her start to adjust to the idea of being queen when really, he hadn’t prepared her at all for it, and for that he felt absolutely awful. He made a mental note to change that, drawn back into the moment with her little lips barely making an imprint on his thick neck.

“Milk baths every night.”

Varian lifted her other leg, carrying her by her thighs to the washroom. “Gilded chaise carried by six footmen?”

Val grinned, sneaking her tongue between his teeth. “Solid gold, of course. I never want to touch the floor again.”

Varian was laughing heartily, putting her in the empty bath and turning the taps on, noticing what she was wearing. “Val…is that one of mine?”

She tapped her feet as the rub started to fill, not bothering to take the shirt off. “Yours are nicer than mine, and they cover my arse better. Problem?”

Varian sputtered, letting her choose what scent of bubbles she had since he wasn’t as fussed as she was. “Not at all, if anything it’s nice to know where they’re all going.”

He took his robe off now the steam was starting to warm the room, sitting and dangling his legs over, glad that he had only worn shorts the night before so he didn’t have to fuss with undressing. “I could just order you some of your own.”

Val shook her head, really not caring that the linen was becoming sodden, but very much caring about how her cheeks were becoming warmer. “No, I’m fine with yours….they smell like you, it’s strangely comforting.”

Varian knew she was embarrassed by the confession, but all he could do was chuckle. “Oh good, I thought only I was that strange.”

Val’s brows drew in. “Alright, you’ll have to explain that one.” V

arian swung his legs back to shimmy his shorts off before joining her, kissing her little arms as they went around his neck. “Well put it this way; whenever I smell cinnamon now it’s like my ears prick and I just know you’ve been somewhere. Like this morning, it may sound ridiculous, but that’s what alerted me to your presence.”

Val wrinkled her nose like she still couldn’t quite believe him. “You know how I smell?”

Varian kissed her cheeks, finally taking his shirt from her and throwing it to the side of the room, letting her pleasantly warmed belly press against his. “Of course I do, you’ve smelt the same for years. Cinnamon oil strong enough to knock someone who has an aversion to sweets out.”

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “I had to pick a strong one otherwise I’d just smell of soot all the time, and guess what Varian, it still didn’t bloody work.”

He had been trying not to say it to her face since it clearly bothered her, but he had always found the underlying burnt honey smell was a constant presence around her.  
Contrary to what she obviously believed, it had never bothered him in the past, if anything in a strange way he liked that she smelt of hard work, it made her different from the other flower scented women he came into contact with on a daily basis.

“Do I not sound insane, talking about how you smell like this?”

She shook her head, playing with the quickly rising bubbles that now sat on top of the water. “I’m just glad that it proves your nose is still working well enough.”

Varian hadn’t thought about it like that. “That’s a good point.”

She pinched it for good measure, kissing his chin. “I know it is. I’ve actually forgotten how it looked straight now.”

Varian waded past her to turn the taps off before they flooded the place. “I know exactly what you mean, and I will never understand why you prefer a crooked nosed, scarred monster of a man over the young prince you used to have.”

Val took his hand and put it on her back, letting his fingertips travel over the bumps and ridges of her own scars and make her point very clear. “It’s called growing Varian, we were never going to stay the same.”

She grimaced, letting his fingers stay there for once instead of taking them away as was the norm nowadays. “I wouldn’t want to be the way I was when you first proposed anyway, I was such a naive little girl back then.”

Varian told her to close her eyes as he poured a jug of water over her head, moving her wet hair back and wiping her eyes. “It’s been magnificent to watch you grow into your own woman these past few years. I for one couldn’t be prouder of you.”

His frown contradicted his words.“I just hope marrying me won’t be a step back for you.”

Val shook her head before he’d even finished the last word. “It won’t be, but at the same time, don’t expect me not to lay some rules down in the beginning, starting with three ladies and no more. It’s bad enough I have to have them at all, and those three are the only ones I can truly say I like. And I want someone I know as my chamberlain, so promote Lee.”

Varian nodded once. “Done, and done. He’s good at what he does and deserves the praise.”

Val let him put some soap through her hair, telling him that she was still deep in thought. “And I don’t want it to be a big scandal if I choose to use the kitchen or do something for myself, I refuse to be waited on hand and foot to the point where I can’t even go for a piss without someone following me.”

Varian couldn’t resist a chuckle as he scrunched her hair to make sure it was covered. “Light forbid that happens.”

Val glared at him, just as he knew she would. “I mean it Varian. I want it made very clear before we’re married that I will not bend until I’m something I’m not just to please people I don’t care about. On that note, I want one guard as usual, and free roam around the city and surrounding areas as I please. No retinue, no small army stalking me, nothing. It’s bad enough you have that damn boy following me, I can’t have eight people in plate up my arse, I’d end up going insane.”

Varian had no qualms about the SI:7 agent that had been given the task of making sure she didn’t get herself killed, so remained passive. “Fine. But as a compromise I want Varro with you at all times when you’re not in this Keep, understand? Nowhere on your own, and Jon goes with you if you take Anduin out.”

Val was glad that he was even willing to negotiate this, so didn’t push it and nodded. “Thank you for not dismissing me instantly.”

Varian covered the tip of her nose in suds after poking it, letting her rinse herself off and lounging against the side of the bath, relaxing enough to float and putting his elbows on the rim. “You know I’d never do that, but I won’t just let you walk all over my back either, I treasure that we value equal footing when it comes to us.”

Val came up from dunking under, making it rather hard for Varian to keep to his ‘sheaths only’ method of love making, and apparently she noticed, making it worse by putting her arms around his neck. “Just once won’t hurt Varian.”

A sharp dose of fear shot up Varian’s spine and he took her arms away, holding her hands instead. “No Sweetheart, I’m sticking to my guns this time.” His eyes softened and Val couldn’t help but feel guilty for the worry in them. “I can’t risk it Val, please, just let me be protective this once.”

Val pecked him once on his sleep dry lips, thankfully not arguing with him over it. “Alright, just on this one thing though.”

He snorted before he could stop himself, kissing her hips. “Not going to happen. You’re so clumsy I feel it’s my duty to be protective.”

Val stepped out, only realising she hadn’t actually brought clean clothes with her until she put Varian’s towel around her and kicked her breeches from the floor. “Mind if I borrow a shirt?”

She heard his chuckle over the sound of the water draining. “As long as you actually mean ‘borrow’ this time.”

She stuck her tongue out at him once he came back in, ducking into his closet and finding a covered mannequin. “What’s under here?”

Varian had no idea what she meant so he came to the doorway, realising what she was talking about and putting his arms around her middle, carrying her out. “None of your business, that’s what.”

She started grinning, putting her arms over his so he couldn’t release her. “Was it what you’re wearing today?”

Varian clenched his jaw, swinging her around and kissing her neck. “Maybe it was, I’m still not telling you. Go on, get dressed so we can get on with the day.”

She held onto him with one arm, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “Are you as excited as I am that we’re going to be officially engaged by the time we go to bed?”

Varian kissed the side of her head, leaving his lips there. “Enough that I might actually explode. It’s using every bit of strength I have not to do it now.”

Val grinned even more, looking up at him. “Let's do it, it’ll make for a brilliant story tomorrow. ‘So how did you pop the question Varian?’ ‘Oh, you know, we were naked in the middle of winter for no particular reason and just did it after taking a bath, it was romantic as all hells.”

Varian laughed into her shoulder, nipping it just enough to make her close her eyes. “And that is exactly the reason why I’m not doing it now.”

“Then it looks like tonight is shaping up to be rather eventful.”

Varian opened his door, letting her take his arm and share a knowing smile with Jon. “Mornin’ Majesty. Milady.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and he couldn’t help his smirk. “I take it you knew about our late night visitor?”

Jon nodded, folding his arms. “I did Majesty, and thought nothing about letting her right in, I hope that was the right decision?”

Varian knew he was being sarcastic and merely shrugged. “I haven’t decided yet Jon, since letting strange women into my chambers in the middle of the night isn’t something I would expect a guard of your esteem to do.”

Jon stuck a middle finger at him and waved them off, with Val pointing to Anduin’s door. “Shall we wake him ourselves?”

Varian nodded, already opening it and letting her in, with the both of them having to smile at Anduin’s little frame lying horizontally at the top of his bed with his little feet sticking out between the wooden slats of the bed-guard, and Merlin the bear covering his head.

His blanket was practically on the floor and Varian could easily slide Anduin’s large muslin that he never went to sleep without from under the boy, folding it and putting it back in its designated drawer while Val bent by his feet and gently tickled the soles, making Anduin curl up and roll over, opening one eye.

“Hello sleepyhead.”

Anduin pushed himself up and gave her a bleary eyed stare. “…Mum?”

Varian bent behind Val and watched as his son came to the real world. “But Papa said not till tomorrow.”

Val brushed his hair from his face, feeling his cheeks to make sure he was warm enough. “It is tomorrow, Little Lion.”

Anduin sat up, finally realising that Varian was there. “Mornin’ Papa.”

Varian knew his son was a little fragile when he first woke up, so instead of ruffling his hair like he normally would, he settled for stroking his head. “Morning son. We’re sorry to wake you, but Mum’s going home after breakfast.”

Val made a noise of affirmation. “Aye, and I wanted to see you before I did, seeing as we’re out all day.”

All Anduin did was smile, put Merlin in the corner of his bed and scoot to the small opening the bed guard left, feeling for the floor with stretched toes. Once he was down he stretched his arms out, giving Val a wide, toothy smile as Varian swept him up.

“Papa said no mum till lunch!”

Val kissed his hand after catching it mid wave, taking him from Varian while the king opened his curtains and hunted for the robe he could’ve sworn was on the chair last time he saw it, but seemed to have disappeared. “Well Mum decided to come early, surely that’s a good thing?”

Anduin nodded, planting a wet kiss on Val’s cheek. “A very good thing! Mum stay?”

Varian nearly rolled his eyes at the boy’s goldfish-like memory but remembered quickly that all children had it and he himself wasn’t the best example of an impeccable mind, so stopped himself and put Anduin’s pale blue robe on him, tying it enough so little fingers didn’t keep untying it just to annoy him.

“No Anduin, Mum will be going home after breakfast then you’ll be going to her house to stay with Gamma while we go out.”

Anduin looked disheartened all the same. “Mum stay tonight?”

Val returned his kiss with her own, albeit less sloppy, peck on the cheek. “Yes my darling, Mum stay tonight.”

That earned a whoop of joy and the three of them made their way to the dining hall, with Anduin tittering the whole way there. “Harley and Grace at mum house?”

Val nodded for what felt like the millionth time, already noticing the looks she was getting from the staff they were passing, especially from the ones who would have known for a fact that Val hadn’t been here last night. “Yes baby, Harley, Grace, Frankie and Thomas are all at Mum’s house.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he beckoned a clearly waiting Gregor forward. “How are they all fitting in mum’s house, might I ask?”

Val snorted, putting Anduin down. “That’s sort of another reason I came to sleep here last night, my bed was stolen from me. But now I’m back Grammy has assured me that the three of them will fit on the chaise.”

Gregor waited for her to finish before joining their group, opening his binder as usual. “Anything new this morning Gregor, or is it the same old tripe?”

Gregor fought not to laugh and passed a parchment to him. “The latest figures from Mister Vancleef Your Majesty.”

He nodded to Val. “Good morning Milady, I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

Val wasn’t quite sure how to take that and from the angry glance, neither did Varian. “Yes, well, here I am.”

Varian furrowed his brow, passing the parchment back and opening the door for Anduin and Val to go first, sitting down and drumming his fingers. “Every month the number keeps getting higher…where is Vancleef expecting me to get the gold? Out of my arsehole?”

Gregor's lips thinned. “The council are growing as concerned as you are Your Majesty, in fact some of them are calling for new contract negotiations with Mister Vancleef with the choice of a lower fee or dismissal.”

Varian huffed, putting both hands on the table. “With half the city still unfinished? Not a chance. Call a meeting for after New Year, invite Edwin and we can sort this out once and for all.”

Gregor took the momentary distraction of Anduin babbling at Val to bend to the King’s ear. “Everything is in place for today Your Majesty. The band has been arranged for nine o’clock after your dinner.”

Varian appreciated his discretion, and quickly nodded to tell him he’d been acknowledged. “Good, you’re dismissed for the day, leave us.”

Val couldn’t help her smirk as he left and Varian cleared his throat to get his son’s attention. “Anduin, I need to tell you something before someone does, and I think it’s going to make you very happy.”

Val didn’t look as confident as he did. “Are we really telling him now?”

Varian shrugged as if it were nothing. “We both know it’s definitely happening and that you’re saying yes, wouldn’t you rather he hear it from us?”

Anduin was clearly lost, looking at one adult to the other. “Hear what? What And-e-win hear?”

Varian held Val’s gaze in case he’d just overstepped and irked her, but she gave him quite the happy little smile and he felt his whole being relax. “Well, do you remember before we went to Ironforge I told you I was going to ask your mum to marry me?”

Anduin stared at the table for a good minute while he tried to do exactly that. “Erm…oh! Yes!” His face fell. “Papa, you said don’t tell!”

Both of the brunettes chuckled, with Varian affectionately ruffling his son’s hair. “It’s alright son, Mum already guessed.” He beckoned Anduin over, putting him on his lap and letting Val scoot next to them. “Well Anduin, you’ll be pleased to know that Mum said yes to marrying me.”

Anduin started bouncing hard enough to nearly hit his father’s chin. “Really?! She did?!” He turned to Val. “You did?!”

Val couldn’t help but share the boy’s enthusiasm and reached over to tickle his stomach. “Yes Little Lion I did. I take it this pleases you?”

Anduin threw both arms in the air, narrowly missing smacking Varian in the face. “Mama live here now?!”

Varian hated disappointing him but had to tell the lad the truth before he became confused. “Not yet Son, Mum and I have agreed that she’s not living here until we actually marry, remember I told you this?”

Anduin merely shrugged. “Then get married ‘morrow!”

Val took a drink of the tea that had been graciously put in front of her with a grin on her face. “We can’t get married tomorrow Anduin, weddings take a long time to prepare.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed and he looked up at Varian. “How long then?”

The King pulled a face, not knowing himself since his last wedding had been thrown together in a month or so. “I have absolutely no idea son, let’s say…a year maybe?”

He winced at Anduin’s loud, high pitched whine. “A year?! Too long!”

Varian was in a better mood than Val had seen him adopt in a long while, smiling over at her and kissing his son’s head with a low chuckle. “I know it is lad, but I want everything to be perfect for your mum, so it’s just the way it has to be.”

Anduin swung his legs, clearly sifting through the million and one questions he had swimming around in his head.“And And-e-win coming?”

Val look offended by the mere thought of it. “Of course you’re coming Anduin, I couldn’t think of doing it without you!”

Varian gave him a squeeze, letting him down so he could eat the plate of food that had just been put down in his original place.

“Good. And Gamma?”

Val kicked Varian for laughing at the boy’s excitement. “Yes darling, Gamma and the whole family will be there.”

Anduin’s face turned very serious as Val gave him a fork loaded with omelette. “Still secret?”

Varian nodded, much to Val’s surprise. “Only until tomorrow, when your mum and I announce it at the ball.”

That seemed to be alright with the toddler since he merely carried on eating his breakfast, letting Val give Varian a sly grin. “Well, it seems we have the approval of lord of the manor over here.”

Varian took a swig of his coffee before it went cold. “Aye, it would seem so. But let’s be fair Val, his approval was the only one we were actively seeking.”

Val played with Anduin’s hair, thanking the Light that he was growing into a polite, kind young boy. “It was, I’ll happily admit that.”

She finally started eating herself, not really wanting to stop her caresses of Anduin’s wheat coloured waves. “Are you looking forward to seeing your cousins later Anduin?”

The Prince looked at him like he’d just asked if water was wet. “And-e-win see cousins!”

Val poked him in the side, keeping an eye on the time and not really wanting to think about the questions she would be getting upon returning home. “Who d’you think is here?”

  
Anduin tapped his chin with a finger, making a loud ‘hm’ sound even though they’d already had this conversation and Varian knew she was just testing his memory. “Harley.”

Val nodded, cutting some more of his food for him. “That’s right, and who else? If Harley’s here, who else will be?”

Anduin made a noise of realisation. “Oh! Gracey and Frank!”

Varian chuckled as the boy forgot the cousin who he had admitted was his favourite on numerous occasions. “And who else, since Cillian’s here?”

Anduin looked as if he were about to launch himself from his seat and through the ceiling. “Tom?!”

Varian would never have dreamed in a million years that the Prince of Stormwind would be this ecstatic to see a pirate’s son, yet here he was chirping happily to his stepmother about the type of games he’d play when he got to her house, and Varian couldn’t be more pleased with how Anduin was growing up with his feet in both worlds, for it made him more grounded and savvy than probably Varian could ever teach him to be.

It made him think about what Val had said about becoming queen, and he had to laugh quietly to himself, for she was probably the best candidate for the role that there would ever be now, at least in his mind.

Even if he’d never met her before, he would’ve fallen for her, he had decided this long ago, but to think that the woman he absolutely adored would be by his side as they made decisions for his Kingdom, and actually have her voice heard this time instead of ignored was invigoratingly exciting.

She was one of the people, more than he had ever been, as hard as he had tried, so would know more about what they wanted than probably most of his council combined, and the fervent attempts to actually act on her good nature over the years attested to just how much she was planning on being involved, and Varian couldn’t welcome it quicker.

“Papa? Alright?”

Varian snapped from his musings and nodded at his baby boy, waving a hand at their meals. “Yes, Papa’s fine son, just thinking again. Come, eat your breakfast, we have a busy day ahead.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val felt gay as could be, strolling through Stormwind after she eventually left the Keep with a couple of hours spare before Varian would be at the house. 

The city had already woken up, with everyone rushing about to get last minute gifts or squeeze in a few more errands before everything closed for the holiday later on that afternoon, making Val rather glad that she’d done it all before they’d left for Ironforge.

Varian and Anduin’s presents had already been given to Gregor to be placed under the ballroom tree, the house had been decorated…she was sure all she had to do today was ready herself for the theatre later on.

She heard the hum of chatter from the house before she’d even put her key in the lock, a stark contrast to the silence from last night, and it only got louder when she pushed the door open and went inside.

“Auntie Val! You’re back!”

She bent to catch the four children, somehow managing to stay upright when they slammed one by one into her chest. “Yes, I am, just like I said I would be!”

She kissed each of their heads, smelling the sweet soap that they’d all been bathed in and finding it rather comforting.

“I missed you all so much. Did you miss me?”

She got a loud chorus of ‘yes!’ in response, and a throat cleared behind them.

“Alright you lot, let her up before her knees go. Breakfast won’t eat itself, now.”

Val gave Priscilla a large smile, embracing the ebony haired woman and trying not to squeeze so hard. “Cil told me the good news. I’m so happy for you, Priss.”

Unsurprisingly, Priscilla seemed rather shocked. “You are? I thought you’d be pissed off, I won’t lie.”

Val was, but she wasn’t about to ruin someone elses happiness simply because of her own setbacks. “Not at all. It gives me another cousin to spoil, why would I be anything other than ecstatic?”

Priss seemed relieved to hear it, making Val’s lie completely worth it.

“Auntie Val, is Uncle Varian coming later?”

Val nodded, putting the back of her hand on the teapot sitting on the side and finding it still hot. “He is, why?”

Thomas started squirming in his seat, jabbing his eggs with his fork. “Is Anduin coming with him?”

Priscilla cocked an eyebrow. “Tommo, you know Anduin’s spending the day here.”

Val snorted, pouring herself a cup and finding the milk. “I think even Anduin forgot, so it’s not that shocking.”

She looked back at the older boy. “Aye, Anduin is coming with him and staying here while we go to the ballet, so you’ll have all the time in the world with him.”

Harley’s nose scrunched. “And then we’re spending Winter Veil at the Keep?”

Val nodded. “You are, yes.” She noticed his look of disdain. “Does this displease?”

Thomas blurted the real reason for the question before Harley could even open his mouth. “Do we have to go to the ball, Auntie? It’s going to be so boring!”

Val started laughing, sipping her tea and letting it take the chill that the frost covered city had brushed over her away. “Yes, you do. Normally Varian and I wouldn’t put you through it, but it’s a special one tomorrow.”

Frankie’s blonde brows drew in. “Special? Why is it special?”

Realising she’d dumped herself in it, Val swallowed hard. “You know…it’s the first Winter Veil in the Keep, that’s why it’s special.”

That seemed to placate them all, and another quick order from Priscilla to eat their food made their heads turn downward again.

“Are you sure it’s not because Varian will have an _announcement_ to make?”

Val had to find it rather funny how utterly transparent the king was sometimes when really, he’d tried his damnedest to keep this relatively secret. “Aye, he will, but you’re not to be saying a word, understand?”

She seemed surprised at how quickly Val had confirmed her theory instead of argue with it. “Wait, he’s actually _told_ you he’s proposing? Bad form on his part!”

Val shook her head, giving Esme a scratch behind the ears when she climbed onto the counter. “No, I completely guessed from the minute he said he was taking me to the ballet. He’s as obvious as an orc in a gown, and I think he knows it.”

Priscilla just seemed confused now. “Wait, so does he know that you know?”

Val started to chuckle. “Yes, he does. I went to the Keep last night and we had a little ‘chat’ about everything this morning.”

Her smile widened. “Though I kind of forgot to tell him I was there. He got the fright of his bleeding life.”

Priscilla’s sweet laugh sounded like tinkling water, like it always did “You _snuck_ into the Keep?! Sweet Light, Val.”

Val had to put her teacup down to stop herself spitting it everywhere. “Oi, once he got over the initial shock, he was rather happy to see me, thank you!”

Her smile dropped into the smallest of frowns as she looked up at the bedrooms. “Does Grammy know we’re back?”

Priscilla nodded, just as she expected her to. “Aye, but I think she’s angrier at Cillian for letting you wander off than she is at you for doing it, so I wouldn’t worry.”

Val huffed, letting Esme climb into her arms. “It’s not as if I was as plastered as he was, she needs to give me some credit.”

Priscilla bit her bottom lip, taking Grace’s bowl from her when she brought it over and quickly signing ‘thank you’. “That chamberlain of his dropped a package off for you, it’s in your room.”

Val withered, already having an idea of what it was. “I told him no more fucking dresses!”

Priscilla gave her a light nudge in the side. “Val, he’s _proposing_. It’s rather a special occasion, wouldn’t you say? I think that deserves a new dress.”

Val could see her point, but that didn’t make her feel any better about it. “I suppose I could recycle it for tomorrow. That man, I swear to the Light.”

She pulled her cigarillo case out of her pocket, holding it up. “Come keep me company?”

Priscilla of course nodded, taking the blanket from the back of the chaise and instructing the children to behave while she and Val stood outside the front door.

“So go on then, where’s Grammy and who is she terrorising?”

Priss put the blanket around her shoulders, thankfully (at least, for Val it was), hiding the small bump that was already showing underneath her dress. Val was trying her damnedest to not let herself become affected by it all, but it was becoming harder by the minute.

“She said something about buttons for the boy’s outfits, so no doubt she’s sitting there chatting about ‘the good old days’ with Violet.”

Val took her first drag, purposely turning her head away when she blew it back out. “You mock her Priss, but even Varian and I have started doing that of late. Everything seems like it happened years ago.”

She let a smile stretch across her face. “And now it seems history is repeating itself.”

Priss sat on the wall, pulling the blanket around. “Not necessarily. There’s nothing in the way this time.”

She snickered despite knowing she was about to annoy her. “I’d be fecking shocked if his council announced another betrothal at Varian’s age.”

Val’s glare only made her laugh more. “Ah Val, everything will be alright, you’ll see. Varian loves you, and he’s king now, so everything falls to the two of you, and no one else.”

Val slowly exhaled another cloud of smoke, tapping her ash off. “I know it does, and I know I’m being stupid, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious.”

Priss nodded, which meant she understood, which was always helpful in these situations.

Her face suddenly lit up and she started waving, making Val turn and realise Robin was the reason for it. He gave Val a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, doing the same with Priss but catching her lips instead. “So you’re not dead in a ditch then?”

Val chuckled, passing her case to him when he held his hand out. “I swear, I spend one night with the man I love and everyone loses their minds.”

Robin waved a hand, blowing his smoke in the opposite direction from his wife.

“Oh I don’t give a shite what you do, but it’s the wrath of Grammy you’ll have to watch out for. She nearly ripped Cillian a new arsehole this morning.”

Val still had a smile on her face. “So I heard. I’ll apologise to the both of them later, so.”

Priss held his arm with a gleeful grin. “We were right love, Varian _is_ proposing.”

Val nearly dropped her cigarillo when her arms did the same thing. “Priss! Why don’t you fucking shout it from the cathedral tower!”

Priscilla realised her error, putting a hand over her mouth. “Oh shit, sorry!”

Robin snorted, flicking his ash. “Oh come on Val, it was never going to be a surprise. Hells, if anything, I’m _more_ surprised that he hasn’t done it already.”

Val shrugged, not really wanting to discuss this but knowing full well that it’d be unavoidable. “It is what it is. We wanted to make sure the time was right for Anduin, that’s all.”

Robin took another drag. “Does the lad know?”

Val hadn’t thought to ask Varian whether he’d discussed it with Anduin beforehand, so her blank look was rather warranted. “He didn’t say anything about doing so, but maybe that’s where he was trying to keep it hush hush. We all know Anduin’s a blabbermouth.”

Priscilla wedged herself into her husband’s armpit with a dopey smile. “I think the most important question is; will you say yes?”

Val didn’t hesitate to give them what was probably the most confident nod she’d ever given. “Oh definitely. I had my reservations last night about what comes with being Varian’s wife, but I think I can handle it well enough to not worry.”

She threw her cigarillo on the floor, stomping on it with her boot heel. “So I better start getting myself ready before he turns up and finds me half dressed.”


	39. Leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian was sure his son would eventually run out of excitement and energy, but it seemed like that wasn’t on the cards for a good while as they left the Keep, and he had to admit he was getting exhausted just listening to him.

“Frankie and Gracey there? And Tom? And Harley? And Gamma?”

His father’s chuckle held a certain undertone of exasperation since this was probably the fiftieth time the lad had asked him. “Yes son, I’ve already told you that __everyone __is there, you don’t have to keep making sure, I assure you I’m not lying to you.”

Anduin grinned up at him, managing to swing his arm considering his own was barely a twig compared to his Father. “I know, I just want to be doubly sure.”

Varian chuckled, nodding in greeting to those who noticed them and bowed to him, making it abundantly clear that he’d never get his wish of merely going for a walk in peace. “You’ve definitely done that then son. If anything I think you’ve made quadruply sure at this point.”

Anduin’s laugh was like the strongest medicine to Varian sometimes; when he found himself in a rut he could count on the tiny human skipping next to him to bring him at least partially if not all the way out of it. “Quadruply isn’t a word Papa.”

Varian looked down at him with a sly smile on his face, holding on tighter to his mitten covered hand as he slid down a step. It hadn’t snowed as he had expected it to being this close to Winter Veil, but the air had been cold enough to freeze the spray of rain they’d been subjected to, making the ground slicker than he would’ve liked, so he had to watch not only his footing, but his son’s, taking up far too much of his concentration.

“Yes it is Anduin, but I understand why you think it’s not. You’ll be surprised at how many silly words are actually real ones.”

Anduin pushed his cap up from his face, shifting the collar of his cape. “Like…Bandersnatch!”

Varian’s brows snapped down as he started, wondering what the hells his son had been exposed to and getting the complete wrong idea about the words meaning. “Where on Azeroth did you hear a word like that?!”

Anduin looked adorably confused, wondering why his father was suddenly vexed.

“I heard it from Mum, from Alice!”

Varian would never admit out loud that he spent a good half a minute trying to figure out who ‘Alice’ was before grimacing. “You mean that book of hers? The nonsense one?”

Anduin nodded, now wondering why Varian was laughing when less than ten seconds ago he’d been furious. “What’s so funny Papa?”

Varian covered his mouth with the back of his hand to calm himself down, waving the limb after. “Don’t worry about it son. Papa just thought you meant something completely different, that’s all.”

Anduin still looked confused. “But it’s just from Mum’s book, surely you knew that?”

Varian’s mirth turned to sheepishness in a millisecond. “Anduin, you know Papa doesn’t really read anything unless he has to…”

Anduin gave him a tiny smile. “Is that why Wyll does story-time?”

Varian felt his stomach drop and felt incredibly guilty all of a sudden. “Yes…that’s why Wyll does story-time…”

He frowned, squeezing Anduin’s hand. “Would you like it if Papa started doing it?”

Anduin’s face lit up like a Winter Veil tree, and Varian had to tighten his grip as he started bouncing again. “Really?! And-e-win would __love__ that!”

Varian bent to kiss the hand he was holding, steering the boy left so they could take the quickest route to Val’s, looking up at the buildings of Old Town and smiling at how they were indeed reminiscent of the buildings he remembered as a child. “Then I’ll do my best to stick to it, I promise.”

Anduin rarely smirked but this was one of those times. “With voices?”

Varian felt himself wither. “Voices?”

Anduin nodded, waving to everyone he could. “Wyll does voices for all people in And-e-win’s books.”

Varian shoved down any protestations bubbling in his throat, anxious to make his son happy no matter what considering he hadn’t been doing things like story-time when really, that was on the list of the basics when it came to bonding with his child. “All I can promise is that I’ll do my best, if you promise not to make fun when they’re inevitably awful.”

Anduin obviously missed his reluctance and merely grinned more. “Deal.”

Anduin picked up a stick as they got to the bridge from Old Town to the Trade District, letting go of Varian’s hand and stretching up on his toes. “Papa! UP!”

Varian was once again confused as to what exactly his son was doing. “Why do you need to go up?”

Anduin started bouncing, holding his stick up. “Pooh sticks!”

Varian once again felt the colour rush from his face. “Pardon?!”

Anduin’s dry look told Varian that once again he’d gotten the wrong idea, making him mentally note to himself to ask Val while they were at dinner as to what books she’d read and what games she’d taught Anduin so he could brush up on them and not keep looking a fool in front of the boy.

“Pooh sticks, from Pooh Bear! Lift Papa, And-e-win show you!”

As much as Varian felt like playing, they were already cutting it fine on time and Val was expecting him, so reluctantly he took Anduin’s spare hand, giving him a small smile at his confusion as they carried on walking.

“We haven’t the time right now son, but I promise when your mum and I come back later you can show me then, alright?”

As expected, Anduin nodded without a hint of resentment, still clutching his stick and instead waving it like a sword, making Varian smile despite his temporary melancholy at just how many things he wasn’t up to speed on when it came to what his son liked and did on a daily basis.

He knew it was always an inevitability since once again, being King meant he had very little time for…well, __anything__, so obviously bonding with his son to his satisfaction was not on the cards.

In the past ten minutes he’d been very much reminded of just how much time with the lad he’d actually lost, and started to resent Val a little bit for how much __she__ was getting when really it wasn’t her fault.

“Papa alright?”

Varian gave Anduin a small smile. “Aye, I’m fine lad, just thinking again, that’s all.”

Anduin’s grin made his father instantly suspicious. “Thinking about Mum?”

Varian tried to hide his smile but Anduin knew better. “You are! You are!”

Varian shushed him, waving a hand briefly to the crowds gathering to see where exactly their King was going, making him feel rather claustrophobic, but knowing there was nothing to do about it he carried on, merely keeping his head down.

He politely responded to the numerous “Happy Winter Veil, Your Majesty”s that he received, and found his feet moving faster with every single one. “Yes, I am thinking about Mum, there, are you happy now?”

Anduin was distracted by the overly large Winter Veil tree in the centre of the Trade District, dazzled by its many baubles and decorations.

“Anduin?”

Varian took the second his son had taken to stand still to fish his pocket watch out, blanching when he read that it was past ten o’clock already. “Anduin, we’re late, come now.”

He pulled his son’s hand and thankfully got the boy moving again, but his pace was far too slow for the King’s liking, giving him no choice but to scoop Anduin up and put him on his hip, threatening to dirty the navy three piece suit he had on, but he knew Val wouldn’t care.

Anduin ran a finger over the gold filigree that was stitched into the hems and patted his Father’s cheek, earning his attention as they finally got to Val’s street. “Why?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he slowed down, trying to get his thoughts in order before seeing her. “Why what?”

Anduin traced his scars like he’d only just realised they were there. “Why Papa Thinking ‘bout Mum?”

Varian shrugged, squaring his shoulders after. “Because that’s just what you do when you care for someone.”

Anduin unexpectedly threw his arms around his neck, winding Varian a little. “Think about And-e-win?”

Varian pinched his cheek, chuckling as he squirmed. “Of course I do! What kind of question is that?”

Anduin shrugged, beaming when Varian kissed his head. “A ridiculous one, that’s what.” He stopped, taking Anduin’s cap off. “Now, what did I say about today?”

Anduin took a few seconds to think about it, tapping his chin. “Be good for Gamma?”

Varian tried not to chuckle since he was essentially giving him the right answer. “…Yes, but I meant the other thing.”

Anduin made a face of realisation. “Oh! Don’t tell ‘bout wedding!”

Varian nodded, putting him down. “That’s right, not until tomorrow. Now go on, I can see your cousins from here.”

And apparently Anduin could the minute his feet touched the floor since he sped away before Varian’s sentence had even finished, worrying the life out of his father by catching his cloak under his feet and threatening to kiss the floor at some point, making Varian remind himself once again to ask Minnie if she’d shorten the garment to prevent that exact scenario.

“Anduin, slow down!”

His command went unheeded and soon the blonde was being lifted by an overexcited Thomas and swung around like they’d only seen each other yesterday.

Frankie took the opportunity to jump into Varian’s waiting arms and squeal as the King squeezed him, not really believing that the lad was four already when it felt like merely an hour ago that Val was bringing him to the Keep as a newborn to meet the boy.

“Uncle Varian! We thought you weren’t coming!”

Frankie snickered, jumping down and letting Grace have a turn to receive the King’s embrace. “Great Grammy’s not happy that you’re late.”

Varian grimaced, getting his watch out again. “I’m not that la- Ah. Sweet Light, I’m dead, aren’t I?”

Harley picked up the battered football they’d been playing with and rolled it between both palms. “Shall we take a note of your final words Uncle?”

Varian gave them a grin, taking the ball from Harley and nudging his head towards the two coats being used as the goals, planting it on the floor in front of his feet.

“How about ‘ King Varian Wrynn; died shooting the winning goal’?”

He was conscious of not absolutely kicking the thing as hard as he could like he used to with Arthas and Lucian, but even then the leather covered toy made a whistle as it went through the air, landing right in a waiting Thomas’ hands, with the eight year old laughing maniacally as he held it up.

“Not today Majesty!”

“Have a game with us Uncle!”

Varian shook his head. “As inviting as that sounds Harley, I better go and face Mama Minnie’s wrath before she gets __really __furious with me.”

Of course he got the inevitable chorus of “No!” but he merely patted each of their heads, smoothing his hair and suit, squaring his shoulders, taking a long deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Thankfully it wasn’t Minnie who answered but Priscilla, who beamed at him as he came in. “You look absolutely dashing Varian! I like the suit.”

Varian kissed her cheek, pulling back from their embrace and propping the door open after she scolded Frankie for closing it in the first place. “I feel a bit ridiculous actually. It was on Wyll’s insistence that I go all out today.”

Priss folded her skinny arms, still giving him her signature sweet smile. “I think you made the right choice entirely. Erica’s a lucky woman, you’d never see my Robb make an effort like that.”

His lop sided grin almost gave him away. “Yes well, today’s a bit of a special day.”

Priscilla gave him a look that told him she knew already but was letting him play his little game, which he appreciated.

“Is Val ready?” Priss nodded, obviously trying not to laugh. “She was ready at eleven Varian.”

He grimaced, knowing he hadn’t helped his cause despite trying his damnedest to be on time. “How vexed is she?”

Priss chuckled, tightening her ponytail. “She’s not, but Minnie on the other hand is ready to kill you.”

Varian rolled his eyes, making for the stairs. “I thought as much. I’ll face my fate head on then I think.”

Val’s door was closed, but he could hear her laughing through it, which he supposed was a good sign.

He rapped his knuckles on the wood and the laughter ceased, leaving him to patiently wait whilst she presumably preened for what would have probably been the millionth time knowing Val, and it swung open to Minnie’s less than impressed face.

“You’re late.”

Varian looked genuinely apologetic, fiddling with his signet ring to keep his hands from shaking. “I know I am, and I hate to blame my son, but someone didn’t want to wear shoes today, it was a battle I wasn’t anticipating having.”

He heard Val’s chuckle behind Minnie, who patted his shoulder and slid past him, giving them a minute of privacy, which Varian would always be thankful for. “Let me guess, he wanted to wear his slippers?”

Varian snorted, coming in himself and closing the door, taking a breath before he looked at her. “Doesn’t he always? I swear, he takes after you with this whole ‘wanting to be in bed all day’ lark.”

He finally turned and as expected, his chest tightened and his throat ran dry. “I know, I look really stupid.”

Varian completely disagreed, as she had probably expected him to despite her annoyance. The blue-grey tulle of her gown suited her skintone, and the metal silver of the epaulettes draped down her back in the shape of small feathers, making it look like she had a piece of armour over what was considered quite the elegant gown.

“Sweetheart…you look gorgeous, just as I knew you would.”

She snickered, with her smirk drawing his attention to something even more surprising; she had face paint on.

He could probably count on one hand all the times he’d seen her with a full face of paint on, normally she was the same as Priscilla and just coloured her lips, and whilst he felt immense pride at just how beautiful she looked, it meant she had made far too much effort for an idiot like him.

“I feel ridiculous.”

Varian chuckled, going to sweep her hair back but stopping last minute so he didn’t ruin the elegant up-do she had it in, instead curling one of the ringlets her bangs had been put into.

“That’s my line Missy.”

She ran her hands down his jacket, feeling how the silk clung to his large arms afterwards. “You don’t __look__ ridiculous, if that’s any help?”

He knew there was a chance he’d come away with stained lips himself, but that didn’t stop him bending for a kiss he’d been giddy to give her since she left this morning, holding both of her hands and stroking the tops with his thumbs.

“I don’t deserve someone as lovely as you.”

Val rolled her eyes, just as he knew she would. “Nice try Varian, but you’re not getting out of the ballet that easily.”

Varian's childish groan only made her laugh more and stemmed the inevitable ‘ No, you’re good looking’ argument, holding his arm out and letting her take it once they’d left her room, both conscious of how late he was and that they needed to start getting a move on.

“So I take it the suit was Wyll’s idea?”

Varian snorted, letting her down the stairs first. “However did you guess?”

Val shrugged, waiting for him and squeezing his arm once she took it again, waving goodbye to Priscilla and kissing Minnie’s cheek. “Thank you for having Anduin Today Minnie, you have my gratitude.”

Minnie waved a hand, taking the pins she had in her mouth out and stabbing them into the mannequin she was standing in front of. “It’s no bother and you know that, now go! Have fun!”

Val couldn’t stop smiling as Varian held the door for her, kissing each of the children as they bundled the pair and taking his hand, leaning up to peck him on the cheek. “What was that for?”

Val’s smile turned to what seemed like a permanent grin. “No reason.”

Varian nudged her, still hearing his son’s trills behind him even as they went through the tunnel to the canals. “Tell me.”

She shook her head. “No, you’ll think me silly.”

Varian let go of her hand and instead put his arm around her waist, giving her a squeeze and kissing her head. “I can never think you silly Sweetheart, no go on, tell me what’s made you so giddy.”

Val chewed her bottom lip, looking up at him and realising he wasn’t going to let this go. “I’m just very happy right now, that’s all.”

Varian stroked her side with his thumb, keeping a steady pace but still managing to enjoy his time with her. “Good, that’s all I ever want you to be.”

Val felt rather exposed by merely walking with him dressed like this in a city where everyone of course knew who Varian was, and had noticed people start to look already. “I feel like everyone’s just stopped what they’re doing to stare at me.”

Varian gave her another reassuring squeeze, not bothering to even glance at what she was on about.

“And if you say it’s ‘just because I’m so beautiful’, I’m kicking you in the bollocks and going home.”

Varian sputtered, only now noticing she hadn’t brought any sort of cloak, meaning at some point today he’d be giving her his coat. “Duly noted Sweetheart. But I was __actually__ going to say it’s because they know their future queen when they see her.”

He took his arm away, looking rather serious for the occasion. “Have you thought anymore about your feelings on the matter?”

Val nodded, shifting her bare shoulders. “I have, and I actually spoke to Grammy while I was getting ready about it.”

She could see the concern on his face and gave him a sincere smile. “I think it’ll be alot to adjust to, but I’m always up for a challenge.”

Varian stopped her even though they were fighting against time, catching her lips again and putting the tip of his thumb over the bottom one. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I wouldn’t want to push you into something you weren’t ready for just for my selfish desires.”

Val kissed his digit, pulling him forward once more people started to notice them, making a beeline for Old Town. “Well, you can rest easy Varian, I’m absolutely content with the way things are going.”

She grinned up at him, giving him no choice but to return it. “So you’re happy to spend your days with an ass like me?”

She started laughing, just as he had expected her to, punching his shoulder and shaking her head. “I’ll happily admit you’re the biggest ass I’ve met sometimes, but I’m no saint Varian.”

Varian put his hands in his pockets so she could take his arm again. “I know you’re not, but I make awful decisions every day, whereas you have an ounce of com...of common se-” He was laughing before he could even finish the absurd lie, starting her off again.

“Alright, __now __you’re being an ass!”

Varian kissed her again, turning her right and fishing in his pocket for his purse, giving it to the boy on the door to the small theatre that had been erected in Old Town, and watching Val’s brow furrow as he did it. “Varian, the entrance is over there.”

Varian gave her a smirk, bowing his head at the boy and leading her up a flight of stairs. “Yes, and normally I would use it to blend in, but I’m abusing my right as king, just for today.”

Val’s confusion turned to excitement rather quickly. “OH! You mean I’ll actually be watching something without a tall, fat bastard in the way?!”

Varian’s guffaw echoed on the stairwell they were ascending, looking back and making sure they were alone before quickly squeezing her backside, earning a glare but not caring in the slightest. “That’s right Sweetheart, so don’t say I never treat you.”

Val put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, kissing both of his cheeks over and over until Varian took her hands away. “Val…everyone can see us remember?”

The colour drained from her face and she shrunk a little. “Apologies…I’m just happy, that’s all.”

Varian took her hand, stepping through the curtain separating their box from the stairwell to applause that was in no way for the performers, who weren’t even on stage yet. “So I take it this is my first royal engagement?”

Varian gave her a guilty sideways look as the both of them waved, telling the crowd that they appreciated their respect. “Apologies, but it’s just the way it has to be. We can go if you like?”

Val surprised him by shaking her head as the band started to warm up and they sat down in two plush armchairs. “No. It’s all part of being queen, so I may as well run with it.”

Varian leant over, giving her a sweet, slow kiss and not caring this time who saw. “I love you.”

Val brushed back his thick brown locks, quite enjoying how he’d kept his hair down simply because he knew she liked it that way. “I love you too. Now hush, my pet peeve is people talking through shows.”

Varian didn’t speak but quietly chuckled, putting an arm out and letting her snuggle underneath as the torches were extinguished and the curtain went up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait, so she actually told Cillian within five minutes of promising not to? Light, that’s a loose tongue if I ever saw it.”

Val took another sip of her ale, trying not to spray it everywhere with her rather out of character giggles. “It’s ridiculous how quickly she blabbed, though I suppose if anything it tells me not to trust her with big secrets from now on.”

Varian could feel his face aching from how much he had smiled today but for once he didn’t give a fig, leaning back in his seat and patiently waiting for the first course of their dinner to be served, not in any rush at all. “She was just excited Val, you can’t blame her for it.”

Val picked up one of the spoons sitting by her empty place and glided the tip along the table like it was ice skating. “I can’t get that music out of my head.”

Varian couldn’t either, much to his chagrin, but the whimsical tone to her voice as she said it told him that he’d made entirely the right decision in terms of what to do with her today. “I take it that means you enjoyed it?”

Val put her spoon down, putting her chin on the butt of her hand. “Immensely. I might bribe you into taking me again one day.”

Varian chuckled, glad that there were hardly any servants in here so the two could talk freely. “How about you wait until Anduin’s older so __he __can take you?”

Val grinned over at him. “And what makes you think Anduin would enjoy ballets?”

Varian stayed silent but his eyebrow rose, giving her all the answer she needed and letting him hear that genuine little laugh of hers, the one that wasn’t forced, wasn’t tweaked to fit other people’s standards and by all accounts was a little dirty.

She played with the petals of the bouquet in the middle of the table with her tongue poking from between her teeth. “So…who did all this then?”

Varian decided to feign ignorance, shrugging despite the fact that she probably guessed the minute she walked in that he’d had the room specially prepared; there were garlands hanging from every surface, from the fire to the walls decorated with poinsettias and baubles, and a vase of sweet smelling freesias and peonies sat in the centre with silver runners and a pleasant fire burning in the hearth, setting the exact mood that Varian wanted.

The musicians sitting in the corner of the dining hall were probably Nan’s idea, but there was no telling for sure; Wyll had shown his own romantic side since Varian had started plans for tonight, so it could’ve easily been him, either way Varian approved of the decision, since the pleasant, calming music they were playing added to the mood perfectly.

“Just how many people did you rope into this?”

Again, he acted stupid, making her laugh more than she probably should have. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

She rolled her eyes, drumming the table. “I wonder what Anduin’s doing…”

Varian chuckled, folding his arms and finally giving the signal for their food to come with just an incline of his head. “He’s probably having the time of his life and we both know it.”

“Is Grammy bringing him back here later?”

Varian shook his head. “No, we both agreed it would be alot easier if he stayed there tonight, especially considering how excited he was about it, I think all we would get if we took him away is grief.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. “So it’s just us tonight? We’re actually going to wake up tomorrow without a child sticking a body part in our face?”

Varian grinned, knowing exactly what she meant. “I know, it’s a miracle, isn’t it?”

Val put her chin back in her hand, smiling fondly. “Is that how adult we are now, that the thought of having the bed to ourselves to actually __sleep__ in is more exciting than the prospect of having sex in it?”

Varian ran both hands down his face, putting them both on the table afterwards. “I’m afraid so Sweetheart. Can’t you see how much of an old man I’ve suddenly morphed into these past three years? I’m shocked I’m still awake this late.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “Varian, you look the same as you always have.”

He bent his head, lifting the roots of his hair with three fingers. “I’m going grey already Val, in my damn __twenties.__”

Val pushed her chair back, striding over and bending to his head, peering at his roots. “Varian, there’s about three, that’s nothing.”

Varian huffed, leaning back again as she took her seat, letting the kitchen staff put two platters of seafood in the middle of the table and plates of fresh salad in front of them, making Val look giddier than she wanted to.

“It’s like you’ve purposely chosen my favourites.”

Varian plucked a crab leg from the platter nearest to him, snapping it in half and shimmying the meat out. “Quite the coincidence, don’t you think?”

She pulled apart a strip of salmon with a small smile. “You really did plan this to the hilt, didn’t you?”

Varian wiped the corners of his mouth after dipping his morsel in the sauce provided. “I told you I did.”

He sighed, taking a pause before eating anymore. “Val, my last proposal was an impromptu one in the middle of the night in Elwynn forest with no clue what to say and no ring for that matter, it was hardly the most memorable on Azeroth. I…I just wanted to do things properly this time. We’ve been given this chance after telling ourselves it was never to happen, I wanted to start this one off right.”

He supposed that had she been any other woman he’d expect gushing, or weeping, anything to that effect, but as per the usual, she stayed exactly as he wanted her to and threw the shell of her crayfish at him with a grin on her face, laughing harder when he peeled it from his cheek.

“You’ll be pleased to know then that I’m having quite the marvellous time.”

Varian took an oyster this time, not feeling any qualms about the slightly disgusting way they were eaten since he was sitting across from a woman who would eat all twenty at once if she could.

“You know I still treasure the first proposal though. Is that strange, to think of it as a good memory despite what happened afterwards?”

He discarded his shell, taking a glug of ale to take away the gritty after taste. “Not at all, I feel the same way. Even if it does seem like decades ago, it was __us__, it was how we started, that I will never forget.”

Val squeezed a wedge of lemon over the oysters on her platter, sprinkling salt afterwards. “Can I ask you something and have you promise to answer me honestly?”

Varian raised an amused eyebrow. “You know damn well you can.”

This time he ducked to avoid the olive launched at his head. “Please Sweetheart, ask away.”

She took a deep breath, making a tiny pool of concern start to form in his chest. “Did you ever think we would last? When we first started courting, I mean.”

She had the smallest grimace on her face. “It’s no secret that you had other girls before me Varian.”

He thought long and hard about how he would answer what was by all accounts a perfectly innocent question. “I never really felt anything for those girls Val, they were just a means to an end, a way to make sense of the changes I was going through.”

He gave her a reassuring smile. “As for thinking we’d last? Honestly? No, and I was more than sure it’d be my fault in some way or another.”

Val put her goblet down, clearly not hurt, so apparently his route of honesty had worked. “Varian, you need to give yourself more credit sometimes.”

Her sigh had a happy tone to it this time, if that was even possible. “You made me feel so safe and loved, right from the beginning…”

Varian felt his face soften, something that didn’t happen often enough nowadays. “I would sincerely hope that I still do, otherwise I’d be encouraging you to find someone who can.”

Val leant back, putting her cutlery in such a way as to tell the servants she was done, and once Varian nodded in permission, their plates were cleared ready for the main course. “You know you do Varian.”

He reached into the pocket of his coat, pushing the small wooden box towards her. “Then I don’t see any reason to prolong what we both want to happen.”

He took her hand, thankful for his long arms letting him do it since even though they were at the smaller dinner table, there was still a bit of distance between them. Val felt tears start to sting the corners of her eyes and she let go to let him open the box, letting a small gasp escape her lips as she picked up the ring inside.

“Varian…you kept it?”

His stony visage told her that he was fighting to keep his emotions in check. “What did you expect me to do with it? Of course I kept it, you silly thing.”

Val turned her original engagement ring over in her hand, noticing the small changes he had made; The two mermaids moulded either side of the band weren’t holding a pearl anymore in their four tiny hands, but a small sapphire the size of her pinky, aside from that, it was exactly as she remembered it.

Varian took it from her, holding the silver trinket between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing her hand with his other one. “Valerica Glenmore, will you do me the absolute honour of becoming your husband?”

She knew he didn’t expect her to leap to her feet, scream the place down and throw herself at him like some women would; grand spectacles were never their way of doing things, so when she quietly nodded and squeaked out a ‘yes’, he felt no concern over it, slipping the ring on the right finger like he had all those years ago, kissing it once it was snugly in place and getting up with her to share an embrace that was probably far too tight, but either she didn’t think so or was too emotional to tell him since she merely returned it.

“And it will actually happen this time Sweetheart, I swear it.”

His lips came away with a red tinge once their kiss finished, which of course she noticed instantly and tried to scrub off with her thumb. “Sorry, I forgot I had this shit on…”

He caught her hand, kissing her forearm until he reached her elbow. “Sweetheart, it’s fine, don’t fret about little things so much.”

She used her spare hand to wipe her eyes, smiling regardless of what her tears would tell someone who was ignorant to what had just transpired. “Varian, you know that’s all I do.”

Varian was in a giddy enough mood to tease a little, brushing his lips along her jawline instead. “Yes well, my wife shouldn’t be fretting about anything.”

And there was the groan of contentment he expected from her, and the small kiss on his neck where her head was nestled on his shoulder. “Say that again.”

Varian’s lips would barely leave a dent with how gently they were pressed against her forehead but he didn’t care, smiling into her sweet smelling skin. “What, ‘fretting?’”

He knew full well what part she meant but couldn’t resist teasing her, even when she lamely swatted his chest. “No you idiot, ‘wife’.”

She opened her closed eyes. “I know we’ve been calling each other ‘husband’ and ‘wife’ in jest…but to know it’s actually going to be true makes me want to cry until my eyes sting.”

Varian took her hand, starting off a very impromptu and slow sway in time with the music being played behind him. “Please don’t, you know I hate it when you cry.”

He chuckled, knowing the meal was nowhere near over but not caring in the slightest. “That and it’ll start me off, and __no-one __wants to see that.”

Even her laugh was thick with lazy contentment, and she didn’t object to this sudden soppyness from her King, if anything it was normally such a chore to get him to dance with her that she wouldn’t waste this opportunity.

“When shall we do it?”

Varian grinned into her hair, feeling slightly high from the smell of cinnamon coming from it. “How about tomorrow?”

She finally lifted her head with her nose wrinkled. “Don’t tempt me like that.”

Varian snorted, lifting his eyebrow with it. “Says the most prolific temptress I know.”

He very reluctantly let go of her, letting her take her seat again as servants nervously waited by the door with their mains, only coming in when Varian waved them in. “You would hate it if I was a timid little flower Varian, don’t be ungrateful.”

He made a face of agreement. “That’s very true. It would be endlessly frustrating.”

He noticed Val running a thumb over her ring and smiled over, sprinkling some salt on his dinner. “Break your head open and share thought with me Sweetheart.”

She looked strangely sheepish. “I just…I would never, __ever__ have guessed that you would give me the same damn ring.”

His smile dropped a little. “Was it a terrible idea? I can easily get you a new one made Val, it’s no trouble.”

She shook her head before he’d finished saying the word ‘trouble’. “No, I love it, you know I do, it’s just a bit of a surprise.”

Varian couldn’t help his chuckle as he started eating. “That was the idea.”

Val couldn’t help her mischievous smile. “So this was why you were so blasé about me knowing about the proposal, you had this up your sleeve.”

For probably the fourth time tonight, Varian feigned utter ignorance. “Well, I can at least say that anyone who says you can’t do romance is a liar.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose on that one as he spooned bread sauce onto his plate. “And who exactly __has__ said that?”

He wasn’t sure whether her look was supposed to make him feel stupid or not, but it was managing it. “Varian, __you__ said that.”

He wasn’t sure who was laughing louder out of the two of them, and it was as if they were in competition to see who finished last, with Varian beating Val by merely a few seconds.

Varian started pushing his food around as he calmed down and Val noticed his sudden mood change. “Varian? Something wrong?”

Varian put his fork down, knowing he had to bite the bullet at some point. “Can I ask a favour of you that sounds absolutely ludicrous and have you promise not to breathe a word of it to absolutely anyone upon pain of death?”

She nodded without hesitation, just as he knew she would. “…Can you show me the stories you read to Anduin? Get me up to speed on the ones he likes, what they’re about etc?”

Val looked pleasantly surprised, taking a sip of her drink and smacking her lips. “That seems…out of the blue. What brought this on?”

Varian cleared his throat awkwardly, flicking the prongs of his fork with his thumb. “I had a dose of harsh reality on the way to the house this morning, that’s all.”

Val wasn’t completely on the same page. “About stories?”

Varian didn’t know how to put this without either sounding like a terrible parent or just out of his mind. “About how much time I spend with Anduin.”

There was a pregnant pause and Val gave him a sympathetic smile. “Varian, you spend more time with that boy than other kings would.”

He still looked dismayed by the fact. “I hardly know him Val. He was going on about all these things this morning and I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, hating that he was ruining a happy occasion, and Val noticed. “After dinner, come to the library with me and I’ll get his favourite, we can read it together later.”

Varian understood her hidden message and reached out, squeezing her hand. “Thank you. I just want to enjoy talking about these things with him without seeming like an idiot.”

He saw the opportunity to lighten the mood again. “I mean honestly, what kind of man doesn’t know what a damn Bandersnatch is?!”

Val could feel ale burn her nostrils as she snorted, returning the evening to its former glory in an instant, with the sound of their laughter bouncing from the walls. “Oh I can bet you got the entire wrong idea when you heard that come out of his mouth.”

Varian popped a roasted baby carrot in his mouth, wiping gravy from the corners of it. “I did, but it was soon explained that ‘Alice’ taught him the word.”

He started laughing again, making Val put her goblet down before she took another sip and ruined her throat.

“What?”

Varian had no idea why he was so childish about this, yet here he was. “Val…what are ‘Pooh sticks’?”

The poor servants standing to the side of the room must’ve thought their King to have gone mad as he and the future queen collapsed in a fit of laughter hard enough to make Val nearly fall from her chair, wondering just what the days ahead would be like as much as the two of them were.

“Is this what our married life is to be like?”

Varian wiped the tiny tears of mirth from his eyes and gave her the biggest smile his aching cheeks could muster. “Indeed it is, so you can change your mind now if you so wish.”

She shook her head. “Not a chance in all of Azeroth would I give us up now.”

Varian raised his goblet, clinking it against hers when she realised what he was doing.

“To us, and to finally thinking of ourselves for once.”


	40. A new day is dawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

Although it was late December, delightfully warm sunlight shone through Varian’s curtains the next morning, coating them both in a dark blue glow and rousing Val from what had by all accounts been the best sleep she’d had in long while.

Of course, anyone she hypothetically mentioned it to would tell her it was because of the soft furs or smooth silks that covered Varian’s bed, but they would be incorrect in their assumption.

What had made her sleep so well was Varian himself, and how much she’d missed lying beside him of a night.

She had forgotten the intimacy that came with simply having his arm curl around her waist, or the small kiss goodnight he would plant on her cheek, and now…she never wanted to go another night without them.

She wouldn’t admit it to him, not yet, but she had alot to think about once Winter Veil was over and done with.

She could feel his chest brush her spine as she stretched herself out, and strangely enough, even his _snoring_ was rather comforting after so many nights of hearing nothing but silence.

Though that didn’t last very long, since her movements had clearly woken him up and those same snores started to jar and eventually quieten. “You’re such a fidget arse, woman.”

She knew her laugh would only annoy him more but she honestly couldn’t help it. “Good morning to you too, sunshine.”

He tightened his arm, kissing her temple once she awkwardly turned onto her back.

“It bloody well is a good morning. Not only is it Winter Veil, _not only_ did I manage to go a night without a small boy’s foot in my face, but to top it all, I’ve woken up with you in my arms, right where you should be. I’m not exactly sure how we can top that.”

Val poked the end of his nose, letting his kiss her fingertip as it came down. “Oh I don’t know, I am looking forward to that hog roast later.”

Varian’s chuckle had that low, gravelly tone that sleep always gave it, and each time she heard it, it never failed to send tingles down her spine. “I pour my heart out, and she talks about food.”

Val gave him a genuine grin. “And you love it, don’t even try and deny it.”

Varian leant over her and dipped his head down, catching her lips and feeling her fingers tangle in his hair. “I never said otherwise.”

He brushed her own unruly locks back with his palm, letting a small smile grace his hardened features. “Tell me you’re happy.”

Val returned his smile, leaning up for another, more brief kiss. “I’m happy.” She lifted her hand and linked her fingers with his, letting him feel the cool metal of the ring she’d purposely kept on all night. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Varian grimaced. “Because you’re choosing to spend your life with a man who’s pulled in every direction every waking minute, has a face more cut up than a leg of lamb, and a court who I’m convinced aren’t human?”

Val rolled her eyes, slumping back into her pillow. “Varian, your face doesn’t bother me and you know that, I of all people understand what being busy is like, and…well, that last one might be right, I’ll give you that one.”

She put his arm back over her stomach, holding it with both of hers. “So that’s enough of that, understand? I’m making my first rule as your future wife; no more self deprecation.”

Varian gave her a salute, and while it made her laugh, she knew the gesture meant that he’d listened. “You may have to write it down a couple of times so I remember it, but I’ll do my damnedest to try.”

Val let go of his hand and put her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. “Good.”

She ended the conversation as quickly as she’d planned with a simple kiss, and before she knew it he’d nudged her legs open with his knee and nestled himself between them.

He broke away from her lips and moved his own down her face until he was met with the hollow of her throat, fitting his jaw to the curve and nuzzling until she was practically pulling his hair out, arching her back and squeezing his leg with hers. “Varian…”

Just the whisper of his name was enough to make his groin ache, and he rather rushed his normal method of kissing every inch that he could, with his palms roughly grabbing at her breasts and his lips sloppily planting themselves over the soft skin.

Val didn’t seem to mind though, if anything it made her sighs louder and her movements more rigid, meaning she was close, and he needed to pay attention. He pushed himself up, dipping for one last kiss…

And cursing loudly through gritted teeth as there was a light rap at the door.

He growled angrily, putting his face into Val’s shoulder. “It might be the children, Varian.”

He hated that there was a certain amount of logic to her assumption, but that didn’t make the fact that he was at an almost painful full mast and had just been denied the right to relieve himself. “Varian.”

He sighed in defeat, throwing the furs back and snatching up last nights shirt as another knock sounded. “Can I get no damn peace?”

Val tied her robe together and kissed his arm, feeling as frustrated as he was but figuring that there was no point grumbling. “Later, love.”

Varian still had a scowl on his face as he all but barked ‘enter’, finding himself vexed further when Gregor slid into the chamber and gave him a bow. “Good morning, Your Majesty. Lady Glenmore.”

Varian waved a hand, putting his own robe on to conceal what he didn’t want the chamberlain noticing. “It was a good morning, by any means. Did you want something?”

Gregor cleared his throat, holding up a familiar binder. “Just to go over a few last minute details for today, Your Majesty.”

Varian was clearly disinterested, but Val was proud of how he indulged him anyway, sitting at the breakfast table and permitting him to speak. “Sweetheart, you get ready while I deal with this.”

She wasn’t about to object; she knew full well that her family would be arriving soon, and she didn’t wish to subject her poor Grammy to the wrath of five impatient children.

“Want the water after me?” Varian gave her a nod, kissing her hand as she left for the washroom with that same smile on her face, one she was sure wasn’t going away anytime soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully they were both ready in time and were coming down the staircase when excited shouts and screams met their ear, with Thomas leading the tribe of children with Grace and Anduin’s hands in his, giving them both a grin.

“See Da! I told you they’d be up!”

Anduin of course wrenched his hand away and came galloping towards his father, letting the King scoop him up and kiss his head. “Happy Winter Veil” was exchanged between the group and Minnie put her hands on her hips.

“Well go on then, did he do it?”

Val presumed Priscilla had blabbed again but the ebony haired woman threw her hands up at her look. “She guessed, I swear to the Light!”

Varian gestured towards the ballroom, not really wanting the first announcement of their impending marriage to be in a mere hallway, letting a waiting Nan, Gregor and the two guards they knew and loved direct everyone.

“Let the children see if Greatfather Winter has come yet, then all shall be revealed.”

Thomas went to open his mouth once again but Cillian’s hand went over it. “Don’t even try it mister.”

Anduin bounced on Varian’s arm, pointing to Priscilla. “Priss wash Merlin!”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Why, what happened to Merlin?”

Priscilla ignored her husbands snickers and merely shrugged. “We took the children to Mirror Lake, since you said we could use the carriage, and someone-” She glared at a smirking Thomas, “-decided it would be a good idea to goad everyone under ten into jumping in the biggest mud patch he could find, including poor Merlin.”

Varian didn’t know whether they were expecting him to be angry at the fact that his son got dirty when really he found it fantastic. “How muddy did you get?”

Cillian laughed this time, giving his son a wink. “He looked like a bloody Samarkandan by the time he was done!”

Minnie’s chide at the remark was cut off as Jon stopped them, playing along with the small plan Val had gone over with him yesterday. “All of you wait here, and I’ll check to see if Greatfather Winter has come.” Frankie tilted his head in confusion.

“But we’ve all been good, haven’t we?”

That’s where Thomas started to look nervous as Jon went in. “Erm, Da, I think I’ve fluffed it for everyone…”

Anduin of course, was deeply concerned for his friend. “Why Tom?”

Cillian folded his arms with his trademark smirk on his face. “Because Thomas has gone out of his way to be naughty this year.”

Jon’s face when he came back out didn’t fill any of the children with confidence.

“Majesty, I’m really sorry…there’s nothing in there.”

Frankie spoke first once the gasps of horror had died down. “No presents?!”

Harley whirled on a nearly tearful Thomas. “Thanks alot Tom!”

Varian loudly cleared his throat, getting all of their attention and patting Anduin’s head as the boy sadly leant against him. “How about we all go in, have our breakfast then come up with a plan on how to get them back, deal?”

Five solemn heads nodded and the King let them go first, with the adults all counting down in their heads until they heard loud screams of delight, following them into the heavily decorated ballroom and laughing at the pure joy emanating from the group.

“Jon lied! There are presents!”

Thomas was already running over, lifting the first package and flipping the paper tag over. “Anduin! This one’s yours!”

The Prince fought with Varian’s arms despite the King’s own attempts to put him down, scurrying to the older boy once his feet touched the ground. “That better be what I think it is, Varian.”

Varian snorted, putting his hands behind his back. “He’s been hinting about the thing all year Val, of course I got it for him.”

The children pounced on the rest of the gifts, shouting over to their respective parents about whatever was wrapped in the pristine coloured paper.

Priscilla gave Val a cheeky smile, rubbing her shoulder against hers. “So what did Varian get _you_ for Winter Veil, Val?”

Val shrugged, feigning complete innocence. “Oh, nothing really, just a small trifle.”

She lifted her left hand and the deafening shriek that left the ebony haired woman’s mouth made every single other person in the ballroom freeze and turn.

Varian was trying and failing to hide his smirk with a curled fist and eventually gave up, turning to the rest of the family. “Well, now the cat’s well and truly out of the bag- I think it best to tell you all now that Val agreed to become my wife last night.”

They received the expected responses, with back thumps and arm claps between the men and overzealous hugs from the women, ending with Minnie embracing the both of them and kissing their cheeks. “May everything go right for you this time, you two.”

Val appreciated the gesture and kissed her back, taking her hand as Varian took the other. “Thank you Grammy.”

“Does this mean you’ll be Queen, Auntie?” Frankie’s innocent question started a barrage of the things, and thankfully Gregor saved them from the noise by loudly clearing his throat.

“Your Majesty, breakfast is served.”

It was a job to get all of the children sitting at the table but eventually they managed it, with platters of eggs, bacon, mushrooms, scones, toast piled high and pastries that made Val’s mouth want to water lined up in the middle of the table.

Priscilla and Minnie took charge of drinks while Nan and Susan served the children’s food. “Your Majesty, some letters for you.”

Varian held a hand out, wanting to get today’s business over and done with and ripping the first one open.

“To answer your question Frankie, yes, I will become Queen once we get married.”

Thomas looked strangely interested considering he’d told them numerous times that he didn’t care about titles and the like. “And does that come with all the perks associated with the fact?”

Varian thanked Val for the coffee she poured him and raised an amused eyebrow. “Light you are sounding more like your damn father every time I see you lad.”

Cillian snorted, breaking his yolk with his toast and dipping it heartily. “I’m not entirely sure that’s a compliment Varian, I’m wounded, truly I am.”

Varian scoffed, pulling his bacon apart. “You can tell me how wounded you are in twenty years when I’m pardoning your son for whatever crime he’s committed.”

Now it was Robin’s turn. “Ah, you’re assuming he would get caught, bad form Varian, you know we never do.”

Frankie gave his father a grin. “You mean like when you and Auntie Val broke into that house to get Grammy’s-”

Val loudly cleared her throat, seeing Varian’s look and making the boy realise he’d put his foot in it. “Something you want to share Sweetheart?”

Val surprisingly nodded, pouring some milk in her tea. “Yes, these scones are to die for.”

Her attempt at diversion worked to a certain degree at least, making everyone laugh enough to forget the little confession to burglary, and Varian had to admit he was rather intrigued to hear what happened next.

“Papa, can open rest of presents?”

Varian put his fork down, linking his fingers. “After breakfast son, we’ll open the presents and get ready for the ball this evening.”

Harley started bouncing in his seat. “Are we all having Winter Veil dinner together first?”

Minnie wiped her mouth, giving the boy a wicked smile. “No, we’re going home, didn’t we tell you?”

Anduin’s loud ‘no!’ ruined the joke and made Val cackle prematurely, with the five horrified children realising they’d been duped.

“That’s not funny Grammy!” Minnie buttered some toast for Grace, passing it to the girl and licking her fingertip. “So when is the big day?”

Varian had a mouth full of food, so Val answered for the both of them. “We haven’t really discussed anything yet, but I was thinking of maybe a summer wedding.”

Cillian grunted, taking a swig of his coffee. “I bloody hope you stick with that idea, I’m so damn sick of winter.”

Varian actually made a noise of agreement to something the pirate said, surprising not only himself but those sitting around him. “You should’ve seen her in Dun Morogh, making me go out in balls deep snow every day, I swear it’s a mental illness, people liking the cold so much.”

Priscilla gave Anduin a grin. “Did you find the snow queen, Anduin?”

The little blonde looked rather disappointed as he shook his head. “No, we didn’t have time to look. Dun Morogh too big.”

His smile soon returned though. “But we found baby rabbits!”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose and Varian knew exactly why. “How on Azeroth did you manage to find baby rabbits in the middle of Dun Morogh?”

Val covered his ears before facing Minnie. “Varian shot their mother, that’s how.”

Varian ignored how Cillian nearly spat his coffee across the table with his laughter and gave her a dry look. “How in the hells was I supposed to know there was a whole warren of the things when it was out by itself?!”

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down, obviously noticing his wife’s glares at how humorously he was taking the idea of an innocent rabbit being skewered by the King of Stormwind. “I’m shocked Erica didn’t bring one back with her.”

Val huffed, folding her arms and letting Anduin hear properly again. “I never said I didn’t try.”

Varian and Cillian both snorted at the same time, surprising each other with how they actually agreed on something. “Are you joking Robb? It’s bad enough with that bastard cat of hers.”

Varian gave Val a smug grin, ignoring how she was clearly able to guess what he was about to say and was pre-emptively annoyed. “Oh good, someone else hates that furry menace as much as I do.”

Cillian rubbed his hands together to get the crumbs from them. “Have you tried to kill it yet Varian?”

Val only seethed more, egging the King on. “A few times, but the little shit’s too damn fast.”

Val kicked him under the table, knowing it would barely leave a mark but wanting to get her point across anyway. “Both of you shut up, Esme’s better company than either of you sometimes.”

Anduin perked up at the mention of his friend, forgetting to chew his food and needing a little prompt by his Father. “And-e-win love Esme!”

Val patted his head, kissing it afterwards. “And she loves you too Anduin.”

Priscilla caught the little blonde’s eye and got his attention with it. “I take it you’re a cat person then Anduin?”

Varian grimaced at the very thought of it. “I certainly hope he isn’t.”

Of course his son tilted his head. “Why not Papa? Papa not like cats?”

Now it was finally Val’s turn to snicker. “No Little Lion, it just seemed to be cats that don’t like him.”

Frankie gulped down his juice, passing his empty cup to Nan as she went past and thanking her for refilling it. “Will you be wearing a big dress at the wedding Auntie?”

Val’s smirk from earlier only got bigger. “Well, I’d be very worried if it were your uncle wearing one Frank.”

Thomas had the unfortunate timing of putting a chunk of sausage in his mouth as she said it, needing a firm thump from his father as his eyes watered from both laughter and the threat of choking. “Oh Light, that was not an image I needed Auntie.”

Val had noticed that Varian was alot more relaxed with their little group than he was with others years ago, and only saw it more this morning as he gave the lad a hearty chuckle. “Why? Think I can’t pull it off?”

Even Grace started to laugh with the rest of the children, despite not knowing exactly what she was laughing about but seeing the large grin on her uncle’s face after watching his lips move gave her enough context to join in.

“I would pay you both good bloody money if Val wore the armour and you the dress on the actual day.”

Minnie looked horrified at the very thought. “Absolutely not! Valerica is being a normal girl for one day even if it bloody kills me!”

Priscilla gave Val a grin. “Be afraid Erica, be very afraid…I see lace and petticoats in your future.”

Val shivered at the idea, forgetting that those little details came with becoming Varian’s wife. “I’ll just get drunk off my arse and get someone to sober me up before we go, it’s fine.”

Cillian lightly slapped the table at her unintentional reminder. “Speaking of which, we’re doing a ‘last night of freedom’, aren’t we Varian? Please say yes.”

Thomas’ brows knitted in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Minnie already looked disapproving of the very idea. “It’s an excuse for men to get drunk off their arses and make fools of themselves the night before they wed.”

Varian put a reassuring hand up. “If I do have one, it’ll be a few days before to avoid any problems with sobriety, and will be merely a small group of us.”

Priscilla’s tongue poked between her teeth as she bit down to stop laughing. “Whereas we will be taking Erica to Samarkand to sample the ‘culture’.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked at the same time as Varian’s. “I sincerely hope you’re talking about the food.”

Ebony waves swayed as Priscilla shook her head. “Not in the slightest; there’s whorehouses there with only men to ‘rent’, and they’re all put through vigorous training to stay in shape, wearing nothing but gold paint.”

Even Robin gave his wife a suspicious stare. “And just how the bloody hell do you know all this?”

Priss’ sweet face contradicted everything coming out of her mouth and she merely tore her toast in half. “No reason.”

Varian hoped to high hells that Val wasn’t considering it. “Sweetheart?”

She gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, if we do anything it’ll be some drinks at the house and maybe the tavern.”

She saw his shoulders drop and reached out, squeezing his hand once he gave it to her, letting the rest of them mildly argue over Priscilla’s newfound knowledge of Samarkandan prostitutes.

“I honestly don’t see the appeal of acting like a hooligan the night before a wedding anyway.”

Varian’s smile was full of relief. “I’m glad it’s not just me. What man would want to potentially ruin what’s to be the best day of his life? It truly baffles me.”

Val couldn’t help chuckling. “We must sound so old and boring right now.”

Varian shrugged, really not caring. “So be it, if it makes me sound boring to not want to partake in debauchery and actually focus on the day itself, that’s fine by me.”

Anduin looked up from the apple pastry Minnie had given him, smiling at his father with crumbs stuck to the outside of his mouth. “You’re not old Papa.”

Varian’s laugh diverted everyone’s attention as he ruffled his son’s hair affectionately. “You’re sweet son, but I’m afraid the term ‘old man’ applies to me rather well nowadays.”

Minnie rolled her eyes, just as Val expected her to. “Oh yes, the twenty six year old broad shouldered, chocolate haired, blue eyed git who has all of his teeth, his libido and muscles is very much the ‘old man’. Spare me Varian, when you get to my age, then you can start talking to me about being an old man.”

Varian’s ‘broad shoulders’ shook with laughter that was only subdued by the back of his hand over his mouth. “I feel like I’ve struck a nerve there Mama Minnie.”

Harley wrinkled his nose, finally being reminded of something he’d been meaning to ask. “Uncle Varian, why do you call Grammy that?”

Varian shrugged, quite forgetting the reason since it had been so long. “It’s just what we all called her when we were young lad. It’s a sign of how much we respect her.”

Frankie tilted his head this time. “But she’s not really your Mama, is she?”

Varian grimaced as he finally drained the last of his coffee. “I sincerely hope not, since that would in effect make me Val’s Uncle.”

Cillian snorted into his drink. “Yes lad, and incest is frowned upon in everywhere but Westfall.”

Jon, a Westfall native, really hated himself for laughing yet here he was. “Give over Captain, we’re not all like that.”

Cillian turned around in his seat to flash him a grin. “Are you sure? When’s the last time anyone checked your toes?”

Varian gave Val such a dry look she couldn’t help but smirk. “And you really want this man as our son’s uncle?”

“Would you rather it be someone from Court?” She tried not to grin at his distaste for the very idea.

“Yes alright, point made and taken.”

Thomas looked suddenly glummer than the rest of the children and Val noticed. “Tom, what’s wrong mate?”

Thomas lifted his head, drumming the table with both hands. “…Are you sure we should all come to the ball later Uncle? We’re not wanted there.”

There was a deafening silence as the adults tried to think of a response that would reassure the boy without patronizing, and the children supposedly waited for an answer to a question that all of them would be satisfied with.

After a harsh minute, Varian cleared his throat, deciding that the task was best handled by the man highest up the ‘food chain’ as it were.

“Thomas, I won’t beat around the bush lad, and I will admit my court is downright toxic when it wants to be concerning who they associate with.”

Val wasn’t sure if this was the best route to go down but let him continue, eyeing all of the children save Anduin.

“But saying that, it doesn’t matter if the people around this table were born into nobility or to beggars, they are our family, and to me at least, that means something far greater than wealth or class. You’re all coming to the ball later because Val and I want you there, and that’s all that should matter.”

Another beat of silence was given for the meaning of his words to really sink in, and eventually a tiny, but clearly uneasy smile crept onto the eight year old’s face. “So there’s no getting out of it then?”

Val allowed herself to chuckle with the rest of them, sweeping the boy’s newly cut hair back. “No lad, we’re going to spend Winter Veil as a family, no matter who grumbles about it.”

Anduin lifted his cup with the biggest of smiles on his face. “To family!”

And finally, jovial laughter started up again as the boy’s infectious happiness spread across the table, with Varian and Val obligingly lifting their goblets at the same time everyone else did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Val had told herself that it would be a horrible idea to go out onto the balcony and sneak a glance at just how many were attending tonight, but because she was a glutton for punishment, she’d done it anyway.

Making the excuse of one more cigarillo before they went down themselves, she’d managed to stay unseen while still being able to watch through the railings and feel her stomach plummet at just the sheer number of people flooding the gardens.

Apparently her ploy had been as transparent as glass, for she hadn’t been out five minutes before Varian’s large hand appeared in front of her face with a whiskey for her. “Enjoying the view?”

She was rather glad that she was sitting down so he couldn’t tell how badly her knees were knocking together under her skirts, and she gratefully accepted the drink, taking a small sip. “It’s not the best, I’ll admit.”

He sat down next to her, not even having to look to see what was making her so nervous and putting his palm on her knee. “You don’t have to attend, Val. Say the word and I can have Gregor plead some sort of indisposition for us.”

She shook her head despite everything in her screaming to accept his kind offer. “I’ll be fine, you know me.”

The concern didn’t leave his face. “Yes, I do, and that’s why I suggested it.”

She’d turned away from him again, craning her neck to try and get a good look. “You are aware that not everyone’s going to be happy for us, don’t you?”

Varian folded his arms, with the bridge of his nose wrinkling with a whisper of a frown. “I know, but there’s not exactly anything they can do, so I don’t see the point in thinking about it.”

Val scrunched her nose, taking another sip of her drink. “That’s because you’re not the one that’s being judged as to what you can do for the Kingdom, at least not tonight.”

Varian chuckled, sitting straighter. “I was about to say, I experience that every damn day of my life.”

She managed a smile at last. “They’ll be inspecting me like a prize mare, you know that, don’t you?”

His grimace told her that he did. “I know, and trust me, I’m already fighting with my temper over it. You’d think after all these years they’d know you rather well by now.”

Val shrugged, putting her glass down. “Things were different then, Varian. I wasn’t being presented to them as their imminent Queen.”

He gave her a warm smile, putting an arm over her shoulders. “At least you won’t have to do much to convince them. I and so many others know how capable you are, and soon, so will they.”

She pushed his face away with a grin. “I wasn’t aware that you were so poetic.”

Varian narrowed his eyes, giving her a squeeze. “I’m merely telling the truth, you infuriating little pixie.”

She stood, brushing her skirts down and holding both of his hands when he joined her. “You really think I won’t fuck this up in the long run?”

Varian kissed her forehead, stroking her knuckles with his thumbs. “I’ve said it from the beginning, and my mind hasn’t changed in all those years.”

She appreciated his efforts to cheer her up, and hated admitting that they’d worked alot more than she had liked them to.

She pulled his hands, taking what she considered to be a brave step back. “We should get downstairs then. From the looks of things, we’re going to be late if we stay up here any longer.”

Varian linked the fingers of one hand in hers and unlatched the other, bending briefly to retrieve her whiskey and passing it to her. “A final chance at liquid courage.”

She downed the rest of the sharp amber beverage, putting the glass on her dresser and wiping the corners of her mouth, giving him the nod when he asked her if she was definitely ready.

The noise of the ball could be heard even in the hallway of the Residential Wing, but Val was more focused on the excited trills of Anduin as he bounced around with a patient Jon and Varro by the large double doors.

“Good evening, Your Majesty, Milady.”

Anduin stopped at the guard’s greeting and pelted towards his father, letting the beaming King scoop him up. Val had to admit, it was making the ball worth it just so she could see Anduin in his formal-wear; she hadn’t realised how utterly adorable something as mundane as a tailcoat could turn until it was put on someone so small.

“Look at this Val, our own little Prince Charming.”

Val took the giggling child when he reached for her, balancing him on her hip and giving Varro a smile in way of greeting, thanking him for holding the door open for her. “I think that’s quite the accurate assessment. You look wonderful, Little Lion.”

Anduin patted his head, somehow not mussing the neatly combed locks. “And-e-win did own hair mum!”

Both Val and Varian were pretty much masters of the fake gasp all parents gave at something their children did that was considered quite standard to everyone else, but a phenomenal achievement to the child themselves.

They managed to do it almost in unison this time, and Val couldn’t help but plant a loving kiss on Anduin’s ruddy cheek. “Did you? Well, you’ve done a very good job, hasn’t he Varian?”

The King murmured an enthusiastic agreement, putting his arm around Val’s waist to help steady her as they descended the stairwell to the Throne Room. “Indeed- maybe you can give your old man’s bird’s nest a taming?”

Val snorted, carefully watching her feet despite being surrounded by three men ready to catch her at a moment’s notice. “I don’t think there’s a comb in the world strong enough, Varian.”

She narrowly avoided the biting response about her curls purely because people had begun to notice them as they filled the hall leading towards the ballroom, starting the usual domino effect of falling into curtseys and bows that Varian never wanted.

Various greetings were met with polite nods until they got to the large doors of the ballroom, and Val pre-emptively covered Anduin’s ear and pulled him closer to her shoulder to shield the other as the trumpets started blaring.

“His Royal Majesty, King Varian Wrynn, His Highness Prince Anduin Wrynn, and Lady Valerica Glenmore, Marchioness of Lakeshire.”

Anduin started bouncing on Val’s forearm. “Be queen soon!”

Varian hurriedly shushed him, glad that Val took her hand from his ear and swiftly transferred it to the boy’s mouth. “Not yet, Little Lion. Remember the secret?”

Anduin started in realisation, pushing Val’s hand away. “Sorry Papa! I forgot!”

Varian leant in as the three of them approached the head table, trying to keep his face as passive as possible. “Apology accepted son, but try a little bit harder until we say it’s alright to talk about it, understand?”

Anduin nodded, noticing his father’s annoyed tone. Val put him down, turning at the same time as Varian did to face the crowded room.

“We gather for another Winter Veil, the first in Stormwind since its reclamation. We’ve all worked together to get our kingdom back to its former glory, and while we have a long way to go, we’re making more progress every day.”

He glanced down at Val and she gave him a nod, sharing his need to share their news.

“A rather joyful announcement before I start the festivities. Most of you know Lady Glenmore as my partner in life and love; she’s been an asset to both my son and I through trying times, and cares unconditionally for us without any ask of reward.”

His smile widened and he held his head up. “Yesterday evening, she agreed to become my bride.”

Applause started up almost immediately, and Val had to wonder just how much of it was genuine. Varian raised a hand to quieten it after a good few seconds, clearing his throat.

“We thank you for your well wishes, and will indulge with details of the ceremony in due course. For now, let us enjoy what’s left of the holiday. Happy Winter Veil!”

The cheer was echoed and Varian nodded to the band to give them permission to start up again. “Well tha’ just made my bloody night already! Congratulations, ye two, ah couldn’t be happier for ye!”

Val had to admit, it had been the Alliance Leaders that she’d been least worried about sharing news of the engagement with, and Magni’s enthusiastic shout proved her theory had been all too correct.

He kissed her hand, gave Varian a thump on the back hard enough to make him topple, and raised a tankard that she was sure wouldn’t be the last he had tonight. “Ta Varian and Val!”

The others raised their own drinks, and after the initial toast, Mekare left her seat next to Magni and caught Val in a tight embrace that was rather welcomed. “May the gods bless you in every way, Valerica. Congratulations.”

Val felt a small heat creeping along her cheeks as she wondered exactly what ‘every way’ meant, but kissed both of the Samarkandan queen’s own regardless. “Thank you, Malika. I honestly couldn’t be happier if I tried.”

Adil chuckled as he joined his mother, holding the hand of a boy that looked to be not much older than Anduin. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Varian smile so much. This has been a long time coming, Val, and you both deserve it.”

Val’s smile widened even more. “Thank you, Adil. Your kindness means the world to both Varian and I.”

She bent down, looking the younger boy in the eye. “And who is this?”

The dark skinned lad cleared his throat, taking his hand away from Adil’s so he could bend into quite the flourishing bow. “My name is Prince Trystane Nevrakis, Your Ladyship, and it is an honour to meet you.”

Val was starting to learn that it was rather foolish to be thrown by a noble child’s level of articulation, even if they did look ridiculously young. She straightened, inclining her head to him.

“The honour is all mine, Your Highness.”

She turned to find Anduin, who was sitting on the table so he could join in with Magni and Varian’s hearty conversation. “Anduin, come here love.”

The blonde thanked Magni for helping him jump down, skipping over to Val’s side and taking her hand. “Anduin, this is Prince Trystane.”

Trystane bowed to Anduin as he had Val, but she had to stifle a laugh at how Anduin didn’t return it; instead he waved happily and gave him a toothy smile. “Hello! Want to play with us?”

Trystane’s nose wrinkled. “Who is ‘us’?”

Anduin pointed over to the Glenmore-Colter/Beaufort children, who were waiting rather impatiently for him by the doors. “Cousins! We’re going to gardens!”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Does Jon know this?”

Anduin nodded. “Papa told him.”

Trystane looked up at Mekare with unease. “May I, Ami?”

Mekare gave him a warm smile. “Of course, my son.”

Trystane took Anduin’s hand when he held it out, and Jon was soon barking at people to make way as the two of them disappeared into the crowd. “Well, I don’t think we’ll be seeing them alot tonight.”

Val started laughing, taking a goblet from the tray she was offered by a passing servant. “I’ll be shocked if we do.”

Adil patted the top of her arm, giving her the bright smile he was known for. “So how did Varian do it in the end? Did he ask you, or _tell_ you?”

Val’s snort caught the King’s attention and their two groups merged. “Actually, it was all rather romantic, if I’m being completely honest.”

Magni could see the distaste on Varian’s face and it only made his guffaws fuller. “Ah go on lad, tell us, what tortures did ya have to survive?”

Varian grimaced, putting an arm around Val’s waist. “I had to sit through three hours of men in hose prancing about like they were wood nymphs, it was nauseating.”

Adil folded his arms, barely concealing his grin. “Oh I’m sure you enjoyed it really.”

Varian scoffed, taking a gulp of Val’s drink when she gave it to him after seeing that he didn’t have one yet. “I did not. I’d rather have my bollocks put into a vice than have to sit through that again.”

Val narrowed her eyes at him. “Regardless, the actual proposal was just as I wanted.”

Mekare held a hand out. “May I see the ring?”

Val put her palm on hers and couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “It’s beautiful! Did you have it made, Varian?”

The King of Stormwind swallowed in what Val could _swear_ was coyness. “I- not exactly.”

Val leant up to kiss his cheek. “It’s the same ring from our first engagement.”

Magni’s chuckle was apparently the reaction Varian had been expecting, and while he didn’t blush, the tips of his ears went red. “Aw ye are a sop after all laddie!”

Varian brushed the dwarf’s hand from his back with a laugh of his own. “Alright, alright, so I can manage to woo my woman after all. Let us not make a mountain out of it.”

There was a cleared throat behind them and Varian found Gregor standing there with folded hands. “Your Majesty, your council wish to give you both their congratulations.”

Varian’s grimace returned. “They can give it to me in writing.”

A sharp elbow from his fiancee made his face straighten somewhat. “If you’d excuse us, my friends.”

All he had to do was turn on his heel, and a small group of his council were right there, standing in-line with each other like soldiers forming a shield wall.

Varian swallowed his protestations at more bows, and was rather unsurprised when Ridgewell spoke first once they’d all risen.

“Your Majesty, Your Ladyship, we are most overjoyed to hear your good fortune. May we extend out good wishes to the both of you.”

Varian squared his shoulders, taking Val’s hand. “And may we accept them graciously, Remington.”

Hartfield was next to pipe up, patting the hand that was sitting on the crook of his elbow, one that belonged to who Val could only assume was his wife. “Is there any idea of when the ceremony will take place, Your Majesty?”

Varian’s face finally relaxed and Val could even feel the grip on her fingers loosen. “Not as of yet, no. To be perfectly honest, we’ve chosen to simply enjoy the engagement for now, so no plans whatsoever have been made at present.”

Val couldn’t resist giving him a grin. “When His Majesty starts turning permanently puce, that’s when you’ll know that we’ve started.”

She was well aware of how utterly pathetic it was, but making the members of Varian’s council, men she had been sure hated her, laugh at one of her jokes was rather an achievement. “We’ll be sure to look out for it, Milady.”

Varian noticed how the crowd behind them was meandering at the sides of the hall and quickly realised why. “If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, ladies, I think I shall treat my fiancee to the first Winter Veil dance.”

They parted like a pair of curtains, letting Varian guide Val to the middle of the ballroom floor. “That was strangely nice of them.”

Varian’ jaw set. “Aye, it was. It makes me wonder what they’re up to.”

Val chuckled, starting to move in relative tandem with him as the band slowed the music they were playing down a bit. “I think you’re being a little too presumptuous, Varian. They do have hearts, you know, they can’t be totally unfeeling.”

He snorted, not taking his eyes from her so he didn’t have to contend with the people’s reactions to his wooden dancing. “Bold of you to assume that they haven’t sold them on the black market yet to make a few coins.”

Val’s smile always gladdened his heart, and her laughter made his stiffness start to melt away bit by bit.

He twirled her, catching her hand when she came back around and leaning his forehead on hers. “Still happy?”

Val didn’t even need to think about it before she nodded. “The happiest.”

Val was starting to droop as the evening progressed, and at about ten she’d needed to retreat to the gardens simply to clear her head and get some semblance of quiet. While she thoroughly enjoyed the music, nearly four hours of it was starting to take its toll.

She was watching the children play chase around the fountain, poising herself to jump up when one of them inevitably fell -or _jumped_\- in. “Here, you look as if you need one.”

She raised her bent head at the unfamiliar voice, finding Tabitha Ridgewell holding a goblet out to her. She took it with a cautious smile, sitting a bit straighter.

“Thank you. Please, join me.”

Thankfully her invitation was accepted, and the two women sat in silence as they continued to watch the children. “Gladdens your heart, doesn’t it?”

Val swallowed the sip she was halfway through, lowering her goblet. “What does?”

Tabitha’s harsh features softened just enough to make Val wonder if she really was as uptight as Varian had made her out to be. “Seeing the younger generation flit about without a care in the world, while the older run about like headless chickens.”

Val was in no way sure where exactly she was going with this, but she couldn’t exactly disagree either. “I think we can all admit we feel a small sense of jealousy as well though.”

Tabitha murmured what Val was sure was an agreement, furrowing her brow once again. “It seems to be the same jealousy some feel towards _you_, my dear.”

Val started, not really expecting the conversation to veer off so suddenly. “I beg your pardon?”

Tabitha’s dark brown eyes bore into her, making her feel like a naughty little girl whose mother was about to scold her. “There’s alot of women in that ballroom that would kill to have your position, surely you realise that?”

Val could feel her hands begin to get clammy, and debated on whether to end this conversation right here. “Because I’m marrying a king?”

Tabitha’s face dropped. “No, because you’re marrying the _man you love._”

Val was hit with realisation like someone had taken a mallet to both of her knees, and she was sure her utter sympathy was written all over her face. “I take it you didn’t?”

She stayed silent and Val shrunk in on herself. “Apologies, I’ve always hated people prying, I shouldn’t do it myself-”

“No, I didn’t.”

Tabitha put her goblet on the floor, folding her hands. “I think it’s no secret to all and sundry that Remington and I don’t share anything in our lives apart from our daughters, and even then it’s by the grace of the Light that we even do that.”

She gave Val a small, pained smile. “One thing you’ll learn about Court life is that everyone is for sale.”

Her smile disappeared as Anduin and Sofia came running over.

“Mum, boot done up, please.”

Val rose and lifted him onto the bench she was just occupying, and Sofia gave Tabitha a wide smile. “Good evening, Auntie.”

Tabitha held a hand out and squeezed the girl’s affectionately. “Good evening, Sofia. I hope you’re behaving yourself tonight?”

The little girl nodded confidently. “I always do, Auntie.”

Anduin hopped down once Val had tied his laces, kissing her cheek and bowing quickly to Tabitha before practically dragging Sofia away.

“Remington was furious when Catherine came to us in the family way.”

Val sat back down and took her goblet back in hand. “I keep forgetting they’re related.”

Tabitha huffed, watching the children once again. “You wouldn’t think it, looking at them. She came home telling us she’d married an apprentice mage and was expecting his child…oh, he was livid. Told her to get rid of them both, that her standing was ruined, and so forth.”

Val’s brow creased. “But surely what mattered was his sister’s happiness?”

Tabitha laughed, but it was a sharp, harsh sound that told Val that she found no humour in her response. “No, my dear, what mattered was what his fellow councilmen would think. Catherine’s happiness wasn’t important. Well, it wasn’t until she had to ask us to house the poor girl.”

She nodded towards Sofia. “He’s already found her a match, you know. Not even six years old, and he’s signed her life away. But such is the bane of being born as we are.”

Val’s face hardened. “Nobles, you mean?”

Tabitha shook her head. “No. _Women_. You’ve struck gold really, finding a man as utterly devoted to you as King Varian is. It means you can have all the luxuries without any of the rules that come with it.”

Val still didn’t quite understand completely. “But Remington has no right to betroth Sofia to anyone, does he? Surely that falls to Charlie?”

Tabitha’s lip’s thinned. “Remington is the head of the family.”

Val sighed heavily, putting her goblet back down. “She told me she wants to go to Dalaran and study. I take it that’s not possible?”

Tabitha slowly inhaled. “It could be, but it would mean Remington cutting her off. She’ll be penniless and without a home, but she’ll be doing what she wants.”

Val was thoroughly disgusted, and Tabitha could tell. “That seems barbaric.”

Tabitha merely shrugged. “That’s politics.”

She swallowed, wondering how to put this. “I don’t think I need to tell you that your private business is public knowledge by this point?”

Val’s grimace deepened. “I had a small inkling, but didn’t think they’d be that interested in a commoner’s life.”

Tabitha laughed that strange laugh of hers again. “They weren’t, until that crown touched His Majesty’s head and you didn’t go away. Every single element of your being has been analysed by men who think they know best.”

Val wasn’t entirely surprised, she had to admit. “So they all thought I was just a ‘phase’?”

Tabitha slowly nodded. “A means for the Prince to showcase his rebellious manner, one they’ve never approved of.”

Her face softened again. “But then you kept appearing, and once you came back to Stormwind permanently, I think they realised that they’d lost the battle to push the late Queen into his affections.”

Val plucked at a thread sticking out of her skirt. “Did they try to then? With Tiffin, I mean?”

Tabitha’s eyebrow rose. “Of course they did. She was exactly what _they_ wanted in a Princess. She just wasn’t what His Majesty wanted, but as I said, he had no choice back then. Children of noble birth are pawns for their parents to control, nothing more.”

Val waved over when Anduin caught her attention by shouting her name as loudly as he could, and she gave Tabitha a hard look. “Then I should thank the Light that Varian sees Anduin as a _son_.”

She received a small smile in return. “Yes, you should.”

“There you are, I was starting to wonder whether you’d run away.”

They both stood at Varian’s booming voice, and while Tabitha dipped into a curtsey, Val stayed straight and happily accepted the kiss he bent to put on her cheek. “Lady Ridgewell.”

Tabitha clasped both hands together. “Your Majesty.”

She didn’t say another word, simply giving Val a nod and sweeping back into the ballroom, perplexing the king.

“What the hells was that all about?”

Val scrunched her nose, patting his chest. “Don’t worry about it. She didn’t say anything untoward, if anything it was quite a pleasant conversation.”

Varian still looked rather suspicious of it all, putting his arm across her back. “There’s no such thing with noblewomen, they’re like panthers, waiting for the moment to get their claws in.”

Val knew there’d be no arguing with him, and to be honest, she was still trying to process it all herself. That had probably been the first actual conversation that any of Varian’s Courtiers had engaged her in, and she couldn’t decide whether it had been essentially advice, or a warning.

“I’ve asked Gelbin to start the fireworks a little bit early, so the children can see them without being half asleep.”

She gave him a smile, leaning into him as they wandered towards the fountain. “That’s rather considerate of a man who said ‘bedtime is bedtime’.”

Varian chuckled, giving her a squeeze. “Oh, it still is, but I’m sure no one will lynch me for giving them an extra hour.”

He watched his son as he played, letting a warm smile stretch across his face. “He’s a happy little soul, isn’t he?”

Val nodded, putting her head on his arm. “He has no reason to be _un_happy.”

She swallowed, wondering exactly how to put this when she’d been thinking about it since yesterday evening. The butterflies in her stomach started to beat their wings against her skin and she found her mouth was starting to run dry.

“Though, he’d probably be happier if we made him a big brother at some point.”

Varian stood completely upright and his gaze snapped down to her. “I thought you said-”

She gave him the biggest smile he’d seen on her face in years, and her eyes glittered with the same happiness. “I said when we’re married. And next summer, we will be.”

Varian took his arm away and swept her up into a tight embrace that lifted her feet from the floor, kissing both of her cheeks in earnest. “Next summer it is then.”


	41. Nothing lasts forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian wasn’t banking on being woken before dawn, yet here he was two days after Winter Veil hearing his title be harshly whispered in his ear as his eyes slowly opened to find a blurry image that somewhat resembled Gregor bending by his bed.

“What th- Gregor? What the hells are you doing in here?”

Gregor looked paler than usual, ignoring his master’s uncouth language and clearing his throat. “Your Majesty has a visitor. A messenger from Lordaeron awaits you in the Throne Room.”

Varian merely blinked, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Who wants me in the where?”

Gregor had been so reluctant to wake his master in the first place since normally this was Wyll’s job, but the nature of the messenger required the attention of the Alliance, meaning it fell to him. “A messenger from the capital is in the Throne Room demanding to see you.”

Varian ran a hand down his face, digging his thumb and forefinger in his eyes. “What time is it?”

Gregor looked apprehensive. “Half past three Your Majesty.”

Varian’s face was as livid as the darker haired man had expected it to be. “Half past- what the flying hells could Terenas want with me at half past three?!”

All he got was a shrug, so grumbling to himself and quickly twisting to see Val was thankfully still asleep he slid from the bed, wobbling once he was on his feet and snatching the robe from Gregor’s outstretched arm.

“This had better be damn good.”

He shoved his feet into his slippers and ran both hands over his face, bending to kiss Val’s cheek and following his groom down to the Throne Room, where a young man clad in the armour of Lordaeron’s royal guard stood alone in the dimly lit room. “I’m going to assume this is of the utmost urgency for you to come here at this unholy hour Ser.”

He merely waved a hand at his bow, slumping in the lion’s throne and blinking a few times to focus his vision. “King Varian, you are hereby summoned to Lordaeron’s capital city at the behest of Prince Arthas.”

Varian sat up a little bit more. “Arthas? He’s back?”

Everyone had noticed the blonde Prince’s absence from the Winter Veil ball, and Varian would be lying to everyone if he said he hadn’t been at least a slither worried.

“He is, Your Majesty. There is to be a meeting of the Alliance at exactly five o’clock today. I will transport Your Majesty there whenever you’re ready.”

Varian’s brow furrowed, not really trusting the boy’s vagueness. “What’s this ‘meeting’ about?”

The guilty look he got didn’t fill him with confidence. “All I’ve been told to say is that you’re needed, nothing more Your Majesty.”

Varian met Gregor’s gaze. “What do you think?”

Gregor looked as unsure as he did, straightening his back. “Lordaeron is the High Seat of the Alliance Your Majesty, therefore can call meetings whenever they choose. In my opinion? It would behoove you to go.”

Varian sighed, running his fingers through his loose hair. “You stay here and inform Lady Glenmore of where I am when she wakes, I won’t have her worrying, nor will I drag her out at dawn’s light.”

He waved a hand to the messenger. “Go and feed yourself while you wait, I’ll have my steward collect you when I’m ready.”

And without another word he trudged upstairs, stopping in the hallway of the residential wing and gently opening the door next to his, finding Anduin still fast asleep with his bear being strangled by little arms. “Shall Sir Leighton be staying here your Majesty?”

Varian shushed him as the boy stirred, closing the door and mulling it over. “Yes, I think it would be best if both he and Sir MacLeòid were here. I don’t feel comfortable with just one guard protecting my family and you know that.”

Gregor gave him a small smile. “I do, and I’ve already drawn up a list of potential candidates for the positions, I’ll leave it on your desk.”

Varian merely gave him a silent nod, pushing his door open and ushering Gregor inside, anxious of the noise he was potentially going to make.

His bed was empty, that was the first sign that he’d woken Val up, and all it did was pile on the guilt that was already laying on his shoulders as he heard the privvy flush and a half asleep smithy wander back in and clock him.

“Everythin’ alright?” Her voice was still raspy and thankfully Gregor made himself scarce by going to the closet and getting Varian’s outfit and trunk ready should Light forbid he need to stay overnight.

“What are you doing up Sweetheart?” Her raised eyebrow was full of suspicion.

“I could ask you the same thing. Just needed to go, that’s all.” She pulled down the vest she was wearing now she’d realised Gregor was here. “What about you?”

He saw no reason to lie to her now she was already up, so motioned to the bed, needing to get off his lethargic feet. “I’ve been summoned to Lordaeron for an ‘urgent meeting of the Alliance’.”

Val’s brow furrowed and she started playing with one of the braids her hair was in.  
“Why, what’s happened?”

Varian shrugged, appreciating the minute Gregor was giving them. “I’m not sure, the message was rather vague, but it wasn’t from Terenas, it was from Arthas, so at least we know he’s alright.”

Val looked as if she agreed, but that didn’t stop her lip curling. “So he couldn’t send a letter to tell you he wasn’t coming to the ball, but he can summon you to Lordaeron like a lap dog?”

Varian started rubbing her thigh, going from her knee to the shorts she was wearing. “Val, it’s Alliance business, I have an obligation to go.”

She clucked her tongue, watching Gregor come out with Varian’s trunk. “I take it I’m staying here?”

Varian gave her a small smile. “You know I don’t trust anyone else with Anduin.”

The corners of her mouth curled upwards. “How long will you be?”

Again, Varian shrugged. “No idea, but I’ll keep you up to date as much as I can. Gregor is at your beck and call the whole time I’m away.”

Val’s eyes widened a little as the deeper meaning behind his reassurance sank in. “You’re making me regent?”

Varian kissed her forehead, seeing how she’d gone a little pale. “You’re to be Queen Val, this’ll be good practice for you. Don’t fret, Gregor will help you with everything.”

The curly haired man took his cue to flash Val a smile. “All that’s on the agenda today is council, a meeting with Mister Vancleef and some run of the mill paperwork, you should be fine Milady.”

Val still didn’t look convinced but knew she’d be doing it eventually, and to be fair, it showed Varian had confidence in her so really, what else could she say? “Alright, but try not to be too long.”

Varian cupped her cheeks, kissing them both. “That’s my girl. It means you’ll have to stay at the Keep for the duration, is that alright with you?”

She wrinkled her nose, nodding despite her nerves. “I’ll go and pick some stuff up later. I wasn’t planning on staying longer than this morning so all I have is yesterday’s clothes.”

Gregor gently cleared his throat. “I’ll send for them to be brought here before breakfast Milady.”

Val clearly wanted to give a snappy retort but decided against it. “So…how much power do I have right now?”

Varian chuckled, sweeping her hair back. “Not as much as you’re probably plotting you little pixie. Fortunately weekly audience is today, so you can decide what to do for the people who come to you….within reason of course.”

Val looked back at Gregor. “Will you be there for that?”

She got a reassuring nod. “It’s my job to be there Milady.”

Val couldn’t stop her yawn before it overtook her face. “Just keep me up to speed on what’s going on up there, and I’ll do the same with down here.”

Varian put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head. “We can finally show people what a good team we make. Get some sleep Sweetheart, you’ll need it.”

She merely laid back on the pillows, pulling up the furs to her belly watching him as he got up to dress. “So there was no explanation as to where he’s been?”

Varian went behind the screen to save Gregor the awkwardness of seeing his King’s bare arse. “None whatsoever. The literal message I got was ‘come to Lordaeron, there’s a meeting at five.”

Val drummed her fingers on the wolf fur, looking at the dark navy canopy above her.  
“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

She frowned despite him not seeing it. “And he’s summoning everybody?”

Varian passed his robe to Gregor, throwing his shirt on. “I presume so. Gregor, has my armour been polished recently?”

Gregor went to the mannequin that housed the suit, lifting the protective sheet. “It could look better Your Majesty, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Varian’s hand stuck out from behind the wooden screen. “That’ll do. Cuirass.”

Gregor got to work taking the pieces from their stand and passing them to the King.

“I’m assuming this is about the plague?”

Varian came around, standing straighter by the end of the bed and letting Gregor buckle him for once so Val could stay in bed. “I would think so. That’s the only thing that I can think of that would put Arthas on high alert like this.”

Val sat up a little bit so her eyes didn’t close. “Something about this isn’t sitting right with me Varian.”

Varian held his arms out so Gregor could reach around him and secure his heavy belted tasset. “I feel the same love, trust me, but I can’t refuse a summons from a man who will be the head of the Alliance one day, how will that make me look?”

Gregor left him to put his greaves on himself, letting the King sit on the end of the bed and smile as his lady’s arms went around his neck. “I told you to go to sleep.”

Val shrugged, kissing his cheek. “I’m not sleepy anymore.”

She held her hand out. “Gregor, hand me His Majesty’s brush please.”

Varian’s eyebrow shot up. “Don’t you dare do anything ridiculous with it.”

Val snorted, curling her fingers round the wooden handle and thanking the chamberlain for it. “Get some tea and coffee sent up Gregor. His Majesty has two hours, he can have one decent cup before he goes.”

Varian couldn’t help his chuckle, hunching his shoulders and putting his head down as she started brushing his tresses. “She’s mad with power after five minutes Gregor, apologies for what torment you’re to go through while I’m gone.”

She pulled his hair enough to annoy but not to hurt, narrowing her eyes. “Oh I could be alot worse and you know it.”

Varian put a hand on his knee to steady himself since apparently knots had appeared in his hair overnight and she was having a job of getting them out. “I do, and I thank the Light that you haven’t acted upon it yet.”

She snickered, separating the top layer of his hair from the rest. “I like how you said ‘yet’.”

He furrowed his brow, realising she wasn’t putting it in his usual ponytail. “What are you doing back there?”

Val shushed him, carrying on regardless of his suspicion. “Trust me for once will you? You’re not going to look like a woman, don’t worry.”

Varian snorted, buckling his gauntlet tighter. “A few people would argue that I already do.”

Val took the hair tie from her mouth and tied the section she’d been holding up, making sure it was tightly secured. “Well fuck them, you’re actually one of the few men that suit long hair.”

She put her arms back around his neck, rubbing the tip of her nose along his cheek, snagging her lips on the whiskers where he hadn’t shaved for about a week, knowing she wouldn’t mind it.“I’d be so upset if you cut it off.”

Varian held her forearm, not quite believing her. “Would you? You always told me it’d look awful when I first talked about growing it out.”

Val shrugged, tapping his cuirass. “Then you did it, and I realised I absolutely love it, so there.”

She let go of him, running her fingertips through the ponytail she’d put in to smooth it out. “You better not leave me for long.”

Varian twisted onto his side and caught her cheek, giving her a short, sweet kiss. “I’ll do my best, I can’t promise any more.”

He stood, knowing he had to finish putting his armour on and getting on with it, letting Val sit back and take the cup of tea Gregor offered her. “What should I do with complaints?”

Varian gestured to Gregor, taking a quick glug of his coffee. “Let Gregor deal with any trouble Sweetheart, and he’ll relay to me. Don’t worry about anything, you’ll do great, I know you will.” He let Gregor fix the fur trim of his cloak before bending for his pauldrons.

“And do I have your permission to take Anduin away from the city?”

Varian grimaced, clearly not liking the idea but eventually letting his face relax. “Yes, but on the condition that you take Jon and Varro with you.”

He heard her huff. “I take it Shaw’s man is still following me?”

Varian felt his whole body sigh. “Val, you know he is, so why bother asking?”

She glared into her cup. “I just wondered. I like to know who my stalker is, that’s all.” V

Varian clenched his jaw as Gregor fixed the other pauldron on. “I told you why I’m doing it Val and you told me you were content, why are you starting over this again?”

Val put her cup on the bedside. “I’m not starting, I’m merely asking.”

She exhaled slowly, bringing her knees up. “So you’d be alright if I took Anduin to the lake? Carson’s been talking about taking him fishing for weeks, we might as well do it today.”

Varian lamented that he wasn’t any good at things like fishing; it was considered a staple of father-son bonding and he was utterly horrible at it, making it just another thing he could add to the list of things Anduin would have to do without him. “Of course.”

Val scrunched her nose. “You don’t need to worry Varian, Anduin will be fine with us.”

His face didn’t change. “I know that, but you know I can’t help worrying.”

Gregor hated interrupting but he knew time was getting on. “Shall I have the kitchens make you a quick breakfast Your Majesty?”

Varian shook his head. “No thank you. It’s presumed that my mode of transport will be a magic based, and that means my stomach will turn whether I like it or not. I’d rather not vomit over everyone when I get there.”

He heard Val snicker and gave her a chiding look. “And that would not be hilarious, so don’t even go there.”

But once again he only egged her on, making it difficult not to chuckle himself the more she sputtered into her hand. “So bloody immature.”

She somehow switched from sitting up to laying on her back with her head facing the footboard and her legs bent, rocking from side to side like a puppy trying to win back its owner’s love. “And yet you’re choosing to marry me.”

He merely bent over her, grinning into their upside down kiss. “Indeed I am, what must I be thinking?”

He straightened, very much wary that one wrong move would end up with her getting crushed, going to the mirror and quickly inspecting himself, particularly his hair, which he had to admit, did look good like this.

“Actually, that’s what I was going to ask…when are we actually starting to make the wedding plans Varian?”

Varian gave her a hopeful smile, flexing and curling his fists to make sure his gloves sat right. “You can start today if you like.”

Val rolled onto her stomach, drumming the bed with both palms. “I’ve got some rough sketches for my dress to pick up later from the seamstress, so it should be started soon.”

Varian’s smile widened and he noticed Gregor was waiting by the door, silently telling him that it was time to depart. He beckoned Val over, probably embracing her too tightly but not caring in the least, kissing her head and lifting her chin to catch her lips. “Stay safe Sweetheart, I’ll let you know what’s happening as soon as I can.”

She gave him a grin, not caring that she was starting to feel the cold. “I would say have fun, but I highly doubt you will be doing anything close.”

Varian chuckled, kissing her cheeks. “Just like I won’t bother telling you to be good since I know it won’t happen in a million years.”

She swatted his shoulder, seeing him off and sighing as the door closed and she glanced at the window, which still had moonlight streaming through it, wandering back to the bed and slumping in it, throwing the furs over herself and snuggling back down into Varian’s pillow, smelling his sandalwood oil and drifting back off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lordaeron Keep was in a shambolic state when Varian got there. The other Alliance leaders were indeed here, but like him, didn’t know exactly why. Lee stuck to his side as he strode into the Throne Room, being noticed immediately by a frazzled Magni.

“Varian! Any idea why tha hells we’ve been called here lad?”

Varian looked as lost as he did, folding his large arms as Gelbin, Daelin, and Nizaar came with their aides to join them. “I have no clue, I got the missive at half three this morning telling me to get here for five o’clock, presumably the same as you did?”

Nizaar ran a hand down his short beard. “Indeed, it’s most peculiar and rather insulting that Terenas and Arthas think we can just drop everything like this.”

Varian understood his anger, really he did. “I hear you, I just had to dump on Val that she’s regent until this is done with no preparation, I felt awful for it.”

Daelin looked absolutely livid. “There had better be a damned good explanation for this, or I swear I’ll finally smack that damn prince right in his-”

Varian held a hand up. “Peace Daelin, remember that’s still a fellow monarch you speak of.”

Gelbin huffed. “Yes, a monarch that drags us out of our beds to come to a plague infested land and doesn’t even bother to come and greet us.”

Now Varian thought about it, that was indeed strange that Arthas had gathered them all here with such urgency and was nowhere to be found. The Keep staff were running around like headless chickens barking about what to do with their new guests and Varian found it all a little unnerving.

“The fact that he sent actual messengers proves to me that he wishes to speak to us face to face.”

Daelin grunted, putting gloved hands on his hips. “Yes, so where is he? I’ve been here since half past four and not one sodding person has come to even acknowledge me!”

The doors opened behind the group and they all fell silent, bowing to a dishevelled Terenas, who….looked as if he had just gotten out of bed? Now Varian was worried. “What is the meaning of your gathering here gentlemen?”

Varian furrowed his brow, speaking before Daelin could as the Lord-Admiral opened his mouth. “We were under the impression that both you and your son summoned us?”

Terenas looked as if he was hearing the news for the first time. “My son? But I haven’t seen my son for weeks! What’s going on here?”

That sent an unnatural chill down Varian’s spine as he shared a look with the others. “So you really weren’t expecting us?”

Terenas looked like his head was about to explode with confusion. “No. What do you know of Arthas? Where is he?”

Nizaar was absolutely fuming. “I’m sure we would all love to know the answer to that very question good Terenas, since the messenger distinctly told me it was he who summoned us!”

Varian raised a hand, cautious of causing Terenas unnecessary stress considering his age. “Are you sure you haven’t seen Arthas in the past few hours?”

Terenas was clearly insulted by that. “You may think me senile King Varian, but I would know if I’d seen my own son in my halls!”

Daelin couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore and Varian was dreading whatever he was about to say. “So your bastard son brought us here as a joke, did he? To see if he could dupe us all into gathering here at stupid hours to what, show his dominance?!”

“Not dominance, Daelin. But to show you an undeniable truth.”

Finally Varian heard Arthas behind them…but something was wrong, and it was apparently noticed by the entirety of their little crowd.

His voice was normally smooth, collected, but it had a rasp to it and a crack that Varian had only heard in the mad or the senile, it wasn’t normal at all.

Terenas gently pushed his way through the other men and extended his arms with a small smile. “My son. I wasn’t aware that you’d returned.”

Arthas waved him off, shoving past him and clapping Varian’s shoulder, giving the brunette a closer look at him, showing him the large bags under his eyes, the pale, waxy sheen to his skin and the greasy, scruffy ponytail his normally primped hair was in.

“Arthas, what the hells happened to you?”

An unkempt brow rose and Arthas grunted, letting go of his shoulder. “I haven’t slept in over two weeks Varian, that’s bound to make anyone look a bit frazzled.”

Daelin was still riding his wave of anger, squaring his shoulders. “Why are we here boy? It’s five o’clock in the morning, I have better things to do than waste my time here.”

Arthas put a hand over his eyes. “Of course, forgive me, my mind’s all over the place, please, take a seat.” He noticed that nobody moved. “Fine, I’ll get to my point. The plague that has ravaged my kingdom wasn’t natural, I’m sure you all know that.”

Gelbin’s face was as sour as Daelin’s. “Of course we do, we all got the missives. Why couldn’t you have just written to us all instead of dragging us here Arthas?”

Arthas glared at the gnome, waving a hand and taking the small crate that his guard handed to him. “What in the blazes do ya think yer doin’ lad?”

Even Terenas was looking at his son as if he’d gone mad. “Arthas, what is this?-”

Arthas once again raised a hand to silence his father. “I have just returned from Stratholme, once a thriving beacon of this kingdom…do you want to know what I found father?”

The stench coming from the crate was unholy, and Varian noticed Nizaar put a hand on his sword as they heard a slow, inhuman moan, making him curse himself for not bringing Shalamayne.

“I found my people, our people, turned into undead abominations! Uther wouldn’t listen to me, Jaina wouldn’t listen to me, but that’s what we found!”

Now Daelin had fear streak across his face. “Jaina? My daughter was there?” And then the anger returned as Magni held the Admiral back. “Where is she?”

Arthas gritted his teeth. “I have no idea, she ran like a coward with that damn Paladin! It doesn’t matter, what matters is that you see what’s happening to my people!”

Then Varian caught a glimpse of the thing in the Prince’s hand. It was a twisted, disgusting human head, and he would be lying if he told anyone who asked how he felt seeing it if he said he didn’t feel bile come up his throat.

They all back-pedalled from it, not wanting to become infected since none of them knew exactly how this plague functioned, and all wearing the same face of absolute horror.

“Arthas, are ye insane! Tha’ thing could infect us all!”

Arthas shook his head, letting the thing drop onto the floor with a horrific squelch. “No Magni, it only infects through direct contact.”

He stretched out his gauntlet covered fingers. “We’ll be fine as long as you don’t touch it.”

Varian finally found his voice again, clenching his jaw. “And just what point are you trying to make bringing that thing here?”

Arthas looked like he was half dead himself, running a hand through his hair. “Varian, the plague wasn’t made by Kel’thuzad, he was just a pawn. He told me….he told me that there was a master and I found him! I found him Varian, in Stratholme.”

He pointed to the head. “That’s what the people there were turning into, but Uther…damn it all, Uther didn’t believe me! So I did it without him or his damn paladins.”

Varian didn’t want to ask this, but did it anyway. “…Did what, Arthas? What did you do?” Arthas’ face was disturbingly straight as he stood at his full height.

“I took them before the plague did.”

The silence was thick enough to slice with a knife. Nizaar’s brown skin had paled and he swallowed hard, trying not to get as emotional as Varian was feeling. “You…’took’ them? As in, killed?”

Arthas shook his head in utter defiance. “No! No, you make it sound like I’m a murderer, but I’m not a murderer, I saved them from eternal damnation! Every single one of them would have turned into one of those things, and I stopped that from happening!”

Lee noticed Terenas wobbling and guided the old king to his throne where he put his head in one hand. Daelin and Varian shared the same look, with the King of Stormwind nominating himself to tug information from the erratic blonde.

“Arthas, calm yourself and tell us exactly what happened. How- Light, I can’t believe I’m even asking this- how many did you ‘take’?”

Arthas looked at him with the blankest eyes Varian had ever seen. “All of them Varian. Why would I leave any just to let them turn and infect more?”

Daelin clapped Varian’s shoulder, pushing him out of the way. “And you’re sure Jaina left before any of this happened?”

Varian gave the older man a withering look. “Daelin, I was getting somewhere.”

The Kul Tiran didn’t look as if he cared. “I need to know my daughter is safe.”

He spat, catching wild powder blue eyes again. “Well? Did she?”

Arthas was strangely befuddled by the question. “Yes…she left me just before, I told her what needed to be done and she betrayed me…left with Uther and didn’t even give me a second glance.”

Now it was Magni’s turn. “So you came straight back here after doin’ tha deed, I presume?”

Arthas nodded, still not quite understanding why he wasn’t being congratulated for saving his people. “Yes, and sent for all of you so you could see what I was doing.”

Nizaar looked as if he were about to be sick where he stood. “You’re…proud? Of this? Have you gone mad?”

Arthas’ brow furrowed. “I did what I had to for my people Malik Nizaar, I made a quick decision that saved them from absolute torment! You make it sound as if I did it for my own amusement!”

Varian had heard enough, needing to know absolutely everything else that surrounded this horrific act. “Kel’thuzad’s master Arthas, who was it? You said you found out who was behind everything.”

Now Arthas’ face brightened. “Yes! I did, it’s a demon lord Varian, from the Legion, they’re trying to take Azeroth again, and that bastard Mal’ganis told me to go to Northrend if I want to fix everything.”

Terenas looked utterly embarrassed at the nonsense his son was spouting, counteracting the fury, confusion and genuine concern of the others. Gelbin cleared his throat first, saying what everyone else was thinking. “A necromancer…was working for a demon lord?”

Arthas nodded as if it were the sanest thing in the world. “Yes, he told me when I got to the town hall. He’s in Northrend Gelbin, that’s why I’ve called you all here, to gather our armies and sail-”

Daelin went beetroot. “You want us to do what with our armies? Are you soft in the head boy?! There’s no way on Azeroth I’m going to send my navy to Northrend on the fantasy of a madman.”

Varian was the same way inclined, albeit more temperately than Daelin for once. “Arthas, if there was a demon lord in Lordaeron, we would’ve known about it sooner. You said the creator of the plague is dead, let it end there.”

That was apparently very much the wrong answer. “You don’t believe me, do you? We're supposed to be an Alliance, but where have any of you been while I’ve been breaking my back to defend my kingdom?”

He came towards Varian in particular, holding his shoulders. “Varian, brother, surely, surely you believe me? Why would I make this up? Please, five hundred men, that’s all I need to get him Varian. I need to get him.”

Terenas stood, clearly hearing enough. “Arthas, stop. You haven’t slept, you’re clearly not well…Kenn, take him to his chambers and send for doctor Hemlin.”

Arthas threw the old servants arm from him. “I’m not ill! Please, one of you listen to me!”

Daelin shook his head, clearly having had enough. “No, I’ve listened to enough of this drivel. Mage, take me home.”

Nizaar grunted an agreement, running a hand down his face. “What you have done is nothing short of murder Arthas. May the gods have mercy on you, and may your father have enough sense to put you away for what you have done.”

He didn’t need to bark orders at a mage since he was one, and with a flick of his wrist and a tunnel of flame, Samarkand had released itself from this whole affair.

One by one they all gave up on the blonde prince, leaving just Varian standing across from him strongly considering doing the same, but remembering how Arthas had helped him in the past.

“I will stay here, just until you get some sleep and a clearer head. Then you can tell me exactly what happened and we’ll go from there.”

He figured fake reassurance was better than none, and it seemed to work as Arthas gave him a crooked smile. “Thank you Varian. I knew out of everyone, you would understand my need to defend my kingdom.”

Varian grimaced at the awful comparison, playing along for now. “I’ll write to Val and tell her I won’t be home today. But only for today Arthas, to get you seen to and hopefully have you rest.”

Arthas nodded too quickly for his liking. “Then we’ll start the arrangements to go to Northrend? We need to get there as soon as possible Varian.”

Varian saw the look of anguish on Terenas face and knew he would only make it worse in the long run, but nodded. “Yes, then we’ll make the arrangements.”

It took two priests, the strongest herb available and Varian holding his mouth open to get Arthas to finally calm himself and become compliant, and while Varian felt guilty for doing it, he, like the rest of them, had no other choice.

He was watching the blonde lay there in a potion induced sleep, twitching every now and then like something was plaguing the Paladin’s clearly troubled mind. “Your Majesty, what do we do now?”

Varian barely registered Lee’s whisper, not quite knowing what to say to the clearly disturbed groom. “I think the first thing will be to go to Stratholme and see it for myself.”

Lee clearly didn’t agree with the idea. “But Your Majesty, Prince Arthas said-”

Varian turned to him with a grim enough expression that it cut his sentence completely off. “I’m not taking heed of anything that has come out of his mouth today, and neither should you. The ravings of a mad man hold no water with me.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How the hells did it come to this? Arthas was always the sensible one out of all of us…”

A light touch on his arm made him turn back. “Your Majesty, we recommend that you and all others leave the room until we can determine that the Prince has not been infected.”

Varian’s brows drew in deeper. “And how will I know if I’m affected? I have a wife and a young son, I won’t risk them falling victim.”

The blonde woman’s smile was full of such warmth that Varian couldn’t help but let his chest lighten a little. “You’ve only been in contact with the Prince a short while, so the Light can combat any infection at this stage. We can cleanse you when you’re ready.”

Varian gave her a stiff nod, already making for the door. “Good. Then I’ll go to Stratholme and find out exactly what’s going on.” He put a hand on Lee’s shoulder, giving him one of the hardest looks the groom had seen in quite some time. “You go back to Stormwind. Tell Val I’ll be back at some point today, but until then I’m leaving my duties to her.”

Lee had no choice but to nod, going the opposite direction to the King once they were in the hallway.

It would be pretty much sundown when Val would see him; she was coming back from an evening walk with Anduin, trying to forget what a horrible slog the day had been.

Council had pretty much been a disaster, with everyone seemingly making it their mission to undermine her every word and make her life ten times harder.

The only saving grace had been her meeting with Edwin, and she was sure that was only because they actually had something in common; a hatred for the nobility.

They were both working class through and through, and that had made the conversations between them so much easier for the exhausted smithy, who took her hair down, gave Jon a brief goodnight and lamely pushed the door open, leaning against it when it closed and taking a deep breath to try and stop her head throbbing.

“It’s an arseache, being a royal, isn’t it?”

She didn’t mean to jump out of her skin, but the sudden deep baritone permeating the silence of the dark room did nothing but scare the living daylights out of her. “Varian! Don’t fecking do that! What the bleedin’ hells do you think you’re doing, sitting in the dark like a madman?”

She fumbled for her lighter, using the waning sunlight to guide her to the candles and making the room brighter, finding Varian sitting at the edge of their bed with loose hair covering his face and a bottle of whiskey dangling in his hand.

“The light was hurting my head.”

She raised an eyebrow, draping her shawl over the back of the armchair sitting in front of the fire and opening the window to get the smell of alcohol and burnt out cigars. “I should think that whiskey is hurting your head ten times more than the light is.”

Varian huffed, putting the bottle by his feet, but not moving another muscle while she took her jewelry off ready to change for dinner. “If you’d seen what I have today, you’d be pouring the drinks for me.”

Val really didn’t like how monotone his voice, pouring herself a water. “Varian? What happened up there?”

He finally looked up and she saw how red his eyes were, and the haunted look in them only made it worse. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

She sat next to him, forgetting all about dinner or the fact that Anduin was waiting for her, putting a hand on his shoulder and keeping his stare. “Try me.”

He stayed silent for another few seconds, wondering how in the worlds he was going to word this.

Once his explanation was done, Val had let go of him and shrank in on herself, staring at the hands slumped in her lap with a blank expression on her face.

“Arthas…Arthas did that? Are you sure?” Varian took the hair tie from his wrist and sloppily put his hair up so he could feel a little bit more human.

“He fucking said it Val. If anything, he was proud of it. It seemed so far fetched when we were listening to him rant about it all, but then I got to Stratholme…”

Val’s brow furrowed. “And where is he now?”

Varian’s jaw set. “Hopefully locked in his chambers where I left him. Tomorrow I’ll contact the rest of the Alliance leaders about his trial.”

Val’s honey eyes widened. “Trial? Varian, you can’t-”

“Why can’t I? He’s a murderer Val, and until I have evidence of this so called ‘demon lord’ he was twittering about, we have no choice but to imprison him.”

Val ran both hands down her face, not quite believing what she was hearing. “Poor Terenas.”

Varian murmured an agreement. “The heir to the High Seat, fallen to madness…things just keep getting more unbelievable.”

He took her hand, linking his fingers with her. “Enough about this, just for tonight. How have you two been?”

Val gave him a small smile, choosing to forgo informing him on her duties until tonight. “We’ve been alright, but Anduin’s missed you.”

She glanced at the watch sitting on her vanity. “I was just going to dine with him, if you want to join us.”

Varian’s wobbly smile was the best she could hope for. “I would love that. Dinner with my family is all I could ask for right now.”


	42. May the gods pity the man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

> * * *

The days after Arthas’ descent into insanity was revealed to Varian rolled into months, and eventually June came around before they heard anything more from the Prince, who, as Varian had expected, fled at first light with as many ships and soldiers that he could manage to persuade to accompany him on the futile endeavour, leaving Terenas devastated and the Alliance at a stalemate at what to do about Stratholme, which had been left in utter ruins by the former paladin.

Varian had kept his mind occupied by a number of things, but now his mind was entirely focused on one thing and one thing only; his wedding. The ceremony was due to take place in just over a month and both he and Val were counting the days, double and triple checking every little detail to make sure that it was absolutely perfect.

It was so refreshing for Varian this time around, since the last wedding he’d been an active participant in had been such a slog he could hardly remember it, but this time, this time was different. Nothing would stop he and Val finally calling each other husband and wife, he would make damn sure of it.

He was once again watching her sleep despite how many times she’d told him not to do it, chuckling at the blonde head in-between them stopping any acts of romance in their tracks.

He knew in his heart that he shouldn’t keep letting Anduin in their bed, but the boy was too good at being sweet enough for him to allow it, wedging himself between the two of them and taking up as much room as humanly possible despite being the smallest one there, it was as annoying as it was amusing.

He stroked Anduin’s head, knowing he was already awake because his eyelids were twitching, with his tiny feet pressing into his father’s thigh as he fidgeted, fighting the day and screwing his eyes shut. “Anduin.”

Bleary cerulean eyes opened and a dopey smile covered the four year old’s face. “Mornin’ Papa.”

He snuggled against Varian’s chest and stretched his arms over it, letting Varian feel how chilled he was and pull the furs up a bit. “I distinctly remember putting you in your own bed last night son.”

Anduin looked up at him, his face still drooping with fatigue. “Don’t like my bed.”

Varian should’ve done as he said he would and written a list of excuses that the boy holding onto him would use when he was chastised about his sleeping arrangements, it was predictable by this point. “Yes you do, don’t lie to me.”

Anduin shook his head, making Varian’s shirt wrinkle. “Too big for just me.”

Varian ran his fingertips through the wheat coloured tresses of his baby boy, trying not to give into the same argument they’d have every time he woke up to the little intruder. “Then I’ll get you a smaller one.”

Anduin was well aware that he was losing, Varian could see it on his face. “But then you and Mum won’t fit.”

Varian was fighting so hard not to laugh it was actually making his nose itch in a strange way. “That’s the whole point Anduin. I’ll let last night go, but you can’t sleep in here anymore, understand?”

Anduin’s lip quivered but he nodded all the same. “Yes Papa. Sorry.”

Varian kissed his forehead, wondering how the hells Val was still asleep when neither of them had bothered whispering or even attempting to. “It’s alright Anduin. I of all people know how scary being alone can be sometimes.”

Anduin scoffed, getting up onto his knees and brushing some stray hair from his face, reminding his father that he needed a trim soon. “You’re never scared though.”

Varian couldn’t help his chuckle at just how oblivious his son was sometimes, and actually feeling rather jealous of it. “I get scared alot Anduin, like everyone else does.”

Anduin tilted his head, giving Varian that small but toothy smile that he loved so much. “What are you scared of then?”

Varian noticed Val shifting behind him and pulled a face. “Right now?”

Anduin nodded. “Right now I’m terrified of your mum waking up.”

Anduin gasped, spinning around and noticing her stirring as well. “What do we do?”

Varian opened an arm, letting Anduin curl in it, curious as to why his father was grinning. “We hide and pray!”

Anduin couldn’t help his shrill giggles as Varian threw the furs over their heads, badly concealing them since Varian’s legs were long enough to poke out of the bottom, but he didn’t care, it was making his boy laugh.

Val sat up, sighing loudly as she realised what was going on. “I know you two are under there.”

Her voice was so thick with sleep that she sounded like she’d been drinking all night, sweeping her hair back. “No we’re not!”

She stifled a giggle as Varian shushed Anduin, hurriedly whispering something about hiding and making it difficult for Val to be angry at her abrupt awakening. “Varian, give it up.”

She heard Anduin’s laugh again, giving her time to get the pitcher from the bedside and pour herself some water, thankfully it was still cold because of the frost salts around the rim so it felt lovely going down her dry throat. “There’s no Varian here!”

Varian’s deep voice was joined by his sons high pitched tones. “Or And-e-win! We’re Papa lion and Little Lion!”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she crossed her legs. “Oh really? So if I pull these furs back, I’ll find two lions, and __not__ my fiancé and stepson?”

Anduin shouted a ‘yes’ at her even though she was only a foot away. Val swiped the furs back, failing to keep her laughter in when Anduin instantly roared at her with both arms up, starting to hiccup where he was getting too excited.

Varian gave her a dopey grin, sitting up and leaning over for a quick kiss. “Morning Sweetheart.”

Val rolled her eyes, brushing Anduin’s hair back. “I thought I could feel someone come in last night. I’m sure we got Anduin’s big boy bed purely for the fact that he’s a __big boy. __And last I checked, big boys don’t sleep with their parents.”

Anduin gave her the guiltiest look he could muster. “I don’t like being alone in there. Scary.”

Varian was growing increasingly concerned with his son’s aversion to being in his room at night, so sat him up between the two of them and sharing the same worried look with Val. “Why is it scary Anduin?”

The little blonde shrugged, fiddling with Merlin and avoiding his father’s gaze. “It just is. Big room, small Anduin.”

Now Val had a vague idea. “What if we gave you a smaller room? Would that be better?”

Anduin tilted his head like he was thinking about it. “Maybe.”

He looked up at Varian. “Can Papa do that?”

Varian felt a certain kinship with his son at his anxiety at being in such big chambers all the time; whenever Val went home for the night and it was only him in there, Varian had the exact same fear, feeling so small in somewhere big enough to house two or more people, it was awful.

“Of course Papa can do that. We can do it as soon as possible if you’d like?”

Anduin nodded. “Smaller room good idea.”

Val picked a small tuft of bear fur from Anduin’s hair, lifting his chin. “But Anduin, if Papa and I move you into a smaller room, you have to __promise__ to stay in your own bed from now on, alright?”

Anduin nodded. “Yes mum. Esme live with Anduin?”

Val thought it over; Esme had been a stray to begin with, and had to get used to the Keep eventually, so why not? “I don’t see why not. Varian?”

She tried not to sputter at Varian’s look of disdain, but she knew he would put aside his hatred for the cat if it made his son feel a bit safer in his own chambers. “If it will keep Anduin in his own bed…fine. Bring her over whenever you want.”

Anduin looked at the both of them, tapping his bare heels on the bed. “Is And-e-win in trouble?”

Val bent and kissed his forehead, scooping him up and putting him on her lap, stretching her legs out and shifting so they were both snuggled to Varian, who put his across the top of the pillows to cushion Val’s head.“Not in the slightest little lion.”

Anduin craned his neck to look back at her. “Promise?”

Varian lightly bumped his chin, thoroughly enjoying this few minutes of absolute peace that they were getting. “We promise. You should’ve told us sooner though Anduin, we could’ve helped quicker.”

Anduin leant back, taking Varian’s hand and holding it on his lap. “Felt silly.”

Val started stroking his head, smiling at the lazy kisses Varian was dotting along her jaw. “You know there’s no such thing with us.”

Varian snorted. “Unless it’s about your mum, then I think the word strongly applies.”

She glared at him, not objecting when Varian gave Wyll and Gregor permission to come in, with the older carrying a tray with tea, coffee and unsurprisingly juice for Anduin, since he had already noticed the toddler’s absence from his own room. “If I wasn’t, Varian, you’d be rather bored, so stop complaining.”

He chuckled, passing her cup to her and letting Anduin slide to the floor, taking his juice and sitting where he always did with it now the weather was turning for the better, right by the window, with Wyll opening it and enjoying his smiles as the breeze hit the prince’s face.

“Anything wrong with the world today Gregor?”

The dark haired man gave a gentle laugh, passing letters to Varian and one to Val, which she could only assume was from Edwin, letting her know how Vanessa’s schooling was going.

He had accepted the offer she had put to him, and with Varian’s permission she had nominated herself to be the go between for the council and Stonemasons, with the King realising that they were making much more amicable headway with the decision.

“Well, something potentially troubling __has__ come up Your Majesty.”

Varian withered, keeping one eye on Anduin as much as Wyll was so the boy didn’t go pelting onto the balcony. “Go on, I’m listening.”

Wyll passed Val’s summer robe to her, one made of thinner cotton so she didn’t sweat so much, readying their breakfast since the old groom knew by now that Varian was very much about family time since his plague scare and had the smaller meals in his chambers with them nowadays.

“There has been no recent correspondence from Lordaeron Your Majesty, and with reports of Prince Arthas still missing in Northrend, it seems very strange that the Alliance has heard nothing from King Terenas. Malik Nizaar has expressed his concerns and wishes to speak to you about it.”

Varian had to admit he too had noticed that his fortnightly letters from the north had stopped, as had any word on the small group of soldiers he and Nizaar had sent after Arthas. “It might just be Terenas realising that there’s nothing to say anymore. Get Shaw on it, send a few agents to the capital to see what’s happening and possibly speak with him. I’ll write to Nizaar later.”

Gregor nodded, scribbling Varian’s instructions down.

Wyll bent by the prince, ruffling his hair. “Would you like to sit at the table, or on the floor Your Highness?”

Anduin looked over to Varian, who had gotten up to look semi presentable in front of the two men. “Can I Papa?”

Varian frowned, knowing he should keep to the rules, but after his son’s rough night he allowed him to stay where he was, much to his delight.

“So there’s still no sign of Arthas?”

Varian kissed Val’s head as he passed her, leaving the washroom door open so they could talk. “No, and if I’m honest Sweetheart, I doubt we’re going to hear of one. Northrend is a wasteland, we both know this, and filled with things I’d rather not think about.”

He tied his linen trousers back up, pouring water into the basin and washing his hands, sweeping his loose hair back and hunting for a tie when he came back in. “And what little of our scouts came back told us they hadn’t seen hide nor hair.”

He didn’t want to out-rightly say ‘I think he’s dead’, in front of Anduin, who had found a certain amount of kinship with the disgraced Prince and would get upset at the revelation, but Val knew that’s what he meant. She sat at the breakfast table, pulling a slice of toast in half and breaking her egg yolk with it.

“And now Jaina’s in Kalimdor, Liam’s been banned from coming here…it seems like we’re the only ones left.”

Varian held her shoulders from behind, kissing the bottom of her neck. “You say that like it’s the end of the world.”

Val curled her fingers over his. “It shortens the guest list.”

Varian nuzzled her thick tresses, knowing what she meant. “I know, but it can’t be helped Sweetheart.”

She gave him a smile despite her mood. “It’s just a bit disheartening, that’s all.”

Gregor took the shaky cue, gently clearing his throat. “The florist will be here at ten o’clock Your Majesty, where should I send them?”

Varian’s face brightened as he straightened, stealing Val’s toast and chuckling as she swatted his backside since that was all she could reach. “Here, as always Gregor. I told you before, all wedding meetings will take place in absolute privacy, no one else is to interfere.”

Val couldn’t help snickering, catching Anduin’s eye as he let Wyll cut his sausage. “Have you noticed how soppy your father gets over flowers nowadays Anduin?”

The blonde nodded with a grin, spooning some egg into his mouth, which was unfortunate since his father’s glare at his stepmother was rather funny to the boy, making him want to laugh and spray it everywhere. “

It’s not the flowers im happy about, __my love__, it’s what they’re being used for.”

He bent to kiss Anduin, sweeping his hair into a sloppy ponytail. “Val, we’re finally getting married. It’s a few weeks away, that’s so damn close, doesn’t it make you just want to bellow to the heavens in joy?”

Val’s smile was as wide as his. “It does, but I would like to think the King of Stormwind has a little bit more self control than that.”

She sighed happily, putting her teacup down. “It’s so strange thinking my dress is at the house. It makes it a little bit more real.”

Anduin however shook his head. “Papa can’t see dress!”

Varian huffed, sitting down with Val and opening the rest of the letters he’d been given. “That’s a ridiculous tradition.”

Val kicked his calf, biting back a yawn. “No it’s not Varian, I want it to be a totally real reaction when you see me come down that aisle.”

Anduin snickered. “Gamma said Papa going to cry.”

Varian snorted, brushing the crumbs from his hands. “I am __not__ going to cry and I’d appreciate it if you stopped telling people the opposite.”

Val’s brows snapped down and Wyll tutted before she could speak. “That was entirely the wrong thing to say Your Majesty.”

Val grunted in agreement. “I swear, if I get there and you’re not __sobbing__ by the time I reach the end of that aisle I’m turning right back around.”

Varian's eyebrow rose. “And since when have you ever known me to sob? Sorry Sweetheart, I love you, but I will not make a fool of myself in front of a cathedral full of people.”

He tried to ignore her pouting but she kept doing it until he groaned in exasperation. “Fine, I’ll shed one single tear, happy now?”

Val folded her arms, clearly not happy with that. “ Two or I’m not coming.”

Varian was halfway between rolling his eyes and chuckling, finally focusing on his breakfast. “Is there anything else today apart from the florist Gregor?”

As expected, he got a nod as his answer. “Baros Alexston has the latest plans for Stormwind park for Your Majesty to approve, the Deeprun station is ready for you to inspect, and Your Majesty and Ladyship have a dance lesson at eleven.”

Varian’s face dropped. “A __what __at eleven?”

Val was already laughing into her palm, which was pressed against her mouth at just how horrified Varian was at the very idea. “A dance lesson, in preparation for the reception Your Majesty.”

Varian glared at his bride to be, only causing more laughter to tumble from her mouth. “Was this your idea?”

Val shook her head with a grin. “No, actually it wasn’t.”

Gregor confirmed her innocence, trying to conceal his own smile. “It’s tradition for every royal wedding Your Majesty to rehearse the first dance beforehand.”

Varian still looked like someone had just shot his favourite dog. “But I didn’t have to do that with Tiffin!”

Wyll answered for the snickering Chamberlain. “That’s because we only had a month to put it together Your Majesty, whereas now we have the time. Your father did it when he married Taria.”

Varian’s lip curled and he threw his toast down, suddenly not hungry. “I don’t care what my father had to do, there’s no way on Azeroth I am going to a poncy dance lesson just to impress people I don’t care about.”

Val ran her bare foot up his calf with the sweetest of smiles on her face, making him just want to flee since she was doing it with the annoying knowledge that it always worked against him. “Oh come now Varian, it might actually be fun.”

Varian’s grimace was deep enough for Val to wonder if it would be etched into his face forever. “There’s nothing I can find in the words ‘dance lesson’ that emanate anything remotely fun occurring at any point.”

Gregor merely shrugged. “It’s protocol Your Majesty, and only for a couple of hours, so once it’s done it’s done.”

Anduin got up, running over and propping himself on Varian’s knee. “And-e-win dance! And-e-win dance!”

Varian was trying his damnedest not to smile, Val could see it. “Oh alright, fine, you can come, but that doesn’t mean I’m doing it or enjoying it.”

He ruffled his son’s hair, looking over and noticing his plate. “Now eat up son, we have a busy day ahead and I can’t have you moaning you’re hungry.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No, Your Majesty, it’s step, turn, step, __then __twirl.”

Varian growled for the million time in the past hour, only making Val giggle more and making his mood worse. “I heard you the first time- __you absolute pillock.” __

_ _

Despite whispering the insulting part of his retort, it did nothing to quell Val’s utter glee at how they’d been at this for an hour and all it had been was a stand off between the foppish dance tutor and the begrudged Varian, with the former doing his damnedest to instruct the King as he had presumably been paid to do, and the latter merely grunting and insulting him at every turn, almost deliberately doing it wrong just so he could call him another name.

“Milady, if you could stand straighter?”

Val wasn’t sure how much ‘straighter’ she could get considering her back was already crying out in protest as her neck stretched.

“We’ll have to put higher heels on your shoes Milady, the height difference between you is hindering everything.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as once again they paused what was by all accounts the most decent rendition of a waltz they had managed all morning. “What, so she breaks her neck instead? I’d rather lift her.”

He held his arms out and Val let him do just that, lifting her a few inches from the ground and spinning to prove his point, making her dizzy and deliriously happy at the same time.

“All that will do is crinkle her dress Your Majesty, please put the Lady Glenmore down and we’ll try again.”

He put Val down with a huff, steadying her when she wobbled. “We’ve danced together plenty of times before and no one said a word about it, this is a waste of time.”

Although Val agreed with him, she understood that it was just the way things went and no matter your station there was always going to be someone ordering you about, so why not enjoy it?

“Maybe something a little less regimented than a waltz?”

She stood in front of Varian again,taking his hand and putting her arm around his waist, giving their tutor hope that he was about to see them finally listen….only to have them bounce around the room in what was known among processionals as the ‘tavern waltz’.

Val started laughing in enjoyment instead of amusement at Varian’s grumbling now, and even he had a grin on his face as they moved, eventually stopping with the need to breathe and laughing like they did at the weddings that they used to dance like that in.

“That was not the dance of a king and queen!”

Varian shrugged, thoroughly out of breath but loving every second. “And yet, it was the dance of a husband and wife, which is all we shall be on our wedding day.”

He noticed how everyone was looking at them with a certain amount of disdain and sighed, sweeping his hair back. “But I suppose we can give the waltz one more try.”

Val put her hand up. “I have a small suggestion.”

The thin tutor waved a hand of allowance, and Val trotted over to him, cupping his ear as she whispered, making Varian wonder what she was saying to him, even more so when he clapped his hands and emptied the room, leaving just them and the pianist.

“Sweetheart, did you just end our lesson?”

She shook her head, glad that Anduin had needed to take his nap halfway through so even he wasn’t here. “No, but you need to feel comfortable, and this is how we’ll achieve that.”

She smoothed the practice petticoat she was wearing, taking his hand and putting his other arm around her waist again. “Just focus on me.”

She nodded and the pianist started to play, with Varian understanding her plan instantly. She was starting them off alone, then bringing the tutor in later to see how comfortable Varian was with her, which was sneaky, he would admit, but brilliant none the less. “You mischievous little pixie.”

She gave him a small grin, looking down and finding their feet moving in rhythm despite not even giving each other the signal to start dancing. “He was getting on my nerves a bit.”

Varian snorted, spinning with her like he’d been doing it all his life, and in a sense, he had been. Of course he’d been taught these dances long ago, but having someone stand there and try to change all the comfortable little ways he and Val had added to their dancing over the years had flustered him to the point of looking stupid, so this little plan of hers was really rather perfect.

The door opened but he barely noticed, merely looking at Val and holding her hand tighter, pushing her out in a twirl with one hand and bringing her back in, sweeping across the room and finally breaking away with a small bow.

“That…was marvellous Your Majesty. If you can do that at the reception, it will be perfect.”

Varian hated admitting this, in fact he __really__ hated admitting this, but the more occasions he had to dance with Val, the more he was enjoying it.

She had a twinkle in her eye and he realised that in a way she was living out one of her stories when they danced, and even though she wouldn’t say it, that few moments of feeling like someone who wasn’t seen as a commoner but the queen she was meant to be, so he cleared his throat, straightening his back.

“I’m sure you have some tweaks to implement, so maybe we should do it again?” He felt alot better now the rest of the staff weren’t in here, and could easily ignore the tutor, so felt alright taking Val’s hand again. “My beauty deserves a dance with her beast.”

He whispered it, bringing a shy grin to her face. “I was honestly hoping you wouldn’t catch on to that.”

Varian chuckled, letting the tutor lift his elbow and bring his other arm away from her waist a little before the music started. “It was painfully obvious Val, but that doesn’t mean it’s not adorable.”

Val frowned, catching the tutors attention and quickly straightening her face as they started turning again. “I bet you sometimes wish I’d grow up a little bit.”

Varian shook his head, narrowly missing stepping on her foot where he wasn’t concentrating as much as he was last time but knowing she wouldn’t mind.

“Not at all. I may not see the point in them, but everyone’s entitled to something that makes them happy Val, and if books do that for you, then what monster would I be if I took them away just to make you miserably mature?”

“Feet closer together Milady!”

She could feel her cheeks warming regardless, taking a second to watch said body parts to make sure she was doing it correctly. “Sometimes I think what it would’ve been like if I’d been born a princess; I wonder if it would’ve been easier on us.”

“Pointed elbow Your Majesty!”

Varian grimaced at the mere thought. “No, it wouldn’t, if anything I think it would have ruined everything.”

Her eyebrow rose at that one. “Explain?”

Varian linked their fingers, looking conflicted. “You wouldn’t have been…well, __you. __Val, I love you because you’re anything but a princess, does that make sense?”

“And twirl!”

Varian held the hand connected to hers above her head and twisted his arm, waiting for her to come back around before resuming the waltz. “It does, but at the same time I think it would’ve saved you alot of ball ache over the years.”

Varian chuckled, finally deciding that he was starting to feel sick with all the spinning and a relatively empty stomach, stopping where he was and steadying her as she stumbled, really not used to making the transition from moving to stationary in the heels she’d been forced to wear.

“Please don’t change Val, it would break my heart if you lost all that I love in you.”

She used her slightly extended height to kiss his cheek, glad he had stopped when he did because she was beginning to become light headed. “I have no intentions to, I plan on being my usual annoying self for the rest of my life.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, kissing her head and holding his hand out for the tutor to shake.

“I think we’re confident in our abilities now good sir. Good day to you.” And before he could even say a word, Varian led Val out, keeping his arm around her.

“See, that wasn’t as bad as you made out it was going to be.”

Varian huffed, stroking her shoulder. “Oh it was up until the last ten minutes, don’t even try and convince me otherwise.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, intent on getting a bath before they joined Anduin for lunch, so turning for his chambers.

“Your Majesty.”

A curt call at the bottom of the stairwell caught both of their attention and Varian let go of her, going down first to meet Shaw, whose normally stony look was particularly cold today. “Did you go to Lordaeron?”

Mathias nodded. “May I speak to you in private?”

All thoughts of mirth Varian had in his chest evaporated and he held his hand out for Val’s, waving Mathias in the direction of his office.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“There was __no one__ there?”

Mathias bristled at the King’s tone. “We got to the capital an hour after you ordered us to Your Majesty, and I’m telling you, it was a ghost town. The few people we did find were…Light, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but the few that were there had turned to the undead. The plague has obviously reached the capital city.”

Varian ran both hands down his face and Val crossed her arms as she sat on the corner of the desk. “And it’s infected everybody?”

Mathias took his satchel off, dumping it on the desk. “Not everybody. There was one body still untouched.”

Varian reached in, pulling out Terenas’ crown and feeling his chest contract. “Terenas is dead?”

Mathias gravely nodded. “Yes Your Majesty, and all evidence points to Prince Arthas as the culprit.”

Val sat up a bit straighter, putting one hand on Varian's shoulder as he started blankly at the trinket. “Arthas? He’s alive?”

Mathias nodded again. “The few witnesses that were still alive told us that he came storming into the palace, knelt for his father, went straight up to the man and killed him with no warning.”

Varian’s hard visage was starting to worry Val. “And where is he now?”

Mathias looked annoyed at himself. “We don’t know. He was last seen at Balnir farm, but then all eyewitness reports tell me he just vanished.”

Varian clenched the fist that wasn’t still holding the blood covered crown. “And what state is Lordaeron in now? We know the villages were taken by the Scourge…”

Mathias looked strangely pained. “The entirety of Lordaeron has succumbed to the Scourge Your Majesty, and somehow their numbers are growing. This isn’t just a Lordaeron problem anymore, they can come south at any time.”

Varian reached up for Val’s hand, actually hurting it a little with how tight his grip was. “I see. Then contact every leader of the Alliance for an emergency meeting tomorrow morning. If what you’ve told me is true, then it seems we’re at war again.”

Val’s sigh mirrored exactly how he was feeling. “A war against the undead? It seems to ludicrous to be true.”

Mathias straightened his stature and his face. “I’ll send messengers to Ironforge, Kul Tiras, and Samarkand at once Your Majesty. What shall I tell them?”

Varian huffed, leaning back in his seat and putting Terenas’ crown down. “The truth. Tell them that Lordaeron has fallen to a force known as the Scourge and once again we’re fighting for our survival.”

Mathias took the wave of Varian’s hand as his signal to go, closing the door behind him and leaving the two of them in silence, with Varian merely putting Val’s hand to his lips and leaving it there.

“Varian…”

His brows snapped down. “Don’t say it.”

She took the hand away, putting it in her lap instead. “It wouldn’t be right, not if we’re going to war again. We need to consider postponing the wedding.”

She couldn’t help her flinch as both of his fists landed on the desk. “Damn everything. Just as I thought everything was going our way someone up there decides to shove a large finger right up my arse.”

She took Terenas’ crown, inspecting the damage. “We can’t get married and end up with no one to rule over because we poured funds into us instead of the army. We’ll tell the others tomorrow that the wedding’s postponed indefinitely until the Scourge is taken care of.”

Varian looked as heartbroken as she felt, running both hands down his face. “I’m so sorry Sweetheart.”

She shook her head, putting the head-wear down and putting both hands on his quaking shoulders. “Don’t be. We’ll still be married Varian, it might just take a bit longer, that’s all.”

Varian exhaled slowly, trying to make sense of this. “Why his father? What reason would Arthas have to murder his own father?”

Val wasn’t sure how to answer a question that could have a million possibilities. “We don’t know what happened in Northrend, Varian.”

Varian put his hand on her thigh, appreciating how she’d taken his hair down and started running her fingers through it. “I never thought a man I once called brother would start another war after everything we went through with the last.”

Val’s brow wrinkled. “You think he’s sided with the Scourge?”

Varian hated doing it but he nodded regardless. “Maybe this ‘Mal’ganis’ made him believe that there’s no hope? I know I’m clutching at straws but I just want to deny that this has even happened.”

Val felt as horrible as he did about it and he could see it in her eyes. “We can’t do anything until the Alliance arrives. Then we’ll deal with this as quickly as we can.”


	43. The decisions most difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

The Alliance leaders of course replied instantly, all confirming their attendance and sitting in Varian’s war room as he and Val came in the next day, all feeling the same melancholy as the others and slumping in the seat allocated to him.

“I take it you all know what’s happened?”

Nizaar put his chin on a curled fist. “His own father…I knew he’d gone mad, but I didn’t think it would go __that__ far.”

Magni huffed, looking as tired as Varian felt. “Ah donnae think any of us did. And there’s been no sign of Arthas after the deed was done?”

Varian drummed the table with his fingertips. “There was one at Balnir farm, but then it’s like he vanished into a puff of smoke.”

Daelin’s visage could only be described as stony. “And Terenas’ body?”

Varian looked to Gregor. “I had Shaw bring it here and have him prepared for burial. The funeral will be held next week.”

Adil’s brow furrowed. “Does this mean we need to elect a new High King?”

Val had been glad that the Crown Prince had said it before anyone else. “We’re not sure what to do right now Adil. I think we’re still in shock.”

Antonidas ran a hand down his long beard. “Lordaeron, a great and mighty kingdom lost. This is like a repeat of the past.”

Varian grunted in agreement. “From what my scouts could tell me, Quel’thalas and Gilneas have so far been untouched, so it’s isolated to just Lordaeron, meaning it can be dealt with.”

Gelbin didn’t look so sure. “But what exactly is ‘it’? I know it turns people into the undead, but does it kill them, or just twist them?”

Varian merely looked at his open palms in order to avoid answering wrongly, and thankfully Antonidas broke the silence. “That is what myself and my companions have been trying to determine, High Tinker. If this is indeed a sickness, as we have been led to believe, then that changes things.”

Adil was clearly intrigued. “You think those people that have already turned could be saved?”

Antonidas’ brows drew in. “I will not build hope in such a way yet my boy, but it is a possibility.”

Varian’s jaw tightened. “If what you’re suggesting is true Archmage, then it puts a wrench in our plans to clear out the north.”

Val looked over at Whitlock, who had accompanied Magni, wanting to do nothing but get up and embrace him.

Of course she had heard that his family had been slain, and now to have him sitting here listening to how they could be saved must’ve been agonising for him.

She knew he had insisted on coming, he had told her as much in every letter he’d sent her, explaining that it brought him a strange sense of peace to hear what was to happen to Arthas and the people he’d killed.

“We haven’t the resources to clear out the north Varian, we’re all still recovering from the war. We only won the war against the Horde because of Lordaeron’s armies not being hit beforehand.”

Daelin’s lip curled. “I hate to say this, but what if for now we took a leaf from Greymane’s book?”

Now Varian just looked furious. “And just how do you propose we do that?”

Daelin squared his shoulders at the younger leader’s tone. “Contain them for now. Wall them into Lordaeron’s borders and sent a select number of our troops up there to push them back if they come too far. Then the good Archmage has time to see if a cure is possible.”

Val finally spoke, feeling her dry lips crack as they moved. “It would be better than just cutting them all down and realising after that we could’ve saved them.”

Nizaar clucked his tongue. “There is a sea dividing them from us. Unless these undead can swim, they have no way of coming here.”

Val’s frown worried Varian as she countered the Samarkandan King’s perfectly true observation. “But they do Nizaar; Thandol Span is the gateway to the south, all that is separating us from them is a stone bridge, that’s hardly what we can call a suitable defence.”

Nizaar inclined his head in acknowledgement. “As right as you are Milady, I think essentially penning them like we did the Horde would prove a waste of resources if they are the mindless things we presume they are. Gilneas is already walled off from Lordaeron, as is Quel’thalas, so the pens are essentially built already with no danger to the neighbouring lands. I’m merely suggesting we send our troops as Daelin said, but to monitor, not to attack.”

Varian’s brows drew as deeply as his fiancées. “That would only work for a short time. These things must have a purpose, and if it’s merely to spread infection, they’ll find anyway they can to do it, including traversing Thandol Span, or the sea if need be.”

He turned to Antonidas. “If what you’re saying is true and a cure is possible, it has to be quickly discovered or we risk opening ourselves to attack from the Scourge, and judging by how quickly it spread through Lordaeron, I don’t even want to __think__ about how quickly it could wipe us all out.”

Nizaar extended a hand to the mage. “My alchemists and Brothers of Sekhmet are more than willing to work with those of Dalaran, Archmage.”

Antonidas looked like he was actually considering it. “Samarkand does use methods the Kirin Tor are begrudged to try…but desperate times call for desperate measures. I am willing to accept your offer, Malik Nizaar.”

Whitlock looked up and Val had to wonder if he was even awake, since the bags under his eyes made him look not unlike the undead they were talking about. “And what about Prince Arthas? Are we just letting him go then?”

She hated hearing spite in what was normally a cheerful voice, and apparently Varian noticed it too. “We can’t do anything about a man we can’t find Whitlock, but I swear to you, the first inkling we get of his return will be when we swoop down on him. He will not be pardoned for anything he’s done.”

His head sunk back down and Daelin filled the silence. “So, we are agreed that we need to send forces up to Lordaeron to keep the undead contained?”

Varian nodded, linking his fingers. “We are, and need to agree on a suitable time limit for the search concerning a cure. How long do you think will suffice, Archmage?”

Both Varian and Val weren’t filled with confidence at his hesitation. “I cannot give an exact number King Varian, I have no foundation for the infection to work from.”

Varian wasn’t content with that, not this time. “I know you are not a military man Archmage, but this has now become a military problem, and needs to be treated with urgency. I’ll have my men capture one of the undead for you to work with if need be, and give you two months. If a cure hasn’t been found, then we put them all at peace.”

Val stiffened at the implications of it, trying not to flinch at how Varian’s voice had changed to one of a man twice his age. “Ah hate ta say it, but I think even two months is generous. Lordaeron was one of the biggest kingdoms we had…if tha Horde catch wind that it’s fallen, they could move in at a moment’s notice.”

Varian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I had completely forgotten about the Horde.”

Apparently he wasn’t the only one, though Daelin’s face didn’t change with the revelation. “The Horde won’t be a problem of ours much longer, I assure you.”

Varian’s brow furrowed in both sympathy and frustration. “Daelin, I’m eternally sorry for what happened to your son, but you can’t keep provoking the Horde now they’ve essentially retreated.”

The Lord-Admiral huffed, making Varian fight not to sigh. “I’ll do what I bloody well want now that they’ve indoctrinated my daughter as well. Jaina is over there now helping them when her place is here, imagine if it was your Anduin, you’d want them all dead as well.”

Val put her hand up, quieting the both of them. “We’re getting off topic. Magni’s right when he says we have to act quickly to stop any idea that the Horde might have of taking Lordaeron for themselves. It’s still Alliance territory, no matter what state the citizens are in, I should think our biggest aim is to keep it that way.”

Varian took her hand, squeezing it in gratitude. “Lady Glenmore speaks the truth. Two months is a suitable amount of time to find a cure for the plague, if one can’t be found by then, we will dispatch our armies, who will already be stationed by Thandol Span, across Lordaeron to clear the area. Then we will discuss rebuilding.”

Whitlock’s brow furrowed as he asked what everyone else was thinking. “But what about your wedding? Surely all of Stormwind’s resources are being poured into it?”

Varian gave Val a sad glance, sighing at her small nod. “We’ve decided to postpone our wedding indefinitely to put all of our time and energy into this.”

Almost thankfully, they all looked as crushed as they felt. “Tha’s a cryin’ shame tha’ is.”

Val tried to muster a smile for Magni. “We need to put the needs of the Alliance first King Magni, we can get married whenever we wish.”

Varian had gone silent, and she noticed.

“Can’t we Varian?”

He started, straightening and actually managing to nod. “Aye, a wedding isn’t the be all and end all to a relationship. And as you said, it’s not cancelled, merely postponed.”

He lightly slapped a palm on the table. “I will ready my army within the week, sending them to Thandol Span to secure the bridge and set up a base camp.”

Magni nodded, linking his fingers. “Ah’ll send my troops in a few days, as we’re the closest. Ah’ll have them begin construction on a keep as soon as they arrive.”

One by one they all agreed to the plan, with Antonidas finally standing. “I will work with Malik Nizaar and await the specimen you have promised King Varian, and return to Dalaran to start preparation for finding a cure to this abominable plague.”

Varian gave him his leave, squinting as the Archmage disappeared in a swirl of light.

“Varian…we have to address tha’ fact that the high seat of the Alliance is in limbo.”

Daelin made a noise of agreement. “I refuse to give Arthas Menethil any scrap of hope that the seat is his. Lordaeron has fallen, the royal family dead…there’s no one to lead the Alliance.”

Varian took a deep breath, hearing both of their points. “It would tell Arthas that he has no place among us if a New High leader is elected, that much is true. But which of us is capable of holding such a mantle?”

Nizaar clucked his tongue, silently looking to the others and bowing his head. “Varian, the best candidate would be __you.”__

Both Varian and Val sat up straighter, with the King of Stormwind paling a little. “Me? I’m the youngest out of all of us, I hardly have the experience of any of the men around this table!”

Magni folded his large arms. “Twas you and Terenas that formed the Alliance, Varian. If not fer ye lad, we wouldn’t have won the war. I fer one, happily nominate you.”

Gelbin also nodded. “We’ll put it to a vote, but I believe Varian to be the most suitable candidate.”

To say Varian was stunned would be the understatement of the millennia, but Val felt nothing but a small pang of fear at the prospect.

Varian was known far and wide to work too hard, to push himself too much…if he was elected High King of the Alliance, he would practically put himself in the grave before he was even thirty years old, and it frightened her.

She knew in the end she had no say once the vote took place, but he could see the overwhelming worry in her honey eyes and tightened his grip on her hand, telling her in one gesture that they would talk about it later and he would listen to her fears, soothing her in the tiniest of ways.

“Let us deal with the plague problem first, then next week we will reconvene after Terenas’ funeral and elect a new leader of the Alliance.”

He cleared his throat, only having one more subject to cover. “As for what to do about Prince Arthas; any sighting of him will be treated with swift severity. He will be detained for his crimes, and tried like any other in his position.”

He stood, bringing Val with him and bowing his head as the rest rose. “With that gentlemen, I call this meeting to be adjourned, and will keep in correspondence with you all. Thank you for coming and I wish you safe journey home.”

He turned, letting Val hold his arm and staying silent until the door closed behind them and Gregor fell into step with them. “A productive meeting, Your Majesty.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and one Varian could agree with. “It was. Hopefully Antonidas’ remedy will come to pass before we have to resort to cleansing the land, but it gladdens me that we’re all on the same page.”

Gregor murmured an agreement, choosing not to bring up the vote after noticing how quiet Val was. “Shall I send for Lord Fordragon?”

Varian nodded, stopping in the throne room to talk properly. “Yes, tell him to come to my study later and we’ll discuss how we’re dispatching the troops.”

Gregor stiffly nodded, wondering how to ask this. “And shall I let the council know that the wedding is postponed?”

Varian’s jaw set. “Yes, and cancel the arrangements already made. I’d appreciate it if Benedictus was informed as well.”

Gregor continued scribbling, finally bowing once he was done and informing Varian that lunch would be in twenty minutes, giving the King time to steer Val upstairs to get ready, closing the door behind her and finally letting his shoulders sag. “High King…Varian, you can’t be serious.”

He didn’t even wait a second before unbuckling his pauldrons and putting them on the bed, feeling his body lighten instantly. “Val, it’s what has to be done. If they elect me, I can’t exactly refuse.”

She looked on the verge of tears. “You’ll end up killing yourself Varian. You hardly sleep as it is, if you’re in charge of the whole Alliance you’ll be burnt out by the end of the first month!”

He sloppily folded his cloak, putting it beside his pauldrons and holding her arms, trying not to show his own worries lest it push her over the edge. “You’re getting yourself into a state over nothing Sweetheart. You make it sound as if I’ll be working all day every day when really, I’ll be doing pretty much the same as I am now!”

She clearly disagreed. “You won’t just have Stormwind relying on you, you’ll have the entire Eastern Kingdoms __and__ Samarkand, do you have any idea how many people that is sitting on your shoulders Varian?”

She was shaking underneath his fingertips and there was probably nothing he could say to stop it.

“Val, if it’s what I have to do, it’s what I __will__ do.” He kissed her forehead, putting his on it afterwards and not caring how bending so much was killing his back.

“And they have their own leaders, leaders I will be dealing with when absolutely necessary. Being High King doesn’t mean I overthrow everyone else Val, each kingdom will keep their own ways, it’ll only be if something affects all of us, that’s when I’ll be looked to.”

Val looked positively miserable and it hurt knowing it was his fault. “What about us Varian? Anduin and I, what are we supposed to do when you don’t have time for us anymore?”

She flinched as his grip got tighter and he immediately apologised, taking his hands away.

“You insult me by even insinuating that I would put others above you and Anduin. You two are my priority Val, it’s you two that drive every decision I make!”

Val swallowed, really not wanting to say this. “Varian, I can’t be Queen of the whole Alliance. That’s too much for me to handle. I’m terrified of the responsibility Stormwind alone brings, let alone the whole bloody world practically.”

Varian gently shushed her, planting small kisses down her cheeks. “You make it sound like you’ll be doing it alone Sweetheart. Trust me, I am just as scared as you are, but we’ll be able to handle it if we work together. I have no intentions of doing this without you Val.”

She still looked like a million and one things were flying through her mind. “Everything’s falling apart again.”

Varian wasn’t sure how exactly she had wanted him to answer, but he went with his gut and shook his head. “No, it’s not. Things will be a little up in the air for a while, but it’ll go back to how it was soon, I promise you.”

He lifted her chin, not liking how tired she looked. “We will be married Val. Just hold on to that.”

Val gave him a shaky smile. “I know, it’s just very disheartening, getting to a month before and having to cancel everything.”

Varian knew exactly how she felt, and cursed himself for putting her through this time and time again.

“I still have to tell my family, and Light knows what they’re going to think.”

He let her go, trying to think of something even remotely soothing. “They’ll understand.”

Val debated having a quick bath but decided not to, going into Varian’s closet instead. “Maybe they will, but the people won’t.”

Varian slumped, knowing she was right. “We don’t have a choice Val. The Scourge have become a bigger priority right now. The people will just have to live with it and respect our choices.”

He could hear her sigh from where he sat on the bed, resuming the chore that was taking his armour off. “Just tell me you won’t be going to Thandol Span and I’ll be content.”

His brow furrowed. “I will be going Sweetheart, just not for long, a few weeks at most to make sure everything’s in place.”

Val’s face was as stony as the walls of the keep as she threw a shirt and breeches onto the bed for him. “I thought as much. What are we telling Anduin?”

Varian fought with the lower buckle of his greave before throwing it onto the bed.

“The truth, that Lordaeron requires my aid. We can skip certain details.”

She started playing with the simpler gown she would change into, a lilac halter that she had for a few years but not found many causes to wear. “Can I make a radical suggestion?”

Varian nodded, and she put the dress down. “Maybe Thandol Span is leaving too much of a gateway for the Scourge.”

Varian’s frown deepened. “I’ve been thinking about that as well, but I can’t just destroy something that’s been standing for probably hundreds of years. I’ll discuss it with Magni, but I think we’ll just have to keep pushing them back until a firm outcome arrives.”

She was staring at a garment bag hanging on his mirror, making him realise his outfit had been delivered for a fitting that had been arranged for that afternoon.

“Share your thoughts with me love.”

Val barely blinked, sitting down next to him and putting her head on his arm. “I’m just a little overwhelmed for the moment. Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.”

Varian took her hand, linking their fingers together. “Would it help at all if I said I felt the same?”

That brought the tiniest of smiles to her face. “A little bit.”

Varian kissed her head, squeezing her palm against his. “We’ll get our heads around everything in the coming weeks Val, I promise. The first things on our list are Terenas’ funeral and the vote. Then all I need to partake in is the initial landing of our troops, an assessment of the situation, then depending on whether Antonidas can come through for us, staying there to clear it out.”

He nudged her cheek with his nose. “So I wasn’t lying when I said I wouldn’t be away long.”

She hated how easily he made her smile, giving him a small kiss and wrinkling her nose. “You’re never going to stop being a soldier, are you?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Did you really expect anything else?”

She thankfully shook her head, exhaling slowly through her nose. “No, I suppose I didn’t. I think I’ve just been deluding myself into believing that there wouldn’t be an occasion for you to be one again.”

He put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head this time. “This is helpfully one that’s easily remedied Sweetheart. I highly doubt this will turn into full scale war.”

Val bit the inside of her cheek, getting up and finally changing dresses. “I’ve invited Whitlock to dinner tonight, is that alright with you?”

Varian’s heart twinged at the reminder of the young man. “More than alright. He needs as many people as he can around him right now, and we of all people know the level of loss he’s experiencing.”

Val’s shoulders slumped as Varian tied the neck of her dress for her. “His nieces were so young Varian…the youngest was the same age as Anduin.”

He kissed her bare shoulders, holding on to her hand as long as possible before letting go to put his shirt on. “I know Val, I know. But there’s nothing we can do but pray Antonidas’ cure comes to fruition.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They could hear Anduin long before seeing him as they got to the smaller dining hall, letting the sound of his muffled laughter lift their hearts a little and taking simultaneous deep breaths, plastering smiles on there faces as the doors opened.

The little blonde noticed them, jumping from his seat and running into Varian’s waiting hands, squealing as the King lifted him high above his head and plastered his cheeks with kisses that Anduin tried his best to squirm from, instead reaching across and putting his arms around Val’s neck instead.

“It’s almost like you missed us son.”

Anduin waited for Varian to put him down and went back to his seat, climbing up and bouncing as he usually did. “I did miss you! You’ve been gone all morning!”

Varian couldn’t help but feel rather upset at how his son was starting to use proper pronouns instead of referring to himself as ‘And-e-win’ as he usually had since it was a sign his baby boy was growing too damn fast for his liking. Nevertheless he ruffled his hair and thanked Nan for the ale she poured him.

“Apologies son, we had some Alliance matters to see to. But I promise, we’re yours for the rest of the day.”

Anduin swung his legs, reaching for his juice. “I saw Uncle Whitlock earlier.”

His brow furrowed. “He looked very sad. I gave him hugs, but he was still sad. Is he alright?”

Val drummed the table, wondering exactly how to put this. “He’s not very happy right now Anduin. His sister and her babies went to sleep a few weeks ago, you know like your mama did?”

Anduin thankfully showed off his intelligence by giving her a small ‘oh’ as an answer. “I didn’t know that.”

Varian bumped his chin, giving him an encouraging smile. “We didn’t expect you to, and neither did he. We just need to be there for him when we can, alright?”

Anduin of course nodded. “Why were the Alliance here Papa? Is it Uncle Arthas?”

Varian stiffened so quickly Val would’ve thought a gorgon had been at the other end of the table and turned him to literal stone. “Anduin, your father and I have been talking and think it would be best if you didn’t call Prince Arthas ‘Uncle’ anymore.”

Anduin was instantly concerned, since normally he was trained to respectfully call friends of his father ‘uncle’ or ‘auntie’. “Why?”

Varian even resembled a cracking block of ice as he eventually started moving again. “Because we’re to have nothing to do with him again, understand?”

Val wasn’t sure that this blunt a route was wise. “But why Papa? What’s happened?”

Val tried to explain in terms the nearly four year old would understand. “Well, Anduin…he’s…Light how do I put this?”

Varian obviously thought she was taking too long and that his son could handle the truth even though she believed the exact opposite. “He’s turned away from the Alliance, son. He’s not to be trusted anymore, that’s all you need to know.”

Anduin’s bright blue eyes were full of worry. “He’s joined the Horde?”

Val shook her head. “No Sweetie, he’s gone off on his own. But your father’s right, we can’t trust him anymore, and if you ever see him, you __have__ to come and get either your Papa or I, alright?”

Anduin nodded, playing with the piece of bread he’d pulled from the basket. “Arthas bad.”

Varian hated hearing it in such simple terms but slowly showed his son that he was right. “Yes son, Arthas bad.”

Now he had to give the boy even more bad news, it was starting to make his head pound. “There’s something else your mum and I have to tell you Anduin.”

As impossibly cute as his son looked with a hunk of bread hanging from his mouth as he looked up, Varian felt nothing but sorrow as he sighed, patting his lap and waiting until Anduin had taken the cue and settled himself on it.

“Anduin…Papa has to go away again soon.”

Anduin pulled the bread from his mouth and plopped it on the table. “Where? Am I coming? Is Mum going?”

Varian shushed him, appreciating how Val scooted her chair over a little yet stayed quiet so he could do this himself. “I’m going to Lordaeron, no you can’t come, and neither is your Mum.”

Anduin tilted his head in mild offence and confusion. “But why? You always take me to Lor-ra-ron with you.”

Varian swept his wheat coloured locks back, counting the faint freckles dotting his cheeks. “I know I do Anduin, but this time’s different. Do you remember when we told you Arthas might not come to the ball last year because the people up north were getting sick?”

Another nod of the head, whether it was a genuine one or not Varian couldn’t tell, but he took it as an answer anyway. “Well…the sickness was worse than we first thought, and now Papa has to accompany the Alliance to Lordaeron to fix It.”

He hated his inability to alter his language for children, and the puzzled look on his son’s face didn’t fill him with confidence. “What does ‘acomp-any’ mean?”

Val rubbed the child’s back with a small smile. “It means ‘go with’, so Papa will be going with the Alliance to put things right up there.”

Anduin again made a small ‘oh’. “Will you make the people better?”

Varian picked a stray bit of fluff from Anduin’s trousers, trying to keep his hands busy so he didn’t just crush him with his embrace. “That’s what I’m hoping happens son, yes.”

Anduin merely looked curious now instead of confused. “And how long will you be gone?”

Varian shrugged, not really knowing the exact numbers. “I’m not sure, but it won’t be too long, I can promise that at least.”

Anduin played with the ties of his father’s shirt, swinging his legs. “Then stay here?”

Varian chuckled at the hopeful tone to his voice, kissing his head. “Yes, then I’ll be staying.”

Anduin gasped, sitting up straighter. “But Papa can’t go! Papa need to come to wedding!”

Varian’s pained look matched Val’s perfectly and she had to take over lest his emotions finally get the better of him. “That was the other thing we needed to speak to you about Anduin. Papa and I have…we’ve postponed our wedding, just for now.”

Varian knew he wouldn’t understand what that meant and tried to make it easier for him. “Papa and Mum won’t be getting married this year lad, we’re sorry.”

His cerulean eyes filled with the same tears he had known for a fact that Val had shed last night, making this all the harder. “No wedding?”

Varian dried his eyes with a thumb, using it afterwards to stroke his cheek. “At some point there will be, but with what’s going on right now son, it’s not the right time.”

Anduin pointed to Val. “Mum not leaving, is she?”

Val’s heart nearly broke with how he instantly thought the idea of no wedding meant that she and Varian were through, and apparently the King had realised what he meant a the same time she did.

“No! No, that’s not the case at all! We’re merely waiting for a better time to get married son, that’s all it is. Your mum and I love each other just as much as we did yesterday, nothing’s changed.”

There was a hint of worry etched in his features as he turned to her. “Has it, Mum?”

Val kissed his cheek first, then Anduin’s head. “Not one ounce has it. Don’t worry Anduin, you’ll get to wear your suit at some point, we might just need to make the legs longer.”

Varian had noticed how quickly his son had been growing these past few months, lifting one of his legs to make her point. “I would certainly like to know who’s been putting these tree trunks on my son’s feet! You need to stop growing Anduin, I think it’s too many vegetables!”

Thankfully that small joke made Anduin’s melancholy break enough to bring a smile to his face. “You always tell me to eat them though Papa!”

Varian held him close, groping for Val’s hand across the table and squeezing it. “Yes well, if they’re making you grow like this, I might have to rethink it!”

Anduin looked up at him, clearly not finished with their conversation, and Varian was fine with that. He’d rather have a child that asked multiple questions and understood what he said as thoroughly as possible than one who merely said ‘yes papa’ and missed his point entirely, it was much less of a headache.

“So you and Mum still together?”

Varian brushed his hair back. “Yes Anduin, Mum and I are still together, and the wedding will go ahead once this mess is all finished with.”

Anduin gave them both a little smile. “Good deal.”

Val had to laugh as he shimmied from his father’s lap, going back to his chair and scrambling back up as their lunch was served, a delicious looking pulled pork salad, which Varian was grateful for since the constant sun lately had wreaked havoc with his appetite, making him lean towards lighter meals, and apparently the kitchen had noticed.

“Someone’s been around Carson too much.”

She sprinkled a good amount of salt on her food, putting her chin on one hand. “I’m absolutely dreading telling Grammy.”

Varian’s brow furrowed and he put his loaded fork down, taking her spare hand. “I can do it if you want? Say the word Sweetheart and I’ll take the fall.”

She shook her head even though the thought was very much appreciated. “No, it needs to be me. If you do it there’ll be more questions than I care to deal with. I’ll write to her tomorrow, it’s fine.”

Varian wasn’t satisfied with that. “What if we called them all here to tell them in person? They’re coming for the festival anyway and when I go to Lordaeron next week you’ll need help with Anduin, so really it’s ideal.”

Val chewed on her lower lip as she thought about it. “That could work actually. I take it I’m Regent again while your gone?”

Varian nodded once. “Only if you feel comfortable with the role. I dumped it on you last time, I intend not to make that mistake this time around.”

Thankfully she gave him a smile. “I’ll be alright, it’s just the festival that I have to ‘worry’ about.”

Anduin finally looked up with sauce around his mouth, making his father laugh before he even started speaking. “Festival?”

Val held the back of his head while she scrubbed his mouth, ignoring both his protests and Varian’s chuckles, poking the tip of his nose when she was done. “Yes Little Lion, the Midsummer Fire Festival is in two weeks, remember?”

Anduin’s brow wrinkled and Varian fought not to roll his eyes.

“We had it last year Anduin. And the year before…”

Val narrowed her eyes at the King. “When you were too little to take it in. Papa should know that.”

Anduin shook his head, tapping his fork on the table. “I can’t ‘member.”

Val passed him his juice since she hadn’t seen him drink any of it yet, letting Varian see that little twinkle in her eye that he loved so much. “We’ll have so much fun that I bet you remember it forever. There’s games, jousts, puppet shows, the works. It used to be your father and I’s favourite holiday next to Winter Veil.”

Varian's eyebrow rose again. “ ‘Used to be’? I wasn’t aware that it lost its esteem.”

Val shrugged, not bothering to use her cutlery, something he wasn’t bothered by at all since she’d been doing it for years in her lazy quest to not have dishes to clean.

“It just hasn’t been as good since we came back, but that’s not anyone’s fault. Thankfully because Edwin cut the costs we have some more gold spare this year.”

He was so damn grateful for her apparent rapport with the leader of the stonemasons, it had cut his headaches and the bills about the rebuild in half, and given her someone ‘normal’ to talk to to boot, so he had been all for her representing him at every meeting with the man.

“Careful Sweetheart, don’t let people hear you say his name, they might think you’re sleeping with him.”

She snorted into her sparkling apple juice, wiping the drops from her chin. “Stop. They don’t actually think that?”

Varian nodded, as much as he didn’t want to. The council had obviously questioned why he was allowing the future queen to meet with a stranger on her own, and the first conclusion they’d of course come to was ‘affair’.

He knew they were full of tripe, but could reluctantly see where they were coming from; they both came from the same background, had alot in common, and as seemed the norm nowadays, Vancleef was relatively good looking, so his jealous niggles had eaten away at him for all of two minutes, but he had been training himself to control his impulsive jealousy, so hadn’t said anything and shown Val that he trusted her by allowing them to continue.

“You thought they would assume otherwise? Please Val, don’t give them that much credit.”

Val’s nose wrinkled and she looked less offended than she perhaps should’ve. “I can see where they’re coming from, that’s the thing.”

Her brow furrowed. “Is this where you tell me you feel uncomfortable with it?” Her smile when he shook his head made swallowing his acidic jealousy worth it.

“Not one bit. Though I am glad you managed to whittle his daughter’s lessons from five days to three, it got Ridgewell off of my back about the cost of whole thing.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, even though when she had told Edwin she was paying from her own pocket, she had been telling a small white lie and the money was coming from her allowance from the kingdom’s funds.

“He’s just happy that she’s getting any sort of education, so it was easy enough to sort out.”

She gave him a small smile. “He’s a good man Varian, he doesn’t deserve half the shit your councillors give him.”

Varian’s face remained passive, not wanting to get involved in an argument that he was never going to look good in. “I know Sweetheart, but my councillors won’t change no matter what I say, so there’s no point trying to make it so, I think I’d have better luck making gold fall from the sky.”

Val drained her goblet, wiping the corners of her mouth and turning when Anduin started tugging her dress.

“What Sweetie?” Anduin was bouncing so much Varian was more than convinced that his lunch was about to make a reappearance. “Is Gamma coming to festival?”

Val swivelled a little to give the boy the respect of facing him when she answered. “She is indeed, and she’ll probably stay all the while Papa’s at Lordaeron. I take it that’s the answer you wanted?”

Anduin’s grin was infectious, making his father follow suit. “I missed her! Who else?”

Val popped a tomato in her mouth, not looking as sure as Varian would like. “Well, I’m certain that Uncle Robin is coming, but I’m not sure about your aunt Priss sweetie, she’s so close to having the baby…”

Varian had almost forgotten that Priscilla was expecting again, since the last time he’d seen the ebony haired woman had been back in March, where she had been barely showing. “But even if it’s just Uncle Robin, he’d still be bringing all of your cousins.”

Anduin still looked downcast. “And Papa not here?”

Varian shook his head. “Probably not son, I’m sorry. But I’ll make it up to you when I get back, I promise.”

That seemed to placate him enough to finish his lunch, letting Varian take Val’s hand and squeeze it, bringing a small smile to her face that he wasn’t sure was genuine or not, but would take regardless.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hope to the Light I don’t end up delivering that damn baby if Priss does come to the festival.”

Varian chuckled as he sat on his bed that evening, looking through the letters he’d neglected that morning and waiting for Val as she finished in the washroom. “I’m sure someone will step into the role that’s a million times more qualified Sweetheart.”

He frowned, putting the refusal of troops from Anasterian Sunstrider down and wondering why the elven king wasn’t taking the Scourge seriously enough. “Can you have Varro bring his wife and son here as soon as possible please Sweetheart?”

Val spat her toothpaste into the basin, rinsing her mouth and trying to remember how Nan had taught her to braid her hair. “Why? Do you think Quel’thalas is in danger then?”

Varian rubbed the bridge of his nose, yawning silently. “Not right this minute, but the king’s being rather stubborn about it all, which always spells trouble.”

Val tied her sloppy braid, taking her robe off as she came back in and shucking off her slippers. “Why, what did he say?”

Varian gave her the letter once she’d sat on his lap, glad that her face matched how he had reacted. “Oh, well he seems lovely to deal with.”

Varian started untying the front of her nightdress, giving himself more of her sun darkened skin to kiss as he leant forward. “I haven’t had that many chances to, the only time I can fully remember was when he came here after the Troll defeat to give me Shalamayne.”

Val rolled her palms over his bare shoulders, quite enjoying the quiet groan of contentment she was met with. “You should’ve known he was stubborn when he refused to join the Alliance.”

Varian merely grunted a response, lazily pressing his lips to the shoulder his forehead was leaning on. “That’s very true.”

He brought his head up, taking her hands away and letting her know he wanted to talk to her and have her full attention. “Tell me you don’t resent me.”

Val’s eyebrow went up. “Resent you? For what?”

His face stayed annoyingly straight. “You know what. I promised you we’d be married this year and it’s looking increasingly like I’m to break that promise.” He huffed, flopping his head back. “For the second fucking time.”

Even though it was spat through gritted teeth Val heard it, pulling his head back forward by both cheeks. “Varian, it’s hardly the same situation. We’re pushing it back a few months, last time you were __marrying someone else.__ Big difference.”

He didn’t look convinced by what was by all accounts the truth. “I keep stringing you along.”

Val sighed, over dramatically hanging her head. “Varian, you’re doing no such thing. If I remember rightly, it was __my__ decision to postpone the wedding, so believe me when I tell you that I am content.”

She pulled a face and he wasn’t sure whether to be worried or not. “Am I disappointed? Yes. Do I __really__ want to beat the ever loving shit out of whoever created the Scourge for their shitty timing? __Yes. __But I’m not angry at __you__ in the slightest.”

She knew Varian well enough to know that his stony visage was one created from self doubt and deep frustration. “You should be.”

Val flicked his chest just to annoy him. “Well I’m not, so there.”

Varian’s eyes closed and she could see the pain in his face. “As if I haven’t put you through enough…”

Val put her palm on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “I’m more resilient than you give me credit for, you know.”

His eyes opened slowly enough to let her see how his scar stretched to accommodate it. “I’ve known that for years.”

He actually chuckled, which in her books meant that she had achieved her goal of cheering him up. “I knew that the minute you headbutted Hartfield’s son. That was quite the amazing feat for a four year old.”

Val snorted, glad that he was at least pretending to be cheerful again, she could work with that. “He shouldn’t have taken my ball then. He got what was coming to him.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose. “Val, you broke his nose.”

She didn’t want to dissolve into giggles over what was essentially an assault, but she was finding it extremely difficult. “At least you know you have a woman that can hold her own.”

Varian gave her the tiniest of smiles. “Again, very true. It is a bit of a relief to know I don’t need to be your shadow that much.”

She was the one who chuckled this time, twisting his hair around her fingertips. “And yet you do it anyway.”

Varian couldn’t be called ‘sheepish’ often, but in the privacy of his chambers he obviously didn’t mind if she saw him. “I can’t help it. I know for a fact that you can look after yourself but something in my mind tells me that I need to protect you, even if you’re merely walking across the city. I know you find it suffocating, and I really do apologise for it, and I __am__ trying to stop, I swear-”

He was caught off guard by her kiss but eventually regained his wits, fighting not to smile at her way of telling him ‘I know, you can stop talking’ as he finally relaxed, looping his arms around her back and pulling away with narrowed eyes.

“That was sneaky.”

Val had an impish smile on her face. “That was the whole point Varian, I’m the master of sneakiness.”

Varian scoffed, bending his legs so she was sitting steadier. “You most certainly are not.”

Val clearly disagreed. “I’ve managed to sneak in here a few times.”

Varian’s shoulders were shaking with his laughs. “Only because Jon lets you in.”

Val pulled his hair as lightly as she could, leaning forward so she was practically laying on him, giving him cause to rest both palms on the curves of her rear. “Because he knows I’ll kill him if he tried to stop me.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he gave her a hard squeeze. “You know that could be avoided if you just gave in.”

Val knew exactly what he was talking about and would be lying through her teeth if she said to anyone who asked that she hadn’t been thinking about it all day.

With Varian going away soon and her being regent in his place, looking after Anduin during that time, and the fact that even she had noticed that she had been staying here more and more despite her constant rejection at his invites to live with him, she had found herself quite defeated in the argument that the two of them had been having for nearly three years.

She sat back up, taking a deep breath and finally sighing. “Fine, you know what, I’ve made up my mind. I’m moving in next week, make room in the closet.”

Varian sat bolt upright with a look of utter glee on his face, catching her as she slid with his sudden change of position. “Really? I was saying that in jest!”

He looked so childishly excited Val couldn’t help but grin too. “It makes the most sense considering everything. As long as you still want me here?”

His grip became tighter and his lips pulled back from his teeth. “I’m offended that you would even consider that I don’t want to wake up to you every day. Do you realise how unsatisfying it is opening my eyes in the morning and finding myself alone?”

Val leant forward and thankfully he was warned about her kiss this time, returning it in kind and undoing the twists her hair was in, not understanding in the first place why she did it, even though she had explained a million times that it stopped her hair frizzing in the mornings, running his fingers through it and enjoying the small purrs coming from her chest.

“Well now you won’t, you’ll have to wake up to my annoying mug instead.”

She never missed an opportunity to tease Varian and now was no exception as she tapped her chin with one finger and crossed the other arm. “Though I might arrange to have my own chambers…”

And as predicted, his brows snapped down and it took everything in her not to snicker. “No you will not, I’ll block every single attempt and you know damn well I will.”

He kissed both of her cheeks, enjoying her wriggles and only doing it more. “You’re staying in here, with me, no exceptions.”

Val was glad that he had sat up since it gave her the perfect balance to lean forward and put her head on his shoulder. “You really want me here that much?”

Varian felt ridiculous saying this but he couldn’t lie to her. “Well…remember what Anduin was saying about his room this morning?”

She nodded, brushing his nose with her hair and making him need to itch it. “There was a reason for my forgiving nature about it; I know exactly how he feels. These rooms are huge to someone when they’re alone, including me.”

He hated showing weakness at the best of times and now was no exception. “It seems too big sometimes, like I’m lost.”

She put a warm palm on his chest, contrasting to the summer breeze coming through the open window. “You’re not lost Varian.”

She smiled up at him, gently pressing her lips to his bottom jaw. “You’ll get sick of me within the week, I can guarantee it.”

Varian brushed the inside of her thigh, batting the silk out of the way and lazily kissing her bare shoulders. “I’m certain that I won’t. It’ll finally feel like things are moving ahead.”

He had to smile as she untied his trousers like she had all the time in the world. “Feeling lazy tonight Sweetheart?”

She nodded, opening her legs enough for him to comfortably nestle his groin between them. “I am. It’s been one hells of a day, and it looks like we’ll be working our arses off for the next few months, so I’m enjoying this moment of peace.”

He rolled the bottom hem of her nightgown up to her hips, giving him access to the parts of her that he had established years ago were his and his alone, rubbing her and not even flinching when she held tighter onto him. “I couldn’t agree more. I’ll have Gregor make the arrangements to collect your things in the next couple of days.”

She opened herself up with two eager fingers, staying where she was with her body draped over him and her head nestled into the crook of his neck, letting him push his hips up, forgetting how she needed to be eased into it and sheathing most of himself inside her, only realising as her eyes screwed shut and feeling a cold shiver of remorse go up his spine, dancing his fingers along hers and cupping her chin.

“Are you alright Sweetheart?”

She shifted her pelvis, giving the smallest of thrusts until her face relaxed and she let her tension slip away, kissing his pectoral and looking up at him. “I’m fine, that was just…a bit much at once.”

He held her backside, seeing the back of his eyelids at the sensation of her walls trying to keep him in all the while he brought himself out, and soon they had found a slow enough rhythm that still kept the tingles flowing through them but meant they could essentially carry on holding each other, just how Varian liked it. “Apologies…I suppose I got a bit too eager.”

She bit off another happy sigh, closing her eyes again and smiling. “I’d rather have you eager than not wanting me at all.”

Varian gave her rear a firm squeeze, reacquainting himself with how much he enjoyed kneading the soft flesh under his palms. “Now that will never, __ever__ happen. May the Light strike me down if I ever say I don’t want you and actually mean it.”

Her nails were cutting grooves into his chest but he didn’t care; in a strange way, he enjoyed the small bouts of pain, since it showed him how much she was losing herself, something he was always happy to watch.

“Varian?”

He was losing his ability to hold a conversation and she knew it, only being driven further at every grunt and groan the chest she was lying on rumbled with, making her vibrate in turn and only fall deeper into the pit that was her pleasure. “Lordaeron Keep’s library has over five thousand books…”

Varian chuckled, somehow knowing she’d bring this up at some point. “I’ll send agents to get them and mages to cleanse them. We can put them in __our __library to keep them safe, don’t worry Sweetheart.”

She buried her face in his shoulder, holding on tighter as she started the ascent to her first peak. “Good. I would be devastated if we lost them.”

He kissed her temple, bending his legs again to give him a better angle, confirming he’d hit her sweet spot when she jolted and gave a sharp gasp, bringing her head up and starting to pant. “A little warning would have been nice.”

He carried on regardless with a small smirk. “What, and miss such a reaction? Not a chance.”

He watched her belly contract and relax as she thrust down onto him, needing to push herself just that little further until he felt her go rigid and took his cue to hold her as tightly as he possibly could, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and digging his fingers into wherever they landed, helping through it as she almost violently came, clamping around him with the only noise coming out of her mouth being the long ‘oohs’ that would shudder into jagged breaths that jerked with her chest and quivered with her legs, fully appreciating how he carried his thrusts on despite how she wasn’t managing to return them.

“Will you miss me when you’re gone?”

His eyebrow rose and he dipped his head again, feeling her jawbone between his lips. “Did you seriously have to ask me that?”

He wasn’t up to his full form anymore and she knew it, rolling her hips and giving him merely a taste of how he made her. “We could always abuse the poor mages going with you.”

Varian’s laugh was thick with something feral, something Val couldn’t quite pinpoint but loved all the same, tilting her head back so he could pepper her neck with sweet kisses, gearing her up for the inevitable bite he knew she was craving. “What, by making them conjure a portal for me every night just so I can come back and make love to you?”

His teeth met her sun kissed skin at the same second she choked out a ‘__yes’, __wrapping her legs around his waist and arching her back, hissing as he sucked between his teeth, sending tiny pinpricks of pain that melted into shocks of pleasure. He tenderly kissed the angry red mark he left, letting her slide from him and get comfortable against the pillows, putting her arms around his neck and holding him tight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was half asleep by the time he finished, reminding him that neither of them had slept properly in a few days and it was rather inevitable that she lose the battle at some point.

So after rather hurriedly cleaning himself up and throwing some thin trousers on he settled down next to her, running dry knuckles down her cheek and not fighting his smile when she turned over and snuggled into him, telling him that she saw him as her protector, her safety.

It was a mantle he would gladly bear to anyone who dared come near her with less than friendly intentions. Since they were children he had protected her whether she had wanted him to or not, that wasn’t changing simply because they were older,he’d make damn sure of it.

“You’re thinking again.”

He kissed her forehead, glad of the open window once he felt how warm she was, kicking the furs until they were in a heap on the floor and the bed was practically bare except for the canopy and pillows. “No I’m not, go to sleep Sweetheart.”

Her arm looked a mere twig compared to him as she draped it over his hip, pressing her cheek to his chest and letting his heartbeat soothe her. “You’re always thinking Varian. It worries me how much you think sometimes.”

He tried to keep his chuckle quiet, stroking her hip with his thumb. “I’m fine, honestly, I’m just trying to get everything straight in my head, that’s all.”

She looked up at him, tracing a small bite mark she’d left on his shoulder. “Anything I can help with?”

She didn’t know why she asked really, she knew he would shake his head, and once again she was proven right. “No love, it’ll sort itself out in time. Now sleep, we need our energy for the next few weeks.”

His smile widened as she closed her eyes, for once not fighting him and actually thinking of herself. “It’s going to be so much better not having you leave me in the mornings.”

He could swear she pouted for a split second, but his own fogged mind might have been playing tricks on him. “Don’t say it like that, I sound evil.”

He kissed the top of her head, not caring how awkward it was on his back.

“You know I don’t mean it like that.”

He lazily rolled onto his back once it protested too much, taking her with him and hooking an arm across her back, thoroughly enjoying how she was always fully relaxed with him, flopping like a ragdoll that had been discarded.

“I know. I take it you’re fully on board with my decision then?”

Varian’s strokes on her back were putting her to sleep whether she liked it or not. “I can move your things tomorrow if you’d like? I can cancel council and come down.”

Val grinned with her eyes still closed, trying to hide her yawn but somehow knowing he’d seen it anyway. “No Varian, you have your duties, and I need a few days to sort everything out my end. One week, that’s all you have to wait.”

He huffed, twisting the ends of her hair around the fingers of his other hand. “That’s far too long.”

He barely felt her kick land on his shin. “Don’t be petulant Varian.”

His eyebrow rose as he realised what she was doing by carrying the conversation on. “Go to sleep woman, I won’t tell you again.”

Her quiet snickers told him that he was right and she had been carrying on the conversation to put off falling asleep, but eventually she started to feel a little heavier on him and he craned his head up, finding her eyes shut and her breaths slowing down, letting the silk of her nightgown brush his skin in the most pleasant of ways.

He put his head back, looking up at the canopy and imagining it wasn’t there, that the roof was gone and he was merely staring at the heavens, losing himself in the many stars dotting the inky backdrop.

_ _“Give us the strength to get through this Father. I’m trying to be as good as you were, I swear, but I’m just not managing it. Every day something else goes wrong and I don’t know what to do without making it worse. I’m hurting those I love most and it’s killing me.” _ _

_ _

He sighed, knowing it was highly unlikely that his father could hear him, let alone guide him, just as it had been the million other times he’d ‘spoken’ to his spirit so he merely extinguished the candle next to him and held on tighter to Val, thankful that she was still here after the past few days.

The darkness let his eyes finally close, but his ears pricked at a slow creak, unable to stop the sigh coming from his throat at the dull light his eyelids were only just blocking out.

“Anduin, this is the __last time.”__

Of course the boy didn’t even make a dent on the mattress as he climbed on, but his arm was soon clamped by two little ones. “Just till new room, Papa. Promise.”

Varian opened one eye, taking his arm away and instead looping it around Anduin, pulling him to his father, who was glad of the dark since the technically misbehaving boy made it so the two people Varian cared about most were both within cuddle distance, something he would always smile about. “Night Papa.”

Varian let Anduin pull his hand up and hold it. “Night son.”


	44. Treasure the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

She was acting ridiculous. It wasn’t like she’d never been the to the Keep before and this was her first visit, so why the hells was she standing at the bottom of the steps, her trunk in both hands, merely staring at the thing like it was the gateway to the hells below themselves?

Of course, she __knew__ why, she just didn’t want to say it out loud lest it become the cemented truth. “I’m not scared. Why would anyone think you’re scared of going in Val? You’re just standing here looking blankly at a building you’ve been in hundreds of times in your life, talking to yourself and holding everything you own like an absolute mad person…Oh Light I look insane.”

She was glad the trunk she had with her was the last one, since she was more than certain she would be doing this every single trip here…in fact, she __had __done this every single trip here today, it was totally ludicrous.

She looked across, appreciating how the guards at the bottom of the steps kept facing forward when by all accounts they should have been staring at her like she had just grown another head, and was fairly certain that they had the right to arrest mad people who strangely stand outside the Keep muttering to themselves.

“I’m not scared of a building.”

That was technically true, it wasn’t the palace itself that terrified her, it was what bringing this last case into the building brought with it that absolutely petrified her.

The minute she put it down in Var- __her__ chambers, everything would change, and she suddenly wasn’t sure whether she wanted it to. It had been nice, having her own sanctuary from court life, a place where no one judged or nitpicked every little thing she did, a place where she and Varian could have some semblance of being a normal couple.

And now she was trading that in for being watched every second of the day, people trying to do everything for her when she was more than capable of doing it, no actual ‘privacy’ whatsoever…it was enough to make her want to vomit all over her boots and wonder if she truly had lost her mind.

But then, on the other side of the coin, it meant waking up to Varian everyday without the rush that her going home always brought, actually enjoying each other’s company for as long as they wanted and settling into bed with him at the end of every day, it was a deliciously exciting prospect,

one that made her feet start to move again as she thought about the winter nights they’d spend together snuggled under the furs, or the mornings where they’d just be lazy every once in a while, with she and Anduin poring over a book while he sipped his coffee and went over the morning’s letters…it was idyllic, downright corny even, but she didn’t care.

Anduin…he was another reason that went in the ‘go in’ column of the pros and cons she’d been weighing up in the past ten minutes.

The look of infectious joy on the lad’s face when Varian had told him what their plans were had only made it easier for Val to stick to her decision when really, doubt had been eating away at her for the past seven days. ‘is this the right time?’, ‘He’s going to war, it’s too much at once’, all these damaging thoughts had swum around in her brain like angry fish, making her start a cowardly letter to Varian saying she’d changed her mind more than once, as shameful as that was to admit.

She had to wonder if Varian was having the same fears she was about the whole thing, but maybe it was more a case of him understanding her fears rather than sharing them, since he had clearly wanted this for a ridiculous amount of time.

Of course he had offered to clear his schedule today to assist with the move, but really she hadn’t had that much __to __actually move, so had insisted he carry on as normal and try to use the fact that they were meeting for lunch once he was done to get him through the slog that was the daily ritual of tasks put to a king.

He had protested, of course he had, but eventually given in when he realised she wasn’t going to budge, well aware of how impossible a task it was to change her mind once she’d made it up.

She was hoping to be unpacked by the time he finished council so he didn’t take on the task when he had no need to, but she had a funny feeling that it would mysteriously ‘finish early’ so he could indeed help even though she didn’t need it.

The Keep was bustling when she arrived as it always was, which she was rather grateful for since it made her idea of merely slipping through all the more achievable, so she stuck to the outside perimeter like she was back in the army and sneaking into enemy lines, three foot away from the stairs when a call behind her made her momentarily freeze in panic until she realised who exactly it was calling her.

Lee strode over with a grin that he’d had plastered onto his face since Varian had officially given him the title of ‘Chamberlain to the future queen’ five days ago, looking quite the part now he wasn’t wearing just a shirt and tabard.

His navy blue tailcoat looked brand new and gave the teen a little bit more height due to the stiff collar, and she noticed he was holding himself a little straighter as well. “Milady, I was wondering where you were!”

She gave him an apologetic smile, thanking him when he took her case and they went up the staircase to the residential wing together. “Apologies, I just…I made the mistake of thinking again and it made me stand outside arguing with myself.”

Lee’s chuckle was warm, something she needed right now. “I see. Well, sometimes the only person __to__ argue with is yourself Madame, I won’t judge you for it.”

He was trying not to laugh about something, she could see it in his rounded cheeks. “What’s gotten you so tickled?”

He finally sputtered, opening Varian’s- no, she had to remember to say __her__ chambers now- door and letting her in first. “ Well, a certain little feline has certainly made herself at home already Milady.”

Val withered, unlocking the case once he put it on the ottoman sitting at the end of the bed. “What’s she done?”

Whatever it was, Lee obviously found it hilarious. “She hissed at Gregor, who we’ve realised hates cats, ran off to the kitchens and sat there howling until they fed her, and I’m more than sure she’s in council with the King right now, though whether he wants her there or not remains to be seen.”

The skin around Val’s mouth was red with how hard she was pressing her palm to it, trying not to laugh first in case Lee didn’t find it as funny as she did that her cat had been here all of three hours and made the Keep practically hers already.

“I see. At least she’s alot more confident than I am, I suppose.”

Lee’s brows drew in as he opened the window to let some fresh air in. “Are you having doubts about moving in, Milady?”

She really didn’t want to admit it to someone who spoke to Varian regularly yet here she was nodding. “Not about whether I want to- I definitely want to, it’s just everything that comes with it is a little overwhelming. I’m used to doing the little things, like cooking my own meals, wandering around whenever I want…ignore me, I’m just being silly.”

She didn’t really trust the small smile Lee had on his face. “King Varian has already sent a missive to all staff telling them not to interfere with your daily affairs Milady, so you have leave to ‘wander’ as much as you want without anyone bothering you.”

Val couldn’t help the dopey smile she was matching his with. “Varian really did that?”

Lee nodded with a grin this time. “He did indeed Milady. It seems that he’s very much aware of your anxieties.”

Val played with the skirt she’d been unpacking, staring off into space a little bit.

“He always has been, if anything I feel foolish for thinking he wouldn’t…”

She looked up at the boy. “He has this instinct almost when it comes to my anxiety. It’s especially acute at gatherings, like balls or parties, and somehow he always knows when I need to leave, or when I need some air.”

He gave her a slow nod to tell her he was listening. “I’ve seen that with my own eyes, Milady, it’s something not heard of often, having a man that cares that much.”

Val’s eyebrow rose in curiosity. “You sound like you’re talking from experience.”

He shrugged, helping her by unpacking another case and laying it all out on the bed for her. “I try not to become a ‘typical man’ if I can help it Milady, and I’ll be honest, watching how King Varian acts with you has helped that alot.”

His smile dropped to a very slight grimace. “Though I’m not sure I will __ever__ be as protective as he is.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, not really that bothered by Varian’s over-protectiveness anymore, especially since the King had been actively trying to step back a little despite his overwhelming urge to shadow both she and Anduin wherever they go.

“It’s just the way Varian is, and to be honest, it’s rather sweet when you really think about it.”Her face straightened as she took her teacup out of the paper she’d wrapped it in. “He has his reasons for his fears Lee, you have to remember how many people we’ve lost over the years…that amount of grief makes people scared of it happening again.”

Lee gave her a look of reassurance. “And that’s why I’m one of those that doesn’t tease him or make fun. It annoys me to no end when I hear people mocking the King because of how much time he spends with both you and the Prince.”

He turned at a knock on the door, taking Val’s nod as permission to open it and let Nan, and Catherine in, who were far too happy for Val not to be suspicious. “You two look rather chipper.” Nan held up the rather large package she was holding and gestured to the same ones in the other ladies’ hands with a grin.

“Don’t get angry at him Milady, but King Varian had some things ordered for you to ‘celebrate’ your arrival.”

Val's eyebrow shot up. “Arrival? Nan, I’ve been here before.”

Catherine snickered, putting hers next to Val’s growing pile of ‘normal’ clothes.

“You know what we mean Milady.”

Val poked the brown paper like it held a wild animal, grimacing at the blonde. “And what’s in there?”

Now it was Lee’s turn to clear his throat, shuffling his feet. “His Majesty warned us that you’ll hate everything in those packages.”

Val ripped it open with a frown, flaring her nostrils at the pile of admittedly exquisite gowns in beautiful hues of blue, purple, gold, silver, and red, all colours Varian had told her suited her on multiple occasions, beaded with pearls, tiny gems or handsome stitching….and very expensive looking.

“That man, I swear to the Light. Why on Azeroth…?”

Lee was trying to keep the grin from his face as he pulled a sheet of parchment from his breast pocket. “He said, and I quote Milady, ‘__For once in her life that damn woman will accept something I’ve spent money on, I don’t care if she throws a fit, she’s having them because she deserves them, she’s the future queen for Light’s sake! Too long I’ve watched her wear the same pair of breeches every day and I’m bloody sick of it! And you can tell her I said that!” __

_ _

Val had conflicting emotions churning in her stomach; half of her wanted to shove them back into the package, tie it up and throw it out of the window, but the other half could admit that they were gorgeous.

“It’s all part of being Queen, Val, you have to look the part.”

Nan nudged her with a small smile. “At least he’s picked ones that are the most ‘you’.”

Val tilted her head, noticing that she was right. They weren’t over the top, but they had just the right amount of splendour to placate those who would tut once she did indeed become queen. “They are very pretty…”

She sighed with a wide smile. “Hang them up for me so I can do all this.”

Catherine tried not to squeal at her acceptance of what was by all accounts, the most extravagant gift Varian had ever given her. If anything it made the changes she was going through hit home even more, and apparently Lee noticed.

“Would you like some tea, Milady?”

She gave him a shaky smile, holding up a faded blue dress that had always been her go to outfit for occasions that weren’t work, looking over to one that Nan was putting away and sighing again.

“Yes please Lee. Add a little brandy to it please, my head’s starting to hurt already.” She wasn’t going to get rid of the dress, Varian probably knew that, but it did make a very bold statement at how different she was to be now.

She kept telling herself that ‘it’s not the dress, it’s the woman inside it’ but if the dress was needed to make her be taken seriously, than so be it. “How long has Varian been in council?”

Lee checked the small clock on top of the fireplace. “About an hour and a half Milady, so he should be done soon.”

Val passed the clothes she had brought to Catherine, who took them into the closet to be put away as neatly as the others, trying to lift three books with one hand and failing miserably, using both arms instead to carry them to the bookshelf. “I should think he needs to assess the troops later on?”

Lee nodded even though she had turned away from him. “He’s to go to Westfall this afternoon Milady.”

Val pushed ‘Sleeping Beauty’ onto the shelf, becoming extra nit-picky by making sure they were all in line with one another. “And any news on the Black Rose?”

Lee gave her a smile as she turned back, slowly pulling a music box with what little jewelry she had nestled inside it from her case. “Our scouts lining the coast have informed King Varian that the Black Rose was sighted about a day away.”

Val was glad to hear it whilst at the same time dreading the inevitable explosion of emotions there was to be when her family arrived; she had a horrible feeling her Grammy had already heard about the wedding through her spider web of spies, and was merely risking her wrath once she did get to Stormwind, but it was like Varian said, it was a much better option to just tell them in person so they could understand the reasoning behind it.

“When do they go Milady?”

Catherine answered Nan on Val’s behalf, knowing she didn’t really want to talk about it. “Three days.”

Val didn’t have to ask her how he knew that, but felt the need to anyway lest she look a fool. “I take it Charlie’s going?”

The blonde nodded, using the teacup Val had just unpacked. “King Varian’s call to arms mentioned that they needed mages more than anything and he sprung at the chance.”

She gave a soft laugh, one that told Val she wasn’t entirely happy with the idea. “So of course, Sofia’s decided she wants to go as well.”

Nan gave her fellow lady a grin, folding a fur sable and putting it in a drawer. “Unless the Scourge’s greatest weakness is snowmen, I doubt she’d be much help.”

Val dusted off a small framed portrait of Lokir, putting it on her bedside now the larger one had been taken to the hall that housed the other paintings of people that were important to Stormwind’s monarchy.

“Has she still got her heart set on Dalaran?”

Catherine’s dry look said ‘yes’. “Don’t even mention that damn city to me. I swear, five year olds should not be going on about magi school as much as she does. Charlie keeps putting these ideas into her head of huge ice walls and snowstorms when all she can do right now is make her room slippery, it’s ridiculous.”

Val snorted, putting her perfume on the vanity to join what was by all accounts a basic face paint collection. “She’ll get there eventually, I’m more than certain of it.”

She wandered onto the balcony, watching the gardeners below put the finishing touches on the grounds now that they’d been brought back from the dead, with flowers of every colour, size and shape imaginable surrounded by meticulously trimmed hedges, stone benches and a fountain that so far had no water flowing through it, but marble mermaids sitting there waiting nonetheless.

“Lee?”

He came out to see why she had called him, not sure whether to be worried about the smile on her face. “Yes Milady?”

She turned on her heel, bored of unpacking since it was all she’d been doing all morning. “Go downstairs and fetch me some sparkling grape juice and something to eat, I’m starving. Thank you love.”

He bowed, opening the door and stopping as she called him back. “And some strawberries if there’s any!”

He once again inclined his head and Val went behind the new screen Varian had put in their room, throwing her disgusting clothes off. “Nan, could you run the bath for me please, I absolutely stink where I’ve been lugging everything and wish to feel human again.”

Cathy was already picking a dress from the pile that she had brought in, a blue tulle off the shoulder with embroidered flowers on it and no back, perfect for the weather since the sun had truly made its home in the skies for the past week or so.

“How does it feel, knowing this is your home now Milady?”

Val merely put the towel Nan passed her around her as she came out. “I won’t lie to you, it’s a little daunting, but I’m sure I’ll be alright.”

She sighed, sitting on the stool of her vanity and feeling brave enough to let go of the towel, thanking the Light when the two rolls she’d put in the top proved enough to hold it up.

“I’ve lived in that house for over twenty years, it’s hard to imagine it not being mine anymore.” She clucked her tongue, leaning back a little.

“Don’t mistake me, I am bloody excited to start living with Varian properly, really I am, it’s just going to take a bit of adjustment, that’s all.”

Nan came back in, passing her a hair tie so she didn’t have to wash it. “At least it’s easing you into being Queen a little, instead of just throwing you in the deep end.”

Val made a face once she realised the mousy haired woman was right. “That’s true I suppose.”

She took her engagement ring off, not wanting to get it wet and gently putting it on her vanity. “It will be nice being here every night…”

Since it was just them and she knew Nan would tell her the truth, her brows drew in. “Tell me honestly Nan…has he slept at all since he got back from Lordaeron? You know, on the nights I wasn’t here?”

Nan sat on the bed opposite her, clucking her tongue as she thought how to put this. “He has…but anyone could tell it wasn’t a naturally fulfilled sleep.”

She pointed to the bedside. “We’d find a half empty bottle of whiskey the mornings you weren’t here, or occasionally Wyll found him face down at his desk with a quill still in his hand.”

Cathy, ever the optimistic one, gave Val a smile once she noticed the dismal look on her face. “But now you’re here every night, so it should get better.”

Now Val snorted. “Oh please, Varian doesn’t listen to me when it comes to his health, you should all know that by now. He could be half dead and all I’d get is ‘oh shut it woman, I’m fine!’”

She was glad that she wasn’t the only one to find that funny, going into the washroom and not being that surprised as how easily her things mingled with Varian’s in here; from her comb to her robe, they were sitting in their places like they’d been there all the time, it brought a small smile to her face as she put the towel down and stepped into the beautiful smelling bubbles.

“I think we should eat lunch outside today, the weather’s perfect for it.” Nan came in to pass her towel to her when she was ready, hopping up onto the small table the towels were all laid on. “I think we should definitely put it to King Varian.”

Val debated whether to wash her hair or not, figuring it was too much of a hassle and merely pouring the jug over her shoulders instead. “Where’s Anduin?”

Nan crossed one leg over the other, knowing Val wouldn’t care that it wasn’t the ‘done’ thing for Ladies to do. “He’s helping Wyll in the library Milady.”

Val didn’t mean to look so excited as she lathered her washcloth up. “Shaw brought the books back from Lordaeron?”

Nan nodded. “He did Milady-” Her face drained of colour. “-Shit, I think King Varian wanted it to be a surprise.”

Val waved an amused hand of dismissal, feeling her head go light with the smell of peaches the bubbles were giving off. “I’ll act surprised, it’s fine.”

She chuckled, leaning back and letting herself soak a little. “Varian’s so bad at keeping surprises to himself, it won’t be the first time.”

Nan couldn’t keep the smile from her own face. “It is funny to watch him try so hard then spoil it himself.”

Val was trying not to laugh since Varian always hated when he ruined surprises and would mope about it for days on end, but to Val, who normally guessed what they were early on anyway, all it did was make her laugh inappropriately. “At least he makes an effort, that’s more than some men.”

Nan murmured an agreement, passing Val the thin straight razor that was next to Varian’s so she could do her legs. “I’ll admit, I’m one of those who’s highly jealous of how he is with you.”

Val snickered, pulling the skin on one calf taut and sliding the blade over it. “It’s only going to get worse once we’re married, you know that don’t you?”

Nan gave her a grin. “I do, and I’ve gotten some earplugs ready.”

She squeaked as Val flicked a handful of bubbles at her, swiping them from her cheek.

“Your Majesty!”

Val thanked Cathy for her loud proclamation of Varian’s arrival, since it not only made her theory that he would end council early on purpose prove correct, it gave her an idea as she beckoned Nan to her, whispering quickly and shooing her away, putting her elbows on the side of the bath and merely listening.

“Good morning Ladies, I was just seeing how everything was getting on?”

Nan spoke before either of the other two could, just as Val wanted it. “There’s been a slight…hiccup, Your Majesty.”

All she could see of Varian was his profile, but that didn’t stop him making his concern obvious. “’Hiccup’? what kind of ‘hiccup’? Where’s Lady Glenmore, she should’ve gotten here by now, surely?”

Nan swallowed, clearly trying not to laugh. “She….she’s not coming, Your Majesty.” Val nearly let a snort slip at how absolutely horrified Cathy looked, and just the speed in which Varian’s face snapped from confused to furious made it even harder.

“What the hells do you mean, ‘not coming’?! Lee just told me all of her things have arrived, how on Azeroth can she not be coming?!”

Nan merely shrugged, showing Val that she was a little __too__ good at this and would make an excellent partner in crime in the days to come. “She just told me ‘she wasn’t ready’.”

Varian’s face was beetroot red. “Not rea- Is she for real?! She’s the one who bloody suggested moving in! I have a right mind to go to that fucking house and __drag__ her by the damn ankles, how dare-”

Nan finally broke, giggling under her breath and making Varian realise what was going on, sighing deeply as his face returned to its natural colour. “She’s in the bath, isn’t she?”

Val slapped the tiles around the bath in her fit of roaring laughter, putting her forehead on it and wiping her eyes, looking up at Varian’s unamused face as he bent in front of her.

“You really love living up to your nickname, don’t you, you little pixie?”

She leant up for a kiss, still chuckling as he begrudgingly gave it to her. “You know exactly how to make a man lose his mind Val.”

She put her chin on both palms, trying to look sweet. “And yet you want me here all day every day.”

He ruffled her hair, ignoring her annoyed squeal and straightening, closing and bolting the door and untying his doublet. “Indeed I do, and now my dreams come true. It makes me wonder what I did to deserve it.”

She floated back to make room for him as he undressed, since she knew he was very much conscious of how he smelt after a full council session in heat like this and not begrudging him a bath that she was barely big enough to stretch out in.

He exhaled in relief once he sank in the water, sitting down on the small stone ledge built into the bottom of the tub and beckoning her to him, kissing the back of her head once her spine touched his chest. “Maybe being the sweetest man on Azeroth?”

He huffed, taking her hair down and letting the ends float in the water, defying Val’s wish not to wash it but he knew she wouldn’t be angry at him for it, he preferred it down and she knew that. “I’m hardly worthy of that title Val.”

She leant her head back with a smirk. “So…why has council ended early?”

Varian chuckled, already guessing she’d notice. “I promise you Sweetheart, I didn’t do it just to spy on you.”

Her eyebrow rose and he felt another laugh bubble in his throat. “I mean it! It was merely running over the last few things before I leave, it was never going to take that long.”

She snorted, closing her eyes and putting one of his arms across her, snuggling in and taking every advantage of the small amount of time they had. “And did you get them sorted?”

Varian cracked his neck, sliding down a little and feeling his body loosen. “I would like to think so.”

He lightly nudged her, brushing his lips along her shoulder. “And how about you? Is that everything brought over?”

Val nodded, opening one eye. “I think it’s just a few trinkets to unpack.”

She snickered, leaving him to find the washcloth, which had floated away a while ago. “Apparently a certain little madame has made herself right at home.”

Varian’s grimace told her that he knew exactly who she meant. “That damn cat. Why you had to bring it is beyond me.”

She narrowed her eyes, flinging the washcloth at his chest and hearing it land with a wet slap. Varian merely took it off and stretched over for the soap, lathering it up again. “Because she’s my friend Varian, and I wasn’t about to leave her. You’ll just have to live with it.”

Varian huffed, scrubbing the back of his neck. “The sooner Anduin claims that beast, the better.”

She rolled her eyes, remembering that she’d only shaved a small portion of her leg and picking the razor up again, sitting on the edge and dangling her legs in. “I still don’t understand why you’re so threatened by her.”

Varian gave a sharp bark of laughter, doing the inside of his ears. “I am in no way, shape or form threatened by that little pest, she’s merely an annoyance to me.”

Val balanced one leg on the other and stretched it out, not feeling shy about carrying out her task in front of Varian, figuring that men shaved all the time, so it shouldn't be strange if women do. “An annoyance that you don’t stop going on about.”

She hissed as she nicked herself, making his head snap up. “What’s wrong?”

She wrinkled her nose, getting another cloth from the pile and pressing it to the small cut. “Nothing, my hand slipped, that’s all.”

Of course he couldn’t leave it alone, wading over and pushing his thumbs where hers were, using his superior strength to stem the trickle of blood quicker.“Clumsy thing.”

She took a long breath, leaning back on her hands. “So you’re ready to go?”

Varian noticed how quiet her voice was and glanced up at her. “Pretty much. I just have to get tomorrow out of the way and I can leave.”

She started to chew her bottom lip. “Do I have to come?”

Varian gave her a sympathetic smile. “Normally I would say no, but I want people to recognise that you’re still going to be my wife, regardless of whether we’d postponed or not, so yes, I would certainly like it if you came with me.”

She didn’t look so sure as he took the cloth away, satisfied that the bleeding had stopped and moving back so she had room to carry on. “I hate funerals Varian.”

His empathy was clear. “I know you do, and of course I won’t force you to go.”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and pausing for a second. “What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t come to support you?”

He was so obvious with his gratitude that she could do nothing but smile back.

“Thank you. It’ll be a depressing enough affair, I don’t want to make it worse by turning up alone.”

She lifted her leg so she could do the underside, thanking him when he held her ankle to keep it up for her. “Any idea who you’re nominating for High King?”

The subject alone brought a sour taste to Varian’s mouth, letting go of her leg when she wiggled it in signal, wringing the cloth between both hands. “I have absolutely no idea. If I have to pick someone, it will probably be Magni, for the simple fact that he’s been a ruler longer than the rest of us and dwarves live longer.”

Val’s nose wrinkled. “Would you resent me when I vote for Nizaar?”

Varian gave her a small smile. “No, but I’d be interested to know why you chose him.”

Val shrugged, doing the other leg now. “He has twenty children to pick up the mantle if Light forbid he dies, so we’ll never have to worry about the seat being empty, or whether there’ll be a power grab for it, and he’s the most powerful out of us.”

Varian could see her point, and knew she could respect his choice, priding himself on the fact that they weren’t one of those couples that agreed on absolutely everything, since he knew that those relationships weren’t built on mutual respect at all but merely control, which he would never want Val to tell him that he had over her.

“True enough. We’ll soon find out tomorrow what happens I suppose.”

Val put the razor down and slipped back into the water, grinning as Varian caught her. “Do you think you’ll be elected still?”

Varian brushed her hair back with both hands, wetting it even more and finding it fascinating how it curled more and more with every rake of his fingers. “I couldn’t say for certain, but if it happens I’ll accept it regardless.”

His eyebrow rose. “Are you still having doubts about it all?”

She shook her head and actually meant it this time. Over the past seven days she’d been doing nothing but addressing her doubts about what it would mean if Varian became High King, and had come to the conclusion that he was right, he wouldn’t be ‘ruling’ every kingdom in the Alliance, so he wouldn’t be as run ragged as she had first panicked that he would.

“No, I’m content with it.”

Varian’s kiss on her forehead was softer than she had expected it to be, and the look of relief on his face made her feel better about her decision not to get flustered over it. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that Sweetheart. If Light forbid I am elected, I’ll need you by my side to keep me sane and help me with the harder decisions, ones that need the opinion of someone who actually cares about my people as much as I do.”

She gave him a small but bright smile, putting her arms around his neck and linking her fingers at the back of his head. “Then it’s a good thing I’m here.”

Varian’s face slowly cracked with a wide smile, scrunching her curls and pressing himself against her at the same time he put his lips to hers, tasting the sweet tea she’d just had and massaging the plump little mouth as much as he could before pulling away. “Every single day. I never have to say goodbye to you again, it’s enough to make any man deliriously happy.”

Val bit her bottom lip to stop herself peppering his stubbled cheeks with over eager kisses. “You’re going to get sick of me, I can almost guarantee it.”

Varian scoffed, leaving the bath since the water was getting cold and helping her out, putting her towel around her before she could even start to protest. “This is hardly the first time we’ve lived together Val.”

She knew that, but it was a bit different doing it in a small house compared to a massive Keep with servants, guards and Light knew who else up their backsides all day. “I stand by what I said. I’m sure you already find me incredibly annoying.”

Varian rolled his eyes, securing his own towel around his waist and steering her back into their chambers. “Granted, you can be downright annoying when you want to be, but I’m sure I’m not that much better.”

Her little snort made his grin even wider, something he didn’t think would happen today. “Varian, if there was a prize for most infuriating man on Azeroth, you’d win it every year hands down.”

She couldn’t help feeling a small amount of hope as she dried herself behind the screen. “So does this mean I have you all to myself today?”

Varian thanked Nan for the shirt she passed him, throwing it on and smoothing the tied half of his hair. “I’m afraid not Sweetheart; we have the Alliance dinner later, remember?”

The small silence he received meant she had completely forgotten. “The what? I wasn’t aware that they were coming __today__.”

He pulled his breeches up under his towel then unwrapped the thing, passing it to a waiting Susan to put in the laundry basket. “I told you last week that they were coming tonight so we could all be here tomorrow, have you honestly forgotten?”

Val shrugged even though he couldn’t see it, scrunching her dress up and pulling it over her head, holding her hair up so Cathy could tie the ribbon at the top that kept it secure. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve had alot on this week. It’s no bother, it’ll actually be nice to see some of them before the funeral. I always find it strange how some people can carry a cheerful conversation when you’ve just buried someone.”

Varian grimaced, holding his arms out for Susan to slip his doublet on, chuckling as he had to bend for her to do it. “He’s not being buried Val.”

She knew that, but it was the norm in Stormwind, so her tongue had become confused. “I know. Any idea what you’re doing with his ashes?”

Varian straightened, telling Susan that he’d button himself up to save her toes from stretching. “Uther will take them after the funeral tomorrow to be scattered at Lordaeron Keep. It’s the right thing to do.”

She murmured an agreement, letting her hair down again and coming out, noticing the sad tinge to Varian’s face. “Will you be alright going?”

Varian gave her a strained smile, opening one arm and letting her put herself underneath it. “I will be, but that doesn’t mean it won’t be extremely difficult to get through.”

She patted his chest, leaving her palm there. “I know exactly how you feel love.”

Varian’s fingers dug into her shoulders as a sign of primal reassurance, letting her go and clearing his throat. “I can’t recall whether I’ve run you through the plan for when I leave?”

Val pulled a face, trying to remember herself if the conversation had ever taken place and coming up blank. “No, I don’t think you did. Obviously I know what __I’m __doing, but it would be nice to know what’s happening your end.”

Varian took the ale Lee passed him, slouching on one of his armchairs and delaying putting his boots on, letting his feet breathe for a minute before he started sweating like a pig again. “Well, we’ve decided the most efficient means of getting to Thandol Span would be sailing up to Menethil Harbour.”

Val shivered in disgust. “Someone needs to rename that now.”

He made a noise of agreement. “Regardless, we’ll land there and set up camp on the wetland side of Thandol Span, with a perimeter put up across the bridge itself. That will hopefully make it easier -depending on numbers- to push the Scourge back should they decide to cross.”

Val closed her eyes, not being able to stop them twitching when Nan put some coloured powder on them. “And you’re doing this ‘keeping them back’ thing for how long?”

Varian grimaced as a small scratching sounded at the door and he knew that damn feline had finally found their chambers after he’d purposely left it behind after council, silently cursing Nan for letting the thing in and watching it jump onto Val’s lap like it was a little angel. “I told Antonidas he had two months to find a cure. If two months comes and goes without result, then we’ll cross the border ourselves and start…”

He tried to find a nicer word than ‘exterminate’, but really, that’s what he was doing.

Apparently Val noticed this and gave him a smile. “It’s fine, I get the idea.”

He let his brow relax and sat up a little. “Gratitude. Hopefully either way we’ll have this cleaned up quite quickly, then we can focus on hunting Arthas down.”

Val scratched Esme behind the ears, and Varian could swear the striped little beast was giving him the most smug of looks as she did it. “Has there still been no word on his whereabouts then?” Varian drained the last of his ale, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees.

“Not lately. If I were to assume I’d say he’s in Northrend, but I don’t have the resources to send anyone there to look for him. And quite frankly Val…I don’t want to at this point.”

She waved Nan away and put Esme on the floor, ignoring her annoyed mewls and undoing the messy bun Varian’s bangs were tied into, running her fingers through it and letting his eyes close. “I wondered when you’d end up admitting it.”

Varian’s nostrils flared with his long exhale. “I feel awful for it, yet I know I shouldn’t after all he’s done. But Val..I’ve known him for longer than I’ve known even you, that’s hard to just sweep under a rug of hate.”

He opened his eyes and his brows drew down to his nose. “I don’t forgive anything he’s done, I don’t want people thinking I’ve gone soft. He’s a monster, but only a year and a half ago I was calling him brother, the closest friend I had that wasn’t you…it’s heartbreaking.”

She kissed the crown of his head, putting her cheek on it and her arms around his neck, letting him take one and kiss along her forearm like it was calming him. “No one can really know when he changed from the man we knew Varian, but we have to just preserve those memories as much as we can to stop ourselves from forgetting who he was. Give it time, it won’t hurt so much once all this is over and we can mourn him as we will do his father tomorrow.”

Varian sighed, warming her skin. “I don’t want to mourn someone who still lives Val, it sounds ridiculous to me. If he would just make himself known to me, I could help him, put him somewhere secure and get him the help he needs…”

She hated to burst his bubble, yet here she was. “He clearly doesn’t want it Varian. If he wanted help he would’ve come here and asked you for it.”

She was as loathe to say this as he was to hear it. “We need to forget him. Arthas has made his bed, let him lie in it. A good man lies dead because of him, don’t forget that my love.”

Varian huffed, pushing her arm away. “How can I possibly forget that? I think about it every time my eyes close at night, and every damn minute of the day.”

He stood, cupping her chin and tenderly kissing her cheek. “I appreciate that you’re trying to be realistic Val, but this is a surreal situation, and it’ll take time for me to get my head around it.”

He tried to muster a smile up for her. “I’ll be alright in the end Sweetheart, you know me.”

She didn’t look convinced. “Aye, I do, and that’s what worries me.”

She didn’t want to mention what Nan had told her about his sleeping habits- or lack thereof- lest it get her in trouble she didn’t deserve, but Varian could obviously tell she wasn’t going to put this to rest anytime soon. “What if we went for one of our walks? I distinctly remember someone enjoying them, particularly on a day like this.”

She felt her mouth pucker as it fought a smile, folding her arms. “Maybe I don’t feel like going for a walk.”

Varian lifted the chin he was holding, feeling a little bit lighter already at even the mere idea of something nostalgic taking up their time. “Alright then, we’ll go for a ride instead, and be at Mirror Lake within the hour. We can take Anduin if you’d like?”

She was __really __trying not to smile now and he knew it. “We have things to do today Varian.”

He waved a hand, motioning to Nan. “All things that are easily cancelled Sweetheart. Nan, go down to the kitchens and get something packed for us. Cathy, go and fetch Anduin, bring his bathers and a change of clothes, it’s about time that boy learned to swim.”

Val let a chuckle escape her lips and gave a half-hearted sigh. “I suppose you wouldn’t listen even if I did say no, would you?”

Varian pecked her cheek. “Not in the slightest. Let me enjoy the one day I have before I go Val.”

Val grabbed his hand as he started to dart away, putting her arms around his waist. “I think going to the lake is a wonderful idea Varian.”

Varian let his kiss linger on her forehead, swaying with her in his embrace, which in his opinion, was right where she was meant to be. “Good. I’ve neglected you and Anduin for the past week, it’s only right I make up for it.”

His chuckle had that low tone that always made a small shiver flit down her spine. “Remember the days where we didn’t even have to plan anything, I would just turn up and tell you we were going?”

Val snorted putting her head on his chest. “And somehow it always worked out alright?”

She let her eyes glaze over a little. “I miss those days.”

Varian gave her a little squeeze. “We can still have them.” He clucked his tongue in thought. “Would you like it if we did?”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Varian, spontaneously arranging days out is not on the cards for us anymore. Between Anduin and our duties, we barely have time to fart.”

Varian’s smile turned to a smirk. “Val, you know I’d never abuse my power as king for personal gain….but for this, I’m all for doing exactly that.”

She lightly slapped his pectoral, moving back and loosening his hold on her. “Alright __fine__ but just for today. We’ll talk about it more when you get home.”


	45. Vale of sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

The jovial mood that yesterday had brought to Val dissipated the second she woke up the next morning, remembering what day it was and not looking forward to it at all.

Everything had a solemn, suffocatingly sad air to it, even while she and Varian dressed neither of them said more than probably two words at a time, and she had the sneaking suspicion that he was doing it purely for her benefit.

Varian knew how much she hated funerals, she had done since her Papa’s almost ten years ago now, and had probably chosen to let her be instead of constantly asking her if she was alright, as others maybe would.

“The pyre has already been built Your Majesty, and King Terenas is readied for transport from the cathedral at your command.”

Varian gave Gregor a small nod, glancing over and noticing Val stiffen. He waved a hand, standing and furrowing his brow. “Leave us, all of you. We’ll reconvene after the ceremony.”

Nan gave Val a small, reasurring smile, squeezing her fingers as she shooed Cathy out with Gregor and Lee, closing the door behind them and giving Varian a chance to bolt it, crossing the room and pulling Val’s hands away from the large leather belt she was buckling over her high necked black gown.

“Are you going to be able to handle today? You don’t have to go if you can’t Sweetheart.”

Val appreciated the idea, giving him the calmest of looks even though her nerves were all over the place. “It’s my duty to go Varian, I won’t let you go through this on your own. I’ll be fine, but like many others, I would rather this be done with.”

He felt her tenseness under his lips when they met her forehead, putting the stray hair that had fallen from her braided chignon behind her ear and realising she wasn’t going to budge and he’d be wasting his time arguing. “Fair enough. If it’s any consolation, it shouldn’t take long.”

The corners of her mouth turned up, but he had to really squint to see it. “I hope so. I doubt Anduin will sit through something that goes on for hours.”

Her brows drew in. “Do we have to subject him to it Varian? He’s so little, he shouldn’t be attending state funerals yet.”

Varian felt exactly the same, but she knew his answer wouldn’t be as identical. “Val, you know he practically insisted on coming whether I liked it or not. He’s old enough to make his own decisions and he chose to attend, so what can we do?”

She turned from him, picking up the earrings she had intended to put in and not managing to hide her smile at his palms kneading her shoulders. “How soon afterwards is the induction?”

Varian kissed the back of her head, not caring if it ruined her meticulously styled hair, Nan would forgive him for it eventually. “About an hour or two, just so we can all make an appearance at the reception.”

Val blanched, poking her earlobe instead of the hole the silver was supposed to go in and wincing a little. “I thought you said there wasn’t to be one.”

Varian was glad she couldn’t see his guilt ridden features. “If I told you it was a white lie, how hard will you slap me for it?”

She sighed, passing the clasps of her locket to him to fasten, which he surprisingly managed on the first try. “I don’t think I have the energy to. Just don’t expect me to be overly sociable.”

He took their matching pairs of sheepskin gloves from the small table nestled between their armchairs, passing hers over and pulling his on, curling his fists to make sure they were sitting properly. “I wasn’t going to, if anything I think it’s as daunting an event as the ceremony itself.”

Val sat on the bed to lace her boots, following him with her gaze as he crossed to the cabinet that held his crown and adornments. “I’ve never been to a funeral in a city park before.”

Varian managed a tiny chuckle, looping his chain of office around his shoulders. “There’s a first time for everything I suppose.”

She murmured an agreement, pulling the lip of her boot up. “They were on about burning the Rose with Grand-Da in it when he passed, you know like they used to?”

Varian slid his signet ring onto his pinky. “I’m glad they didn’t, otherwise we’d have no way of seeing your family.”

She shrugged. “They would have found some way. ‘A Glenmore always finds their family’, remember?”

Now Varian’s chuckle was fuller. “Yes, and I also distinctly remember that you called that a crock of horseshit.”

She smiled despite her mood, waiting patiently for him to finish so they could leave and get this over with. “I did, and I still do. No family is as close knit as they make out to others they are.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “And yet all of yours are coming to spend the summer with you.”

She frowned, clearly realising her contradiction. “Alright, I take it back...slightly.”

Her frown relaxed into a small grin. “That was good of you to allow Cillian a permit to dock for that long though, I would’ve thought you’d want him out of Stormwind as soon as possible.”

This was one of those times where Varian hated how obvious his jealousy towards the pirate was, and he knew for a fact she was doing this to not only inject a little ‘humour’ into the day, but to rile him up, just so she could prove how easy it was.

And once again…he took the bait she was dangling in front of him like the idiot he was. “If I knew you wouldn’t resent me for it I’d personally fire him from one of his bloody cannons back to Stranglethorn and you damn well know it. I dread to think that I’m leaving that smarmy little fuck with you for would could potentially be months on end.”

Val snickered into her palm, knowing full well that she was taking advantage of what was by all accounts, a rather serious problem with Varian when it came to his jealousy…but it was so damn funny hearing him find new and inventive ways to insult Cillian that she couldn’t resist.

“’Little fuck’? Varian, he’s older than you.”

His face only grew stonier. “That’s not helping.”

She got up, kissing his cheek and wiping the lip paint that it left there away. “When are you ever going to believe that I’m madly in love with you, and __only__ you?”

Varian’s bottom jaw moved and she could tell it was because he was trying not to smile. “Probably when the hells below us freeze over.”

He buttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, losing the battle and letting the smallest of smiles grace his hard features. “I’m starting to think the term ‘punching above my weight’ is rather fitting in this particular situation.”

Now it was her turn to laugh haughtily. “You’re doing no such thing and you know it. Light Varian, you make it sound like I’m the most stunning thing on Azeroth.”

He didn’t even wait a second to quip “But you are, at least to me,” knowing full well that it would make her blush and only just managing to muffle his mirth at how instantly the red swept across her cheeks, only made worse now her skin had been browned even more by the unending sunlight they’d recently been having.

He expected the light elbow to the gut she gave him and caught it before it could land, pulling it and catching her lips before she could wriggle free and thoroughly enjoying how it seemed that he had managed to cheer her up, at least that was the impression he was getting from her smile as he pulled away.

“You’re impossible.”

He knew it would annoy her further, but he just kissed her cheeks and grinned. “And you’re beautiful.”

He knew laughter would probably be considered highly inappropriate considering what they were dressing for but he honestly couldn’t help himself, finding her annoyed groan and the way she flounced off to snatch her cloak up hilarious beyond all reason.

Maybe it was __because __it was considered inappropriate that he found himself unable to plug his laughter up, but he felt little chuckles tickling his throat even when he put his ow cloak on, feeling the heavy fur start to suffocate him already.

“You could die from such a man.”

He snorted this time, securing the cloak straps onto his belt and giving himself one last look in the mirror. “What does that even mean? I know you got it from Minnie, but it’s always perplexed me.”

Val narrowed her eyes, smoothing the skirt of her dress. “It means that one day you’re going to do me in with the shit you pull.”

Varian held his hand out, knowing that time was escaping them and they needed to get a move on, squeezing her own when she gave it to him. “Oh come now, I’m not that bad.”

She let go of his hand and looped their arms instead, letting him open the door to their chambers and turning right, disorienting her when he didn’t open the door next to his since that wasn’t Anduin’s chamber anymore; he had kept his word and moved the Prince into a smaller room as soon as was possible, but the only downside was that it was further down the corridor.

Varian had enlisted two of the royal guard to station outside the prince’s door and was currently working with both Val and Shaw to find a personal guard for his son as soon as he could.

“How’s he liking his new situation?”

Varian gave her a grin that told her all it needed to. “He absolutely loves it. You should’ve seen him telling Wyll and Johanna where he wanted everything, he did it with absolute military precision.”

Val’s laugh was lifting his melancholy about the day’s events bit by bit, but the underlying dread of the vote afterwards was still sitting on his spine, and she could tell just by his face that he was thinking of nothing but the idea that he may be High King of the Alliance come dinnertime.

“Are you alright?”

He looked down at her, waving Anduin’s door guards away and knocking gently to tell Anduin he was about to receive visitors. “I’m….I’ll be fine. I was never going to be chipper today.”

She knew exactly how he felt, listening to her stepson’s excited chirps and finding it hard not to smile. “You know I’m staying no matter what the result later Varian, don’t you?”

He kissed her head, opening the door and letting his son out. “I do, and I can’t begin to tell you how reassuring that is.”

Val caught Anduin as he pelted out of his room, kissing his cheek and letting him start to walk between her and Varian, with Varro and Jon waiting by the stairs for them. “You thought I’d do anything else?”

Varian gave Wyll and Johanna their leave to join the masses waiting in the streets to bid farewell to the High King of Lordaeron, straightening his own face. “I wasn’t sure. I know it’s asking alot of you after everything else.”

Anduin looked up at him with deliberately big eyes. “What is Papa?”

Varian gave him a small smile, watching the boy’s feet as they descended down the staircase towards the throne room doors. “Well, do you remember we told you what was happening after the funeral today?”

Anduin’s brow wrinkled as he tried to see if he could indeed remember, finally shaking his head by the time they got to the bottom of the stairs.

“The election of the new High King?”

Now the little blonde made a loud ‘oh’ of realisation. “That’s today as well?”

Varian nodded, stopping in the middle of the Throne Room and bending to his son’s eye-line. “ There is a possibility Anduin, that it might be Papa. But I want both you and mum to know that it doesn’t change a thing, alright?”

Val knew that was a little bit of a lie, but understood that he was talking more to Anduin right now than he was her, so bending the truth a little was allowed.

“What does that mean, ‘high king’? Does it mean you get taller?”

Varian was never one to laugh at serious subjects, but his son’s innocent misunderstanding gave him cause to chuckle at the same time Val did, cupping the boy’s chin.

“No Anduin, it doesn’t mean I get taller. It means that if I’m elected, it will be my duty to oversee the entire Alliance, and bring them together when it’s necessary to, understand?”

Anduin was in awe at the very idea, just as Val had predicted. “So you’ll be in charge of __everybody__?”

Varian wasn’t sure how excited to make his son at the prospect of it, so merely nodded, not moving his face. “In a way, yes. The other Alliance leaders will rule their respected kingdoms, but Papa will convene them when he feels it necessary.”

He put a finger up, noticing Gregor incline his head to the door in a gesture that implied that Varian needed to hurry up. “But that’s only if I’m elected. I might not be.”

He straightened, taking the three purses Gregor held out and passing one to Anduin and the other to Val, who grimaced as she opened hers. “Varian, there’s hardly anything in here, this won’t cover twenty people.”

He understood and shared her annoyance at how little they could give but could only shrug as the three of them left the Keep. “It’s all we can afford right now Val. The Kingdom’s still in debt and we have so little gold that I’m shocked we’ve made it this far. We’ll do what we can and merely hope it gets better.”

She kept quiet, hearing the strain in his voice and not wanting to make an already bad day worse.

“Do we give this to the people Papa?”

Varian patted Anduin’s head, briefly stopping as the crowd noticed them and raising his hand in acknowledgement, ushering them both forward and jerking his head, glad that Jon and Varro had both pooled together a roster of guards that they deemed worthy enough to form their retinue today, seeing nothing but blue and steel armour with white capes as he looked around was quite the reassuring sight indeed.

Val broke away from him to start handing out her alms, taking Anduin with her as he went the opposite way, pressing a few coins into the palm of an older gentleman and giving him a brief, forced smile. “Light be with you.”

He received a more toothy grin in response. “And to you, Your Majesty.”

He inclined his head to signal behind him. “And to Lady Glenmore, who we hope will become our queen sooner rather than later.”

Varian’s eyes took a dreamy glaze that held a tinge of sadness to them as he turned around and found Val on his opposite side, pushing Anduin’s back and letting him speak to the child of a woman who had clearly stopped her as well, obviously eager to break into conversation with her future monarch.

“Aye…I can’t tell you how much I hope that as well my good man.” He took a deep breath, knowing they had to keep moving, bidding him good day and beckoning Val over once she caught his eye, giving her his arm and Anduin his hand as they made their way to the cathedral.

Brother Joshua was waiting for them with two unlit candles, handing one to Val to presumably share with Anduin and one to Varian, who was already staring straight ahead at the beautifully adorned coffin lying on the alter, and it took a nudge from Magni (the other leaders were all lined outside the cathedral doors waiting for them, something Gregor had failed to mention to an slightly embarrassed Varian, who thought he’d had more time than that), to snap him back to reality.

He quickly kissed Val’s cheek as she and Anduin went in first with Mekare, Adil, Katherine Proudmoore, and Jaina, parading themselves as the partners and children of the Alliance leaders and sitting in the two rows behind the front ones, which Varian and his companions would occupy in merely a few seconds as a solemn melody floated from the the gallery, accompanied by the normally beautiful singing of the Cathedral choir.

Today the noise grated on Varian as he stood side by side with Magni and took the first definitive step inside, the step that cemented in his mind that yes, this was actually happening, yes, Terenas was dead and Arthas had done the horrific deed…it just made things all too real and he wasn’t sure what to think about it.

It was like the candle in his hand was already on fire and burning his palms, it was an unpleasant sensation and he was desperate to make it stop. The smell of the flowers was overwhelming, stinging his nostrils as he passed them and stood in front of his seat, feeling a small hand on his back and briefly turning to smile down at his son, who had apparently realised the solemn air the occasion brought and felt the need to reassure his father.

He turned back, grimacing at Val’s whispered ‘now leave Papa alone Little Lion’, since it meant the small reassurance wasn’t going to grace him again during this slog.

It was harrowing, not seeing Archbishop Faol standing in front of his king’s coffin, but instead Benedictus had taken his deceased mentor’s place, raising both hands to quiet the masses and the singing gently stopped, leaving the building in a thick silence that Varian absolutely hated standing in.

“Leaders of the Alliance, esteemed guests, we are gathered in grief this day, to mourn a monarch, a father and a good man.”

Magni’s frown at the word ‘father’ made Varian feel better about doing the same thing until he was hit with the realisation that it wasn’t Arthas he was talking about, it was sweet Calia, who had supposedly been cut down at the same time as Terenas.

It hit home harder how Arthas had completely wiped out the residents of Lordaeron in one fell swoop, it only made his chest tighten more, wishing that Val hadn’t chided Anduin so his son could give him a small amount of comfort.

Their candles lit with a wave of his hand and Benedictus told them all to be seated, which Varian was grateful for since his legs had turned to jelly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The fires of Terenas’ pyre were still burning when he, Val and Anduin got back to Stormwind Keep, with the king stopping in the middle of the throne room even though he knew they were expected in the ballroom, lifting his son and putting him on his hip so he had a free arm to pull Val to his chest, letting his emotions get the better of him as he thanked the Light for them merely being here __to__ hold.

“Don’t cry Papa.”

He wasn’t aware that he’d started to, looking up and letting his boy wipe his tears of what he presumed was angry grief from his scarred face, putting his forehead against Anduin’s and very much appreciating how his arms went around Varian’s neck. “I love you two so much, you know that don’t you?”

Val managed a smile, putting a loose lock of hair behind his ear. “Of course we do. And we love you too, don’t we Anduin?”

The blonde nodded instantly, kissing Varian’s stubbled cheek. “Lots and lots!”

Varian lifted his arm from Val to stroke Anduin’s cheek with a thumb, taking a long, shuddering breath. “Light you look like your mother.”

Anduin gave him the sweetest smile Varian had seen in a long while. “Was she pretty?”

Varian nodded, cupping his chin. “She was son. She had a beautiful heart to go with it as well.”

Val made a noise of agreement, taking Varian’s spare arm and matching his slow pace. “Just like we know you do Anduin. You remind us so much of your mother it’s a little scary at times.”

Anduin totally missed her meaning, just as she knew he would. “But I’m not scary mum!”

Varian actually laughed, which he had been convinced wouldn’t happen today, tickling the chin he was still holding. “That’s not what she meant son. Mum meant we just didn’t think you’d be a copy of your mother, that’s all.”

He should’ve known that would only confuse his son further, and it made him curse himself for forgetting just how young a child he was talking to despite Anduin’s obvious intelligence.

“But I’m a boy. Mother was a girl, wasn’t she?”

Varian was glad that Anduin was still able to make them both chuckle despite their abysmal moods, putting him down and giving a nod to the doorman. “Yes, son, she was. Forget I ever said anything.”

He soon found out that it hurt more than he first presumed it would as they were announced and Val was still ‘Lady Glenmore’. It was a crushing feeling, and made the moment of mirth that they’d just had with Anduin fade, replaced with a tight sorrow that made his face drop as quickly as his stomach did.

“Mum, can I go and play with Trystane?”

Of course the Samarkandan prince would attend, Nizaar was well aware of the quick friendship the two had struck up and encouraged it as much as Varian had, both thinking the same thing, that their sons needed friends that weren’t family members, and other children of the Alliance were perfect candidates for that role.

Varian hadn’t remembered seeing the five year old at the ceremony, but then he noticed the tall, older woman behind the curly haired child and judged her to be his nanny, meaning he’d stayed with her during the whole thing and making Varian feel that he should’ve done the same with Johanna and Anduin.

“Yes son, in a minute, let me find Johanna first. I don’t want you going alone.”

He glanced at Val, who had already been caught in conversation with Mekare, and took his boy’s hand, sweeping the room with his gaze until he found the round faced redhead, giving her a weak smile. “Johanna, I know I promised you no work today, but-”

She cut him off with a raised palm and her usual wide smile, reminding Varian far too much of Bessie for his liking. “But Prince Anduin wants to play outside?”

Anduin started bouncing on his toes at her tone, knowing his governess well enough to realise when she’d pretty much said yes. Varian didn’t mean to make his relief at her being on the same page as him, it was one of those days where it would’ve infuriated him if she’d acted otherwise.

“Indeed he does. Would you mind watching him for me? Recent events make it hard for me to let him out of my sight unsupervised, let alone outdoors.”

Johanna curtseyed, holding her hand out for Anduin’s and sharing a knowing look with Varian as she was half led, half dragged to the doors leading to the grounds, where Trystane was waiting for him with an eagerness that reminded the King of his own attitude on the days where Val would be slightly late for their playtime and he’d grow impatient, it was strangely saddening feeling.

“Varian? Are you alright?”

He appreciated Val’s quiet tone and placed his hand over the one that on his arm, curling his fingers and not feeling the need to force a smile onto his face. “I’m just thinking again Sweetheart, ignore me.”

She didn’t, of course she didn’t, coming to his side. “About what?”

Varian lamely gestured to the doors his son had pelted through mere seconds ago, looking down at her. “About when things were simpler.”

She softly snorted, wishing the braziers hadn’t been lit so early so she could of at least taken her cloak off. “There was such a time?”

He made a small noise of agreement with her unusual pessimism, but let himself smile after. “There was once. When I was just the little Prince with the playmate from across the city.”

She let his arm go, taking two goblets from the tray offered to them and shooing the boy away once she’d passed one to Varian. “I distinctly remember you hating the idea when it was first arranged.”

Varian chuckled into his wine, tickling his nostrils with the bubbles it caused. “I did. I was absolutely horrified at the idea of having a girl follow me around all day every day.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Then I realised you were merely a boy in a girl’s body.”

Val’s nose wrinkled in amusement. “Not completely. I still loved my dolls and tea parties.”

Varian’s brow furrowed in thought and she ended up having to poke his cheek to bring him back to her. “Varian?”

He worried his lips against each other, clucking his tongue. “I have an absolutely ridiculous proposition for you that I don’t want you to speak a __word__ of to anyone, understand?”

Val tried not to smirk. “Oh? Sounds ominous.”

Varian mumbled something and she stretched up, hanging onto his shoulder. “What was that?”

Now she got a smile. “I’m thinking of arranging something for my last evening here with just the two of us. Would you be agreeable?”

She nodded, moving with him to the food table after remembering that neither of them had eaten a thing all day. “It depends what it is.”

Varian huffed, pulling two knots of fresh, hot cheesy bread and passing her one. “Oh no, for once I’m keeping something a secret. Just trust that it’s not me murdering you and I’ll start making preparations.”

She snorted, blowing on the steaming cheese and grinning. “When did I mention anything about murdering me? You’re the one that came up with that assumption, if anything I __should__ be nervous.”

He couldn’t snipe at her since he had a mouth full of food, so he settled for nudging her in the side with playfully narrowed eyes, making her laugh enough for it to nearly fall out of her mouth and a string of cheese hang from her lips, only making the King laugh even more as she wrapped it around her fingers to put it back in her mouth.

“You arse.”

She calmed down, looking around and focusing on the other leaders, wondering which one of them would be chosen as the new High King. “When’s the election?”

Varian frowned, doing the same thing as she was. “An hour. So really, no time at all.”

She was glad that it wasn’t just her thinking it. She finished her bread, brushing her hands off. “This is different to all the other funerals I’ve been to.”

Varian knew what she meant; it put a sour taste in his mouth to see dancers and frivolity when really, this should have been a quiet, reflective affair. “Don’t suppose you want to come and hide in the cathedral with me?”

She didn’t mean to look so surprised but her eyebrows rose anyway. “Are you being serious?”

Varian’s own cocked. “No, of course I’m not. But a little space would be nice right about now.”

She murmured an agreement, waving to Jaina as she made her way over, embracing Val and letting Varian kiss her cheek. “I’m surprised to see you here Jaina…we thought you were in Kalimdor.”

She sighed, glancing back at her father, who was watching her like an angry hawk. “I thought it only right to come and honour Terenas…he was good to me.”

Varian’s face grew stony. “Jaina, I have to ask. Is it true you’re aiding the Horde?”

She shook her head, hunching her shoulders. “No! That’s not how it is at all! I don’t know what my father has told you, but I’m no traitor to the Alliance.”

Val put a hand on her shoulder as Varian folded his arms. “We never suggested otherwise, we’re just concerned that you’re putting yourself in a dangerous position.”

Varian’s jaw set and he leant over the two women, giving them a false sense of privacy. “I take it that I don’t have to tell you that any intel concerning the Alliance is __not__ to be shared with the Horde? No matter how ‘neutral’ you call yourself Jaina, your father is still a key figure in the Alliance, which means you are as well. This could prove to be problematic, and if I’m being brutally honest…I don’t like it at all.”

Val wasn’t sure that the blunt approach was really the direction that Varian should have handled the rather delicate subject of Jaina’s newly found ‘acquaintance’ with the new Warchief of the Horde, and although she felt the exact same way, she couldn’t help but inwardly berate her fiancé for pretty much backing Jaina into a corner on today of all days.

“I can assure you Varian, that my involvement with Thrall is nothing to do with either the Horde __or__ Alliance. Not everything is so cut and dry, you of all people should know that.”

Varian’s expression didn’t lift. “Of course I do, but really Jaina….the Warchief? You’re treading on thin ice that I can’t save you from if it breaks with that one.”

Val put a hand up between them, feeling her head absolutely pound already. “Can we do this later please? Terenas hasn’t even finished burning, does this have to happen __right__ now?”

Varian took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out as a sigh. “You’re right Sweetheart, today isn’t the day for quarrelling.”

His face finally softened as he saw how tired the blonde woman in front of him looked. “How are you Jaina? Really?”

Jaina tried to give him a smile but couldn’t. “I….I just never dreamed that Arthas of all people would do something like this. I wake up every morning wishing it had just been a horrible dream, but it never is.”

She ran both hands down her face, appreciating Val’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s too far fetched. Arthas, my- __our __Arthas, leading an army of the undead and murdering his father? Does that sounds like the Priest who wanted to do nothing but tend to the sick and wounded?”

She turned around again, eyeing her parents. “Father’s refused to tell me anything about what’s happening up north, he’s the same as you, he doesn’t trust me anymore.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “I never said I didn’t trust you Jaina, I merely said-”

Val shushed him, squeezing both of Jaina’s shoulders as she pulled her in. “Let’s not dwell on what’s been said. Let’s just get through today.”

Jaina wiped her eyes, looking at the brunette. “I just can’t really believe that we’re going to war against someone we loved in two days time.”

Val couldn’t either, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. Just tomorrow, and then Varian would be leaving her and Anduin for months on end pushing the undead back so they would remain safe…it was a harsh reality yet it was one they had to deal with. “Life has a way of bending us over I suppose.”

Varian noticed Magni beckoning him and realised what was going on, taking Val’s hand and putting his other one on the small of Jaina’s back. “Come, it seems that it’s time to vote.”

The council chamber was eerily silent as those who had already sat down were waiting for everyone to do so, including Val, who was fighting to stop her nails tapping on the table and annoying everyone.

“Gentlemen, gracious ladies, you all know why we are here.”

Antonidas’ smooth voice was strangely soothing, and he gestured to Benedictus and the large book of the Light that he held. “He who is chosen will be inducted by the good archbishop, to be bound to both the Light and the Alliance as Terenas’ successor.”

Magni cleared his throat, getting the archmage’s attention. “If ah may Antonidas…we already know who his successor is.”

Varian’s knuckles went white and his grip on Val’s hand tightened. Magni looked around at Nizaar, Gelbin and Daelin, earning a nod from them all.

“If it pleases you Archmage, we vote Stormwind to become the new High Seat, and King Varian Wrynn it’s High King. We’ve said from tha beginning that Varian is tha best candidate, and we’ve been talking for the past hour about it, declaring our thoughts to be the same. His loyalty and bravery during the Second War in the name of the Alliance makes him the perfect example of what a High King should be.”

Antonidas didn’t look displeased by the change in direction that the vote was taking, and nodded once. “Are King Magni’s words true? Do you all vote Stormwind?”

Daelin’s gruff ‘aye’ mimicked Nizaar’s smooth one and Gelbin’s high pitched one. Varian looked like he was about to pass out and it seemed like Val’s hand was the only thing keeping him in the land of the concious. Antonidas turned to the young King, spreading his hands.

“King Varian, do you accept the word of your peers? Will you accept the mantle of High King?”

Varian stood, letting go of Val’s hand and clearing his throat, not expecting this to be over this quickly, but not being totally surprised either. “If that is what my fellow leaders have decided would be the best for the Alliance, I’ll do whatever I can.”

He swallowed, hating how nervous he was. “Including taking the mantle and responsibility of the High Crown.”

They all rose, watching him cross over to Benedictus on Antonidas’ instruction, placing his hand flat on the closed book once it was held a little bit higher to account for Varian’s height.

He gave one more glance at Val, who smiled despite everything, looking back at the Archbishop, who took a deep breath.

“King Varian Barathen Wrynn, do you swear from this day forward to put the needs of the Alliance first and foremost, to work with your fellow kings, and strengthen the bonds between them?”

Varian nodded, trying to find his voice. “I do so promise and swear. I will uphold the honour of the Alliance and lead its people to prosperity.”

Val felt an unusual shiver go down her spine as she remembered him pacing their room last night and practising those exact words, working himself into a state over it then, but looking the image of a weathered, mature king with his straightened back and stony face.

“Do you swear to show loyalty to those who fight under the Alliance banner, and expel those who would tarnish it?”

Varian's eyes held a stern determination as he once again nodded. “I do so promise and swear.”

Benedictus put his hand on the book and Val watched a slither of Light pool from the older man’s palms and conjoin at the centre of the book, snaking its way up Varian’s arm, striking him in the heart and taking his breath away for a few seconds, before letting him take his hand away, rubbing his palm to make the tingling sensation go away.

Val knew he would be extremely uncomfortable with her bowing to him but she did it anyway, not rising until Antonidas did and a small round of applause broke out, welcoming their new High King and extinguishing Terenas’ reign properly, making him what they had started to call the last king of Lordaeron.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You haven’t said a word since we came up, are you alright love?”

She wasn’t sure herself whether she was alright or not, focusing far too much on the elbow she was rubbing lotion into and not answering him for a good few minutes.

“Val?”

She snapped from her trance, twisting to look at him behind her. “Hm? Oh, I’m fine, it’s just…it’s been a very long and strange day.”

Varian gave his rings to Wyll to put away, not convinced in the slightest and merely watching her carry on her nightly routine, wondering if it was just where he wasn’t used to watching her ready herself for bed nowadays, or something really was wrong.

“Have I done something?”

She stopped, swivelling to face him this time, rubbing her knees. “No, why, should you have?”

Now he shrugged, making her smile, so that was something at least. “I’m not sure. I’m starting to think I should set something on fire just to start a conversation.”

She laughed, that was a big plus. “Varian, honestly, I’m fine. I just want to fall into bed and never get up, that’s all.”

Varian suddenly shared her smile, handing his chain of office to the ever patient groom. “May I heartily second that motion?”

She leant back on her hands, glad that the stool she was perched on was wide enough to do it without flinging herself backwards. “Hm…I’m not sure, I think we’ll have to put it to committee. The council will decide whether you can go to bed or not.”

Varian scoffed, finally untying his doublet. “I wouldn’t be shocked in the slightest if one day they were convinced they could dictate such a thing.”

She crossed one leg over the other, tilting her head. “When will you tell them that you’ve been elected High King?”

Varian grimaced, coming to sit on the side of the bed that was facing her to sit and take his boots off. “Probably tomorrow, to make it as early as possible. I’m not sure how they’ll take it, but it’s the way things are.”

Her head went to the other side. “So what happens now?”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “I don’t exactly know…as worrying as that sounds. I’ll be having a meeting with the other leaders tomorrow to go through everything that still needs to be sorted, but for now, I think it’s more of a military role than a royal one, does that make sense?”

Val bit the inside of her cheek. “So __you__ have to oversee absolutely everyone that’s going to Thandol Span?”

Varian shrugged as if it were nothing, making her wonder if this whole thing had properly sunk in yet. “I suppose so. Obviously the individual armies have their leaders to guide them, but the overall thing falls to me, yes.”

Her own brows drew in. “And you’re alright with that?”

Varian took the tie from his hair, running his fingers through it. “I don’t have a choice but to be. The minute I swore that oath I cemented myself as High King, Val, there’s no going back now.”

She sat up a little bit, holding one knee to steady herself. “I know that, I just don’t want you overloading yourself if it’s not necessary.”

He barely had to lean forward to clasp her knee, giving it a squeeze. “Well don’t worry yourself love, I know when to stop.”

The fact that Wyll snorted at the same time as Val didn’t fill him with the confidence he was looking for. “If I may, Your Majesty?”

Varian grumbled, taking Val’s ankle instead and putting her foot on his thigh, kneading her calf with two thumbs. “No, but I’m sure you will anyway.”

The raspy, familiar chuckle of his groom made it incredibly difficult not to at least smile despite how he knew he was about to be ridiculed. “You have absolutely __no idea__ when to stop. If anything it makes me glad that Lady Glenmore has decided to dwell here, so you have more of us to try and stop you.”

Varian was thoroughly enjoying the little mewls his impromptu massage was bringing from Val's slightly parted lips, digging his thumbs in more. “Duly noted Wyll, but in case neither have you have noticed, I haven’t just been arranging balls and hunts like other kings, I’ve been strategizing two wars in the space of five years, that’s nothing to spit on.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “We know that Varian, but remember, even though you’re High King, you’re still entitled to help.”

Varian put her leg down and stood, gently clapping Wyll’s shoulder. “Go and get some sleep Wyll, I fear you’ll be as busy as I am in the coming days.”

He earned a warm smile, a bow, and a kiss on Val’s hand before the groom left, letting Varian bolt the door and lean against it with closed eyes.

“I’m presuming he’s not the only one that needs his sleep?”

Varian opened one eye, barely turning his head. “I can try for hours and you know sleep will still elude me.”

Val pushed herself up, putting her palm on his stubbled cheek. “You promised me you’d get yourself seen to.”

Varian took her hand away, kissing it and holding it with both hands. “And I intend to keep that promise, but honestly Val, when do I have time?”

Val slipped her hand from his grasp, putting her arms around his neck and smiling as he put his own around her waist. “When you get back you’ll have time.”

Varian’s smile had a hint of something she couldn’t place exactly, it was like a mix of pain and reluctant optimism, it was strange. “That won’t be for a while yet Val.”

She kissed his chin, giving him the signal to lift her, clasping both hands under her backside and giving her a chance to adjust her position, putting her fingers through his hair and scratching the back of his neck. “I know. I’ll be here when you get back though.”

Varian’s smile was genuine now, she could tell by how his shoulders relaxed and his brow unwrinkled. “I know you will be. It’s probably what will keep me going while I’m away.”

His brows snapped down. “Well, you and Anduin, of course.”

Val’s gentle laugh made it impossible for his mood not to lift, carrying her over to their bed and putting her down, watching her get comfortable against the mountain of pillows everyone insisted on giving Varian even though he was perfectly content with just one, taking his shirt off, practically falling onto the thin cotton sheet their furs had been replaced with during this weather and flinging his arm across her, kissing her temple as she held onto it.

“I wish I were coming with you.”

Varian knew she wouldn’t mind his eyes closing as his kisses on the side of her head carried on. “Someone has to stay to watch Anduin, Sweetheart, you know that.”

She very rarely pouted, but apparently this was one of the times that she felt it appropriate, holding tighter onto his arm. “I do, but it’s going to be hard to let you go.”

Varian chuckled, but it had that low tone that he was well aware that she enjoyed, distracting her as his kisses moved down to her jaw. “Oh really? You’re not looking forward to some time on your own?”

Val started wriggling in his grasp, scratching his arm just gently enough to make his own breath catch. “Don’t insult me by even suggesting it.”

Her head flopped to the side, brushing the tip of her nose against his. “Just our luck, isn’t it? I move in and two days later, you leave.”

Varian caught her in a slow, overdrawn kiss, keeping his arm where it was. “I’m starting to think we’ll never have a stroke of good luck.”

His brows drew down and he propped his head on a bent arm. “I know it seems that way now Sweetheart, but I promise, things will turn out our way at some point. Once the Scourge is dealt with, our time will be ours.”

She gave him a tiny smile that told him she wasn’t entirely convinced, but she started playing with his chest hair regardless. “Is that the promise of a king?”

Varian shook his head, rolling so the hand he’d been using to keep his head up was next to hers, dipping down to give her the sweetest kiss he could muster while trying not to laugh at his impending soppyness. “No, it’s the promise of a man that’s going to become your husband when he gets back come hells or high waters.”

He didn’t care that she was pulling his hair, her hands were so small compared to his that he barely felt it, kissing her deeply enough to draw a low growl from his throat, only letting go when he needed to breathe, pushing her chin up to pepper her neck with the same rough kisses that she’d always admit that she adored, arching her back as his hips ground against hers in a manner most would declare rather wanton.

“You better swear that to me.”

Varian licked a small patch of her skin, readying it for his teeth. “You know I do, repeating myself will be a waste of time.”

She tugged a little harder on his hair, wrinkling her nose in what he could only assume was fake annoyance. “Maybe I want to hear it.”

A little nibble ceased any protestations and morphed her cognitive speech into nothing but breathy moans. “That’s not fair.”

He grinned against her skin, running a palm down her thigh. “Is that your way of saying stop?”

Val put her legs around his waist, feeling her throat vibrate with both of their needy groans. “Not a chance.”

She brought his head up with a sly grin on her face, making him chuckle once again when the macabre air to the day had made him think it impossible to do, sweeping her hair back and biting her bottom lip, keeping his own tantalizingly close, enjoying her small whimpers.

“What’s that mischievous little mind of yours thinking about?” Val darted her head forward, hating how quickly he caused her to pine like a dog with a bone being dangled in front of it, only making it worse when he dodged her kiss easily.

“I’m just thinking about how we can do this every night now I’m here permanently.”

Varian untied his trousers, grinning wickedly as she pushed them down with her toes before he could even move his hand. “Not helping. Stop making me want to stay more.”

Her nose wrinkled in amusement and she started to stroke him, pressing her thumb to his tip and rubbing it in small circles, holding his head for the brief moment that he buried it in her shoulder, starting to pant like a dehydrated dog. “It doesn’t just have to be the nights…mornings are an option too now I don’t have to rush off.”

He pushed himself up with his palms, using the momentum to fling himself back, kissing the skin sitting between the rather low neck of the tulle kaftan she had on, cupping one breast and not even bothering to move the fabric before planting his mouth on it.

She had to swallow to clear the air that had become trapped in her throat, reaching back and putting one hand on headboard to balance herself enough to grind against whatever part of him her hips could find, raking her nails across his shoulder.

He let it go, leaving a wet patch where his mouth had been, kneeling at the same time as pulling the bottom hem of the garment up, watching the light pink material brush against sun browned skin and tensing every muscle in his body just to keep himself in check.

It fell in a pool of cloth on the floor next to the bed, with Varian letting her pull him back down by intertwined hands on the back of his neck, holding a soft thigh and sinking himself deep in her, relieved to find that now they’d been consistently making love for four years now that she didn’t flinch or wince, and he didn’t need to pace himself with his entrance, making it smoother for the both of them.

What surprised her more was the slow movement of his hips compared to the usual jarring thrusts, telling her without having to strain his voice against the groans escaping his throat that he wanted to savour the feeling, sweeping her hair back with both of his large palms and tenderly kissing her, rolling his hips in time with hers and making him want to stay here forever.

She opened her eyes, pushing his shoulder up so he could look down at her. “Reckon this will be the one?” Varian smiled, kissing her forehead. “Here’s hoping, love.”


	46. A sea of the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian woke up in a foul mood and Val knew exactly why as she watched him stare out of the balcony window with a forearm pressed on the glass to hold himself up, with a haphazardly thrown on robe practically hanging from his shoulders and a thunderous look on his face.

She turned onto her side, pulling the sheet up to her chin. “Varian, just come back to bed.”

She saw his nostrils flare from his reflection, but his face didn’t move. “We were supposed to get married today.”

She wasn’t sure how she felt about the bluntness of his statement, but she couldn’t be angry at him for telling the truth. “I know we were.”

Even his sigh was full of venomous anger. “And yet here we are, preparing for war instead.” He pounded a fist and Val involuntarily flinched, thinking the glass would break, or at least crack. “It’s not fair.”

Normally she would’ve called him childish for using such a phrase, but she agreed with him so fervently that she didn’t say a word. All night she had been lying awake thinking about what today __should__ have been like; she should’ve been in Westfall, getting ready in Hartfield’s sprawling estate, which the generous councillor had agreed to clear out for the occasion so she and her bridal party could stay there and be taken by carriage to the cathedral…

It was meant to be so amazingly different that it had made her cry tears of anger well into the morning, when mere exhaustion had claimed her and she’d gone to sleep with bittersweet dreams of wearing the dress that was still hanging in their closet, pristine and condemned to collect dust until such a time where they tried again…It was heartbreaking.

“It’ll happen at some point Varian.”

Now it was both fists slamming against the glass, making a horrible sound that told her that it wouldn’t be able to take anymore of the king’s fury. “It should have been happening __now__. You shouldn’t be here,your family __should __be, there should be people lining the streets to see their new queen…and yet all I hear is silence. Those people down in the grounds carrying on as if it were a normal day when it wasn’t supposed to be is making me want to scream.”

He finally turned and she saw the raw pain in his royal blue eyes, breaking her heart as much as his was probably doing.“And what’s worse, I’ve broken the one promise I swore to you I wouldn’t. __Again.__”

She sat up, tying the sheet at her side and quietly hugging him, knowing he wouldn’t cry, that wasn’t his way, but his arms were shaking like he was having a fit and his whole body was rigid, not even properly accepting her embrace, but his face buried itself into her neck, warming her skin with his jagged breaths.

“I’m so sorry Val.”

She shushed him, gently swaying like she was soothing Anduin instead of his father. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

She knew he didn’t believe her.

“I tried so hard just to keep this __one promise__…and I fucked it up again.” He straightened, taking her hands. “Please, please don’t resent me for this. I won’t make more false promises but I can tell you now that you will have your dream wedding Val. It might not be today, but it’ll be soon, alright?”

She gave him a small smile. “It’s not a false promise if I know it’ll be fulfilled at some point Varian.”

She swallowed, looking at her bare feet. “When do you leave?”

Varian cupped one of her cheeks, noticing at once the dry, flaky tear tracks on them. “A couple of hours. I’ll probably break my fast with you and Anduin, then start heading down.”

He could see how unhappy she was about the timing, but once again she surprised him by staying composed.

“I’ll try not to fuck everything up this time.”

Varian kissed her forehead, making her finally look up. “You didn’t the last time Val. Thanks to you, our relationship with the Stonemasons has never been better.”

She couldn’t help smiling at that one. “Edwin told me at our last meeting that the rebuild should be done within the year.”

He put her scruffed hair behind her ear, wiping her cheeks as much as he could without being too rough and realising she was using her normal coping mechanism of having a small outburst about something then not speaking of it again.

He wasn’t sure whether he totally agreed with it, maybe it was his own anger at the situation making it hard to, but he would let her deal with it as she wanted. “So I’ve been told. Light be praised at that little nugget of good news.”

Val patted his chest, sharing his muted enthusiasm. “Try not to let today sully your mood entirely Varian. It’s not the first time someone’s ever had to postpone their wedding, and I’m certain it won’t be the last. Besides-”

She stood on her toes, ignoring how her ankles clicked, not expecting this much mobility after only being awake for a small while.

“-It gives you another reason to come back to me in one piece.”

Varian tried to muster a smile but found he couldn’t, sweeping her hair back when it fell into her face. “I should be leaving as your husband Val, no amount of honeyed words is going to soothe me about that fact.”

Of course she understood his frustration, but if he let himself fall into an ill humour over it, she was as equally buggered. “I know that Varian.”

He saw how upset she was in her honey eyes, not wanting to make it any worse than it had to be, so taking a deep breath he kissed her head. “I won’t harp on about it any longer, I promise.”

She had a feeling that would be another promise he broke but didn’t want to start an argument with tempers as frayed as they were, so mustered the smallest of smiles for him to use as an answer. “Have you packed everything you need to?”

He nodded, not bothering to look for the small pile of trunks that had been in the corner of the room last night, he already knew that Gregor had them taken down to the ship. “Yes love, everything’s ready to go.”

He didn’t think he’d be laughing at all yet he managed a small one. “Excepting me, of course. I think I may need to get dressed soon.”

She laughed as well, that was a bonus, patting down the lapels of his robe. “Oh I don’t know, you look rather enticing. Maybe that will be a good way to draw the Scourge away.”

He hated how easily she could cheer him up when all he wanted to do was be angry at absolutely everyone and everything, but damn it all if she didn’t manage it once again. “I hardly think I’m the best candidate for ‘enticing bait’ Sweetheart.”

He snorted, putting his arm over her shoulders. “I’ll dangle Cillian on a rope, that way I can erase all my problems at the same time.”

He had been fully expecting her eyes rolling and the annoyed groan, giving her a squeeze and kissing her temple. “Oh Val, I’m jesting and you know I am.”

Her look was full to the brim with scepticism. “No you’re not Varian, don’t insult my intelligence like that.”

She loudly sighed, leaving his semi-embrace and padding over to the washroom. “The day you finally end this petty little feud you have with that man is the day I truly become content!”

Varian huffed, glad that he hadn’t stuck to the ridiculous resolutions his son had conjured for them all this past New Year, choosing when Val was out of the room to open the new cigarillo case she’d given him for his birthday and sticking one in his mouth, hating himself for how quickly she’d gotten him addicted to them but realising how damn effective they were at helping him relax.

“There’s no ‘feud’ Sweetheart, and if there were, I’m more than certain I would win.”

Val finished her business, washing her hands in the basin and swiping her toothbrush from the pot. “Varian, you’re so bad at lying it hurts. You’ve been holding a one sided competition with Cillian even since you met him, don’t even try and deny it!”

Now Varian huffed, looking up and finding nothing but blinding sunshine again. “One sided my hairy arse. That bastard knows exactly what he’s doing.”

Val spat her toothpaste, using the hand mirror on the basin to make sure she’d been thorough enough. “What, ‘being nice’? Would you rather he be an absolute cunt?”

Varian’s dirty chuckle didn’t fill her with any confidence whatsoever. “Yes! That way I’d have a justified excuse to punch his pretty face.”

Val filled the basin again, pulling a face cloth from the pile on the small table next to it. “You’re impossible!”

Varian took another drag. “Call me what you want Sweetheart, but my thoughts on Cillian Beaufort will never change.”

He flicked his ash away, scowling at how the grounds looked so plain when today they should’ve been covered in wedding decorations that he and Val had painstakingly chosen together. His lip curled and he considered going back in but was enjoying the fresh air too much.

“’Beaufort’…even his name sounds unbelievably poncy.”

Val put some lavender oil into the bath she had started running, swirling the water to make it the right temperature. “Really? You’re seriously making fun of his __name__ now? Stop being so childish Varian.”

He grimaced, scratching a gnat bite on his arm. “Stop defending the man so much then and I won’t have to.”

She was so close to just leaving the room entirely it wasn’t even funny. She stripped down, letting the scented steam fill her nose and closing her eyes.

“I’m not repeating myself __again__ Varian. Just accept that I’m with you, Cillian __doesn’t__ fancy me, and drop it, alright?”

Varian couldn’t, not today of all days. How a woman so deserving as Val could sit there on what was supposed to be their wedding day and claim she was staying with him was unfathomable to the king, who was half expecting this to be the last straw for her.

A little part of him knew he was being ridiculous, but he was more than sure any other person with half a brain would lose the battle with their sanity at the mere thought of their fiancé trudging off to battle on the day she was supposed to be walking down the aisle.

But for some reason he couldn’t for the life of him figure out, she was still here, and she wanted to carry on believing his false promises…it was maddening to __Varian__, so he could only imagine what this was doing for her.

“You’re thinking again, aren’t you?”

Varian took another drag to keep his cigarillo lit, resting his wrist on the balcony and blowing the smoke back out. “What makes you presume that?”

She lifted a leg, half heartedly rubbing it with the cloth. “Because you’ve gone quiet. You never do that unless you’re overthinking something.”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “I’m just not in the best of moods, that’s all.”

Even her laugh didn’t sound genuine today when really it should’ve been. “I think a blind, deaf and dumb man could figure that one out Varian.”

Varian pulled his watch from his pocket, not helping his state of mind by realising that it was ten already…the ceremony would have been starting by now, it was a soul crushing realisation. “So are you going to tell me what it is that you’re thinking about?”

He didn’t get a chance to, which he was rather thankful for, but at the same time he knew the conversation would be hanging over their heads, but it wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have in front of Anduin, who came in with Johanna (Wyll had been given indefinite leave to grieve the loss of Elsie, who it transpired was killed in the attack on Lordaeron Keep- another death they could hold Arthas accountable for) and was standing in the middle of their chambers looking quite lost.

“Mum? Papa?”

Varian stubbed his cigarillo out, throwing it in the bucket of sand sitting on the floor of the balcony. “Out here son.”

“And I’m in here!”

Anduin chose to let Val wash in peace, trotting out and holding his arms up for Varian to lift and embrace him. “Good morning Your Majesty.”

He didn’t mean to sound so sour responding to what was an innocent comment, turning with Anduin in his arms and frowning at the redhead. “Is it Johanna? I hadn’t noticed.”

Johanna of course knew what was wrong with him, patting his arm affectionately, confident that she was included in the handful of servants that were able to show such gestures to the King. “I know it’s a slightly disappointing day Your Majesty.”

Varian huffed, putting his son down so he could sit and watch the groundsman at work. “’Slightly’? __Slightly?__ Johanna, please tell me you’re jesting, you have to be jesting!”

Johanna had been expecting hostility, so didn’t even flinch at the venom in his voice. “You know what I meant Your Majesty. Oh, don’t fret so, it’ll happen soon enough.”

Varian was glad Val wasn’t with them as he curled his fists. “It was __supposed__ to be happening today.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, putting a hand on the red haired woman’s shoulder. “Apologies, you didn’t deserve my spite Johanna. Please, forgive my ill mood.”

She squeezed his hand, putting hers together. “No apologies needed Your Majesty, you know me, having thick skin is one of my talents.”

She glanced inside, hearing the slosh of water and knowing Val would dry in the washroom now Anduin was with them. “Though I have to ask…how is Lady Val doing?”

Varian’s face dropped, not filling her with confidence. “She tells me to my face that she’s fine, but I should think you know her well enough by now to come to same conclusion I am, that she’s lying through her teeth.”

He sighed, tying his robe up properly to save himself the embarrassment of potentially flashing his son’s nanny. “I hate putting her through this time and time again. I know she was aware of how quickly plans could change when I became King, but I can’t help but feel like I should let her go and find someone who doesn’t break every single damn promise.”

He shook his head before she could even answer, running a palm down his face. “Apologies, ignore me Johanna, I’m being ridiculous.”

He wasn’t sure whether he had expected the nod she gave him, with a small but warm smile on her ruddy face. “You are, yes. To be quite honest Your Majesty, if she was planning to leave you, she would’ve done it weeks ago.”

She put a finger up to stop his retort in its tracks. “Did she or did she not __voluntarily__ move in yesterday, cementing her place here and choosing to be with you everyday?”

Varian hated how quickly his doubts about today were being shot down, but highly appreciated where Johanna was going this.

“Well __yes__, but that’s not the-”

He was cut off with a jolly ‘uh ah!’.“So why on Azeroth would the girl drag all of her stuff here and promise that wee boy that she was moving in, just to leave you two days later?”

Varian was getting a little irate with how on the nose she was going with this. “Alright, pointtaken! But that doesn’t stop me being angry about fucking her around!”

If he was prone to blushing he would do it, since no sooner had he said it then a slightly taken aback Val appeared as if from nowhere behind him, looking what he considered to be the epitome of summer in a soft pink scoop neck gown that had little fabric flowers on the straps.

What surprised him more as she came out was that the dress was backless, meaning her scars were on full display, something she had told Varian she would never allow.

‘They make me look like a victim. I don’t want them to see that when they look at me.’

He had understood her logic while at the same time resenting it, wishing she would show them more often since he saw them as not a symbol of fragility, but of great strength. To endure the pain she had and have a constant reminder of it every day…well, he could relate to that a little too well.

“Who’s fucking who?”

Johanna tutted through the smile threatening to deepen the small lines on her face, watching Anduin ignore his father’s goof and run to her, laughing harder as she exaggerated every huff and puff she gave picking him up. “You, young sir, are getting __far__ too big for me to keep doing this.”

Anduin pouted of course, retching as all children did when Val leant up and shared a kiss on the cheek with Varian. “I’m not too big Mum. Johanna said I’m little for my age!”

The redhead didn’t deny the statement, nor did she look like she totally agreed with it.

“Indeed I did, but I also told you that small kiddies always end up being the ones to shoot up when they hit their teens.”

Anduin pointed to Varian with that look of curiosity that the King had grown to absolutely adore in the four years that his son had been on Azeroth. His child like wonder was like nectar to a butterfly sometimes, and more than once it had brought Varian out of his bad tempers, making him want to see the world as the boy did, wondering how little things that he took for granted looked to someone that small.

“Was Papa small then? Cause he’s really big now.”

Johanna shrugged, making Varian harshly remember that she hadn’t been __his__ nanny, but Val on the other hand, shook her head. “No, your father’s always been tall. My Papa, your Grandfather, was shocked to say the least when ten year old Varian was nearly his height.”

Anduin turned to her now. “And how tall was Granda?”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Oh, I don’t know…”

Varian drummed his fingers on his arm, giving Johanna leave to make some drinks and ‘potter about’ as she put it, knowing already that arguing with her was a useless endeavour. “Well, by the time he died he was shorter than me…I’d say he was in the upper fives, low sixes?”

Val made a noise of agreement. “If I remember rightly, he was bang on six foot.”

She sighed, putting Anduin down when her hip started to ache. “I was going to say we could just check the wall in the shop…do you remember us doing that?”

Varian gave her a lopsided grin. “What, having Minnie practically slam us against the wall everytime she visited so she could mark our heights?”

She took his arm as they wandered back inside, conscious of the time running away from them and asking Johanna to go and tell the kitchens that they were ready for their breakfast. “I thought it was a nice little idea.”

Varian chuckled, finally deciding that it was time to get dressed, as much as he didn’t want to. Val sat at their table, helping Anduin onto his chair and passing him the box of crayons he was reaching for. “Of course you would, you didn’t hear the same thing every time you did it.”

He wrinkled his nose and something told Val that a horrible impression of either her Grandmother or her Father was about to become a horrible reality. “Oh Varian, you’re shooting up higher than wheat! But you’re so skinny, we need to fatten you up!”

Val put her face in both hands to muffle her laughter, realizing that she had been wrong on both counts and it had been her __great__ grandmother Dorothy that he’d ended up mocking.

She knew it was all in good fun, but couldn’t help being slightly offended at just how terrible a mimic it was. “What the hells was that voice? You sound like a Naga gargling nails! Nanna Dotty didn’t sound like that!”

Varian threw both hands up, bending to scoop up his trousers. “I never claimed to be a thespian, Val, my impressions are always going to offend.”

Val took a sip of the tea Johanna had left her, looking over and smiling at the picture that was clearly taking one hundred percent of Anduin’s concentration. “What are you drawing Little Lion?”

Anduin’s tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth as he supposedly put the finishing touches to the masterpiece, which admittedly she’d seen him working on for a few days now, quickly showing her before shoving his chair back and running over to Varian, pulling on his trouser leg and holding up the parchment.

“I drew you a picture to take with you Papa!”

The emotion swept over Varian’s features like a breeze, letting Val watch tense features relax and a small but genuine smile as he took it, gently holding it between his thumb and forefinger, bending to his son’s height and pointing a the three stick figures in the middle. “Am I right to assume that’s us?”

Anduin’s nod had so much enthusiasm in it that Val couldn’t help but grin at the two of them as Varian lightly pressed a fingertip to the tallest stick figure, one with a head that was slightly too large and what were clearly his scars on the face.

“So that’s me? And I’m guessing…this one’s you?”

Anduin scrunched his face in mock annoyance as the king purposely chose the one next to the taller one, with a triangle dress and gigantic brown swirls on her head, clearly making it Val, but Anduin soon realised his father was jesting, yet shook his head regardless.

“No! That’s Mum! I’m the little one!”

Varian’s drawn out ‘oh’ of realisation only made Val laugh more, finding his false ignorance being used so Anduin could show him more to be the most adorable thing she’d seen in a while.

“Will you take it to Lor-ra-ron with you Papa?”

Varian held the boy with one arm, staring down at the crayon portrait with a faraway look that Val knew was his way of keeping his emotions in check. “Of course I will son, I’ll put it in pride of place in my tent, how does that sound?”

Anduin sat on his father’s bent knee, confident that the big arm around him would keep him steady. “You better promise!”

Varian kissed his head, straightening and catching Anduin when he went backwards. “You have my absolute word son. Now come, let’s eat before we forget ourselves.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The docks were absolutely full to the brim when they got there dead on ten o’clock, with Varian looking as bad as Val felt descending the stairs, holding tight onto her hand and giving her a weak smile. “You’ll be fine Sweetheart.”

She furrowed her brow, not believing him in the slightest. “Last time it was a week and I managed to fuck everything up in a day. Now you’re leaving me for months, forgive me if I’m a little nervous.”

Varro was on her right, putting his gauntlet covered hand on her shoulder. “In your defence Milady, it was just that Prestor that mucked it all.”

Jon made a noise of agreement, having already filled Varian in last time about the temerity of Lady Prestor. “The sooner she realises she’s no good for the kingdom the better, I say.”

Varian watched Anduin hop down the last few steps in front of them, giving the guards a quick glance. “Enough, both of you. I’m assessing Lady Prestor’s role in the council, and have decided to use this occasion as a last test for her. If she actively speaks against Val this time, she’s gone, I can promise you.”

Val waved over to Carson, Arin and Whitlock, who had already arranged to meet them here beforehand, so their presence wasn’t that much of a surprise. “I have a few meetings with Vancleef lined up, I trust you to handle them accordingly.”

Val gave him a grin. “Edwin and I can figure something out between us, I’m sure.”

Anduin of course pelted for the ebony haired Stratholme native, who was looking brighter everytime Val saw him, a gladdening prospect considering he had lost so much during this whole debacle.

“How are you liking your new home Mister Ferris?”

Whitlock gave Varian what was by all accounts, a genuine smile. “I’m just glad I didn’t have that much stuff to bring. I didn’t realise your room was smaller than mine Val!”

As much as Val wanted to ignore that, she couldn’t deflect the truth in it.

She had to admit, Carson’s idea to move Whitlock in as she moved out of the house had been a brilliant one, even though it had only been two days, he’d settled in perfectly, and Val was glad that he could get out of that little apartment in Ironforge and stay with people that would look out for him.

He absolutely loved the prospect of being nearer to Anduin, who he’d grown besotted with since their meeting last Winter Veil, so really, it was a win win situation, especially with the new forge being built in the keep, so they could work together on a more regular basis.

“Oi, it did me just fine thank you. It was basically a place to sleep anyway, I was hardly there.”

Carson grunted in agreement. “Still left her fucking cat though. I’m so glad it’s your problem now Varian.”

The King looked equally annoyed. “I would __gladly__ let you enjoy it’s company once again, I can arrange it in a millisecond.”

Val’s biting retort on the matter was beaten to the punch by Anduin, who furrowed his brow and folded his little arms. “Stop being mean to Esme! She’s a good kitty!”

Whitlock had to turn around to cover his mouth and calm himself at the surprised laughter bursting from his thin lips, and even Varian looked a little startled at the genuine anger on his normally overly calm son’s face.

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave the cat alone, sweet Light.”

Arin ruffled the four year old’s hair, grimacing as he realised his hands were still dirty from helping with the rebuild earlier. “Definitely a cat person then mate?”

Anduin nodded, brushing fine wood shavings from his hair. “She’s my best friend.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “I thought Thomas was?”

This was apparently news to Varian. “I thought it was Sofia?”

Whitlock just looked plain lost. “Who’s Sofia?” J

on put his helm by his feet. “Catherine’s daughter. She’s been coming to the Keep.”

Varro however had a large grin on his face. “Your Majesty, you’ll soon realise that children have a different best friend every week. Jorah went through three in one day once.”

Now Anduin lit up and he started bouncing on his toes. “Is Jorah still here?! Can we go find him once Papa leaves?”

Every adult in their little circle was either rolling their eyes at Anduin’s ever hyper attention span or laughing at how he would get excited at the slightest of things, including his father, who bent to kiss his head.

“Yes Your Highness, Jorah is still here, and yes, you can see him once the King leaves…If Milady says it’s alright.”

Val drummed her fingers on her chin, purposely dragging her decision out in an attempt to annoy the boy, eventually giving him a grin. “How about we invite all of them to come for tea tomorrow? Sofia, Jorah, Harley, Frankie, Grace and Thomas? Uncle Cillian should have docked by then, we’ll make a day of it.”

Jon started snickering before Varian’s lip even curled. “Fantastic.”

Whitlock showed once again how perceptive he was by raising a ebony eyebrow. “I take it that’s not a good thing?”

Val elbowed Varian, glaring up at him. “It is, Varian’s just being a jealous gorilla. Cillian’s what you could call __my__ best friend, and that for some reason pushes Varian’s buttons.”

Carson made a face. “Well, to be fair Val, he is very….what’s the word? __Charismatic? __He flirts with anything that has a pulse.”

Varian held a hand out with a smug look on his face. “See! I’m not the only one that thinks it!”

Val’s scathing retort was __once again__ cut off by the ringing off the dock bell, meaning it was time for Varian to board. His face told her that he realised that at the same time she did, turning with her and feeling the solemn air that blanketed the group. Carson held his hand out, clasping arms with Varian and letting the King go.

“Good luck Majesty.”

Varian appreciated the lack of attitude that normally came with anything the Kul Tiran said, and gave him a nod of appreciation, repeating the same gestures with Whitlock and Arin. “We'll see you when you get back, eh?”

Varian gave him a smile. “Aye, and hopefully that’ll be sooner rather than later.”

Whitlock cleared his throat, pointing up to the park and letting a puff of steam fly from his hand. “We’ll give you three a minute.”

Val was glad he had suggested it before she could ask, waving them off as they kept their word and let Anduin allow his father to lift him into a hug that was probably far too tight.

“Come back soon Papa, for my birthday?”

Varian kissed the side of his head, tangling his large fingers in his short blonde hair. “I’ll do my best son. Be good for your mum, do you hear me? You two need to work together while I’m gone.”

Anduin was starting to get upset, Val could tell from how his voice shook. “Yes Papa.” He put him down, cupping both of his cheeks. “I love you Anduin.”

Anduin gave him a shaky smile. “I love you too Papa.”

Val was next to accept Varian’s embrace, kissing his stubbled cheeks. “Don’t be the hero Varian. We know hardly anything about these things, don’t go just charging in.”

He snorted into her shoulder even though humour was the last thing on his mind. “One war and suddenly you’re the expert on strategy.”

She narrowed her eyes, well aware that he wasn’t even looking at her. “Varian, I mean it.”

He pulled back, sweeping her hair back. “I know you do Sweetheart, and rest assured, I’ll follow your instruction gladly.”

He squeezed her hand, knowing he’d have to let go of it soon and not looking forward to it at all. “Stay safe, the both of you. I’ll write when I can and update you as much as possible.”

Val slipped her fingers from his and put both hands on Anduin’s shoulders, watching Jon and Varro both bow to their King as he finally turned, ascending the gangplank with Bolvar, giving them one last wave as he got on deck and the call to leave was given.

“He won’t be gone long, will he Mama?”

Val looked down at Anduin, giving him the best smile she could. “I shouldn’t think so. Two months was the limit he gave everyone, so we’ll see what happens at that point, shall we?”

She took his hand, linking her thin fingers with his little ones. “Come on, let’s go and find your uncles.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian had a vague idea of what he would find once they’d get to Thandol Span, but no amount of reports in the world could prepare him for the sheer __number__ of undead shambling on the other side of the bridge he stood dumbly before three days later. “Those things are from the hells themselves…”

He managed to make a squeak of agreement with Bolvar’s brash assessment, warily eyeing every walking corpse in his field of vision, heavily debating whether to just turn around, go home and let the dwarves bombard the place with explosives, which had been one of the plans bounced around before the final plan had been finalized.

“There must be hundreds already here…this might be harder than we first anticipated.”

Nizaar was to his left, looking strangely pale and rather like he was going to beat Varian to the punch and vomit first. “And tainted __grain__ did this?”

Varian frowned, taking a few pre-emptive steps back even though they were nowhere near him. “I think it did to the first wave…but this looks like something else. Someone or something brought these people back.”

Now Daelin looked shocked, which he hadn’t anticipated. “You think these are the people that Arthas killed?”

He hated nodding yet here he was. He turned away, not wanting to look at them anymore but still hearing the wet groans loud enough to make his stomach churn. “Let us set up the first camp, then a group of us can scout for any survivors.”

Even Argo wasn’t sure about traversing the infested lands, but Varian steered him regardless, begrudgingly cutting down those who noticed him and didn’t remain as docile as he had first anticipated.

“We’re nearing the capital Varian. Uther was supposed to meet us at camp hours ago, maybe he’s still there.”

Varian had a very sinking feeling that wouldn’t be the case, riding alongside Adil and scanning the area for any sign of the Paladin. “I hope you’re right. I don’t think we could afford to lose anymore paladins, not after Turalyon.”

Thin, ebony brows drew in. “They’re still in Outland then?”

Varian nodded, glad of the wards that the prince had put around them to keep the undead at bay; he was learning that the Samarkandan royal family had strong ties with magic and for once, he wouldn’t begrudge it’s use.

“There’s so many of them…it breaks your heart a little bit, doesn’t it?”

Varian murmured an agreement, staring at the faces they passed; some had decayed beyond recognition, but some still held features of their former selves enough to make spittle start to pool in his mouth. “I’m just wondering if they have any cognition left, or whether their minds are as putrid as their bodies.”

Adil watched as one shuffled towards them, flattening against the wards and merely letting itself slide. “I’m starting to hope they don’t. If they do, I can only pray we end their suffering quickly.”

Varian was trying to look nothing but straight ahead, doing his damnedest to ignore the twisted moans and squelches of the dead. “The sooner your father or Antonidas come back to us with news of a cure, the better.”

The gates of the Capitol city loomed over the two royals and their entourage, looking rather sinister in the dim light of the evening. “Still no sign of a camp, or even evidence Uther was here.”

Varian was just as concerned as Adil, turning Argo on the spot. “How could a man so prominent as Uther just disappear?”

He swept his gaze over their troops. “Spread out to the surrounding towns and villages. Look for any sign of Sir Uther, then report back to me in six hours. Prince Adil and I will scope out the capital.”

Adil looked less than thrilled as he went first, guiding his horse, which was a skinny little thing compared to Argo, through the gates and into the wasteland that was the city Varian had called a second home; the streets were desolate save a few decaying corpses limping about, there was no sign of any survivors whatsoever.

“Another Kingdom…fallen to ruin. It makes you wonder who will be next.”

Varian understood the Prince’s melancholy about the situation, but his face remained passive. “If all goes well here, there won’t be a ‘next’.”

Adil clucked his tongue, waving his spare hand and moving some rubble from in front of them. “I told my wife that all would be well, but I’m not sure she quite believed me. She did what most women do, smile and say ‘yes my love’.”

Now that, Varian could relate to. “Val was the same. She’s never been good at sharing her feelings with me vocally, but normally I can read her face like a book….this time, I couldn’t, and I’m more than certain that’s not a good sign.”

He sighed, patting Argo’s neck as they both subconsciously started in the direction of the Keep. “I’ve put that woman through so much already, I’m not sure whether she can take anymore.”

Adil’s lips were going the same white Val’s did when she was about to be violently ill, so he stopped and asked the Prince if he was alright continuing, to which he said ‘yes’, but Varian would keep an eye on the older man regardless. “Valerica seems to me a very…__proud__ woman. Would I be incorrect in thinking so?”

Varian shook his head, starting to reach back for Shalamayne’s hilt. “Not at all, I know full well that she very rarely lays her cards on the table. Unfortunately it’s a trait we both share.”

He wasn’t sure whether Val would appreciate him divulging what was by all accounts her ‘personal business’ but he had to speak to __someone __about this or he’d end up going insane.

“It’s always been her way, ever since we were children. I hate to beat a dead horse but I think it was her mother leaving that caused it. She’s always had this philosophy of telling people that she doesn’t need help when anyone with working eyesight could see she does.”

His brow furrowed and he slowed Argo down, thankful that Adil caught on to his sudden mood and did the same so he could talk. “When I came back from the Brightwood mission, I made the mistake of turning up at her door in the middle of the night and she answered it ready to smack me with a hammer, thinking I was someone collecting a debt.”

He exhaled through his nose. “In debt and I didn’t even know. What kind of a man does that make me?”

Adil strangely didn’t look phased by this rather rotten nugget. “The kind whose woman is as stubborn as he is? You can’t keep holding on to your past mistakes my friend, it’ll only taint the future.”

They could both see Lordaeron Keep, but neither were sure whether they actually wanted to go in or not; the surrounding area stank to high heaven of death and decay, it was enough to clog their senses to the point of wanting to turn back, forget the idea of a cure and raze it to the ground.

But despite his inner feelings, Varian pressed on, ignoring Argo’s worried whines. “Especially since your future looks rather bright.”

Now Varian scoffed. “Does it? Postponing the wedding that I’ve promised her for seven years, leaving her to run my kingdom for me __and __look after my son at the same time? Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

Adil gave him a little smirk, stopping his horse when there was no room for it to go any further. “You’re dwelling on the past again Varian. It seems to me that you have trouble letting go of it.”

Varian squared his shoulders, making sure to keep within the ward covering them both. “You’re not the first one to tell me that, and I’m certain you won’t be the last. I live in the past because it helps me make sure that I don’t repeat it.”

It was jarring, walking into the Throne Room and finding no one there. Terenas’ throne sat hauntingly empty, with a mere bloodstain on the floor indicating what had happened here.

“Calia was nowhere to be found. Lianne was too mangled to even move. It sounds too ridiculous to be real.”

Adil waved a hand, muttering ‘Lumari’ and letting a small ball of blue flame float in front of them to light their way. “Nothing’s too ridiculous these days. We thought the idea of eight foot green monsters coming through a magical doorway was horseshit and look where it got us.”

Varian actually managed a chuckle, something he didn’t think would happen today. “That’s very much true.”

He sighed, kicking a stray rock from him. “I never dreamed I’d be numb to something like this.”

Adil folded his arms. “I know what you mean. All our lives we’ve had nothing but peace with the occasional skirmish…then bang, two wars in five years, and yet I feel like it’s an everyday occurrence.”

Varian looked up at the darkness coming through the glass roof, wishing he was going to bed with Val right now instead of traipsing around the ruins of Lordaeron looking for a missing Paladin. “I keep telling myself that ‘this will be the last time you have to fight, Varian’, but I can’t help but feel like I’m lying to everyone including myself.”

He looked to his belt, where Anduin’s drawing was rolled up and secured by a smaller strap. “Anduin made me promise to be back before his birthday.”

Adil was the one to laugh this time. “Amanet was the same.”

Varian realised then that really, he hardly knew the Prince, and made a note to remedy that. Adil had been such an asset to the Alliance from it’s birth, so it only seemed respectful to learn about him. “Amanet? Is that your…daughter?”

He could never tell with Samarkandan names whether they were male or female, it was frustrating. He could never come to grips with their peoples’ very… ‘relaxed’ way of life, and he knew it made him sound ignorant but quite frankly, Adil seemed to appreciate his need for structure, so Varian didn’t care.

“Indeed it is. She’s my youngest, though the way she throws her weight around you’d think she was thrice her age.”

Varian couldn’t help his look of dismay as they carried on through the Keep to make sure every inch was covered. “How many children have you?”

Adil waved his fingers, flicking the small ball of flame they formed and lighting the barren torch sconces with it, making it so Varian could actually see past ten feet. “Three. I don’t intend to go into competition with my parents when it comes to how many I’m content with.”

He flashed Varian a grin and the King already anticipated the brown skinned man putting his foot in it without meaning to. “I should think you and Val are planning to start trying soon, no?”

Varian’s jaw clenched at the same time as his fists. “It’s…complicated.”

His face relaxed with his heavy sigh and Adil even noticed his pace get slower. “Val can’t have children.”

He knew it would be easier to just put it that bluntly when it wasn’t entirely accurate than sit here and try and explain it all to someone when really, it wasn’t Adil’s business and Val would never forgive him for flapping his jaw about something like this. His face wasn’t one of patronising sympathy, that made a pleasant change at least. “Apologies Varian, I had no idea.”

Varian huffed, putting his ear to the first door they came to and nudging it open with his shoulder, finding a chamber in ruins. “Neither did we until recently. We’ve tried before, years ago, but we thought it was merely bad timing as to why it wasn’t happening.”

He gave his companion a strained smile as they moved on to the next room. “I suppose it should only make me that much more grateful that she and Anduin are so close.”

Adil’s grin returned. “Thick as thieves, I’ve been told.”

Varian’s eyes rolled as they carried on, not really sure whether to continue since all they were coming across were a few straggling Scourge and ominously empty rooms, but Varian had made a promise to his lady before he had left and he’d be damned if he broke another one, turning left and carrying on down the hall to two double doors.

“That’s putting it mildly. The things she’s teaching him…I can feel the grey hairs sprouting on my head already.”

Adil was more than sure laughing on a scout like this was highly inappropriate but that wasn’t going to stop him. “I take it Cillian’s influence doesn’t help?”

Varian’s brows snapped down and he cursed himself for how quickly his mood could turn at the mere __mention__ of the man. “How well do you know Cillian?”

Adil’s moustache twitched with his nose, presumably from the smell of death still surrounding them as Varian heaved the doors to the library open. “Well enough. He’s been in my father’s employ a few times, you know, when he didn’t want to get his royal hands dirty.”

His eyebrow rose at both the fact that Varian was so interested in the pirate and the fact that he was looking over the books that were already collecting a small layer of dust like he was looking for something specific. “Why do you ask?”

Varian knew he had to choose his words carefully now lest he look an absolute madman. “He’s around my fiancee and son alot, that’s all, I’d like to know more about the man.”

He was too obvious about his disdain, he could tell by the way the corners of Adil’s mouth twitched. “Do I detect some jealousy from your tone my friend?”

Varian pulled a book on the War of the Ancients out, knowing Val would love it and stuffing it in his satchel. “You’ll do well not to open that can of worms Adil, trust me.”

Now he got a snort. “So that’s a yes? May I ask why?”

Varian felt an absolute fool even entertaining this conversation yet here he was. “I think it’s blatant that he fancies Val.”

Adil’s eyebrow rose. “If he does, can you really blame him? She’s an appealing woman in both looks and nature, a man would have to be a fool __not to__ fancy her.”

Varian chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to keep his temper in check, standing in the middle of the three storey room. “We’ll get the Kirin Tor to transport these back to Stormwind.”

Adil shrugged, not forgetting their conversation. “I can do it, if you’re willing to stay a while.”

Varian gave him a nod, feeling the ward dissipate now they were isolated in the library, adjusting his eyes once Adil lit the lamps. “Cillian can fancy her, I’m not going to dictate how he feels, but he could make it a little less obvious.”

Adil shrugged, weaving his hands around each other and muttering every now and then. “He’s always been a flirt Varian, that’s just his nature. He’s tried it with Deena once or twice.”

Varian’s brows drew in as he watched the mage work. “And how did you react?”

Adil raised both hands, opening a window to Stormwind that Varian was very much tempted to dive through, showing him the empty library. “I chose to be flattered, which is the route I believe you should take. Think of it this way, if a man shows his intentions for your wife, and she still comes to your bed every night, who is the winner in the scenario?”

Varian’s gaze followed the first bookshelf as the contents flew from their perch, winding like a snake made of books and shooting through the portal, landing with soft thumps in Stormwind’s library.

“You’re missing the point. Eventually Val’s going to realise how much easier of a life she’s going to have with that smug bastard and leave me for him.”

Adil’s eyebrow stayed at his hairline. “Oh? And she’s told you that she doesn’t enjoy her life, has she?”

Varian pulled one of the dusty chairs from the nearest table, sitting down since he was sure this would take a while.“Not in so many words…”

“Ah, so it was __you__ that put them in her mouth.”

He was really regretting ever starting this conversation. “Regardless, I want him to back off a little bit.”

Adil worked on the next shelf, coughing a little from the dust. “Have you actually said this to Cillian?”

Varian ran a hand down his face, leaning on the table with an elbow. “I can’t, as much as I want to. Val would never forgive me.”

He shook his head, sitting back up and finding a strange sense of clarity. “No, I’ll just have to suck it up and accept that he’s part of her life. But that doesn’t mean I won’t be keeping a close eye on him.”

Adil chuckled. “Well that goes without saying.”

His black eyebrows drew in. “What does Val think of your concerns?”

Varian’s grimace didn’t fill him with confidence as the King of Stormwind ducked to avoid being knocked out by the large tomes flying by his head. “She plays it off as childish jealousy- which I suppose it is- and is rightly annoyed at me insulting him every chance I get.”

He finally admitted defeat on the matter, leaning back and speaking to the ceiling to avoid looking at Adil’s smug grin. “It’s me, I know that, there’s nothing going on between them and my sensible side knows that…I’m being ridiculous.”

Adil decided to keep quiet during the lamentation and let Varian get it off his chest, focusing on sending the next wall of books through. “Light damn it, I’m going to end up driving her away with this shit, and I can’t blame her at all if she does. I need to get control of this jealousy.”

Adil shrugged, turning and seriously considering putting up another ward on the door. “Maybe it’ll be better once you’re married? I’m thinking this anxiety is coming from how she’s still technically ‘free’ to roam.”

Varian drummed his fingers on the table. “I think you might have hit the nail straight on the head. All this uncertainty is probably warping my sensibility.”

His face took a solemn look. “It killed me when she suggested postponing. I didn’t think you could __hear__ tears, but I could in every syllable.”

Adil lowered his hands, needing a minute’s recuperation, and apparently Varian noticed, rising from his seat and merely throwing the books that had dropped to the floor through the portal, giving him a chance to rest.

“Well, think of it like this; at least __she__ suggested it and you didn’t have to break her heart by doing it.”

Varian huffed, glancing at the title of the tome he was holding and not even beginning to understand what it said, tossing it through the magical doorway. “I still managed it regardless of whether I suggested it or not. She tries to hide her weeping from me but I’m not stupid.”

He managed a tiny smile, tossing one more. “Then she gives me that smile of hers and I can’t help but realise how happy she is. In all honesty, I don’t think she even cares if we marry at all at this point, I think she’s just happy we can be together after having to tiptoe around everyone.”

Adil gave him such an infectiously encouraging smile he couldn’t help but replicate it.

“See? Stop worrying that she’ll run off when she’s made it clear that she doesn’t have any intentions to, just enjoy having her.”

Varian chuckled, picking up another book and feeling his smile widen as he traced his fingers over the gold emboss, imagining his bride, his Val, with her nose buried deep in it and a grin on her face as he planted kisses down her cheeks, just as they used to. “I think that’s the best advice you’ve given me, my friend.”

He felt a tug and realised Adil had started his spell again, letting the books start the journey to their new home. “I’m starting to think we’re wasting our time here. There’s been nothing but Scourge; we’ll reconvene at camp and wait for the others’ reports once we’re done here.”

Adil nodded and murmured a reluctant agreement, wishing they’d managed to find __someone__ whilst they were here but losing hope as much as the younger king was. “Hopefully the smaller villages will have some survivors.”

It seemed that the people Jaina had initially brought with her after the calamity at Stratholme would be the only group of Lordaeron survivors. Varian was instantly concerned when he and Adil got back to camp to find their men as well as the other leaders gathered in a large crowd, with Magni waving his large hand at them.

Varian gave Argo’s reins to the same boy as Adil did with his horse, sharing a worried glance with the Samarkandan and following the summons.

A path was made for them and instantly Varian knew what had happened, ignoring the shroud over the face belonging to the owner of the set of armour attached to him. “Uther…what did this, the Scourge?”

Daelin shook his head, moving the shroud up. “See that? Blade wound. Arthas did this.”

Magni rolled his eyes. “We donnae know it was Arthas, Daelin, wind it in.”

Daelin clearly disagreed. “Terenas’ urn was nowhere to be found and Uther was covered in his ashes! Why would the Scourge purposely disrespect both men like that?”

Nizaar ran both hands down his face, looking more tired than Varian had ever seen him and they’d only been here a day. “The body tells us he’s been dead a few days, so even if Arthas did it, he’s probably long gone by now.”

Varian folded his arms, feeling the day catch up with him just as quickly. “But why would he do this? What purpose does killing Uther and stealing his father’s urn have?”

No one could answer, but he had half expected it.

“We sent scouts to the surrounding villages, what was found?”

Magni looked grave. “Scourge, Scourge, and more fuckin’ Scourge. Not even a living __flower__ in sight from here to Quel’thalas.”

Nizaar put his bejewelled hands on his hips. “What of you two? You went to the capital?”

Varian let Adil answer his father, not wanting to show the prince disrespect by talking over him.“Yes Baba. But like you…we found nothing. The Keep was deserted save the undead, the city swarmed. I fear we’ve been too unrealistic with our assumptions on how many there are.”

Varian made a swift noise of agreement, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Has anyone heard anymore from Antonidas?”

He had been expecting the shook heads he received, and all it did was make his head pound. “Then we’ll call today done and reconvene tomorrow with a proper plan, start making contact with both Gilneas and Quel’thalas and see if they’ll get off of their arses and help us. There’s not much else we can do tonight.”

A chorus of ‘aye’ was his answer and he gave himself leave to trudge back to his tent, falling onto his bed and not bothering to remove his armour, too exhausted to even move.


	47. A fool's hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val was in a very unusually happy mood, and she was adamant that no one else would know why. She screwed her eyes a little when Nan opened the curtains and let a blinding attack of sunlight through the window and into her chambers, but soon adjusted them and carried on brushing last night’s knots from her freshly washed curls.

“At least we don’t have to worry about the weather turning.”

Nan opened the doors in an attempt to air out the room but it didn’t work, so she opted for putting a few frost gems on the fire and lighting them, making blue frames spring from them and cool her chambers instantly.

“No, we don’t Milady. I’d suggest something not too heavy today.”

Val murmured an agreement, blinking to fix her vision a little bit more and lifting various lids of the many pots scattered on her vanity until she found the coconut oil Mekare had so graciously sent over for her, taking a generous blob and using her fingertips to run it through her hair.

She took a quick sniff of her hands afterwards, making Nan do the same as she passed. The mousy haired woman loved anything exotic, and if there was ever a perfect word to describe Samarkandans, exotic was it.

“Don’t fret Gregor, Queen Mekare has it all sorted. She sent practically a gift basket of summer-wear, so I’ll be just fine.”

The darker haired man looked impressed, giving Lee an order of service for the day. “It seems the two of you have become fast friends.”

Val chuckled, trying to get a strand of hair to stay in place so it didn’t keep falling down. “The amount of women in the Alliance is limited Gregor, and there’s only so much talk of war and sport that I care to take part in. Mekare is like me; we take everything with a pinch of salt and cut through the idiocy of some people.”

She frowned, standing up , taking her dress from Nan and letting her fold out the screen in front of her. “It’s just a shame I won’t be seeing her today.”

Lee, ever the optimist, flashed her a smile even though he couldn’t see her. “Yes, but you’re seeing your family instead, so that must be a positive?”

Val shimmied her dress up over her hips, looping her arms into the off shoulder straps. “It is, but you know my family by now Lee…a few hours is all I need with them before I start losing my mind.”

Lee snorted, nudging Gregor. “That’s all families though isn’t it?”

Gregor’s eyebrow rose and he brushed the velvet that Lee’s elbow had jabbed. “I wouldn’t know, I have no family.”

Val’s own brow furrowed. “What, none at all?”

Gregor squared his shoulders, not really comfortable with how the conversation was now about him. “I have a mother to whom I am estranged, and a few siblings I’d rather not speak of Milady.”

This time Val huffed, letting Nan tie the burnt orange ribbon that matched the dress and kept it together. “Oh well, I know all about shitty mothers, don’t I?”

She patted her stomach gently enough to make Nan give her quite the inquisitive look. “I can only hope that I don’t cock it up as much as Mila did.”

Nan leant in, not really wanting the men to hear her; she was one of the few people that knew Varian and Val had started trying for a child, and the excitement was glistening in her eye. “Is there something you need to tell us, Milady?”

Val smirked, staying behind the screen with her. “Not definitely, but I’ve been showing a few signs over the past week or so. Can you grab me a life bloom at some point today?”

Nan immediately nodded, choosing to respect Val and leave the conversation there, not wanting to make a huge ruckus over something like this, lest the staff start whispering something that wasn’t true in the citizens’ ears.

She knew Val well enough now to know that her caution made it more imperative to just carry on as they were and go about their day, so this would probably be the only conversation they’d have about this until later on when she carried out her task, and she was absolutely fine with that.

“Do you really think you are?”

Val shrugged, taking her sandals from her and emerging into the main room, sitting on the edge of her bed to put them on. “No clue, but I definitely __feel__ different.”

Nan merely nodded once again, eyeing Gregor at the same time Val did and acknowledging that the subject was to be dropped. “Is everything ready in the square Gregor?”

He unrolled a large sheet of parchment onto the bed, showing her both the Trade District and Old town, all marked with what stalls, games and entertainment were to be sampled today and giving her a clear view of just how much of the city was covered.

“It is indeed Milady, and a large portion of the day is your own, you merely have to give the opening speech, oversee the joust and judge the flower show.”

Val withered a little, taking the choker Nan was handing her and awkwardly putting it on, making the two lion heads sit perfectly at her throat. “Flower show? That must be a new thing, I don’t remember ever having that before.”

Nan couldn’t help teasing her, passing her earrings over this time. “Maybe yourself and King Varian were too busy to notice?”

Lee started quietly laughing at the same time Val did, with the younger groom earning quite the disapproving glare from his mentor.

“Nancy Dorvelle I have no idea what you mean.” She sat at her vanity, feeling her head go a little bit light and asking Lee for a cup of water.

Nan pinned some of her hair back and got to work setting out her face paints for the day, letting her take a few sips in peace. “Varian and I used to always look forward to Midsummer. I loved it because of the weather, he loved it because it was an excuse to day drink.”

Lee’s smile widened to a happy grin. “And don’t forget the food Milady. Light, I can hear that hog roast calling me.”

Val’s chuckle was a relieving sound to the embarrassed older groom, who couldn’t quite understand what had possessed his younger counterpart to speak so candidly. “Then you’re __really__ lucky Varian isn’t here. I swear, that man can eat for about four people at one meal if he wanted to.”

Nan’s brow furrowed in thought as she dabbed brown pigment onto Val’s eyelids. “Do you think that’s because of his training though? I have heard that ‘bulky’ men need to eat more to burn off into muscle.”

Now she ended up on the receiving end of Gregor’s glare. “Lady Dorvelle that is highly inappropriate.”

Val’s eyebrow rose but her eyes remained closed. “Surely it’s up to me to decide what’s inappropriate or not Gregor? She’s asking a perfectly innocent question, untwist your knickers.”

Gregor wasn’t satisfied with that apparently, but thankfully his common sense kicked in and he stayed silent, letting the thin layer of awkwardness dissipate from the room.

“I think it is partly to do with his training, yes, but to be honest he was like it before he started, so I’m under the impression it just made it much more obvious.”

She lifted her own arm to show her the slither of muscle left, one that was only kept up by training sessions that normally she had to persuade Varian to partake in with her, it was shameful that she hadn’t kept it up really, but she was doing her best to juggle everything.

“We used to eat so much before training that a few of us were normally sick, but it’s just the way things were done back then.”

Lee gave a short sigh, making the bed so Wyll would find no excuse to do his duty. “Feels like yesterday that we were all in Hillsbrad, doesn’t it Milady?”

Val gave him a strained smile, blinking a few times to adjust her vision to the coal paste Nan had lined her eye with. “Aye, it does…and now there’s no Hillsbrad to defend...”

She frowned, with a faraway gaze that Nan would admit freely worried her. “Makes you wonder what it was all for really, doesn’t it? We spent months defending a land that’s been taken over anyway, causes one to wonder if it was a bit of a waste of time.”

Lee looked as if he reluctantly agreed, especially knowing Val’s personal losses from the war, but kept his face gentle for her benefit. “Everything happens for a reason Milady. We just have to wade through the trouble to earn the peace on the other side of the swamp.” His face dropped. “At least, I think that’s how that goes.”

He ended up making her laugh, which he would take over a lengthy conversation about the past troubles they’d all had any day. “I got the idea, don’t worry.”

Gregor handed her a sheaf of letters now Nan had finished with her, pouring her some tea from the pot that Lee had brought in with him and in all honesty, forgotten about. “Prince Anduin should be ready soon Milady.”

Val gave him a small ‘hm’ in acknowledgement, reading Varian’s latest letter with barely a smile on her face. “__Sweetheart, if you think this is it, then by all means find out without me. Either way, know that I love you and that it’s not the end of the world if we’ve jumped the gun. Tell me as soon as you know anything.” __

_ _

She slowly folded it up with a knot of what she could only assume was anticipation in her stomach, one she desperately wanted to swallow down, but it was slowly and surely working its way to her heart.

She could be sitting here with child already, and yet she was busy getting her face painted and talking about wars….was she mad for doing so? Or was she showing the right amount of restraint?

She knew not to test at every single ‘symptom’, but then what was the appropriate waiting period after not bleeding for two months and feeling sick as a dog? Light, she needed to see her Grammy.

Minnie knew more about children than she ever would, and hells, Priss was coming today and she was already with child, so definitive advice would be Val’s for the picking.

“Something the matter, Milady?”

She shook her head, folding his letter and putting it in the small drawer in her vanity, the only one that could be locked with the key that Val always kept in her pocket. “No, not at all. Just another letter reminding me how far away His Majesty is, that’s all.”

Lee’s eyes were full of sympathy as he took her tea from Gregor and put it down in front of her. “He’ll be back soon Milady, I’m sure. Then we’ll have to listen to you moan about him snoring and all will be right with the world.”

Val’s eyebrow rose along with the corners of her mouth. “You’re getting bolder every day Lee Berkeley, I would never have expected this amount of lip when we first met.”

Lee snickered, passing Val’s tiara to her. “I was a newbie when we first met Milady, I like to think nearly four years is a good amount of time to get comfortable with one’s employers.”

Gregor was looking at his watch when Val glanced over at him, and it was very much predictable at this point that he was about to tell her that she was running late, even before opening his mouth. “Milady-”

She put a hand up, rising and letting Nan put the final tweaks to her appearance before chugging down the tea still sitting in her cup, wincing at the sting its heat left on her throat. “I know, I know, it’s time to go. Come, let’s find out where Anduin’s gotten to and I’ll make my way down.”

The little prince was in the courtyard with Jon, Cathy and Johanna when Val eventually found him, running around with Cathy’s daughter Sofia and playing a game Val would never be able to name in a million years; despite only being in her twenties, she’d already fallen out of touch with what games and such took children’s fancies, and depended on Anduin to teach them to her as much as he relied on her to teach him about things from her childhood.

So far they’d both managed beautifully, so Val was confident he’d fill her in later as she gently cleared her throat, stopping the two blondes in their tracks and making the three adults straighten and rise to meet her.

“Mum!” Anduin latched his arms around Val’s legs, giving her the biggest grin she was sure his little face could manage. “Good morning Mum.”

Val took his arms away, bending to his level and kissing one plump little cheek, noticing that he was already in his finest short sleeved shirt and pale blue shorts, but his shoes were scuffed with dirt from the parched gardens.

“Good morning Little Lion. I take it you’re enjoying it so far?”

Anduin nodded, pointing behind him at the girl standing between Cathy’s legs, supposedly waiting for him to resume their game. “I have! Fia’s been here since breakfast, so we’ve been playing!”

He looked so excited as he took Val’s hand that all she could do was smile at it. “I told her that Tom will be at the festival today.”

His brow furrowed by the smallest margin. “He is here already, isn’t he mum?”

Val nodded, much to his utter delight.

“Oh good! Can we go now then?”

Val cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “That’s actually why I came to find you Anduin, we need to go and open the festival.” She gave him a quick wink. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can play some of the games.”

Anduin beckoned Sofia over, holding one of Val’s hands and taking the older girl’s in his other as their group took their cue to start moving. “The rest of you go on ahead. Jon, Varro, stay with us.”

Of course they obeyed, letting Val breathe a bit and actually take some time to talk to the children, something she had sorely been neglecting to do since Varian left; she’d been so busy with his duties that the only times she and Anduin had really seen each other were meals and about an hour before his bedtime, so to finally get a day where she could devote her time to him alone was actually quite refreshing.

“Heard from Papa, Mum?”

Val grinned down at him, falling into step so Anduin wouldn’t trip over his own feet trying to match her pace. “I did indeed, and he’s glad to hear about your lessons going well.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed, noticing the small shake in her voice. “Did he say when he’s coming back?”

Val shook her head even though she knew it was the last thing Anduin wanted her to do. “No, sorry Little Lion. Things have gotten a little…well, __complicated.__ There’s a few more Scourge than your father anticipated, that’s all. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

Sofia let go of Anduin’s hand, picking a grass pod from her dress. “My daddy’s been called up to Dalaran to help the Archmage with the Scourge.”

Val couldn’t her slight surprise at that one; Cathy hadn’t said anything about Charlie going north, so to learn that someone close to her was going through what she was with Varian was strangely reassuring.

“I wasn’t aware. How long has he been gone?”

Sofia shrugged, brushing her shoulders with her wheat coloured waves. “Three weeks, I think. He’s good at making potions, so signed up to go and help with the cure they’re on about.”

Val didn’t mean to patronise her but couldn’t stop her tongue in time. “You must miss him?”

Sofia nodded, but she had a smile on her face that put Val at ease a little. “He always comes back at night to say goodnight to me, so it’s not as if I haven’t seen him at all.”

Now it was Anduin’s turn to look downcast. “Lucky. I haven’t seen Papa in over a month.”

Val squeezed his hand, knowing exactly how he felt. “Patience, Little Lion. We’ll see him soon, I can guarantee it.”

Anduin’s smile took alot of energy to muster, she could tell. “I hope so. Can I write him a letter later?”

Val knew he was only asking because his handwriting was in such early stages that the both of them could agree it was illegible, so Val would have to scribe for him for now. “Of course you can, I’m sure your father would love to read it.”

They got to the Keep doors, with Varro finally breaking his rather intense conversation with Jon to lean in to Val’s ear. “I take it you’ve heard about the elves?”

Val sighed, confirming his suspicions. “I have, and can’t say I don’t see where they’re coming from. I know Varian dismissed the General, but that doesn’t excuse what he’s already done.”

Her look was grave enough to make Varro actually start to worry a little bit.

“We’re making more enemies by the day, and soon enough their numbers will be large enough to overrun us. Something tells me that the war against the Scourge won’t be the only one we’ll be fighting in the near future.”

Her brow creased as she gently pushed Anduin’s back to make him go ahead of her. “And what does Annevea think about all this?”

Varro huffed angrily, making her wither inside before he’d even opened his mouth. “She thinks that we all have some sort of conspiracy against her people, and that’s why we let Quel'Thelas fall.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “But we actively told Sunstrider that the Scourge were coming! Hells, it was __him__ that refused __our__ help.”

Varro shrugged, opening the door to the Keep for her. “I told her that but she’s putting her fingers in her ears everytime I do.”

Val’s face told him that he wasn’t going to like her response. “She’s grieving Varro, you have to cut her a little bit of slack. She’ll get better in time.”

Varro clearly didn’t agree. “She needs to look after our son, I can’t do that when I’m on duty every day. She’s palming him off to whoever comes her way and it’s starting to not become funny anymore.”

Val furrowed her brow, trying to rapidly come up with a solution that wouldn’t make the boy’s mother feel as if she were treading on her toes; the poor elf had been through so much upheaval in the past month, she __really __didn’t want to make it worse.

“Why don’t you bring him with you? I’m sure Johanna wouldn’t mind-” Varro shook his head. “No, she’s his mother Milady, it’s her job to look after him. I’ll get it into her skull some way or another, don’t worry.”

She really wasn’t sure that was __quite__ the way to approach someone who had lost their home and family, but had learned over the few years he’d been in her service that Varro was very much a stubborn ape when he wanted to be.

Granted, he was nowhere near Varian levels of stubbornness, but she was learning that most men walking Azeroth had this uncontrollable urge to have things meticulously how they wanted it and left no room for even __suggesting__ it change, let alone actually carrying out the changes themselves, so really, she had no choice but to leave it and clean up the inevitable mess when it came to pass.

“He seems happy enough though.”

She could see the boy in the crowd as she and Anduin stood at the front of the steps, letting Sofia run to her mother and the people see the woman that was to be their Queen at some point in the future.

Jorah was with his mother, who looked as tired and weary as Val had expected, waving frantically at his father as he stood closer to Val, warily eyeing the entire area as she took a deep breath, smiling at her own family gathered at the very front, just as she had wanted them to be.

With Varian gone, her family was the only source of actual ‘normality’ she and Anduin could get their hands on, and she was looking forward to a whole day of it to enjoy.

“Citizens of Stormwind, I bid you welcome to this year’s festival…”

Val felt the hours she’d spent under the sun today start to catch up with her as the day went on, but quite frankly she didn’t care. Her head was pounding and yet she had a smile on her face as she sat on the grass and watched an overexcited Anduin chase the bubbles Cathy was blowing with the other children.

“Drink some more water Valerica, I can’t have you dehydrating.”

She gave Minnie a smile, happily obeying her command and earning a raised eyebrow in return. “What’s gotten you so happy?”

Val shrugged, looking around at the other festival goers and finding herself more giddy than ever. “Beautiful weather, the city is having fun…I’ve missed two bleedings, you know, the usual.”

Minnie had to drop whatever water was in her mouth back into the goblet, wiping her chin afterwards and widening her green eyes at her grand-daughter. “That’s unusual even for you.”

Val’s smile turned into a grin as she picked a daisy sitting by her. “I know, and I’m not sure what to think of it. Varian and I have only been trying a couple of months, it seems too fortuitous for it to happen this soon.”

Minnie looked as if she disagreed. “Oh I don’t know Little Bird, I’ve heard of more one night stands ending in ‘little miracles’ than I care to shake a stick at, so it doesn’t shock me that much.”

Val’s brow creased as she carried on stroking the head of a sleeping Cillian, who had admitted earlier that the heat had made sleep practically impossible for him of a night, so Val had all but commanded him to use her as a pillow and get a couple of hours since there were plenty of people to placate his worries and watch Thomas.

“Yes, but I doubt they had the added bonus of cysts on the important components of those ‘little miracles’.”

Minnie huffed, crossing one leg over the other and quickly barking at Harley to not play so rough. “And do you know that for sure? How do you know they didn’t? Have a little optimism Valerica, and just enjoy the prospect.”

Val didn’t mean to smile too widely but couldn’t help it. “Alright, alright, you’ve convinced me. I’ll check tonight.”

She chuckled at the light squeeze her Grandmother gave her, downing the last of her water and awkwardly standing once she’d put Cillian’s head down, catching Anduin as he pelted towards her.

“Mum, can we go play some of the games? Pretty please?”

Minnie brushed his hair back, frowning deeply at how damp it was. “Not before you’ve had a drink Anduin. I swear, you children never listen to me. Where’s your hat?”

Anduin shrugged, taking his Grandmother’s bony hands and slowly swinging, somehow knowing that Minnie couldn’t handle him going as fast as he did with Varian. “Used it as a goalpost. I’ll put it on later.”

Val let Minnie get on with it, knowing fully well that there was no way to stop her once she started chiding a child. “No, not ‘later’, __now__. Go and get it, then there are no games until you’ve all had something to drink. Go on, before I get to ten.”

Anduin of course jumped away, scurrying over to Thomas, Harley, Frankie and Sofia and yelling loudly about Minnie’s threat, making them all abandon their games, stuff hats on their heads (With Sofia swinging her bonnet from its ribbons) and run over so quickly Val was convinced that one of them would trip up and hit the ground.

Thankfully they all stayed upright and skidded to a halt in front of the pair. “Grammy! We were wondering if we could have some drinks please?”

Val’s snort escaped her throat before she could even begin to stop it, making Minnie’s own stony face threaten to crack at the façade of innocence that the children were giving her.

“All right, all of you sit down then.” Backsides hit the benches next to the royal table, but Thomas’ instead landed on his father’s chest, earning a pained grunt and a look that Val was sure could kill from the pirate as he sat up.

“What the bleedin hell do you think you’re doing boy?! Can’t a man get some feckin kip around here?”

Thomas snickered, taking the juice that Nan poured him from the jug sitting in the corner.

Val reluctantly took the seat that was normally reserved for Varian after actively avoiding it all day, much preferring the ground to something so lavish, but accepting that it can’t be helped. She was Regent today, therefore people considered her a royal, so she’d have to act like one.

The entirety of Stormwind Park had been turned into a seating area, with food and drink lining every table dotted around the green. The tables themselves had been arranged so a large area in the centre was free for the small groups of people that had rather inspiringly decided to dance in this heat, or for the children to take a small reprieve from the plethora of activities causing the loud hum from the Trade District.

“Not when I want someone to win the games with me Da!”

Varro snorted, letting Jorah jump onto the chair next to him and quietly reminding him to eat something before running off again. “You mean ‘cheat at’?”

Cillian looked almost offended, brushing the backside of his breeches off and digging his thumb and forefingers in his eyes. “I can’t believe you would think so little of me. I don’t ‘cheat’, I bend the rules, there’s a big difference.”

He slammed down onto the chair next to Val, twisting the top from his flask and pouring it into his goblet. “Besides, it’s against the code to cheat. An honest and honourable pirate, that’s what I pride myself on being.”

Harley gave him a wicked grin, chugging his juice as quickly as an over eager Anduin was. “But you always said that the code was more of a ‘guideline’ than an actual rule!”

Minnie rolled her eyes, taking advantage of having all of them actually sitting still for a minute and passing them as much food as she could. “Toby used to feed me that one, I always told him he’s an idiot for ever thinking it would work.”

Frankie’s little brow furrowed. “Where’s Mammy and Daddy?”

Val refused Cillian’s offer of a shot of rum, telling him with her smile why she did it and earning a quick peck on the cheek for it. “I’m sure Priss shouted something at him about cravings and dragged him to the food stalls.”

Anduin swung his legs with quite the look of curiosity on his face. “What are ‘cravings’, Mum?”

Val brushed the crumbs from his face, wishing she’d taken Nan’s offer of a fan now. “It just means there’s something Priscilla __really__ wants to eat Anduin, that’s all. Tiffin was the same when she was having you.”

Anduin’s eyes lit up like they always did when Tiffin was mentioned. “She was?”

Val nodded, licking some yoghurt sauce from her finger. “Oh yes. I remember getting letters from your father telling me that she’d eaten her body weight in quail’s eggs at least twice a week.”

Harley pulled some cheese from the stick he was holding, throwing it in his mouth and completely forgetting his manners by talking with half of it still in there. “Was that when you were fighting in the war auntie?”

Val nodded, not sure whether she wanted the subject to turn to something she quite frankly wanted to leave behind her. But now Harley had gained Jorah’s interest, and she couldn’t find it in her heart to be annoyed at the halfling when his head tilted questioningly.

“You fought in the war, Miss Val?”

Val brushed her hands off, wiping the small sheen on sweat from her brow. “Aye lad, I did; I was part of the Stormwind infantry.”

Jorah’s long eyebrows nearly touched his nose. “Did you want to fight?”

Val grimaced, and apparently Varro saw the reluctance behind it, running his large fingers through his son’s golden curls and straightening his face. “That’s enough __andore__.”

Val wasn’t sure whether she liked him speaking in Thalassian to the child straight after, but let it go to not make Jorah feel more ostracised then he probably already did; Annevea had fled back to the Nag’s Head as soon as the festival had started, all but throwing Jorah at Varro and disappearing before the guard could bellow at her that he was on duty and had no means to keep an eye on him all day.

Thankfully Minnie had stepped in and ushered the half elf to join the family group, reassuring the man that he could get on with his duty without having to worry about his son’s welfare, so it was a silver lining at least.

Val could understand his frustration but there was no point getting herself involved in something that was so viciously imploding, it would only rub salt in the wound for Annevea and earn Varro more grief as a result, so all she could do was leave it to end its own way.

“No, Varro, it’s fine.”

She reached over Anduin and patted Jorah’s slim leg, one that still held the shortness of a toddler despite the boy it belonged to being the same age as Thomas, who by comparison looked twice his age.

“None of us __wanted __to fight Jorah, but we realised that it was necessary in the end.”

Jorah looked at his sandal covered feet. “I want to fight for Silvermoon. I want to go home.”

And instantly, a blanket of choking awkwardness fell over the whole table, even silencing the children, who could almost sense the tension emanating from the adults who really had no idea what to say to that.

Varro himself was dumbstruck by his son’s outburst, repeatedly swallowing hard like he was going to speak but not quite managing it. Cillian finally broke the silence by clapping his hands together once and shoving his chair back.

“Right, games, who’s up for them?”

Val hurried from her seat and held her hand out for Anduin to take, glad that the children were all slowly coming around to reintroducing the idea of fun and the day wasn’t a complete disaster. “Varro, do you two need a minute?”

Varro shook his head, kissing Jorah’s and setting him down, watching him speed off to catch up with a fast retreating Thomas. “No Milady…”

She noticed his switch to her title and realised that it was because the further they strayed from the park, the denser the crowd.

Jon finished his dance with Cathy (one Val had enthusiastically given him permission to partake in) and beckoned the blonde with him, snatching Lee and joining them, making their entourage even bigger out of sheer necessity.

Val had to come to terms with how festivals like this weren’t to be just family affairs, as they had been for years before this; just as Varian had to make the adjustment from prince to king, so she had to make the adjustment from commoner to queen, it was the way things were and all she could do was either accept it or leave Varian, and she knew for sure that the second wasn’t an option.

“I’m sorry about Jorah Milady, he gets rather emotional sometimes.”

Val patted Varro’s arm, thanking the Light that he wasn’t in plate today but a sleeveless gambeson instead, eliminating the worry of one of her guard passing out from heatstroke. “No, don’t be ridiculous, there’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Jon clasped the younger man’s shoulder with a small smile. “Still not adjusting, is he?”

“Not yet, but give it time, he’ll adjust to being an Elwynnian soon.”

Nan grimaced, trying to hide her smile as Cillian turned on his heel to make sure Val was still coming and waving over at them. “That’s very much easier said than done. We all thought that when we went to Lordaeron yet it never happened.”

Val murmured an agreement, now accepting the fan that Cathy held out to her and greeting those who showed her the same courtesy. “I’ll admit, everything in my mind before we even got there was ‘get home, get back to Stormwind’. So I can see where the lad’s coming from entirely.”

Varro clearly wasn’t as sympathetic and while she couldn’t blame him for it, it did make her worry about his personal approach to the upheaval both his wife and son were going through, and whether it was just a little over the line of too harsh.

“He’ll be fine. I had to be when I moved to Quel’thalas, so he can be as well. He should just be grateful he’s alive.”

Cathy shivered a little despite the heat, earning Val’s attention. “What’s the matter?”

The blonde gave her a sure smile. “Nothing, I was just remembering what it was like fleeing with a child. I think that’s the only time my brother’s ever come in handy.”

Lee chuckled, breaking the tension once again. “Milk him for all he was worth did you?” There was no accusation in his voice, only amusement, so Cathy didn’t feel offended by his question at all.

“I tried, but turns out he’s not the idiot we all thought him to be; he caught on in a millisecond.”

Jon scoffed, waving over to Carson, who was coming with Whitlock, Arin and Gwen from the direction of the house, telling Val that they’d only just left, just as they told her they would. “Of course he did, it involved money!”

Of course their laughter drew attention, but thankfully no one questioned it as Val embraced the hulking Kul Tiran she’d admittedly been wanting to see. “Aw, it’s almost like you missed me.”

Val gave all of them the guiltiest of looks and somehow Whitlock knew what she was about to say before she’d even opened her mouth. “Val, don’t even start, you know we don’t care. We’ve got today, let’s just enjoy it.”

Val wasn’t placated in the slightest, glancing over to make sure Anduin was with Cillian and telling Jon to go and join them. “I still feel awful. I keep meaning to come down but with everything….Light, Varian and I have been absolutely swamped.”

Carson squeezed her shoulder, giving her his almost trademark smirk. “Val, we are well aware that you sit high above us now love, we’ll just watch from afar like the peasants we are, don’t worry your pretty little head!”

Val knew people would get the wrong idea if they looked over and saw the future queen punching a laughing Kul Tiran’s arm, but she didn’t care, he needed a wallop as far as she was concerned.

Arin rolled his eyes, trying to keep a hold of an overexcited Barney’s lead and somehow managing it despite his small stature. “Bet you don’t miss living with him at all, do you?”

Val shrugged, not really knowing the answer. “I…I don’t, but I do, does that make sense?”

Gwen could hear the children calling so she looped arms with her and the group once again started moving. “Must be nice waking up to Varian everyday though?”

Val’s face straightened. “Considering I haven’t done that for nearly a month Gwen, I don’t think I can form an honest answer.”

Whitlock waved his human hand, looking cleaner than Val had ever seen him, and she put it down to the heat making multiple washes necessary for everyone, especially workers; he’d carried on aiding the rest of the dwarves with the construction of the Deeprun from the Stormwind side, working all hours of the day to get the thing up and running, so really, he hadn’t been merely saying it when he’d told Val that he understood her not having time to visit.

“Ah, you’ll see him soon, then it’ll be a job to separate the two of you.”

Carson nudged him, showing Val that they were thankfully getting along in spite of their completely different personalities. “You’ve still got that crowbar, ain’t you? I have a feeling we’re going to need it.”

Val chose against hitting him this time but settled for sticking her tongue out at him. “How’s Anduin doing with Varian being gone?”

Val watched the blonde carry on down the road with his group, smiling a little too sadly for Carson’s liking. “He understands why he’s gone, but I can tell from a mile away that he misses him terribly.”

Her smile was more genuine now. “He keeps drawing him pictures of everything we do so he can show him when he gets back.”

Arin really didn’t want to ask this, but as Gilnean whose own kingdom was in danger, he had little choice. “Any word on what’s going on up there?”

Val didn’t wither, so that was a good sign for him. “There’s been little progress either way if I’m honest, Jammy. Varian tells me that they’re keeping the Scourge back, but now Quel’thalas has been attacked he feels there’s little they can do.”

Arin slowly nodded, tightening his grip on Barney’s lead as the mastiff noticed Thomas and tried to make a bolt for it. “So I should start moving my mum down, shall I?”

Varro’s eyebrow rose. “And just where do you plan to put her? That house is crowded as it is.”

Gwen grinned, leaning into Arin a little. “We’ve decided to move ahead with our wedding plans. Once we wed, we’re going to get a house down near Goldshire, get away from the city.”

Val poked Carson’s arm with a smile just as big. “Well if you need anyone to help build a house to save some bob you know where we are.”

Carson huffed, taking the lead from Arin and using his superior build to hold Barney back better. “I love how she ‘asks’ me to do things. How the fuck Varian puts up with you is beyond my reckoning.”

Val couldn’t help laughing first, only beating Nan by a millisecond and making Carson realise what exactly they were laughing about. “Oh sweet bloody Tidemother!”

Varro shook his head, not sure exactly what was funnier; the immaturity of his future queen, or the fact that Whitlock looked oblivious enough to tell him that he had no idea what they were laughing about.

“Do I not want to know?”

Varro patted the ebony haired twenty year old’s head, making Whitlock swat him away and lament at just how short he was compared to other men. “No, you don’t, cause if you did, you’d hate yourself for knowing.”

Whitlock snorted, looking more mischievous than Val had seen in a long while. “To be honest Varro, I’ve already heard it…the whole of the Great Forge did.”

Val’s face dropped and she whipped it towards the engineer. “You’re not being serious?”

Whitlock snickered like a naughty child, turning on his heel as he picked up his pace. “I could be, I could not. You shall never know.”

Val’s cheeks flushed bright red and she swivelled to Varro. “Off with his bloody head!”

Varro was laughing too hard to speak, so Val took matters into her own hands and gave chase, lifting her skirt enough to let her legs move freely after the fleeing Whitlock.

“Come here you! You are so dead if I catch you!”

“Look mum, I won another one!”

Val held both of Anduin’s shoulders as he lifted the stick in his hand to show her the wooden duck hanging from the end of it, squeezing them and giving his head a quick kiss. “Well done Little Lion! Choose a prize then, and we’ll see where uncle Cillian’s gone.”

It was nearing the late afternoon and Val was anxious of gathering all the children for their dinner soon, knowing that all hungry bellies would do was cause Johanna and Cathy grief later; stupidly she’d agreed to a mass stay over at the Keep for all of them to attend, so the three of them combined were in for a treat when bedtime came about.

“Erm…oh! Oh!”

He pointed to the toy rabbit behind the stallholder with the biggest grin on his face. “May I have the rabbit please?”

Val’s eyebrow rose and the prince was handed the stuffed animal, charging off as soon as he got it. “I wasn’t aware you liked rabbits that much?” Anduin stopped, tapping Sofia on the shoulder and handing her the plush toy. “Here Fia, for your collection.”

The little blonde started bouncing up and down in absolute glee, bending to kiss Anduin’s cheek and making the prince playfully retch, wiping his face and giggling to himself. “Oh thank you Anduin! Would you like to help me name him?”

Cathy nudged Val, giving her the same ‘my heart’s melting’ look as she was giving the blonde woman. “Just when you thought he couldn’t get any sweeter.”

Val inclined her head to the two, who had huddled over their new friend in heavy concentration. “So what’s with the rabbits?”

Cathy gave her a warm smile back, passing her fan to her grateful mistress.

“That would be Charlie. Told her the story of that girl that goes down the rabbit hole, mentioned that she looked like Fia and she’s been obsessed ever since. That rabbit will be one of maybe twenty five so far.”

Val chuckled, folding her arms and noticing Cathy’s strange and sudden attempts to stand behind her. “What are you actually doing?”

Cathy grimaced, pointing over to the shooting range and telling Val instantly what was wrong. Remington Ridgewell, Cathy’s brother, was standing with one of his daughters, who had clearly never used a weapon in her life, and from the look on his face he knew that and was growing rather irked by it.

Val watched the little girl start to cower and couldn’t help herself; she patted Anduin’s head, sweeping past and brushing herself down. “What the hells are you doing?”

She shushed Cathy, smoothing Anduin’s hair. “Stay with Cathy, Little Lion.”

Of course his response was ‘Yes mum’, and he watched her put her hands behind her back and bend towards Remington’s daughter once she got close enough. “Hello there.”

Remington all but jumped out of his spot, quickly straightening, then bowing, then straightening again. “Milady! My apologies, you startled me.”

Val was biting back laughter already, keeping her hands behind her back so he couldn’t see how she was digging her nails into her palm to keep herself in check.  
“A man shouldn’t startle so easily from a simple ‘hello’ Remington. Were you expecting an assassin?”

His nervous laugh was met with a smile as Val looked down at his daughter. “Hello. I don’t believe we’ve met?”

The dark haired pre-teen gave her a shaky smile after an unwanted curtsey, clearing her throat. “My name’s Darla, Milady.”

Val flashed her a grin. “Please, call me Val. Milady sounds so stiff.”

She ignored the fact that Remington hurriedly whispered ‘don’t do that’ to Darla and instead looked to the target that she’d clearly been missing. “Having trouble shooting eh?”

Darla nodded despite Remington’s hand tightening on her shoulder. “I told her shooting is for young men who’ve been at it for a while Milady, and that young girls had no need for such a skill, but she insisted on trying.”

Val stood behind Darla, inspecting her stance and tutting herself. “Well, I can tell you know that you’re not going to hit anything standing up here, your line of sight is terribly inaccurate from this height.”

She reached for her hands, eyeing Remington. “May I?”

He looked like he really wanted to say no, but this was the future wife of Varian Wrynn, a man who was already known for his temper despite his young age, so he merely nodded stiffly enough to resemble a gargoyle coming to life. “Of course Milady, do as you wish.”

Val tried so hard not to cringe at the fake sincerity dripping from his voice, instead putting Darla’s hands where they needed to be on the rifle and gently instructing her on her form.

Of course a small crowd had started to gather, eager to see what their future queen was doing, and she wasn’t sure whether they’d like her very much as she hitched up her skirts and got onto one knee, covering herself in dirt before she could even blink.

There were indeed a few gasps from the older women, but most of the noise came from Remington, who was positively foaming at the mouth. “Milady, please, there’s no need to ruin your gown for this.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, instructing Darla to do the same and squeezing her hand at her hesitation. “It’ll be fine, I won’t let them do anything. It’s just a piece of cloth.”

Darla slowly got onto one knee, ignoring her father’s glare and looking where Val was pointing. “So, line up the shot. Can you see the centre through the scope?”

Darla nodded, straightening with Val and brushing her dirt covered skirt off. “Now, deep breath, one step back and fire when ready.”

Darla did as she was told, glancing up at her as she pulled the trigger. The small audience they’d amassed started cheering as the small ball bullet tore through the centre of the target, with Remington not looking half as pleased as his daughter did.

“I wasn’t aware that you possessed the knowledge of firearms, Milady?”

A familiar voice shot from the crowd and Val had to grin as Lizette piped up. “Our Val’s been shooting since she could walk. She and His Majesty used to hunt the game for the tavern!”

Val wiped her hands with the handkerchief Cathy gave her, keeping her face rather impassive. “I suppose there’s alot you don’t know about me Remington. I hope to change that in the coming days.”

She patted Darla’s shoulder with genuine pride in her eyes. “If you fancy learning how to use a pistol instead, come to the Keep and ask for me anytime, alright?”

Remington’s face told her that wasn’t going to happen, but it was a nice idea regardless.

“Good day Milord, please enjoy the rest of the festival.”

He bowed, took his daughters’ shoulder and steered her away, letting the small crowd that had gathered clapping for a brief period before dispersing, letting Val finally breathe and feel Cillian’s soft hands on her shoulders. “What was that all about lass?”

Val’s dopey smile didn’t explain anything, but it told him that whatever had just transpired was having quite the positive effect on her. “I think…I think I just started to blur the line between us and them. Not very much, mind you, but a little, and that’s a start. A very good start.”

She could feel her head starting to throb again, patting his hand. “Come, let’s get the children ready for dinner.”

Her chambers felt eerily silent that night. She knew it was her mind playing tricks but she found herself strangely yearning for any kind of noise that meant she wasn’t the only one in here. Hells, she’d probably even welcome Varian’s snoring right now, anything to break the harsh, heavy silence that permeated the air as she sat cross legged on their bed, staring at a small, neatly tied brown package that was in front of her.

This was it, the moment of truth. Missed bleeds, headaches, feeling ill, it all added up…but it could go either way.

She needed to know and this was the only way to do it. Carefully she pulled at the twine, letting the paper fall open and the solid white flower that would potentially change hers and Varian’s lives stare up at her.

She’d be content either way, at least that’s what she had been telling herself in the past hour that she’d been avoiding even looking at the thing.

She swallowed, picking the flower up with both palms and holding it as if it were made of the most delicate glass, sliding from the bed and padding over to the bowl sitting on the table, trying not to think about what was in there all the while she dropped it in and poked the centre to make sure the bottom was fully submerged.

“It doesn’t matter either way, it doesn’t matter either way…Varian will still love you, and it doesn’t mean it won’t ever happen. Just be strong Val, you can do that, can’t you?”

She was talking to herself like she was actually going to manage to convince herself of anything she was saying, it was absurd and she knew it fully well. Anyone walking in would have her carted off to the madhouse before she could even begin to explain, and rightly so. She’d talked to herself enough times to be considered mad as a hatter by this point, and she doubted it would change anytime soon.

She watched with bated breath as the petals started to change colour, finally giving her a result….

Only to let it out in a disappointed sigh.

Purple meant she hadn’t been blessed, and there was no denying the magenta hue the flower had taken on by the time it was swallowed by it. She didn’t understand why she felt disappointed since a large part of her had been telling herself that all the talk of pregnancy that she’d been dragged into today had been poppycock, yet there had been that little spark of hope that had convinced her that maybe…just maybe she had managed to prove someone wrong.

She didn’t want this affliction to dictate her life in such a big way, she wanted to wrench back control, and if she had been with child, it would have proved to __her__ of all people that she had a chance to change her fate.

So to see the bright purple that meant that once again she had jumped the gun and was merely Val, the woman whose body was working against her, stalling every plan she had ever made in her head when it had come to her and Varian’s future…it was rather heartbreaking.

She supposed what made it worse was how much it made her miss Varian more, making her realise once again that their lives were in no way normal because of both who they were and the world around them; in a normal existence, when a woman tested for something as huge as this, the man she loved was with her, holding her hands, her shoulders, giving her reassuring kisses and cuddles until they got an answer.

But Varian was over a thousand miles away and it was just her, alone in this large, cold chamber. Any other woman wouldn’t have bothered her man with such news at this point, and normally neither would Val, since the last thing she wanted to do to Varian was what she had essentially done to herself; build his hopes up and dash them down.

She knew in her heart that it had been too soon, but a small part of her had convinced herself out of desperation that maybe they’d just hit a bullseye, it was a crushing thought but one that really, she needed to have.

This wasn’t the first time she’d tested in the past year, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, so she had to merely brush it off and change her approach once again to make sure that she knew exactly what was happening and more importantly __why. __

_ _

This didn’t explain why she’d missed her bleedings, and if that was to be a regular occurrence, was there something she could do to prevent her body springing so many surprises on her like this? She supposed she’d find out soon enough, vowing to exhaust every avenue so she could at least say she tried.

She put the bowl in the washroom and closed the door, not wanting to remind herself over and over tonight that she’d been a fool and jumped the gun once again. Instead she sat at Varian’s desk, pulled a sheet of parchment towards her and inked her quill, taking a long, deep breath and trying to think about how she was to tell Varian that she’d gotten his hopes up for diddly squat when really, she’d known all along she wasn’t with child.

There had been ‘traits’, yes, but a month simply wasn’t going to be enough time to even try and sort how they were to go about this in the most efficient and ‘easy’ way possible.

_ _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian sighed heavily, folding the letter back up and not quite knowing what to say or do. He had been told absolutely nothing about this, and the letter he was passing from hand to hand was dated three days ago…meaning he’d left Val to suffer alone that long when really, he should’ve been there.

It wasn’t often she spilt her inner feelings like this, and even though it felt incredibly selfish, all Varian thought was that he wished she hadn’t. He was in total agreement with her, they had both been presumptuous out of desperation, that much was true, but to have her own body play tricks on her like that was something Varian just couldn’t get his head around.

He’d write back later, telling her that he did indeed want to keep trying, and that one little setback wasn’t going to stop them. But did he really believe himself when he said it? Was it really worth putting her through this uncertainty month after month when really, they had no idea what they were actually doing?

“Your face tells me something in that letter greatly displeases you.”

He barely looked up at Adil, who sat next to him regardless of the king’s clear bad mood, showing genuine concern, which Varian wasn’t sure he wanted right now. “Has something happened?”

He pointed to the letter, trying to read Varian’s stony face. “Val thought she was pregnant. It was a false alarm.”

The Prince, who obviously knew of Val’s fertility issues after their day in Lordaeron Keep, sat up a little straighter, thankfully realising the enormity of the statement and choosing not to tease at how much it was affecting his fellow royal. “Damn, I’m sorry my friend. That must be a punch to the gut.”

Varian grunted, trying not to crumple the letter since it was more than likely that he’d be reading it later. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Thin, black brows drew in and Adil put a hand on one knee. “Varian, no one will resent you if you go home for one night.”

Despite everything in his body telling him to take the advice and go back to Stormwind, even if only for a few hours, he shook his head, stuffing the missive into the small pouch on his belt and running his bare hands over his face. “No, no, I don’t want to smother her, and that’s all she’ll see it as right now.”

He glared at the crumpled parchment. “The infuriating thing is that she’s probably fine by now, but Light blind me, if this is what’s going to happen after four months of trying, then I don’t think she’ll stay fine much longer.”

Adil leant back and folded his arms, clearly giving Varian the courtesy of a thought out answer. “You are both determined people Varian, I personally do not see you two giving up this easily.”

Varian’s brows drew down in the annoyance that he presumed Adil was going for. “Don’t assume I’m giving up after one setback.” His knee had started jerking of its own accord. “No, we just have to rethink our plan, that’s all. We need to gather all variables and eliminate the ones that aren’t working.”

Adil slowly nodded, meaning Varian wasn’t talking utter tripe, which was always a nice thing to know. “Then let people help. The worst thing you two can do is do this alone Varian.”

Varian was already shaking his head. “No, I can’t let my Court find out about this, they’ll tear her apart. You’ve seen how they handle the slightest gossip, imagine if they had this to play with…no, they can’t know.” His fist curled on his leg, and as much as he hated asking for aid, he had no choice. “I just need to find someone else with the same thing as Val to find out what to do.”

Adil started chuckling, throwing Varian off completely. “What? What’s so funny?”

Adil put both hands up at his tone. “Varian, we have a whole sisterhood of priestesses that deal with this very thing all the time, and some of those women have had five or six children.”

Varian didn’t like the idea of priestesses aiding them, and Adil could see the conflict on his face. “….The exact thing Val has?”

Adil nodded. “Aye, the cysts aren’t just a Stormwind problem.”

Varian really, really hated asking this, yet here he was. “Can you send one to Stormwind, so I can see for myself?”

Adil gave him a smile. “Of course I can. As soon as we are all home, I’ll make the arrangements.”

Varian’s small smile told him that he wanted to end the conversation, turning around to find their men gearing up. “We’re nearing Antonidas’ deadline.”

Varian grunted to tell him that he knew that already and just didn’t want to think about it. “Any word from the brotherhood?”

Adil’s grimace didn’t fill him with a much needed confidence. “Yes, but not ones we would like to hear unfortunately. Necromancy is nothing new to them, but this specific strain is…unfathomable. They’ve made some headway, but only in terms of stopping the decay.”

Varian’s brow only furrowed more. “And now there’s talk of Arthas sightings nearby Dalaran.”

Adil’s eyebrow rose. “I take it you’re going?”

Varian nodded, getting up and brushing himself down. “I have no choice but to at this point. I won’t let him escape this time.”

He started towards his tent, appreciating how the crown prince kept up. “But we haven’t discussed this yet, why do I not know anything about any sightings?”

Varian stopped, keeping his voice low. “Jaina Proudmoore came to me, telling me she’d been warned about a great threat coming, and Arthas would be a catalyst in bringing it here. She’s meeting me to take us to where he was last sighted.”

Adil made a face of realisation, glancing over at the Kul Tiran soldiers, more specifically, Daelin and sighing. “She’s treading a thin line Varian.”

The king frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know she is, but I can’t ignore this, even if it is just a rumour. ”

Adil folded his arms. “When do you leave?”

Varian grimaced, checking the time. “As soon as possible. If he’s near the city of the magi, he must be up to something. Something I need to stop.”


	48. Everyone wants to build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Another month, another catastrophe. Val should’ve seen this coming really, yet when it did she still couldn’t believe what the envoy from the Alliance camp was telling both her and the council as he stood in the middle of the Council Chamber.

The only indication that she was still alive were her eyebrows furrowing and relaxing in quick succession as his report went on, and when he was finished she found for once in her life, she was absolutely speechless.

She sat back in her seat as a deafening silence fell over the room, with every man and woman (even Prestor was shocked by the details, which astounded Val nearly as much as the news itself) not really knowing what to say, but Val knew they were expecting the Regent at least to say something either poignant or something to get a little more information.

“Dalaran….collapsed?” She got a nod and swallowed hard, leaning forward instead and pinching the bridge of her nose. “And Jaina Proudmoore took the survivors __where?” __

_ _

Now he was starting to look nervous. “She took them to Kalimdor, settled in an island to the east. She calls it Theramore, Milady, and has no intentions to come back to the Eastern Kingdoms.”

She was so close to smacking her head against the table it was in no way funny anymore. Thankfully Hartfield found his voice and cleared his throat. “And the fiend who destroyed Dalaran…was a demon lord?”

Val held her goblet out as she put her head in one hand, silently begging either Lee or Gregor to fill it and thanking them when they did, not even caring that it was wine as she downed it.

Now it was Prestor’s turn, and thankfully she didn’t give the same sarcastic crap she usually did. “And this was all Prince Arthas’ doing?”

The envoy looked like he was about to faint, and Val merely lifted her head with most deadpan expression she’d probably ever given.

“Will someone please tell me I haven’t lost my mind and he just said that Prince Arthas summoned a demon lord to destroy Dalaran, and now Jaina Proudmoore has taken human refugees over to Kalimdor, which had been established as __Horde__ territory, and settled there with no intentions on coming back?”

Lee would’ve laughed at his lady’s reply had she not just summed up the insanity of the situation and looked as if she had finally snapped. “That’s exactly what he just said Milady.”

She held her goblet out again, putting it down and holding her hand out. “Do you have a report from King Varian?”

She got a nod and he passed her the roll of parchment, watching her break the seal and unroll it, scanning it quickly and abruptly remembering when Hartfield cleared his throat that she wasn’t the only one in the room, nor was she the only one who needed to know the information held in Varian’s rough cursive.

“His Majesty tells me that he’s recalling all troops from Lordaeron now Dalaran has been destroyed, since the hopes of a cure went crumbling with the city. He has instead sent envoys and artillery to Kalimdor to aid the Night Elves of Ashenvale, since it seems the Horde has made a move onto their land with less than amicable intentions. Should their leaders accept our help, King Varian will extend the hand of friendship and invite them to come to Stormwind with the intention of joining the Alliance.”

Councillor Lescovar ran a hand down his ashen blond beard. “Has he said what will be done about the north?”

Val carried on down the letter, shaking her head. “I’m not exactly sure, he hasn’t really told me anything of worth past that he’s coming home and reaching out to the Night Elves.”

She put the letter down and linked her fingers, resting her chin on them.“I would assume they’ll take a course of action involving Thandol Span, considering that’s the only real gateway to the south.”

Ridgewell gave her a small chuckle, which she was strangely getting used to recently after years of just seeing him straight laced and stony faced. “I think the cheapest way to do it would probably be to destroy the thing and break off the one path they have. Let them all rot -if you’ll pardon the pun- up there and eventually there will be no Scourge left.”

Val’s brows drew in, and while she understood that was his form of natural humour, it was a joke that fell rather flat with her, all things considered. “You’ll do well to remember that the Scourge were people just as you and I once Count Ridgewell, it’s in bad taste to mock them for their suffering.”

While he didn’t look startled by her chide she did she him re stiffen, obviously not used to a woman with a sharp tongue since Tabitha had admitted at the few teas the two of them had shared that she barely got a word in edgeways with Remington, so her wit was rather wasted on him.

“Apologies Milady, but my point still stands. That bridge welcomes the danger to us, and to deal with it would be the swiftest course of action.”

Val tilted her head, clearly agreeing with him. “I don’t doubt that for a second Remington, but there’s a couple of problems with your suggested course of action; firstly, any changes to Thandol Span or the surrounding Valley is up to the Anvilmar clan of the Dwarven kingdoms, not us, so we couldn’t do anything without their permission to start with. Secondly, Light forbid we need to get forces to Gilneas, or one day we decide that we have the resources and men to take Lordaeron back, we’ll need a direct route.”

She swallowed, really not liking how unlike herself she sounded nowadays when she spoke in meetings like this, it was like in her effort to impress she became a mere clone of the councillors around her, mimicking their stance and the strong tone of their voice, something she wasn’t sure she was entirely comfortable with.

“I’m sure His Majesty will hold a meeting of the Alliance at some point in the not too distant future, so we’ll discuss the matter then.”

Hartfield’s brow furrowed and he drummed his stubby fingers on the table. “Milady, has His Majesty actually said __when__ he’s returning?”

Val blanched, having completely forgotten to even look for that rather important fact in the time she’d had to read his letter, she had been more focused on the mention of the elves and explanation as to what happened at Dalaran to think about the fact that Varian was coming home. “Erm, that’s a very good question that I seem to have overlooked.”

She read the letter again, lighting up when she found the part she was looking for, and apparently it was noticed by those around her, leading to quiet chuckles and smiles from her peers.

“We take it from that look that His Majesty will be back soon?”

Val nodded, finally rolling the parchment up again and putting it on the table and looking at the envoy. “When did His Majesty give you this message to bring to us?”

The young man gave her a shaky smile. “Last night Milady.”

Val did the counting in her head and bit back a large grin that would’ve looked far too unladylike for the occasion. “So he should be back by tomorrow, since this missive says that Prince Adil has graciously offered to bring him back by magical means instead of making him go by sea. Packing up camps doesn’t take that long so really, it should be at any point in the next twenty four hours…but don’t quote me directly on that.”

Ridgewell gave her a grin regardless, looking a little too happy for her liking and making her wonder if it was because she wouldn’t be Regent anymore when by all accounts, she had done better at the whole thing this time around. “Excellent news Milady. Will there be any marking of the occasion?”

Val shook her head, more confident in this answer. “No, if I know His Majesty, which hopefully I should do by now, he’ll want to slip in quietly. He’ll see this as a loss, not a victory, so won’t want to be recognised just yet.”

She stood, not really seeing anything that was glaringly important on the list of kingdom matters, giving them all an appreciative nod when they mimicked her and extended a hand to the the envoy. “Gregor, see that our guest is fed and given somewhere to rest, and we’ll reconvene when His Majesty returns. But for now gentlemen, and Lady, I’ll call this meeting adjourned and bid you all good day.”

She still wasn’t used to them bowing to her after years of not even being acknowledged by the men she passed as she left with Gregor and Lee, finally releasing the held in breath she’d been keeping when the doors closed behind her.

“If I might say Milady, you’re getting more confident at council meetings every time we have one.”

She flashed a shaky, not at all confident smile at Gregor, knowing she had a meeting with Edwin in about five minutes, so turning left instead of right and going towards the royal study instead. “I’m glad you think that, because most of the time I will admit I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing.”

She passed the binder from council to him, thanking him as he swapped it for the one she needed. “I just hope that pretty much copying Varian’s tone is working alright for me, it’s starting to kill my throat, going that low.”

Gregor chuckled, bowing as they got to the door since he and Lee both knew that the meetings with Vancleef were very much private affairs and both Val and the King had stipulated them to be so.

“I’ll see you both after midday meal.”

She barely let them finish their in sync “Yes Milady” and closed the study door behind her, exhaling slowly and grinning at the Stonemason, who as usual was waiting patiently in the chair directly across the desk, but what made Val smile more this time was the lanky dark haired girl sitting in the other one with her nose buried in a book.

“Apologies Val, I couldn’t get my usual people to watch her today.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, sitting down and pouring herself a drink. “It’s no bother to me Edwin, you should know that by now. Hello Vanessa.”

The pre-teen looked up, barely registering her. “Hello.”

Edwin rolled his eyes as she immediately went back to her book, clearly not happy with his daughter’s changing attitude towards communication. “More than a second’s interaction would be nice ‘Nessa.”

Val wrinkled her nose with a grin. “Edwin, honestly, it’s fine. I was just the same when I was her age.” She grimaced and Edwin’s chuckle told her that he knew why. “Did I seriously just say the dreaded phrase?”

Edwin happily accepted the ale she gave him, clinking it against hers. “Indeed you did, there’s no going back now.”

His gaze got a little more intense and normally Val would’ve found it intimidating, but the emerald green irises of the head Stonemason were strangely comforting. “You seem alot… ‘peppier’ than usual.”

Val bit her lower lip, drumming the desk with both palms. “Is it that obvious?”

Edwin was a smart man and proved it by instantly guessing why she was so giddy. “I take it His Majesty’s return is imminent?”

Val nodded, leaning back in her chair. “The circumstances around his return are a little bittersweet, I will admit, but I’ve decided to be selfish for once and just be excited.” She finally opened the binder, flicking to the page she wanted. “So, are you going to give me more good news today or can I blame you for ruining my mood?”

Another velvety laugh with a well groomed eyebrow rising. “Oh well, there’s no pressure, is there?” Nevertheless he sat up, pulling his chair in a little and resting an elbow on the desk. “I have both bad news and good news, which would you like first?”

Val clucked her tongue, not really liking the way he said ‘bad news’ first. “Go on, good first, why not build my hopes up.”

Edwin’s lips turned up into a smirk. “The rebuild is pretty much done. One more week and Stormwind will be officially finished.”

Val couldn’t help her relieved, dopey grin. “Light be praised. I’ll give you this Edwin, I thought it would take alot longer than this.”

Apparently he felt the same way, since she could see a certain amount of stress lines had eased on his face, and his shoulders were lower than they normally were.

She understood completely why he’d been so tense up until now; nearly six years and a task bigger than anything he’d probably take on for the rest of his life with the council breathing down his neck at every turn, that was bound to stress anyone out.

“So did I, if I’m honest. The demands the council was putting to us kept stalling everything, it was starting to drive me insane. But we got there in the end, and I’ll probably be writing up the final report in the next few days.”

Val nodded as he spoke, scribbling the highlights on her own sheet of parchment and tapping the end of her quill on it. “Then Varian’s return couldn’t be more well timed really. This way it can just be the three of us that finalize everything, the council shouldn’t have to be involved.”

The relief on his face was as obvious as it could be as he opened his own binder , glancing at Vanessa to make sure she hadn’t moved before dragging his chair in further, showing his height as he had to hunch over the desk.

“I’m glad to hear it. Honestly, it’s been so much easier just dealing with you two.” He gave her a small smile. “I have you to thank for that, I suppose?”

snorted, putting her hair behind her ear. “You mean, was it me who convinced Varian to defy his overlords and make this whole thing semi-private?”

Edwin’s crisp, dry laughter caught his daughter’s attention, and she looked up from her book, rolled her eyes at the two adults and looked back down, making Val’s brow furrow. “What’s wrong with Vanessa?”

Edwin snickered, trying to find the right page to give her. “She’s starting to believe the rumours of our ‘affair’, that’s all. She’s scoping you out, that’s what that look was.”

Val fought not to groan, since she sort of understood where the girl’s intentions were coming from; rumours were very hard to ignore when they involved someone you loved, and she must’ve noticed how it had only been Val and __occasionally __Varian that her father had met with, so it stood to reason that Vanessa presumed that something was going on.

“I see…I hope you’ve set the record straight?”

Edwin huffed, finally finding the sheet he wanted and pulling it out, passing the final plans for Stormwind Park, that was merely a grassy patch still at the moment, but from what Val was looking at, it was to become quite the picturesque spot. “Of course I did, but she’s getting to that age where nothing I say matters and I’m just the annoying father.”

Val chuckled regardless, lingering too long on the drawings and appreciating how he let her take her time instead of launching a million and one things at her at once. “I think Varian’s praying that day never comes with Anduin, but I’ve told him it’s inevitable.”

Edwin’s smile could only be described as sincere. “Prince Anduin’s a good lad though, I doubt that will change as he grows."

Val wrinkled her nose, tracing a fingertip down the inked paths. “Oh I don’t know, being a teenager automatically brings out the worst in people.”

She was trying to hide her smirk. “I think he’s just more relieved that its a boy he has to contend with.”

She pointed to a small circle in the middle of the sketch, tapping her fingertip on it. “So what will this be?”

Edwin leant over to see what she was talking about. “Well, that’s what I was going to ask you. We have two options; elaborate fountain big enough for children to play in should it take their fancy-” He particularly enjoyed how her eyes twinkled at the very idea of it. “-or, a statue of some sort, It’s entirely up to you and King Varian.”

Val’s brow furrowed and she took a stick of charcoal, finding a separate sheet of parchment and starting to doodle. “I definitely think a fountain would be better, Varian’s never been one for gaudy vanity projects like statues.”

Her grimace turned into a smirk and she looked up at him. “It’s a tough enough job to get him to stay still long enough to get his portraits done every year.”

Edwin chuckled, watching the design she was etching out with interest.“Is it strange, thinking you have to do that soon?”

Val’s wrist faltered and he realised his error. “Ah hells Val, my deepest apologies.”

She shook her head, putting the charcoal down and folding her arms on the desk. “No, it’s fine, I’m at terms with it now.” She gave him a shaky smile. “He’s coming home in the next twenty four hours, and I have no idea what will happen now, whether we’ll go ahead with the wedding as planned or wait to see what Arthas does next….it’s hard to deal with sometimes.”

She sharply exhaled, straightening and showing him her doodle, effectively ending the conversation, and thankfully, Edwin respected that, sputtering a little when he held it up to get a better look.

“I hate to say it Val, but art is __not__ your forte.” Val was well aware with that, but couldn’t help narrowing her eyes anyway.

“I never claimed to be an artist, I don’t have the skill or the patience. You can tell what it is, that’s all that matters.”

The teasing grin on his face told her he felt the exact opposite as he turned it around just to annoy her. “Can I? It looks like a woman’s tit!”

Val’s look was dirty enough to make him laugh more, much to the annoyance of his daughter, who gave him her own glare over her book. “It looks nothing like that! Don’t be an arse!”

Edwin put it down, taking the charcoal she had been using and letting her get a good look at the drawing as he modified it a little, adding details and using her framework as a guide. “So you kind of want something like this?”

She nodded, starting to smile again. “I take it I can leave it with you to come up with something special? This will be the last thing of the rebuild, after all.”

Edwin pulled a face of agreement, brushing charcoal dust from the page and rolling it to work on later. “That’s very true. Give me a week or so and I’ll have a final design up.”

Val looked at the next page in her binder, trusting him to work his magic on the monument without any guidance from her. “And once again we need to speak about the gold.”

Edwin looked as bored by the subject as she did. “I suppose we should.” Val poured them both another drink, knowing that they’d need it and giving him a tired smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

In the strangest of ways, Val had __smelt __Varian before she saw him when he finally arrived back in Stormwind, which was a sensation she’d never really thought about experiencing before.

She had been adamant to get some alone time before lunch, so after her meeting with Edwin she had made a beeline for the library, drawing the silk curtains on her nook, which sat in the corner of the room that always had the most sun, settling back into the pillows that were scattered around the circular chaise and pulling the book she’d been reading for at least a week down from the shelf, immersing herself into the world played out on the pages for what seemed like absolute hours.

The new library was huge, so thankfully she got a good amount of privacy for the few hours she had before Anduin’s lessons finished. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but after a few nights of not being able to do it at all, she couldn’t help it, and hadn’t even realised until a strong scent drifted into her nose, one of fresh mint.

Her shoulders were warm and the whole scenario was a little disorienting, so she willed her eyes to open and lifted her head, looking to her right to follow the direction of the smell and finding her teacup, making her realise someone had made her peppermint tea and left it there recently, since it was still steaming away like it had only just been poured.

But that didn’t explain why she didn’t have a crick in her neck or why her shoulders were warm since the cushion behind her had slipped. “Afternoon sleepyhead.”

She knew that deep baritone anywhere, and sat up more, digging the butts of her hands in her eyes and grinning in a manner most would call insane, leaning over and kissing Varian’s cheeks once she got onto her knees, flinging her arms around his neck.

His chuckles vibrated through her ribcage but she didn’t care, she was just overjoyed to see him. “Alright Sweetheart, calm down, I’m not going anywhere.”

Val’s kissed immediately ceased and her brow furrowed when she pulled back, with her honey eyes full of suspicion. “Wait… am I still asleep?”

Varian put her hair behind her ear, cupping her chin and raising an eyebrow. “Dream about me alot, do you?”

She groaned in exasperation, thumping his chest. “And that tells me I’m not. Light you’re an idiot sometimes.”

Varian let her get comfortable, which involved alot of fidgeting as she sat up and shuffling sideways so she was snugly under his armpit, holding the hand that was now dangling over her shoulder.

“Oh that’s charming that is. Not home five minutes and you already insult me.”

Val grinned up at him, fighting every instinct telling her to absolute smother him with affection and her happiness at finally having him home after two long months, merely settling for stretching up and kissing his cheek over and over again with a wide smile on her face. “And yet, you wouldn’t want me any other way.”

Varian returned her smile, catching her lips and feeling how dry they were during their kiss, making him wonder just how long she’d been asleep….or how much she hadn’t been doing it at night.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that she was the exact same as he was during the nights nowadays; it was considered a miracle if they fell asleep, and an even bigger one if they stayed that way until the sun started its ascent, so he was in no way surprised at her impromptu snooze.

When he finally realised his thoughts had run away with him he let go of her hand and tried his damnedest to be gentle as he gripped the rim of her teacup with the very tips of his fingers, ignoring the small burning sensation seeping through his skin and letting her take it from him.

“I wondered what that smell was.”

He kissed her head, feeling a little guilty for sitting here frittering his time away with just Val when his son was upstairs in lessons with no knowledge that he was even back, but after the things he’d witnessed in these past two months, a mature, calming presence was sorely needed for the King of Stormwind.

He loved Anduin dearly, but he just wasn’t sure he could handle his childish boisterousness right now. “I thought it a more gentle way to rouse you. I don’t think you would appreciated me just sitting here shaking you.” She took a small sip, giving him a smile he’d been desperate to see the whole time he was away.

He knew it would be considered strange to others that he hadn’t wanted to make a grand spectacle of his return, but the way he’d always done things was to make them as insignificant an affair as possible so he could slip right back in to his normal routine, his normal duties without any fuss.

Especially if that meant he had a few private moments with the woman he’d been essentially pining for like a lost little puppy for the entirety of his deployment to Lordaeron. Every night he’d been left with nothing but the sounds of the night and the moon above his head, when in all honesty all he’d wanted was little arms around him, gentle breathing warming his neck and thick hair brushing his nose, and now he was home, she was within arm’s reach, he wasn’t going to squander even a second.

“I wasn’t expecting you back this soon.”

He gave her a sly smile, twisted the ends of her hair around his fingertips as if he were convinced it wasn’t real and just had to make sure he wasn’t the one dreaming. “Is that your polite way of telling me to piss off?”

Her laugh was like music to his ears after so many days of listening to the despairing moans and horrifying wails of the dead; he was sure that damn noise would haunt him for the rest of his life, it was a terrifying thing to even think about.

“Not at all, if anything it’s the opposite.”

He’d missed how her skin felt under his lips as they grazed her temple; he knew he sounded absolutely ridiculous and maybe more than a little deluded since it’d really been hardly any time at all since he’d last seen her, but he didn’t care, he was back in his happy place.

“You missed me then?”

Now her brows drew in and he couldn’t resist his own chuckle. “Varian, I don’t think I need to tell you how much I missed you.”

That brought up a rather sensitive subject that he’d been racking his brains with how he was going to address It. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

Her face told him that she knew what he was talking about and appreciated his tactful way of saying it when really, it was a case of him floundering around his words. “It’s alright, I wasn’t really expecting my day to have gone like that, I’ll be honest.”

She put her cup back down, putting her hands in her lap. “I should’ve known better really. A little voice in the back of my head was telling me that I was building my own hopes up too much, but I just….hoped, I suppose.”

She huffed, leaning forward so he could bring his arm back and take her hand instead, letting her other one hold his bicep. “What an idiot I was for thinking I could do that nowadays.”

He lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of hers, squeezing it probably a little too tightly, but if it bothered her she didn’t say anything. “Val, you know I’m normally the first one to agree with pessimism, but I’ll tell you right now that there is no reason for you to be angry at yourself for hoping. It’ll happen when it needs to Sweetheart, don’t upset yourself over it.”

Val didn’t quite believe him, he could see it on her face, but she was willing to go along with it for now at least. “I suppose we’ll just have to keep trying, won’t we?”

Varian kissed her head, giving her a squeeze that she didn’t want to ever be let go from. “Aye, that’s all we can do for now, but I promise Sweetheart, I’ll do everything I can to make this easier on you.”

Val scrunched her nose, taking another sip and smacking her lips in deep thought. “Mekare wrote to me after our last luncheon.”

The straight tone to her voice told Varian he was in a small amount of trouble. Not enough to start an argument, but enough to make her disappointment __very__ clear and his guilt rise by about seventy percent. “Really? What did she say?”

Val’s eyebrow rose and her head slowly turned until she was looking at him. “Don’t play stupid Varian, it doesn’t become you. Adil named you in the one he sent her.”

He sighed before she’d even finished talking, leaning back and putting his arm on the shelf behind her head. “I know I should’ve told you that I’d discussed it with him, but I was in a foul mood and needed to vent.”

She didn’t look as hurt as he had expected her to, which he took as a good sign. “You could’ve vented to me.”

Varian put some of her hair behind her ear, barely managing a smile. “I didn’t want to make you feel worse than you already did Val, it wouldn’t have been fair.”

The light amount of anger that had been on her face melted away and she shuffled closer to him, putting her cup on the shelf and her legs across his lap. “So what did Mekare say?”

She let the corners of her lips rise and if asked, he’d honestly say it relaxed his soul a little to know she wasn’t furious at him over all of this. “She said she would discuss it more with me in person, but she was arranging one of those priestesses to come here, assess me and see what they could do. It’s not much, but it’s a start.”

Varian slowly nodded, letting his lips rest on the crown of her head. “It’s better than nothing. Adil told me that they specialise in women that suffer the same as you, so it sounds promising.”

Val’s nose scrunched once again. “I’ve learned not to take heed of anything that’s described as ‘promising’, Varian. I’ll make my judgement when they get here, that’s all anyone can ask of me.”

Varian let his arm drop so it was around her again. “Indeed it is, and I’ll be with you every step of the way Sweetheart, you know that.”

She jabbed a thumb at the bookshelf closest to her head. “I’ve been naughty….I did what I promised I wouldn’t.”

Now a playful tut was her answer. “You read about it, didn’t you?”

Her expression resembled that of a child that had been caught playing with her mother’s face paints. “Only a little bit! I needed to make sure I knew what I was talking about when they arrived Varian, that’s all.”

Varian held a hand out, letting her press the rather hefty tome in it once she’d pulled it from it’s perch. He found he page she’d been talking about easily enough, putting the metal bookmark she’d obviously made behind him and quickly scanning it. “This reads like a scholars tome…where did you get it?”

Val crossed her legs, rocking back and forth. “It was in one of the piles you sent through from Lordaeron. I’m assuming it came from the university.”

She started to grin, pulling the hair tie from her wrist and scraping her curls back the best she could. “Thank you for that by the way. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

He shrugged, putting the book down and making a mental note to peruse it later, pulling her ankle so she was sitting down again. “I had to keep at least one promise.”

She put both feet on his lap and without even asking Varian rolled the legs of her trousers up and started kneading her sleep grogged skin with his thumbs, occasionally rolling them between his calloused palms.

“I got your message earlier. About Dalaran.”

Varian patted the bare sole of her foot, letting her bend her legs and sit up. “I assumed as much. It’s been dealt with, don’t worry. The demon lord behind it has been tracked to Kalimdor, and will be taken care of there.”

Val was glad that she’d skimmed his letter a few times so she could keep up with what was by all accounts a barrage of information. “By the Night Elves?”

He slowly nodded, looking a little lost himself and like he was trying to straighten it all out in his head. “With the help of Jaina and Thrall.”

Val’s frown asked her question before her voice did. “But not the Alliance?”

Varian swallowed the last gulp of whiskey, running a palm down his face. “We sent a few troops there to help, but it’s as I said to Tyrande, we’re stretched so thin as it is, and now we’ve not got Lordaeron to bulk our armies up anymore, so it’s not the best help in the world, but I can say I’ve contributed at least.”

Val flexed and pointed her feet, trying to get feeling back into them. “Tyrande?”

Varian had completely forgotten that she had never encountered the Night Elves before…though then again, neither had he until the statuesque, lilac skinned creatures had turned up at his camp a few days after Dalaran’s destruction, hence why Val had only just heard about an incident that in reality, had happened a week ago.

Light, he’d been lucky to find a second to himself to remember what __breathing__ was, let alone writing. “Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, the leader of the Night Elves.”

Val had that face on that told Varian that the name rang a bell and he was about to be used as a ladder once again, and he was proven right, of course, holding the underside of Val’s buttocks and one of her thighs to keep her steady, wishing to the Light that she would just __ask__ him to get it for her instead of trying to disprove that her height hindered her when in this instance it did nothing but.

“Val, what are you looking for?” She grunted, lifting herself onto a shelf and making the King very nervous as she broke contact with him and merely dangled. “I recognise that name. I swear she played a pivotal part in the War of the Ancients.”

She emitted a squeak of glee, pulling a book out and apologising as it proved too weighty and fell straight onto Varian’s leg, which wouldn’t have mattered had it been a normal sized lexicon, but __no__, since this was Varian’s luck they were talking about it had to be the heaviest thing she could find.

“Erm Varian…?”

He hissed again, rubbing his leg and angrily looking up. “Let me guess, you wish for me to catch you after you just assaulted me?”

She swung her legs like a dangling kitten, glaring down at him. “I did nothing of the sort! Just catch me you big oaf!”

Varian rolled his eyes and shifted forward, feeling the air leave his lungs as she unceremoniously dropped into his lap, hitting his abdomen with her backside and making him involuntarily curl up a little.

She scrambled from him, clearly trying to hide a mischievous smile despite his discomfort; she knew she hadn’t hurt him, it took a hells of alot more than a falling woman that was half his size to do that, but she felt guilty no matter how much she was trying not to laugh at the same time.

“Sorry. You alright?”

Varian narrowed his eyes at her, staying on his side and holding both arms out, finding it difficult to resist his own grin as she nestled into his embrace, letting the familiar, comforting scent of cinnamon that he’d been craving to smell for the duration of his absence fly up his nose and intoxicate his senses, lazily kissing her cheeks and just enjoying being near her again.

“Of course I am. I’m home, you’re in my arms again, I’ll have my son in them soon, why wouldn’t I be alright?”

She gave him an awkward nudge, wrinkling her nose as her head went instinctively back to allow him room to bury his face in the side of her throat, feeling the stickiness of the whiskey he’d just drank on his lips.

“You still haven’t told me what happens now.”

Varian raised his head and craned his neck, leaving her for a split second to make sure the surprisingly thick curtains were definitely closed. He found her childish whine both endearing and amusing, silencing it with another kiss, taking a hold of the leg Val had started to wind around his, digging his fingertips into her thigh and really savouring how smoothly his dry, scarred lips moved over her soft ones when really they should’ve snagged multiple times. “We have later on to talk about all that.”

She found a few new scratches that hadn’t quite finished healing on his back, travelling over every little bump and ridge in an attempt to touch as much of him as possible. “I take it talking __is not__ on the agenda right now then?” Varian’s whiskered chin scratched Val’s neck as his face buried itself there and pressed strong kisses to her skin.

“Milady? Are you in here?”

A call from outside their little hideaway stopped Val in her tracks, but all it made Varian want to do was carry on more just for the sheer thrill that imminent discovery brought with it.

“Varian-”

He shushed her, kissing her neck and hoping her lack of answer would make Lee go away. Once again the cards were not in his favour and the Chamberlain’s outline appeared at the curtain.

“Lady Glenmore? Are you still asleep?”

Val let go of Varian, ignoring his dirty look. “No Lee, I’m just finishing up. What’s the matter?” Varian made lame attempts to grab her hands to stop her dressing but she swatted him away.

“Prince Anduin has asked if lunch could be served a bit earlier today, apparently he didn’t eat his breakfast, so would you like to get changed and join him?”

Val rolled her eyes at Varian’s questioning eyebrow cock. “I know damn well he didn’t eat it, Thomas got him far too hyper to even think.”

She shuffled on her bottom and quickly turned to Varian before she slid through the curtains, mouthing “Come out after me” with a impish grin on her face, making him realise the game she was playing and untying his breeches.

“Of course I will, give me ten minutes and tell Anduin we’ll be there presently.”

Lee’s confusion was obvious and he cleared his throat. “’We’ll’ Milady?”

Val waved a nonchalant hand at the still closed curtains, and Varian readied himself for his cue. “Yes, a place will need to be set for His Majesty, of course.”

And before the boy could say a word, she started walking off and Varian slipped out, tying his laces in full view to tell Lee __exactly__ what they’d been doing had he not interrupted. “Afternoon.”

The Chamberlain was just as dumbstruck as Val had intended him to be, losing all colour in his face and blinking lamely a few times before realising who he was talking to and clumsily bowing. “Your Majesty, I wasn’t aware you were back! Erm- welcome back!”

He started after them with his face still flushed. “When did Your Majesty return, if I might ask?”

Varian let his mirth die down and straightened his face, trying not to look down and distract himself since Val was walking in front of them.

He normally prided himself on not lusting over Val like a dog on heat most of the time, but after months of not seeing her and only having a chance to indulge in the smallest amount of romance since his return, his mind was rather easily distracted in probably the most obvious of ways.

“Not long, an hour ago at most. Thankfully Prince Adil has a tendency to be prompt.” He smirked down at the younger man, straightening the blue stiff necked jerkin he had on. “So, how have things been here? And don’t be afraid to be honest.”

Val turned briefly to glare at him, huffing as she turned back. “I did pretty well this time I’ll have you know! Tell him Lee, I’ve been rather productive as Regent, haven’t I?”

Lee nodded without hesitation, and while he was telling the truth, that his Lady had done exceptionally well at keeping the stability of the kingdom during King Varian’s absence, he very much __did not__ want to risk her wrath by taking too long with his answer lest she think he thought the opposite.

“She has, Your Majesty. The people themselves have commented on how they’ve put their trust completely in Lady Glenmore.”

Varian gave Val a proud smile despite the fact that she wasn’t even looking at him, greeting those who bowed, curtseyed or merely gifted him with a ‘good afternoon Your Majesty’. “I’m glad to hear it. I’ve always said she’d have the people on her side in no time at all, it’s nice to finally have proof of that.”

He knew Lee wouldn’t mind him quickening his pace so he and Val were side by side, taking her hand and letting its warmth seep into his skin. Lordaeron was by no means the coldest land in Azeroth, Dun Morogh proudly held that title, but it was….well, __chilling__ was the only way to describe it.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of the desolate nothingness that the kingdom had become just made it feel colder, or whether it was genuinely something in the air, but all the time Varian had been up there he hadn’t been able to get comfortably warm without either bundling himself up to ridiculous degrees or having every single brazier constantly blazing.

So to come back to familiar quarters and feel the tension ooze away with every passing second was very much welcomed by the shaken King of Stormwind.“Is Minnie still here?”

Val shook her head, awkwardly linking her fingers with his. “They went home a few days ago, Priss wanted the baby to meet her mother.” Varian’s eyebrows rose in mild surprise.

“She had the babe? When was this?”

Val shrugged, ducking under his arm as they arrived at their chambers and appreciating that Wyll had opened the door to let some cool, fresh air in. “A couple of days after the festival. Another boy, little ball of absolute pudge he was.”

He couldn’t help his tut, giving Lee his leave once the boy had picked lunch outfits for the both of them and only just refraining from bolting the door, remembering at the last second that Anduin was more than likely to take a detour and come here instead of going straight to the dining hall.

“Val, that’s not a nice way to talk about a baby.”

Val drew the curtains enough to let enough sunlight in but to shield the outside from the fact that she was getting changed. “It’s true though! I don’t know how a skinny little thing like Priss manages it, but she’s made big babies every single time.”

She involuntarily shuddered, glancing back and trying not to grin at how Varian was doing all he could not to watch her undress. “It makes me wonder how she can go through birthing them and then instantly say ‘let’s have another’.”

Varian slipped the brown leather doublet on over the shirt he was already wearing, unsubtly checking it didn’t smell as bad as it probably should’ve and deeming it wearable. “Val, don’t even pretend, you’d act the same way if you were her.”

He realised his error too late and his face dropped at the same time her hands did from tying her dark green linen gown. “Sweetheart, I’m so-”

She raised one of them, looking anywhere but at him. “No, it’s fine. A slip of the tongue, it happens to everyone.”

She could hear his footsteps growing closer and willed her shoulders to relax, but couldn’t do it before his palms held them tight enough to tell her that they were having this conversation whether she liked it or not.

“No, it’s not fine, I should’ve chosen my words alot more carefully.”

He kissed the back of her head, respecting her wish not to look round at him. “That’s hard to do Varian, you and I both know that, and we can’t spend the rest of our lives tiptoeing around the subject.”

She smiled when he put his chin on her shoulder, appreciating how much bending that took on his part, and telling Varian with that tiny gesture that she wasn’t insane with rage at him, so that was a start he supposed. “We are trying, after all.”

Varian was glad she had said it before he needed to ask, giving her a smile in return. “Well hopefully these Priestesses Adil recommended can give us help with that.”

She looked optimistic, which he would always welcome. “Aye, so any help is one we’ll take, no being stubborn this time.” 

Her smile told him that she totally agreed, which he hadn’t been anticipating but appreciated greatly. Val finished putting her earrings in, leaning back on the stool of her vanity table. “And what’s going to happen to them now Dalaran’s been destroyed?”

Varian looked worryingly passive, not even an eyebrow twitched as he looked at her. “What we planned in the first place. It’s been two months, there’s no chance of a cure now Antonidas is gone and the mages have fled to Theramore with Jaina, so I’m going to start deploying troops from Dun Morogh to wipe them out.”

Val’s throat suddenly felt rather dry and she instead flopped forward, putting her hands in her lap. “Will it be quick at least?”

Varian’s jaw tensed. “In terms of ending their suffering, yes. But it will take a while to clear the rest of them out, what with Quel’thalas being added into the mix.”

Val sighed, putting her forehead on her fists. “Any idea how long it will take?”

Varian knelt in front of her, pulling her hands away and making sure he kept eye contact with her since he needed her to absorb this. “That’s what Magni and I need to speak about in the coming days.”

He kissed her cheek, giving a small smile that made her curiosity peak a little. “What are you smiling about?”

Varian ran both palms along her thighs, trying not to get her hopes up again but not being able to help it. “Should all go well…maybe we can start thinking about putting the wedding back on track?”

Val was glad he had brought the point up, but didn’t want to jump the gun too quickly. “You know I would love to say yes Varian, but we’ll give it a while before we start making plans again, eh?”

Varian let her all but fall into his arms, holding her as tight as possible without hurting her, raking his fingertips through her ponytail and closing his eyes as he lost himself to her warmth, her smell, her…well, __everything__.

“Light I missed you.”

Val chuckled, kissing the side of his neck. “I sort of got that impression by the way you stalked me just now.”

She could almost __feel__ him rolling his eyes. “I can’t have been there for more than ten minutes woman, stop your whinging.”

Having his palm stroke her back in the rough but slow way she liked it was threatening to put her back to sleep. “So you just sat there watching me sleep?”

Varian rubbed her cheek with his nose to wake her up a little. “You looked so damn peaceful…I couldn’t ruin that.”

His sigh warmed her neck just this side of uncomfortable, but she didn’t mind as much as other people probably would. “It’s so rare to see you like that anymore.”

She pulled back putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It was nice to actually get some decent sleep for once.”

Varian chose to bring humour back to their conversation, not really wanting to spend another afternoon in the pit that he’d been trapped in for the past Light knew how long. “So…..how many nights did Anduin sneak in here?”

She cracked a wicked grin and folded her arms, letting him pull her up from the floor and see what was taking the Prince so long; they knew he wouldn’t go down to the dining hall without Val at least, so they could only presume he was still in his room.

Val quickly put her shoes on and caught up with him as he held the door open. “Every, single damn night. I swear I could literally close my eyes, open them again and there he would be, he’s like the world’s best rogue when it comes to bed hopping.”

Val couldn’t help but cluck her tongue a little as they got to Anduin’s door.

“Does he know you’re back?”

Varian shook his head, extending an arm. “You go and get him, I’ll wait here.”

Val flashed him a grin and ducked inside, finding Anduin sitting on Wyll’s lap on his armchair with a book over both knees. “And the do-g ran ove-what’s that word?”

Wyll gave his back a reasurring pat. “’Over’, Your Highness, keep going, you’re doing exceptionally well.”

Val hated ruining the moment, and wouldn’t have had Varian not been outside waiting patiently for them, so gently cleared her throat, startling the pair. “Milady, apologies, we didn’t see you!”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, folding her arms and nudging her head to the book. “You’re getting so much better Little Lion.”

Anduin beamed at her, taking it from Wyll so he could put it away. “Thanks Mum. Is it time for lunch now?”

Val nodded, holding a hand out. “It is indeed, shall we get a move on before cook wonders where we are?”

Anduin of course came running over, pulling on her hand like it was a life or death situation. “Have you heard from Father today?”

Val bit her bottom lip to stifle a giggle that was bubbling there, telling Wyll exactly what was happening as the groom went first, letting Val steer Anduin so he was in front of her. “Do you know what, I haven’t. He must be busy today.”

The disappointment on the boy’s usually sunny visage melted away into a fit of boisterous laughter, for no sooner had she closed the door then Varian had snatched the prince up and hung him upside down in a tight embrace involving tickles and kisses that made Val feel dizzy just watching it.

When Varian eventually let his son turn right side up he had little arms clamp around his neck and tiny little lips pepper his cheek.

“Mum just said she hadn’t heard from you!”

Varian knew Anduin was probably getting a smidgen too big to be held on his hip but he did it anyway, letting Val give Wyll his leave to eat lunch in the kitchens as always and catching up to the fast retreating king. “Apologies son, I told her to say that so I could surprise you, that’s all.”

Anduin’s grin was so wide Val was sure it was actually managing to touch both of his ears. “I __was __surprised! When did you get back?”

Varian kissed his forehead for the sheer sake of it, forgetting just how emotionally satisfying it was to merely hold his son and feel his baby soft skin against his, it was a feeling he didn’t want to give up anytime soon. “About half an hour ago, I had to sort some things with Gregor before I came to see you, but now I’m entirely yours and Mum’s.”

Anduin looked uncharacteristically skeptical. “For how long?”

Varian’s unsure look didn’t fill either Anduin or Val with confidence but they both knew better than to air their views, since if Varian had to go soon, it was probably unavoidable. “As far as I know, for good. But it all depends on what the Alliance decide on doing in the next few days.”

Anduin’s curiosity showed on his face and Val knew some potentially awkward questions were about to barrage the King. “About what?”

Varian’s brow furrowed and he put the boy down once they got to the stairs, not bothering to hide his smile when a little hand was put in both his and Val’s. “Well, I won’t lie to you anymore about this son, you’re old enough to know about these things.”

Val clearly didn’t agree, he could tell by her steely look and raised eyebrow. “Varian, he’s a little __young__, don’t you think?”

Varian shook his head, well aware that his son was watching the both of them and trying to figure out for himself why they were suddenly looking less than happy at each other. “He’s the heir to both the throne of Stormwind and the High Seat, he’ll be dealing with things like this someday, so why not start now?”

He put his concentration back to Anduin, letting him hop off the last stair.

“Our mission in Lordaeron didn’t go quite as planned son, so we have to come up with a new idea on how to deal with the problem, that’s all.”

Val ended up smiling in uneasy surprise at how Varian didn’t just go with the path she had expected him to, which was the bluntest one he could find.

“Why didn’t it go as planned?”

Varian’s grip got a little tighter on his hand and the king didn’t realise until the little blonde let out a squeak, letting go and apologising. “It just didn’t son. It seems the person behind this had an advantage over us, that’s all. We’ll fix it soon, don’t worry.”

Anduin wasn’t sated with that at all, attempting to catch his father’s hand when it swung past him so he could hold it again.“Was it Prince Arthas?”

Varian grimaced, realising how much his son really absorbed by that one question and not liking it at all. “Yes son, it was Arthas.” He stopped Anduin, bending to his level. “Anduin, promise me you won’t call him ‘Prince’ Arthas anymore, alright? He’s not a prince any longer.”

Val put a hand on Anduin’s back, bending over as well. “Papa took his crown away, remember? When he became High King?”

Anduin made a face of realisation, nodding confidently and giving Varian a small smile. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Varian kissed both of his cheeks, sweeping his hair back and realising how long it had gotten in his absence. “Don’t worry about it son, just try and remember from now on, alright?”

Anduin nodded again, pulling on his hand. “Can we eat now?”

Varian had to chuckle at how easily his son could switch from a dire conversation to one about his immediate needs, letting himself be yanked forward despite the enormous weight difference between them. “Yes, yes, alright son, we’ll eat, and you can tell me all about what you’ve been up to.”

Anduin’s rush of energy didn’t placate at all once they sat down, with his bottom slapping against his chair as he bounced up and down. “And we went to Mirror Lake to catch fish! Uncle Orazio helped me catch a big one!”

Varian chuckled at the same time Val did, helping himself to some of the bread sitting in a basket while they waited for their lunch to arrive. “Oh really? Why does it not surprise me that he knows how to fish?”

Val shrugged, giving him her crusts like she had been doing since they were children. “I think he and Carson were in competition to see who could get the biggest trout.”

By the grin on Anduin’s face, Varian could already tell who won in that respect. “Go on then son, how big was yours?”

Anduin’s palms slapped against the table in sheer excitement, only ceasing as he lifted his arms and stretched them out as far as he could. “This big!”

Val gave Varian a nod of confirmation when he inevitably looked to her for it, knowing all too well how children could easily stretch the truth. “Dinner was sorted for all of us that night.”

She snorted, taking a sip of her lemon water, developing a taste for it since the festival. “You should’ve seen Frankie’s face when he first ate it, you’d think we’d given him human flesh.”

Varian wasn’t too thrilled at the comparison after being around nothing __but__ human flesh, but didn’t want to break this little bubble of good cheer they were starting to cocoon themselves in. “He’s always been picky though, hasn’t he?”

He ruffled Anduin’s hair, ignoring his attempts to squirm away.“Not like you, eh son? Mister-eats-everything-and -everyone-else’s-to-boot.”

Anduin exaggerated his chews just to make a point, pulling some more bread and pouting when Val told him he wasn’t allowed anymore, seeing their lunches come in. “I take it you saw the baby before your Gamma and the others went home Anduin?”

His nod was quick enough to make Val’s head spin, with Lee, Cathy and Nan giving them the chicken with lemon and yoghurt sauce, all sitting on a flat-bread that told Varian exactly where the dish came from, and while he was normally dubious about food that wasn’t native to Stormwind, he had to admit it looked bloody delicious.

If anything he was glad that he didn’t have a woman that harboured an aversion to eating with her hands, watching out of the corner of his eye as the future queen wrapped her meal up and took the biggest bite she could, catching Anduin attempting to do the same but only managing to smear sauce over his cheeks, making her start to laugh, putting the back of her hand on her mouth and causing a chain reaction, with Varian having to reach for his napkin before his meal had really started.

“Anduin Wrynn….”

His son turned at his call, making Varian laugh even more when he saw the extent of the mess covering his face. “What? It’s yummy!”

Val’s face was in both of her hands and Varian used the napkin still scrunched in his fist to wipe the four year old’s face, ignoring how much he squirmed and protested until every drop was off.

“I appreciate that it’s yummy son, but it needs to go __in__ your mouth, not __on __it.”

Val had somehow calmed down, wiping one eye and lifting her own wrap. “Little bites Anduin. Remember?”

Varian had to admit he was surprised that his son ate something this ‘exotic’, since he couldn’t remember at that age eating anything but the most traditional of meals, but from Val’s tone, this wasn’t the first time. “He’s had this before?”

Val nodded, letting Anduin get on with his meal. “We hosted a dinner with Mekare and a few of the Nevrakis children a few weeks ago.”

She had a certain coyness to her smile and Varian was eager to know what had made her that way. “What is it love?”

Val drummed the table with her fingertips, and Varian could swear he was able to watch the red creep along her cheeks, only made worse by how she’d clearly caught the sun lately and her skin had darkened, making it more noticeable. “I’m really starting to enjoy the little meals and teas I’ve been invited to lately. The Ladies of the Alliance seem to be just as united as their men.”

Varian’s pride couldn’t be obvious as he reached over and took her hand, planting a kiss on the top and letting his lips linger for a good few seconds. “It gladdens me to hear it Sweetheart.” His brow wrinkled a little. “Are you able to handle these gatherings by yourself? I know how daunting they are for you.”

Val appreciated the sincerity painting his voice and gave him a placating smile. “I’ll admit, the first one was the most nerve racking experience of my life, but once we started doing them a few more times I got used to it.”

She let go of his hand to pop a tomato in her mouth. “Though I suppose it didn’t help that I was the youngest there.” Varian’s worry was far too evident on his face. “That’s what I’m nervous about, I don’t want them scaring you off with horrific stories of ‘the woes that betide leaders’ wives’.”

Val wasn’t sure whether he was meant to be funny but she tittered despite herself, fighting against her initial reaction of rolling her eyes. “Varian, do you honestly think anything those women tell me will scare me off at this point? After absolutely __everything__ that’s happened to us already?”

Varian’s grimace only made her want to laugh more, but she knew this was a genuine worry for him so she bit it back. “They’re going to tell you that you’re too young to be consigning yourself to the mantle of High Queen.”

Val shrugged, picking apart what was left of her chicken. “And I’ll tell them what I tell myself when doubt creeps in; I’ll be exactly where you need me to be, and if that means being High Queen before I’m thirty, then so be it. I’m not abandoning you just so I can frolic around Azeroth for a few more years and regret it later.”

Varian anticipated the loud, over-dramatic retch Anduin accompanied his kiss with but he did it anyway, leaning over and smiling as she returned it, scratching the whiskers that he’d allowed to grow on his cheek over the weeks and feeling her cheeks get hotter when he pulled back. “Thank you. You know one of my greatest fears is snatching your life from you because of my damn crown.”

She squeezed the hand she was still holding, not really wanting to re-hash this conversation in front of Anduin since the last time they had he’d convinced himself that she was leaving and had sat in floods of tears for two hours, only being consoled by Varian’s constant repetition of the same thing, that she wasn’t leaving and he’d gotten the entire wrong idea.

“Varian, I have my own mind, and despite what my Grammy will tell you, it works perfectly fine. Do I really have to repeat something I’ve told you a million times already?”

Varian thankfully shook his head, seeing the brightness to her eyes had returned despite the days conversations and not wanting to ruin it. “No, you don’t. As long as you can tell me that you’re absolutely sure that this is what you want to do, and I’m not influencing it in any way.”

Val made sure to paint her groan with a playful tinge, making Varian put both hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine! I won’t ask again!”

Val was glad to hear it, stretching over to kiss his cheek. “Good. I’m so bored of this conversation, can we just put it to bed now?”

A very reluctant acceptance swept across Varian’s face, and Val had to worry for a few uncomfortable seconds, but eventually his head dipped in a way that wasn’t entirely akin to a nod, but she would take it none the less. “It’s as good as done Sweetheart. Just….just bear with me and don’t get irate if I accidentally start it again. You know I have a memory like a leaky bucket nowadays.”

Anduin’s concern was so adorably genuine that Val wasn’t sure she could handle it. “Why’s that?”

Now there was a playful glint to Varian’s eye, one she’d missed more than she cared to admit, trying to count in her head how many times she’d seen it since the first war and realising that she could probably do it on one hand, making her all the more glad to see it returning, even if it was for a brief moment.

“Why’s what son?”

Anduin’s attempt at annoyance when the boy had proved time and again he was incapable of it only made Val snort into her water, making the lad giggle when he was trying not to. “Why’s your memory like a leaky bucket? What does that mean?”

Val answered before Varian could and he was just __waiting__ for the chide underneath her sarcasm, it was almost an inevitability at this point in their lives. “It means your Papa got into one too many fights forgetting his head wasn’t made of steel, that’s all.”

Varian narrowed his eyes at her rather vague statement, relaxing them when he turned to Anduin himself. “It just means I forget things sometimes, that’s all. Ignore your mum, she has no idea what she’s talking about.”

He had anticipated some sort of retaliation, but a bread roll hitting him in the head was pretty low on his list of possible outcomes, he’d have to admit. He picked crumbs from his bangs, trying not to smile himself at how much the projectile finding its mark was making Val laugh. “At least your aim is getting better I suppose.”

Her laughter instantly stopped and she instead kicked his shin, giving a rather convincing performance as she huffed and folded her arms, slumping in her chair and glaring.

“Don’t pout Sweetheart, it doesn’t become you.”

Of course, that only made her stick her lips out more, which was only slightly humourous by itself, but they way she crossed her eyes with it made Anduin’s juice spray all over his cheeks and Varian have to thump the boy’s back to get him back to form.

She couldn’t hold the face for long and gave Varian the sweetest of smiles as he face went back to normal. “Missed me?”

Varian chuckled, flicking a chunk of bread that had fallen from his head at her and leaning over to kiss her nose when it wrinkled in annoyance. “You know damn well I have.”

He pushed his chair back a little, watching Anduin get down and hop up onto his lap, giving him one of the vice like hugs that Varian had been craving all the while he’d been away. “We missed you too.”

Varian patted his back this time, rubbing it like he was still that little baby resting against his shoulder. “Oh now I know that’s not true. From what I hear, you’ve been having too much fun to miss me.”

Anduin shook his head, leaning back and trusting his father to keep him balanced. “I did have fun, but I would’ve liked to have done some things with you.”

Varian brushed his hair back, wondering how exactly he could remedy that exact problem.“Well, I’m most likely going to be here for a long while Anduin, we could always do those things together in the coming days?”

Anduin clearly hadn’t thought of that more than obvious scenario, glancing over at Val. “Can Mum come?”

Varian chuckled, wiping the last spot of sauce from the blonde’s little lips. “If she wants to, yes. I tell you what son, you think of something you want to do and write them all down, and we’ll cross them off when we manage to achieve each one, deal?”

The excitement crept over Anduin’s strangely cautious face like a rolling cloud, leaving the blonde boy with a toothy grin and sparkling eyes.

__The eyes of his father__.

Val watched him start to bounce and couldn’t help grinning herself, taking Varian’s hand when he held it out for her. “Deal! Can I write it now?”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “Well, you could, but I feel you’ll be disappointed, at least for today. I haven’t exactly made my return known to anyone yet son, so Papa has to work for a few hours after lunch.”

Anduin didn’t look fazed by it at all, if anything his smile got bigger. “Can I work with you?”

Varian sat thinking about that very idea for a few seconds, squeezing Val’s hand. “What do you think?”

Val’s brow wrinkled, but not for the reason Varian had presumed it to be. “Well, you did say he had to learn these things, and I can always distract him if he gets bored. If we’re both in your study I can brief you on everything easier, I suppose, so what can it hurt?”

Varian’s pride was as obvious as the nose on his face, kissing Anduin’s cheek. “Alright then, you can be my little helper for the day. Go on son, eat up so we can get it over with and have some fun.”


	49. Hell waits for no one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

“Wait, so Edwin said it’s pretty much finished? Are these the final numbers then?”

Val looked up from writing the summons for the Alliance meeting tomorrow, figuring it would be alot better for them to be in her and Varian’s own hand than a scribes. Granted, her handwriting wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t a complete mess, hells, Varian managed to read it every time so it would do for the other leaders.

She was on the other side of his desk, taking the chair from the fireplace and choosing to perch herself opposite Varian as Anduin sat firmly on his lap, taking in every sheet of parchment, every notice, every letter that his father was poring over with such an interest that Val cursed herself for not letting him sit with her more often than she had. “He told me that’s the one without the statues you’ve commissioned on it.”

She frowned, realising what she’d been meaning to ask him. “What statues __did __you commission? I don’t remember seeing any on the initial plans.”

He gave her a weak smile, shifting Anduin’s so his backside, which by all accounts was quite bony, didn’t keep digging into his thigh. “I wanted to commemorate the Outland expedition…it doesn’t look like Khadgar and the others are coming back, so I wanted them to be remembered.”

She could appreciate that. “Edwin told me you’re calling it the Valley of Heroes?”

Varian nodded with a small grimace. “That wasn’t entirely my idea. It seems Baros has a little bit of a weakness for the tales of old warriors, so thought it would be fitting.”

Val’s smile held a reassurance that he only believed was true coming from her, picking her quill up again to finish Nizaar’s letter, flicking the page of the book that was practically a lexicon of the Samarkandan language, from the north of the continent at least.

Not alot was known about the southern half of the island apart from the fact that they’d been at war with each other for light knew how many centuries, with the Malik of the north fighting the king of the south for dominance over all. Varian had considered reaching out to King Barke to join the Alliance in its earlier days, but a few wise words of caution from Nizaar had made him rethink the idea.

“You know Nizaar speaks common? Fluently, I might add?”

Val shrugged, carrying on regardless. “It shows respect to his kingdom if I use its language Varian. Common isn’t the first language in Bonan, and trying to force it to become exactly that by writing in nothing but that only shows that we don’t care about their culture.”

Varian looked rather impressed. “Spoken like a true queen. Where did this all come from?”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “Varian, I was essentially queen for two months, I kind of had to take on the ideas of what ‘made a good queen’.”

Anduin gently tugged Varian’s ponytail, gaining his father’s attention. “She was really good at it Papa.”

Varian’s smile only grew. “So Lee told me. It’s nice to have someone I can trust to rule my kingdom should I be called away.”

Val didn’t look as sure as he did. “I had a ridiculous amount of tutoring Varian, I barely did anything myself.”

Varian waved a hand of dismissal. “Regardless, this was your first proper opportunity to learn, and from what I’ve seen and heard, you did exceptionally well.” He gave her a smirk. “Besides, Stormwind’s still standing, isn’t it? That’s more than I expected.”

He barely felt her swat but flinched away, laughing enough to make it near on impossible for her not to join in.

“Ha bloody ha, Varian.”

She passed him the finished letter, snickering at how he didn’t even read it. “I take it learning Samarkandan is on your list of interests now?”

She nodded, starting the one to Magni next. “It’s the only Alliance language that isn’t common, and it’s so beautiful to hear it when someone doesn’t stumble like a newborn giraffe over their words.”

Varian chuckled, sprinkling some pounce over the page, rolling it once he knew it was dry and readying the wax, passing Anduin the seal as he’d promised to do when they’d started the task. “You’ll get better as time goes on Sweetheart. You have more patience for things like languages than I do.”

Val scrunched her nose, tapping the tip of her quill on the table. “Speaking of which, do we know whether the Night Elves will actually understand us?”

Varian didn’t look as worried, helping Anduin stamp the seal onto the small blob of blue wax he’d put on the letter, kissing his head when he did it and clapped his little hands in self congratulation. “Tyrande seemed to speak in perfect common when I met her, so I wouldn’t fret too much about it.”

Val scoffed, feeling much more relaxed about her wording with the Dwarven lord, who she knew would appreciate the colloquialisms and straight to the point phrasing. “I’m not ‘fretting’.”

Varian signed off the work order for the statues they’d just been discussing, letting Anduin stamp the bottom of it this time and finding him quite the eager little helper. “You always fret about meeting new people Val, don’t even lie.”

Val bit the inside of her cheek. “These aren’t just ‘new people’ though, are they? They’re the leaders of a race that was thought extinct, that’s a bit of a big deal.”

Varian rolled his eyes, sharing an exasperated look with his son, who cleared his throat. “Mum, you’ll be great, don’t worry your cotton stockings!”

He probably didn’t understand why his father laughed as hard as he did, putting his head back on the chair and putting a hand over his eyes, trying not to look at Val’s less than impressed face as she sighed, finding Anduin’s response as genuinely sincere as she did slightly annoying.

She knew Varian didn’t mean to poke fun of her anxiety and only did it on the odd occasion, but that didn’t mean Val appreciated it at all.

“Varian, it’s not funny.” He carried on laughing, so she sat up straighter and put her quill down. “Fine, you can meet them alone then! I’ll go to the Scuttle Coast with Cillian for a few weeks!”

That shut him up almost instantly and his brows snapped down. “You wouldn’t dare.”

She put her chin on one hand with a smirk. “Which part, the sailing away, leaving you alone, or doing it with Cillian?”

She could swear he was starting to growl as she spoke, but thankfully Anduin either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care, stamping a blank piece of parchment that Varian had probably put there for that exact purpose, with the biggest of smiles on his face despite no wax sitting anywhere near the wood he was pounding onto it.

“All of the above….__especially__ the part about Cillian.”

He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, realising he’d bitten her dangling bait once again and all it did was make him look foolish. “You just live to rile me up sometimes, don’t you?”

Val smugly resumed her task, trying to remember what she had been in the middle of writing. “Of course I do, you make it so damn easy Varian, I’d be missing an opportunity.”

She grunted as the toes of his bare foot (they’d all taken their boots off to make the slog that was royal correspondence more comfortable) jabbed her shin, firing back and trying not to grin at how his leg expertly wrapped around hers and joined them at the ankle. She slid her foot up his calf and watched his shoulders tense.

“Damn it woman…” She huffed, finishing the next one and passing it to Anduin, who was eagerly reaching for it and trying to read it to show off his new skills to his father. “You started it.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and she felt his leg twitch. “And yet you’re the one choosing not to stop it.”

And still she smirked. __Damn her for knowing how to play me like this__.

“Papa, what’s this one?” Varian roughly cleared his throat, not appreciating how nimbly her foot weaved past Anduin’s own hanging leg and carried on up his.

“What are you talking about son?” Anduin handed him a tied binder, letting the king open it and grin. “Ah, now this, was a little surprise I had for you two, and from what I can tell…it’s ready.”

Val had been dying to know what was in that binder since the day he’d left, since there was a small note on the front that read __‘For the attention of King Varian Wrynn’ __so Gregor had practically forbidden her from looking inside it.

“A surprise? For Mum and me?”

Val reached over and took Anduin’s closest hand. “’Mum and I’ Little Lion. What surprise, Varian? I wasn’t aware that we needed one.”

He shushed her, passing her a sheet with what looked like… “A cottage? Whose cottage?”

Varian's deadpan look made her realise what she was being shown and squeak in surprise. “__Ours__? We have a cottage?! Since bloody when?!”

Varian chuckled, showing a now elated Anduin the same picture she was holding, leaning back in his chair. “Well, do you remember when we went to Mirror Lake before I left and you asked me what they were building there and I said I had no clue? Apologies, but I lied to your face.”

Val’s eyebrow rose despite her overflowing excitement. To anyone who knew both her and Varian, this was a very big thing and she had every right to be deliriously excited; since they’d started courting they’d talked about what they had wanted in life and she had always said the same thing, a house by the lake.

Their separation had destroyed that dream and obviously the fact that he was king now had made it impossible for them to leave the Keep permanently, as was their original plan, so Val had consigned herself to forget all about it.

Yet here she was, looking at a sketch of everything she had ever wanted, the thatch roof, the small but rustic cottage…even the window boxes had been put there, it was a little overwhelming. “You remembered everything…”

Varian put Anduin on the floor, giving him a pile of papers. “Here son, go and draw me something you did while I was gone.”

Anduin got to his task immediately, lying on his stomach and pulling the box of crayons towards him. Varian took both of her hands, kissing her knuckles. “I’ll be perfectly frank with you Val, I had it built as a wedding gift for you. Since the wedding’s been pushed back indefinitely, it’s only right that I let you enjoy it despite that.”

His face brightened and he lightly slapped the desk. “I’ve just decided what we can do together. The day after tomorrow we’ll go down to the lake for a few days. Some good hunting, peace and quiet, it’ll be __just__ what we need.”

Val couldn’t disagree and could feel her smile doing nothing but getting wider. “Only a few days though Varian, we still have alot to take care of here.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked in amusement instead of annoyance this time.

“I know that Sweetheart, I’m the one that has to deal with it all.”

He noticed her foot was still snaking it’s way along his leg and she had to bite her lower lip as he caught it, quickly glancing at Anduin to make sure he was occupied and ducking down to leave a trail of surprisingly restrained kisses up her calf, patting it as he put it down and went straight back to what he was doing, trying not to react to her look of indignation.

“You won’t be the one dealing with it all though.”

Now she had his curiosity. “Oh? Then who will be? Is there someone with a more legitimate claim to the throne then me? If there is I’d love to throw the crown at him and whisk you two away.”

Val could practically smell his sarcasm and didn’t appreciate it. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

She took a deep breath, not really sure how he’d react to her next suggestion but going for it anyway. “I’ve been thinking-” A glare stopped any quip about the fact in an instant. “I’ve gotten quite the knack for this ‘ruling’ business while you were gone. And now you’re back, I don’t think that’s any reason for me to stop doing that.”

Varian’s face told her that he had a vague idea on where she was going with his, linking his fingers on propped elbows. “So what exactly are you suggesting?”

Val swallowed, picking her fingernails as she tried and failed to figure out how he felt about the conversation and where it was going. “Well…what if we split the royal duties? Or at least did them together, like we are now?”

She saw his brow furrow and groped for a strong argument to help her case. “All I’m doing every day when you’re here is watching you put everything on your shoulders and sitting cooped up in here while I’m living the high life, it’s not fair on anyone.”

She took his hands, holding them as tightly as her inferior strength would allow. “You asked me the day you proposed whether I was ready to be queen, and these past two months have shown me that I am. Let me use my time and energy taking some of the burden from you.”

Varian still didn’t look convinced and she was losing hope of him ever getting there. “It would take your days away from you.”

She gave him a warm smile. “But it will make our nights so much better. A more relaxed, unburdened Varian is worth missing a few hours lay in.”

Varian’s eyes flicked over to Anduin, with his brow relaxing. “I suppose he’s starting his lessons now, so I can’t even say that you’ll miss out on time with him…”

Now her smile widened a little. “Think of it like this; we split the duties, they get done quicker, the rest of the day is ours. How can that not sound appealing?”

Varian’s eyes came back to her.“I never said it didn’t, I’m just trying to weigh up the options we have to accommodate what you’re suggesting.”

He put both hands on the desk, eventually matching her smile. “Alright, if its really what you want to do, I suppose there’s no harm in trying it.”

His eyes had a steely glaze to them. “You know there will inevitably be resistance at first? I think my councillors have barely accepted a woman telling them what’s to happen with the kingdom as a mere stand in, Light knows what idiocies they’ll conjure up when they find out you’re taking on royal business full time.”

Val shrugged, already consigning herself to the fact that pretty much every aspect of her life would make her considered to be inferior to the man sitting opposite her, but all she really cared about was the mental well being of her fiancé, courtiers be damned. “I know that, but I’ll deal with it as I’ve dealt with everything else. If Taria could gain their respect after essentially being as much of a commoner as I am, it stands to reason I can do it.”

Varian couldn’t think of a plausible counter argument to that, for it was by all accounts the truth. Taria had been a nobody when Llane had married her, clawing her way to the top of the ladder and eventually being hailed as one of the most beloved queens Stormwind had ever been graced with, so why couldn’t he give Val a chance to do what he had only dreamed of, standing by his side as his equal, not just his wife but his partner, a confidante and someone who would sit where she was now and __discuss__ with him what would benefit both their people and the Alliance.

“Alright then. We’ll put it into effect immediately, as not to let anyone think this is just a flight of fancy for us. We’ll stamp out any opposition that merely uses the fact that you’re a woman or that we’re not married yet as ammunition against you, and-” She put her fingertips over his mouth. “-And we’ll take it one day at a time.”

She could see his smile behind her fingers and took them away, letting him kiss her palm and rub his cheek against it like a dog asking for affection.

“And we’ll take it one day at a time, yes.”

She picked the sketch of the house up again. “I still can’t believe you remembered everything.”

His smile was small, unsure, everything she didn’t want it to be. “Just tell me you’re happy and I’ll be content.”

Her own face brightened and she leant over, kissing his whiskered cheek and ignoring how it scratched her lips. “How can I not be? You’re home, aren’t you?”

Now his smile faded completely. “I’m still not sure how long for Val. Hells, I could be called away in a matter of days.”

She shrugged despite how much she knew that already, swallowing down the strange ache in her chest. “Then we’ll just have to enjoy the time we have, won’t we?”

Now she was the one that grimaced and he wasn’t sure whether it was because of him or not. “What’s wrong?”

Val’s sheepish expression placated him a little but he was still anxious to know what had changed her mood so suddenly. “Anduin has a play-date this afternoon, I completely forgot about it. It’s only Jorah, and I’m sure he won’t mind if we canc-”

Varian stopped her there, reaching over and putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “No, don’t cancel it. Am I to assume Varro’s bringing him here?”

She nodded and his look of reassurance worked in a millisecond. “Then let the boys have their little get together, I can merely attend and bring whatever work I have with me, it’s no trouble.”

Val’s nose scrunched again and she put her head on a fist. “I don’t think you’ll want to. Annevea isn’t the easiest of people to get along with, and I’m not sure you’ll be able to keep your mouth shut.”

Varian folded his arms, resenting the notion entirely but needing elaboration before he decided whether she was right or not. “Surely she’s not that bad? I’ve spent hours with my court and not lashed out at any of them, what’s so different about this particular situation?”

Val grimaced. “She’s __really__ not happy that Varro brought her here, and she’s taking Quel’thalas hard. Those two….I don’t know Varian, I don’t think they’ll be together much longer.”

Concern washed over his features, surprising her a little bit considering it was only her guard that they were talking about, but then she realised that Varian trusted Varro with Val’s life, and any form of distraction could prove fatal- including a breakdown in his marriage. “Are they arguing?”

Val pulled a face. “They don’t speak enough __to__ argue. Every day Varro’s telling me about how she keeps threatening to take Jorah with the other elves to the Horde, it’s like she wants him to explode so she can put all the blame on him.”

Varian wasn’t that shocked to hear it, but it still stung a little to know how this new war was already tearing those who seemed strong asunder, planting another seed of doubt in his mind about whether Val could weather this storm with him or realise it was too much. “If all goes well in Lordaeron, Quel’thalas might be retaken within a matter of months. But from what you’re saying, she harbours as much distaste for the Alliance as her people, so maybe that won’t be enough.”

Val hated to say it but there was no other way to put it. “She’s loyal to her people, we can’t persecute her for that, but…I don’t know Varian, she’s not even trying, that’s what’s frustrating Varro.”

Now she frowned, making Varian guess what was coming next and not liking what he presumed she was going to say. “And let me guess, Jorah’s starting to notice the arguments?”

Val slowly nodded, knocking the wind from Varian’s sails. “Hence why you’re arranging these play dates.”

Again she nodded. “I’m trying to distract him as much as I can. Varian, I of all people know what it’s like to be in a home where your parents absolutely despise each other, it’s not nice.”

She bit her bottom lip, glancing over at Anduin. “I’ve told Jorah he can stay here tonight, I hope that’s alright?”

Varian took a sip of his barely warm coffee after remembering it was even there. “Why wouldn’t it be? I’m glad Anduin has friends his own age.”

He grimaced, noticing his error. “In a sense. Light, elven ages confuse the hells out of me.”

Val snickered, pouring herself another cup of tea from the pot that had been sitting on the steel warmer for a while. “You don’t need to convince me of that, everytime I go to show affection like I do with Anduin I have to stop and remind myself that he’s not as little as he looks.”

Varian leant back in his seat, watching his son sing to himself with a smile on his face as the crayons glided across his paper. “He’s five soon Val.”

Val pulled a face, very much tempted to put her fingers in her ears. “Oh stop. I don’t think I can handle it.”

Varian’s face was infuriatingly blank. “Five years…It’s just sped by. Where did the time go Val? I can still remember holding him for the first time like it was yesterday.”

Val chuckled, putting another sugar in her tea. “Passing out after getting drunk only to be told two hours later that he’d been born…we never do things normally, do we?”

Now a small smile spread across Varian’s face. “No we don’t, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She laid her hand out and let his envelop it, channeling what positivity she had left through her palm. “And that’s what will make us a great team, for both Stormwind and the Alliance.”

Varian lifted her hand, kissing it as many times as he could. “I never thought anything different. I’m just sorry everything is taking so long.”

She waved her spare hand in dismissal, letting go of his hand to swipe the last biscuit from the little plate Wyll had left. “Oh Varian, we could be old and grey by the time we marry and I’d still be content.”

Varian huffed, just as she knew he would. “I don’t believe you for a second.”

Val flicked a large crumb at him, thankfully not finding his pessimism amusing like some women would.“Well you should.”

She gave him a small smile, brushing her hands off. “I’m perfectly happy, that should be enough for you.”

Varian finally admitted defeat, flicking through the rest of the papers they had left. “It is and more, Sweetheart. But __I__ would be alot happier if we could finish this pile by dinnertime.”

She poured him a tea despite the fact that he preferred coffee, pushing his mug towards him. “Then let’s get started so we can enjoy having you while we’ve got you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in two months Val didn’t dread when night-time came around, if anything she was looking forward to it in the most selfish of ways, becoming more excited as the day had gone on about having Varian all to herself and grinning as she dabbed her hair dry, meandering into their chambers and finding him already in bed with his arms stretched out either side of him and his eyes closed.

She dumped her towel and slid onto the bed by his feet, crawling on all fours until she was sitting comfortably on the cotton covering his lower half, running her hands over his bare chest and smiling at his low purr, which had such a deep tone it sounded more like thunder rolling in.

“Glad to be home?”

He didn’t bother opening his eyes, he knew she wouldn’t mind it, shifting his body with her touches and smiling contentedly. “Just glad to be in a bed.”

She tutted despite herself, climbing off and pushing his side, glad he got the hint and flopped onto his front so she could perch herself again and start digging the butts of her hands in his back, thoroughly enjoying the rumbling groan that came out of his mouth, muffled by the pillows until he shoved them to the side and put one under his chin and neck instead to prop his head up.

“You didn’t sleep in a cot, did you? Surely the High King deserves a mattress?”

Varian’s eyebrow started to rise, but lowered again as she hit a particularly big knot near his shoulder blade and he felt his body start to loosen after Light knew how long. “Val, you know more than anyone that when I’m on duty, the last thing that I am is the High King.”

Val hated to burst his bubble when his voice was finally losing that sharp edge it’d had all day. “Varian, you’re not a soldier, no one sees you as one anymore and they expect you to be a king, not an infantryman.”

She felt him tense again and chose to ignore it, pressing her palms down and lightly dragging them either side of his spine. “Things were different when you were a prince, you could get away with blending in more.”

Varian frowned, staring blankly ahead. “I know that, but it doesn’t mean I need to receive special treatment.”

Val snorted before she could stop herself. “He says having his woman massage him in a feather and fur bed.”

He huffed, warming the crook of his elbow as he rested his chin on his arms. “That’s not the point and you know it. I didn’t ask for any of the crap in this room, I would easily give it up to others if I could.”

She pushed his slowly rising head back down, pinching the back of his neck. “Varian, I’m trying to relax you, will you work with me please?”

Varian glared into the sheet he had been forced to press his face into. “Hard to do that when you’re riling me up.”

She swatted his backside, trying not to smirk. “I’ll do as I please to a man who left me alone for two months. Do you know how lonely it was, sitting here by myself of a night?”

Varian felt her lift and took her cue, slowly rolling once again until he was back where he’d originally been, holding on to her thighs and watching her little squirms as his thumbs rubbed them. “About as lonely as I was? I wasn’t up north having banquets every night woman.”

She drooped forward and he tasted sugar on her lips, probably from the foam rimmed mug sitting on the bedside, but he wasn’t going to complain about something overwhelmingly sweet when all he’d been surrounded by was bitterness and an unyielding cold that even now he couldn’t shake despite the sunlight that was still coming through their window.

“Varian?” Warmth, he just needed warmth right now, and that was something Val was giving him in spades as he cupped her cheek, feeling his palm tingle. “Apologies, I just…it’s nice to be back in familiar quarters, that’s all.”

She noticed the quiet tone to his voice and held the hand he had pressed against her face, trying not to show her concern at the bumps she felt on his knuckles when her thumb ran over them. “You’ve never been this affected by death before Varian. Was it really that bad up there?”

She could tell from a mile away that he needed to merely talk tonight, so she awkwardly slid to his side and put her arm over him, taking a rare moment to curse their size difference since her fingertips only just brushed his other side, and even then it took alot of stretching to achieve.

“This wasn’t just death though Val. Hells, actual death I can handle with my eyes shut nowadays, but this…it was the one time I’ve wanted to just run away, and that’s what terrified me. Some of them still looked like the people they once were, some didn’t, and I could swear, some of them could still talk. Every damn night all I could hear was either moans or the occasional word, a cry for help I couldn’t answer, it was blood chilling.”

He wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to have noticed how her embrace got tighter, but he definitely appreciated the gesture tonight, looping his arm over her shoulders and holding her just as tightly in a bizarre attempt to convince himself that she was real and he was actually home. It wasn’t like him to want to run from a battlefield and never set foot there again, but this time was one of those rare occasions.

The sooner he never went back to Lordaeron, the better as far as he was concerned, Bolvar could go in his stead when the time came to ‘cleanse’ the upper half of the continent, he wasn’t sure he could handle it a second time.

“It’s all over now. You don’t have to hear them again.” He laughed, but it held no humour. “You make it sound so easy.”

She propped herself onto an elbow, pushing his hair back.“I never said it would be, but at least they’re not outside your door anymore, so you’re not constantly barraged by it.”

She let him have the kiss he was leaning up for intending on not letting this conversation die like the rest about his well-being had, but something in the back of her head told her that this was another one of those subjects that Varian would bring up once and never touch again; it had always been his way and she doubted that would ever change, but she would damn well try and make this one end differently since it was clearly affecting him deeper than he was letting on.

She broke the kiss, frowning at the bags under his eyes and brushing them with a gentle fingertip. “You need some sleep.”

Varian huffed, bringing her to his chest with the arm that was still around her shoulders. “I need alot of things, but I doubt I’ll get any of them.”

Val’s eyebrow rose even though she found herself becoming more lethargic with every passing second; having his skin underneath her cheek and hearing his heartbeat had never been such a comfort until she hadn’t had it, and she didn’t care how foolish she sounded considering how short a time frame it had been in hindsight considering she’d spent nearly a year away from him during the first war.

“I’m sure I can manage a few of them if you tell me what they are.”

Varian as glad summer was pretty much over, or he would’ve had to peel her from him by this point when he wanted to do nothing but the complete opposite. “A giant bottle of whiskey, never leaving this bed, a quiet fucking life and you becoming a Wrynn at last….just to name a few. ”

Val’s laugh sounded like pleasant little bells that were guiding him from the fog that was his melancholy, it was actually lifting his mood a little, something he wasn’t expecting to happen today. “Well, I can certainly accommodate a few of those…the quiet life might be a bit difficult to do though.”

Varian’s grimace made him look as tired as he felt. “I thought as much.”

Val reached up, gently poking the end of his nose. “Only because it would mean me leaving, since I’m more than certain I’m the biggest annoyance here.”

Now his brows snapped down and he opened one eye. “I’m choosing to ignore that.” He felt her skin brushing against his and an unwelcome cold straight after, making him sit up to find out why. “Where are you going?”

She tossed a shirt at him, fully expecting him to catch it, pulling a white tunic over her head and putting a shawl hanging on her mirror around her shoulders once her breeches were on. “Well, it looks like neither of us is getting any sleep anytime soon, and I don’t really want to disturb the boys…”

She looked curiously coy, pinning some of her hair back so it didn’t keep falling into her face. “Night walk through the city? It’s been a while since our last one.”

Varian’s huff sounded more like a small laugh to her as he shoved the blanket back, adjusting the collar of his shirt once he put it on and dragging his boots from where they sat under the bed, dangling on leg over and perching the other on it.

“Seven years is more than a ‘while’.”

She flashed him a grin, already starting for the door. “All the more reason to take advantage of the quiet while we have it. I’m going whether you join me or not, so it’s up to you.”

Now he just looked annoyed, yanking his second boot and deliberately stomping it once he stood. “You really think I’d let you wander around the city in the middle of the night with no escort? You insult me by even insinuating it.”

She was already halfway out by the time he’d snatched his cape up, following her and putting a hand up when Jon started to leave his post. “Not tonight Jon. You stay with the prince, we won’t be long.”

The curly haired man didn’t look entirely sure about the idea. “Can I at least ask where you’re planning on going?”

Val held onto Varian’s arm and gave the guard the sickliest sweet smile she could. “Only for a walk around the city. We won’t be leaving Stormwind, don’t worry.”

He didn’t have a choice but to let them go, waving them off and making Val grin like a naughty child all the way to the doors.

“I wish we could go somewhere near the sea, I bet it’s beautiful at night.”

Varian’s brow furrowed, already feeling more relaxed and sliding his arm from hers, putting it around her waist instead. “I could wake one of the mages up and get us a portal to Arifa?”

She shook her head. “No, I want to be back in the morning for the boys. I think if we go to Samarkand tonight I won’t want to come back.”

Now he managed a smile, letting her go so she could descend the stairs without tripping over her feet. “That’s a problem?”

Val hopped the last two, spinning on her heel as she waited for him. “It is when we’re needed here.”

Varian took her hand this time, linking their fingers together. “And you’re sure you don’t mind that our lives are tethered here now?”

She gave him a look. “Varian, if it did I simply wouldn’t be here, you know that.”

He gave a nod to the guards at the Keep doors, feeling the strangely warm night air hit his face and his mind clear already. “I know, but it’s nice to hear it sometimes.”

The night-time atmosphere of the city was always Val’s favourite, and tonight was no exception; the only light was from the lamps lining the streets and the moon overhead, with muffled voices from behind closed doors or rowdy patrons breaking the silence every now and then, it was surprisingly calming compared to the hectic rush that was the day, and she could see Varian felt the same.

His face had relaxed and his shoulders weren’t by his ears with tension as they normally were, hells, even his grip on her hand had gotten softer…though she wasn’t sure she was supposed to have noticed how he hadn’t stopped looking down at her all the time they had been traversing the Dwarven District.

She had been too distracted by the finished buildings, all looking like a perfect hybrid of both Stormwind and Ironforge ingenuity, with the loud hum of the machines that had been used to bring their city from the brink finally silenced.

“I won’t lie, I thought you were jesting when you told me that the rebuild was done.” Val finally looked up at him, seeing the serenity on his face and wondering when exactly the last time she’d seen it was, coming up blank and not liking it at all.

“I told you before you left that Edwin was confident in its near completion.” She wrapped her shawl around her a bit more as a breeze picked up, appreciating the brisk rub he gave the forearm he was holding.

“I suppose alot can be done in two months…”

Val couldn’t help her grin, with neither of them paying real attention to where they were going and just letting their feet lead the way; Varian had brought his knife and she her gun, so if they ran into any trouble it would be easily handled, so there was no caution between them.

“We built the house in that time, so it only stands to reason.”

Varian’s brow wrinkled and she lightly nudged him.

“What’s that look for?”

Varian shrugged as if it were nothing, kicking away a stone and stopping on the bridge leading to Old Town. “It’s just strange, I keep thinking I’m just walking you home after you’ve spent the day with me, even though it hasn’t been that way in months.”

Val picked up two sticks that she would admit she spent too long choosing, passing him one and stepping on the lower ledge so she could see over the bridge enough to drop it in at the same time as he did, crossing to the other side to determine who won.

“It hasn’t exactly been that long since we were doing that Varian, I can understand where you’re coming from.” She pouted as his stick appeared first, taking his hand and carrying on between the packed houses and shops that had closed up for the night, with only the occasional voice drifting from a lit window, or in some cases that Val couldn’t help but childishly giggle at while Varian visibly retched, __unlit.__

“You’d think they’d at least close the window.”

Val sputtered, putting her hair behind her ear. “Oh yes, because we’re certainly ones to talk about discretion. I’m more than sure the whole Keep has heard us at some point in our lives Varian.”

It was nice to see him actually let himself laugh properly, it made her think for a strange second that he was the boy he had once been again, with the two of them out far past their father’s ‘curfews’.

He gave her an affectionate squeeze, keeping his arm around her and kissing her head, wondering if he should even bother trying to stay relatively quiet to avoid recognition when there was practically no one out at this time.

The cathedral bells had signalled eleven before they’d even left the Keep, so he was sure there would be a good amount of actual privacy for once, hence his lack of reluctance with her idea of a impromptu stroll.

“I think you’ll find that if they have Sweetheart, it’s because a certain woman I know sings like a nightingale when I make love to her.”

She huffed, wrinkling her nose. “You’re not exactly silent __Your Majesty. __You grunt worse than a gorilla.”

All she got in response was a dirty chuckle as he bent to her ear. “That may be true enough Sweetheart, but my face is normally muffled, so I can get away with it.”

_ _

Oh how she wished she could blame her red cheeks on the heat. Her elbow barely made a bruise on him as it hit his side, with her sucking the inside of her cheek to stop herself smiling as his laughter got louder.

Eventually she gained a little confidence and smirked at him. “It’s not always though is it? I’m sure those pillows have my own bite marks in them.”

His tut badly masked the fact that his eyes had started to twinkle with the mere remembrance. “Such lewd conversation for monarchs to have with each other.”

Val huffed, folding her arms. “I’m not a monarch yet, so I can be as lewd as I want.”

Varian grimaced, realising his error and quickly wanting to bring the humour back. “So I’ll have a civilised conversation with merely myself, shall I?”

She shook her head, just as he expected her to do. “No, considering you’re not a monarch either tonight. You’re just a man on a walk with his woman.”

She gave him the tiniest, most lovely of smiles and all he wanted to do was kiss it until his lips bled. “If that’s alright with you, of course?”

Varian stopped them, getting his wish and feeling her smile grow the more his lips moved over hers. He resisted the urge to lick the sweetness from his once he straightened, and settled for kissing her forehead instead. “It’s more than alright. It’s all I want.”

The noise of the still bustling Trade District grew louder as they carried on, with Val waving over to Carson as the Kul Tiran threw a drunkard onto the street, brushing his hands off and giving her a winning grin.

“You coming in for a brew?”

Varian could see her mulling it over. “I don’t mind Sweetheart, we can finish our walk another time.”

Val was conflicted, it was as obvious as the nose on her face; normally the perfect night for her would be the two of them drinking themselves blind and partaking in all sorts of sin…but then again, they’d both been completely different people back then, maybe it wasn’t as appealing to do things that were enjoyable in their youth?

He wasn’t sure how to feel when she shook her head, wrapping her shawl around her more and bumping Varian’s hip. “Not tonight Car, but I might pop round tomorrow, so that house better be clean!”

Carson guffawed, leaning against the door. “Yes my Lady, it’ll be spit spot by the time you get there!” He lifted a hand, hearing the landlord call him back. “Have a good night you two!”

Varian returned his well wishes, hesitantly putting his arm back over Val’s shoulders and waiting for her to move off first, unsurprisingly in the direction of the house.

Strangely, he was completely fine with that. He needed to see his city in all its new glory now it was finished; a formal inspection would be too stifled with councillors and architects for Varian to have the chance to really absorb the constructs around him, so at least this way he got a chance to do that but through the eyes of someone who walked these streets regularly, following her down winding side roads and routes he probably wouldn’t have even acknowledged had it been him leading the way.

The sheer scale of the city had doubled since the last time he’d seen it in its completion; before the war it was considered a good size, nowhere near cities such as Bonan or Lordaeron, but still enough to be considered a substantial kingdom...but now, it was glorious.

They were one of the last kingdoms in the Eastern Continent and Varian knew it would have to accommodate the refugees that had fled from all corners, the newcomers that had chosen Stormwind as their home, and the packed, never ending streets showed him that Edwin and his men had thought of absolutely everything and thoroughly exceeded his expectations.

“Varian, are you alright?”

He had to stop and just soak it all in for a moment, feeling a little overwhelmed considering the fact that when the first war had ended he had harboured hardly any hope of seeing his city completed, so to be standing here with his future wife telling him that it was done, that Stormwind was back to its former glory about four times over, it was a rare emotional moment for its king.

“I- yes, I’m fine, it’s just…” Her smile told him that she knew exactly how he was feeling, much to the relief of both him and his muddled brain, since it clearly couldn’t put into words at how seeing everything __done __made it hit home how resilient his people really were, when a mere five years ago the city had been nothing but ash and debris.

“It makes you put things into perspective, doesn’t it?”

Varian’s noise of affirmation as he turned on the spot was the only response he could manage and she was fine with that. “Have you seen the park yet?”

He shook his head and she let her smile get wider. “I’ll put it on our list for tonight then.”

His brow furrowed and he caught up with her, taking her hand just out of a sheer selfish need to feel her skin against his. “I shouldn’t be that surprised to see it like this, it’s only been a couple of months and half of it I’ve already walked past every day…but the air just __feels__ different, does that make sense?”

Val nodded, much to his relief since he actually had no idea how to explain how he was feeling if she had told him ‘no, that doesn’t’. “I’m exactly the same. It’s like when you put the last piece on a puzzle you’ve been working on for months, that sense of completion, is that what you meant?”

He had to chuckle, squeezing her hand and following her down the side roads since he, rather embarrassingly had no idea where he was and which way led where. It hit home with him how he needed to get used to his city again, and he made a mental note to spend tonight mapping it out in his head while the streets were empty.

“That’s precisely what I meant…that was rather poetic Sweetheart, where did you get it from?”

Val stuck her tongue out at him, momentarily stopping to step back and crane her neck to gauge just how much of the house they were standing next to was covered in ivy, nearly toppling backwards were it not for Varian’s quick thinking and flat palm.

“I didn’t ‘get it from’ anywhere, thank you very much. I can be quite the philosopher when I want to be.”

Varian’s sputters had already started before she had even finished her sentence and only got worse with her glare at him, despite his hand being clamped over his mouth so he didn’t risk waking those who had their windows open and were clearly asleep from the snores drifting out of them.

__Good Light, do mine sound like that?__

The momentary displeasure at realising what Val had to probably listen to every night gave way to more laughter as she childishly stomped away, squeaking when he lightly grabbed her elbow and pulled her back, kissing her temples in an attempt to win back her favour. It worked instantly, just as he had suspected it would, and her lame swat at him only made his grin wider.

“Do you remember when you used to walk me home then?”

He was glad that like with Anduin, he could remember every conversation he’d had with Val in the past hour since the two of them had grown a rather confusing habit of mimicking the boy and jumping from one to the other at less than a moment’s notice.

“Before or after the war?”

Val held onto his arms, which were still around her waist, leaning her head back and kissing the bottom of his chin. “Both, since we never really changed our ‘habits’.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement, steering her so her back was against the wall to the right of them and he could prop his mildly exhausted body with a palm above her head. “’Habits’? and just which habits would these be, might I ask?”

Val played with the hem of his cape, standing on her toes and appreciating it as much as she always did when he bent to meet her, huffing when she let herself back down and broke what was in his mind all too brief a kiss. “Well, the biggest one would be you distracting me so it took nearly an hour to make a twenty minute journey.”

Varian was starting to feel like that teenager she was chiding again as he carried on kissing her cheeks, nudging her head up and brushing his scarred lips along her jaw. “Excuse me for making the most of the time we had. It would always be too long before I saw you again, so I took advantage of every minute.”

Val’s laugh vibrated her throat and in turn made his nose strangely itch. “Varian, It would always end up that I saw you the next day, don’t even start.” He huffed, only mildly aware that it would be rather unfortunate should someone choose this exact moment to stumble upon the King of Stormwind becoming amorous in what was by all accounts a back alley, but not caring in the least.

“That was far too long a gap.”

She cupped his cheeks and grinned into another kiss, wondering whether she was supposed to have noticed his hand on her thigh. “And now you’re with me every second of the day, you poor bastard.”

Varian snuck in one more kiss, seeing one of the windows light next to them and not really wanting to explain why they were there to the occupants should the occasion arise, wedging a hand on her back and pushing her forward to tell her their journey was to continue, and thankfully she got the hint and adjusted her dishevelled shawl.

She had forgotten how fiddly the things were and was starting to regret not putting a cape on the same as Varian had, but her temperature had been all over the place in the last few days despite the weather calming itself; they’d had about a week’s worth of rain recently to cool everything down, but she still felt a heavy heat where the summer was trying its best to stay put even though autumn was slowly shoving its way in.

“If having you by my side makes me a poor bastard, then may I suffer for the rest of my damn days.”

Val snorted, stopping again to bend and hold her hand out to a cat that was sitting nearby, making Varian fight to roll his eyes. “Now who’s being the overly poetic one?”

Varian folded his arms, semi-patiently waiting for her to stop fawning over the mangy feline and turning right with her back onto the main street leading past the shop and towards the Mage Quarter, which neither of them had really taken the time to acquaint themselves with. “If I wasn’t Sweetheart all I’d hear is how boorish I am.”

She snorted, stopping at the corner and looking a little too long at the house she had built for herself, still not quite used to not calling it hers anymore; Whitlock had taken her room and share of the mortgage, so really she had no other ties to it anymore except the sunflowers growing by the window that she’d planted the year after Anduin was born.

“What are you thinking?”

She barely looked up at him, hugging herself a little and berating her own eyes for moistening. “I’m just being foolish, that’s all.”

Varian wasn’t going to take that for an answer apparently, kissing her head and putting an arm over her shoulders again, telling her that he was there whether she wanted him to be or not, and right now…she very much wanted him there.

“Something tells me you’re not.” Her smile was as genuine as it was pained, with her snaking an arm around his waist and putting one foot in front of the other despite wanting to do anything but.

“I’m just trying to compare the way things were then to how they are now and seeing how different they are, that’s all.”

Varian’s grimace was expected, and she felt his grip tighten. “All that will do is madden you, my love. I would recommend leaving the past exactly there, in the past.”

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. “Since when have you adhered to that idea? You’re worse for it than I am most of the time.”

Varian shrugged, deciding to bypass the Mage Quarter and turning right, guiding her along the canals. “Adil and I did a fair bit of talking when we were up in Lordaeron. He gave me some rather invaluable advice and made me realise I’ve been far too preoccupied by the past of late.”

Val didn’t look too surprised and he wasn’t sure how to take it. “That certainly explains your lighter mood.”

His eyebrow cocked. “’Lighter mood?’ What do you mean?”

She gave him a smile that threatened to instantly lift his spirits, one of pure happiness that he prided himself on being one of the exclusive few to see it in their lifetimes. “Ever since you’ve gotten back you’ve just been…” She paused, trying to find the right words. “More relaxed, if that makes sense? Like you’ve let go of some demons.”

Varian pulled a face, trying to determine whether she did indeed make sense. “I think I know what you mean. I __have __decided not to dwell on everything that’s happened to us and to not keep letting it affect my future as much as I did.”

Her smile widened as his squeeze and the two of them meandered through Cathedral Square like they didn’t have a care in the world. “I’m glad to hear it. You were holding yourself back Varian, and it was worrying me to no end.”

Varian’s brow wrinkled. “I don’t think I need to tell you why I was holding myself back.”

Her look told him that she did. “I know, you’re doing the same as I am, trying not to let history repeat itself. But you have to understand that we can’t control every single little detail and pray it works. Fate will do as it will despite what we do to prevent it.”

Normally she would’ve expected him to become hostile and stiff, so she didn’t exactly know how to react when he merely smiled. “And I’m starting to accept that. I learned during my time in Lordaeron that all the prevention that they put in place was pretty much useless in the end, so I can only do what I’m able to and deal with what happens next.”

She knew she was being awkward, wedging herself under his armpit while they were still walking, but he accommodated her sudden need to be pressed against him with more grace than she ever could, smoothly lifting his arm and curling it back around her shoulders enough to make her cheeks warm.

“You seem to have reached a level of enlightenment during your time up north.”

Varian shrugged, still somehow keeping his arm on her. “I suppose I was in the right company to drill into me what you’ve been saying for years, that I need to relax and just deal with things as they come.”

He stopped them outside the cathedral and took his arm away, holding his hand out instead. “Did we ever go up the bell tower together?”

Val shook her head with a grin. “No, that was you and Arthas…and If I remember rightly, you nearly got a beating for it.”

Varian’s smirk made it hard to resist him and he knew it, curling his fingers around hers when her palm touched his. “I’m the King now Val, what are they really going to do? Let me abuse my power a little bit.”

Val still didn’t look too sure. “That’s really high up Varian.”

Varian kissed her hand, sending little rivulets of warmth through it. “You’ll be absolutely fine Sweetheart, trust me.”

She screwed her face up for a second before sighing loudly. “Alright then.”

She had absolutely no idea where she was going so let Varian guide her up the steps to the house of the Light, feeling a familiar, comforting warmth embrace her as they went inside.

Thankfully there was not a soul in sight, even Benedictus must’ve gone to bed, and Varian gently pulled her to the side wall and followed it, becoming strangely giddy the further in the building they got. “So how exactly did you find out the way to the bell tower?”

Varian counted the doors, jiggling the handle on one and slowly pulling it open to a stairwell that was so claustrophobic Val was debating whether she wanted to ascend it at all. “I approved the plans, remember? I know every nook and cranny in Stormwind at this point. Ladies first.”

She grimaced, tentatively taking a step and not enjoying how it creaked underfoot but going up anyway, trying not to laugh at Varian’s pats on her backside as both a way to get her to move faster and to catch her off guard until after what seemed to be a lifetime they finally reached the top, and Varian covered her eyes. “No, Varian, don’t, I’m terrified as it is.”

He gently shushed her, kissing the back of her head. “I’m not exactly going to let you fall over the side love. Just trust me and go forward.”

She obeyed, feeling her heart beating a mile a minute. There was a rush of wind hitting her face and the smell of the sea and trees wafted up her nose, calming her a little bit. “You know this is probably the soppiest thing you’ve ever done?”

Varian huffed, leaning in to her ear. “If I’m being honest love, I have an ulterior motive; I of course, brought you here to make you smile, but I need to see the city for myself, and- well, look for yourself.”

He finally uncovered her eyes and she took a few seconds to adjust her vision, yelping when she realised just how high up they were and clinging to Varian’s arm. “Light above are you fucking insane!”

Varian chuckled, holding the hand that was latched onto his elbow and slowly walking forward with her and leaning against the wall of the bell tower, getting a view of every house, every road, every single little detail of his city; one that had risen from the ashes and was thriving more than it ever had. “You’ll be going away again soon.”

Her voice was quiet but he could hear her clearly, like he always did. “I know.”

Val looked up at him with her eyes still twinkling, but there was a sadness behind them. “I’ll take care of things here.”

He gave her a smile. “I have every faith in you.”

Val put her head on his arm, finally relaxing and appreciating what a beautiful view it really was. “I love you.”

Varian was still smiling, taking her from his arm and bending to kiss her forehead, sweeping her hair back with both palms. “I love you too Sweetheart. Wait for me?”

Now it was her turn to grin, putting her hands on his. “Don’t I always?”

Varian let go of her, moving back towards the stairwell but freezing when she called him. “…Can we stay a bit longer?”

Varian was honestly surprised considering her fear of heights, but nevertheless he came back, holding her from behind and kissing her shoulder. “Of course we can. As long as you need.”


	50. History has made us friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It was in no way a surprise to Val that Varian was up with the sun next day, despite the two of them staying out until the small hours. He was stressed as all hells again, she could tell before she even opened her eyes, hearing his small curses and his feet stomping in every direction possible made it glaringly obvious.

She rolled onto her side and brought her knees in, stretching her back as she tried to shake off the heavy sleep their late night had blanketed her with. “Varian, what the fuck are you actually doing?”

He stopped dead and she realised he hadn’t been intending on her waking up, the guilt was written all over his face as he turned, dropping the towel he was using on his dripping hair.

“Apologies Sweetheart, go back to sleep.” He glanced in the direction of the still curtained window, seeing the sun’s rays only just peeking through and grimacing even more. “It’s still early, you can get at least another hour.”

Val stayed where she was, glad that he was the same as her and needed his pillows at an angle of a night, it made it so she was sitting up already and didn’t actually have to move. “What, while you fret yourself to death?”

He angrily sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her and reaching out for her hand, kissing the sleep warmed skin and apologising for the coldness of his. “I’m not fretting, I just…ah hells, maybe it is fretting. We have a list of tasks we need to do today as long as my arm, Gregor’s already got people down at the lake readying the house for us to get there tomorrow, I’m running late and my boots seem to have gone missing.”

Even her smile was sleepy and he couldn’t resist kissing the corners of her mouth despite the fact that his locks made her cheeks wet. She wiped them afterwards without complaint, just as he had expected, and pushed the sheet back with her feet, getting on her knees and moving his hair to the side, putting her arms around his neck from behind.

“Your boots are under the bed where you left them, I’m sure no one is going to say anything if their King is ten minutes late and we’ll tackle today’s tasks together, you know that already.”

He sighed in defeat, holding her arm and closing his eyes, following her breaths until his were just as slow, feeling his headache fade somewhat already. “I just feel a little overwhelmed after the freedom that came with last night, that’s all. I’ll be alright, you know me.”

She pecked his temple, sliding from the bed and ignoring how annoyed at himself he looked, passing his towel back and letting him dry his hair while she took care of things in the washroom. “I do know you, and that’s what worries me. I don’t want you working yourself too hard again Varian, not after what we discussed yesterday.”

Varian was having a rare moment where he was seriously considering cutting his hair to what most would consider a normal length, not wanting to have to sit here drying it for nearly half an hour every bloody day. “I know Sweetheart, I know, and I appreciate it greatly. I was just having a frantic five minutes.”

His forehead creased. “I take it you’re accompanying me to the Alliance meeting then?”

Val pulled her shorts back up, pouring some water into the basin to splash her face with, putting a few of the frost salts sitting in a small pouch to the side in it to chill it quicker. “Did they all send you replies? That was quick.”

He shrugged, forgetting she was in the other room and couldn’t see it. “It’s a bit of an urgent matter. We semi-arranged it before we left Lordaeron, they confirmed their attendance throughout yesterday and will be here for breakfast, hence why I’m up so Light damn early.”

Now she had a look of worry on her face as she poked her head out. “Breakfast? As in, __eating__ with us?”

Varian couldn’t help his look of amusement, finally feeling his hair start to dry. “Well yes, that’s generally what happens at breakfast.” He had to raise an eyebrow at how she shrunk. “Is that a problem?”

She leant against the doorframe, shifting from one foot to the other. “My manners are atrocious to say the least Varian…there’s a ninety nine percent chance I’m going to show you up.”

Varian rolled his eyes, bending forward so the ends fell in front of his for him to rub. “Don’t do that Varian, I’m being serious.”

He gave himself a few seconds before flicking his hair back. “Woman, if I thought your manners were atrocious I’m sure I would’ve said something by now. You know every single man and woman coming, does it really matter?”

Val’s grimace only worsened. “’Woman’? Katherine’s coming?”

Varian fought not to sigh. “Aye, she is. As is Mekare, so it won’t be just you two.”

Val’s nose scrunched. “That’s not what I’m worried about. What I’m worried about is Daelin starting about Jaina.”

Now they were on the same page, and Varian’s kiss of her forehead as he passed her to discard both the towel he was holding and the one around his waist did nothing to comfort her. “I know, but I couldn’t exactly exclude him from the proceedings.”

Val didn’t look convinced. “Varian, he’s readying his fleet to go to Kalimdor as we speak, against the vote of the Alliance, would it be wise to include him in their proceedings from this point since he’s intent on basically starting another war?”

Varian rubbed some cologne onto his neck, filling the room with the comforting scent of sandalwood and making Val finally smile, taking a long inhale and earning a smirk from him. “You always go daft when I put this on.”

She opened her eyes and shrugged coyly. “It’s your smell, that’s why.”

Now he looked like the one to go daft. “Why do you think I haven’t changed it over the years? Don’t say I don’t do anything for you.”

She checked the water he’d left in the bath, putting the hot tap on to warm it through a little before getting in. “Excluding Daelin will not only cause cracks in the Alliance, we’ll lose the use of a fleet that if you will remember, is the only damn one left. Ours is barely operational and Lordaeron’s is completely lost, making Kul Tiras essential to the Alliance.”

Val huffed, scooping water and putting it over her shoulders. “And Daelin’s cock firmly in your arse.”

Varian’s toothbrush hung from his mouth when he stopped with a look of annoyance gracing his features, even more so at her badly stifled laughter. “That’s disgusting to even think about.”

She snorted, hunting for the washcloth and causing more water to leave the bath than she’d first intended. “Now that’s not very progressive of you Varian.”

He shivered, finishing his teeth and spitting into the basin with all intentions of emptying it. “It is when I now have to sit across from him at breakfast listening to you cackle like a hyena.”

He was trying not to grin at how she was laughing so much at his anger, she could see it on her face as she covered her mouth in a vain attempt to calm herself. “I don’t cackle, give over.”

That was what broke his façade and let a sharp bark leave his throat. “Yes you do Val, your laugh is as dirty as the water in the canals, don’t even try it.”

She wrinkled her nose at just how strong the scent of orange was on the newly replaced soap, rubbing it into her arms. “I’m trying to make it sound daintier, but forgive me if that’s a harder task than it sounds.”

His laughter died so instantaneously she had to wonder if she had water in her ears. “That’s not what I want and you know it. That had better be a jest Val or I swear I will not be happy in the slightest.”

Val shrugged, rinsing herself off. “It’s just something I feel needs changing before my station does. It’ll only be for occasions where we’re with dignitaries, that’s all.”

He all but slammed his palm on the cabinet the basin sat on. “Enough! You’re not changing any__thing__ for any__one__, understand? I’d rather give my kingdom to the damn Horde!”

Val watched him stomp away, sighing quietly and pushing herself from the bath after giving herself a quick sniff. “Varian, don’t have a strop.”

He was clearly in the throes of one, huffing as he yanked a pair of navy breeches on and cursing when he caught the hair on his navel in the button. “You know that pushes my buttons.”

Val tied her towel around her, carefully putting both hands on his arms and feeling how tensed they were. “I’m not going to just not talk about something because it annoys you Varian.”

He turned, putting the shirt he was going to put on down on the bed and holding her waist. “It does more than annoy me. Please don’t change for people that don’t deserve it Val, it would break my heart to watch you go through it.”

She stood on her toes, not being able to help smiling when he lifted her instead to kiss her, digging strong fingers through her hair and brushing her hip enough to make little tingles shoot through her. “I just don’t want to show you up in front of people who should by all rights respect you, that’s all.”

Varian put her down and ruffled her bed-head, reaching back when she ducked under his arm to avoid them. “Well don’t you worry about that, I’m sure I can be a big boy and handle it myself. You just stay being you, understand? Don’t panic about what people who really don’t matter.”

She kissed the arm she was holding, letting go as the door handle jiggled, signalling Gregor, Lee and the ladies’ arrival, meaning their privacy was about to be breached, and she needed to at least put some undergarments on. “I can only promise to do my best. But in my defence Varian, I’ve always hated my laugh.”

Varian waved them all in, putting his shirt on and fixing the cuffs, thanking Lee for his blue doublet. “I would only hate it if you had one of those high pitched, squeaky, giggly things that some women have.”

Nan’s eyebrow rose and Val couldn’t help but chuckle. “We’re talking about annoying laughs.”

The mousy haired lady made a face of realisation as Cathy laid out the tea and coffee she’d brought up, Gregor took over helping Varian dress and Lee started making the bed. “I’m sure there’s a plethora to choose from.”

Gregor quietly cleared his throat, putting his hands behind his back. “The ballroom has been made ready for our guests to dine in Your Majesty, and all festivities have been erected and await your signal to start.”

Val’s ears pricked up and Varian couldn’t hide his grin at how excited she suddenly looked. “Festivities? What festivities?”

Varian had to chuckle, hunching a little so Nan could buckle his navy leather half breastplate for him. “Sweetheart, I told you about today, remember? We’re officially hosting the Alliance as the new High Seat, so I had Gregor arrange some entertainment. They’re here all day, I can’t just subject them to meals and meetings.”

She vaguely remembered him saying something about it last night but if she were being honest with both him and herself, she had been too busy enjoying just having him home again to really process any information he threw her way.“Varian, they’re not exactly here for a jolly jaunt, we’re discussing the Scourge.”

Varian merely shrugged, sloppy putting his own hair up. “One day won’t hurt Sweetheart. And If I’m being entirely truthful, I think those of us who were up north need a small reprieve.”

Val could see the logic in it, turning when Lee cleared his throat. “You have some letters Milady.”

She held her hand out for them, tilting her head in confusion when she saw the postmark of Westfall on one of them. “Well that face doesn’t look good. Who’s it from?” She shrugged opening it and sighing loudly. “Francis again. He and Mila must’ve taken permanent residence in Westfall, the last letter I got from him had the Goldshire stamp.”

Varian’s brows drew down deep and he looked as livid as she was. “I told him to stop bothering you. Do I need to make my point ‘clearer’?”

Val shook her head, passing him the missive for him to read so they were both in agreement that it was pathetic. “No, he doesn’t deserve it. To be honest Varian, they’ve suffered enough; I just want to ignore them at this point and not stoke the fire. Leave them be.”

He huffed, crumpling it in one hand and throwing it on the table. Cathy had Val’s dress in both hands, telling Val just by the look of the garment how important an event this was. “Varian, that’s too-”

His hands were on her shoulders before she could even finish her sentence. “You are the High Queen, married yet or not. You deserve something as beautiful as I find you to be.”

She reached out and ran her fingers over the corset, that had roses made of carefully stitched pearls running up the centre. The gold velvet looked more plush than anything she’d seen and she found herself unable to stop touching it. “It __is__ gorgeous…”

He kissed the back of her head, lightly squeezing her shoulders. “Then wear it, by command of your husband.”

She couldn’t help her grin as she took the chemise that went under it from Cathy, letting the blonde fix it once it was on. “You mustn't get into a habit of calling yourself that already Varian, people will start to think we’ve eloped.”

Varian snickered, taking his rings from Gregor. “And why shouldn’t we? I’m still considering dragging Benedictus with us tomorrow and doing it by the lake.”

Both Gregor and Val shot him the same disapproving look. “Varian, we can’t do that, it wouldn’t be right.”

She pulled a face, wincing as Cathy started lacing the corset and suddenly not finding it as pretty now her chest was being compressed. “Though that’s not to say it isn’t deliciously tempting…”

Gregor couldn’t help himself and cleared his throat. “It will not help Your Majesty’s relationship with the people __or __the Alliance if you eloped Sire, so can I highly recommend that you don’t pursue that particular route?”

Varian waved a hand to calm him, bending once again so his chain of office could be put on and adjusted a million times. “Peace Gregor, the people will get their spectacle, don’t fret. That’s just how __I__ would prefer it to be, that’s all.”

Val swallowed what air she could, feeling her back become forcibly straightened and regretting ever saying yes to the gown. “You never know, we could be selfish and have two ceremonies.”

Varian knew he’d get teased beyond belief for his soppyness but he couldn’t help it. “A chance to marry you twice? You know damn well I’d be all for it Sweetheart.”

Her cheeks had a small brush of colour on them, just as he had expected and as predicted, he found it undeniably adorable. “Is Prince Anduin awake yet, does anyone know?”

Nan turned from opening the window with a small smile on her face. “Wyll was just going to start waking him up when we came here Milady.”

Varian fought the urge to groan with all his being. “That means he was up late again.”

He pointed an accusatory finger at Val, who was letting Cathy shimmy her skirts up her legs even though she was more than capable. “I blame you entirely for that. You and those bloody books have been a horrible influence on that boy.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, turning her nose up at him. “Oh come off it Varian, he loves those books, and you can’t handle it because you’re too lazy to read them to him of a night, be honest with yourself.”

Varian huffed, ducking down and finally finding his boots exactly where Val said they would be. “One I am fine reading. Four is taking the piss.”

Val snorted, holding her arms out for Nan to button her arms while Cathy got everything ready to do her hair. She was still begrudging to let them do anything to her, or even to have maids to start with, but knew it was just the way it had to be done.

If she were being perfectly honest, she would never have been able to figure out how a gown this intricate actually went on, so really she couldn’t grumble too much…and it was nice to have friends she supposed.

The past two months had given her a minuscule taste of how lonely the life of a monarch could be, since after her duties were done all she wanted to do was stay in her chambers and relax, which without the three women surrounding her, would have been not only boring, but very lonesome.

Anduin had started his lessons, so his mornings were occupied, meaning Val and Varian didn’t see him until after lunch, when they’d both be too exhausted to do anything. Thankfully the lad wasn’t fazed at all by it, though whether he was just pretending to enjoy sitting in their chambers with them or not remained to be determined.

“You always pick the literary bricks, that’s why it takes so long Varian! I told you where his short stories are, it’s not my fault if you don’t listen.”

Varian honestly couldn’t help chuckling, pinching the bridge of his nose, realising Nan had poured a coffee for him and taking a generous glug.

“Listen to us, will you? Nothing else to argue about concerning Anduin so we choose how many books we read.”

She flashed him a grin, sitting at her vanity and letting Varian pass her teacup to her. “I see that as a very good thing, don’t you?”

Varian made a noise of agreement, keeping an eye on the time and debating whether to send Cathy to see whether his son was indeed awake yet. “Of course I do. I’d rather that than an out of control hurricane of a boy.”

Val smirked, choosing the silver lion barrette, just to make a point. “Like Thomas, you mean?”

Varian gave her his own smirk. “He’s not that bad Val. A little…what’s the word? __Cheeky__, perhaps, but he’s not half as bad as some children.”

She started laughing, nodding in approval when Nan showed her what she’d be doing to her hair. “Did I tell you what he did at the summer ball?”

Varian shook his head, inspecting himself in the mirror and deciding that he’d do for now.“No, but I have an inkling that it was considered hilarious to most people?”

Her childish grin told him he was completely correct. “He and Robin replaced the toffee apples with onions when no one was looking.”

Varian retched before he could stop it. “Oh Light, please tell me you didn’t fall prey to it?” She shook her head, pointing at a grimacing Lee.

“No, but our dear Chamberlain did.”

Lee shivered as he remembered the moment he bit into the damn thing. “I will never trust Court food when Master Beaufort is here again Your Majesty, I can assure you of that.”

Gregor pulled his pocket watch out and furrowed his brow. “If I may Sire, can I recommend making your way to the ballroom soon?”

Varian brushed the crumbs that one of the pastries brought up had left off his hands, hastily swallowing and gesturing to Val. “Of course we will, as soon as Lady Muck over there is finished preening herself.”

He was glad he had anticipated her distaste for the remark and instinctively ducked, otherwise he would’ve had to explain to the Alliance leaders why he had black eye caused by a flying hairbrush.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anduin was waiting for them at the end of the hall with Jon and Varro, who Val playfully peered at as she and Varian came to meet them, giving everyone their leave bar Gregor and Lee. “Finally cut your hair then?”

Varro in any other instance would’ve ruffled hers, but the way it was so pristinely curled and coiffed in what Val would merely explain as “half up, half down-ish”, he didn’t feel that he would live long if he did anything to it.

“I would’ve got nothing but grief from you if I didn’t, so I thought it best.”

Varian clasped arms with them both, grateful that they didn’t bow like others when he considered them close friends at this point. Anduin waited patiently until the greetings were exchanged to gently grab Val’s skirts, leaning back once she took his hands.

“You look so pretty mum!” Val grinned down at him. “And you look quite the little prince Anduin. Did you brush your teeth and wash your face?”

She only asked because the lad sometimes forgot and would go to gatherings with crusted dribble or sleep in his eyes. They had told Wyll not to do it for him anymore since he was at an age where he was perfectly capable of carrying out the task himself, and so far the old groom had stuck to it no matter how much he had argued that it was his job.

“I did mum! Wyll told me today’s important!”

Varian took his son’s other hand and their group begun the journey downstairs, with the King glancing every now and then to see how Val was getting on wearing what was by all accounts quite the restrictive garment.

Too many times he’d been told horror stories about women fainting because they wouldn’t admit the corset they had on was cutting their air supply off, and was not about to let the same thing happen to her.

“It is important son, that much is true. Did Wyll tell you what was happening?”

Anduin shook his head, making Val quickly smooth his hair back over when they got to the bottom of the stairs, brushing the blue velvet jerkin he had down. “No, but Jon did. He said the Alliance is here.” He tilted his head, swinging his father’s arm as they carried on. “Is it just the adults?”

Varian frowned, not really knowing the answer to that one. “I have no idea son, sorry.”

Anduin looked crestfallen. “I was hoping to see my friends today.”

Varro reached behind Val to squeeze the Prince’s shoulder. “Once Jorah wakes up you can play with him Highness, remember?”

Well, that explained why Wyll had stayed in Anduin’s chambers. He had to admit that he’d completely forgotten that the halfling had stayed over last night, and felt rather ignorant for it.

Thankfully Anduin seemed to have momentarily forgotten as well, but pretty much a second after frowning his features lit up, threatening to pull Varian’s arm from its socket with the force he was putting behind pulling it with every little bounce.

“That’s true! We had alot of fun last night!”

Varro snickered, blowing a curl out of his face. “So I heard. I hope you and Jorah didn’t play Wyll up too much?”

Anduin gave him his sweetest smile. “Of course we didn’t. Jorah showed me how to play Hearthstone again, I got really good!”

Now he gave Val a grin. “I can definitely beat Harley next time Mum!”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she couldn’t help her smirk. “Oh really?”

Anduin nodded like he was the most certain he’d ever been, waving to some of the staff passing them. “I think so. If I don’t, I’ll just have to practice!”

Lee couldn’t help being impressed at a four year old being able to handle a game aimed at children twice his age, but realised this was Anduin he was talking about and not feeling as surprised any more. The boy had shown intelligence beyond his years and to think that stopped at a simple card game was rather laughable really.

“His Majesty will have to get you your own set for your birthday, Your Highness.”

Varian shot him a glare, countering Anduin’s shout of absolute glee. “Thank you very much you arse, now I have no choice!”

Val shushed them both, realising they were at the doors to the ballroom and there were voices already drifting through the door, meaning at least some of their guests had arrived. “Varian, are you sure, I don’t look ridiculous?”

Varian sighed, holding her shoulders and kissing her forehead. “Woman, I swear, if you ask me that one more time, I will stab myself in the eyes so I can’t answer truthfully anymore.”

She gave him such a look of exasperation he could only laugh, pecking her cheeks instead. “What? You wanted an answer and I gave it.”

She looped her arm in his as the doors opened, trying not to either roll her eyes or smile at him, settling for squeezing his arm and childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

She had seen the lack of loud noise as a sign that not many people were here, but once Val actually got inside the ballroom she realised it was only quieter than normal because the Alliance numbers had dwindled significantly since its birth; Alterac, Gilneas, Lordaeron and Stromgarde were all gone, leaving Ironforge, Kul Tiras, Samarkand and Stormwind as the only kingdoms left in the faction, it was a little disheartening to think about.

Val’s momentary sadness at the fact that they were half the amount of leaders that they had been faded when Anduin gasped loudly, running towards an taller, darker skinned boy and leaping into his arms.

“Trystane! I was wondering whether you’d be here!”

Nizaar took their son’s over excited greeting as a cue to give his own to Val and Varian first as the staff with them spread across the room. Jon and Varro joined the other guards forming a semi-circle and Gregor instructed Lee on what to do since this was his first Alliance gathering as a Chamberlain and not a mere groom.

“I would love to say it’s been a while since I’ve seen you Varian.”

Varian’s hearty laugh gave Val silent permission to join in even though Varian would probably chide her had he known she was waiting for him to do it first. “I know, I simply can’t remember the last time!”

Mekare tutted, pushing past her husband and kissing Val’s cheeks. “For you two, it has been twenty four hours, but for us lowly wives, it has been weeks! How are you Valerica?”

Val had found over the months that she had been spending time with the Alliance women that Mekare was very much relaxed about how unceremonious a conversation turned, so merely folded her arms and gave her a cattish grin. “I’m happier now my man is back in my sights, as I presume you to be?”

Mekare’s smile told Val she had cottoned on to her meaning instantly as both Nizaar and Varian let the two speak with quite the amused expressions on their face.

“That’s one way to put it, yes.”

Varian extended an arm towards the table, where the others were stood by their seats waiting for them. “Depending on what we decide today ladies, that may be a more permanent situation.”

Nizaar put an arm around his wife’s waist. “I’ve spent all night thinking of the best way to deal with this new blow, and I’ll confess Varian, I’m not entirely certain what to do at this point.”

Varian frowned, holding Val’s hand as it rested in the crook of his arm. “I’ll be honest with you since you showed the same courtesy; I have no idea either. I think at this point all we can do is end their suffering.”

He bowed as the others did, unhooking Val’s arm to let her do the same. “Welcome all of you, please, take your seats.”

Katherine Proudmoore’s lips pursed as they all sat down. “It feels a little strange, sitting here feasting when the north is overrun with undead that are no longer supervised.”

Varian had clearly been expecting this and handled it alot better than Val would have done; his face barely moved as he waved Lee away, swirling his ale a little. “I know it does Lady Proudmoore, but that’s why we’re gathered here. The frivolity is a side effect of a main goal.”

Magni had already started to nod his head before Varian had even finished his sentence, folding his large arms. “Aye Milady, Afore any o that, we’ll decide wha’ exactly what we’re doin’ about the Scourge.”

Trystane put his chin on his own folded arms, clearly bored already. “I thought Baba said that you’re all getting rid of them now Dalaran is gone?”

Adil ruffled his brother’s hair, lifting his head so he was sitting up. “We are little brother, but we have to figure out exactly __how__ we’re going to do that.”

Varian made a noise of agreement, not really sure how he felt about a boy barely a year older than his own son knowing more than him, it made him mentally reassess how in the loop he was keeping Anduin- or whether he was holding him back from the world a little too much out of fear for his childhood.

Trystane looked far too serious for someone his age, especially as he sat next to the blonde prince, who was happily humming to himself and sipping his juice like he didn’t have a care in the world. He knew he was growing up before his damn eyes, but that in no way meant that Varian was happy about it or willing to encourage his son becoming war tempered when he still had his youth and happy years in front of him.

“We can’t just storm up there and destroy everything in sight, we need to be smart about this.”

Daelin had been quiet since Varian and Val had come in, but finally he swallowed heavily and lifted his head. “Lordaeron’s lands aren’t habitable anymore Varian, it’s pointless. Just let Gelbin and his people take their gunships and wipe them out.”

Val sipped her own tea, drumming her fingers on the table. “What of Thandol Span? Is there any way we can use it to simply block them off?”

Varian took her hand and squeezed it gently. “We’ve attempted to contact the Anvilmar clan to decide that very thing Sweetheart.”

Katherine’s frown got deeper. “And just how many meetings will there be before something is decided? Even as we speak those things could be shuffling over that bridge into the south.” Her lip curled. “You men have had two months to think about this, why hasn’t something been decided before now?”

Daelin gave her a hard stare. “Be quiet, wife. We had the lifeline of a cure while we were up there. None of us accounted for Dalaran being destroyed.”

Apparently that didn’t sate the stern faced Lady. “It’s called practicality Daelin, you were at war, you should’ve been prepared for every eventuality.”

Varian put a hand up to stem any argument between the two, preventing the inevitable headache he was going to end today with. “Is there any possible way for anyone to be prepared for a demon lord of the Burning Legion being summoned by a prince we thought was dead and Dalaran collapsing in on itself?”

The silence was his answer and he carried on after a few seconds. “What’s done is done, now we need to focus on how we’re to deal with the aftermath. It’s not practical to simply go up there to ‘wipe them out’. Lordaeron’s people deserve as much of an effort to reclaim their lands as we did with Stormwind.”

The platters of food were brought out now everyone was here, and it took everything in Val not to sit there staring madly at the array as Anduin and Trystane were doing.

Thankfully Gregor had accounted for all of their guests’ arrivals, with cheese and tameya for the Samarkandans, thick slabs of bacon instead of normal rashers for Magni and crab bread pudding with Eggs Benedict for the Kul Tirans.

His effort to accommodate the Alliance with their native foods was one that didn’t go unnoticed judging by the compliments Varian received as they took a brief respite from discussing the Scourge to load their plates.

“Anduin, are you alright doing it yourself baby?”

Val hadn’t been expecting the stern look she received from her stepson and didn’t know whether to be concerned or rightly find it hilarious. “Mum, I’m not a baby anymore!”

Varian held his goblet under his mouth to catch whatever fell out of it as he and the other adults -including Val- failed to hold in their laughter at the Prince’s whine. Val eventually thanked Mekare for the salt once they calmed themselves and gave Anduin a sympathetic look.

“My deepest apologies. I didn’t realise you’d grown up since last night.”

Varian had a small inkling that Anduin was suddenly ‘not a baby’ because he had spent the past couple of months in the company of children older than him and decided he wanted to be like them, as was the norm for those his age to want to achieve.

“I’ve decided I want to be a big boy now.”

Now it was Nizaar’s turn to gently tease him, and of course Varian allowed it since he knew Anduin could take it. “Well my prince, if you’re a big boy now, we need to get your training started. What say you Varian?”

Varian didn’t hesitate to make a noise of agreement, not seeing Anduin’s look of concern, but Val picked up on it instantly.

“What’s the matter Little Lion, don’t you want to train?”

Daelin answered before the boy could, making it rather difficult for Val to hold her tongue or her glare. “He’ll have no choice but to, with the way the world’s going. I suppose we can just be glad that we did it with our sons despite the peace.”

Anduin still didn’t look sure. “I don’t want to hurt people…”

Trystane gave him a small nudge to go with his smile. “It’s only training Anduin, you don’t actually do anything to the person you’re sparring with.”

He looked up, straight at Varian. “Isn’t that right King Varian?”

“That’s right Anduin, you start with wooden swords and work your way up. It’s something your mum and I will heavily consider.”

Anduin still had doubt written over his face.”When did you start?”

Magni snorted, ripping his bacon in half. “By th’ way yer father fights lad, ye’d think he had a sword in the womb!”

Varian chuckled despite the ludicrousy of Magni’s suggestion, loading his fork with potato fritters. “I started at the same age you are now.”

Anduin’s head tilted. “And were you good from the start?”

Varian scoffed. “Of course I wasn’t, I used to drive Bolvar round the bend with my ‘wild swings and anger issues’.”

Val couldn’t resist a snicker. “Looks like not much has changed then.”

There was a playful tinge to Varian’s narrowed eyes and all it did was make the table laugh again. “Alright then Father, I’ll try it.”

Varian’s laughter stopped dead. “’Father’? Since when have I been ‘father’?”

Magni patted Anduin’s head, mussing his hair and chortling at his swats. “Why, since he became a ‘big boy’ o’ course! It all changes now laddie, first is ‘father’ instead o’ ‘papa’-”

Daelin grunted, carrying on for him. “The next it’s ‘father, I want to court this girl’, ‘father I want a gun’, ‘father, can I have a dog, Elliot has one!’”

Val didn’t mean to try and stifle her laugh right after having Varian tell her not to but she couldn’t help it, quickly swiping a napkin over her mouth in an effort to avoid sitting there with food around it at all costs.

“I take it you heard these things alot to know them off by heart Daelin?”

The Lord-Admiral gave her an exhausted look. “Two sons and twenty years of hearing it will make it impossible not to my girl. Just be glad you two only have the one.”

There was a beat of awkward silence and Katherine sharply elbowed her husband. “Daelin!”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, knowing Varian was watching her intently not only to see how she felt about the Proudmoores knowing about their troubles, but how she would handle it now it was in the open.

He presumed Katherine knew by Val’s own admission to the older woman, which he was more than happy to realise if he were being perfectly honest. The more advice they gained from different sources was more than welcomed, and if Val felt comfortable enough with the other women of the Alliance then he would do nothing to stop it, if anything he would encourage it.

“No, it’s fine, honestly. I should by all accounts absolutely dread having two boys after seeing how my cousin’s three run riot.”

Mekare’s perfectly painted lips stretched into a smile, making Varian realise that it was actually the men who found the subject more awkward. “Would you prefer a girl then?”

Daelin huffed, making a habit of answering for people before they could even open their mouths. “Girls are even worse!”

Magni gave both Varian and Nizaar a look that said __not this shit again__, and unfortunately, Val was thinking the exact same thing. Thankfully it seemed Katherine shared their sentiments and abruptly told her husband to be quiet, gently nodding at Val to let her respond to the question that had intentionally been for her in the first place.

“I would like a girl just to balance things out a little, but I don’t mind either way. I’m not the most feminine of women, so maybe a boy would be easier to bond with.”

Magni shook his head. “Hogwash, you’d make the girl into a smithin’, shootin’ little lassie in tha blink of an eye.”

Deena, Adil’s wife, moved her curly black hair over one shoulder and took Val’s hand. “Or it might be the complete opposite and she’ll turn you into into a girly girl.”

Varian grimaced at the very thought, eating his eggs before they went cold. “I bloody well hope not.”

Val reached over and poked his cheek, feeling a smile stretch her own as he snapped his teeth at it, which had been his response to the gesture for absolute years. “Don’t worry your pretty little head Varian, I have no intentions of changing anytime soon.”

Adil tutted as he cut a pear in half, giving one to Trystane. “Unless it is from ‘Glenmore’, to ‘Wrynn’, of course.”

Magni’s face lit up, but Val’s went annoyingly straight, straight enough that Varian couldn’t read it for the life of him. “Aye, speaking of which, any plans ta get th’ ball rollin’ again on tha’ front?”

Varian looked down at his fiancee, who merely shrugged, letting him decide for them even though he had always been adamant that they had equal say when it came to the wedding.

Then again, it was a gesture to show that she trusted him to answer for the both of them in a way that suited her, so he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered and calmed by the idea. “We have briefly spoken about it in the short time I’ve been back, and decided that it’s a little too soon to start putting plans in motion again when the fate of Lordaeron is still so up in the air.”

He smiled down at her, appreciating how she returned it, despite the fact that he could see her hiding a chunk of sausage in her cheek where she’d clearly taken a bite of it before being asked, probably contributing to her silence on the matter. “But once all that is done and dusted, yes, we will be putting the wedding back on.”

Nizaar broke an olive bread roll in half. “Well then, shall we not beat around the bush anymore and put the fate of the north to bed?”

A small murmur of agreement spread over the table and Varian’s brow furrowed, making himself swallow his lushroom quicker than he would’ve liked. “The question is whether we dispose of the Scourge in one fell swoop, or do it bit by bit to make sure we’re thorough.”

Anduin’s held tilted and he thanked Lee for refilling his juice. “Is the plague still catchable Father?”

Varian very nearly flinched at the use of the title when really he’d only just gotten used to ‘Papa’. It hit him like a hammer to the face that Anduin was growing up without much of his guidance or even his attendance, something he wished to firmly fix in the coming days. Regardless of his disdain for his son’s changes he gave him a positive look, washing his food down and setting his goblet back on the table.

“It is, but our men will take precautions.”

Adil clucked his tongue, sipping a tea that looked like it had bits of flower in it. “Our main concern is making the group actually carrying out the deed small enough to contain should they become infected at any time.”

Katherine’s lips thinned into a line and she finished spooning cream onto her scone. “Then may I make a radical suggestion? I don’t think anyone around this table should go.”

Daelin’s brows snapped down. “We’ve been leading the way all this time already and came back unscathed, why would we stay in our cozy little homes now when the job is half done?”

Val knew Varian wouldn’t appreciate it, but she agreed entirely with Katherine, and Varian could see it on her face. “It’s different to merely monitor from a distance, but what will eventually occur is engaging the Scourge in order to eradicate them, heightening the chance of infection more than mere surveillance could. I heartily agree with Lady Katherine, this is a matter for armies, not rulers.”

Varian heard the quiver in her voice and took her hand, squeezing it gently. “We understand your concerns ladies, truly we do-”

Katherine held a hand up. “If I may interrupt you Varian…no, you don’t understand. You have absolutely no idea what it’s like to be the wife-” She quickly gestured to Val,

“-or partner of a ruler that goes to battle for months on end with no idea how or what they’re doing. Sitting day after day praying you won’t wake up to find a letter on your table telling you that they’re dead or missing is what we have to endure when you all go off being the big brave heroes, and on this occasion it’s simply not necessary.”

There was an eerie silence over the table and Varian was the one to break it first, giving Val the courtesy of eye contact. “Sweetheart? Is that really how you feel?”

Val didn’t understand why she was so coy all of a sudden, but timidly nodded anyway, clearing her throat. “I can’t see why I should have to spend my days worrying about you when I don’t have to. This is not a big enough matter to be personally handled by the leaders of the Alliance, but by their troops.”

Nizaar folded his arms, looking between Deena and Mekare. “And you two presumably feel the same way?”

Mekare shrugged, still managing to look dignified considering the harsh tones the conversation had adopted, which was more than Val could say since she could feel her face flushing more with every second.

“It’s just never spoken of because it’s our duty to follow your lead on everything. But that does not mean we stop being human; it’s not an easy task, trying to run your Kingdom at the same time as worrying about our men.”

Varian realised all eyes were on him and it hit him harder that this was to ultimately be his decision at this point, not Terenas, as he was used to it being.

“Well Varian, the lassies have spoken, but really, it’s yer call lad. Are we ta be the ones to lead the troops, or shall we delegate this time?”

Varian suddenly felt rather unsure of himself. No matter how he answered in the next minute or so, there would be someone he annoyed or upset, including the woman sat next to him, so to say he was conflicted was very much the understatement.

But he had to think about his family this time. They’d just spent two months enduring his absence, and his son had already changed beyond recognition, could Varian really handle seeing what happened when he was gone for what was probably to be alot longer this time? Could he really call himself a decent father and husband if he wasn’t even here to share these experiences? He let out a long sigh, holding Val’s hand tighter.

“I know it may not be the answer you all want, but I have to take into consideration how our time away from our homes affects those we care about. Val and Katherine are both right, this is a task that doesn’t require our presence. Feel free to disagree and go regardless, but I for one will be staying in Stormwind and sending Highlord Fordragon in my place.”

The relief that flooded Val’s face made his decision worth it in a millisecond, and her smile only widened when he lifted their entwined hands and kissed hers.

He gave them all a minute to debate with themselves, sharing a laugh with Magni when he rightly pointed out “I’m not part of this particular argument it seems! Ah’ll just kick back and relax then!”

Val apparently shared his good humour, drumming her fingers on the table. “Does this mean I don’t have to do council anymore?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose even though he was glad he was merely having a light back and forth with her when it seemed the Proudmoores were two seconds away from a full on screaming match.

“Excuse me, but I’m sure you wanted to ‘share the duties’ from now on?”

Val snorted, letting go of his hand so she could finish her meal. “I will put forward council as the only exception, it’s the most tedious slog I’ve ever had to go through.”

Varian knew she wouldn’t be embarrassed by his teasing, so felt no qualms about lightly pinching her side. “No deal Missy. You came up with the idea of splitting the duties, so that means we do council together, no backing out.”

Val’s childish bite back was cut off with the others supposedly settling their differences, with Daelin straightening in his seat. “Fine, we don’t personally go, that much has been decided. What hasn’t, is what plan we have concerning how our troops are to carry this beast of a task out.”

Magni ran a hand down his large beard, nudging a half asleep Gelbin so the gnome sat up properly. “The gunships have over seventy cannons each, meaning a sky assault is more than possible, but the projectiles don’t have much of a range in terms of how many bodies -pardon the wording- will end up being hit and consequently destroyed by the impact.”

Varian didn’t exactly look thrilled at the uncertainty in the High Tinker’s voice. “So we’ll have to initiate a ground assault regardless?”

Gelbin gave him a shaky nod. “I would highly recommend it. Ballistas, fire, anything that will help against the undead will probably come in handy.”

Adil’s brow was as furrowed as Varian’s was, giving the High King confidence that they were all taking this as seriously as he was. “I have a rather radical suggestion…but why don’t we fight a plague…with another plague?”

Val had to admit that was the last thing she had been expecting the Crown Prince to say, and apparently she wasn’t the only one. “Are you suggesting that we make a new plague? Have you gone daft boy?”

Deena however, seemed passive enough to tell Val that this was not the first time Adil had put forward. “If we can concoct a counter plague that works against the undead, all that we will need to do is keep the outpost on Thandol Span, infect a certain number and let nature take his course.”

Anduin was hanging on to every word the adults were saying, tapping his own chin with a finger. “But what about a cure? Wasn’t Archmage Antonidas working on one with you Malik Nizaar?”

Nizaar made a noise of affirmation, drumming his bejewelled fingers on the edge of his plate, making Varian wince with every note. “He was Your Highness, he and the brotherhood of Sekhmet had worked tirelessly and come to produce very little from their research. But maybe, we can kill two birds with one stone in this situation.”

Daelin didn’t look impressed at all, not surprising either Varian or Val. “And just what gives you that impression?”

Nizaar folded his arms now. “If we manage to create a sickness that kills the undead, there is nothing to say that it would not manage to cure the Scourge if given in the right doses.”

Varian couldn’t deny that, if anything it gave him alot to think about, wrinkling his brow and only snapping from his trance when Val tapped his arm. “In theory, it could work. But it’s a very unstable theory, and one we can’t approach lightly.”

Val bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stop herself saying ‘we could ask Jaina to help us’ since that would open a can of worms no one wanted spilt today. “But who would make this plague? I’m sure I read that it’s the southern part of Samarkand that deals with necromancy as a practice.”

Nizaar’s visage turned thunderous and Adil’s didn’t look much better. “It is, meaning we’d have to speak to Barke about his witch doctors and priests aiding us, but I think we’d have more of a chance asking the Horde for help.”

Anduin, ever the innocent one, tilted his head in curiosity. “Why’s that? Don’t you like him?”

Nizaar patted the prince’s blonde head with exasperation written all over his face. “No, tis a grudge that goes back far beyond the years you’ve been on Azeroth, young one. The southern tribes of Samarkand have never accepted my families claim to the throne, they think it belongs to them.”

Anduin still looked like he had a million questions, but Varian’s look from behind Nizaar’s shoulder made him keep quiet. “I’m sure between all of us we can come up with some kind of remedy for the plague. We can test it on a small group and see what happens, it won’t hurt anyone.”

He gently pounded a fist on the table in conclusion. “I’ll give it one more month before we move in to eradicate the Scourge. If no ‘cure’ is found, we each send a small troop to start clearing the areas surrounding the capital city. The sooner we get that, the sooner we have an outpost there and can work to move out into the other towns and villages.”

He looked around the table. “Are we all in agreement?”

He thankfully received a round of ‘aye’ and picked up his goblet. “Then let us finish our meal and take advantage of the quiet while we can.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festivities that Gregor and the council had arranged for their guests pretty much began after breakfast, starting with a joust before they would all break for lunch, and to no one’s surprise, Varian was actively involved in the sport.

He didn’t win all of his matches, but was grinning like he had when he’d come back to the group after, making Val smile back at just how happy he was to be home and doing things he enjoyed once again.

Now they were in the bowels of Elwynn looking for a boar wirh a blue collar around its neck, partaking in what Mekare had jokingly called “a couples hunt”, surprising Val by how eager a normally primped and polished woman like her could become about what was by all rights a dirty event.

Val was merely glad that it had given her a chance to change, well, change her bottom half at least. Cotton breeches felt so much better than the four skirts she had been wearing, and although she still had the damn corset on she could still move freely enough not to hinder herself, so it wasn’t worth complaining about.

Varian was bent by a tree to her left, running his fingers over the moisture starved earth and scooping a few of the dried leaves around his feet, crumbling them and determining the wind patterns from which way they flew.

“Tracks still hot?”

He nodded, waving her on with two fingers. They had no idea where the others were, but quite frankly didn’t care since they were filled with a peculiar desire to win the ‘competition’ and prove to the older leaders that they were more than capable of working as a team.

They already knew it, but it was always nice to have an opportunity to show others how easily they could work together and convince them to take them seriously as both a couple and as monarchs (or in her case, future monarchs).

“Heading east. Must be trying to find water, the ground’s dry as a bone here.”

Val couldn’t help her smirk as they moved between the trees, listening out for the obvious signs of their prize. “Do you feel like we’re at an unfair advantage since we know the area?”

Varian shook his head even though he was behind her, noticing mud marks on the trees. “The advantage doesn’t come with the location, it comes with the persistence.”

Val would admit later that she’d been too busy following the almost hidden tracks to answer him, smelling what she could only describe as damp earth and scorched pondweed. “There must be a ravine nearby.”

Varian could hear the gentle lap of water already. “Where else would you go if you were boiling to death?”

Val pulled a smooth pine arrow from the quiver strapped to her back, taking her bow off and readying them. “So what happens if we get it?”

Varian chuckled as quietly as he could, moving a few branches away for her when they proved too tall for her to reach but overhung enough to whop her on the head if they wanted it. “We get gloating rights and first plate at dinner.”

Val huffed, getting on one knee as they finally spotted the beast furiously lapping up the clear water from the small stream running like a scar between the dead grass; Varian didn’t nock, remembering how Val had asked him for hunting tuition and instead bent behind her.

“Lift your elbow, that’s it…three fingers remember.”

She did as she was told, steadying her breathing as the beasts ears twitched, moving from her sight by about an inch and making her want to growl in frustration.

She was glad that Varian let her get on with it from that point on, aiming just behind the ear and loosing, only to miss when a gunshot rang out on the other side of the stream at the exact time and made the thing start to flee, leaving a cursing Magni to find Val and Varian, who probably weren’t as disappointed as they should have been about losing their target.

They came into the clearing to meet the Dwarven King, who was still smiling despite ruining what was to be a perfect shot.

“And that’s why you don’t bring a bloody blunderbuss to a hunt Magni!”

He waved a meaty hand of dismissal, blowing some smoke from the end of his rifle.

“Ah pish, if it weren’t fer ya bloody arrow I would’ve had tha’!”

Varian absolutely despised how easily the dwarf could make him laugh, and now was no exception, even though he was still watching where the boar had gone despite their conversation. “Ah well, looks like we’re going to have to track it for another bloody hour.”

Now Magni chortled at the defeat in Varian’s voice. “Ah guess ah’ve got tha upper hand then! Gelbin’s little machines- while strange- have worked a treat so far! We’ve always known where tha’ bastards headin’!”

Even though this was to be considered a competition, they ended up falling into step with Magni, making Varian wonder exactly __where__ Gelbin was, or whether the gnome had come into the forest at all and had merely used his machines the whole time.

“How’s Muradin doing?”

Magni looked more hopeful than he did the last time Val had asked. “Better lass, better. Still not a hundred percent but we didnae expect tha’ yet. Ah tell ya, when ah get ma hand on Arthas Menethil, I’ll squeeze tha boy’s neck fer all he’s done.”

She was interested by how Varian didn’t even flinch when someone threatened Arthas now, making her wonder if he had now completely abandoned any hope of the prince’s redemption and merely let himself become as bitter as the rest of them.

“You’ll have to wait in a very long line unfortunately my friend.”

Val looked up at the sky, wondering if the sun would ever calm itself, but there wasn’t a single cloud in amongst the bright blue above their heads. “Has there been anymore about what’s happening in Kalimdor? Katherine told me earlier that Jaina hasn’t contacted them.”

Magni’s normally jolly face took a turn for the grave. “Ta tell ye tha truth lass, I doubt she and Daelin will hear from her at this point. Tha lass has always been headstrong, and now she’s workin’ with tha orcs…”

Varian’s face had remained expressionless while they’d been talking about Arthas, but now it crinkled in what Val could only assume was worry. “We don’t know for sure whether she’s defected entirely Magni. If the threat of this demon lord is as legitimate as we’ve all been convinced it is, she may just be using them as a quick but dispensable ally.”

Magni didn’t look convinced in the slightest, and if she were being honest, neither was Val. “But to not contact any of us and act so defiantly isn’t like her Varian. I think this whole saga with Arthas has affected her more than we’ll ever actually know.”

She grimaced, letting him bend and start the trail again with the tracks imprinted on the mud. “Think about it, this is a man she had expected to spend her life with, and now everyone and their mothers are out for his blood…that can’t be easy to deal with, no matter what the circumstances.”

Magni’s eyebrow rose. “Ah thought tha two of them had separated?”

Val deflated, putting her bow back over her shoulders. “They had, but-”

“-Arthas was trying to get her back.”

Val shared the same look of quiet shock as the Dwarven king. “He was?”

Varian solemnly nodded, hearing rustles to their left. “She was barely having any of it, but he was actively trying to get a dialogue going with her.”

Val folded her arms, not caring how she had stepped a little into the stream and soaked the bottom of her boots, covering them in a mud that looked more like sludge, making her pity Nan later and planning to make sure that she was the one who cleaned them.

“It doesn’t change anything Varian. Daelin’s already out for the Horde’s blood for working with her, imagine what he’d do if he found out Arthas was still trying to persevere with Jaina.”

Magni grunted an agreement. “Aye lad, tha’ man’s beyond reasoning with as it is.”

He sighed, running a hand down his beard, making Val realise it didn’t have the same adornments as it usually did and the king of Khaz Modan had dressed rather casually for the hunt, in turn causing Val to be bitterly and completely jealous of the fact that they had that choice.

“Varian, as High King it falls ta you to stop Daelin goin through with his ridiculous vendetta. Hells, we all lost people we loved to tha Horde-”

Varian squeezed the hand Val had given him as they walked.

“- but he’s threatenin’ tha balance. Tha Horde have moved west, we have no reason to chase after them like a rabid dog.”

Varian’s brow creased even more. “I know it essentially falls to me, but there’s no chance on Azeroth that he’ll listen to me. In his eyes I’m merely a child in an adult’s crown. I’ll bring it up at dinner, but I can’t guarantee how he’ll take it.”

Val bit the inside of her cheek, wondering whether they had any leverage over the Lord-Admiral. “It’s a shame Tandred stayed in Kul Tiras during the meeting, maybe he could’ve argued with us.”

Varian shrugged like it was nothing. “He’s coming tonight, so there might still be a window we can take advantage of.”

Magni didn’t look too sure. “Tha lad’s only seventeen! Light, if ya think Daelin wouldn’t listen to a twenty eight year old, how will his son manage it?”

Val flashed him an unusually peppy grin. “Oh I don’t know Magni, all men have a tendency to listen their sons more than anyone else. Why do you think Lucian was the one to ask Papa for days off all the time so I could run off with this idiot?”

Varian didn’t much appreciate how her thumb jabbed towards him at the word ‘idiot’, but could understand the point she was trying to make. “This is different Val. Lokir might have been stubborn, but trying to convince Daelin something other than his own opinion is the right thing is like trying to squeeze blood from a stone.”

She shrugged, knowing what she was about to suggest was harsh but not really seeing any other way to handle this that didn’t end with an Alliance wide argument. “Then let him learn for himself what a foolish plan he has. I hate to sound like a mother who wants their child to learn a lesson, but maybe what Daelin needs is a humbling experience?”

Varian murmured an agreement, stopping them both and pointing just in front of them. “Looks like we won’t have to spend an hour tracking after all.”

Val turned to Magni, who had the same amused look she did. “Play for it?”

Magni already held out a large fist. “On tha count of three. Varian, watch that boar fer us.”

Varian went one better, offering to hold Val’s bow while she almost childishly partook in three rounds of ‘rock, paper, scissors’ for the kill.

He held her bow up and had to wonder how she hadn’t seen him do it, but glancing over he realised that the two of them had actually started arguing over who had won, growing louder in volume and risking them all losing the boar again, which Varian was not going to be as chipper about this time- the hour was growing later and his stomach was starting to lose its patience with him.

Add that to wanting to get back to the Keep so he knew Anduin didn’t think he’d just abandoned him to be with adults and the King was very much antsy to bring this admittedly enjoyable hunt to a satisfying conclusion.

Taking a deep breath and taking the same instruction he’d just given Val, he lined his shot up and loosed before the thing could get away, nocking again and ignoring Val’s more than annoyed look, hitting it in the chest this time instead of the rump, where the first shot had landed to merely incapacitate, not kill.

“Stormwind wins.”

Magni huffed, still with a grin on his face. “Oh ye cheatin’ little bastard!”

Val wasn’t as positive about Varian’s impatience. “That’s not in the spirit of the sport at all Varian.”

He shrugged, wandering over to boar and making sure it was definitely dead, taking the arrow out and the spool of rope from his waist with the intention of tying its feet. “Oh come now, while you two were bickering it would’ve run away. I just saved us more walking, be grateful.”

Magni looked around, noticing that no one else was around for quite a distance. “Ah suppose I better let tha others know we’ve got it afore they get lost eh?”

Val snickered, bending to scoop up some water and rinse her burning face while they had a second, completely forgetting she had a face full of paint on. “Did we actually agree on how we’re going to do that, or was it just a ‘meet at a certain time’ affair?”

Varian straightened, taking the goat horn hanging at his waist. “No, we’re going back to the old ways, it’s alot easier than aiming smoke flares.”His cheeks puffed as he blew into it, sending quite the teeth shaking sound through the trees and making Val laugh as a loud “Allaena!” answered first a little ways west of them, with both Varian and Magni cocking a curious eyebrow as they wondered what the hells was so funny.

“He basically just shouted ‘fuck’.”

She snorted, realising after two seconds of him doing it why Varian was suddenly swiping his thumbs over multiple spots on her face. “Aw hells, did it smudge?”

Magni sniggered this time, taking a seat on a nearby rock and drinking from his own waterskin. “Ya look like a melting candle lass. Why tha hells ya have ta have tha crap on yer face is beyond my reckonin’.”

Val huffed, wincing when an apologetic Varian accidently jabbed her in the eye. “Because if I don’t I’ll have idiots accusing me of not making an effort.”

She sighed, taking Varian’s hands away. “Don’t bother, I’m disgusting as it is, I’ll just change for dinner.”

Varian could see what she meant and had absolutely no qualms about it; there was dirt peppered over her corset, mud crusted on her boots from wading through the riverbank, it was hardly the image of a soon to be queen that most people would think of yet here he was not caring in the least.

“Think Anduin’s missing us?”

Varian scoffed, sweeping her hair back where it had fallen out of its barrette. “Not in the slightest; he has Trystane and Sofia, we’re probably not even going to be noticed when we get back.”

Magni snapped a twig that he was occupying his hands with, hearing the loud chatter of the others coming from his left and rear. “Tha lads growin’ too bloody quickly Varian.”

Varian grimaced, washing the blood from his palms and scratching at a stubborn patch. “You don’t have to tell me that old friend, I can damn well see it. It’s insanity to think he’ll be half a decade old soon.”

He dried his hands on his shirt, figuring he’d merely change before they ate as well. “Looking more like his mother every damn day…”

Magni murmured an agreement. “Aye, got her heart o gold as well. He’s a carin’ little lad, I donnae think people need ta look twice ta see that.”

He gave them both a grin. “Yer doin’ a fine job with him, truly ye are, tha both of ye.” Now he chuckled. “I would’ve thought Val would be a terrible influence but I’ll hand it to ye lass, ye surprised me.”

Val gave him a less than serious sneer, shoving Varian with her side when he affectionately ruffled her hair knowing she hated it. “Oh I could be alot worse, believe me.”

Varian’s snappy retort would have to lay dormant in his head, instead his tongue greeted the others as they emerged, with a mix of ‘congratulations’ and ‘You must have cheated!’, observing the dead boar.

“We were about five seconds away from it.”

Daelin surprised Varian by chuckling at Adil’s blatant lie, eyeing how the two Stormwind natives looked and realising that none of them looked ready for a banquet, which of course had been arranged for them all to top off the evening.

Varian was __not __looking forward to having his Courtiers show off to the other leaders but he supposed he just had to put up with it this time and just pray that the ale jugs were full when they got there.

“If I might suggest we all return to the Keep to ‘freshen up’?” They all unanimously agreed with Varian and Adil both taking the task of heaving the beast that was to be their main course onto their shoulders.


	51. The moon grows brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

“So Lady Whisperwind is over ten thousand years old?”

Val had to admire Anduin’s constant polite curiosity, flipping the page of the tome that the two had in front of them and taking a bite of her toast. His inquisitive nature and innocent questioning was very much welcome today.

It eased her nervousness about the impending arrival of the Night Elves, who had, as expected, accepted Varian’s offer after receiving aid in pushing the Horde’s forces back from Ashenvale following the defeat of Archimonde, the demon lord that Varian had told her about. Between Warchief Thrall, Jaina, and the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage’s efforts, the threat had been eliminated with minimal casualties about a month and a half ago, so now with the attention could be fully drawn to the Scourge, where….well, she could only call it ‘progress’ had been made.

Varian hadn’t given her the exact details, he was waiting for the next Alliance meeting for that, and thankfully she wouldn’t be kept in the dark too long, they’d all be gathering in a few hours for the induction, and Val would be lying through her teeth if she said she was ready for seeing the rest of the Alliance, including the elves, in any way, shape or form.

She’d managed to bluff the last Alliance day, but knew that she’d done it by the skin of her teeth. What made it ten times worse was how the amount of women in the Alliance was whittling by the month; it had started with her, Mekare, Katherine, and Mia.

Now it was only she and Mekare who remained, and it was a terrifying thought to Val, who had grown to almost rely on the wisdom and teachings of the other women who were no longer within arm’s reach.

After Daelin had finally carried out his ridiculously concocted invasion of Theramore and lost his life for it, Katherine had come storming to Varian, telling him that had Daelin had loyal allies willing to lend him armies he would’ve survived, and demanding to know what the King of Stormwind was going to do in retaliation.

Val could remember the look of utter betrayal and blind fury on the older woman’s face as Varian had calmly told her that it would be unwise for the Alliance to involve itself in what they had always known to be a reckless act of vengeance.

She had left the Keep empty handed, cursing Varian’s name and swearing never to aid any of the fellow kingdoms while Kul Tiras still stood.

So that was one more face lost from the ever dwindling list of Alliance leaders, making today all the more important, and therefore nerve racking, for Val and Varian as a unit. 

“Indeed, but don’t make a big show of that fact eh? It’s bad form to ask a woman her age, Anduin.” The little blonde of course nodded, taking a pause to guzzle what was left of his orange juice.

They’d taken breakfast in their chambers today since the Dining Hall had to be prepared for their guests, and Val would never complain about having some family time before duty took over.

“Will they be bringing the big cats with them?”

Val shrugged, putting her loose hair behind her shoulder and glancing up at Varian as he came out of the washroom. “I don’t think so Little Lion. I doubt the people of Stormwind will take kindly to massive tigers running around the streets.”

Varian ruffled his hair as he passed, chuckling at how his son did all he could to wriggle from his grasp. “It’s bad enough with the little ones son, Light forbid we had man sized ones.”

As if she knew he was sniping at her Esme looked up from her spot on the bed, meowing petulantly.

“What time are they due to arrive Varian?”

The King sat down, taking a scone from the platter and cutting it in half, giving one to Anduin when the boy wouldn’t stop staring at it. “I have no idea. Our sentries have told me that they were sighted on the horizon about an hour ago and moving steady, so it shouldn’t be too long. Why?”

Val smiled, brushing some stray crumbs from the page they had been perusing.

“Because we’re all still sitting here in our nightwear and it’s ten o’clock already.”

Varian huffed in amusement, watching his son intently as the boy slathered his treat in clotted cream, just in case Light forbid the knife he was using slipped. “I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “On any other day I would be in total agreement, but today’s a little bit important, don’t you think?”

Varian fought not to roll his eyes, pouring her another cup from the teapot and checking the coffee in the jug next to it was still hot. “It’s not going to take an eternity for us to get dressed Val.”

A haughty snort was his reply as she dropped two sugar cubes into her cup. “Oh I don’t know Varian, you’ll find any reason to procrastinate most of the time.”

She started gently laughing. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we went for three walks, brunch, elevensies and morning mass before you finally decided to put your clothes on.”

Anduin sat up a little more, cutting his father’s disgruntled retort off and gaining both of their attention. “Can we go for a walk after breakfast Father? Go see Mister Whitlock?”

Varian hated bursting his bubble of excitement but had no choice but to shake his head with the most regretful of looks. “Not today son, apologies. Your mum’s right, we need to get ready for the elves soon, we won’t have time for much else after that.”

Anduin’s head hung in disappointment but was quickly lifted back with Val’s hand cupping his chin. “But maybe tomorrow we can go. I don’t think we’ve anything scheduled?”

Varian took a brief moment to think about that very same query and furrowed his brow enough to make Anduin’s hope creep onto his face again. “We have a few meetings in the morning to finalise everything to do with the north, but I’m more than certain our afternoon’s free.”

Val poked the boy’s shoulder with a grin, taking another sip of her tea despite it being her third cup already today. “Have you decided who you’re bringing to the lake-house with us this weekend Anduin?”

He nodded with one of the largest smiles Varian had seen grace such a little face in his life. “Well mum, I was going to invite Jorah, but his mama said no, so can I ask Catherine if Fia can come instead? Only if she’s feeling better though.”

Val glanced at Varian, got the affirmation she had been expecting and looked down at Anduin. “Of course you can, Little Lion. I don’t see why it should be a problem.”

Varian however, folded his arms in an act of offended curiosity. “So why didn’t Jorah’s mother want him to come Anduin, did he say?”

Anduin didn’t understand Val’s look of annoyance that was aimed towards her fiancé, he only knew that his father asked him a question and was determined to answer it. “No, just that he wasn’t allowed. But it’s alright, I’ll see him some other time.”

Val brushed Anduin’s hair back, realising how long it was getting in the front once it merely flopped back into place. “There’s alot going on at the moment between Jorah’s parents Anduin, you just have to be a little bit patient with him alright?”

Anduin nodded, but Varian was no fool, he could see his son was upset by it all, and it just made him want to grab the heads of both Annevea and Varro, smack them together and make the two of them realise how this was unfair to all involved.

“I’ve told him he needs to be back at his post today.”

Val’s brows drew in. “Varian, he’s barely over it, do you really think it’s a good time?”

Varian apparently did, not moving his face and merely sipping his coffee. “Divorce or not, he has a duty to uphold Val, as we all do.”

She sighed, not really wanting to start an argument on today of all days so merely changing the subject. “Are the rest of the Alliance here already?”

Varian shrugged, jabbing a thumb at the door. “I suppose we’ll find out once Gregor gets off his arse and remembers he has a reason he’s here as well. ”

If she could believe it for a second, she would have called Varian a psychic, for no sooner had he closed his mouth than a familiar rap on the door alerted them to the arrival of both Gregor and Lee, who came in at Varian’s swift call of ‘enter’ and bowed to the both of them, with Lee quickly holding the door open for Wyll and Nan.

“Still no Cathy?”

Lee gave Val a sad smile. “No Milady, but we’ve gotten word from Lord Ridgewell that she’s getting better, so that’s something positive at least.”

Varian started to grumble, taking the letters of the day from Gregor. “She’s the tenth one this week to fall ill. Have the rest of the staff been seen to?”

Gregor nodded, though it was hesitant enough to concern Varian greatly.

“You don’t seem so certain of that?”

The dark haired man put his hands behind his back with a pained look. “It’s hard to determine who is ill and who isn’t Your Majesty, at least with this particular illness. It seems to just randomly spring up, there’s no warning signs that we’ve been able to conclude a pattern from yet.”

Val’s brow creased, getting up to finally start to get ready for the day. “And we’re __sure__ it’s just a run of the mill illness?”

Varian knew exactly why she’d asked and rose himself, patting Anduin on the head and kissing Val’s once he ensnared her in his embrace. “Everything will be alright love. It’s probably not what you think.”

Val didn’t look so sure. “Can we be certain of that? Varian, the plague could’ve spread from those who went north, including you. We don’t know if it was airborne or not, Arthas could’ve been lying-”

He shushed her before she became too flustered, sweeping her hair back and gently pressing his lips to her forehead. “If it were the plague Val, someone would’ve turned by now.”

Gregor softly cleared his throat. “The King is correct Milady, and we haven’t any reports of such occurrence thus far, so please, be assured that this is probably winter flu coming early this year.”

Val wasn’t placated in the slightest, Varian could tell, but despite that she nodded, taking her robe off and giving it to Nan, whose arm she held before the mousy haired woman could go to the closet.

“And you’re feeling alright?” Nan gave her such a sure nod she felt her chest loosen a little. “I am Milady, so please don’t worry. I’m sure Cathy will be back soon.”

Varian had started grumbling again, picking the navy tailcoat with gold epaulettes over his armour today, recognising that the occasion called for a certain amount of formality.

Once it was on he of course fiddled with the stiff, high collar, holding both wrists out for Wyll to tie the brocade bracers that held the sleeves in place and pulling his breeches up under the towel still wrapped around his waist, discarding the thing when they were on. “Of all the times for the flu to take hold in Stormwind, it had to be when the Elves arrive.”

The others weren’t certain whether they were supposed to have heard his mutters so didn’t answer him, instead Gregor swallowed to wet his throat, wondering if he himself were getting sick with whatever was going around.

“The other leaders of the Alliance will arrive in Stormwind in approximately forty five minutes Your Majesty, and the streets already have people lining them.”

Varian grimaced, tightening his belt a little and taking the knife that Wyll passed him, slipping it into the holster and not caring about Val’s disapproval no matter how obvious she made it on her face. “Have you placed guards on route?”

Gregor gave him what Varian could swear was a smirk. “Yes Your Majesty, as we always do.”

Val could already smell the perfumed bubbles coming from the bath that Nan was running, wanting herself to shake off the chill that September had brought with it. “I hope it doesn’t rain.”

Varian took a quick glance out of the window now the curtains had been opened, giving her a small smile. “It looks quite pleasant out there. Though I’d take some sort of cover just in case.”

Val kissed Anduin’s head, drawing his attention from the small tin soldiers he was playing with, still perched on his seat at the table. “Why don’t you go and have a bath first Anduin, there’s a good lad.”

He jumped from his chair, kissed her cheek and all but ran into the washroom, letting Varian know he’d obeyed his stepmother by letting out a large splash that the king was sure would need to be mopped up by the time the four year old was done.

Val started opening the letters she’d gotten while she waited patiently for Anduin to wash up, actually smiling now the grim conversation of illness was over and turning in her seat to Varian, who was bent over to allow Wyll to put his adornments on despite the younger man’s insistence that he could do it himself.

Gregor gave him a sheet of parchment that turned out to be the schedule for the day, pointing to certain parts and making Varian’s brow crinkle. “Is a pageant really necessary? It seems far too flashy. I want them to know __us__, not who people want us to be.”

Gregor merely gave him a shrug and a sympathetic smile. “The council have made their choice as to how the Night Elves will see Stormwindian Society Your Majesty, there’s nothing I can do.”

Varian huffed, passing it to Val when he was done with it and appreciating how she pulled the same face he had. “At least it’s only a small play and not a dance. I think that would be torture for you far more than sitting there watching will be.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in concern at the word ‘play’. “And do we have any idea what it’s about?”

Gregor shook his head. “No Your Majesty, the artisan’s college have chosen to keep their lips tightly sealed on the contents- believe me, we tried to prise it out of them so we can make sure it was suitable, but they didn’t budge.”

Varian rolled his eyes, opening the windows and taking a good lungful of the crisp autumn air, thanking Lee for his cigarillo case and lifting his arm once it was lit to receive the woman wandering out after him with her own in her mouth.

“Today will go well, you’ll see. You’re fretting over nothing.”

Varian chuckled, giving her an affectionate squeeze and blowing his smoke upwards, letting the brisk wind take it in its current. “What are you on about? Do I look as if I’m fretting then?”

Val grinned, taking his arm away and going to the balcony, leaning over to watch the groundsmen put the finishing touches on the array of what she were sure were Dahlias, begonias, all flowers that Taria had meticulously showed them when they were children in the hopes that Varian would find a more…__delicate__ hobby than sword fighting and wrestling.

It didn’t work, at least not for the King, and Val would admit to anybody that she only knew their names because the late Queen told them what they were, but she appreciated their beauty far more than Varian, that much was certain.

“No, but I know you well enough by now to know when you’re worrying yourself into an internal state.”

Varian snorted, taking another drag and briefly turning at a rather large splash to make sure his son hadn’t just flooded the place. “’Internal state’. I’d love to know where you get these things sometimes. I’m as fine as I can be considering the circumstances Sweetheart, no more, no less.”

She still didn’t believe him but knew it’d be futile to argue, plucking at her linen trousers while looking at the things with such disdain Varian had to wonder what they’d done to offend her. “I suppose I should follow my own advice and get dressed.”

He flashed her a grin, debating whether to leave his hair loose or not. “I don’t see it as necessary, you look fine enough.”

She started laughing, just as he had intended, looking down at herself and wondering if he’d finally lost it. “I suppose I could try and start a new trend.”

The light slap of feet stopped Varian’s reply, but what made it die completely was the fact that the boy that the feet belonged to was completely bare as the day he was born, and there was no wall between the railings of the balcony, so he was very much exposed in every sense of the word.

“Mum! Father! I did my hair all by myself! Look!”

Val was almost bent completely in laughter, trying to muffle her mouth; Anduin looked so proud of himself she couldn’t find it in her heart to chide him for his lack of coverings…Varian on the other hand, grabbed the boy’s hand and swiftly steered him back towards the door.

“Go inside and put some underwear on at least! Light sake boy, Stormwind doesn’t need to see your crown jewels to know you’ve got them!”

That did it, and soon Val was on her knees with her eyes beginning to blur. “It wasn’t that funny woman, get a hold of yourself.”

Varian’s own amusement betrayed him as a snicker or two broke through his tone while he helped her stand, catching her in a sweet but all too brief kiss. “That boy’s going to give me grey hairs by the time he’s six.”

Val wasn’t usually smug but it was radiating from the dreamy smile she gave him, patting his cheek before going back inside. “Just think, our next one will probably be even worse.”

Varian’s eyes glazed over with something and she figured out what it was just as he took her shoulders and bent to her ear. “Anything yet?”

Val patted one of his hands, shaking her head but keeping the smile firmly on her face.

“No, and you know I would’ve told you by now if there were anything. Have patience Varian, we knew this would take a while.”

He had disappointment written all over his face but there wasn’t anything she could do about it apart from carry on as they had been and just keep a regimented eye on everything until the time came that they actually saw results.

The smile on her face didn’t go unnoticed by the man who knew its meaning, earning her a tender kiss on her temple and an even quicker embrace as she went behind the screen to spare Anduin the trauma of seeing her in a state of undress.

“Something’s got the king all giddy. Early nights?”

Val snorted, taking a black under dress from Nan as she said it and swapping it with her trousers. “Nancy Dorvelle you’re far too above your station.”

Nan grinned at the same time she did, with the both of them knowing that was so far from how Val saw the maid that it was to be considered hilarious.

“I think we’re just finally getting our bearings again Nan, that’s all.” Her smile dropped a little, disappearing completely in the time it took to pull her navy blue dress on and let Nan straighten the high collar on it. She let Val do the buttons of the cuffs and gave her a prompting glance.

“Milady?”

Val snapped out of it, raising an eyebrow in mild confusion. “Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just…I think Varian’s finally realising that we have to grow up and push the idea of ‘alone time’ away a bit. It’s been so much easier now he’s admitted he can’t do this on his own.”

Nan looked over at him swinging a now thankfully clothed Anduin onto his shoulders and pretending to be one of the Direhorns that had taken the boy’s interest from his picture books, filling the room with shrieks of utter glee and making it impossible for Val not to have tantalizing visions of the future, ones that made her smile wider than she probably meant to.

“He does seem like a different man in these past weeks Milady. More…relaxed.”

Val pushed the screen closed and started over to the vanity so Nan could once again work a miracle and put it in something that wasn’t just a ponytail. She heard a low whistle behind her before she could sit down and turned to Varian with a more than confused look.

“What was that for?”

Varian looked more like the cocky teenager she remembered with his smirk, putting Anduin down and letting the lad stand on his feet so he could walk with his father instead, gently swinging him to and fro but making sure he had a tight grip on the little lad’s hands. “What, am I not allowed to find my woman beautiful?”

Of course he got the usual tut, roll of the eyes and wave of dismissal that he’d been expecting but didn’t resent in the slightest as she perched herself on the velvet stool so Nan could get to work. “You get worse with each passing year Varian.”

She was tempted to turn at the sharp bark of laughter but Nan had already started, and she didn’t wish to annoy one of the only friends she had here by constantly turning around. “And yet you’ve decided to stay here, you must be a glutton for punishment.”

Val snickered, thanking Lee for the tea he set down in front of her even though it must’ve been her fourth one already, taking a sip and realising he’d put fresh mint leaves in and left the milk this time, meaning he’d noticed her nervousness and was subtly trying to put her at ease.

She couldn’t help but smile at how easily Lee had learned her little ways already and tried to accommodate them the best that his station and resources would allow, and was so pleased that Varian had kept him on after the war that all she wanted to do was get up and hug him.

“Of course I’m not Varian, I’m just hoping I go deaf over the next year or so, that way I’ll end up in complete bliss.” She could almost __feel__ Varian’s glare at her back and all it did was make her laugh more, breaking the fake anger he was attempting to convey and making him do nothing but shake his head in exasperation.

“Is Trystane coming today Father?”

Despite how long he’d been doing it now, Varian was in no way used to Anduin calling him ‘father’ instead of the ‘papa’ he’d admittedly only just grown accustomed to.

All the word ‘father’ did was make him feel old and force him to acknowledge that his son was growing up in the blink of an eye, but he couldn’t force Anduin to stay a toddler as much as his heart was telling him to do exactly that.

“I’m not sure son, but I should think Nizaar knows by now that you enjoy having him here.”

Val murmured an agreement, flinching a little when Nan accidently pulled one of the twisted strands of hair she seemed to be weaving into a chignon and waving her apology away, merely grateful for someone who could do what she openly called trickery.

“Mekare told me she’s as eager as we are for Trystane to have friends his age.”

Varian could respect that, truly he could. The biggest downside of being a child born into the monarchy was the inevitable isolation that came with it unless you had an abundance of siblings, and even then it wasn’t guaranteed you’d all get along, so any opportunity for Anduin to find other children he felt a kinship with was one he’d gladly allow.

“I hope so, he was showing me a new game last time.”

Varian sat on the edge of the bed, inviting his son to sit on his lap and feeling a strange sense of relief when he chose to do so instead of deciding to sit next to him. “Oh really? And what game was this?”

Anduin’s grin was so full of childish excitement that the last thing either adult had been expecting him to say was “Dice!” and Varian felt rather guilty for the look of anger he gave the blonde.

“He’s been teaching you to gamble?!”

Anduin rapidly shook his head, looking around for Wyll, who was still cleaning up the washroom. “No! No, it’s a counting game father! Ask Wyll!”

Varian looked furious enough to make Val a bit nervous as he did indeed call the groom through, still sitting down so he didn’t let himself use his height as a weapon. “Is it true that the Prince of Bonan has been teaching Anduin a dice game?”

Wyll’s calm demeanour didn’t even wobble at the bite in Varian’s voice and he merely gave him a warm smile. “He has indeed Your Majesty. The two boys settle on a number then add up the score each time they roll the dice. The first to get to that number wins. There’s no bets or prizes involved except maybe a biscuit for the winner.”

The anger melted away from Varian’s face faster than snow in a furnace, replaced with a coy pride and a pat on the head for Anduin, who had noticed his father’s more placid mood as well and shimmied over to embrace him.

“See Father, I’m not being naughty.”

Varian kissed his head, patting his back. “I never accused you of doing so son, apologies for jumping the gun.”

Val gave her approval to the progress Nan was making and quickly turned to face him while she had a moment. “So how many biscuits have you won Anduin?”

The boy’s eye lit up and he lifted his arms to let Esme curl up on his lap now she’d realised he was nearby. “A million!”

The tension was well and truly gone, with Varian tickling Anduin under the chin. “That’s impossible!”

Anduin of course shook his head in defiance, petting what was essentially __his__ cat now with the force of a cotton ball. “It’s not! Trystane put portals in our tummies so we can eat as much as we like!”

Val made a slow noise of realisation at the same time Varian did, trying not to snicker as she caught his eye. “That explains why he was sick the other day.”

Varian grunted in agreement, pulling his boots from under the bed at Gregor’s not so subtle hint of looking at his pocket watch to hurry him up. “Scaring the bloody life out of me, all because he stuffed himself.”

Anduin had clearly moved on from the conversation, furrowing his brow and piquing his father’s interest. “Has Gamma written, Mum?”

Val tried not to turn her head too much so Nan could put the finishing touches to her hair, pulling the pile of letters Lee had given her a minute ago and flipping through them with one hand. “Aye, she did, why do you ask mate?”

Anduin let the end of Esme’s tail curl around his hand, watching it like he was in a trance until Varian gently nudged him. “I was just wondering. Can I read what she said?”

Varian ruffled his hair, thoroughly proud of how much Anduin was demonstrating his new found skill and determined to encourage it whenever he could. “Go and get it son, and we’ll read it together.”

He looked up, gesturing to Gregor and Lee. “You two go downstairs and welcome our guests before we come down, we shouldn’t be long.”

Of course they obeyed, and despite both Varian and Nan’s protestations Wyll started to clear away the breakfast things still lying scattered across the table. Val gave Anduin the letter he was patiently waiting by her side for, tilting his head and realising straight away that he’d need his father’s help and scurrying back, letting Varian lift him onto his lap.

“Mum?” Val gave him a small ‘hm’ in response, trying not to wrinkle her nose from the brush Nan was using on her eyes. “Why does Gamma call you ‘Little Bird’? I thought your name was Mum?”

Nan stepped back since even she was laughing, letting Val relax her face enough to get all of her chuckles out before she carried on. “Anduin, you’ve asked me this before.”

Anduin frowned as if he disagreed entirely. “I can’t remember what you said.”

Val bit back her snort, closing her eyes again and already feeling her nose itch as soon as the brush touched her eyelid. “Well, she calls me that because our family crest is the sparrow, remember? So your Great Gran-da used to joke that we’re a flock of birds, since we fly our own paths, hence why I’m ‘little bird’.”

Anduin’s long ‘oh’ of understanding ended with what was probably going to be the first of many questions now they’d moved the subject to their families. “So was he ‘big bird’?”

Varian chuckled, ruffling his hair and having no qualms about doing so since it hadn’t actually been combed yet. “No son, we all just called him ‘Papa Toby’, you know, like I call Your Gamma ‘Mama Minnie?”

Anduin still had a look of mild confusion on his face. “Why does everybody have so many names, Father? Can’t we all just have one and not make it so confusing?”

Varian kissed his head with a grin. “Well we could son, yes, but it’d be a little strange if your mum started calling me Father, wouldn't it?”

Now Anduin started giggling, putting the letter down and dutifully standing between his father’s legs once the king had caught the brush that Nan had thrown him, done with Val’s preparation and more concerned with keeping time now Gregor had inevitably told their guests that they were imminently arriving.

Varian swept the horse hair through Anduin’s wheat coloured locks and patted his shoulder once he was done, deeming them all ready to leave. He took Val’s hands, kissing them lovingly and doing the same to her cheek. “You look absolutely exquisite, Sweetheart.”

She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head just as he had expected. “Nan’s just talented, that’s all.”

He earned a punch on the arm for his rolled eyes and exasperated sigh, beckoning Nan over and opening the box she somehow knew to bring with her. “There’s just one thing missing…”

Val’s protestations started up the second he lifted the silver tiara from the velvet it was nestled in, but a hard look from him quietened them down to annoyed murmurs. “Varian, I don’t want it.”

Varian didn’t listen, nestling it in her curls with an uncharacteristic lightness and only acknowledging her when he saw how she’d stiffened. “Talk to me. Why are you so bothered by a trinket?”

Val swallowed, really not wanting to start an argument today but needing to speak her mind, she owed him that much at least. “Because it’s not just a ‘trinket’, is it Varian? I could probably feed a family of four for months with this.”

Now Varian understood, and thoroughly sympathised with her reluctance. “Nan, Wyll take Anduin out to the balcony for a moment, will you?”

They of course did it, with Varian cupping Val’s cheeks once the two of them were gone. “You’re concerned about the cost?”

Val nodded, not quite understanding why he was being so calm about this.

“You can’t seriously be alright with this? With us living so carefree while some families can’t even afford food?”

Varian had resentment etched onto his features. “Of course I’m not, but there’s nothing I can do about the way things are Val, I can do what I’m physically able to, and that’s it. If I had the choice, I would gladly give all this up and live a simpler, more fulfilling life, but I don’t, so there’s no point despairing over things I can’t change!”

Val was clutching at the air for an argument that he would agree with but was finding it extremely difficult.“Alright, so we have to have the Keep and the nice clothes, but maybe we can give some of the gold from these trinkets away to those who need it, just to help?”

Varian’s eyes held both apology and anger, whether it was aimed at her or at the way things were she couldn’t tell.

“Val, you have to see this from my view. If I do what you suggest and keep handing out gold to those who cry to me that they have none, __everyone __will start doing it, and Stormwind will fall to ruin within the blink of an eye. No one will work because they’ll all be comfortable getting handouts, and we’ll end up running out of the basics; there’ll be no bakers, no butchers or blacksmiths, which in turn means no weapons, meaning we’d be utterly decimated if Light forbid the kingdom was attacked again.”

He ran a hand down his face, not needing this today in the slightest. “The world can’t work on charity Val, as much as I wish it did. It takes gold earned by those who work to keep them stable, and us to make sure everything runs smoothly and compensate when and if we can. So no more of this.”

He huffed, cupping her chin. “Besides which, you’ll find that most of the jewelry you own belonged to either my mother or Tiffin at some point, so really, there’s no argument to be had.”

Val actually managed a smile, heeding his words and letting them sink in enough to find herself seeing his point. “As long as you’re not just placating me and we do give back, even just a little?”

Varian kissed her, stroking her chin with his thumb. “Tomorrow you can pore over the books with me, to prove I’m no liar. We’re not just sitting on a mountain of gold like misers Val, we do our bit, don’t ever worry about that.”

She hung her head, realising that she’d ruined the happy mood a little. “Apologies for doubting you like that.”

Varian shook his head with a gentle smile. “No, no, I completely understand Sweetheart, it’s a question I ask myself every day, and one that’ll probably play on my mind until the end of my time on Azeroth.”

He put a lock of hair behind her ear with such a affectionate look on his face that all Val could do was give him a smile back and accept his light embrace. “The fact that you care so much tells me that you’ll be revered as a great queen even before you start.”

She couldn’t stop herself wrapping her arms around his waist and squishing herself against his chest like she hadn’t seen him for years. “You think so?”

Varian knew he risked the wrath of Nancy by mussing her hair but all he wanted to do was hold her as tightly as possible, rocking her like she was a babe simply because he knew she was craving comfort, and by the Light, he would always give it to her. “Of course I do. I have every faith in you Val, you know that.”

She put her chin on his chest, scrunching her face in a manner most would consider childish. “Then you’re a bit stupid then, aren’t you?”

Varian kissed the end of her nose, appreciating the way her shoulders hunched in enjoyment. “If it takes becoming a fool to love you Val, then so be it.”

He reluctantly let go of her, giving her his arm and calling Anduin, catching the boys hand before he sped too far in front of him. “Come, we can’t leave our guests waiting for us.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a murmur of both chatter and movement once they reached the Throne Room, with much welcomed familiar faces bowing despite how many times Varian had warned them against the idea.

Dutifully he returned the gesture, patting Anduin’s head when he followed suit and tried to make himself taller by straightening his back as far as it could go.

Varian felt another surge of disappointment at the sheer lack of bodies in the room compared to when the Alliance had first formed, but he supposed four members was always better than zero, no matter how much of a strained acceptance that felt to the King as he smiled at them in turn.

“Welcome my friends, I trust your journeys weren’t too taxing?”

Magni huffed and both he and Val started to bite back chuckles, knowing already what the Lord of Ironforge was about to say. “I tell ya lad, ah’ll never get used to them damn portals, the sooner that train’s up and runnin’ the better.”

Gelbin cleared his throat with a hint of exasperation that told Val that this wasn’t the first time Magni had publicly expressed his disdain for the lack of transport. “We’re almost there Magni, just a few miles and a few kinks to work out, then it’ll be fully operational.”

Anduin pulled on Varian’s sleeve with the same excitement his stepmother was emanating, but to Varian’s utter surprise she, unlike the bouncing boy next to him, actually managed to keep hers in check, which he really wasn’t sure he liked when it told him that she was doing it for his benefit.

“Can we go on the train when it’s working Father?”

Varian placed a firm hand on his shoulder, wondering exactly where Nizaar was considering Gregor had told him everyone had already arrived. “Of course we can Anduin, but you have to be patient until then.”

His brows knitted as he half heartedly looked around. “Any ideas of Nizaar’s whereabouts?”

Magni waved a hand of dismissal. “Ah, he’s always late, ya know tha.” He noticed Gelbin’s annoyed look.

“Oh, excuse me…he’s ‘__fashionably’__ late.”

This time Val didn’t even attempt to muffle her chuckle, letting go of Varian’s arm so she could take her cloak from Nan as Varian did, letting the mousey haired woman put Anduin’s on for him.

“Lady Whisperwind has informed me that it may not be just her and Lord Stormrage attending today.”

Magni’s bushy eyebrow rose and his large arms folded. “Oh? Who else is coming?”

Varian hated giving information when he himself could be considered under-informed, yet here he was. “She tells me of a race that have recently..*ahem*, well the only way I can describe it is __crashed__ onto a land near hers.”

Gelbin’s intrigue was overshadowed by his confusion at the terminology. “Crashed? What is that supposed to mean? Did they come across the sea?”

Varian’s grimace didn’t give him a particular answer. “No..they came from the sky. Apparently their origins are not Azerothian.”

He had fully expected and understood the sudden uneasiness on their faces, for he had felt the same when Lady Whisperwind had informed him of the last minute addition to her retinue. “Ah donnae know Varian….the last non-Azerothians we had were-”

Varian cut him off, not wanting to talk of the orcs today lest his good mood waver. “I know, but I don’t see the Night Elves actively bringing a member of the Horde to Stormwind, not after what they’ve done to their lands already. I can only trust that they come with good intentions.”

Anduin was clearly becoming antsy, swinging on his father’s hand and the balls of his feet. “Where do they come from then father?”

Varian shrugged, again resenting his lack of knowledge when it came to the new visitors. He could tell on Magni’s face that his minimal and albeit rather vague information wasn’t putting anyone at ease, but he just had to hope they trusted him enough to let him decide for them whether this was a new threat or not. “I don’t know son, you’ll have to ask them when they get here I suppose.”

Val finally won the fight against her clasp, looking up at him and thankfully knowing beforehand that he needed some sort of reassurance, and he once again found it in the small but warm smile she gave him. “We have to think about it like this Magni; we need all the allies we can get right now, so we may as well welcome them with an open mind.”

Magni tilted his head and pulled an annoyingly unreadable face. “Aye, ah suppose ye have a point.”

Before the ‘debate’ could go on a flurry of fire and what Val could swear was __sand__ burst into the middle of the room, encasing its occupants and eventually melting away to show a disappointed Anduin that Trystane hadn’t accompanied his father, but to Val’s utter shock, neither had his brother.

To not see Adil by Nizaar’s side as he normally was felt a little jarring and only made her nervousness about today worse; the prince was so casual in his conversation most of the time that Val had no choice but to relax…it was something she knew she would eventually get over , but for today it would mean an internal struggle that would probably result in alot of drinks being thrown down her gullet.

Nizaar clasped arms with Varian and Mekare embraced Val with a less than hidden strain on her face. “Apologies for our late arrival my friends, but we’ve had nine of our children fall ill in the past few days, so we had to see to them beforehand.”

Varian and Magni, the two fathers in the room, sucked in an uneasy breath. “Nine? And they all went down at once?”

The King of Stormwind could hear the urgent worry in Val’s voice and very much shared it; he had thought this mysterious ‘illness’ was a winter virus, the changing of the seasons taking its toll on the citizens of Elwynn….but the last he checked, it was summer in Samarkand, so why were they affected?

“It was my youngest first, then slowly they all started dropping like flies.” Nizaar bent to Anduin’s level to give him the respect he deserved in the form of eye contact. “Including Trystane, I am sorry to say. He regrets not being able to visit you today Your Highness.”

Anduin looked rightfully upset, letting go of Varian’s hand and folding his own in front of him. “I don’t mind Malik Nizaar, I just want him to get better.”

Magni shook his large head, making his beard audibly brush against his robes. “This is getting ridiculous. First the north, now our own people are getting sick. Varian, one has ta wonder…”

Varian appreciated his sentence trailing off, knowing full well that it was for Anduin’s benefit. “I’m not going to start a nationwide panic if it’s unnecessary to do so Magni. We’ll monitor it as closely as we can for now.”

Nizaar straightened, squaring his robe adorned shoulders and showing Varian how tall he really was. “We’ve made progress on the cure front. I hope to have a moment with you after the induction to discuss what we’ve found.”

Varian felt relief lighten his heart and clapped the older man’s shoulder. “That is most welcome news indeed my friend, and of course I’ll put some time aside after all this is done.”

Mekare took Val’s hands and bent to her ear, ignoring Varian’s less than impressed stare as she did. “And we need to have a talk as well Little Rose. I have something for you.”

Val had a vague idea what she meant and was merely grateful for her discretion. It meant her letters didn’t prove a vain attempt to win favour from the Queen, whose eyes told her that she genuinely wanted to help. “Of course, come to mine and Varian’s chambers after the celebration and we’ll have a certain amount of privacy.”

Varian’s brows drew down with Gregor’s less than patient reminder that they all needed to leave, not straightening his face as the other leaders went first, with Anduin asking permission from his father to go on ahead and hold Magni’s large hand, something that the dwarf would never deny the boy, chattering happily as they all descended the steps.

“What was all that about?”

Val gave him an uneasy smile, not quite sure how he was to take this. “I’ve been in talks with Mekare about our situation.”

His expression didn’t even quiver. “You mean our private business? What exactly have you told her?”

Val resented his tone and her wrinkled brow alerted him to the fact. “That’s rich Varian, really it is. You told Adil everything when it’s in no way to do with him, why can’t I do it with someone who can actually help me?”

And thankfully, his face relaxed, and she could only assume it’s because he realised she was right and just didn’t want to verbally admit it. “Alright then, I’ll put it another way. What did she just say to you, __if you don’t mind me asking?__”

She clenched a little at the sarcastic tone, but chose to make today that slight bit more bearable by not rising to it and potentially starting another argument. “She said that she might have what I need to ‘regulate’ myself.”

She tried not to smile at how his face snapped to one of surprise for a brief second, but fell back into seriousness again. “You think that has something to do with it then?”

Val shrugged, feeling more and more clueless with each passing day. “Maybe, but it’s a factor I can control, so that’s better than just sitting about twiddling my thumbs and hoping for a miracle.”

She let herself smile now, taking his hand and squeezing it as much as the size difference would allow her to. “It’ll certainly help us time everything to our advantage, at least that’s what Mekare’s told me.”

Varian was still a little unsure, managing as always to carry a conversation on while raising a hand and his head in greeting to the crowds supposedly lining the entirety of the city from the Keep steps to the Harbour.

Word of the new allies had spread quickly, with villagers from all across the Alliance territories travelling to catch a glimpse of the elves that had at one point been declared ‘extinct’.

While Varian appreciated their eagerness, all the oversized crowds did was put him on the highest of alerts, and thankfully Jon and Varro both noticed that as they approached with four other guards that Val was sorry to say she didn’t recognise.

They all thumped their chests in salute and bowed, rising when Varian gave them the order to. “I take it you’ve all been briefed about today?”

Jon looked strange with a serious look on his face replacing his normal expression of a dopey smile and relaxed brow. He had a sword on his back and a shield on his arm to match Varro’s, looking Varian right in the eye.

“Yes Your Majesty, and you can rest assured we won’t let any harm come to either you, the prince, or Lady Glenmore. But I must suggest we don’t dawdle as much as we normally do today, these crowds are too big to monitor all at one given time.”

He cleared his throat, wondering if he was about to get smacked for even saying this. “And I don’t have to remind Your Majesty about what risk having everyone and their mothers gathered here brings.”

Varian put a firm hand on his plate covered shoulder, meeting his gaze with one just as steely. “I’m glad we’re in agreement. You’re not to leave our side today, any of you. The first whiff of trouble and you come to me, understand?”

A chorus of ‘Yes Your Majesty’ was somehow heard over the crowds, and Val quickly found herself surrounded by burly men enough to barely see the people who had clearly come to see __them__.

“It hardly seems fair, hiding ourselves like this.”

Varian sighed, calling Anduin back and holding his hand in a vice like grip. “With Arthas still unaccounted for and now a rabid undead elf running about Sweetheart, I have little to no choice but to up our security a bit more. We’ve been far too lax about our safety, and it’s stopping today.”

Val couldn’t stop her light snort before it left her lips and as much as she tried to muffle it with her spare palm, __of course__ Varian heard it. “What’s so funny woman?”

She swallowed, putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “You kept saying ‘our’ security when I know full well you just mean Anduin and I.”

She gave him quite the accusatory look, nudging his side and barely leaving an imprint on the velvet of his cloak. “You don’t think me capable of protecting myself, you can just say it Varian, I shan’t be that offended.”

He himself looked offended at the very idea, looking down at her with a muted fury in his eyes. “Val, you fought in a bloody war and came home with minimal damage, I know for a fact that you can defend yourself, but it all changes now people know who you are, especially if they’re the __wrong__ people. With royals it’s not just as simple as charging someone with a sword in your hands…”

He briefly glanced down at Anduin, who was far too busy talking to Jon about everything that was happening to notice the conversation. “...Remember what happened to Tiffin? That was a situation you could never defend by yourself. Please Val, just let me have this one and not argue about it for once in your life?”

His face softened and she saw something unbearable in his eyes; it was that soul eating grief that she’d seen etched into her own irises since Lucian died. “I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because I chose to leave you unprotected.”

She wound her arm around as much of his waist as their sizes allowed, squeezing him to reassure him that she wasn’t about to start another row with him over this. “It’s alright Varian, I won’t protest this time.”

He looked visibly relieved, ducking down to peck her forehead, impressing her with how he did it without even stumbling over his feet. “Good. Now come, before the elves get there before us and wonder where we are.”


	52. From the mind of sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

“Stop fidgeting.”

Val glanced up at him, then along the line as the leaders waited patiently for the elves to finish mooring, swallowing hard as she turned her gaze forward once again. “I’m not fidgeting.”

Now she received a smirk in her direction. “Oh really? How many times have you taken that ring on and off in the past ten minutes?”

She grimaced, cursing herself for not knowing better than to think that he wouldn’t notice her playing with her engagement ring like it was as much of a comfort to her as Merlin was to Anduin. “I can’t help being nervous Varian. I have no clue what these…’people’, are like. If I say one wrong thing it could put this whole induction in jeopardy.”

His eyebrow rose as his smirk shrank, and a large hand enveloped hers. “Don’t think so lowly of yourself Val. I highly doubt you’ll say something bad enough to warrant their withdrawal.”

Val deflated, still twiddling the band. “Strangely enough, that doesn’t help.”

Anduin stretched up on his toes so he could see the gleaming white ship better, earning a stern throat clearing from his father.

“Anduin, stand still.”

The prince obeyed and soon they all saw them; lithe, out of this world creatures that she wouldn’t have believed anyone else if they’d told her they were real.

“Bloody hell, they are tall.”

Magni quietly chuckled to himself, somehow hearing her soft murmur. “Aye, makes ya sick, don’t it?”

Val couldn’t help her smile as what she could only presume was the anthem of the Night Elves rang out to signal the leaders arrival.

Even the music was a silky melody that instantly relaxed Val even though something in her head was telling her not to, it was strangely entrancing. “Think what they could teach us…”

Mekare’s murmur wasn’t missed by her husband or Varian, who were standing other side of the mildly awestruck Queen. “If all goes well today, we may well find out what they can do.”

And there they were, after all the talk of their resurgence, after not really understanding what Varian had meant by ‘it’s easier to just see them, then describe them’...well, now she understood.

She couldn’t help but feel vastly inferior even though in actuality she had no reason to be as Tyrande Whisperwind all but glided over to them with Malfurion Stormrage next to her, with night-saber paws thudding on the wooden pier and owl feathers rustling as his large arms swung next to him with every step.

“They can’t be real.”

Varian thankfully found her denial of what was in front of her more amusing then offensive, managing to talk directly to her without moving his head. “If you were imagining it Sweetheart, I’d become rather concerned about the state of your mind. Rest assured they are real; it’s a sign of his station, as a medal or tabard is to us, that’s all.”

Nizaar’s brows drew in as Val noticed she wasn’t the only one fussing and fidgeting; the jewels on his fingers shone every second or so when he fiddled with the cuff of his robes, it brought a strange sense of clarity to Val, finding that a man who’d been ruler of his kingdom for nearly fifteen years already could still become nervous.

It almost gave her permission to let herself open the door to her utter panic a little, it was relatively invigorating. “We have men who can shapeshift in Samarkand. But none have those…attributes.”

Mekare shushed him, bowing as low as the other leaders did and only rising when Varian did it, following his example as High King and doing nothing but piling more pressure on Val to get this all right. She presumed that she managed it and blinked dumbly a few times to make the small dots dancing in front of her eyes fade.

“King Varian, may we express our gratitude for your gracious invitation to your beautiful city.”

Varian took Tyrande’s hand once it was held out, kissing lavender hued skin and clasping arms with Malfurion. “The pleasure is all ours, I can assure you High Priestess. I trust your journey was pleasant?”

Tyrande nodded, extending the same greetings to the other leaders and smiling widely at the pleasantries she received in return. “As pleasant as four weeks at sea can be Your Majesty.”

And finally she turned to Val, who was starting to actually shake in her boots. “And this must be your wife- I’ve heard so much about you already Milady.”

Varian stiffened quickly enough to tell Tyrande that she’d said the wrong thing instantly, but Val’s reasurring squeeze of her hands once the elf took them made everything slightly less awkward. “And I you, High Priestess. I look forward to seeing what we can learn from each other in the coming days.”

Tyrande must’ve appreciated the lack of correction, bending instead to match Anduin’s height. “And who is this precious little creature?”

Varian chuckled, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder just to pre-emptively keep him in place lest he start bouncing again. “This is my son, Anduin.”

Anduin didn’t bow again like Val expected him to, but did incline his head in respect. “It’s an honour to meet you High Priestess. Both you and the Archdruid are always welcome in Stormwind.”

Val saw a flash of what she could only assume was melancholy at how well spoken the boy was cross Varian’s features, making her wonder just how seriously he thought about the fact that Anduin was growing up too fast for either of their likings.

Malfurion’s deep guffaw was a direct contrast to Tyrande’s tinkling laugh as she straightened and took his arm…how she did it with all the feathers was beyond Val’s reckoning but she knew better than to ask. “Why thank you young Prince, we feel most welcome already.”

Anduin’s features lit up at the praise, and his father turned to the city with an outstretched hand. “Please, follow us to Stormwind Keep. We’ll let you get over the journey and take midday meal before you make any decisions about the Alliance.”

Anduin couldn’t help blurting out but he knew Varian wouldn’t mind it so much. “There’s a play being performed in the main square later, would you like to watch it?”

Varian’s frown was barely visible but Tyrande’s smile only became softer. “I would very much like to Your Highness, on one condition, of course.”

Anduin’s held tilted in confusion. “What condition Milady?”

Tyrande cupped his chin with one hand, showing Val how long her thin fingers were. “The condition that you accompany us!”

Anduin started laughing with the adults that had already figured out what she had intended to say, folding his little hands in front of him. “I would love it! Mum and I were already planning to go.”

He pointed up to his father as the entourage started the trek back to Stormwind Keep. “Father doesn’t like plays, so we normally go together.”

Magni huffed, patting the boys head. “I can see exactly where he’s comin’ from lad.”

Malfurion however look as intrigued as Anduin. “I think it’s a wonderful thing, letting the arts flourish. Do you have a house for it?”

Val could only assume he meant a ‘theatre’ and nodded in muted excitement. “Indeed we do. We made a point to cater to all professions when it came to redesigning the city, so there’s one nestled nicely in Old Town.”

Malfurion couldn’t help but looked impressed once they’d reached the top of the harbour steps and he got a full view of the city. “I’ll confess King Varian, we’ve heard people tell us that Stormwind held more grandeur than it did before, but this is on another scale!”

Varian kept his face passive despite the compliment, not wanting to come across as pompous this early into the visit. “Thank you Archdruid, I’ll admit something to you in return; I never thought I’d see Stormwind back to form as it is. Edwin Vancleef and his stonemasons have done an exceptional job, and I can assure you that he’ll do the same to Ashenvale when the time comes.”

Nizaar, putting his hands behind his back, furrowed his brow at the two elves. “We hear that a new world tree is in the process of being grown?”

Tyrande let Malfurion answer, choosing instead to take in the sights and sounds as they continued their impromptu tour. “Indeed, but it is far from being called finished at the moment. Until the day that its fully bloomed we have to house those who have lost their home.”

Varian gave Val his arm, keeping a close eye on her considering all that was going on with people falling ill lately.

She hadn’t out-rightly said that she felt out of sorts but he’d noticed her becoming more uncharacteristically tired lately, it wasn’t enough to warrant stepping in at all (which was surprisingly restrained for him) but it did allow for him to monitor her as he saw fit. So far she hadn’t said anything despite his obviousness with it all, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she did, so he’d do what he could until such a time.

“And that’s one of the main things we shall discuss at the meeting tomorrow. Rest assured Archdruid, they will not be homeless.”

Tyrande inclined her head in gratitude. “And in return we will do what we can to aid you with the Scourge that plagues the north.”

Val swallowed, knowing full well it was her nerves making her throat dry and trying to play it off as much as she could. “How much do you know of the situation?”

Tyrande stopped for a moment to pet a stray cat, making it hard for Varian not to snort at how much she and Val had the annoying habit in common. “Just what Lady Jaina has told us.”

Gelbin couldn’t help his grimace. “So not alot then?”

Both elves pulled a face, telling him he was right. Varian waved his spare hand, glad that he didn’t have to actually offer the tour to start it. It meant everyone was on the same page as him, which would make the proceedings for the next few days alot easier on all those involved.

“I’m sure between us we can catch you up. In all fairness to you my friends, we don’t exactly know that much either.”

Anduin lightly tugged on Nizaar’s robes, taking the King’s hand when he focused his attention of the blonde and offered it. “Didn’t you want to speak to father about the cure Malik?”

Varian thought for a horrible second that Nizaar was about to chide his son for eavesdropping on their earlier conversation but to his pleasant surprise the dark skinned man chuckled loudly, smoothing Anduin’s slightly windswept hair and giving him a smile to rival that of a cat.

“Don’t miss a trick, do you young Prince? Indeed, I was telling your father that we have made slight progress on the cure front.”

Now he held Varian’s gaze to tell him that he was about to receive rather important information. “We’ve taken the example of Sylvanas Windrunner’s miraculous return to her form and used it to our advantage. Those Scourge with their minds intact may have more of a chance than the others- purification may be a route.”

Tyrande put a hand on her chin, obviously deep in thought. “If we can heal the mind, the Light and Elune together can heal the body…an interesting theory.”

Gelbin had a look on his face that told Val that he was hatching a plan as much as they were. “ Either that, or get the brain started again. We don’t know whether the minds of the scourge are still alive or not. If they’re not, I think I have just the thing. We may have just found our ‘cure’.”

Varian held a cautious hand up. “Let’s not count our chickens just yet Gelbin. We have much more to discuss about this.”

His face relaxed a little as they continued, with Anduin eagerly telling their guests what they were passing as they traversed cathedral square. “You mentioned the Light, High Priestess, do you worship it like we do?”

Varian should’ve known that Anduin wouldn’t let his curiosity bubble too much, but wasn’t exactly thrilled to have the conversation turn to one of religion, a subject that everyone that knew him well enough was certain that he detested.

“No young one, we revere Elune, goddess of the mother moon.”

Anduin’s genuine curiosity wasn’t __that __much of a surprise to anyone familiar with the boy’s ways, and apparently Tyrande had noticed that as well, speaking to him as if he were twice his actual age. “What makes Elune different?”

Tyrande pondered her answer for a brief moment, stopping their party once again and making it so Varian had to stop the guards from carrying on without them. “That is a very good question, Your Highness. I suppose in some ways they are very similar, but as the Light is abstract, Elune is a being, does that make sense to you?”

Val wasn’t sure whether one so young as Anduin would understand but once again she had to eat her potential words, since the boy merely nodded and requested that they carry on their tour.

Varian hung back to walk in time with her, creasing his brow and leaning in. “I don’t like how much of that tripe he’s being fed about the ‘glory of the Light’. I’ll have to find out who’s doing it and have a quiet chat.”

He had half expected the look of utter disapproval but it was still enough to make him regret ever saying it. “Why, what harm is it possibly doing to the boy?”

Varian’s lips thinned and he snaked an arm around her waist. “It’s not the harm that it’s doing __now__ that worries me, but he can’t grow up thinking some deity will solve all of his problems.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and he noticed she started leaning into him. “I highly doubt that will happen Varian. He’s a smart child with more common sense than either of us combined.”

Despite his ailing mood he chuckled, glancing down at her and finding her eyes half closed. “I appreciate the compliment Sweetheart.”

Her eyes opened again and she straightened a little. “You know what I meant.”

She lightly slapped his chest with the back of her hand. “Don’t be so hard on him Varian. He’s agreed to start his training, you can’t ask for any more, let him have this one.”

Varian watched his boy, the boy that was growing up far too fast for his liking, fighting an internal battle in his own head on whether or not she had a valid point. “I can only promise to keep a __very __close eye on it. I won’t have my only son indoctrinated enough to put himself or others at risk.”

Val gave him a small smile. “That’s all I can ask really, so I’ll take it.”

She hadn’t even noticed the direction they’d all been going until they came to a familiar bridge a while later, with Anduin recognising it too and pointing exactly where Val had expected him to.

“And that’s mums house!”

Tyrande looked rather surprised to hear that, and Val could fathom a few reasons why, but wanted the Priestess herself to confirm which one was the right one. “I was led to believe you lived at the Keep?”

Val folded her arms against the thin chill creeping into the air, falling into step with her. “I do. I think Anduin was supposed to put the world ‘old’ in front of ‘house’. I used to live in that one on the corner before I moved to the Keep permanently, and even then that was very recently.”

Magni snorted in amusement, lifting Anduin at his request so he could sit on the bridge and enjoy another small reprieve from their rather long walk from the harbour to the Keep.

It seemed the Prince was intent on showing the Elves every single square inch of Stormwind, which Varian wouldn’t normally mind, but he could see the toll it was having on Val and doing nothing to allay his concerns for her health, if anything it was making them ten times worse.

He would intervene if this went on for too much longer, but for now he knew he had to be the epitome of ‘hospitable monarch’, so his personal feelings didn’t matter either way. “You’ll soon learn High Priestess that our Val’s a very stubborn woman.”

Val had to laugh, quickly waving to Whitlock as he came out the door to water the window box she’d left behind. Barney barked a greeting at them but thankfully the engineer had tied the brute to the post of their porch so there was no way he could jump them like he usually did.

But that didn’t stop Anduin running over and showing Varian how he’d changed even further by patting the head of a dog that not so long ago had terrified the boy.

Jon gave Varian a wary glance and he had to appreciate how he silently asked if he should accompany Anduin, earning a swift shake of the head as the little blonde chatted away to a man he’d become fast friends with. “How long did you live there then?”

Val grimaced, trying to think since it’d been so long that she wasn’t sure whether to count the years after the war or not. “All my life, to a certain extent. We rebuilt the house ourselves after the war and I told Varian I was staying there whether he liked it or not.”

Varian huffed, leaning on the wall next to her. “And I can clarify right this second that I very much did not like it.”

He not so subtly kissed Val’s head, not liking how chilled she was in the least and clearing his throat, looking at the clouding sky and thanking it for it’s fortunate timing. “I hate to rush us all, but might I suggest we all make haste for the Keep before the heavens open?”

Thankfully he was met with little objection, in fact the only one he got was from Anduin, who was only placated by promises of coming to the house for the day at some point in the next week or so. It was a rare show of defiance from the boy, but it was over so quickly that Varian wasn’t sure if he could even count it as a tantrum.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The recreational part of the official visit sped by, and soon enough Varian found himself standing in front of the mirror inspecting himself and grimacing at how puffed up he looked and felt. The ball wasn’t just a social event tonight, he knew that, but he didn’t see how it warranted looking like a damn peacock.

“A grimace doesn’t go well with brown, Your Majesty.”

Varian pulled at the high, ruff laced collar of his doublet, not finding the same humour as Wyll at all. “Good, that means I can take it off.”

The washroom door opened and all it did was make his mood worse when Val come out looking worse than she did earlier. “Val, you look awful.”

She laughed, taking a sip of the water she’d been nursing and raising an eyebrow. “I think you’re meant to say ‘ you look beautiful Sweetheart’, then I’m supposed to argue with you over it.”

She knew he wasn’t laughing at her bad joke, hells, he wasn’t even smiling. She sighed, taking her necklace from Nan and putting on with the knowledge that they had to be downstairs soon. “Varian, I’m fine. It’s not out of the norm for someone to be tired.”

Varian wasn’t convinced and everyone in the room knew it. “You’ve been practically sleepwalking through today. Are you sure you don’t feel anything else?”

She nodded, yawning to prove his point. “I told you, I feel absolutely fine. It’s nothing a good night sleep won’t cure.”

After hearing news of how many of his people were dropping like flies because of this ‘virus’ going around, Varian wasn’t taking any chances. If she was sick, she wouldn’t tell him herself, he knew better than that, so he had to take control.

“I think you should rest tonight.”

Of course she knew what he meant, but that wouldn’t stop her being purposefully ignorant. “And I will, once everything is done and we’ve retired.”

He only just resisted clenching his fists in anger, catching Wyll’s eye and the look that said loud and clear ‘don’t lose your temper’. “I mean from now. I’ll explain your absence of course, and I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Val was already shaking her head and he was two seconds from physically biting his tongue to stop himself screaming at her. “No, there’s no need for it. How many times do I have to say I’m alright before you believe me?”

Varian’s brows were drew in so far they were pretty much touching his nose. “As much as you and Anduin believe me to be, I’m not dumb or blind yet Val. You haven’t been yourself all day and I know that this damn induction will go on well past midnight, it’s almost inevitable.”

He caught her arm as she walked past, lightening his grip at her grimace and realising he was holding it a bit too tight. “I don’t want you overreaching yourself Val.”

She had to laugh, truly she did. “That’s very rich coming from you Varian. I’ve said I’ll be fine, please just trust me.”

Varian knew she was as stubborn as he was, and Light blind him he found it just as irritating as she probably did when he showed this level of pig headedness. He put his palm on her forehead, determining that she wasn’t growing feverish, but really it just put more questions to himself that he couldn’t answer.

“I’ll miss the damn thing if I have to, but you’re getting some rest whether you like it or not.”

She appreciated his concern no matter how much she verbally argued with it, but it honestly wasn’t warranted for a small bout of fatigue, at least in her mind it wasn’t. “Out of the question, you’re the High King, you need to be there.”

Varian huffed through his nose, spinning on his heel. “Gregor.”

His sharp bark alerted the chamberlain, who was running over the order of festivities, but he abandoned his task to heed his master’s command to join them. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

Varian ignored Val’s look of utter annoyance, hardening his face until he practically looked as if he’d turned to stone. “How quickly can you move our lake trip forward?”

Gregor swallowed, really not sure if any other answer than the one Varian wanted wouldn’t result in a punch to his face. “It depends how ‘forward’ you mean, Your Majesty.”

Val folded her arms, scratching the ivory silk of her gown in frustration. “Varian, this isn’t necessary.”

Varian shushed her, squaring his shoulders. “Tomorrow afternoon, after my meetings. I’m determined to get Lady Glenmore to rest and if being away from Stormwind does it then so be it.”

The little colour that there was to Gregor’s face drained but he forced a smile on his face. “I’m sure I can make the arrangements Your Majesty, leave it with me.”

Varian waved a hand. “Go and do it now so I know it’s done.”

With a slightly squeaky ‘Yes Your Majesty’, Gregor ushered Lee out to help him with what was quite the ridiculous task, leaving them with only Nan and Wyll. “Varian, don’t give him more work when it’s not needed.”

He cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead. “If it stops you from burning yourself out then I don’t care how much work he has. We’ll go for a week instead of a few days as well, to get you back to proper form.”

Wyll passed Varian his chain, finally admitting defeat when it came to dressing the king due to their height difference and his weakening limbs making it impossible.

“It might do Prince Anduin some good as well Your Majesty. He’s been complaining of an upset tummy all day.”

Varian’s concern fell onto his face like a stone in a pond and he gritted his teeth. “And you didn’t think to tell me? Wyll, there is a dangerous virus going around and you neglected to say that our prince, my __son__, has been feeling ill?”

Val put a hand on his chest, meeting his eye and silently telling him to calm himself, only taking her hand away when he took a deep, shaking breath. “When did he start feeling off?”

Wyll’s unshakeable calm was infectious and soon Varian found himself apologising when he knew fully well that it wasn’t needed. “Just this morning Your Majesty, so I told him that we’d keep an eye on him and see how he felt tomorrow.”

Varian slowly nodded, still trying to process it all as he sat down on the end of his bed with his elbows on his thighs. “We’ve already had fifty confirmed deaths because of this ‘illness’, I’m starting to lose my wits as to what to do about it.

Val put a hand on his shoulder, brushing his cheek with her hair. “You can’t control everything Varian. Sickness bugs happen all the time, there’s nothing we can do except contain it and wait for it to pitter out.”

Varian looked behind him at the elderly groom, letting the worry creep onto his face like a shadow. “Can you go and tell Joanna to bring Anduin here please?”

Wyll of course understood why he’d been given such a command and attended to it, leaving Varian to run both hands down his face.

“Is that how much I’ve been neglecting him? So much that I didn’t even notice he was sick?”

Val knelt in front of him as much as her gown would allow her to, regretting putting her shoes on already from the protestation her toes cried out with when she bent them. “Varian, he might have just eaten something funny, that’s all. You can’t blame yourself for something no one told you about.”

Varian looked up at her with nothing but self inflicted disgust in his eyes. “They shouldn’t have to tell me Val, I should __see __it, he’s __my son__.”

Val embraced him, giving him to comfort and reassurance that he was clearly craving, kissing his stubbled cheek and letting him hold her as tightly as he clearly wanted to. “You’re not a bad father Varian.”

He clearly disagreed, burying his nose in her half loose hair and closing his eyes.

“I’m not exactly a good one either Val.”

She pulled back to make sure that he saw her annoyed look. “Varian, you and I both know that’s not true. Anduin absolutely adores you, surely that’s enough to refute these feelings?”

As much as she enjoyed the kiss he gave her, she knew he was only giving it to her as a distraction, and her stony visage told him that she hadn’t fallen for it. “Varian.”

He gave her a shaky smile, helping her onto the bed next to him and squeezing her hand. “I know I’m overthinking things again. It’s just not nice to hear that my son has told someone that wasn’t his father that he’s feeling unwell, that’s all.”

Val pecked his cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face. “In all fairness, we’ve been impossibly busy today, and Anduin sometimes takes politeness too far when it comes to bothering you. But that’s not your fault either, it’s just the way he is.”

Varian’s smile held a strain that she was more than certain would be there for the rest of his days but just become better hidden - she could attempt to help him with it but he would only resist her as much as he could, making the both of them miserable and bitter, so really, it was better just to leave it there.

“Thank you. And you’re sure you feel alright?”

She nodded, leaving an imprint on his forehead of the delicate silver circlet she was wearing, but she knew he wouldn’t mind in the least. “I’m literally just tired, that’s all. Nothing a good night sleep won’t cure.”

His lips snagged on hers in a way that told her he was trying to hold back, it was a kind gesture that she could do nothing but smile at. “Then we shan’t stay downstairs long, just enough to get the induction out of the way, then we can come back.”

Val wrinkled her nose, catching his stubble with her rings as she ran a hand down his cheek. “You don’t have to have an early night just because of me. You haven’t seen some of these men in a while, spend some time with them.”

He had already started shaking his head before she’d even finished speaking, just as she had expected him to. “No, you come first, you know that. Now stop arguing with me woman, it’s exhausting.”

She rolled her eyes at his deliberate joke, shuffling over so Anduin could sit in between them when Wyll let him in, placing his hand on his back and giving it a reasurring rub. “Are we going down soon Father?”

Now Varian had a good look at him, he hated himself even more for not noticing how out of sorts his boy looked. Anduin’s skin looked paler than usual and there were bags under his eyes that in no way belonged on a four year old’s face, it frightened the King a little as he cupped both of his cheeks.

“I’m starting to think we should skip it all together. Wyll told us you’re not feeling well?”

Anduin shrank, nodding with a hint of worry on his face. “It’s just a tummy ache Father, I’ll be alright.”

His shoulders slumped. “I want to go tonight, that’s why I didn’t say anything.”

The lines on Varian’s forehead and the ones just forming around his eyes deepened. “Anduin, that’s a ridiculous reason for not telling me that you’re ill. Now are you sure it’s just your stomach?”

Anduin bit his lip, starting to get too shifty for Varian’s liking. “I feel hot.”

Varian’s palm nearly swallowed his forehead but the king put it there anyway, turning to Wyll. “Get Dr.Lineker at once. Anduin is to go straight back to bed with no arguments.”

The boy in question apparently refuted that rule, bouncing up and down with the angriest of looks on his face. “But Father, I want to go!”

Varian’s brow snapped down and he put his hands on his shoulders, holding them tight enough to tell him that he was being very much serious. “No! You are going __straight__ to bed young man until we can get someone to look at you!”

He put his thumb on Anduin’s bottom lip. “If you are poorly Anduin, we can’t risk everyone else catching it, understand? Just humour me this once son.”

Val kissed his head, which was indeed salty and clammy enough to worry her despite her initial scepticism of how quickly Varian had jumped to ‘put him to bed’. “We’ll come up later to keep you company, we promise. Besides, there will always be another ball.”

Anduin looked absolutely heartbroken and Val had a vague idea why. “But I want to spend more time with the elves…”

Varian was trying his damnedest to stay stern but his son’s crestfallen face made it rather difficult. “They’ll be part of the Alliance after tonight son, and we’ll be seeing them more often than not, so you’ll have your chance.”

He stood, scooping the boy up and noticing how much he slumped once he was in his father’s arms, and the heat radiating from him was unnerving to say the least.

“Come lad, let’s get you to bed.”

Val took Nan’s hand with a small smile. “Can you go and tell Magni that we’ll be down soon?”

Nan nodded, glancing at the prince as he and Varian disappeared into the hall. “Is he going to be alright Milady?”

Val felt an unfamiliar and unwelcome lump form in her throat as she thought her answer over, patting Nan’s hand and wrenching a smile onto her face. “We’ll have to see what Dr. Lineker says, won’t we? You never know, this might just be a stomach virus, that boy does like to eat everything in sight, so it stands to reason one of those things was dodgy.”

She wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more, herself or Nan. The virus had already taken lives, and even Magni had questioned whether it was a strain of the plague, brought down from Lordaeron by the men that had travelled up there to eradicate the very same illness that might be sweeping across the Alliance territories.

She knew Varian was trying not to say it lest it make it true, but she couldn’t help believing that this was indeed the latest blow that Arthas’ Scourge had dealt Azeroth.

She let the maid go, closing her chamber door behind her and finding Varro and Jon staring at her, apparently asking for an explanation. “What’s wrong with the Prince, Milady?”

Val sighed, feeling her exhaustion catching up with her more with every passing second. “He’s just feeling out of sorts, that’s all. When Doctor Lineker gets here just send him in, and let no one else in Anduin’s chambers apart from Wyll and Johanna, understood?”

They immediately recognised the command in her voice, and while they both didn’t like it in the slightest since it meant some real trouble was going on, they saluted and gave her a firm ‘Yes Milady’, moving with her so they were stationed outside of Anduin’s door once she went in.

Varian was knelt by his bedside, brushing the boy’s hair back as the burly king showed his softer side, making sure Anduin had his bear and gently reassuring him that he was to be alright, that they’d make him all better, it was slightly heartbreaking.

Anduin’s breathing had shallowed now he was lying down, with a thin sheet of sweat covering the tiny boy’s brow even though Varian had tossed his furs to the corner of the room.

Val was more than certain Varian would excuse himself from the ball now, and rightly so, but she would gently remind him that he needed to carry out the induction, it was only right. “Varian?”

He looked up with one of the fakest, smallest smiles she’d seen him put on his face. “He’s not asleep, you can come in.”

Anduin’s little hand lifted and Val sat by his feet, taking it and wanting to recoil at how clammy it felt. “Can I have a story mum?”

Val could see nothing but agonising worry on Varian’s face, and felt his hand shaking as she took it with her spare. “Of course you can Little Lion, what would you like?”

Anduin turned onto his back, letting his father’s hand go and giving Varian the chance to hurry himself across the room and get to work dampening a washcloth lying next to Anduin’s basin, wringing it out and throwing frost salts into the water from a pouch hanging on the wall, anything that would help his boy cool down.

“Rella.”

Varian passed her the battered book, one that had so many dog ears and thumbed pages she had to wonder how it was still held together at this point. “Just for a few pages, alright? Then you need to get your rest.”

Varian pressed the cloth onto Anduin’s forehead, bending to kiss his cheek and resume his spot. “Lineker should be here soon.”

Val nodded in acknowledgement, opening the book. “I take it we’re staying up here until he does?”

Varian’s conflict was so prominent in his eyes that Val could’ve sworn she could actually see the fight going on in his head. “I’m debating whether to just let Magni perform the induction in my stead.”

Normally Val would have completely agreed and sent someone to carry the idea out, but her frown told Varian that wasn’t the case on this particular occasion. “Varian, you’re the High King, it won’t look good if you’re not the one present to welcome the Night Elves into the Alliance. We’ll be down there all of ten minutes, and it’s not as if Anduin will be left alone.”

He knew she was right, of course he did, but it was all unimportant right now, at least to Varian it was. Anduin came first, Val was well aware of that, and he could see reluctance on her face just as much as he felt it in the pit of his stomach.

“I can’t lose him Val.”

Thankfully his voice was quiet enough for Anduin to either not acknowledge it or just not hear it at all, and Val found herself putting the book down and kneeling next to the anxious King, leaning her head on his hunched shoulder. “You won’t Varian. We mustn't think like that. It’s just a small illness, children get them all the time and this one will pass just as they do.”

She didn’t sound convincing at all, and his face showed it. “Don’t treat me like a fool Val.”

He stood, kissing Anduin’s cheek and striding to the door. “I’m going to get this over with. I’ll see you soon love. Come and get me if anything changes.”

Val didn’t have time for an answer before the door closed and she laid down next to Anduin, letting the boy snuggle against her. “I’m sorry I made Father angry, mum.”

Val started stroking his hair, being careful not to suffocate him too much in terms of her body heat. “You did nothing of the sort Anduin. He’s angry at whatever’s making you sick, that’s all. He’s just worried, not angry.”

Anduin looked so pitiful compared to how he’d been even ten minutes ago, making Val want to do nothing but find out where Lineker was and drag his fat arse here now. “Is this what Fia has?”

Val shrugged, really not knowing the answer. This had swept so quickly through the kingdom that no one had been given time to gather theories on what it could be, and she hadn’t spoken to Cathy about Sofia’s bout of illness since the maid herself had fallen ill with it and Remington was no help whatsoever when it came to showing concern for his family.

“I’m presuming so, why?”

Anduin’s brow furrowed and he broke their embrace, pushing the cloth back up from where it had slipped. “She must feel awful, if I don’t like feeling like this. She’s had it longer than me.”

__That’s our Anduin, always thinking of others even when he’s ill as a dog.__ She checked his chest with the back of her hand, sitting him up and pulling his shirt off so he was completely bare save his under-shorts, putting him back on the pillows and deciding that her body heat was only making it worse, so she got up and took the same position Varian had.

“How about you focus on __you__ getting better, eh? Then we can worry about Sofia.”

He was half asleep and she hadn’t even started the story he’d asked for, which was very much out of the norm. “Get some rest, alright Little Lion? Your father and I will be back soon, we promise.”

His nod was weak but she could still see it, meaning he understood where she was going and wouldn’t be too upset to find her gone. “Wyll and Johanna are going to sit in here with you. Jon and Varro will be right outside, so if you want me or your father for __any __reason, you send for us, understand?”

Another feeble nod. “Yes mum. I love you.”

Val squeezed his hand, letting Johanna and Wyll in and very reluctantly backing away. “I love you too Little Lion.”

She couldn’t help the fact that her eyes started to water, wiping them furiously as she left the room and sped down to the ballroom, eager to make sure Varian wasn’t alone at all tonight.

The room was packed, but still the doorman hurriedly shouted her announcement and she slowed her pace, thanking those who bowed and still not liking it in the slightest. She found Varian as he came to meet her, taking his hands and feeling hers be squeezed hard enough to be slightly uncomfortable.

“How is he?”

Val swallowed, trying to wet her dry throat and only partially succeeding. “He’s pretty much asleep. I stripped him off a bit more but he seemed relatively alright when I left.”

She gave him a small smile. “He knows why we’re down here and that we’ll be going back up soon, so don’t worry about feeling guilty.”

Varian started leading her outside, weaving her through the crowds and feeling more agitated by the second. “I don’t think amount of placation will stop me feeling guilty about partaking in frivolity when my son is ill upstairs.”

Val’s brow furrowed as they went further down the courtyard. “Where are we going?”

Varian came to her side now they had the room to do so, keeping a tight grip on her hand and waving his spare to tell the other leaders, who were gathered by the fountain, that they were coming. “Healing you before the illness takes hold. I’m not sure exactly how contagious it is and we’ve been in Anduin’s company all day.”

Val didn’t look so sure about the idea. “But doesn’t that mean we can’t see him from now on?”

Varian stopped them just before they reached the group, kissing her forehead. “No, it means we can, but we’ll need a dose of healing after every visit to stop the damn thing from infecting us. It’ll be tedious, but it’ll mean we can stay with him.”

The relief flooded onto her face and all it did was make him smile, realising for what was probably the millionth time since Anduin had been born that she really would do anything for him.

“So a priest will be stationed in the Keep?”

Varian nodded with the amount of annoyance she had expected to be present on his face. “Indeed, until we know what this is and can have Lineker recommend a suitable remedy we can’t take any chances.”

She looked over at the group with a furrowed brow. “Who else knows?”

Varian looked as dismayed about it as she did. “I had no choice but to tell them all. He’s the heir to the High Seat Val, it’s almost my duty to tell them when something is wrong with him.”

Val felt sick even asking this about a four year old boy who was so gentle to everyone and everything he met, but she needed to know it wasn’t just her thinking about it. “Varian, what if it is the plague? We’ve been debating on whether this new illness is just a milder strain for weeks, what if it turns out we’re right?”

Varian visibly flinched, holding her shoulders and trying not to shake her. “Stop talking about such things. My son does __not__ have the plague. He just needs a good night’s sleep, that’s all, it’s a fever, nothing more.”

He was on the verge of tears when his eyes opened. “I’m in denial, aren’t I?”

Val cupped both of his cheeks, letting him flop forward and put his forehead on hers. “If it helps, I would love to be. We’ll get him help Varian, we just need to find the right person.”

Varian let go of her and instead put a hand on her back, finally joining the others and letting Tyrande put her palms on Val’s cheeks.

“Hold still, Milady.”

A cold but strangely pleasant sensation travelled from Tyrande’s hands and through Val’s skin, running like a stream through her limbs and eventually pooling in her stomach. It faded once Tyrande straightened, and Val could only assume that it had worked.

“How is he lass?”

Val knew from Varian’s glance that he wasn’t in any mood to discuss it, so was leaving it to her to answer the dwarven king. “No better, no worse. He’ll be seen soon and we’ll hopefully know what he has.”

Malfurion folded his large arms, furrowing thick brows to go with it. “There are whispers already that it’s the same plague that half of the Alliance territories have fallen victim to.”

Varian stiffened, rolling his shoulders. “There’s reason to believe so, yes. Let us hope that the good doctor has a treatment for him.”

Now Nizaar looked uncharacteristically unsure. “Varian, my best priests and alchemists have found no way of helping my own children, what makes you think one man will miraculously find something better?”

Varian took his tone as a challenge, puffing his chest and gritting his teeth. “I have to try and exhaust every possibility I have! What would you rather I do, let my son die?!”

Nizaar put both hands up, already beginning to show Val the fire swirling in his normally brown irises. “I said nothing of the sort! One mere physician is not going to cure what has killed so many already! Get your head out of the clouds!”

Tyrande used her height to her advantage and stepped between them before Varian could land the first punch, merely raising her hands and pursing her lips. “This is not the time for argument! We all must remain calm in order to fix this.”

Varian held the small hand that Val had put on his arm in preparation for restraining him, feeling his chest deflate with the long, deep breath he took. “My son is my priority at this precise moment in time, High Priestess. All I care about is finding something to make him better.”

Tyrande met his eye and held his gaze, never even blinking as she turned to face him properly. “And I may have a solution. Tell me, do you recall my mentioning of the Draenei?”

Varian still had anger etching his features, so no one was that surprised when his nod was as stiff as a board. “Aye, I do. But I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

Tyrande put her hands down, confident in her assumption that the two men wouldn’t resume their attempts to kill each other and folding them in front of her. “Their leader, the Prophet Velen, is in tune with the Light and has been anointed by the Naaru itself, probably more than any priest already wandering Azeroth. He has a connection with it that even I can’t fathom. He may know a way to save your son.”

Varian had to admit that no matter how much he damned the Light, he couldn’t deny its effect on the sick, so what did he honestly have to lose? “But you said they came from another world Tyrande, how can they worship the Light?”

Varian looked down at Val, throwing her the barest of smiles. “The Light was never exclusive to Azeroth, Sweetheart. The Naaru were spread far and wide by the old gods, so it stands to reason that we didn’t get them all.”

He resented her raised eyebrow. “What? Oh come now, I had history lessons every damn day, I had to have taken at least __some__ of it in!”

Val thankfully held back what would be considered inappropriate laughter, instead holding his arm in an act of affection instead of defence this time. “And this ‘Prophet’, he can do more with the Light than our priests?”

Tyrande nodded, seemingly having this all planned out. “Yes Milady, he can. I think his wisdom will be most useful in the endeavour for a cure. It would be wise for you to consult with him.”

Varian thought about his boy, his little boy lying upstairs suffering from something that Varian already knew couldn’t be combated with the lack of knowledge they all possessed about the illness and nodded too quickly to not look desperate.

“Send for him. How soon can he get here?”

Tyrande’s smile held a sympathy he hadn’t asked for, but if it caused her to try and help Varian wouldn’t object to it. “Tomorrow. I’ll send Shandris back to Ashenvale now so he can come in plenty of time.”

Magni ran his hand down his beard with a grave expression. “Some in Ironforge have taken ta callin this new illness ‘the surprise plague’- ya never know how long someone will have it afore it’s too late …Ya better hope Tha Prophet moves his arse Varian.”

The colour drained from Varian’s face and he took his arm from Val, draping it over her shoulders instead. “Anduin started complaining of not feeling good this morning according to Wyll…”

He met Tyrande’s gaze again. “You have to make sure this ‘Velen’ knows the urgency of the situation. If he can help Anduin, then maybe there’s a chance for the rest of those who have contracted it.”

Nizaar couldn’t help the hopeful glint in his eye and now they’d calmed down, Varian understood it completely; to have nine children all ill at the same time with something that had just been confirmed to not be clear with how long it took to claim its victims would be his worst nightmare, considering just having Anduin in danger was enough to break his fragile sanity.

“One who is in direct contact with the Light to his scale could potentially end illness as we know it. Varian, he may the key to curing the Scourge of their plight.”

Varian knew that, of course he did, but right now the Scourge didn’t matter, the reports of some apparently waking up already from their undead state didn’t matter, what mattered was his son making it out of this alive.

“Fine, good, I said send for him. For now there’s not much else we can do apart from what we know. Let us get this induction done then we can discuss what __we __can do.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anduin was no better once the night had wound down, with the Night Elves being inducted with open arms into the Alliance and the rest of the party understanding why both Varian and Nizaar so swiftly left the proceedings.

The King bent by his son’s head, despairing at how quickly it had taken hold of the boy and trying to ignore the wet, throaty sound of his breaths trying desperately to leave and enter his lungs, or the sweat practically dripping from his head as Anduin lamely lay there facing him, put to sleep by a small concoction that Lineker had made him.

The physician was standing to the side with Val, taking her over all he’d done for Anduin and regretfully telling her that there was simply no stemming the infection, claiming it had embedded itself too deeply in Anduin to be easily healed with a burst of Light.

She patted his shoulder, giving him his leave and joining Varian once he’d gone. “He said he should sleep for a good while.”

Varian merely grunted, lifting Anduin’s small hand and wanting to retch at how cold it was already. “This Velen better do as promised.”

Val kissed his shoulder, not really knowing what to say, which was such a rarity that even he noticed.

“How are you?” His quiet voice was so alien to her that it felt incredibly wrong to hear. “Not too bad, all things considered.”

It always amazed her nowadays how quickly Varian would age once worry took over his face. He was still to be considered ‘young’ at twenty eight, but there were lines on his face that normally she found on men twice that, it was harrowing to say the least.

“Are you sure? Val, you need to tell me if you start feeling out of sorts the minute it happens, understand? I can’t have the both of you suffering with this…it…”

He faltered, not wanting to say it at all and appreciating how she clearly understood what he was trying to achieve with the rant, kissing his cheek and leaning closer into him. “I’m fine Varian.”

Anduin started whimpering, so his father curled his large hand around Anduin’s little one, squeezing it as gently as he could. “It’s alright Anduin, Papa’s here, Papa’s not leaving anytime soon.”

Val perched herself on the bed, taking the cloth from Anduin’s head and setting about dampening it again. “I think it’ll be good for Grammy to come here.”

Varian gave her a smile despite the underlying meaning. “Anduin would probably love to see her.”

She pressed the cotton to her stepson’s sheened forehead, reaching over and putting her hand over Varian’s. “He’s going to be alright Varian. This Velen sounds like he knows what he’s doing.”

Varian didn’t look as certain, watching his son deteriorate in front of his eyes was making his hope dwindle somewhat. “I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow.”


	53. Hold my Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Five days came and went for little Anduin, and if anything Varian could see him getting worse. His breaths were shallow like they were fighting to leave his lungs, and Anduin was shaking like someone having a fit, but Varian could see in his eyes that he was perfectly conscious for the whole time he’d been sick.

They had to keep a basin next to his bed, and burn his sheets once a day, it was absolutely horrific for all involved.

“Where the hells is that damned prophet Tyrande spoke of? What’s taking so long?” Val had fallen asleep in Anduin’s rocking chair, but to call it ‘sleep’ was being rather generous when really it was a ‘painful rest’.

She cracked her back despite her grandmother telling her throughout her life that it was a terrible thing to do, stretching her arms out and sitting up. “Varian, calm yourself. Shandris probably got to Kalimdor a day or two ago, he’ll be here soon.”

Varian couldn’t be calm. He was sitting here holding the hand of a four year old that sounded on the brink of death, it was infuriating. “I will __not__ lose my son because others couldn’t get a damn move on.”

Val slumped behind him, putting her arms around his hunched shoulders and her forehead on his cheek. “We won’t lose him Varian. He’s holding on, you can tell.”

There was a knock on the door and Val all but scurried over, opening it to find Johanna with a tray in her hands. “Wyll and I thought you might like something to keep you going Sweetie.”

She let her in, closing the door and not being able to keep her disappointment hidden. “We thought you were the Prophet.”

Johanna looked as shocked as she probably felt. “He still hasn't come?”

Varian’s knees creaked as he got up, telling the nursemaid how long he’d been there without even opening his mouth. “No, he hasn’t, and I’m coming close to going to Kalimdor myself to __drag__ him here.”

Val poured Varian a tea despite his protests, not wanting him to fill himself with coffee and do damage they couldn’t reverse just so he could stay awake. “Lineker came in earlier to give him another fusion that he thought would flush it out, but all it did was make him even more sick.”

Johanna noticed the piled sheets in the corner, tutting a little at how they’d done all of this alone. “You should’ve called for us, Your Majesty. You shouldn’t have to worry about making beds and the like.”

Varian was back by Anduin’s side in an instant, wringing out wash-cloths in a vain attempt to cool the feverish boy down, feeling his own palm sting with the heat coming from Anduin’s small body. “It was the middle of the night.”

Johanna knew that he’d be giving nothing but short answers today so merely accepted it. “And how is he? Has he gotten worse?”

Val shakily put her cup down, running both hands down her face to wake herself up. “He has, but not enough to make us fear the worst. It seems he’s to be one of those who has this for a while.”

Varian sat Anduin up, trying to ignore how floppy his son was in his hands but not managing it, kissing the four year olds head with tears pricking his eyes. “You can fight this lad, you __will__ fight this. Keep going.”

He reached over to take a small dish of water, putting it to Anduin’s lips and admiring how the boy tried his damnedest to drink it, but only ended up dribbling it down himself.

Varian dried him off with the cuff of his shirt, putting the back of his hand on his chest to check his breathing again, all things that Lineker had told them to do in order to monitor Anduin properly.

“There’s people asking after him, they’ve left little tokens by the Keep. What shall we do with them?”

Varian sighed, knowing this would happen and wishing it didn’t. “I’ll tell Gregor to put up a notice thanking everyone but telling them it isn’t necessary. My son doesn’t need __tokens__, he needs a damn healer who knows what he’s doing!”

Anduin’s bedside shook with the force of his fist slamming onto it, tipping the pitcher over and letting its contents pour down the side and onto the floor. Johanna swiped a cloth from her apron and started to wipe it up despite Varian’s weak protestations, waving him away when he tried to help her and ignoring his apologies.

Val opened her arms and let him all but fall into them, digging the fingers of one hand into his hair and closing her eyes. “I’ve told Mekare to hold off with the priestess for now. Once the children are better we’ll arrange another meeting.”

Varian merely nodded, tightening his arms and trying to draw some kind of strength from her. “Good deal. I’m still not sure who’s here or not, or what I’m to say to them.”

Johanna answered that one, wringing the cloth out into the jug and once it was all cleared taking the thing to change it over. “Young Lee told me that the Alliance stayed here in support of Prince Anduin, Your Majesty. Magni in particular was eager to know of any news.”

Val slowly nodded, already knowing how seriously the dwarven king was taking this; he’d given Shandris Feathermoon access to the only working gunship left after the war to fetch Velen in, speeding up the process more than hippogryphs ever would.

She gave him a smile that was warm and caring, something Varian definitely wanted right now. “They weren’t going to abandon you in your time of need Varian.”

The king straightened, returning her sure smile with a shakier one. “You’ve never called me Varian before.”

Johanna patted his arm as she went past, opening the curtains and choosing not to open the doors since the rain was hammering the glass outside. “You’re not the king right now, you’re a father. I’m not going to keep reminding you of your duty when your priority is that lad.”

Varian’s laugh sounded more like a choked breath. “Are you sure you didn’t know Bessie?”

Val sat by Anduin’s head, noticing how pale the boy was. “Grammy should be here today.”

Varian was strangely even more angered by the news. “So she can get here quickly but a priest can’t, isn’t that a joke.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “She is only a day away Varian, Kalimdor’s on the other side of the world and Velen has a people to take care of before he comes here. Don’t cut your nose off, he’ll get here.”

Anduin’s cheeks were gaunt where he hadn’t been taking food, and it was only because they’d practically been pouring it down his throat that he’d been taking water, it was a sorry sight to say the least and Val was just as angry at everything and everyone as Varian, but figured it wouldn’t do anything to rage about it as the king was.

“The Draenei have just crashed onto a world that isn’t theirs with countless casualties and adjustments to make- we should be grateful that he’s coming at all.”

That didn’t soothe him, she hadn’t really expected it to, but she needed to say it. Something was helping Anduin hold on, she didn’t know who or what, but someone was, and she would keep the faith as long as the boy lying next to her was clearly doing. “You two need to eat something, it’ll do no good for young sir if you’re light headed from hunger.”

Varian hated how right she was; all he wanted to do was stay by his son’s side, but he had to listen to both the nursemaid and his body, slumping in the chair at the end of Anduin’s breakfast table and putting his head in his hands. “How much more am I supposed to go through before I go completely insane?”

Val’s hands were tiny on his shoulders but she put them there anyway, squeezing as hard as she could and kissing the back of his head. “Don’t go insane just yet Varian, I need you to stop me doing it.”

To her utter relief he started laughing, lifting his head and leaning back, catching her lips once hers came down. “I still need to send Nizaar my condolences.”

Johanna didn’t looked shocked, merely dismayed as she pulled the sheets from last night into a pile on the balcony, ready for burning later. “Lost another one, did he?”

Varian slowly nodded, never taking his eyes from Anduin. “That’s four he and Mekare have lost in the space of a week. I can’t imagine how that feels.”

Val put her chin on Varian’s head, slowly swaying with him. “Hopefully we never will. We’ll be there for them if they need us, that’s all we can do.”

Varian took her hand and guided her to the seat next to him, letting Joanna change Anduin’s shorts and the various compresses covering his small frame. Even the sight of the toast in his hand was enough to make his stomach churn but he supposed the redhead had been right and his strength needed to be maintained for Anduin’s sake, so reluctantly he took a small bite and felt his throat burn as he swallowed, noticing how Val was merely tearing hers into little strips.

“Not hungry?”

She appreciated his quiet voice and shook her head, taking the hand he held out. “It’s hard to think of myself right now.”

Varian could respect that, but he squeezed her hand regardless.

“Can you imagine if Anduin knew how little of ourselves we were taking care of?”

Val chuckled, pouring herself a water. “Oh I can guarantee we’d be the ones in that bed being waited on and checked over every five minutes.”

Varian couldn’t stomach another bite at the moment, so gave himself a brief reprieve. “He can be rather forceful when it comes to self care. I think that’s the only thing he ever gets riled about.”

Val’s smile faltered. “I was thinking of getting him a medic’s kit for his birthday. The toy shop owner told me they’d be able to make one for him in time.”

Varian pushed his food away, leaning back in his chair. “I should think that’s a wonderful idea. The only qualm I have is that he’ll abandon his other toys for it.”

Val looked over to the bed, where even now, Merlin the bear was sitting dutifully with his owner like a guard dog on high alert. “Oh I doubt that. But I do believe they’ll be suddenly sick and injured every day.”

Even Varian couldn’t stop himself gently laughing at what was by all accounts a rather accurate prediction of what would unfold. “I asked him what he wanted to do when he grew up, before all of this.”

She stayed quiet, presumably to let him take his time carrying on. He scrubbed a mark on the table with his thumb, staring at it like a madman. “He said he didn’t know, but he wanted to do something that helped people. I don’t really know what else I had expected him to say but Light, it was a whack in the gut to hear him so…mature.”

He started tapping the table, just to keep his hands occupied. “We had such a different childhood to him Val, it makes me feel rather selfish for it.”

Val rubbed his arm with a sympathetic smile on her face. “Times were much different back then Varian. We just have to make the best of things, that’s all we really can do.”

The anger returned to Varian’s face. “How can I make the best of things when I don’t even know if he’ll see tomorrow?”

He shoved his chair back, fishing his watch from his pocket and noticing just how early it was. “The day’s barely begun and already I feel it’s been slower than anything.”

He kissed her head once she was underneath his arm, inclining his to the door. “I really have to apologise Sweetheart. It’s not fair on you to be cooped up like this with me.”

Val patted his chest, holding his gaze enough to make him slightly nervous. “Don’t even go there. I’m fine Varian, don’t worry about me.”

His grip on her got tighter and his head bent to her ear, obviously not wanting Johanna to hear what it had to say. “Thank you for being here. I don’t show my gratitude often enough, but I treasure that you actually care about that boy like you do.”

She softly kissed the cleft of his chin, putting her arms around his waist and making it a true embrace. “You really expected me to do anything different?”

Varian’s large shoulders shrugged, but it wasn’t long until his arms were around her in a mirror of her gesture, one she’d always welcome. “You never know, you might one day realise that his father’s too much of a grumpy bastard and decide that enough is enough.”

Her annoyed retort was cut off by the door opening and Jon’s head poking in, catching her eye in particular. “Apologies for barging in Your Majesty, but the Black Rose has just docked.”

Anduin stirred, telling Varian that he could still hear them and had understood what the guard had said, which the king would never admit was an immense relief; he’d been so out of it for the past couple of days Varian had to wonder just what he was taking in.

The king swept to his side, brushing his hair back. “Maybe Mum should go and greet our guests?”

Val was thinking the same thing, quickly raking her fingers through her hair and letting Johanna straighten her up a little. “I should’ve known Grammy would tell Cillian to hurry up.”

Varian made a noise of agreement, cupping Anduin’s clammy cheek. “The only downside is that hardly anyone can see him.”

Val snorted, fishing her shoes from underneath the chair she’d been using as a bed.“Like that will stop Grammy.”

She kissed his cheek then Anduin’s head, lingering on the latter Wrynn a little bit longer. “I won’t be five minutes Little Lion, alright? I’ll go straight there and back.”

She patted Varian’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute love.”

Varian caught her hand before she could go, pulling her back. “Take your time Sweetheart. I’d like a bit of time with him before everyone gets here.”

She was the one to kiss his hand this time, letting go and blowing Anduin one more before closing the door behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

She took longer than she had originally planned to after being stopped by the priest sitting dutifully outside Anduin’s door ready to cleanse anyone who came in or out, ducking into her chambers to grab a cloak only to find halfway through the Dwarven Quarter that it was Varian’s she’d snatched in her urgency and far too big on her, and being stopped by absolutely everyone and their mothers to give an update on Anduin’s condition.

It was sweet that they wanted to know, but with no change in sight Val wasn’t sure what exactly to tell them, and didn’t appreciate the reproachful looks whenever she told someone that he was the same as yesterday, for every one of them silently accused her of lying.

The implication of it all irked her more than it probably should of, but Varro’s thankfully tactful advice of ‘just leave it’ sank in and she decided that she didn’t want start a fight over it, which told the blonde that was striding alongside her that her weary mind and lack of sleep was finally catching up on her.

The overflow of material that Varian’s cloak gave her proved handy against the harsh, salt laced wind coming from the docks. Cursing the autumn and wishing summer was back she wrapped herself up more, not caring that she had started to resemble a swaddled infant.

Blinking a few raindrops from her eyelashes she braced herself against the tunnel of cold air, poking a hand out to wave at Minnie, who was coming down the gangplank in a thick woollen coat with a scarf of the same material covering her head just enough to keep it dry, but not enough to hide the stern look on her face as she came over.

“What in the hells do you think you’re doing out here?! If you catch a cold that boy is buggered!”

Val rolled her eyes, slicking back her quickly dampening hair. “What a wonderful hello Grammy, probably one of your best.”

Minnie held up a gloved finger. “Don’t get smart with me, young lady, I’m in a bad enough mood as it is.”

Val looked behind her, finding Cillian and Thomas paying the dock-hand for the spot on the pier, telling her that she had to remind Varian to reimburse him for it like they always did. “Grammy, it’s called ‘Stormwind’, not ‘sunny-most-days-wind’, what did you expect?”

Cillian kissed her cheek, wiping his mouth afterwards to get the water from them and only realising his error when more appeared from his sleeve. He shook hands with Varro and flicked his sodden locks from his forehead. “How is he lass? We’re not too late, are we?”

Val could forgive his lack of tact since she could hear the genuine worry in his voice and shook her head, letting Thomas hold onto her waist. “He’s not better, but he’s hanging in there. Varian’s with him, and we’re just waiting for Velen to get here now.”

Minnie looked as livid as Val had expected her to. “He’s still not here?! I’m starting to think that damn elf lied to you just to get into the Alliance!”

Val waved a hand, feeling the rain start to drip from her nose and thoroughly regretting not preparing better for her trip. Now Stormwind was bigger it took alot longer than she was used to in order to get to the docks.

Before the fall it had been a twenty minute trip maximum from the Keep to Stormwind Harbour, now it was nearly a forty minute walk depending on speed, which in the rain, would inevitably slow down to practically a snail’s pace.

“Leave it Grammy, Tyrande wouldn’t lie about something this important, it would only backfire.”

She couldn’t help cringing a little at the roll of thunder accompanying her chide, and that’s when Varro decided to intervene, putting a slick plated hand on her back. “Maybe we should all go back to the Keep Milady? I don’t fancy standing out in this all day.”

Val nodded, taking Thomas’ hand and ushering them all on. Minnie hung behind to fall into a wonky step with her, looping her arm around Val’s as they went up the stairs so the younger woman could help keep her steady. “So tell me honestly, how bad is it?”

Val swallowed, raking her hair back. “It’s…Varian will tell you it’s hopeless, but Grammy, I can see something in that boy’s eyes…call it the Light or whatever you want, but he’s really holding on.”

Minnie’s brow wrinkled even more than age already caused it to. “But Varian’s given up?”

Val was too quick to shake her head, she knew it and so did her Grandmother, but she didn’t regret the gesture. “No, he’s doing nothing of the sort, but you have to understand Grammy, he’s lost Tiffin already, the thought of losing Anduin as well is proving too much for him.”

She shivered, and they both knew it wasn’t because of the cold. “I am well aware of who Varian’s lost Little Bird, I’ve been there for most of them. He won’t lose that boy, come hells or high water I’ll make sure of that.”

Val couldn’t help her snort. “What exactly are you going to do, beat the plague out with a shoe?”

Minnie started laughing, tightening her grip on Val as unsurprisingly, the younger brunette was the one who managed to slip on a sewer grate she walked over once they reached the upper harbour. “I wish you’d stop making out that I use footwear as a regular weapon Valerica, it makes me sound like a psychopath.”

Val’s nose wrinkled, only making more droplets run down her face. “That’s the total opposite of what Papa used to tell me, but alright.”

Minnie rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Your father was just as big of an exaggerator as you are Valerica.”

Val’s brow furrowed as the rain somehow got harder, making the two of them hunch together a bit more. “His anniversary is coming up.”

Minnie slowly nodded, staring straight ahead. “Seven years….it’s gone too quickly.”

She firmly patted Val’s hand with a quickly plastered on smile. “Still, we’re here, there’s no use in moping over those who aren’t. Come, let’s get to that Keep and in the warm.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Val wasn’t sure that Minnie and Cillian had really prepared themselves for how they’d find Anduin, but from their faces, it was far beyond what they had thought to be the issue.

Cillian closed the door after Thomas once the priest had made sure they were all free of illnesses that could make Anduin worse, staring agape at the little boy slumped in his bed. “Fucking Hell, Val…”

Minnie however, had already start shedding her coat and gloves, slinging her scarf over the back of the chair and rubbing her hands together. “Where’s Varian?”

Johanna pointed to the door. “He’s been called to an Alliance meeting Mrs.Glenmore.”

Minnie grimaced, but not for the reason Johanna first supposed. “Less of the Mrs. Glenmore, you’ve known me long enough now Johanna. Minnie or nothing please.”

Johanna gave her a sure smile. “Of course.”

Val took off her own sodden clothes, using the water in the basin to warm her hands enough so she could put the back of one on Anduin’s head. “How is he?”

Johanna started putting the kettle on the fire, asking Thomas is he wanted a bath and getting a grateful ‘yes please’ in response. “No better, but no worse Milady. Managed to keep his eyes open a full minute earlier.”

Cillian rarely looked frightened, but the more Johanna spoke, the more his face fell. “It’s that bad?”

Minnie frowned, sitting on Anduin’s other side and getting a good look at him. “Cillian, it’s the plague, not a case of the sniffles.”

Her knuckles barely touched his cheek, but her eyebrows were touching her nose as she put the half moon spectacles that were dangling on a chain around her neck on the bridge. “He hasn’t turned yet…and why he hasn’t is the question we should be asking.”

Val shrugged, not really knowing the answer. “This seems to be a new strain; it hasn’t turned anyone yet, it just kills them. But the frustrating thing is we can’t determine an average amount of time that people have it before they succumb.”

Johanna seemed to agree, taking the kettle away once it started whistling and arranging the many teacups and mugs on the table that she’d laid out in preparation. “Lady Catherine and little Sofia are still suffering with it, and they were struck down about two weeks ago.”

Thomas sat cross legged on the chair by Anduin’s bed, giving Johanna a smile after the tea was served. Minnie opened Anduin’s mouth and tutted at how dry his tongue looked. “Has he eaten anything?”

Val nodded, but Cillian could see the unsure nature to it as he kept himself busy helping Johanna pour the tea, not being able to stomach seeing such a young boy in a state such as Anduin. “He has, but nothing solid. Varian’s had to spoon feed him mashed up oats, and even then we’re not sure if half of it goes down.”

Minnie brushed his hair back, opening his eyes a little this time and watching his pupils follow her. “He knows we’re here.”

Val nodded, squeezing Thomas’ knee. “He perked up a little when he learned you were here Tom. He can hear you just fine.”

Cillian gave Val her cup, not being able to take his eyes away from the boy. “Has he spoken at all?”

Val gave him a tiny smile, one that barely registered on her face, but he could see that it was definitely there. “Occasionally, when he’s having a good five minutes. Most of the time he just sleeps.”

Her smile faded and she curled her hands around the cup to warm her palms. “Though I think that’s because Lineker’s giving him enough peacebloom to knock out a gryphon. Varian isn’t happy about essentially drugging him, but it seems to be putting him out of his misery enough to get some rest, so what can we possibly do?”

Thomas shuffled up, sitting next to Anduin and patting his hand. “Hello Anduin, I’m here mate, don’t you worry. We’re going to get you all better, aren’t we Da?”

Anduin’s head turned to the older boy and Val could swear his lips curled up in a smile. She was probably imagining it but it was a nice thought to hold onto. “Aye lad, as soon as this Velen comes he’ll have Anduin back to form in no time.”

Minnie sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose at the pungent aroma of burning incense and getting from the bed. “Whose idea was it to choke the room out?”

Val shrugged, putting her cup on the bedside. “We left it to the physicians to do what they needed to. How the hells are we supposed to know what’s working or not?”

Minnie opened Anduin’s smaller window, letting a rush of cold air and the slowly lightening rain in, and waving the incense out.

“The boy doesn’t need potion after damn potion, he needs to rest in somewhere that’s comfortable. No more concoctions, understand? I won’t let that damn idiot use my Grandson as a test rat for something that could kill him quicker than the fecking plague.”

Val almost wanted to salute at the absolute authority in Minnie’s voice, but resisted risking her wrathful tongue and merely nodded. “Varian and I were starting to come to the conclusion that it wasn’t working anyway, so we have no problems with it.”

Minnie turned to Johanna as she came from the washroom, putting bony hands on hips. “Be honest with me Johanna, because I know Valerica won’t. How many times has Anduin been sick because of something that trumped up prick has shoved down his throat?”

Johanna gave Val quite the apologetic look, folding the sheets that she’d just gotten from the basket sitting by the table; all clean ones that Anduin would no doubt need in the coming days should Velen be any later than he already was.

“Too many to count. I kept thinking something would work, but so far it’s only been the peacebloom to get the lad to sleep that’s proved fruitful.”

Minnie seethed, grabbing the waste basket and dropping every bottle she found that was quite clearly a potion or concoction in it, opening the door and thrusting it at a bewildered Jon. “Take this down to the furnace, or the canals, do __something__ with them, just don’t let them put them anywhere near Anduin, understand?”

Val was trying not to laugh considering this was all that she and Varian had wanted to do for the past five days, but being dismissed as hysterical parents, they hadn’t been given the chance to.

She slid in front of Minnie, giving Jon the permission he was clearly looking for and feeling a sense of relief to see Varian coming down the hall toward them, eyeing Jon as he came past. “What’s going on? Has he been sick again?”

Val waved him inside, accepting his brief embrace once the door closed. “No, we’re just making things more comfortable for him, that’s all.”

Varian could already taste the fresher air and smell nothing but crushed mint leaves from the tea, it was more pleasant in here than it had been for the past week or so, which was always a nice change.

“Drink, Your Majesty?”

He gave Johanna a weak smile. “Yes please. With a shot of whiskey, I need it after what I’ve just had to listen to.”

Varian kissed Minnie’s cheek, clasped Cillian’s arm and ruffled Thomas’ hair, setting himself down by Anduin’s side as he always did and untying the jerkin he had on, letting Val take it and sit next to him once she’d put it down on the chair.

“How was your journey?”

Minnie and Cillian both knew that he was making small talk to keep the conversation turning to Anduin’s health, which they could both appreciate assuming he’d heard the same thing during the entire duration and didn’t wish to merely repeat himself.

“Could’ve done without the rain, but it was nothing we couldn’t handle.”

Thomas was still sitting next to Anduin, watching the younger boy with a keen interest. “We’re not going home until Anduin’s better, Grammy said so.”

Val could see on Minnie’s face that the boy was telling the truth. “We appreciate it. How is everyone? No one’s sick down there, are they?”

Cillian shook his head, folding his arms and gratefully accepting the heated towel Johanna passed him for his hair. “No lass, at least not that we know of. Which tells me it’s just the major kingdoms that this is affecting.”

Val used it after him, leaving Varian’s side so she could hang her head close to the fire and attempt to pat her thick locks dry. “We still can’t determine whether this is a direct attack from the Scourge or an unfortunate by product of the troops going up there and coming home.”

She flicked her hair back as her head came up, telling by their faces that they’d only heard a certain amount of what she’d said. “We don’t know whether Kalimdor is as affected as we are, but Tyrande has pointed out that no Night Elves have gotten sick, so it’s only logical to assume it’s the Eastern Kingdoms and Samarkand that are falling victim.”

Minnie folded her skinny arms, not taking her eyes away from Anduin but somehow managing to let Varian and Val know that she was talking to them. “And what about the north? What’s happening there?”

Varian grimaced, thanking Johanna for his coffee and running a hand down his face. “That’s what the meeting I was just attending was about. The leaders and I have come to a conclusive plan about the north, which I suppose is an improvement.”

Val dropped the towel she was holding on the floor, not liking how stony his face had grown as he said it. “And? What have you decided?”

His eyes held a reluctance that made the hairs on Val’s arms stand up more the longer she kept his gaze. “Magni is sending a small force to Thandol Span to work with the Anvilmars to sever the link between it and Lordaeron.”

Val swallowed to wet her dry throat and make it capable of asking what she was absolutely dreading getting the answer to. “And the Scourge? What happens to them?”

Varian stood, patting Thomas’ head as he walked past him. “That’s not our concern anymore. If we break off Thandol Span, they have no way of coming south, so we’re leaving them to die off. Gelbin and Nizaar have worked out a plan to bomb the place with a counter plague to end their misery but aside from that, we’re not involving ourselves anymore.”

Minnie’s brow furrowed as her stare followed the King to her granddaughter, who he caught in his embrace almost at once. “So that’s It? You’re just leaving them to roam?”

Varian didn’t mean to glare at her as harshly as he did, but he was well aware that she knew of his bad mood already, so she’d forgive him for it eventually.

“It’s all we can do. We can’t find a cure, the numbers are too high to count and we have other things we could be putting our resources to. This ‘plague’ that Nizaar’s priests have made will infect the infection so to speak, killing everything Scourge and making them nothing but corpses again. I’ve assigned a troop to monitor them from a safe distance, and once the deed is done we’ll clear it out and hopefully make it habitable again.”

Val looked up at him, letting him see the utter exhaustion on her face. “When are they going?”

Varian brushed a curl back, quietly thankful for the rain giving him the clean, normal Val he loved instead of the primped and polished one.

Her five day old face paint had all but melted off, leaving a fresh face and clear honey eyes, ones that he’d happily admit to losing himself into more than once.

“Soon. Nizaar’s in too fragile a place to think about it right now.”

Minnie leant against the table, still with her arms folded and her face one of annoyance. “Then maybe once all this is done and Anduin’s better, we can start thinking about you two for once?”

Val let go of Varian, furrowing her brow and really hoping her grandmother wasn’t talking about what she was thinking. “And just what is that supposed to mean?”

Minnie’s eyebrow rose. “Look at the both of you! You both look as dead as the damn Scourge! When was the last time either of you slept?”

While Val was relieved that the subject hadn’t moved to hers and Varian’s marriage (or lack thereof) as she had instantly presumed, she wasn’t entirely happy with this new topic either, and from the looks of things as he once again took his place next to Anduin, Varian felt much the same.

“Grammy, please. It’s not about us right now.”

Cillian hated angering her further but even he looked concerned. “She’s right Lass, you both look like you haven’t seen sunlight or a proper night’s rest in a millennia. We’re here to watch the lad, you two go and get some kip.”

Varian shook his head at the same time she did, which he had to admit was a relief since it meant she was on the same page as he was. “No, we need to be here in case Velen arrives. It won’t look very good if we’re sleeping when he gets here to see to Anduin.”

Minnie pointed to the washroom door, clearly not intending on taking no for an answer. “At least go and clean yourselves up. That Draenei has never met humans before and I will be damned if the leader of the entire race looks like he’s just fought with a bush and lost. Baths and changes of clothes, both of you.”

Val’s mouth opened and Minnie held a swift finger up. “No arguments! Anduin will be fine! We’re here to look after you just as much if not more than we’re here to look after him, so just do as your told or I’ll boot you into that tub myself, and no one wants that!”

Varian was fighting to form a cohesive retort to her remarks, and it was infuriating him more than it ever should have considering she was essentially telling the truth. Velen had indeed never seen a human;Varian hadn’t even known of the Draenei’s existence until Tyrande had told him about them, and she’d already been in Stormwind at that point, with Shandris going back to Kalimdor to fetch him, so really, Varian had to be the perfect image of his people when he eventually met him.

He despised the fact that even his son’s illness had turned into a pompous, political affair, but he supposed there was no escaping being king, even when his child was in ill health, so he’d just have to live with it and get on with things.

“Fine, but if there’s any change-” Minnie put a finger to her lips. “Sha! Not another word! Bath, now!”

Val couldn’t help her chuckle as she hung on the doorframe waiting for him, covering her mouth with her hand as he stomped past her and kicked the table with the towels folded on it for good measure as she closed the door. “I hate how I just obeyed a seventy year old woman simply because she told me to do something.”

Val snorted, turning the taps on and running her nails over the various oils in the basket by the tub’s edge. “Varian, this is my Grammy we’re talking about. She could put the fear of the Light into anyone by so much as looking at them.”

Varian was already stripping off, giving his shirt a sniff and realising that Minnie had really been rather unnecessarily nice about how grimy they both were. “I was hoping not to have to stand on ceremony for this.”

Val shrugged, swirling the oil in the running water and watching it start to foam like she was in a trance. “It’s technically an Alliance event Varian, no matter the circumstance. It won’t be long, then Anduin will be right as rain and we can all get back to where we were.”

Varian clearly didn’t share her admittedly scrabbled together optimism, splashing his face with whatever water was left in the basin already, feeling his eyes clear of the fog that had been lingering there for Light knew how long at this point. “We’ll have to see on that one, won’t we?”

She hung her legs over the edge even though it barely reached her ankles, scraping her hair back and fighting back the yawn creeping up on her. “At least you’re not on your own during all of this. Come now Varian, it must be a __little__ reassuring that we’re all here?”

Varian huffed, throwing a towel onto the floor next to her so they didn’t have to struggle once they were done. “Reassuring? That’s the understatement of the millennia if I ever heard it. Light, if you hadn’t been here these past days, I have no clue how I would’ve handled this. And to be quite frank with you Val, I don’t __want__ to know.”

He slumped next to her, putting an arm over her shoulders and letting her shimmy over into the embrace that he clearly needed right now. “I keep thinking what I could do differently for him, but each time I just come up blank, it’s ridiculous.”

Val could hear Thomas’ boisterous laughter through the door, not being able to stop herself smiling at how she just knew the boy was doing all he could to make Anduin do the same thing. “Varian, you’ve been doing fantastically, and no one can say otherwise.”

She patted his bare thigh, impressed by both how silently he’d gotten undressed, and how she was sitting here next to him with no intentions of anything amorous despite that. They both had other things on their mind, and all it did was prove to Val that she did indeed possess the will power to resist him sometimes.

“You’ve done much more than some fathers would, especially ones in your social position.”

Varian’s fist curled where it was resting on his knee and a scowl etched itself onto his face. “I condemn any man who would put anything as a priority over his child, even more so when they’re sick.”

He helped her into the water as it rose, choosing not to join her just yet. “It was hard enough leaving him for that meeting just now. Hells, it was only a short one but it felt like a lifetime had passed by the time I returned.”

Val could feel the past few days melting from her skin like wax as soon as she submerged herself, letting the steam clear her nose and throat in the most pleasant of ways and feeling rather selfish for it.

She felt the exact same as Varian did, that they should both be with Anduin, but she could also see her Grammy’s point about looking after themselves in order to look after him.

Trudging through the day wasn’t going to be any help to anyone, so what was the harm in a warm bath when there were others they trusted watching the boy? “From the sounds of it though, it was a very important meeting.”

Varian made no attempt to argue with her, but she watched his brow furrow instead. “Aye, it was. I’ll admit it wasn’t the best scenario I had in mind, but I don’t see what else we can do at this point.”

She rested her arms on his legs and put her chin on them, wondering if her smile held as much reassurance as she’d initially wanted there to be. “You made the right decision Varian. It’s not fair to let those poor people suffer any more, I know I certainly wouldn’t want to go through that.”

Varian shivered in disgust, trying to banish the very thought from his mind. “I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself if I left you to that horrific fate, Sweetheart.”

He growled, whether it was in anger or frustration Val couldn’t tell, but it matched the dark look on his face. “Which is why I’m so damn anxious about Velen getting here for Anduin.”

He let himself slide into the bath, going under for a moment to finish his descent and coming back up, feeling the water warm his bones enough to get them moving properly again after days of locking them in place kneeling by Anduin’s bed.

The lavender laced steam filled his head and actually managed to alleviate the headache that had been his constant companion since Anduin had fallen ill, it was a surprisingly pleasant sensation.

Val rubbed the top of his arm, kissing it and not even caring that she had the slight taste of soap on her lips afterwards. “He’ll get here Varian, we just have to keep faith.”

Varian grunted, rinsing her hand off after taking it so he could kiss it. “That’s very much easier said than done Sweetheart, you know that.”

Her hand slid from his grasp and instead rested on his cheek, stroking it with the tip of her thumb. “Then I suppose I’ll just have to keep convincing you, won’t I? Have patience Varian, it’ll reward you in the end.”

Varian grimaced, clearly not agreeing with a single word she said but choosing to entertain the idea. “I honestly thought Minnie was about to lecture us about the wedding when she said about ‘thinking about us two’ just now.”

Val exhaled in relief, letting him pull her with him as he sat down and leaning back against his pleasantly warm chest. “I’m glad it wasn’t only me then. I would’ve gotten so unnecessarily angry over it, it wouldn’t have been a fun place for anyone to be.”

Varian’s murmur of agreement sounded a little too faraway for Val’s liking, so she craned her head back to see his face and found him with the most faraway look on his face that she’d seen in a long while. “What are you thinking about?”

Varian’s eyes moved to acknowledge her. “Anything and everything.”

She twisted around to see him this time, saving her neck and propping a leg on the tubs ‘ledge’. “Can I know the most important ones?”

Varian’s mouth cracked into a tiny smile as he brushed her hair back. “It seems we’re doomed to a __very __long engagement…I hope that’s not going to drive you away, that’s all.”

If she was in a position to kick him without risking falling backwards she would’ve and he knew fully well she would. “Varian, it’s not exactly as if we’re getting on in years and have to marry before we drop dead, I’m sure we can wait a while.”

Varian’s palm felt lovely on her back, especially since he was probably the only man on Azeroth that knew exactly how firmly to rub it to actually entice a smile from her. “It’s nearly been a year already. Our wedding day’s been and gone, it’s quite the depressing thought, even you have to admit that.”

Val’s slow nod was in perfect sync with the movement of his hand, threatening to put her to sleep against her will, and she was more than sure that he knew exactly what he was doing. “It is, but is it really worth moping over? Be honest Varian, we’re not going to change much between us when it does eventually happen.”

She gave him a smile he could only describe as ‘wicked’. “Everyone says we’re an old married couple as it is, so really what’s the harm in it all?”

Her eyes fluttered closed once he’d leant in for a kiss, tasting the tea on his lips and only feeling relieved that he’d drunk anything at all considering it had been such a battle to get him to do it. “I just want to call you ‘wife’ Val. It’s not a big ask, is it?”

Val ran a fingertip along his bottom jaw, raising her eyebrow as she did it. “Now tell me the truth Varian.”

He absolutely abhorred how easily she could read him. She had already figured out what was bothering him, so there was no point even attempting to hide it at this point. Putting his elbow on the side of the tub and leaning his head back enough for his neck to start hurting he sighed with a long exhale.

“I admit, I just want people to respect you as much as I do. If you become Queen that’s one step closer to happening.”

His head snapped up and he gauged her reaction; her brow was furrowed, but he couldn’t see annoyance there, her lips had thinned, and her tongue was clicking. That wasn’t the best reaction he could’ve hoped for, but it could’ve been alot, __lot__ worse.

“Which __isn’t__ to say that I want to marry you as soon as possible just for that reason, far from it. That’s but a small fraction of why I want to be your husband Val.”

He lifted her chin, making her look at him and trying to read her annoyingly blank eyes. “Talk to me love.”

She opened her mouth, closed it again and further furrowed her brow, but her tongue stilled. She licked her lips, still frozen in her frown and not filling Varian with confidence at all. “I __think__ I understand what you mean. It would make our lives ten times easier if we were officially husband and wife…”

She finally relaxed her face, poking the end of his nose. “But you better just want to marry me because you love me, you arsehat. This whole ‘respect you’ thing better be a __tiny__ percentage.”

Varian laughed regardless of the slightly serious turn the conversation had taken, lifting her chin with his nose and kissing her bottom jaw. “Don’t insult me by even insinuating that I meant otherwise.”

She reluctantly pushed his head away, leaning against his shoulder. “We need to get moving Varian, it’s getting my anxiety going being away from Anduin this long.”

He stood with her still in his arms, apparently feeling the same and setting her on her feet once they were out of the water, passing her a towel and straightening his face. “I’m glad it’s not just me. It’s too quiet in there…which with your family is never good.”

In any other scenario Val would’ve argued with him but in this instance he was absolutely right. “They’re just trying to kill time before Velen gets here, which is exactly what we should be doing.”


	54. Keep your faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

The sun was dipping into the horizon and turning the sky a deep orange by the time Velen finally arrived, and Val was sure that if he could, Varian would’ve worn grooves into the stone of the floor from his constant pacing.

She was sitting at the table doing the thirteenth puzzle of the day with Thomas, one the two of them had started many visits ago but never found time to finish, yet here she was with the fifth to last piece in her hand. “This is intolerable. I swear I’m going to find that hoofed bastard and drag him here by his fucking tail…”

Thomas’ eyebrow rose as he pressed his piece down. “Draenei have tails?”

Val nodded, trying to ignore how Varian’s ranting had been carrying on for over an hour at this point, and all it’d been was the same two grumbles alternating with each other. “Trust me, from the sketch that our courier showed me, that’s not the strangest thing about them.”

Thomas shrugged as if she’d merely told him what was for dinner, not that the being that was potentially going to save his cousin’s life had a tail and was apparently so fantastical looking that his aunt couldn’t tell him what it entailed.

“Is he walking here?” Val shushed him before he could start Varian off again, but it seemed Varian’s anger had heightened his hearing and the King swivelled on the spot.

“With the amount of damn time that the bastard’s taking, I wouldn’t be surprised if he __were__ walking. Mark my words lad, when this so called ‘prophet’ gets here, I’m going to-”

“-You’re going to bow politely, greet him as a king and treat him with respect. He’s coming specially to heal your son Varian, don’t you dare ruin the one chance the lad has.”

Varian pivoted to face the bed, where Minnie was holding a barely conscious Anduin as if he were made of the most precious crystal, kissing the boy’s head and rocking him like she was merely putting him to bed. “You…you’re absolutely right, but that doesn’t mean I can’t seethe a little bit longer.”

Cillian snorted, taking another sip of his drink. “Sure, why not five more minutes? I don’t think we’ve had enough seething from you yet Varian.”

Val bit her bottom lip to badly cover up her smile, pressing the penultimate piece of the puzzle down. “Cillian, stop it.”

Varian had chosen not to answer, fearing a verbal barrage of curses, names and a few home truths would come flying at the pirate when in all honesty that was the last thing Varian wanted if he had any hopes of keeping Val by his side. “Robin better not have let that damn Fairwind in my house again…”

Val was praying that Varian hadn’t seen her stiffen at her Grandmother’s murmur, and thankfully it went over the King’s head as he merely carried on pacing. “I’m sure it’s still standing as it was when you left it Grammy.”

And finally, there it was, the knock on the door that they’d all been holding their breaths to hear, with Jon poking his head in with relief written all over his face. “Your Majesty, Ranger Feathermoon and High Prophet Velen seek audience.”

Varian jumped to attention, brushing his jerkin down and holding his hand out for Val’s as she all but shot from her seat, joining him as they didn’t even bother saying goodbye since the two of them were quite sure they’d be coming back up sooner rather than later. “And you’re sure it’s definitely him?”

Jon’s frown didn’t fill him with confidence. “Well, judging by how he’s a ten foot tall purple goat thing, yes, I’d put money on it being him Your Majesty. Shall I gather the rest of the Alliance?”

Varian shook his head, as Val expected that he would. “No, let him see to Anduin first, then I’ll make introduction. Tell no one he’s here yet if you can help it; I want his full attention on my son.”

Val would never admit to struggling to keep up with his pace, but she was sure she’d end up tripping over her own feet any second now, hopping over steps and only just catching others in their race to get to the throne room. “Varian, slow down. If you go charging in there it’s not going to make the best of impressions.”

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in, but they must’ve hit home, since he had to catch her as he came to an abrupt halt, clearing his throat and apparently realising that he was still the king no matter what reason Velen was here for.

She brushed him down, attempting to tidy her own hair and thanking him for twisting a strand over two fingers and putting it back into place with little effort. “You are the High King of the Alliance, an Alliance that is trying to win Velen’s favour and the aid of his people. We do not want this first impression of you to be one of a constipated rhino.”

Jon snorted before he could stop it, making Varian threaten to chuckle despite the serious tone permeating the air.

“Don’t mince your words, will you Sweetheart?”

Val patted his chest, looping their arms once she was back at his side and watching the skirts of her dark blue gown, one that she felt was a bit much considering the circumstance, but like she had just said to Varian, they needed to make a good impression with Velen, and if that meant wearing chiffon around a boy that was likely to vomit on it, then so be it. “You would absolutely abhor it if I didn’t Varian, don’t even begin to lie.”

Varian pulled a face of agreement, trying to get his mind straight before they got downstairs, but to anyone with even vaguely working vision, he was a nervous wreck and they all knew it. “If I start to become too over the top, can I count on you to stop me?”

Val hadn’t been expecting such a blunt reference to his temper, but she gave him a smile regardless, proud of how he could finally admit that he needed help. “Of course I will. What would you prefer, a elbow to the jewels or stamped foot?”

This time Varian laughed, squeezing the hand that was nestled in the crook of his arm. “I was thinking maybe just a quiet ‘stop that’ would do, but whatever you think would work best Sweetheart.”

She wrinkled her nose, letting Jon open the door leading from the residential wing to the throne room. “That’s far too boring, and quite frankly, I feel it will be ineffective anyway. I wouldn’t be shocked if it transpired that you wore a suit of armour under absolutely anything.”

Varian scoffed, starting to relax due to the casual nature of the conversation, which he suspected had been her intention the whole time. “Are you jesting? I’d be a human furnace. Maybe your blows are just mediocre.”

Her slap wasn’t though as it snapped across his shoulder, with the velvet of the jerkin he was wearing doing nothing to cushion the blow.

“His Royal Majesty, High King Varian Wrynn, and Lady Valerica Glenmore, Marquess of Lakeshire.”

That reminded Val that she needed to visit the village she was technically in charge of soon, the last time had been just before Midsummer, and she was loathe to make them think she had forgotten about them.

She had been thoroughly enjoying her duties as Marquess, it gave her a chance to hear the peoples opinions and give them to Varian directly instead of going to the council, so half the time petty squabbles and small requests were dealt with quickly and easily, it was such a breath of fresh air.

“Light, you weren’t jesting…”

Thankfully Jon heard her whisper and made a noise of affirmation, a little intimidated by the fact that it was only him here since Varro had bizzarely taken the week off to care for Annevea, who had been struck down by the ‘plague’ despite the fact that she’d divorced him not three weeks ago.

Both Jon and Val hadn’t known what to make of it but decided to leave him to his own desires, no matter how much of an abrupt turnaround they seemed.

“I told you Milady. Big goat thing.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Where did you get the ‘goat’ from?”

Varian shushed the both of them, sweeping into quite the lavish bow once they were stood in front of their new guest, with Val and Jon only leaving a split second before they did the same, albeit a little bit more subdued.

Val was so sure nothing could shock or surprise her about the races of Azeroth after years of elves, Murlocs, Kolbolds and Light knew what else, but with Velen she was once again proven wrong. It wasn’t his appearance that threw her off, not at first anyway, but rather the aura emanating from the Draenei was strong enough to make her stand dead straight and inhale deeply so she could let it fully engulf her senses.

She had felt a weaker aura from Benedictus and the other priests of the church, but Velen was soaked in the warm, overwhelming peace that the Light had always promised, it was enough to make her want to cry a little.

For someone who had sworn from her faith for years, being bathed in so much of the thing she’d condemned was jarring to say the least. “Prophet Velen, it is an honour to have you in Stormwind.”

The awe was evident even in Varian’s voice, not as strongly as hers probably would be, but to those who knew Varian as the gruff, harsh man he was slowly turning into, the softness in his voice was more than a welcome change.

Velen inclined his head, with white eyes sweeping over the three of them, not in judgement, but in analysis.Val knew it was far fetched but it felt as if he were __studying__ them, for what reason she couldn’t even begin to imagine but something told her that she needed to be on her __best__ behaviour around the Prophet.

“It is an honour to be summoned for such a reason as your son’s health, Your Majesty. I only pray I can help him as much as others have told you I can.”

Velen’s gaze dropped onto Val and she didn’t know whether to feel uncomfortable or not. “There is the worry of a mother about you, Marquess of Lakeshire.”

Val swallowed, not quite sure what to say to someone of either his stature or grandeur. “Please, call me Valerica.”

Even Varian’s eyebrow rose at that one, since he was more than sure that the only person on Azeroth that called her ‘Valerica’ was Minnie, and that was most blatantly against Val’s will, so to see her openly using her full name was a sign that she was putting a good impression forward in what he considered to be all the wrong ways.

“We’ve done all we’ve been able to for Prince Anduin, Prophet, but nothing seems to be working…we’re running out of options.”

Velen raised a hand and instantly Val’s breath caught. Whether that was meant to be his intended purpose she’d never know, but her verbal vomit ceased and instead a calmness washed over her. “Then we shan’t delay any further, come, take me to the boy.”

Jon lead the way with a polite ‘this way please’ and Val gave Shandris a smile as they all started back upstairs. “We have to thank you General Feathermoon, for bringing the Prophet here as quickly as you did.”

Shandris matched her smile, looking down at the shorter woman but somehow managing not to seem patronizing in doing so. “The Alliance have done so much for my mother already, how could I refuse such an honourable task?”

Val’s confusion was evident on her face until the torch in her head lit itself. “Tyrande? She’s your mother?” Shandris shook her head, only making Val feel more stupid. “Not by blood, but by heart, yes. She took me in when I had nothing and no one. I owe her and Shando Stormrage a great debt.”

Val worried her bottom lip, hushing her voice a little with the confidence that Shandris would still hear her. “And the fact that she’s not your birth mother never made things….difficult?”

Shandris seemed to understand her reasoning behind the rather intrusive question, showing empathy on her lavender face. “At first it did, but only in way of having to explain to those who asked. That part became quite tiresome after a good while. But now everyone has known our situation long enough to simply accept it as the way things are.”

Val stared into the back of the man she loved, who was as suspected, in deep conversation with Velen about the plague like they’d been discussing it for a millennia, which was what it certainly felt like to Val.

“People still occasionally look at me like I shouldn’t be anywhere near Anduin, but what they don’t realise is how much I need that boy more than he needs me. He reminds me so much of Tiffin that there’s little Varian or I need to do to keep her memory alive except tell him about her.”

She sighed, noticing Varian’s head twitch like he’d heard it and was fighting the urge to look back at her. “I suppose I’ll always just be ‘the stepmother’. I have no control over what Anduin does, not really, and since he’s been sick I’ve been very much reminded of that fact.”

Shandris’ hand wasn’t obscenely large as it rested on her shoulder, but it was bigger than any human female’s she’d ever had there, so the weight that was suddenly put there was a bit of a shock. “The boy is still young, and may think for himself. Has he shown any indication that he thinks you overstep?”

Val grimaced, watching her step as they ascended back up the stairs. “Well, no, but if I’m honest I think Anduin would let someone rob him just so they didn’t feel bad about themselves.”

She didn’t mean to laugh just after slandering the boy she’d happily say she adored, but a small chuckle left her throat regardless. “I know I’m being ridiculous, but I wouldn’t be human if I didn’t question everything now and then.”

Shandris murmured an agreement, gesturing to Varian. “A man who has a child yet is getting married to a woman who loves them both isn’t anything to spit upon, My lady Marquess. I for one admire what I have heard about you and King Varian’s history.”

Val’s surprise was written all over her face at Shandris’ declaration. “What exactly have you heard?”

Shandris held a hand up in comfort. “Only what the other generals of Stormwind’s army have told me in the small time we were in Lordaeron, nothing more. You’ve known King Varian since you were children, yes?”

Val nodded, letting herself smiling again. “I have. We’ve grown up together.”

She inclined her head in question to the elf. “What about you? Is there anyone?” Shandris stiffened, shook her head and gave her a slightly curt ‘no’, ending the conversation until they got to the residential wing, where Val could hurry to Varian’s side and Shandris to Velen's.

“I’d be happy to give your people aid as much as I can Prophet. I of all people know what it’s like to be in a land that isn’t home. I’m afraid I won’t have much to spare with the war, but I can certainly see what I can do.”

Velen ran a hand down his beard, always looking in thought despite whatever conversation they’d had with him in the past ten minutes.

Val had to wonder what it was like inside the mind of someone so clearly in tune with the Light; whether it was as peaceful as she was thinking or whether they had a million and one voices in there, all crying for aid and healing that only Velen could possess the power to give…one would think it was slightly maddening.

“And in return I shall do what I am able for your people, High King. Now, let me see the boy.”

Varian let him in, glad that Minnie had obviously ushered Cillian and Thomas into another room, since it was merely Johanna and Anduin remaining, with the latter started to whimper in what Varian could only assume was forcibly muted pain.

Johanna stood as Velen silently bent by the side of Anduin’s bed, placing a palm on the Prince’s forehead and murmuring to himself.“He’s gotten worse, Your Majesty. He’s started getting blemishes on his back….I don’t know what they are…”

Varian’s brows snapped down. “We were only gone five minutes, how the hells could he have gotten worse?”

Velen looked up at the near frantic King. “Because the plague has decided that now is the time to take your son, Your Majesty. This is the final blow.”

Val held Varian’s arm to steady him, blinking back premature tears. “He’s dying? Please Prophet, is there anything you can do?”

Velen stroked his beard, looking at the both of them. “There is. I can possibly save your son, Your Majesty, but it will not be pleasant. It will be better if you leave the room.”

Varian’s nostrils flared as he kept staring at his boy, a tiny child lying on a great bed and showing his father just how small he was, making the request all the more insulting. “Not a chance, I’m not leaving him for a second.”

Velen straightened to his full height, not fazed at all by Varian’s aggression.

“King Varian, I will be asking the Light to quite literally rip the sickness from Anduin’s body. The plague will resist, and it means Anduin suffers for just a short while. Do you still want me to try?”

Val stomach was churning with the thought and thankfully hers weren’t the only pale lips in the room. Varian was uncharacteristically shaking, it was all a little disturbing really. “How much of a guarantee is there that this will work?”

Velen’s look was grave, but still held a certain amount of comfort that Val wasn’t sure she wanted to believe. “I have never seen this before, so I cannot answer truthfully.”

Val watched Varian’s face flit through a million and one emotions before settling on reluctant clarity. “Do it. Do whatever you can to save my son. If the worst does happen, at least we can say we tried.”

Velen bowed to him, but Val knew he wasn’t bowing in respect of a monarch; he was bowing in respect of a father that was risking it all. “Then may I ask you leave the room until I have completed my task, to make this easier on us all.”

Varian didn’t put up a fight this time, and Val could see the weariness on his face as the two of them kissed Anduin’s head, whispering encouragement and ‘it will be alright’ even though they weren’t sure if that was to be true or not, closing the door slowly as Velen began chanting.

Varian didn’t move for a solid minute, letting the diligent priest that had stationed themselves outside Anduin’s chambers for the past week bathe them in the Light to make sure they didn’t suffer the same fate and merely listening as Anduin started crying, horrible, terrified sobs that vibrated down to Val’s very soul and made Varian tense enough to resemble stone.

He didn’t even move as her hand rested on his back, attempting to show him comfort in a situation that had no room for it.

She felt as lost as he did, but knew she had to take the lead and look after him during all of this. “Varian? Come, let’s go to the other room. Grammy’s probably waiting for us.”

He still didn’t move but his fists curled on the wood they were resting on, telling her that he was listening, which was a relief to say the least. She had worried for a second that he’d used his normal defence mechanism of retreating into himself and just becoming a shell of a man, stubbornly staying where he would be hurt the most to merely test himself to see if he could handle it.

She hated whenever he did it but could understand why he did, and today was the perfect scenario really now she thought about it. But she needed him to be strong for Anduin in other ways right now, so she pulled his arm like she used to do with her Papa to get him out of bed on Winter Veil morning.

“Varian, please. It’ll do neither of us any good to listen to this.”

Varian’s large chest heaved with a shaky sigh and his head finally lifted, barely looking at her. “Did I just do the right thing?”

Val’s frown didn’t fill him with any confidence, if anything it made him feel a million times worse, so thankfully Jon came to the rescue. “We didn’t really have another choice, Your Majesty. He was running out of time and we were running out of options.”

Varian left the door, taking Val’s hand and squeezing it harder every time Anduin’s cries got louder. It was like they could hear the tears in his wails, and although it was agony listening to them, Val was merely glad that he was making any noise at all after five days of nothing but gasping, wet breaths. __Silver linings, eh Val? __

_ _

“I wonder how long this will take?”

Varian shrugged, still holding onto her hand and possibly disintegrating the bones in her fingers with his grip. Jon helpfully opened the door to their chambers for them, patting Val’s shoulder as three expectant faces watched Varian cross the room, wrench open the small cabinet by the window and rooting around for the whiskey, getting a tower of glasses from the shelf above it and laying them on the top, letting Val fill Minnie and Cillian in while he poured four of them and passed them around.

Minnie of course refused, but Cillian and Val downed theirs as quickly as Varian did, with Jon taking the Glenmore matriach’s and having it for her, clearly needing it as much as the rest of them. “I take it things aren’t looking as peachy as they did?”

Varian’s eyes narrowed and he let Johanna open the windows, digging in his pockets for the cigarillo case he admittedly hadn’t touched in all the time Anduin had been sick and sticking one in his mouth.

Val’s was already lit and she could see him getting frustrated with the match that refused to light so she did it for him, letting him inhale enough to get the tip burning and kissing the cleft of his chin.

“It was never ‘peachy’, Cillian. My son is in there crying his eyes out and I’ve once again been refused entry. This is his birth all over again.”

Val patted his shoulder like it would make everything alright, blowing her smoke into the still air and feeling rather grateful for the many wards that were consistently placed over the keep by the strategically placed mana crystals around the building, since it meant that she couldn’t hear Anduin anymore.

She wanted nothing more than to hold the boy close and make everything he was going through go away, which she supposed Velen was doing in a roundabout way, but in a less comforting way than she was planning to once the Draenei was done.

“It’s not the same Varian. Did you really want to stay in there and watch Anduin go through that? He probably wouldn’t have even known you were there.”

Varian knew she was right, Light damn it she was right, but he didn’t want to believe it. “This is insane. I’ll find Arthas for bringing this on us if it’s the last damn thing I do on this earth. And when I get my hands on him, I’ll wring his neck.”

Minnie drummed her fingers on the fireplace, bending down to give the flames a small poke. “And to think, I always used to call Arthas the sensible one. Varian, he’s been missing for months now, what makes you think you’ll find him when all the armies of Azeroth haven’t been able to?”

Varian pounded the doorframe he was standing in with a fist, taking another furious puff, knowing she was one hundred percent right and not liking that fact at all. “How long will it take, do you think?”

Val shrugged, not wanting to lie to Thomas as he sat on her and Varian’s bed looking possibly even more worried than the both of them combined. “I don’t know mate, really I don’t. All we can do is wait.” 

Val was watching the changing of the guard in the gardens below three hours later, fighting to stay awake and only just winning.

Thomas however had lost the fight and Varian had insisted that Cillian leave him where he was curled up on their bed, telling the pirate the truth, that it was unlikely that he’d be using it tonight.

Jon had joined them, not wanting to listen to the noise of his young charge in such pain anymore, distracting himself, Nan and Johanna with what was probably the twentieth game of cards that they’d partaken in.

They had heard nothing from Velen, which Val was sure was not helping with Varian’s foul mood, so Val had sought refuge in the crisp October air, leaning her elbows on the stone and merely watching everything down below happen like it was nothing but a normal night, giving her the false sense of normality that she’d been craving lately.

She didn’t even notice Varian behind her until his arms were around her waist and his lips on the back of her head, lingering there long enough to tell her that he wasn’t in the best of places right now. “What the hells is taking him so long?”

She straightened, feeling him do the same and leaning back into his chest, barely covering his hands with hers. “Varian, you really need to learn to have some patience. If he took all of five minutes you’d be the first one accusing him of being a fraud. It’ll be done when it’s done.”

She wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to notice his grip getting tighter with each passing second. “It makes you think about things a little bit though, doesn’t it?”

She looked up at him, trying to keep her eyes open despite the lack of sleep the two of them had subjected themselves to over the past week or so. “In what way?”

Varian was once again staring outward, telling her that he was only half in the room with her and half deep into his own mind, somewhere she wasn’t sure was the best place to be for the king right now.

She knew Varian too well by now to know that he was in utter torment over this whole thing, and she didn’t blame him in the slightest for it, but lamented that there was little she could do about it. “In every way. We were living like the plague was never going to affect us yet here we are praying that our son makes it out of this alive.”

Val decided against picking him up on the fact that he’d suddenly changed from ‘my son’, to ‘our son’ in the space of twelve hours but her brow furrowed anyway. “We always knew it was a possibility Varian, it’s not like we were totally ignorant to it all.”

Varian kissed her head again, meeting her eye and holding her gaze. “As soon as he’s better we’re going to the house for a while, just the three of us.”

Val’s eyebrow rose and her lips pursed. “When though? I have that meeting with the priestess at some point next week.”

Varian’s brows nearly touched his nose. “I thought you were going to cancel?”

Val wrinkled her own. “I was, but I decided that Mekare’s presence isn’t required when the time comes, I need to do some things on my own.”

Varian couldn’t help his small smile despite everything that was going on; to hear her talk so confidently and calmly about something that by all rights should have been terrifying was more admirable to him than perhaps the most decorated of war heroes. “If that’s truly what you want?”

Val’s nod was a little bit too slow and unsure for his liking, and soon enough his brain actually decided to wake up and tell him what was wrong with her. “Would you prefer that I attend instead?”

He always found it quite amusing when her cheeks would go red out of pure coyness at a suggestion of his that he knew full well that she was already thinking. She started squirming out of his grasp but he held on, thankfully making her laugh instead of annoying her.

“Sweetheart, all you have to do is ask, it’s nothing to be shy about.”

She pulled a face, holding his hands once again and putting her full weight on him, telling Varian how tired she really was. “I just didn’t think it’d be something you would be interested in, that’s all.”

Now Varian’s brows drew down in mild annoyance. “Val Glenmore, I would’ve thought you’d know me better by now. Anything to do with the well-being of either you or Anduin is at my highest priority, and you insult me by thinking otherwise.”

She pivoted and stepped back just so she could see him properly, leaning back on the wall instead of leaning on him just so she could stay awake easier. “Yes, but this is a bit different Varian. You won’t understand half of what she’s talking about for a start.”

She noticed his shoulders rolling and knew at once that he was hiding something.

“Unless…Varian, have you been __reading?!”__

His glare only lasted a short time before he chuckled against his will. “Don’t say it like I’ve never done it in my life, I read frequently thank you. And yes, while I was in Lordaeron I had alot of time to myself, so I used it to become more knowledgeable about what you’re going through, is that so hard to believe?”

She didn’t miss a beat before saying ‘yes.’ “I just didn’t see you as the kind of man to read medical journals, that’s all.”

Varian held her shoulders, running his palm down the outside of her arms and eventually holding her hands. “When it concerns my wife, I’d read the complete history of Azeroth cover to cover if I had to.”

He kissed her knuckles, pulling her a little bit closer. “So I will attend this meeting if you want me to, and __only__ if you want me to.”

Val was hesitant for a brief second, but Varian could see the smile starting to crack through. “Go on then, I can use some support I suppose.”

She held a warning finger up, stopping her smile in it’s tracks and attempting to be stern with him. “But no arguing with her Varian, I mean it.”

Varian rolled his eyes, folding his arms in a small attempt at defiance, one that he knew neither of them were taking seriously. “You make it sound as if I actively go looking for fights Val, give me some credit.”

Her face didn’t move. “Varian, just shut up and promise you won’t start a damn argument.”

He held a hand up as if he were taking an oath, just to show her how serious he was being.She would probably still take it as mockery, but he was sure she wouldn’t become too angered by it. “On my honour Val, I will do my damnedest not to argue with the priestesses if and when she arrives…to a certain degree.”

She sighed dramatically, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. “That’s the best I’m getting, isn’t it?”

A small peck to her forehead didn’t ease her worries about anything in the slightest. “Indeed it is. Trust me Val, I want this meeting as much as you do, so I won’t jeopardise it in any way.”

“What are you two whispering about out here?”

Val gave Minnie a genuine smile, accepting the squeeze that the older woman gave her as she joined them, looking as tired as they did but somehow more alert at the same time, it was a bizarre expression that Val could swear only the older generation possessed.

“Nothing important Grammy, just trying to kill the silence.”

Varian’s annoyed frown was indeed warranted until he saw the need for this to stay relatively private in her eye and let his own face relax, respecting her decision entirely. “We were discussing how Velen could help the rest of the people if he ends up curing Anduin.”

Minnie clucked her tongue, obviously thinking the same thing. “Well we can’t expect him to see to each person individually- not only will that take a millennia, it wouldn’t be fair on either him or the people he’s too late for.”

Neither Val nor Varian could disagree, as much as it left them at a dead end, it simply wasn’t an option. “If only we could bottle his power-”

She and Varian started at the same time, clearly having the same thought. “Did the brothers of Sekhmet ever make progress with their cure?” Varian was nodding before she’d even finished her question. “Aye, they did. They had started to bring consciousness back to those not yet decayed beyond repair.”

Varian could see the wheels turning in his fiancées head, it was enough to bring a smile to his face despite what was happening down the hall, it was a strange feeling. “So if we combine the two to make a industrial strength healing potion-”

Minnie snapped her bony fingers as she finally caught up with her Grandaughter's careening train of thought. “We can mass produce it and send it out in batches large enough to cover the whole Alliance! Little Bird, that’s brilliant!”

Varian went through the idea in his own head before slowly nodding, putting Val under his arm and taking a quick drag to keep his cigarillo lit. “I’ll speak to Velen about it once this is all over to see if it’s even possible. Remember, the Light is completely different with him, we have to leave everything we know about it at the door.”

Val didn’t mean to lean into him as pitifully as she did but she did it anyway, enjoying the small kiss he planted on the crown of her head. “We can’t let this plague take __everyone__ Varian.”

Varian gave her another squeeze as if he were trying to wake up the optimism that she was normally brimming with, becoming rather concerned with how he couldn’t see any of it right now when really, he probably needed it more than her. “And we won’t Sweetheart, you need to hold onto that. I’ll be damned if we survive a war and then end up losing to a sickness we have the means to control.”

The door was rapped upon for maybe the tenth time tonight, and Varian, thinking it was another well wisher, was sick to death of hearing the noise, turning to Jon with a less than pleased look on his face. “Tell whoever it is that we’re grateful, but need privacy.”

The guard nodded his head, sweeping over to the door and suppressing a yawn, slightly regretting not letting the night guard switch with him earlier but knowing it was for the best. “Erm, Your Majesty, it’s Velen’s assistant.”

Varian was once again quicker than Val, throwing his cigarillo on the ground and letting Minnie stub it out with her boot heel, doing the same to Val’s and following them to the door, patting Cillian’s shoulder as she went past. “Well? What’s happening, is there news?”

The young female Draenei had the softest of expressions on her face as she inclined her head and folded her hands in front of her. “The Prophet has completed his task, Your Majesty. Please, come with me.”

Val took both of Minnie’s hands,trying to keep her breathing under control as Varian waited impatiently for her out in the hallway. “Wait here, we’ll come and get you.”

Minnie hastily nodded, making the only noise in the room the jangle of her earrings.

“I don’t doubt it, now go, go!”

A hasty kiss on the cheek later and Val was holding on to Varian’s arm like it was keeping her upright, feeling his grip tighten and hearing his breathing quicken as they made the all too short journey to Anduin’s room. “Varian, calm yourself.”

He looked down at her, clearly vexed and not afraid to show it. “We could walk in there and find him dead Val, don’t tell me to calm myself.”

Val grimaced, glancing at their guide as she stood by the door that neither of them really wanted to open. “Varian, she wouldn’t look that calm if something bad had happened. If she did that would be a pretty shitty bedside manner, wouldn’t it?”

He wasn’t listening, she could tell by how hard he was staring straight ahead and not moving even a muscle. “Varian?”

It looked like it actually hurt him to turn his head enough to look down at her, but he managed it, slipping his fingers in between hers. “Come, we shouldn’t linger out here.”

She murmured an agreement, swallowing hard as the kind hearted assistant opened the door and gave them an encouraging smile, which in all honesty made Val even more unsure about what they were going to find once they went in.

Velen’s deep and smooth voice was the first thing she heard, and the door closing behind her made her jump without meaning to, closing her eyes for a brief second and digging her fingertips into Varian’s arm. “Well? Were you successful?”

Velen stood to his full height, not helping Val’s nerves, and once again she felt a strange wave of utter peace was over her. “Look for yourself, Your Majesty.”

Varian thanked him for moving aside since he was two seconds away from pushing him, and Val felt her breath catch as Anduin beamed at the both of them with colour back in his cheeks and a the twinkle back in his eye.

His breathing wasn’t laboured anymore and his eyes were no longer sunken in, it was like he hadn’t been dying at all. “Father! Mummy!”

Varian never thought he’d be this happy to hear his son speak since the first time he did it, and while he felt awful for leaving a weeping Val to it, he dropped himself on the bed and pulled Anduin to him, holding his boy far too tightly but not caring in the slightest.

“I’m all better Father.”

Varian wasn’t sure whether it was out of overwhelming relief or a happiness that he couldn’t explain, but the laugh left his throat before he could even manage cognitive speech, replacing anything substantial and leaving the king looking insane to everyone else in the room.

Varian planted as many kisses as he could on Anduin’s head, nose and cheeks, ignoring his son’s squirms and finally letting himself relax after nearly a week of uncertainty and torment. “Yes, yes you are son. Light be praised…”

Anduin reached up and all but clung to Val’s neck as she finally regained some slither of composure and perched herself next to Varian, running her fingers through Anduin’s hair and rocking him like she used to when he was but a tiny babe. “How do you feel?”

Anduin put his head on her shoulder, still grinning at his father and taking his hand. “Sleepy. And really hungry.”

Varian felt rather rude for virtually forgetting that Velen was standing there, so he gave the Draenei the proper respect and stood, bowing low despite the priest’s protests. “Prophet…I know not what I can say to convey my gratitude to you. If you’d not arrived when you did…”

The very thought made Varian shiver, so he didn’t bother finishing his sentence. Velen held a large palm up to tell him it was alright not to continue the harrowing thought, barely smiling but still somehow showing Varian his happiness at his own success.

“No gratitude is necessary, Your Majesty. Young Anduin is resilient, and his faith helped me bring him back to us relatively unharmed. He will need plenty of rest for now, to gain his strength back, but the plague should not harrow him from this night.”

Varian would have clapped his shoulder had it not been for his height and age. “I know it’s late in the day Prophet, but Lady Glenmore and I may have found a solution for the rest of those unfortunate enough to suffer with this damn illness. Would you be agreeable to breaking fast with us tomorrow then possibly speaking about it in private?”

Velen’s large, lavender hued head inclined and rose. “I would be more than agreeable, Your Majesty. Perhaps we can discuss my people’s inclusion into the Alliance at the same instance?”

Varian didn’t hesitate to return his nod and give the Prophet another bow.

“Of course Prophet, I would be glad to discuss terms with you. For now, we’ll let you rest after your journey. Goodnight Prophet, and thank you again.”

Val knew he wouldn’t mind her not rising since Anduin had decided he wanted all the cuddles in the world, so she merely gave him a genuinely ecstatic smile and a respectful nod, as Varian had. “We owe you a great debt, Prophet. You don’t know how much this means.”

Velen shook his head this time, straightening his beard after. “There is no debt, Milady. All I ask is that you cherish your time with your son, nothing more, nothing less.”

Val kissed the crown of Anduin’s head, letting her smile turn softer at his tone. It told her he had lost as they had, and from the hurt in his voice when he said ‘son’ she could easily guess whom the Prophet was subtly talking about.

“We can certainly keep that promise. Goodnight Prophet.”

Varian saw him out, letting Val release Anduin from her vice like embrace and prop him up with his pillows, passing him the goblet of water on his bedside and helping him take a few sips. “Did I hear Gamma earlier Mummy?”

Val had no idea why he’d suddenly abandoned his usual moniker for her with one that he hadn’t used since he was maybe two or three, but she wouldn’t complain one little bit. She was just glad he was here to talk, and took his slightly delirious mood as the reason for his slight regression.

“You did Little Lion, she’s in our room with Uncle Cillian and Tom.”

Anduin’s face lit up and she felt such relief at seeing the sparkle back in his blue eyes that she nearly started crying again. “Can I see them?”

Varian closed Anduin’s door, striding over and placing himself next to his son, brushing damp blonde hair back and continuing to stroke his head. “Not right now Son. You have to get some rest, you’ve been through a hells of a time.”

The disappointment washed over Anduin’s little face, but Varian wasn’t budging. “Maybe if you get a good night’s sleep, they can visit tomorrow.”

Val murmured an agreement, taking Anduin’s cup from him. “They’re in no hurry to go home yet Little Lion, so you have plenty of time to get better then see them.”

Anduin’s smile returned and he let Varian lift him onto his lap, opening his legs and nestling his son between them once Varian had shuffled back into the middle of the bed. “Promise?”

Varian chuckled, thoroughly impressed with how such a tiny boy could be brought back from the brink of death and instantly argue with them; it was strangely an uplifting sight when normally he’d be scolding Anduin by now for keep trying to get his own way when it came to his Gamma.

“We promise. Their main priority is the same as ours Anduin, you getting better.”

Anduin looked up at him, giggling when Varian bent to kiss the tip of his nose. “But I am better!

Val gently squeezed Anduin’s leg, letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding once she felt how his skin wasn’t anywhere near as clammy as it had been.

“You need to get back to proper form Anduin, Velen’s orders.”

Anduin very rarely pouted, but it seemed tonight was one of those sparse occasions, and he slumped back into Varian’s chest with quite the petulant look on his face. “Yes mum.”

Now Val knew he was getting his cognition back from a simple switch of title, which she would take after a week of uncertainty about absolutely everything. “I’ll summon Nizaar and his High Priest tomorrow so we can discuss a cure with Velen. I think he of all people would appreciate a quickening of the pace now we actually may have one.”

Val slowly nodded, trying to get everything straight in her head but not really managing it. She supposed it was her own lack of sleep and over-worrying catching up with her, or the overwhelming relief at seeing Anduin alive and well again making her body and mind relax to the extreme, but something was making her brain forget what useful thought was for a while.

And if she were being perfectly honest, she didn’t mind right now. “Let me know when it’s been arranged for and I’ll make sure I’m there.”

Varian let Anduin play with signet ring, kissing his head again. “Good deal. Then hopefully by the weekend we can go away for few days, get this one some fresh air.”

Anduin gave him a sleepy smile. “Lake house?”

Varian grinned back. “Aye lad, but just for a few days mind you. It looks like our workload just got a bit bigger.”

Val clucked her tongue, bringing her legs onto the bed and hugging her knees. “Can we stop in Lakeshire on the way?”

Varian was so glad she had taken her duties on with such enthusiasm, he couldn’t do anything but nod. “Of course we can. We’ll arrange it as a small progress, that way we won’t be bound by time limits.”

He held Anduin’s shoulders, playfully squeezing them. “So that means you should get as much rest as possible if you’re going to come with us.”

Anduin’s eyes and grin widened at the same time as his father’s words sunk in. “I’m coming with you?!”

Val laughed, which was quite the surprise since she hadn’t done it in over a week, not properly, and it felt wondrous. “Anduin, I highly doubt your father will let you out of his sight until you’re well into your twenties now mate, so of course you’re coming.”

Anduin’s little brows drew down and he craned his neck back to look at his father again. “Can you two stay in here tonight?”

Val’s eyebrow rose in playful suspicion. “You’re still going to sleep, Little Lion.”

Varian's quiet chuckle meant he’d been thinking the same thing, and the offence on Anduin’s slowly recolouring face only made it harder to keep it in.

“I know that!” He gave his father the cheekiest smile he could muster, sitting up a little bit more. “But we have a week’s worth of story-time to catch up on Father! You better get started!”

Varian's instant grumbles made Val completely lose it, letting the tension that Anduin being sick had brought with it and making the boy in question nearly hiccup with giggles.

He crawled towards Val and let her hold him in a too tight embrace again, watching his father cross to the bookshelf and pull the smallest collection on stories he could find just to tease. “Fine, two stories then you need to get some rest.”

Anduin shook his head, laying it on Val’s shoulder. “Four!”

Varian huffed, sitting next to them and tickling the boy’s cheek. “I see you’ve gotten your cheek back, young sir. Might ask Velen to come back and fix that.”

Val chuckled, rocking Anduin like he was a baby all over again. “Varian, shut up and read the book.”


	55. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

One bottle, that was apparently all it took.

One tall, beautifully twisted glass bottle that sat in the middle of Val and Varian’s breakfast table, taking pride of place to remind her that once a day it needed to be opened and its contents ingested.

Not all of it, merely a spoonful, but even that was enough to make Val’s insides feel like they were re-arranging themselves, which she supposed was a good thing…right?

The wonderfully patient priestess had finally come to Stormwind a few days after Anduin’s miraculous recovery, taken one look at Val and given her a ‘remedy’ there and then.

_ _“I’ve dealt with so many women who share your plight Milady that it’s almost routine at this point.” _ _

_ _

While Val hadn’t really appreciated the blasé approach, the calming aura the veiled priestess had emanated throughout her visit couldn’t be resisted for long. Hells, by the time she had left, even Varian was starting to come around to the idea of a magic based solution instead of a medicinal one.

And there lay Val’s hopes, in the bottle containing both herb, prayer and magic, along with a small candle that wasn’t to be lit until the end of her seven night respite from the potion.

“It feels a little ridiculous, timing our love making to coincide with a candle.”

She chuckled as Varian’s grumble, one that pulled her from her thoughts and back to the real world, a world where she was in a simple bed, in a simple cabin by the quiet waters of Mirror Lake, enfolded in his large arms with no intentions of getting up anytime soon.

Anduin was still asleep, she’d checked on him a few moments ago when she’d had to answer nature’s call, so she and Varian finally had a snippet of that beautiful privacy that they had always wanted but only got when they came here. “You’re still going on about that? It’s not exactly going to inconvenience us Varian.”

His chest jerked underneath her head with his huff and his arm curled tighter around her. “I suppose I’m just overthinking everything again.”

She slapped his chest, grinning up at him. “Varian, you’re breaking Anduin’s rule.”

Varian’s chuckle sounded lighter than it had in months, and she could think of no other explanation than the small break they’d finally taken from everything. The day after the Priestess’s visit Varian had made good on his promise and left Gregor in charge of his duties, had their things taken to the lake by carriage and enjoyed a slow, well paced ride down about an hour later, staying for five days instead of the seven he’d wanted, but he had soon gotten over it when he’d been here merely an hour.

She’d seen him relax almost instantly, which was all she ever wanted for him, and had heard the tight harshness that had painted his voice ever since the First War leave him alone, giving him the light baritone she had known and loved again.

She’d teased him, calling the cabin their little sanctuary, but really, it was true, in a rather poetic way.

“He’s asleep, it doesn’t count.”

She rolled onto her stomach and used an elbow to prop herself up, sweeping her hair from her eyes. “Not if I enforce it in his stead.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement above sleep hazed eyes. They hadn’t been up long, and couldn’t really determine what time it was since a single peek through the crack in the drapes had shown that there was no sun to be seen at all, if anything it looked rather eerie outside with a fog descending that Varian had blamed the lake and beginning of autumn for.

“Oh? And what exactly will you do to ‘enforce’ a child’s rule?”

She pulled herself forward, flicking his bottom lip. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

Varian effortlessly pulled her onto his lap, bending his legs so she could lean back a little bit. “Careful you don’t hurt yourself doing so Sweetheart.”

He started laughing before she had even curled the fist to thump his chest with, barely feeling the strike and instead holding her hips, stroking them with both thumbs. “I’d give anything to stay here a few more days.”

She held genuine sympathy in her smile despite her tongue popping his little bubble.

“We’ve left the people long enough Varian, and I don’t need to remind you of the mountain of work we have waiting for us.”

His grimace confirmed that. “The north isn’t my problem anymore Val, we’re…how did Magni put it? Oh yes, ‘lettin’ nature take its course’.”

Val knew the subject wasn’t to be laughed at but a small chuckle escaped her anyway. “Not really when we’re basically magic bombing them.”

Varian’s brows drew down in just the slightest shade of annoyance. “Regardless, my men have no reason to be there so I withdrew every Alliance force bar the Draenei.”

She knew why he had such a bitter tone to his voice and patted his chest to let him know that. “Still no luck with Windrunner?”

Varian grit his teeth like he didn’t want his answer to be spoken lest the conversation and mood both turn. “No, even worse, she’s gone to Thrall for aid instead.”

Val’s frown didn’t fill him with confidence. “Can you blame her though Varian? She’s been through hell; first Arthas doesn’t let her die, then when she gets her body back the Alliance come swanning in and start experimenting on the Scourge, the experiment works to a degree and then they’re all shunned by the apes you sent up there.”

Varian huffed through his nose, much like an angry Tauren would. “How the hells were any of us to anticipate Velen’s cure working solely on their minds and not their bodies? So much for ‘the Light heals all’.”

She shushed him, very much aware of the cabin not having anything to soundproof their room and a sleeping boy next door. “Keep your voice down before you wake Anduin. We just have to cut our losses with these ‘Forsaken’ Varian. They believe in their minds that we see them as abominations when we’re essentially the ones who made them that way, that’s no small insult to anyone, especially them.”

Varian sighed, putting his head back and hating how unsurprised he was by the conversation’s rather bleak turn. He absolutely adored how he could speak to Val about these matters, but at the same time he loathed how they wouldn’t leave him alone even when he was supposed to be focused solely on family.

“They were humans once Val.”

Val started playing with his hair, a sure sign that she was getting agitated. “They still are really.”

His face told her that he didn’t agree, and she was sure they would never agree on this for the rest of their days. “No, they’re not. They have human minds, I won’t deny that, but their bodies are that of the Scourge. As much as it begrudges me to say it, they would never be accepted into Stormwind at this point.”

A flicker of deep pain brushed across his face. “It would be better for their families to think they’re merely dead.”

Val’s head tilted. “You’re telling the people that the cure didn’t work.”

It wasn’t a question, but a fact, one that Varian couldn’t argue with or counter in any way shape or form. “Aye, I am. It’s an easier blow for all involved.”

Val wasn’t sure how to feel about it; on the one hand, if someone knew that those she loved were still ‘alive’ in a sense and didn’t tell her, she’d be furious. But on the other side of the card…if it had been Lucian, or Kay, or her father…she wouldn’t want to see them decayed and half dead, it would break her heart.

So really, Varian was taking the best course of action for everyone, as heartless as it seemed. “They can have Lordaeron as their home and do what they want with it as long as it doesn’t affect the Alliance.”

Val felt herself sag. “But they’re part of the Horde?”

He solemnly nodded, clearly as conflicted about the whole idea as she was. “Humans in the Horde…never thought I’d see the day.”

Varian cupped her cheek, letting his sleep induced warmth seep into her skin. “I know it sounds ridiculously harsh, but don’t think of them as humans anymore Val. Try and ingrain that they’re dead inside your mind, love, and you’ll be all the more content about it.”

She slid from his lap, hugging her knees as she merely sat next to him. “I still don’t feel entirely comfortable about them just __‘having’__ Lordaeron when we promised its people they’d be going home.”

Varian clearly felt the same, patting his thigh and letting her drape her bent legs over them, needing to keep his hands busy and doing it by rolling her calves beneath both palms, managing a smile at how she slumped sideways and snuggled into the pillows, looking as if she were about to go back to sleep.

“We’ll have to bend the truth a little and tell them it’s not habitable. The plague infected the land as well as the people, that’s what they’ll know and nothing else.”

Val’s face screwed up and he had to wonder if he’d been massaging too hard, only to look down and find his hands had already stilled. “So we’re basically becoming lying politicians?”

He kicked the blankets away, getting onto his knees and holding her shoulders firmly enough to tell her that she’d offended him.

“We are becoming nothing of the sort. Light blind me Val, how the hells am I supposed to tell my people that those they loved and cherished are now shambling monsters with working minds but rotting bodies? It’s hell for them, but it would be worse for the living. We are not becoming the corrupt rulers you’re envisioning, so stop this nonsense right now or so help me I’ll shake it out of you.”

Val was strangely relieved to hear so much passion is his voice, proving to her that he was as conscious of the image their little plan was forming as she was. “I just don’t want us to start falling down that rabbit hole Varian. It’s an impossible one to get out of and It would kill me to see you go that direction.”

She ran her hands up his chest, kissing the cleft of his chin. “You’ve been such a fair and just king so far, please don’t ruin it.”

Varian closed his eyes once her palms reached his cheeks, taking a long inhale through his nose. “I’ll probably never believe you when you say that, you know that, don’t you?”

Val kissed him despite how he wasn’t looking at her, bringing his head down and putting her forehead on his. “What, that you’re a good king?”

His nod made the prickles on his chin scratch the skin on hers but she didn’t care. “Why not?”

His eyes snapped open. “You truly believe that I’m doing a good job when I failed spectacularly at keeping Lordaeron from falling? After Terenas pretty much got Stormwind back for me?”

He pulled back, running both hands down his face, well and truly up now. “And if I said yes, would you believe me?”

The smallest hint of a smile started to creep onto his face. “Not in the slightest.”

She leant back. “Are you sure? Cause I truly do think you’re the best king Stormwind could ask for right now.”

Varian scoffed, popping a few sleepy bones in his back once he stood up. “You’re full of shit, Stormwind would be better with a literal ass on the throne than me.”

Val managed to fire a well aimed kick to his side as he turned around to go to the small washroom next to the bedrooms, finally breaking the tension with a hearty laugh, watching Varian rub the spot her heel had hit.

She went for another but he saw her coming this time, grabbing both of her ankles before her strike could land, pulling her forwards until her hips were resting on the edge of the bed and her feet touched the floor.

She had half expected the kiss that came after, grinning in a rather childish anticipation during the time it took him to fall forward, put both palms either side of her head and dip his down, groaning softly the second her arms went around his neck and her fingers dug deep into his hair.

He lifted one hand to steady her leg as it wrapped around him and ground his hips against her without actually meaning to.

“Mum! Father! Are you two up?”

Val patted Varian’s head as it flopped onto her chest in the mildest form of annoyance, trying not to laugh as she sat up a bit, glad that the door was only slightly ajar here; there were no guards so Varian had banned completely closing them and at the same time banned lovemaking lest Anduin wander in, which he’d done a few times the past week.

“I take it you want breakfast?”

Anduin’s laugh made all thoughts of anger melt from his father, who straightened, helped her up and got their robes down from the back of the door, only loosely tying his. “Yes! Growing boys need good meals mum!”

Val ruffled his hair, kissing Varian’s cheek before he passed her to see if the orange juice from last night was still relatively fresh. “You’ve been around your Gamma too much.”

Anduin swung his legs, already seated at the table and stroking a more than relaxed Esme, who the prince had insisted was coming with them despite Varian’s every attempt to leave her at the Keep. “Are we going home today?”

Varian sat himself next to him at Val’s insistence, letting her make breakfast despite his offers to do it. “Aye son, we are.”

He noticed Anduin’s look of disappointment. “Does this displease you?”

The little blonde shook his head but Varian could read his eyes well enough by now to know that he was lying. “I just wish we could stay here longer. I like playing with you both at the same time.”

Varian lifted his chin, giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “What if I promised that we’ll make time to play at the Keep from now on?”

Anduin was cautiously intrigued. “Do you think we could?”

Varian shrugged, not wanting to insult the boy by feeding him false hope. “I don’t see why not. Things are starting to calm down a bit, so it’s more than possible.”

Val involuntarily shuddered, breaking open another egg to put on the fire. “Don’t say that Varian, it always ends up biting you on the arse.”

He turned in his seat, furrowing his brow. “Say what?”

Val folded her arms, finally feeling the chill that the dense fog outside the window had probably brought with it. “ ‘Things have calmed down’. Whenever you say that something bad always instantly happens, I’m starting to think the phrase is actually a low strength curse.”

Anduin let Esme down, sitting on his knees as he to swivelled to face his stepmother. “But I thought only Mages could put curses on people?”

Varian pulled his shirt up so it sat over his nose, furrowing his brow so he resembled an old deformed figure. “I can put a curse on whoever I like! Mage or not!”

Anduin couldn’t decide between shrieking in fear and laughing uncontrollably as his father grabbed him and yanked him onto his lap, tickling him mercilessly. “Varian! He’s going to get hiccups!”

Varian kissed his head as he finally ceased his ruthless assault, keeping him on his lap even though a boy that was only about two months off of five years old was considered too big to sit there. “What were you supposed to be just then Father? It wasn’t a normal mage, was it?”

Varian thanked Val as she put a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, letting the strong aroma fill his nose and wake him up a little bit. “No son, that was a creature from your mother’s stories.”

Val snorted, carefully putting a couple of slices of toast in the same pan as the eggs. “Except we know for a fact that the old crones are real.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Do we? When was this then?”

Val poked him with the wooden spatula she was using. “Come now Varian, don’t you remember Rodrick Taylor? His Da said when he found him he was under Light knew what spell, and halfway into Elwynn Forest.”

Varian rolled his eyes, letting Anduin down. “Oh Val, he probably just wandered off from us and drank the pond water, that’s all. There’s been zero evidence to point to a deformed old witch living in Elwynn Forest.”

Anduin had started bouncing in his seat. “Maybe we can go on an expititon!”

Varian’s face was blank as a canvas. “A what, son?”

Val was worried for Anduin’s backside as it hit the chair harder. “You know, an expititon! Like Brann does!”

Both adults let out a long “oooh” of realisation, with Varian gently clasping Anduin’s shoulder. “Anduin, that’s called an __expedition.__ There’s only two ‘I’s and one ‘T’ in it.”

Anduin of course realised his error and asked Varian to repeat it slowly for him with such politeness that there was absolutely no way he could refuse him. “So can we go on an-” He kept Varian’s gaze, “-Ex-ped-ition to find the old witch?”

Varian ruffled his hair, leaving his seat to help Val plate up whether she wanted him there or not, ignoring the bumps on his hip he received from hers in a vain attempt to get him out of the way. “No Anduin, because I know for an absolute __fact__ that there’s no such thing.”

Anduin was thoroughly put out by the notion. “But what’s the difference between a mage and a witch?”

Varian didn’t even miss a beat before responding. “One’s real, one’s not, just like when we talked about the Naga and mermaids. Now sit round and eat your breakfast.”

Val leant in once he came back to get his. “Varian, you know damn well witches are real, Jaina’s said that a number of Kul Tirans have seen them in Drustvar for Light sake!”

Varian huffed, throwing some salt on his eggs. “Then that’s a Kul Tiras problem, not a Stormwind one. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and find my son lost in a five hundred mile wide forest chasing an old wives tale.”

Val snorted, nudging him in the side. “Just admit you’re scared and I’ll leave it alone.”

Varian scoffed, finally sitting down to eat. “I am in no way scared of some mad old bat.”

Val glanced out of the window again with a less than impressed look on her face. “You have to admit though, that fog looks bloody eerie.”

Anduin apparently shared her feelings on the matter. “Will the horses be able to see their way back Father?”

Normally Varian would love any excuse to stay at the lake for another day or so, but he had acknowledged Val’s reminder that they needed to get back to Stormwind, so instead of lying to Anduin and giving the answer he wish he could of ‘no, they can’t’, he instead nodded.

“Argo and Freya are hardy beasts Anduin, a little fog won’t bother them.”

Val wrapped her robe around her a bit more, digging in and taking her first swallow. “It feels like bloody December already. I miss summer.”

Anduin gave her a mildly teasing grin. “But you said you loved winter Mum, make up your mind woman!”

Droplets of spat out coffee fell in a long line across the table, with the rest dribbling down the hand that was tightly clamped over Varian’s mouth. Although Val loved seeing him laugh so much, when it was at her expense she wasn’t so pleased with it.

“I’m not even going to ask where you got that from.”

She glared at her fiancé, kicking him under the table and silently letting him wipe his mouth with his sleeve. “See what you’re doing to our sweet child? You’re making him just as much of a pig as you Varian, it’s not funny.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and he swallowed back one more laugh. “Oh yes, because he says ‘woman’ once in a clearly jesting manner, that means he’s a brute? I think it would take __alot__ more than that Val.”

Val immaturely stuck her tongue out at him , taking a sip of the tea she’d poured herself and spying a little face watching her do it. “Anduin, would you like one?”

He gave her a small, shy smile. “Can I? I thought it was just for grown ups.”

Val slid from her seat, kissing his cheek and grabbing one of the smaller teacups, dunking a pinky finger in once she’d poured it and adding a little more milk than usual.

“No son, that’s just my coffee that you’re not allowed. I’m shocked you haven’t asked for tea before.”

Anduin dipped his toast into his egg, giving his father a grin. “Wyll makes me little ones sometimes, but I thought he was being naughty doing it so I didn’t say anything.”

Val put Anduin’s tea in front of him, stroking his head and not feeling like eating anymore, earning a concerned look from Varian that was only partially placated with a kiss on his cheek. “You’re growing up too bloody quickly Anduin. If you could stop that it would be absolutely grand.”

Anduin giggled, taking a cautious sip and determining that he did indeed like tea no matter who made it. “I’ll do my best Mum.”

Val left the bedroom door ajar so they could still talk, slipping her robe off, attempted to fold it and put it in the trunk by the end of the bed, very much aware of how neither she nor Varian had packed up for their return trip yet.

She hunted for her slip, shimmying the straps over her shoulders once she found it.

“I was thinking if we got back early enough we can stop at the house.”

Varian grimaced once he realised that was easier said than done. “You two can Sweetheart, but I’m needed at the harbour pretty much as soon as we’re back.” Val finished rubbing coconut oil on her elbows, hitching her breeches over her backside and regretting eating that extra slice of cake last night.

“The harbour? What for?”

Varian wiped a squirming Anduin’s face, sending him to the washroom to brush his teeth. “The aid I promised Velen should be leaving in the next few days. I just want to go there and finalize everything before they do.”

Val clearly wasn’t contented with that but didn’t grumble; she knew that it was rare for the two of them to have time alone while they were within the city walls, so she shouldn’t have been that shocked to learn that duty would take over the minute they got back.

She bent over the trunk, digging a little until she found her sleeveless gambeson, really not wanting to wear a dress for a three hour horse ride. “Do you need any help?”

Varian shook his head, just as she had expected him to. “No Sweetheart, it’s nothing too strenuous, mostly signing off cargo, you’d be bored out of your mind.”

She finished the last clasp and gave him a smile. “Family dinner though?”

Varian returned her smile, taking her hand and catching her lips for all brief a moment. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He tightened his grip on her hand, twisting her engagement ring with his thumb. “You’re going to tarnish the pearl doing that.”

He looked a million miles away and she was rather curious to know why. “Varian?”

His head snapped up and he blinked dumbly for a few seconds. “Sorry, I was just thinking about things, that’s all.”

Val snickered, taking her hand away so she could finish the packing they’d been putting off all night. “Well that’s nothing new. Anything good this time, or is it all doom and gloom?”

Varian folded his arms, thinking about his answer. “I was just thinking how we are a ‘family’ at this point, aren’t we?”

Val’s eyebrow cocked and she carefully put one of his shirts in. “You seem none too happy about that.”

Varian’s arms and face both dropped at the same time. “That’s not how I meant it at all. I’m just not sure when exactly it happened, but I’m grateful for it nonetheless.”

Val still didn’t look convinced. “Do you think I’ve taken over the parenting lark too much with Anduin then? I can step back if you’d like?”

Varian shook his head, kicking himself for even starting this conversation and letting her lack of confidence twist it into something he would never entertain. “No, no, that’s the complete opposite of what I’d like…Val, you’re amazing with that boy, and he loves you to the ends of Azeroth- if anything, it’s __me__ that needs to step up a bit more.”

He lifted both of her hands to his lips, showing them a tenderness that most didn’t see from the King nowadays. “I know you’ll think of this as backtracking, but I love our little family, and wouldn’t do anything to change it now.”

And there was the mischievous smile he adored as she pulled him toward her, putting his arms firmly around her waist. “I can think of one tiny little change I’d make.”

Varian knew his grin looked out of place, but he couldn’t help it, kissing her forehead and holding her as tightly as she clearly wanted him to. “And may it happen sooner rather than later Sweetheart.”

She would have been perfectly content just standing there for the rest of time, but a little boy who couldn’t do the buttons on his jerkin was more deserving of Varian’s attention right now, so she let him go to assist Anduin, folding the shirt she’d been intending on packing earlier with the widest of smiles on her face.

She had to admit, she’d been thinking the same thing as Varian for a while now, so to hear someone who’s opinion actually mattered call them a ‘family’, was more than mildly invigorating.

“Mum! Where’s Esme’s carrier?”

...Though she was still not completely used to being called ‘Mum’ after being told she wasn’t to be blessed herself, it was a little jarring even after four years.

She put the shirt down, abandoning her task to aid the boy who looked up to her, who needed her, even though in all honesty she probably needed Anduin ten times more.

Varian’s earlier boast of Argo and Freya navigating through the fog with ease didn’t exactly come to total fruition.

The journey from Mirror Lake to Stormwind City took twice as long with the slow pace that the two Shires had taken to despite their riders prods, and if horses could look frightened, Val was convinced they would be shaking right now.

She used one hand to pull her cloak around her more as the stables finally appeared from the frankly unnerving mist, letting Varian lift Anduin, who’d insisted on riding with her ‘to give father more room’ and fallen asleep a little while ago, lying floppy in his father’s arms and not even noticing when Varian used his free arm to help Val down, steadying her on her feet and rolling his eyes when she adjusted the lapels of his leather coat.

“Will you stop fussing over me woman? I told you I’m fine.”

Val poked his chest, adjusting Anduin’s hat so she could see the boy’s face properly. “Oh what, so it’s alright for you to fuss, but I’m not allowed to?”

Varian kissed her forehead, giving the stable hands permission to take their horses once he’d patted Argo’s neck in thanks for handling the less than ideal conditions. He held his arm out, feeling Val grip it harder than she usually did as they started towards Gregor, Jon and Varro, who were all dutifully waiting for them by the city gates.

“It’s my job to fuss, I’m the head of this family.”

Val’s shoulders shook with muffled laughter. “I’m more than certain that’s what my Grand-da used to say.”

She reached up to peck his cheek. “And it never worked for him either.”

The three men waiting for them bowed once they were close enough, greeting them with smiles, two of which Varian was certain were genuine. “Your Majesty, Lady Glenmore, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Varian huffed, but it didn’t portray deep anger, merely frustration. “I can barely ‘see you’ Gregor, so a poor choice of words there. Was this fog forseen?”

Gregor fell into step with the both of them, trying not to say anything at how Varro bent to kiss Val’s cheek and receive her quick embrace. “It most certainly wasn’t Your Majesty, and has become quite the hindrance already. Dockmaster Galanty has told all ships that they’re not to leave and the Lighthouse has been lit.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose. “It’s only midday, surely it’s not that dark-” His musings were cut off the minute they stepped in the city, where it did indeed look like it was early evening instead of the peak of the daylight hours.

“And __fog__ is doing this?” Varro’s lip curled as he instinctively walked closer to her. “It would seem so Milady. It dropped at the harbour last night and it’s been getting darker ever since.”

Jon murmured an agreement. “It keeps sounding like it’s going to storm, but it never does, we just hear the occasional rumble.”

Varian’s face turned stony. “Is there any way to determine where it came from?”

Gregor shook his head. “Not unless we implored Lady Whisperwind to send a druid posthaste.”

Varian frowned the second he stopped talking. “All we can do is put it down to an early winter at this point. I’ll go to the harbour and speak to Galanty myself.” He passed Anduin to Val, kissing them both. “Go to the house Sweetheart, stay in the warm.”

Val had actually impressed herself with how easily she could hold the four year old without waking him, not quite sure that splitting up was wise. “Varian, your eye is bad as it is…”

He apparently knew that, bristling at the mere mention of how Garona had weakened his left eye with her strike all those years ago, but soon relaxing as he apparently convinced himself that she was being sincere in her worry. “It still works well enough Sweetheart, don’t worry yourself. I’ll be fine.”

He actually laughed, which surprised her even more. “I’d be a bit of a useless king if I couldn’t navigate a bit of fog, wouldn’t I? Go on, I’ll join you presently. I’m sure Anduin would never forgive us if we didn’t make good on our promise now.”

Val couldn’t disagree with him; all the boy had talked of before he’d fallen asleep was how he was going to show Whitlock what he’d been learning at the schoolroom, so if he didn’t see him now because his stepmother was worried about the weather, he wouldn’t wake up happy.

“Alright then, but be careful Varian. Gregor, go with him.”

Jon snorted, swapping spots with the groom so he could go with Val. “I would pay good money to see you catch the King if he trips.”

Both men glared at him, but Varian even more so at Val once she started snickering. “When in the ten years I’ve known you Jon have I ever ‘tripped’? Pack it in, all three of you.”

Val waved him off as they separated, wishing the path to the harbour was still down the road leading past the canals so they could enjoy more of the trek together, but glad that she actually had a little privacy with the two guards to be caught up on everything.

“Well, you haven’t really missed that much if I’m honest.”

Val looked more relieved about that then perhaps she should’ve been. “Good, that means no stupid shit has taken place.”

Varro offered to carry Anduin for her, an offer she gratefully accepted since she couldn’t see her hand in front of her eyes and was three bad steps away from falling onto her face. “Oh I wouldn’t say that just yet Milady. There’s been some development up north.”

Val grimaced, taking Jon’s arm. “Bad developments or good developments?”

His uneasy smile said it all really. “Well, the Elves have started taking back Quel’thalas.”

Now her gaze spun to a suddenly quiet Varro. “Is this true?”

He nodded, showing straight away that he was a father by the way he was tweaking Anduin’s hat and cloak to properly cover the boy. “Aye, it is. Annevea’s friends wrote to her saying they’d started to take back the smaller villages.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “But how the hells will they manage it with such little numbers? Or was I reading the reports wrong when it said ‘significant casualties?’”

Varro’s lip started to curl. “She wouldn’t tell me. Apparently it’s none of my business, which means it’s not by moral means.”

Val really hated asking this but she had to do it really. “And when they do take it back…will she be leaving?”

Varro exhaled slowly, instinctively holding on tighter to Anduin even though he wasn’t his child. “I- I fucking well hope not, let’s leave it there. If she does, I won’t be able to stay my tongue anymore.”

Val had utter sympathy for him, but she had to be the bearer of further bad news. “You know Varian and I can’t get involved if she does?”

Thankfully he nodded, meaning she didn’t have to explain further. “I do, and I appreciate why. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything brash if it comes to it.”

She patted his arm, fully intending to steer the conversation to something a bit lighter. “How’s everyone here? Are people still sick?”

Jon gave her a sure smile. “Only the ones who were pretty much on death’s doorstep, but even then, they’re getting better by the day.”

Varro affirmed it, sweeping his dampened hair back. “Cathy’s back at the Keep, and she said little Sofia’s doing well.”

Val pointed to Anduin, who had amazed her by only just stirring in the guard’s arms. “He’ll be overjoyed to hear it. He was so disappointed that she couldn’t come to the house with us. I think he missed her, if I’m honest.”

Varro’s smile turned to a grin. “And I have Jorah as of tomorrow, so really, that only leaves young Thomas.”

Val tapped her chin in thought as he said it, trying to remember what Cillian had said about the next time he’d be visiting Stormwind. “I’ll have to find out where Cillian is. There’s no telling from day to day where you’ll find him, or what you’ll find him __doing__.”

A rumble of thunder sounded overhead and they all looked up, having the same confused looks on their faces afterwards. “I didn’t see any lightning, did you two?”

Varro shook his head, putting Anduin down and letting the boy use his legs now he was awake. “No, but that’s not insanely uncommon Val. You can’t see shit in this, so it makes sense really.”

Jon looked rather unnerved by it all, automatically putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. “I swear, all this talk of the fucking Scourge has made my nerves bad.

Val patted his shoulder in reassurance. “I know exactly what you mean. I’ve found myself jumping at shadows lately.”

Varro’s hand went on her back and she knew that was the signal to speed up, one she heeded gladly.They eventually reached the house, and by that time the thunder had been pretty much non stop, with Anduin all but cowering next to Val, standing with his fingers in his ears and staring at the sky like it was about to fall down.

“I don’t like the thunder Mum.”

She rapped the knocker, holding onto him and appreciating how Jon and Varro had turned themselves to block Anduin’s view a little. “I know you don’t mate, but we’ll be inside in a minute, it’ll be fine.”

His little brow creased. “Where’s Father?”

Val tried not to snort at how he’d only just noticed Varian’s absence, taking his cap off and smoothing his hair. “He’s down in the harbour, remember? We’ll meet him down there later.”

Anduin merely nodded, spinning in his heel as the door opened and a beaming, thin face met him, somehow managing to catch him with one arm.

“Whit, where’s your arm?”

Whitlock put Anduin down and ushered them inside, kissing Val’s cheek. “I just had a bath and forgot to put it back on, that’s all, calm yourself.”

Val embraced him properly, calling an over-excitable Anduin over to take his cloak off. “I take it you haven’t been back long?”

Val passed the cloak and cap to Varro, who was taking his own off and thanking the Light that plate armour hadn’t been necessary today so he could flop onto the chaise. “Nope, all of five minutes.”

She pointed to Anduin, who had sat in front of the fire and cautiously reached out to pat Barney’s large head as the dog lay in his favourite spot. “You really think he’d let us go back to the Keep straight away?”

Whit chuckled, taking the kettle from the top cupboard and nudging it shut with his shoulder. “Tea then?” Jon snickered before Val could open her mouth, earning a playful swat.

“Yes please. Car in?”

Whitlock shook his head, stroking an apparently sleeping Archimedes on the chin and bringing the gilded owl to life, perking the ears of both Barney and Anduin, who shot up and ran over to let the bird on his arm, treating it as if it were a living, breathing animal and hammering home to Val how caring he was to absolutely everything and everyone on Azeroth.

“Working?”

Whitlock nodded, finally going up the stairs to get his arm. “He volunteered to open the Wobbly Sailor with Mick, seeing as the docks are so full. Said he’d be back by this afternoon though.”

Val rolled her eyes, starting to put the tea together before Whitlock came back down. “So no doubt I’ll find Varian in there at some point today?”

Jon snickered, kicking off his boots since he knew for a fact they’d be here a while.

“You have so little faith in His Majesty, Val.”

Varro chuckled as Val did, all knowing that Val’s suspicions were entirely justified. “To be fair, if I were the king, I’d take any offer of drinks put to me, anything to de-stress myself.”

Val snorted, hooking the kettle on the fire and enjoying the normality that came with such a small action.”Yes well, that’s my job, so he shouldn’t need to drink.”

Jon’s face contorted to one of disgust as the implication set in, feeling rather jealous of the prince as he sat on the floor with his two animal friends looking totally oblivious. “What’s so funny mum?”

Val waved a hand to calm herself down, still chuckling as she took one of the chairs sitting around the table. “Nothing Little Lion, don’t worry about it.”

Whitlock’s footsteps barely made a noise on the stairs, but what did was his arm as he lined up the two plates that attached it, twisting it to lock it into place and sending thick puffs of steam from the pistons that made up his joints. “I was hoping to take Barney for a walk, but I’m blind as a bat in fog like this.”

Val passed him his spectacles as a reminder, somehow remembering after all this time where the teacups and coffee mugs were. “Did you have your eyes examined again?”

Whitlock huffed, an unusual sound out of someone so jolly normally. “I did, and he said the same thing he does every year.”

Anduin sat up a bit more. “What’s wrong with your eyes Uncle?”

Whitlock’s smile returned at the affectionate title. “I’ve got a condition that makes them not work properly Anduin, I’ve had it since I was about your age.”

Jon was equally curious.“So what, you can’t see properly?”

Whitlock finished wiping his lenses, pushing the little gold frames up his nose. “I can, just not entirely. I have tunnelling vision, and yes, it is as much of a pain in the arse as it sounds.”

He waved a hand to the window, where all you could see was fog with the occasional shape of a branch from the plants outside as they swayed. “My night blindness makes it near on impossible to navigate through weather like this, so I’m basically stuck indoors until it passes.”

Anduin jumped as another loud roll of thunder travelled overhead, with the hairs on Val’s own arms rising a little. “Anduin, why don’t you tell Whitlock what you’ve been learning?”

The boy perked up a little, sitting by the engineers feet once he took the last spot on the chaise. “We did the stars at school last week!”

Whitlock’s genuine excitement as he engaged the boy was always a pleasant sight to see, and apparently she wasn’t the only one that thought it. “I’ve enrolled Jorah in the schoolroom here, speaking of it.”

She gave Varro a large smile. “Good. It’ll be the best thing for him.”

He didn’t look so sure. “I’ve petitioned for His Majesty to grant him a dual citizenship. I automatically got one when I was assigned to you, but until now he’s been a Silvermoon citizen.”

Val swallowed hard, hearing the uncertainty in his voice. “I could ask Varian to fast track it before she can do anything?”

Varro’s weak smile near on broke her heart. Since Silvermoon’s fall he’d been looking more tired everytime she saw him, and now his marriage had broken down, the added threat of his son being taken from him was putting a strain on the Lordaeronian that she wished to the Light she’d never go through herself, or watch any other man go through. “What happened to not getting involved?”

She knew he was right, that was the frustrating thing, and apparently he noticed, lightly nudging her. “Don’t worry about me, Val, I’ll be alright, I always am.”

The kettle whistling broke all conversation and Val checked her watch, calling for Anduin’s attention. “We’re not staying long Little Lion, I just need to do a few things with Uncle Carson for Thursday.”

The solemn looks on the adult faces told her that they understood what she meant. “Has it come around that quickly?”

Val slowly nodded, helping Varro make everyone’s drinks. “Five years. Five years since the end of the First War.”

Varro nudged her so lightly that she barely felt it. “Are you going to be alright?”

She couldn’t help but be confused. “It’s not exactly my first Varro, I’ll be fine.”

She managed a small smile. “Besides, look how far we’ve come in those five years, and how much further we’re going in the next few.”

Varro’s glint of realisation only made her smile wider. “Did you have your visit?”

Val nodded, giving Jon his coffee. “I did indeed, and even came out of it with a potential remedy.”

Anduin’s quiet giggle made Val poke him with her toes. “What are you laughing at mister?”

Anduin looked up at her, letting Archimedes fly around their heads. “Is that the potion that Father said was ‘magical hogwash’?”

Whitlock’s shoulders shook with his laughter. “I take it Varian doesn’t approve of whatever treatment you’ve been given?”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, sitting on the floor with Anduin and letting Barney put his large head on her lap. “Oh you know Varian, he won’t be happy until he sees results, and if that’s not within a day he just grumbles.”

Whitlock tapped the arm of the chaise with metal fingers. “But what happens if you get pregnant before you’re married?”

Val gave him a smile. “Varian and I have discussed this, and we’re going to just take it as it comes. I think we both have resigned ourselves to being grateful that I fall pregnant at all at this point, so the finer details can wait.”

Jon wiped the corners of his mouth, leaning back in his seat. “Ah, fuck whoever starts bleating about bastards and the like Milady.”

Varro grinned in agreement. “You never know, you might be married by then.”

Val made a small noise that none of them could decipher; whether it was optimism, or caution, they couldn’t tell, but she stared into the fire with a tiny smile on her face.

“I fucking hate going to the cemetery, always makes my bloody skin crawl.”

She couldn’t disagree with Carson as she lit her cigarillo, begrudging that they’d have to go there at all in a couple of days time. They’d just finished sorting through Kay and Hemming’s things like they always did this time of the year, drowning themselves in memories of people long since past for really, no apparent reason.

“It’s only once a year, we can’t deny the two of them one day.”

Carson took his cigarette from his mouth, wondering how such a small woman could manage to inhale that much tobacco. “Still don’t like it.”

She twisted the top of his ear with a smirk. “Oh stop whining, will you?”

They both flinched as the thunder got louder, looking inside quickly to find Anduin preoccupied and not frightened by it as he had been all day.

Carson started squinting as the thunder carried on, growing in intensity. “Val…is green thunder normal for Stormwind?”

Val dropped her cigarillo on the floor and stamped it out, joining the others as the fog started to turn colder, leaving all those in the streets wondering what the hells was going on. “No…it’s not.”

She whirled on her heel, ducking back inside. “Anduin, I’ve changed my mind Sweetheart, we’re going back to the Keep now.”

Anduin of course moaned in annoyance, getting onto his knees. “But Mum, you said two hours more!”

She didn’t mean to snap but the hairs on the back of her neck had started to rise and that always meant trouble. “Anduin Wrynn, I’m not asking you, I am __telling__ you. We’re going home.”

Whitlock could sense the stand off between the two and scurried over to the coat rack, taking his long, frayed wool coat down and showing it to Anduin. “What if I came as well?”

Anduin looked to Val for permission, and she quickly nodded, letting Carson slide by her to go upstairs. “If your vision gets too bad we’ll bloody carry you if we have to. Car, what are you doing?”

His door closed, giving Whitlock a moment to put his coat on and call to Archimedes, who of course flew onto his master’s shoulder. She felt herself stiffen at the greatsword strapped to Carson's back but had a gut feeling it would be necessary. “Just in case.”

Val whistled for Barney to come, swiping his lead from the same batch of hooks Whitlock had just taken his coat from and putting it on the beast, patting his large neck. “Has His Majesty got Shalamayne with him, Milady?”

Val nodded, actually grateful for once for Varian’s paranoia. “I think he would sleep with the thing if he could Jon.”

Whitlock held onto her arm and actually managed to keep her quickened pace, unlike Anduin, who had merely given up and asked Carson to carry him, which the Kul Tiran had gladly said ‘yes’ to.

“Val, talk to me, what are you thinking?”

She appreciated his hushed tone, giving Barney’s lead to Varro. “I’m thinking something is __definitely__ not right with this fog. The Keep would be the safest place for all of you if my theory is Light forbid right.”

Whitlock’s brow furrowed. “I take it you’re not staying?”

She shook her head this time, which didn’t shock him in the slightest. “I’m going to the docks to meet Varian. I need you to keep Anduin as occupied as you can.”

Whitlock gave her a smile even though she was sure he was having trouble seeing her face properly. “I can certainly do that. I’m sure it’ll be fine though, freak weather isn’t completely out the norm.”

Val huffed, patting the hand that was on the crook of her elbow. “I don’t take anything as the ‘norm’ nowadays Whit, and the last time someone told me that everything was going to be fine in this city, it was very much the opposite.”

They were barely at the Keep when the bone chilling sound of the Cathedral Bell sounded, freezing Val in haunting flashbacks of the last time they rung in that much of a flurry.

Around them the fog started to lift like it had never been there, and people were already scrambling to find shelter and refuge against whatever it was that had made Varian give the order for a city wide warning. “Val? Val! Come on love, we need you with us!”

Carson’s large hand on her shoulders brought her back and she shoved Anduin up the stairs. “Jon, go with Anduin and Whit, make sure they don’t leave the residents wing. Car, Varro, you’re with me.”

Jon’s brows snapped down. “Milady, may I ask where the hells you’re thinking of going?”

Val appreciated the panic a little since it meant she could rush. “The docks, to find Varian. We were separated last time this happened, I’m not letting that happen again.”

Jon and Varro both clearly hated the idea. “But you’re unarmed!”

Val took Anduin’s hand, hurried him up the steps and all but flung him to Wyll, who thank the Light was already coming to look for them. “I’m entrusting him with you Wyll, don’t let me regret it!”

She knew the statement was arbitrary but felt better saying it as she charged up the stairs, finally putting those army days of running miles in a matter of minutes to good use and all but knocking down her chamber door once she got there, opening her closet and opening a small trunk in there, grabbing both her gun and the newly repaired Captain’s Might, not confident enough to rely on her sword just yet if this was indeed an attack as the signal alluded it.

She got down the stairs just as fast and kissed Anduin’s head, not offering any more explanation and instead letting Barney from his lead and whistling to him, keeping him by her side as she started towards the docks.

The fog was still lifting at a slightly alarming rate, and the mere confusion of it all was sending everyone into a frenzy, giving her no choice but to push her way through crowds that looked too familiar not to trigger her anxiety.

“Milady, look!” She obeyed Varro’s mild command, stopping dead in her tracks and looking up to find what she could only imagine was the source of the alarm.

A huge structure hovered above Stormwind like a menacing bird, it was unlike anything Val had ever seen if her life. It permeated hatred, death and destruction without even having to do anything, sending a chill through to Val’s very bones.

“What in the fuck is that?” She couldn’t find the words to answer Carson’s shaky question, merely watching as a door opened at the front side, letting more fog spill into the atmosphere before it unleashed it’s inhabitants, ones of Val’s nightmares.

“The Scourge are in Stormwind!”

She hadn’t seen the Scourge up close and Varian had always ended the conversation when she’d ask about them, so there was nothing to prepare her for the putrid, vile creatures landing no more than twenty foot away and wetly snarling before they launched themselves at her people.

__Take charge Val, you’re going to be the Queen for Light sake. __She swallowed hard, hopping onto a low wall and whistling as loudly as she could like she was rounding up Robin’s children after playtime.

Surprisingly it worked and suddenly all eyes were on her and she had no idea what to say. __Think Val, what would Varian do?__

“I know you’re all absolutely terrified right now, trust me so am I, but we need to remain calm. There are two bunkers outside of Stormwind’s gates, make your way their in an orderly fashion!”

Some had started running before she’d finished speaking but some had hung back, clinging to their loved ones with the same fearful remembrance that Val no doubt had in her eyes. “What will His Majesty do to stop them coming after us? They can’t be killed!”

Val raised both of her hands, asking the Light for help for what was probably the first time in seven years. She didn’t expect the deity to do anything but it was a nice thought.

“The Scourge are all amassing at the harbour, and I can categorically tell you that the King is down there fighting them off as we speak! Now please, all head to the bunkers so we can effectively combat them!”

Even more shockingly, it worked, and no sooner had they cleared than she leapt from the wall and clapped the shoulder of a guard that was heading a group of them as she carried on her own mission to the harbour. “Shields up at all times, and just try to beat them back as much as possible. As soon as we find a way to kill them I’ll send word. And do __not__ let them bite you.”

A stiff nod, a hurried ‘Light be with you Milady’, and Val was long gone, following a pounding Barney and ducking under the arm of a ten foot tall disaster of a creature, one made of nothing but limbs, pus and organs that couldn’t be called internal, it was enough to make her gag.

“I suppose suggesting that you make for the shelters as well would be a waste of my breath?”

Val flashed Varro a grin, glad that she was with two soldiers who could keep this new found pace of hers. “Congratulations, you’re finally getting it. Took you longer than Jon did, I’ll admit, but five years down the line ain’t bad!”

Barney was normally quite the placid animal, but Val could see him practically foaming at the mouth as he used his size to power himself toward the harbour….a little too fast for Val’s liking. “Barn…stay with me mate…BARNEY!”

Carson lunged for him but it wasn’t enough, the mastiff was lost in the throng. “Shit!” Val’s every instinct was telling her to go after him but in a horrifically selfish way, she was being pulled towards the the humans more.

“We’ll find him after Milady, right now I think King Varian needs you!”

She couldn’t find Barney with a quick glance across the waves of bodies and had to come to the harsh conclusion that he could look after himself- either that or if she found Varian, she’d find him.

Her hammer was already slick with whatever gunk the scourge had instead of blood, but she had a feeling it was about to become alot more crusted with the stuff before the night was through.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your Majesty! Word from the Mage Quarter, they’re on their way!” __Finally, some good news.__ Varian had been sure that the only news he was to receive would be of the bleakest nature, so to hear that __someone __was getting off their arse and actually doing something was quite the pleasant surprise. “Good! Have they concluded how to destroy these things yet?”

Bolvar shook his head and Varian had to wonder what he’d really expected him to do. He hadn’t engaged any Scourge like this up in Lordaeron; they had been simple corpses, but these were a variety of horrors.

Humans that looked hardly decayed but had an aura of despair around them rode on skeletal horses that matched the wyrms that flew over head with creaking wings and frost breath that would utterly decimate his city…and he wasn’t going to let that happen again.

“Have we started an evacuation?!”

Bolvar flashed him a grin. “I passed it on the way here Sire, your good Lady was orchestrating it.”

Varian wasn’t as happy about that as he should have been. “Did you see her go with them?”

Bolvar’s expression turned grave and it took everything in Varian not to turn around and bolt for it. “By my reckoning Your Majesty, she’ll be on her way here as we speak.” Varian withered, not wanting to admit he was probably right. Instead he focused his attention on the structure that the Scourge had all emerged from, noticing it moving slowly inland.

“We can’t destroy it all the time it’s over the city, the debris will kill more than we save.” From his face Bolvar reluctantly agreed, kicking another shambling mess of bones away. “So what exactly do you suggest?”

Varian briefly pointed Shalamayne in the general direction of the Mage Quarter. “If those bastards get a bloody move on, they can push it back! I need Jes-Tereth to take a few ships out there to blow it out of the sky and into the sea!”

He shoved a shoulder into the chest of a corpse to clear a path, already finding sailors scrambling to bring their anchors up. “It seems everyone’s on the same wavelength as you, Your Majesty.”

Varian wasn’t as impressed as perhaps he should’ve been, wishing to the Light that he hadn’t been caught so off guard as claws slashed his shoulder, tearing the linen of his shirt like a knife going through butter and narrowly avoiding the muscle, so with great difficulty and pain Varian swapped hands, letting the weight of his blade off of the injured limb and gritting his teeth.

“I just wish they’d move faster!”

The mages were already lining the entrance to the harbour with waving hands and mouths moving in unison, conjuring spells and wards to protect and push. Varian had to shield his eyes a little as the magic amassed as one and impacted on the flying base, stopping it in it’s tracks with a horrifying shriek and actually managing to start herding it back to the sea.

He could see the strain on each of the mage’s faces as they used every little bit of power they had to achieve their task, one that matched those of the dock-hands and soldiers valiantly fighting their way through those who couldn’t be killed; with orcs it was simpler, they went down with maybe one or two blows, but these things merely shrugged it off as if they’d been flicked instead of hacked.

“Your Majesty!”

He grasped the shoulder of the boy passing him, trying to shake off the blurred edges of his vision. “You better have good news for me!”

The younger man twisted so Varian could impale the monster behind him, turning back just as quickly. “Fire, Your Majesty! The soldiers up in the square have discovered that once burned they don’t come back!”

Varian shoved him away with a relieved smile on his face. “Then get the men to gather every torch they can and burn a perimeter! Hurry!”

He barely managed to swing Shalamayne backwards and block the large, metal hook aiming for his head, feeling his knees buckle with the force and vibrating shocks from the steel meeting so harshly.

“Varian, don’t move!”

__Light damn it, she couldn’t humour me once? __Val’s voice sounded nearby and there was only so much his body was ready to take and apparently the hulking mess owning the crude weapon knew it.

“WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WOMAN?!”

He saw her move in almost a blur; first her foot was on his knee and then she was gone…and so was the weight.

He straightened, feeling his back protest and swivelled, finding the great monstrosity flailing in a desperate attempt grab the human that had latched herself onto it’s shoulders and was bludgeoning it’s head with a ferocity he’d never really seen from her before.

“Val!” He could feel his anger bubble with every swipe that thing took at her, snatching Shalamayne from Carson and bellowing as loud as the thing was, using all of his new found adrenaline to swing upwards, severing whatever it was holding it’s front together and spilling rancid smelling entrails onto the cobbles, denying it the right to sentience.

Unfortunately his aching bones didn’t give him time to catch Val, who slammed with quite the cringe inducing *__crunch* __onto the harsh floor, hissing as she turned onto her front and Varian hauled her to her feet.

“What the hells were you thinking woman?! You could’ve been killed!”

She wrenched her arm away, trying to get the air that had been smashed out of her lungs back and not quite succeeding. “Oh that’s fucking gratitude isn’t it? Save your arse and all I get is grief.”

Varian instructed those nearest to cover them fora brief moment. “Are you alright? Not hurt too badly?”

Val shook her head, managing to straighten herself. “Might be sore in the morning, but it’s fine, I’ve had worse.”

Varian’s brows drew in as he gave her hammer back to her after picking it out of the sludge that the abomination had secreted. “Where’s Varro?”

Val pointed to the crowd. “I sent him after Barney. He ran in the crowd somewhere and Arin will have my guts for garters if anything happens to him.”

Varian growled, quickly taking the opportunity to clean Shalamayne’s blade. “Fuck the dog, his job is to protect __you.__ I could have him disciplined for this Val, you know that.”

Val knew exactly what that meant and glared at him for even suggesting it. “Well now I’m here so you don’t have to worry, do you! What’s the plan?”

Varian moved so she could obliterate the legs of a horse speeding past them, sending splinters of bone everywhere and the rider toppling to the floor to meet Varian’s sword, which was plunged into his forehead before he could even get up.

“I’ve just received word that fire kills them.”

Val looked up at the burning ring that had sprung up not long after she’d gotten to the harbour. “Alright, but how does that help __us__?”

Varian pressed his back against hers so all angles were covered. “Do you have any matches on you?”

Val’s brow furrowed in utter confusion. “Of course I do, why?” Varian pivoted on his heel, piercing a nearby barrel, one that bore the symbol of the Wobbly Sailor, with Shalamayne’s tip and letting the amber liquid inside run over the blade. “Varian, what the actual fuck-”

Varian held his hand out, ducking so Carson’s claymore could swing around and decapitate another Scourge member. “Give me your matches. Hurry up woman, this is life or death!”

She fumbled in the breast pocket of her tunic, eventually finding her match-book and throwing it to him, holding off with waning luck.

He struck it and closed his eyes, pressing the head to the whiskey covering Shalamayne and holding it away from him as the flame caught and engulfed the sword. “Good idea Your Majesty! All of you, coat your blades and it will kill them for good!”

Varian tested his theoretical solution out , using a putrid corpse Val had bludgeoned and driving Shalamayne into it, watching it burn instantly and let out a stink that he cared never to smell again in his life.

“Did it do it?”

Varian kicked the thing with a lightened heart. “It seems so. Now we can focus on whatever the hells that thing is coming towards the city.” Val hooked her hammer onto her belt, patting his chest.

“I’ll help the sailors get out of port. I take it we’re shooting it down?”

Varian wasn’t sure he wanted her out of his sights, but knew arguing would only waste precious time. “We are, as soon as it’s at a safe distance.”

He frowned, pushing her forward and onto the nearest pier. “Go then, before I change my mind! Carson, go with her!”

The Kul Tiran didn’t need asking twice and soon the two of them were pounding up the gangplank to the nearest ship, with Val not missing a beat before untying the sails and pulling them taught, using every little bit of knowledge that Cillian had taught her to get the thing moving.

Carson had put himself to work pushing the wheel to raise anchor, watching the stone monstrosity that had caused all of this out of the corner of his eye. Soon they were lurching out of port, with Val having to hang onto the side to avoid being flung over it. “Load the cannons!”

Val was already unlatching the barrel and pushing it back so the blonde man she was suddenly paired with could pour the gunpowder in, swiping the brush and pushing it back as they got closer to the thing. “Once it’s far enough out, I’ll give the signal to fire!”

Val looked back at the port, once again letting her mind shove her back into the past, a past that she wasn’t even sure was correct; she had been out cold once the Rose had left port during Stormwind’s fall, yet here she was watching the chaos on the docks and feeling her chest tighten to the point where she’d be almost useless.

“Val, stay with us love.” Carson’s large hands reminded her of Varian’s, which is why she supposed it worked as easily as it did.

She shook herself, sweeping her loose hair back and getting back to the task at hand as she moved on to the next cannon. “I’m with you, I just needed a minute.”

She couldn’t see Varian anymore, which was already causing her to worry more than she probably should’ve been. All she __could__ see were the Scourge, it was like they were infinite, that there wasn’t any end to how many there were, and she was sure it was because of that damn thing floating above them.

The ship stopped and the anchor was hurled down into the depths, with every single one of them waiting with bated breath, watching the might of the Stormwind mages push it back inch by inch until… “FIRE! Aim for the stabilizing crystal!”

The sound of cannon fire was absolutely nothing new to her at this point, but she still flinched as they went off, linking her fingers with Carson’s as they prayed that a few ship cannons would be enough for something that was clearly not of Azerothian design.

It crumbled almost instantly, hitting the water around them and dousing them all with freezing cold, salt laced water that should have been an annoyance, but was actually celebrated on this particular occasion. Val wiped it from her eyes, accepting Carson’s boisterous embrace and leaning over the side to get a good look at whatever the hells that thing had been made of.

“Stone…it’s just basic stone…so how was it-”

Every single hair on her arms lifted and she, with everyone else on the ship, looked up to find a new fog had fallen; one that was a rancid green, moving more like a spirit as it twisted and turned in place. In a strange combination of a shout and a whisper, the word “__Northrend” __lodged itself into their minds like a parasite, dissipating completely and leaving the bluest sky Val had seen in a long while above their heads, with sunlight bathing the docks as the last of the Scourge were taken care of.

Varian was of course looking for her when she came back down the same gangplank she’d been sprinting up mere moments ago, catching her in his embrace and kissing the side of her head in a rather placated show of affection.

“Did you hear what that thing said?”

Varian nodded, putting her down and checking her over. “Aye, I did, and I intend to accept its challenge soon enough. First, we need to clean up here and get back to Anduin, the poor boy is probably going out of his mind.”

She looked around, grimacing at how tall the piles of bodies were along the cobbles of the harbour, be them human or Scourge. “How many did we lose?”

Varian frowned, clapping Carson’s arm in relieved greeting. “I won’t know until Gregor gives me the numbers later on, but I can’t say less than a hundred.”

Val couldn’t stop her sigh in time. “This is just the norm now, isn’t it? Should we be preparing for an assault like this every few years Varian?”

His brows drew in further. “Why are you saying it like this is my doing? I would love to have the peace we knew before back woman, you know that.”

Carson put his shoulder between them, not really wanting to listen to an argument right now. “How about we just calm down and get started eh? These bastards aren’t going to get rid of themselves.”

Val noticed Shalamayne’s blade and grimaced, running her fingers over it. “You’ve warped the steel with that little stunt of yours.”

Varian actually gave her a small smile, which was more than she had expected considering how high tensions were right now. “I’m sure I can rely on my favourite smithy to fix it for me.”

Val huffed, folding her arms. “Oh I don’t know, I might have to charge double.” She was grinning, telling them both she was just jesting. “I’ll take a look later, I’m too tired to even think about it right now.”

Bolvar had started organizing the fire mages accordingly, telling both them and Varian that the bodies would be burned to prevent any chance of them rising again- including the humans. “So their families don’t even get a goodbye?”

Varian was apparently thinking the same thing, knowing all too well what regrets came with not parting ways properly with someone lost. “Take a register of who’s here first so we can notify their families.”

Bolvar didn’t look too sure. “Your Majesty, we need to prevent infection, and quickly.”

Varian bent down, taking the dog tags from the neck of a soldier lying by his feet. “They all have identification, it won’t take long to make a note of their names. They died for Stormwind, they should be remembered.”

Val needed to get away from the smell; it was making her want to heave more than anything in her life had done before. “I’m going to find Varro.”

Varian nodded in acknowledgement, kissing her cheek and waving over both Bolvar and Jes-Tereth. “Alright, but don’t be too long, I need to get to work, and I want you with me for it.”

She couldn’t help her look of utter surprise, smiling wider than she probably should’ve considering the circumstance. “Good deal.”

Carson’s eyebrow lifted as they linked arms, stepping over bodies a little too nonchalantly but both knowing why. Corpses on a battlefield were nothing new to them, and that’s all this was now. “What are you smiling about?”

Val straightened her face, brushing some gunpowder from her skirt. “Didn’t you hear what Varian just said?”

The Kul Tiran just looked more confused. “Aye, I did, but I still don’t understand why you’re smiling about it?”

She stepped over a discarded shield, looking up and enjoying the sun now it had come out. “He wants me to help. He’s asking for __help __Carson. From me. He’s actually letting me give him aid for once.”

Now Carson understood, and couldn’t stop himself chuckling at the sheer joy on her face. “Yes, because he hasn’t been doing that in all the time he’s known you, has he?”

Val chose to ignore that, stopping to help a docker that had clearly gotten caught in the crossfire, sitting up against the piled crates with a hand pressed to his side. “Though I think more people will need my help than Varian right now.”

She took the bloodied hand away, frowning at his hisses. “What’s your name love?”

He was older than her by the looks of it, with a thick moustache and thinning hair, but he gave her such a grateful smile that it made him seem as young as she was. “Timothy, Milady. I was starting to wonder if the fight would ever end.”

Val was glad of her and Carson's shared experience of first aid that Garside had forced them all to slog through during their time in Brill, it made things ten times easier. “Neither did I, if I’m being completely honest.”

Timothy watched her as she peeled the torn edges of his shirt away, taking her shawl off, finding a clean spot and starting to dab the blood away. “Never used to be like this. Stormwind was a quiet city.”

Val chuckled, looking up at him and apologising when she hit a raw spot. “I’d love to know when that was.”

Timothy sat up a little bit more. “You’re Lokir’s girl, aren’t you?”

Val nodded, feeling a pang in her chest. “Aye, I am. Did you know him?”

Timothy shook his head. “Not as much as I would’ve liked. Your Grandfather though…We used to go to the Nag’s Head every Friday with the other boys from the dock.”

He weakly laughed, wincing as he did it. “Used to drive your Grandmother round the bend. You’d hear her down the street screeching at him when he’d stumble in at four in the morning.”

Val’s smile was spread from ear to ear the more he spoke, with her shoulders shaking in laughter. “That sounds about right.”

He inclined his head to the dock. “I still see her, when she comes with that Stranglethorn lad. Always says hello.”

Val’s smile faltered as she leant back, not quite sure what more she could do except keep him calm until a medic came. “You’ll probably be seeing her soon. I have a funny feeling the King and I are going to need someone to watch Prince Anduin.”

Timothy’s sigh reverberated into the very souls of both of them, and to see Carson agitated by it was strange. “Another war. I thought we were done with all that after the Orcs.”

Val whistled over to the flock of priests starting to spread across the harbour, beckoning one over. “The Light likes to bloody test us Tim.”

She patted his knee, letting Carson help her up. “I tell you what, when this is all over, we can go for a drink ourselves.”

Tim’s laugh was quite the refreshing noise considering what they’d all just been through. “I’ll hold you to that my girl.”

She patted Carson’s arm. “Come, let’s find that fucking dog before Arin gets back.”

They had eventually found Barney lying by himself in a pile of Scourge that had obviously tried to take him on; Val could tell from the minute she saw him that something was broken, so Carson and Varian had taken turns lugging the brute up to the Keep, where Anduin had been eagerly waiting for their arrival…

Though they had been pretty much shoved away when he’d seen the state of the dog, and was now curled up in the corner using the wooden medic’s kit he’d gotten for his last birthday to carry out what Varian could only call ‘a thorough assessment’.

“The Scourge won’t come back, will they?”

Val took her tea from Nan as she said it, opening the doors to not only let some air in, but let her smoke out. “Somehow I think not. I don’t know about you Varian, but something tells me that was an invitation, not an invasion.”

Varian was in the washroom, hurrying himself up by scrubbing the muck, blood and sweat from himself as quickly as possible so he could get down to the war room. “I hate to say it, but I think you may have guessed right. I take it you heard the word ‘Northrend’ when that thing exploded as well?”

Val grimaced, shivering at the mere mention of the phenomena. “I think everyone did, it was bloody eerie.”

She swallowed, not really sure how he’d react to her next observation. “Are we not going to speak about how it had Arthas’ voice?” A heavy and instantaneous silence dropped on the room, with those not down at the docks looking at her in complete shock.

Varian put the towel around his waist and never broke eye contact with her as he came back in. “No, we’re not. That wasn’t Arthas, it will never __be__ Arthas. That was the voice of whatever has taken control of him, nothing more.”

Val flicked some of her ash away, still not moving her face. “Some are already calling him the ‘Lich King’.”

Varian huffed, sparing the blushes of everyone but her by going behind the screen to dress. “They can call him what they like, but the fact of the matter is that this whole mess with the Scourge needs to be stopped once and for all. This was merely a challenge, one to see how easily we break. I won’t let the bastards catch me by surprise a second time.”

Both Lee and Nan could see the anguish on Val’s face. “So when is the call to arms going up?”

Varian thanked whoever was watching for her sharp mind, it made things ten times easier when she was on the same page as him as quickly as she was. “The next couple of days, I should think. First I need to determine our plan of attack.”

Anduin looked up, still petting Barney in a show of affection to the animal that neither Val or his father would’ve ever dreamed of seeing considering he’d been scared of the dog for the first year that Arin had brought him to Stormwind.

“Are you going away again, Father?”

Val held Varian’s gaze, silently asking him the same thing; this war wouldn’t be the small skirmish the few months he’d been in Lordaeron were, this would be full scale, akin to the First War…and she wasn’t sure whether the High King __needed__ to be there.

“I don’t know yet son, that’s what we’ll determine in this meeting. Speaking of which- are you almost ready?”

Val nodded, having washed before him and thrown on a simple brown jerkin so she was indeed ready for when he’d finished. “I’m just waiting for you.”

Anduin’s face was full of curiosity. “Can I come?”

Varian didn’t hesitate to shake his head. “No son, a war meeting is no place for a child your age.”

he prince clearly didn’t agree, rushing over and pulling on his father’s trousers. “But father, how will I ever know how a kingdom works if you don’t teach me?”

Val knew Varian was considering it, clearly agreeing with his son’s reasonable argument, but fighting with the father side of his brain at the same time.

“Anduin…can’t you see what I’m trying to do? I had the pleasure of a peaceful childhood, and that’s exactly what I want for you. Telling you about every single war we’re roped into won’t do that.”

Anduin stayed defiant, clinging to the cotton of his trouser legs like it was the last thing he was going to do. “I can still have a peaceful childhood! In fact father, if you think about it, it’ll be __more__ peaceful because I know what you’ll be doing, so I won’t have to worry all the time you’re away!”

And with that, a small boy had bested the giant of a man that was Varian Wrynn. With one sentence, the prince had drawn a long sigh and a slump of the shoulders from his father, who took his hands away and held them, bending to Anduin’s level and looking him right in the face.

“You won’t like some of the things you hear, you understand that, don’t you Anduin? I can’t sugar coat it just because you’re present.”

Anduin nodded, giving his father the same respect and looking him in the eye. “I understand Father.”

Val threw her cigarillo out of the doors and came to Varian’s side, cupping Anduin’s cheek once she’d knelt down. “If we feel it’s too much for you to hear, you have to promise to leave if we tell you to, alright? Lee will be in charge of escorting you back.”

Lee looked up from his binder at the mention of his name, nodding once to confirm to his mistress that he would carry out her order with no arguments.

“Yes mum. And I promise to behave myself.”

He turned back to the dog that Nan had put some water down for. “Who will look after Barney?”

Val inclined her head to the door after catching Lee’s eye. “We’ll call Cathy to watch him until we get back. He’ll be fine.”

Anduin looked down at himself now, grimacing a little. “Shall I get changed?”

Varian smiled, shaking his head. “No son, no one will really care what you’re wearing. All war meetings are treated as informal.”

Anduin’s mouth hung open a little in realisation. “Are they? I didn’t know that.”

Varian straightened, hissing a little as a small wound he’d received on the docks opened as he got up, but he paid it no heed, counting on the bandage covering it to do its job and not make the blood he could __feel__ oozing out stain the shirt he was wearing and frighten everyone in the room.

“Well then, that’s the first thing you’ve learnt today. Now come, we need to go and find out exactly what the damage is.”

Val noticed that he wasn’t standing completely upright, holding his arm with one hand and gently pressing her fingertips where his wound was. “Are you going to be alright?”

Varian exhaled through his teeth, rolling his shoulders once he managed to get to his full height. “’Tis but a scratch, nothing more, I’ll be fine.”

Val held onto him regardless of his protestations, threatening to elbow him in the side if he carried on. “Will we have to call a meeting of the Alliance, Father?”

Varian shared the same look with his bride-to-be of ‘When the hells did he pick all of this up?’. “Aye, we probably will, how did you know that?”

Anduin shrugged, hopping on the spot to make sure he was in perfect step with his father. “Trystane told me that’s what it was for, to meet in times of crisis.”

He leant forward to look at Val this time. “Does this mean Gamma will be coming to Stormwind, Mum?”

Val fought a sigh, letting Varian squeeze her hand once his fingers were linked with hers. “I’ll have to write and make sure Cillian is even there. He wasn’t expecting to come here until Hallow’s End.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “What if I sent a discreet ship to get them?”

Val shook her head. “My Grammy is a very particular woman Varian, you of all people know that. The Black Rose is still technically her ship, she won’t sail on anything else.”

She waved a hand, feeling her bones start to ache now she wasn’t using adrenaline to mask it. “It’s alright, I’m sure the minute I write to her she’ll drag Cillian back to Bloodstone kicking and screaming.”

Anduin was chewing his bottom lip, prompting his father to tell him sharply not to, not wanting to deal with a bleeding child in the middle of a discussion about the Scourge.

“Is it a bad time to ask about my costume mum?”

Val’s features lit up a little. “Not at all darling, if anything it’s a welcome distraction. What did you want to ask?”

Anduin let go of Varian’s hand so he could swap sides. “I was wondering if you could make me something?”

Val’s brow furrowed as she wondered about the vagueness of the boy’s request. “It depends what it is. You know I can’t sew for fudge.”

Anduin was bouncing on his toes and even Varian was curious by this point. “Come now son, don’t leave us in suspense like this.”

Anduin gave Val the biggest grin he could muster. “I want to go as a Knight of the Silver Hand! Wyll said we’d have to make my armour out of paper mache, but…”

Now Val understood, and she was just as giddy as Anduin. “But you want your old mum to forge you a proper suit?”

Anduin squeaked in joy, threatening to pull her arm off in his excitement. “Yes! That way I can use it over and over!”

Val knew already that Varian was all for it, but shared a grin with him regardless. “I’m not sure…Varian, what do you think?”

The King furrowed his brow, trying not to laugh and give away the game she was playing, as potentially cruel as it was. “I’ll have to get back to you, I think. I’m not certain as to what a four year old needs a suit of armour for.”

Anduin’s face dropped. “But you said you had one at my age father! Why can’t I?”

Varian broke the façade first, reaching behind Val and ruffling his hair. “Oh son, we’re having you on, of course you can have some armour. It would make me the proudest father alive to see you in it.”

His chest puffed a little with that pride, Val could see it. “You can try wearing it at your training sessions.”

Val quickly bent as they got to the door, making out she was straightening Anduin’s waistcoat but in reality bending to his ear. “Or you can use it to play knights and witches.”

Anduin’s dopey smile told her that was exactly why he wanted it beyond Hallow’s End, confirmed completely by the small blush on his cheeks. “Don’t tell Father.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he gave Jon the go ahead to announce them.

“Don’t tell Father what?”

Val gave him a wicked smile, gently pushing Anduin in front of them. “What we’re making you go as.”

Varian huffed, gesturing for his councilmen, Bolvar and Jes-Tereth to sit while the three of them swept over to their seats. “I’m sorry to disappoint, but it’s not happening, so you can forget it.”

Val knew the conversation had to end there and sat down with him, thanking Lee for the drink he almost instantly put in front of her, smiling when he asked Anduin what he wanted and put his juice into a goblet to match the rest of them. “Have we word from the other Alliance kingdoms?”

Gregor started passing out sheets of parchment to everyone, earning a frown from Val as she skimmed the report.

“Every major city in the Eastern Kingdoms and beyond was hit by a Scourge attack at exactly the same time Your Majesty. All with what are being called ‘Necropolises’ hovering above the cities and acting as vessels for the same creatures we have just dealt with.”

Varian threw the report down and ran both hands over his face. “Casualties?”

Bolvar folded his large arms. “Not as many as one would first presume, all things considered. It seems the Lich King sent a small enough army to announce his arrival, as it were.”

Varian motioned to Gregor. “Send a missive to all Alliance territories, offering aid if needed and calling the leaders to a meeting here in two days time.”

Remington linked his fingers with a look of genuine concern on his face. “Your Majesty, Stormwind is only just recovering from the war against the Orcs, we haven’t the gold nor the men to carry out another, not to this scale.”

Val put her hand over Varian’s with a sombre smile. “I can speak to Mister Vancleef about maybe putting our Stonemason payments on hold for a while. I’m sure he’ll understand the urgency of the matter.”

Remington clearly wasn’t in agreement with her. “But even then Milady, we need ships, weapons, armour, materials for whatever base is established…we simply can’t do it.”

Varian bit back, which she knew he’d be regretful of later, but right now he was the authority figure here, despite their personal mutuality with each other. “Would you rather we just sit back and do nothing when the Lich King has already made his move? He attacked our home and hearth, what’s to say next time he won’t bring more with him?”

He slammed a fist on the table. “I will not let this city fall again!”

There was a painful silence as the might of his words sunk in, and Bolvar cleared his throat. “I suggest we send a small force to scope the area first Your Majesty, to see exactly what we’re dealing with.”

Katrana tapped her painted nails on the table. “This is more than likely an elaborate trap set by desperate necromancers who want to bolster their forces after we decimated them in Lordaeron.”

Val glared at her even though there was a certain amount of truth there.

“Don’t play stupid Lady Prestor, we all heard the voice of Prince Arthas come from whatever that thing was. He was last seen in Northrend, there’s no reason to think that he hasn’t anything to do with it.”

Lee swallowed hard, speaking out of turn but not really caring. “When we were summoned to Lordaeron Keep Your Majesty, Prince Arthas was raving about someone whispering to him…do you think it was the Lich King?”

Hartfield’s thick brows snapped down. “Quiet, boy. This is council business, not a grooms.”

Varian’s fist curled. “I will receive consul from all those who chose to give it, Councillor. His opinion is just as valid as yours or mine.”

He looked at the slightly smug looking groom, relaxing his hand. “More to the point, he’s right. Arthas was indeed going on about something whispering to him- it would seem plausible that the Lich King had this all planned from the start.”

Now it was Chamberlain’s turn to look at his king like he’d gone mad. “Then what would he need a human Prince for, Your Majesty, and what exactly has he done with him?”

Val could feel the bile rising in her throat, and shooting a weary glance at Anduin, sat a bit straighter. “One can only assume that the Lich King was in the same state as the spirit inhabiting the Necropolis….maybe he just needed a host.”

Katrana's eyes narrowed. “So what we’re essentially doing is pardoning Prince Arthas?”

Varian shook his head, but not for the reasons they all thought. “Can we take PRince Arthas out of the equation please? We’re talking about the Lich King and his army of the undead, an army that knows how little we all have in terms of preparation for an attack, and will probably take advantage of that if we don’t get our arses in gear?”

He turned to his left. “Val, once our initial troop get there and clear a stable site for a base, can you speak with Edwin about sending a few of his men to Northrend?”

She nodded with a certain amount of hesitation. “I can certainly see what I can do.”

Gregor threw a large scroll into the middle of the table, unrolling it and putting a small black stand in the centre, lighting a match and setting flame to the blue crystal sitting in the middle and not being able to suppress a smile at Anduin’s “Wow” when the map filled the space above their heads as a perfect three dimensional recreation.

“Bloody Mages… fucking show offs.” Val turned to swat Varro with a grin, rising as Varian did.

“We can only assume the main stronghold is in the middle of the island, anything to make life ten times harder for us.”

He pointed to the nearest edge of the island. “If we set up a garrison here, it gives us a port to work with, as well as adequate cover from the rest of the isle. Bolvar, how soon can you get a troop there?”

The Highlord shrugged his heaving shoulders. “If we put the call to arms up tomorrow…about two months?”

Varian clearly wasn’t happy with the answer, only relaxing his brow with Val’s hand resting on his arm. “We have to remember that most veterans of the First War settled into Lordaeron or retired, it could be a while to get them up to par with their training.”

Varian gave her a smile. “I know, it’s just not ideal.”

Bolvar seemed to feel the same way. “I think the Lich King will wait Your Majesty, his invitation was quite insistent, and he knows we won’t just sit idle.”

Val shivered. “Have we checked to make sure he doesn’t have eyes on us right now? He might be monitoring us.”

Varian’s face told her he hadn’t thought of that, waving a hand at High Sorcerer Andromath, the Dean of the Mage’s College. “Is there any way you can do it? I won’t have that bastard getting the upper hand on us.”

Andromath ran a hand through his greying hair. “I’ll see what I can do, Your Majesty. My scryers may be able to come up with something to detect the Lich King’s essence.”

Varian held his hand out and Gregor put the dreaded declaration that meant they were at war again in his hand. “Good, then we’re all agreed. Bolvar, put up the call to arms, I won’t go to Northrend without fifty thousand __at least__. Gregor, summon the leaders of the Alliance, we meet here in two days time. Ridgewell.”

the Count straightened. “Your Majesty?”

Varian stared at him hard enough to make Val think he was about to turn to stone. “Make sure we have enough gold to fund this. I don’t care what you have to do, but we need an armada built for one month’s time. Understood?”

He received a nervous nod and twiddled the stamp in his hand. “Then I’ll make it official. We are at war with the Lich King, and won’t be coming home until he’s defeated.”


	56. The sun rises in the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Breakfast was quieter than it’d ever been two days later, with Val ignoring her food in favour of scribbling a message to Minnie, one that urged her to pack her things and come to Stormwind as soon as possible so she could take over the care of Anduin to give both her and Varian piece of mind.

The King himself was looking over the names already scratched onto the first four pages of the call to arms, raising an eyebrow at one particular moniker. “Carson’s signed up.”

Val briefly looked up. “I know, so has Arin. They told me yesterday that they were doing it.”

She swallowed, not being able to meet his eye. “I was going to go down later on today.”

Varian’s head snapped up. “I hope to the Light you’re jesting.”

Val put her quill down, giving him the respect of eye contact. “Varian, I have military experience-”

He growled, sounding like a raging wolf. “One war is not enough ‘experience’ for what we’re potentially facing in Northrend.”

She narrowed her eyes. “-Regardless, I’m qualified and able, so why the hells wouldn’t I go?”

Varian’s teeth were starting to grind. “Because you’re the future queen of Stormwind, that’s why.”

Val shrugged as if his words meant nothing. “And you’re the High King of the whole Alliance, but I assume you’re going?”

His face hardened, and they both knew she had him there. “That’s completely different, I’m expected to go. You have your duties here.”

Val knew he didn’t mean it as harshly as he’d said it, but couldn’t help but hate his tone. “Looking after Anduin? Varian, we pay Johanna and Wyll monthly wages to do that exact job.”

Varian’s jaw set. “You’re his mother, you look after him better than anyone else can.”

Val’s heart sank as soon as the words left his mouth. “No, I’m not. He’ll understand Varian, he always does.”

She picked up the letter she’d been writing. “I can have my Grandmother here in about three days, and I can bet money on Anduin forgetting we’re even here once she arrives.”

Varian already knew that he’d lost the argument, but that wouldn’t stop him trying to scramble together some sort of rebuttal. “It’s too dangerous.”

Val’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Really? That’s the best you can come up with?”

Varian sighed, hanging his head and finding himself rather grateful that Anduin wasn’t awake yet to listen to them bicker like this. “Val, I can’t control what you end up doing, I know that, but I wish you’d speak to me about these kinds of decisions.”

Val gave him a strained smile. “Varian, we would’ve had this argument no matter when I told you.”

He reluctantly smiled back. “I know we would. We’re too stubborn for our own good, that’s our problem.”

She nodded in agreement, putting the unused fork down. “Varian, I know I have my duties here, but I feel like I’ll be more useful in Northrend. You said it yourself, you need every able body you can get.”

Varian held his hand out, squeezing hers gently. “I do, and I trust your abilities. But things are alot different this time Val. You’re not just a civilian, everyone will know who you are.”

Val’s smile widened. “I can cope with a little staring, don’t worry.” She lightly scratched the inside of his wrist. “If anything, it’ll be easier to see you this time, so that has to be a positive.”

Varian’s brows drew despite his feelings on the matter. “I don’t like the thought of you being among the masses with no protection and a title Val, it makes me nervous as all hells.”

Val didn’t look as fazed. “I’ll probably be in the same regiment I was last time, with the same people.”

Varian would hate it if she told him that his lips were pursed like a shamed mother, but here he was doing it regardless. “That doesn’t placate me in the slightest, if anything it makes me more nervous. Jealousy is an ugly thing Val, you and I both know that all too well. If they think you’re getting special treatment, they will turn on you faster than you can imagine.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “But I won’t be getting special treatment. It’ll be the same arrangement as last time Varian, where you don’t interfere in the slightest. We’ll see each other, but I’ll still return to camp every night and rise with the sun.”

Varian was fast running out of good reasons for not pursuing what was in his mind a ridiculous endeavour, running his spare hand through his loose hair and getting more annoyed than usual when his bangs merely fell down again. “Val, that’s not going to work as well as you’re hoping it does.”

She knew that, and only squeezed his hand tighter. “Let me try. Please Varian, I’m not Queen yet, so let me have one last bout of normality.”

He grumbled, kissing her hand and keeping it aloft. “Going to the arse end of nowhere to fight a war against an army of the undead is not ‘normality’.”

She was probably wearing her exasperation like face paint. “Varian.”

He finally admitted defeat, holding his hand out and pointing to her quill when he got a blank stare in return. He furiously scribbled something at the bottom of the back-most page, all but throwing it at her once he was done. Though he couldn’t help chuckling as she flipped the pages up and grinned at him, seeing exactly what he’d wrote and feeling quite smug.

“You could’ve just put ‘Val’.”

Varian took the call to arms back, putting it on the table and finally taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s a formal document, full names are required.”

She leant over, ignoring how her slip was probably getting covered in egg yolk and giving him a quick kiss, scratching the stubble on his chin. “Thank you for not just forbidding me from doing it. Some husbands would’ve locked the door and thrown away the key with the slightest idea of it.”

Varian huffed, jabbing a fork into his lushrooms and deciding he might as well eat what the poor wretches in the kitchens had given them, waving Lee over with the coffee jug to give him a refill. “I’m starting to think they’re the sane ones. I swear, no other man would put up with this much shit from his woman.”

Val snorted, taking a generous bite of her toast. “Oh shut it, you’re loving the idea of us both being on a battlefield again, admit it.”

He seemed horrified by the very thought. “Not bloody likely. I’d much rather you stay here and you know that damn well.”

His smile betrayed him though, but he straightened his face as soon as he caught her looking. “ Which is not to say it isn’t…__endearing__ to have a woman so eager to take the sword instead of a sewing needle.”

Val’s chuckle was a slightly higher pitch than his, so they melded together nicely. “Varian, if I did nothing but sew and play piano, like some of your councillors would like me to do, our marriage would be the most boring existence we could ever conjure.”

Varian’s smile stayed on his face this time. “I know that perfectly well my love, and thank the Light every day that I can sit here and discuss strategy with you.” He exhaled slowly through his nose, drumming his fingers on the table. “That does lead me to something else we need to discuss.”

Val tried not to make the strain in her smile too obvious. “It’s alright, I’ve already made peace with it.”

Varian scowled, but she knew it wasn’t directed at her. “I haven’t, and perhaps never will. It’s not fair, having to do this to you over and over.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Varian, it’s not like you’re doing it on purpose.”

His eyes held something that she couldn’t place for a brief moment, but eventually she found it to be a rare show of worry. “Are you sure you want to wait that long for a man like me?”

Val stood, pulling her chair so it was right next to him and plonking it down, putting her hand on his thigh. “And just what the hells is that supposed to mean?”

Varian started plucking at the napkin lying next to his plate, not meeting her eyes. “You know what it means. There are so many better matches for you out there that wouldn’t be putting you through the shit I am.”

She pinched his bare leg, ignoring his glare. “Varian, remember what we were just talking about? I wouldn’t want a boring old docker, or a farmer.” She kissed his cheek, putting her forehead on his. “I wanted __you.__ And guess what Icebrain, I still do.”

She sighed, leaning back so she could see him. “I tell you, the minute we’re married this conversation better not happen again or I’ll divorce you just as quickly.”

Varian snorted despite everything, running a palm up her forearm. “You say that as if I’d let you go.”

Val grinned, leaning forward and briefly catching his lips. “I mean it Varian. One more postponement isn’t going to kill us.”

Varian’s brow furrowed and she had to poke him out of it. “Varian?”

He shook himself, patting her shoulder.“I’m fine Sweetheart, just gathering my thoughts on everything.”

She put his hair behind his ear. “Meaning you’re overthinking everything?”

Varian laughed, which she supposed was a good sign. “Not as much as you’re probably thinking I am.”

He took her hand again like he was using it as a source of comfort. “There’s just alot I need to do in the next few months, that’s all, and I have hardly the time or the energy to do it.”

Val swivelled her chair around so she was facing the table again, pulling her plate towards her and tapping the pile of parchment next to his mug. “Then talk me through it and I’ll see what I can do.”

Varian tried not to laugh and choke on the chunk of sausage she pressed to his lips, swallowing before passing her the first one. “The most pressing matter for __you__ is the meeting with Edwin you have this afternoon.”

She furrowed her brow, reading the requirements that the new garrison would need.

“I’ll ask him to choose his best hundred men to send to Northrend in a month’s time. I take it the army are going with them?”

Varian nodded, sifting through the rest of the papers. “We’re keeping the call to arms up another week, and when that weeks up, we’ll put you all in your regiments. The first will be made up of mostly veterans, and will go with the Stonemasons to clear a path and keep them protected while the garrison is established.”

He cleared some of the table, calling Lee over to get rid of the platters and jugs so he could put a slighter bigger sheet down, showing her the plans for where they would be calling home for Light knew how long. “This will be the main base of operations, with a camp lining the coast for a three mile radius to keep the port clear from both Scourge and Horde.”

Val clucked her tongue. “The Horde? What’s the Horde got to do with anything?”

Another sheet of parchment. “You remember that there were simultaneous attacks on all Alliance capitals?”

She nodded, taking another bite of her toast. “Turns out the same thing happened to the Horde. Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff, both hit by large scale attacks.”

Val brought her legs up so they were folded on the chair, leaning over the report a bit more and groping for her tea. “So the Lich King really does want us all to go to Northrend then…but why? So he can wipe us out?”

Varian hated being a negative influence but he had no choice but to nod. “The only sense I can make of it all is that he wants us to go there, get ourselves killed, and raise us so his Scourge are the only things left on Azeroth.”

Val shuddered, appreciating his hand rubbing her back straight afterwards. “What a sick purpose to want to fulfill.”

Varian murmured an agreement, kissing her temple. “One we will not let him carry out come hells or high water. We’ll have the first of our troops deployed in about two months along with the Stonemasons, then we can send the rest and start moving towards whatever base that bastard has.”

Val was still perusing the map of Northrend in front of them. “I take it the first scouts have already been sent?”

A small ‘mhm’ was her answer. “We should be getting the initial reports soon. Then we can set a basis for our plan.”

Val poured herself some orange juice, checking for pulp before taking a sip. “So now we just have to convince Edwin to bear with us.”

Varian kissed her cheek this time. “You’re the best person to speak to him about such matters Val, I have every faith in you.”

Val didn’t look so sure. “Just make sure there’s a bottle of brandy there, that’s his favourite.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in a refreshing display of amusement rather than jealousy. “And just how do you know that?”

Val started laughing to herself, ripping a strip of bacon that was borderline cold. “We went for a few drinks to celebrate the rebuild while you were away. I tell you, those masons know exactly how to have a good night.” Her laughter quietened into a look of mild suspicion. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

Varian fought not to roll his eyes. “Val, please give me more credit than that. I’m not going to ban you from having nights out because it’s with a man, I’m not that much of an ape.”

She huffed, making him wonder what he’d said. “Got a bollocking for it from Gregor once I got back though, that was a little irritating.”

Now his brows drew down. “When was this exactly? When I was in Lordaeron?”

She nodded, looking over the plans for Valiance Keep so she knew what she was talking about later on. “I’ll have a word with him later. He has no right or station to lecture you.” His fist curled and she wondered if she was supposed to see it. “This is liable for disciplinary, he can’t speak to a Queen like that.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, stabbing a lushroom with a less than merciful fork. “I’m not Queen yet Varian, you’d just seem tyrannical if you go collaring him for something that happened nearly a month ago.”

She barely felt the kiss on the back of her head; thick, out of control locks that hadn’t seen a brush or a comb all morning made it almost impossible. “I wish you’d tell me these things as they happen. I always feel a fool when I find out this far after the event.”

She finally cleared her plate, pushing it aside and draining her tea. “What, so you can beat whatever sorry bastard said to to death?”

Varian started running his fingers through her tresses, making it rather difficult to stay alert and not just crawl back into bed. “Damn right. It’s my job to defend your honour, remember.”

Val snorted a little too loudly for her tastes, reaching over for the quill Varian had discarded and scribbling some notes on the plans. “Varian, I don’t need you to defend my anything, thank you.”

She found herself smiling despite her chides, leaning her head to the side so he could carry on the kisses he was dotting along her jawline. “I’m doing it anyway, so content yourself with it.”

She shoved his head away with a smirk. “And if I refuse?”

Varian put an arm across the back of her chair, sending tingles from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes with how close his lips were to her ear. “Tough shit Sweetheart, you’re my woman, I’d defend you to the ends of the earth.”

She turned to catch him in a kiss that ended too quickly, flicking his bottom lip once she’d pulled back. “What time are the Alliance getting here?”

Varian continued giving her little kisses all the time she was leant against him. “Ten, so we have plenty of time to ourselves beforehand.”

Val looked back at the clock, finding it rather amusing how much of a bad liar he was. “Varian, it’s already nine.”

He started grumbling as soon as she got out of her seat, lamely grabbing for her and admitting defeat, giving the rope by the door to signal the servants and staff to come to their chambers a half hearted pull. “I was hoping for at least a __little__ bit more privacy.”

Val gave him a smile, already starting to fill the bath to have the quickest of washes.

“We don’t have that luxury Varian, you know that full well.”

Of course he did, but that didn’t mean he liked it in the slightest. Scratching his chin and not really caring about the spray of stubble covering it he caught Val’s housecoat when she threw it to him.

“Any idea what you’re going to say to them?”

He leant against the doorframe, putting off menial tasks like his teeth and hair until it was absolutely necessary. “What’s there __to__ say? We were all attacked by the Lich King, and need to bring him down.”

She poured a pitcher of sweet smelling water over herself, turning the taps off when the water was merely ankle height. “There’s not as many kingdoms in the Alliance as there were in the First War Varian, and we only just made it out of there with our hides in tact.”

She passed the sponge from hand to hand with such a look of worry on her face that all Varian wanted to do was lock the door, hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be alright. “Are you sure we’re to manage it this time? The last plague killed so many, our numbers are waning…It’s not looking good in terms of our odds Varian.”

Slipping his robe off he joined her in the tub, kissing her creased forehead even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything.

“If we hadn’t just gained the Night Elves and Draenei I’d be thinking very much the same thing Sweetheart, but we can make it work with the extra forces they provide. Believe it or not, not all Draenei are priests, some are fully pledged paladins.”

She didn’t relax at all, causing him to start worrying despite everything. “I know that, but we were nearly outnumbered on our home turf, Light knows what the hells we’ll find in Northrend.”

He held her chin, understanding her doubts and trying not to give in to his own. “That’s what scouts are for Val, you know that already.”

He couldn’t hold a small chuckle back, bending his head to meet her eye. “And there is no way on Azeroth that you’ll convince me that you’re not itching to explore.”

She tried to turn away from him so he didn’t see her laughing but it didn’t work, and eventually she just gave him an exasperated smile. “That is in no way the point.”

His fingertips drummed her shoulder and it was like she could see the cogs turning in his head to match the serious look on his face. “What if I sent you out in the first battalion? Then you can see before anyone else what we’re working with, with your own eyes.”

She folded her arms in suspicion. “That seems very unlike you to suggest I go to a battleground before you can get there.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Besides, I’m Third Battalion, always have been, I couldn’t go even if I wanted to.”

Varian was two seconds away from rolling his eyes, going back to bed and pretending today hadn’t even begun yet. “Val, I’m allowed to give you a small promotion every now and then.”

Val’s hands planted themselves on her hips. “No you can’t, you’re not my Captain.”

Varian bit to the challenge, which he knew was a mistake but he couldn’t stop himself. “No, but I am your King and your husband in all but name, therefore you’re allowed a few perks whether you want them or not.”

He straightened, playing his cards properly this time. “I’ll even make sure your friends are with you.”

Val clucked her tongue. “I take it you want me to oversee the Stonemasons as well.”

His arms folded, showing her the results of his new training regime. “It would be nice, yes. You know their trade, so you’ll recognise when and if they’re slacking. But it won’t be your priority.”

She exhaled slowly, tapping her foot and making the water bounce around it. “Let me think about it, even for a day or so. I need to speak with Car and Arin about whether they want to be fast tracked.”

Varian could accept that, and he did with a small kiss on her hand. “Good deal. Now, I suggest we actually get ready.”

Val made a noise of agreement, picking the pitcher up again and scooping it in the water. “You’re right, we should.”

Varian should have seen the contents of the pitcher being thrown all over him but once again he’d become complacent around a woman he’d called a trickster too many times.

He could hear her laughing while he peeled his now dripping hair from his face, only making him angrier since in all honesty, he wanted to join in. “You immature little-” throwing his sodden locks back he grabbed the same weapon she’d just used. “Right, that’s it Missy, come here!”

Val found it highly amusing that the staff surrounding them as they went downstairs had no idea that the King and future Queen of Stormwind were just acting more Anduin’s age than sensible adults.

All they saw was Varian in his best dark blue doublet and leather breeches and Val in a black gown, not two big children who had been throwing water at each other not five minutes ago. “Is everyone here?”

Gregor nodded, falling into step with Varian. “They are, Your Majesty. All leaders of the Alliance excepting Prophet Velen, who’s sent Priestess Ishanah, the Draenei ambassadress, in his stead.”

Varian grimaced as he was reminded that half of his ambassadors had perished in Lordaeron and would need replacing at some point. “Excellent. I trust they’ve all brought reports of what happened in their own lands?”

Gregor gave him another nod. “They have Your Majesty, and I’m confident that they’ll gladly sign the declaration of war.”

Varian let Varro and Jon open the doors, thankful that Anduin was in his lessons today so he wouldn’t be subjected to another war meeting.

As much as he was proud of his son for acting mature and wanting to learn how his kingdom handled crisis like this, Varian was very much aware of Anduin being exposed to what was by all account something no four year old should even __know __about, let alone participate in.

He had always told everyone who asked that he wished for his son to have a normal childhood as much as possible, so if learning arithmetic and history instead of how his father was to fight the Lich King did that, he didn’t care how much the lad told him it was boring.

“Welcome, all of you, please sit and we’ll get started.” He waited for Val to take her seat next to him and put both hands on the council table, linking his fingers. “I think the first thing to discuss is casualties and damage, so we can share out the aid equally.”

Magni spoke first, clearing his throat into a large, curled fist. “Well, strangely enough t’ casualties were minimal. They attacked so far away from the main city that I were able ta send a small force out to deal with them and not have that many in tha crossfire.”

Nizaar was slowly nodding. “We were the same. The Necropolis seemed to stay on the coastline, like it didn’t really want to come inland too much.”

Varian slowly nodded, inclining his head for Lee to pour him an ale. “That’s what happened here as well, which tells me that this wasn’t an attack with the intent to destroy.”

Tyrande tapped well shaped fingernails on the table. “When the necropolis was eventually destroyed, my people spoke of hearing a chilling voice. One that said ‘Northrend’.”

Gelbin made a noise of affirmation. “That’s what we heard as well, we were starting to think we were going mad. It was brief, but everyone in the immediate vicinity heard it.”

Val straightened her back to give herself a little bit more height, finding herself looking quite small compared to everyone except Gelbin, which in her mind wasn’t a good thing considering the size of her husband-to-be.

“We’ve reason to believe the whole point of the attacks was to make the Lich King’s presence in the north known to us. King Varian and I have come to the initial conclusion that he has the ultimate goal of essentially herding us into Northrend, wiping us all out and turning us into a bigger army of undead.”

Adil had of course come with his father, running a thumb and forefinger over his moustache. “For what goal though? Merely world domination?”

Val appreciated Varian’s large fingers curling around hers, quietly signalling that she could carry on without interruption from him. “We’re under the impression that it’s to make Azeroth a hive for the undead.”

Magni was shaking his head, and Varian noticed. “You disagree?”

Magni gave Val an apologetic smile, which of course wasn’t necessary, rolling his shoulder. “I heard another voice. One that none of us want to admit we heard. One that tells us exactly who it is behind this.”

Varian drained his drink, waving the ale away when Lee came to refill his goblet and taking a flash from his belt instead, letting Val smell the whiskey he poured into it from where she sat. “I presume you speak of Arthas Menethil’s voice?”

Magni seemed unlike himself without his normal jolly demeanour, and all it did was make Val even more nervous about the whole situation. “Aye lad, I do. Ya said it yerself Varian, yer scouts lost him in Northrend, now there’s a bein’ calling himself a king with his voice calling us there. It cannae be mere coincidence.”

Nizaar steepled his fingers, taking a deep breath. “So what does this change? Do we refuse invite because we have a ‘feeling’ that Arthas is behind it?”

Varian instantly shook his head. “Absolutely not. We carry on as planned. If Arthas is behind this then if anything it makes it more imperative that we go to Northrend and neutralise him. He was unhinged when he left, Light knows what state his mind is in now, if he’s in one at all.”

Tyrande crossed one long leg over the other. “So what is our first point of attack?”

Varian gestured to Gregor, who started once again passing parchments to everyone. “Tomorrow we’ll send a small scouting group to Northrend. If they find a site suitable for stationing a garrison, the first battalion of the Stormwind Army and __hopefully__ one hundred of Edwin Vancleef’s finest men and women will go there in a months time.”

He turned in his seat so he was facing Magni. “Are any gunships available to transport materials, or do we need to ready the fleet sooner?”

Magni ran a hand down his bushy beard. “Ah’m sure they’re repaired by now, if not ah’ll kick someone’s arse into gear. If you can provide transport for the troop and Masons, ah’ll take care of the materials.”

Varian lifted Val’s hand with a small smile. “I’m making Val Stormwind’s ambassadress to Ironforge, so she’ll come in a months time to make sure you have all you need.”

Val couldn’t help her small chuckle. “I love how you discuss these things with me beforehand my love.”

Thankfully they all found it amusing, including Varian, who kissed her hand instead. “Just keeping you on your toes Sweetheart.”

Nizaar’s ring clacked as his nail hit it over and over. “We will have to make more batches of the counter plague if we are to go to the land of the dead Varian. I don’t need to remind you that one scratch can turn a man in days.”

Varian of course knew this, extending a hand to Ishanah. “Would you please implore Prophet Velen to undertake this task with Malik Nizaar? A counter plague to save our troops is essential to keeping this war campaign going.”

She nodded, giving him a smile that somehow managed to fill him with a small amount of hope. “Of course, Your Majesty. The Draenei cannot do alot in terms of resources, but healing the sick is our speciality.”

Varian quickly scribbled something onto his parchment. “Would you say there’s enough medics to be split between Northrend and the Exodar, Priestess? Or shall I rally those in other Kingdoms?”

Now she didn’t look so sure. “We crashed so recently your Majesty, and have many wounded. I’m not sure you’d be satisfied with the result should I say yes.”

Varian looked to Tyrande instead. “Lady Whisperwind, how many priestesses of Elune can you spare?”

The Night Elf pondered the question for a small, quiet moment. “Enough. And I am sure our druids will be able to aid the initial soldiers to cleanse whatever land we need for our camps.”

Varian grunted in affirmation, not really knowing what else they could possibly cover this early on. “I’ve aimed the deployment of the rest of our troops to be in two months time, is that agreeable to you all, or do we need more time?”

Nizaar sighed, absent mindedly waving a hand in front of the candle in front of him, extinguishing it and relighting it over and over. “We could always use more time Varian, but I doubt the Lich King will give us any more. He’s made his move, now we need to make ours.”

Varian let Gregor put the map above their heads once again, making Nizaar chuckle and mutter about how magic was so primitive in Stormwind. Varian stood, stepping down from the thin, rounded table and placing himself under the continent.

“I propose we scout two separate entrances, one on either end of the continent. If the Lich King is indeed expecting us, then we need to explore all options. We’ll half our forces and station them here-” He pointed to the southern side “- and here.” his finger travelled to the opposite.

“If the Lich King’s main stronghold is in the middle of the continent as we fear, two outposts either side gives us advantage to move inwards more easily.”

Tyrande put a hand to her chin and her milky eyes narrowed. “Do we have any intel as to where the Horde will be landing?”

Varian pointed to the far wall, where Mathias Shaw was waiting silently for his cue, which he took diligently, coming to the centre of the room and bowing to them all.

“Our spies have managed to gather slight information on the attacks on the Horde, and we have reason to believe that the most direct route from Orgrimmar would be here.”

He pointed a little too close to where Varian had established their own base would be, prompting her to stand as well. “But that means we’ll be at each others doorstep.”

Varian’s grave look told her that he already knew that. “There’s very limited options for where we can station both a port and a garrison Val, the north is too mountainous, and Dragonblight is the territory of Alexstraza and her flights, we have no jurisdiction there.”

She swallowed, trying not to sound like she was questioning him too much. “So we’ll be fighting two wars? One with the Horde, and one with the Scourge?”

Varian squared his shoulders, clearly accepting the small amount of challenge in her voice. “The Horde would be idiots to try and engage us with the threat of the Lich King hanging over our heads.”

Bolvar, who had been rather quiet during this whole thing, finally stood to join his King. “We don’t know the Horde’s plans any more than we do our own, Your Majesty. It will be a risk, landing so near them and trusting them not to engage us.”

Varian grunted, folding his arms. “I don’t trust them as far as I can throw them and you know it.”

Bolvar stood right in front of Varian, showing how he was even taller than the king and using it to his advantage. “Then might I suggest something you’re not going to like Your Majesty?”

Varian’s jaw tensed enough for Val to see the vein in his neck start to protrude with badly restrained annoyance. “Go ahead, but it doesn’t mean I’ll agree to whatever it is you’re planning Highlord.”

Bolvar took a long deep breath, eyeing each of the Alliance leaders in turn and making every single one wonder what the hells he was up to. “I propose that we send emissaries to Orgrimmar in order to speak to Warchief Thrall.”

Thankfully there wasn’t as much uproar as Val had anticipated, though she supposed that was due to the council being absent and those around her being schooled in keeping their temper.

“That is the most ridiculous, out of the question horseshit I have ever heard come out of your mouth Bolvar!”

….Well, __almost __keeping it. Varian was already red in the face, so all she could do was come around to the centre of the room and ready herself to hold him back, for Bolvar clearly wasn’t done.

“And just wha’ would we send these ‘emissaries’ ta say, Highlord?”

Varian’s teeth were gritted enough to make Val think that at least one of them was about to fall out. “Yes, pray tell Bolvar, what cause would we to engage the Horde in such a way?”

She put a hand on his chest with the sternest of looks that she could manage right now, feeling her head begin to throb again. “Varian, calm yourself.”

Bolvar gave her a small nod of gratitude, putting both hands behind his back and standing to attention. “I propose….that we try and relay a temporary truce with the Horde, at least until the threat of the Lich King has been terminated.”

Those involved with the First War were rightly furious, with Varian having to spin on his heel and take a few steps away from the redhead lest he punch him hard enough to actually do damage.

Thankfully Tyrande, who was the more temperate of the Alliance leaders, left her seat and spread her hands. “What has brought you to such a conclusion, as to presume the Horde will agree to a truce with __us?” __

_ _

Bolvar swallowed hard, carefully choosing his words, much to Val’s relief. “I feel that the Lich King is a bigger threat than we all realise him to be. Thrall would be wise, as would you Your Majesty, to bolster our forces against him to ensure even a slight chance of victory.”

Varian was starting to shake, and no amount of calming touches on his arms and chest from Val was placating. “So you believe we can’t reach victory without the help of the monsters that tore this land asunder, that drove us from our homes-” He gestured to Tyrande. “- and even now are destroying the forests that the Night Elves have kept safe for thousands of years?”

He scowled at him, an expression Val had rarely seen on his face. “I would rather convince myself that you’ve lost mind, rather than believe you just suggested what you have.”

Tyrande’s boot heels were the only noise in the room for a good few seconds, and soon most of them were converged in the centre of the room. “If I may, King Varian?”

Varian gave her a respectful nod, putting his arm around Val’s back in a vain attempt to keep himself calm. “Maybe it would be worth at least sending a missive to Warchief Thrall to consider the idea. A combined force would help us in the long run, and give us one less problem to deal with.”

Nizaar clearly felt the same as Varian, flicking a wrist and making the wine decanter pour itself. “Lady Tyrande, with all due respect, you weren’t there when the Orcs were trying to decimate Azeroth. Their intentions were to wipe out the human race, and we won that war by the skin of our teeth. The Night Elves were too busy sleeping to realise what was going on, so I wouldn’t expect you to feel the same as we do about them.”

Tyrande’s eyes narrowed. “Do not presume that I am naive to the effects of invasion, Malik. I was there ten thousand years ago when this world was nearly turned to ash by the Burning Legion! I’ve seen my share of war!”

Now Ishanah shot from her seat. “We have lost __worlds __because of the Burning Legion! You lost a tree! That is no comparison!”

Magni put both hands up. “Now lass, it ain’t a competition ta see who’s suffered most!”

Varian drowned him out with his bellows, pointing an accusatory finger at Bolvar. “You were there when Doomhammer took Anduin Lothar from us, and you saw the horrors of Lordaeron with me! The Horde have done nothing but take over land that is in no way theirs! Kalimdor should be Alliance territory yet I’m forced to let those bastards-”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose as the room exploded in a barrage of voices trying to one up the others, giving her nothing but a pounding headache and making her lose faith in this ever working.

“Shut up the lot of you! Light blind me I’ll knock your damn heads together in a minute!” Varian faltered at her shout, not used to seeing her get so passionately angry over something as small as an argument.

“No one in this room can say they haven’t lost anything, but to sit here and have a petty squabble over things that happened years ago is fucking ridiculous. Bolvar, a truce would be grand, truly it would, but there’s too much murky water under the bridge, especially considering that the Horde killed an Alliance leader so recently.”

She stood straighter, meeting Varian’s eye. “You and I both know what it’s like to lose everything Varian, I’m in no way denying that. But if we can’t even sit here and discuss a plan of action without going for each other’s throats then I have no faith in us winning this damn war.”

Varian ran a hand down his face, joining in with the silence that had befallen them all. “You’re right Sweetheart, of course you are, but I can’t let go of how easily you can forgive such atrocities Bolvar.”

Bolvar looked rightly offended at the accusation. “If you presume that this is me forgetting our fallen brothers and sisters Varian, than you’re very much mistaken. I only wish to not see it again. The Lich King hasn’t waged war on the __Alliance__, he’s waged it on __Azeroth. __Meaning we have to band together to defeat him. Please, just consider it.”

Varian shook his head, with a flash of hurt crossing his face. “The Horde killed some of the people I held dearest. That, I can not and never will forgive.”

He swallowed, squeezing Val’s shoulder. “We will defeat the Lich King by ourselves. We don’t need the Horde’s help.”

Magni cleared his throat as Bolvar sat back down with the gravest of expressions. “Maybe we should leave it there fer today?”

Varian nodded, snatching up his goblet and downing the contents too quickly for Val’s liking. “We can’t do anything until our scouts get back to me. Until then, go home and prepare your armies. Good day to you all.”


	57. The mellow flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author

Normally it was Varian that was up before the dawn had even begun, but this time it was Val sitting up for hours on end, wide awake and trying to kill the time in any way possible. She wasn’t completely shocked at her inability to sleep; she’d been the same way the night before she’d left for Brill during the Second War, restless and anxious enough to not care about futile things like rest.

She’d read a few more chapters of her book, bathed, hells, she’d even unpacked and re packed her trunk, all in the name of keeping herself from her fretting thoughts.

She didn’t want to sit here thinking about the ‘maybes’ of it all, about whether she’d come back, or what she’d be facing once she got to Northrend, it was monotonous by this point. So here she was, wrapped in a linen towel with the ends of her hair still dripping, crossed legged in front of the fire with Varian’s binder swiped from his desk.

She knew he wouldn’t appreciate her waiting until he was snoring to rifle through his papers, but she had to see if there was absolutely anything she could sign off or read to lighten his workload before she left tomorrow.

There were a few things, like grain orders or holiday preparations that she had managed to scribble her name at the bottom of, but to her dismay, the rest was rather out of her jurisdiction. Her endeavours ended just as she’d expected, with her slapping the leather binder shut and angrily shoving it away.

She took her half burnt cigarillo from the ashtray resting by her leg and let its heat warm her throat, counteracting the freezing rivulets of water snaking their way down her chest.

She looked over at the sleeping king, only just seeing him through the blue tulle curtains of their bed, ones that had probably only been closed a handful of times since she’d slept in it. His back rose and fell with his breaths, and she tried not to laugh again at how he’d kicked the furs away in his sleep, exposing his backside to the world.

She let him sleep, well aware that he wouldn’t get much when she and the other battalions reached the northern continent and wanting desperately to make sure she left him in good cheer, even if it wasn’t possible to maintain it.

He’d over worry himself, she already knew this, and wasn’t about to actively make it worse by causing him to be cranky during her last day here.

He’d brought up the wedding again last night, telling her exactly how he felt about this whole sordid affair. She had to admit though, she still hadn’t really figured out exactly what he’d meant by ‘I’m making my own damn plans’ when she’d told him that there was always time to re plan everything once she got back.

He’d avoided answering when she’d questioned him, changing the subject with a small smirk on his face. She was sure it had something to do with the letter sitting on his desk, and while everything in her was itching to read it, he’d made it _very_ clear that he’d be infuriated if she did.

She’d slyly asked Lee what what going on, but rather annoyingly he was either a very good actor or he genuinely meant it when he said he had no idea.

She stubbed her cigarillo out, gently squeezing the ends of her hair to see if they’d dried anymore and grimacing when once again her palm came back saturated. “Fucking curls,” She mumbled to herself, rather wishing that she had her boyish haircut back sometimes.

She took the kettle from the stove, intent on refilling the empty cup sitting by the binder, but where her hand was wet, the handle slipped, splashing boiling hot water onto her thigh as she caught it and making her swear rather loudly.

Varian’s snoring, of course, ceased at once and he sprang upwards onto both hands, looking next to him and finding Val wasn’t there.

“Val? What’s happenin’? Where are you?”

She hissed as she dabbed at the stinging flesh, wincing with each touch of the linen and horrifyingly realising that his papers had been victim to the slip up as well. “Over here -fuck- it’s just a small burn, I’m fine.”

Too late, his footsteps were already growing closer until he was holding her leg in both hands. “How in the actual hells do you manage it woman?”

She glared at him, slapping his hand away when his thumb pressed the wrong spot. “Don’t make it sound like I do it on purpose.”

Varian had a hint of a smile on his tired face. “I’m starting to think that you do, that’s the trouble. Anything to get my attention.”

She kicked his leg, making sure to move the kettle away before putting her arms around his neck, leaning up for the kiss he lowered his head for. “I should hope that I get your attention without resorting to self violence.”

Varian chuckled, catching her lips once more before sitting next to her, ignoring the chill that was washing over his bare body. “You know damn well you do.”

He noticed the binder, getting there before she could snatch it up and cocking an eyebrow as he flipped the sodden pages. “Been sneaking about again, have you?”

He said with a small hint of humour, and Val brought her knees to her chin in an attempt to hide the red streak brushing across her cheeks.

“I was just trying to help,” she mumbled.

Varian closed the binder and threw it aside, putting an arm around her shoulders. “I suppose destroying them counts as such, so for that you have my gratitude.”

He kissed her temple, glad to see her smiling as he got to his feet, padding over to the washroom. “Now then, care to tell me why we’re awake while the moon’s still out?”

Val inspected her thigh, grimacing at the small welt already forming. “I couldn’t sleep.”

He came back with a basin and washcloth, sitting back down and patting his lap.

She argued for a few futile seconds before swivelling on her backside and laying her leg across him, flinching as the ice cold cloth pressed against the burn.

“Nerves?”

She hated how transparent she was with him. Maybe it was an unfortunate bi product of how long they’d known each other, but every single time he could guess instantly what was bothering her before she’d even opened her mouth. “A little bit. It’s been a while since I was in an active battlefield.”

He huffed, dipping the cloth back into the water and squeezing it out with one hand. “If I had my way, you wouldn’t be going at all.”

She brought her foot up to kick his forearm. “So you’ve said, _a million times_.”

He finished dabbing her burn and let the cloth drop into the basin with a splash, putting her leg down and ripping a strip from the spare towel he’d brought with him to wrap it in. “I’ll say it as many times as I damn well want. My woman’s leaving me for two months to face infinite danger, I wasn’t exactly going to be thrilled about that.”

Val sympathised with him, really she did; she’d been in his position more times than she could count, wondering if he’d come back from battle after battle, but it wasn’t going to sway her, not this time. “You have your duties here Varian, I have mine there.”

He chuckled, nodding towards the binder. “My duties have just been drowned, so I’m free as a bird, thank you very much.”

She was glad to see him smile, it made a nice change from the sour face he’d normally wear whenever her deployment was mentioned. He lifted her leg from him, kissing the crown of her head once she was back under his arm.

“But luckily for you, I was already all yours today. I’ve told Gregor to attend council in my place, and cleared the rest of my schedule.”

Her brows drew in. “Varian, you can’t do that.”

He gave her a light squeeze. “Val, you will never hear me say this more than a few times in my life; I’m the King, I can technically do whatever I wish. Missing one meeting won’t kill me.”

She gave him a smile that said she wanted to disapprove, but really couldn’t find it in her. “Well then, I better come up with something really fun to do.”

The tips of his ears started to turn pink, and of course, she noticed straight away.

“Varian, what is it?”

He loosened his grip, linking his fingers on his knee. “I might have already taken care of it. Well, taken care of tonight at least.”

She seemed even more confused. “What are you talking about?”

He tried to think of the best way to ask this, and the ‘most causal’ was the only one that stuck.

“Fancy getting married later on?”

Val sat up, but her brows came down. “What the fuck are you on about?”

He sighed, heaving himself from the floor, padding over to his desk and picking up the letter she’d been so anxious to read, beckoning her over and sitting on the warm bed instead of the cold floor.

“I wrote to Priestess Laurena a few days ago, asking just how possible an elopement would be. She wrote back yesterday telling me it was absolutely doable.”

Val felt little butterflies start to beat their wings against her stomach. “Elopement? As in you and I…marrying in secret?”

He nodded, passing her the letter. “I know it’s unconventional. I know that it won’t be easy not telling anyone from tonight, but I’ve been doing _alot_ of thinking since you told me you’d enlisted.”

His hand swallowed her knee, and the squeeze he gave it barely hurt at all considering it’s size. “Val, we’ve postponed our wedding _twice._ Now we’re both going to war, and I hate to sound morbid, but we might not come back from this one.”

His gaze softened and his grip relented. “If Light forbid that happens, I want to fall knowing I was your husband, not your ‘partner’.”

Val quietly put the letter down, thinking everything over and trying to straighten it all in her own head. “It would be nice to not be your mistress anymore, I will admit.”

“I realise I’ve rather sprung this on you, so if you need a few hours to think about it...” Varian suggested, but Val was already shaking her head.

“Why would I need a few hours to think about it when I’ve wanted to wed you for nearly nine years?” She smiled, which he saw as a great sign. “What about the public ceremony though?”

She inquired, and Varian waved a hand of dismissal. “They can still have it. We’ll get the small, intimate wedding that we’ve always wanted, and they’ll get their overblown celebration.”

He held her gaze. “Is that you saying ‘yes’?”

She poked the letter sitting next to her. “You’re sure the church have said it’s alright?”

Varian nodded, understanding her doubt. “Laurena assured me that there’s nothing stopping her coming to Northshire Abbey and marrying us tonight. The marriage will be legal, and one hundred percent legitimate, so no one can argue with us over it.”

Val looked over to their closet, and Varian knew exactly why. “It would be nice to actually use that dress…” She murmured, and he grunted in agreement. “I’ve always dreamed of seeing you in it.”

Val still wasn’t convinced. “What about our families, Varian? Anduin, and Grammy? It’s not fair that they miss this.”

Varian took her hand this time, linking their fingers. “Who said they had to? We’ll need witnesses Val. Jon will be accompanying you, so he can be the first, and Minnie can act as the second.”

Her eyebrow cocked. “What about Anduin?”

Varian’s smile was so genuine that it was actually starting to bring her around to the whole idea. “I’ll need a best man to hand the rings over, who better than my son?”

Val started chewing her lips. “He’ll squeal like a stuck pig. I’m presuming the goal is to not tell anyone?”

Varian apparently shared her concerns. “It is, simply to save objection. But don’t worry about Anduin, I’ve already thought of how to buy his silence.”

Val was starting to come around to the idea, he could see it on her face. “Are we really doing this?”

Varian bent to peck her lips, squeezing the hand he was still holding. “Only if you’re absolutely sure that it’s what you want. I won’t force you into anything Val, you know that.”

Val was quiet for a another long moment. “What time shall I get there?”

Varian’s smile spread like an inkblot across his face. “Midnight on the dot, to completely evade awkward questions.”

She rose, pulling him up by both hands. “We’re actually getting married?”

Varian swayed with her, holding her hips and smiling down. “We are.”

She started to grin. “For real?”

Varian chuckled, lifting her from her feet and letting her wrap her legs around him. “For real. No postponements, no interruptions, and no damn Scourge ruining things.”

She kissed him with a grin on her face, trying not to squeak too loudly when he spun on the spot, laughing more than she’d heard him do in months.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both dressed and outside when the time eventually came for the Keep to rise. One thing Val loved about their balcony was the elevation, giving her the chance to see the whole of the sprawling gardens below and just how beautiful they were even in the dead of winter.

“I’ve had Jon go and deliver our confirmation to Laurena.” Varian declared, coming behind her and kissing her shoulder. “So it’s all set in stone.”

He rubbed her arms, not enjoying how chilly they were. “Tell me you’re happy.”

She twisted around to look at him, heartily accepting his kiss. “I’m happy. So bloody happy.”

She started to laugh, passing him the cigarillo she was having. “I was only going to suggest going to the park today, so your idea trumps mine completely.”

Varian didn’t mean to shush her when the door was knocked but he couldn’t help it; he was desperate to keep this from all those he deemed unworthy of knowing.

“Enter,” He barked, letting himself breathe when he heard the small footsteps that meant it was his son.

“Morning Father! Mornin….mum? Hello? Are you in here?”

Varian rolled his eyes, ignoring Val’s swat. “We’re out here, son.” He managed to hold his cigarillo away enough for the lad to jump up and put his arms around his neck. “Apologies Your Majesty, but it seems someone was up with the sun this morning, enough for Wyll to still be asleep.”

Varian kissed his son’s head, put him down and let Val embrace him when she’d put her own narcotic down. “ Let me guess, he was in the gardens?”

Lee nodded with the guiltiest of looks on his face. “He was Your Majesty.”

Anduin gave Varian one of the biggest smiles he could muster, holding on to Varian’s robe and swinging from side to side. “I was helping Fred with the flowers!”

Varian couldn’t help his chuckle in spite of the fact that as a parent he should’ve been less than pleased at his son escaping his bedroom once again, wiping his cheek with a thumb. “I can tell that by the dirt on your face! I never took you for a gardener son.”

Anduin shrugged. “Nan told me that my Mama liked flowers, so I wanted to try it.”

Varian’s face dropped and Val swiftly took over to compensate for the befuddled King. Varian would never admit it but he always floundered whenever Anduin asked or spoke about Tiffin, for it only brought home further how much he didn’t actually know the late Queen, and how it hindered him in terms of helping Anduin remember her.

“We used to go to the market before Stormwind fell and get flowers for her chambers. Pink roses were her favourite.”

Anduin’s eyes lit up and he started bouncing on his toes. “Can we go and get some for mine? I think they’d look nice with her portrait.”

Varian regained his wits, stroking Anduin’s head. “Of course we can. In fact, Mum has to go to the florist this morning anyway, so you can go with her after breakfast if you like?”

Anduin nodded so quickly Varian was sure his head was about to come off. “Lee, could you tell the kitchen staff that we’re to take breakfast in here today? We need to speak to Anduin privately about a family matter.”

Lee was clearly confused but he daren’t argue. “Of course Your Majesty. Shall I have it sent up now?”

Varian nodded, letting Anduin in first and finally making Val go back inside. “If you could, we have alot to do today concerning the final preparations for tomorrow.”

Anduin scrambled onto one of the chairs at the table sitting by the fire, instantly pulling the crayons lying discarded from last night to him and carrying on with his latest masterpiece. “Is congregation later, Lee?”

The groom always found it highly amusing when the King would be reminded of religious ceremonies that were considered part of his duty; he would grimace, grumble and reluctantly smile at his son’s enthusiasm, it was a fascinating cycle to watch. “Yes Your Highness, nine o’clock start, eleven o’clock finish, as always.”

Varian swallowed hard, well aware that he was about to break his son’s heart. “Aye, and we shan’t be going tonight Anduin, I’m sorry.”

Anduin’s eyes grew so wide that Val felt guilty as sin. “B-but why? Is it because I’ve been naughty? I promise Esme didn’t mean to walk all over Gregor’s papers-”

Val shook her head and gently shushed him, reaching over from her own seat and taking his little hand in hers. “No Anduin, it’s just that your father and I had other plans for the three of us tonight.”

Varian turned to Lee, beckoning him forward. “So you can adequately cover for us when the inevitable questions about our absence start, what we’re about to tell Prince Anduin goes no further than that door upon pain of death by my own hand, is that clear?”

Lee had only been here a few years, but already he knew fully well that any threat made by Varian Wrynn was a valid and truthful one that he would carry out with no question or hesitation, so he slowly nodded, for that was all he could do. “Yes Your Majesty, I won’t say a word….about whatever it is you’re about to say.”

Varian stared at him for a hard minute to make sure he truly understood how deeply his threat was to be heeded, turning in his seat and softening his features at Anduin’s genuinely curious look.

“Anduin, we can’t go to congregation tonight because we’ll be in Northshire.”

Anduin’s head tilted and he was rather excited by the happy smiles on both of his parents’ faces. “Why will we be in Northshire, Father? And why so late?”

Varian took Val’s hand, taking her squeeze as permission to tell his son what he wanted to tell the whole damn world. “We’ll be in Northshire son…because your mum and I are getting married tonight. And we want you there with us.”

Lee’s binder nearly slipped from his grasp in shock, but he regained his wits rather quickly and cleared his throat. “I beg your pardon Your Majesty, but did I just hear you right?!”

Varian’s smile was the lightest Val had seen for a long while, and he beckoned the younger man to take the final empty seat. “Aye, you did. Val and I decided merely an hour ago that the risk of one or neither of us coming back from Northrend is too great, and we don’t want to go there as merely ‘partners’, but as husband and wife.”

He squeezed Val’s hand again, kissing the back of it. “Val will be taking her dress, her flowers, and her grandmother to Northshire inn this evening after we’ve all had dinner, with Anduin and I getting ready soon after and riding straight there. We’re to be married by a priestess of the Light, formally and legitimately.”

Lee wasn’t a stranger to the arduous amounts of gossip that floated around the Keep; he’d heard ever since he’d arrived about the history of the two people in front of him, so his smile at the whole idea just felt…right. “I thought you were merely jesting about eloping before Your Majesty. I should’ve bet money on the two of you actually doing it.”

He linked his fingers. “And I swear, not a soul will know. If anyone asks, I will tell them you’re at your lake house, fitting in some last minute time as a family.”

Varian clapped his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. “Thank you. Jon will be coming with Anduin and I as our second witness, but apart from that, no one else is to know.”

Lee quickly nodded, scribbling some footnotes that Val was sure he’d manage to keep out of sight about the whole affair. “Understood, Your Majesty. And what about after the ceremony?”

The king was quite impressed with how easily he was accepting this, and while his suspicious side was setting bells off in his head, he drummed his fingers on the table anyway. “Anduin will be coming back here with Ser Leighton and Mrs.Glenmore.”

Anduin’s brows drew down. “But where will you two be?”

Varian was well aware that now was the time to tread carefully. “Your mum and I are going to the lake house for the night. We’ll be back tomorrow morning, long before she has to leave.”

Anduin still didn’t look convinced. “But why can’t I come to the house? Why have I got to come back here?”

Val took a sip of the water Lee had poured for her while they waited for the tea and coffee to be brought up, trying to put this as delicately as possible. “Because it’s tradition for a bride and groom to be by themselves the night of their wedding, Little Lion.”

There were very few times in his life that either of them could describe Anduin as ‘cross’, and apparently now was going to become one of them, with the Prince rather put out by the notion.

“But you said ‘plans for the rest of tonight’. That means me as well, doesn’t it?”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his temper when really, it was a perfectly reasonably argument from a boy young enough not to know what a ‘wedding night’ was.

“Son, I’m not arguing with you over this. After the ceremony you are coming back here with your Grammy, end of story.”

Anduin of course backed down at the hard tone to his father’s voice, and Val found it the ample opportunity to remind Varian of a certain bargain he had told her about. “Anduin, we understand that we may be in Northrend for a long while, and how daunting a thought that is for you.”

Anduin’s head tilted. “What does ‘dorn-ting’ mean?”

Val took his hand again. “It means scary.”

Varian waved Lee away, appreciative of how he occupied himself with menial tasks such as making the bed to get out of their hair. Linking his fingers and putting his elbows on the table, Varian gave his son the respect of eye contact despite their height difference, well aware of the serious turn their conversation had taken. “Son, we know you’re worried about us leaving.”

Anduin hung his head and the both of them knew they’d hit the nail on the head with the reason behind his sudden burst of defiance. “…I heard things. About war. Things that weren’t very nice.”

Val started to rub Anduin’s back, feeling it shake without probably meaning to. “Care to tell us what these things were?”

Anduin climbed down from his chair, perching himself on Varian’s lap and suddenly looking as tiny as they normally saw him to be despite his fifth birthday being so close on the horizon. “That people don’t come back. Is that true father? Do people go to war and not come back?”

Val hated admitting that she was jealous of the boy’s naivety to such things, much less being harshly reminded that she was the same way at his age and how so many things had changed since that time, it was a little depressing to think about.

Apparently Varian felt the same way, tightening his grip on his boy and trying to think of the right words when they simply weren’t happening.

“I won’t insult you by lying Anduin….no, sometimes with a war, especially one on this scale, people don’t make it back home. But I promise your mum and I won’t be among that number.”

Anduin was on the verge of tears at the mere thought of __anyone__ not coming back, let alone the two sitting with him.“But how do you know that? How can you know what’s going to happen once you get there?”

Val scooted her chair closer to Varian’s, running her fingers through Anduin’s still sleep mussed hair. “Anduin, you just have to trust us. You really think your father and I would be going if there were any chance of you ending up alone because of it?”

Varian appreciated the smooth lie she was telling the lad, feeling awful for resorting to it but really not wanting to leave behind a son that was terrified that he’d never see them again. “Your father and I won’t even be fighting that much Anduin, we’re mostly there to instruct our armies. So you can rest easy Little Lion.”

Anduin looked up at Varian with such a defeated look the king was sure he could feel his heart breaking. “I still don’t like war. I wish you didn’t have to go at all.”

Val kissed the back of his head while Varian started unintentionally rocking him like he was the baby he’d grown out of being a while ago. “So do we Anduin, but it’s just the way things are. We can only pray that our assault against the Lich King is a swift one.”

Anduin transferred himself rather awkwardly from Varian’s lap to Val’s, kneeling on her thighs and putting his skinny arms around her neck tight enough to potentially start hurting. “Please don’t go tomorrow mum. Stay here with us.”

Val unlatched his arms, putting them down and wiping Anduin’s eyes. “Anduin, we all have our duties in life. Right now mine is to go to Northrend tomorrow and ready it for your father’s armies. I promise I’ll write as much as I can.”

Anduin clearly wasn’t convinced, how could she expect him to be, but he calmed himself despite his innermost dismay, playing with the ends of her hair.

“Promise?”

Val cupped both of his cheeks, kissing each of them. “I swear it. You’ll get sick of hearing from me in a millisecond, I can guarantee it.”

Varian’s hand took hers smoothly enough for her not to notice for a brief second, curling his large fingers around her little ones and bringing it to his lips. “I hope that promise extends to a frantic husband?”

Val gave him a small smile, letting Anduin nestle himself into her. “No, because you won’t become frantic. You need to stay as calm as you can Varian, don’t shirk your duties by fretting about me all day every day.”

His frown told her all it needed to. “You can’t stop me worrying about my wife.”

A small but amused smile appeared on Anduin’s face again. “You can’t call her that yet Father.”

Varian returned the lad’s smile with his own, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“Then I might just go back to bed to make the time go faster, what do you think?”

Val kissed Anduin’s head, glad that he hadn’t been completely consumed by melancholy about her departure, even though she was sure he was very much still thinking it and not wanting to say it.

She wasn’t stupid, she and Varian both knew by this point when Anduin was deeply upset by something, and had both agreed long ago that it was up to his father to quietly sit with him and draw it out of the boy, which she was hopeful that he’d do during their separation that afternoon.

Varian let the servants bringing the tea service put it down in front of him, meeting Val’s eye and replicating her grin, intriguing his son instantaneously.

“Why are you smiling like that Father?”

Varian leant forward once again after waving the servant away, allowing Lee to pour their drinks for them. “Well, your Mum and I were discussing ways we could keep you from being lonely while we’re in Northrend, weren’t we Mum?”

Val was rather impressed with Varian’s timing on the subject, actually managing to bring Anduin from the dark cloud that had been talking about the war. “We were, and we thought because Thomas is going off with Cillian again after Winter Veil, you need someone else to keep you company.”

Anduin’s brows drew in. “Fia?”

Varian shook his head, already anticipating this to be a long conversation. “No Anduin, not Fia.”

Anduin sat up straighter. “Jorah?”

Varian fought not to sigh, which wasn’t helped by the quiet laughter that Val’s palm was only just muffling. “No son, not Jorah either. We were thinking someone completely new.”

Val wasn’t sure that it was even possible for Anduin to look more excited at the mere prospect than he already did, with his backside only just on Val's lap with every curious shuffle forward. “Oh? Like who?”

Varian was tempted to drag this out a bit further, but the imminent arrival of their breakfast and therefore Val’s ladies made him hurry along. “We have decided that we’re going to save Greatfather Winter the trouble and let you have a dog. Today.”

Anduin took a few seconds to assess whether his father was having him on, but a glance up at Val and a certain nod from her made him practically shoot from his seat, running laps around the table with an accompanying screech before Varian caught him on his sixth mad dash, holding him aloft.

“But you have to understand Anduin that if I get you a dog, it will be __your__ responsibility. Not Wyll’s, not Johanna’s, and certainly not mine or your mum’s, is that clear?”

Anduin frantically nodded, kicking his legs in the air. “I’ll take good care of it father! You can count on me!”

Varian kissed both of his cheeks, putting him on the floor and a hand on his shoulder. “Anduin, about the wedding later on…”

Anduin was already putting a finger to his lips.“Secret?”

Varian couldn’t stop his smile, brushing blonde locks back. “Yes, just until the public ceremony.”

Anduin took his finger away. “You mean the party?”

Varian nodded. “Yes, the party. Your mum and I are being a little greedy, and will have two weddings, one tonight and one when we return from Northrend. I know it’s confusing, knowing that we’ll already be married when the time comes, and we’ll help you with that. But you have to __swear__ not to tell anyone, not even Thomas or Wyll, about where we’re going tonight.”

Val wasn’t entirely comfortable with a five year old saluting considering the circumstances, but had to laugh at how enthusiastically he did it. “Yes father! Can we go to the kennels now?”

Varian pointed to the boy’s seat, catching Lee letting in Cathy and Nan with their breakfast.

“Not just yet son. Eat your breakfast then you and I will go later. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for most of the day so we can make sure everything is ready.”

Anduin clearly didn’t mind at all, taking a generous glug of his orange juice. “You mean I can help?”

Varian shushed him, Thanking Nan for his plate and giving the boy a confirming nod after. “Yes. Now leave it there son.”

Anduin was too busy tucking into his scrambled egg to really register his father’s warning, letting the two adults share a small smile that Val was sure wouldn’t leave her face for a while.


	58. Without problems or pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

“Grammy? You here?” Val pushed another sheet hanging from the line outside the laundry room of the Keep, hoping it didn’t rain and ruin all the work her Grammy and the laundresses had done.

It made her realise just how much washing the castle went through in a week, traversing a maze of sheets, shirts and dresses until she heard a familiar accent. “Over ‘ere love.”

She found Minnie hanging up Anduin’s clothes, a task she shouldn’t really be doing considering she was technically a ‘guest of the crown’, but neither she or Varian were willing to stand there arguing with her for days on end about it.

If it kept her busy and happy, then they would just let her get on with things. Minnie’s grey flecked black eyebrow rose in suspicion as soon as Val came over, not bothering to take the cigarette from her mouth. “What’s gotten you so bleedin’ chipper?”

Val decided to keep her hands busy, taking a pair of Anduin’s breeches and slinging them on the next available strip of line, rummaging in the bag hanging up for a few pegs. “Don’t suppose you’re doing anything later?”

Minnie swept her hands over his nightshirt to get whatever imaginary wrinkles she could see out, snatching up a cloak that had been unfortunate enough to be covered in mud at some point from the very faint stains. “How ‘later’?”

Val was trying so hard to hide her glee but it was proving a harder battle to fight than any she’d taken part of in the past years. “Oh I don’t know…about five till one?”

Minnie’s brows snapped down and her hands flew to her hips. “Are we talking five in the afternoon or five in the morning?”

Val crossed her own arms. “In the afternoon. After dinner, to be precise.”

Minnie took the cigarette from her mouth and tapped her ash onto the ground by their feet. “And pray tell missus, what the bleedin’ hell will I be doing at one in the fecking morning?”

Val stepped forward so there was barely any space between them, confident that the shouts of the head laundress and hiss of steam coming from the washers would drown her out enough. “Promise not to say a word?”

Her Grammy just looked angrier. “Valerica, I’m in no mood for games, just tell me or piss off.”

Val shifted on both feet, suddenly and rather annoyingly coy about the whole thing and wondering whether this was indeed the right decision. “Varian and I are eloping. Tonight, at midnight, in Northshire Abbey. I want you to be my witness and help me get ready.”

There was a momentary pause before Minnie put her cigarette back in her mouth and threw both her hands and head in the air. “Oh thank fuck!”

Val hurriedly shushed her, knowing that her whispers would be drowned out but loud shouts certainly wouldn’t be. “Will you keep your bloody voice down! We’re keeping it a secret Grammy, no one else is to know!”

Minnie ushered her out, looping arms with her and glaring at the one poor bastard who chose to stare at them as they made their way to the courtyard. “And when was this decided?”

Val swallowed, knowing how utterly ridiculous this sounded out loud to someone not her or Varian. “This morning…apparently. From how quickly he was firing it all at me though, something tells me that Varian’s been thinking about this for a long while.”

She started fidgeting again. “I take it you support us?”

Minnie’s laugh was the last thing she had expected to hear as a result of the conversation and she would admit gladly that it scared her a little. “Valerica, I’ve been __praying__ that you two come to your senses and do what __you__ want to do. I’m just surprised it’s taken you this feckin long.”

She put some of her granddaughter’s hair behind her ear. “Just tell me little Anduin's involved and I’ll be grand.”

Val nodded, quite taken aback with how easily the matriarch was accepting all of this…but then again, eloping wasn’t unheard of in her grandmother’s neck of the woods like it was in Stormwind, so really, she shouldn’t be that shocked. “He is. He’s Varian’s best man.”

She chuckled, pulling the sleeves on her cardigan down. “Varian’s actually at the kennels with him right now getting him his ‘keep your gob shut’ present.”

Minnie was laughing along, which was always a good sign. “So how are you doing it in terms of dresses and all that lark? You just going casual?”

Val shook her head this time. “No, Varian and I agreed that we’d use the rings and dress that we intended to initially so they don’t go to waste, and we’ll get new ones for the public ceremony.”

She took Minnie’s hands, glad that she’d dropped her cigarette on the way to the rather secluded spot they’d found behind the topiary of a griffin. “Will you help me get ready? I know it’s only us there, but it __is__ my wedding…”

Minnie gave her hands a squeeze with pinpricks of tears in her eyes. “Aye, it is, and I’m just chuffed to bits that you’re getting the one you wanted. When do we leave?”

Val sat down with her, thoroughly trying to process everything herself and failing a little bit. “After dinner, like I said. You and I will go to Northshire, where a room will be ready and we’ll stay there until midnight, when we’ll go to the Abbey.”

Minnie patted their still entwined hands. “Ah, I wish your father were here to see this. We were all so excited to see you two wed all those years ago.”

She let go and cupped Val’s cheek instead. “Are you happy love? Tell me he makes you happy.”

Val’s smile was as dopey as a drunk’s and she didn’t particularly care. “I’m happy Grammy.”

Minnie looked at her lap, trying to think about how to phrase this. “Does this have any bearing on tomorrow?”

Val shook her head, trying to ignore the instant worry in Minnie’s green eyes. “No, I’m still leaving for Northrend with the rest of them. It’ll be up to you to keep the two of them from killing each other, apologies.”

A frown made the lines around Minnie’s mouth deeper. “Varian still drinking?”

Val’s tensed shoulders told her all it had to. “I’ve done all I can to stem it, but he’s the king, no one will refuse him a glass of whiskey if he demands one- or a bottle for that matter. I’ve told the staff not to indulge him and get rid of everything not locked away but I need someone to watch him who isn’t paid to do what he wants.”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to write as much as either of us think I will, and you know how much of a state he gets himself into.”

Minnie huffed, crossing one leg over the other. “Leave it with me love. He won’t be the first alcoholic I’ve ever dealt with, and I’m sorry to say he probably won’t be the last.”

Val was well aware that the offence on her face could probably be seen from miles away yet here she was scowling at her Grandmother. “He’s not an alcoholic Grammy. Hells, with how much shit that man’s been through in the past seven years, I’m bloody shocked he isn’t, so don’t you be giving him less respect than he deserves.”

Minnie held both hands up. “Yet you’re the one sitting here telling me to make sure he doesn’t drink too much.”

Val’s anger deflated at the realisation that she had indeed just tell her that and it made her a bit of a hypocrite. “He’s not dependent…yet. I’m just trying to keep it that way.”

She swallowed, not enjoying the conversations dark turn one bit and wanting to steer it back. “Five o’clock then. I’m going to the florist in about half an hour to get something thrown together if you’d like to come?”

Minnie gave her a small, warm smile. “I would absolutely love that, pet. Come, before my bones start to freeze.”

“You want to come back to the Keep afterwards? Whatever for?”

Val drummed her fingers on Varian’s desk, looking him straight in the eye. “I want to spend my last night at home Varian. As much as I love our house…we live __here__. I want to be here when Anduin wakes up tomorrow, and not waste a second of my precious time travelling back here just to instantly leave again.”

She gave him a small smile, leaning back and folding her arms. “It was a nice idea, having a proper wedding night…”

His shoulders heaved with a sigh. “But it’s not what you want.” He seemed to agree with her, holding his hand out for hers. “Then we’ll come back here, no questions asked. I’ll admit, it would be nice to not have to rush back.”

She was sure the relief was obvious on her face. “I know it means that we’ll probably be thrown into duties straight off the bat, but I suppose that’s just something we can’t avoid.”

The small lines on his forehead deepened. “No, it’s not, but I promise you, Anduin and I will both be on that dock seeing you off come hells or high water.”

She let go of his hand so she could reposition herself, scooting her chair forward. “I don’t doubt you for a second.”

He poured them both another drink, momentarily throwing her a dirty look when she took the whiskey decanter away once he’d done it.

“Is everything ready?”

His brow furrowed. “For tonight or tomorrow?”

Her grin lifted his spirits as it always did, making it impossible not to smile himself. “Both.”

The rather obvious answer brought a chuckle from him, and he glanced over at Anduin, who was too busy trying to get Esme to accept the puppy that Varian had kept his word about and gotten him in the past few hours, a tiny little border collie that Val could only describe as a fluff-ball with legs.

She didn’t have a name yet (he’d narrowed his list of potential monikers down to about thirty last time she’d checked), but already she’d won the hearts of both Anduin, and unsurprisingly, his father.

She knew Varian preferred dogs already, but the affection he’d shown the canine in the mere half an hour she’d been back from running errands with Minnie was a little astounding really.

But of course, that meant Esme had grown terribly jealous of the new pet almost instantaneously, hissing and batting whenever the puppy came near with the intention to play, making it Anduin’s mission to make them friends by the end of the day if it were the last thing he’d ever do.

“Tonight is all sorted, you don’t have to worry about a thing. It’s fortunate that the sun goes down earlier now, so we’ll be less likely to be noticed.”

She took another sip of her drink, trying to ignore how quickly he was gulping his down. “And the Marshal knows I’m coming?”

Varian made a noise of affirmation, passing her a letter from the man in question. “He does indeed, and has readied you a room in the town hall. I’ve instructed that all adornments be taken from the carriage before you leave and that you stop by the back entrance, to save the arse-ache of being stopped every two seconds.”

She grimaced, folding her arms. “Why can’t I just take Freya? I could probably get there quicker if I just ride there myself.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in what she could swear was amusement. “And what exactly is your sixty seven year old Grandmother supposed to do? She’ll be much more comfortable in the carriage, so it makes more sense for you to go in it as well.”

Val hadn’t thought about that, and apparently it showed on her face as Anduin finally let Esme stalk off in a huff and curl up on Val’s lap instead.

“See, I do have good ideas sometimes. Jon will be going with you, and Anduin will be coming with me later on. Now you’ve said about coming back to the Keep, I think it easier if he and I just get ready here and go straight to the abbey.”

Val smirked, watching the small blonde become best friends with his new companion more and more as time went by. “You honestly think he’s going to be able to stay up that long?”

Varian shrugged, finally draining his glass. “I’m hoping he gets a few hours sleep beforehand, but something in my gut tells me that’s not going to happen in a million years. It makes me feel a little bit cruel, but at the same time I couldn’t imagine doing this without him.”

She grunted in agreement, brushing Esme’s fur with absent minded fingertips. “If he falls asleep, we’ll deal with it.”

Varian’s smile was genuine enough to make her chest feel a little bit lighter after weeks of having the strain of everything start to get on top of her. “So what about tomorrow?”

Varian’s smile faltered for a brief second. “Tomorrow? What’s left to say about tomorrow? At eight o’clock you’ll be boarding a ship with the rest of your troop and setting off for Northrend.”

He passed her another sheet. “I implored Katherine Proudmoore to lend us the aid of her Tidesages to secure a safe journey but her reply was….less than polite.”

Val snorted, not even bothering to read it. “I’m not sure exactly what you expected, Varian. She’s as stubborn as Daelin was, she’s never going to budge.”

She started chewing her bottom lip, wondering how to approach what was by all accounts a delicate subject. “Speaking of Kul Tiras…”

Varian’s face hardened. “No, I haven’t heard from Jaina. But you’ll probably see her before I do. I’ve arranged with the leader of the Kirin Tor to meet with you once you get to shore to discuss the relocation of Dalaran in correlation with the garrison.”

Her eyebrow rose. “And the new leader is…?”

He handed her a file that she could tell Mathias Shaw put together, the elegant handwriting and sheer amount of parchment stuffed into the leather told her that this had been a file started long ago…and she had to wonder whether there was one with her name and a sketch attached to it sitting somewhere in the SI:7’s records.

“Rhonin, a human mage. Nice enough, but a little ‘away with the fairies’ for my taste. Rambles, with fantastical ideas pouring out of his mouth every now and then.”

Val wrinkled her nose in mock annoyance. “And that’s why you’ve sent him my way, is it?”

Varian only just put his arm up to stop the binder smacking him in the head, laughing heartily at the offence she’d taken to such a fly away comment. “Oh come now, you can’t honestly be angry at me.”

She dropped it back onto the table, ignoring how Esme jumped in fright from her lap and slumping petulantly in her chair. “You know, for a man who wants me to marry him later on today you’re not making a convincing effort to get me there.”

He clearly wasn’t buying her lame threats. “Oh yes, because __I’m __the infuriating one here, aren’t I? __I’m__ the one who makes __your__ nerves bad everytime you come up with whatever scheme your insane little head conjures up.”

He leant forward, putting his elbows on the mahogany. “And I’m sure it’s __me__ who puts __you__ under a damn spell every day to make me do everything you ask of me.”

Val put her chin in her palm, meeting him across the desk. “Everything, you say?”

Varian’s scar stretched with his cocked eyebrow. “When have I ever managed to say ‘no’ to you and actually stick with it?”

She snorted into her hand and his brows drew down. “Examples that are safe for child sized ears, thank you.”

Val huffed, kicking him under the desk. “You make me sound so spoilt.”

Varian chuckled, taking the binder from her before she could use it as a weapon again. “When it comes to materials, you’re not spoilt at all, I’ll grant you that one. But in terms of how much of my precious patience and affection I give you? You’re the envy of every woman in Stormwind and beyond.”

Val snickered this time. “’Patience’? I wasn’t aware you had any.”

Varian gave her such a hard stare she had to wonder if his face had merely frozen in place. “Excuse me? I’ve shown much more patience with everything than anyone gives me credit for, thank you.”

Val crossed one leg over the other at the same time her arms folded. “I’ll remind you of that the next time you bellow at an inanimate object, shall I?”

They heard a giggle by the fireplace, both turning their heads quick enough to catch Anduin’s muttered “Woman, if I trip over this damn stool once more I swear I’ll make the damn thing firewood!” in a voice that sounded far too deep to be Varian’s but was clearly a heartfelt attempt, making Val laugh despite that, making it loud enough to warrant putting her head on the table in a bid to muffle the noise of it.

Varian ran a hand down his own reddening face, pinching the bridge of his nose to maintain a certain amount of decorum, unlike the inconsolable woman in front of him. “Light, I need to watch what I’m saying around him.”

Anduin took the pause as his chance to hop onto his father’s lap, leaving his furry friend curled up by the fire. “How long until we go, Father?”

Varian opened the drawer closest to him on the left, sifting through drawings, trinkets and mementos from the two of them that he kept safe in there and pulling out his father’s watch. “Is that little you, Father?”

Varian watched his son’s fingertip trace the round, ruddy face of…Light, how old must he have been? Three, four? He looked about the same age as Anduin, and as much as he hated to say it, he was glad that this was the only portrait of his younger self still heard of.

All the others had burned in the fall, and the watch sitting in his palm was found by __Cillian__ of all people by sheer dumb luck, being sold on the streets of Booty Bay as a ‘souvenir’ of what had befallen the city.

He’d given it straight back to Varian, which he had to commend him for, since now it was the only thing left on Azeroth of his father, and that was something he’d never take lightly.

“Yes son, it is. This was your Grandfathers, I gave it to him for Winter Veil one year.”

He appreciated that neither he nor Val would bring up the fact that Llane had probably been wearing it when he’d died, instead giving each other small smiles.

“You look really different.”

Varian forced a chuckle from his throat, kissing the side of Anduin’s head and wondering if the boy had noticed his grip on him become tighter. “Of course I do, I’m only a boy there. You really expected me to look as I do now?”

Anduin tilted his head, giving Val a grin. “Well no…obviously you’d be smaller.”

Varian ruffled his hair, giving the watch to him since he was clearly eager to see every little detail. “So…did you actually look at the time or did we lose you again?”

He cursed under his breath, quickly glancing at it and trying to ignore her smirk. “We’ve a few hours, so there’s no need to rush anything just yet.”

Val’s smile lifted his heart as well as the corners of his own lips. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. It sounds batshit insane when you think about it.”

Varian huffed, balancing Anduin on his knee better. “I know it does, but I can’t think of anything else that even makes an ounce of sense. What’s the point of making excuse after excuse as to why we can’t marry just so we can save it for a huge spectacle neither of us want? __That’s__ what sounds insane to me.”

She made a noise of agreement, much to his relief. “It won’t be the same without having all of my family there, but it’s like you said, we have the public one for that.”

Anduin put Varian’s watch down, patting his arm to get his attention. “Will there be food Father?”

Varian’s brows drew in. “What do you mean, son? Will there be food where?”

Anduin was the picture of innocence as he smiled up at him. “At the wedding. Tom said there’s always food at a wedding, and that’s why most families come, cause they’re ‘greedy, light fingered bastards’.”

Varian’s brow furrowed even more and his grimace told Anduin he wasn’t happy.

“Anduin, I don’t like you saying words like that.”

Anduin’s gaze was blank as a canvas. “What word? Greedy?”

Varian shook his head. “No, ‘bastards’. It’s not a word a boy your age should know yet.”

Val’s eyebrow rose in suspicion. “Varian, you were saying it at his age. In fact, I’m sure you were younger when you started cursing.”

Varian’s grimace wasn’t exactly an argument, but it wasn’t an agreement either. “That’s different, I was a different child. Anduin is the definition of ‘sweet’, those kind of words sound abnormal coming from him.”

Anduin put the watch down and looked up at his father. “What kind of child __were __you father?”

Val answered before he could even open his mouth, only making his nerves a tad worse. “The angriest child you’d ever meet. Even when he wasn’t scowling he just looked like he’d bite you if you got too close.”

The scowl she was talking about found itself on adult Varian’s face as he looked across at her. “I wasn’t that bad. __You __on the other hand, were the biggest case of ‘little madame’ that I’d ever met.”

Anduin’s giggle broke the small pause. “Was mum naughty Father? Back when you were small?”

Varian’s dirty chuckle made the pout appear on Val’s face before he’d even spoke. “Well let’s put it this way; before she started coming to the Keep, Wyll had a full head of jet black hair and not a wrinkle on his face!”

Anduin yelped, leaping from Varian’s lap and running away to avoid Val as she whipped around the desk and wrapped her arms around Varian’s neck from behind, making the boy have to look twice and thankfully realise that she wasn’t actually strangling him; though he supposed his father laughing was a big giveaway.

Varian took one of her arms away, kissing it tenderly and holding on to it. “You’re so horrible to me.”

He fought the urge to snort, carrying on with his kisses along her forearm. “Oh yes, I’m truly a monster, aren’t I? More a beast than a man.”

A small kiss on his temple barely left a mark, but he felt it’s warmth all the same. “Now now, I never said that, did I?”

She firmly patted his chest, straightening and holding his shoulders. “I suppose I better go and pack my things for later. Light knows I’ll probably forget something otherwise.”

Varian gave her a strained smile. “I would offer you a hand, but…”

She ran her fingers through his ponytail, twisting the ends around them. “It’s fine, really, it won’t take me two minutes. You finish up here.”

She ruffled Anduin’s locks as she walked past. “Would you like to come with me to pick my flowers up, Little Lion?”

Anduin strangely looked to Varian for permission even though all three of them knew that he’d never, __ever__ need it to go out somewhere with Val. “Can I father? Do you need me?”

Varian’s brow relaxed, realising why the boy had asked now and giving him a weary smile. “No son, you go with your mum. We’ll have plenty of time together later.”

Anduin scrambled up, stretching up to kiss Varian’s cheek. “May I leave puppy with you while I go? I think it’s still raining.”

Varian knew for a fact that it was, hearing the relentless raindrops on the window behind him. “Of course. But you’ll have to name her soon Anduin, or she’ll just get used to being called ‘puppy’.”

Anduin patted her as he said it, taking Val’s outstretched hand. “I’m sure I’ll think of something! See you soon Father!”

Val held onto the doorframe to stay in the room for a little while more, trying to ignore how easily a four year old could pull her forward. “And you’re sure you don’t need us for anything?”

Varian’s chuckle was hiding something, she knew it, but it wasn’t worth the potential headache of questioning him. “I’m sure I can enjoy my own company for a while Sweetheart, I am a big boy. Go, I’ll see you tonight.”

His smile softened to the genuine one she loved so much. “Take advantage of your last few hours as an unmarried woman.”

She brought Anduin to her and held him close to stop him escaping, wrinkling her nose at him. “I don’t think there’s a whorehouse in Stormwind anymore, is there?”

Varian huffed appreciating how she pre-emptively covered a wriggling Anduin’s ears.

“I’m sure there is somewhere. I’ve sent patrols to check Old Town and apparently there’s ‘evidence’.”

Val snorted, leaning against the door. “In their reports or in their trousers?”

Varian shuddered at the mere thought. “Thank you very much for that lovely image Sweetheart. Go on, go before I vomit all over the floor.”

He could hear her laughing down the hall, with his son’s little voice questioning what was so funny and only making it louder.

Putting his quill down he ran a hand down his face, opening the same drawer he’d gotten his watch from and rummaging around for a moment, finding the small, wooden box he wanted and putting it in front of him, opening it and delicately pulling the front ring out of the pair sitting inside with a finger and thumb, inspecting it under the candlelight.

“I just bloody hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Trust you to choose the one day that the heavens decided to piss on us to drag us up here!”

Val pulled her hood forward more, fighting to keep it there against the lashing rain meeting both her and Minnie once the carriage stopped outside Northshire Town Hall. Jon helped the older woman out, slicking his wet hair back and telling the driver to go once he’d taken her things down.

“Grammy, I can’t control the bloody weather, and we don’t exactly have a plethora of nights available to reschedule. Let’s just go inside and we’ll discuss how annoying a bit of water is in the warm.”

Even with a thick scarf covering her head she could see her Grammy’s look of annoyance. “Don’t get smart with me young lady, you’re not too old for a slap.”

Val took a deep breath, clearly realising that she was getting too snappy too quickly.

“Apologies, I just…my nerves are all over the place right now, that’s all. You’ll have to forgive any attitude tonight.”

Minnie had a smile on her face now, which she supposed was something, letting Jon lead the way and holding onto Val’s arm in case her boots got stuck in the muddying ground beneath them. “They’re called ‘pre wedding jitters’ my girl, and everyone gets them. Hells, I can guarantee that Varian’s shitting his breeches as we speak.”

Val’s brows drew down. “Did you feel the same on your wedding day?”

Minnie bit the inside of her cheek, putting Val’s bare hand on the crook of her arm and wishing she’d wrapped up as much as she had. “Mine was alot different Valerica, it was a different time back then. Remember, I didn’t even meet your grandfather until our wedding day, so I’m not a very good source of advice.”

Val’s face was full of unwanted sympathy. “That must’ve been terrifying.”

Minnie shrugged, taking her scarf down once Jon had held the door open for them both. “It was, but I made the best of it, just like you and Varian did with his betrothal.”

Val’s laughter alerted the Marshal’s secretary to their presence. “Oh yes, because not speaking to him for two years than carrying on like nothing happened was definitely the healthy course of action.”

Minnie shushed her, not wanting a stranger to know their business as Val uncomfortably waited for the young woman to rise from her rather low curtsey.

“It’s a privilege to have you with us Milady. I regret that Marshal Mcbride is running late from a previous engagement, so will not be able to discuss preparations for tomorrow as originally planned.”

Val took her cloak off and draped it over the trunk that Jon was dutifully carrying.

“That’s absolutely fine. I’m well aware that my visit has been a little out of the blue. Is my room ready? I was told that King Varian had sent word ahead to prepare one.”

She got an enthusiastic nod and the redhead turned, gesturing to the stairs. “Of course Milady, it’s ready when you are, first door on the left.”

Of course Jon went first, with Val helping Minnie up the steps and bringing up the rear. “I’m actually a little glad Daniel isn’t here, I can’t be bothered to rehash everything about tomorrow, it’s depressing me as it is.”

She closed the door behind her, leaning against it with closed eyes for a moment just to see if she could get her head straight about everything, but finding it alot harder to actually achieve.

“Well no one’s forcing you to go, so you can’t complain that much my girl.”

Val opened her eyes and fought the grimace trying to twist her features, spinning on her heel and making a high pitched squeak. “I’m not complaining, I just don’t want to keep being reminded of the same things that- Oh that bloody man.”

Minnie shared a laugh with Jon at how oblivious she was sometimes, only just noticing the large bouquet of red roses, pink lilies and purple irises sitting in the middle of the small dining table situated by the brazier. “He’s such a soppy git.”

Jon couldn’t resist his grin, putting her trunk on the bed and shedding his sopping cloak. “How d’you know they’re from him? It might be a secret admirer trying to get one last look in.”

Val knew it was rather awful to laugh but couldn’t help it, picking up the small box of chocolate covered strawberries next to the flowers and wishing to the Light she’d done something for Varian now.

This was always like him; he’d always insist on not making too much of a fuss, particularly about himself, then go over the top with little surprises such as this, leaving it so everyone looking would notice that she hadn’t done anything in terms of lavishing him, and it would annoy her to the ends of Azeroth.

She knew that Varian didn’t mind, hells, it had always been the way things were done, especially when she’d been short on money, but it wasn’t the greatest of feelings to have. “I don’t have any admirers Jon, but it was a nice thought.”

Now Minnie barked a sharp laugh, already filling the kettle with the pump in the corner to put it on the fire with every intention of filling the wooden tub perched on a stand in the middle of the room. “Oh shut up Valerica, the coy, oblivious act doesn’t work on us and you know it.”

Val’s blank look made her realise that she was in no way jesting. “Honestly? You really think that little of yourself?”

Val’s lips pursed as she put the strawberries down, knowing she still had a long while until the ceremony and that meant there was a good chance of her getting hungry before then. “Well, no, I just don’t really think about other men finding me attractive, that’s all…I suppose that comes from being with Varian so long that I just ‘forgot’ other men were a thing.”

Minnie’s hands flew to her hips. “Ah, excuse me missus, but if I remember rightly-”

Val’s glare dropped onto her face like a stone in a pond. “No Grammy, you __don’t__ remember rightly. So maybe you should stop there?”

Jon’s eyebrow rose as he sat on the edge of the bed and took his slippery boots off. “Am I missing something?”

Val shook her head, ignoring Minnie’s utterly filthy look and instead unlocking the trunk. “No, you’re not, so just leave it.”

Minnie turned her attention back to the kettle, not wanting it to boil and scald her granddaughter, so she took it off, put the back of her hand on it and let the steam fly up her nose as she poured it into the tub, smelling flowers and looking in to find white petals floating at the top, obviously put in there beforehand.

“I’m starting to think Anduin should’ve come with us. Varian Wrynn is many things, but a smart dresser is very low on that list.”

Val’s dopey smile came back while she poured everyone an ale. “He prefers to be comfortable Grammy, that’s no harm.”

A small huff was her response. “There’s ‘comfortable’, and then there’s ‘scruffy’. I at least bloody hope he’s tied his hair up. Light only knows why that boy insists on having it down to his arsehole.”

Val sputtered, threatening to cover her face in ale. “Oh you don’t half exaggerate Grammy, it’s hardly that long.”

Minnie clearly wasn’t budging on this, refilling the kettle. “He had it long when he was a lad because he wouldn’t sit still for the barber, I understood that one, but when he announced he was growing it again at the age of sixteen, Light alive I could’ve fecking cried. He’s a handsome man and he chooses to hide his face behind all that hair, it’s a damn waste is what it is.”

Val’s face dropped and of course she noticed.

“What’s that look for?”

Val sat on the end of the bed, following Jon’s example and pulling her boots off. “Varian wouldn’t agree with you on that one Grammy. Hells, I try and convince him of it every day and even I don’t fucking manage it.”

Minnie leant against the bath with a hand on her hip. “Convince him of what?”

Val shrugged, untying her hair and running her fingers through it. “That he’s handsome. Ever since Garona scarred him he’s under the impression that he’s some hideous monster, it’s bloody exhausting.”

Jon’s brows drew in and he took a long glug of his ale. “It’s just a couple of scars, you can hardly bloody see them unless you’re within five feet of him.”

Val unrolled her stockings, flinging them in the now empty trunk sitting behind her.

“I tell him that but he just tells me to leave him be.”

She shook her head, unbuttoning her waistcoat and letting it join the stockings. “I’m never going to make him truly believe that it’s not all people see when they look at him, but I promised myself the minute I got to Lordaeron that I’d give it a damn good go.”

Minnie poured the second kettle in, sighing at how it was barely full yet. “I’ve always said that it’s better to have a man who thinks he’s ugly and actually isn’t, than a man who thinks he’s the Light’s gift on Azeroth. I can’t stand these powder puffs who swan around declaring how beautiful they are.”

Val and Jon snorted at the same time, giving each other a knowing look. “How many of his councillors did you just think of?”

Jon’s snickers made it hard for him to reply for a moment, but he eventually calmed himself down. “Every single fucking one. And their sons.”

Val creased the moment he did, making it difficult for Minnie to resist her own chuckles.

“Now now Valerica Glenmore, those men will be __your__ councillors as of tonight, so don’t be too comfortable with making fun.”

Jon nudged Val lightly in her side with a grin. “Speaking of, will you be changing your name tonight Milady?”

Val shook her head, which wasn’t that much of a shock to either of them. She got up, using the small wooden screen in the corner of the room to give herself some privacy, throwing her shirt over the top and knowing without even looking that he caught it.

“No, it’ll make it easier to keep this all a secret until we get back. I’m not to be coronated until we’re settled back in Stormwind and the public ceremony is done, so I technically won’t have any power until then.”

Minnie poured the third and last kettle into the bath, checking the temperature and refilling the small black kettle this time for the purpose of making tea for them all. “So what’s the actual point of it all then?”

She didn’t sound accusatory in her tone, but Val couldn’t help bristling regardless. “Because it’s what Varian and I want, isn’t that enough?”

Minnie was doing this on purpose, she had to be, there was no way she’d be deliberately this ignorant when she knew her granddaughter better than she probably knew herself, so knew full well why they were doing what they were. “I just don’t understand why you’re doing it now when you’ll just have to do it all again when you get back.”

Val gritted her teeth, glad that neither of them could see her. “Because we might not __be__ ‘coming back’! Grammy, we barely won the last war by the skin of our arse, and this time we’re against the Scourge __and__ the Horde, and I’m fucking terrified by the odds stacked against us. I have a horrible gut feeling that one or both of us might not be coming home, and I want to be Varian’s fucking wife before that happens, not his dirty little mistress! There, are you happy now!?”

Minnie leant against the other side of the screen, ignoring Jon’s look of utter confusion. “Does it feel better now you’ve said it out loud?”

Val’s deep, long sigh was the only noise in the room made by a human. “….Yes. But I could’ve done without the riling up tonight Grammy, I’m all over the shop as it is.”

Jon just looked even more confused. “Wait, so do you approve of this or not?”

Minnie flashed him a sure smile, setting the tea service that the Marshal had clearly instructed be left here up. “Of course I approve, I just wanted to make sure Valerica was doing it for the right reasons, that’s all.”

Val’s brows drew down and she took the towel Minnie handed her, trying not to laugh at how Jon closed and covered his eyes during the time it took to get from screen to tub. “You could’ve just __asked __me if I was scared Grammy, you didn’t have to put on the big act.”

Minnie scoffed, folding the towel and putting it on the bed, letting her soak for a few minutes to get used to the new heat seeping into her bones. “You wouldn’t have said a word if I’d done it that way Little Bird, I know you too damn well. And something tells me that you’ve been keeping it from Varian as well.”

Val grimaced, sinking deeper into the water as much as the small tub would allow. “He’s got enough on his mind Grammy, I don’t want to add to his stresses.”

Jon shrugged as if the mental state of his employer didn’t matter. “He’s probably more upset that you won’t talk to him about it If I’m honest Milady. I know I would be if I found out my wife was keeping her fears from me.”

Val’s glare was directed his way now.

“Yes, but there’s one big difference; you’re not Varian Wrynn. The man who is __notorious__ for being an over worrier, the man who would drink himself to death if we all let him just so he could forget all the shit he’s gone through. I swear, you all talk about __me__ being the one holding things in, when that man’s a damn time-bomb.”

Her glare dropped and her whole demeanour softened, as if a weight had been taken from her shoulders from merely saying all of this. “He was so bloody happy this morning, talking about the wedding…it was like he was the Varian I remembered again.”

Minnie ran her bony fingers through Val’s hair, debating whether it needed to be washed or not and figuring they had the time. “Then we better get you ready so he doesn’t think you’ve changed your mind. Jon, you can stay outside for this part.”

Jon recognised the tone to her voice, pulling his boots back on now he’d let them dry a little and playfully saluting, telling Val he’d be outside if she needed him. “I’m not going to apologise for doing that. You know my reasons behind it.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, closing her eyes and pouring the pitcher she’d been handed over her head. “It needed to be said Grammy, it’s fine. I would’ve preferred a little warning, but if there’s anything you and Grand-da taught me, there’s no such thing as warning in life.”

Minnie murmured an agreement, pouring a tea for them both. “No, there’s not. Would life have been ten times easier if there were clearer warnings about the Horde and Scourge? Indeed it would’ve, but that’s not the way the world works unfortunately.”

Val hated nodding to something that pessimistic, but she couldn’t deny it as much as she wanted to. “I just need someone to keep an eye on him while I’m gone, that’s all. I know it sounds like I’m babying him, but it’s just where I’ m worried.”

Minnie gave her a smile, patting her shoulder once she’d given her tea to her. “Well that’s what I’m here for, isn’t it? Now hush about all this, we’ve gotten it out of the way and now it’s time to focus on getting you ready.”

She kissed Val’s temple with a tenderness that only a grandparent knew how to give. “Just think, when you wake up tomorrow, you’ll be a wife…are you nervous?”

Val chuckled, appreciating the small shot of brandy that Minnie had obviously put in her tea from the hip flask she’d left on the table. “Can we swap ‘nervous’, for ‘absolutely terrified’?”

Minnie’s laugh got louder as she unpacked Val’s dress from the paper and twine keeping it pristine. “We can indeed. And it only gets worse from here Little Bird, so enjoy it while it lasts.”

Val raised her teacup with the happiest grin on her face. “And may I have many years of it.”

Ten to midnight approached fast enough to make Val’s head spin a little, though she supposed what made it worse was the fact that she was standing in front of the free standing mirror in the middle of the room with Minnie tweaking the skirt of her wedding dress like it was the most normal thing in the world.

She wondered whether it was indeed too simple for the occasion, or whether Varian would find her too plain, but in the next breath she’d remember this was Varian she was talking about, a man who would probably not even bat an eyelid if she turned up in a potato sack that had been sewn together at the legs. 

“I won’t say a word about the fact that it’s white.”

She didn’t swat her grandmother but she did give her a playful glare, laughing with her and turning back to the mirror. “I wonder if he’s dressed up this much. Maybe I’m being a little over the top, all things considered.”

Minnie’s already wrinkled brow furrowed. “I thought you’d both decided on the dress this morning?”

Val shifted on both feet, playing with the cuff sitting on her wrist. “We did…I’m sure it’s just me being silly like I normally am, but I just think I look too much of a try hard.”

Minnie brushed the skirt down again to make completely sure it was sitting properly. “Valerica, it’s your wedding day. If there were ever an occasion to ‘try too hard’ this would be it, don’t you think?”

Val ran her fingers over the bodice just to keep her hands occupied, mesmerized a little by the soft but smooth feel of the satin that made up the skirt and bodice, giving it quite the shimmer whenever she moved but looking ‘plain’ enough for her to be comfortable walking around in it.

Minnie fixed the collar so her hair was falling properly; they’d both agreed to keep it relatively loose, showing off her curls with the top layer pinned back and held in place with a tiara that had caused multiple arguments between Val and Varian ever since it had been delivered over a year ago.

“Do you think he’s even there?”

Minnie had the most deadpan look on her face that Val had probably ever seen, only making her want to laugh for the millionth time tonight despite how seriously she’d asked the question. “Am I supposed to answer that, or was it a joke?”

Val’s laughter petered out and she started worrying the chiffon part of her sleeve.

“I wish to high Light that I was joking. But what if he’s realised what a terrible idea this is and hasn’t come?”

Minnie rolled her eyes, looking up to the ceiling and raising a hand. “Light give me fucking strength to endure this stupid girl and the things she comes out with sometimes.”

Val’s brows drew in. “Grammy!”

A bony hand of dismissal was her answer. “Valerica, who was it that suggested getting married tonight?”

Val sighed, looking at her feet. “Varian.”

Minnie’s hands went to her hips. “And who was the man that when you separated fought for two years to get you back despite how awfully you treated him, all things considered?”

Val folded her arms, scuffing the wood floor with the bottom of her shoe. “Varian. But Grammy-”

Minnie threw a hand up. “Shush! And who is it that loves you unconditionally, despite absolutely everything you two have gone through, including __this__-” She brushed the back of her neck, tracing her fingertips over her scars. “-when most men would’ve, as much as I hate to say this, run at the first sight of it?”

Val snatched her hand away a little too quickly, clearly perturbed by the honestly realistic assessment. Most men would’ve seen her scars as something ugly, hells, she’d gotten more than a few comments when she’d dared to wear gowns with no back, ones that the perpetrators were under the impression that she hadn’t heard since there’d been no repercussion.

But Varian…he hadn’t said a word about them unless they were ones of comfort, whispers of how he didn’t give a fig about them…ones she didn’t believe, but ones that he gave her none the less. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say ‘Varian’?”

Minnie lightly pinched her cheek. “Yes, Varian. So no more talk of ‘will he turn up?’, since I know for a fact that he’s probably been there since ten knowing him as well as I do.”

She pulled her watch from her pocket, tutting loudly and picking up the thick cream cloak that was to go over her dress, pressing the clasp and fixing the hood with utter pride in her eyes. “You look absolutely grand my girl. Just as I imagined you to look on your wedding day.”

She gave her a careful hug, kissing both of her cheeks. “May the Light bring you two many happy years together.”

She gave Val her arm, squeezing the hand nestled in her elbow. “Now come, let’s get you to that Abbey.”

Val took her flowers from her and fell into step, chuckling to herself and piquing Minnie’s interest. “What’s so funny?”

Val shook her head, biting her bottom lip and threatening to ruin her red lip paint. “Nothing, I’m just thinking again is all.”

Minnie lifted the skirt of the gown Varian had insisted on buying for her when the engagement had first been announced, a dark navy asymmetric with gold filigree and a matching sash trailing behind her that had never been out of it’s box until tonight.

Minnie had berated him for it, saying it wasn’t necessary, but he had argued that as the Grandmother of the bride she deserved a gown and more, not listening to any protestations and making Val laugh once or twice by actually sticking his fingers in his ears in a rare act of childish petulance.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Val shrugged, sharing Jon’s grin as the door opened to the dark, silent Town Hall. Marshal Mcbride knew by now that Val was a night owl, so never locked the door, with Varian paying both him and the guards to scatter for the night so she had clear passage from her room to the carriage that would take her to the Abbey with no interruptions.

“Just about how we should’ve just done this all those years ago, before the betrothal was announced.”

Minnie however, disagreed. “I’m almost glad you didn’t, if I’m being honest.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Alright, you’ll have to explain that one.”

Minnie knew this would offend her but she was always a stickler for being as honest as she could be. “If he hadn’t have been betrothed, he would never have had Anduin, and the two of you wouldn’t be together.”

Now Jon was the one with the questioning look. “How did you come to that conclusion Mrs. Glenmore?”

Minnie tightened her grip on Val’s arm, not to steady herself this time but to prepare her. “Your problems conceiving would be ten times more harrowing if you didn’t have Anduin already, would I be correct in saying that Little Bird?”

Val was quiet for alot longer than she probably should have been considering that was essentially the truth, with the only noise being the click of three pairs of heels crossing the main hall. “Strangely enough, yes you would be. I suppose we’re using him to compensate a little.”

Minnie nudged her in the side. “And that’s perfectly fine, because it means that boy’s getting all the love in the world. But I really don’t think neither you or Varian would be able to cope if it had just been you two with no outlet for that love. You would’ve ended driving each other insane with the pent up frustration.”

Jon’s brows drew in. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

Val murmured an agreement. “Neither did I. I suppose everything turned out for the best in a strange, roundabout way.”

Minnie frowned. “Well no, we could’ve done without Tiffin being taken from us-” The both of them glanced up, muttering ‘Light rest her’, “-But everything else apart from that, yes, we can count as good fate.”

Val snorted, glad to see that the rain had stopped once they’d gotten outside, looking up to find nothing but a star filled sky with just a few clouds here and there, and a pleasant bite to the air. “I don’t believe in fate anymore Grammy, you of all people should know that.”

She was glad that the carriage was parked so near after it had presumably already dropped Varian and Anduin at the Abbey as planned, giving them all a means to go home together once this was done, since she could hear the din of taverns being opened for the night, and really didn’t want to be stopped and have to explain to whatever drunkard collared her what she was doing out.

The box itself had accumulated a chill, presumably from sitting there so long, so she had to wrap her cloak around her a bit more, watching out of the window until Jon clambered onto his horse and gave the driver the go ahead. “Copper for them, love?”

She wasn’t really wanting to not look outside right now, since she and carriages didn’t really get on in terms of her not feeling sick with every journey. “I’m thinking about Anduin, of all people.”

Minnie’s concern was as plain as the nose on her face. “What about him?”

Val half-heartedly shrugged, opening the window and inhaling the rain damped air. “He’s not going to be awake enough to understand what’s happening tonight.”

Minnie folded her arms. “You mean he wasn’t made aware beforehand?”

Val shook her head, but not for the reason Minnie was thinking. “No, no, we told him this morning, pretty much as soon as we arranged it all, but you know him Grammy, he has a head like a sieve. He probably thinks we’re here for midnight congregation.”

Minnie was shaking her own head, clucking her tongue and looking out the same window she was. “No, I think you’re giving that boy too little credit. He’s intelligent Valerica, more so than you or I could ever dream of being.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked in amusement. “Oh well, thanks very much.”

Minnie gave her a look. “You know what I meant. He knows exactly what’s happening tonight, mark my words. He’ll be wide awake and possibly giving his father the same pep talk I just gave you.”

Val couldn’t help laughing at that one, seeing clearly in her mind what she was talking about. “Have you explained to him about what’s going on tomorrow?”

Val was mildly insulted at the insinuation that she hadn’t, straightening her face and stiffly nodding. “Aye, Varian and I both have. He knows why I’m going tomorrow and his father’s coming later.”

She faltered, letting a sigh escape her lips. “Which is not to say we didn’t have the tears. You should’ve seen him Grammy, it was like he thought we were leaving him for good.”

Minnie’s frown shared her feelings, which she wasn’t sure was a good thing or not. “Well I should expect that’s how it feels for a lad as little as him. Think about it Valerica, he’s not been without at least one of you his entire life, now he has to come to terms with not having either of you at the Keep, it can’t be easy for the boy.”

Val’s brow creased and it took everything in her not to harshly snap. “You’re not making me feel any better about it Grammy, I already know what a horrible stepmother I’m being thank you. You don’t think Varian and I have lost sleep over the past month about how we’re leaving him here while we traipse to the arse end of the earth? Light knows what he could do, learn or find while we’re gone.”

Minnie captured her gaze and held it no matter how uncomfortable it made Val. “You know I’ll be with him every day Valerica, you won’t be left out of a thing. There’s a thing called letters, they’ll have to do until all this is over.”

Val flicked some dirt from the velvet underneath the window pane. “We have no idea __when__ this will be over though, that’s my point. We could come back and not know the bloody boy.”

She huffed angrily. “It was hard enough for Varian to come back after a few months and adjust to being called ‘father’ instead of ‘papa’, Light only knows how he’ll cope if we come back and Anduin’s running the kingdom already.”

Minnie reached over and squeezed her knee with a small but hopeful smile. “Valerica, calm yourself. He’ll be waiting for you on that dock when you and Varian find it right to come home, not a minute sooner. He knows you’re going to fulfil a purpose, not just for a whim, and he understands that perfectly well.”

Val exhaled slowly, taking Minnie’s hand. “I know that, it’s just difficult, knowing he’ll be surrounded by people who by all accounts are the last group of idiots Varian and I want influencing him. He’s too nice Grammy, he can’t say no to anyone, and it’ll make him an easy target for people to take advantage.”

Minnie once again squeezed her knee, a little firmer this time to really get her point across. “I will be there to make sure that doesn’t happen. It __will not__ happen. That boy will still be the same when you and Varian return, I promise you. Those puffed up nobles will have to get through me if they have any inkling to corrupt that boy.”

Val gave her a small smile, leaning back in her seat, seeing the illuminated windows of the Abbey already. “Thank you Grammy. I know we’re probably overthinking all of this, but it’s nice to know someone’s on our side.”

Minnie shrugged as if she hadn’t just allayed most of the fears Val had let brew in her stomach over the past month or so. “If the world were an ideal place Little Bird, we’d all be thinking the same, but unfortunately life doesn’t work that way.”

She leant forward, looking out of the window with a wide grin. “Getting nervous yet?”

Val huffed, already feeling her hands begin to quake. “Grammy, I’ve been nervous since the minute Varian suggested this.”

Minnie jabbed a thumb behind her. “We can still run, you’ve got one more chance.”

Val was sure that she’d said it purely because she too had felt the carriage slow down to a gentle stop. “Hush Grammy, before Varian hears you and thinks you’re being serious.”

Jon opened the door for them, holding a hand out and helping Minnie out first. “Ready, Milady?”

Val sighed, but it had a playful undertone to it as her fingers curled around Jon’s glove covered palm. “You can’t just call me ‘Val’ for one night, can you Jon?”

His dopey grin was one that gave her no choice but to return it, lifting her skirt a little to make sure it didn’t drag in the foot of grass that was sitting between the carriage and the path leading to the Abbey. “If I did, I’d be liable for dismissal, and I doubt either of us want that.”

Minnie patted his chest, seeing that Val was starting to look a little bit paler than usual. “Why don’t you go on ahead and reassure Varian that she’s here? We’ll be just a minute.”

Jon playfully saluted, turning on his heel and disappearing into the holy house and letting Val see the bright lights of the many candles being lit inside and hear Anduin’s excitable trills even from out here. “Breathe, Little Bird.”

Val gave her grandmother a skeptical look. “I am breathing, what other way is there to do it?”

Minnie held her arms out and let Val put herself in them, squeezing the younger brunette and kissing her head. It gave Val a strange amount of comforting reassurance, and she felt the small smile creep onto her face before she could stop it.

“Ready?”

Val nodded, pulling back and letting Minnie fix what the embrace had made askew. “I am.”

Their arms looped and slowly but surely they walked in perfect unison towards the building, with gravel turning to smoothed stone underneath her heels before she even knew it. There was no music, no choir, as there would be at the second ceremony, but rather a strangely comfortable silence, one that gave her time to almost study Varian once they were in each other’s eye-line.

She just wanted to breathe a sigh of relief at the white leather doublet he was wearing, since it truly meant that she didn’t look ridiculously overdressed for the occasion.

Minnie would be happy, she could tell, wanting to do nothing more than undo the tidy ponytail he’d meticulously swept his hair into, with not a hair out of place as the thick tresses rested on his shoulder.

He looked as nervous as she did, which she supposed was a relief, only breaking their mutual gaze to turn and let Minnie undo the clasp on her cloak, revealing the dress underneath and making them all laugh at the loud gasp that escaped a bouncing Anduin, who was standing dutifully by his father’s side in a pristine blue tailcoat and gold epaulettes, looking sleepy as all hells but clearly not caring.

Minnie gave her back her flowers and soon Varian’s large hand was replacing her grandmother’s, and in a strangely gladdening way, he was shaking just as much as she was. “See? I said you’d look nothing short of exquisite.”

Val lightly sighed, letting Minnie sit down with Anduin clambering onto her lap. “Shut up Varian.”

His chuckle was soon replaced with a more serious look on his face. “And you’re sure this is what you want?”

Val nodded, more sure of herself than she’d been in a long while. “It is.”

He bent down to kiss her, earning a grunt of what sounded oddly like annoyance from his son. “Father, you’re supposed to do that at the __end__!”

Varian was appreciative of the brief moment the patient priestess had given them, turning to face Anduin with a smirk. “Since when were you the expert on weddings?”

Val’s laughter seemed to be contagious, since Varian had started doing it as he turned back and inclined his head to Anetta, never letting his grip on Val’s hand relent. “Please, proceed Your Grace.”

The blonde answered with her own nod, opening the small book in her hands.

“__Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in this House of the Light…”__


	59. How coldly burns our sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val had never known cold like it. She was used to snow and wind, but the sheer amount of it that hit her like a wall once her battalion’s ship reached Northrend waters this morning was staggering for the Stormwind native.

She was as unprepared as the rest of them, frantically looking in her pack for the wool leggings and tunic her Grammy had given her and putting it under her plate in an attempt to get warm, but still she was standing here two days later on the top deck with Carson and Arin practically pressed against either side of her shivering like she’d never felt before.

“Wish you’d listened to Varian and stayed at home now?”

Val shook her head despite everything in her heart wanting her to say nothing but ‘yes’. To be in Stormwind Keep, bundled up in bed with her husband, tangled up underneath the warm furs…it was a deliciously alluring vision, truly it was.

Husband. Now there was a word that would always bring a large smile to her face. The wedding had surprisingly gone without a hitch, and she could now proudly state that she was legally Mrs. Valerica Wrynn. (Well, she would be, when she changed her name at the next ceremony, for now she was still a Glenmore).

Varian had been the happiest that she’d ever seen him, putting Anduin to bed as soon as they’d returned to the Keep and bringing two steaming mugs of hot chocolate to their room, sitting on the floor with her by the fire while they sipped them and making her laugh hard enough to feel rather sick with the lightest of conversations that they’d had in a long while.

It brought quite the blush to her cheeks when she remembered what happened next, and she was sure that either Wyll or Nan would notice the large chocolate stain on the white fur rug where Varian had knocked one of the mugs over in his...’enthusiasm’.

In fact, the only downside to the marriage had been how much harder it had made saying goodbye to Varian, she’d admit that much to anyone that asked or cared.

She’d managed it, obviously, but the two of them had probably spent ten times longer saying farewell than she had with Minnie and Cillian combined, with Varian giving one last ditch attempt at getting her to change her mind, reluctantly letting her fall into line with the rest of them when he realised it wasn’t going to work.

She had cried, even though for the month of training leading up to her departure she’d sworn that she wouldn’t, and he’d wiped her tears, kissed her cheeks and sent her on her way with his promise to look after both himself and Anduin whilst she was gone.

Anduin had bawled like a newborn babe, clinging to her and begging her not to go, having to be practically peeled from her by both Varian __and__ Minnie, breaking her heart as she listened to him sob all the while it took Varian to give his speech then let them all board.

She hadn’t gotten any letters yet, she supposed that would happen when they hit dry land, so she had no idea how either of them were doing, and after a fortnight she was starting to get a little worried.

She knew she was being ridiculous, but to not hear from the two most important men in her life wasn’t something she was used to after five years. She fished her watch out from the pocket of her cloak, pulling the scarf she had around her neck up over her nose to try and stop her face freezing and opening it, sighing into the wool at the time she read.

Right now she’d be having lunch with the both of them, closed away in their chambers with the fire roaring and Anduin chirping about what he’d done that morning, recounting antics that either made his father roar with laughter or cringe enough to make her laugh instead.

Yet here she was freezing her arse off with enough snow in her hair to make it seem like she had the worlds worst case of dandruff.

“No, I don’t regret it. He needs some time away from me every now and then.”

Arin murmured an agreement…at least she presumed he did, his own scarf was so tightly wrapped around his face all she heard was “mmmph mph” He pulled it down with one finger, showing her how red the tip of his nose and his cheeks were.

“It’s not healthy to be stuck up each others arses all day, every day Car. That’s the straight road to disaster, that is.”

Carson pulled a face, putting the lapels of the old naval coat that he’d chosen to wear instead of the standard issue thick cloak up. “I suppose I wouldn’t know, would I? all I’ve seen for nearly six years is those two canoodling like teenagers.”

Val had to snicker, rubbing her hands together even though the lambskin gloves she had on made it a useless gesture in terms of getting warm. “Oh trust me, we were probably __alot__ worse way back when. We had more free time, it gave us nothing else to do but canoodle.”

She had been sitting on her news for the entire trip here, wondering if the two of them would be able to handle it an ultimately deciding not to. She and Varian had both agreed that the more people that knew, the risk of the wrong people finding out before they could control the situation would get higher, so she merely settled on smiling dopely to herself.

“What’s that stupid grin for?”

Val shrugged, attempting to be casual about this. “I’m just thinking of home, that’s all. Is that a crime now?”

Carson chuckled, leaning on the side of the ship. “I was thinking when we get home Jammy, we won’t have any clue where anything is.”

Val wasn’t used to hearing Arin’s nickname anymore, so when Carson had started using it a few days ago she’d stared blankly at him until he had to remind her why exactly they called the Gilnean by the moniker.

It was meant as a well natured tease, with Carson picking up on how a skinny novice like Arin had come out of every battle pretty much unscathed- a “jammy git” as it were, but Val had refused to call Arin a git everytime she addressed him, so Car had shortened it to just ‘Jammy’, and strangely enough, it had stuck all the way through the Second War, only dropping when they had become civilians again.

“Oh I’m sure Minnie’s not that bad.”

Val’s snort actually managed to warm her face when it was once again blocked by her scarf. “Oh Arin, you sweet, naive little bastard. I wouldn’t be shocked in the slightest if she’s rearranged absolutely everything by this point already.”

Arin still shook his head, brushing snow that had been collecting on his shoulder off. “I would think she’s too preoccupied with Anduin to care about a house, if I’m being completely honest.”

Val found herself unable to disagree with that either, knowing full well that while Bess had been ‘strict’ with Varian and the way he went about his day when they were children, Minnie was considered a dictator.

She’d go about it with a smile at first, but would use her voice as her whip if she found herself not being heard, and Val couldn’t be more relieved about it, if she were honest. If it meant Varian didn’t neglect himself because of work and worry, she didn’t mind how ruthless her grandmother was with him.

“We’ll get back and she’ll be sitting on the Lion’s Throne.”

They all shared a laugh, looking to the left of them and seeing the outline of Northrend just beginning to form in the horizon. “Light knows what we’re going to find once we make landfall.”

Val grunted in response, smoothing her hair and feeling it curl because of the moisture that the snow was letting seep into the tresses. “Varian gave me a brief overview before we left; in his words ‘shit, shit and more fucking shit await you. Have fun Sweetheart.’”

Carson’s loud guffaw could be heard even over the wind, with the Kul Tiran appreciating the rather honest assessment. “Oh I can’t wait.”

Val patted her pockets for her cigarillo case, cursing when she couldn’t find it and wondering whether it would even light in this weather. “As soon as we land and finish clearing the area that the first scouting party started I need to find Edwin and discuss the building plans with him.”

Carson grimaced, hunching his shoulders. “It’s going to be a ballache, building the garrison at the same time as keeping the Scourge back. As soon as these boats land, that bastard is going to know we’re here.”

Arin picked at a hole in his gloves, only stopping when Val made him. “That’s if he doesn’t already. I hate to say it but someone needs to; he’s pulling the strings right now. He invited us here, we heeded him and it’s not until we start making good headway that he’ll not have the cards in his favour.”

Carson’s eyebrow rose at the sudden sombre tone that the conversation had taken. “What’s this become, fucking happy hour?”

Val chuckled, watching the ice floes weave about in the water below them. “Don’t, I could just do with a hot buttered rum right now.”

Arin’s nose wrinkled in mild disgust. “A what?”

Val and Carson shared a glance and a smirk, telling Arin at once that this was a ‘sailor thing’. “It’s what it says on the tin, and it’s bloody lovely. They used to serve it at One-eyed-Jack’s in the winter, and when Lucian and I were living down in Bloodstone we’d get one practically every night.”

Now Carson snorted. “Yes, ‘one’. Val, your ‘one’ is about ten.”

Val’s grin didn’t waver in the slightest despite the tease. “Oi, there’s a bloody one in the number ten, so technically I’m not lying.”

Arin was still looking at Northrend, drumming the wood of the ship anxiously. “I have a horrible feeling about this place. My dad used to tell me stories on the monsters that run around in Northrend, and none of them were nice.”

Val folded her arms. “Varian was telling me that Brann Bronzebeard is already on at Magni to bring the Explorers League here. He needs Varian’s permission, but he’s not sure whether to give it or not.”

Carson seemed to agree from the look on his face. “Fucking archaeologists, poke around in places filled with fuck knows what then expect soldiers like us to clean up their mess once they bodge it up.”

Val’s lips curled into a smirk. “Take it you’re not a fan?”

He shook his head as quickly as possible. “That was always more Hemming’s way.”

They all turned at Garside’s loud shout for attention, abandoning their perches and coming to gather with the rest of them in the middle of the deck.

“We’re landing in Northrend in under two hours. When we make landfall the first thing you are to do is report to Highlord Fordragon to be put into groups and set to task. Some of you will be aiding with the build of Valiance Keep, our new stronghold, and some will scout the surrounding areas for either Scourge, Vrykul or Nerubian, eliminating them as necessary. Is that understood?”

Of course he got a loud chorus of ‘yes sir’s as a response, putting a hand up to stop the low hum of chatter the information had raised.

“I’ve received word from King Varian this morning, informing me that Horde fleets had been sighted not too far from us, approximately eleven miles. We are __not__ to engage the Horde unless they stage a first attack.”

Apparently that didn’t sit well with some of the men and women around them, with one man that Val recognised from the last war piping up. “So we’re just going to let the scum run rampant?”

Before Garside could answer him Carson folded his arms and scowled. “Oh wind it in McGee, for fuck sake.”

Garside’s face hardened. “Thank you Private Eastcroft, but I can answer for myself.”

He caught McGee’s eye, making the redhead shrink a little with the stoniness of his stare. “The Horde are here for the same purpose we are, to thin the number of Scourge in the immediate vicinity. Warchief Thrall has assured King Varian that any attack on the Alliance will not be sanctioned by him in any way, so we are not to aggravate the tentative peace that’s fallen over the past couple of years.”

There was a reluctant air around the group and Garside took it as acceptance anyway, dismissing them all. “Glenmore! Hold on for a minute.”

Carson flashed a grin down at her. “In trouble already, are we?”

She smacked his side, turning back on her heel and saluting, trying not to smile at how he waved it away and held out a rolled parchment sitting atop a small package.

“King Varian instructed me to pass this on to you.”

Val took it, letting herself smile now. “Thank you sir.”

Garside’s eyes crinkled with what she could swear was pride. “It’s good to see you back in with the masses Glenmore, I’ll admit. One would’ve thought you’d be at the highest seat at the table by now.”

Val started plucking at the twine holding the brown paper together, just so she could keep her fingers busy. “I know where my duties lie Sir, even if others think differently to me about them.”

A stiff nod was her answer. “I don’t doubt it…nor will I lie to you and say that King Varian hasn’t expressed his desire for regular reports on your well-being.”

Val fought a sigh and instead turned it into a small tut. “I expected nothing less sir. Apologies for any grief you get because of it.”

Garside actually laughed, which she was sure she’d only seen happen a handful of times since knowing him. “I can handle a worried husband, Glenmore, it wouldn’t be my first time, and it certainly won’t be the last.”

Val tensed and he cocked an eyebrow. “Ah, so the rumours are true, are they?”

Val shook her head just to save face with those around them. “Please Sir, I must ask that you don’t say a word.”

Garside’s eyebrow lowered. “Contrary to what you and the others may believe Glenmore, I do have a heart, therefore a small amount of compassion is in there somewhere. Your secret’s safe with me, but I cannot stop any idle gossip that bored soldiers come up with.”

Val appreciated that, and he could see it on her face. “Though the fact that you’re now de facto Queen of Stormwind puts the pressure on me a bit not to let you get yourself killed…as you’ve tried many times before if I recall correctly.”

Val couldn’t help chuckling, momentarily forgetting that really, she shouldn’t be so casual with her superior. “If it helps, I think His Majesty is very much aware of how I have a knack for drawing all sorts of the wrong attention to myself.”

He gave her a brief chuckle in return, pointing towards the rest of the troop. “It doesn’t in the slightest, but thank you anyway Glenmore. You’re dismissed, enjoy these last few moments of quiet.”

Val saluted again, stepping backwards and turning on her heel, briefly looking for Carson and Arin, finding them near the quarterdeck. “What was all that about?”

Val had to tread carefully, remembering that she hadn’t told them of the elopement yet. “Nothing, just Varian doing his overstepping bit, that’s all.”

She held the package and letter up, having to smile at the knowing looks on their faces.

“Well, he lasted two weeks, that’s longer than any of us could’ve expected.”

Val snorted, passing the package to Carson so she could open the letter without looking ridiculous. “That’s true I suppose. I just hope he’s not working himself to death.”

Carson shrugged, shaking the brown paper covered gift to see if he could guess what was inside. “If it takes his mind off everything, what’s the harm?”

Val’s eyes narrowed. “The harm is that he won’t look after himself at all and end up dead from exhaustion, that’s the harm.”

Arin must’ve remembered how her father died of the very thing she was on about, since there was a certain sympathy to his smile. “There’s people around him to force him to rest if need be Val, don’t put yourself into a state because of it.”

She couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling at her lips. “Great, now you’ve given me the image of Anduin dragging his giant of a father to bed.”

Carson’s guffaws attracted attention but at this point Val didn’t even care. “I can easily see the lad doing that, what are you on about?”

Val shook her head, not really reading the letter and choosing instead to concentrate on it later, slipping it into the inside pocket of her cloak. “No, it’ll be my Grammy keeping him straight, that’s the reason I asked her to stay there. She won’t care that he’s a king, if she feels like he needs a swat she’ll give it to him.”

“One hour till landfall! Start packing up!”

The shout from the quarterdeck of course drew their attention and Val couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved to know that the journey was coming to a close after the longest two weeks of her life.

She loved being at sea, she didn’t want anyone to think otherwise, but a sea journey that had nothing but the unknown at the end of it was probably one of the most daunting things she’d experienced.

“Our new home…what a dump.”

She couldn’t help grinning at Carson’s less than eloquent assessment, swatting his chest and watching the cliff-side of the continent become clearer with every passing second.

She hated when Carson was right, and unfortunately this was an appropriate time to admit he was. The corner of land that Varian and the Alliance had all decided would be sufficient for their armies was pretty much barren save for the skeletal structure of a wall beginning to be erected around the perimeter.

“When Varian said we were at the early stages, I didn’t realise __how__ bloody early.” Carson muttered an agreement, closing his eyes as they all filed from the ‘shipyard’ and stepped through the large violet bubble that encased the entire stretch of land, one that Val could only assume was keeping the surrounding Scourge and the other residents of Northrend out.

It felt sticky, like the top of a pot of custard when it was out too long, but once she was through it she found herself unbearably warm. She supposed it was the air being condensed, but she was feeling her throat dry with every other step.

“Looks like we have our work cut out for us.” Bolvar was already bellowing orders, pointing every single soldier coming to him to a row of tables and tents behind him, which Val could only assume were to assign roles to them all.

The line moved relatively quick and eventually Val was standing in front of a familiar face. “Lady Glenmore, what a pleasant surprise.”

Val gave Syverson a grin, pulling her cloak around her a bit more. “Don’t sound too eager to see me, will you?”

Syverson gave her a wink, running a hand down the same beard she remembered, one that they’d all joked was made from the hair he’d shaved from his head. “I think you can guess where you’re going.”

Val tried not to sigh. “Report to Edwin?”

Syverson gave her a curt nod. “Got it in one. Grafters like you are too precious a commodity to send out for now. Now, have you shrunk since I’ve last seen you?”

Val shook her head with a smile. “No, but I think I’ve put a little bit of weight on.”

Syverson scoffed, scribbling something down on her sheet. “That’s what you get for shacking up with a king. Go on, to the right, fourth tent, pick a spot and claim it.”

Val saluted, shifting her pack a little and following his finger. “Smarmy bastard.”

“I heard that!”

She had to laugh, counting the tents until she found the fourth and scanning it for a spot. Once she found one she unpacked her bedroll, laid it flat and merely slumped down on it, stretching her legs out and getting the cricks out of her neck with every light roll of her head.

She was well aware that she knew some of the others gathered in the tent but right now she just wanted a quiet moment to herself, with her eyes closed and her head back. It wasn’t as jarring as she thought it would be, transferring from a grand Keep to the ground again, but that wasn’t to say that it didn’t make her feel a little bit dizzy.

She’d gotten far too used to splendour despite her attempts not to, that much was clear, so a little grounding reality was very much welcomed, and if that came in the form of a war, than so be it.

She opened her eyes, sat up and looked to the bedrolls around her to try and gauge whose they were, or at least what the person who’d claimed them was like, and to her utter delight, she recognised a little owl sitting by the one nearest her head.

__Well if that’s not the Light’s work, eh Val?__

She grinned, choosing not to wake Archimedes up just yet and wondering where his master was until she answered her own question. “Making some exuberant invention, I’ll bet money on it.”

She had to admit to herself that it was quite the comfort, knowing that a man who was slowly but surely becoming one of the best friends she’d ever had was so nearby…not enough to make her forget how much she was missing home already, but enough to not make her feel so lost in the sea of people around her.

Once all were off the ships and assigned their roles, Edwin Vancleef gathered all those like Val who had been told that they’d be more useful as builders rather than scouts, looking as exhausted as Val felt.

He stood atop a table in the centre of the crowd, raising both hands with a tired smile. “Right then, I __think__ I may have a final plan for what we’re doing to this place. Between myself and my friend Alfond here, we’ve determined that the only effective way to make sure the Scourge don’t storm this place on a whim is to dig out a trench about thirty foot deep and a mile or so wide around the perimeter, then…well, why don’t you explain?”

Alfond, a stout dwarf with a long red beard cleared his throat and nodded in appreciation. “Once tha trench is built, we’re ta fill it with explosives and set off the charges, effectively separatin’ us from the mainland, and therefore, the Scourge themselves.”

Val passed along the pile containing copies of the plans that were being dished out once she took one, grimacing at what exactly they were suggesting, but thankfully not needing to be the one to voice her concerns.

“So we’re setting off explosions in our main camp ground? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Alfond waved a meaty hand of dismissal. “Not at all, the explosions will be controlled enough to not put us in any danger.”

Edwin cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him. “Once that’s been done and we’re satisfied with it, __then__ we can start building the main wall. In our last meeting, the good Lady Glenmore assured me that this will not be as arduous a job as you might think it to be, and I couldn’t agree more with her assessment. One wall, a small four-roomed barracks and port, that’s all that’s on the agenda.”

Val noticed a few people whip their heads round to her all the time he was talking and did all she could to ignore it.

“If anything, the trench will be the hardest job! So I’m estimating about three months for that, and another three maybe for the garrison itself. Any questions?”

A few hands rose. “Will the digging be by hand?”

Alfond answered that one. “It’ll be half and half. We have our finest engineers workin’ on a digging machine as we speak, but while it’s being built, yes, the diggin’ will be by hand, at least fer now.”

A mutual groan of annoyance rose up, with Val included, but she knew it couldn’t be helped. “I need to finalise the plans with the higher ups, but we should be able to start work tomorrow!”

_ _I take it that means me. _ _

_ _

She had to appreciate his subtlety, truly she did, and folded the parchment since she already had a vague idea of what was on them, watching the others disperse and instead, moving the opposite direction and letting out a sharp whistle when she wasn’t too far from the dark haired man, catching Edwin’s attention and clapping arms with him.

“Good to see you got here in once piece Ladyship.”

Val snorted, folding her arms and flashing a grin. “Is Ladyship all I’m getting now? I thought I was ‘The good Lady Glenmore’?”

She could swear his cheeks reddened, looking rather prominent on chilled pale skin. “Oh come now, I had to convince that lot that I wasn’t mad, didn’t I? Having a Lady of the Court’s approval was the one weapon I had.”

Val’s smile melted into a grimace. “I’m still not sure you haven’t banged your head on something. Explosives Edwin? Really?”

The leader of the Stonemasons sighed, ushering her to walk with him and hunching his shoulders when the wind picked up again. “I don’t have much of a choice Val. Highlord Fordragon wants a simple way to cut us off from both the Horde and Scourge, and Alfond came up with the trench idea pretty instantly.”

Val’s eyebrow rose in concern. “And what happens once the explosives go off?”

Edwin swept his hair from his face. “Well, what we’re __hoping__ happens is that the sea water fills in the gap and makes this whole place an island of sorts, with a small drawbridge giving us a path to the mainland.” His jaw squared. “Is this where you tell me you don’t approve and want something different?”

Val took a minute to think about it, falling into a slow step with him. “I honestly don’t see any other way that doesn’t involve having mages on duty around the clock. I’ll sign off the work order as soon as possible.”

Edwin was leading her to what she assumed was his tent, lifting the flap and making her curse at how little they’d given him. “I should thank you again for even doing this Edwin…it’s alot to ask, I know.”

He uncorked a bottle pulled from his trunk, offering her a cup and smiling as she accepted. “I’ll be perfectly frank with you…if anyone else from that damn council of yours had asked, I would’ve flat out said no. But both you and Varian were willing to actually sit down and talk with me instead of just throw commands my way, and that I will always appreciate.”

Val tapped the side of her cup with a furrowed brow. “How much shit did you get about the pay cut?”

His face told her all it needed to. “You just let me deal with that Val, you’ve got enough on your plate.”

That didn’t fill her with confidence at all, but she knew Edwin well enough by now to know that he was prideful, enough to not discuss things that affected him unless he really had to. “Have you heard from Varian?”

She allowed his casual nature about Varian’s rank and title simply because it made her feel more normal, like she was speaking only of her husband and not the king. She pulled his letter from her pocket, showing him the still whole seal. “My General just gave me this on the ship.”

Edwin let out a low whistle, pulling a rickety chair out from under the table and gesturing to it, letting her sit down opposite him. “Two weeks? That’s a long time for you two.”

Val kicked his knee with a grin, taking another few sips of her ale. “Where’s Vanessa?”

Edwin grimaced, putting his cup down. “Back in Westfall. She did keep asking me to bring her with me but I was more than sure she’d start moaning about the cold the minute she got here.”

Val snickered, dying for a cup of Nan’s tea already after two weeks of the dishwater that passed for it on the ship. “Considering I’ve had to listen to grown men doing it, you won’t hear me saying anything otherwise.”

He pulled the plans into the middle of the table more and leant an elbow on the shabby oak. “I know we’re taking a gamble with the whole trench thing Val, but I can’t think of any possible way to keep those bastards out. The wall itself won’t take long but half my materials haven’t arrived yet and even more of the men are inexperienced-”

She held a hand up to cut him off, already feeling a niggling throb at the bottom of her skull that was threatening to become a full blown headache. “Edwin, I trust you to do what you have to. Hells, you managed to oversee the entire rebuild of a city in six years, I’d be an idiot to question you now.”

She held a hand out and he passed her the work order she was clearly waiting for along with a quill. She signed the bottom, making him laugh with the hand she put out, putting his in it and giving it a firm shake.

“Well, here we go again I suppose.”

Val murmured an agreement, downing the rest of her drink. “Here’s hoping the Lich King doesn’t mind noisy neighbours.”


	60. To cherish peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It would take five and a half months for the trench to finally be completed, with the explosives in place and the garrison separated from the mainland of Northrend within a day of the last few metres being dug.

Whitlock and his fellow engineers had finished the digging machine in time for the poor bastards shovelling the thing to finally let their arms rest for the last few weeks, and they had all stood in both awe and utter worry as the gnomish bombs went off and sprayed them in mud and snow.

Thankfully Edwin and Alfond’s insane scheme had worked, and since then focus had been on erecting the seventy foot high wall around the perimeter.

They’d managed about forty so far, but to Val’s delight, it wasn’t her problem anymore. She’d rejoined her regiment, brushed up on training, and was now well on her way to contributing to the war effort in the way that she’d originally signed up for.

The only thing keeping her from contentment was the fact that Varian was notably absent.

He had originally planned to arrive two months after them, but both she and Bolvar had discussed with him that really, there was no need for him to be present when the main goal was merely building work and keeping the Scourge in the immediate vicinity back.

It had been hard to even suggest, and even harder to argue with him when he’d initially refused, but it was the best decision and somehow, she had a feeling that Varian knew that.

She didn’t want Anduin to be without his father unless absolutely necessary, so the five months since Val’s absence had given the boy precious time with the one parent that actually mattered, which was well worth it in Val’s eyes.

Varian had put his foot down a couple of weeks ago however, sending a missive to Bolvar, who had obviously passed on the message to her, that he would be sailing with the re-enforcements that the Highlord had requested whether they liked it or not. And Val had to admit…she was ecstatic about it.

Nearly six months was a hells of a long time for newly-weds not to see hide nor hair of each other, and to say she had an itch that she couldn’t scratch was the understatement of the century.

Letters could only do so much, and the gifts he’d sent were nice, but it wasn’t the same as being in his arms of a cold night, or hearing his deep baritone whisper in her ear come the morning…she was practically salivating at the thought and threatening to break her own rule of not staying in his tent with him when really, it was deliciously tempting.

She was in the middle of her hand to hand training when the newly erected dock bell rang, and nearly punched Carson right in the jaw because of how distracted she became. He caught her wrist, twisting it enough to bring her back to him, standing there with a stupid grin on his face at how her cheeks had reddened.

“Someone’s bloody eager.”

Val had to choose her words carefully since she still hadn’t told him about her new marital status, merely shrugging and getting back into stance. “Wouldn’t you be after six months? Hells, you’re lucky I haven’t sped off yet.”

Carson snorted, picking up the wooden staff by his feet and letting her do the same. “I don’t think Garside will look too kindly on a soldier abandoning their training to go and be sickeningly romantic with their bloke.”

Val knew that, of course she did, but it didn’t make it more tempting than she could possibly have realised. “He’s the King, I’m sure he can break the rules for me.” She had to laugh at his look. “Alright fine, I won’t-”

“Glenmore! To me!”

She started laughing harder at Carson’s raised eyebrow. “What? It’s just good timing.”

He scoffed, brushing his hands off. “Of course it is. Go on, before he goes red in the face again.”

She weaved between the group using the training grounds, saluting when she got to Garside. “Sir?”

He waved a hand for her to relax, jabbing a thumb towards the port. “I think it only prudent if you’re the one to welcome the King, don’t you?”

Val looked down at herself, brushing a few snowflakes from the wool tunic she was wearing and shifting on both feet. “If you think that’s what’s appropriate sir.”

Garside’s eyes crinkled. “Glenmore, you’re his wife, it would be cruel of me to send anyone else. Go, you’re dismissed for the day. ”

Val saluted again, sprinting over to the tents that occupied the northern side of the garrison and opening her trunk, pulling her coat out and laying it on her bedroll, smiling at the little golden owl that hopped onto it. “Hello mate. Can’t stay long I’m afraid.”

A few metallic hoots and a head-spin told her that he was confused even though he was just an automaton. She pulled her breastplate on, fumbling with the straps.

“I know, but Varian’s expecting me to keep myself protected, and if turning up in my armour convinces him of that then what’s the harm?”

She felt rather mad, speaking to Archimedes in the way she was, but the fact that he didn’t argue with her about anything was always nice.

Her boots and leggings were already on, which was a bonus, so that only left her coat, which she slipped on and brushed down before raking her fingers through her hair once her tie was taken out. She looked down, finding the owl hopping towards her foot as she pulled her gloves on.

“No, you can’t come. If Whitlock gets back and finds you missing I’ll be a dead woman.”

She could swear the little mechanical beast made his hoot sound as sad as he could, but a few strokes on the head placated him and Val heard the dock bell a second time, meaning Varian’s ship was in port and he’d be disembarking any minute now.

She didn’t wait with the rest of his welcoming party, it didn’t feel right; she wanted their first greeting to be semi-private, away from the theatrics of it all and having people watch them, it made everything so regimented.

She was stood to the side, leaning against one of the poles that held the bridge up when a ship came into the jetty and watching his ship empty man by man until he came down the gangplank himself, sweeping his cloak as he turned to greet Bolvar and the few generals that had come to meet their king.

Staying in the shadows like this gave her a chance to get a good look at him; she was pleased to see his hair was neatly pulled back and looked hardly any longer than when she’d seen him last, and his chin only had a small spray of stubble, meaning he, or someone else at the Keep, was at least making sure to keep himself presentable, which was a big relief for her.

Her biggest worry over these months had been whether he was taking care of himself, and by the looks of it, he’d managed it.

She waited rather patiently all things considered, following his entourage with her gaze and choosing the second he had passed her to sharply whistle, of course catching his attention and merely waving meekly like an idiot when he turned on his heel to locate the source of the shrill noise.

He faltered, turning back to Bolvar and hastily telling him he’d meet them at the war tent, not moving until they were gone and coming at a light jog towards her, catching her in his embrace and bending right over so he could bury his face in the hair sitting on her shoulder, encasing her in his arms and quite frankly, never wanting to let go.

“I wanted to see you on my own. Apologies for the dog call.”

Varian cradled her head with one hand, tangling his fingers in her tresses and taking advantage of how they’d thickened since she’d been gone. “Think nothing of it Sweetheart, I was hoping for the same thing.”

His sigh warmed her shoulder, even through the multiple layers she was wearing. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you Val.”

She smiled into his chest, closing her eyes at the oh too familiar scent of his cologne and simply letting it fill her senses.

“Oh I’m sure you’ve been grand without me.” She wasn’t sure if his embrace could get any tighter, yet he proved her wrong again.

“Six months without my wife? That’s enough to drive any man mad and you know it.” He finally straightened, cupping her cheeks and running both thumbs over them. “You look better than I expected you to.”

Val’s laugh was like the sweetest music in his ear as it drifted from her snow chilled lips. “I’ll take that as a compliment, shall I?”

Varian didn’t even care about her sarcasm right now, which for him was a personal achievement. “You know what I mean. I’ve been getting the reports about conditions here Val, and none of them have been good.”

She shrugged as if his worries weren’t warranted when really, that’s all he’d been doing in six months. “It’s just a bit of cold and hard work Varian, I’m used to it by now.”

Varian ran his hands down her arms, linking his fingers with hers once he got to them. “I can certainly see the hard work part of it. I might have to kick my arse into gear before you overtake me at the rate you’re going.”

She snorted, wishing she hadn’t put her gloves on so she could feel his palms against hers. “You should’ve said that sooner, you could’ve done the digging for me.”

Varian rolled his eyes, looking back at the jetty. “When you told me of Edwin’s plan I honestly wanted to get his head examined. Shows what I know, I suppose.”

Val’s brow crinkled. “No, I think Dwarves just have an unhealthy obsession with blowing shit sky high.”

Varian’s chuckle made her chest start to feel the familiar warmth that just being near him always brought, it was a lovely feeling. “I’m glad it’s not just me that’s under that impression.”

She squeezed his hands to get his attention back to her, which was such an easy task she didn’t even need to do it that hard. “How’s Anduin?”

Varian’s smile was such a comforting sight to see that she could do nothing but return it. “He’s absolutely fine. Misses his mum, but apart from that you’d think there was no strife in the world.”

He laughed again, making her think that he’d been in a better humour than she’d given him credit for and feeling a little guilty for it. “You were right about one thing though; once Minnie arrived I barely saw him.”

Val presumed nothing less, letting go of his hands to pull her coat around her more as the wind started to pick up. “I thought as much. One day you’ll actually listen to a word I say.”

She had to ask this before it came blurting out at an inappropriate time. “And what about you?”

His shoulders stiffened and she wasn’t sure that she was supposed to see it. “What about me?”

Val tried to reassure him with her smile. “How have you been?”

Varian knew lying to her would be the biggest mistake he’d ever make, so he gave her the courtesy of telling her the truth. “I’ve been better, but not the worst I’ve been, that’s the only way I can put it.”

There was worry in her eyes. “You haven’t been overworking yourself, have you?”

Varian put her hair behind her ear, feeling his hands shake with the need to do nothing but whisk her away and smother her with affection after so many months of not even seeing her face.

“Not as much as you might think. But I learned what the saying ‘you don’t have to be alone to be lonely’ meant the hard way.”

She embraced him again, figuring that was the best she could’ve asked for really and not wanting to press it any further and potentially ruin these precious first moments. “I’ve missed you too Varian, you can say it.”

He didn’t have to, he merely lifted her chin and caught her chilled, chapped lips with his warm, rough ones, which shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, yet here she was closing her eyes and sighing in contentment.

He kept leaning forward when she attempted to pull back for air, making her grin into their kiss and hold his cheeks just to keep his face there. She had no worries about leaning back further, already feeling his arm wrap itself around her back to steady her.

“Alright, alright. I’ve missed my wife terribly and found it hard to get through the day sometimes. There, are you happy now?”

Val’s smile was dazzling to him even though she’d never believe it should he give voice to his compliments. “Yes, because I can reassure you that I’ve missed my husband greatly.”

He took her gloves off just to feel her skin again, finding the second ring perched on her finger with a sly smile. “And what happened to not making it obvious?”

Val wrinkled her nose. “I stuck to it at the beginning, truly I did. But then it turned into months and I don’t know, it brought me a strange comfort, if that makes sense?”

Varian pulled his own glove off to show her that his wedding band was right where it belonged, taking her hand in his so the trinkets were practically touching. “Perfect sense. It became ridiculous, keeping it a secret like we were.”

She glanced towards the main square with a certain sadness in her eyes. “You’re expected elsewhere.”

Varian turned her head back to him. “They can wait. I’m sure they won’t deny a man five minutes with his woman.”

Val didn’t look so sure. “You’re the King first Varian.”

His lip started to curl. “As if I haven’t been painfully reminded of that over the past six months. I swear, my Courtiers turned up the bastard dial to maximum the minute you left.”

Her brow furrowed. “Has it been that bad?”

Varian’s face reluctantly relaxed. “No, but it was a harsh reminder of how little those people were actually willing to do for their kingdom. I’m sure Gregor told me that only a handful of their sons had signed up.”

Val wasn’t fazed by it that much. “They’d probably only be a hindrance anyway, so really we should be grateful for it.”

Varian huffed, still holding on to her hand like she’d disappear if he let go. “That’s easy for you to say Sweetheart, you haven’t had to live with them.”

That brought the smile back to her face. “So…how much do you want to strangle Grammy?”

It was like his whole body sighed, and all it did was make her laugh in that wicked way of hers. “Val, I love Minnie, you know I do, but could you _please_ let Johanna do her job next time and tell her to stay at home? I couldn’t handle another bloody day with her, as awful as that is to say about someone I consider family. But sweet Light above me, I don’t think even my own mother nagged me that much!”

Val had dissolved into giggles, hunching her shoulders and covering her mouth all the time he was ranting so he didn’t notice and turn his annoyance onto her.

“It’s not funny! I’m genuinely shocked that she didn’t lay my damn underwear out every day to make sure I put it on!”

That only made it worse, and soon his chuckles were joining her no matter how much he fought them. To calm herself she put her forehead on his chest, thinking in vain that not looking at him would make it easier.

Of course he took that as his cue to embrace her again, kissing the crown of her head. “I’m glad that my misfortune fills you with such mirth.”

She snorted at his dry tone, looking up and making no attempt to release herself. “Oh stop, I’m sure she wasn’t that bad.”

Varian's eyebrow rose and it threatened to make her start laughing again.

“I’m sorry, who was it that once told me ‘I could never live with my family again’? And yet here you are subjecting me to it, I don’t think that’s fair in the slightest.”

Val still had a warm smile on her face. “I’m willing to bet money that Anduin loved it though.”

That broke whatever anger was on his face and replaced it with reluctant smile. “He was over the moon the minute they arrived. I’ve been demoted to ‘occasional conversation’ lately, it’s rather pathetic actually.”

Val wasn’t sympathetic since she knew that wasn’t true in the slightest. “At least his mind will be occupied while we’re gone.”

Varian murmured an agreement, placing a lazy kiss on her forehead. “It didn’t make leaving him any easier.”

Val grimaced, knowing exactly what he meant. “I take it you got the tears as well?”

Varian slowly nodded. “Aye, and the leg being clung to.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “He didn’t, did he?”

Varian’s look told her that he was being completely serious. “He did, it took Cillian and Robin to coax him off of me, it damn near broke my heart.”

He patted the belt of his tasset. “I’ve got a picture he drew for you. He called it a late birthday present.”

Val was smiling at the mere thought. “I almost forgot my birthday until Carson reminded me.” She looked around them with folded arms. “You lose track of the days around here sometimes.”

Varian seemed to understand. “It’s because we’re so far north, the days are shorter.”

She grunted in annoyance. “You don’t need to tell me that, we’ve been the ones putting up with it.” She leant against the pole, feeling her training catching up with her. “We had to ride back from the new camp in the dark and I could swear there were a million eyes watching us.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “Yes, I heard about it from Bolvar. Was it suitable in the end?”

Val clucked her tongue, which didn’t fill him with confidence. “I’m not the best person to ask, but from what I could see it’ll do until we can clear that temple.”

Varian offered her his arm and she gladly took it, falling into step with him as they mutually decided they couldn’t stand on the docks forever; they could see the ever patient dockmaster waiting for them to move so _The Elizabeth_ could leave port and start her journey back to Stormwind to collect ever essential supplies.

“If we get a stronghold like that this early on, I’ll feel a little bit more optimistic about all of this.”

Val pursed her lips. “Any luck with getting the dragons’ permission to build a base there?”

Varian shook his head. “No, and I’m not sure we’ll get it at this rate. Alexstrasza’s envoy told me that the Blue Dragonflight is taking priority for nearly every dragon in Northrend, so, in his words, ‘there’s no one to keep an eye on things’.”

He gave her a smile nonetheless. “But with what Rhonin’s told me, your negotiations were quite successful?”

Val nodded, trying not to look at those who had already started bowing and staring as they begun to notice Varian walking through the garrison like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Aye, they were. He was surprisingly easy to talk to- for a mage. Did he send you a report then?”

Varian was getting a little distracted by looking around at the stronghold, and although she knew he didn’t mean it, it was making conversation difficult.

“Varian?”

He started, looking down at her. “What? Oh yes, I did, it was thorough enough to get me up to speed.”

He spied the tents that housed the troops and felt a grimace twist his features. “I suppose I should ask this now to save myself later disappointment…”

Val sighed, knowing what he was about to ask. “It’s where I belong Varian.”

A flash of anger lit up in his royal blue eyes. “You belong by my side. And in our bed. It infuriates me, thinking I’ll be in a damn tent with all the luxury while my wife sleeps on the ground.”

Val wasn’t backing down as easily as he clearly wanted her to. “Varian, we spoke about this before I left, why did you suddenly think my answer would change?”

His face resembled a gargoyle. “I was hoping a few months here would make you come to your senses, but apparently I was mistaken.”

Val patted his chest, noticing at the same time he did just how many were waiting for him by the main war tent. “You should’ve known better Varian, this is me we’re talking about.”

His shoulders slumped with submission that he clearly didn’t to show. “I know it is. And as much as I hate to say it, I rather missed having someone argue with me.”

He bent to kiss her cheek, finding it rather amusing that the woman who didn’t want to ‘make themselves obvious’ was the one to turn her head and press her lips to his instead. “I’ll most likely see you this evening. I’ll have Lee come and get you.”

Val highly doubted that with all that was going on, but gave him a small smile regardless. “Sounds like a good deal.”

He cupped her cheek, trying to distract himself from leaving like he always did. “Until later then, love.”

“Are you fucking _insane_?! You must be jesting with us!”

Val rolled her eyes for probably the tenth time since lights out had been called, opening the package that Varian had brought with him that contained not only her birthday presents, but letters from her family.

She lifted the lid on a small tin box and had to silently thank the king for putting Stormwindian tea leaves in there, along with the lighter she’d thought she’d lost. “Car, Varian and I spoke about this before we even came here; I’m not going to accept special treatment from him and he knows that.”

The Kul Tiran threw both hands up, looking at Whitlock and Arin as if he were looking for confirmation of his own sanity. “She- you- please tell me you’re hearing this horseshit as well?”

Whitlock only annoyed Val more by nodding as he lay on his stomach, already nestled in his bedroll and giving Archimedes the strokes he’d probably wanted since Val had deprived him of earlier.

“Whit! I thought you would be on my side with this!”

The Lordaeronian shrugged. “Val, if it were me, I would have jumped at the chance of an actual bed with the man I’m married to.”

Arin murmured an agreement. “I should think you’ve quite offended Varian really. I can’t imagine what it’s like, hearing your woman say she doesn’t want to spend her nights with you.”

Val slammed down the cigarillos that Cillian had sent her with a scowl. “That’s not the case and you all know it!”

Carson was a second away from rolling his eyes, she could tell. “Val, there’s being humble, then there’s just being a complete fucking idiot. Guess which category you fall into right now!”

Val turned her glare to him. “I just want to be treated like every other soldier here, why is that such a problem?”

Arin held a hand up to try and diffuse the potential argument between the two of them. “And you would be! Think about it like this Val; you’d still attend training, still have your meals and stuff like that with us…but at night you could spend your time with Varian, in the warm. You have to admit, that does sound pretty damn idyllic.”

Val had already admitted that to herself the minute that Varian had gotten here; she supposed it had been easier to stick to the idea when he hadn’t been within arms reach.

She ran both hands down her face, passing Anduin’s drawing to Whitlock when he held a hand out for it and quite enjoying the wide smile on his own thin features.

“I know what you’re all saying, really I do, but you’re all living in la la land if you think that’s how smoothly it will go. Everyone else here will start to resent me, I just know it.”

Carson clearly wasn’t taking that as an answer. “Fuck them. Half of them know who you are already, if they don’t think you’d be with Varian as much as possible, then it’s their fault for being bloody morons.”

Val slumped, and apparently Whitlock noticed. “Alright, that’s enough. We’ve said our piece, but ultimately it’s up to you.”

She gave him a weak smile, turning the small threaded bracelet that Grace had made her in her hands before actually putting it on her wrist. “Cheers Whit.”

She changed the subject, passing Carson his own drawing that Anduin had done for him. “Oh look at that! Has he done one for all of us?”

Val nodded, sifting through the box and giving Arin his, which was a stick figure Anduin with two dogs next to him.

“Light I miss that little lad.”

Val grunted in affirmation, glad that someone had remembered to put in the spare gloves she’d asked for. “You and I both. Varian was telling me earlier about how he actually clung to his leg when it was time for him to board.”

Whitlock, ever the gentle one out of them, grimaced at the mere thought. “You can hardly blame him Val. To someone as little as him, he just sees it as more and more of his family going away.”

Arin hated agreeing with such a bleak assessment. “And didn’t he already say that someone told him people don’t come back?”

Carson huffed angrily, folding the picture up and putting it in his trunk for safe keeping. “I swear, I’ll fucking kill whatever twat told him that would happen.”

Val chuckled despite the grim tone the conversation had taken, unwrapping the pressed daffodil that Anduin had left a little note with. “You’ll have to make do with whatever Varian leaves, by my reckoning.”

She covered the flower back up, putting it back with the rest. “Same thing can be said for young Thomas.”

She laughed properly at that one, sniffing the small bar of soap that was nestled in the bottom of the package and thanking the Light for small pleasures like it. “That is very much true. He’s like Anduin’s personal guard nowadays, it’s quite adorable.”

Her eyes took a faraway look. “I suppose Anduin sees him as a big brother in some ways.”

Carson snorted, finally starting to take his armour off. “Oh I bet Varian loves that.”

Val kept staring straight ahead. “Actually, I’ll give credit where it’s due, Varian loves it. Of course, he doesn’t approve of some of the things Thomas is teaching him, but overall he enjoys the kinship the two of them have.”

Whitlock gently patted her thigh to bring her back to them and thankfully it worked. “Hopefully it won’t be long until we get some leave and can see them all.”

Val murmured an agreement, spying Garside coming to the entrance of their tent. “Hopefully. Until then, letters and trinkets will have to do I suppose.”

“Lights out means no talking!”

Of course Carson grumbled at the fact that Garside’s command was clearly aimed at them, letting Val extinguish the small lamp that Whitlock had managed to smuggle in and leaning his head back so they could still talk.

“At least we’re finally making headway with the Scourge.”

Arin didn’t look too sure as he made a point to put his back towards where Garside was still standing, propping his head on an arm. “Are we? We’ve barely gotten closer to the main citadel.”

Val shrugged, not caring in the least that she was lying there with Anduin’s old stuffed frog in one arm. “It was never going to happen in a day Arin. We were lucky with the Horde, we could figure out their every move, but the Lich King is keeping quiet, which is never a good sign.”

Carson watched as the newly inducted Death Knights walked past the other side of the canvas wall, leaving a small glowing trail where they stepped. “Anyone else not really comfortable with how we have Scourge on our side now?”

Val grimaced, still not sure what to think about them. “They’re not in the Lich King’s control anymore Carson, it’s not like they’re prone to kill us at any moment.”

Whitlock had sympathy in his eyes, causing the only noise in the tent with the hiss of steam his arm gave as he twisted it loose. “They’ve been through enough, they don’t need our scorn to top it all off. If Varian thinks they’re worthy of being in the Alliance, then who are we to judge?”

Carson wasn’t convinced. “I’ll remind you of that when we’re all stabbed in the back and turned to shambling ghouls, shall I?”

Whitlock put his hand in his trunk, scratching the end of his stump to get the itch that always came with the separation. “Leave off Car, that’s the most unlikely scenario in the world.”

Val tied her hair up, already feeling the backache that came with sleeping on bare tundra. “Both of you, shut the hells up and go to sleep.”

She’d been tossing for hours when she finally decided that sleep wasn’t going to grace her anytime soon, so she’d ended up settling for staring at the ceiling with a million and one thoughts running through her head, and the most prominent was whether she had made the right decision.

Varian was across the camp, he was only a five minute walk away, yet here she was choosing to sleep on the ground surrounded by snoring and a bitter wind…she really was an idiot when she thought about it.

She sat up, taking her hair down and raking it back, pushing the flap of her bedroll back and springing to her feet.

She’d leave her trunk here until the morning, there was no point struggling to lug it across and draw more attention to herself.

She hopped in between the sleeping soldiers, trying not to catch any of them under her boot heel and slipping out, quite surprised that no one was stopping her as she crossed the main square until she realised that Varian had probably told them not to.

“He’s going to be so damn smug…” She grumbled into the night air, pulling her tunic sleeves down and hunching against the harsh, biting wind that had kicked up.

She was greeted with a few ‘Evening Lady Glenmore’s even though she was sure it was the middle of the night, finally coming to the large, blue tent with two men she didn’t recognise standing in front of the closed flaps until she got there and they instantly side stepped without her even needing to open her mouth.

She gave them both a shaky, awkward smile, thanking the one that lifted a flap open for her and closed it after.

She had expected Varian to be asleep by now, but once again she was proven to not know him as well as she’d hoped, for she found him sitting at a crude bureau sitting to the side with a single candle illuminating the space. “Evening.”

He was half asleep, she could tell by how slowly his head rose. “Val? What in the hells are you doing here?”

She started laughing; whether it was from nerves or lethargy was yet to be decided. “Don’t sound too happy to see me, will you?”

He dug his thumb and forefinger in his eyes, rising from his seat. “You know that’s not what I meant. You didn’t come here by yourself, did you?”

She nodded despite knowing it would only annoy him, and by how his brow furrowed, she was right. “What is the point in trying to keep you safe woman? I swear you do these things to test me.”

Val folded her arms in a less than subtle attempt to warm herself. “I’ve been thinking and couldn’t sleep is the long and short of it.”

She swallowed like this wouldn’t be the best thing he’d heard all day. “What you said was completely right. I’m your wife now, not just your ‘partner’, so I should start acting like one.”

He opened his mouth to probably argue about how that hadn’t been exactly what he’d said, but she put three fingers over it before words could actually form.

“Starting with not being a stubborn mule and accepting that this is our life-” She gestured around the tent. “- and being humble only goes so far before I become an ungrateful idiot.”

She took a deep breath, glad that he hadn’t said a word yet. “So, I’ll go and get my trunk tomorrow, but for now, I’m going to bed, with my husband, where I belong. I’ll train, eat and carry on with my day as usual, but at night, I’m the Queen of Stormwind, and I can’t keep denying that.”

It was as if she could physically see the relief flood onto his face. She let her hand drop and he caught it, kissing her palm and letting a smile stretch his life weathered features. “You have absolutely no idea how glad I am to hear that.”

Val stretched onto her toes and kissed his cheek. “It wasn’t fair on either of us. So you can say ‘I told you so’ whenever you like.”

Varian could obviously feel the chill covering her through her hands, rubbing them between his palms in an attempt to warm them up. “I’d much rather get you under those furs.”

She had a shy grin on her face, which was pretty much unheard of, so of course it intrigued him. “Couldn’t bother you for a cup of tea first, can I?”

Varian kissed her forehead, opening a small box near the ale jug. “I can do one better, since I didn’t actually bring any with me. Why you think I would have it is beyond me.”

She perched herself in his armchair, curling up and hugging her knees. “A king should always be prepared, even if it’s for his woman turning up in the middle of the night.”

Varian chuckled, hooking the kettle onto the rack over the brazier and bending in front of her. “Promise me you didn’t feel pressured into coming here.”

Val shook her head, brushing his hair back. “No, I just had a few opinions dropped on my head and it gave me alot to think about. I wasn’t being fair to you.” She twisted the ends of his loose locks around her fingertips. “Sorry about that.”

He pulled her boots off, putting them by the brazier and kissing her calf. “Don’t be sorry in the slightest Sweetheart.”

He straightened, pecking her on the jaw. “I have to apologise as well; you timed it a little badly, I’m still swamped in duties for the night I’m afraid.”

She looked over to the desk as he said it, watching him go to the large trunk sitting at the foot of the simple bed. “Is that what you were doing just now?”

A less than eager nod was her answer as he spooned something into a mug for her. “Can I know what it was?”

The slowly appearing lines on his forehead deepened with his frown. “You can, but I can guarantee that you won’t like it.”

Her head tilted. “And how do you know I won’t like it?”

His top lip rose. “Because I don’t damn well like it, so you’ll hate it.”

Nevertheless he passed her the parchment while he took the kettle away, finishing their drinks as she scanned it. “You’re writing to Thrall.”

Varian’s thoughts on the matter showed on his face. “I am.”

She crossed her legs. “So Bolvar was right? We do need the Horde?”

Varian’s upper lip curled. “We don’t need the _Horde_, we need _soldiers_, and the Alliance just doesn’t have them to spare.”

Val’s brow furrowed and she lamely pointed to the tent flap. “Varian, there’s over sixty thousand men out there.”

He passed her mug to her, pulling his desk chair over. “And we’ve lost nearly a thousand in the six months the Alliance have been here. There’s limited re-enforcements Val, and I really don’t want to enact conscription unless I really have to.”

Val tapped the side of her mug, sipping her hot chocolate and smiling as the warmth travelled down her throat. “But going to the Horde, Varian…”

The crackling fire showed the lines on his forehead, ones that deepened with his grimace. “I know, but I have little choice.”

“What have the other leaders said about this?”

He stayed silent, arousing her suspicion. “…You haven’t told them, have you?”

He carried on not saying a word until his drink was drained and he had put his mug on the floor. “I’m merely testing the waters. If Thrall responds positively, I’ll hold a meeting.”

Val merely took another sip. “You think you’ll face opposition?”

Varian’s jaw set. “Val, I _know_ I’ll face opposition. Nizaar called Bolvar a lunatic when he first suggested it, Light only knows what he’ll think of me once he finds out I’m actually going along with the idea.”

Val bit the inside of her cheek. “It’s your call as High King at the end of the day Varian.”

He hunched forward, still torn about the whole idea. “I know that, but I still want allies at the end of it Sweetheart. If I just start throwing my weight around, the Alliance will crumble to nothing and we’ll be bent over either way.”

She tilted her head. “Did he write back yet? Or are you making the first move?”

Varian’s face told her the latter was correct. “Shaw’s going to Warsong Hold tomorrow to deliver my message, we’ll take it from there I suppose.”

Val gave him the smile he clearly needed from her. “I trust your judgement, you know that.”

He huffed, running a hand down his face. “Oh good, so that’s two people out of…what, millions? I’m feeling better already.”

She sharply kicked him in the shoulder, not surprised at all when he caught her ankle as she brought her leg back for another strike. “That’s a dirty tactic, Your Majesty.”

Varian kissed the inside of her calf, rolling the leg of her breeches up. “So is distracting me from Alliance matters.”

Val chuckled, unintentionally wriggling as his kisses travelled higher up her leg.

“I’m doing no such thing. You know you can work whenever I’m here, I’ll merely entertain myself.”

His eyebrow rose and she tutted like a scolding mother. “Not in that way. Light, six months and you turn into a teenage boy, It’s unbecoming of a king.”

Varian fell forward onto his knees, lifting the hem of both her tunic and under-shirt, nuzzling her goose pimpled stomach. “Six months is a long time to not have you underneath me Val, don’t even pretend it’s a tolerable amount.”

She snorted, arching her back and starting to pull the ends of his hair. “And here’s me thinking you missed me simply because you loved me.”

She let Varian take her hands and pull her forward with enough force to bring her onto the floor with him, landing with a soft thump on his lap and putting her arms around his neck while he did the same with her legs. “I’ll pretend you didn’t just say something that stupid, shall I?”

Her eyelids fluttered with each press of his lips to her neck. “And what If I tell you not to?”

Varian stood up as effortlessly as he would without a woman clinging to him, pulling her breeches down until her backside was exposed and pulling them off completely when he had her on the bed.

His hair tickled her nose from hunching over her again, making her involuntarily laugh, which brought a smile to his face that she couldn’t resent in the slightest.

She had to admire how a man his size was able to hold his body weight aloft with one hand while the other fumbled with the ties of his trousers; she helped him along, scrunching her toes around the waistband and pushing them down, leaving his hand free once again.

It wasted no time, pulling the neck of her tunic down and kissing the skin it exposed. “I’d almost forgotten how you smelled…”

She knew not to laugh, it would only offend him, instead using the opportunity to shuffle back and discard her tunic entirely. “You make it sound as if I’ve been away for years.”

He grunted angrily while she opened her legs, letting him nestle himself between them and kissing his head once it rested on her chest, running her fingers through his hair. “If I had my way, you’d never leave my sights again.”

He yanked the furs, making sure she was covered to his satisfaction. “The nights were the worst.”

She furrowed her brow, cradling him despite his size. “Have you not been sleeping?”

He despised how easily she could pick apart a simple sentence and find the unwanted hidden meaning behind it. “I didn’t at first. It’s gotten better, but I think you can guess it wasn’t of my own doing.”

She kissed his forehead with such a gentleness that Varian wasn’t even sure if he’d felt it properly. “Grammy?”

Varian shook his head, tightening his arms around her and burying his head deeper into her chocolate tresses like they were his only protection.

He was well aware of how pathetic he looked to anyone else lying here with his woman holding him like a damn child who’d run in crying about a nightmare they’d had, but he was drawing such strength from her embrace that he couldn’t bring herself to care.

She could feel how his shoulders had tensed and started rubbing his back, completely shattering every wall of hard headed stubbornness he still had standing. “Varian? If you’d rather not tell me, that’s perfectly fine…”

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to do nothing but find a way to say this without looking abysmally weak. “No, I do, it’s not that…Val, it wasn’t Minnie that helped me. It was Lineker. I called him in to see if there was anything he could do to fix me.”

Val sighed and he knew exactly what she was about to say. “Varian, you’re not broken.”

He didn’t dare open his eyes and see the disappointment on her face. “If I’m not yet, I damn well will be, and as much as it pains me to say it, being without you made me realise it.”

He finally managed to wrench himself from her, leaning across and opening a small box sitting on his bedside, feeling around and pulling out a bottle that barely fit into his palm, letting her take it and inspect the green glass like it contained the secret to everlasting life.

“What’s this?”

Varian put his head back down, needing to just let his exhausted body get used to the shape of hers again. “He told me what’s in there but I’ll be damned if I can remember. All I gained from the bastards ramble was that it would help with the nightmares.”

Val took the stopper out and gave it a quick sniff, wrinkling her nose at the floral hints she was getting. “And how’s it been going so far?”

Varian grimaced. “I’ll admit, they’ve been…easing. It’s only been a month or two, so I’m not expecting miracles yet. But everyone else seems to think I’ve been in a better humour.”

Val perched it back on the bedside, shifting her weight so he wouldn’t accidently crush her at a moment’s notice. “Define ‘everyone else’?”

Varian actually let a smile break onto his face. “I’ve been going out of my way to spend a little one on one time with Anduin. It seems to be going well so far.”

Val’s relief was so clear on her face she might has well have written “Thank fuck” on her forehead. “I take it that _doesn’t_ include letting him sleep in our bed?”

Varian went quite enough to make himself rather obvious. “Varian, that was one of maybe five rules I set before I left! It wasn’t that hard to stick to them!”

Varian huffed, pushing himself up. “It damn well was woman. You’ve seen those puppy eyes that boy makes, what the hells else was I supposed to do?!”

Val started laughing even though his tone was entirely serious. “Put him in his own room! Light above Varian, you’re such a pushover!”

He looked utterly insulted and all it did was make her laugh harder. “Pushover? _Pushover_?!” He snorted, ruining his act, and thankfully he admitted defeat quicker than she’d expected him to. “The boy blackmailed me.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Oh come off it Varian, that boy couldn’t blackmail the butter from his knife.”

He slumped next to her, showing the effects of a better sleep already with the genuine smile he had on his face. “I think this is what I missed most, you know? Us, just talking like this.”

His smile faltered. “It’s not been the same, staying in those chambers on my own of a night.”

Val knew exactly what he meant from experience, so the sympathy on her face was well meant. “It’s too quiet, isn’t it?”

Varian nodded, drawing random patterns on her stomach. “I’ll admit I let Anduin in purely to make it less foreboding in there. I know I should’ve persevered, but-”

She kissed him quick enough to cut his sentence off. “Don’t worry about it Varian, I’m not angry in the slightest about it.”

She started chuckling again. “Though I should think letting Anduin in meant his menagerie of pets followed?”

Varian moved down to stroking her hip when she turned over. “They did. I woke up with a cat’s arse on my head and a dogs mouth breathing on me more than I care to count.”

Val snorted into her hand, shuffling closer so Varian could pull the furs up and cover the both of them. “You mean Esme actually went near you? That’s a new one.”

Varian’s lack of enthusiasm said it all. “Maybe she thought I was you, I don’t know, but the sooner she leaves me alone, the better.”

Val narrowed her eyes at the king, who was not being subtle at all with his attempts to hide his grin.

She was noticing the differences more now she’d had the chance to get a good look at him. The bags that had made a home under his eyes since the First War actually looked like they were starting to ease; not by much, but enough for someone who knew him as well as Val did to notice.

She also wondered if she was imagining it but his skin seemed a little brighter, and his movements less sluggish, so if putting him on whatever potion Lineker had mixed up made such a positive difference, she was all for it.

“You’re making enemies in all the wrong places Varian. You watch, one day she’ll have enough of your crap and slit your throat.”

Varian scoffed, feeling along her arm and trying to get used to the toned muscle sitting there. “It’ll be no more than a nick. Let her try it, it’ll finally give me a valid excuse for kicking her.”

Val’s scowl dropped onto her face like a stone in a puddle. “Varian.”

He held up one hand. “Don’t try and get me to be best friends with that little beast now Val, it will never work.”

Val didn’t have the energy to start another argument over Esme with him tonight, so she changed the subject rather swiftly. “I take it the dog was very much welcomed though?”

Varian chuckled, pulling her to him and feeling the chill on her chest. “Of course she was.”

Val smiled, languidly covering his torso with kisses. “Have I said I missed you yet?”

Varian nodded, leaning over her and bending his head to rub the tip of his nose against hers. “You have.”

Val caught his lips, winding a leg around his thigh. “Can I say it again?”

Varian moved her hair back so he could kiss the small spot behind her ear that he knew made her

weak at the knees, and once again he was proven right with the way she started clinging to him. “As many times as you want, I don’t control your tongue.”

She trace his jawline with her fingertip, meeting his royal blue eyes with her honey ones. “I’ve missed you. So damn much.”

That was all the cue Varian needed to twist his hips until they were nestled between her legs, hearing a soft sigh as he took her, burying his nose in her hair and letting the rest of the world stay outside.


	61. Death's stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Three months on and significant process had been made in the Alliance’s campaign against the Lich King and his seemingly never ending army.

A good chunk of the army had broken away from Valiance Keep, moving instead to a recently cleared out Scourge base called Wintergarde Keep, nestled in the heart of Dragonblight.

Alexstrasza had conceded with Varian to let the Alliance set up a smaller garrison if they aided with the purge of Scourge forces occupying the ancient temple, and now it was a fortified Alliance base.

The next step would be storming the gate that led to Icecrown and starting the final ascent on the citadel, but in order to do that, the necropolis that had been moving ever closer towards them needed to be taken care of.

Varian’s intel had told him that the floating fortress held none other than Kel’thuzad himself, so he and the other Alliance leaders had agreed that it was imperative to take it down not only to make the Lich King nervous by getting rid of one of his top generals, but to ensure that the Scourge population would come to a grinding halt with one of its liches dead and gone.

Naxxramas would be taken down by two regiments and to Varian’s chagrin, Val’s was included in that roster.

He’d not so subtly asked her day after day to reconsider and take a few convenient weeks leave, but had given up with her withering look and final snap of ‘shut the fuck up Varian’.

She was up before him again, but she would never begrudge him the fact, since it meant whatever Lineker had put him on was clearly doing its job.

He’d only awoken in the night a few times since he’d come to Northrend, which compared to practically every night being spent on tenterhooks was a vast improvement. It was putting him in a mildly better humour, and she’d take that any day of the week.

She was saving him a job by attempting to finish the stack of letters to families that she and Varian had started last night and only gotten halfway through, which she supposed was just a statement of how many they’d lost during the nine months they’d been in this Light forsaken place.

Every day more ships were leaving Valiance Keep with piles of the dead on them to lay them to final rest, with reinforcements dwindling more every time Varian looked.

She looked over at the snoring King, sipping the water that had been freshly boiled an hour earlier for the multiple barrels outside and wondering if this whole thing would even be possible with their limited numbers.

If there was one thing she’d learned, it was that the Scourge were always hiding away an army somewhere ready to pull out of its pocket and overwhelm them.

She watched Varian turn over and rise like a bear just finishing its hibernation, a mix of low, chesty growls and a mess of hair hiding his features all the while he pushed himself up.

He swept his locks back, turning into a lion instead with the yawn that overtook his face and slowly melding back into her husband. He looked around, finally clocking her and giving her a sleepy smile that she’d only seen on Anduin until recently. “Mornin’.”

Val couldn’t help teasing him, signing off the latest letter. “I think you mean Afternoon.”

His brow furrowed. “Please tell me that’s a joke?”

She nodded and let a snicker escape her lips at his annoyed look. “It’s too early for your shit woman.”

She took another sip of her water, staying helpfully quiet while he slid from their makeshift bed and pulled his robe from the trunk at the end of it. “This damn place is freezing.”

Val wrinkled her nose, starting on the next one. “At least we’re not in a tent anymore. Small blessings and all that.”

Varian had no choice but to agree with her; the one big plus of Wintergarde already being built was that there were four walls ready for them to lodge in.

His large palms curled over her shoulders and he bent to kiss her cheek. “How are you feeling? Been sick again?”

Val gave him a smile, reaching back and scratching the bottom of his chin. “Varian, you know that stopped last week.”

Varian clearly didn’t care. “It’s my job to make sure every soldier is fit and able Val- and if you’re going to that damn necropolis I need to make sure you’re not putting yourself in unnecessary danger.”

His arms felt delightfully warm around her and it was making it all the more tempting to go back to bed. “Will you stop worrying? It was a small bug, nothing more Varian. I was cleared for duty, that’s all that matters.”

She tried not to squirm at the kisses down her cheeks, but while his body was warm, his face was not. “When will you actually let me worry about you for once in our lives?”

Val scrunched her nose. “Maybe when we’re old and grey? The chance of breaking something goes up about seventy percent, so it’ll be warranted.”

He could taste the tea she’d had earlier in her kiss, putting her loose hair behind her ear when he pulled back. “Fair deal. Until then you’ll just have to find me annoying.”

He sighed, lifting the folded parchment sitting on top of the pile. “I swear, I’m writing more of these than I’m having hot dinners…”

Val pointed her quill to the one she’d been in the middle of when he’d woken up. “I thought I’d try and lighten the load for you, but for every one I do, two more appear.”

She passed him a scroll that Shaw had delivered earlier with a less than happy look on her face. He took it, not saying a word until he’d broken the seal and skimmed it, sighing and rolling it back up. “Well, it looks like our days just been planned out.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “’Our’? I wasn’t aware that I was involved in the negotiations?”

Varian spooned some coffee that Minnie had helpfully sent over into a tin mug, ladelling the water that was still sitting on the fire into it and thanking her for the spoon she passed him.  
“You’re the High Queen, why wouldn’t you be?”

Val could feel her gut shrivel as soon as he said it. “I’m never going to get used to you calling me that.”

Varian’s smile was small and sympathetic. “It takes a while, trust me. Sometimes I have to remind myself of just who I am nowadays.”

Val shrugged, carrying on with her task. “You know I’ll always just call you ‘Varian’. That must be at least a little bit reassuring?”

Varian blew his drink, well aware that he risked burning his throat. “More than you will ever believe. As long as I have one person I can just be a normal man with I think I’ll be able to get through the damn day.”

Val still didn’t look too sure about attending the meeting between him and Thrall. “I’ve not been coronated yet Varian, don’t you think it’s a tad inappropriate?”

Varian shook his head. “Thrall doesn’t know that, and you’ll be coronated soon enough, so it makes no difference.”

His brows drew in. “If you don’t want to go you can merely tell me, I shan’t be offended.”

Val shook her head, holding the wax over the flame to get it sticky again. “No, no, I’ll come with you if that’s what you want. From what Carson told me, we’re not going to Naxxramas until tonight.”

Varian made a noise of affirmation, putting the missive down and taking a tentative sip. “Yes, we’re using what little cover the early nights give us to at least attempt a surprise attack. So we’ll have time.”

Val opened Thrall’s letter to gauge it for herself. “He really didn’t give you that much notice, did he?”

Varian seemed unfazed by the fact that they only had a couple of hours until the proposed time. “He’s as eager as I am to get them out of the way and our assault arranged, that’s all it is.”

She put her quill down and linked her fingers together. “And you think this is still a good idea? Going to the Horde for help?”

Varian’s lips twisted into a grimace. “Of course I don’t. But my role as High King dictates that I do all I can to ensure the safety of those under my rule, and if we go to the Wrathgate with the men we have right now and nothing else…we’d be decimated.”

Val tapped the side of her cup. “But with the Horde not attacking us when we eventually meet there…we have extra bodies.”

Varian solemnly nodded. “Exactly. It sounds rather flippant but that’s all I’m using the Horde for. I will never trust them completely, and I feel that Thrall knows that.”

Val started chewing her bottom lip. “I don’t suppose he’s said anything regarding Garona?” She had expected him to stiffen as he did…and the shake of his head. “No, and to be honest, I don’t think he will in case it sours things.”

She knew from his tone to change the subject quickly, so she cleared her throat. “Will you be coming to Naxxramas with us?”

Varian shook his head, which she had to admit she had not been expecting. “No, I won’t. I’ll be holding the fort here and planning the assault on Wrathgate.”

His jaw tensed. “I’ll await your return with quiet worry.”

Val snorted, taking another glug of water. “As quiet as an Elekk walking through a minefield, I should reckon.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Don’t be cheeky.”

Val flexed her hand to get the feeling back into it, rubbing her eyes and telling him exactly what he didn’t want to know. “How long have you been up?”

Val opened one eye, groping along the table until her fingers curled around her watch and she stared at it for a few seconds. “If I say too long how much of a bollocking will I get?”

Varian’s jaw tensed. “I never thought I’d be the one chiding you about sleep.”

Val shrugged. “My stomach still felt funny, that’s all, I was too distracted to sleep.”

The lines on his forehead deepened. “But you weren’t ill?”

She shook her head. “No. I think it’s just the climate messing with everything. Give it a few weeks and I might adapt, you never know.”

Varian sighed, kissing her temple. “The sooner this damn war is over the better.”

Val gave him a small smile. “You won’t hear any objections from me.”

“Your Majesty? Are you awake?”

Varian straightened, wishing that his title didn’t dictate how much privacy he received but gritting his teeth he gave Lee permission to enter regardless. “How goes the world today Lee?”

The young groom gave him a pained smile, putting a tray on the table once Val cleared it with two bowls of hot, honeyed oats sitting there just asking to be eaten. “No worse, yet certainly no better Your Majesty.”

There was a stack of letters next to the bowls and Val had to laugh as her hand snapped over the top one a fraction of a second before Varian’s did, sticking her tongue out at his scowl and ripping it open, reading Anduin’s very wobbly yet somehow legible writing with the biggest of smiles on his face.

“Well? Come on woman, what does he say?”

Val pressed her lips together as tightly as she could, making Lee want to laugh despite how she was genuinely annoying Varian with her antics. “Val!”

She snickered, handing it to him and trying not to laugh harder as he practically snatched it. “He just says he’s fine, misses us alot, lists all the friends and family he’s seen and tells us that he and Alice are looking forward to the Midsummer Fire Festival.”

Varian had a pain in his eyes that Val could completely understand, but his smile at the small doodle at the bottom of the letter of a rather round pastel Anduin waving to him told her that it wasn’t going to affect his mood that much.

“He wasn’t writing this well when we left.”

Val left her seat to slide herself under his arm, putting her arms around his waist. “I know, but we knew that things would change without us Varian.”

That didn’t placate him in the slightest, but he appreciated the effort. “He’s growing up without either of us there.”

Val kissed his chest, putting her head there. “He’s got our family around him, and that’s the most we can ask.”

Lee finished stoking the brazier, straightening after giving them a minute of quiet reflection on the matter. “I’ve been told we’re to go to Dalaran today Your Majesty?”

Varian slowly nodded, letting Val go so she could eat. Her appetite had returned and he was rather eager to let her indulge herself. “Aye, to meet Warchief Thrall and finalise arrangements for the assault on Wrathgate.”

Lee looked as comprehensive as Val felt. “Are you sure this is the wisest decision Your Majesty?”

Varian understood the hidden and understandable question of ‘can we trust them?’, squaring his shoulders and sitting down for his own meal.

“We will attend the talks with a certain amount of scepticism, you can rest assured of that. But Thrall has made a point to tell me that he has no further quarrel with the Alliance and only wishes to bring the Scourge threat to an end just as we do.”

Val let the hot oats warm her throat, feeling it spread to the tips of her fingers. “We’ll soon find out I suppose.”

“Move out in ten minutes! Gear up and report to Captain Garside!”

Val was already on her way down the stone steps towards another section of the Keep that had been made into a more secure armoury, taking Carson’s arm so she didn’t fall arse over face. “Finally, some more bloody action. All that waiting was doing my head in.”

Carson huffed at the redhead in front of them. “Shut up McGee, you’re the first one going to that mead barrel when it’s opened.”

Val started to tie her hair up as they walked, trying to remember where the hells her stand was and letting the hulking Kul Tiran steer her by the shoulders.

“Just try and keep up Eastcroft.”

Carson gave him a two fingered salute, clapping arms with Arin once the two of them got to him. He had joined the newly formed Gilnean brigade over the Stormwind Army, so he had been put in different lodgings to them. “Nice to see you’ll be joining us Jammy.”

Arin snickered, already passing Val’s chainmail to her. “Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.”

Val exhaled, fixing her mail and sitting down to put her boots on. “You two joke, but Kel’thuzad was the arsehole who started this whole fucking mess in the first place, so he’s not going to be easy to take down.”

Carson helped her up after, shucking his gauntlets on and passing hers over. “And we have mages, priests, paladins and Light knows what else on our side; he won’t have any idea what’s coming to him.”

Val slipped her breastplate over her head, having made the decision with Varian to switch back to her plate while they were at active war. “Car, strap me up please.”

He gladly did it, stopping when she grimaced. “You put weight on?”

Val’s brow was furrowed enough for her eyebrows to nearly touch her nose. “I must’ve done. I swear, Varian is a terrible influence.”

Arin snorted as Carson put it on looser for her. “She’s turning into a noble before our very fucking eyes Car.”

Val shot him a glare, nodding when she was asked if it was comfortable. “Shut up Jammy.”

Carson reached over to ruffle the Gilnean’s hair. “Like you can talk anyway; we all saw you practically inhale that pie last night.”

Arin thankfully wasn’t offended by the accusation, if anything he found it quite funny. “Well I’m sorry dwarven cooking is bloody lovely.”

Val snorted, clipping Captain’s Might to her belt. “Is it true that there’s only tripe and trout in Gilneas?”

He shot her a light hearted glare. “Oh ha bloody ha. Look, our King may be a bit old fashioned, but the rest of Gilneas isn’t thank you.”

Carson shrugged his large shoulders, bending so Val could strap his pauldrons onto them. “I’m still shocked Gilneas is even standing, so forgive us if we’re a little ignorant.”

Val swatted his bare shoulder with a chiding glance.“Car, shut up.”

Val gave Arin a small smile. “It must be nice being among people you know again?”

Arin’s pained smile told her all it needed to. “It’s nice to be considered a Stormwindian, you know this Val, but to have my own Prince lead my people into battle is an honour I don’t take lightly.”

Val gave him a quick squeeze. “You’re still one of us though, you have no choice in that matter.”

Arin passed her helm to her and the three of them joined the others back outside, hunching over as a biting wind started up in the main square and Varian raised both hands to quiet them.

“This is to be a quick mission, with regiment three starting in the north side of the necropolis and regiment two in the south.”

He let Lee light a crystal and put the image of the structure above their heads. The mage that was with Varian flicked his wrist and two large dots appeared, which Val could only assume represented them.

“You’ll clear the two wings on either side of the entrances, to re-converge in the main chamber, where my scouts tell me Kel’thuzad is hiding. Once he is dealt with, go back to your original points and teleport back here. Is that understood?”

Val joined in with the rather cleverly subdued ‘Yes Your Majesty’ and embraced Arin, who would be joining regiment with the rest of the Gilnean Brigade.

“Good luck Jammy, see you on the other side.”

Arin gave them a stiff wave, letting Carson hold Val’s shoulder and guide her to the mage designated to their regiment. Varian caught her arm just before they got there and bent down for a brief kiss, squeezing her hand after sliding his down to hold it. “Good luck Sweetheart.”

Val gave him the smallest of smiles, anxious of the fact that she had to get going. “Don’t worry yourself too much, alright?”

One more kiss, this time on the back of her hand. “You know I will. Go, before I change my mind.”

She knew he didn’t mean it, he never did, and he watched as she ran off to join Carson, who gave him a stiff, knowing nod, which Varian greatly appreciated.

Naxrammus was cold and dark when they got there, and Val was glad that they’d actually managed to get their way to Kel’thuzad easily enough; though she was more than certain that the things she’d seen in the halls of this twisted place would stay with her for quite a while after they left Northrend, which was always something to look forward to.

After clearing the hallways they’d all regrouped and let the mages with them transport them straight to the Lich’s chamber, materialising right in front of the skeletal monster and alerting every single thing in that room to their presence.

Val and Carson were part of the group going straight for the Lich, but of course the bastard had anticipated the attack and encased them in a putrid bubble of dark magic once they reached the main plateau.

Syverson tested it and found that while they couldn’t get out, things could still get in, so the flood of Scourge that had been kept to the side hallways all came charging in a stampede of rotting flesh and flailing weapons.

“Hold steady, shield formation!”

Val was getting flashbacks of Hillsbrad as shields slammed down and her vision was blocked by steel. She braced herself but it did nothing to keep her feet planted enough when they hit, jolting her backwards and winding her far easier than it should’ve.

Once the Scourge were pushed back a decent distance, Syverson called out the order to engage, but Carson was more concerned with the deep breaths Val was taking, holding her shoulder and keeping his shield up with the other arm. “You alright?”

Val finally caught her breath and nodded, straightening and flexing her fingers on the handle of her hammer. “I’m fine, just a little out of shape, that’s all.”

Carson shield bashed a ghoul scurrying towards them, letting Val take out it’s legs and surge forward with the rest of them.

They were covered in gunk, sinew and Light knew what else when the bubble finally dissipated, but while Kel’thuzad was vulnerable to attack, he didn’t show any sign of worry on his bony face, instead he flicked a wrist and the room was drenched in a cold, bone shivering aura, making them all freeze in the spot against their wills.

They watched as collective flesh of the undead that they’d already taken care of sliding along the floor and congealing into a large pile of pus, moulding and changing until it had all melded together into an abomination twice the size of any Val had seen in her nine months fighting the Scourge.

Syverson was clearly perturbed by it, ignoring the Lich’s taunts as they were freed from their own limbs and the hulking monstrosity lurched towards them, shaking the floor with each squelching step and making those around her that clearly thought it would do anything start praying to the Light.

Syverson shouted orders to get out of the way and Val didn’t waste a second obeying them, feeling the skin leave her arm as she hit the stone underfoot. Between Kel’thuzad’s dark magic firing at them from seemingly all sides and the large limbs of the abomination coming towards them, Val was wondering how the hells they were going to pull this one off.

Already Alliance soldiers were thrown into the walls with sickening crunches, or ripped apart with magic. They couldn’t get close enough to hit either of them, spending precious time ducking and rolling to avoid suffering the same fate.

Syverson signalled to the group Val was in, pointing to the things legs and somehow telling them with minimum effort to focus on them. Carson took charge, telling some to circle around while he, Val, Arin and a few others would go straight for it.

She started running the second he said go, clipping her hammer back to her belt and drawing her sword instead, watching Carson instruct her to go up and leaping from one foot, sinking her blade in the decaying thigh of the creature and hanging on with everything she had.

Carson got the ankle and the others spread like lice along the powerful limb, piercing blindly and driving their weapons as deep as they could until it finally toppled forward. With it subdued, the mages had a chance to rip it apart as Kel’thuzad had done with many of their own, leaving just the Lich.

The battle plan was finally back on track and the Draenei that had come with them strategically placed themselves around the room, with the other soldiers regrouping in the centre of the chamber to draw the Lich to them.

Syverson raised a hand once Kel’thuzad was right where they wanted him, and finally, three hours of hard battle paid off, with streams of pure Light firing themselves at him and making the Scourge General crumple enough to let Syverson give the order to charge.

It was over in a flash.

Kel’thuzad lay dying on the floor with his bones disintegrating in front of their eyes. The celebration of course started up once he’d turned into nothing but a pile of bone powder and robes, but they quickly ceased when the structure around them shook violently, with rubble and debris pouring from the ceiling.

“GET TO THE PORTALS!”

None of them needed telling twice, with Carson practically pulling her as she held on to Arin’s hand and melded with the flood of retreating Alliance men, women, Dwarf and Draenei, all making a hurried run for it towards the few mages waiting by the entrance to Naxxramas to send them back once the job had been done.

Val felt her footing leave her as the necropolis tilted, with those who could in time holding on to whatever they could and feeling it move like it was…falling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Varian had been alerted by the guards that something had gone wrong, and he didn’t need to go far to see what they were talking about. He stormed up the stairs to the battlements, trying to control his breathing and get his head straight.

All he could hear was the groan of stone creaking against stone and he watched as if he were in slow motion, grabbing the brick in front of him and finding it hard to keep himself up as he and all those in Wintergarde Keep watched Naxxramas collide with the mountain lying to it’s left, crashing like a hammer to ice and crumbling apart as it embedded itself in the rock.

He turned at the sound of magic behind him, finding an influx of soldiers suddenly appearing and making his muddled brain realise they’d come from the necropolis.

His feet barely touched the stairwell as he flew down them once more, pushing through the crowd and frantically looking into the mass of bodies and wounded, trying to find any sign of Val and failing miserably. “Val?”

He didn’t even care that he was supposed to be the King and nothing more in a situation like this, but the panic pooling into his chest made everything in him forget that, wading deeper into the throng and ignoring those who greeted him.

“VAL?!”

And finally, a voice called him, but not the one he wanted. His ears honed in on the Gilnean accent, finding the dark haired man it belonged to and barrelling towards him, falling to his knees when he found him alone and wounded.

“Where’s Val? Arin, was she with you?!”

He meekly nodded, holding his side and showing Varian the blood pouring down his fingers. “Where is she? Did she make it out?”

A shake of the head made Varian’s lungs shrink and contract in on themselves, letting spots dance in front of his eyes and his hands tremble. “Wa…was she alive?”

Arin was slipping in and out of conciousness, and Varian slapping his cheek wasn’t helping in the slightest. “Was she alive?! Arin! Speak damn you!”

He didn’t mean to shake the young Gilnean hard enough for his head to start flopping, but Varian was starting to sink into the hole of panic that was forming in his chest.

“Varian, that’s nae gonna help anyone!”

Magni’s powerful palm on his shoulder was barely a whisper for Varian, and he only took notice when he was yanked backwards. “He didn’t fucking answer me!”

Magni gestured to Arin’s limp form. “Aye, because he’s on death’s door! He’ll be nae good ta anyone, much less Val, unless we get ‘im seen ta. Calm yourself and think lad!”

Varian couldn’t, and that scared him almost as much as the growing possibility that…no, he couldn’t even contemplate it, it was too distressing. “I don’t even know if she’s alive…”

Magni patted his back, heaving him to his feet and letting the priests take Arin away on a stretcher. “Come lad, the leaders be amassing. We’ll get ta whomever is left in that Lightforsaken rock, ah promise yeh. But we need a plan.”

Varian’s breathing was harsh and jagged, with his arms tembling like Anduin’s did when there was a thunderstorm. “Plan…yes, a plan…”

He looked back up a the crashed necropolis, watching wretched green smoke coming from the mangled building and feeling his stomach start to churn. “I can’t lose her Magni…”

The dwarven king had sympathy in his eyes. “Ah know Laddie, but we cannae go chargin in without making it more dangerous.”

Varian slowly nodded, letting the older monarch lead him to the Alliance tent, never taking his eyes off the burning wreckage, saying a prayer for the first time in Light knew how long.


	62. A ray of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val could barely move. The parts of her that weren’t burning with pain were stiff with cold, making attempting to get up an impossibility, and it was starting to infuriate her.

She felt the strain it took for her eyelashes to separate but eventually they managed it, making her eyes water with the snow that fell from them and the world around her eerily blurred.

She could hear shouting, but it was muffled, almost like her ears were filled with water, slowly clearing with the rest of her.

She couldn’t remember a thing; the last vivid memory she had before her head would start to hurt was Arin bellowing for her and reaching out…then there was nothing, and it was frightening her enough to not have complete control over the situation, worse still when she had no idea what the situation even was.

“Val? Val! Come on love, wakey wakey.”

_Carson? _She wrenched her head so she was looking upwards, finding the misted outline of the Kul Tiran looming over her. “C-ca…fuck.”

She heard his laughter, but it was a garbled mess compared to how she usually heard it. “That’ll do. Right, now I can’t move you just yet, cause you’ve hit your head, so just hang tight for a bit, alright?”

Her brow furrowed and she brought a hand up to see what he was talking about, inhaling sharply as her fingertips touched her hairline and made brilliant white stars appear in from of her eyes.

A strangled cry dislodged itself from her throat and she saw Carson shake his head in annoyance. “I literally just fucking said you’ve hit your head, what the hells did you expect to happen?”

To be honest, Val was more worried about the overwhelming cold seeping into her spine than a gash on her head, and she still felt the overwhelming need to know where the hells they were and what exactly was going on.

“Cold…”

Carson brushed her hair back, knowing that in any other circumstance that she’d punch him for shushing her, but he did it anyway. “We’re trapped in a mountain Val, that’s bound to happen.”

Val could feel bile start to form in her throat. “Trapped? Not garrison?”

Carson shook his head, pushing the cloak he’d taken off and rolled up under her head more. “No, we didn’t make it to the portal. Some did though, so it’s only safe to assume that rescue’s coming.”

Val lamely tapped a wrist with her finger. “How long we down here?”

Light above, her vocabulary had devolved to one of Anduin when he was still considered a toddler. She supposed a blow to the head would do that, but it didn’t make it any less annoying when gaining information was her ultimate goal.

Carson fished in the small satchel strapped to his belt, fishing a battered pocket watch out of it. “From my reckoning…about fifteen hours.”

Val jerked upwards before she could stop herself. “Fifteen fecking-!”

Her sentence died and gave way to another moan of agony, one she got absolutely no sympathy for. “What part of ‘stay the fuck still’ did you not understand?”

Val managed to muster up enough strength to give him a one finger salute, feeling her breath start to catch as it had been doing for weeks now.

She knocked her knuckles on her cuirass, putting one hand over her eyes. “Get this…off..”

Carson carefully did it, managing with all his clunkiness to only jog her a little while he shimmied the plate from her. “Fucking hell Val, how many pies you been eating?”

Val let another finger join the first. “Always bloated….before course…fucker.”

Carson snorted, noticing the bulge sticking out of her tunic. “Bloated with what, a whole turkey?”

She jabbed a finger to his face. “Don’t even…joke right now…cunt.”

He rolled his eyes, glad that she was coming around, but not appreciating the plethora of names he was being called. “Val, I’m trying to help you, believe it or not.”

Val tried to regulate her breathing, feeling her stomach toss and turn. “Get a damn healer then.”

Carson jabbed a thumb behind him, forgetting that she couldn’t look. “He’s busy. Just our luck eh, we all get trapped and there’s only one priest with us.”

Val’s brows drew in. “What the hells happened, Car?”

He sat back, figuring she wasn’t going to be stupid enough to try moving again. “From what we can gather -which granted, isn’t alot-, this place lost all power when we got old skelly boy. So with no power, it simply fell, somehow landing in the side of the mountains.”

Val swore under her breath this time, wishing she’d taken Varian’s pleas and stayed at camp. “And how many dead?”

Carson shrugged, taking a quick look around them. “So far we’ve counted fifteen, with some probably not holding out much longer. Syverson’s getting all the details, so you can do your bossy bit and get it from him.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Sy lived?”

Carson begrudgingly nodded. “Aye, he did. Seems he can’t run as fast as he made out.”

Val fought a sigh in fear of it actually making her head split open. “Not now Car. We need to work as one to get our arses out of here. What are rations like?”

Carson grimaced, which didn’t fill her with confidence. “Pretty much fucking zilch. Though really, it makes sense, you don’t exactly bring a picnic to a raid.”

Val couldn’t argue with that as much as she really, _really_ wanted to. “So we’re basically fucked?”

Carson patted her bent knee. “In a nutshell, yes.”

He whistled over when there was a call for healers being needed, pointing to Val like he thought the Draenei clumping over was an idiot. “We got the High King’s Missus over here! If she dies we’re all gonna get our swedes chopped off!”

Val lamely tried to kick him into shutting up, clasping arms with the Blue skinned priest when she realised who it was. “Khronokai Khrystor, Deremos.”

He gave her a small smile, moving her matted hair back with a gentle finger. “Khronokai Khrystor, Lady Valerica. I take it this is not just for sickness this time?”

Val weakly laughed, scrunching her face when she did it. “What’s he on about?”

Val looked over at Carson, appreciating how he put her legs on his so he could help her stay still. “I got food poisoning about a month ago, and Varian pretty much dragged Deremos here to our quarters so he could sort me out. Didn’t even need the Light in the end, just a long sleep.”

Deremos laughed in deep, velvety way all of his kind did, lifting her chin and carefully turning her head from side to side, inspecting her wound. “I think he was alot more worried than you were.”

Val huffed in amusement, wincing as it burned her throat. “Course he was, he’s Varian bloody Wrynn. I can stub my toe and he’d act like I was getting the whole fecking leg cut off.”

Despite the small warning he gave her, she wasn’t quite prepared for the borderline uncomfortable heat that the Light’s grace brought with it this time, gritting her teeth against it until it ebbed into a dull throb, with her vision finally clearing and her limbs feeling like they could actually move.

“Milady, I have to ask, have you felt any more sickness since last I saw you?”

Val took his hand and let him all but pull her up, furrowing her brow as she thought about it.

“Occasionally, but I think that’s just where I forget to eat sometimes.”

Carson snorted, folding his arms. “Oh really, that’s why you got a muffin top is it?”

Val kicked him properly this time, but she noticed Deremos looking rather grave. “What? What is it?”

He pointed to the same bloating Carson had. “Is this the ‘muffin top’?”

Val slowly nodded, having no idea where exactly he was going with this. “Aye, it is. You look worried.”

Deremos straightened, running a hand down his short beard. “Milady, have you considered-”

“Healer! We have need of you!”

Val looked around at the owner of the call, swivelling back to Deremos. “Considered what?”

Deremos waved a hand, putting it on her shoulder. “We shall speak later, little one.”

Val found a strange comfort in his calmness, but as soon as he left she realised that comfort had been a by-product of the Light, making her more complacent to vagueness than she would’ve normally been.

She made to get up and go after him but her legs protested, still getting their strength back after being unused for so long. Carson caught her as she stumbled and helped her sit down again, trying to read her face.

“Val, if it were bad, he would’ve just said it. Don’t get your knickers caught up.”

Val huffed, reaching back and undoing her sopping hair, raking her fingers through it and finding that it only left a slightly annoying tug on her forehead instead of pure pain. “Bloody Priests. Trying to be all fecking mysterious when I hate that shit.”

She slipped her tie onto her wrist, figuring it wasn’t essential, and stretched her legs out one by one to get them working at full capacity again. “Has anyone checked for an exit yet?”

Carson snorted. “Val, it’s been half a day, what do you think we’ve been doing, knitting? We’ve combed across every nook and cranny. There’s one possible one over there-”

he pointed with two fingers over to where the loudest of the rabble was. “But Sy ain’t that optimistic.”

Val started to use the wall to slide herself to her feet, not liking how groggy she still was. “I could sleep for a hundred bloody years.”

Concern was something she wasn’t used to seeing on Carson’s face. “I was under the impression that ‘the Light cured all’?”

Val shrugged, holding her arms out to steady herself and finally taking a wobbly step. “Maybe the Light doesn’t make tired people awake? That would be a bit of a waste of its power, don’t you think?”

Carson scoffed, putting her arm around his and guiding her towards the others, which was clearly where she wanted to be right now. “The way priests go on about it, you think it got them dressed in the mornings.”

Val chuckled, which was the last thing she’d expected to do considering she’d just learned that they were trapped in the wreckage of a necropolis in sub zero temperatures. Maybe it was the shock still setting in, who knew?

“What’s the situation?”

Syverson was the first to hear her, swivelling on his boot heel and clapping arms with her. “Good to see you up and about, Glenmore. Enjoy your little nap?”

Val didn’t give him the same response as she would Carson had he said it; she had to remember that although they weren’t exactly in a normal environment, Syverson was still her commanding officer. “Not really when I woke up arse deep in water colder than my mother’s heart, Sir.”

He huffed in amusement, folding his large arms. “The situation as it stands, is that our only hope is the Alliance pulling their fingers out and coming to get us.”

Val’s jaw tightened. “Have we no mages? What about hearthstones, they’re military issue, aren’t they?”

Sy shook his head. “The Mages don’t have any power since that nexus crap, so we didn’t bring any apart from the portal holders, who, guess what, left as soon as they could. Hearthstones are one way and only given to those of higher rank, so we’d be fucking over our team if we used them.”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose, nudging her head towards the pile of rubble that a dwarf and gnome were arguing over. “And what’s behind there?”

Syverson’s grimace didn’t fill her with confidence. “We don’t know, but it seems to be the only reasonable exit we have. We’ve determined that there’s _something_ behind it, whether it’s just more necropolis I have no idea, but it’s worth a go.”

He held a hand out. “And I’m going to need your lighter and any rations you have. We’re stockpiling and sharing, so hand them over.”

Val didn’t need telling twice, putting the silver lighter and a waterskin in his palm. “How much water do we have, Sy?”

He gave her a look of pure sarcasm, making it rather difficult to not punch him as she’d initially intended. “Well there’s ice everywhere you damn well look, Glenmore, so I think we’re fine for that. I’ve had those who still have them to surrender their helmets so we can collect it.”

He sighed, finally losing some of his bravado. “It’s food we have to worry about. A few bread rolls isn’t going to get us far.”

Carson grimaced and Val knew why, silently begging him not to say it. “We’ll have to think of something before cannibalism starts looking like a good idea.”

Val held an annoyed hand up. “It’s only been half a day, we’re not going to starve just yet. If we manage to get enough water it should fill us up enough to be able to ration properly.”

Even she didn’t believe her shaky confidence, and she was certain they didn’t either. “We don’t know how long it will take for the Alliance to get a rescue team together, or whether they’ll bother with one at all. There was quite a few that got out, wasn’t there?”

Syverson nodded, but there was something on his face that she couldn’t place. “With all due respect, Glenmore, I can almost guarantee that the Alliance are coming.”

For once, Carson seemed to agree with him. “Aye, come on Val, what do you think is going to happen once Varian realises you’re not amongst the survivors? I’d be shocked if he wasn’t holding his blade to High Tinker Mekkatorque’s neck right now to get him to do something.”

Val had been trying not to think about how panicked Varian must be right now, all it was doing was making her stomach turn again when really, she’d only just managed to calm it down. “I would hope that the High King of the whole bloody Alliance had more sensibility than that.”

Syverson merely shrugged. “Regardless, having you stuck here with us will actually pay us a boon in the long run. Rescue’s a certainty as long as you’re alive.”

Val fought the sigh pushing its way up her still dry throat. “Nice to know that I’m useful for something.”

Syverson patted her arm, gesturing behind her. “For now, the both of you can make yourself even more useful by gathering everyone still alive and putting that First Aid training to use. I don’t plan on losing any more today.”

Val and Carson saluted in perfect unison, not even knowing where to begin but moving forward regardless, following the cries for help and agonised groans that were echoing through the few hallways that they’d been entrapped in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---

Whatever light was coming through the thick sheets of ice around them was beginning to dim by the time Val had tied the last makeshift bandage on the leg of a grumbling dwarf.

“We’re gonna have to burn cloaks at this rate just to get a bit of light.”

Val shook her head, letting Syverson help her up. “No, we’ll need them to keep warm. We can deal with the dark, it’s the cold we have to watch for.”

She noticed how utterly exhausted he looked and gave him a small smile. “I’ll lead first watch, if you want?”

He clearly appreciated it; they had no idea what else had survived the crash alongside them, or what they’d managed to disturb within the mountain, so they’d split in half and decided to rotate guarding the one ‘entrance’ they had. “Good deal. I’ll relieve you at two.”

Val didn’t bother saluting this time, instead she merely nodded, stifling a yawn as she took Captain’s Might from where it was lying in her discarded cuirass and putting it by her feet, closing her eyes to keep her stomach still when she leant against the wall next to the rocks potentially keeping them from freedom.

“Still feeling off, Milady?”

She gave Deremos the same smile she’d just given Syverson, accompanying it with a nod. “I just need to get back to form, that’s all.”

The hulking Draenei had removed half of his plate, showing her his milky blue skin as he folded his arms, sitting across from her. “If I may? That’s going to take alot longer than you think.”

Val’s brows drew in as she used the opportunity to settle her fretful thoughts. “Is this about earlier?”

Deremos nodded, but she couldn’t read his face at all, which perturbed her perhaps more than it should’ve. It didn’t help that Draenei didn’t have distinct pupils, so she couldn’t even see in his eyes whether it was about to be bad news or not.

“I noticed something…interesting, when I was healing you.”

Val’s head tilted. “Go on.”

He seemed…shy, all of a sudden, which only drove her further towards utter confusion. “Milady, I have to ask, when did you last bleed?”

Val chuckled, perching herself on a jutting out stone. “Earlier on, you fixed it remember? Has the cold gotten to you already?”

His brow furrowed, making it more jagged than it already was. “No, you misunderstand. I meant…your monthly bleeding.”

Val straightened, a little surprised that her courses were suddenly a topic of conversation. “Oh! Erm…well, fuck…”

His face straightened. “Would it be about three months ago?”

Val had absolutely no idea, but then again, now he’d suggested it, she had noticed that it’d been a while. “Probably somewhere around that. I haven’t really been keeping track. Why? Where are you going with this?”

He stood, towering over her by about two feet. “Milady, earlier on when I attended you, I detected a heartbeat. One that did not belong to you.”

He gave her a moment’s pause so she could really think about what he was saying, and he knew the coin had dropped when her eyes begun to widen and she started breathing heavily…a little _too_ heavily.

“Lady Glenmore, please, calm yourself.”

Val waved a hand in front of her chest, feeling it begin to jolt. “Can’t…breathe…”

She felt two large hands on either shoulder firmly but carefully push her to the floor, where she put her head between her legs and tried to remember how to make her lungs work properly. “Breathe, slowly. You must not distress yourself.”

She followed his exaggerated breaths like she always did Varian when he guided her out of an attack like this, exhaling a sturdier breath and finally looking up. “Are you sure?”

Deremos slowly nodded, relaxing his face now he was certain she wouldn’t need another dose of calming energy. “Well…it certainly explains alot, I’ll grant you, but surely- _surely_ either Varian and I would’ve known-”

She was getting flustered again, but it was the sort of reaction one expected of a woman who’d just been told what she had in the circumstances she was in. “But then, I’ve never been…and he wasn’t around when Tiffin…so maybe?”

Thankfully Deremos had let her have her rant without interruption, but he slowly raised a hand to quiet her when she started to trail off.

“There is no ‘maybe’, Milady. And as for why you didn’t know- you’re not far gone, it simply wouldn’t have been noticeable.”

Val swallowed the spittle collecting in her mouth. “How far?”

Deremos gently squeezed her shoulder again. “Two months is my guess, since I heard a heartbeat.”

Val felt bile burn her throat and threaten to make an appearance. “Two months? Sweet fecking Light…”

She looked around them with a deep grimace. “Of all the bleedin’ times, eh? That’s just mine and Varian’s luck, that is.”

She actually found herself quietly laughing. “We’ve been trying for near on two years, and our first little’un decides _now_ is a good time to stick? I think that’s rather unfair.”

She met the Draenei’s kind eyes, finding a friend in them. “It is less than optimal, I cannot deny this. But as long as you stay calm and hydrated, I am confident that you’ll pull through.”

Val looked down at the roundness Carson had teased her for earlier. “I take it this _is_ just bloating?”

His deep laugh made her ear vibrate. “I would assume so. I cannot claim to know much about the workings of a human mother, but I _do_ know that it’s far too soon for anything to show yet.”

Val started picking at her nails, swinging the leg that was dangling from her makeshift seat. “I haven’t been scared all day. You think I would’ve been, waking up trapped, with seemingly no way out, but I wasn’t. But now it’s not just me I need to get through this, and I’m absolutely terrified.”

Deremos was so quietly sympathetic that she couldn’t help but find it an immense comfort. “As I said, we just need to look after _you_ while we’re here, and the babe should be fine.”

His brow furrowed by a small margin. “How do you think King Varian will take the news?”

Val shrugged, not really knowing how _she_ was taking the news, let alone Varian. “He’ll be absolutely over the moon. Hells, I think we’ll actually witness him break out into a jig…but not while I’m here. If he finds out while I’m in here, it’ll tear him apart with worry.”

She wiped her eyes, finding them watering without her even knowing it. “I suppose we’ll just take it one step at a time, eh?”

A hearty pat on her back was her answer. “Would it make any difference if I told you I think it was a boy?”

Val’s smile started to widen and she accepted the Priest’s one armed embrace. “It would be the second best news I’ve gotten all day.”

Now all she could do was wait, she supposed. The ball was in Varian’s court, there was nothing they could do on this end except pray for rescue that they hoped to high heaven was coming.

“May I suggest you get some rest, Milady? I will tell Captain Syverson of your predicament and I’m sure he’ll accommodate.” She nodded before she even knew she was doing it, with her brain begging for a quiet moment to herself so she could even try and get her head around all of this.

Up until five minutes ago she’d been under the impression that being trapped in a crashed temple of the damned was her biggest problem, but now there was a child that was depending on her just to live thrown into the mix, and it was already becoming overwhelming. “Thank you for telling me, Deremos. I appreciate a little bit of good news right now.”

He helped her back to where Carson was already snoring, passing her cloak to her and clasping her arm when she held her own out. “Have faith, Milady. This will all end as it should, you’ll see.”

He straightened, with his large hooves scraping the floor. “Good night, and light bless you, Milady.”

Val gave him a nod as he left, leaning her head back but finding it rather impossible to even manage to close her eyes.

Pregnant.

She was _pregnant_.

With _Varian’s_baby. Their baby.

And she was miles away from him.

She sighed, curling into Carson’s thick arm and putting her chin on her knees. “Nothing’s ever fucking simple, is it?”

Carson snorted in his sleep, opening one eye and looking down at her. “Wha’s not simples?” She gave him a small smile. “Nothing Car, go back to sleep.”

* * *

Varian hadn’t had a sleepless night in a while, so sitting here with his eyes still wide open despite the sun coming up was taking its toll on him.

He’d been sitting at the table in his quarters with maps and diagrams of the mountain strewn across the mahogany, covered with the coffee stained mugs that he’d gone through during the night and burnt out cigars filling the metal ashtray to his left.

For all his efforts, he’d come up with absolutely nothing in terms of getting into that mountain without running into trouble.

The maps in front of him were telling the frazzled king that the other side of the mountain that the ruins of the Naxxramas were lodged into belonged to the Drakkari Trolls, but was right now rendered uninhabitable by the Scourge’s poisonous blight, so even if the trolls weren’t a threat they couldn’t risk sending their men there lest it dwindle their already abysmal numbers.

Magni’s men had told the dwarven king that simply drilling into the side that the necropolis crashed into was out of the question, for the impact had compromised the integrity of the mountain, so it was putting them in more danger rather than rescuing them.

Rhonin was sitting on the other side of the table with a look of both sympathy and exhaustion in his eye.

“King Varian, we don’t have enough power to teleport that many people at once, I’m sorry but that’s the truth of it. We’ve only just gotten the basic levels of magic back now Malygos is gone, but it’s going to take time to muster up the power you’re asking for!”

Varian’s fist pounded on the table and toppled over a couple of mugs, spilling the dregs of their contents on the parchments they were all sat on. “I don’t _have_ time Rhonin!”

He swept his loose and dishevelled hair back, trying to regain a certain amount of composure. “It is sub-zero at that altitude, whoever is still alive has limited food and warmth, every minute I sit here is another man we could lose!”

Rhonin’s eyes glazed with unyielding comfort that Varian didn’t want in any way shape or form, for he knew what he would say next and didn’t want to approach the subject. “This is personal, isn’t it?”

Varian’s sigh was deep enough to make his shoulders sag and the older man feel a chill shoot down his spine. “It is, but that’s not the point.”

He looked up, finally giving in and motioning to the whiskey bottle, glaring at Lee when he hesitated in bringing it to him. “Val’s up there. At least, I hope to the Light she is. She…she wasn’t with the survivors.”

Rhonin’s face fell. “Your Majesty I’m so-”

Varian held a hand up. “Don’t even finish that sentence. I don’t want your pity.”

He took a long drink, leaving the room in an awkward silence until he smacked his lips together and snatched the bottle from his groom, slamming it down. “I wasn’t aware that the mages had been hit so hard?”

Rhonin gestured to the whiskey himself and Lee put another glass in front of him, pouring a drink for the Archmage. “Ever since the ley lines were drained it’s taken everything we have just to get by. Moving Dalaran exhausted us…enough to make us a little useless in this situation.”

Varian looked into the bottom of his glass like it had all the answers to life in it. “I just need to know she’s alive . If I knew that, I could put things in place and not sit here just waiting.”

He ran a hand down his face, lightly banging a fist on the table. “This waiting is driving me insane. One night might not sound like much but for me that was a whole night of worrying, seeing all sorts outcomes in my head and not finding one of them comforting at all.”

He gave Rhonin what the mage could consider the longest face he’d ever seen. “You’d understand if it were your wife.”

The Archmage couldn’t disagree with that, of course he couldn’t. If it were his Vereesa up there, cold and potentially hurt, he’d be mustering any ounce of power he could to get her out and safe. “I may have a compromise Your Majesty will find satisfactory for now.”

Varian sat a little straighter. “Go on.”

Rhonin picked at his nails, a habit his wife and sons both hated but that didn’t stop him. “Well, I’ve already told you I can’t teleport a mass amount of people, but it would be possible to send at least _one_ mage into the ruins to take a register of who’s there and report back to you.”

There was a glimmer of hope in the king’s eyes. “Do you have enough power to do it? I won’t have draining you on my conscience Rhonin, so don’t say this just to placate me.”

The Arch-Mage’s confidence only made Varian’s hopes heighten, and he wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. “I can manage a single person teleportation Your Majesty, you shouldn’t worry about that.”

Varian’s mind was racing; whether it was the absurd amounts of caffeine he’d ingested in the past twelve hours finally kicking in he didn’t know, but he was on high alert.

“You could take essential supplies with you- a few days worth of food, blankets….it could help the survivors more than any damn prayers would.”

Rhonin slowly nodded. “Just say the word Your Majesty and I’ll start gathering them.”

Varian waved a hand at Lee, beckoning him to him, pulling a spare scrap of parchment towards him and scratching a quick message onto it. “My groom will take this down to both Bombast and Wilson. They’ll give him both food and medical supplies for you to take up there.”

His face fell once again. “Rhonin, if you do see Val…”

The redhead slowly nodded, thankfully getting what he meant. “I’ll tell her, Your Majesty.”

Varian wasn’t done there. “Tell her I’m coming. Don’t leave her thinking I’m not. Come hells or high water, I’ll get her out of there even if I have to exhaust every damn resource I have.”

Rhonin nodded in sincere understanding, rising with him and shaking his hand despite this being one of the most informal meetings they’d had in his short tenure as Arch-Mage. “I will, Your Majesty. Now if you excuse me, I need a moment to prepare myself.”

Varian gave him leave, pinching the bridge of his nose one he was gone and trying to get himself under control when all he really wanted to do was demand the bastard take him with him. “Your Majesty, the Alliance leaders are waiting outside to speak with you.”

Varian fought a sigh, gesturing to the whiskey. “Hide that, then go to get the supplies I asked for. We can’t waste a minute of time.”

Lee of course did as he asked, letting the other leaders in as he left to fulfill his rather important task.

“Sweet Light Varian, ye look bloody awful.”

Varian tried his damnedest not to snap at Magni as they filed in. “I haven’t slept. What’s the situation?”

They all appreciated why he was being so direct and ignored the urgency in his tone, sitting down at the same table he and Rhonin had just been occupying. “Well lad, we think we may have a plan.”

Varian lit another cigar for himself, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. “How quickly can we put it in place?”

That’s when Gelbin’s face fell. “Not just yet, I’m afraid. Magni and I have been racking our brains trying to think how we could get into that mountain quickly and cleanly-”

The dwarf took over, more accustomed to Varian’s hard as steel look and nowhere near as intimidated by it. “And we think we may have thought of something. Remember how we separated Valiance Keep from tha mainland?”

Considering he was finding it difficult to remember what day it was, Varian merely stared blankly at him.

“The digging machine?”

Varian made a small noise to tell him he understood what he was talking about now. “Well lad, we’ve been conferring, and we reckon if we can build a bigger and stronger drill, we can probably get through tha’ stone easily enough.”

Varian didn’t look convinced at all, if anything his face dropped more. “How long will that take?”

Magni looked apologetic, which was never a good sign. “We’ll have ta get t’ parts flown in from Dun Morogh, then build tha thing…we’re looking at a few weeks.”

Varian put his face in his hands. “We don’t have three damn weeks Magni.”

Nizaar hated to make his mood worse yet here he was. “If it were as simple as teleportation we would’ve done it Varian, but this is the only option we have.”

Varian was trying not to agree, but he couldn’t see another way to do it. “And the drill we have now…?”

Gelbin cleared his throat. “Isn’t strong enough. We pretty much exhausted the blades digging that trench. We’ll need something hardier to get through the rock, otherwise all we’ll do is waste time and make more work for ourselves.”

Varian looked to Nizaar. “And I’m right to assume the magic drain is affecting Samarkand as well?”

Nizaar slowly nodded. “Offerings to Thoth are through the roof, but we’re just as slowed as the other mages in Azeroth. I’d tell you the minute we have enough power to do what you’re thinking.”

Varian took a quiet minute, leaning back and really thinking about this. “And a few weeks is definite, is it?”

Magni ran a hand down his beard. “It’s a optimistic assumption, tha’s all I can tell ya fer now lad.”

Varian pointed lamely to the tent flaps that Lee had just left. “Rhonin is taking essential supplies up to the survivors, but they won’t last long. If we’re to carry this plan out it needs to happen quickly.”

Gelbin sharply nodded, folding his arms. “We can send word to Ironforge as soon as possible Varian, we just need the go ahead.”

Nizaar tapped the table with a long finger, furrowing his brow. “I hate to sound like the pessimist out of all of us, but we need to remember that the Lich King is still a threat, no matter how much of our attention is focused on the rescue.”

Varian bit back his growl, well aware that he was right. “I’m putting the assault on Wrathgate on hold, just for now, but I haven’t forgotten the reason we’re here.”

Magni gave him a hopeful smile. “We’ll get them out Varian, donnae worry lad.”

Varian wished he could believe that at this point. “I aim to do exactly that, no matter what it takes. For now all I can do is what for Rhonin to get back to me with a status report. Magni, Gelbin, get word to Ironforge and get the gunship her as soon as possible.”

It took a few hours for the exhausted Arch-mage to materialise in Varian’s tent, and by the time he did Varian was near on tearing his hair out. He glared at the half empty whiskey bottle, feeling awful about breaking his promise but not seeing any other way to cope with this.

Sleep wasn’t an option, and climbing up the damn mountain himself was an even worse idea. Rhonin’s appearance couldn’t be timed better really, and after the King led him to a chair to avoid having him fall to the floor, he sat opposite him, barking at Lee to get him some water and impatiently jerking his knee.

“Well? What’s the situation?”

Rhonin took a long glug of the cold beverage, holding a finger up to tell Varian to wait until he smacked his lips together and caught his breath. “There are survivors, about forty of them accounted for.”

Varian’s backside lifted from his seat as he leant forward. “And? Is Val among them? Damn it man, is she alive?!”

Rhonin’s nod make Varian slump is his seat and want to cry in relief. He put both hands over his face and took a long, shuddering breath, running his palms over tired skin and swallowing whatever anxiety was left in his throat down.

“Thank the Light.”

He cleared his throat, eager to get as much information as he could possibly gain. “And she’s well? She’s not hurt?”

Rhonin’s face went blank and it filled Varian with no confidence. “She’s…as well as the situation allows. She had a nasty blow to the head but thankfully there’s a priest with them so that was sorted.”

Varian still couldn’t read his face and it was starting to panic the king a little. “Rhonin, what aren’t you telling me?”

The redhead took another sip of his water. “She commanded that I tell you not to lose your head first.”

Varian was close to doing that already. “Rhonin…just tell me.”

The sigh did nothing to ease his fears. “…She’s with child. The blow I told you about? The priest told her when he was healing her.”

Varian had frozen, like he’d just been petrified by some kind of monster. “She- she’s _WHAT_?!”

He sprung to his feet, pounding the table with both fists and finding it hard to breathe properly. “She’s pregnant? Val? _Val_ is pregnant?!”

Rhonin pushed himself to his feet, reaching over and putting a hand on Varian’s quaking shoulders. “Yes Your Majesty, but calm yoursel-”

Varian looked absolutely livid. “Calm? How in the hells below me am I supposed to be _calm?!_ She’s preg- sweet Light she’s pregnant, and I’m not there.”

He kicked his chair over in frustration, itching to pour himself another glass of whiskey.

“All this time we’ve been trying with no result. I’ve been telling her that fucking charlatan’s leaf water wasn’t working. And the Light, or gods, or whatever the fuck is up there chooses _now _to let us be blessed?!”

He bent over the table, looking an annoyingly calm Rhonin straight in the eye.

“How far gone is she, did she say? Speak man, tell me everything she said!”

Rhonin fought the urge to grin, well aware that it would be inappropriate right now. “She’s two months gone and apparently the babe is absolutely fine.”

A smile tugged at his lips. “It seems you have a knack for producing boys, Your Majesty.”

Varian’s anger faded and gave momentary way for a brightness he’d rarely seen in him in the short time he’d known him. “A boy? They can tell already?”

Rhonin shrugged, putting his hands behind his back. “The Light can do wondrous things, I suppose.”

Varian thanked Lee for picking his chair up and slumped into it with his arms stretched on the table. “Damn it all…that woman likes to pick her moments, doesn’t she?”

Rhonin shared a gentle laugh with a more than gleeful Lee, folding his arms. “It seems so Your Majesty. But rest assured they’re both well, with blankets and food to last them for a while.”

Varian’s joy at what should have been the best news imaginable was tainted, and everyone in the room could tell why and respected it. “The other leaders and I have come up with a skeletal plan, I just have to trust that we get there in time.”

He eyed the small portrait of Val he kept in a double frame, next to Anduin’s smiling face and ruddy cheeks, trying to muster up the hope she’d want him to display. “Leave me. Please. The both of you. I have alot to think about.”

Lee didn’t look too sure, staying where he was. “Are you sure, Your Majesty?”

Varian nodded, making a point to cork the whiskey bottle, well aware that was the younger man’s fear.

He waited until they were both gone and stood, finally letting a smile shake its way onto his face and his shoulders finally relax while he processed as much of this as he possibly could.

He was to be a father again…and this time there was to be no guilt, no wondering how it would affect Val and his relationship with her, because this time it was _with_ Val.

A boy…a baby boy with the woman he adored, with his wife - it was all he could’ve hoped for. He didn’t fall to his knees in joyous gratitude, but he did murmur a quiet ‘thank you’ to whomever it was listening.

Val was having their baby.

No matter how many times he said it in his head it wasn’t quite real- he supposed it wouldn’t until she was back in his arms and he could see it for himself, but the mere thought was enough to lift his heart in ways even he couldn’t expect.

Anduin would be a brother, he was going to be over the moon, he’d have two sons to smother with kisses at night or teach all the things he wanted to.

He knew it was jumping the gun, but he couldn’t help but think of a small lad with his mother’s skin and beautiful curls running to him and stretching pudgy hands up for his papa to sweep him up into a hearty embrace.

But first he had to make sure Val got out safe, the rest could wait. Magni’s plan was unfortunately the only one they had right now, and if that meant waiting a little longer than he would’ve liked then so be it.

He had to make plans of his own, starting with sitting at the table and clearing it completely of last night’s research, pulling a clean sheet of parchment to him and penning a letter to his Grammy-in-law, telling both her and Anduin that he and Val would be back in Stormwind as soon as possible.

He had no real reason to linger in Northrend now the assault on Wrathgate had been pushed back, so until then, he’d do the responsible thing and look after his family…all three of them.


	63. Mortified by the prospect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian was starting to lose his mind, he was sure of it. Over fourteen days of looking at the wreckage that held his beloved hostage was starting to take its toll on his mind, enough that he’d begun doing absolutely anything to occupy himself.

He ran his hands down his sweaty face, just coming back from morning drills he had no need or business attending but had done anyway, exerting his body until it cried out in desperate protest.

He’d only come back because Lee had summoned him, chirping about Thrall like Varian actually gave a damn about what the Warchief of the Horde was doing right now.

A less than wanted reminder from Bolvar that they were still at war regardless of one lost battalion had only made his mood worse, but Varian had no choice but to agree with him, as much as it chagrined him.

The young groom was filling a bath that Varian didn’t want, with water he’d rather the poor bastards outside have than him. “I’m sorry the talks with the Warchief are today of all days, Your Majesty.”

Varian wasn’t as perturbed as perhaps he should have been about the fact, staying silent and shedding his stained tunic.

“Your Majesty?”

He inwardly sighed, wondering if he was ever going to be allowed a moment of privacy.

“I heard you. Any more from Gelbin?”

Lee frowned at the ignorance his master showed to the subject of the Orc that would be coming to speak to him in a few hours. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

He handed Varian a sheet of parchment, heeding the wave of Varian’s hand to stop filling the bath and grimacing at how there must’ve only been a centimetre of water in the tub.

“A bit more time? That tells me absolutely nothing. Get him here as soon as he wakes up, I need definitive numbers, not guesswork.”

Lee’s frown only made him angrier. “Your Majesty, the gnomes and dwarves are working night and day to get the drill built as well as aid the army, there’s only so quickly they can do it.”

Varian clearly wasn’t having it. “Rhonin’s supplies would’ve run out by now and the temperature is dropping more every day. It’s as if everything stalled, and all it’s doing is making me wonder if I’m the only bastard who cares!” He snatched up his glass and grimaced as he took a sip. “What the hells is this?”

Lee took a deep breath. “It’s gin Your Majesty.”

Varian put it down, rubbing his lips. “Where’s the whiskey I brought with me?”

Lee swallowed hard. “You…you drank it all Your Majesty.”

Varian’s face dropped as he absorbed the information. “All of it? Sweet Light…”

He had to occupy his mind, and quickly. “Is everything ready for when Val and I sail home?”

Lee thankfully ended the conversation there, taking the drink away when Varian gestured for him to. “Yes, Your Majesty. Your council, Mrs. Glenmore and Prince Anduin have all been informed of your return.”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “You didn’t give them the actual reason we’re returning, did you?”

Lee shook his head. “No Sire, they are all under the impression that it’s down to her recovery from entrapment.”

Varian stepped into the water, glad to see that it only came to his mid calf and letting Lee put the screen around him. “Good. She’d never forgive me if I took her chance to tell her family personally away from her.”

Lee gave the wood separating them a soft smile. “I’m sure they’ll be just as thrilled as you are, Your Majesty.”

Varian was glad of the barrier between them, it gave him the privacy he needed to grin openly. “I’d consigned myself to never becoming a father again, as begrudged as I am to admit that. I was a month away from telling Val to stop her treatment…damn glad I didn’t now.”

His grin faded into a pained smile. “I hate myself for how much of a naysayer I was, looking back at it. She must’ve thought I was opposed to the whole idea, when really I was opposed to her getting hurt over and over.”

Lee shrugged, laying his armour out piece by piece on the bed. “I’m sure she doesn’t hate you for it Sire, she knows you well enough to know you only had her best interests in mind.”

Varian huffed, rubbing the cold soap between his palms. “If that were true I would’ve noticed something was out of the norm with her weeks ago. What kind of a husband- or a father for that matter- lets his pregnant wife go gallivanting to a damn necropolis with not so much as a thought?”

Lee knew he was starting to sound like he was merely telling Varian what he wanted to hear, but it was coincidentally the truth of the matter. “Your Majesty, she’s so early on I doubt anyone would’ve guessed she was with child. If she couldn’t even tell, how were you supposed to?”

Varian was well aware that he was merely being self-deprecating to make himself feel even a little bit better about everything, but that didn’t stop him shaking his head.

“I was there all the time she was sick and didn’t even think it was because she was with child, even though we’ve been actively trying. If that’s not the sign that someone doesn’t deserve the right to be a father, I don’t know what is.”

He winced as the water left the pitcher he was using and hit his skin, giving him a blunt reminder of how quickly the cold could set in here and making his fears for Val and her troop worsen. “I tell you, the second she’s out of that death-trap is the second I’m taking her home and locking her in the fucking Keep.”

Lee chuckled, stoking the brazier when he heard the splashes that meant Varian was getting out. “With all due respect Your Majesty, I think that plan of action will only end with either your murder or your divorce. Her Majesty is well known to do exactly what she wants despite your thoughts on the matter, that will only get worse now she’s with child and it hinders her more than she would like it to.”

Varian’s small smile as he wrapped the towel the younger brunette handed to him around his waist wasn’t lost on Lee. “I forget sometimes that you’re the only one who knows to call her that.”

Lee shrugged, not perturbed at all by the fact that his king was walking around in a minus twenty climate half naked. “Light willing everyone will be soon Your Majesty. If anything I was honoured to be informed of your intentions.”

Varian dried his hand before he clapped it on his shoulder, already slipping the flannel under-shirt he’d put out on to at least try and keep himself a little bit warmer. “You’ve become a trusted friend over the six years I’ve known you Lee, and you know I don’t give that title easily. Your loyalty to my family is admirable to say the least.”

Lee gave him a warm smile. “I will forever be loyal to both House Wrynn and the Alliance, Your Majesty, may you never doubt that.”

Varian tied his hair up, figuring it would be easier to speak with Thrall if he could actually see him. “I’m tempted to tell Jaina that I’m deathly ill so I can’t attend today.”

Lee passed his trousers to him once his long johns were on. “Somehow I doubt she’d believe you, Your Majesty. Lady Proudmoore is already well aware that you don’t wish to speak with Warchief Thrall, any excuse will be as transparent as glass by this point.”

Varian narrowed his eyes, buckling his gambeson and starting to feel the cold slowly leave his skin. “I thought you just said you were loyal? That entails agreeing with my every word.”

Lee chuckled, strapping his breastplate when Varian raised his arms. “I’m more than certain it doesn’t Your Majesty, but well done for trying.”

Varian’s face straightened as he put his arms down. “I don’t think I need to ask your discretion about the baby once we’re in Dalaran?”

Lee’s confusion was evident on his face. “Not even to Lady Jaina, Your Majesty? I thought you considered her a friend?”

Varian’s visage only turned stonier, and he barely looked at the gauntlet he was fumbling with. “Just because my son has forced me to speak to Jaina again does not mean I trust her as I once did.”

He sighed, thanking the younger man when he buckled the straps for him when his frustration got the better of him. “Shaw’s kept me up to date with all her little ‘liaisons’ with Thrall, and to say she was keeping secrets from me about just how many there were is an understatement.”

Lee tried not to grimace. “You’re having her spied on, Your Majesty?”

Varian stared straight ahead. “She’s given me no choice. She says she’s loyal to the Alliance, then I turn my back and she’s fraternizing with the Warchief of the Horde. I know she wouldn’t do it deliberately, but if she lets slip anything about the Alliance that could put us in danger, I need to know about it so I can put things in place.”

Lee started on the other gauntlet. “But Your Majesty has to remember that it was Thrall who agreed to speak with you about a truce. So surely his intentions are genuine?”

Varian’s eyes held something that Lee couldn’t place until he started speaking, realising it was immense hurt. “I learned from the whole mess with my father that no one’s intentions are genuine. If you extend the hand of friendship too soon, someone will slice it off.”

Lee tilted his head in genuine but misplaced curiosity. “That can’t apply to absolutely everyone though, surely?”

Varian was rather aware of how this would be deemed an ‘inappropriate conversation’ if they were anywhere else but here, but if he were honest, a normal conversation that took his mind from his wife potentially freezing to death for five minutes was welcomed with open arms.

“I’ll admit, it’s mostly the so called ‘Horde sympathisers’ that I have no trust in. I take people on their actions, you know this, and if those actions aid the Alliance then I won’t complain.”

Lee could see that his King wasn’t in the tent with him and was in fact staring in the direction of the wreckage, which could just be seen through the gap the wind had caused. “The next batch of supplies is ready to take with us Your Majesty. The mages are getting their strength back everyday, so someone can check in on those trapped today if all goes well.”

Varian was glad to hear it; he supposed it was a small consolation that whoever was left up there had enough food to get them by, but that didn’t stop him worrying to death over just how damn cold it was. “Did you manage to get a few more cloaks?”

Lee solemnly nodded. “Not as many as you’d probably like, but there were a couple going spare.”

He tried to muster a smile. “She’s probably fine Your Majesty.”

Varian carried on staring. “It’s not just her I’m worried about this time. I swear, I’ll feel a damn sight better when she’s home and safe.”

Lee passed his greave to him, letting him sit down on the end of a bed that hadn’t been slept in for days. “There’s a ship ready at Valiance Keep as soon as she’s able to travel, Your Majesty, and a sister of the Light will be waiting for you at Stormwind Keep as soon as I send word that you’ve left Northrend.”

Varian pulled his boot on, strapping the greave to it. “And did you send a letter of thanks to Nizaar and Mekare?”

Lee swept a sheet of parchment from the makeshift writing desk. “I finished it this morning Your Majesty, and have also made a point to ask for their utter discretion on the matter until a public announcement is made.”

Varian gave him a slow nod to tell him he was listening. “Had it not been for Mekare, I have a gut feeling Val wouldn’t have fallen as quickly as she has- or at all, for that matter. It’s quite the humbling experience, being bested by a priestess after badmouthing their faith.”

Lee smirked, holding out Varian’s cloak and checking the time. “I’ll make sure to tell them that your first tithe is on it’s way.”

Varian grimaced, ignoring the groom’s laughter as he swung the fur trimmed cloak over his shoulders. “I was hoping they’d forget about that.”

The cold air whipped his face, stinging his eyes and making him have to stop without even moving forward an inch. Once his skin got used to the biting chill again he stomped through the ankle deep snow, almost wishing that he’d stayed in Valiance Keep where dirt was his biggest annoyance.

“I take it you want to stop off at the building site Your Majesty?”

Varian had to appreciate how on the ball Lee was despite his young age and stiffly nodded. “Aye, I need to know exactly what those bastards are doing, since it doesn’t seem that they’re working as efficiently as I would like.”

Lee’s brow furrowed as they turned in the direction of the gnomish camp. “If I might advise Your Majesty?”

Varian huffed. “You can, but that doesn’t guarantee I’ll listen to whatever it is you suggest.”

Lee was well aware of that, but he was going to give it a try anyway. “Don’t act too harshly towards Gelbin’s workers, they’re doing what they can-”

Varian whirled on him fast enough for snow to leap from his boot. “If they were doing ‘what they can’ my wif-”

He caught himself, quickly glancing around and gritting his teeth, bending over the groom. “Val would have been with me and on her way to Stormwind well before this! Every day that passes is a day that Val could…she could…”

He faltered, and Lee’s gentle eyes made him want to admit what he had been putting off. He didn’t know the ins and outs of pregnancy, he didn’t claim or want to, but the subject of the cold not only affecting her had been brought up to him by one or two of the healers he’d consulted during the meetings concerning the trapped battalion, and while it hurt his heart to even contemplate the worst outcome, he couldn’t deny that it was a possibility.

If Val gave up, if her body shut down…he’d lose them both, and he didn’t think he could handle that in any way, shape or form.“They need to get a move on is what I’m trying to say. We’ve wasted enough time and resources on this as it is, when it wasn’t necessary at all. I’m starting to think we could’ve just used the drill we already had, but once again I was coerced by the fancy wording of an engineer.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, starting off again. “I know I’m making this too personal but I can’t help it. I can’t even discuss it because as far as my council knows, Val and I aren’t married yet, so my son is nothing but a bastard in their eyes, and Light blind me if they won’t say something about it the minute we get back.”

Lee shrugged, kicking some snow from his own, less sturdy boots. “Then you’ll just have to inform them of your marriage and put it to bed once and for all Your Majesty.”

Varian was hesitant, he could tell. “Then that leads to a conversation I’d rather not have. They’ll try everything in their power to either take Val’s ‘wedding day’ away from her, or even try and denounce the marriage we do have.”

He sighed, not wishing to think about it any longer. “Come, let us find Gelbin and see what he has to say, then get to Dalaran. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can leave.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

His head started thumping the minute he stepped into the floating city, and he was sure it would get worse before it got better. “I take it you’re glad that these are the final negotiations?”

Lee’s voice was garbled where Varian’s bad ear didn’t respond well to portals, so the King held a finger up, using the other hand to beat the organ into submission until it cleared somewhat.

“Sorry, say that again?”

Thankfully the groom already knew about his master’s hearing problems and said nothing about it, merely repeating his question with sincerity instead of annoyance. “Aye, the sooner I don’t have to look at Thrall’s mug the better.”

Lee’s brows drew in. “Do you think he knows about the crash yet?”

Varian shook his head, quickly greeting those that did so to him. “No, I doubt the Warchief has been informed of what others would see as merely an unfortunate accident.”

He swallowed, fixing his cloak for the millionth time just to keep his hands busy. “I realise that I’ve been too fixated with this when most kings would write it off, but I can’t just leave them to die without even trying, I’d never forgive myself.”

Lee slowly nodded, glad of the lamps that they were passing and absorbing as much of their warmth as he could. “Being a compassionate king is nothing to spit at Your Majesty.”

Varian huffed, giving Jaina a stiff wave as she waited at the top of the front steps to the Violet Citadel for him. “Some would call me foolish.”

Lee’s nose wrinkled. “Then may I quote Her Majesty? ‘Fuck them with a stick’.”

Varian’s laughter was far too loud considering this was a formal event but he didn’t care in the slightest, clapping the younger brunette’s shoulder and giving Jaina a small but polite bow. “Thank you for coming Varian, I know things are tough right now.”

His face straightened and all thoughts of laughter disappeared, with his large steps falling into rhythm with hers. “I trust you’ve not said a word to Thrall about it all?”

Lee looked rather uneasy at the harsh repetition of his own question, but Jaina looked unfazed. “No, I haven’t. I’m well aware of your need for privacy Varian, I don’t sit there gossiping about you with him.”

Varian huffed, telling her exactly what he thought of her answer. “I should hope you don’t ‘gossip’ with him at all Jaina. He has no right to information of any kind.”

Jaina fought the urge to sigh. “Rest assured, he’s here to finalise the truce, nothing more.”

Varian fiddled with the buckle on his gauntlet. “Good. I have other more important things I could be attending to.”

Jaina’s eyebrow rose. “What could possibly be more important than taking down the Lich King?”

Lee stepped in before Varian put his foot in it. “What His Majesty means is that time is of the essence with everything concerning the Scourge; even with the aid of the dragonflights, the Lich King’s forces threaten to overwhelm everyday Milady, and King Varian needs to be in attendance to assess the next point of attack.”

Jaina probably saw through the lie in an instant but kept thankfully quiet about it, with Varian giving Lee an appreciative glance. She nodded to the guards standing in front of a large set of double doors, letting them stand aside and showing Varian in. “Just play nice Varian, that’s all I ask.”

The King huffed again, already irked by the fact that Garrosh Hellscream had decided to accompany Thrall once again; the younger orc had made his views on the truce quite clear in the previous two meetings Thrall and Varian had agreed to, and brought nothing to the table that was useful apart from snipes at the Alliance and jabs at what little of Varian’s personal life was public- namely Anduin and Val.

Varian sat down, returning the brisk nod Thrall gave him and choosing to ignore Garrosh altogether, and apparently the brown skinned orc noticed but thankfully didn’t say anything.

“Apologies for my tardiness.”

Thrall waved a green hand. “No apologies needed.”

Garrosh clearly wanted to open his mouth but a small and easily missed glare from Thrall stopped him. Jaina stood at the end of the small table, right in between the two of them. “You both know why we’re here, Gentlemen. Let us continue with the good strides we made the last time we met.”

Morning was turning into afternoon, and while the negotiations were going well, Varian couldn’t find it as engaging as he should have. This was a major event, coming to an agreement with the Horde of all people, but his mind was back in Dragonblight, wondering if anymore progress had been made or whether things had stalled again.

“The conditions of the truce are set. If you wish to make any changes, now is the time to do so.”

Varian was only half listening to her, turning the quill that Lee had given him between two fingers. “Varian?”

His head rose. “Hm? Apologies…no, the terms are fine as far as the Alliance is concerned.”

Thrall’s large brow furrowed. “With respect Your Majesty-”

Varian’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve learned over the years that anyone who starts a sentence with the phrase ‘with respect’ means that impetuosity is about to follow.”

Thrall seemed unfazed by his biting tone. “-With respect, you don’t seem as invested in this as you did the last we met.”

He looked to the empty seat beside Varian. “And one cannot help but notice that Lady Glenmore is absent when she partook so eagerly in the negotiations last time.”

Varian’s throat ran dry and he cursed himself to every hell below him at how obvious he was. “She’s indisposed.”

Thrall looked sympathetic, which was the last thing Varian needed. “Is she ill?”

Varian put his face in his hands, hating himself for even doing this. “No- she….damn it all, she’s trapped, in the wreck of the Naxxramas. I trust you’ve all seen it?”

Thrall sat straighter, with his large shoulders rolling. “I have not seen it in person, but have heard conversation about the crash. I was not aware that there were those still alive in there.”

Varian was trying to ignore how Lee was staring at him a little open mouthed, not quite believing that after everything he’d said, he was openly giving information to someone he’d damned a number of times. “They are for now. Progress on their rescue has slowed to a grinding halt.”

Jaina was clearly hurt by how little she knew of this. “Varian, why didn’t you say anything?”

Varian stiffened. “Because it’s being dealt with.”

Garrosh huffed, flaring his nostrils. “We are not here to discuss the lives of a few insignificant soldiers, let us continue with the reason we agreed to these fruitless meetings.”

Varian’s fists clenched and it took everything in his not to reach over and land a blow to the tactless orc’s face.

Thankfully Thrall noticed and told Garrosh to stay silent, linking his large fingers. “If there is anything the Horde can do, please do not hesitate to ask.”

Varian eyes narrowed further. “I have everything under control.”

He thanked Lee for the drinks he automatically assumed they’d all want, clearing his throat. “What plans have the Alliance to get them out? If any?”

Varian absolutely abhorred how the conversation had turned to this and this alone, but he had started it, so he couldn’t exactly ignore him. “You insult me to assume we have none. King Magni Bronzebeard and High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque have devised a drill to be built, one that will get through the stone of the necropolis so we don’t have to risk destroying the mountain it’s built into.”

He drained the ale, slamming the goblet down without meaning to. “…It’s just taking a while, that’s all.”

Thrall looked deep in thought, twiddling his thumbs. “A drill? Interesting. Has it been built yet?”

Varian’s suspicion was evident on his face. “No, not yet, but I’ve been told it won’t be much longer. Why do you ask?”

Garrosh apparently was wondering the same thing. “Why do a few Alliance soldiers interest you so, Warchief?”

Thrall looked at Garrosh, then stared at Varian. “It interests me because I may be able to help.” He heaved a sigh, glancing at Jaina. “I am well aware of your distaste for the Horde, King Varian. No matter how many times I tell you that the Horde I lead is nothing like that of Gul’Dan, I will never convince you that our intentions are the same as yours; to survive. You are a man of action, I have learned that over the last three years, and if action is what it takes to stabilize this truce and show you that my intentions are genuine, than so be it.”

Varian had to admit he was curious to see where exactly this was going. Anything that would aid him in saving the life of his wife and son was pivotal information that he’d in no way pass up right now.

He had to see the irony in it all that his desperation would make him turn to the Horde for help after condemning them so many times, but he was exactly that- desperate.

Three weeks was long enough to sit here doing nothing; if Thrall had a quicker idea, he was willing to hear it. “I’m listening.”

Thrall hunched his shoulders. “The goblins of Kezan are notorious for their engineers. I don’t claim to understand it but it’s what they’re best at. Mining especially.”

Varian was put off almost at once. “If your suggesting we bring in goblins to help build the drill, I can assure you that no gnome alive would agree to it.”

Thrall shook his head. “I am well aware. No, what I suggest is, to cement the truce and as an act of good faith, I can have Gallywix send one of their own machines, ready built and working, to the wreckage site and aid in the rescue.”

Varian looked to Lee, despising the hope rising in his chest. “What do you think?”

Lee frowned, drumming his fingertips on the table. “It would be better than working our engineers to the bone for something that’s not even finished yet. And it would mean getting them out faster.”

Varian turned back to Thrall. “What would you ask in return?”

Thrall knew he was pushing his luck but he needed to try. “An assurance from Your Majesty that the Horde will have access to a small portion of Ashenvale to take wood for our homes. In a certain perimeter, of course.”

Varian faltered. “I’d have to discuss it with the High Priestess…That’s not my decision. But I pledge to start the conversation, that’s all I can do for now.”

Thrall pointed to the declaration in between them. “I will take that as your word once it is formally admitted to the conditions, as will my pledge to aid the rescue. We can attend it at a later date.”

Varian was mulling everything over, and Jaina watched in curiosity and delight as he slowly nodded. “It would mean more resources saved for the final assault- we’re haemorrhaging them right now.”

He was trying his best to keep composure. “How quickly could it get to the site?”

Thrall thought for a brief moment. “I’ll send an urgent missive to Gallywix…I would say the morning?”

Varian’s mind was racing; Gelbin’s letter this morning had told him that they needed a few more days at least, and here he was being told that Val could be out in less than one. “I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if the Alliance’s focus was back on the Scourge.”

He didn’t appreciate the bluntness of the fact, but he couldn’t ignore that it was true. He’d practically abandoned the campaign during this mess, leaving the armies in limbo and the progress they’d made thus far crumbling to dust.

“And you can give me your word on tomorrow?”

Thrall nodded. “I will never ask you to trust me, King Varian. I know that is impossible. But if I can show you that the Horde can work with the Alliance, maybe we can stop the outright animosity between our factions. You are not our enemy anymore, and I want to prove that.”

Varian’s mind was racing a mile a minute, and he was sure he’d make a few enemies for this. Hells, Nizaar had called him an idiot at the meeting where he had told the other leaders that these negotiations were even taking place, so Light only knew how this was going to go down.

“Varian? Do you accept these terms?”

He looked up, swallowing his pride down and holding a hand out for the seal Lee was readying. “The Alliance accepts, and welcomes a time of peace between us.”

He stamped his side of the treaty, quickly scratching his signature and standing. “If you excuse me, I need to return to Wintergarde to inform the masses of what’s transpired here.”

Thrall rose, holding a hand out and practically enveloping Varian’s in it. “I’ll send a missive to Gallywix in the next hour- and I swear to you, they’ll be there by the time the sun rises tomorrow.”

Varian still didn’t look too sure. “Please keep me informed if there’s any change, Warchief.”

Thrall nodded, letting his hand go. “I’ll send you a progress report in the next couple of hours.” They shared a bow, with Varian kissing Jaina’s hand. “If you would send me back to Wintergarde, please Jaina. I have alot to prepare.”


	64. Offer one hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

If she never saw another scrap of ice again, Val would die a happy woman. She wasn’t sure whether she would grant her own wish, sitting here shivering like a newborn calf and swamped in a cloak that was clearly Varian’s and three sizes too big, taking another comforting inhale of the lingering but waning scent of his cologne infused on the fur trim that was tucked under her chin.

She could already hear Syverson’s call to wake up, knowing full well that he didn’t care if they were active or not, he merely wanted to see how many they’d lost in the night. She watched two more men be laid down when they didn’t answer, nudging Carson until his eyes fluttered half open.

“You still with me?”

He sluggishly nodded, leaving his eyes drooped. “Takes more than a chill to get rid of me.”

Val smiled the best her numb face could manage, feeling her dry lips crack and peel. “Where the bloody hell’s that king of yours eh? Thought he’d be riding in on horseback to save the day by now.”

She knew he didn’t mean it as harshly as some others would take it, and let him peel the cloaks from the both of them so they weren’t tempted to go back to sleep from the small amount of warmth they provided. “Probably planning to bring the whole army just for me. The rest of you can make your own way out.”

His laugh sounded raspy, like the ones she heard down at the tavern from men who had smoked for nearly all of their lives. He shifted, letting her hear his bones creak and put a hand on the small bump that weeks of barely any food had made more noticeable.

Val was only three months gone but it was rather noticeable that she was with child to anyone who looked now; the small roundness couldn’t be hidden behind a breastplate if she tried.

“How’s my little man then eh?”

Val narrowed her eyes, moving his hand so she could run her own palm from top to bottom. “Will you stop calling him that? People are going to start whispering.”

Carson knew that by the sly grin on his paling face. He didn’t look well, but Val was trying her damnedest to ignore it; she was sure she looked just as bad, and was dreading when and if she eventually saw Varian again.

He was a worrier already, and she was sure she was about to become a recluse at his behest once she was back within arm’s reach. “Oh come now, it’s a little fun stirring shit, you have to admit that.”

Val rubbed her palms together for all the good it would do. “Not when I’m the one who has to listen to it every day.”

Gale was making the rounds with the morning’s rations, handing Val a hunk of the bread that had been brought to them yesterday by the kind mage who’d slipped Varian’s letter into her pocket at the same time.

She hadn’t been given the chance to read it yet, and feared her mind would be too addled to do so at this point. Everyone was at the stage where they had no idea what day it was, but some had gone further, becoming confused to where they were and who the rest of them were, it was rather sad to see.

Her fingers were trembling as she tore the bread apart, feeling it go down her throat like a razor blade and noticing that Carson barely had the energy to lift his arm. She took his portion from him and pressed it to his lips, massaging his throat to help him swallow it.

“You should let me get you seen to.”

He shook his head, stretching out his legs and brushing the snow from his knees. “Thanks for telling me I look like shit.”

He managed to lift his hand and point to her. “You probably look as bad as me Val. And it’s you that needs looking after the most.”

Val stumbled to her feet, taking the waterskin she was so grateful for bringing with her in the first place and hobbling over to the shield strategically placed under a batch of icicles that were starting to melt, so the cool water had gathered to give them a small source of sustenance. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do.

“Glenmore, you shouldn’t be overexerting yourself, sit back down.”

Val appreciated how they’d all taken the fact that she was pregnant in their strides, but didn’t appreciate how much of an invalid they were all treating her as.

She didn’t snap at them since it was probably out of ignorance that they did it; half of them weren’t married and even less had children, so they’d had little experience with what exactly a woman with child was capable of.

“I’m fine sir. Moving about is actually helping.”

Syverson was next to her before she could blink, all but snatching her waterskin and filling it mid way for her. “I don’t claim to know the inner workings of a woman in your condition Glenmore, but I do know that rest is key.”

He looked over to the pile of frozen bodies that they’d had no choice but to move a little down the hall. “And since we have no priest now, I can only guess whether you’re ‘fine’ or not.”

Val didn’t need reminding of how the hulking Draenei that had told her she was carrying had perished yesterday; the wound he’d received in the initial crash had festered, and he was too weak to call the Light to himself. It was tragic really, and only made it more apparent to them all that no one lasted forever, even those who were most devoted.

“I appreciate your concern Sir, but I’m feeling as well as I can be.” She gestured to Carson. “He needs that water more than I do.” 

Syverson clearly wasn’t having it, passing her the skin and staring her down until she took a mouthful. “We’ve lost too many already, I don’t intend on it carrying on.”

Val bent down, putting the skin’s nozzle on the corner of her cloak until it was saturated and pressing it to Carson’s lips. “The Alliance won’t have just abandoned us Sy, we just have to survive until then.”

Syverson folded his arms, showing her how they were shaking. “Feels like we’ve been doing that for a millennia.” He faltered, looking around and leaning in, like he was ashamed of asking what he was about to. “How are you doing? I know it’s early days, but is it kicking and stuff?”

Val started gently laughing, continuing to make sure that Carson’s lips stayed damp. “Sy, I won’t feel it kick for another couple of months yet.”

Well, she assumed she was. Since the days were non-existent in here she hadn’t really worked out how long it had been since their imprisonment, so there was no telling just how far along she was really. It was early on, she knew that much, but the approximate weeks were a mystery. “Of all the bloody timings eh?”

Val grunted in agreement, brushing Carson’s hair back from his face. “I would’ve thought you’d be used to it with me.”

Syverson ran both hands down his own bearded cheeks to wake himself up a bit. They were all starting to succumb to the cold, and were fighting even harder to not let it get to them so much. Val was coping better than she thought; so far it was the tiredness that was taking it’s hold, but she wasn’t sure whether it was the cold or motherhood doing it.

“How much firewood do we have left?”

Syverson looked over at the meager pile they’d made from shields and torches with a grimace. “Hardly any, so we’re rationing them until the night.”

Val looked up to the thin sheet of ice covering the top of the stone wall. “I’m surprised you can tell when it’s fucking night here.”

That’s when he grimaced. “We don’t, it’s merely guesswork, as everything is.”

They both stopped at the same time, looking to the far wall where rubble, ice and snow blocked their one exit way, apparently hearing the scratches that had been sounding on and off all day and putting themselves on high alert. “You don’t think it’s the Scourge, do you?”

Syverson shrugged, gently pulling the hilt of his sword from it’s scabbard by an inch just to make sure it hadn’t frozen over. “I don’t know. The nerubians might have sniffed us out, specially since we had them on the run.”

Val couldn’t even lift Captain’s Might, her arm burned in protest and forced her to shakily make sure Little Bird had bullets in her instead. “We won’t last five minutes against the nerubians in the state we’re in.”

Syverson clearly knew that, looking down the corridor to their right that they’d all deemed unsuitable for them in terms of structural integrity. “We may have to move in deeper.”

Val’s brows snapped down. “We’ve already had four men go down there and not come back, why the hells would we risk it?”

Syverson had a very rare slither of fear on his face. “I don’t see any other way to make sure at least some of us get out of this Light forsaken place alive Glenmore. If you have a better idea, I’m open for debate.”

Carson sat straighter, cracking his back to get it back to life. “Why would the Scourge come after a trapped battalion? We’ve hardly any fucking meat on us…”

Val shushed him, running a thumb over his bottom lip. “Try not to talk Car, reserve your strength.”

He opened one eye in annoyance. “I told you I’m fine, leave me be.”

Val jerked her head towards the rocks. “How long do you think that lot will hold if they do get too close?”

Syverson’s face was annoyingly straight. “Not long I should think. I’m more than certain they’re all perched there by sheer dumb luck as it is, so one big strike should blow it all apart.”

He looked up. “Meaning that this place comes down on our heads.”

Val groaned in frustration. “It just keeps getting better and fucking better.”

Syverson grunted in agreement, no matter how much he didn’t want to. “We’ll just have to see what happens tonight, and pray we’re still here tomorrow.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep. She knew more than anyone else in here that once you went to sleep, you were gambling heavily on whether you’d wake up or not.

Yet here she was, forcing her eyes open and noticing how the temperature had dropped further in an instant. How it had happened was beyond her, since a quick glance around showed her no cracks or holes in their iced over prison, but she could swear she felt a breeze coming from somewhere.

She nudged Carson, intent on making sure it wasn’t just her. He didn’t respond, but she presumed it was merely because he was still asleep, so she nudged him again, gently saying his name in order to rouse him. By the third time she did it, she was starting to get worried.

His skin was a waxy ivory and his lips were blue, but she wasn’t taking heed of that as she shook his shoulder, really digging her fingers in to make sure he felt it. “Car, this isn’t funny. Wake the fuck up you arsehole.”

She could feel hot tears warming her cheeks already but she wiped them away, thumping his chest and gritting her teeth. “Carson Eastcroft you wake the fuck up right now or so help me I’ll knee you in the bollocks!”

She faltered, feeling her body protest to all this movement when the cold had taken a firm hold of her as well, but that wasn’t going to stop her. “CAR!”

His head flopped forward, and any other rational person would’ve taken it as a sign that something was direly wrong, but Val remained stubborn, only looking away at the scratches starting up again, but louder and clearly closer. “Car, we need to go. Those things are almost here.”

“Right, everyone up! Who did we lose?”

She flat out ignored Syverson’s shout, a shout that told her another night had passed, a long, cold night where anything could’ve happened and that she should’ve seen this coming, and instead carried on with her vain attempts to wake the Kul Tiran.

“Shit…Glenmore, step away, we have top put him with the others. I’m so sorry.”

She whirled on the captain with her teeth grinding together. “No. He’s just being a prick, he’ll wake up in a minute.”

The Lordearonian’s large hands only made her shoulders sting more but that didn’t stop him holding them. “Glenmore, you of all people need to stay calm. Come away. He was sick already, this can’t be that much of a shock.”

Val elbowed his gut, making a mental note to apologise later as he released his grip and she shoved Carson’s head back, slapping him hard across the face and only making her hand hurt ten times more.

“Carson you absolute cunt, open your damn eyes and show him you’re fine!”

Her already dying voice was choked with tears she in no way wanted, ones she didn’t heed or even acknowledge as she tried one more time, putting her forehead on his still chest and finally admitting defeat, letting her shoulders heave in racking sobs. “He was fine yesterday…”

Syverson knew she was well aware of how quickly the cold could take someone, cautiously putting his roughened palms back on her shoulders. “Try not to work yourself into a state Glenmore…”

She looked up, cupping Carson’s cold cheek. “He had no one. He joined the First War simply because he was ready to die…” She felt her chest start to constrict. “Having us saved him. He adored Anduin, called his ‘his little light’. He can’t be go-”

She knew it looked rather disturbing, leaning against the chest of someone who’d passed, but she did it anyway. “We were arranging a trip down to Bloodstone. I was going to take him to One Eyed Jacks.”

Syverson squeezed her shoulders, gently bringing her back. “We’ll all have a drink for those we’ve lost when this is all over Glenmore, I promise you.”

Val wiped her aching eyes. “We can’t leave him here. Please don’t leave him here.”

Syverson’s face was annoyingly unreadable. “We’re not going to leave any of them. We’ll make sure they go home.”

Val shook her head, perplexing him even more. “He has nothing in Kul Tiras. His home was Stormwind. He’ll go there.”

Nobody seemed to argue with her, at least not about this. Syverson held her elbow as he pulled her back, still holding onto it despite her wriggles. “We need to get something inside you Glenmore, you look like shit.”

Val shook her head, finally pulling her arm from his grasp. “I’m fine, you go and see to the others.”

She wasn’t fine and they all knew it just by looking at her, but she’d argue until she was blue in the face- as ironically near that as she was.

Her lips were stinging yet somehow numb, and she could feel the curls that weeks of being dripped on had caused freezing strand by strand, making her head pound by the pull and putting her in what could be considered the foulest of moods.

If she were being perfectly honest, the small clouds erupting from her mouth with every breath were actually quite the comfort, since it proved to her that she was indeed still breathing.

Her bones were creaking like she was thrice her age and she was well aware that there were bags under her eyes, she could practically feel the things sagging under them. But she wasn’t going to surrender to any of it, not yet.

Hells, she couldn’t do it simply because it wasn’t just her that would suffer because of it, she knew that, and it was probably the only thing still keeping her going. Varian would never forgive her if she put what would probably be their only child at risk simply because she ‘gave up’, and he’d be absolutely right in doing it.

“Val, you need to eat, end of story.”

Her brow furrowed as she lamely sat on her knees next to Carson, wondering whether staring at his chest long enough would make it move again. She knew it sounded insane but she needed her best friend, and would give her right arm to bring him back at this point. They’d spent two wars together, they’d lost so many of their little group already, it wasn’t fair that it was only her and Arin left.

Carson had been the one to give her frank advice without petticoats and lace marring his words, he’d gotten over his depression and was making such great strides that even he’d been surprised at his progress.

Anduin called him Uncle, he adored him, making him pretty much family at this point. And now…now he was gone in the blink of an eye. She’d only been speaking to him last night, he’d been laughing, teasing her about anything he could possibly think of, and now his laughter had been silenced, it was harrowing to think about.

“Since when have you called me Val?”

Syverson knelt next to her, brushing her cheek with the fur trim of his cloak. “Oh come on, we’re hardly strangers at this point, are we? Besides, I think we’ve earned the right to drop the formalities in light of the current situation, don’t you think?”

Val could see his point, but at the same time the simple act of using her first name instead of her surname as he usually did made her think he’d started to give up like the rest of them and just wanted to make an easy wicket of it all. “Do you expect me to call you ‘Jack’ now?”

He squeezed her shoulder, glad that she’d conceded in the fight they’d all engaged in last night of who got dibs on which cloaks were brought with the mage; the fine stitching and thick velvet had told him instantly that it was one of King Varian’s and clearly meant for her, so when she’d tried to give it to someone else he’d put his foot down.

“You can do whatever you like. Just don’t start calling me a prick again and we’ll be fine.”

The corners of Val’s lips looked as if they were about to make her whole face start to crack with the small fissures her smile made in the dry skin. “I’m surprised you remember that, I can scarcely recall going to sleep.”

Syverson looked sympathetic, glancing around at the rest of them and finding the shambling soldiers akin to the very Scourge that they had originally come here to eradicate. “I don’t think many of us know our own fucking names at this point Val.”

She closed her eyes as there was a distant rumbling accompanying the same scratching from yesterday, trying not to look as terrified as she felt.

If something was coming through those rocks they didn’t stand a damn chance, and by the sounds of it, whatever was causing the ceiling to rain stone dust and ice shavings onto them was getting closer. “How many weapons do we have that aren’t rusted?”

Syverson didn’t look optimistic. “Not enough. Don’t worry yourself, we’ll go in deeper as planned and wait whatever it is out.”

Val slumped back against the wall and brought her knees to her, alerting him at once. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling ill again?”

She did, as she had for the past week or so (assuming she’d counted the sunrises and sunsets correctly, there was no telling time in here), but that didn’t mean she was going to bring anything up. “Sleepy, sick, bloated, take your pick and times it by three.”

She saw his face and tried cracking a smile again. “It’s just the baby, nothing more Sy.”

His grimace only made her want to laugh. “You really don’t look good Glenmore.”

Val waved a hand, feeling the floor start to shake underneath her and having to wonder If it wasn’t an enemy at all and the mountain had just lost the will to hold the necropolis up anymore. “If my stepson could endure a week of having the plague and still smile, I can do it with a bit of morning sickness. Calm yourself and focus more on whether this place is going to bury us all.”

He seemed to know what she meant, looking up and regretting it when more stone dust fell onto his bearded face. He twisted his back to look at the two guarding what they’d all decided was probably the only way in and out, whistling at them to stop the work they’d been doing for seven days of shifting the smaller rocks.

“Stop what you’re doing and raise weapons.”

That seemed to rouse the rest, with Syverson helping Val up as begrudged as he was to do it. “We need to move.”

Val shook her head. “There’s nowhere to go.”

He looked behind him. “Anywhere is better than here.”

The rumbling grew louder, with voices joining it. “Goblins? What are the goblins doing here?”

Val had never heard a muffled goblin before, she was used to shouting ones in Booty Bay that could be heard for miles, so had to wonder how the hells Gale knew it was them on the other side. “Is that bad?”

She weakly turned her head to the voice to her left, one full of questioning fear. “It could very well be.”

There was a horrific screech, one that made Val want to hold her ears, and apparently she wasn’t the only one.

They all bent as the noise penetrated their chests, straightening briefly enough to see something pierce and send horrifying fissures through the rocks that had kept them prisoner, coughing and spluttering as more and more dust flew into their lungs from the bowing ceiling. “Weapons ready! If we’re going to die, we’re taking those bastards with us!”

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”

Syverson’s eyes widened as he heard the call from the other side of the organic barrier, grabbing Val’s wrist and bending over her. “Get down!”

Shards of rock hit Val as almighty boom made her ears pop, making her chest tighten in frightened remembrance of when the cathedral exploded and her brother had thrown himself over her like Syverson was, making her wonder if history really would repeat itself and she’d open her eyes to find him dead.

Voices rang out all around her but she couldn’t hear any of them, nor was she able to barely feel the hand on her elbow that pulled her backwards. She used whatever strength she had left to throw her other arm around and connect her fist with whoever was holding her, wriggling as much as she possibly could in her weakened state when said fist was held in a tight grip.

“Val! Val, it’s me!”

Her ears were clearing but she was sure she was hearing things regardless. The voice was so familiar, but why would he be with a group of goblins? There was no way it was him, so she made sure to land one more kick to the shin in front of her, still attempting to get free of their grasp. “Damn it woman stop! Calm yourself!”

She finally gave up, thinking to herself that if this was merely a vision or someone impersonating him, she would take it, fuck sanity. She slumped, feeling the grip on her wrists loosen and a strong pair of arms pull her to a warm, inviting chest that she’d been wondering if she’d ever feel again.

“Varian?”

Lips met her stone cold forehead and she could feel the scars snagging against her skin, with the same roughness she’d associated with him for Light knew how many years making her want to just stand here and cry. “It’s alright Sweetheart, I’m here.”

Now she wasn’t fighting, the adrenaline that she’d mustered for that brief moment melted away and she felt her body droop into his embrace, barely keeping her eyes open as her legs were taken out from under her and she was lifted into Varian’s cradling arms. “You’re safe now. All you have to do is stay awake a little bit longer, that’s all.”

She was trying, Light blind her she really was, but she watched the world darken as her eyelids fluttered against her will.

Once Varian had gotten her back to Wintergarde, he hadn’t budged from her bedside. The medics had been waiting for them and instantly surrounded her, finding out the hard way that they had to work around him and somehow managing it.

Once they’d finished and finally heeded his bark of ‘get out’ he found the room quite silent save the laboured, slow breaths of his wife as she lay still as stone in a bed she looked tiny in when she wasn’t lying next to him.

He was careful not to jolt the bandaged hand he was leaning over, very much anxious about the tube coming from the small gap in the linen that was attached to a bottle hanging from a hook next to the bed, giving Val the much needed hydration that apparently she’d been critically lacking in.

But he wasn’t interested in that, he was more interested in pulling back the swath of furs she’d been all but wrapped in and hovering a shaking hand over the small roundness to a belly he was used to seeing as flat and toned.

He hadn’t really believed what they’d told him until now, and his heart was practically in his mouth with every inch his palm lowered and eventually pressed lightly on the cold skin encasing his second son.

He had no recollection of how Tiffin looked at this stage, hells, he wasn’t even sure he’d been in Lordaeron at this point, so he had no clue what was normal and what wasn’t. What he _did_ know was that he found it to be one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen in his life, and he’d protect it with every cell in his body.

The medics hadn’t been able to tell him much in terms of the baby’s health, they weren’t trained for it, for they had told him that his heartbeat was strong, and the lack of food was probably to blame for Val showing as much as she was.

He knew she would start filling out again soon and the little protrusion would turn into a gorgeous little bump, but for now he was enjoying just seeing her as she was a mother.

After too damn long, she was a mother to _his_ child, and that thought alone was enough to make his eyes begin to water without him meaning for them to. He took his hand away for just a moment to wipe them, leaning back in his chair and looking around at the few trunks left in the room.

Lee was already down at Valiance Keep, making sure their things were on the ship and ready so they could go home as soon as was humanly possible.

Varian would be happy if he never had to sleep in Northrend again in his life; it was different when he was actually doing something productive, as he would with the Wrathgate assault, but staring at these four walls for three weeks had made him realise how much he hated this whole continent.

He had never longed for Stormwind in all his life, but all he wanted right now was his own bed, his son within arm’s reach and the sun on Val’s face again. He rose from his seat, stoking the brazier for all the good it would do and bending to plant a gentle kiss on her belly, nudging the waterskins filled with hot water so they were wedged between her and the mattress, giving her the heat she so sorely needed and pulling the furs back up.

Her eyelids were starting to twitch, so he knew she’d be waking up soon, and would probably feel a little overwhelmed finding him bent over her like a psychopath, so he needed to busy himself, opening her trunk and swapping the pile of clothes in there for the stacked armour on the table, reminding himself to get it fixed when they returned to Stormwind.

Each piece of slowly rusting steel made his stomach turn more, but the determination to never let something like this happen again counteracted the feeling and made his mind alot calmer than he had expected it to be.

She let out a small whine and he turned around, dropping the dress he’d been re-packing onto the end of the bed and taking his seat again, holding her hand to at least let her know that he was there. “Val?”

A harsh cough was his answer, but she soon regained control of her lungs and flopped her head lazily to the side, managing a weak smile. “I take it a ‘hello’ isn’t going to cut it this time?”

Varian was trying his hardest not to smother her but it was proving difficult. She could probably see his hands trembling with the need to hold her, or his top lip twitching with the desire to kiss her cold cheeks until they were warm again, but she let him keep a shred of dignity and didn’t say anything about it.

“No, no, it’s not. Try not to exert yourself too much, you’re still weak.”

She chuckled, but it sounded more like she was gargling knives. “That’s charming, that is.”

He lifted her hand, not being able to hold it in anymore and pressing his lips to her clammy skin, cradling it with both hands. “I thought I’d lost you. When the necropolis crashed I couldn’t think of anything but making sure you were alive.”

Val’s honey eyes had such a look of anguish in them and he knew exactly why but didn’t want to touch the subject of Carson with a ten foot barge pole, not yet anyway. “I think it’s by the skin of my arse that I made it out of there. Some of the others weren’t so lucky.”

Varian brushed a lock of dry, brittle hair from her face, feeling cruel for saying this but needing to. “Don’t think about them for now. I think focusing on yourself and our boy is priority, just until you’re back to form.”

She didn’t look so sure. “If he’d just held on ten more minutes he would still be here.”

Varian shushed her, letting go of her hand to fish the rag from the cool, clean water sitting in the bowl on the bedside, wringing it out and merely dabbing her lips with it as the medic had instructed before they’d left. “Think about all this later Val. Stress is the last thing you want right now.”

Her smile returned, but it was so faint that he almost had to squint to see it. “What are you, my midwife now?”

Varian chuckled, putting the rag back in the bowl and drying his hands on the ends of his tunic. “If wearing a wimple will make you take me seriously then that’s what I’ll do and you damn well know it.”

She started laughing, making the corners of her mouth bleed without meaning to and only realising when he pressed his thumb to them and wiped the crimson drops away. “The day I see you in a habit is the day I believe the world has truly gone mad.”

Her brow furrowed and she looked down the bed, half heartedly pushing the furs down and thanking him for taking over. “Is everything alright with him?”

Varian nodded, well aware that she’d need to know about their son before anything else. “Aye, his heartbeat’s strong. I’ll have you properly looked at when we get home, but everything seems fine as far as we can tell.”

Val put an arm behind her head to prop it up. “Home?”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “Did you really think I’d let you stay here now you’re with child? I’ve already formally discharged you from active duty and Lee’s waiting with a ship to take us to Stormwind whenever you’re fit and able, it’s all been arranged.”

She shook her head and he readied himself for an argument. “No, I mean the fact you said ‘we’. You’re coming back to Stormwind with me?”

Varian put his hand on her belly, stroking the cotton slip they’d put her in with his thumb. “You’re pregnant with a child we were starting to think we’d never have, and there’s no real reason for me to stay here. So yes, I’m coming home with you.”

Her grin was the last response he’d been expecting, but it was a welcome one. “Good. I won’t lie, I was wondering how to ask you if you were coming home.”

Her face fell. “I didn’t really want to do this by myself.”

Varian stood, bending over her and kissing her forehead. “You won’t have to Val. And if for some reason I get called away, I’ll make sure there’s people around you that we both trust.”

He could see the relief in her eyes as he sat next to her bent knees. “Does Anduin know we’re coming?”

Varian took the hand she was holding out for him. “Yes, I wrote to Minnie the first day you were trapped telling her that we were coming back, so he more than likely knows by now.”

Her fingers curled around his. “You haven’t told her about the baby though, have you?”

He shook his head, patting her hand. “No, I went with my gut and assumed you wouldn’t want them to know until you could tell them yourself.”

Val’s smile made all anxiety about his decision melt away. “I think I wanted to make sure you were both safe before I told a soul, if I’m being completely honest.”

Val could respect that. “And here we are.”

Varian bent for another kiss, feeling the biting sting on her lips fade more each time his pressed against them. “And here you are.”

She looked up at him with the beautiful honey irises he’d been craving to see for the past three weeks. “You look as awful as I feel.”

He shrugged as if his own well being didn’t matter right now. “I haven’t slept, that’s all. I’m sure I’ll get plenty on the ship.”

She reached up, cupping his whiskered cheek. “This tells me that sleeping isn’t the only thing you haven’t done.”

Varian couldn’t help his chuckle, glad to feel that her palm wasn’t stinging with cold anymore. “Typical, nearly died of hypothermia, and here she is lecturing me about not shaving. That’s you in a nutshell really, isn’t it?”

She nodded just as he knew she would, scratching the bottom of his chin. “It strangely suits you.”

Varian started noticing it now she’d pointed it out, making it abundantly obvious how he hadn’t been taking care of himself when he hadn’t even been aware of the beard forming on his own face.“Don’t get too used to it. I doubt Minnie will allow it to live once we step on Stormwind soil.”

She managed a small smirk without breaking her lips open this time, which he was glad to see. “She’ll have to fight me. It’s officially _my_ job to decide whether you’re scruffy or not anymore.”

Varian tutted, tickling her cheeks with the ends of his hair. “Valerica Wrynn, threatening to fight a sixty six year old woman doesn’t become you.”

Her face scrunched. “I’ve been thinking about that actually.”

His brow creased in confusion. “What, fighting your grandmother?”

Val’s quiet laugh made his own bubble in his chest. “No, not fighting Grammy, that’s one I’d never win in a million years. I meant the whole ‘Valerica Wrynn’ idea.”

Varian’s concern shoved his mirth out of the way and gained control of his mind almost instantly. “Oh? Is this your roundabout way of saying you want a divorce?”

She shook her head, shimmying back and letting him help sit her up. “Not at all, it’s just a superficial thing really, but something I’ve been thinking about.”

She took the cup of water he passed her, slowly sipping as she tried to think about how to put this without greatly offending him. “I want to keep ‘Glenmore’, but at the same time I want to be known as your wife. So I was thinking of maybe double barrelling?”

She put her cup down and put her hand on his arm. “You can stay Wrynn to save you the arseache of your council, but I’ll have them both, you know, when we marry again.”

Varian’s brow furrowed and she didn’t like it one bit. “It’s a bit late now Val, we’ve already signed everything officially.”

He shuffled closer to her. “I thought the next wedding was just for show anyway?”

Val wasn’t looking at him so he gently moved her head up by the chin. “It’s not in your mind, is it?”

Val shook her head. “No. It’s the wedding where my family can celebrate with us.”

She patted her stomach. “We’ve got this little one now, things have changed, we both know we’re coming home...”

She waved a hand, realising that she was putting too much on his shoulders too soon. “Forget I said anything, I’m happy being a Wrynn either way, you know this.”

Varian kissed her forehead, feeling the cogs in his head begin to turn. “Leave it with me.”

Her eyebrow rose. “Leave what with you?”

Varian squeezed her knee, granting entry to whoever was gently knocking on the door. “Everything. Leave it all with me and perhaps I’ll pleasantly surprise you.”

He thanked the dwarf that put the tray on the table and gave her leave, going over and preparing the broth sitting in a small wooden bowl just as he knew Val liked it. “I can feed myself, you know.”

Varian huffed, taking a pinch of the pepper brought with it and making sure he was generous with it. “You’re recovering from dehydration and hypothermia, not the flu. You will sit there, be quiet and let me look after you or so help me I’ll shackle you to that damn bed.”

He regretted his wording as soon as it left his mouth, hearing her snicker almost immediately. “…Is that a threat or a pro-” He swiftly held a finger up. “Don’t even finish that sentence!”

Just hearing her laugh after all the weeks of worry made Varian start to relax, even if he didn’t appreciate that he was the butt of the joke. “So how much of a traditionalist are you?”

He thankfully understood the underlying question and sat by her side, stirring the broth with every intent of feeding her himself until she got her strength back; countless medics and the few servants here had offered to do it but he’d dismissed them, wanting not only the privacy an empty room brought them, but to save her pride.

She would feel ridiculous no matter who did it, so he was the lesser of the two evils in his book, and he wasn’t about to listen to any protestations from her.

Her usually browned skin was still a pale grey and she couldn’t open her mouth without ripping the plump lips he knew and loved, so she clearly wasn’t back to form yet no matter how many times she barked at him that she was.

“In the respect you’re thinking…half and half. We’ll start making love again when you’re a bit further along and I’m assured it’s not going to have any adverse effects.”

She obligingly opened her mouth, sighing in contentment at the braised beef and tender vegetables sliding from the spoon. “Define, ‘further along’?”

He cocked an eyebrow, wiping the corner of her mouth with his thumb and fighting her hand when she went to bat him away. “I’m not putting a number on it in case I feel it’s not the right time, but rest assured sweetheart, it will happen at some point.”

Val grimaced, moving one of the waterskins when it slipped too far down so it was sitting better. “We’ve been doing it already Varian, remember how far gone I am.”

Varian was well aware of that, and let her swallow the spoonful he put in her mouth before he responded lest he get sprayed with broth. “And that’s exactly why I’m putting a stop to it now, so we can prevent anything actually happening instead of tempting fate.”

He opened the drawer next to her and pulled her cigarillo case from it, waving it in front of her face. “And that also means no more of these.”

Val’s brows snapped down in annoyance. “ Varian, I’m ill, not fucking stupid.”

He threw it back in, ready to close the drawer and cursing as she put her hand there just before the wood met. “Damn it woman, do you want to add broken fingers to your list of ailments?”

She didn’t answer, instead taking out the double frame he’d been staring at for three weeks and putting it on her lap. “Anduin looks so young there…”

Varian murmured an agreement, abandoning her meal for the moment and instead pushing himself further up the bed until he was sat next to her, putting his arm across her shoulders and cushioning her neck despite her not asking him to. “I think he’s about a year old. It was after Tiffin died at any rate.”

Val sighed, running the tip of her thumb over the ruddy cheeks forever memorialised in oil paint. “We can’t let him think that he’s going to be put out to pasture because of the baby Varian, I’d never forgive myself if that happened.”

Varian apparently shared her concerns.“If he does hear that, it won’t be from us. I’ll turn into a dictator concerning gossip if I have to.”

Val gave him a smile, leaning her head against him and very much appreciating the small kisses that dotted the crown of her head. “Don’t be too harsh with it Varian, we always knew people would talk about every little thing the minute we got back together.”

She didn’t look too happy and of course he noticed. “You’re thinking.”

She looked up at him. “And so what if I am?”

Varian grimaced, subconsciously pulling the furs up a bit more. “It looks to me like whatever you’re thinking about vexes you. Ergo, it’ll vex me even more when and if you tell me what exactly it is you’re thinking.”

Val looked at her lap, but her focus wasn’t on the picture anymore. “The council doesn’t know we’re married yet, do they?”

Varian _really_ didn’t like where she was potentially going with this. “No, just as we discussed they wouldn’t, why?”

She started plucking the furs just to keep her hands busy. “So they’ll call our son a bastard before he’s even born when we know that’s not the case.”

Varian felt his soul sigh and his head flop back, cursing under his breath and wishing a painful death on his councillors and whoever created a monarchy in the first place. “Val, we knew this when we went ahead with the elopement…”

She gave him the most pained look he’d ever seen on her face, breaking his heart even more. “I didn’t think I’d find myself in the family way so quickly Varian, it changes everything a little, don’t you think? Our son will be born in six months to people that call him names and whisper about him, we have to deal with that now while we can put a stop to it.”

Varian shushed her, not wanting her to get into a state over something he found so ridiculous. “Val, our son will be loved, and in the eyes of the Light, he’s as legitimate as you or I. It’s only until the war is over and we give the people their pompous ceremony, then all will be well in the minds of the narrow sighted arseholes you’re thinking of.”

He splayed his hand on her belly to make his point, holding her close with the the other arm. “We know the truth and that’s all that matters. And he will be _loved_, which matters even more. He’ll be surrounded by people who love him, enough to protect him from those vile people.”

He tweaked her nose, chuckling when she slapped his hand away and glared at him. “So no more of this ‘bastard’ business unless it’s towards me when you’re having him.”

She shivered before he’d even finished, snuggling down and telling him that she was losing the battle with her own fatigue. “Thanks for reminding me that he has to come out at one point.”

Varian kissed her temple, watching her eyes close but knowing full well she was still awake. “I’m sure you’ll handle it with grace and digni- don’t look at me like that.”

Her glare was sharp enough to put holes in his head were it given the chance, but it faded to a grimace when he left her side and helped her get settled, pulling the furs practically to her chinas she settled on her front. “It better be sunny in Stormwind. I’ve had enough of the cold to last me a fucking lifetime.”

Varian grunted in agreement, lifting her hand to make sure nothing had moved. “We could always stop in Samarkand, you’re bound to warm up there.”

She perked up a little, lifting her head and propping herself up with an elbow. “Can we?! We can stop to get Anduin and then go to Bonan!”

Varian held a hand up, cursing himself for getting her excitable again. “We’ll see how you are when we get to Stormwind first. There’s things I need to deal with once we get back.”

He grimaced, haphazardly folding her breeches and dropping them in. “I’ve left it in charge of my council, so I’m sure I’ll have to clean up whatever mess they’ve made.”

“Have they not been keeping you up to date then?”

He huffed, taking a roll from the tray Val’s broth had come on and tearing a hunk from it. “Oh, they’ve been keeping me up to date alright. Every week I’m getting about six pages of drivel from Prestor.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked despite her eye being closed. “_Just _Prestor?” Varian’s chuckle didn’t fill her with any confidence. “Is that jealousy I hear, my dear wife?”

He was sure she was growling, and found it highly amusing when normally she was berating _him_ for his jealousy. “That depends; did she finish these reports with ‘regards Your Majesty’, or ‘my hot bed waits for you my stud of a king’?”

Varian knew he shouldn’t have laughed at something that was quite clearly bothering her but he couldn’t help it, the wording was too perfect, and he soon found himself bent over with his ribs starting to hurt. “It’s not funny Varian! I’ve said from day one that she annoys me. I bet she’s been ridden more than any horse in Elwynn.”

Varian rolled his eyes, closing the trunk and taking his original seat next to the bed. “Val, she’s part of my council, nothing more, nothing less.”

He took her hand, linking their fingers together. “Why would I want someone who probably has coal for a heart when I have the perfect woman for me lying in front of me?”

Val rarely pouted but it seemed today was one of those sparse occasions. “I’m about to get fat, emotional and Light knows what else Varian, you can’t blame me for thinking you’re eye might wander in that time.”

He slumped back with his arms crossed and a loud groan falling from his lips. “Val, don’t start. First of all you couldn’t be ‘fat’ if you tried. You’ll be round with our child, there’s a big, beautiful difference and I won’t hear any different come from your mouth, and if I do I’ll glue it shut, understood?”

She wrinkled her nose, strangely transfixed with the bandage on her hand. “And you say you’re not good with words.”

Varian shrugged, watching her fight to stay awake. “I am when I need to be. Speeches is not one of those times.”

There was another rap at the door and Varian let Lee in, glad that the boy had followed instruction and come back to leave with them. “Glad to see you awake Your Majesty.”

Val’s eyebrow rose, and she supposed Lee wouldn’t mind if she didn’t make too much of an effort to look around at him. “You’re just pushing your bleedin' luck now.”

Lee chuckled, putting another tray down, this one with a tea service that made Val want to salivate. “Nice to see you haven’t lost your wit either.”

He gestured to the trunk. “Is this the last of your luggage, Your Majesty?”

Varian nodded, giving him permission to pour Val a cup despite his urge for her to rest. “It is. Is everything ready for our departure?”

Lee nodded, putting an extra sugar cube in, which Varian appreciated. “It is Sire.”

He put Val’s tea on the bedside for when she felt the need for it, giving Varian a single sheet of parchment with a deep grimace. “What’s this?”

Lee only looked more glum. “The goblins haven’t hesitated to send Your Majesty their wishes…and their bill.”

Varian chuckled, which was the last thing the younger man had been expecting. “If anything I’m shocked it didn’t come sooner. Pen a reply telling that pot bellied little bastard that he’ll get his gold when I deem it so, no sooner.”

Val propped herself up again, too enticed by the steaming mug to attempt sleep anymore. “We were ready to attack when we heard the goblins on the other side of that rock. What the hells made you go to them?”

Varian’s top lip curled as he took his coffee from Lee. “Desperation, panic, lack of sleep, take your pick. _Someone_ reminded me the day before yesterday that I had one more meeting with Thrall in Dalaran.”

Val didn’t need to ask who ‘someone’ was, she could already guess by the grin on Lee’s face that it was him. “And did it prove fruitful?”

Varian was rather disgruntled at how he’d so nearly gotten her to rest and now she was sitting up asking about matters that didn’t concern her right this minute. “Aye, it did. Everything’s set for our joint assault on the Wrathgate.”

She looked glad to hear it, taking a sip of tea and feeling instant warmth shoot through her veins.“So how did that lead to a deal with goblins?”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “It was not a ‘deal’. Thrall offered their services to me when I told him of the cave-in as a sign of good faith, that’s all. I’ll have no more to do with them from this point forward.”

He left his seat, ignoring her whines when he took her cup away and kissed her head. “You need to get some sleep love. I’ve secured us a carriage down to Valiance Keep and I can’t guarantee it’ll be an easy ride.”

Val was sure that this wouldn’t be the end of Varian’s attempts to mother her, and had to bear in mind exactly why he was doing it and appreciate it a little bit no matter how much it annoyed her. “We could just use a portal.”

Varian shook his head, taking her hair down and raking his fingers through it. “No magic, just for now. I shudder to think what effect it has.”

Her eyes were closing again and this time he was adamant they would stay that way, sifting through the trunk, pulling out what he needed and sitting next to her, doing the exact thing she always did to calm his nerves.

He had no idea why or how it managed to work, but it was tried and tested, so he wouldn’t question it. Taking her bookmark out he smoothed the pages of the pocket sized tome that Anduin had given her, clearing his throat and making sure her eyes were still open enough to at least hear him.

“_Far out at sea the water’s blue as the petals of the loveliest cornflower, and as clear as purest glass…” _


	65. Having somewhere to go is home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val felt the smile creep onto her lips as she stretched out, feeling warm furs on top of her and silk sheets underneath, burying her face in the plump pillows that meant she was home at last and feeling evermore grateful for it.

She and Varian had docked at Stormwind Harbour late last night and taken advantage of the quiet night, both deciding not to wake anyone when they finished their city wide walk and got back to the Keep and choosing instead to make their presence known this morning, doing it in small, familiar quarters with those that mattered most instead of making it a huge fanfare, which was the last thing they wanted.

She had admit, as much as she grumbled about the splendour she and Varian lived in, it was rather satisfying to come in from the chilly September air to a room warmed by a roaring fire and find all of their belongings there to just take instead of rationing out what they had.

Varian had fallen asleep almost instantly, not as attuned to sea faring as she was and finding it difficult to find as much as rest as he would’ve liked all the time they’d been on the ship, and if she were honest, she was a little glad of it.

Her sickness had kicked her in the arse for the whole two weeks of the journey and she found it near impossible to settle, so a little company had been nice.

He wasn’t in bed with her, she could tell already by how much space she had to herself, and could hear splashes from the washroom, so she didn’t exactly have to panic about him being gone.

She wasn’t going to lie to herself and say she wasn’t on edge about the very real fact that Varian could be called back to Northrend at any given time, but it was one of the many ‘perks’ of being a king’s wife and she’d have to live with it.

“Varian?” She was sure he wouldn’t hear her, her voice was practically a croak where the furs and quilt had swamped her and she hadn’t had any water yet, and the silence following her ‘call’ proved that theory.

She sat up, digging the butts of her hands in her eyes and widening them at the small nudge she felt at the pit of her newly blossomed bump that meant she wasn’t the only one awake.

They’d only been feeling the baby kick for a few days but it was already such a normal occurrence that anyone would think it’d been happening for months.

Varian had argued the roof down with Val, who thought he had just been a little too optimistic when he’d told her he’d felt the first, and it seemed their son wanted to settle the argument himself and continued with his little nudges throughout the night, making a smug king’s palm not leave her belly unless it really had to.

They’d been sparse since then but she had to smile at how the babe kept reminding her that he was there, it was actually a little reassuring.

She winced as her bare soles touched the stone floor, but that was sorted soon enough with the slippers she was more than sure Varian had purposely left there.

The chair that had obviously been moved to the side of the bed with her robe draped over it was another sure sign and she had to chuckle to herself despite the dread creeping up her spine at how he was treating her like an invalid already.

She knew he meant well, and she deeply appreciated it, but he had to realise sooner or later that being pregnant didn’t make her incapable of carrying on with her day; hells, when Priscilla had been in _labour_ with Harley she’d managed to finish her daily chores and cook dinner before she’d admitted defeat, and it’d done nothing to the boy whatsoever.

She wouldn’t say anything just yet lest she look insane losing it over a pair of slippers, but she wouldn’t let this get that much further.

She tied her robe and took a generous gulp of the water waiting for her on the bedside table, feeling her lips thank her for it.

“Varian?” Her voice sounded normal this time, so she got the expected response of a louder splash and the door being opened properly, with Varian’s half foamed face sticking out to greet her.

“What are you doing awake? I was under the impression you were dead to the world.”

Val shrugged, trying not to laugh at how she’d clearly interrupted him. “I need to get up at some point.”

He scratched the smooth side of his chin, looking unnecessarily guilty. “I’ll be out in a minute. Call Lee up if you want some tea.”

She put her cup down and accepted his one armed embrace, kissing his chest so she didn’t end up smeared with shaving cream. “I’ll let my stomach settle a little first I think.”

She tilted her head, watching him ready his razor again. “I thought you said you were keeping the beard?”

He chuckled, pulling his skin taut. “I said no such thing, you just took me not getting rid of it that way.” His brow furrowed as her words set in. “You’re still feeling sick then?”

Val shook her head, turning on the taps to the bath and rooting through the oils they had. “No, it’s just your son decided to wake up at the same time as me, that’s all.”

Varian’s smile was so genuine that it made her heart melt a little bit. “So you’re admitting I was right?”

Val shook her head despite doing exactly what he was suggesting, pouring some lavender in this time and watching the water turn bubbly. “I’m not admitting anything Varian, not until It’s been confirmed.”

Varian was still looking smug about it, wincing as he nicked the cleft of his chin.“Lee’s already sent for the sister, she should be here at some point this morning.”

Val grimaced, letting the steam clear her senses. “Any idea which one it is?”

Varian shook his head. “No, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” His face fell. “I’m just sorry that I probably won’t be here.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal, taking her slippers off and dangling her feet in the rising water. “I’ll make sure everything is written down so you can read it when you get back. You won’t be missing much anyway.”

His face didn’t move. “It’s not a very good start though, is it? Missing your first appointment doesn’t put points on my ‘good father’ chart.”

Val eyebrow cocked. “Varian, the fact you even care that you’re missing it is better than some men do.”

He huffed, wiping his face and checking he’d gotten all of the whiskers that he’d given residence to over the past month or so. “I don’t care what ‘some men’ do Val, I care what _I_ do. And having to put up with my council instead of being where I’m actually needed and wanted is a concept I don’t take kindly to.”

Val held a hand up, letting him pull her to her feet and gladly giving her the embrace that she was asking for, kissing the crown of her head. “Varian, I’ll be fine. I’ll tell you absolutely everything that happens at lunch, alright? Stop feeling so guilty.”

His thumb stroked her shoulder, and she could hear the slow exhale through his nose that meant he was in no way content. “Those men don’t deserve my attention.”

She patted his chest, leaving his arm to turn the taps off, not really wanting to deal with a flooded washroom the first day they were back. “Varian, it’s your duty to give them exactly that. I meanwhile, will have my Grammy to make sure I know exactly what’s happening so I can put it in terms you’ll understand.”

His eyebrow rose in amusement at the small giggle breaking her voice, but that giggle dropped when he helped her in without her asking him to. “You make me sound like such a brain-dead animal sometimes.”

She snorted, sinking down into the water and letting her shoulders relax. “Varian, I highly doubt you’re versed in advanced midwifery, so don’t take it as such an insult.”

He went strangely silent, quietly stripping off so he could join her. “Varian?”

She turned around, seeing the faint hint of red on his smoothed cheeks. “Varian Wrynn!”

He growled, lowering himself in and bringing her to him without saying a word. “Don’t you even start.”

Val’s brows snapped down. “Please tell me you haven’t been reading. Nothing good ever comes of you reading.”

Varian glared right back at her. “First of all, I heavily resent that. Second of all, I merely _skimmed_ the important parts, nothing more.”

He looked down and saw a rather disgruntled Val glaring up at him. “Oh come now, you’d be the first one to tell me I was a bastard if I carried on ill prepared!”

Her jaw set and he barely felt the light thump to his chest. “As much as I want to admit that it’s sweet of you to want to know about all of this…don’t you dare use it to smother me, understand? I don’t want you to become one of those husbands who follows me around with an open book quoting every little gripe I have as an emergency.”

Varian scoffed, scooping some water onto her shoulders. “Fat chance of that happening. I was up all night reading that damn thing and I still didn’t understand any of it.”

She put the sweetest of smiles on her face and snuggled into his chest, scrunching her nose in the way she knew made any anger he had in his entire body melt away. “Good, so we’re in the same boat.”

Varian ran his fingers through the ends of her hair, looking rather put out by the whole scenario. “I just don’t want you doing this on your own Val. I’m not the smartest of men, I know this, but I like to think that there’s at least _something_ I can do to help.”

Val’s smile wasn’t mocking him anymore, Varian could tell she was being genuine this time. “You can help by just keeping things as much the same as possible Varian.”

She turned herself around so she could straddle and face him, playing with his thick chest hair. “Though I wouldn’t say no to a massage every now and then. And lots of walks.” She chewed her bottom lip, trying to avoid his amused face. “And walnuts.”

The amusement disappeared into confusion. “Walnuts? Since when have you liked walnuts?”

Val groaned, hanging her head and narrowing her eyes at her rounding belly. “Blame your son. I swear, they’ve all I’ve been wanting since we got back last night and Lee sent up that cake.”

Varian knew he was awful for laughing but her utter annoyance at something so trivial made it impossible not to, and not even his palm clamped against his mouth managed to save face. “It’s not funny!”

Varian snorted against his will, putting her hair behind her ear and looking genuinely sympathetic underneath his mirth. “I know it’s not Sweetheart, and I’m sorry, I truly am, but I didn’t realise one slice of cake could set off a craving, that’s all.”

Val huffed, falling forward and putting her forehead on his chest. “Neither did I, and it’s absolutely abominable.”

His rough palm felt lovely on her back as he rubbed it, and she found her eyes starting to close again. “I’ll have a bowl brought up with breakfast.”

She had to smile at how easily he’d accepted such an odd request, twirling the ends of his loose hair around two fingers. “Thank you….and apologies for any shit I put you through in the coming months.”

Varian lifted her chin with a smirk on his face. “Rest assured I won’t take any of it personally, and will keep in mind that you’re at the mercy of your hormones when you call me all the names under the sun.”

He was trying to get her to smile, she knew it, and Light damn it all it worked again. “Speaking of breakfast…”

Varian chuckled again, groping for the sponge and finding it, finding it more effective to get the still warm water on her shoulders and chest. “Anduin’s not awake yet, I’m afraid, I’ve already had Lee check. But the minute he is, he, Minnie, Cillian and Thomas will be summoned to our chambers to eat with us in privacy.”

He put his hand on her belly, looking a little too serious for her liking. “I’m leaving it up to you whether we tell them our news or not.”

Val was the one to smile this time, cradling her bump in both hands. “I think it’s impossible to hide it now even if we tried to. No, they’re our family, they deserve to know.”

Varian chuckled, feeling his heart lift with the nudge he felt against his life toughened palm. “I’m sure Minnie will immediately get the knitting needles out.”

Val grimaced, which wasn’t quite the reaction he’d hoped for. “I almost hope and pray that she will. Varian, if we’ve worked this out right and I am four months now, we need to get our arses in gear. We only have what, five months? We have no clothes, no napkins, no cradle to speak of, then there’s the whole damn nursery to sort-”

Varian hastily shushed her, not enjoying how flustered she was getting and running his hands up her arms in an attempt to soothe her. “Val, all that will be sorted out with plenty of time to spare, I promise you.”

She clearly wasn’t placated by anything he’d said, but he figured it wouldn’t take one quick conversation to content her, it would take actions more than anything, that had always been her way and he’d just have to accept that. “What if we went to the market later? Just the three of us, see if there’s anything you like?”

She seemed to hate the very thought of it by how quickly her face paled. “But that means telling everyone in the city…”

He inwardly punched himself in the face for overlooking that one crucial detail. “Forget it, we’ll do it another day.”

Val surprised him once again by shaking her head. “I suppose they have to know at some point…but I want it done on our terms.”

She wrung her hands, appreciating how he kept quiet so she could get everything straight. “I have no idea how this all works with royals. Do we tell the crier? Is it unfurled on a banner outside the Keep? How is this done?”

Varian gently shushed her, taking her hands and squeezing them. “It will be done the same way that it was with Anduin; a simple notice outside the Keep and a formal announcement ball.” She tensed again. “…or we can skip the ball? Either way both our kingdom and Stormwind will know about the baby by the end of this week.”

She was trembling, shaking her head too quickly for his liking. “No, we have to do this the right way.”

Varian lifted her chin and held it. “The ‘right’ way is the one that keeps you as calm as possible Val, and if that means we nix the pomp and circumstance of it all then so bloody be it.”

She took a deep breath, taking his hand away and hugging herself in an attempt to calm down. “No. You’re still the king, we’ll have the ball.”

Her head hung again and he wasn’t sure why. “But I want to do it as your wife. We have to tell the council that we married.”

Varian withered, once again wishing to the Light that he could simply abdicate and live a life of simplicity. “I know we do. I wasn’t planning to, but the baby has made me rethink our plan. I’ll call Priestess Anetta in to confirm everything and Lee can find the documents that prove it. They’ll know that the baby is legitimate and no word is to be said otherwise.”

That brought a small smile to her face. “It seems the most sensible choice.”

Varian slowly nodded. “Aye, it does. That doesn’t mean I like it but it’s the way it has to be.”

She played with his chest again, drawing random patterns with her fingertips. “So we have another plan going.”

Varian’s nod was more certain this time. “We do.”

She pushed back, stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her. “Thank you for not passing my worries off as ‘just being hysterical’.”

Varian lifted himself out, taking the towel she passed him and roughly rubbing himself. “Val, I would never do that and you know it. You insult me by even insinuating it.”

He threw it down and held her, kissing the crown of her head. “This is a major shake up in our lives, I don’t expect you to know exactly what you’re doing, hells, I don’t have a clue and I’ve been a father for five years already.”

She quietly laughed into his chest, still not looking up at him. “That’s not filling me with confidence Varian.”

He shrugged, feeling the chill bite at him now he’d left the water and ushering her into the main chamber. “You asked me for the truth Sweetheart, and that’s all I’ll give you, with no added sugar.”

Her nose wrinkled and he had to strain to hear her when she disappeared into the closet. “Can I have a little bit of sugar sometimes?”

He easily caught the breeches she threw him, pulling his shorts on first then shimmying them up his legs. “If that’s what you would prefer Sweetheart.”

He heard a sigh coming from the other room and chose to investigate, leaning on the doorframe. “You’re annoyed at something.”

Val held up two dresses with a look of utter disdain on her face. “I can guarantee none of these are going to fit anymore.”

Varian knew he’d be lynched for any answer he gave but decided to take his chances, gently guiding her arms so she put the garments down and squeezing her shoulder. “Wear one of my shirts for now and I’ll have these sent to the tailor as soon as Lee gets here. Stop worrying yourself over silly little things Val, this can be fixed easily enough.”

Her face relaxed. “I’m glad you didn’t just say ‘I’ll buy you new ones’.”

He passed her the shirt he’d promised, shrugging as if it were nothing, which now she really thought about it, was quite true. A few dresses were no concern to a king, no matter how humble she could praise Varian for being.

“I won’t be ordering an entirely new wardrobe for you, I grant you that, but a few maternity dresses won’t hurt to have. Once we have your measurements later I’ll have them sent down, so make a note of what kind of thing you want.”

She smiled, which was the last response he’d expected considering it was nearly always an inevitability that she’d become enraged whenever her spoke of treating her in some form of material possession. “I never thought I’d need them.”

The quiet tone to her voice held every emotion that was running through Varian’s head as well as hers. “I know, and you can’t begin to believe how happy it makes me standing here and talking about getting them.”

She looked down, running a thumb over the top of her bump. “I suppose I can think of worse reasons for my clothes not fitting me.”

He passed her breeches to her, kissing her knuckles when he caught her hand. “Indeed, and I for one find it rather endearing.”

He looked down at himself, finding himself to be rather under-dressed considering his son was about to see him after months on end. “May I suggest we finish getting ready so we can eat? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Val didn’t hesitate to nod, ducking under his arm. “I can only presume it’s my appetite coming back, but I could absolutely murder a full breakfast right now.”

Varian chuckled, following her back into their room. “You and I both.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

Val was just about ready when she heard Anduin chirping outside their door, and from the way Varian sat up straighter from the morning’s missives, he heard it too.

She was never completely sure whether it was appropriate to smother Anduin with as much affection as she did, but for today all she wanted to do was scoop him up and cover him in enough kisses so that her lips bled afterward.

She fiddled with her knee length waistcoat, wondering whether it was even worth trying to ‘hide’ her bump at this point or make it abundantly obvious and break the ice early. Varian abandoned his task and reached back for her hand, linking their fingers and taking a rather shaky deep breath.

“I take it you’re nervous too?”

He nodded, tightening his grip. “Children can change so drastically in such a small amount of time, he could be completely different.”

She had to find it a little funny that as soon as he’d said it Anduin burst into their chambers, pelting straight for Varian, who gladly caught him as he flew and lifted him to his hip, letting Anduin’s other arm pull Val in by the neck. “Father! Mum! Lee said you were back but I wasn’t sure whether to believe him! But you’re here!”

Val unlatched his limb from her, taking him from Varian and ignoring the King’s look of concern and kissing Anduin’s head. “We are Anduin, we’re home baby.”

Varian stroked his son’s head, breathing in the smell of the light oil that someone had put through his tidied locks. “I take it you’re glad to see us?”

Anduin nodded so quickly they thought his head was going to fall off. “I’ve missed you two terribly! Have you missed me?”

Varian knew he was facing the wrath of a ‘mother’ by plucking Anduin from Val’s arms so he had him again but he didn’t care, he needed to hold his ba- his _oldest_ boy.

_Light, that will take some getting used to_.

“Of course we did, how dare you insinuate otherwise!”

Val pulled at the hem of Anduin’s shorts with quite the amused grin. “You’ve shot up again Little Lion! I swear I can’t keep up with these growth spurts of yours.”

Anduin looked down with a creased brow. “And you look different as well Mum! Why’s your belly like that? Did you eat too much?”

Varian swallowed, kissing Anduin’s head. “We’ll explain in a minute son, as soon as your Grammy gets here.”

Val leant in as she heard Minnie’s voice drift in. “What exactly have you told her?”

Varian tightened his grip on Anduin so the boy didn’t flop onto Val. “About the entrapment, and that was why I was bringing you home. Apart from that, nothing.”

She briskly nodded, deciding to do the buttons on her waistcoat for all the good it would do and feeling a lump in her throat when Minnie wasted no time in coming over to embrace her.

There was no need for anything to be said that couldn’t wait until later, and Minnie’s bony hands trailing up and down Val’s arms and the look of relief on her lined face was enough to tell her all the older woman needed to.

“You look alot better than I thought you would, I’ll admit. I was sure you’d still be blue from what Varian told me.”

Val gave her a smile, holding her grandmother’s hands tightly. “I’ve been well looked after.”

She sighed, figuring it was now or never. “_We’ve_ been well looked after.”

Varian took that as his cue to put Anduin down so the two of them could be told together. He put an arm around Val’s waist and the simple gesture gave Val the strength she needed to spit it out. “I didn’t come home because of the crash Grammy. Varian brought me home because a battlefield is no place for a pregnant woman.”

There was a thick silence for a few seconds, and they watched Minnie’s brows slowly draw in. “P-pregnant? You…you were _pregnant_ all the time you were in that death-trap?”

Her glare snapped to Varian, with an accusatory finger pointing at his scarred face. “You _let_ her go to that damned necropolis _knowing_ she was pregnant?! Varian Wrynn have you not a brain in your bleedin’ head?!”

Varian’s jaw set and Val could do nothing but pull Anduin to her, knowing full well that she wasn’t going to be able to stop this argument even if she tried.

“Don’t assume that I knew when I gave her troop their orders! Had I the slightest _inkling_ she was with child I would’ve made sure she’d gone nowhere near that thing! Don’t you dare accuse me of putting my wife and son in danger!”

Anduin looked up at Val with the large, toothy smile that she’d been using to get her through the arduous days in Northrend. “It’s a boy, Mum?! I have a baby brother?”

Val nodded, ignoring the two adults that had called an uneasy truce and bending to kiss his forehead. “Aye, Little Lion, you’re going to be a big brother. Does this displease you?”

She could see Varian holding a breath, anxious to hear exactly what his son thought of the whole affair, but once again Anduin exceeded expectation and turned himself around, putting his arms around Val’s waist and threatening to make her eyes water for the millionth time today by putting his head on her belly.

“Not in the slightest! I can’t wait! When will he be here?”

Varian could see the same question on Minnie’s face despite her not giving voice to it. “If we’ve worked the dates out correctly, he should be here sometime in March. But a midwife will be coming later this morning to confirm it.”

Now Minnie relaxed, holding Val’s shoulders and swallowing hard. “See, what did I tell you? ‘Don’t think about it and it’ll happen’. One day you’ll start listening to me.”

Val’s voice cracked and Varian’s hand on her back only just helped stop her collapsing into tears altogether. “I suppose I should. It’s still sounding rather surreal to me.”

Minnie laughed, letting go of one of her hands to take Varian’s instead. “It will do my girl, until you hold that boy in your arms you won’t even believe that you’re carrying him.”

She squeezed their hands as much as she could. “May the Light be kind to you both and bring him into the world happy and healthy. Congratulations you two.”

Val wiped her eyes, letting Varian put his spare arm around her shoulders. “Thank you Grammy.”

Anduin was staring at Val’s belly like he had a million questions. “So the baby is in there?”

Varian chuckled, letting Minnie do her usual fussing and make the bed despite it really being Nan’s job. It made him realise that the servants hadn’t been called and he’d have to remedy that in the next five minutes so the two women he was with didn’t unite against him to do menial tasks. “Aye son, the baby is there, and there he’ll stay until he’s ready to be born.”

Anduin’s little brow furrowed. “Was I in my mama’s belly like this then?”

Varian bent to Anduin’s level, squeezing his shoulder. “Aye, you were. For a little over nine months you were in your mama’s warm belly, then on Winter Veil night you decided you wanted to meet us.”

Anduin gave Varian a small smile. “Were you excited to see me then, Father?”

Varian brought the boy to him, lifting him again and not caring that he was too big for it. “Of course I was, I don’t want you ever thinking any different. From the minute your mama told me she was having you all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and smother you with love, just as I do your brother.”

Val brushed her fingertips over Anduin’s velvet jerkin with a warm smile. “And we’re going to make sure you know that we love you just as much as this baby, alright? There’ll be no favourites here.”

Anduin’s quick nod didn’t exactly fill them with confidence about how much he’d actually taken in, but they supposed it just meant they’d have to work harder to prove their promise was a true one. “Can I have first hold?”

Varian chuckled, patting his boy’s back and gently pushing him towards the table, letting Val pull the rope and summon everybody. “Sorry son, but that privilege is all mine I’m afraid. I’m staying in the room with your mum this time around so I can do exactly that.”

Anduin climbed onto his chair, swinging his legs and looking up at Varian. “Did you not do it with me then?”

Varian frowned, holding his little shoulders and glancing at his wife, hating that his conversation with his son was preventing him from saying a thing to her about how she’d started pottering with her grandmother. “No, I didn’t, and I’ve regretted it every day.”

Anduin’s smile put Varian at ease about the whole debacle that had been his birth, but it wouldn’t shift the guilt buried deep within the king’s chest. “I know you would’ve been there if you could have been.”

Varian bent to kiss his head, letting go of his shoulders. “Of course I would’ve been. I suppose I’m just going to have to make up for It, won’t I?”

Anduin’s head tilted. “And how will you do that?”

Varian shrugged, not thinking that far ahead. “I’m sure I’ll be able to think of something once I wake up a little bit more.”

Anduin started laughing, craning his head back. “Are you still sleepy then Father?”

Varian slowly nodded, letting Minnie and Val talk on the balcony and appreciating that she needed a minute with the only member of her family that was immediately present. “You’ll soon learn son, that your old man and the sea are not a good mix. How your mum does it is beyond me.”

Anduin gave him that delicate smile that all children seemed to be a master of, one that threatened to melt his heart every damn time. “I like going on boats. It means we’re going somewhere fun.”

It was like something sparked in Varian’s head. “You know what son, that is a _very_ good point.”

Anduin’s face went blank. “What was?”

patted his shoulder. “I’m going to speak to your Uncle Nizaar at the ball I think about us all spending a few weeks in Bonan, how does that sound?”

Anduin’s loud gasp threatened to give him away but Varian wasn’t that fussed. “But father, isn’t Winter Veil in Samarkand this year anyway?”

Varian had no clue, and he was sure it showed on his face. “I’m not sure son, I should think it is. It was in Ironforge last year, wasn’t it?”

Anduin nodded, not realising that all it did was make Varian realise how long he’d been away considering they were already talking about Winter Veil again.

“Then I suppose it is in Bonan this year. I’ll make sure of that and regardless, we’ll take a trip, how does that sound?”

Anduin nodded enthusiastically. “I would like that! I want to see how they do it with no snow!”

Varian chuckled, ruffling his hair. “You don’t need snow for it to be Winter Veil Anduin.”

His son’s smile dropped like a stone and suddenly he looked rather worried. “Father…does you being home mean that Grammy has to go home as well?”

Varian could see the disappointment in his eyes and could do nothing but shrug dumbly. “It’s entirely up to your Grammy, Anduin. If she wants to stay here she’s more than welcome to, but if she wants to go home we can’t stop her.”

Anduin looked completely downcast. “I hope she chooses to stay. It’s been really nice having her to myself for a while.”

He seemed to realise what that meant before Varian could point it out. “But then the others haven’t seen her…maybe it’s better if she does go home.”

Varian pulled a face, bending to Anduin’s ear. “Or I could write to your Uncle Cillian about bringing them all here, that’s a possibility as well son.”

He heard Val’s laugh behind him as Anduin practically vibrated in his seat, turning to find her petting Esme, who had apparently noticed that her mistress’ window was open again and had found her way up to the balcony. “What have you just told him?”

Varian feigned innocence, giving Anduin a less than sly wink. “Nothing of worth Sweetheart, I can assure you.”

He kissed the side of her head, taking advantage of the precious privacy they had before they were bombarded with servants. “You know him, he gets excited about anything and everything.”

“I heard that!”

Anduin’s small footsteps followed his father and despite Varian’s grumbles they seemed to have all gathered on the balcony, with Minnie lighting a cigarette before he could stop her. “So who else knows about the baby?”

Val nestled under Varian’s arm and let Esme jump into hers, raising an eyebrow at the little paw batting Varian’s hand affectionately. “Only Lee and Ca-”

She stopped herself and Varian immediately took it as his cue to tighten his grip, sighing at Minnie’s confused look. “Unfortunately we lost Carson to hypothermia hours before the rescue.”

Minnie hung her head, pinching the bridge of her nose and putting the other hand on her hip. “Sweet fucking Light. Of all the things to finally take that boy.”

She looked over to Anduin, who had run back into their chambers to let Gregor and the ladies in, enthusiastically hugging a hyperactive Alice and dancing around with the puppy.

“When are you going to tell him? He loved him like he was an uncle.”

Val swallowed hard, stroking Esme’s head a bit hard. “We know that Grammy. Soon. We need to wait until Carson’s brought back with the others first. The ships-”

She floundered and thankfully Varian came to her rescue once again. “The ships that bring the dead home come monthly, and the latest hasn’t left yet.”

Minnie frowned, flicking her ash. “That boy was a grafter, so he had my respect. He’ll be bloody missed.”

Varian murmured an agreement, ushering them all back inside and rubbing Alice behind the ears once she noticed him and jumped up at his legs, bouncing on her hind ones and barking like nobody’s business. “Alright, alright, calm yourself you little hairball.”

Of course Esme slunk beneath Varian’s armchair, catching Anduin’s attention and making the boy flop onto the floor, ignoring his father’s and Grammy’s warnings not to, and attempting to coax her out while Varian brought Gregor up to speed and let the groom do the same to the newly returned king.

Nan ignored Gregor’s pointed look and embraced Val at the same time Cathy did, pulling back and looking down at her belly with a large smile. “I knew there was a reason you were back Milady. Congratulations.”

Val squeezed her hand, taking Cathy’s in the other. “Thank you Nan. I can only apologise though, since I’m more than sure your workload is about to double whether any of us like it or not.”

Cathy caught her glance at Varian and started laughing, folding her arms and making Val glad that they were here if she were honest; she didn’t have any real ‘friends’ in the Keep bar Varian, so her little circle of Nan, Cathy, Lee and Wyll was rather precious to her.

“We remember what he was like with Queen Tiffin, Milady, we’ll be ready for it this time and don’t mind it at all.”

Nan looked strangely jealous. “I think it’s quite endearing that he cares so much. Not many fathers would show such an interest.”

Val was watching him now, having the leg of his trousers pulled on by an borderline upset Anduin and immediately dropping what he was saying to Gregor in order to lower himself onto the floor where Anduin had just been and practically scoop Esme from her hiding place, handing the annoyed cat to the boy and dusting his doublet off like nothing had happened.

“I’m thankful for it every day Nan.”

She hated how easily emotional she was getting lately but here she was doing it again. “We’ve wanted this child for so bloody long.”

She glanced over at Varian again. “When we were teens we used to talk about how many children we’d have and it would always sound so surreal. Now here we are with two boys and it _still_ sounds utterly ridiculous.”

She started, putting a hand on her bump again and starting to wonder whether the babe could hear her sometimes. “Varian, he’s awake.”

The king’s face lit up and he lifted Anduin by the armpits, gently moving a still bouncing Alice away and thanking Minnie for calling the pup over to her and carrying the boy over to Val.

He guided Anduin’s hand until it was flat on her belly and ignored the laugh when Val slid it a little bit to the left. “Oh!” Anduin reeled back, looking far more concerned than either of them had expected them to be.

“Anduin? What’s wrong?”

The boy had shrunk in on himself a little. “Something moved!”

He probably had no idea and was most likely offended at how his father started laughing at what he considered to be a rather pressing matter, nor did he understand why everyone except Gregor was slowly joining in. Varian held his hand again and put it back, pressing harder when Anduin felt the strange sensation again and went to move back.

“Anduin, that’s your brother you’re feeling. He’s just saying good morning, that’s all.”

There was a red tinge to the princes cheeks once he’d let his father’s explanation sink in, and he looked coyly up at his rather amused stepmother. “Oh. Sorry mum.”

He patted her belly. “Sorry little brother. You startled me, that’s all.”

His head tilted. “Does it hurt when he does that Mum?”

Val shook her head, running her fingers through Anduin’s hair. “No Anduin, it doesn’t. it’ll get uncomfortable as I get bigger but for now it’s fine.”

Anduin looked rather perturbed. “Bigger? What do you mean bigger?”

Varian was grateful that Nan and Cathy needed no prodding to start bringing their breakfast in from the cart he could only just see sitting outside their door, it gave the family another precious few seconds of private time.

“Mum’s belly will get bigger as the baby grows Anduin, that’s all. There’s no need to worry.”

Val was gasping for the tea that Nan was setting out, so after Minnie stubbed her cigarette out the four of them sat down, with Anduin still clearly brimming with questions.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me going? I can cancel if you want, just say the word and I’ll stay put.”

Val appreciated Varian’s enthusiasm but shook her head all the same, brushing his doublet down. “Varian, I’ll be grand. Sure, Grammy’s here and I’m sure this won’t even take that long. Go to council, have your meeting, then you can come back here and get caught up.”

Varian’s grimace deepened. “I can’t say sorry enough times for the fact that we’re going to have to tell them everything.”

Val shrugged, feeling rather numb to it all. “I’m sure we can deal with whatever comes next. Now go, before you’re late.”

Varian sighed, wishing he had just put his foot down but knowing full well she’d never forgive him for it, leaning in the doorway again and flashing his son a pained smile. “Be good for mum Anduin, and let her listen to everything the midwife says, alright? It’s important we know every little detail.”

Anduin held up a sheaf of paper and his little quill in triumph. “I’ll write it all down for you Father!”

Varian’s chuckle lightened the mood and he waved a hearty goodbye, letting Val close the door and breathe a sigh of relief. “I love that man, but Light he worries like an old maid.”

Minnie shrugged, pushing her glasses up her nose and choosing the right knitting needles, proving Varian right and already deciding to make the baby something without even knowing how big it was yet.

Thankfully she’d shared Val’s concerns about not having anything prepared and chosen to actually do something about it, which was more than the woman actually expecting the baby had done. “Would you rather he doesn’t give a damn? You’d be the first one moaning my ear off if he just let you get on with it Valerica, don’t even start so.”

Val plucked a walnut from the bowl, glad that Varian had made good on his promise earlier since it seemed the baby’s appetite for the things had really kicked in. “I know, but if he’s like this now, I dread to think how he’ll be in even say, a few months. He’ll work himself into a state and make himself ill over it, I just know it.”

Now Minnie’s eyebrow cocked. “Oh give over, that’s hardly likely to happen Valerica.”

Val was starting to get nervous now, gently holding Nan’s arm as she went past. “Put some tea on the fire ready, I don’t want to seem impolite. Cathy, close the windows, they’re letting in a chill.”

Minnie’s brow furrowed more. “Will you stop worryin’? It’s a midwife visit, not a feckin’ interrogation.”

Val stroked Anduin’s head as he merrily sat with Alice on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“I just want to make a good impression Grammy. Remember, as far as she’s concerned, I’m the partner of the king and nothing more, and that means I have to put in some effort.”

Anduin tore his gaze away from his tin soldiers, holding a hand up and letting Val take it. “You’ll be great Mum, you’ll see. I bet she’s really nice.”

Val wasn’t sure whether she was imagining Anduin’s palm growing warmer or not but either way it felt pleasant, with a strange calm trailing up her arm.

She put it down to just having a child that had no sense of anxiety purely out of childish innocence try to cheer her up and damn it all if it wasn’t working. “It’s not quite her I’m worried about Little Lion, it’s whether she and your father get on that I’m worried about.”

Cathy tried to hide her snort and failed, putting a hand in front of her mouth as she sat next to Anduin, clearly acting as a stand in for Sofia, who would be coming to the Keep later on. “You think he’ll argue with her?”

Val murmured an affirmation, coming close to biting her nails, something she hadn’t done since she was about fourteen. “You honestly think he won’t? And even if by the Light’s bleeding grace he doesn’t, he’ll take every single little word she says literally. Think about it, he’s being protective now, can you imagine if she says my temperatures a bit high, or my ankles are swollen? I’ll be locked in here like fucking Rapunzel, begging people to climb up at get me.”

Again Minnie’s eyebrow rose. “Alright, now you’re just being ridiculous. Varian cares, that’s the end of it, and if he goes overboard just _talk_ to the man about it, did ye ever think of that?”

Val had barely opened her mouth before she carried on. “No, of course you didn’t. Do you know something, I would’ve _killed_ for a man like Varian when I was having my two. Your Grand-da thought ‘helping’ was wetting their heads enough that the poor little bastards would drown down at One eyed Jacks. You be grateful my girl, you could do a hells of alot worse.”

Even though she was being berated Val has a smile on her face, finally coming around to the idea that Varian was just trying to help and didn’t actually mean it when he took his smothering too far. Her nerves flared up again at a brisk knock at the door and Varro sticking his head in with his signature dopey grin on his face. “Sister Gertrude for you Milady.”

_Fuck, that means she’s old. Sweet Light I’m doomed._

Apparently Nan felt the same, trying to straighten her grimace as Val gave Varro the nod to let her in, sending a woman who was clearly about Minnie’s age in, clad in habit and wimple, showing everyone who she was and what she did with merely a glance.

“Lady Glenmore. Pleasure.”

Val found her voice after a few seconds of strangled croaking, cutting grooves in her palms with her nails after clenching her hands by her sides to stop herself fidgeting. “Good morning Sister. Would you like some tea?”

A smile broke out on the older woman’s face and Val could feel herself deflate in relief. “Yes please. No sugar.”

Val gave instruction to Nan, coming to join the sister by the bed. “His Majesty not joining us?”

Val shook her head, wondering if that was a strike against him in her eyes and preparing herself to defend Varian should she need to. “No, he’s been called away to council.”

She seemed pleased to hear it. “Good. Just us women then.”

Anduin sat up with a furrowed brow. “_I’m_ not a woman!”

That finally broke the ice, with Minnie putting her knitting down and ruffling Anduin’s hair. “Oh my apologies Your Highness, I didn’t see you there.”

Anduin got onto his knees, abandoning his toys and disgruntling Esme since she was rather comfy curled up on his lap. “I’m Father’s stand in.”

Val chuckled, trying to stop her cheeks warming. “He’s not, but Varian and I like to include him in things like this.”

The sister slowly nodded, eyeing the prince. “Alright young sir, come over here and help me then.”

Anduin had probably never moved faster, perching himself on the bed and swinging his legs. Gertrude leathery hand patted Val’s arm, with her head inclining to the bed.

“Lay down and pull up your shirt Milady. First thing we’ll do it check baby’s heartbeat and see how far you are.”

Val obeyed her, taking a deep breath as she watched the canopy above her like it held all the questions to life itself.

“His Majesty’s letter told me you already know the gender?”

Val nodded, putting an arm behind her head to prop it up. “A little boy, yes. Though the priest that looked me over was half frost bitten by that point, so it’s not confirmed.”

She sucked in a breath and two rough palms lightly pushed and shaped her bump. “Are her hands cold Mum?”

Val held her spare for Anduin to hold, but it was Minnie who opened her mouth first. “Hush Little Lion, and let her do her work.”

Sister Gertrude shook her head, giving the prince a warm smile. “He’s absolutely fine.”

She opened the large leather bag she had brought in with her and rummaged around until she found a tape measure that looked exactly like the one Minnie used when she was measuring them all for tunics and shirts.

The metal end was placed at the top of her belly and the other at the bottom, with the rough cloth running in a perfect line down the middle. Sister Gertrude gently nudged a clearly intrigued Anduin, glancing at the tape measure. “Your Highness, would you please tell me what number is at the bottom of Her Ladyships belly?”

Anduin craned up, finding the spot she was talking about and pointing to it to make sure. Once she nodded again he peered down and straightened. “22.”

Sister Gertrude turned her attention to Val, patting her bent knee. “Twenty two weeks along then.”

Minnie’s brow furrowed. “And what’s that in months?”

The sister clearly didn’t mind her interruption and merely smiled. “Four and a half. So she’s almost halfway through already.”

Val felt her chest tighten a little now it was confirmed and _real_. ‘Almost halfway through’…it sounded absolutely ridiculous and made her question how the hells neither she nor Varian had noticed anything amiss. “I take it you only found out recently?”

Val nodded, swallowing hard. “Two weeks ago.”

There was a look of sympathy on the Sister’s face. “Must’ve been a bit of a fright for you, eh?”

Val wrinkled her nose, actually managing to look at her now she’d calmed down a little bit. “We’ve been trying for over a year. I suppose we just didn’t think the Light would make its timing so undesirable.”

Anduin patted Val’s bump, more invested than she’d expected a five year old to be. “He kicked me earlier.”

Nan was the first to chuckle as she gave the good sister her tea, putting Val’s on the bedside. “Oh did he now? So you’re feeling movement already then?”

Val gave her a wobbly smile, sitting up on her elbows and trying not to gag at the smell of the tea leaves wafting over. “I started feeling tiny little rolls last week, but the first kick was a few days ago. Safe to say His Majesty was as shocked as I was that it was so soon.”

A liver spotted hand of dismissal waved in front of the elder woman. “Anything from sixteen weeks is pretty much normal to feel kicks Milady, but you’ll soon realise that no two pregnancies are the same. I had a mother once who could swear blind she felt movement at three months, and another who felt not a nudge until she was six months gone.”

Her brow creased. “Is this your first pregnancy?”

Val felt her eyes betraying her and watering without her wanting them to. “It is. Varian- His Majesty and I were told it would be difficult for me to conceive.”

Gertrude seemed to know what she was talking about. “The growths, yes, I read the report from your old midwife. Damn those things to the hells below. I tell you, I treat more women with uterine growths than I have hot dinners.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “Is it really that common?”

Gertrude nodded, sipping her tea. “More than you would think they were. His Majesty told me you were treating them though?”

Val sat up properly now they’d taken a break, pointing to her vanity. “Nan, pass me that blue bottle please.”

The maid brought it over, letting Gertrude open the stopper and give it a sniff, recoiling slightly. “Good Light I can smell the Samarkandan from here. Did they tell you what it is?”

Val laughed, stroking Anduin’s head as he started measuring her belly purely for the fun of it. “They did, but it was so long ago that I can’t remember for the life of me.”

Gertrude shared a look of exasperation with Minnie. “You young girls wouldn’t remember to put your shoes on if you weren’t told, I tell you.”

She held Val’s arm and helped her back again, seeing that she preferred to sit up already and fixing the pillows accordingly. “Well, we can see the results, whatever the case. I would suggest not taking it for the duration though Milady, just in case.”

Val took her tea from the bedside, glad that she could taste the extra sugar lump that Nan had slyly put in it. “We decided it the minute we found out.”

She was rummaging in her bag again, and thankfully Anduin’s curiosity asked questions she was truthfully a little embarrassed to. “What’s that?”

Gertrude showed him the instrument that Val was sure she’d be using on her in a moment, putting her other palm on Val's belly.“It’s called a pinard, Your Highness. I’m going to use it to find baby’s heartbeat and determine it’s position.”

The wider end was put on Val’s belly and there was a polite silence as the midwife bent down and rested her ear on the flat end, furrowing her brow and smiling after a good few seconds. “There we are. Strong and well paced, just how I like them.”

Anduin leant over, still trying to work the process out in his head. “Can I listen please?”

Gertrude moved out of the way with a large smile, instructing the prince as he copied her actions and his little face lit up, making his stepmother want to cry again despite feeling no sadness at all. “I take it that means you can hear it?”

He nodded, crawling up the bed and slumping next to Val with the most bright of smiles on his face.

“I heard him Mum! I heard my baby brother!”

She put an arm around him and gave an affectionate squeeze, kissing his forehead. “You can tell your father about it when we see him after council then, can’t you?”

Sister Gertrude’s face turned stern and she beckoned Anduin to her. “Now then, apologies Your Highness, but this next part is just for us women.”

Minnie, who was standing by the bedside with her arms folded and a sly smile on her face, noticed Val’s grimace. “Don’t look like that my girl. If you were that concerned about being comfortable and having your dignity, you wouldn’t have let that boy near you.”

Val narrowed her eyes at her all the while she shuffled down, letting the sister manipulate her legs and taking a deep breath, readying herself for another four months of this and finding a smile gracing her face despite it all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Once the sister had taken her leave, Val had waited patiently for Varian’s return, giving him the embrace he clearly needed when he did eventually come through the door, not seeing how he started in slight surprise. “Oh? And what have I done to earn this?”

She laughed so lightly he could do nothing but smile down at her, seeing a spark in her eye that circumstance and constant disappointment had almost extinguished. It was one he was glad to see back, and he was sure it was obvious on his face while he moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Am I not allowed to show my husband affection whenever I choose to?”

His chuckle was low but there was no exhaustion behind it like there had been since the war started, and to say it was refreshing to hear would probably be the understatement of the millennia. “Hm, I’m not sure, since it normally comes with the words ‘can I have’ afterwards.”

Her swat only made him laugh harder, and he greatly appreciated the coffee Nan handed him as he pulled his gloves of and swapped them for the mug.

“So what did the sister have to say?”

Val patted Anduin’s head, making him momentarily glance up from his schoolwork, work that Varian had told his tutor he could do in their chambers today.

Sitting across from him in Val’s chair was a dutiful Minnie accepting Varian’s kiss on her cheek and putting her glasses back around her neck, letting the lad take a break from the book she was helping him translate. “Why don’t you ask her dutiful little assistant? I tell you Varian, you should’ve seen the lad, he was so eager to help with every little thing.”

Anduin was apparently listening despite his concentration, bouncing on his knees. “I heard the heartbeat father! I used the pee-nard!”

Varian lifted him to his hip, expertly balancing him even with a steaming mug in his other hand.

His eyebrow rose and Val quickly jumped in to tell him what Anduin had actually meant, making it lower again.” And? Was it good and strong?”

Anduin nodded, playing with the ends of his father’s ponytail. “Sister said it was!”

Val leant up for the kiss Varian ducked down for and took Anduin from him so he could take his cloak off with steady fingers. “She said I’m four and half months along, and she’s satisfied with everything at this point.”

Varian put his mug down and kissed her again, showing her his look of relief. “That’s good to hear Sweetheart. It’s nice to have everything set solid, it makes it a bit more real.”

She took the hand that he’d put on her cheek, holding it with both of hers. “How was council?”

Varian’s light demeanour evaporated and his top lip curled. “Those men all deserve to be lined up and shot. The amount of problems I haven’t been consulted on is actually staggering.”

Minnie huffed, coming to join them and making sure Anduin was occupied. “No sooner had you set sail then that Prestor woman started throwing her weight around.”

Val’s brow creased and she took the lemon water that Nan passed to her. “What have they done?”

Varian’s jaw set and he slumped onto his desk chair once he’d turned it around. “Remember how I told Ridgewell to fund the war ‘by any means necessary’, and you said it would bite me in the arse? Well guess what, it bit me in the arse good and proper.”

His head snapped round to Nan. “Whiskey.”

He ignored Val’s look of disapproval and pinched the bridge of his nose. “They introduced a poll tax pretty much the minute I left Stormwind.”

Now she was just confused. “Poll tax? What does that mean?”

Varian exhaled slowly through flared nostrils. “It means a tax is enforced with a fixed amount. It doesn’t matter what class, creed or profession you are, everyone pays the same amount of gold.”

Val swallowed, not really wanting to ask this but doing it anyway. “How much?”

Varian’s eyes held the exhaustion she thought had faded. “Too much. It’s been in circulation for the six months I’ve been away and bled every farmer, miner and merchant dry. I have petitions of complaint coming out of my ears and an emergency audience has been called for tomorrow…I can only begin to imagine the lynching I’m going to receive, and quite rightly so.”

Val squeezed his shoulder, knowing full well that it wouldn’t do anything to fix the colossal problem that a simple request being taken literally had caused, but there wasn’t much else she really could do. “We’ll fix this Varian.”

He gave her a weak smile, putting his hand on her belly and letting the tiny kicks that beat against his palm every now and then soothe him more than the whiskey Nan put in front of him. “You’ll not involve yourself in it all. _I_ will fix it.”

He took her hand and kissed it. “I won’t let anything stress you that doesn’t need to.”

She gave him a cautious smile. “Just try not to do too much by yourself Varian.”

Varian of course understood the hidden warning in her tone and rose, draining his coffee instead of the whiskey, still holding her hand. “Anduin, get your boots on and find Alice’s leash. We’re going to find something for your brother down at market.”

He gave Minnie an apologetic glance and she put a hand up. “I’ll stay here, start gettin’ everything ready to go home. You three have fun.”

Val let go of Varian’s hand and embraced her grandmother, kissing her cheek and inhaling the smell of her lavender oils that she used on her life weathered hands. “Thank you for everything Grammy. We appreciate everything, you know that, don’t you?”

Minnie tutted, pulling back and cupping her cheeks. “I’m not going right this minute, no need for sentimentality just yet.”

Val scrunched her nose, putting her loose hair behind her ears. “I know, I just wanted to say it, that’s all. Will you be alright here while we go?”

Now her Grammy rolled her eyes, patting her shoulder. “Oh no, a large Keep where I can go wherever and do whatever I choose, however will I survive. Sure, I’ll be grand. Just don’t go silly on clothes yet, you’ve no idea how big that boy’s going to be.”

Val wasn’t as eager as Anduin to leave their chambers yet and of course Varian noticed. “Sweetheart?”

She seemed unsure of something, and Light blind him if he wouldn’t end up dragging whatever it was out of her if he had to. “Did you tell them?”

His shoulders slumped and his large hand enveloped hers. “How furious would you be if I said ‘no’?”

Both her eyebrows rose and she attempted to pull back but he kept his grip. “Varian we spoke about this, you said you would tell them about the baby.”

Varian swallowed hard, trying to word something right for the first time in his life. “And I did. I told them you were with child, that you weren’t to partake in your duties until the boy was born, and to put the notice up…I just didn’t mention the wedding.”

She was growing more vexed with each passing second. “But why? Now they’re going to call our son a bastard Varian, what the hells were you thinking?!”

Varian didn’t mean to shush her but it left his lips before he could do anything about it.

“Val, think about this from a king’s standpoint; what does it normally mean when they marry their ‘mistresses’ in secret?”

Val resented the title being brought up again but knew where he was going with this. She folded her arms, avoiding his eye. “That they’re pregnant, or the king doesn’t care about what the people want.”

Varian’s pained look made him look ten times older than he was. “Exactly. The whole meeting was a discussion on how to placate the masses despite it being the council’s fault, which means we need to be on the same side. I can guarantee that if I told them today, the gossip train would’ve careened into the city and the already angry people will see me as a king who kept secrets from them, and they’d start questioning absolutely everything. I need to keep everyone sweet, and if my son being a ‘bastard’ for a small while does that, it’s just the way it has to be.”

Val really, really hated agreeing with him, but if it did indeed make the people trust him just a little bit more, what could she possibly do or say? “If it means I’m not just a ‘moonlit flit’ then so be it. I’ll trust you to handle this your way.”

He kissed her hand, well aware that she was annoyed at him, but she’d realise sooner rather than later why he did it. “Thank you.”

He held his other hand out for Anduin, gripping the boy’s hand a bit too tightly but not noticing until he winced. “Until later, Minnie. We should be back for dinner.”

Val hadn’t really said a word in all the time it took them to reach the inner city, with the walk through the Dwarven District becoming more awkward by the second, only saved by Anduin’s constant chirping about the most random of things.

Varian knew why he was getting the silent treatment, and didn’t resent her for it at all, for he was more than sure it wasn’t _him_ she was berating this time.

She had made a point to look at every single person that had passed them so far, clearly reading their faces and trying to work out whether they were smiling politely or using the gesture as a cover to stare, he knew her so well it was like clockwork at this point in their lives. “Val, none of them think ill of you, you can relax.”

She didn’t, and he’d expected nothing less. Instead she completely ignored what he’d said and looked up at Varro instead, feigning to both Varian and the world that she didn’t worry at all about what people thought about her condition, or the newest blow that most of the people they were amongst were under the impression that she and Varian were still unmarried.

Varian, Varro and Jon all knew she was putting on a show, but also were very much aware that any attempt to point out that it wasn’t necessary was a waste of precious breath. “How’s Jorah been?”

Varro glanced at the king, who of course approved the subject avoidance, giving Val a smile that had something behind it. “Settled back into Silvermoon beautifully, according to his mother.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Well, she wasted no time getting back there, did she?”

Varro shrugged, blowing a stray curl from his face. “It is what it is. Don’t ask me how they rebuilt it so damn quick, but they did, and now my son lives there and I down here, that’s the way it is and the sooner I accept it the better.”

Val put a hand on his arm, looking so genuinely concerned that it took Varian no time at all to see she cared for the guard, meaning she trusted him, which was all he had wanted. “Are you still seeing him though? Or has she broken all contact?”

Varro didn’t grimace, which was promising. “Every month he’s going to come down here and stay with me.”

Jon snickered to Varian’s right, helping Anduin hold on to a rather peppy Alice’s leash so the poor boy wasn’t sent flying with a single tug. “Make sure you boil your sheets before he does.”

Varro gave him a middle finger, making Val laugh as much as the veteran guard. “Ser Varro, you’re not bringing women into the barracks, are you?”

Varro’s pale skin went a dull crimson and she only laughed harder at Varian’s raised eyebrow. “It was probably only once or twice…it was nowhere near as many as this bastard is making out.”

Varian grimaced, gesturing to Anduin. “That’s enough, both of you. Your love lives are of no concern to me as long as you pass the monthly medical.”

Jon waved to those who greeted him, noticing Val stiffen again. “So we heard it’s another boy?”

Val’s stiff nod make Varian want to sigh, but he suspected that no amount of honeyed words from him would lift her from the cloud of anxiety surrounding her.

It wasn’t visible to anyone that didn’t know her, but to someone like Varian, who prided himself on doing exactly that, it was like an ugly smog enveloping her with each stare she received “It is.”

Varro was determined to drag a conversation out of her come hells or high water, making Varian glad someone else had the same goal he did. “Thought of any names yet?”

Val’s brow furrowed. “No. We haven’t really done anything yet.”

Varian put his arm around her shoulders. “I started the ball rolling in council today. A designer will be in next week to do the nursery with us.”

Val’s shoulders dropped a little, meaning they’d cracked her shell, which was a start. “I never thought we’d be thinking about a nursery. I have no idea what goes in one anymore. Lucian said I slept in a drawer when I was a babe.”

Jon slowly nodded. “Same here. Never thought of having a whole room to myself until my brother moved out.”

Varro shrugged. “The boy’s to be a prince, it’s got the right to at least a cradle.”

Varian gave him a grateful smile. “Agreed, and by the end of the month he’ll have one.”

Anduin squeezed himself between his parents, passing Alice’s leash completely to Jon. “Cathy said that some babies sleep with their parents in their bed Father. Why don’t you just do that?”

Varian ignored how Varro started sniggering and looked down at his son. “Because that sounds like a terrible idea, that’s why. Your mum rolls in her sleep, I don’t want to wake up and find she’s squashed the poor boy.”

Val huffed with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “More than likely he’d be constantly woken up by the noise coming out of your father’s face.”

Varian’s playful sneer made the smile appear more, making it impossible for him to take offence at the jibe to his snoring. “Either way, it’s not a good idea. Your brother will have a crib, the same as you did, and that’s the end of it.”

Anduin’s eyes lit up with what was apparently a better idea. “Maybe he can sleep in my room!”

Varian appreciated his enthusiasm but shook his head all the same. “No son, that’s not practical. When he’s born, your brother will need feeding every three hours, we can’t keep having your mum come in and disturb you that much, it’s not right.”

His son’s little brow furrowed. “Will I still get to see him alot, even when he’s in the nursery?”

Val laughed, making Varian’s chest loosen. “Anduin, I would be thoroughly shocked if your father put him down for a second once he’s here, so you’ll probably see him more than you think.”

Varian rolled his shoulders in mild annoyance. “Well I’m sorry for wanting to smother my children in affection. Shoot me for it why don’t you?”

Anduin pulled on his hand. “Did I have a nursery Father?”

Varian shook his head, expecting the confused look on his face. “No, you didn’t. When you were born Anduin, the war had barely ended, and your Mama and I were…between living quarters. So, your mum being the opportunist she is-”

Val stuck her tongue out at him, accepting the kiss he quickly bent to give her regardless. “-offered us a place to stay, so while you were _born_ in Lordaeron Keep, your mama and I moved into Mum’s house and we all lived there.”

Anduin looked so utterly shocked that Varian couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s face. “We lived at Mum’s house?! How long for?!”

Val had remembrance in her eye. “Until you were about two, if I remember rightly. Stormwind Keep didn’t take that long to finish, and of course the council ‘recommended’ that he take you to live there as soon as it was completed.”

Anduin gave her a lop sided grin. “So we lived with Uncle Carson too? And Uncle Arin?”

Val flinched at even the mention of the Kul Tiran’s name, so Varian took it upon himself to answer the boy. They’d both agreed that they would sit him down at bedtime and tell him what had become of Carson, but for now they’d let him enjoy being involved in the preparations for his brother’s arrival. “We did. It was a little cosy, but we got by.”

Val inclined her head to Jon. “These poor sods had to stand outside by the steps day in day out.”

Both guards shivered at the memory. “Now that, I do not miss at all.”

Varro grunted in agreement. “I’m more than sure I got frostbite on my arse more than once.”

He noticed Varian’s glare the minute he’d finished speaking and cleared his throat. “Sorry Milady.”

Jon swiftly changed the subject, not really wanting tension to ruin what had been by all accounts a rather sombre day already. “Least you don’t have to think of girl names as well, gives you half the work.”

Val smiled at last, putting her arm in Varian’s when Anduin finally remembered that Jon wasn’t the royal dog walker. “We always had a few ideas when we were teenagers, but now I think we need something that goes well with Anduin.”

Varian frowned, taking the hand nestled in the crook of his arm. “Unfortunately I think that’s going to be much easier said than done.”

She leant up to kiss his cheek, ignoring Anduin’s loud wretch. “I’m sure we’ll come up with something. We have five months after all .” Varian chuckled, letting Alice jump up at his legs. “This imaginary list of things you want to do before the boy’s born keeps getting longer Sweetheart.”

Val wrinkled her nose as they crossed the bridge to the Trade District, hearing the comforting calls of market traders and merchants trying to entice people to buy their goods, a welcome change from generals barking orders to their troops all day and night.

“Yes well, you’re not dealing with Tiffin this time around; as much as I loved her Varian, she let your court walk all over her. She had no say in anything, whereas I intend to be consulted on every last detail when it comes to this little one.”

She patted her belly, snapping her hand back when the crowd started to part. “I wouldn’t expect anything less Sweetheart, I just don’t want you running yourself ragged doing things that I or someone else can easily do for you.”

She tweaked his nose, momentarily fighting his hand when it started to bat hers away and ending up flicking his cheek with a grin. “I’m sure we could make use of you with the heavy lifting side of things.”

She laughed again at his glare. “Oh yes, because that’s all I’m good for isn’t it?”

She was giggling, which was very much unlike her, tittering into his arm like a naughty child, and he wouldn’t have it any other way considering her initial mood this afternoon. She straightened with a guilty smile, looking at the ground instead of him. “I’m being ridiculous about all this, aren’t I?”

Varian fought a sigh, putting a lock of hair that had fallen from her barrette back behind her ear.

“No, but that doesn’t mean I approve of how much you’re letting other people’s approval get to you. As much as I say we should listen to our people, on this matter in particular, I’m going to tell you the complete opposite.”

He held her shoulders and turned her so she was facing away from him, with her own groan telling him that she knew exactly what he was about to say. “Take one good look and tell me if there’s anyone staring.”

She saw a couple but she was sure that was probably because they were wondering why the hells the king had put her in this position. “There’s not. But Varian-”

He squeezed her shoulders to cut her off. “No, no ‘but Varian’, not this time.”

He turned her back to him, kissing her forehead and holding both of her hands. “All people will see when they look at you is a mother to be that’s taking full advantage of standing upright while she can still do it for long lengths of time, nothing more, nothing less.”

She chuckled again, meaning he’d gotten his point across. “So no more of this, alright? I brought you down here to get you out of the Keep, take advantage of me while you still have me.”

Val didn’t really appreciate the reminder that he’d have to leave for Northrend again soon, and apparently it showed on her face. “When?”

Varian gave Alice’s leash to Jon and lifted Anduin, determined to fulfill the boy’s earlier request on being involved as much as was appropriate. “Three months. Both Thrall and I need to train new recruits and put things in place first. But the assault on Wrathgate should happen in early January.”

Anduin put his arms around Varian’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder. “Are you going to Wrathgate, Father?”

Varian kissed his head, stroking Val’s cheek. “Aye son, I am, it’s only right. But we have plenty of time together until then, so let us not dwell on it too much, alright?”

He put the boy down, gently pushing his back towards the toy shop. “Come, you can pick something this time. You can be our chief toy advisor.”

Anduin apparently was rather excited about the title, running as fast as his little legs could carry him and making Jon match his pace with only a millisecond of warning. “You know he’ll take the role rather too seriously?”

Varian shrugged, putting an arm over her shoulder and snatching Alice’s discarded leash up with the other so she didn’t run off. “If it helps him feel involved and keeps his mind off me leaving him again, then he’s welcome to.”

He looked down at her with a look on his face that told her exactly what he was about to say. “I don’t have to go Val.”

She shook her head, which he had expected, but couldn’t say he terribly liked. “It’s not a case of whether you have to Varian, it’s that you should. You’re the leader of the Alliance, they look to you, it only makes sense that you head the charge.”

She stopped him in his tracks and leant up, savouring the kiss he met her for. “The three of us will be right here when you get back.”

They heard Anduin’s call for them both to hurry up and had to laugh, linking arms again and reassuring the boy as they crossed the bridge.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Val had missed Stormwind Keep at night, and she’d happily admit it to anyone. The sound of the nightingales out in the grounds coming through the open window and the soft swish of the silk drapes were such a pleasant change to the biting wind-chill that were always peppered with the howls of the dead.

She was sure that noise would never leave her head, but she’d try and smother it with the gentle crickets and sway of the trees in the summer breeze despite that.

Varian had just put Anduin to bed, washing the dirt that an impromptu game of football in Stormwind Park with the lad had caked him in. It gave her a peaceful moment to finally untie the strings of the small package containing whatever he’d snuck off to buy while she and Anduin had been in the toy shop.

She’d been curious about it ever since he’d shoved it into the pocket of his cloak and tapped his nose when she’d asked him about it, and he’d conveniently ‘left it’ on the breakfast table while he was taking his bath.

Her fingers were trembling as she undid the neat bow and the tips brushed against the brown paper. She took a deep breath and opened it, feeling a smile spread across her face and small tears well up into her eyes.

Val picked up the two tiny blue bootees with two fingers and placed them in the palm of her other hand, smoothing the ribbons tied underneath the cuff and merely starting at them as they sat there.

Now, now it felt real.

Now everything felt real and it hit her like the hardest of punches to the face that she was with child, and soon enough, five months into the future, she and Varian would be putting the tiny shoes sitting there like ornaments on their son’s feet to keep them warm, it made the tears sitting in her eyes fall down her cheeks.

She barely registered Varian’s hands on her shoulders until he gave them a good squeeze, kissing her neck and moving his arms to her waist, cradling her belly and putting his chin on her collarbone. “Let’s hope he doesn’t have big feet like his father, otherwise these may have to go on Anduin’s bear.”

Val wrinkled her nose, leaning back and kissing his jawline. “Glenmores’ have always been small. He’ll be just grand.”

Varian’s smile held just as much whimsy as hers did, and to be honest, he was entitled to it by this point. They’d been through so much strife in the past years that a moment of peace and unbridled excitement was well earned in her opinion. “I hope to the Light he ends up looking like you. All curls and dimples.”

Val lightly elbowed him in the gut with a chuckle on her lips. “I do not have dimples Varian Wrynn.”

He didn’t answer her, but she didn’t think him rude, she watched his hands reluctantly leave her belly and lift until they were cradling hers, making the bootees look even smaller. “I’m not thanking the Light for him, you know that, don’t you?”

Val’s brow furrowed. “Then who are you thanking?”

Varian’s kiss left a warm spot on her cheek. “You. You fought for this. You told me you were seeing that priestess whether I liked it or not, and trust me, I was very much in the ‘not’ category.”

His sigh tickled her ear. “And if we’d done what I wanted, we wouldn’t be waiting for our son. _Our son_ Val.”

She heard him choke and lifted a hand, letting the bootees slide onto his palm instead. She reached back to cup his cheek and kissed the other, putting her forehead on it. “He’s all ours.”

She turned around, pushing herself up and thanking him for helping her onto the table, putting her arms around his neck. “Are you happy?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and he ducked down for a quick kiss. “Are you jesting? I have you as my wife, a baby on the way, a son that’s the most gentle boy I could ever meet, and the end of the war is looking in sight. I’m the most content I’ve ever been.”

She bit his lip when he pulled back this time, scratching the back of his neck. “Good, it’s about damn time.”


	66. So small but so strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thank you everyone who has read this story this year and i hope you'll continue to next year as well. as a gift, have a fluffy filler chapter :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

If anyone were to ask Val how she was coping with pregnancy, she’d have to truthfully say that she wasn’t doing as well as she’d first hoped. Between the sickness, sleeplessness and now a diagnosis of anaemia at six months, it was hard to get through the day and say she enjoyed it once bedtime came around.

She didn’t sleep during the night, but during the day instead, with Varian finding her zonked out whenever he came back from council, curled up in her armchair on the occasions where she couldn’t even make it to bed.

She’d also moved on from obsessing over walnuts, throwing a wrench into the supply that Varian had brought in especially and instead munching cheese on toast like it was going out of fashion, scoffing the stuff pretty much all day and somehow still managing to eat three meals…only to bring them all up an hour after finishing them.

Priscilla had always told her that the sickness faded after the first trimester but Val was still being subjected to it, making Varian change their Winter Veil plans and tell Nizaar they wouldn’t be coming to Samarkand this year, instead taking the reins, cancelling the ball and declaring that the day should be a small, intimate family affair.

But even with all those gripes, all those annoying, draining things that made her head hurt and each day a chore…she wouldn’t change her situation for the world.

So grateful was she to just be pregnant, she didn’t care about things that would depress other people.

She could handle the puffy ankles or the headaches, as long as she and Varian got their little boy safely in their arms by the end of it.

She was wide awake again, but thankfully the little boy nestled inside her belly had let her sleep in today, and the sun was up before she was for once.

Varian was still snoring loudly next to her, figuring that it being two days before Winter Veil was a good enough excuse on its own to get as much rest as he could, which she would never object to.

One thing she’d happily screech at anyone that asked was that Varian had been the best support she could’ve ever wanted all the while she’d been ‘suffering’.

He’d stayed up with her, fetched her whatever she’d needed whether she’d asked him to or not, and had been so attentive to every little thing going on that she couldn’t fault him.

She didn’t like comparing him to other men at the best of times, but he put them to shame in this particular instance.

He had shown her as much attention as was necessary and still managed to juggle his duties and giving Anduin quality time to boot, so she could understand why he was sleeping so soundly.

She wished she could say the same for the babe rolling about like a Darkmoon Faire acrobat; she was watching him contort and stretch her belly while he explored his temporary home, letting his mother manage to brush her fingers over him when he was particularly slow.

“Light knows you’re going to keep us all fit when you’re here, eh mate?”

She had to admit, she hadn’t quite been expecting just _how much _movement there would be after feeling the first few kicks; it was like clockwork at this point, and she was sure she could map out his movements to the letter by now.

“You should be glad your father is dead to the world, or he’d want words with you about how early we got up Mister.”

_Your father_.

She still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that this was _Varian’s_ baby she was carrying, finding it utterly surreal that the two of them were to have a child of their own after absolutely everything that had dealt the blows in their lives.

She loved Anduin with all her heart and would fight anyone who suggested otherwise, but to have a child grown in _her_ womb instead of someone else’s, a product of her and Varian’s love for another…it was incredible to say the least.

Varian stirred like he had heard her, turning over and curving his arm under her bump. “Stop slandering my son.” There was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, made even more obvious when she reached over and stroked his cheek.

“I’m not, I’m just asking him to sleep longer than five hours every night, that’s all.”

Varian’s palm run over the curve of her belly and he shifted closer to her. “Don’t listen to her lad, Mama’s just grumpy cause Papa won’t get her a pony for Winter Veil.”

Val huffed, holding his arm once it still. “No, Mama’s grumpy because she’s tired and blown up like a feckin balloon.”

Varian opened one eye. “Val, he needs room to move.”

She just looked more annoyed. “I’m not talking about my stomach Varian, I’m talking about everything else.”

She should’ve put money on his response, for it was the same one she got everytime she uttered a grievance.

“Well if someone would rest like her husband keeps telling her, that wouldn’t be as much of a problem now, would it?”

She sighed, slumping back and trying not to smile at the gentle kisses he dotted down her cheek. “Did you think this time last year that we’d be married and expecting at this point?”

Varian huffed, turning her over so she was facing him and he could hold her properly. “Not in a million years. This time last year all I had on my mind was hunting Arthas down.”

He opened the other eye, slowly waking up more with each passing minute. “And now I don’t even have that much of a desire to return to the battlefield. I never thought that would happen.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “Varian, you know what we said.”

Varian was watching her belly move like he was in a strange trance. “I know, I know, and I won’t go back on my word, but I honestly don’t want to leave either you or Anduin again.”

His face hardened. “I’ve left that boy far too many times in his life already, how he doesn’t hate me for it is a mystery.”

Val brushed his loose hair back, scratching the bottom of his chin. “Varian, he doesn’t hate you because he knows exactly why you do it. That boy is smarter than anyone gives him credit for and he recognises that you have your duties.”

Varian put an arm under his head to prop it up and stop him falling asleep again. “You know there’s a chance I’m going to miss it, don’t you?”

Val didn’t have to ask him what ‘it’ was, she’d already been frequently thinking about it and wasn’t sure exactly how she felt.“I know.”

Varian didn’t like the quiet tone to her voice. “Val, don’t make me feel worse about it.”

Val’s brows knitted together. “I’m not trying to, but at the same time I am allowed to be disappointed.”

He kissed her temple, putting his forehead on hers. “Send me word when he arrives?”

Val didn’t mean to laugh but she couldn’t stop it leaving her lips. “Varian, I’ve still got three months, you never know, you might be back by then.”

He grunted in annoyance. “We don’t know what’s behind the Wrathgate yet Sweetheart, none of our scouts have been able to get in and survive to tell the damn tale. We could be there a while just whittling down his recruits.”

She shushed him, planting a soft kiss on his slumber dried lips. “And if that’s the case, I’ll have Lee come with news of Elliot’s arrival as soon as he’s put in my arms.”

And there was the smile saying their son’s name always brought to his face; they’d eventually decided on one after three lists, numerous hot drinks and one rather mellow argument over whether it should sound upper class or not, and despite the Stranglethornian origin, Varian had loved it from the start.

They had both agreed that naming him made everything a little bit more _real, _and had used it at every opportunity. Anduin had of course been on board, they hadn’t expected any less, even more-so when they’d told him that his brother’s middle name was to be ‘Carson’.

“Good. And I promise to get back as quickly as possible to meet him.”

Val surprised him by shaking her head, poking his bare chest. “You focus on bringing the Lich King down for good. If there’s one thing that we can give this boy, it’s a world that’s safe. And since I’ll be busy here, that makes it your job.”

Varian chuckled despite her essentially telling him he wouldn’t meet his son straight away. “Oh well, I suppose I’ve been given my orders then eh?”

Val was starting to notice spittle collecting in her mouth, which was never a good sign, so she sat up, wondering if lying there for so long wasn’t helping her nausea.

Varian mimicked her, pulling her pillows up and helping her shuffle back. “Need the basin?”

She shook her head so he reached over to the pitcher on his bedside, pouring a cup of water and passing it to her. “Is everything prepared for when you leave?”

Varian couldn’t blame her for changing the subject back, heeding the old saying ‘nothing makes sickness worse than the empty bowl’ and not mentioning how her lips had paled. “Almost. I have a few more confirmations to go over with Thrall, but Gregor’s poised to act as reagent the minute I leave this Keep.”

His smirk told her exactly what he was about to say. “And he is under _strict _orders to make sure you don’t over-exert yourself.”

Val had to laugh since his intentions were good, bending her legs to relive some of the pressure on them.

She couldn’t help but smile as he wedged his hand behind her and started kneading the small of her back without prompt, untying some of the knots that a heavy sleep brought.

“Why am I not surprised? Any other orders for me, Your Majesty?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Val, stop mocking my attempts to look after you, it’s getting old.”

Val reached back for his hand, holding it instead and shuffling closer to him, putting her head on his arm. “I’m not mocking anything Varian, I just think that this level of concern is unnecessary. I’ll be too big to do anything strenuous by the time you go, so I don’t exactly know what mischief you’re expecting me to be involved in.”

Varian nudged her with a small smile. “When it’s you? _All_ the mischief. Every single little bit.” He kissed her cheek, starting to push the furs back. “Little Pixie.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, watching him leave the bed and come around to her side, hooking his arm under hers and helping her up, holding her when she had to take a second to steady herself.

“Your pills are on your vanity. Think you can handle some breakfast?”

Val nodded, stretching up to kiss him and smiling as he bent down to meet her instead. “Give me about ten minutes and I’ll be able to tell you for sure.”

He took her robe from the chair he’d purposely moved next to her side of the bed, glad that she didn’t object to him putting it on and feeling her cheeks afterwards. “You’re still a little hot.”

Val gave him a grin, pulling him forward by his forearms. “That’ll come in handy when we go to get the tree later.”

Varian grimaced and she started tugging at his hands, fighting the urge to pout. “Varian, it’s tradition. Big tree in the ballroom, little in ours and Anduin’s.”

Varian set his jaw, trying to fight his inner voice, one that was telling him to absolutely forbid her going out in what one glance out the window told him was another snowy day. “Fine, but we come straight back, understand? No ‘popping to a shop quickly’ or ‘I’m just nipping in here’.”

Val looked so happy to hear it he had no choice but to share her smile, scraping her hair back. “But you have to wrap up as much as I see fit.”

Val nodded, letting go of him and taking her water from the bedside. “I’ll take that. Anduin and Sofia have been making so many decorations for it, it would be cruel not to get one.”

Varian started to light the fire, not really wanting to wait for Nan, letting Val go to the washroom and enjoy some privacy to ready herself for the day.

While he wasn’t ‘put off’ by any of the more unsavoury parts of pregnancy, he respected that she didn’t exactly want spectators in regards to certain…_functions_ of a mother-to-be’s body.

He winced as once again she started vomiting, straightening himself and leaning on the wall just by the doorway. “Do you need me Sweetheart?”

There was a beat or two of silence, then a weak ‘no’ was his answer, which he wasn’t entirely satisfied with. “I’m still not happy with how much you’re bringing up.”

Val wiped her mouth with a spare washcloth, taking a deep breath and getting up, scraping her hair back. “Sister Gertrude said it was ‘uncommon’, not ‘impossible’ Varian. She doesn’t seem to be too concerned with it, so neither should we.”

She flashed him a smile, spying him at the door. “It just means he’s moving alot, that’s all. If anything you should be glad of it.”

Varian huffed. “I’ll never be glad of my wife being ill Val, don’t insult me so.”

Val padded past him, swishing some of her water around her mouth and spitting it into the basin sitting on the chair. “I’m not ‘ill’ Varian, it’s just something that comes with being pregnant, that’s all. It’s not as if I’m just being sick all day every day.”

She spread her arms, showing him that the colour was coming back to her skin already. “See? I’m fine once I’ve actually done it.”

She held a hand out and he begrudgingly took it, squeezing her fingers as hard as she did his. “Stop worrying so much, alright?”

Varian avoided kissing her lips, which he was sure she appreciated, instead doing it to both of her cheeks and her forehead. “I’ll worry all I damn well want Val. I have to be the one sitting here watching you be sick and not being able to sleep in your own bed while I eat and rest without a care. It’s not an easy thing to do.”

She couldn’t be angry at him, how could she? He was telling her the truth about how he felt, which was all she ever wanted from him.

She ran her hands up his chest, not even trying to fight her smile. “You’re sweet.”

His face softened and he put her hair behind her ear. “And you’re pregnant. That’s something I’ll always be thankful for.”

He finally sighed in defeat, holding her hands again. “I’ll make a deal with you. You tell me the minute something feels off and actually _try_ to rest at some point in the day…and I’ll back off a little bit. Not alot mind you, but I won’t be _completely _up your backside.”

She held up a pinky, and while he tried not to sigh at the invitation to do something that they hadn’t since they were children, he hooked his around it, squeezing it and giving a light pull.

“You have a deal Your Majesty.”

Varian held her shoulders, straightening his face. “Good, I’m glad we managed to settle this once and for all.”

He kissed her forehead, glad to feel that it had cooled somewhat. “Now, one final bout of nagging, I’m afraid. Go take your pill, freshen up and I’ll get your clothes ready so we can go downstairs and have you try and eat something. How does that sound?”

Val gave him a grin, patting his pectoral. “That sounds like a bloody good plan.”

“Can we get a silver tree this year Father? Jorah has a silver tree at his house!”

Varian grimaced at the very thought, holding on tighter to Anduin’s hand and stopping in front of the stall that looked more like a mini forest than a normal market pitch; Winter Veil trees of every size, colour and scent stood in front of them, and he realised just how short his wife was as she was taken through the pine maze by the stall holder.

“What? No. We’ll be getting a spruce the same as we always have. Silver trees would look ridiculous in the Keep.”

Anduin stood on his toes, clearly enthralled by the foliage in front of him. “Can we get one as tall as you?”

Varian chuckled this time, shaking his head to Val when she pointed to one that looked like it was about to shed where it stood. “Anduin, you’d need a three foot stool to decorate the thing if we did. No, you’ll get one the same size as you, that’s our family’s tradition remember?”

Anduin’s little brow creased. “What’s a ‘tradition’?”

Varian was more than certain he’d explained it before but he couldn’t resist indulging childish curiosity when it presented itself. “It’s an act or ceremony that someone does consecutively every year, and it’s passed down through families, kingdoms, any group of people really.”

Anduin still looked confused. “What’s con-sect-ivaly mean?”

Varian patted his head, rather impressed that a five year old had even attempted such a word. “_Consecutively _Anduin. It means without fail.”

Anduin put his hand flat on his head, trying to look up at it. “And how tall am I then? I don’t want a tree that’s too small father.”

Varian wasn’t exactly sure what Anduin’s approximate height was, but that did give him an idea. “Well, I can only guess for now, but later on we’ll measure you against the doorway, how’s that sound?”

Anduin’s head tilted. “The doorway? Why would we measure me there? Grammy has her tape!”

Varian started laughing again, giving Val a nod at one that looked round about Anduin’s size. “Because that’s another tradition your mum and I used to have. When your Grammy came to visit and I’d come to the shop, she’d measure us children against the doorway and make little notches to show us how big we’d gotten.”

Anduin seemed to come around to the idea almost instantly. “That would be fun! Mum always says I’ve grown bigger but I just can’t see it!”

Varian grinned down at him, glad that he hadn’t dismissed the notion as ‘old fashioned’ or plain ‘stupid’.

Too many times he’d heard from disgruntled parents that their children didn’t share the same enthusiasm as them about things from what seemed to the youngsters to be a lifetime ago, so to have Anduin agree at all was quite the victory really.

“Good, because I certainly can’t keep up with it.”

He squeezed Anduin’s hand, realising why Val had told them to stay here and not participate as much as he had expected to. “Anduin…you understand why I’m going away again, don’t you?”

Anduin’s smile straightened but he didn’t look too upset, which Varian supposed was a start. “I do. It’s your duty.”

The King bent down, not even caring that his knee hit fresh snow and putting a hand firmly on his son’s shoulder. “I’m doing it for you and your brother, Anduin, and for every child in Stormwind and beyond. You all deserve to have a world that’s safe, and that means-”

Anduin’s smile returned. “-that means defeating the Lich King. I know Father.”

Varian had to admit he hadn’t really been expecting the abrupt embrace that the boy gave him, but that didn’t mean he would reject it, quite the opposite, he held his son’s head and kissed his ruddy cheek. “Promise to be a good boy while I’m gone?”

Anduin’s smile turned into a grin. “If you promise that we’ll go to the lake when you get back.”

Varian ruffled his hair, straightening once his knee had started to go numb and brushing it down. “That sounds like an absolutely wonderful idea son.”

Anduin sighed, taking his hand again. “I wish the family could’ve come for Winter Veil. I’m sad that they’re sick, but more sad that they’re not here.”

Varian knew it was in no way his fault, but he couldn’t help feeling rather guilty about how the Glenmores weren’t spending Winter Veil in Stormwind this year as arranged.

Val had received a letter from Minnie about a week past telling her that every child had come down with the flu, making it a rather bad idea to have them potentially infect both Varian and Val when one had a battlefield to go to and one had a unborn babe to think of.

Anduin was of course disappointed but understood that it couldn’t be helped, finding it rather fun helping his stepmother wrap their presents early and give them to the courier to relay to ‘Greatfather Winter’ in Northrend.

To compensate for it they had let Sofia attend the Keep alot more, and so far, it was working. “As soon as they’re well I’m sure your mum will arrange their visit.”

He gave him a small smile, swinging his arm. “Until then you’re stuck with us, I’m afraid.”

Anduin tapped his chin with a look of pure, deep thought. “Copper for them son?”

Anduin squinted one eye, finally straightening his look. “I was just thinking, if it’s just us three for Winter Veil, does that mean we can do whatever we want?”

Varian tried not to laugh at what was apparently quite the serious question but a snort or two broke through. “Well, _yes,_ I suppose…why? What were you thinking?”

Anduin swung his arm, rocking on the balls of his feet. “The Keep’s too big for just three of us Father.”

Varian couldn’t argue with that. “Indeed. But that still doesn’t explain why you’ve got a thinking face on.”

Anduin scrunched his nose, watching Val as she paid the stallholder. “Can we go and see Greatfather Winter?! Oh please, please Father!”

Varian’s brows snapped down in confusion. “What? Anduin, he’s in Northrend!”

Anduin stood in front of him and shook his head, bouncing on his toes. “No he isn’t! Tommo told me he’s in Ironforge! We have to tell him what I want before he goes back! Please Father?!”

Varian bent to his level again, still not quite on the same page. “Ironforg- Anduin, that’s very short notice to tell your Uncle Magni we’re coming.”

Anduin had apparently been planning this for a while. “Fia said a mage could get there in two seconds and tell him today! Then we can go tomorrow and tell Greatfather Winter what I want just in time! Otherwise we won’t get our presents! Please Father, I’ve been really good, and I want him to know it!”

Val had apparently heard Anduin’s voice getting louder, letting Varro and Jon deal with the trees and putting her hand on Anduin’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter Little Lion?”

Anduin took her hand with both of his own. “Mum! Greatfather Winter’s in Ironforge and I need to tell him what’s on my list before Winter Veil!”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she looked to Varian for answers he couldn’t give. “Anduin, you’ve already sent your list…”

Anduin looked like he was about to cry. “But I need to make sure he got it!”

Varian was suspicious of how adamant his son was getting. “Anduin, what aren’t you telling us?”

Anduin hung his head, meaning Varian had guessed right. “…I just want to know he’s real.”

Val had to smile at such a heartfelt request, bending down and giving him a tight embrace. “Who told you he wasn’t, baby?”

Anduin shrugged, trying not to meet their eyes. “A couple of people. I know he’s real, I do, but I just need to _make sure_.”

Varian looked up at Val, who gave him a nod, letting him help her up and reach back down to cup his son’s chin. “I suppose your mum and I just saying it won’t placate you?”

Anduin shook his head, leaving Varian to give him a smile. “Well, if your mum promises me that she’ll have the midwife quickly look at her before we go, I’ll see about having a missive sent to Uncle Magni, telling him to make sure Greatfather Winter stays where he is until we get there tomorrow.”

Anduin’s eyes lit up as it sank in, and soon he was vibrating with excitement. “Really?! We’re going to see him?!”

Varian lifted him to save bending again, holding Val’s hand with his spare. “If that’s truly what you want, I don’t see why not. We’ll take the train so your mum doesn’t have to sail, and stay for the day.”

Val tickled Anduin’s stomach, making him laugh again, which was all she ever wanted him to do. “We’ll have to hurry and get the trees decorated for when we get back! We won’t want to do it on Winter Veil!”

Anduin looked rather coy, half burying his face in Varian’s neck. “And you don’t think I’m being silly?”

Val brushed his hair from his face, giving him the warmest look she could. “Not at all, Little Lion. But you have to learn to not listen to those who try and dissuade what you believe from now on, understand?”

Anduin saluted just to make her laugh, succeeding instantly and climbing down from her grasp, pulling on her hand instead. “I want to get a tree for Elliot!”

Val let him go to a waiting Varro, feeling Varian’s kiss on her forehead. “So we’re going on a spontaneous excursion then, are we?”

Varian grunted an affirmation, putting his arm around her waist. “It seems we are. Just be glad the Deeprun Tram is running, or it wouldn’t be possible at all.”

He started chuckling, leaning down to her. “Though I feel like we should just tell him at this point that Greatfather Winter doesn’t exist.”

Val sharply shushed him, slapping his shoulder with a scowl. “Don’t you dare. Let him be a child for a little bit longer Varian, he deserves that much.”

She patted her belly, letting her face relax. “Besides, we don’t want to spoil Winter Veil for him than make him watch us lie to his brother, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Varian could see her point, running a thumb over the swell encasing his youngest son. “Two boys for Winter Veil next year. It sounds almost too good to be true, doesn’t it?”

Val murmured an agreement, looking up at him. “Is it tempting fate to get him his own tree?”

Varian thought about it for a few seconds, letting a smirk creep onto his face. “Not in the slightest.”

He pushed her forward, taking her hand. “But then you and I have alot to do. Get ready for a good night sleep tonight Sweetheart.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I do beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but you’re travelling to Ironforge _tomorrow?” _

Varian was trying not to find it highly amusing how such a simple notion would vex his chamberlain so, and he was only just managing it, taking his cloak off and giving it to a waiting Nan.

They’d only just gotten back to the Keep after admittedly getting distracted by the Winter Veil Market, even after Varian had given Val her orders not to.

There was a box of brand new decorations on the bed, with the old ones being packed away and taken down to Stormwind Orphanage at Varian’s behest, which of course raised no objections from his son at all.

He pulled his gloves off next, giving an excited Alice a few affectionate pats on the neck. “Yes Gregor, tomorrow. My son has a task of the utmost importance to fulfill, and it can only be done in Ironforge.”

Anduin looked up and grinned at no one in particular; he just wanted everyone to see how happy he was with the way his request had been taken. “We’re seeing Greatfather Winter!”

Gregor didn’t share the gentle amusement with the rest of them. “And just how do you plan to get there by tomorrow Your Majesty?”

Varian chose to ignore the annoyance in his voice, choosing instead to feel Val’s cheeks and determine whether she needed to sit in front of the fire for a while. “We’ll be taking the Deeprun Tram first thing in the morning, and coming back the day after Winter Veil the same way.”

He caught the groom’s eye, understanding why he was irked at the suddenness of it all but not appreciating the borderline impertinence lining his voice. “We’ve sent word to King Magni already, so he’s been given plenty of notice. This isn’t a diplomatic visit, so I’ve asked him for the simplest of lodgings and will be taking minimal staff.”

Gregor was glad he’d brought that up first. “And who exactly _will_ you be taking, Your Majesty?”

Varian jabbed a thumb towards the ladies behind him. “Lady Nancy, Lady Catherine and Ser Leighton. I’ve told Ser Macleòid to spend the time with his son, and Wyll doesn’t do well in the cold.”

Anduin gently tugged at Cathy’s skirt, letting his grin fade and be replaced with the sweetest of smiles. “Do you think that Sofia would be able to come, Cathy?”

Cathy thought about it for a minute or so, quickly glancing at Varian and of course getting a nod of permission, turning back to the Prince. “I don’t see why not. I’ll have to collect her from her Uncle tonight, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Val snorted, conceding with Varian and putting one of her woollen shawls around her shoulders. “From what we hear, Sofia was instrumental to the whole idea.”

Cathy chuckled, pouring the tea while Nan did Varian’s coffee. “Why doesn’t that surprise me in the slightest?”

Gregor cleared his throat, clearly not finished discussing the finer points of the trip with Varian. “Your Majesty, am I right to assume that you won’t be present for midnight congregation tomorrow?”

Varian knew it was the older man’s job to get every single detail under his belt, but all this conversation was doing was reminding him how he couldn’t ever do something spontaneous with his family, which vexed him greatly. “No, we won’t, but I highly doubt that will bring the wrath of the Light down upon us.”

More furious scribbling and finally the binder closed. “There’s the subject of a Regent, Your Majesty.”

Varian waved a hand, taking the lid off of the box of decorations for Anduin, who was eager to get started on the bare tree now sitting by Varian and Val’s window. “I’m sure you’ll manage to do the job for two days Gregor. I only wish to be contacted if it’s about the war or a dire emergency, understood?”

Of course a nod was his answer, and it seemed to placate the groom a little, which he had to admit was rather a relief. “Will you require a visit from the Sister before you depart, Your Majesty?”

Varian gave him an appreciative nod. “Aye, though any of them will do if Gertrude isn’t immediately available. I just want Lady Glenmore checked over and cleared to travel.”

Gregor came closer to Varian, apparently wanting to keep the next question quiet. “Shall I have His Highnesses’ presents sent on ahead if you’re to stay for Winter Veil, Your Majesty?”

Varian was glad of the tact shown, clapping his shoulder. “If you could. Take the rest of them while you’re at it.”

Gregor bowed, apparently going over everything he needed to. “I’ll see it all attended to, Your Majesty, and notify the Deeprun to keep a train clear tomorrow morning.”

Varian grunted in response, giving him his leave and finally letting himself relax, flopping into his armchair and letting Alice put her head on his lap. “Light, you’d think we were going to a different planet.”

Varian wasn’t exactly pleased with Val staying on her feet just to decorate a tree, but the look in her eye while she pulled a tasselled garland from the box made him bite his tongue…for now. “Ah, I can’t be that annoyed with him Val, he’s efficient, which is a trait sorely lacking in most people nowadays.”

She carefully wound the wool around the branches, looking down and finding Anduin watching her with great interest. “He didn’t sound too happy about us going.”

Varian scratched Alice behind the ears, much preferring her to the cat that was curled up on Val’s chair. “I don’t care, he has no reason to be vexed. I’m entitled to one damn day where I’m not the leader of the Alliance, or King of Stormwind. A day where I’m merely your husband and Anduin’s father has been _long_ overdue.”

He didn’t have to add the fact that he would be leaving again soon and that had influenced his decision, he could see on her face and had no wish to cause her further distress. “Besides, It gives me a chance to try the Deeprun for myself, to see what all the fuss is about.”

Val snickered, putting the next garland on. “I suppose we should start packing up then if we’re to leave so early tomorrow.”

Varian knew exactly why she had said it in the tone she did, sitting up and putting a low growl to his voice. “You’ll do nothing of the sort. _You_ will get some rest while Nan and Cathy do it.”

Val fought the urge to ball up the garland and throw it at him, choosing instead to stick her tongue out like a child, making the little boy by her feet start to laugh. “Varian, I can put clothes in a trunk, don’t make it sound like I asked to go down a mineshaft.”

Varian broke a biscuit in half and gave one to Alice, holding the other one for her to have once she was finished. “Knowing you, that’s next on your list. I swear woman, I’m going to have to glue you to that bed before long.”

Val rolled her eyes, finishing the garland and letting Anduin start passing decorations to her. “You’re impossible.”

Varian huffed, choosing to get up and start the job before even the ladies could do it in an attempt to stop her from overexerting herself. “And you’re infuriating.”

Val flashed him a smile, making every ounce of his anger start to fizzle away. “But you love me.”

Damn it, and there was the smile he’d been fighting against. “I do. Light help me for doing it, but I do.”

He bent to kiss her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “And I can only hope you feel the same.”

Val pressed her sweetened lips against his palm. “You know damn well I do Varian.”

They tried to ignore the loud ‘yuck’ coming from the boy sitting at Val’s feet but couldn’t manage it, quietly laughing and separating from each other, with Varian bending to ruffle his son’s hair on his way to the closet.

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss it son, one day you’ll be like this with a woman you care about.”

Anduin’s nose scrunched and he passed Val another decoration. “No I won’t!”

Val snorted, hooking the ballerina on and making sure her feet rested on the branch below. “Funny, your father said that exact thing when he was your age.”

Varian chuckled, putting the largest of their trunks on the bed once he’d found it. “And what I would give to smack that idiot boy to his senses.”

He pecked her cheek again, brushing his hands off. “Maybe I would’ve grown a pair and made my feelings known earlier.”

Val cocked her eyebrow with a smile, taking a small silver shield from Anduin and hooking it on. “We did things at just the right pace Varian, and I wouldn’t have it any different.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed and he thanked Cathy for the cooled tea she put next to him. “How long have you two known each other then?”

Varian smirked, taking the undergarments that Nan had already started collecting from her and putting them in. “Oh, hundreds of years. We’re wearing a disguise Anduin, didn’t you know? Underneath all that, your mum’s a horrid old crone with a hump.”

The slap to his head that followed Val’s offended gasp was easily avoided, so Val tugged on his hair instead. It didn’t hurt him, he would be utterly shocked if it did, but that wasn’t to say it wasn’t annoying. Val was more annoyed, huffing angrily as she swivelled back to the tree.

“Old crone…bloody cheek of it.”

Anduin tugged at her skirt, giving her a gentle smile. “It’s alright Mum, I know father’s lying.”

Val put the next decoration on and chose to take a small break, sipping the tea that Cathy handed her. “It’s alright Anduin, he can make it up to me by getting me some fudge on the way to the theatre later.”

And there was the loud ‘Damn it all!’ she’d been expecting with a smug grin.

“I take it Father forgot we’re going to the ballet?”

Varian’s distaste was clear as he came back in, throwing a tunic and doublet in the trunk. “I was hoping you two would as well.”

Val shrugged innocently, taking another mouthful. “Varian, you gave me your word that it would be a Winter Veil tradition. Do you want to be known as a man who goes against his word?”

Varian sighed, putting the pair of breeches in his hand in the trunk. “Fine, fine, but I swear to the Light, you are _both_ going straight to bed when we get back, do you hear me?”

Anduin nodded from where he sat, giving Varian the same smile as his mum. Varian lifted the boy to his feet, brushing him off. “I suppose we better start getting ready then. Our night just got even busier.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Val couldn’t keep the smile from her face as the usher held the door leading from the theatre back into the chilly night air, waiting patiently for Varian to join her and stroking the cheek of the sleeping boy in his arms, sliding hers around his elbow when he stuck it out for her. “Bless him. He managed to get to the second act, I’ll give him that.”

Varian kept his laugh quiet, fixing the flat cap on Anduin’s head so it shielded his eyes from the torchlight, not really wanting him to wake up just yet and become cranky for the rest of the walk home.

“I bet he still understood more of what was going on then his old man did. Light, how you watch all of that and get any sort of story out of it is beyond my reckoning.”

Val leant her head against his shoulder, happy to just take a slow stroll with him, matching his footsteps and watching the clear sky overhead. “You don’t have to understand it Varian, just appreciate the dancing for what it is.”

Varian looked down at her, still seeing those same dancers spinning in her head. “Maybe I was just distracted, who knows?”

She noticed his look and swatted his arm, wrinkling his nose. “Shut up Varian.”

There was a tiny wrinkle in her brow a second later, and all it did was make him curious. “Copper for them? Or has the rate gone up?”

The wrinkle disappeared and her smile returned. “Oh indeed it has. Two silvers and cheese on toast. I’m bloody starving, I don’t know about you.”

Varian made a noise of agreement, rolling his shoulders as Anduin moved his head. “I’ll have some sent up with hot chocolates when we get back, how’s that sound?”

Val grinned at the thought, folding the collar of Anduin’s cloak down away from his face. “That sounds perfect.”

She remembered how they’d gotten onto the subject of food in the first place, patting his arm. “We still need to pack.”

Varian shook his head, inclining his head to the few people still out that recognised and greeted them. “No we don’t. That was the one plus of being dragged to the theatre, I had Nan and Cathy do it while we were gone.”

Val looked impressed rather than offended that he’d essentially gone behind her back, which he’d take. “Oh? And I suppose you remembered to tell them to pack Merlin?”

Varian gave her a confident ‘mhm’, kicking a twig from his path. “I did indeed, so you can drop the sarcasm whenever you want.”

Val kissed his arm, stroking her belly with the other hand. “Do you think we should put any of Elliot’s things in with ours? Just in case?”

She could swear she saw Varian’s lips go white and his face harden. “Val, you’re only six months, it’s a bit early. Let’s not tempt fate, eh?”

Val leant up to kiss his cheek, glad to see it soften. “Hard to believe it’s been six months already, isn’t it?”

Varian huffed, but she could see he wasn’t angry. “I think that had something to do with my not noticing you were with child, when looking back it was abundantly obvious.”

Val’s nose scrunched. “In your defence Varian, I didn’t notice either and I was the one carrying the child.”

She started to laugh, reaching up and poking his cheek instead of kissing it. “I will say this though; thank you for not just telling me that I was getting fat.”

Varian rolled his eyes and it took everything in her not to laugh again. “You weren’t even that big Val, and really, compared to some mothers I’ve seen, you’re not now. You look perfect, you _are_ perfect, can we not just bloody leave it there?”

She started tittering and he wasn’t that impressed by it. “What’s so funny?”

Val shook her head, starting to grin. “You can’t half be a big soppy teddy bear when you want to be Varian.”

He scoffed, glancing at the station they’d be using in the morning and feeling his chest swell once again with the anticipation of freedom, no matter how brief it was to be.

“Only to people who absolutely deserve it, and I can only name three in the world. One’s in my arms, one’s _on_ my arm and the other is snugly nestled in her belly. Everyone else can get the jaded king they all assume me to be.”

Val squeezed his arm with a reassuring smile. “Varian, it’s just unfortunate that you were crowned during a war, and even worse luck that another’s started up so soon. Once this one is all over and done with, you can show people the real you.”

He sighed, hearing the cathedral bells ringing in the distance. “I’m not sure that I can lead this battle Val. It was different with the Horde, I’d been able to take other peoples advice, learn from their experiences… every battle I’ve had against the Scourge has thrown something at us that we’ve survived with only luck to thank.”

Val stopped them, reaching up to cup his cheek with nothing but sympathy and care in her eyes, and while he could say truthfully that he only wanted one of those things, he would take the other right now.

“Varian, you’ve led the Alliance this far, there’s no reason to doubt yourself now. I would want no other man to head the charge, and If any of the other leaders doubted you, they would’ve spoken up long before this, and they haven’t. Have some faith in yourself Varian, everyone else does.”

Varian’s brows drew together and he held her gaze. “Val…do _you_ have faith in me? Really? A man that might miss the birth of our first child to lead an army instead?”

Val beckoned him down for a rather awkward but needed kiss, bumping her nose against his before he straightened. “Varian, it’s for that very reason that I have faith in you.”

Varian let a smile break through his stony façade, holding his arm out again with the intention of getting her out of the cold. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

He watched Anduin shift again, moving his arms accordingly. “I think we all need to get some rest. We have a very important mission tomorrow.”

Val’s grin only made him more certain that she didn’t resent him for anything. “We do indeed. Then we can say goodbye for the last time and have you home properly once this is all done.”


	67. So fill to me, the parting glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. THERE ARE WHAT SOME MAY FIND DISTRESSING SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. For any concerns as to what these triggers are, please message me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val had to admit, it had scared the ever-loving daylights out of her when she’d rolled over half asleep and found a small blonde mess of hair meeting her instead of thick brown…but then she remembered that Varian had been gone three days already and she managed to calm herself before she made a noise and woke the boy.

She should’ve expected Anduin’s habit of bed hopping to start up again after his father left, and she certainly couldn’t blame him for wanting to do it- things were quiet without Varian, and she’d be the first to admit it.

In fact, things were quiet everywhere- seemingly everyone in Stormwind had someone they knew or loved going to the Wrathgate later on today, and the atmosphere was heavy, tense, everything she had never imagined the city to feel like.

Lying here seven months pregnant with a stepson to care for and a kingdom on the brink of good or bad news wasn’t really how she’d seen her life turning out like, but she’d make the most of it, she’d already promised Varian that when he’d left.

Even Elliot had apparently realised something was amiss- normally in the mornings she was pelted with a barrage of rolls and kicks, but today there was only a few, which only told her that her own stresses were affecting the boy and she needed to calm down, quickly.

She took a deep inhale, figuring that would help even a little bit, tempted to close her eyes again and make the day disappear quicker but choosing not to.

Anduin stirred, turning onto his back and looking the ideal picture of childish innocence, a fresh face that had no hint of the hardships of the world etched onto it, it was a rare sight nowadays.

She couldn’t stay in bed now she was awake, it was just making her feel rotten, so she carefully pushed the furs off of her, making sure they were still covering Anduin, and sitting up too quickly for her body to handle apparently.

She’d had headaches before in the seven months she’d been with child but they were getting worse with each passing day, making her sit with her head bent down and her teeth gritted like she was now, inhaling through them and trying to sit up straight without wanting to vomit, it was infuriating.

She eventually managed it, swallowing down the bile rising in her throat and swung her legs from the bed, letting the cold stone of the floor spread from the soles of her feet to the tip of her head and give her the will power to stand.

Once she was up she quickly checked on Anduin again, glad to see that she hadn’t even disturbed him enough for him to close his agape mouth.

She resisted the urge to bend and kiss him in case it made her head start to throb again, choosing instead to pour herself a water from the pitcher and slowly sipping it until her eyes cleared and she could actually manage a cognitive thought, using the dull light coming through the curtains to try and figure out the time, determining it to be at least early morning.

Lee had been sent back from Northrend now Gregor was Regent in Varian’s absence, and he’d told her already that he’d been given strict orders to let her sleep as long as possible, so really, it could be any point in the day and she wouldn’t have realised.

She opened the curtains until the light was too near Anduin’s face to not be annoying, opening the balcony door and sliding out, feeling the fresh January air whip her face and her senses clear because of it.

She looked down at the gardens, finding the barest amount of people there and wishing to the Light that she wasn’t here to witness the uncertainty that came with the run-up to a big battle.

During the last war she’d been in the thick of it, she hadn’t known what was going on at home, and now she did, she hated it.

All she wanted right now was a cigarillo and Varian’s arms and she couldn’t have either of them, only adding to her bad mood.

She hadn’t received word from Varian yet, she wouldn’t expect to until after the battle, but that didn’t stop her wondering whether he was already in the thick of it, whether they’d left early and decided to get it over with or whether he was still preparing, putting every piece of armour on as meticulously as he always did and taking a few moments of quiet reflection before the gathering of the armies.

She was more than certain only she knew of the brief moment Varian would spend on both knees in front of a makeshift altar, whispering prayers that he would swear afterwards were just to humour other people and placing a coin in front of the bust of the blindfolded woman, the symbol of Priesthood and unofficial sigil of the Light, acting like he wasn’t scared when deep down Val knew he was terrified.

It had been hard this time, to say goodbye. She had done it so many times that she was sure she’d be fine, and to the day she was called to the Light she’d say it was her hormones kicking in but she’d ended up weeping like an old maid and begging him not to go.

She knew it was completely unfair considering he was already having doubts, but thankfully he’d understood and kissed her head, wiped her eyes and told her with a steady voice that he’d be fine and she wasn’t to get herself in state.

So far she’d actually managed it, but as the days went on it was getting more and more difficult to achieve. She heard little footsteps pad behind her and held a hand out ready for Anduin’s, smiling down at the half asleep prince.

“I thought you were asleep?”

He shrugged, leaning against her. “Bad dreams.”

Val’s brow furrowed and she squeezed his hand, thoroughly unable to bend down nowadays without taking an age to get up. “Bad dreams? About what?”

She wasn’t sure why she’d asked when really, she already knew the answer. “Ah…your father.”

Anduin nodded, letting go of her hand to rub his eyes. “Sorry for sleeping in your bed mum. I know that’s not allowed.”

Val ran her fingers through his messy hair, stroking his forehead. “Think nothing of it Little Lion, if anything I enjoy the company.”

Anduin looked down at the gardens, not happy with how nearly everything had died from the cold. “Do you think Father’s been sleeping alright?”

Val blinked a few times to get the spots from her eyes, digging a thumb and forefinger in them. “I don’t know Anduin. ‘Probably’ is the best answer I can give.”

Anduin looked up at her with another question in his cerulean eyes. “Is it over yet?”

Val shook her head, knowing that one for certain. “No, I would’ve been told if it were. I don’t think it’s even begun.”

Anduin sat down, dangling his legs through the stone railing. “How will we know when it does?”

Val took the hair tie from her wrist, scraping her thick locks back in an attempt to see better. “Lee will come and find me, I suppose. Providing your father hasn’t given him orders to keep me in the dark.”

Anduin’s brow creased. “Father wouldn’t do that, would he? He knows we’re worried.”

Val patted his head, leaning on the stone in front of her. “No, he wouldn’t. Sorry Little Lion, it’s just your old mum trying to get her head straight and failing to do it, that’s all.”

Of course he gave her a smile, swinging his legs. “Your head looks rather straight to me, Mum.”

Val chuckled despite wanting to do nothing but cry, running her hands down her face. “I didn’t mean it literally Anduin. It’s just a saying.”

Anduin tilted his head, watching the gardeners pottering about below. “I think everyone’s upset today.”

She had wonder whether she liked how mature he sounded right now when really, in an ideal world, he shouldn’t have any knowledge of war of the effect it had.

“I can’t exactly blame them. The Wrathgate is the path to Icecrown, which means the end of the war.”

A little smile crept onto Anduin’s face. “I hope the end comes soon, so everyone can get on with things again.”

Val matched his smile, hugging herself and rubbing her arms. “I think everyone in the city agrees with you there, Little Lion. Right now though, I think we should do exactly that even though the war is still going.”

Anduin seemed to know what she meant, pulling himself up onto his feet. “Breakfast?”

Val nodded, gently pushing his back towards the doors. “Exactly. I think I’m going to have a few meetings to attend, and you have schooling today. Everything is going to stay achingly normal until we hear from your father, what d’you reckon?”

Anduin nodded enthusiastically, helping her open the curtains properly and pulling his slippers on, which were resting by the bed. “Lee said Benedictus was holding a special congregation this morning, can we go Mum?”

Val was hesitant, not really wanting a sombre reminder that things may go wrong today, but the hope on his face made her crack a smile regardless. “If you want to go that badly then I suppose we can pop in.”

Her response seemed to be one he’d wanted, turning his smile into a grin and bouncing on his toes. “You know there will be alot of sad people there today though, don’t you? I don’t want you upset by them.”

Anduin’s smile didn’t move. “I know that Mum. If anything, that makes me want to go more, to help them not be so sad.”

Val beckoned him to her, holding on tight when he did the same to her. “You’re such a caring little thing Anduin…don’t ever lose it. Promise me you won’t.”

Anduin put his head on her belly, taking advantage of his brother taking a still moment. “I promise, Mum.”

Val gently pushed him back, scrunching her face and bending over slightly, losing her breath with every attempted inhale. “Mum? Are you alright? Shall I get Varro?”

She shook her head, grabbing onto the table that they were standing next to and ever so slowly straightening, annoyed with herself for worrying him. “No, no, Little Lion, it’s passed. It’s just one of those practice pains that Cathy talked about, remember?”

Anduin didn’t look convinced. “That looked like it hurt, Mum.”

Val risked not getting up again by bending and kissing his head but he needed reassurance and really, so did she. “Anduin, it’s supposed to. It’s just my belly getting ready to have Elliot, that’s all.”

Anduin rubbed her belly like it would make all the difference, letting his brow relax. “As long as you’re sure?”

Val patted his shoulder, letting him scurry over to the water pitcher and pour her another goblet. “If father were here, he’d tell you to go back to bed.”

Val smirked, taking her housecoat from the back of the chair and slipping it on. “I know he would, and what would I tell him, do you reckon?”

Anduin took her hand, trying not to hold it too tight. “ ‘Feck off’!”

Val laughed too loudly, exhaling slowly again to ease the rest of the pain off, putting a finger to her lips. “Well done Little Lion, but let’s not say it _too_ loudly, shall we?”

She stopped as they got to the door, opening it and grinning down at him. “Now, fancy Mum’s special pancakes for breakfast?”

Anduin started bouncing again, stopping when he realised what he was doing. “With blue berries and bananas?”

Val let him out first, squinting at the full daylight coming through the floor to ceiling windows. “Whatever you want mate, today’s our special day together.”

The streets were practically silent, enough for Val to wonder if she’d lost her hearing.

Guards lined the route from Keep to Cathedral, but they weren’t needed in any way, for most of the crowd was gathered at the House of the Light already, pressed against the front walls where they weren’t permitted inside the packed building.

But still they noticed Val and Anduin, bowing and greeting them like it was any normal Sunday when it was abundantly obvious that it wasn’t.

Even the atmosphere inside was different; there was normally a sense of calm that washed over Val whenever she stepped over the ornate threshold, but this time she could see that some weren’t even looking at her, they were already affixing their gaze to the altar and moving their lips in silent prayer.

Really, Val was glad that she wasn’t the centre of attention as Varian would be had he been here today, she didn’t think she’d be any sort of comfort anyway.

She was shambling like she was a member of the undead herself, feeling her head start to crack more and more with each step up the aisle and finding it hard to focus on…well, anything at all.

She held on to Varro’s arm like it was the only thing keeping her upright, squeezing Anduin’s hand with her spare and swallowing the spittle forming in her mouth, letting the guard help lower her to her knees with the boy, all lining up to receive the Light’s grace.

Benedictus gave her his ring to kiss, treating her like the Queen that only the priest knew she was when she really didn’t want or ask for it.

He moved on to Anduin and then placed a palm on each of their heads, sending the familiar hot and cold swell through them with a smile.

He helped Val to her feet and she took Anduin to the two ornate chairs sat high above the others in a separate box; normally Varian would occupy the bigger one but today she sat there, giving Anduin a wobbly smile and holding his hand, squeezing it when he tightened his grip.

Benedictus lit the largest candle on the altar and looked up at her, supposedly asking for permission to start.

She inclined her head, ignoring the pull at the front of it and settled back, sweeping her gaze across the crowd as he started the first prayer, not entirely shocked to find that there wasn’t even any standing room left.

Cathy was sitting with Sofia on her lap and an expression as grim as the rest of the crowd on her face, and next to her was a man with his face already in his hands, weeping in fear for a loved one or a friend that was probably just as scared.

Val found her own eyes growing damp, wondering herself if Varian was scared and realising that it was inevitable; despite what people thought, whatever rumour or song went around telling the world Varian was invincible and a stone gargoyle of a man, he was still human.

He was going to the Wrathgate knowing full well that there was a chance he wasn’t coming back, and she’d let him…what sort of a wife did that make her?

To potentially deprive the child watching the Archbishop so attentively of a father just so she could let Varian fulfill a promise he made no one but himself?

Yes, he was king. Yes, he had sworn to take Arthas down himself, but was it really _that_ necessary?

Another pain from her belly stopped her thoughts in her tracks, like Elliot was telling her that everything was to be alright, that she needed to stop fretting, but this time it was rather impossible. “Do you need to leave, Milady?”

She appreciated Varro whispering but even that did nothing for her head. “No. I’ll be fine.”

Benedictus raised both hands to quiet the small murmur that was still hanging in the air, folding them after.

“We come here today to pray for the success of our brothers and sisters who have taken the gallant duty of facing the abomination that is the Lich King. We pray that our losses be few, but our boons great. For the fathers, mothers, sons and daughters gathered in Northrend this day. May the Light guide them, and our good King Varian Wrynn, to absolute victory.”

Val barely managed to push the croaked ‘amen’ from her throat, somehow managing to hold on tighter to Anduin’s hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Val finally admitted defeat after the service, finding her head threatening to rip itself in to as the day went on and figuring a small lie down would be just what she needed.

She let Nan help her in taking her dress off and replacing it with her nightgown, huffing in annoyance as she sat down to have her hair brushed out like it was the middle of the night once more. “So much for just ‘getting on with things’, eh?”

Nan gave her a sympathetic smile, actually glad that she’d finally conceded and accepted that she couldn’t do absolutely everything.

“You’ve done exactly that until the last second, Milady, that’s no small feat.”

Val didn’t seem convinced and Nan was sure that she never would. “Varian will start doing a jig once he finds out about this. I can hear his ‘I told you so’s from here.”

Nan’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “I’m sure that’s not the case at all, Milady. He only wants what’s best for you and baby.”

Val sighed, running her palm over the top of her bump and even now feeling her son roll in response to the touch. “What’s best for baby and I is having his father home safe and sound.”

She glanced over at the clock, trying her damnedest to ignore how little dots appeared in front of her eyes with a simple turn of her head.

She’d felt like she had ingested a whole bottle of brandy all day, stumbling about, feeling light headed and threatening to cover every floor in the remains of her meals, and she was sure it was all because her son couldn’t pick _one_ organ to sit on instead of absolutely all of them.

“I still don’t know whether he’s even moved out yet. If the anticipation is killing me like this, Light knows what a nervous wreck he is right now.”

Nan didn’t mean to snort but it slipped through before she could stop it. “If I may, Milady?”

Val gave her a nod of permission, squinting and relaxing her eyes for a brief second afterwards to un-blur her vision. “He’s probably had his armour on all day and is pacing himself to death with the need to get going. This is Varian Wrynn we’re discussing, after all.”

Val started to laugh, which was thankfully the response Nan had been hoping for. “That’s probably accurate, I’ll grant you that one.”

Nan loosely tied her hair up, knowing her head was killing her and not wanting to make it worse in any way. “I think we should be more worried about whether he’ll end up throttling the Horde captain before they even get to the Wrathgate.”

Val’s brow furrowed and only made things worse. “Nan, we had no choice but to involve the Horde. They had the same goal as us and we needed the soldiers.”

She sighed, finally letting her forehead actually relax. “Which doesn’t mean that I’m any happier about it. I could’ve slapped Varian myself when he told me we’d be serving at the side of those who wanted nothing more than to destroy us.”

Nan hooked an arm around Val’s to help her up, anxious for her to get the rest she’d come up here for. “Don’t stress yourself with such things Milady. I should apologise for even bringing it up.”

Val waved a hand, feeling worse with every step and wondering just how the hells she was going to put up with this for another two months. “No, don’t apologise for making conversation, if anything I’m glad that someone thinks I’m worthy of it.”

She jabbed a thumb towards her door, shrugging off her shawl and letting the maid take it from her, feeling far too hot for it to become comfortable. “Too many of that lot out there think that because I’m with child that I won’t be able to handle the slightest bit of bad news, it drives me up the fecking wall.”

She sat on the edge of the bed, gladly taking the water Nan passed her and finding herself feeling ill with it even touching her lips. “I’m sure they just don’t want you getting unnecessarily upset, that’s all Milady.”

Val huffed, leaning forward and making Nan instinctively grab the basin; it was quite the smart move, for not five seconds placing it underneath her mistresses mouth did Val fill it- though what exactly she had left to do that with baffled her.

“Milady, if I may once again?”

Val wiped her mouth with the cloth Nan handed to her with a grimace. “No, but I know you’re going to anyway.”

Nan took the basin into the washroom, not wanting the sight or smell of it to make Val worse.

“I think it would behoove you to get seen by the doctor at this point. You don’t look well.”

Val fought not to roll her eyes simply because she could hear genuine concern in the older woman’s voice, but it simply wasn’t helping her mood to hear that she looked awful as well as felt it. “Nan, it would be a colossal waste of time and you damn well know it.”

She stayed where she was for the time being, needing to get her bearings, lamely pointing to the window. “Open that, will you? It’s boiling in here.”

Nan’s brow creased but she obeyed regardless, wanting nothing more than to at least make Val comfortable if she couldn’t help in any other way. “And sort the candles out, they’re sparking again.” Nan was having a small fight with the lock, which had decided to stiffen at the most annoying of times. “Sparking, Milady?” She noticed Val took a few more seconds than usual to respond. “Aye, the little lights…They're hurting my-”

Nan whirled around at the colossal thud behind her, finding Val had falled to the floor, curled up and twitching like she’d been shocked. Panic and bile rose in the maids throat as she dived to her knees, holding Val’s head so it stopped smacking against the stone of the floor. A hoarse throat screamed for Varro, who came barrelling in with as much urgency on his face as she had.

“What’s happened?!”

He came around the bed, found the state Val was in and dropped the pole arm he was holding. “Quick, go and get the doctor! Hurry!” Nan let him leave, hearing his heavy footfall grow fainter and merely bending to Val’s ear even though she was sure she wouldn’t hear her. “It’s alright Milady, everything will be alright…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

It was like Varian could _smell_ battle on the air, and while he was ready to do his part, he was still uneasy about letting the Horde work beside them.

He was standing across from Dranosh Saurfang now, relaying the plan of action with the Orc with only minutes to spare before they moved out.

While he appreciated the Horde’s grudge against the Scourge for the attacks on their lands, Varian felt rather put out with how much involvement the faction was partaking in when really, this was completely an Alliance war.

He recognised that the original Lich King had been an Orc, but it had been Arthas that had staged the attacks in Lordaeron and the Eastern Kingdoms, so that made him the Alliance’s responsibility.

To have Dranosh bleat about how he would crush his head to a pulp was rather vexing, and it made Varian want to do nothing but tell him to keep his mouth shut and stay in silence for the entirety of the battle.

Magni, Gelbin and Jaina were on one side of him, and the Horde captains were on the other, with Jaina acting as self appointed mediator.

Really, she had no reason to be here since the Kirin Tor wasn’t to be involved with this assault, but Varian supposed that _someone_ had to stop he and Dranosh killing each other, so she was the best candidate.

“The Horde will wait for our signal to attack, then join the battle once it’s given. We know for a fact that the Lich King already knows we’re coming, so it stands to reason to believe he has something planned to wipe us out with one fell swoop.”

Magni ran a hand down his beard, clucking his large tongue. “Varian’s right. T’ bastard’s been unpredictable thus far, and we cannae waste all of our men chargin’ in like tanks.”

Dranosh huffed, warming Varian’s face with a uncomfortable blast of air from his nose. “I feel the Alliance wants us to hide behind their legs like frightened cubs.”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose, really not understanding why this conversation had flared up now. “The plan was agreed on days ago Warlord, why do you choose _now_ to protest?”

He placed both palms on the table sitting between them, not breaking eye contact with the brown skinned Orc for a second.

“You will have your glory, Warlord, your own stories to tell of how the Horde participated in this battle, but you have to have soldiers still alive to do it. I don’t have to explain why the Alliance will be better suited at drawing the Lich King out, but we will, and once he’s out in the open the Horde can attack.”

Dranosh was silent for another minute before nodding his large head. “Fine. My warband are ready to move when yours are.”

Varian fixed his gauntlet, giving him a reproachful nod. “Go to them and make sure they know the plan. I’ll join you presently.”

He waited until Dranosh was completely gone and the tent flap was down before sighing heavily, running both hands down his face and narrowing his eyes at Jaina. “How in the hells did I let you talk me into this? He’s infuriating.”

Jaina was clearly trying not to laugh, putting a hand in front of her mouth. “Varian, you said it yourself that we need all the soldiers we can get. He may be infuriating, but Thrall trusts his military instincts enough for him to lead this, and so should you.”

Magni grunted a reluctant agreement. “He’s just eager ta please, tha’s all Varian. His Da is high up tha food chain in tha Horde, it cannae be easy for him.”

Varian hated the fact that he understood exactly what he meant. “I know all about trying to please fathers, Magni, I did it for long enough.” 

He was starting to fidget, pulling at his hair to make sure it was secure, undoing and re doing the buckles on his gauntlets, these were all things he was used to doing before a battle, itching to get out there and get things started so they could end just as quickly.

“It’s a little unnerving, knowing we may get a chance to take him down tonight.”

Jaina’s lips pursed and her arms folded. “I’m not sure you’ve thought this through completely Varian.”

Varian shrugged, taking a last minute ale from Magni’s squire. “He’s recalled all forces and we’re at his doorstep. The rallying of his soldiers means he wants defence, and that means he’s desperate. I don’t think he was anticipating our alliance with the Horde, and it’s thrown his plans off.”

Magni clapped his large hands together, rubbing them eagerly. “Right then lad- we better get you off.”

Varian nodded, anxious to get going. “Aye, it’s a two hour ride, we better start marching no-”

He couldn’t help but bite his sentence off at the tent flap lifting again and the least likely of faces appearing in front of him. “Lee? What the hells are you doing here?”

The groom was pale, which made Varian suspicious, but the fact that he didn’t say a word was doing it even more. “Lee, I don’t have time for this, if this is just to give me another picture of Anduin’s, leave it there and I’ll look later.”

Lee shook his head, finally clearing his throat. “Your Majesty needs to return to Stormwind immediately.”

Varian ignored Jaina’s concern, trying to swallow his own down. “Why? What’s happened?”

Lee started to shake, and strangely enough, it annoyed Varian. “Well come on then, spit it out!”

More attempts to speak failed the younger man and Varian was getting irate now. “Lee, I need to go, will you just, for the love of-”

“Lady Glenmore has miscarried.”

Every word died on Varian’s tongue and it was as if he stopped functioning; his arms flopped lamely and his jaw went with it until he regained a certain amount of cognition, just enough to tighten his facial muscles and get them working again.

“No. You must be mistaken.”

Lee shook his head, trying not to look at the looks of horror around them and focusing straight on the king. “She’s been feeling ill these past few days…her headaches were getting worse…”

Varian shook his own head, still not wanting to or attempting to believe the vile things he was saying. “No, she was fine. I saw her myself not three days ago, _she was fine_. A headache isn’t anything, it’s all part of it, how could you suggest that she’s miscarr-”

He couldn’t even say the word.

It felt like poison on his tongue, burning the flesh and leaving his speech slurred. “If this is your disgusting way of getting me distracted so I don’t go to battle, I’ll have your head.”

Jaina put a hand on his shoulder but he barely felt it, only managing to feel the overwhelming cold spreading from his chest.

“Varian, I don’t think he’s lying.”

He didn’t mean to snap, but he did it anyway. “Shut up. You know nothing. And neither does he. Val was _fine_ when I left her, the _midwife _said she was fine, why would she say that if it wasn’t true? No, you’re making this up. My son isn’t dead.”

He stomped until he was toe to toe with the groom, bearing his teeth at him. “Do you hear me?! My son…my son…”

The threats wavered as he looked more into Lee’s grey eyes, not finding a hint of deception, no slither of doubt, he was telling the truth and somehow Varian knew that deep down.

He had to put a hand on Lee’s shoulder to steady himself, silently thanking Magni for heaving him back up when his knees buckled. “Sweet Light…” His lungs were shrinking in, his heart pounding in his ears and his vision was blurring.

Dead…how was his son dead? She was so close to full term, she’d been fine…but had she? She’d told him about the headaches, had she been lying to him about how bad they were?

But then, how could something as simple as a headache lead to death?

There were a million and one questions swimming around his mind, the mind that was so frazzled that it could barely process anything.

“It’s true? My son, my little Elliot…”

Lee’s nod was so solemn that he barely saw it happen, tricking himself into thinking that maybe he’d shaken it instead, but the rational part of him that was quickly being crushed by emotion told Varian that he’d seen right, that it was true.

“Varian. Go home. Go home and be with Val, lad.”

Varian managed to stand on his own, turning to face them all. “The battle…Bolvar. Tell Bolvar to go in my place. He already knows the plan of attack, he’ll know what to do.”

“We’ll handle things here Varian. You look after your family.”

Varian wasn’t sure he wanted to, turning to Lee again. “Is she alright? She’s not-?”

He was trembling now, sick with bile at even the thought of losing Val as well. He was devastated enough with Elliot, but not Val. He couldn’t handle losing her

“She’s hanging on, Your Majesty. That’s why I came to get you as quickly as I could.”

Varian put a hand on his shoulder, still not fully grasping the idea that his son, the bonnie little boy that he and Val had been so happy to even be having, was no more.

“Then let us go. I need to see for myself.”

The Keep was completely silent. Not even the guard was lined in the hall of the Residential Wing once Jaina’s portal closed behind Varian and Lee, it was unnerving, and only made Varian’s sense of dread heighten.

“Has she already had him?”

It would be such a joyous question, had circumstances been different. This wasn’t how he’d been expecting to be told of his son’s birth at all; he’d been preparing for an overjoyed message, to come home and find warmth emanating the halls, not this choking cold that made him wonder if he’d even left Northrend.

“She has, Your Majesty. He came away about an hour or so ago.”

‘Came away’. That sounded so unfeeling, it actually made Varian angry, when really, Lee was probably using the right terms for the situation.

Varian was still treating this like everything was fine- his wife had given birth, what was so out of the norm about that?

But this wasn’t normal, everything wasn’t fine, it was the opposite and Varian was nowhere near aligning himself with the same wavelength that Lee was on.

“Where is he?”

Lee had sympathy etched on his face and Varian wasn’t sure whether he wanted it or not. Sympathy meant something was real, that there was no way to fix it, it made his hands begin to shake without him wanting them to. “The Royal Chapel, Your Majesty. He’ll be taken to the cathedral later on.”

Varian found himself shaking his head, needing to stop and lean against the wall before his chest finally caved in on itself. “No. He goes nowhere, understand? Not until I say.”

Lee put his hands behind his back and lightly nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

Varian could already hear a din come from the open door to their chambers, making his anxiety worse knowing that there was a crowd of people that had no right to be there poking and prodding his wife when he hadn’t even been told that their son had been lost yet.

He had been the last to know and it made rage and hurt bubble in the pit of his stomach even though nobody really deserved it. “Has she seen him?”

This time Lee shook his head. “No, Your Majesty. She had a seizure right after having him, she was in no fit state.”

Varian felt whatever blood was left in his face drain away. “Seizure? She had a fit?”

Lee really didn’t like having the responsibility of telling him all of this himself; Gregor was more senior in rank but had been nowhere to be found, so it was up to him to deliver each blow to the devastated king. “She did, Your Majesty.”

Varian took a long, burning breath, walking past Lee and hesitating when his still gauntlet covered hand curled around the doorknob. “Tell me truthfully…how bad is she?”

Lee knew this wouldn’t be the answer he wanted but it was the only one he could give. “I wouldn’t know Your Majesty, I wasn’t allowed to stay.”

Varian seemed to accept it, pushing the door open and being met by a barrage of noise and light; there were servants carrying bloodied sheets to baskets, scrubbing crimson stains from the floor and not even noticing him.

Sister Gertrude was at Val’s bedside with Doctor Lineker, and a table covered in soiled instruments made Varian want to physically throw every single one of them out of the door himself.

Lee slipped in front of him and cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Your Majesty, you’re back. We’re glad.”

Varian barely heard the priestess, he was too busy leaning over his wife and finding himself inwardly screaming at himself as to how the hells he hadn’t noticed something was wrong.

Her skin was a dull grey, her eyes were fluttering like she was between sleep and consciousness, there was sweat making her hair stick to her forehead and her hands were twitching like she’d been shocked.

She’d been sick all this time and he hadn’t even noticed…how did he not notice?! “Is she going to live?”

He didn’t take his gaze from her as she said it, brushing her hair back with trembling fingers. “It’s hard to say at this point, Your Majesty. Toxemia is a hard beast to tame.”

Even the name sounded horrific. He finally looked around at them, trying to keep his voice calm. “Toxemia?”

Lineker handed over to Gertrude, who’s face was as glum as the rest of them.

“It’s a condition that some mothers get during pregnancy. There’s not alot we know about it, except that it could prove fatal unless it’s caught early.”

Now Varian’s rage started to seep through the cracks that this was causing in his mind, and his fists clenched. “And why _wasn’t_ it caught early? Lee told me it was her headaches, but she’s been having them for _months.”_

Gertrude was clearly used to furious fathers and keeping her cool with them, putting her hands behind her back. “It only deeply affects mothers in the third trimester Your Majesty, which is why it struck so suddenly in the past few days. The symptoms are very much akin to those of a normal pregnancy, we had to wait until it was more serious to differentiate.”

Varian was shaking, and the three of them couldn’t decide whether it was out of anger or sorrow. “What can I do?”

Lineker took over again, trying not to meet his eye. “Let her rest would be all we can suggest Your Majesty. We’ll keep her hydrated and monitored, but apart from that there’s not alot we can do but hope.”

Hope? What hope was there to be had? Varian sat on the bed purely because his knees gave way again, reaching over and taking Val’s hand in his, feeling it twitch even with his fingers curled around it. “Val? Sweetheart, It’s alright love, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He swallowed, looking up at the two elders with tired eyes. “Was she alone? When she lost him?”

Gertrude shook her head. “No, Your Majesty. I was attending, as was Lady Dorvelle, we were here for the entire birth.”

Varian’s brow furrowed and all it did was make his head hurt more. “’Entire birth’?”

Gertrude felt so sorry for him but knew putting a hand on his shoulder would do nothing but annoy instead of comfort. “Yes, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, due to Lady Glenmore being as far along as she was, we shouldn’t really class what’s happened as a ‘miscarriage’, but rather ‘early labour’.”

Varian wished he hadn’t even asked, for it only made him feel worse. “Labour, and I wasn’t here. We discussed how I might miss it but I never- I never thought it’d be like this.”

He held her hand tighter even though her fingers did nothing back. “She was sick when we first found out she was expecting. She was dehydrated, with frostbite…could that have done something? Did she do too much?”

Gertrude kept her voice quiet, hearing his tone waver and hysteria start to set in. “It’s a possibility, Your Majesty, but I think it was just rotten luck.”

He swallowed hard to dry his eyes, which were threatening to betray him with the tears forming in them. “We wanted him so badly…maybe I put too much pressure on her. She knew I wanted another baby, maybe she took it to heart, maybe this is my-”

Lee knew he would probably be reprimanded for it later but he put his hand on Varian’s shoulder, wondering if he could even feel it through the pauldron still sitting on it. “This is in no way your fault, Your Majesty, neither is it hers. Please don’t blame yourself.”

Varian was watching how Val’s eyelids still fluttered like little butterfly wings when it was

caught in a jar, frightened and frantic, it made him want to kiss them until they stilled but he knew it wouldn’t work, not this time.

“Will she have another fit?”

Lineker wrung his hands, not wanting to distress him further but not really having any choice. “We don’t know, Your Majesty.”

“And will she wake soon?”

Lineker swallowed. “I cannot say, Your Majesty.”

Varian’s brow creased. “Was Elliot sick?”

Lineker couldn’t help his look of confusion. “Elliot, Your Majesty?”

Varian growled, offended to his core at the man not knowing his son’s name. “The baby. Was he sick too?”

Gertrude shook her head. “No, Your Majesty, he was just too small.”

_So if I had noticed she was ill, he would’ve lived._ While some would call it a dismal thought, it was a necessary one.

“Is he alone? Is someone with him?”

Lee shook his head this time. “No, Your Majesty. I thought it prudent to tell everyone to stay out until you arrived.”

Varian strangely appreciated it, leaning over to kiss Val’s head and wiping his lips of the salt from her brow after. “Stay strong Sweetheart. I’ll be right down the corridor, and I promise I’ll be back soon.”

She barely moved at his whisper, just as he’d worryingly assumed she wouldn’t. He caught Lineker’s eye and held his gaze. “If anything changes, you are to come and get me straight away, understand?”

The elderly physician slowly nodded, bowing with the rest of them even though Varian didn’t want it.

Lee closed the door behind them and had to grit his teeth against the roar that came from deep within Varian’s chest, coating the air in anguish and hurt, a hurt that none of them could probably fathom.

His fists hit the stone of the wall and he slid to his knees, putting his forehead on the white washed brick and sucking in deep, lung chilling breaths. “Get this damn armour off me.”

He started frantically fumbling with the buckles, tossing each pauldron aside with a metallic scrape and pulling at the collar of his tunic once the breastplate followed it, feeling his throat tighten and air become a precious luxury no matter how much he freed himself from the chainmail shirt and thick cloak.

“How long was the labour?”

Lee frowned, trying to put this delicately. “I don’t think it’s in your best interests-”

Varian whirled on him with his teeth bared, like a wolf about to strike after one too many pokes with a stick. “Fuck my interests, _Tell me. _How long Lee? How long did she have to go through that hells without me?! with just a damn midwife by her side when it should’ve been her fucking husband!_” _

He kicked the nearest pauldron, bellowing once more and actually feeling rather thankful that Lee just stood there and let him do it. “Six hours, Your Majesty.”

Varian’s nostrils flared and he tried to calm himself down, knowing full well that really, Lee didn’t deserve this, but found he just couldn’t do it. “And nobody thought to come and get me sooner? You waited until it was over?”

Lee shook his head. “No, Your Majesty, Lady Glenmore herself requested that you weren’t told. Why exactly, I can’t say, but it was entirely her prerogative, and then she started fitting, and we decided enough was enough.”

Varian was still livid, Lee could see his eyes starting to flash. “Did she really think a stupid battle was more important than being here for my wife?! You should’ve gotten me anyway! I could’ve _done_ something!”

“Father?”

Varian stopped dead in his tracks, swivelling on a heel and finding Anduin standing at the end of the hallway with his bear in one arm and a look of utter concern on his face. “Anduin…what are you doing up here?”

Lee had told him that Wyll had taken Anduin down to the kitchens, that he was nowhere near this, so why wasn’t the old groom with him?

“Cook said that you were back. Is the battle over?”

Varian felt every single ounce of sadness start to wash away the anger now he was face to face with his son, his living, breathing son, one who by his face, had no clue of his brother’s fate. “No, no son, it’s not.”

Anduin just looked more confused. “So why are you here?”

He glanced at Varian’s chamber door. “Is it Mum? Is she still sick?”

Varian couldn’t say a word, he merely fell to his knees and let silent, burning tears start their descent down his cheeks, hearing his son’s quick footsteps and feeling his small arms wrap themselves around his neck.

“Don’t cry Father. She’ll be alright, she’s just not feeling well.”

Varian kissed his cheeks, his nose, his head, every inch of him, holding him close, letting himself feel grateful that the lad was even here but feeling that gratitude give way to guilt. “Anduin…Your mum’s a little bit more than just feeling sick, son. She’s not well at all.”

Anduin’s face fell and he pulled back. “Will she die?”

Oh how much Varian loathed the fact that a five year old knew about death already when he shouldn’t be anywhere near the subject.

When he had been that age, he’d been oblivious to anything that wasn’t play or study, it made his gut wrench to hear such a blunt question from someone so little, but he couldn’t lie to him. “…Maybe. I don’t know. We just have to trust in her strength.”

Anduin’s own eyes filled with the same tears his father had furiously wiped from his face, but he let his flow more freely. “Father, I saw Benedictus coming in earlier.”

Varian squeezed Anduin’s hands far too tightly but he couldn’t help it. “That was so he could take your brother somewhere quiet, that’s all.”

The realisation on Anduin’s face was heart piercing. “Elliot died? But it was _Mum_ who was sick, not Elliot!”

Varian’s rough palms ran up his arms, resting on his shoulders. “Because your mum was so sick Anduin, her body told Elliot to come early. He was too small son.”

Anduin’s loud sobs emanated everything that Varian was feeling, and the King held the small blonde until he’d gotten it all out of his system. “Can I see him?”

Varian shook his head, rubbing his back. “No. You’re too young to see something like that.”

Anduin heard the steel note to his tone and accepted it, as much as he didn’t want to. “Are you going to though?”

Varian stiffly nodded, burying his nose in Anduin’s shoulder. “Yes.”

Anduin apparently didn’t mind short answers. “Now?”

Another nod. “What about the battle?”

Varian merely held him tighter. “The battle doesn’t matter right now. Someone’s going in my place, and I’m staying right here.”

He gently pushed Anduin back, feeling his own head start to pound. “Then I need your help Anduin. I need you to help me look after your mum, understand? She’s going to need us for what could be a very long time.”

Anduin didn’t smile, he didn’t expect him to, but he nodded instead. “Tea and cuddles?”

Varian cupped his soft cheek, stroking it with his thumb and marvelling at how innocent a boy who apparently knew what death was could still be. “Yes son…tea and cuddles. Lee, take Anduin back to his room, would you? I’d prefer to see my son alone.”

Lee took his cue, offering his hand to a reluctant Anduin, who only followed when he saw the need for solitude in his father’s eyes. “Can I see Mum soon?”

Varian rose to his feet, pulling his gloves off and dumping them on the pile of armour still strewn about the floor. “I’ll send for you.”

He waited in silence until he heard the thunk of Anduin’s door, lifting his head and slowly turning, trudging down the stairwell and through the Throne Room, where every face stopped and stared as he shuffled across the polished floor, leaving mud and snow from his boots and focusing his gaze straight ahead.

He hadn’t really used the Keep’s personal Chapel after it was rebuilt; his faith wasn’t strong enough to spend hours in there as his father had in life, and right now all he wanted to do was take a hammer to the room and pretend it had never existed.

It was slightly darker in here than the rest of the Keep, lit by a few candles and only one window behind the altar standing opposite Varian, who had frozen in place once the door had closed behind him.

It was cold in here…too cold, he could see every jagged breath that forced its way out of his lungs, and the hairs on his arms were standing right up, like he was on high alert when really, there was nothing in here that could physically hurt him.

He could see Elliot, or at least the oversized blanket they’d put him in, but Varian couldn’t make his legs move to go forward and see his boy, it was as if fear had made them turn to stone.

All he could think were trivial things, like his feet would be cold, or he should’ve had the little rabbit that he’d bought him to sleep with…it was insane, it _felt_ insane, but at the same time, it was his son, surely he should be thinking these things?

_Move Varian. Go to him. He’s alone._

The metallic thunk of his boots rattling was the only sound in the place that wasn’t Varian’s heavy breathing. All he kept thinking was that Val should be here, but she was upstairs, sick with an illness he failed to see.

Failed to notice, failed to fix, the list of Varian’s failures kept getting longer with every step until he was looming over the bundle of hideous looking brocade that was wrapped tightly around Elliot’s ghostly pale face.

Varian leant his elbows on the mahogany box the babe had been put in, bending over and practically dragging a knuckle down a cold, but plump cheek. He was beautiful, Varian could see it even with his face being the only visible part, sweet Light he was beautiful.

Long eyelashes, perfect little lips...it was breaking his heart to even look at him. He moved the blanket from around his head, sucking in a breath that was meant to beat back tears as his fingertips brush soft little curls.

_Val’s curls, just like I wanted. _

He couldn’t stand his baby boy lying in a damn box anymore, so with one mustered up ounce of strength he scooped him up, only needing one hand to cradle the boy, using the other to completely rid him of the blanket and lay him bare on his father’s arm.

“I’m sorry, son. I’m so, so sorry.”

A tear fell with a small smack on Elliot’s pale belly, and another joined it, but this time Varian didn’t bother wiping them away or even fighting them. He sat down on the pew behind him, smoothing the tiny curls and rocking him like he was merely asleep.

“My boy, my sweet little boy. Papa loves you. And your Mama. And big brother Anduin adores you. If there’s anything you take away from this wretched, awful world, make it that.”

He wasn’t sure how long exactly he spent in that room, but he knew that he couldn’t stay there all night, Val needed him just as much as Elliot did, and the fact that she was alone save for the midwife when he got back was quite the relief.

The fire had been extinguished and only a few candles lit, the curtains drawn and the only noise in the room being the ones he caused coming in.

It was a welcome change from what he had seen earlier, with people packing the room in a frantic rush to get rid of all evidence of what had happened when really, it was never going to go away. “How is she?”

Sister Gertrude looked up at him through her half moon spectacles, closing her book. “She had another seizure, poor dear, but seems to have calmed since then. She came around about five minutes ago, but Light love her, she’s exhausted.”

Varian went behind the screen to shed the rest of his armour, leaving a tunic and trousers so he could move like a normal man. There was a report on his table, presumably about Wrathgate and its outcome, but it could wait.

His bare feet slapped against the stone floor and he put a hand on the sister’s shoulder. “Leave us. If we need you, I’ll send the guard.”

The kindly nun stood up and patted his arm, gathering her things. “The young groom from before has offered me chambers for the night, so I shan’t be far away. And Your Majesty, I think I ought to enlighten you…she doesn’t know yet, about the baby. Try and break it gently.”

Varian merely nodded, bidding her good night and watching the door close. He moved to the free side of the bed, climbing onto it and resting behind her, glad she was on her side so he didn’t have to see how pale her face was, curling his arm over her waist and kissing the back of her head.

“Val?”

Her fingers moved against his, and he knew she could hear him, so he shuffled closer. “I’m here, Sweetheart.”

The bandage that was tightly wrapped around her hand to keep the needle giving her precious blood in brushed against his knuckles as she moved in acknowledgement of his presence.

“…I lost him, didn’t I?”

Varian hadn’t been expecting her to ask it so soon, hells, he hadn’t even been sure if she could talk, and her voice was so quiet and unlike her at all that it chilled him to the bone. He sighed from deep within his chest, putting another small kiss on the back of her head.

He couldn’t lie to her, it wouldn’t be fair, but then again, the entire situation wasn’t fair. “Yes. I’m sorry Sweetheart. But it’s not your fault.”

She didn’t believe him, he could already tell, and her shoulders started to jolt, frightening him into thinking she was fitting again, but then he heard the sobs choke their way from her chest and all he could do was pull her to him, burying his nose in her hair.

“We’ll get through this Val, I promise you. It _will_ get better, I’ll make damn sure of it. Not today, or tomorrow, but soon I’ll make it happen.”


	68. Hurting and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Neither of them slept, not really, but they couldn’t find the energy to speak either, which was just fine by Varian.

They’d lain there in a reflective silence until the sun started to creep in through the curtains, and footfall outside told them that everyone else had chosen to carry on as normal.

Varian didn’t know whether to be grateful for it or insulted, either way he didn’t voice his confliction, he just decided to leave it be, just for today.

“Where is he?”

Hearing her voice was rather jarring after not really hearing anything in about twelve hours, but the fact she was willing to talk about it at all when some swept tragedies like this under the rug never to be spoken of again was a blessing. “The chapel.”

Her shoulders shifted, confirming that she’d been the one to speak and he hadn’t been imagining it. “Was he by himself all night?”

She wouldn’t believe any lie he conjured up, so it left him little choice. “Aye, but he’s safe. I had the door locked.”

She finally turned over, still looking clammy and tired but not so much at death’s door as she had been last night.

She took his arm away and he realised it was because her bump was still there, almost mocking them about what wasn’t to be anymore and making him pull his hand back himself. “What was he like?”

Varian wished she didn’t ask him that, but what else had he expected? She was the boy’s mother, of course she’d want to know what he looked like. “Bonnie. Too much, in fact.”

She swallowed, but he resisted shoving water in her face when she clearly didn’t want to be smothered now of all times. “Was he…you know…did he look like a baby?”

Varian nodded, seeing the relief flood onto her face. “That makes it easier to picture him, I suppose.”

His brow creased. “Val, you don’t have to _‘picture’_ him. I can bring him to you.”

He thought she was looking at him, but realised she was looking past him at the door. “I…I don’t know if I want you to. It’ll make everything real, and I don’t want it to be real.”

He gently shushed her, hearing the quiver in her voice and not wanting her to stress herself unless it was absolutely necessary.

She’d had another small fit in the night, and he’d been told that it could continue for a few days or more without prevention, so he was doing all he could to keep her calm in a situation that didn’t allow for it at all.

“Don’t decide now, we have all the time in the world for you to think about it.” Val’s dulled eyes started to water. “We don’t though, do we? They’ll want to take him away soon. And you need to get back to Northrend, and everything will just be hurried along.”

He planted a gentle kiss on her temple, glad when she took his hand and held it.

“No, they won’t, and no, I don’t. The war can be put on the back-burner for now, Bolvar’s dealing with it all, and they won’t touch our son until we say so, understand?”

She was still looking past him, which was the last thing he wanted but he daren’t speak up about it. “I didn’t even get a chance to look at him before they whisked him off.”

Varian tightened his grip on her fingers, trying to keep as composed as he possibly could when really he just wanted to fall apart and scream at everything and everyone. “You weren’t exactly in the best state Val.”

She finally started crying again; after the few initial sobs last night she hadn’t even whimpered, and he hadn’t known what to think of it.

He knew her too well, she was the same as him, always bottling when it wasn’t necessary, and he was under the impression that it would be the worst idea at present. So to see her becoming emotional was strangely relieving.

“I wasn’t in the best state when you told me to stop doing so much, but I didn’t listen then. Maybe if I had this wouldn’t have happened.”

Varian had been bracing himself for this; he knew his constant nagging would come back to bite him the minute he’d come to bed last night, and hated himself for making her think this was her fault because of his actions. “No, that’s not true at all and you know it.”

She stared blankly above her now. “Isn’t it? Varian, I’ve been feeling like shit for near on three months and I still insisted on carrying on like I wasn’t. I ignored every single warning sign and now I’m getting my punishment for it.”

Varian pushed himself up onto an elbow, trying not to glare at her but finding her line of logic absurd. “Val, we both thought the headaches were exactly that! How the hells were we ever to know that it was something sinister? This isn’t your fault.”

She looked at him, that was a start. “Then whose fault is it Varian? Who can we blame for taking our son from us? You? The Midwife? The fucking Light?”

She turned away from him, which was the last thing he wanted, but he knew she was as emotionally fragile as he was right now, so made no attempt to turn her back.

“We had been given the most precious of chances and I wasted it with my selfishness, that’s the long and short of it.” 

He wanted to reach out, he wanted to touch her shoulder, but he knew she wouldn’t want or appreciate it. He had no idea what to say or do and it was killing him. “He was fine Val.”

She hunched in on herself. “The hells are you on about?”

Varian exhaled through his nose, planning out every syllable of his answer. “Elliot wasn’t sick. He wasn’t broken, he wasn’t poisoned, he was just too small. You didn’t do anything to him.”

He watched her shoulders relax and knew he’d broken through, still not wanting to touch her in case he pushed it too far. “My point still stands Varian. If I’d rested, not been stupid, I wouldn’t have gotten sick in the first place.”

Varian had to leave her even though he didn’t want to, feeling his lips crack with every soothing word he was trying to calm her with, but right now it was like applying a salve to a tumour, it wasn’t going to work no matter how much he did it. “Val, you were only doing what you’d seen other women do, that’s not a crime.”

Val curled up, tensing her jaw. “Stop being nice to me Varian, I don’t want people being nice to me when we all know this is my fucking fault.”

Varian put the cup he was filling down with a furrowed brow. “What do you want me to do Val? Shout? Scream? Tell you that you’re to blame because you didn’t realise that a simple thing like a headache would be the thing that made sure our son never got a chance? I didn’t know those things either, I was in the dark as much as you were, there is no blame to had!”

She lifted her hand and he abandoned the pitcher to bend next to her, taking it and planting a cautious kiss on it. “The Light should’ve just taken me and saved him.”

Varian swallowed the mouthful of acidic spittle that formed in his mouth, shushing her and brushing her hair back. “And deprive the boy of his mother? It wouldn’t have been any kinder Val, and I know that you know that.”

There were fresh tears staining her pale cheeks. “It hurts Varian…it hurts so badly…Why does it hurt this much when I didn’t even get the chance to meet him?”

He continued stroking her head, recognising that she hadn’t pushed him away this time. “Because he was our baby boy from the minute we found out you were having him. He was ours, no one else’s, and we loved him from that point. That’s why it hurts Sweetheart, but I promise, it will fade, you just need to give it time. It’s not even been a day, I don’t think anyone will begrudge us a few tears.”

She looked exhausted, and he didn’t think any amount of sleep would help at this point. “I feel empty, Varian. I should still be pregnant, I had so long to go…And now I’m nothing.”

The protests came tumbling out of his mouth even though he knew full well that he had no idea how she was feeling right now and probably never would. “You can still be a mother Val. Don’t lose hope.”

She let go of his hand, pulling the furs up to her chin. “I can’t even look down right now because all I see is a round belly that couldn’t even manage to keep one baby safe.”

Varian wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, bringing his hands away and giving her the space she clearly needed. “You know that’s not true. That belly grew confused. You becoming so ill made it want to keep him safe by any means necessary, and this time, that was by bringing him into the world too soon, that’s all.”

Her brow creased, and he noticed that she kept herself covered, just so she couldn’t see it.

“Do we have to announce it?”

He let her subject change slide, really not wanting to carry the conversation of other children on himself but glad that they’d even started a dialogue when they could still be in silence. But now anger bubbled in his chest again at the fear in her voice and he clenched a fist, banging it lightly against the mattress.

“No. No one else matters right now apart from you Val, the world outside doesn’t have to exist for as long as you need it to.”

Val’s hand slid from under the furs and reached out to cup his cheek, scratching the stubble like she had done a million times.

Her hand was clammy still, but not cold enough for him to worry about her as he had been all of last night, and the fact that she was willing to even touch him was something he’d never take for granted.

“He was your son as well Varian. I don’t want it all to be about my healing when yours is just as important.”

Varian kissed her palm, holding her hand with both of his. “I am just as devastated as you are Val, please don’t think I’m not…but helping you heal, will help _me_ do it. I need to focus all of my attention on you, so I don’t fall apart, does that make any sense at all?”

Val nodded but he was sure she didn’t like his admittedly wobbly method of coping with what was considered impossible to cope with by some. “You can’t hold it in.”

Varian put his forehead on hers, not caring that his knees were going numb. “I won’t be, I promise you. But you know me, I’m not one to sit and weep.”

Val let a few more tears run down her face, not making a sound as she did it. “Does Anduin know? He deserves to at least.”

Varian nodded, kissing her forehead. “Yes Sweetheart, he does. Someone told him I was back and he came to investigate.”

Val’s eyes started to droop but he could tell she was still with him, if anything he was glad that she wasn’t trying to fight the illness still digging its claws into her. “What did you tell him?”

Varian moved back to give her room to turn over. “The truth. I couldn’t think of anything else to tell him.”

Val wiped her eyes, opening them again with concern swimming in them. “Do you think that was wise? He’s so little...”

Varian put his chin on his folded arms to keep his head up; a night without sleep and with high emotions had made his exhaustion hit him all at once. “He said it before I did. He understands alot more than we give him credit for.”

Val’s voice started to shake. “Did he cry?”

She cringed, holding his arm. “Go and get him.”

Varian shook his head, not liking the idea at all. “No. You need time to rest-”

He stopped at the pleading look in her eye. “Varian, I _need _to see him.”

He realised why without her even needing to say it and all it did was make him feel even more conflicted. “Are you sure?”

Val nodded, with her eyes welling up again. “I can’t hold Elliot, not yet. Anduin is your son, he deserves to grieve with us.”

Varian stood, bending over her and kissing her head, brushing her hair back. “I’m scared that having him with us will only make things worse.”

Val exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. “We can’t shun him simply because he’s not his brother Varian, it would be cruel.”

Varian didn’t want to admit that having the boy near him would bring a strange comfort in case it made her feel worse, so he kept silent, taking a brief minute to think about it before getting to his feet, bending over her to make sure she was comfortable and opening the door to their chambers, finding a familiar face back where he belonged.

“Varro, go and fetch Anduin, will you?”

The blonde solemnly nodded, swallowing hard. “I suppose it’s a redundant question to ask how she is?”

Varian was well aware she could hear him, so he had to choose his words carefully. “She’s as one would expect her to be. I would appreciate it if you would just go and get our so- Anduin.”

Varro could obviously forgive his curtness, bowing low and turning on his heel, not even facing the other way before he heard Varian shut the door again and go back to his spot next to Val, finding her eyes closed.

“Are you tired Sweetheart?”

She nodded but opened her eyes, wiping her cheek. “I don’t think sleep will be of any help right now.”

She had already guessed from how quickly he’d apparently gotten here last night that he hadn’t taken part in the assault, so didn’t ask him how it went. “Do you think it’s over yet?”

Varian’s brow furrowed, meaning he wasn’t on the same page. “Do I think what’s over?”

She could feel the sedative start to wear off, it was obvious by how her head was starting to hurt, and apparently he noticed, getting fidgety again. “The battle?”

Varian grimaced, brushing her hair back. “Val, I don’t want to talk about things like that right now.”

Val clearly wasn’t taking that for an answer. “Varian, it’s rather important.”

His face hardened. “No it’s not. This takes priority.”

It was like he watched her whole body sigh. “Do you really think I’m not going to think about this every day for probably the rest of my life? Trust me, nothing can distract me right now, but I want to damn well try it.”

He’d been trying to deny the same conclusion and had failed miserably, looking over at the breakfast table. “I got the report in the early hours, meaning it’s over already, which I’m not sure is a positive.”

Val lifted her top half, propping it on an elbow and finally taking a few sips of the water that he’d offered earlier. “Are you going to read it today?”

He shook his head, steadying the cup for her. “Not today, no. Maybe tonight. I’ve told everyone except the sister to leave us be for now.”

She passed it back to him, wiping the corners of her mouth. “Good.”

Varian could see a million and one questions in her eye, and while he didn’t have the energy to answer them right now, it was inevitable the the subject of war would take precedent again. “Did you even manage to leave?”

He shook his head, checking her forehead with the back of his hand. “No, I was about to go when Lee arrived. I sent Bolvar in my place.”

Her eyebrow rose and her eyes fluttered shut again. “Did he already know the battle plan?”

Varian leant on his elbows to stop his back aching. “He did, I ran through it with him before I left Stormwind. He knows what he’s doing.”

She turned onto her back and tried to shuffle up, glad that he straightened the pillows without prompting and helped her sit against them. “Will you be going back?”

Varian sat by her legs, feeling his own start to come back to life . “What did I just say about you being my priority? You’ll be lucky if there’s not an indent of my backside on this bed by the time they need me up there.”

She didn’t smile at the insistence in his voice, or call him ‘sweet’ like she usually did, she was too weak to even try. “I take it I’m not leaving this bed either?”

Varian squeezed her hand, trying not to frown at her annoyed tone. “Val, you need to rest and get yourself back to form. Everything needs to settle down and then we can talk more about getting you out and about.”

She reached over for the water again, sipping it and tapping the cup with one finger. “Was it that bad?”

Varian swallowed, wishing he didn’t have to think about it again. “Do you remember _any_ of it?”

Val scrunched her nose, looking up at the canopy. “I remember feeling like my head splitting open, then nothing until I was being told to push…then it’s blank again.”

His jaw tightened as she said it, fighting with everything he had to push the visuals his mind was putting in front of him and failing with every passing second. “You…you had seizures Val. The condition you had made your blood pressure sky rocket and your body started to shut down.”

Val was the one quietly shushing _him_ now when It should’ve been _her_ getting hysterical, hells, she had every right to. “Did they actually tell you what it was? All I got was ‘you’re not very well chick’ over and over.”

Varian massaged his temples with a thumb and forefinger, trying to recollect what little information he’d gained last night. ‘Toxemia’ is what she called it. I don’t know what caused it, or even really what it is, but it’s only sprung up now because you were so far along.”

Val didn’t seem surprised, and he wasn’t sure whether to start worrying at how blank her face had turned. “I’m willing to put gold on it having something to do with those damn growths.”

She looked up again, showing him that more tears were pooling in the bottom of her already bloodshot eyes. “I should’ve known it was too good to be true. I defied nature by taking that potion and falling in the first place, and I didn’t think about the consequences of fucking with things.”

Varian had no idea what to say or do in these types of situations; he was never one for long, philosophical talks, not even with her, it was always a quick, to the point conversations that were brought to speedy conclusions. “Val, you cannot blame yourself for wanting to make things go differently.”

She huffed, swallowing hard. “No, but I can for not thinking it through. I was so damn desperate to change what fate had dealt me I didn’t even begin to think what it could do once it actually happened. I fought my body and my body won, that’s the end of the matter.”

He didn’t think her tears could affect him anymore but here he was trembling with anger at even the sight of them. “This could’ve happened whether you took the potion or not Val. They never told you that it would be totally impossible to conceive, so you _cannot_ blame yourself for something that was out of your control.”

She sat up despite it being a bad idea, looking him straight in the eye. “I killed our son, Varian! My selfishness killed him! And now I don’t know whether we’ll have another chance!”

And there, she finally broke down, not even attempt to fight the embrace he pulled her into, holding onto her tight enough to feel the skin on his arms begin to stretch but not caring in the slightest, his only concern was gritting his teeth against every anguished, pain filled sob that seeped through his shirt and into his chest.

“I’m so, so sorry…”

He felt his eyes watering again and fought it as hard as he could, clinging onto her just as much as she was to him. “Don’t you dare apologise. You’ve done nothing wrong, do you hear me? Whatever higher power decided to put those disgusting things on your womb should be the one on their knees begging for our forgiveness. You deserve to be a mother Val, Light blind me do you deserve it.”

He kissed her head, hearing her sobs quieten but not die entirely. “I had my chance Varian…”

He cupped her cheek, making her look at him. “And you’ll have another. I’ll do everything in my power, use every outlet at my disposal to find a way to make sure this never happens again.”

Val put her head against him, letting her exhaustion show. “I wanted him so badly. I loved him from the moment I felt him move. I knew then he was real, he was ours…and now he’s been taken from us.”

She sighed, curling up and not leaving his embrace anytime soon. “Everyone will expect me to get on with things, and I’m not sure whether I can.”

Varian closed his eyes and put his cheek on her head, gently rocking her. “Don’t think about what other people want Val, none of them matter. The only people that matter are you, Anduin and I, the rest of the world could disappear for all I care.”

Another soft kiss on the crown of her head made his already dry lips crack even more.

“You take all the time you need. I won’t let anyone rush you, I promise.”

She didn’t look at him, but he heard the tiny ‘thank you’ that was laced with relief. He let go of her, helping her back against the pillows and pulling the furs up again. “But I will _suggest_ that you see him, even if it’s once. It brought me a small amount of comfort Val.”

She was already shaking her head. “No, Varian, I can’t. It’ll only remind me of how much I failed him.”

He didn’t want to keep repeating what she clearly wasn’t listening to right now, so instead of bleating ‘you didn’t’ again he leant over and kissed her forehead. “He’s still our son, Sweetheart, you deserve a moment with him and he deserves to see his mother.”

She swallowed, curling the hand that wasn’t stiff from bandages. “I’ll think about it, that’s the most certain I can be about anything right now.”

He wasn’t going to push it, it wouldn’t be fair, and to be honest, he couldn’t blame her for her hesitation. It had taken every single bit of strength he had left to go to that chapel yesterday, so Light knew how hard it would be for the woman who’d been carrying him.

“How have they left him? He’s not cold, is he?”

Varian didn’t exactly know how to answer her, taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts. “They haven’t dressed him. Hells, they didn’t even take his blanket, they wrapped him in something I think was from my damn Grandfather’s time.”

Val could feel her eyes start to burn again. “So they just discarded him like a broken doll?”

Varian shook his head despite saying the same thing himself last night. “No, no, there was clear care put into it all…but not love. That can only come from us.”

He could see the wheels turning in her head, thinking about everything she could do and finally seeing a spark in her eye.“Maybe later on we could…we could take some of his things down together? I think that’d make it less…clinical.”

He was so grateful to even hear her considering seeing the babe that he had no hesitation with his nod, taking her hand when she offered it. “I think that would be a very good idea.”

She made a noise that sounded like a laugh but he knew it was merely her choking back more tears. “Light knows we have enough stuff to kit him out for about four damn years, I’m sure we’ll find something that fits.”

Varian heard her unasked question, running his thumb over her knuckles. “We’ll talk about all that later.”

Val looked over to her vanity, where even now a small package from a well wisher sat. “What’s the point of waiting until later? It’s going to be painful whenever we do it.”

Varian couldn’t disagree with her logic but he had to think about her health more than their sorrow right now.

He’d come so close to losing her yesterday, closer than anytime he had presumed it to be the case, and it had put the fear of the Light in him concerning how much he let her get away with denying about her well being. He wasn’t going to leave anything to chance now, no matter how much she ended up hating him for it.

“Val, you’re still unwell, it’s not going to disappear in a night. Get your strength back then we’ll discuss everything we need to.”

She let go of his hand so she could itch the back of her other one. “How long will I be like this, do you reckon?”

Varian shrugged, once again not knowing the exact answer. “I suppose we’ll have to ask the sister when she comes later.”

Her brow furrowed. “Why do I still need to see her? I’m not pregnant anymore.”

Varian wasn’t sure being this frank was the best approach but if it was how she wanted to do it he wasn’t going to object. “She’s more qualified to get you through the aftermath than Lineker is, that’s all.”

She sighed, looking back at the canopy above her. “I suppose we can’t blame her for this either, can we?”

Varian’s jaw tensed as he tried to put this tactfully. “No, we can’t. I wanted to, even tried to, but really, we can’t blame anyone.”

He left her to answer the door, finding both Wyll and Anduin waiting patiently at the threshold. “Varro said you wanted me Father? Does that mean Mum’s better?”

Varian stroked his head, wishing he had the strength to smile at the genuine concern in his voice. “No son, she’s not better, but she’s awake and wants to see you.”

Anduin slid past Varian’s legs and the King gave Wyll an appreciative nod. “Is there anything I can do, Your Majesty?”

Varian was close to breaking when it was the man he’d known for years standing in front of him and not another nameless servant, but he let out a long, shaky breath. “Some tea and coffee, but no food, not yet.”

He swallowed, looking back at Val. “Add some peacebloom to the pot, if you don’t mind? I’ve heard it calms a fretting soul.”

Wyll gave him a small but warm smile, threatening to make Varian start crying again simply because someone cared. “I’ll have someone run down to the apothecary.”

Varian patted his frail shoulder, pushing himself from the door. “Thank you. And make sure no one else comes here, will you?”

A bow was his answer, and Varian closed the door, exhaling slowly and turning back to the bed, feeling another punch straight to his gut at how Anduin had already perched himself next to Val without prompt.

He loved her as he would a mother, and while Varian absolutely treasured that, right now it brought absolutely no comfort. “Is your head still hurting Mum?”

Val still didn’t smile, but she ran her fingers through Anduin’s hair like she was seeing him for the first time, and Varian didn’t know what to make of it, sitting behind the boy and letting him lean back into him.

“No Little Lion, it’s not. At least, not as bad as it was.”

Anduin looked up at Varian, then back at Val. “But Father said you weren’t better?”

Varian held his shoulders, clearing his throat. “Mum is going to be ill for a while Anduin, but it’s mostly getting her strength back.”

Val took Anduin’s hand, squeezing the small fingers that wrapped around hers. “I’m not going to get any worse, I promise you.”

Varian was well aware that it was a false promise but stayed quiet, putting his lips on the back of Anduin’s head and inhaling the soft mint of his soap, closing his eyes at the smell.

Anduin ran his finger up the orange tube coming from Val’s hand and furrowed his brow. “What’s this for?”

Val lifted her hand to show him the bandages, holding her arm out so he could touch that as well and get used to it. “It’s putting medicine in my arm to help me get better.”

His small ‘oh’ was the only noise in the room, and Varian found himself holding him tighter. “But you won’t start bleeding again?”

Val shook her head, settling back against the pillows again. “No Sweetie, I won’t start bleeding again.”

Varian held Anduin’s shoulders tighter, choosing to get this over with. “The bleeding stopped when your brother was born.”

Anduin shrank, clearly as upset as they were. “But he wasn’t sick?”

Varian was quite impressed by how much of his vague explanation Anduin had taken in yesterday. “No, he wasn’t, he was just too little to be able to survive outside Mum’s belly, that’s all.”

Anduin got on his knees and looked suspiciously brighter. “So next time we’ll just make sure Mum doesn’t get sick, then the baby will be alright, yes?”

A few more tears fell onto Val’s cheeks and of course, the boy noticed, leaning over and wiping them away. “Anduin, it’s not as simple as that.”

The Prince turned around, clearly not on the same page. “Why not?”

Val thought it best that she answered in case Varian got too angry at him when really, it was blissful ignorance on Anduin’s part. “Before you were born Anduin, we found out that it would be very hard for me to have babies. It was by pure luck that I fell with your brother, so I don’t know whether we’ll even manage to do it again.”

He seemed to understand, hanging his head and leaning against Varian again. “Sorry Father, I didn’t know.”

Varian held him with one arm, putting his cheek on his head. “There’s no apologies needed whatsoever Anduin. You didn’t know because we didn’t think we would ever have to tell you.”

Val sat up to reach over, taking Anduin’s hand and ignoring the slight dizzy spell it brought on. “And you realise we won’t be telling you absolutely everything about what’s happened, don’t you? There are some things that children shouldn’t be aware of.”

Anduin grimaced, stretching his legs out again. “But I can still help though, can’t I?”

Varian patted his shoulder, gently shushing him. “Of course you can Anduin, in all the wonderful little ways that we know you can.”

Val tapped the mattress next to her, still not managing a smile but her face was starting to relax, which was a start. “I’m going to be in this bed for a while, so you could help by keeping me company.”

Anduin seemed relieved to hear it, crawling over and curling up next to her. “Tell us how you’re feeling Anduin.”

He barely looked up at Varian, letting Val curl her arm around him. “I’m sad. Sad about Elliot.”

Val stroked his shoulder with her thumb, taking Varian’s hand with her other one. “We all are darling. And like your father said to me; we’ll probably be sad for a while. And that’s alright.”

Varian murmured an agreement. “It’s a very sad thing. And it will hurt, but when it does, you come to us, understand? Day or night, if you need to talk about it, or just have a cry, we’re here.”

Anduin nodded, but they weren’t really sure whether he’d actually taken any of it in. “He’s still my brother.”

Val kissed his head with sadness in her eyes. “Indeed he is.”

Anduin turned over onto his back, looking over at his father. “What happens now Father? Do we have to have a funeral?”

As much as he loved the boy, Varian was regretting ever letting Anduin come and see them this soon; he was bringing up things that Varian didn’t even want to think about yet and he could see how it was affecting Val.

“I don’t know Anduin, we haven’t discussed anything like that yet.”

His tone told Anduin all it had to, making the boy shrink even though that hadn’t been his intention at all. “Can I see him yet?”

Val started stroking his head again, feeling her own eyelids flutter. “Your father and I are going down later to get him dressed. You can help us choose what to take if you like, but I’m sorry Anduin, we don’t really want you seeing him, do we Varian?”

Varian put Anduin’s legs on his lap, shuffling so he was closer to the two of them. “I know it sounds cruel, but your mum’s right. It won’t be pleasant and you won’t gain anything from it.”

Anduin seemed to disagree. “But I want to know what he looks like!”

Varian lifted Anduin by his armpits, manoeuvring around Val’s drip and sitting Anduin on his lap, using his other arm to bring Val to him. “I can tell you exactly what he looked like.”

Val’s grip on his hand got tighter and he brought hers up to kiss it, asking her with that small gesture whether he had her permission to give them what was to be rather distressing information and getting a small nod.

“He had long eyelashes, just like you Anduin.”

Val’s throat tightened already and she put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and swallowing in vain. “And his hair…his hair was in little tiny curls the same colour as yours Val. They were soft as anything and just bounced back into place when I let go of them.”

Val put her forehead on his arm, feeling tears burn the skin of her cheeks again. “He sounds perfect.”

Varian rubbed Anduin’s back as he begun to cry as well, wishing the subject had never been brought up but figuring it needed to be said at some point. “He was perfect. He was perfect because he was our son, everything else was just a bonus.”

They barely heard the knock on the door, feeling rather exposed when an apologetic Varro stuck his head in. “Apologies Your Majesty, but I’ve just been told that the other Alliance leaders are waiting for you in the Throne Room.”

Varian’s brows snapped down and he lifted Anduin off of him, laying him next to Val and coming towards the guard. “Now? Why ever for?”

Varro shrugged, trying to keep his voice low now he’d heard Varian do so. “I’ve no clue Your Majesty, but they all sounded rather urgent.”

Varian was torn between going to see why the leaders had suddenly turned up when he’d specifically requested privacy, or staying with his wife. “Varian, go. I need to get some kip before the Sister comes.”

He hated that she answered the dilemma for him, sweeping back into the room and bending over her, kissing her clammy forehead. “Are you sure? I can stay if you need me.”

Val looked up at him with exhausted eyes, sluggishly shaking her head. “No Varian, I want you to go. It must be important if they’ve all turned up, and really there’s not much else to talk about right now. You’re still the King, you need to do your duty.”

He swept her hair back, watching Anduin fall asleep next to her and wondering whether the boy had gotten any the night before. “And you’re my wife, that puts you above everything.”

She took his hand away, letting him pull the furs over her and Anduin. “I can’t exactly go anywhere Varian, so I’ll be here when you get back. If it ends up being bad news we can sort it out.”

He was still reluctant, she could see it on his face, but every point she had made was a valid one, he couldn’t deny that. He caught her lips this time, straightening and brushing her hair back. “Alright then. You get some rest, and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

She was already closing her eyes, so he didn’t prolong the conversation, looking down at himself and figuring he needed to at least put something on his feet if Varro was right and every single other leader was down there.

Ducking into the closet he pulled on his boots and grabbed the first clean tunic he could get to hand, swapping his shirt for it and undoing his hair just to put it back up.

He took one more concerned glance at Val, who was already lightly snoring with Anduin curled up to her like a kitten, glad that the both of them were actually managing to get some sleep after the hell that had been the past night.

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, eyeing Varro as he buttoned up the cuff of his sleeve. “I wonder if this is to do with the Wrathgate.”

The guardsman’s look wasn’t very encouraging. “I can’t think of anything else that would mean them _all_ coming, Your Majesty.”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm himself. “Just when I thought things couldn’t get any damn worse…I need to learn to shut my mouth.”

He beckoned him forward, instructing another of the guards to take his place and keep an eye for the Sister, really wanting to get this out of the way. “I admit Your Majesty, it’s rather shitty timing.”

Varian huffed, waving a hand and slipping through the doors leading to the main palace before they’d even finished opening them properly. “That’s putting it lightly. I swear, it seems like the Light takes great amusement in dumping everything on me at once, just so it can see if I break.”

Varro easily fell into step with Varian since they were pretty much the same height, pulling his own gloves on more in an attempt to tidy himself. “Lady Glenmore seems a little bit better, at least.”

Varian appreciated how quickly the Lordaeronian snapped from colloquialisms to titles when they were surrounded by staff, but _didn’t_ appreciate discussing Val in front of them.

“She’ll get better as the days go on, at least in terms of physical health.”

He swallowed hard, not really wanting to go down there with his emotions all over the place. “She just needs time. We need time.”

Varro left it there, staying a pace back so Varian could let Gregor lean to his ear before he reached the Throne, where it seemed the blonde guard hadn’t been jesting, everyone was gathered there waiting for him. “Your Majesty, I would prepare yourself.”

Varian didn’t like his tone at all, feeling the past day start to fall on top of him like a crumbling brick wall. “Is it that bad?”

Gregor nodded and Varian had no choice but to move forward, clearing his throat and putting all the attention on him.

“Good morning, all of you.”

Magni clasped arms with him, strangely looking as exhausted as Varian did. “Varian. How’s Val doin’, lad?”

Varian took another deep inhale, wishing he didn’t have to repeat himself over and over. “She’s not good, I can’t lie to you. But then what does one expect from a mother who’s just lost a child?”

Tyrande linked her long fingers, narrowing her whited out eyes. “And how about you?”

Varian waved a hand, setting his jaw. “I’ll get there, as I’m sure she will, in due time.”

He squared his shoulders, cutting the subject short. “I have the distinct feeling that you’re not gathered in my halls to discuss my private matters. What brings you here?”

Nizaar folded his arms, finally showing Varian his age with his sigh. “It’s about the Wrathgate. I trust you read the report we sent you?”

Varian knew keeping his temper was key right now but he couldn’t help his eyes narrowing. “I haven’t had the chance yet. Why?”

Tyrande looked around them, seeing how their presence was causing people to gawp as they moved through the Keep. “Let us retreat somewhere more…private. Your council chamber, perhaps?”

Varian was started to feel a trickle of dread snake its way down his spine at the insistence in her voice, stiffly nodding. “Of course. Follow me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	69. It comes in threes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian sat and listened intently while the events of the Wrathgate were relayed to him and they watched his face contort into many emotions; anger to hurt, hurt to grief, and back to anger.

When they were done he simply sat there, running both hands over his face. “I would say why wasn’t I told, but I’m sure all of this was in the report?”

Magni gave him an affirming nod. “Aye, it was. But we cannae blame ya fer not readin’ it yet. That’s why we thought we’d come ta you in person.”

Tyrande had a gentle care in her eyes even if it was hard for Varian to read them. “We realise you had other things on your mind, but this was a matter of the utmost importance.”

Varian could respect that, but it didn’t mean he could get his head around any of it.

He knew from the minute the truce had been signed that something would go wrong, but he had anticipated a few small skirmishes between a few men and orcs, not an army wide wipe out.

“And it was definitely the Forsaken, and not the Scourge?”

Magni passed him a piece of parchment, supposedly a copy of the neglected report still sitting upstairs. “Aye lad. The few survivors told us all the same thing, that a Forsaken stood atop the cliff, damned them all and let loose with t’blight.”

Varian read the witness account in front of him with his brows drew down and his forehead creased. “And killed Horde as well as Alliance?”

More nods. “For what purpose though? Why would the Forsaken suddenly turn on the Horde when they’ve accepted them into their ranks?”

Gelbin drummed his stubby fingers on the table. “We did notice that the Horde forces were significantly smaller than the Alliance’s.”

Nizaar grunted in agreement. “Which makes one think that this wasn’t a betrayal to the Horde at all.”

Tyrande held up a long finger before Varian could even open his mouth. “We have not all agreed with that conclusion. It does not make sense to destroy multiple troops just to cut the Alliance numbers down.”

Varian started to growl, feeling the pent up anger of the past twenty four hours start to spill over. “Unless you’re the Horde, than it makes perfect sense. Sacrifice a few soldiers, unleash the blight on the Alliance, turn everybody into Forsaken and immediately adopt them into the Horde, knowing the Alliance won’t accept them. Bolstering their own forces so they can take us on after the Lich King is defeated…they planned this from the beginning.”

He gritted his teeth, looking at every one of them. “What of the Lich King? What happened when the blight went off?”

Nizaar shrugged, taking a long drink of his wine. “He simply retreated. Apparently he was as affected by the blight, but we’re surmising that Frostmourne is keeping him alive.”

Varian knew he was breaking a promise to his wife but he couldn’t help holding his goblet up and barking the word ‘whiskey’ at Gregor, watching the amber liquid fill it and subsequently downing it. It was the first taste of spirits since he’d gotten back to Stormwind, and to give in so easily shamed him, but it gave him a small amount of numbness, which is what he needed right now.

“So we’re back to where we started, but worse off. All because of the Horde.” He turned to Gregor. “Bring me our copy of the treaty. I want it burned.”

Tyrande’s eyes widened. “King Varian, I must protest-”

He held a hand up to stop her. “This was a direct attack by a sect of the Horde against Alliance soldiers, Tyrande. The Forsaken have violated the treaty and therefore made it null and void. While I’m not going to cause all out war with them, I will denounce any involvement we have with them from this day forward.”

He took a long, deep breath, skimming the report in front of him. “How many did we lose?”

Gelbin ran a hand down his mutton chops. “Nearly ten thousand. But that’s only an approximation.”

Nizaar looked as furious as Varian felt. “There were no bodies left by the time we sent scouts there. It’s safe to assume they’ve been taken by the Scourge to add to their numbers.”

Varian’s goblet was pre emptively refilled, and he couldn’t be more grateful for it. “As if his armies weren’t large enough…now we have to fight against risen Alliance. I don’t see how this could be any worse.”

He took a large swallow, not downing it this time. “And Bolvar was among them?”

Nizaar nodded despite how much pain it brought to the High King. “All that was recovered was his shield. I’ve given it to Benedictus to cleanse.”

Varian closed his eyes, taking a quiet moment to try and gather his thoughts on the whole thing when really, it was never going to happen. “I can’t even suggest regrouping and going back, can I? I’m assuming the blight made Wrathgate inaccessible?”

Tyrande nodded, trying to work out what he was thinking by his face. “We’re in the process of trying to find another way, but for today we’ve let the troops gather themselves and grieve for their fallen comrades.”

Varian’s brows drew in further. “Do we have a list of the fallen? Some of Val’s friends were in the Gilnean brigade and the Stormwind artillery, she’ll want to know if something’s happened.”

Magni reached over and patted his shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. “It’s all being sent to yer study as we speak lad, don’t worry , it’s all in hand.”

Varian stayed silent, but his face twisted into one of rage. “I willingly gave Sylvanas Windrunner Lordaeron to dwell in as an act of good faith. I sympathised with her plight, despised Arthas for what he’d done to her and the others he’d turned…and she throws it back in my face. I should’ve anticipated this happening sooner or later.”

Nizaar recognised that tone, putting an elbow on the table. “Varian, are you suggesting we take Lordaeron away from the Forsaken?”

Even Magni wasn’t sure about this one. “Varian, there are thousands of Forsaken in the capital alone, we won’t be able to eradicate them all.”

Varian carried on reading the witness report with fire burning in his stomach, a fire that wanted nothing more than Arthas’ head sitting next to the elf that allowed this attack to happen. “If we clear the Undercity, we have a major stronghold. The rest can be dealt with as we originally planned, with the gunships.”

While they all respected that his mind was all over the place right now, Tyrande couldn’t find herself automatically agreeing. “They have minds, Your Majesty, they have consciousness. It will be genocide.”

Varian slammed a fist on the table. “And what she’s just done doesn’t count as the same thing?! Ten thousand Alliance soldiers, Tyrande, Ten thousand. That’s ten thousand mothers, father, brothers….sons…who will never been seen again by those who love them. What’s to say she won’t do it again? I’m not taking that chance. While the rest of the army regroups and a new way to Icecrown is found, I’m taking a small force to clear out the Undercity. I don’t exactly know when, but I can’t give that witch time to make more of that damn blight.”

Nizaar, who had only recently suffered much the same pain Varian was going through, held a hand up. “Think on it Varian. You’re all over the place at present and it would behoove you to take time to collect your thoughts.”

Varian put his face in both hands, running them down it when he eventually straightened. “Just when I think the war was nearly at its end, that peace was around the corner…”

He rose, draining the last of his drink. “It’s as you say, I’m out of sorts at the moment. If you’ll all excuse me, I need to get back to Val. Send me any further reports and we’ll reconvene in a weeks time.”

He sighed, already moving around the table to leave. “I think we all need to time to gather ourselves. Gregor will see that you’re all attended to. Good day.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His chambers were quiet when he returned, with only soft snores and the rustle of sheets reminding him every so often that he hadn’t gone deaf. He uncorked the whiskey decanter, pouring himself another glass and grimacing as he drank, wishing to the Light that Val didn’t see him do it.

Slumping into his seat he pulled his boots off and sighed, hanging his head back. How the hells had everything gone so wrong in such a small amount of time? First Elliot, now the Wrathgate, and potential warfare against the Forsaken…it was all too much.

He wished he could just shut the door, curl up with the two that were most important and make the world go away, or let it fix itself. But he couldn’t, and it made his heart weary for the future of Azeroth.

Ugly, horrid thoughts assaulted his mind and he couldn’t help thinking that maybe it had been a kindness that Elliot hadn’t been born to a disgrace of a world such as this. He absolutely hated himself for even thinking it, but after what he’d just heard, was it really that cruel a concept?

His stomach was turning at every glance he gave to the whiskey bottle, enough to force him to shove it back in the cabinet from where it came, wiping his mouth and instead pouring ice cold water into the washroom basin and splashing his face, scrubbing it with both hands like he was trying to rid himself of something caked onto it. He leant on the table where the basin sat, screwing his eyes shut.

“Some fucking High King you’re turning out to be Varian. Can’t even keep your own family safe, what the hells made you think you’d be able to protect thousands?”

A fist curled and pounded against the table, trying to exert some frustration that he was sure wouldn’t go away for a long while.

He’d woken someone, he could hear the sheets being kicked back and the soft groans of conciousness, and while felt bad about it, the company was quite welcomed.

The squeak of wheels told him who it was and once again he became annoyed, coming out to meet Val before she came into the cold room. “Val, you shouldn’t be out of bed.”

She stopped the frame holding her drip and held onto it, reaching for his hand with her spare. “If I stay in there much more I’ll start melding with the cotton.”

Her brow furrowed, but he was pleased to see a bit of colour back in her cheeks. “You look even more troubled than when you left. What happened?”

Varian felt an inner battle inside his heart, debating whether he should tell her everything or nothing at all, but eventually his need to speak to someone who knew him properly about the whole debacle took over. “We…we were betrayed Val. The treaty with the Horde was a sham, they led us to a trap. Ten thousand of our soldiers were killed…”

She shushed him, letting go of his hand and cupping his cheek. “Sit down and tell me everything.”

He helped her to the dining table, pulling her chair out and manoeuvring her dip as she sat, pulling his chair next to her and trying to think about how to put this.

He ended up spouting absolutely everything he’d just been told, holding her hand like she would disappear if he let go of it and watching her face change as much as his probably had downstairs. “So what will you do?”

Varian brought her hand to his lips, leaning his forehead on it. “I don’t know, and that’s what worries me. Normally I have a plan straight away, I know exactly what I’m doing, but this time all I want to do is shout scream and strangle that fucking elf.”

Val combed his hair back with her fingertips, taking the tie out and letting it fall loose. “I think you’d have a clearer head if we hadn’t just gone through our own loss.”

Varian looked up, taking her hand back. “I know, and I’m sorry Val, I shouldn’t be dumping all of this on you, today of all days.”

She shook her head, noticing the empty glass sitting across from her but not saying a word about it. “We can’t predict when people will need us Varian. The world doesn’t stop turning just because our son passed away, as much as I deeply wish it would.”

He looked so tired, all she wanted to do was turn the tables and tell him to rest, but she was well aware that it wouldn’t work. “I just want it all to go away Val.”

Val gently shushed him, bringing him into an embrace and letting him put his head on her shoulder. “So do I.”

And finally, she felt his tears hit her collarbone. She’d been waiting for him to finally let himself open up properly to her all night, not believing the steady voice or the squared shoulders at all.

She knew him too well, she was certain that he’d been bottling it all up simply because he thought it was what people wanted of him when really, it was the opposite. His palms held her waist simply to steady himself, and his voice cracked more with every chest heaving sob. “I want our boy back.”

She rested her head on his, running her fingers through his hair with the pathetic notion that it would actually do anything. “I know. So do I.”

He moved his head so his mouth was hanging over her shoulder, making it easier to hear him. “Of all those poor bastards that I’ve just been told had died, I’m still only concerned with one baby. Does that make me a terrible person? Am I selfish?”

Val shook her head, swallowing hard to wet her throat. “No, you’re a grieving father who can’t find the strength to worry about others right now, and I highly doubt anyone is going to damn you for it, especially not me.”

She kissed his temple, rocking him despite how he’d resent the notion later. “I’m tired, Val. I’m tired of war, I’m tired of being scammed and betrayed every fucking time I try and build bridges…I’m so damn tired.”

He sat up, showing her his red rimmed eyes and tears staining his stubbled cheeks. “I should be thinking about you right now, not my own troubles.”

Val wiped his eyes, cupping his cheeks. “We share our troubles Varian, you should know that by now. And you’re as entitled as I am to cry over our son.”

The tiniest hint of a smile made the corners of his lips twitch, but she knew they wouldn’t stick and she was soon proven right. “You’re stronger than I will ever be, you know that, woman?”

He kissed her forehead, glad to feel it wasn’t as salty as it had been last night. “I do so bloody admire you.”

Val put some of his hair behind his ear, giving back his tie when he held his hand out for it. “Because I have great support.”

She patted his shoulder, letting him help her up, figuring she should still be in bed when the midwife arrived to check on her soon. “And I intend to do the same for you when I can. If what you said about the Forsaken is true, then it looks like we’re going to be busy.”

Varian tightened his grip on her hand and put the same arm in his, guiding her back and slowing to her pace. “You’ll be nothing of the sort; you are going to focus on getting yourself back to form, and I will deal with the war. You’ve just gone through something horrific Val, I’m not expecting you to just forget that in a day.”

Val shushed him as Anduin stirred, wincing as she sat back down and gently brought her legs back up, thanking him for lifting them when it clearly got too much and fixing the pillows for her. “Varian, I told you earlier, I’m not forgetting this in a hurry.”

She plucked at her nightdress, showing Varian a distinct wet patch. “My body won’t let me forget.”

He sighed, sitting by her legs. “Your milk’s come in?”

Val nodded, wiping her hand on her thigh. “I noticed it about ten minutes before you left. I swear, between that and the crying bouts, I’m surprised this bed isn’t floating.”

He took her hand, linking his large fingers with hers. “We can talk to the sister about getting it stopped.”

She screwed her eyes shut but he could already see the tears sneaking their way down her nose. “I shouldn’t have to stop it. It’s Elliot’s, he should be having it like every other fucking baby.”

Varian shuffled to the side so he could embrace her without stretching her too much, firmly rubbing her back and letting her cry into him, not caring that she’d already done it today and wanting her to feel that she could do it whenever she wanted. “I know Sweetheart, but we can’t just let it carry on, it’s not fair on anyone, especially you.”

Val huffed, pushing him away a little harsher than he really would’ve liked her to. He’d been fearing this would eventually happen since he’d gotten home yesterday; the withdrawal from any kind of affection, particularly from him. He’d heard so many horror stories of couples being driven apart by miscarriages, he had no intentions of the two of them joining that statistic.

“Varian, this whole situation is unfair.”

She looked to her left, reaching out and brushing Anduin’s hair back, managing not to disturb the boy at all. “It’s unfair that we had to tell Anduin that he’s not getting his brother when we’ve been talking about pretty much nothing else for months on end.”

She slumped back against the pillow. “It’s not fair that we’ve told absolutely everybody that we’re to be parents, then be tasked with telling them ‘sorry, it’s not happening because Val managed to go and get sick out of stubborn pride’.”

He wasn’t going to stop her saying exactly what she was feeling, he wasn’t that cruel, but that didn’t mean he agreed with it. “Val, how many times do I have to tell you this wasn’t your fault? Nothing you did caused this.”

Val let him pull the furs up to cover her legs, knowing he meant well but not wanting gentle words right now. “That’s not what everyone will think when we tell them Varian. I know they’re already talking about me out there, saying it’s because we’re not married or because I’m just your fucking whore, that the Light’s punishing us for it all, I’m not completely ignorant.”

Varian didn’t want to wake Anduin but his fist pounded the bed before he could stop it.  
“They’ve said nothing of the sort, nor would they dare to. Don’t waste your energy on thinking about what’s going on out there, just focus on making yourself better.”

Her brows knitted. “What did the other leaders have to say about it?”

Varian’s features softened and with it, his headache started to creep in again. “They were all concerned with your well-being, nothing more, nothing less. They know how much we wanted Elliot, Sweetheart, they were never going to be vindictive.”

Val started chewing her bottom lip, which only made it drier than it already was. “And none of them are furious that I pulled you away from battle?”

Varian fought his groan, not wanting to make her feel worse than she already clearly was.  
“No Val, not one of them are furious with you about that.”

He hung his head, wishing he didn’t even have to say this. “I don’t think I need to remind you what my fate would’ve been had I gone and not been called back.”

More tears pooled in her already red eyes and he had to kick himself for being so tactless. “I was trying not to say anything about it. It seems too much of a horrible twist of fate.”

She held his cheek with a shaking hand, finally letting herself smile even if it was incredibly wobbly and took alot of effort to put on her face. “It just makes me more grateful that you’re here at all really. Most men would be down the Nag’s Head drowning his sorrows by now.”

Varian turned his head so he could kiss her palm, taking her hand away and keeping it encased in his. “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times, I’m not ‘most men’.”

He leant over and kissed her forehead, well aware that she could probably smell the whiskey on his breath already and merely praying she didn’t bring it up, giving her hand a squeeze. “Think you can stomach some tea and toast?”

She thought about it for a few seconds, eventually nodding and letting him pull the rope by their door, pleasantly unsurprised to find him right back next to her afterwards. “Are we still planning to go to the chapel later?”

Varian felt her head with the back of his hand, glad that she’d finally given in and let him do it. “Aye, I think it would help bring us a small amount of closure. I’m not saying it will make anything better, but I think it’s necessary to the process.”

She seemed to agree, which he had to admit was refreshing. “After the Sister then. I don’t want to leave him so cold for so long.”

He remembered his earlier promise to take her lead, brushing her hair back and turning towards the door, bidding the Sister entry when Varro told them she had arrived like she’d known they were discussing her, rising from the bed with a respectful incline of his head. “Good morning Sister.”

Her kind eyes were enough to make everything feel chokingly real again, and her smile didn’t help in the slightest. “Good morning, Your Majesty. How are you two?”

Val answered for him as he took her cape and scarf, putting them over the back of his armchair. “We’ve stopped crying, I suppose that’s a start.”

Sister Gertrude tutted, sitting in the same spot Varian had just been occupying and patting her hand. “Lady Glenmore, I don’t think anyone will raise any objection to letting your emotions loose, do you? This won’t right itself in a day.”

She glanced up at the drip, well aware that Varian was trying to read her face from his spot at Val’s other side, looming over a sleeping Anduin like a protective lion. “You’ve gotten a little more colour in your cheeks, that’s a good sign. Have you managed to get any sleep?”

Val shrugged, not feeling nervous per se, but not really wanting to have this talk with the elder woman, for she knew it would end with all traces of her pregnancy becoming pretty much erased, which was the last thing she wanted.

She didn’t want to be constantly reminded of it, that wasn’t the case at all, but to have it all swept away in a minute or so of conversation was daunting to say the least. “I got about twenty minutes while Varian was at his meeting just now.”

Gertrude smiled down at Anduin, who was beginning to stir. “It seems you’ve had visitors this morning.” Her smile faded as she realised what that meant. “Does the little lad know?”

Varian took over now, seeing the way Val stiffened. “He does. We’ve told him in the most gentle way we could.”

Val had sadness wash over her face again as she started to stroke Anduin’s head again. “Now it’s just everyone else we have to tell. But I don’t want to, because it makes it real, and I don’t want it to be real, not yet.”

Her voice shook and Gertrude gently shushed her, palpating her abdomen and giving her the most genuine look of sympathy Varian was sure they’d get in the days to come. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to yet Milady. The both of you will know when you’re ready to deal with the outside world, right now the only people that matter are you three.”

Varian folded his arms, trying not to sigh. “See, Sweetheart? I told you, those people out there don’t count for shit right now.”

Gertrude straightened again. “His Majesty’s right, Milady, no matter how I would’ve put it in different terms. Don’t be fretting about anything that isn’t getting you better. Has the bleeding gotten any worse since last night?”

Val shook her head, but Varian looked rather perturbed. “Bleeding? I thought that stopped when the baby came?”

Gertrude gave him the respect of eye contact, raising a hand in reassurance. “It’s normal after every single birth to bleed for a while, Your Majesty. It’s just the body cleaning everything out.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “But it’s not dangerous?”

Val actually smiled at him, properly this time, which lifted his heart more than he thought it would, holding her hand out and waiting for him to come to her side and take it.

“No, Your Majesty, it’s not dangerous, but I will be keeping an eye on it in the coming days.”

Gertrude patted Val’s leg, obviously noticing her sodden nightgown. “Now, let’s dry that milk, shall we? Get you feeling like yourself again. We can even try taking your drip out later so you can walk about.”

Val wasn’t sure she would ever feel herself again, but nodded anyway, feeling Varian’s kisses of encouragement on her temples and the tears sting her eyes once again. Things were to be so different now she couldn’t actually envision what ‘normal’ was anymore, and if she were honest, it frightened her.

Varian bent by Anduin, scooping the boy up and shifting his shoulders when the prince let out a little whine at being jostled. “I’ll take Anduin to his room, give you a little privacy. I’ll stop off at the kitchens and come straight back, alright?”

Val wiped her face and kissed his cheek when he did the same for her, waiting until the door was closed before slumping back and putting a hand over her eyes. “Talk to me Val, don’t hold it in.”

Her chest was already aching from crying so much and she was sure there were no more tears left in her body but somehow she felt them dribble down her hand when it moved from her eyes to her mouth. “I just…everything was falling into place…now it’s ruined. It’s all ruined.”

She felt for a split second like her Grammy was here, feeling a slightly gnarled hand hold her shoulder and pull her in, and a wrinkled cheek rest on her cheek. “Oh, now you and I know that’s not the case.”

Val felt her lungs start to shrink and one of her attacks start to take over, hearing Gertrude’s voice vaguely telling her to breathe. “Everytime that he’s kissed me today I keep thinking that at some point, that kiss will lead to love making, and that will lead to another baby, and I just…I can’t. I can’t do this all again. All morning I’ve not wanted him to touch me when it’s not his fault at all…”

The Nun gently shushed her, rubbing her arm and giving her an affectionate squeeze. “Now now, there’s no need to be thinking about all that right now.”

Val furiously wiped her face, feeling so ashamed of herself to even be considering this. “I’ve never dreaded Varian kissing me before, it feels so horrible. And he knows something’s wrong, I can tell, but how do I tell my husband that I don’t him want him near me when really, it’s myself that I don’t trust?”

She felt something soft against her palm and used the handkerchief that Gertrude had given her, pressing it to both eyes in an attempt to stop the stinging tears from welling up again. “Please don’t tell him I said that.”

More soothing rubs and a small, warm smile that really made her want nothing but her Grammy. “Nothing will leave this room, I promise you. Do you feel any better for saying it though?”

Val nodded despite really not wanting to, passing her handkerchief back and pushing her hair back. “I know he still wants a baby, hells, so do I, but how the fuck do we approach the subject after something like this?”

She looked up to stop herself crying again, taking Gertrude’s arm and sliding from the bed, unbuttoning her nightdress. “I almost wish I hadn’t been so far along. Maybe if I hadn’t let myself grow so attached this wouldn’t hurt as much.”

Gertrude took the nightdress from her and swapped it for the robe that Varian had put over the back of the chair sitting next to the bed, keeping turned until she got dressed simply for Val’s benefit.

“Allow me to politely disagree, Milady. That baby was yours from the minute you found out about him, I’d be shocked if you weren’t attached to him after even a week.” Val still wasn’t convinced, tying the belt and swallowing hard again.

“My cousin Priscilla’s got five children, all under ten, and they were all perfect; prefect pregnancies, perfect births, perfect growth…I envy her, I always have.”

Gertrude sat and listened, clearly seeing the need to vent on Val’s face. “This isn’t the first time Varian and I have actively tried. When we were younger, we had these foolish dreams. He’d joke about getting married, then I’d snipe back about having an army of children, and we never really took any notice of how much the ideas were growing on us until one day he just said ‘let’s do it’.”

She laughed but it sounded more like a tired huff. “Varian’s known as the master strategist, but when it came to us he was very much ‘do now, plan later’.”

Gertrude’s already wrinkled brow deepened. “I take it nothing came to fruition?”

Val shook her head, taking a long, shaky breath. “It didn’t occur to me that something was wrong until Tiffin.”

Now the sister just looked confused. “The late Queen? Why would…ah, Prince Anduin.”

Val slowly nodded, staring into space. “A month. That’s all it took for her to fall pregnant, and she didn’t even need Varian’s cock inside her to do it.”

She grit her teeth, whether it was out of anger or to stop herself crying again she didn’t know but she did it anyway. “That must’ve been hard to digest.”

She sat up, letting Gertrude shimmy the shoulders of her robe down. “It was at first. I absolutely detested her for being everything to Varian that I clearly couldn’t be- his wife, the mother to his child…I honestly thought I’d hate Anduin but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

She watched Gertrude lay out bandages and start lathering them with globules of purple paste, tilting her head. “Just what are you planning to do?”

The Sister briefly looked up at her, finishing her task. “I’m going to bind your breasts and cover them in these salts to dry your milk. It saves putting cabbage leaves down your brassiere.”

She instructed Val to lift her arms, starting on the rather upsetting task and making Val wish she was absolutely anywhere but here. “Varian and I are going down to the chapel later.”

Gertrude briefly looked up. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Val fought her shrug, remembering she had to stay still, staring off into space instead. “I suppose I have to be really, don’t I? It’s like he said, I’m his mother, it’s only right I see him even once.”

The Sister slowly nodded, trying to read Val’s voice. “You don’t have to do anything, Milady.”

Val winced when the uncomfortably warm salts touched her skin with the next bandage. “It’s a case of need I think. From what Varian told me they’ve just left him like a lump of beef on that damn altar when neither I or his father are religious. The Light has been the biggest cunt I can ever think of, why the hells would I want my son left in a place dedicated to what took him?”

She blanched, realising who she was talking to. “No offence meant, Sister.”

A kind smile was her response. “No offence taken. So what do you intend to do, will you move him?”

Val wasn’t really sure herself, so couldn’t answer completely truthfully. “I want to, but I don’t. I don’t know how long they’ll wait before burying him.”

The Sister looked rather surprised. “You’re going ahead with a funeral? Are you sure you’ll be able to handle it?”

Val was quiet for a good minute. “I’ll probably never be able to handle the fact that my son’s not with us. But I suppose I just have to try to give him the best send off despite how I feel, I owe him that much.”

She exhaled slowly to stem anymore tears and to keep herself still. “I haven’t said any of this to Varian, mind. I don’t think he’d be able to take it right now. He’s never been good with things like funerals.”

Gertrude put the next bandage on, making Val feel rather like she was wearing a corset with how tightly she was wrapping them. “Then I won’t say anything to him either.”

Val appreciated that, not smiling but letting her face relax. “Thank you. It’s hard, trying to figure out what’s right to say and what’s not right now.”

The Sister gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder, lifting one of her arms a little more. “And I’m sure His Majesty is thinking the same thing.”

Now there was the tiniest hint of a smile on Val’s face. “I’ve noticed all morning how hard he’s trying. Not enough people give that man enough credit for how much compassion he possesses.”

She sighed, finally putting her arms down to give them a small break. “And now he has to tell thousands of people that their loved ones aren’t coming back. On top of everything I think that will be the thing that breaks him.”

Gertrude seemed to know what she was talking about. “The Wrathgate battle, I’m presuming?”

Val nodded. “From what he’s told me -and I can’t count on half of it being as brutal as it really is since knowing him he’s watered it down for me- it was a complete disaster, and of course Varian blames himself for it.”

The Sister frowned, choosing to lift her arms one by one instead. “He couldn’t have prevented what was meant to be. People heal in time, they always do. All he needs to do is show them he’s there.”

Val tilted her head at the tone to the Sister’s voice. “Did you lose anyone, Sister?”

Gertrude shook her head, smoothing her wimple after. “Not in this war, no. I lost my family to diphtheria when I was a girl. But when the cathedral was hit in the Second War, I lost many of my Sisters, and that was enough to make me doubt everything, including my faith.”

Val had empathy in her tired eyes. “That’s when I lost my brother.”

The Sister patted her shoulder once she was done, pulling her robe up. “So that makes both you and King Varian perfect to guide the people through this.”

She noticed Val playing with her hair and gave her a warm smile. “How about I get the washcloth and we freshen you up, eh? It might help, you never know.”

Val nodded despite not really knowing what good it would do, she supposed she was just glad to have someone who cared with her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
Nan had taken over from the sister by the time Varian had returned, and while Val had greatly loved having the Sister’s company, having someone who was so focused on the medical side of things was quite a relief.

Simple conversation and no judgement were just what she needed, and that’s what she got as the handmaiden’s deft hands twisting and smoothing her hair into a high bun, looking more like herself with each passing second. “Nan, can you leave us please?”

Val didn’t like the serious tone to his voice and swivelled, finding him standing by the door with a furrowed brow and squared shoulders. He gave Nan a respectful nod and helped Val stand, holding her cheek.

“I’ve had Elliot brought up Val.”

She swallowed hard, not sure if she was ready for this one moment, then feeling the motherly need to see her child start to eat at her the next. “I thought we were going down there?”

Varian knew she didn’t care where they were and was merely stalling, and he’d entertain it for the meanwhile, but not for much longer. “I came to the conclusion that you’d much prefer to stay in familiar quarters.”

He held her hands and squeezed them hard enough to bring a strange comfort. “Are you ready to see him?”

Against her better judgement she nodded, closing her eyes as she heard the door open and the soft thud of the cradle being put down, feeling the cold trail of tears down her face for what she hoped was the final time today.

“Keep your eyes closed and I’ll hand him to you.”

Her chest was starting to fold in on itself, she could feel it even if it wasn’t actually happening. She held her arms out, hearing nothing but Varian’s footsteps and her own jagged breaths.

Her limbs moved automatically once there was something in them, curling just as they should and cradling what might be the only child she would ever claim as hers. “Open your eyes Val.” She shook her head, starting to shake. “I can’t. It’ll be real.”

His hand curled around her shoulder, but he didn’t squeeze her this time, merely held her in place. “I’m right here. You’re not doing this alone.”

She opened her eyes so slowly that she had to wonder if she was doing it at all, fighting to wrench her head down and look at her sweet, sweet boy, who looked like he was merely sleeping in her arms.

Varian’s arm brought her to him and she forgot everything she had said about him not touching her, just for a second, so she could sob freely into his chest, holding Elliot to her cheek like it would make him warm, like it would bring him back just on sheer will power alone when she knew it couldn’t happen.

He was beautiful, too beautiful, but she was glad that Varian had made her see him, for now she had a little face to the name, a face that she’d never forget until the day the Light took her.


	70. For not all tears are evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Three weeks on from Elliot’s death, and neither Varian nor Val had even _started_ to heal yet. The physical problems were gone, but the ones people couldn’t see were starting to fester like an infected wound.

Val spent most of her mornings as she did this one, lying in bed with her eyes wide open and burning from tears that even she hadn’t been aware she had left, not finding the drive or energy to even move, let alone get up.

The bed felt like its own prison after being told over and over to stay in it, sprouting chains that she couldn’t break and ensnaring her in idleness when all she wanted to do was get on with things as she had before.

She’d been confined to this room so much in the past few weeks that she did indeed feel like a princess locked in a tower, told she wouldn’t be able to leave until the handsome prince saved her…but they never told her it would be the handsome prince incarcerating her.

She looked over at Varian, looking cramped and in no way comfortable folded onto a chaise he’d had brought up, draped in a blanket that was too small and propped against cushions she was sure were older than him just by how saggy they were, finding it as hard as she did every morning that he’d managed to sleep another night when she couldn’t even close her eyes.

The sun was up, which she supposed was an improvement, normally she was met with darkness when she admitted defeat in the war to sleep, but it didn’t change much, if anything it just made her think there was less of a point to even trying today.

Regardless she managed to sit up, that was a start at least, running both hands down her face and pushing the stifling furs back, swinging her legs out and actually feeling glad of the cold shooting through the soles of her feet, for it was a reminder that she could actually feel and she hadn’t gone completely numb.

Varian shifted, of course he did, it was like he was a guard dog on high alert nowadays, but she ignored him, taking her robe from the floor and tying it lamely so it didn’t just hang and she got another lecture about the ‘chill’ that didn’t exist.

She felt sick smoking now simply because she was able to do it, but it made her throat burn and convinced her that she was still alive, so she did it anyway, opening her case and putting the familiar stick of tobacco in her mouth, feeling her gut wrench as she lit it.

She had no idea why she felt so guilty about it when there wasn’t any baby to harm now- whether it was in her belly or sleeping in his crib, Elliot wasn’t here, so really she had no reason to be cautious.

She opened the doors to the balcony, once again ignoring Varian’s grunt of annoyance and blowing what had been one of many clouds of smoke into the air, replacing it with gulps of the chilly February breeze and feeling her senses clear even with just a hint of fresh air.

It was really the only solace she got nowadays, standing on this balcony; she’d so seldom been allowed out of their chambers, even more so out of the Keep that she was starting to go stir crazy, only calmed by her quiet moments out here, ones that were trying to help her see that she could carry on as usual when others were convinced she couldn’t.

She wasn’t some delicate flower that was so bruised that any poke from the outside world would make her wither, if anything it would make her stronger, not hiding like she had been.

But she knew trying to convince Varian of that after what he had witnessed would be tough; She had to feel a certain amount of sympathy for his over-protectiveness really, for it came from a place of purely good intentions.

He’d seen their son die and she nearly go with him, that would put the fear of the Light in anybody, especially the man that nearly lost both of them, so really, she could see where he was coming from with making sure she got ‘plenty of rest’.

But the problem was he’d stopped listening whenever she’d told him that she was fine, so anxious was he about how things had turned out the last time she’d used that phrase, and he’d gone completely overboard with the mollycoddling.

He’d taken her off _all_ duties, instructed Nan and Lee to do _everything_ for her and not lift a finger, and barely let her out of the chambers, claiming she wasn’t still completely to form when really, it wasn’t completely true.

Her blood pressure was still high, yes, but she wasn’t sure whether it could be attributed to the toxaemia anymore.

She felt absolutely fine, standing here and watching the gardeners below do their work, painting the grounds pink with tulips and roses ready for a holiday that no one in Stormwind really wanted to celebrate this year.

The city was practically desolate, and had been since the news of the Wrathgate, so why anyone was bothering with Love is in the Air was beyond her.

Fred waved up to her and she returned the gesture with a smile, glad that at least someone was glad to see her.

She heard footfall behind her and knew she’d woken Varian up, not bothering to turn around and barely looked up when he came next to her, cracking his neck and stretching his back out. “Mornin’.”

She continued looking ahead, taking another drag. “Morning.”

He held a hand out and she passed the cigarillo to him, patiently waiting for him to finish the drag he took. “It’s freezing out here.”

Val knew that tone and wasn’t going to take it anymore. “It’s winter Varian, that’s to be expected.”

He pulled at the cuffs of his shirt, clearing his throat awkwardly. “How are you feeling?”

Val took her cigarillo back, tapping the ash off and shrugging. “Same as yesterday. At least I’m not leaking anymore and my head’s finally stopped throbbing. I think I can wear a pair of underwear without four layers of padding, so that’s something I suppose.”

She was sure that he knew she was hinting at him letting her go a little but if that were the case he didn’t say anything, but he did stare hard at her for a good minute or so. _Probably to see if I’m lying. “_I suppose you do look better than you did.”

That was progress, and she would take it after weeks of denying that she was getting stronger simply because he wanted her to be safe. “I’m sure Thrall won’t run in terror if I look a bit pale.”

Varian’s brows drew down. “Who said you were attending?”

She took another drag, putting her elbows on the stone railing. “I did. I think I have a right to sit in what’s considered to be quite the important meeting. Besides, someone has to make sure you don’t kill him, and I don’t see Jaina doing it, do you?”

His jaw set and she could see that she’d vexed him, but frankly she didn’t care. “Val, you’re not ready. It’s too soon to take on something this weight bearing-”

She held a hand up to stop him. “Varian, you’ve just said I look better. If it turns out I’m not, I’ll come back, but I need to get out of this damn room and test that theory. I’ll still be in the Keep, so really, I’m heeding your instruction.”

He still didn’t look convinced, and she’d expected that, staring back at him for a good minute before he huffed in frustration. “Fine. But you come straight back here and rest, understand?”

Val gave him her own huff, giving him the cigarillo again. “I’ve had enough rest to make the dead jealous Varian.”

He took a longer drag, surprising her with how he clearly needed it as much as she did. “And as long as your blood pressure’s up, you’ll be having as much as I see fit.”

Val sighed, pushing off the railing and sweeping back inside, vexing him even more. “Where are you going?”

She opened the door to the washroom, hearing the other door close behind her. “I’m having a bath. I smell stale Varian, it comes with being in here twenty four hours a day.”

His shadow stretched across the room as he came to the doorway, watching her flit between the tub and the towel table. “Did you manage to get _any _sleep?”

Val shook her head, pouring lavender oil in the bath instead of her usual one. “No. Did you?”

Varian exhaled through his nose with closed eyes, presumably trying to keep himself calm. “No, I didn’t.”

The only sound was the water running and the tap of Varian’s fingertips. “How long are we going to keep this up Val?”

She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Varian’s brows drew in. “You know damn well what I’m talking about. I don’t know what I’ve done, but you’ve been treating me like everything’s my fault for the past fortnight, and it’s getting old, very fast.”

Val put her head back, resting it against the wall. “Varian, I’ve tried telling you what’s wrong, you just haven’t listened.”

Varian’s fist curled. “It’s not me telling you to rest, it’s people who know what the hells they’re on about, I’m just relaying the orders.”

Val tried not to sigh again, folding her arms. “How do you expect my mood to be after everything? Honestly?”

He lightly pounded the wood, clearly not in the mood to drag it out of her. “I need a damn coffee. I’ll get some tea sent up.”

She watched him leave and felt a few more tears finally leave her eyes, furiously wiping them away and letting her sadness turn to frustration at how he still wouldn’t admit that he’d all but swept Elliot under the rug, barely talking about him and somehow managing to get on with his day without hindrance, while she was stuck in the same room that she’d given birth to the boy in day in day out.

She knew it was his way of coping but it wasn’t working, she could see it on his face, so she wished he would just admit he wasn’t doing well and spoke to her about it. But he was Varian Wrynn, notorious hider of all feelings, so she wasn’t optimistic.

She stopped the taps, slowly sliding in and staying underwater for a good few seconds, coming up for air and scraping her hair back, taking large gulpfuls of air and putting her forehead on her bent knees. “Varian?”

She wasn’t quite certain as to how he’d heard her, but he came back regardless, his eyes full of curiosity. “What?”

Val faltered, wondering if she should just get it all out in the open, and apparently he could see that she wanted to, bringing his voice low as he bent down.

“What is it Sweetheart? Talk to me.”

That was exactly it, she couldn’t, not about what she wanted to anyway. “I…thank you, for letting me attend the meeting.”

She saw a flash of disappointment cross his features, disappointment at not finally getting down to the nitty gritty of her sadness when she suspected that was all he wanted, even if she was sure he wouldn’t like the conversation.

He straightened, squaring his shoulders. “You don’t need my permission to do anything, you know that. Regardless, you’re welcome…a little moral support would be nice to have, I’ll admit.”

He cleared his throat, trying to look anywhere but at her and Val knew exactly why. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Val nodded, actually appreciating that he didn’t offer to join her or even stay. “What time do we have to be downstairs?”

Varian took a step back. “Nine, so we’ve plenty of time.”

And without another word he left the washroom again, leaving her to her thoughts, which right now wasn’t a very nice place to be.

She felt alone in every aspect of the word now she was left in here by herself when normally she’d be cuddled up to Varian after he would jump in next to her, it was disheartening to say the least.

“I’ve decided we’ll take breakfast downstairs today.”

She sat straighter, wondering why he wasn’t insisting on eating in here like they had lately. “Oh?”

Varian started folding the blanket he’d been using just to give his hands something to do. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

His voice didn’t have a bite to it and she wondered whether he knew the implication of the suggestion. She never thought something as simple as going downstairs would be exciting yet here she was smiling about it, simply because _he_ suggested it, which told her all it needed to. “No, not at all.”

She quickly washed and wrapped herself in the biggest towel she could find, glancing over at him and ducking behind the screen. “I don’t think I have to tell you that we’re not to discuss private matters with Thrall.”

Val resented the tone to his voice but let it slide, drying herself off. “I never would.”

“Or Jaina, for that matter.”

Val’s brows snapped down as she tied her brassiere up. “But surely she’ll ask about-”

It’s like she could _hear_ his teeth grit. “_Nothing_ is to be discussed with her…especially that.”

_‘That’. _

Was that really what they’d resorted to, vague pronouns that sounded so insulting she could’ve strangled him?

“Am I allowed to say anything at all? Is ‘hello’ even allowed?”

Varian started to growl, taking the cover from the mannequin holding his armour and looking at it like it was diseased. “You know what I mean.”

She faltered, with her fingers fumbling on the cotton of her slip. “Yes, I do, and that’s the problem.”

She padded out and towards the closet, noticing him watching her cross the room. “What is it?”

She wondered if he’d actually heard her spiteful whisper, but he swallowed like he was almost embarrassed. “N-nothing. It’s just good to see your skin brown again, that’s all.”

She took the compliment as it came, shuffling awkwardly. “I told you, I’m getting better.”

He slowly nodded, and she had to wonder whether he’d actually heard her. “Try not to pick anything too elegant, this is more of a military affair than a Court one.”

She nodded at a quicker pace than he had and hadn’t got one foot over the threshold before hearing ‘You’re so beautiful’ drift into her ear, not sure whether she should’ve heard it or not, so she didn’t answer, but a small smile drifted onto her face.

While she found it hard to accept affection from him lately, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to let it fill her heart whenever he put his guard down and gave it to her. It gave her a glimmer of hope that they might be able to fix whatever this was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

He was waiting patiently for her after breakfast was done and they had sent Anduin off to walk Alice, enduring yet another meal where barely a word was said unless the conversation was started by the boy, and whatever optimism Val had gained this morning for Varian finally breaking his silence on their troubles had dissipated with each grunt and slow sip of ale, and it was only made worse as they walked in perfect step down the hallway to the War Room.

“You didn’t destroy the treaty yet, did you?”

Varian was starting straight ahead with his eyes glazed over with heavy thought. “No.”

She fiddled with the cuffs of her dress, frowning at a spot of egg staining the white satin. “Is Windrunner with him?”

Varian still stared ahead. “No.”

Val narrowed her eyes, fixing the collar this time. “Varian, do you have a big cock?”

“No.”

She started laughing under her breath and he realised what she’d said, startling himself back to the room and narrowing his eyes at her. “Ha bloody ha.”

His eyes kept flickering down at her as she quickly calmed, swallowing hard and clearing his throat. “That was refreshing.”

Val’s eyebrow lightly rose. “What was?”

Varian’s eyes held sadness in them now. “Hearing you laugh.”

Val hung her head, brushing toast crumbs from the black under-dress she was rather regretting putting on. Two collars were stifling her and she could feel her cheeks burning. “I suppose I haven’t had much to laugh about lately.”

Varian started looking ahead again.“No, I suppose you haven’t.”

She was waiting for him to finally start a conversation, _finally_ discuss what she’d been silently begging him to, but after another few seconds of silence she realised it wasn’t happening and felt her face fall again.

“Were you listening to anything I said?”

Varian grimaced, waving away the guards as the double doors came into sight. “Not really, no.”

_At least he’s being honest, I suppose. _“Want me to repeat it?”

Varian shook his head. “There’s no point. I’m sure you’re going to get every answer the minute we sit down.”

He put a hand on the small of her back as the doors opened, sending sharp tingles up her spine and along every limb, like she was an automaton being brought to life.

That was the first time he’d touched her with such concern in three weeks, and even though it had been _her_ to put walls up against affection she wanted nothing more than for him to put his arms around her and hold her as tight as he could, all with a simple touch.

It scared her, which was new, but she tried to straighten her face as the Warchief stood to greet them, with Varian letting go of her and not even bothering to bow as she did, making her look rather foolish right off the bat and turning things more awkward than they needed to be.

“Warchief.”

Thrall heard the growl to Varian’s voice but didn’t match it, rather keeping his own calm and steady. “Your Majesty. Thank you for inviting me here.”

Varian remained standing, staring the orc down with utter bitterness in his eyes. “I didn’t ‘invite’ you, I agreed to meet with you. If I had my way we would never have cause to speak again.”

Jaina cleared her throat, gesturing to the seats. “Maybe we should calm ourselves and get this started?”

Varian did so without a word, pulling Val’s seat out for her and quite appreciating the smile he got for his efforts. There was a pause, then Varian decided to take the reins and careen the carriage that was this meeting straight off a cliff.

“I hope you have a damn good explanation as to what happened at the Wrathgate, Warchief. You led me to believe that your troops were on side with the Alliance.”

Thrall clearly anticipated this level of hostility straight away, staying admirably calm while Varian practically had steam coming out of his ears. “King Varian, I can assure you that the loyalty of the Horde to the original plan was not in question.”

Varian huffed, clearly not believing him. “The Forsaken are part or your ranks, are they not?”

Thrall frowned, drawing his thick brows in. “They are, but that’s not to say we control them. If they chose to defect, that was their prerogative, but I have recently learned that wasn’t the case.”

Val put a hand on Varian’s arm, trying to be the calming voice in the situation before Jaina, for she knew the blonde would only annoy Varian further.

“While we appreciate that, Warchief, it doesn’t change that a sect of the Horde deliberately and out-rightly attacked Alliance forces, and Sylvanas Windrunner hasn’t said a word about whether she was directly involved. If it turns out she was, that makes our treaty void, which I’m sure neither of us want.”

Thrall linked his thick fingers, straightening his back and making himself seem even taller. “No, it isn’t Milady. And I can assure you that while Sylvanas hasn’t answered to the Alliance, she has answered to _me._”

Varian poured himself an ale from the jug sitting between them, offering Val one and deliberately not giving Thrall the same courtesy. “And? What does the so called ‘Queen of the Forsaken’ have to say for herself?”

Jaina grimaced in exasperation but it was Val who kicked Varian’s shin under the table, wondering if he felt it at all under his armour but needing to do it anyway.

Thrall was clearly trying his damnedest to stay calm and she could commend him for it, wishing for once that Varian’s temper didn’t get the best of him, but remembering how things were concerning their private lives, it was no wonder that he was on edge really.

“Lady Sylvanas came to me not a day after the Wrathgate, pleading for my help. She has been forced from Undercity by those who would oppose her allegiance with the Horde.”

Val’s brows drew in. “She’s been deposed?”

Thrall nodded, but Varian’s fate didn’t move. If anything she could see a slight hint of _relief_ in his eye. “It would seem so, yes.”

Varian’s jaw set. “By who, and why wasn’t anything done about it before Wrathgate? This can’t have all happened in the same twenty four hours.”

Thrall seemed to agree, which Val hadn’t been expecting, and by the looks of it, neither had Varian. “Her chief alchemist. According to Sylvanas, he’s all but confessed to working against her from the very beginning, brewing a new version of the same plague that created the Forsaken in the first place.”

Varian ran a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is the third plague in less than as many years. If it’s not the Scourge making one, it’s your people, Thrall. What was the purpose of this plague? And I want the truth.”

Jaina answered for the orc, well versed in how to speak to an agitated Varian. “The sample that Sylvanas managed to bring to Orgrimmar with her was strong enough to vanquish undead as well as living. So I believe this was supposed to be an attack on the Scourge.”

Varian drained the rest of his ale, slamming the goblet down. “Are you trying to tell me that this was meant to aid in the war? We’re all against the Scourge, why the hells would this ‘alchemist’ attack when the Alliance and Horde are within range?”

Thrall apparently knew the answer, heaving his pauldroned shoulders. “That’s where it gets a bit unexpected. Putress, the alchemist, is according to Sylvanas…working with a demon lord of the Legion.”

And that was when Varian clocked out of the conversation, throwing his hands up then putting his face in them. “Oh for the love of the- be wary, Warchief, the last lunatic that tried to convince me a Demon Lord was the culprit for disaster was Arthas, so I don’t take this matter lightly. If you’ve come here just to mock me-”

Thrall held a green hand up to stop him. “I assure you, that was my last reason for coming here, King Varian. I am only relaying what I myself have been told, and will not know the facts until I see the Undercity for myself.”

Varian stiffened, refilling his goblet. “You haven’t gone there yet?”

Thrall shook his head. “If Sylvanas is telling true and she has been run out of Lordaeron, I have no jurisdiction as Warchief over there anymore.”

Varian huffed, looking too glad to hear it for Val’s liking. “So what exactly will be done? As we speak, this ‘Putress’ is in control, possibly planning to strike our home and hearth.”

Thrall didn’t look optimistic. “Our armies are dwindling, as I’m sure you understand. I’ve bolstered as many as I can to clear out the Undercity, but I have no set date for the invasion.”

Val knew Varian’s plan to invade already, so she completely understood his passive expression, even if Jaina clearly didn’t. “I see. Well, unless you can bring me proof that Sylvanas had no hand in what happened at Wrathgate, I have to lay the atrocity at her feet. And state it as a war crime.”

Thrall’s large jaw set. “That will not be necessary, Your Majesty.”

Varian clearly wasn’t done yet. “Oh it will be, to ease the pain of the thousands of citizens out there that lost people they loved. Our treaty will become obsolete if it transpires she had _anything_ to do with what happened, consider that my warning.”

Now it was Jaina’s turn to interject. “Varian, we know you’ve suffered as much as your people have but that’s no excuse to start another war.”

And finally, Val lost her resolve and slammed a hand down on the table. “Don’t you dare bring the loss of our so-”

Varian stood, cutting her off and pointing a finger at Thrall. “My father trusted one of the Horde and lost his life. Bolvar trusted the Horde and he lost _his_ life. I will _not_ make the same mistake. Fix this, or I will.”

Val felt the numbness that she’d been beating back start to creep further towards her heart as she sat at the table with Anduin after the disaster that had been the meeting, barely engaging in his handwriting exercises and not listening to a word the boy was saying to her.

She was too busy watching Varian, who was sitting at the other end of the table not touching the lunch next to him and rather poring over maps of Lordaeron’s capital like his head would explode if he looked up.

“Tutor said my ‘D’s are getting better Mum, look.”

Anduin furrowed his brow when she didn’t respond to him. “Mum?”

Val started, finally paying attention. “What? Sorry baby, I was a million miles away. What am I looking at?”

Anduin pointed to the pencilled letters covering the page of the book he was filling up. “I’m getting better at capital letters.”

Val forced a smile onto her face, genuinely proud of him but finding it hard to make her body wake up and show him. Varian had dismissed Elliot again, but this time he’d done it in front of people, showing them he didn’t even want her _mentioning_ him, it bloody hurt to think about it but here she was.

She’d not said a word to him since they’d gotten back to their chambers, and he’d merely sat down, ordered Gregor to put his paperwork down and kept silent, so wasn’t really sure how lower they could go right now.

“You’re alot better than I was at your age. I think I might have to take some writing lessons before I become Queen, what d’you think?”

Anduin started laughing, tracing the word ‘head’ and putting all of his concentration into it. “You don’t need them, does she Father?”

Varian didn’t even look up, and it took Val’s throat clearing to get him to do it in the end. “What? I’m busy Anduin, make it quick.”

The little blonde tilted his head, eyeing the papers strewn in front of his father. “Why? What are you doing?”

Varian exhaled through his nose, putting his head down again. “Planning the battle so I can get to the Undercity before Thrall can wipe all evidence away, that’s what.”

Anduin still looked confused. “Evidence? Of what?”

Val could see Varian getting agitated, gently patting his shoulder. “That’s enough, Little Lion, back to your studies.”

Anduin wasn’t having it, putting his pencil down. “What’s going on Father? Is this to do with the Wrathgate?”

Varian started growling, which was never a good sign. “Anduin, I’ve just said I’m busy. I’ll tell you later.”

Anduin looked up at Val now. “Is this because Thrall was here earlier?”

Val saw the quill quivering in Varian’s hand, shushing Anduin and kissing his head. “Leave it Anduin, we’ll talk about it later.”

Anduin eyed them both with utter suspicion, picking his pencil up again. “Can I do my history work now Mum? I’m bored with literacy.”

Val gave him a tight smile, pulling the appropriate book towards them. “Eat a little more of your lunch first, there’s a good boy.”

There was a heavy silence as he obeyed her, and Varian momentarily glanced up from his work, furrowing his brow. “You’re not eating.”

Val wasn’t about to lie to him. “I don’t feel hungry.”

Anduin wiped his mouth with a sleeve, washing it down with some of his orange juice. “Fred said the daisies are starting to come up Mum.”

Val wasn’t totally thrown by Anduin’s subject change to botany, but she was wary of where it was going. “Oh did he now?”

Anduin nodded, swinging his legs and opening another workbook.

“Do you think Elliot would like some daisies?”

Varian’s head snapped up and Val felt her heart clench in on itself like it had for weeks.

She should’ve known it would be Anduin who eventually brought the subject of Elliot up, and while she was relieved that it was finally out in the open, she wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed. “Anduin. That’s enough.”

Varian’s tone held a warning that Val caught in an instant, but the boy sitting between them was blissfully oblivious.

“But I was only asking, I think he’d really like them! Maybe we could take some down later on?”

Val could see the already frayed nerves of her husband start to spark. “Anduin.”

Val tapped the history book, trying to divert Anduin’s attention. “Focus on your work sweetie.”

Anduin looked so hurt about being dismissed by his father like that, she couldn’t help but feel partially guilty. “Maybe later then. Fred said that daisies last a good while, so we can do it-”

Varian’s fist slammed on the table enough to make their plates shake and a fork fall onto the floor. “Will you shut up about damn flowers?! I’m trying to plan out a crucial battle and all I have in my ear is you whittling on about letters and flowers!”

His chair hit the floor with a sharp crash as he stood and pointed to the door with his large chest heaving and his teeth gritted. “Go to your chambers until I’m done.”

Anduin whipped his head round to see if Val was just as angry as his father, looking up at her with tears in his cerulean eyes that were entirely justified. “Varian, he’s not causing any harm.”

Varian growled, moving his finger from the door to her. “I’m his father and I’m telling him to _go._ Now do as you’re told or so help me I’ll have every book in your room locked away!”

Anduin scrambled from his chair with a quiet sob choking its way from his throat, scurrying past Varian and letting the King slam the door behind him, leaning against it on a palm and breathing heavily, hanging his head.

“Was that really necessary?”

Varian ignored her, pulling at the laces of his doublet and yanking it off, throwing it on the chaise and sliding past her. “Varian, he didn’t even do anything.”

The clink of the decanter hitting the table was the only noise in the room. “Varian.”

He emptied his goblet into Anduin’s abandoned juice, filling it with whiskey instead. “I can’t work when he’s constantly talking.”

Val watched him nearly drain it, folding her arms. “And that warranted you bellowing at him loud enough to make him cry, did it?”

Varian grunted, filling his goblet again. “I told him to stop multiple times.”

She slid the decanter away from him. “Oh well, that makes it alright then.”

Varian’s fist curled and he moved a chair out from under the table, putting it opposite his. “Sit.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “I beg your pardon?”

Varian was trying to stay so calm, well aware that any amount of stress could cause her blood pressure to explode. “Sit down. I’ve had enough of this, and we’re ending it, _today_.”

She had mixed feelings about how this was playing out; on the one hand, she was thrilled that they were potentially going to speak about what had been eating away at the both of them for three weeks, but on the other…this may just make things ten times worse.

She sat down, feeling the awkwardness weighing down on them like a thick blanket until he finished his drink, putting his goblet aside and his elbows on the table. “I think we can both agree that we’re not doing well.”

Val still wasn’t sure what to think about all of this but nodded regardless since it was essentially the truth. “Did we really expect to be any other way this early on?”

Varian’s brows drew in, and she could see the weariness in his eyes. “…I didn’t think we’d be at the point where we’re not speaking.”

Val looked at her hands, picking at her nails. “Varian, we speak every day.”

Varian shook his head. “No, we _say things_ to each other because our lives don’t allow for silence. But we haven’t _spoken_ in near on two weeks.”

He gave her a hard stare, clenching his jaw. “And I want to to know why.”

Val held his gaze but didn’t appreciate it. “You know why. Our son’s just died, we’re not going to be in the most talkative of moods.”

Varian noticed her focus moving down to her hands every other second and grimaced. “I would believe that was the main reason, were it not for the fact that you don’t even look at me for more than a second anymore. Like you’re ashamed of something.”

Val still didn’t look up and it was vexing him more than he probably should’ve allowed it to. “I’m not ashamed of anything.”

Varian leant forward, clearly not accepting her answer. “Then what, do you blame me for something? Do you resent me? Tell me Val, so I can fix it, because Light above, I can’t for the life of me think of how our son dying gives you any credence to treat me like the enemy!”

Val put her face in her hands, warming her palms with the harsh breaths coming out of her nose. She uncovered her face after a good few seconds, finally looking him straight in the face. “I do resent you Varian.”

Before he could even speak, she carried on, sitting straighter and figuring it was now or never. “I resent you, because every bloody day I watch you attend your business like nothing’s happened, not even _mentioning_ our son during those twenty four hours and treating him like he didn’t even exist, like _you’re _the one that’s ashamed, not me.”

There was a long pause while the both of them gathered their thoughts, and she honestly expected that to be the moment where Varian exploded, but to his credit he merely pounded the table a few times. He took a deep breath, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

“….Damn you Val. Damn you to the hells below for even _insinuating_ that I’m acting as you say I am.”

His fist clenched and relaxed, clenching again as he clearly fought the anger bubbling in his stomach. “How dare you even say that I’m ashamed of Elliot. How can you even think that? I loved that boy from the minute I was told you were pregnant. He was our first-born Val, why would I be ashamed of that?”

His voice was starting to raise and she knew she’d poked an already angry lion with a stick but didn’t regret it; she needed to get this off her chest and she didn’t care if he was offended at this point. “Then why don’t you talk about him? Why do you never speak of him?”

He was shaking with rage but he wouldn’t do anything to her, he never did and never would. She wasn’t scared, but she was wary of wording this all completely correct in order to get her point across.

“Because I _can’t_ Val. Everytime I even think of him all I want to do is sit here and let my grief swallow me. His face haunts me. I sometimes wish I’d never gone to that damn chapel, that I hadn’t seen his little lips, or his beautiful face…the fact that he didn’t have a chance while I’ve fought in multiple wars and come out unscathed torments me every single day. That’s why I don’t talk about him, because it hurts, so damn much.”

Val’s eyes were starting to water and she really wished they wouldn’t. “I need to talk about him Varian. I need to know he was real and I didn’t just imagine it all. Watching you carry on was making me start to think I was going mad.”

Varian grabbed her hands, holding them in the middle of the table. “And carrying on was my way of coping. I thought keeping myself busy would stop me from wallowing in my sadness. Sweetheart, I’m so sorry if you took that as me not caring, but I swear to you that wasn’t the case.”

She was starting to tremble but he was sure it was pent up sadness doing it and not rage like he had just been subjected to.

“You’ve kept me in this room Varian…this room is where I gave birth to him, where I lost him and where I nearly died all in one hit- did it not occur to you that it would do nothing but hinder me? How the hell was I supposed to put Elliot to rest while I was practically imprisoned in here?”

His face fell and she realised that he hadn’t even thought about that. “Hells teeth Val…oh Sweetheart, I didn’t even consider…fuck, I’m so sorry. I was so wrapped up in making sure you became well that it didn’t even occur to me. I’m such an ignorant arse…”

His eyes welled. “I swear, I had the best intentions, I just wanted you to get better in terms of your health that I was blinded to what I couldn’t see in front of me.”

Val squeezed his hands, glad they were finally getting all of this out in the open. “I’ve let you try and get on with things Varian, now it’s time you do the same for me.”

He nodded, sucking a breath through his teeth. “It’s as good as done. I’ve been stifling you, and it won’t happen from this point on. But you need to _talk_ to me Val. How was I supposed to understand all of this was going on through passive aggressive digs and silence?”

Val hung her head again. “I wasn’t sure you even wanted to have a conversation after how much I’ve treated you like utter shite in other ways.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “Val, If this is about what I think it is-”

She started crying again, which had been the last thing he’d wanted, but maybe it was a necessary thing. “Of course it’s about that Varian! What kind of wife doesn’t let her husband come near her for even a simple embrace? What kind of wife feels utter fear when his hand touches even her damn shoulder?”

Varian tightened his grip on her hands to make her look at him and it worked. “A wife that has just been through possibly the worst thing a woman can, and is _scared_ of what would happen. Sweetheart, it’s perfectly normal to be wary of affection after something like this, especially for those who normally show as little self control as we do. Do you really think _I_ want you to fall again? The thought terrifies me as much as it does you.”

She shook her head, not believing him for a second. “I’ve taken it too far though Varian. I pushed you away enough to make you not even want to speak to me, that’s _not_ normal.”

Varian didn’t wish to prolong her suffering further now everything had gotten out in the open, but he was so glad that she’d even opened herself up to having the conversation in the first place that he needed to tread carefully now so he didn’t undo this progress.

“I think we can both admit we’ve made mistakes with how we’ve handled this.”

This time she nodded. “I suppose we just didn’t know what to do, and didn’t want to ask for outside help out of pride.”

Varian was glad that she was on the same page as him. “I foolishly thought I could juggle my grief with yours and still manage to stay afloat when really, I was sinking.”

She took her cue to carry on. “And I tried to condense everything until it just turned into a jumbled mess, expecting you to fix it when I didn’t even tell you what the problem was.”

His hands relaxed but she kept her fingers curled around them, bringing a smile of relief to his face. “I can only say ‘I’m sorry’ so much before it becomes redundant. I’d rather apologise in my actions, and I promise you I will, Val. Starting with backing off about how much you stay in here.”

Val didn’t look as enthused as he perhaps hoped she would. “You don’t have to apologise for anything Varian.”

His eyes were brightening, and hers were drying, so he considered this whole intervention a success. “I’ll accept that, if you accept the same. We can’t go on blaming ourselves for everything that happened Val. We’ll never heal otherwise.”

She slowly nodded, letting her shoulders relax. “We’ll call this the first step then.”

Varian’s smile grew, but was still smaller than usual. “Aye, we will.”

Her brows drew down. “It’s not going to happen overnight.”

Varian thoroughly agreed and she was glad of it. “No, it won’t. But we can work together to achieve it.”

He sighed, letting go of her hands. “I think we can both agree that we miss our son Val, and no one’s telling us we can’t, but this isn’t healthy grieving. I’m not sure if there even is such a thing, but it has to be better than what we’re doing now.”

Val still looked wary. “We need to start talking about him Varian, even if it’s just for five minutes a day. Privately, away from everyone else but together instead of just stewing on it ourselves.”

Varian stared at their hands as he thought, wishing he didn’t ever have to let go of her. “I keep thinking that I’m going to hear him cry at some point in the night. Every now and then I delude myself into thinking I need to wake up to keep you company during feeds like I did with Tiffin.”

Val bit her bottom lip, screwing her eyes shut just to make the tears go away. “If things had gone differently Varian, I’d still be carrying him, so you wouldn’t hear him cry anyway.”

His face fell and a sad sigh left his chest. “I can’t begin to imagine how that feels.”

Val was so glad that he was even beginning this discussion, it had been all she’d wanted for weeks, and to finally have him sitting across from her talking candidly about their boy was a relief to say the least.

“It feels….empty. I can’t think of any other way to describe it. Something in my heart know that there should be something there, and the fact there isn’t panics me constantly.”

Varian knew there would be no words in the world that would soothe her about that, so chose to be straight with her. “That will probably pass when your due date comes.”

She didn’t take her hand away, she didn’t flinch, it was interesting to see how many changes were taking place even after one conversation…and made him realise how his method of ‘coping’ had only made her suffer more. “That’s what the Sister said, but I suppose I’ll find out when it arrives.”

She looked down again, starting to shrink again. “Every morning I lay there waiting for the kick that tells me he’s alright, that I can get on with my day, but it never comes and I’m not quite sure what to do about it.”

She looked over to the far wall with sadness in her eyes. “But then in the next second I’m horribly reminded that the bed I’m lying in was the one where I lost him, and it brings everything back.”

Varian knew this would be considered impulsive but he needed to start helping her as soon as he could. “Would it make things a bit less scrambled if I had it replaced?”

She didn’t have to ask what he meant, but that didn’t mean she was sure. “Maybe. It would probably stop me smelling the blood day in day out. I know it’s not there anymore but things like that linger, you know?”

Varian took a good look at the thing with a grimace. “Now I know you felt stifled, all I see is a damn cell. I’ll get Gregor on it as soon as possible.”

Val slowly nodded, quite enjoying that they were engaging in small talk. “Something less boxy perhaps?”

He grunted in agreement. “It would be nice to see ceiling when I look up instead of wood. It makes me feel like I’m in a coffin sometimes.”

Val’s lips pursed. “It reminds me of Elliot’s.”

Varian squeezed her hand, bringing her gaze back to him. “Then that settles it. By next week we’ll have a new one in here and that one will be firewood.”

She put her other hand on top of the one that was holding hers. “Thank you for actually listening to me Varian. I thought this would turn into a full scale war.”

Varian leant forward, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to look less intimidating. “I’ll always listen to you Val, as long as you keep talking to me.”

He glanced down at their hands, thoroughly invigorated by how she hadn’t even attempted to take hers away when they’d touched. “And I admit, I’ve not been the best at either of those things lately. So thank you for merely staying with a fool like me, even after all that.”

Val gave him the most genuine of smiles, cracking the stone that had been creeping around his heart for three weeks. “You’re not a fool Varian. You’re a good man, no matter how much you don’t think so.”

Varian’s face dropped and he let go of her hand, leaning back in his seat. “And yet my son’s crying in the other room because of my actions.”

Val inclined her head to the door, folding her arms. “Then go and make amends.”

Varian was clearly conflicted. “Are you sure? We’ve only just started talking…”

Val waved a hand, leaving her own seat. “There’s plenty of time for us to talk afterwards.”

She noticed his hesitation as he stood. “Varian, I’m not just going to revert straight back after one conversation, I promise. I’ll be here when you return.”

Varian opened his arms, testing the waters and breathing a sigh of relief when she put herself in them, curling them around her small frame and holding her close, breathing in the smell of her oil, one she’d not let him get close enough to enjoy lately and closing his eyes.

“I love you.”

She said it back without missing a heartbeat, scrunching his shirt in clenched hands and burying her nose in his chest. “We’ll be alright, won’t we?”

Varian stroked her head with the thumb of the hand resting on it, putting his cheek next to it. “In time Sweetheart. Now we know what to do.”

She tilted her head up and he took a chance, catching her lips and letting go of them as quickly as he’d claimed them, running the tip of his nose along hers. “Go on, and don’t come back until you’ve made that boy smile.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------

Varian somehow knew that Anduin wouldn’t be in his chambers; whenever he was upset or frightened, the prince had a tendency to hide himself away, choosing to cram himself in the smallest spot he could to avoid further conflict.

He wasn’t angry at the boy for not obeying his admittedly ridiculous command, but he was growing frustrated with the wild goose chase that he was being led on.

His last hope was the library, which made sense when Varian remembered the over the top threat he’d made, and the large room was practically empty save for a few members of staff diligently dusting the three storey shelves.

Varian walked straight past them, going instead for Val’s reading nook and finding the curtains closed.

He didn’t open them, he chose instead to stand next to them and clear his throat loudly, startling whoever was inside from the small gasp that gave way to a few more sniffles. “Anduin?”

There was a beat of silence. “…Y-yes Father?”

Varian cursed under his breath at the quiver to his son’s voice, putting his hands behind his back. “May I come in?”

Another second of silence. “Yes.”

Varian carefully pulled the curtain back, raising a hand when Alice started to growl and stroking her head when she realised who it was and moved aside, letting Varian sit by the feet of a curled up Anduin, gently touching his back. “Anduin, can you sit up please? I need to speak with you.”

He obeyed, of course he did, but Varian saw caution in every movement, and even when he was upright, Anduin hugged his knees and couldn’t look at him. “I wanted to apologise for my behaviour just now.”

Anduin seemed genuinely surprised by that, relaxing his legs and turning his head up. “You want to apologise?”

Varian kept his palm on his back, running it up and down. “Yes, I do. I shouldn’t have shouted like I did, you did nothing to deserve it, it was just your old man getting overly stressed and taking it out on you.”

Anduin laughed, which he hadn’t been expecting. “You’re not old.” His face straightened but soon contorted into one of thought. “I didn’t mean to stress you, Father.”

Varian answered with his own frown, brushing his hair back instead. “It wasn’t you stressing me Anduin, it’s just everything else, that’s all. That was no excuse to snap at you like I did, and I can only hope that you’ll forgive me?”

Anduin gave him a smile, getting onto his knees and holding his arms up, letting Varian lift him onto his lap and give him the embrace he was clearly asking for. “Well, since you asked _so_ nicely…”

Varian chuckled, kissing his head. “Don’t get cheeky, son, it doesn’t become you.”

Anduin pulled back, staying perched where he was. “Was the war really making you that annoyed?”

Varian straightened the woollen waistcoat their hug had made askew, furrowing his brow. “It was a great number of things Anduin, but none of them were you, so an apology was entirely needed on my part.”

Anduin in turn played with the laces on Varian’s shirt. “Is one of those things Elliot?”

Varian’s long inhale probably told him all it needed to but he gave him an answer anyway, figuring it needed elaboration. “Aye. One of those things was Elliot.”

He had to really think about how to explain this to a child so young, but he knew Anduin was intelligent, he had a small grasp of what had been happening, so finding the balance between the two was difficult. “I think you’ve noticed that your Mum and I haven’t really been speaking.”

Anduin’s head hung. “Yes. Are you angry at each other?”

Varian grimaced, really not knowing how to put this. “…I think we were more angry at the situation, and took it out on each other. Your Mum didn’t like how I was doing some things, and I didn’t like the way_ she _was doing things, but we’ve had a long talk, and fingers crossed, we seem to have made progress.”

Anduin seemed overly relieved, making Varian wonder how much he’d actually noticed. “So no more fighting?”

Varian gave him a sure nod, positive about that at least. “Not between your mum and I at least. We’ve both agreed that we’re not handling things well and want to change that.”

Anduin started wringing his hands, watching them as they moved. “What is it, son?”

The little blonde looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Can I still talk about Elliot though? I don’t want you to get sad when I do.”

Varian’s palm enveloped Anduin’s cheek and his face softened. “Anduin, you talk about your brother as much as you want. It’ll make your mum and I sad for a while, but it will help us talk about it, so you’ll be doing some good.”

Anduin smiled again, putting his hands down. “But you’ll get happier?”

Varian nodded once, leaning back on his palms. “Eventually, yes.”

Anduin seemed content with that. “Mum too?”

Varian wasn’t as confident this time and he was sure Anduin noticed. “…in time, yes. We have to help her along, but she’ll get there.”

Anduin brightened, patting Alice’s head. “Is there anything I can do?”

Varian managed a smile now, rubbing one of his cheeks with a knuckle. “You just keep being your lovely little self, Anduin.”

He felt himself becoming emotional again without meaning to, cupping the same cheek. “Your Mum and I love you so much, you know that, don’t you?”

Anduin nodded with surety, still keeping the smile on his face. “I know, and I love you too.”

Varian sighed, dropping his arm. “Now I just have to think of how _I_ can help your mum.”

Anduin patted his arm, looking rather sympathetic, and he had to wonder how the hells a six year old managed to do it. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something, Father.”

Varian ruffled his hair, getting up and holding his hand out. “Here’s hoping, lad. Come, you can help me get your mum some tea. We’ll go on a search for the cake tin while we’re there.”

Anduin jumped from the nooks seat, taking Varian’s hand and calling back to Alice, who trotted alongside them. “So did you fix everything with Mr.Thrall earlier?”

Varian clenched his jaw, apologising again when Anduin’s little ‘ow’ alerted him to his fingers tightening. “Not really, no. I wasn’t exactly expecting to though Anduin, so it didn’t come as that much of a shock.”

Anduin seemed disappointed with that, and to be quite frank, Varian couldn’t blame him this time.

While he absolutely abhorred even speaking to Thrall, the idea that there had finally been peace between the Alliance and Horde, guaranteed safety for his people…it had been quite the ideal outcome and Varian had honestly been all for it.

To have it all fall apart in such a small amount of time had knocked his confidence in the future like a battering ram.

“So what happens now? Will you be going away again?” #

Varian wasn’t really sure and apparently it was obvious on his face. “I probably will be, yes. I need to make sure that no more of that abhorrent plague is used against us.”

It was quite admirable how easily Anduin had fallen into step with him, looking up with genuine curiosity in his eyes. “And then you’ll be home?”

Varian’s face dropped further. “I will, but I fear I’ll be busier than ever. We still need to regroup and plan another road to Ice-”

He remembered who he was talking to and cleared his throat, looking down at his sweet boy, trying to force a smile onto his face. “For a little bit, yes.”

Anduin managed a smile better than he did, swinging his arm harder. “Is mum going with you to Undercity?”

Varian shook his head. “No, she’s still recovering physically, she wouldn’t pass the army medical even if I put in a good word, so she’ll stay here while I go.”

Anduin gave him a smile that held all the innocence of the young in it. “I’ll look after her Father, don’t you worry.”

Varian chuckled, letting go of his hand to ruffle his hair, opening the door leading to the servant’s wing and letting him through. “I don’t think she’d let you even if you tried, but I appreciate it all the same.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was far past Anduin’s bedtime by the time Varian even realised, too caught up was he in the delight of having the three of them in their chambers with a better atmosphere this time around.

It had been relatively calm since he and Val had spoken, with no shouting, no sniping and actual conversation taking place that didn’t sound like they were pulling subjects from a hat and struggling to elaborate on them, to say it was refreshing wouldn’t even cover how he felt.

Anduin resisted, of course he did, putting forth the argument that Varian leaving soon meant there was no time to waste on sleeping but rather being together, which Varian normally would’ve agreed with, but the exhaustion of both he and Val finally getting somewhere with their emotions was starting to take its toll.

So after the promise of a longer story time, he’d finally allowed his father to lead him to his chambers, nestling into Varian’s chest and watching as each page turned until Varian looked down and found him sound asleep, snuggled to him with his little arm splayed across the King.

Varian would’ve found it impossibly adorable on any other occasion, had it not meant that actually leaving the room would become a task that even the best rogue would struggle with, let alone a large man such as he.

Everytime Anduin so much as sniffed he froze, ending up with one leg on the floor and the other precariously balanced on the bed until he deemed it safe, pulling the blankets up to Anduin’s middle and substituting himself for a discarded Merlin.

He risked kissing him on the forehead, leaving the six year old to his dreams and adjusting his eyes to the dim light of the torches after the one candle illuminating Anduin’s room, digging a thumb and forefinger in them to get the blurriness to leave.

After mumbling a ‘good night’ to Jon and Varro he finally shut the world out for the night. “Did he go down alright?”

He turned to give Val a small smile, helping her pack away the chessboard and cards, gathering the cups from the floor and putting them on the table. “He was snoring halfway through the first chapter. So no doubt he’ll demand that I read it again tomorrow.”

Val closed the curtains, taking her earrings out now it was just them and appearances no longer needed to be kept. “He only wants to spend time with you Varian.”

He followed her lead, taking his chain of office from around his neck and passing it to her when she held her hand out for it. “I know that, it’s just enough to nearly put _me_ to sleep, that’s all.”

Val huffed in amusement, which was so near to the laugh he thought he’d never hear again that he felt the hairs on his arms stand upright and a shiver snake its way down his spine. “Maybe you should ditch the aid that Lineker gave you and just start reading to yourself then.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose, making her smile appear again. “I don’t have the time, nor the patience, you know that.”

Her small fingers folded over his wedding and signet ring, brushing his palm and making it begin to tingle. “I think you’ve shown more patience over the past few weeks than anyone could’ve asked for.”

His face fell as he realised what she meant. “You’ve not tested it in any way.”

She clearly didn’t think so. “Varian, if I were anyone else you would tell me I’ve been utterly insufferable.”

She lifted her hair so he could unlatch her necklace, brushing the thick curls he loved so much with his fingers when she let them down again. “But you’re not ‘anyone else’, you’re my wife, of course I’m going to treat you differently.”

She took his hand in both of hers, holding it tightly. “Just tell me you forgive me and I’ll leave it alone.”

His brow furrowed and he enveloped her hands in his spare. “I’ll do no such thing because it’s not necessary.”

The wrinkles on his forehead smoothed as his face relaxed. “We’ve both been through the wringer Val, we were never going to be our usual selves. I think it best we just accept the past few weeks for what they’ve been and try to do things better from tonight.”

Thank the Light, her smile returned, albeit smaller, but to see it at all was something he wouldn’t take for granted anymore. “Sounds like a plan.”

He chuckled, letting her hands go. “I do produce tangible ones on occasion.”

Val weaved past him to get her night things from the closet, well aware that he was watching her every step. “I’m sorry I have so much on right now. I’ll do my best to make sure we have time together every day though.”

Val looked like she understood, but what else did he really expect? “Varian, the world can’t stop turning because we’re going through a loss. The people in the city are doing the same thing, and it’s your job to do something to ease that pain.”

She gave him a small smile.“Just try not to bury yourself under everything, alright?”

Varian’s smile faltered. “I might need your help with that one. I know it’s a bit soon, but would you be willing to…?” 

He trailed off, but she knew what he’d been trying to say, giving him a sure nod. “We’ll put an hour aside each day to do the paperwork. Anduin’s schooling is starting up again so we have the mornings to do it.”

He was glad that she’d caught on to his meaning; he’d really been racking his brains about how to make her feel less excluded, coming to the conclusion that if easing her back into crown affairs did that he had no choice but to let her do it. “But the minute you feel overwhelmed-”

She wrinkled her nose. “-I’ll tell you, don’t worry.”

Varian let his shoulders drop in relief, letting her get dressed in peace behind the screen and pouring himself an ale.

“You don’t think Sylvanas was run out at all, do you?”

Varian put his goblet down with a deep frown. “No, I don’t. I think she made that blight and is now trying to get rid of her accomplices. It’s all a ruse to cover her arse.”

He clucked his tongue in thought. “But if by some miracle she is telling the truth, it means the Horde has no control of Undercity.”

Val shimmied her shorts up underneath her dress so she didn’t have to endure the cold as much, tying the laces slowly as she digested what he was saying. “I realised that when he said it. Varian, don’t do what I think you’re planning to.”

He yanked his shirt over his head, hunting in their drawers for his linen trousers and simple tunic. “Why shouldn’t I? Think about it Val…we could have Lordaeron back. Do you realise how much of an advantage that gives the Alliance? Our people could spread without being confined to two kingdoms.”

She clearly wasn’t on board, pulling her tunic down. “And we’ll be fighting two wars instead of one. Just…don’t do anything rash, alright? Think about it first, hear what our scouts have to say. ”

Varian’s gut wrenched at how he’d overloaded her already with talks of battles and politics, so he cleared his throat, letting his hair down and placing the pillows on the chaise ready. “I’ll send Shaw’s best men tomorrow, we’ll deal with it then.”

Val came back around, rubbing her arms and grimacing. “That’s all I’m asking. If you’re to start a territorial battle with the Horde, do it with everything planned to the hilt.”

Varian gave her a salute, finally making another laugh break through her lips and fill his heart with what he could only describe as pure joy. “Now there’s a sound I will never get tired of hearing.”

He threw another log on the fire, feeling the cold as much as she was. “I’m dreading having to explain this all to the council tomorrow. They’re already up my backside as it is about the cost of this war, Light knows what they’ll say about this.”

Val peeled the furs back and sat on the bed with her legs hanging over the side. “Your word’s final at the end of the day Varian, but just try and be as tactful as you can would be my advice.”

She plucked a loose thread in her shorts, watching her fingers as they plucked it over and over. “I can come with you if you want?”

Varian shook his head this time, flopping down on the chaise and propping his head on his arm. “No, it’s guaranteed to escalate into all out arguing, and I don’t want to put you in that situation yet, especially not with that lot.”

His eyes were already beginning to close, but to counter it his back had started to ache from the slumped position he needed to put himself in to even fit on the damn thing.

“Varian?”

He didn’t open his eyes but his eyebrows rose. “Hm?”

A beat or two of silence, silence that worried him. “It’s cold tonight.”

Now he was just confused. “…It is.”

More silence. “Especially over here, I mean, you’re alright, you’ve got the fire, but for me…”

Varian’s eyes snapped open but he daren’t move. If she was suggesting what he thought she was… “I suppose. Do you want more blankets?”

It were as if he could _hear_ her shaking, it was rather unnerving. Then again, the same thing could be said for the way his heart was pounding against his ribs like a marching band drum.

“I’d rather have my husband, if it’s all the same to you.”

Varian was about three seconds away from jumping to his feet and dancing a merry jig; it was sheer will power alone that was keeping him where he was. One simple sentence meant so much, it was enough to make his eyes start to water.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, staring at the ceiling to give him something to focus on and keep himself in check. “Are you sure?”

He’d never heard his voice be that quiet before, it was rather frightening.

“I think so. Come to bed Varian, and have that damn thing sent back where it came from in the morning.”

He ran a hand down his face to clear it of any pitiful tears, eventually sitting up to find that small, sure smile on her face as she sat there.

His feet barely made a sound as they touched the stone floor, his caution at whether she was certain about her own request or not deemed his movements to be slower than they had been for a long while.

It was such a normal, insignificant thing, going to bed, but with how everything had been, this was a big step in the right direction.

She stayed perfectly still until he sat down next to her, strangely moving in perfect unison to slide their legs under the furs and settle on the pillows, merely staring at each other for a good minute until a smile cracked Val’s stoic face.

“Hello.”

Varian returned that smile, stretching the scar on his nose and putting his forearm under his head. “Hello there.”

Varian pulled the furs up, covering her shoulders and chuckling softly. “There, warm enough now?”

She started laughing, realising what a terrible lie it had been. “I was trying to be subtle, but clearly I’m not very good at it.”

Varian let the pillow start to fold around his head, glad to actually look forward to going to bed for once. “What if I just pretend it worked?”

That smile was still on her face, and he was more than happy to see it there for as long as possible. “I’d very much appreciate that.”

He closed his eyes, losing the fight to keep them open even more now he was here. “I hope you don’t think anything I’ve said today was just to placate you.”

Val shook her head, reaching out and putting his hair back away from his face. “I wasn’t thinking that in any way.”

He felt relief wash over him. “Good.”

He didn’t mean to overstep but he couldn’t help himself, leaning over and kissing her forehead before he could even begin to stop himself.

He slumped back down on the pillow and cautiously opened his eyes, wondering if he’d just undone all of today’s progress, but found her merely watching his face as he was hers. “It will get better Val.”

Her eyes flickered up to bear into his. “Only if we make it better. We can’t just wait for the universe to do it for us.”

Varian put his hand flat between them and only remembered to exhale when she put hers in it. “I intend to do just that, no matter what it takes.”

She swallowed, letting go of his hand and putting her head on both arms. “I never blamed you, you know. Even when I was at my saddest, I never…”

He gently shushed her, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb, feeling her ever so slightly relax under his touch, which he’d take. “I know, Sweetheart.”

She looked utterly exhausted, and he had a sneaky feeling it wasn’t just from the lack of sleep. “Do you think we’ll ever…?”

He honestly didn’t know how to answer her unfinished question even though he had a concrete idea of what she had meant. “We’ll deal with that when the time comes. For now, you need to sleep.”

Her smile was so quick that if he’d blinked he would’ve missed it. “So do you. We have busy days ahead by the looks of it.”

Varian watched her eyes start to flutter closed. “Aye, _we_ do.”

The smile stayed this time and grew wider, meaning she’d heard him. “I mean it though Varian, put that chaise back downstairs first thing tomorrow.”

Varian tried not to laugh at how she was falling asleep even in the middle of saying it, running his fingers through the ends of her hair until her breathing started to slow down. “I’ll see it done Sweetheart. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”


	71. Innocence is fleeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val had never been a great believer of the phrase ‘time is a healer’.

She’d always thought it to be a spiteful lie, wondering how simply waiting could possibly soothe a wound as big as the loss of life, yet here she was, lying beside her sleeping husband and feeling more content than she had in weeks.

It had been about two and a half since she and Varian had aired their grievances and promised to work at it, and to both of their credits, they had done exactly that.

The first few days had been difficult and had tried them both, but once even a week had gone by they’d both noticed that things felt easier to get on with, that their days weren’t just long slogs anymore.

By the second, they’d started to reach a fractured normality that had been impossible to envision when Elliot had died.

They’d both agreed that there were things that they needed to put at the forefront of their minds and take his place, and although they would miss him for the rest of their lives, there he would stay, at the small pocket of thought they’d made for him.

So when she had woken up that morning her hand hadn’t flown to her belly, or pressed down hard enough to hurt in a vain attempt to conjure a kick that wasn’t coming, she’d merely lain there and listened to the birds outside the open window, smiling as she passed her own test and didn’t start crying out of harsh realisation at the fact that Elliot wasn’t there.

She was almost asleep again, soothed by the rushing of the waterfall that churned Mirror Lake, only woken by the loud grunts Varian would startle her with in his fitful slumber.

She had no idea what time it was, neither did she care, she was just happy that she was here doing something as trivial as considering getting out of bed, for she’d even started to give up on that.

Esme was pawing at the bed-frame underneath her, clearly demanding attention, so Val reached down and lifted the tabby, letting her nestle on her chest and digging her fingers through her soft fur. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

Esme meowed impatiently, putting her paw on Val’s nose and leaving her arms to sit between her and Varian. “I know, Precious, you want breakfast.”

Esme’s tail kept brushing Varian’s nose, and she could see him start to stir, which wasn’t at all what she wanted. “There’s a whole lake of fish out there, Esme. Go out there.”

Varian huffed, batting the feline appendage away and somehow narrowing his closed eyes. “Yes, and make sure to fucking drown, you annoying little pest.”

While Val wasn’t thrilled that the cat had made herself the centre of the universe like she always did, she couldn’t let that slide. “Varian, shut up.”

He turned onto his back, scratching a gnat bite on his stomach. “I just woke up to cat arse right in my face, I’m allowed to be less than peppy.”

She was trying not to laugh, letting Esme chase her hand when she rolled over to see him.

“It means she loves you, that’s all.”

Now his eyebrow rose over still surprisingly closed eyes. “I’m afraid then that it’s rather a one sided relationship.”

She leant over the reclined feline, pecking him on his parted lips. “Good morning.”

One eye slowly opened and his head lolled to the side, giving her the warmest of smiles. “Morning, Sweetheart.”

His eyes closed again but she knew he wasn’t going back to sleep, he was too much like her; once they were up, it took alot for slumber to claim them. “I had this dream that the Horde just disappeared and I didn’t have to go to any more meetings.”

Val grinned, gently scratching Esme’s belly. “Sounds like a good one.”

Varian huffed in amusement. “It was bloody brilliant.”

Her smile grew smaller, however. “Surely there’s not that many more to go though?”

He grimaced, running a hand down his face and digging the sleep from his eyes. “In theory, today _should_ be the last one. Then if all goes well, we can leave sooner rather than later.”

His face straightened too much for her liking. “I’m just praying this isn’t a trap by the Horde to get rid of more of us.”

Val knew it was a valid fear to have but tried to be as reassuring as she could be. “I doubt Thrall would be open about everything as he has been if he wanted to spring something on you, Varian.”

His top lip started to curl. “I don’t trust that bastard as far as I can throw him. Nothing of what he said matters anymore.”

He shifted his shoulders, creasing his brow. “We’ll just have to make sure we go in prepared.”

“And are you?”

One of his eyes opened. “Am I what?”

She let Esme’s tail curl around her hand. “Prepared?”

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Ask me again when I get back. If I’m missing a few limbs or have wooden lungs, you’ll know I wasn’t.”

She put Esme on the floor and patted her backside so she trotted into the front room, looking less than impressed at his ‘jest’. “That’s not even funny Varian.”

Varian’s arm hooked around her waist and brought her back, pressing her spine against his chest and his lips to the back of her head. “What, so you wouldn’t want me if I came back with one leg?”

She held onto his arm, snuggling down into the pillow. “Oh no, I wouldn’t care in the least, but it’s not shallow to want my husband to come back with all the bits he left with.”

She looked up at him, glad that his height meant that a bent elbow was enough to make it easy to talk to him. “I married you for your muscles, after all.”

His chuckle warmed her ear as she put her head back to save her neck, feeling his chin sit on the top of it as they merely lay there. “And here I was thinking you couldn’t resist my charms.”

Val started laughing as well, turning over and walking her fingers up his arm. “You have as much charm as a goat, Varian.”

She poked his chest, putting her hair behind her ear. “No, I just wanted someone tall enough to reach high shelves and big enough to carry things for me, brains weren’t required.”

He huffed, but she could still see a smile tugging at his lips. “It’s nice to see your hilarious wit has returned, Val.”

She let him have the kiss he bent down for, smiling into the second and turning it into a grin with the third. “It’s almost like I’ve got you back properly.”

She understood exactly what he meant, nestling against him. “I’ve still got a little way to go, but I’d like to think we’ve both made progress.”

He had such sincerity in his eyes that she felt her chest fill with the same, closing her eyes at the fourth kiss. “We’re doing better than I could’ve ever dreamed of. Three weeks ago I would scoff at anyone who told me you’d let me kiss you like this.”

Val’s nose scrunched. “Three weeks ago Varian, I wouldn’t have anyway.”

She swallowed, wondering exactly how to put this without offending him. “But I’m drawing the line there, just for now, alright?”

Varian gently pecked her forehead to make a point, tightening his arm around her. “It’s more than alright, Sweetheart, you know that. You can tell me the minute you’re ready, but until that point, I know where the washroom is and how to lock its door.”

She appreciated how he was trying to lighten the subject when really, it was just another rejection on her part.

The fear that she could fall again unfortunately still lingered and she supposed the two of them would just have to accept it for now. “Thank you.”

Varian cupped her cheek, stroking it with a thumb. “No ‘thank yous’ necessary.”

She turned again and lay on her front across the pillow, fumbling for her watch on the bedside and clicking it open once her fingers curled around it. “I didn’t realise it was that late already.”

Varian murmured an agreement, planting a few lazy kisses on her back. “No one’s going to condemn us for sleeping in Val.”

She clearly wasn’t so sure, putting her watch back and shuffling backwards until they somehow ended up sitting side by side. “They will when you turn up late to council.”

Varian bent one leg and straightened the other, leaning his head back on the wall. “Considering I don’t want to go at all, getting there late will be the least of their worries.”

She rubbed his thigh, patting it encouragingly. “Once the war’s over you can go back to weekly meetings, just use that as incentive.”

He huffed like a petulant child. “I still don’t want to go.”

She slapped his thigh this time, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make it momentarily sting. “Well you have to, and that’s final. Come, we’ll get a good breakfast in you before you do, I’m sure we still have some boar left over.”

Varian lamely grabbed at her as she swung her legs out, admitting defeat once he heard the scuffle of her slippers and kicking the blankets back, starting in realisation now the subject of council had jogged his sleep fogged memory. “Did you think about what I asked last night?”

Val pulled the cuffs of her shorts down, sloppily tying her hair up. “What, about Anduin and I staying here when you go?”

He nodded, fishing his own slippers out from under the bed as he sat on the opposite edge. “Aye. I just think it’ll be easier for the both of you, and it gives you more time to heal at your own pace.”

Val couldn’t deny it, and she had to admit it was an inviting idea. “I take it you’ll send Jon and Varro down?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose. “Naturally. I trust you to take care of yourself Val, you know that, but when it’s both of you I’d like to put my mind at ease.”

His eyebrow lowered. “So is that you agreeing to it?”

Val nodded, really only asking to mull it over to make sure that the solitude of it all was what she wanted, and after comparing it to living alone at the Keep, it was much more tantalising. “Of course. We’ll come up with you to the city to get some more clothes though, I refuse to do anymore laundry by hand when there’s a twin tub at the Keep.”

He chuckled as he pulled his linen trousers up, not really wanting to face the cold house in just his shorts. “Understandable.I would ask if you want any ladies, but something tells me you’d not be too keen.”

Her grimace confirmed his theory. “As much as I like Nan, this is our little sanctuary from Keep life…and that includes servants waiting on me hand, foot and arse.”

She shook her head, waiting for him by the door. “No, Jon and Varro are enough thank you, with the courier coming every couple of days.”

He kissed her forehead, rubbing his hands together as they transferred themselves from their bedroom to the front room of the cottage. “My word is my bond. I’ll have Lee arrange everything today so it’s sorted.”

She gave him a nod, getting the kettle out of the cupboard and filling it up with the pump on the far wall while he bent in front of the dead fire, intent on bringing it back to life.

“It’s been nice, getting away from it all.”

Varian gave her a brief smile, packing parchment between the new logs he put in. “Indeed, but it can’t last forever unfortunately, so enjoy it while it does.”

Esme hopped onto the table Val was setting the tea service on, meowing loudly again and making Val want to do nothing but laugh at her impatience. She outright ignored her, opening Anduin’s door and poking her head in, branding herself cruel for even thinking of disturbing the boy as he slept soundly with Merlin tucked under one arm.

“Anduin?”

He was a light sleeper, the total opposite of his father, so he stirred almost immediately, turning over and going still. “Anduin, baby, you don’t have to get up now, but breakfast is in fifteen, alright?”

She saw his head move in what she could only presume was a nod, and a mumbled ‘Yes Mum’ left her satisfied that he’d heard her, so she left the door ajar and felt the fresh warmth that a catching fire brought to the room.

“Remind me to swing for that sweep when we get back. Lazy bastard’s left half a bucket of soot up there.”

She spooned some tea leaves into the teapot, passing him the kettle to put on the hook above the fire and ducking for the pan their breakfast was to be cooked on.

“Varian, if you think you can do it better than by all means, put him out of a job.”

She started quietly laughing to herself, opening the pantry and hunting for the small slab of boar they’d not used up at dinner yesterday. “Seeing as you’re ‘the man of the house’.”

Varian scoffed, brushing his hands off and sliding the plate holding the hunk of meat over to himself, holding his hand out for the knife and taking it when she huffed and passed it over. “I hate that phrase and you know damn well I do, so I’ll thank you never to use it again.”

Val counted how many eggs were in the basket, deeming them enough and pulling them out one by one. “I don’t see why, when it’s absolutely true.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose at her. “Val, if I truly acted in the way that that sentence alludes to, you’d beat the ever loving shit out of me and stuff divorce papers up my backside, and I wouldn’t blame you.”

She was already laughing at the image his rather exaggerated reasoning formed in her mind’s eye, cracking the eggs and taking the pan over, glad that he had thought ahead and put a three hooked pole in the fire.

“Well when you put it like that, maybe I should be giving myself the title.”

Varian merely rolled his eyes, laying out slices of what was to be bacon on a separate pan and passing it over.

This was what he enjoyed most about coming here, the self sufficiency, the lack of people assuming they couldn’t do anything for themselves when they were more than capable, it was deliciously intoxicating.

Really, it only made him want to come here more often than they were when he knew it wasn’t possible. “I enjoy having a wife that argues with me instead of just says ‘yes’ to everything, that’s the long and short of the matter.”

He heard her snickers and realised his error far too late. “And now you’re going to do it just to annoy the hells out of me, aren’t you?”

Val was dissolving into a giggling mess before his eyes. “Yes.”

He tossed the knife he’d been using in the bucket that acted as a basin, wiping his hands on the small towel hanging from a hook next to it. “Will you stop anytime soon?”

She had the same expression that a naughty child did when they finally found the biscuit tin. “Yes.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “Are you lying?”

He was carrying this on purely to see her laugh; after weeks of nothing but silence it was considered a blessing to hear mirth between them. “…Yes.”

She ducked, narrowly avoiding the flying towel and finally losing all decorum, making red finger marks on her face from pressing her hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to not disturb Anduin even though they both knew he was awake.

“I swear, how I put up with you is beyond my reckoning.”

Val snorted to both stem her laughter and make a point, finally giving in to the less than amused cat meowing loudly at both of them and putting the milk jug on the table. “You put up with me because you secretly love it when I’m strange, don’t even deny it.”

He bent to kiss her cheek as he passed her, hearing the soft thud of paws and pre-emptively opening the front door so Alice could go out, affectionately ruffling the fur between her ears before letting her go.

“I’d rather have a woman that’s strange but can have fun than one who thinks that knitting is the highlight of her day.”

Val would always admit that she was never sure how much of what he said was true; he’d purposely made his face hard to read over the years, so she had no choice but to take his word for it. “Good.”

Of course Anduin soon appeared after his furry companion, rubbing one eye and looking rather like he’d been in high winds with his blonde locks askew in every direction. “You look like you slept well, son.”

A sleepy smile was his answer, and the King had to deftly catch the boy as he slipped climbing up onto the stool by the table, helping him up and keeping his hand behind his back for a few more seconds as he wobbled.

“I hope it wasn’t because you stayed up late again?”

Anduin shook his head, but Varian wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not.

He left it alone simply because he knew he’d never be able to stop Anduin staying up even if he tried, choosing instead to try and smooth the boy’s mane. “Mum said I had to get good sleep for today.”

Varian was highly suspicious immediately, even more so at how Val was wildly gesturing at the boy to be quiet. “Why, what’s going on today?”

Anduin looked over for what Varian could only presume was permission, getting a reluctant nod from Val and pausing for the yawn overtaking his little face. “Mum said Uncle Cillian’s coming to Stormwind today, so I had to be good and go to sleep otherwise he wouldn’t bring Tommo.”

Varian’s nostrils flared so quickly Val was surprised he didn’t suck everything an inch forward. “Cillian? Why on Azeroth is _he_ coming?”

Val flipped the bacon, straightening and folding her arms. “Because I invited him. I thought with Sofia away, Anduin could use someone to play with.”

Varian cursed inwardly at how sound the logic in it was. It had just been the three of them all day every day since Elliot had passed away, so he could completely understand why Anduin would be as excited as he was to see another child…even if that did mean dealing with Cillian Beaufort every day.

“I see. I hope he’s not planning on staying here.”

Val heard the undertones to his gripe and chose to rise above it. “They’ll be staying with Gwen. Light knows she has the space right now.”

Varian held her shoulder, bending to her ear. “Still no Minnie?”

Val shook her head, appreciating how he’d kept the subject of her Grammy away from Anduin. “No, not yet. I can’t be dealing with her going on about ‘getting on with it’.”

He kissed her temple, taking the kettle off as the lid started jumping and putting it down so he could reach the tea service. “So when is he coming? If it’s early enough you may as leave with me later on.”

Val did the same thing to the eggs, knowing Anduin didn’t like his yolk too runny. “I have no idea, he told me he’d be coming on a cargo ship stopping from Samarkand, so it’s probably best we do that anyway.”

Anduin looked up at his father, nodding when Varian asked if he wanted tea. “Are you going back to the Keep today then, Father?”

Varian always had a habit of making Anduin’s hot drinks three parts milk and one part tea, so paranoid was he about the lad burning himself.

If Anduin minded he didn’t say anything, he merely took it from him and sipped it quietly. “Aye son, but it should only be for a few hours.”

There was obvious disappointment on his face but Anduin didn’t put words to it. “But not all day?”

Varian gave him a smile, spooning coffee grinds into his mug. “No, not all day.”

Val snorted, bringing the eggs and bacon over. “I think someone would probably end up dead if your father had to hold a day long meeting, Little Lion.”

Varian’s chuckle only made Anduin’s horrified look worse. “You wouldn’t really kill your councillors, would you?”

Varian smirked, inhaling the steam coming from his mug and already feeling his head clear. “I’ve come close once or twice, I won’t lie to you, son. But no, I wouldn’t actually do it.”

Anduin didn’t look any more happy with what was meant to soothe him but left it there, kissing Val’s cheek as she put his plated up breakfast in front of him and called Alice back in, grimacing as the dog came back with a dripping wet bottom half. “Oh for Light sake, you didn’t jump in the lake _already_?!”

Varian started laughing despite the chide in Val’s voice, not caring as Alice’s front paws muddied his trousers when she stood up on his leg, generously ruffling her fur. “Oh leave her alone Val, she only wants to play.”

Val closed the door, ducking into the washroom for a towel, sitting on the floor in front of the fire and calling her over. “And if it was Esme dripping water everywhere, you’d be having a fit.”

Varian huffed, glancing at the cat as it sat on the table next to Anduin, still lapping up the milk he’d stupidly moved there. “The difference is that Alice doesn’t think she’s the fucking High Queen.”

Val firmly rubbed the soaked dog, trying not to laugh at the licks Alice was coating her cheek with. “Can Esme swim, Mum?”

Varian answered before Val could even open her mouth, instantly making her dread what he was about to say. “I’m not sure, let’s throw her in and see, shall we?”

Her brows snapped down, especially at the look of pure terror on Anduin’s face as he scooped the confused tabby into his little arms. “Varian!”

He smoothed Anduin’s hair in a vain attempt to soothe him. “I was jesting Anduin, come on, put the cat down and eat your breakfast.”

Anduin was reluctant to, slowly unfurling his limbs and letting Esme sit back where she’d been before. “Esme’s my friend, Father. You leave her alone.”

Val snickered, letting Alice go now she wasn’t dripping and watching her trot over to the plate of bacon Varian put on the floor for her. “Well that told you, didn’t it?”

Varian leant over and kissed Anduin’s head. “I’ve been bested by a six year old, let it be told by every bard in Azeroth.”

He helped Val up, letting Anduin eat in peace and kissing her cheek. “I’m going to have a wash while the sun’s still out, if that’s alright with you?”

Val nodded of course, patting his arm. “Go, while there’s no dog trying to play water polo. Then we’ll all get dressed and go.”

Varian gave her a smile, squeezing Anduin’s shoulder on his way to the door. “Eat up, son, it looks like we’ve got another busy day ahead.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Even Stormwind itself was beginning to heal after the horrific events at the Wrathgate, Val could tell as the three of them traversed arm in arm through the streets, greeting those who did it to them first and altogether feeling more positive than they had in a long while. “Look Mum, the sweet shop’s open again!”

Varian shared the same amused smile with Val at Anduin’s excited trill, giving her a light nudge. “Well, it seems that our little Anduin is learning the art of subtle persuasion, Sweetheart.”

Val murmured an agreement, chuckling at how Anduin was staring at the building as they went past. “It would seem so. Maybe we’ll have to go after we’ve packed and make sure their wares are up to standard.”

The high class lilt to her voice only made it harder for Varian to keep his chuckles behind his teeth, but he managed to stay in control enough to keep hold of a bouncing Prince’s hand.

“Indeed, I think it a duty of the crown really, don’t you?”

Anduin’s head looked as if it were about to explode. “I’ve been _so _good Mum! Can we go later, with Tommo? _Please?” _

Varian’s eyebrow rose at how adamant he was being. “Since when was it solely Mum’s decision whether you get sweets or not? I’m your father, shouldn’t it fall to me?”

Anduin’s brows drew in. “You always say ‘no’!”

Varian scoffed, actually impressing himself with how his focus could be on Anduin but his feet knew where they were going. “How do you know I won’t say ‘yes’ this time?”

Anduin has childish exasperation written all over his face. “Father, can we get sweets?”

Varian gave him the straightest look he could and didn’t miss a single beat before replying with a stern sounding “No.”

Anduin’s loud groan was only matched by Val’s laugh, for the creases around Varian’s lips and eyes told her that he was having the boy on, and apparently it was working. “MUM! Tell him!”

Val snorted into her glove, making Varian’s own chuckles even stronger. “Tell him what?! His word is final Little Lion, I can’t do anything about it.”

Varian slid his arm from Val’s and lifted a sulking Anduin by his armpits and onto his hip, pinching both of his cheeks between a thumb and forefinger. “Oh don’t mope so, son, I’m only playing. Of course you’ve been good enough for sweets, but you’ll have to wait until later, alright? Your Mum and I have a few things we need to get out of the way before the day is ours, unfortunately.”

Anduin played with Varian’s chain as he always did, rubbing a small thumb over the large, round, sapphire in the middle. “Council again?”

The guilt was obvious in Varian’s eyes and it only made Val’s arm tighten around his. “Aye, son, council again. But it shouldn’t take long.”

Anduin’s nose wrinkled but his gaze stayed on the stones embedded in the thick silver. “It always takes long.”

Varian gave him a squeeze, holding his chin with his hand when Val let go. “You know why I’m going though, don’t you? It’s definitely not for the fun of it, I can assure you.”

Anduin gave him a pensive smile. “I know, it’s your duty.”

His brow furrowed in an instant. “I just wish you didn’t have to do your duty every single day.”

Varian apparently shared his sentiments, chuckling quietly. “It’s one of the many cons of being a King, Anduin, one day you’ll realise that and become as miserably bored as I do.”

He put him down, taking one of his hands and letting Val take the other. “Which is why, as your utterly jealous King, I command you to have the most fun you can today, do you think you can do that?”

Anduin started bouncing again, bringing a smile to the faces of both adults. “I can do that easily Father, don’t you worry!”

Varian wagged a finger at him, straightening his brow in mild seriousness. “But that _doesn’t_ mean you play up for your Mum, do you hear me? I catch even a _whisper_ of you misbehaving Anduin, I’ll make sure you come to council with me every day where I can see you, understand?”

Anduin of course nodded in response, giving his Father the biggest, most innocent looking eyes he could manage to muster. “Understood, Father.”

The little blonde looked around at the sound of his name, finding a group of children that Varian was sure lived at the orphanage calling him over to play with the jacks sitting between them.

Varian saw the hesitation on his face, gently pulling his hand. “You can go play if you’d like, son. We’ll wait.”

Anduin still didn’t look sure. “But you’ll be late.”

Val patted his shoulder, bending behind him. “How about you say goodbye to your father now, and I’ll stay while he goes and tells Varro and Jon to meet us here?”

Varian appreciated her quick thinking, it meant both of them were seeing how his son clearly wanted to go over to other children and play and didn’t want to hinder him the chance to interact with those his own age; Varian knew the isolation that being a young royal brought with it, and wouldn’t wish it on anyone, especially not his own boy.

“But we need to go to the Keep, don’t we Mum?”

Val brushed his hair back, gently pushing him forward. “We have all the time in the world. Go on, go and play.”

Anduin’s genuinely ecstatic grin said it all, and after throwing his arms around a bent Varian’s neck and landing a wet, joyful kiss on his cheek he scurried away, giving Varian an enthusiastic waved as he plonked himself down in the little circle the group had formed.

“He looks almost like a normal child, sitting there, doesn’t he?”

Varian slowly nodded, not taking his eyes from Anduin, merely watching him enjoy life and feeling utterly jealous of it. “Aye…he does. I just hope he understands that it can’t always be like this.”

Val took his hand and weaved her fingers with his, knowing exactly what he meant. “He’s a smart boy, Varian. Hells, he knows what duty is already when at his age I didn’t even know what a King did apart from sit on a throne all day and chop peoples’ heads off.”

He knew she was right, but there was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that he just couldn’t shake. “Do you think he knows too much then?”

Val’s head tilted as she too watched the boy, trying to see any hint of the same weariness his father held and finding none. “Not yet, but we can’t keep him safe from the world forever Varian.”

His lip started to curl. “I can damn well try for a little while longer. We had childhoods we can look back on with happiness, why can’t he have the same thing?”

She kissed his arm, leaning her head on it. “The world’s changing Varian, and we all have to change with it, even those who don’t have a choice in the matter.”

Varian sighed, bending down and catching her lips. “I’ll have Jon and Varro meet you here, as you suggested. I don’t know how long I’ll be.”

Val gave him a smile despite the defeated tone to his voice, letting him take her other hand. “I’ll have someone tell you where we are.”

Varian nodded in appreciation, squeezing her fingers and clearing his throat, pointing over to Anduin. “Don’t let him eat too many sweets, I don’t care whether his cousin’s here or not, you’re not to indulge him too much.”

His finger turned to her, but she could see the faintest of smiles pulling at the corners of his lips. “And that goes for you as well.”

He finally chuckled as her palm hit his bicep, waving over to Anduin as he finally left them, with Val watching him blend in with the crowd like an Orc among Elves, standing a head above most and with squared shoulders and a straight back, always on high alert even when the day didn’t call for it.

She knew that it ate at him, the fact that Anduin’s childhood had been so different than theirs so far, but it was simply the way things were and the sooner they both accepted it, the better Val reckoned they would be.

She pulled her watch from the pocket of her breeches, popping it open and checking against the cathedral clock that it was telling the truth.

She shoved it back in, deciding that Cillian wouldn’t hate her if she wasn’t waiting there for him and just let Anduin play while he had the chance.


	72. Nothing strengthens authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

“And Larry said I can be team captain next time Mum!”

Val had to laugh at how animated Anduin was as they went down the harbour steps.

They’d managed to wrench him away from the children’s tenth game of bat and ball, reminding him as they had themselves that Cillian would be arriving soon, and even now Val could see the small bruise on the prince’s hairline where a rouge ball had smacked him.

But he still had a smile on his face like he wasn’t aware that his father would go mad the minute he saw it, holding on to Val’s and Jorah’s hands without a care in the world. “Oh really? Then we might have to put your armour on before we go, what d’you think?”

Anduin pulled a face at her, jumping over a step. “Mum! The whole point is that you run, I can’t do that in armour!”

Val snickered, inclining her head to Varro, who was on his son’s other side. “Why not, Varro managed it perfectly fine.”

Jon snorted, ignoring the glare he got for it. “Even managed to outrun some of the kids at one point.”

Val stemmed the argument before it could even start, already looking around for any signs of the Stranglethornian. “I hope we haven’t missed him.”

Anduin grimaced, standing on his toes. “You don’t think he’s gone to the Keep, do you Mum?”

Val shook her head, still spooked by how quiet the docks were now; the army had been so desperate for soldiers after the Wrathgate that Varian had no choice but to enlist dockers and farmers, men and women that had no training whatsoever, it was heartbreaking how many were gone nowadays. “No, he knows we’re not there.”

Jorah’s long brows drew in, nearly touching at either side of his nose. “Maybe something happened?”

Varro sharply squeezes his son’s hand in anger. “Jorah, that’s enough.”

Jon seemed rather relaxed about the pirate’s absence, folding his arms. “Or we could just try the tavern. I know that’s where I’d go if I got here and you weren’t anywhere near.”

Val had to admit, that was probably their best bet, steering Anduin towards the small watering hole sitting at the end of the docks called The Wobbly Sailor, smelling smoke and ale before the swinging doors had even opened. “You lot wait out here, I won’t be a minute.”

Varro was more than happy to oblige, not really wanting either boy in a place notorious for not having a limit on how many drinks their patrons had. “Be careful Mum.”

Val had to chuckle at Anduin’s warning, for it was totally unnecessary. If she could survive One-Eyed Jack’s on a Saturday night, this was nothing.

She fixed the cuffs of her coat, pushing the doors open and grinning as she instantly found Cillian sitting at the bar with Thomas next to him, arguing profusely about how ‘a growing boy needed to drink with his Da’.

She weaved between the men gathered around the few tables dotting the place, clapping the captain’s shoulders from behind and kissing his cheek, putting her chin on his collarbone.

“Bit early for spirits, isn’t it?”

Cillian swivelled on his stool, sliding down with a laugh and gathering her in a hearty embrace, patting her back and letting Thomas get his own in, waiting until she’d straightened to sling an arm around her waist.

“It bloody well isn’t when I get here and find that there’s no welcoming party waiting for me. I tell you, Stormwind hospitality has gone right down the shitter.”

She elbowed him in the side, letting herself smile properly for once and taking Thomas’ hands. “Oh I’m sorry, should I have arranged for a fanfare and marching band?”

Cillian snorted, letting her go so he could finish his drink. “Would’ve been fecking nice considering I had to endure the wrath of your Grammy simply for coming here.”

Val grimaced, brushing Thomas’ hair back so she could cup his cheeks. “She’s not honestly pissed off at me?”

Cillian shrugged, taking the absence of Anduin as a sign that he was outside and it was time to go, snatching his coat up and pulling it on. “She just thinks you need your family around you, that’s all, she has the best intentions.”

Thomas fell into step with the both of them as they headed out, looking back at Val with a small smile. “How are you doing now, Auntie Val?”

Val had to admit, such sincerity from a boy that was notorious for being a little smart arse was jarring to hear, but she appreciated it nonetheless, returning his smile despite not really believing it herself. “Better mate. Better than I thought I’d be.”

Cillian’s hand felt softer than Varian’s, which was a welcome change as it squeezed her shoulder. “I’m so sorry for what’s happened Lass, it ain’t fucking fair at all.”

Val swallowed hard, adjusting her vision to the sunlight once they got back outside. Anduin and Jorah noticed Thomas in an instant and the dark haired boy went pelting towards them, letting Cillian get a quiet moment with a woman he hadn’t seen since everything had gone so horribly wrong.

He still held her shoulder, bending his head to try and see her face. “Talk to me. How are you and Varian doing, really?”

Val shrugged, not really knowing how to answer him and not spend hours doing so. “Well, we’re not at each other’s throats anymore, so that’s a start I suppose. ‘We’re getting there’ is the best way to put it.”

Cillian seemed so sympathetic that it made Val strangely angry; of all the people she’d expected to treat her like she was made of glass, he’d been the last on that very long list. “Has it been that bad?”

Val nodded but she actually managed a smile. “It was, for a few weeks at least, but Varian and I had a long discussion and we’re working through it.”

Cillian inclined his head to Anduin, who was calling him over, falling back into step with her as they crossed the docks. “How’s little man taking it?”

Val wanted this conversation to preferably end before they reached the boy. “He’s doing fine, Cil, we all are, we just need a bit more time to get completely back on track.”

He knew that tone and thankfully left it there, sure that she’d speak to him more once the boys were asleep later on.

He opened his arms, catching the prince as he leapt up, putting him on his hip and laughing in that wicked way of his, lifting Anduin’s hair and running a thumb over the bruise that Val could swear had gotten darker. “What’s this then, been in a brawl have you, Lad?”

Anduin shook his head, patting his locks back down. “No! We were playing, that’s all!”

Cillian snorted before he could stop himself, raising a hand in greeting to the few dockers that recognised him within the few yards between them and the others. “With what, hammers?!”

Anduin’s loud giggle made Val smile despite everything, and once again his little hand reached for the medallion sitting at the base of the pirate’s throat. “No! Balls!”

Val tickled Anduin’s side, letting Thomas place himself into her arms and giving him a squeeze. “Anduin’s been quite the little sportsman today.”

Cillian looked impressed, putting him down so he could ruffle Jorah’s hair and clasp arms with Varro and Jon. “I bet Varian was pleased to see that.”

Anduin’s face dropped a little but Val couldn’t call him ‘sad’. “Father’s at council again.”

Thomas shrugged, apparently hearing the disappointment in his voice. “We can still have fun though, he can just meet us later!”

Val made a light noise of affirmation, holding Thomas’ shoulders so he wasn’t putting his full weight on her. “That’s what we agreed before he left. So all we have to do now is decide _what_ we’re doing.”

Jorah grimaced, holding his middle. “Can we make ‘food’ something we put to the vote?”

As soon as she’d said it all three boys were starting to grumble about being hungry, so Val took Anduin’s hand and put the other in the crook of Cillian’s arm. “How does lunch at the Nag’s Head sound? My treat.”

Apparently that was the right answer, and even Jon rolled his shoulders with a smirk as they started back towards the main city. “Permission to partake in the consumption a jug of ale, Milady?”

Val chuckled, wrinkling her nose and deliberately dragging her hum of contemplation out. “Oh, I’m sure I can turn a blind eye this once. Just don’t tell Varian that it was me who let you.”

Cillian looked around him with a hint of morose in his eye. “Where the hells is everybody?”

Val grimaced, steering Anduin around a bollard. “Those who aren’t already in Northrend are gearing up down in Westfall for the deployment to Lordaeron. And those who can’t fight are working to keep food on their tables.”

Thomas asked permission to go on ahead, getting it from Val and leading the other two boys with him. “Stay close enough that we can see you!”

She didn’t exactly know why she felt the need to instruct them on the rules when they nearly always obeyed them, but felt the need to press the point anyway. “Are you sure Varian knows what he’s doing, invading Lordaeron when all the other shit’s going on?”

Val huffed, letting go of him so he could take the cigarillo perched on his ear down and put it in his mouth instead. She fished around in his pocket, knowing he wouldn’t mind, pulling his case out and taking one for herself, letting him light it and offering each guard one, which only Varro accepted.

“Don’t you fecking start, Cil. I’ve had this argument with him ever since he bloody told me he was going, but nothing will make him budge at this point.”

Jon held a cautious finger up, well aware that the Undercity invasion was a little bit of a sore spot for everybody right now. “In his defence Milady, I don’t think anyone wants the Forsaken bringing that plague of theirs down here, so _really_, we can see why he’s doing it. It was just very shit timing.”

Cillian snickered, blowing a thick cloud into the air. “No mate, shit timing is when you’re about to jump over the finish line and your good lady’s husband opens the door.”

That broke the thin blanket of tension between them, with Varro raising an amused eyebrow. “That happen alot, does it?”

Jon’s guffaw only made the younger guard start to laugh already. “Nah, he’s normally long done by then!”

Val started coughing harshly, thoroughly regretting taking a drag the second he’d said it but appreciating the thumps to her back he gave her, straightening with snorts escaping her face like water from a leaky bucket.

“I don’t believe it, I come here in good feckin faith and within five minutes I’m the subject of ridicule. Disrespectful, utterly disrespectful.”

Val leant against his arm and batted her eyelashes, once again feeling at total ease when surrounded by those who were more like her and not expecting her to be the opposite. “Oh come on Cil, you love coming to see me really.”

He scoffed, tapping his ash away. “Nope, I honestly came here for Anduin more than I did you. At least with him I get _civilised_ conversation.”

He planted his feet well enough to stop her shove from toppling him, but only by a cat’s whisker. “Forget everything I said about being happy to see you Cil.”

He dramatically swooned, just as she had expected him to. “Oh lass, you wound me, truly you do.”

Val rolled her eyes, taking a shorter drag this time. “I’m starting to think I should’ve just gone to council with Varian.”

Jon snorted, not believing her for a second. “Milady, if I may, I think you’d be bored to blood tears if you had.”

Varro grunted in agreement, quickly snapping at Jorah to put a spider he was starting to scare Anduin with down. “Considering His Majesty does all he can to get out of it, I can hardly see you enjoying yourself.”

Val started chuckling, tapping more ash away. “I’ll have to get Lizette to wrap a pie up for him for dinner later, so he doesn’t feel too left out.”

Cillian made a face of pure delight, putting his cigarillo in his mouth and rubbing his hands together. “Oh _now_ we’re talking. I’ve eaten nothing but piss thin stew for three fecking days, I’ve been wantin’ some decent food.”

Val flashed him a grin, which had been a rare sight lately. “Just don’t go absolutely mad simply because I’m paying, technically it’s Varian’s gold now I’m not working.”

Cillian sniggered, throwing his cigarillo butt on the floor and brushing his hand on his leather breeches. “Oh well, if it’s Varian’s gold, I shall be ordering everything on a gold platter and served by the finest of Stormwind’s whores.”

Val’s grin dropped as quickly as her eyebrows did. “Cillian, I’ll warn you now, I will _not_ have you antagonising Varian while you’re here. He’s got enough stressing him out without you winding him up.”

Cillian threw his hands up, trying to look innocent when he wasn’t capable of it in the slightest. “Lass, my word is my bond, I won’t stick a toe out of line during the length of my stay here. You know me, I’m not one for kicking a man when he’s down, much less when he’s only just getting up.”

Val appreciated the sentiment, blowing her smoke above her and closing her eyes. “I just want this war over with so he isn’t so swamped. I never thought I’d wish that taxes and farms were all he had to worry about, yet here I am doing that exact thing.”

Cillian waved a hand of dismissal, rummaging in his pocket for the barley sugars he’d gotten earlier and popping one in his mouth once he’d unwrapped it. “Ah, Varian’s a big boy, lass, he doesn’t need your wishing. Just a good rub down and a pint of an evening will do him just fine, mark my words.”

Jon’s gag was drowned out by Varro’s loud bark of laughter, but Val’s reaction was sitting somewhere between embarrassment and humour, which she was sure wasn’t a good look. “Cillian Beaufort you are one feckin dirty bastard.”

Cillian gave her a wicked smile again, pulling at the lapels of his coat. “It’s what I’m here for Lass, and you bleedin’ love it, don’t even try and deny it.”

She was about to do exactly that when a loud ‘Mum! Mum! Come see!’ wrenched her attention from him and pointed it towards the over excited trill of her stepson.

Looking ahead she noticed that the children had stopped and were huddled together like mice trying to escape the rain, and while she was sure it was innocent, suspicion slowly rose up her spine like a snake. “Boys, what are you doing?”

Thomas turned around, pointed animatedly at a poster stuck to the wall of the archway leading to Cathedral Square. “The Darkmoon Faire is in Goldshire today, Da, can we go?! Please?!”

The three parents of the group instantly grimaced and even Jon had a vague idea why.

“Darkmoon? Oh lad, that place is dodgy as all hells…”

Anduin joined in with the plea, lightly bouncing on his toes. “Please Mum? It says it has animals!”

Even Jorah decided it was worth a go, taking it a step further by coming over and tugging on Varro’s hand. “Please, Ann’da? It doesn’t come to Silvermoon!”

Anduin scurried over with Thomas, and all three of them looked up at their parents with eyes as big as plates. “It looks like so much fun, Mum!”

“Yeah, and you wanted us to think of something to do!”

“We’ll go to bed straight away and be good for a whole _year_ if we go!”

Cillian was losing the battle, Val could tell as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What d’you think lass?”

Val wasn’t sure, and all it was doing was making the boys more agitated. She’d promised Varian that she’d stay in the city…but then, if he were simply told where they were going, there wasn’t any harm in it, was there?

She supposed Anduin had been cooped up in Stormwind for the past six weeks, putting up with her and Varian’s moods, grieving for his brother and not having any company his own age…so really, he deserved a bit of fun.

“Jon. Go back to the Keep after we’ve had lunch and inform Varian that we’re going to the Faire. Ask him to meet us there after council concludes and tell him I’ll have his ticket ready for him.”

The loud cheers that erupted from the three boys was enough to make her not regret her decision in the slightest; she had fond memories of going to the Faire with Varian, Arthas and Jaina when they’d been young, so it would’ve been rather unfair to deny them the same experience.

“_But_ there will be rules put in place before we even go and get those tickets; number one, you _stay_ _with us_. We have no idea who will be there, and I’ll never forgive myself if something happened. Number two, when we say it’s time to leave-”

Anduin started bouncing again, clearly already knowing this list off by heart. “-We leave, no ifs, buts, sweeties or nuts!”

Val couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, looking between Varro and Cillian. “Any rules you two want to add?”

Varro nodded, ruffling Jorah’s hair and being careful not to catch his ears. “Number three. _Do not tell your mother.” _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been relatively easy to purchase seven tickets straight off for the event, if anything the biggest pain had been getting down to Goldshire.

The boys’ excitement made them less than patient, and while Val knew she had free rein of the royal carriage, she’d insisted on the adornments being taken off, and the short notice hadn’t helped the already flustered driver either.

Thankfully they’d all gotten there in one piece and Val was just making sure they had everything, counting heads and handing their tickets over to the portal attendant, explaining the situation with Varian’s and thankfully getting less fuss than she’d anticipated.

The portal was different to others she’d known, it was alot colder and felt rather like melting jelly as she stepped through it, keeping a firm grip on Anduin’s hand and only opening her eyes once she was on the other side.

An explosion of noise hit her and she had to take a second to adjust, already seeing garish fireworks filling the sky, hearing gaudy music and watching people scurry down the hill towards the faire…and it was brilliant.

She had almost forgotten in the past few weeks what true ‘fun’ was, and to be honest, this was probably the best way to harshly remind her of it all.

“Good afternoon misses! Care to save your feet and rent the fastest Tallstriders on the island?”

Anduin shrank, starting to creep behind Val’s legs at even the sight of the six foot bird, so she politely shook her head despite hearing protests either side of her. “No thanks mate, we’ll be fine walking.”

He tried to negotiate a discount but she was already walking away, watching Anduin start to straighten again. “That bird was scary, Mum.”

Val gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile to match it. “It did look a little like a stretched out frog, didn’t it?”

He started quietly giggling, falling into step with her. “Imagine having that instead of our Winter Veil turkey!”

He laughed even harder, watching her face and not his feet, meaning she had to guide him. “I think Father would have a fit!”

Thomas appeared behind the prince, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Come on Andy, last one there’s a smelly old ogre!”

Anduin started, looking up at Val. “But the rules…!”

Val let go of his hand and pointed in front of them. “Make it just to the bottom of the hill, no further.”

She pushed his back as the older boys shouted their promises to do exactly that, anxious for him not to feel left out. “Go on, show them how fast Wrynns can run!”

Anduin didn’t need telling twice and was already pelting down the dirt track caused by throngs of feet travelling down the hill. She let Cillian and Varro both loop arms with her as they watched the boys go, wincing as Anduin stumbled a few too many times for Val’s liking.

“Growing up too damn fast, aren’t they?”

Val chuckled, watching Thomas lift Anduin in triumph as the youngest boy somehow managed to win their little race. “You say that every single time, Cil.”

The pirate pulled a face, kicking a discarded bottle out the way. “Yeah but I don’t notice it until they’re all together like this.”

Varro couldn’t disagree, but for different reasons. “For me it just drives home how bloody young Jorah looks, and how different he really is to me.”

Val’s nose scrunched and she let go of them so she could steady herself as the hill got steeper. “Take away the ears and the eyebrows though, and he’s the spitting image of you. He’s a good mix, Varro.”

Anduin came bounding over with the biggest of smiles on his face, curling his arms around Val’s legs. “Mum! I won, did you see?!”

She ruffled his hair, taking his hand again and fishing their tickets from her pocket to show the gate guard. “I did! See, I told you all those veggies were good for something!”

Cillian put his chin on Val’s shoulder with a grin. “So what game we doing first?”

Thomas patted Anduin’s shoulder, all but skipping next to them. “Anduin won the race, so he can choose!”

Anduin suddenly looked rather flustered, putting a finger on his bottom lip and frantically looking around them until he gave a loud gasp and pointed in front of them. “Mum! Big slide!”

Val had to admit that she’d been hoping that the helter skelter sitting by the games wouldn’t be noticed before she had a few courage inducing pints, but he looked so excited she had no choice but to let him pull her hand like the others were doing to their fathers.

She gave a few of the tokens Cillian had exchanged normal coin for to the Elf standing by the slide, telling Thomas to go on with Anduin when she was told that the boy needed accompaniment.

She wasn’t good with heights or great speed, so she would probably make it no fun at all for the blonde, and thankfully he understood, taking the sack he was handed and stomping up the steps with Thomas two steps behind him.

She felt Cillian’s nudge and heard his chuckled ‘wussbag’, but didn’t care, merely sticking her tongue out at him and craning her neck to see where Anduin had gotten to.

Jorah had already left from the end and was eagerly awaiting his comrades, and no sooner had his backside left the wooden slide than the prince and pirate came shooting after him.

They had apparently gone too fast, launching right off the end and landing with a thud on the grass in front of it, with Val running over and helping Anduin up, checking if he was crying but realising he was doing the exact opposite and laughing his head off.

“Did you see that Mum? We went flying!”

She brushed him down, moving him out of the way in case another careening child came down and bowled them both over. “I did, that’s another bloody bruise I need to explain to your father later.”

Anduin didn’t seem to care, rocking on his toes. “Again!”

Val snorted, brushing his hair back. “Maybe later, Little Lion, we have alot to see and not alot of tokens to do it with.”

She jabbed a thumb at Thomas, who was taking a generous gulp from the waterskin Varro had brought for them. “Besides, it’s not your turn to choose this time, remember?”

Anduin nodded, rolling his sleeves down. “Do you think Father’s done yet?”

Val shrugged, straightening and picking grass from her knee. “I should think he’s not going to be that much longer. Why?”

Cillian snickered as he heard her, mussing the boy’s hair. “Cause he wants to get all the dangerous stuff out of the way before he does, he’s not stupid!”

Val had to admit, that was pretty sound logic and she had no argument against it. “That’s very smart, Little Lion. Go on then Tommo, what we doing next?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

A few hours, numerous games and full stomachs later and Val was ready to drop, and apparently she wasn’t the only one.

Anduin had fallen asleep minutes earlier, straddled across his stepmother and leaning on her like she was the world’s best pillow, clutching the stuffed murloc his uncle had won at the shooting range.

She didn’t mind, it gave her an excuse to sit down, occasionally popping another square of fudge in her mouth.

She waved up to Thomas as he and Cillian reached the top of the roller-coaster the boy had somehow convinced him to get on, watching as they sped down and feeling her own stomach churn.

She heard her name to her left and grinned as Varian came toward her, looking rather dressed down in his leather and sheepskin coat, but still holding the presence of a king as he strode over and bent to kiss her cheek. “I had to wonder whether Jon was jesting when he told me you were here.”

Val chuckled, kissing him again when he sat next to her and put his arm across the back of the bench she was perched on. “The boys wanted to come, and they’ve been so good, we couldn’t really say no.”

Varian looked around them, well aware that she was by herself. “Where are they? I would’ve hoped at least Varro would stay by your side.”

Val snorted at the latest bout of screams coming from the roller-coaster, deftly pointing towards it. “Thomas is making Cillian’s hair go grey, and Jorah took Varro to see the dancing bear.”

He ran a light hand over Anduin’s hair, bending to get a look at his face. “And how long has he been dead to the world?”

Val kissed the boy’s forehead, straightening as he stirred. “Not long. Came off the gryphons rubbing his eyes and within five minutes he was conked out.”

Something was troubling him, she could see it on his face, even more when she lifted his chin with one hand. “Varian, what’s wrong?”

He swallowed hard, hunching over so he was closer to her without squashing Anduin. “Tomorrow.”

Val’s honey eyes widened and he was sure it was because she knew what he meant, which was actually quite a relief. “Bloody hell…that soon?”

Varian slowly nodded, sighing deeply. “Apologies for springing it on you, but we need to get there before any more damage is done.”

She nodded, surprising him by how well she was taking it. “No, no, it makes total sense.”

She looked around them, rather glad that she’d given Anduin a day of fun now. “We’ll have to make the most of it then, eh?”

Anduin stirred more as Varian grunted in agreement, opening his eyes and smiling widely, holding his arms out. “Father.”

Varian pulled him onto his lap, holding him a little too tightly and kissing the side of his head. “I told you I wouldn’t be gone all day, didn’t I? One day you’ll believe a word I say.”

Anduin pulled back, holding onto his arms. “We’ve had loads of fun today Father!”

Varian chuckled, wiping some icing from the corner of the boy’s mouth. “So I see! Did you play many games?”

Anduin’s nodding made Val feel a little ill with its speed. “We did! I won at the ducks!”

His brow creased and he pointed at Val. “Did you know Mum’s really good at darts?!”

Varian’s smile at how excited Anduin was getting made Val feel no better about what she’d just been told, but she was enjoying how genuine it was in any case. “Well, I know she’s _fairly_ good, but she’s nothing compared to your old man.”

Val scoffed at the very notion, crossing one leg over the other. “Please, I’d wipe the floor with you.”

Anduin patted Val’s leg, looking rather concerned. “How many tokens have we got left, Mum?”

Val’s brow furrowed and she passed him the sweetie bag to hold, giving him a nod when he held up a piece of fudge and letting him put it in his mouth whilst she fished in her pocket, opening her palm. “Two. So we’re going to have to really think about what you want to do.”

Anduin swivelled back to Varian. “Do you want to play some games with us, Father?”

Varian’s strained smile was obvious to Val because she knew why it was there, but Anduin either didn’t notice it or ignored it completely. “I would absolutely love to son. But would you permit me a drink beforehand? I haven’t had the easiest of days.”

Anduin didn’t seem _too_ thrilled at the prospect but shuffled down from the bench regardless, taking each of their hands and watching his father as they started towards the drinks tent. “Was council not very fun, Father?”

Varian huffed in amusement, feeling his head throb as he did it. “Council’s never fun, Anduin. If anything it was productive, so that’s something at least.”

He gave Val a guilty look. “Sweetheart, will you go on ahead? I’d like to speak with Anduin, if that’s agreeable?”

Val let him bend down to kiss her, brushing a confused Anduin’s hair back. “Of course it’s agreeable, you don’t even need to ask. Whiskey?”

He seemed rather surprised at how she was willing for him to drink something they’d agreed he’d not touch again, but he nodded anyway. “Please.”

Anduin jovially asked for an apple juice, clearly not realising that Varian was intending to give him what was by all accounts bad news.

She left them to it, giving the Elf behind the makeshift bar their order and turning around to find Varian bent to Anduin’s level with a strong hand on his shoulder.

The younger Wrynn’s brow furrowed and his hands started to wring, and when Varian’s lips stopped moving Anduin launched himself at him, putting his arms around his neck and burying his face in Varian’s shoulder.

It broke her heart to see a boy that had been so happy all day suddenly so full of sorrow, but she knew it had to be done at some point, and when would be a good time?

She paid for their drinks, quietly sipping her cider until Varian straightened, wiped Anduin’s eyes and smoothed his hair, taking his hand and bringing him over to her, giving her the smallest of smiles.

“Everything alright?”

Anduin shook his head, letting Varian lift him onto one of the stalls lining the bar. “Father’s leaving tomorrow.”

Val passed Varian’s whiskey to him, gently rubbing Anduin’s arm. “I know he is mate, he told me just before you woke up.”

Anduin stared into his cup like it held all of life’s answers in it. Varian bumped the boy’s chin with his knuckles, trying not to give in and down his drink in one go. “I won’t be gone long this time Anduin, and when I am, it’ll only be once more then home for good.”

Anduin brightened just a little, straightening his hunched back. “Promise?”

Varian knew it was potentially cruel, but he decided it was about time he gave his son a little respite from the strife of the world. “Aye son, I promise.”

A tiny smile started to appear on Anduin’s face, which was really the best they could hope for right now. “And you’ll be extra careful, right?”

Varian kissed his forehead, taking a few more controlled sips of his whiskey. “Of course.”

Anduin started swinging his legs, still not drinking his juice. “And you’ll write to us?”

Varian grimaced, shaking his head this time. “I don’t think so, son. I’ll only be gone a week at most, so there’s really no point. You’ll get my reports through Lee, so you’ll know how the battle’s going.”

Anduin seemed contented by that, lifting his cup to his mouth.“Do we have to go home now you’re out of council?”

Varian looked above their heads, finding the sky just beginning to turn pink. “Not right this minute, but we will soon, if it’s all the same to you. I’ve heard of the reputation this place has when the sun goes down and have no wish to partake in any of it.”

Anduin all but slammed his cup down, jumping from his stool and bouncing on his toes. “Then we should go and play some games while we have the chance! Come on Mum!”

Val gulped down as much of her cider as she could, catching up to the two of them and taking Varian’s arm when he offered it to her. He told Anduin he could go two paces in front and Val had to smile at the boy as he skipped ahead.

“I’ve been thinking all day about how we came here when we’d first started courting.”

Varian chuckled, his eyes glazing over in fond remembrance. “I won you that stuffed unicorn on the ring toss.”

She started laughing harder. “Then the horn fell off and it became just a normal arse horse.”

Varian huffed, still keeping a vigil eye on Anduin. “Cheaply made piece of crap.”

Val gave him a grin, squeezing his arm. “I kept that until we moved.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in amusement. “Why doesn’t that surprise me? You’ve always been fond of the weird and wonderful.”

She snorted, stuffing her spare hand in her pocket and bracing her shoulders against the March chill. “Would you honestly have me any other way?”

Varian flashed her a grin, unwinding his arm from hers and putting it across her shoulders instead, squeezing her affectionately. “Light no, and may it help anyone who tries to make it so.”

She snickered, reaching back and linking her fingers with his. “Always a charmer, aren’t you?”

Varian’s laugh was quiet, meaning he was trying not to draw too much attention. “I managed to charm you enough to marry me, didn’t I? I must be doing _something_ right.”

He called over to Anduin as he started to run, realising halfway through it that he was going to towards the rest of their group, who were waiting for them by the fence encasing one of the many attractions.

“And our merry band is complete! Welcome, Majesty!”

Varian was less than pleased with the volume of Cillian’s greeting but kept his tongue in his mouth, clapping arms with him regardless of his disapproval and squeezing Thomas with one arm when the both embraced him. “I’m just sorry I missed your arrival, Cillian. It seems all of my time is being seeped away nowadays.”

Cillian waved a bejewelled hand of dismissal, pulling the cuff of his coat down after. “It’s no bother at all, someone’s got to keep things running. Though maybe as retribution, you can take my lad off my hands for a few days? He’s done nothing but spend all me gold and eat himself sick all day.”

Varian’s laugh made his shoulders shake as he held Anduin’s to keep the boy in place.

“Were it any other day I’d happily agree, but tonight is a family night, I’m afraid.”

His face straightened and Varro knew the look on it instantly, standing to attention without meaning to. “My council and I have agreed that our troop is moving out tomorrow, leaving via ship for Southshore and making our way to Lordaeron’s capital.”

There was a beat of silence as the four of them processed it all, with Varro clearing his throat first. “What are my orders regarding Val and Prince Anduin, Your Majesty?”

Varian appreciated how his voice had changed to one of a military man, patting Thomas’ back as the boy embraced him again, albeit slower.

“You, Jon and two other men are to stay at the lake house with them for the duration, so pack a small case. Jon’s already given me a list of men he recommends and they’ll be joining you the minute my ship leaves.”

He got a stiff salute in return and Varian finally relaxed his shoulders, not really wanting to rehash everything he’d already told them. “But until then, I am all yours, and I intend to enjoy whatever is left of the day.”

He bent down, eyeing each of the boys. “So, what’s left on the list? Or have I completely missed everything?”

The idea that their time at the Faire wasn’t over yet perked the boys up instantly, and she was sure that was the king’s intention as he instructed the three of them to slow down and speak one at a time.

“Maybe you could win this one prize we’ve been wanting all day!”

Anduin started pulling on Varian’s hand as soon as Thomas had said it, kicking up dirt with the skids of his shoes. “Yes! Come on father, no one’s won it yet and we really, _really_ want it!”

Varian allowed himself to be yanked forward by three pairs of hands simply because he didn’t want any of them falling over, leaving Val to fall into step with Cillian and Varro, linking arms with them and following them with chortles on their lips.

The sky was oozing into a mix of pink and navy when Varian finally decided that it was time to go, bidding both Varro and Jorah farewell first then stopping at the house to make sure Cillian and Thomas got back alright.

They were making their way to the stables to go back to the house, watching Anduin triumphantly trot in front of them with an oversized lion plush twice his size in his arms. The poor backside of the fake animal brushed the ground as the prince struggled to hold it aloft, but each offer of carrying it from his father had been strenuously denied.

Varian looked down at Val, smirking at the badly hidden laughs she was muffling with the hand sitting under her nose. “Well, he got his prize.”

Varian chuckled, reaching over and taking another sweet from the bag she was holding, popping it into his mouth. “It was actually quite fortuitous that it was a test of strength. I don’t think that goblin actually expected me to do it.”

Val snickered, putting another piece of butterscotch into her mouth. “Are you jesting? He practically shit his breeches the minute you got to the front of the line.”

Varian’s grin got bigger and more smug, digging in the bag and ignoring her pout as he ate what was probably the last fruit jelly.“He wasn’t very good at rigging the thing though, apparently. One swing and that bell had practically come off.”

Val snorted, sifting through the leftover sweets and finding another strawberry bon bon. “I can’t believe you’re gloating so much about winning a fairground game.”

Varian stopped Anduin in his tracks with a sharp shout, watching with amusement as he all but waddled over to his side. “I’ll gloat as much as I want when the one running it brags about it ‘being unbeatable’ then gets his undergarments in a twist when I prove the little shit wrong.”

They’d gone through the park to settle their stomachs before the ride, thoroughly regretting mixing sweets, drink and Light knew what else, and Val was rather surprised to hear a loud gaggle of voices as they came towards the green.

“Is there something going on tonight?”

Varian’s brow furrowed and he subconsciously put an arm over Anduin’s shoulders. “Not that I know of. Leave them Sweetheart, they’re probably just on their way to the tavern.”

But it became abundantly clear as they reached the outskirts of the park that the people she’d heard were there for a reason, gathered around a bench that had obviously been moved, upon which was a young man standing a head or two above the rest.

“We can’t just let King Varian send the ones we love to die over and over!”

Varian stopped dead and his face turned stony as quick as lightning, with his head barely turning as he shushed an instantly worried Anduin and listened intently, locking eyes with Val and setting his jaw.

“Since he took the crown, it’s been nothing but war! Death! Famine! Stormwind has become a hub of discontent, and he does absolutely _nothing_ about it!”

Anduin gently tugged on Varian’s hand, looking up at his father and all but dropping his toy lion. “Father? What does that man mean?”

Varian was glad that they hadn’t been noticed, pulling the two of them closer to the wall bordering the park and gritting his teeth. “Nothing, Anduin, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

Val’s brow furrowed and she took her hand away, putting the sweet bag in her pocket to free them both. “Varian, this is serious…”

Varian shushed her again, yanking Anduin’s hood up and holding his shoulder.

“And now he wants our brothers, our fathers, our sisters, to take a death march to Lordaeron just so he can make up for his own mistakes! We never _asked_ or _voted_ to involve the Horde with the war against the Lich King, but he did it anyway, just like his father!”

Val watched Varian’s face turn to one of white hot, unbridled fury, putting a hand on his chest, feeling it tense underneath her palm. “Varian, don’t bite…”

He could barely speak, stung by the idea that he’d repeated Llane’s errors when that was always the last thing he wanted. He looked back down at Anduin, seeing fear on his son’s face and feeling all rationality go out the window. “Why are they so angry, Father?”

Varian’s grip on his hand tightened and he pushed Anduin forward, still hearing the growing list of his failures being shouted behind him. “It doesn’t matter. We’re going home.”

Val’s eyebrow quirked. “Varian, don’t you thing you should say something?-”

His glare cut through her words like a knife. “We’re going _home_.”

“We reclaimed Stormwind once because we had the might of Lordaeron at our backs, can King Varian say he can do it again with certainty now the north is gone? No! And yet he tries to reclaim lands that none of us want instead of focusing on his own people!”

Varian tugged Val to his side as he stomped off, hearing the crowd behind him grow more animated and not wanting his family anywhere near it. “Varian, what’s so wrong with just _talking_ to them?”

His nostrils flared as he stared angrily down at her again. “With no guards, no Shalamayne and less numbers? Don’t be stupid Val, it doesn’t become you. I won’t put you two in danger simply to calm a few idiots.”

Anduin was struggling to keep up, leading to Varian scooping him up and somehow managing to juggle both his son and the oversized toy with ease.

“King Varian has led us to doom, because he had no faith in our soldiers! He ran to the Horde like a _COWARD_.”

Varian started growling, meeting the two guards who had clearly come to see what was happening at the entrance of the park. “What are your orders, Your Majesty?”

Varian pointed behind him, where the shouts were growing louder. “Deal with this. _Now_.”

He took Val’s hand again and she had to admit, the anger she could feel practically vibrating through his palm was frightening. “Varian…”

He snarled, tightening his grip. “Not another word. We’re going home, end of story.”


	73. The primary focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

It was always quiet whenever Varian went away; his booming voice and general presence always demanded attention in a room whether he wanted it or not, but when he was gone it always felt like something was missing.

Val had been feeling that more than ever for the past three days, noticing how the house and its isolation made everything practically silent with just her and Anduin occupying it.

She’d racked her brains trying to find a solution, and the only one that seemed plausible was to bite the bullet and go back to the Keep, so that was exactly what they were doing.

She’d spoken to Anduin about it last night and he’d agreed it was time for them to go home despite what they’d arranged with Varian; their bags had been packed within the hour, and Val had sent the two new guards to notify the Keep and have the royal coach sent down later that morning for them.

She was watching him lying on his belly in the grass, using a magnifying glass that was slightly too big to study a small frog sitting by the lakeside.

Exactly _what_ he was studying it for, she had no clue, but the concentration on his face made her not question it.

She merely sipped her tea, letting the cool spring air wash over her and clear her senses. Today was going to be hard enough, she didn’t want to be groggy on top of everything.

She supposed her need for company was driven by how today would’ve been her ‘due date’, but since there was no longer a baby to be due, it was just a day that held more sadness than she cared to think about.

There was a letter from Varian in her case that she hadn’t opened yet on his instruction, but she probably wouldn’t read it until tomorrow, she couldn’t find the nerve to even open it today.

She needed to keep her mind occupied, and having people around her no matter what the reason for it would help immensely.

She watched her stepson with a warm smile, tilting her head. “Reckon that one’s a prince?”

Anduin turned his head to acknowledge her, still with the magnifying glass to his eye, flashing her a grin. “Don’t be silly Mum!”

She chuckled, pointing to his amphibious companion with her mug. “How do you know I’m being silly? Go on, kiss it, prove me wrong!”

Anduin started giggling, flattening himself again and putting his chin on his stacked hands. “Can I take him home?”

Val’s brow furrowed and she wiped some tea from the corners of her mouth. “I don’t

think we kept any jars. Unless you want to try and keep it in a bucket you’re out of luck.”

Of course he looked disappointed, but she knew he wouldn’t sulk for long. “Besides, he probably has a family somewhere along the bank, it wouldn’t be fair to take him away, would it?”

She grimaced, putting her tea on the windowsill. “Providing it is a ‘he’.”

Anduin’s nose wrinkled. “That’s true. Maybe I’ll just play with him now then.”

Val smiled again, tapping the end of her cigarillo against the case. “I think that’s for the best.”

She put it in her mouth, striking a match and watching him follow his new friend to the edge of the water. “Anduin, be careful.”

He gave her the sweetest of smiles, pushing himself up. “I can swim now Mum, I’ll be fine.”

Val scoffed, taking a puff to get her cigarillo lit properly. “You can maybe, but I can’t, which makes me a bit useless if you fall in.”

Anduin crossed his legs, still focused on the frog as it started to disappear under the water. “Maybe Father can teach you when he gets back.”

Val gave him a small smile, blowing that first dense cloud of smoke into the air. “Aye..maybe he can.”

Anduin noticed her quiet tone and tilted his head. “Are you worried about him?”

Val huffed, sweeping her loose hair back. “I always worry about your father, Little Lion, it’s my job to.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed, and it was quite the jarring expression to see on a six year old. “He’ll be alright though?”

Val hated lying at the best of times, but both she and Varian had agreed that it was time to start shielding Anduin from these kinds of matters more than they had been, which really, was not at all. “Of course he will. I just have a feeling he’s going to be away alot longer than first planned, that’s all.”

Anduin strangely smiled at that, whether it was a tactic to cheer her up she didn’t know but she’d take it over the boy crying for his father, which he’d been known to do in the past. “Oh, well that doesn’t matter. Just means we get more time together!”

She had no choice but to return the smile he was giving her, taking another long drag. “Exactly. We have a few things to look forward to until he gets back, can you remember what they are?”

Anduin hummed as he thought about it, bouncing on his bottom when he got it. “Oh! Your birthday!”

Val withered, briefly swapping her cigarillo for her tea. “I was hoping you’d forget that one.”

She put her teacup back. “Think again, something involving the city.”

Again the humming counteracted the rush of the waterfall behind him and this time it was a loud ‘ah!’ that told her he’d managed to jog his own memory.

“Day of the clover!”

Val looked just as excited as he did now. “Is right, and you know what that means, don’t you?”

Anduin was about three seconds away from launching himself into the air. “Grammy’s coming to stay!”

Her nod earned a joyous whoop and she had to shush him, not sure if there were any animals startled by loud noises nearby but not really wanting to take the risk. “Aye, and your cousins, should the Rose be back in Bloodstone.”

Anduin sprung to his feet, hopping like the frog he’d just been observing. “Where is it now then?”

Val shrugged, stubbing her cigarillo out on the windowsill. “There’s absolutely no telling mate.”

Anduin kicked a heel of grass away. “Will they stay with us at the Keep?”

Val slowly nodded, draining the last of her tea. “I can’t think of anywhere else big enough to house them all, can you?”

Anduin started wringing his hands, shuffling his feet. “Do they know about Elliot?”

Val swallowed hard, running both hands down her face. “They do. So you don’t have to worry about what you say.”

He seemed relieved, letting his hands drop. “Good. I like that we talk about him now.”

Val’s smile wasn’t as forced as it had been, slowly spreading across her face and putting him completely at ease. “So do I. And I promise your father and I will talk to each other alot more from now on.”

She huffed, sloppily tying her hair up after getting fed up with it. “I think this whole thing taught us not to be so stubborn all the time.”

Anduin looked strangely confused. “What does ‘stubborn’ mean, Mum?”

Val held her hand out, intent on leaving pretty much when the coach arrived, which meant the Prince would need to be cleared up. “It means that it’s very difficult to change someone’s mind when they decide something. When someone’s stubborn, they like to do things their way and won’t hear anything else.”

Anduin started laughing as she closed the door behind them. “Then Father must be the most stubborn man in the world!”

Val snorted, putting her cup on the table and lifting his shirt off of him. “He’s most certainly in the top three I should think.”

She gave him a quick wink. “But don’t tell him I said that.”

Anduin stood on the stool by the basin to wash his hands, watching her get the bath ready with the still hot water. “Father listens to us though.”

Val’s smile was smaller but still there as she filled the small metal tub. “He does, because he trusts us.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed. “He doesn’t do that with alot of people, does he Mum?”

Val reluctantly shook her head, treading carefully from this point on. “No, baby, he doesn’t. But he has his reasons.”

Anduin dried his hands, carefully climbing down. “Do you think he’ll ever trust the Horde again?”

Val grimaced, checking the water and beckoning him over. “Don’t concern yourself with things like that, Little Lion.”

Anduin didn’t like the look on her face as he stepped in to the surprisingly pleasant water, handing her his night trousers. “Not all of them are bad though, are they?”

Val felt a headache start to creep up on her; while she was very much glad that Varian wasn’t here for this conversation, she didn’t really have any clue what to say to the small boy looking to her for an answer as he sat there.

“Anduin, you have to understand…well, maybe not all of the people of the Horde are bad, but the Horde itself has done very bad things, so it’s guilt by association, at least in your father’s view…does that make any sense?”

He looked down and went quiet for a long while, finally looking back up with a reluctant acceptance in his eyes. “So we can’t be friends with the good people because they’re friends with the bad?”

Val didn’t know what to make of how quickly he’d grasped what she’d tried to say, telling him to lean his head back while she thought about it herself. “In a certain way, yes. It’s very complicated, Anduin, so you’re better off not thinking about it.”

He had such disappointment on his face that she couldn’t help but feel awful despite it not being directly her fault. “So we’ll always be fighting?”

Val shook her head, wiping the water from his face. “No, not always. I know it might seem like we’ve been fighting for a long time, but it won’t be forever.”

He started playing with the washcloth, going rather quiet for her liking. “But Father’s not fighting the Horde right now?”

Val shook her head. “No, just a certain Forsaken that wanted to ruin everything for everyone else. His quarrel isn’t with the Horde this time.”

She knew it was a lie, and more than likely he did as well, but if he did he wasn’t about to tell her. “I know Father just wants to keep us safe.”

Val scrubbed his knees, brushing them off and putting his legs back in the water. “He does, and it’s because he wants to keep us safe that he makes the decisions he does.”

Anduin didn’t seem placated at all, but there was a tiny smile on his face. “Can we write to him later?”

Val gave him a grin, tickling under his chin. “Of course we can. But we need to get you dressed and ready first. Come on, do your soap and I’ll make sure we’ve got everything.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val always felt too exposed when she was in the royal coach. Although she and Varian had always made sure that it was as plain as they could, something about riding in a large box through populated areas felt _wrong_.

It was too much like a pedestal, making her the centre of attention when that was the last thing she wanted.

Yet here she was, playing another round of ‘I spy’ with Anduin as he leant against her, not asleep but looking lethargic all the same, soothed by the gentle bumps and rocks of the coach.

“Are we nearly home?”

Val reached over and pulled the curtain covering the small window to the side, trying to determine where they were and just seeing more trees, which wasn’t helpful. “I should think so. Getting bored?”

He shook his head, sluggishly sitting up. “Feel sicky.”

She pulled his bottom lip down a little with her thumb, giving him a smile. “You’re not green enough to worry about yet, baby. Just try not to think about it, and we’ll get some barley sugars on the way home if you’re still feeling rough, how’s that sound?”

Anduin gave her a small smile, slowly kicking his legs. “And some buttons?”

Val snorted, putting her arm back around him to keep him in place as the road started to get bumpy. “You can’t feel that sick then.”

Anduin’s smile grew into a grin. “For later I mean!”

Val kissed his head, putting her cheek on it. “You always push your luck when your father’s gone, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

He looked up at her without moving his head. “But I’m ‘undeniably adorable’!”

Val snickered, brushing his hair back. “Who in the hells taught you that?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, realising before he’d even said it. “I’m starting to agree with your father; Thomas is a bad influence on you.”

Anduin’s laughter petered out as they both felt the coach start to slow, sitting straighter at the same time. “Are we here?”

Val went to the window again, hearing Jon’s voice and seeing familiar white washed stone when she pulled the curtain back. “We are indeed. Put Alice’s leash on, there’s a good lad.”

She sat back, wondering why exactly they hadn’t been let out yet when normally it was instantaneous. Jon was arguing with someone, she could hear it in his tone, and all it did was concern her further.

She furrowed her brow, telling Anduin to stay where he was and opening the door, sticking her head out. “What’s happening, Jon?”

The clearly frustrated guard came over, leaning in and looking scarily serious. “There’s apparently been orders from Lord Fulton to keep you and the Prince in the coach and take it straight to the Keep. It’s means another ten minutes on our journey, apologies Milady.”

Val’s eyebrow rose in cautious confusion. “Why? We’ve never had to do that before. Is this one of Varian’s stupid stipulations?”

Jon shook his head, drumming his fingers against the glass. “Let’s just say it’s in your best interests and leave it there, alright? You’ll see for yourself in a bit.”

Val had no choice but to trust him, but that didn’t mean her line of questioning was over. “This thing will be a pain in the arse to get through the city, just how do they intend for us to take it to the Keep?”

His face didn’t move, but there was assurance in his eyes. “There’s a separate entrance way by the Keep’s ramparts, it leads straight to the castle’s main gate.”

Val slowly nodded, letting him close the door as she slid back, crossing one leg over the other. “What’s going on, Mum?”

She kept her face straight as not to worry the boy unnecessarily considering she had no real clue what was happening, cupping his chin with one hand. “We’re just going a different way, Little Lion. It’s nothing to worry about.”

She’d soon be proven wrong though, for no sooner had the coach stopped again outside the Keep’s gate than Val realised exactly why Gregor had been so adamant about their detour.

The gates were shut, that was the first thing that put her on high alert; They were only shut if there was a royal baby, a death, or a summit, and as far as she was aware, none of those three things had occurred.

The second thing was the throng of people gathered by said gate, shouting angrily and even attempting to rip it open as they argued with the guards on the other side.

_Another protest, sweet Light. _

_S_he took Anduin’s hand, holding it tightly as he peeked out of the window. “Who are those people, Mum?”

Val shushed him, letting Jon open the door and passing an agitated Alice to the female that had been added to their retinue, sliding out and wishing she hadn’t worn a dress, tripping over the thing in her nervousness.

She and Varro were practically touching shoulders as the four plated guards arranged themselves accordingly, but she’d already been noticed, and the crowd had surged towards them.

She couldn’t make out a word any of them were saying, but if she were honest, she was more concerned with how Anduin’s little legs made it hard for him to keep up with her strong strides.

“Make way! Let Lady Glenmore through or we shall use force!”

She’d rarely heard Jon bellow like that; normally he was the calm one of the group. She bent down to pick Anduin up when a hand flew through the gap and clutched at her arm, with a desperate face attached to it.

“Please Milady, implore King Varian-”

Her sentence was cut off by a harsh shove with the shield Varro held in his left hand making her fly backwards.

Val scooped Anduin up and heeded Jon’s instruction to stay low, hearing the loud creak of the gates and barely managing to squeeze through them because of the sheer volume of bodies trying to do the same thing.

But eventually they were shut with a horrific bang behind her and she finally got a good look at what was going on.

There must’ve only been about twenty people but they were clearly upset, whether it was about the war she couldn’t figure out over the din, but her ears were ringing and she hated to admit it, but she was a little frightened.

Not of the crowd themselves, they looked to be normal people, not significantly strong, but more of what could’ve happened.

There had been desperation in the voice of the woman who grabbed her, and she knew well enough that desperation made people dangerous.

She didn’t care about herself, it was more the six year old covering his ears and crying in her arms that she was more terrified for. “Milady, get inside.”

She didn’t need telling twice, letting Varro cover her back with his shield and all but herd her inside the Keep.

It was strangely quiet inside the fortress considering what was happening outside, and the first thing Val had to wonder was whether anybody had actually _noticed_ any of it.

The heavy thud of the fifty foot high doors made her jump without meaning to and she put Anduin down, wiping his eyes and turning his head. “Are you alright? None of them got hold of you, did they?”

Anduin shook his head, looking behind her at the door like he expected them to blow open any second now. “It’s good to see you’ve arrived safe and sound, Milady.”

Val couldn’t help glaring at Lee as he crossed the Throne Room to meet her, keeping a hold of Anduin’s shoulders. “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

The groom shook his head, seeming as serious about the situation as Val admittedly wanted him to be. “Absolutely not, Milady. I don’t jest about important matters, and this is very much one.”

Val appreciated it, letting her anger ebb a little. “What in the hells was that all about, Lee? Do the council know about this? Where’s Gregor?”

Lee held a hand up to stop her, extending an arm to the West Wing. “Lord Fulton’s already waiting for you in King Varian’s study, Milady.”

Val was glad to hear it, giving Anduin’s hand to Varro. “Take Anduin to his room, tell Nan to get him a hot chocolate and watch him until I’m done.”

Anduin protested, holding on to Val’s waist, but she managed to unlatch his arms and let the guard tenderly take his hand and coax him away.

Val smoothed her hair and her skirt before following the direction of Lee’s arm with Jon on her other side. “How much do you personally know?”

Lee grimaced, putting his hands behind his back. “Unfortunately not alot. It seems I’m not worthy of being kept in the immediate loop about matters of state. Council has already convened and finished about an hour ago, with them all leaving out of the side door so they didn’t have to face the people.”

Val figured he would say that, not bothering to knock once she got to Varian’s study and telling Jon to wait outside as she and Lee went in. Gregor looked up at the sound of the door, bowing to Val despite knowing she hated it. “Milady, please, sit down.”

She stood, folding her arms. “Cut the crap, Gregor. What’s the situation? Why are there people trying to bash the gates down and get me to ‘implore King Varian’?”

Gregor sighed, passing her a sheet of parchment. “I’m afraid this is the result of an order given by King Varian three days ago. I trust you recall the incident in Stormwind Park?”

Val’s brow furrowed as she barely read the document. “The idiot spouting off about the war? What does that have to do with an angry mob?”

Gregor’s usually stoic face only got worse and he told Lee to pour them some drinks. Val sat down at his second offer of a seat, folding her arms.

“His arrest caused quite a bit of a stir with those who supported his ‘cause’, and ever since we took him in-”

Val’s hand shot up. “Hold on, he was _arrested?_ Why the hells was he arrested?! Varian didn’t give the order for an arrest!”

Gregor cleared his throat, linking his fingers like he was a headmaster lecturing a child that had been pulled from the schoolroom for disruption.

“He did indeed give the order, Milady. The law of Stormwind states that any disturbance of the peace and slander towards the reigning monarch is to be counted as treason and appropriately punished.”

Val leant forward in her seat, putting her palms on the desk. “Treason? He’s been arrested for _treason_ simply because he opposed the war? Gregor, that’s insane.”

Gregor’s brows drew in. “He wasn’t charged with treason because he was opposed to the war, Milady, but rather because he openly denounced King Varian in a public setting, making it prudent for us to make sure there was no malicious intent.”

Val couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She took a generous gulp of her drink and put the goblet down again, merely blinking as she tried to get her head around this. “You think he was going to go a step further?”

Gregor shrugged, staying far too calm for Val’s liking. “That’s what we intend to find out. He’s been questioned but refuses to co-operate, so his stay in the stockades will continue until his trial.”

Val grimaced, really not wanting to ask this but doing anyway. “And when will that be?”

Gregor’s lips pursed. “Not until King Varian returns, I’m afraid. All trials of treason are overseen by the monarch.”

Val’s jaw nearly dropped. “We have _no idea_ when that will be. You can’t keep a man in prison for one little incident for that long, it’s immoral!”

Gregor seemed to disagree. “It’s not about morality, Milady, it’s about the safety of the Royal Family, to which I and all others have a duty.”

Val’s teeth gritted. “Gregor, there are people outside who are angry as hells over this, surely that’s more of a threat than one man who will probably never do it again?”

Gregor shrugged again. “The law is the law, Milady, and it’s our duty to uphold it. If need be, those protesting at the gates will be arrested as well.”

Her eyebrow shot up. “You’d arrest twenty people at once? Making even _more_ angry?”

Gregor’s shoulders squared. “If it makes others realise that slander against our king will not be tolerated, we’d arrest and possibly punish as many as it takes. It has been the way that these things have been dealt with for centuries, Milady.”

Val matched his stance in a clear challenge. “I don’t believe that Varian would want a man held in prison for that amount of time. Would he be released if I signed the order in his stead?”

Gregor shook his head. “The signature of a Marquess means nothing in this situation. King Varian is in charge of the justice of the realm, if he wanted the perpetrator released, he would have to sign the order himself. And since it’s been two days and he hasn’t done so, there’s nothing we can do apart from await trial.”

Val ran both hands down her face, wondering if she was the only sane one in the room. “The Varian I know wouldn’t condone the lengthy imprisonment of a man that is by all accounts innocent.”

Gregors’ brow wrinkled. “Milady, he is _not_ innocent.”

Val accepted the challenge in his voice. “He was saying what half the city are feeling, Gregor, what half the Alliance is too scared to say. And that’s all he did, _speak_. You can’t punish a man for that.”

Gregor’s shoulders straightened and his eyes started to narrow. “If what he is saying alludes to a threat against the King, then _yes, _we can, and we have.”

Val was starting to shake, whether it was out of anger or sorrow she hadn’t quite decided yet. “And there’s nothing I can do?”

Gregor looked her straight in the eye. “Even if you were Queen already, there would be no possible way to overrule the order. The King has absolute power, even over his spouse. Nothing you tell me to do or say on behalf of the prisoner will be obeyed, my orders come from King Varian.”

His face softened but he still had the air of painted on authority that Val absolutely loathed. “This is all for your safety, Milady. If I were you, I would just let it be dealt with when His Majesty returns and go about your day.”

She felt her back teeth start to grind together. “It’s all well and good you saying that Gregor, but there’s a six year old upstairs wondering why there’s a large group of people trying to force their way into his _home_. But I suppose that’s not your jurisdiction, is it? Actual humanity?”

Gregor’s eyebrow quirked. “Milady, As I said, this isn’t a question of humanity, it’s a question of maintaining order. Had the prisoner not been taken in, he would’ve spread his propaganda across Stormwind, stirring up trouble and potentially causing harm to either you or Prince Anduin. That, we simply cannot allow.”

Val pinched the bridge of her nose. “’Propaganda’? Gregor, he was standing on a box in the middle of the park saying he was fed up with war, something we can all relate to. It’s not propaganda if everyone is thinking it.”

Gregor took a long sip of his wine, putting the goblet down. “And they are free to do so in their own homes, but public displays of discourse will not be tolerated.”

She was growing angrier every time he repeated himself, and she was sure he knew it. “So that’s it then? Just administer crowd control until, if and when, Varian comes back? What if it escalates? What if those people out there decide to take matters into their own hands, what then?”

Gregor’s face was annoyingly straight. “Then appropriate action will be taken.”

She didn’t need to ask him what this ‘action’ was. “Gregor, please, let me at least talk to them. I know their grievances, I know how to speak to them, give me a chance to diffuse this.”

Gregor was shaking his head before she’d even finished speaking. “Not possible or practical, I’m afraid. You do not represent the crown, Milady, no matter how many people know of your relationship with King Varian. You are not Queen, nor are you a council member, therefore nothing you say would be official, and they will not listen.”

His shoulders finally dropped by a small margin. “With that in mind, if you were to go to the gates now and speak with the rabble, your every word would be scrutinized and treated with suspicion. I say this is the kindest way Milady, but if even a hint of agreement is caught from what you say, you’re liable for arrest yourself.”

She slumped back with the wind knocked right out of her sails as his words sank in. “You’d put _me_ in prison if someone thinks I agree with them?”

Gregor grimaced. “It probably wouldn’t get that far considering it would have to be King Varian who signed the order, but you’d be closely monitored for the entirety of your time spent here. I don’t think I need to tell you how invasive that would be. Every letter would be opened, every word closely examined, it wouldn’t be ideal.”

Val thanked Lee for refilling her goblet, drinking it far too quickly. “And of course, that would reflect badly on King Varian.”

Val’s eyebrows knitted. “Yes, I got that.”

She sighed heavily, pushing her chair back. “Just tell me that Anduin and I are safe here. If we’re not, I need to start making alternate arrangements.”

Gregor gave her the best look of reassurance he could muster. “It’s all in hand Milady.”

She stood, beckoning Lee to her and leaving the room in a daze, leaning against the door and feeling the cold oak chill her spine. “Milady…I wouldn’t worry, it’s just a little protest, I’m sure Gregor and the others can handle it without using force.”

She held a finger up to quiet him, staring straight ahead. “He’s basically just told me I’m powerless.”

Lee’s nose scrunched. “I wouldn’t exactly put it that way, Milady.”

Val clearly disagreed. “All this talk Varian and I had of working as a team, of splitting the duties and ruling equally…bah, I should’ve known it wouldn’t be realistic.”

He gently touched the top of her arm, poised to spring it back if she tried to rip it off. “Maybe we should take this back to your chambers?”

Val didn’t move. “I had an inkling that I was just ‘Varian’s woman’ to everyone here, but he kept telling me to ignore it, that ‘I have as much authority as he does’…yet Gregor just told me I could be _arrested _for trying to do exactly what Varian would in the situation. How is that fair?”

Lee grimaced. “It’s not, really.”

Val pounded her fist against her flattened other hand, biting the inside of her cheek. “There has to be _something_ I can do. Varian won’t be back for weeks, and I dread to think what will happen if those already furious people have to wait that long for progress.”

Lee followed her as she pushed herself off and started back down the hall towards the Throne Room. “I suppose the optimistic answer would be that they just run out of steam and go home.”

She briefly turned to glare at him even though he really didn’t deserve it. “I’m starting to learn the hard way that optimism just builds you up for disappointment.”

She ignored all those who bowed and greeted her, running her hands down her face. “He never ordered for his arrest. Varian’s not a tyrant, he wouldn’t imprison someone simply for having a voice.”

Lee pulled a face, somehow managing to fall in step with her. “We’ve gotten statements from the guards given the order, and they told us that he explicitly instructed them to ‘deal with it’.”

Val was starting to seethe, untying her hair in her attempt to alleviate her pounding headache. “That could mean anything! Why did they automatically assume he meant ‘arrest him’?!”

Lee shrugged, opening her door for her and closing it again once she stormed inside.

“Because that was probably the meaning they’d been taught to perceive in training? There’s a logical explanation in here somewhere Milady, we just have to find it.”

Val slammed the door to the liquor cabinet closed, putting the whiskey decanter on the table and throwing her cigarillo case next to it so she could wrestle her coat from her.

She tossed it onto what was clearly a new bed, not having the time or patience to appreciate how Varian had kept his promise and got a simpler frame. “Oh I intend to, believe me. This has made realise just how much about this royal shit I have no idea about.”

She sat on the end of the bed, letting her arms hand lamely between her legs. “He looked at me throughout that whole thing like I should know what he was talking about, but I don’t, Lee. I wasn’t schooled in every law of the land I lived in, hells, we did only the basics in the public schoolroom.”

She sighed, passing him the empty glass when he held his hand out for it. “It brings home how much Varian has to deal with, you know? Everyone wonders why he’s so grouchy, well fuck, I just had to do ten minutes of what he does all day everyday and I want to throttle someone already.”

She flopped backwards, glad to see ceiling instead of wood. “I almost wish Tiffin was here; she probably knew every law like the back of her hand.”

Lee put the glass down with no intentions of filling it. “Yes, but Queen Tiffin had the advantage of being raised to become Queen, so that’s not really a fair comparison, Milady.”

Val linked her fingers on her stomach, merely staring upward. “Varian should’ve just told them we were married when he had the chance, maybe it would’ve given me more of a standing in the matter.”

Lee pulled a face, leaning back against the table. “But if you think about it Milady, Gregor not knowing you’re already queen puts you at a bit of an advantage.”

Val sat up with a cocked eyebrow. “Explain?”

Lee thought for a long minute about how to put this without incurring her wrath. “My advice to you, would be to use the time between now and when King Varian eventually reveals your marriage to ‘study’ and throw every bit of knowledge about how a kingdom runs in their faces once that crown is put on your head. But that’s just a suggestion.”

Val strangely knew what he was talking about, and her brow furrowed as she digested it properly, putting one leg over the other and holding it.

“Right now, to them I’m nothing. Not a smith…hells, I was discharged from the army, so I can’t even say I’m a soldier anymore… So that gives me time to cram it all in and prove I can learn.”

Lee gave her a small smile. “I’ll be willing to teach you Milady. We can go over laws and protocols until you can sing them in your sleep.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “You know all of that?”

Lee chuckled this time. “Milady, I wasn’t chosen by King Varian for no reason. My father is on his council, I’ve known all about the crap that goes on since I could walk.”

Val had never really thought about it before, but she’d known for years that he was the son of a nobleman, but to be one of Varian’s councillors…that gave her a little hope. “How soon can we start? If I can find just one tiny loophole in the law, I can finish all of this idiocy before it really begins.”

Lee shrugged, pulling a face. “Whenever you like. We’re with each other all day every day, we can just do five minutes here and there.”

Val slowly nodded her head, putting her leg down and bouncing it. “If that’s what it takes to get that poor bastard out and onto the streets again so those people leave us alone, I’ll give you whatever free time I have.”

She had to give him an apologetic smile. “I never thought to ask you how learned you are, even after all these years. I suppose I’m not that attentive a mistress, am I?”

Lee didn’t seem fazed or even in agreement with the statement. “Considering both you and King Varian speak to me outside of ordering me about, I think you’re probably the best employers I could’ve gotten.”

Val’s smile faltered. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but if we had things the way we wanted them, you wouldn’t _be_ employed.”

Lee merely smiled. “I know Milady, and take no offence to the notion. But can I make one more suggestion, one that is toeing the line of impertinence?”

Val already had a vague idea of what he was about to say, leaning her elbows on her thighs. “I know, it’s time Varian and I gave up on any sort of normality. Maybe we’ve been running away from this life for too long.”

Lee grimaced, making her wonder if she’d misread him. “If I may, I feel like His Majesty had given it up a long time ago, but his insistence on trying to be normal was more for yours, and more recently, Prince Anduin’s benefit.”

Val’s head tilted to the side. “You think he was just doing his overprotective bit?”

Lee slowly nodded. “Think about it Milady, would you really want your wife to suddenly be thrown into the chaos that is politics headfirst when she had no experience whatsoever? He just didn’t want you to get overwhelmed…I’m assuming.”

Val snorted despite everything, putting her chin on her hands. “I suppose he thought I’d just run away screaming.”

Lee chuckled, straightening and stretching his legs to bring them back to life. “It’s a rational fear to have, Milady. Isn’t that what you want to do right now after ten minutes?”

Val nodded without hesitation, getting up and pouring the whiskey he’d been trying to put off. “It is, I won’t lie. But I’m under the assumption that the more I learn, the less I’ll be as intimidated. Right now I can’t say a word back to anyone that throws a law or quote at me. If I can do the same thing, I’ll earn their respect.”

She took a small sip, furrowing her brow. “I just need to do it quick enough to stem this whole protest business before it gets out of hand.”

Lee seemed to agree, taking her coat from the bed and hanging it up. “I’ll go to the library and get whatever I can, and we’ll make the laws on treason first on our list.”

Val nodded in appreciation once again, going to open the window and let some air in. “Can you go to Anduin’s chambers and get him to come here on your way? I need to check he’s alright.”

Lee only just stopped himself bowing to her, well aware that with the mood she was in he could probably earn his first slap with it, stiffly inclining his head and giving her one last look before he left through the door he opened.

“No one thinks any less of you because you don’t know all of this, Milady.”

Val gave him a strained smile, leaning against the wall next to the window frame. “I appreciate the effort Lee, but I know when you’re lying, it’s always obvious.”

He fought a sigh and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone with her own thoughts, which was never a good idea at the best of times. “So much for today being easy.”

She should’ve known better than hoping the universe would grant her a bit of peace today, but the more she sat here analysing everything, the more it all seemed to strangely make sense.

She and Varian were pretty much the top dogs in absolutely _every_ situation, there was never going to be peace from the every day goings on of a kingdom as big as Stormwind.

She still didn’t know what to make of how easily Varian’s words had been twisted. Of course _she’d_ known what he had meant as soon as he’d said it, but for the guards to take the phrase ‘deal with this’ as ‘arrest that man’…it just seemed too ridiculous.

Yet everyone here was acting like it was the norm, it was utterly baffling. But then, _would_ it be baffling if she was as versed as the rest of them?

Maybe it was just something everyone _had_ known for years and _she_ was the ignorant one? Question after question, and she was sure the answers would come too slowly for her liking.

Lee had been one hundred percent right when he’d pointed out that Varian had been shielding her, but the worst thing about the fact was that Val had let him.

She’d been his Queen for over a year already and standing here really thinking about it, she had _nothing_ of worth to show for it.

She’d frittered her days away while he’d been dealing with alot more than this, and if she had a splitting headache, Light knows what state he was in. No, something had to change, and quickly.

She felt a determined smile creep onto her face, snatching the whiskey from the table and putting it in the cabinet just as the door opened and Anduin came running into her open arms, burying his head on her shoulder.

“Do you need me to stay, Milady?”

She shook her head, letting Lee go start was to be a long road to becoming the Queen everyone was clearly expecting her to be. “Those people were really scary, Mum. I didn’t like the shouting.”

Val kissed his head, carrying him over to the bed and sitting down with him. “I know you didn’t, baby. I don’t think they were actually intending to hurt you though. They were just angry about something that happened, that’s all.”

Anduin unlatched himself and sat against hers and Varian’s pillows, looking positively tiny surrounded by so many of them. “What were they angry about?”

Val’s brow wrinkled as she tried to put this delicately.

While she didn’t agree with Varian sheltering her, she did want to keep Anduin safe from all of this, even if it was just for a few more years. “Something that was taken a little too far. But don’t worry, your father and I will fix it.”

Anduin didn’t look convinced and honestly, she couldn’t blame him. “But father’s not here, how can he fix it?”

Val stood and held her hand out, leading him over to the writing desk and lifting him onto her lap as she sat down, pulling a clean sheet of parchment towards them.

“We’re going to write to him right now, telling him what’s happened and asking what he wants to do about it. How’s that sound?”

Anduin seemed quite excited by the idea, lifting the rubber seal. “Can I do the stamp?!”

Val couldn’t help but laugh at how animated a simple task was making him, brushing her fingers through his tousled hair. “Of course you can. Let’s get it done now so it’ll get there as soon as possible, then Mum has her own work to do.”


	74. Small victories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian had been convinced before they’d landed that he wouldn’t be shocked by anything he saw trudging through what used to be Lordaeron, but apparently he’d been very much mistaken.

He and Adil had camped their troops just outside Brill, and despite the Scourge retreating when Arthas had first conquered, some were too simple to realise that their brethren were no longer there, and during the march down to the capital the Alliance forces had to make multiple stops to clear out whatever groups were left.

While he was frustrated with the delay, Varian couldn’t deny that everytime Shalamayne cut through one of the numerous abominations he felt a rare sense of satisfaction.

He just wished he didn’t have things at home to stress about at the same time. It had been a week since Val had written informing him of the discourse in Stormwind, but he’d apparently disappointed her greatly with his ignorance, despite it being genuine.

He had no idea that the fool that had been ‘preaching’ that night had been arrested, and quite frankly he hadn’t really cared until he’d read on and found out that Val and Anduin had been dragged into it all.

He hadn’t been sent an execution order, which meant the bastard wasn’t to be killed, so why his peers had decided to act like a herd of apes and rally at the Keep gates was beyond him.

He’d grown rightfully furious, scrawling a missive back to both her and Gregor, telling the former to stay in the Keep with Anduin and not to engage with the rabble, and the latter to get off of his rump and actually do something about it.

He knew twenty or so people weren’t actually that much of a threat to a Keep surrounded by one hundred men every day, but if their numbers grew or someone decided to take it too far and aim their anger at his family he’d never forgive himself or any of the staff.

He knew it was excessive to imprison the man, but he expected the guards to do their jobs, and he had broken the law, so Varian had told Val there was nothing he could do from here…and she hadn’t written back since.

He wasn’t sure whether she was merely swept up in the busy life they led to do it, or whether she was as vexed with him as she clearly was with the rest of them, but her silence was irking him faster than he should’ve let it.

He had enough to deal with, the last thing he needed was Val starting another argument over something that was out of his control.

He ladled another spoonful of water in the tin excuse for a cup he was holding, making sure it was hanging on the side of the barrel before glugging it down.

He’d brought no luxuries this time around, wanting to stick to his plan of making this as quick a battle as he could, and that meant not faffing about with dismantling furniture that really wasn’t needed anyway. So a bedroll on the floor and water from a barrel was all he needed and wanted.

He withered, seeing the same face he’d spent the last week arguing with and not wanting to deal with it today. “Jaina.”

She surprisingly gave him a small smile, waving a hand over his cup and letting a small ring of frost form on the rim. “You look as bad as I feel.”

Varian grunted, taking another slow sip. “Easy enough for you to say, one wave of your hand and you can go home for the night.”

Jaina frowned, hearing the bite in his tone. “I don’t want to start round thirteen with you, Varian.”

He cocked an eyebrow, continuing to drink until his cup was empty. “I’m sure it was twelve we were on.”

To see Jaina laughing was a sight he’d never say he was begrudged to see despite everything, and he’d be lying if it didn’t bring a small smirk to his face.

She held out a letter, mashing her lips together as he took it.“I went to Stormwind last night, to see how things were there.”

Varian took it, inwardly sighing at how it was addressed ‘Father’, instead of ‘Varian’, meaning Anduin had written it and not Val. “And? What did you find out?”

Jaina folded her arms, which was never a good sign. “Val wouldn’t really tell me anything, but she looked absolutely exhausted. The protesters have doubled since last week and it’s made it impossible for them to even leave the Keep.”

Varian stuffed the unopened letter in the pocket of his trousers, running exasperated palms down his face. “What in the seven hells is Gregor doing down there? I left him in charge, he should be dealing with this!”

Jaina put a hand on his arm in an attempt to stop him drawing attention to himself when she knew he didn’t want it, seeing some of the men start to stir. “Varian, he told me himself that there’s nothing he can do until someone crosses the line, and as king, you should know that.”

His teeth were gritting and it was only his headache worse. “I’m two seconds away from giving him the order to scatter them by any means. My family are prisoners in their own home because of some idiot who couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

Jaina shook her head, taking her hand away. “That won’t solve anything and you know it. Why don’t you just sign the release?”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t, not for someone who’s been formally charged for treason. Any other charge and I wouldn’t hesitate but with that one even _my_ hands are tied.”

Jaina was strangely smirking, which he wasn’t sure was highly appropriate given the conversation. “What’s so funny?”

She snorted into the back of her hand, swallowing down any further titters. “It’s just…oh Varian, you should’ve seen her. I found her asleep with tomes on Stormwindian law as a pillow.”

Varian didn’t share her humour and she noticed after a few seconds of his face staying straight. “And that’s funny _how?_ Val’s exhausting herself in an effort to learn, and you find it amusing?”

Jaina clucked her tongue, realising her error and feeling rather foolish about thinking that he’d find it funny. “I’ve just never known her to be a scholar, that’s all.”

Varian’s sigh came from deep within his chest as he folded his arms. “She wouldn’t have to be if she’d married a simpler man. I’d been trying to keep her away from that side of our lives for so long, I thought I’d actually managed it.”

Jaina confused him with her sympathy when not two seconds ago she’d been mocking Val’s efforts. “She knew what she was getting into when she chose to be yours all those years ago Varian. You need to give her more credit about what she can handle.”

His grimace made her wonder if he agreed with what she’d said, or whether it just made him angrier. “You think I’ve been too protective.”

It was a statement, not a question, she knew it from his tone. “I think you had the best intentions in doing it, if that’s any consolation?”

She bit her bottom lip, wondering if this would be the spark to light the powder keg. “But unlike when you do it with Anduin…Val’s an adult. And furthermore, she knows what hard work is, it won’t overwhelm her to know about how a kingdom runs.”

Varian huffed in annoyance. “From what you’ve told me, it’s overwhelming her already.”

Jaina’s face didn’t move. “Because she’s trying to cram what you’ve been learning your whole life into a ridiculously short space of time. If you’d been teaching her this from the beginning, I bet she wouldn’t even bat an eyelid by this point.”

Varian clearly took offence to that. “So it’s all my fault is it? It’s my fault that I tried to keep my wife away from a life where no minute of the day is yours, where you have to make decisions that cost ludicrous amounts of gold that no one has, or even worse, a life? I’m not apologising for trying to keep her sane, I don’t care how much you disapprove.”

Jaina’s brow furrowed and she fought the sigh creeping up he throat. “Varian, that’s not what I meant in the slightest and you know it. I’m just saying that certain decisions could’ve been handled better.”

She held a finger up to stop the protestation sitting in his open mouth. “_But _now is your chance to rectify it. She’s obviously willing to learn, hells, I think she’s studying harder than I ever did, so when you get back to Stormwind, _sit with her and teach her_. You’re the King for Light sakes, no one in that Keep is more qualified than you to school her in how to be a Queen.”

Varian exhaled slowly through his nose, looking down at his mud crusted boots. “I suppose it was going to have to happen at some point, wasn’t it? I just…I just don’t want it to change her like I know it has me, Jaina. I’m not the man she fell in love with, it would kill me if I lost her to bureaucracy.”

Jaina was smiling again, cautiously touching his bicep. “You really think that Valerica Glenmore, the most stubborn woman we know, will let a little thing like politics change her? If you ask me, you have nothing to worry about.”

_Well I didn’t ask you, did I? _

Varian had alot to think over, she could see it on his face, so gently clearing her throat she looked out at the sleeping soldiers.

“The Forsaken are still in Brill, so we’re under the impression that this ‘rebellion’ has solely taken place in the capital alone.”

Varian cocked an eyebrow at her. “You think we shouldn’t pass through?”

Jaina pulled a face. “These are still technically their lands, Varian. They’re still technically Lordaeronians.”

Varian gritted his teeth. “By that logic we should invite the Lich King back, seeing as he’s ‘technically Lordaeronian’.”

Jaina flinched like he’d slapped her. “That’s not fair Varian.”

Varian folded his arms, furrowing his already wrinkled brow. “It doesn’t matter either way; if we reclaim the capital they’ll have to move on to Horde territories anyway. The land belongs to no one right now, so anything is a possibility.”

She wrung her hands, wondering how to put this. “Or you could just let them have Brill and keep the rest as Alliance territory?”

If looks could kill she would have probably combusted where she stood. “And give Sylvanas Windrunner a base to kill everyone and bolster her forces? You just told me you’re learned Jaina, don’t make me doubt your claim.”

He shook his head in angered assurance. “No, Lordaeron was Alliance territory to begin with, hells, it was the _birthplace _of the Alliance. I’ll be doing a disservice to the spirit of those Arthas slaughtered if I didn’t at least _try _to get it back to the way it was.”

Jaina’s face was grave. “So you’ll slaughter hundreds of Forsaken instead? When we’ve proven that they’re pretty much humans except in different flesh? That makes you no better than him Varian.”

Apparently that was the straw to break the donkey’s back and he swivelled on his heel, stomping towards the dark blue tent at the head of the camp with Jaina quickening her pace to catch up.

“Varian-”

He turned so quickly that she could swear she heard a whistle, pointing a finger in her face once he’d gotten to the privacy of linen walls.

“Don’t you _ever_ compare me to that scumbag again, do you hear me? All I’ve done, everything I do, is for the good of my people. And as of three years ago, that includes Lordaeron.”

He sighed deeply, running a hand down his face. “Jaina, I’m not doing any of this for the hilarity of it all. If I could get Lordaeron back without any casualties than I would die a happy man, but it’s not realistic, which is what you need to learn, and _quickly_.”

Another beat of silence followed and he lightly knocked his knuckles against the war table sitting in the centre of the ‘room’. “I’ll send a messenger to Brill in the next few hours, warning them that we’re coming and that they have a chance to leave. If they don’t, that’s their choice.”

Jaina didn’t look too thrilled about his ‘compromise’. “Varian, it’s their home.”

He fought another sigh. “The Argent Crusade has already won back the west, it only makes sense to land the final blow now the opportunity has been put into our laps. The Forsaken are Horde, and the Horde have no place here, end of story. I’ll have my squire write a notice in the next hour or so.”

Jaina sighed in defeat, taking a seat even though he hadn’t offered one. There was a long silence, and she had to wonder whether Varian remembered she was even there.

“Do you ever still think about him?”

Varian’s brow furrowed as he started plotting out the route from Brill to the capital. “Think about who?”

Jaina swallowed. “Arthas.”

Varian’s hand stopped and he put his quill down, not looking up at her. “Of course I do.”

Jaina started wringing her hands again like she was trying to clean them of something. “About killing him? Or saving him?”

Varian’s eye twitched. “Why the hells would I think about saving him? He’s a little beyond saving, don’t you agree?”

Jaina pursed her lips. “He wasn’t always though.”

Varian merely shrugged, carrying on with his task. “People change Jaina, it’s the way of the world. We can’t keep living in the past.”

Jaina huffed in what he could swear was amusement. “That’s very rich, coming from you.”

Varian opened the calliper that had been sitting in his hand, putting a ruler against the two points. “Well maybe I’ve grown up and realised what an ass I was being.”

Jaina looked down at her lap. “I keep wondering what would’ve happened if I’d just stayed with him at Stratholme…maybe I could’ve stopped him from going to Northrend.”

Varian shook his head, jotting down co-ordinates. “It probably wouldn’t have even made a difference at that point.”

Jaina sat up straighter. “But how can you possibly know that?”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “Jaina, he was already knee deep in madness, we all said it at the time and nothing’s changed my mind about it since. Without offending you, I don’t think your presence would’ve stopped events from playing out as they have.”

She stood, realising what a fruitless conversation this was. “I suppose I’m just thinking alot…you know, with the end of the war coming.”

Varian grunted, finding the map of the Undercity and putting it on top of the larger one. “It would’ve been that much closer to ending had it not been for your friends, just think about that while we get ready to leave.”

Jaina stiffened and relaxed, clenching her fists. “Varian, that’s not fair.”

His fist collided with the table. “No Jaina, what isn’t fair is that I’m not at home with my fiancee and my son, preparing for the final assault and the final time I have to say goodbye to them. Instead I’m here planning another damn battle when the one that really matters is being put on hold.”

Jaina stood, coming to the other side of the table and putting both hands on it. “They understand why Varian, and contrary to what you believe, I know that it’s necessary to get Putress dealt with. I just don’t agree with the idea that you need to prove something by getting every territory back!”

Varian stared her down, leaning in a little more than he had planned to. “Why are you even here then Jaina? We can get Putress without you, and if you’re so dead against what I’m doing then why do you insist on accompanying me?!”

She had apparently been anticipating the question, squaring her shoulders even though the size difference between them was still impossible to close.

“Because sometimes Varian, you need someone to stop you.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose after about ten seconds of hard silence. “And that’s going to be you is it?” Jaina swallowed. “If I need to, I will. I won’t let you start another war out of anger, Varian.”

Varian straightened to his full height, waving a hand to the tent flap. “We’re done here.”

Jaina heard the biting tone to his voice and stepped back. “I’ll see you in Brill. Send the notice, give them a choice.”

Varian stiffly nodded, only sighing when she left and he was once again alone. He looked up to find his new squire loitering by the entrance and beckoned him in with two fingers.

“You can enter, it’s safe.”

The younger man couldn’t help his chuckle, bowing as he came in and standing opposite Varian. “Everything’s in order for the attack on Brill, Your Majesty.”

Varian folded his arms with a grimace. “Not completely it’s not. I need you to scribe a notice of invasion for me, and be quick about it.”

Merrick couldn’t help but look confused, putting his hands behind his back. “For Brill, Your Majesty? Is that really necessary?”

Varian’s lip curled in annoyance. “No, it’s not, but unfortunately Lady Proudmoore was right and it’s ‘the decent thing’. Keep it short and formal, so they don’t think we’re going soft. We still leave by sundown.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian had to admire how little it took to make a beast happy.

With every stroke of the brush he had strapped to his hand Argo whinnied in what he could only presume was approval, contentedly munching away at the hay his master had filled the trough with and merely letting the King get on with it.

Varian was well aware that it wasn’t really his job to prepare his horse for battle but he had insisted upon doing it simply to get a quiet moment to himself, needing a few minutes with someone who didn’t talk back, or question him on everything, just enjoyed his company as much as he did theirs.

The sky was only just turning pink, and he knew he’d have to suit up soon, but for now he’d take advantage of whatever peace he was allowed.

“I don’t exactly know why I’m bothering cleaning you up when I know you’re coming back crusted in Light knows what.”

He knew why he was doing it really, of course he did; because like everything else in his damn life, he had to make sure his horse looked ‘worthy of a king’.

Light how he hated that phrase with a passion.

What was considered ‘worthy of a king’ was worthy of any man, and being born from the right belly didn’t make Varian any better than those who were constantly told they were inferior.

Argo grunted impatiently, stomping his front hooves. “I know, I know, you want to leave, trust me so do I. I want this all over with as much as you do.”

He pushed the brush over a particularly knotted of hair, running his fingers through it until it smoothed again. He patted Argo’s neck to calm him again, blowing a stray strand of his own hair from his face. “You miss Freya, don’t you?”

He was well aware of how insane he sounded presuming that the two horses had any sort of connection when he knew it wasn’t so, but it strangely helped his own melancholy.

“It’s alright, I miss my lady too. But I’m sure they’re doing just fine without us.”

He glanced up at the sky again. “They should be getting ready for dinner by this point.” His brow furrowed. “I’d kill for a decent roast right about now.”

He chuckled to himself, finishing off and putting the brush down, scratching at an insect bite on his forearm. “Typical, the eve of a battle and all I’m talking about is food. But I suppose it’s because I miss the company.”

Another huff, making Varian’s eyebrow cock. “Don’t judge me. I know it’s only been a week, but that’s a hells of a long time to be away from a wife and child. You’d be the same if you had either.”

He smoothed the saddle pad once he thrown it over Argo’s middle, taking half an apple from the bucket and holding it out, feeling Argo’s lips move over his palm as he eagerly took the treat. “I left Val during the worst few weeks that I could ever have chosen. Elliot’s birthday…_her_ birthday, the protests…I’ll feel like the luckiest man alive if she’s even still there when I get back.”

A small smile graced his weary features. “But she knows why I’m doing it, that’s all that matters. She doesn’t stand there constantly arguing over morality with me when there’s none to be had.”

He took a deep breath of the crisp evening air, letting it clear his senses. “Maybe that’s why she was ignoring me- all this study she’s apparently doing. Bless that woman, but she don’t half make things hard for herself.”

He would seem absolutely insane to anyone walking past, standing here talking to his horse like he’d end up replying, but quite frankly, he didn’t care. “But then again, I can’t deny that having her know what I’m talking about enough to get through the daily slog with me won’t be a damn relief.”

He grimaced, pointing a finger at Argo’s eye. “Don’t you tell her I’m admitting this. But…damn it all if I can’t do this alone anymore.”

A sigh came straight from the bottom of his chest as he got the saddle down from it’s hook. “It was different when I was just the King of Stormwind, I could cope with just one kingdom under my belt.”

He carefully positioned it on Argo’s back, bending down to find the other catch of the strap. “But now I have pretty much half the world to worry about. I’ve never had to _orchestrate_ a war before, only fight in one, so it’s a miracle when anything I suggest makes sense.”

He pulled it taut once it was fastened, wary of how he was right within kicking distance. “I suppose I’ve been doing it alone at my own volition though, haven’t I? Val’s tried to help me but I kept pushing her away…just like she did to me when Elliot died.”

He huffed in annoyance, making sure the buckle was fastened and standing again. “That was a fucking wake up call if there ever was one. One I really need to learn from.”

Argo wasn’t even paying attention to him, too busy with slurping up water from the trough to hear the personal crisis his master was going through. “When I get back to Stormwind I’ll make her see that I don’t condemn her endeavours at all. If she chooses to step up to her title, then how am I to hinder her efforts?”

He didn’t put his bridle on yet, waiting for the actual ride to strap Argo up completely. “Though I think I’ll draw the line at etiquette lessons. Somehow I have a sinking feeling those will be suggested, and I don’t want her to change, Argo…that’s the last thing I want.”

His smile grew warm as he leant backwards on the support beam of the stables. “It was her personality that drew me to her in the first place, you know. Alot of people just look at us and see a beautiful woman on my arm, and she is beautiful, don’t mistake me, but it was how she was so straight to the point that ensnared me.”

He chuckled, picking a strand of hay from his shoulder and playing with it. “I’d sit through mornings of people treating me like a was a god walking among them…then I’d go to the shop and within five minutes Val would end up calling me a fucking bastard, and I’d absolutely love it.”

He watched his fingers weave themselves around the dried grass. “It would break my heart if she lost that. It’s probably why I didn’t want her involved with court life. I know for an absolute fact that old windbag Tabitha Ridgewell has been telling her falsehoods about what being a good wife is; I don’t want a woman that rubs my feet, agrees with my every decision automatically and looks like a pristine, porcelain bloody doll.”

His smile grew even bigger. “I want one that jumps in puddles with my son, who doesn’t care about getting her hands dirty and tells me to ‘make my own fucking coffee’. And I’ve got it, but Light blind me if it’s not a battle to keep her that way. And it’ll be all my fault if she does end up giving in to those bastards.”

He heard the horn that meant they were getting ready, straightening and stroking Argo’s neck. “See you when we leave, old friend. May you bring me home as you have done many times before.”

Argo whinnied again as Varian started back up the hill, shaking his head and furrowing his brow.

“Talking to your horse. Get some friends Varian, and bloody quickly.”

Merrick was waiting for him when he managed to traverse the camp, standing to attention when the tent flap closed behind him. “Your Majesty. Your armour’s all ready for you.”

Varian nodded in acknowledgement, wishing he had a bottle of ale with him. “Is everything else ready?”

Merrick passed him his chainmail, brushing his breastplate off in preparation. “It is, Your Majesty. Shaw’s scouts tell us that some of the Forsaken have actually heeded your warning and vacated the town.”

Varian grimaced, rolling his shoulders so the heavy steel sat properly, bending so Merrick didn’t have to stretch and lifting his arms so the buckles could be fastened either side. “’Some’. That means some stayed. Idiots.”

Merrick reluctantly nodded. “I think they were under the impression that you’re ‘bluffing’, Your Majesty.”

Varian grunted this time, sitting down at the chair next to the war table to pull his sturdier boots on. “And they’ll soon learn that I wasn’t, and never will. I don’t believe in that sort of trickery when it comes to battle, it’s either do it or don’t.”

He looked up, finding that he could attach his greaves in his sleep nowadays. “What of the Horde forces? Any more sightings?”

Merrick nodded, just as he’d expected. “They’ve seemed to have bypassed Brill and gone straight for the capital, Sire.”

Varian grumbled under his breath, stomping his foot to get his boot sitting properly. “Oh I bet they are. I should’ve known better than to think that no one would tell Thrall that we were here already.”

He strapped a greave on with more force than was probably necessary. “We’ll just have to get Brill done quickly and move straight on once it’s cleared. Can you have the camp packed up while we’re gone? I’ll leave twenty or so men here to help.”

Merrick once again inclined his head. “I don’t see it being a problem, Your Majesty, will we be bringing it to Brill?”

Varian grunted in affirmation, doing the same with the other greave. “Yes. Once the town’s cleared and declared, move in and the rest of us will storm the capital. If I know the Horde like I do, Sylvanas Windrunner probably has something waiting for us down there, so we’ll need all the space we can get for the wounded.”

Merrick was frantically scribbling everything he was saying down, taking his tasset from the stand once he’d risen. “Has Gelbin dropped off the gear I asked for?”

Merrick went to the war table and passed Varian was looked to be merely a leather half mask. “This is it? I asked for something to protect from the blight, damn it!”

Merrick handed him a sheet of parchment afterwards, and Varian could tell the elegant cursive was Gelbin’s in a heartbeat. “With the time the High Tinker was given, Sire, it was the best he could do.”

Varian shook it, swearing he could hear something rattling around in the two metallic cylinders sitting on both cheeks of the thing. “What’s in them?”

Merrick’s brow furrowed in what Varian presumed was concentration. “I would hazard a guess and say it’s something to make the air breathable, Sire. Maybe runes of some kind.”

Varian huffed, putting it back down. “And there’s enough for everyone?”

Merrick didn’t look too sure. “More or less, Your Majesty. A couple of men might have to share.”

Varian slipped on a gauntlet with his face as hard as stone. “We’ll have to get Adil’s men in first then. He can cleanse the place, I’ve seen him do it before.”

Merrick seemed to agree. “Those Samarkandan sorcerers are something else entirely, Sire.”

Varian merely grunted, more interested in the buckles his fingers were fighting with. “Just thank the Light that they joined the Alliance, or they’d be another war waiting to happen, and that’s one we would have absolutely no chance of winning.”

He strapped the other gauntlet on, shaking it to make sure it was in place. “I’ll admit, the one time I almost wish I were a mage is when I’m away like this. It must be nice, having the ability to go home in the blink of an eye.”

Merrick saw the look in his eye and figured comforting words would be best right about now. “If all goes well today Sire, we may be going home sooner than first thought.”

Varian tightened his ponytail, putting the mask on and feeling rather like a muzzled dog, uncomfortable as all hells. “I can only pray that you’re right. Come, let’s get moving.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

He felt a little out of place, riding between two mages that were capable of simply teleporting themselves to the town in front of them.

Both Adil and Jaina had decided not to use it simply to keep their reserves at optimum power.

Despite Malygos’ defeat and the restoration of the ley lines, mages everywhere had become alot more cautious with how much they used magic, especially those who were involved with the war.

He stopped Argo at the end of the road before they got to the town gates, raising a hand for the rest of the troop to halt.

The masks on their faces made speech impossible, but a simple look gave Varian assurance that they were both thinking the same thing, that it was far too quiet.

He dismounted, raising his hand again and pointing two fingers forward, looking up at the wall surrounding the gates and finding it slightly worrying that no one was waiting there to cut off their attack, as he had expected there to be.

His hand reached back and curled itself around Shalamayne’s hilt, slowly pulling the blade from it’s scabbard, making the whistle of the newly sharpened steel the only noise in the creeping night.

He gave Adil a nod and the prince waved a hand, sending a gust of air towards the wheels keeping the gates closed and making them turn.

Varian signalled for their men to get ready, holding Shalamayne with both hands and hunching as the gates slowly swung open to reveal…nothing.

There was not a soul in sight and Varian wanted to know why, reaching into his satchel and throwing a herb he’d been given earlier through the gates. It didn’t die, which meant the plague wasn’t present, so he whipped his mask off, hanging it on his belt.

“What the hells is going on here?”

Adil and Jaina took theirs off, and even the blond mage looked perplexed. “Maybe they all took your warning seriously?”

Varian shook his head, motioning for the troops to go forward again and letting them all surge into the supposedly desolate town, glad that they already knew to spread out.

“Merrick told me that some stayed. This stinks of an ambush.”

Adil pre-emptively raised a hand and put a ward around them, leaving Jaina’s hands free to weave and create a small ball of light, pushing it with her fingertips and watching it move towards the nearest building, weaving in and out of windows and doors until it looped back.

“Varian…there’s no one here. I can’t even detect any magic.”

That put Varian on high alert, which he wasn’t sure had been her intention. “All of you, check every building for suspicious barrels or crates, this place could be laced with blight ready to go off. Jaina, Adil, come with me to the town hall. If we’re going to get answers, it’ll be there.”

The town hall itself was as deserted as the rest of the place, and there wasn’t a sound made except for the horrific bangs Varian’s shoulder made as it hit the door, eventually forcing it open.

“Varian, I really think they’ve gone. They’re not soldiers, why would they stay just to have you sl-”

He held up a hand to quiet her, not wanting to listen to more of her ‘reasoning’ while something was niggling at the back of his head about this whole situation. “Adil, go upstairs and make sure it’s clear. Jaina, check the back.”

As adverse as she was to taking orders she obeyed him regardless, leaving him in an eerie silence that made the hairs on his arms stand up. “What are you planning, you witch?”

He muttered, watching every footstep in case it set off some sort of booby trap, which he wouldn’t put past Windrunner at all.

The main office had become as dilapidated as the inhabitants of the town, with the wood of the walls beginning to crumble underneath his palm as he crept around the corner. “I’m in no mood for games. If you’re going to kill me, just do it.”

His voice echoed and he finally consigned to the place being empty, straightening his back and normalising his pace. He took a still burning torch from the wall, which told him that whoever was here had left recently, which only created more questions than answers.

Holding it high enough not to sing anything he started to rifle through the scattered parchments on the desk of what he presumed was the ‘head’ of the town, eventually curving his fingers over a scroll and lifting it to his face, holding it at the top and letting it unroll.

“_For the attention of King Varian Wrynn, of the Alliance._

_We, the Forsaken of Brill, hereby inform you of our formal surrender. _

_All buildings, lands and possessions still in Brill by the time your troops arrive are _ _bequeathed_ _ to the Alliance with immediate effect. _

_The Dark Lady has ignored our pleas, and we have no weapons. We will be long gone by the time you read this._

_In good Faith.”_

Varian’s eyebrow rose more as he read it, eventually finding the nearest sconce and putting the torch in it, reading the missive again. “There’s no one out there Varian…what’s that?”

Varian was trying not to grin in absolute glee as he handed the parchment to her. “They’ve surrendered. That’s why there’s no one here. Idiots finally realised how stupid it would be to try and stop us getting to the capital.”

Light footsteps behind him told him Adil had joined them, and his reaction pretty much mirrored the King’s as Varian explained what had transpired. “So there was no need to bring our men? I’ll admit, this is a better outcome than we could’ve anticipated.”

Jaina didn’t look so sure. “We’ve run them out of their homes. We can’t celebrate that.” Varian snatched the surrender declaration from her, rolling it back up and putting it in the pouch on his belt.

“We can celebrate not spilling a drop of our men’s blood and still doing what we came here to do.”

He clapped Adil’s shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “Come, let’s inform the troop of our good fortune. Tonight they can rest, and tomorrow we start for the capital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Varian centric chapters!


	75. Every problem is a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val was starting to believe that she and Anduin were as much prisoners as the poor bastard in the stockades.

She knew if she said it to anyone down by the gates of the Keep, they’d bay for her blood, screaming that she was surrounded by luxury, how on Azeroth could she feel trapped?

Well, the fact that she and her stepson couldn’t even leave their home for fear of their safety would be her perfectly valid argument.

Even now, she was standing at the same window she had every morning, watching what could only be described now as an angry mob try and force their way into somewhere she should feel safe.

And that was the most troubling part. She had never felt unsafe in the Keep before, but now all she wanted to do was grab Anduin, run back to the Lake house and lock the door. She cursed herself every day for not staying there, for insisting on coming back when they were in the perfect sanctuary, and she was sure Varian would make his feelings on the choice very clear when he came home.

Though she supposed not knowing exactly _when_ he was coming home wasn’t helping matters. His letters had gone quiet since he’d told her that Brill had been liberated, so she could only assume that he was making his way to the capital, but whether he’d actually gotten there or not remained to be seen.

It only added to her stresses, and really, she was almost glad it was only her it was affecting this time.

“Milady?”

She barely looked around, knowing Lee wouldn’t mind and merely held her hand out for the tea he passed her. “How many more arrests have there been?”

Lee was begrudged to tell her but knew he had no choice. “Three. Two from the crowd, one from a less than charming gentleman that thought he could climb the ramparts.”

She sighed, knowing what he meant. “That’s another treason charge, isn’t it?”

Lee’s frown would have told her all it needed to were she looking at him. “It is, Milady. It’s counted as a threat-”

“-Against the crown, I know.” She took a small sip, finally turning on the spot. “It seems everything Is nowadays. Has there been word from Varian?”

Lee nodded. “There has, Milady. The assault has just gotten underway, we should know the result in mere hours.”

Val couldn’t help her exhale of relief. “Well, that’s something I suppose.”

She took another glance out of the window. “Though, in a horrible, twisted way, I’m not sure whether I want him to come home yet.”

Lee seemed to understand what she meant, showing restraint by not putting his hand on her shoulder like he normally would’ve done.

He respected that she’d put new boundaries in place in an attempt to become more ‘maturely regal’ (he had to admit he’d laughed when she’d said it), and she clearly approved, giving him a smile when he pulled back.

“I’m more than certain he won’t see any of this as your fault, Milady.”

Val’s face stayed stoic. “I still feel like there’s something I could’ve done by now. This is the last thing Varian needs after what hells he’ll probably see in that Light Forsaken place.”

Lee put his hands behind his back, trying to not seem too placating in case she merely thought him to be boot licking, when really, every word was genuine. “In my opinion, this will be much easier to resolve than a battle against the undead, Milady.”

Val took another long sip, still not convinced. “I have a funny feeling this won’t go away simply with the release of one man, Lee, but I appreciate your efforts.”

Val looked around them, passing her empty cup back to him. “I can still see where they’re coming from, that’s the worst thing about it.”

Thankfully he fell into step with her without needing prompt, passing guard after guard and not helping the feeling that she was constantly being monitored. “Maybe it will all start to calm down once the war is over?”

Val wrinkled her nose, folding her arms. “We don’t know _when_ the war will end though, that’s the thing. If Varian wins the Undercity back, it causes another branch of conflict that only potentially hinders the efforts in Northrend. The Alliance is stretched thin as it is, I honestly don’t know if we could handle two wars at the same time without inevitably losing one.”

Lee couldn’t help his small smile as he held the hallway door open for her. “Nice to see our lessons are sinking in.”

Val fought the snort pushing its way up her throat. “That’s because I had Varro there to dumb down those papers you got me.” She grimaced. “Do you think Varian will disapprove of me stealing his paperwork?”

Lee shook his head with enough confidence to put her at ease. “Not at all, especially when he learns why we _borrowed_ it.”

Val gave a respectful nod to those that greeted her, finding the Throne Room to be bigger everytime she crossed it. “I just have this thoroughly insane notion that knowing what he’s doing will make me worry less…”

Lee had sympathy in his eyes. “And I’m presuming it’s not working?”

She huffed, starting to fidget like she always did when she was surrounded by staff; something in her head told her that she had to look absolutely ‘pristine’ when amongst them, even though that was probably never the case.

“Not in the damn slightest. Every line of that battle plan made me want to raid the liqueur cabinet.”

She turned right down another hallway, already smelling the overwhelming perfume of the flowers covering the grounds before she’d even got to the door. “It almost makes me wish I’d gone with him.”

Lee’s brows drew in. “You’re still technically recovering, Milady, it wouldn’t have been appropriate or safe.”

Val started to chew her bottom lip. “Hopefully it’ll be appropriate when the final assault eventually arrives.”

Lee’s face dropped. “You intend to re-enlist? Are you sure that’s wise, Milady?”

Val shrugged as if she hadn’t just dropped such an important nugget of information, one that would affect the both of them and really, required at least a _small_ amount of discussion. “I don’t ‘intend’ to do anything right now, but it’s something I’ve definitely been considering.”

She pointed a slightly threatening finger at him. “So not a word about it is to be so much as _breathed_ to Varian, understand? I’ll bite the bullet myself when and if I choose to go.”

Lee put both hands up in immediate surrender. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Milady. I quite like how my face looks, and have no desire for it to become rearranged.”

Val’s laugh put him more at ease, and they simultaneously took a long inhale of the crisp spring air. Val returned the wave a dirt covered Anduin gave her, kneeling straight back into the flowerbeds he was helping Fred tend to.

“Well, someone will need a bath before luncheon.”

Val chuckled, not as bothered as some would expect her to be considering that Anduin was a prince and dirt was a big ‘no-no’. “I don’t really think he cares, and that’s the way it should be.”

She watched him for a little bit, feeling the sun warm her bare shoulders and starting to feel the cold mugginess that winter brought with it start to fade away. “Tiffin would’ve been knelt right beside him, you know. She loved gardening, hells, she even did it when she was pregnant according to Varian.”

Lee snickered before he could stop it. “Oh I bet he was thrilled about that.”

Val’s own smirk brushed across her face. “Don’t tease, that’s my job.”

She let her smirk melt into a rather sad smile. “We were thinking, now he’s shown a similar interest, that we clear a small plot by the fountain and let him care for it in her memory. For his birthday maybe.”

Lee noticed her lip becoming indented by the teeth worrying themselves over it. “With something for the late Prince, as well?”

Val swallowed hard, glad that he’d said it before she’d tried to. “That had been something we briefly discussed before he left, and will no doubt talk about again. We don’t want Elliot to be forgotten, but we don’t want to keep bringing him up and causing ourselves more pain, does that make sense?”

Lee nodded with such sincerity it made her chest hurt a little. “It does, Milady. And I think a small tribute for Prince Anduin to nurture would be perfect.”

Val’s smile was smaller, but it didn’t mean she was retreating into her sadness, as it had done for the past few weeks. “I would say Anduin and I were going to the house to meet Cillian later, but I feel like that would be more of an arseache than it’s worth?”

Lee followed her lead when she started walking the long pebbled path, feeling his nose itch with every flower they passed but trying to ignore it. “In more keep-friendly terms, yes it would Milady. Have you considered giving Captain Beaufort a Hearthstone to use until this blows over?”

Val’s brows drew in. “Where would we get one?”

Lee’s head tilted as he thought about it, waving a bee away. “I’m sure there’s someone in the Mage Quarter willing to have one made. You are the future Queen after all, it wouldn’t behoove them to say ‘no’.”

Val pulled a face, running her fingers over the daffodils that Varian had specifically requested be put at the front of each border simply because they were her favourites. “It would save alot of trouble, especially if we don’t know how long Varian’s going to be.”

She sighed, chipping the already fading paint coating her nails. “We were planning on taking the boys down to Longshore, to go crabbing like we used to down in Booty Bay, but I’m under the distinct impression that it wouldn’t be permitted.”

Lee’s grimace told her all it had to. “Gregor’s pretty much put the Keep on lock-down, Milady, and something tells me you knew that already.”

Val’s frown meant she did. “I was trying to ignore the fact that we’re stuck here, yes. It only adds to the list of reasons I think Varian will burst a blood vessel.”

Lee’s nose scrunched. “In fairness Milady, there are worst places to be ‘trapped’.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “Strangely enough, that doesn’t ease any feelings I have about the situation.”

She seemed even more annoyed as she looked up, shielding her eyes. “And it had to be just as the sun graces us with its presence, doesn’t it?”

Lee snickered. “Of course it does Milady, how else would it annoy you?”

Val narrowed her eyes at him with a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You know ‘back-chat’ is a dismissable offence, don’t you?”

Thankfully Anduin saved the groom from his imaginary fate, kneeling in the bed he was weeding with concern on his little face. “Mum! Have you heard about Father yet?”

Val saw no reason to lie to him, giving him a stiff nod as an answer. “The battle’s started, Little Lion. It shouldn’t be long now.”

Anduin stood, brushing his bare knees off and thanking Fred for helping him down, scurrying over and stopping in front of her. “So he’ll be home soon?”

Val felt no qualms about lifting him, no matter how his boots soiled the white underskirt of her dress. Anduin held on as she went further down the grounds with him, not really wanting the whole of the gardening staff to hear their conversation. “I don’t know, Anduin. You know how these things are; it’s impossible to tell how or when they’ll end.”

Anduin still looked optimistic, letting Lee use the handkerchief he produced from his sleeve to clean his hands off. “But it’ll be soon?”

Val had to laugh at how he’d completely ignored everything she’d said in hopes of hearing what he wanted to. “I won’t make a promise that isn’t necessarily going to be kept, Anduin. Your father may want to stay up there afterwards to put things in place.”

Anduin started leaning towards the floor, seeing a squirrel sitting on the wall to their left and wanting to investigate it. He crept towards it, clambering up onto the wall when it inevitably darted into the nearby apple tree. “Why would he need to be there? Wouldn’t Lordaeron have its own leader?”

Val’s grimace was missed entirely by the boy, who was now attempting to scrabble up the tree to get his new friend. “I…I don’t actually know. There’s not exactly anyone to take the mantle right now.”

Anduin’s brow furrowed. “Why would they take the fireplace?”

Lee’s badly hidden snort only made it harder for Val to keep her own laughter firmly behind her teeth. “No, Anduin, I don’t mean that kind of mantel. I mean there’s no one to take the role.”

Anduin didn’t seem to fazed by this and Val had an inkling as to why. “Will father have to do it then? Since he’s High King?”

Val felt sick at the mere thought, giving the boy both hands to help him hop back to the ground.

“I hope not. Your father has enough on his shoulders already, I don’t think he could handle running Lordaeron as well.”

Anduin let go of her hand the minute his feet touched the gravel, playing an imaginary game of hopscotch in front of them. “And it won’t be the Horde’s anymore?”

Val tried not to sigh at how she was merely repeating herself again. “Not if your father claims it, no.”

Anduin seemed genuinely concerned as he stopped. “Where will they go?”

Val shrugged, taking his hand when he held it out for her. “I don’t know. To be perfectly honest Anduin, your father and I have alot more pressing matters to attend to. What the Horde does isn’t our problem anymore.”

Anduin turned to look behind them with a look of pure worry. “Like the angry people?”

Val’s lip pursed as she sat at the pond situated at the end of the grounds, holding his middle as he perched himself on her lap and leant forward to watch the fish. “Yes, like the angry people. That’ll be the first thing your father attends to, I should think.”

Anduin started mimicking the large goldfish swimming past, popping his mouth over and over. “Will he make them stop being angry?”

Val pursed her lips, not really sure how to answer that one. “We’ll certainly try, I can only promise that much.”

Anduin had a small smile on his face that Val could see a hint of fear in. “Good. I don’t like the angry people mum. I can hear them shouting all day.”

Val pulled him to her, sharing the same expression of concern with Lee. “They’re shouting because they’re under the impression that they’re not being heard, that’s all. But when your father gets back they’ll realise that we did hear them, there was just very little we can do without him.”

Anduin seemed to be slightly placated by that. “So no one will get hurt?”

Val shook her head with a strange confidence that surprised even her. “No, that’s the last thing any of us want. We’ll fix this with as little anger as possible, that much I can absolutely guarantee.”

Anduin started to smile again. “So we can go to the park soon? And Westfall?”

Val kissed the crown of his head, still holding onto him until he started to wriggle, wanting to see the fish again. “In theory, yes. Don’t expect it to happen overnight though.”

Anduin nodded but she was sure he was only half listening, too wrapped up in his task to even look at her while he did it. “Can we have lunch out here today, mum?”

Val chuckled, glad that he’d changed the subject and rubbing his back affectionately. Lee tapped his watch, inclining his head to the Keep, and thankfully she got the message. “We can, but I know a certain little Prince that has school in a minute.”

Anduin seemed utterly offended by the mere suggestion of attending his lessons. “But mum, it’s sunny!”

Val wiped a smear of dirt from his cheek, lifting him onto the ground once again. “I know it is, and it still will be when you finish.”

She brushed her backside off when she straightened, taking both of his hands when he grabbed them, morphing his face into one of absolute sweetness in order to win her over.

“Please, mum, just for today, can I skip it?”

Val shook her head, trying not to laugh when she needed to do the complete opposite right now. “No, Anduin. They’re only a couple of hours long, and you’ll be so much more grateful for them later.”

She bent onto one knee with a large smile, one intending to persuade a child that she was sure was on the verge of a rare tantrum. “Besides, if you go to your lessons, it’ll pass the time quicker between now and hearing about your father.”

Anduin’s face dropped as he realised she was right, suddenly conflicted between arguing his case and giving in. “…Do I need to wash first?”

Val was so glad Lee laughed first, it made her own titters less mean. “Yes, you do. I don’t think it’s the done thing to get to the schoolroom covered in four types of dirt.”

Anduin started rocking on the balls of his feet. “Then we can come back outside?”

Val nodded, starting to steer him back to the Keep. “Yes, because I have my lessons as well, so no doubt I’ll need the fresh air as much as you do.”

Anduin still didn’t like the idea, she could tell by his face, but he eventually fell into step with her. “Only if you promise we can have cake.”

“Using everything I’ve taught in the past two hours, discuss the implications of the term ‘diminished responsibility’.”

Val fought the groan coming up her throat, tapping the end of her quill on the table and trying with everything in her not to look down at the notes she’d been jotting.

“This defence is distinguishable to that of insanity, for the former requires a substantial impairment of responsibility due to an abnormality of the mind, and the latter requires a defect of reason, due to a _disease _of the mind.”

Lee gave her a large smile, closing the book in his hand. “Top marks. Now do you want to put that in layman’s terms for me?”

Val could actually feel the headache creeping up on her. “The first means that they have no idea what they’re doing, and the second means that they don’t have any empathy towards what they’re doing.”

Lee’s nose scrunched. “Basically. You’re doing really well Milady, we’ve almost covered the biggest of Stormwind laws.”

Val put her quill down and ran her hands over her face. “I just hope to the Light that I remember all of this.”

Lee rubbed what they’d just discussed from the small chalkboard they’d managed to acquire for their sessions, and Val had to wonder how many people had either come in or walked past the library and wondered just what the hells was going on.

She truly felt like she was back in the Cathedral schoolroom learning her sums and basic spelling, but she knew it would help both her and Varian in the long run, so she’d never grumble too much.

“I’m sure you will. I’m not covering absolutely everything, so it shouldn’t make your head explode just yet.”

She sat back, pouring herself another goblet of ale. “I’ll remind you of that when I can’t remember my own name in a few weeks.”

Lee chuckled, drawing what looked sort of like a farm on the board. “Alright, let’s put you on the spot. Two farmers come to you, with one saying the other’s pig ate their crop of cabbages. These cabbages were to be sold to market, and now they have no income from them. But the other farmer says that they should’ve had a better fence around them and refuses. What do you do to defuse the situation in a fair but firm way?”

Val hummed as she thought about it. “I take it compensating the first farmer is the wrong answer?”

Lee nodded. “Indeed. If the crown gave silver to one farmer, there would be a line out of the Keep with others crying the same problem and no one will end up happy.”

Val drummed her fingers on the table. “Alright, so the second admits it was his pig?”

Another nod made her brow wrinkle. “Take your time.”

She was almost guaranteed to do that, peering at the board like it held the answers. After a long silence she swallowed, sitting straighter. “Alright, first I’d ask what the total profit would’ve been had he taken them to market.”

Lee slowly nodded. “Well, you’d ask the approximate, at least.”

Val could feel her cheeks start to burn already. “And I’d ask the second if he could pay it.”

Lee’s smile grew a little, meaning she was on the right track. “Correct. But what if he insists he can’t?”

Val took another gulp of her ale. “Well if the first needs the money and the second doesn’t have it, there’s not much I can do, is there?”

Lee tapped his diagram of a farm. “There’s one question you’ve missed. You need to ask the first how the pig got to his crops in the first place. If he didn’t have appropriate confinement around them, he’s liable to lose all compensation.”

Val grimaced, putting her chin on her hands. “So if there was no fence and the pig had complete access, it makes it the first farmers fault?”

Lee tipped a flat hand from side to side. “Sort of. It makes it a ‘preventable accident’.”

He drew two stick figures either side of the farm. “So, what the king, or yourself, would do, is tell the owner of the pig to pay _half_ of the profits the first farmer would’ve gotten, and tell the cabbage owner to use that compensation to acquire proper fencing so things like this don’t happen again. It’s not the best outcome, but it is considered to be the ‘fairest’.”

Val tilted her head to the side. “And do we monitor whether he actually does it or not?”

Lee shook his head. “Not for a domestic dispute like this one. If it were say, a brawl in an inn, His Majesty would send one or two guards to make sure nothing reoccurred for a few days, but after that the crown wouldn’t use precious resources.”

He folded his arms. “If they come back for the same complaint, then whoever is taking audience that day, which is either you or the king, would suggest that the pig is…well, taken care of.”

Val grimaced at the thought. “I’d rather not resort to pig murder if I can help it.”

Lee started laughing, closing the book in his hand. “I think that’ll do us for today, Milady. With your permission, I’ll go to the kitchens and tell them to ready lunch?”

Val hear her stomach cheer at the idea. “Permission granted. Can you stop at the schoolroom and see if Anduin’s done while you’re there?”

The two of them started clearing away, putting books and parchment into the large trunk that either Varro or Jon would eventually take upstairs like they did every day. “Of course. Shall I send him straight down?”

She nodded, closing the lid. “Yes, for I fear I’ll be the worst mum on Azeroth if I don’t honour my promise of eating outside.”

She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “I haven’t been able to keep many of them for the past couple of weeks, so it’s the least I can do.”

Lee gave her a sympathetic smile. “I’m sure he understands, Milady.”

Val’s frown started to ease before it’d even sat on her face properly. “I know he does, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

They both started from the library, with the clicking of his boots and her slippers becoming the only noise as they enjoyed a few beats of comfortable silence with each other. “I suppose I should remind your Ladyship that you arranged a session with Ser Varro after lunch?”

Her groan told him that she’d forgotten all about it, and he fought to keep the grin from his face. “Why on Azeroth do I do this to myself? I swear, I’m a glutton for punishment!”

Lee shrugged as if it were nothing. “If your intentions to re-enlist are genuine, Milady, you’ll need to be in peak physical condition.”

Val’s eyebrow shot up. “Is that you admitting I’ve gotten fat?”

He gave her such a deadpan look that it almost made her laugh. “You know that wasn’t what I meant at all, Milady. You’ve been through alot of…_changes_ lately, that’s all, ones that, I _assume_, have taken their toll a little.”

Val couldn’t argue with that assessment, and had to find it a little amusing how the tips of his ears had gone red out of embarrassment. “That’s a very mature way of looking at things.”

She decided to spare him anymore blushes. “I suppose just because I _feel_ better doesn’t mean that I’m back to form. And if getting there means not feeling my arms or legs tomorrow, then so be it.”

She was glad to see him laugh, it always felt alot less awkward when the staff around her felt that they could. “Lady Glenmore, I was just coming to find you, you’re needed urgently, in the Throne Room.”

Val wasn’t sure how to take Gregor’s tone, but she was sure that her concern was written all over her face. “Why, what’s happened?”

She felt the spittle start to form in her mouth at some of the far-fetched scenarios in her head; had one of the protesters finally managed to get into the Keep? Had something gone horribly wrong in the North and she needed to deal with it before anyone else? A thousand questions and each one piled onto her already swaying tower of worry.

“King Varian has returned.”

She felt the exhale she gave like someone was physically squeezing it out of her lungs, even closing her eyes in relief. “Is he alright? He’s not hurt, is he?”

Gregor grimaced, putting his hands behind him and wincing as a loud bellow practically vibrated through the doors behind him. “Not enough to warrant panic, no. It’s more his humour that requires your attention. If you’d follow me?”

She had to admit that more suspicion started to bubble at his monotone, but she patted Lee’s shoulder regardless. “Go and find Anduin as we discussed, and stay with him until we come outside.”

Gregor gave him a pointed look. “And try to go the back way, to save the boy any distress.”

Lee glanced at Val, getting a nod of approval and leaving the two of them rather swiftly, letting another muted bellow fill the silence. “Was that him?”

Gregor solemnly nodded, extending an arm towards the same door Lee had just disappeared through. “We can’t really ascertain what exactly is vexing the King so, but we can hazard a guess.”

Val grimaced, trying not to sigh already. “It means something went wrong up North. Again.”

Gregor rarely looked fazed by anything, but even his face was starting to twist into a frown. “Indeed. And it seems to be Lady Jaina’s fault.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked. “Jaina? What the hells did she do?”

Gregor shrugged, shooing away the crowd the best he could and giving Val a pleading look as they got to the Throne Room, which seemed more like an arena at present, with staff circled around the King and his opponent, who were in the dead centre of the room.

“Make way, all of you! Make way for Lady Glenmore!”

She was rather glad to hear Jon’s voice, finding both he and Varro administering a light crowd control and holding their hands out to pull her through to the front, where Varian’s string of loud obscenities hadn’t even broken with the announcement of her arrival.

“I had them all _right there_, Jaina! We could’ve ended every damn problem for the Alliance there and then! Adil and I were ready to strike!”

Jaina wasn’t as puce in the face as he was but her fists were curled by her sides and she had leant right in to almost become nose to nose with the King. “All it would’ve done was cause another war, which is a _bigger_ problem than we need right now!”

Varian straightened to his full height, and it seemed for a mad second that he was about to start beating his chest like an angered gorilla. “_They _started the war when they took our people and did the things they did! You saw them Jaina, and you were as disgusted as I! Don’t act ignorant now!”

Jon lightly elbowed Val’s side, jarring her from her thoughts. “Don’t you think you should break this up, Milady?”

She frowned, folding her arms. “I’m probably not going to get anything out of him if I do. At least this way I get the jist of what happened.”

He hated that she was probably right, even more that there was a bloody crowd watching his master lose his cool like this. “Though I might try and at least move it somewhere a little more private.”

She lightly touched his arm, taking a tentative step towards the pair. “Varian.”

Her voice was firm like she was scolding Anduin, and apparently, he noticed, stopping mid shout and finally realising she was even there. “Sweetheart.”

She accepted his embrace, then pushed him back with a hand on his chest. “Can you two do this somewhere that isn’t the fucking throne room please? You’re making spectacles of yourselves.”

Varian must’ve been in a rage induced trance, looking around him and seeing exactly what she meant. “I have nothing more to say to her. This conversation’s done.”

Jaina apparently didn’t agree. “No, I’m not leaving here with you thinking I’m the scum of Azeroth, Varian!”

His teeth gritted again. “If the cap fits, you wear it Jaina! You just jeopardised an Alliance-”

Val angrily shushed him, shoving his back and of course, barely moving him. “Right, both of you, upstairs, _now._ Anduin will be coming down for his lunch any second now and I will _not_ have him seeing his father make an arse of himself.”

She twisted around to Jon. “Disperse the crowd, and stay with the Prince once he’s down. I’ll deal with this.”

Thankfully Jaina spared her the trouble of marching them up the stairs like naughty children and teleported the three of them to their chambers, making her wonder if the wards around the Keep were good for anything at all.

Varian stomped to the same cabinet that had been unopened for months, wrenching the whiskey decanter from its depths and pouring himself a glass.

“Now we’re actually quiet for a second, do either of you want to tell me what the hells is going on?”

Varian of course, pointed an accusatory finger at Jaina. “Jaina sabotaged the Alliance’s efforts to neutralise the Horde, _again_. That’s what’s going on.”

A loud, annoyed groan sounded strange coming from someone as petite as Jaina. “Varian, you were about to strike Thrall down for no good reason.”

His fist pounded onto the table. “_No good reason?! _Are you thick in the head?! You saw what I did down there Jaina, and that green bastard let Sylvanas do that to innocent people, _my_ people!”

Val wasn’t enjoying being referee at all but if it got her up to speed without one of them killing each other, so be it. “What did she do?”

Varian’s nostrils were flaring like an angered bull, and his fists were still planted on the table. “We found the last of Lordaeron’s survivors. They’d been taken, experimented on…Light blind me, if you’d seen it Val your stomach would’ve turned. And it was all happening while I was being coerced into allying with the filth that allowed it.”

Another finger jabbed the air towards Jaina’s face. “_Because of you.”_

Val put her own palms on the end of the table, leaning in so she could at least pretend that she was in between them and actually useful for something right now. “Varian, why would it be Jaina’s fault if Sylvanas was the one doing it?”

Jaina gave her a grateful look, but Varian merely drained his drink and slammed it down.

“It’s your fault because you distracted me with ridiculous notions of working with the Horde, making them think I wasn’t looking so they could carry out these despicable acts. Daelin was right, your relationship with them is toxic, not to them, but to us. After that stunt you just pulled, you should be glad if I ever include you in Alliance matters again!”

Val held both hands up, one in front of each of them. “Right, let’s talk about the battle. Did you get Putress?”

Varian was tense enough to make the veins in his neck start to bulge but he complied, pouring himself another drink. “Yes, we did.”

Val couldn’t believe she was even asking this. “And was there a demon lord in the end?”

Jaina nodded this time. “Yes, Thrall’s forces took care of Varimathras.”

There was a low growl in Varian’s throat. “But the Undercity still sits in the Banshee’s hands when it could’ve been reclaimed. We could’ve cemented the capital as Alliance territory!”

Jaina threw her hands up. “You agreed with Thrall to let Sylvanas have it!”

Varian went puce in the face. “I did, but I also told him it would be refuge for those turned into monstrosities by Arthas, not a means to make more out of innocents! That damn treaty is null and void, you know it and I know it.”

Varian ran a hand down his face. “How can you still defend them after everything, Jaina? It actually astounds me how much you’re willing to let them get away with.”

Jaina appreciated that his voice had grown softer, but the tinge of hurt lacing it only made her want to wince more than the shouting ever did. “Because the majority of the Horde can’t be judged on the actions of the minority, Varian. I can put gold on not all Forsaken knowing about what was happening down there. I believe in being fair.”

Varian straightened, clearly done with the conversation, and even Val could foresee this going in circles. “What’s not fair is how many Alliance soldiers and civilians have died because of the Horde’s actions. What’s not fair, Jaina, is that I’m now the laughing stock of the enemy because they all watched you undermine me.”

Jaina’s face continued to harden to the point where Val wasn’t sure whether it would ever move again. “That’s not the case and you know it.”

Varian’s fist started to curl again. “How do you think it looks to them? Both Adil and I had ordered our men to strike, we’d even clashed blades, then suddenly we needed a mage to warp us out of there because, what, it was too difficult? We look like weak fools in their eyes Jaina, and that one you can’t defer blame for.”

He turned, waving a hand. “Once again, I’ll clean up your mess. I would advise that you stay well away from this point on.”

Jaina sighed, taking Val’s hand when she offered it and squeezing it lightly. “Tell Anduin I said hello.”

Val nodded with a tiny smile, watching Varian unbuckle Shalamayne’s scabbard and put the sword against the wall, totally ejecting himself from the situation. “Stay safe, Jaina. I’ll keep in touch.”

Jaina didn’t answer, and there was a lingering silence once she closed the door until Val sighed.

“Varian-”

“-What’s the situation here?”

She started, perplexed at how he could just cut what was clearly an important conversation short and change the subject so quickly. “Pardon?”

Varian started undoing the belts holding his gauntlet on, but his hands were covered in so much slime that his fingers kept slipping, so Val silently took his wrist and did it for him. “The situation here. How bad has it gotten?”

She saw no reason to lie to him; hells, he was already furious, why not make it worse all in one hit instead of doing it all over again later on?

“There’s been fourteen arrests in the past two weeks, two of them treasonous. The gates are swarmed with protesters, Anduin refuses to sleep in his own bed in case ‘the angry people get in’, and we’ve not left the Keep since we got back from Mirror Lake.”

His jaw clenched more with every grim detail. “All over one man? This is absolutely ridiculous.”

He snatched his hand away. “I’m putting an end to this, now. Where’s Gregor?”

Val grabbed his arm, barely stopping him but making him slow down as he stomped towards the door. “Varian, if you go down there in this mood all you’ll do is make things worse.”

Varian’s eyes flashed with a rage even she didn’t think him capable of. “I’ll go down to the stockades and put that bastard’s head on a pike, that will soon make them learn that mob mentality won’t be tolerated.”

He was starting to breathe heavily. “They’ve scared the living daylights out of my son, that I cannot and will not allow.”

Val sidestepped so she was in front of him, running her palms up his forearms in an attempt to calm him at least a little bit. “Now you’re back, you can put him on trial and end this in the way that people need you to. Going out there and basically threatening your people isn’t the way to do it.”

Varian knew she was right but damn it all, he wanted all of this to go away and not have to wait another second to achieve it. “I can’t let this go on much longer Val, I already look like a coward to the Horde, I will not sit here and let my bloody subjects think the same thing!”

Val cupped his whiskered cheeks instead, making it so he had no choice but to look her straight in the eye. “And if you go to that crowd and end up losing your temper, you’ll be branded a tyrant, which is far worse.”

He was starting to shake, which meant that he was trying not to snap at her. “Maybe I damn well need to be Val! It’s clear none of them take me seriously!”

He threw her hands away, turning on his heel and running his hands through his battle loosened hair, kicking over one of the chairs at their breakfast table in frustration.

“All I’ve done my whole life is put my neck on the line to protect my people, to make their lives better, to keep them safe, and _this_ is how I’m repaid? With angry mobs at my door, all over a stupid incident that I wasn’t even here for?!”

He slumped down onto the edge of their bed, putting his face in his hands. “I went to Lordaeron because I didn’t want any more people killed. I admit, I also wanted to give something back after another damn war took everything.”

She sat next to him and he looked up with pure anguish on his face. “Imagine if Jaina hadn’t stabbed me in the back, imagine If I’d _won_. No more Horde, no more problems, the North back in the hands of the poor sods longing to go home…but I suppose that was too much to ask, wasn’t it? For things to be how they used to?”

She put her arm around the back of his neck and gently pushed him into her embrace, feeling his arms eventually wind their way around her waist. “Things are never going to be how they were Varian, and the sooner we both accept that, the easier life will be.”

Varian huffed, curling into her. “Well, I’ve just learnt that the hard way, haven’t I? I suppose those idiots out there got their wish, there’s not to be another war.”

Val frowned, watching his shoulders tremble. “Arrange the trial for tomorrow, and invite them to it.”

Varian straightened, looking at her like she was mad. “What, and have them start a riot if they don’t hear what they want? Not a chance.”

Val wasn’t about to let this go, already well versed in what she was going to say after a long discussion with both Gregor and Lee as to the outcome of all this. “If they’re all in one room, you can start a dialogue with them Varian, make them see that you’re willing to _listen_, which really, is all they want.”

Varian didn’t seem convinced and really, she hadn’t expected him to be. She was grasping at thin air as much as he was right now, and the uncertainty of it all was exhausting the both of them.

“I take no pleasure in separating families, as much as those people out there seem to think I do. If I could, I would make it so this war never had to begin, but it has, and we have to deal with it. Calling me every name under the sun and treating me like _I’m_ the villain isn’t going to help anyone, why can’t they see that?”

Val stood up, pulling his arm to make him join her and taking the blanket from the bed, finding it already soiled and putting it on the floor instead. Thankfully he understood why she did it and raised his arms, showing her how exhausted he was simply by letting her unbuckle his cuirass.

“Varian, you were never going to be loved by every single person on the planet. They need an outlet for their grief, someone to blame, and because they can’t do it to the Lich King, they do it to the nearest authority. They’re probably not the first to do it, and they certainly won’t be the last.”

She frowned, letting him lift the steel off and put it on the blanket so it didn’t cover the floor in ichor. “Hells, we’re probably going to have to deal with things like this for the rest of our lives, if things keep going to shit like they are.”

Varian’s face told her that he knew that. “So what you’re basically telling me is that I shouldn’t take it personally? When it’s _clearly_ personal?”

Val’s nose wrinkled as she took his tasset from him, figuring he could take the rest off himself and she could merely aid him. “It’s not personal, Varian, it’s political. They know that you’re at the top of the food chain when it comes to how things are run, so you’re the one to change things when it impacts their lives, be that for good or bad. I’m sure those who are bellowing by our gates would be treating anyone else wearing your crown the same right now.”

Varian seemed to be conceding to her logic, using her shoulder to balance himself while he worked on getting his greaves and boot off without having to faff. “I suppose my Father was getting the same by the time he died.”

Val’s smile held a strain that he knew all too well. “I was trying not to say it, but even _you_ were arguing the toss with him by that point Varian.”

He took her hands, coming around to her train of thought. “I’ll fix this Val, I promise. I can’t tell you just _how _I’ll do that right now, but I’ll do my damnedest.”

He sighed, finally admitting defeat. “And the first thing I’ll do is send Gregor down with a notice of tomorrow’s trial. If it ends in a debate, than so be it.”

Val squeezed his hands, leaving him to start running him a much needed bath while he stripped completely. “Once the war is over and the dust settles, I’m sure things will start to calm down again. But everyone’s on edge right now Varian, we have to be a little forgiving.”

Varian flung the rest of his clothes on the pile, glad to feel the warmth coming through the window after enduring the unnatural chill of the Undercity. “It was just all awfully timed I suppose. This wouldn’t have gone on half as long as this had I been here when it started.”

Val shrugged, pouring some sweet smelling oils into the swirling water. “What’s done is done, Varian. It’s how we deal with it now that matters.”

Varian fished for the hair tie that was dangling at the ends of his matted locks and looked down at his filth crusted skin. “Would you mind accompanying me tomorrow? I know a courthouse isn’t the most romantic of outings…”

Val leant against the doorframe with folded arms, giving him quite the endearing smile. “It’s mandatory for every council member to attend a treason trial, so it’d look rather bad if I didn’t.”

Varian was glad to hear a firmness to her voice that normally wasn’t there when they’d talked of Royal Affairs in the past; maybe these ‘lessons’ she was having were having quite the positive effect.

“As long as you’re prepared to potentially hear things neither of us will like.”

Val shrugged, not bothering to pass his robe to him once he was undressed, for it would only cause even more laundry. “I’ve thicker skin than you believe me to, Varian. I can handle a few harsh words.”

Varian lightly held her chin and bent down, tasting a hint of peppermint on her lips. “I know you can, but that doesn’t mean I’ll enjoy hearing them any more. You know how I get when people talk harshly about you.”

Val patted his arm, grimacing at her hand after and stepping out of his way so he could sit in the rising water and make a start. “Then you’re the one that needs to remember to keep your temper tomorrow. You can’t lose your cool if someone says something a little bit nasty about me Varian, you’re there as the King, not my husband.”

She wiped her hand off, realising that the pile of soiled cloths was going to get bigger whether she liked it or not. She noticed he’d gone quiet, finding him staring into the water like it held all of life’s questions. “Varian?”

He brought his head up with a deep frown. “Val…Anduin didn’t see any of what transpired with Jaina, did he?”

Val understood the shamed undertone to his voice, but this time at least, it wasn’t warranted. “No, he didn’t.”

Relief flooded his weathered features. “Where is he?”

Val looked down at herself, realising she would need to change at the same time he did. “Well, he _was_ at school, but I had Lee fetch him just before coming to the Throne Room, so by my reckoning he’s outside waiting for us to come to lunch.”

Varian’s brow wrinkled again, but the lines were fainter this time. “Do you think he’s realised I’m back?”

Val shrugged, trying not to stare too much when he stood to hurry his bath along. It was only now he was here that she realised how long it had been since any type of intimacy had taken place between them, so it made her cheeks flush alot easier when she had no choice but to be confronted with his backside.

Though on the other side of the coin, she was relieved to be feeling any urges at all; she’d been terrified that Elliot’s passing had killed any chance of wanting to ‘go to bed’ with Varian for all time to come, so she supposed it wasn’t completely wanton to be standing her blushing like a young maid.

“Lee probably told him to explain why we’ll be a bit late.”

Varian slowly nodded, apparently glad to hear it. “What will you tell him?”

Varian stiffened. “The truth, what else? We lost the battle, why would I hide that from him?”

Val’s lips thinned. “About _Jaina. _He calls her ‘Auntie’ Varian, she’s his Light-mother, you’re going to have to explain why she suddenly can’t come here.”

Varian’s brows snapped down. “Once again, I’ll tell him the truth. That she’s lost my trust.”

Val gave him a pointed look. “Varian, you can’t tell him that, it’ll only lead to questions that no child should hear the answer to.”

Varian sighed, stilling the washcloth as it scrubbed at his chest. “How the hells has it gotten this bad, Val? First Arthas, now Jaina…who next? Lee? Nan? Who else are we going to have to cut loose?”

Val started undoing her dress, well aware that they needed to rush a little bit. “Varian, it’s hardly fair to compare Jaina to Arthas.” He clearly didn’t agree with her and she was sure it was because his temper was still high.

Had she said the same thing in two, maybe three days time he might’ve been more temperate. “She’s as far in bed with the Horde as he was with the Scourge.”

Val’s look of exhausted annoyance was lost on him where he’d deliberately turned around to finish off. “So I take it that means that this isn’t the end of this?”

Varian held his hand out and took the towel she had passed him, letting her go back into the main chamber first and following her out. “For us it is. I’ll have one of Shaw’s best go to Theramore and keep an eye on things, but apart from that I want nothing to do with the Horde again.”

He dried himself while she got their clothes ready, glad that she wasn’t arguing with him over this when really, he’d been preparing himself for another fight. “I’m going to send a messenger to Thandol Span in the next day or so to invite Thargas Anvilmar down here.”

Val knew why he was doing it without him needing to say it. “You’re planning on destroying the bridge?”

He merely grunted, pulling the tunic she’d chosen over his head and rolling the sleeves up. “It’ll cut the Horde off from our territories and help me sleep better. At least from the sea we’ll have ample warning of an attack.”

Val ducked into the closet and grabbed the first dress that her hand touched, checking it was appropriate for the weather and taking it from its hanger. “Are we sending _any_ troops up there?”

Varian shrugged, pulling his trousers up over his backside and snapping the waistband into place. “I have no clue right now, Sweetheart, and to be perfectly honest, I’m sick of talking about it. I’ve just gotten home to my family after nearly a month away, can’t I just enjoy it?”

Val pulled the thin straps of her dress up and took his hand when he held it out, finding it impossible not to smile at the kiss he planted upon it. “How have _you_ been?”

Val had to admit, she was a little taken aback by someone actually asking her that when the past few weeks had practically been all about either Varian or the situation outside.

She blinked dumbly a couple of times and eventually cleared her throat. “I- I’ve been fine, I suppose. Plodding on like I usually do.”

Varian had concern written all over his face. “But you’ve been alright?”

Now Val had time to process what he meant she felt a little more confident in her answer. “I’ve been doing alot better. Everything physical is starting to ease, which helps, but I’ve stopped crying and honestly Varian, I’ve been feeling like myself again.”

His smile made his feelings abundantly clear, but the embrace he gave her confirmed them, cemented with the small kiss to the crown of her head. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.”

She looked up at him with the same concern in her honey eyes. “What about you?”

Varian grimaced, trying to put this into the right words. “I’ve had alot of time by myself in camp, which I suppose helped alot. But I think…and don’t scorn me for this, I think I’m starting to come to terms with everything. It still hurts from time to time, but nowhere near as crippling as it was.”

Val wondered if he’d expected her to blow her fuse at what was by all accounts, quite the honest confession. “So we’re basically on the same page with it all?”

Varian wanted to chuckle at her always blunt wording, but settled for pecking her forehead this time. “Apparently so.”

She sighed in relief, putting her forehead on his chest. “Can we please stop pussyfooting around each other now?”

Varian lifted her head by her chin, brushing her hair from his face and fighting a grin when a single curled lock sprang back onto her face. “Indeed we can. I want nothing more than for us to be as we were Val, but as usual, I’m following your lead on everything, so it’s up to you how fast we move.”

Val smiled, which was all he ever wanted. “Good deal.”

She took his hands away, jabbing a thumb at the door. “Then my first suggestion is going downstairs before Anduin wonders where the hells we are.”

Varian seemed to agree, pulling the boots he always kept under the bed out and slipping them on at the same time she shucked her feet into a pair of simple slippers. “That is probably the best idea you could’ve started with.”

He offered her his arm, squeezing her hand when she took it. “I won’t lie, I’ve been wanting a decent meal since I left. I forgot how abysmal camp rations could be.”

Val snorted, knowing full well what he meant. “We’ve both become a little bit used to the luxuries again, that’s all. I reckon I’d be the same if I went back to the field.”

She was aware that his temper was still on a simmer, and that dropping hints of her intentions to re-enlist were risky to say the least, but she had to at least see what his reaction would be in order to make a final decision.

“Hmph. If you were back at the field I’d make sure you took my offer of a damn bed this time, I know that much.”

He closed the door behind them, raising a hand to tell Jon and Varro to stay where they were, bidding them ‘good day’ and ‘farewell’ in the same sentence and letting Val catch up with him as he moved too quickly down the hallway.

He was well aware of the spectacle he’d created from his argument with Jaina, and having every pair of eyes stare at him as he traversed his own Keep was only making his mood about the whole thing worse.

“Would you let me go back at this point?”

Varian would normally question the bluntness of her query, but right now he was too tired and his head hurt too much to discuss anything that was considered ‘ a serious matter’. “Ask me again tomorrow, Sweetheart.”

She noticed how slow his voice had gotten. “Varian, I’m sure Anduin wouldn’t mind if you rested. Hells, you haven’t even seen a medic yet-”

He held a hand up, cutting her sentence dead. “I don’t need to see a medic for a few superficial wounds, Val, I’m a big boy, I can handle them just fine. And rest is a sentiment I don’t hold with, at least not while there’s alot to do.”

He leant over and kissed her head, recognising the worry in her eyes as the same one he’d felt on her behalf countless times. “I’ll get an early night, I promise you, but for now there’s a list as long as my leg that I need to get through.”

He ran his spare hand down his face. “I still need to collar Gregor and prepare everything for tomorrow.”

Val’s smile wasn’t quite the reaction he’d expected, nor was the clear excitement on her face. “Let me help, Varian. For once I actually know what I’m talking about, so let me put the past two weeks to bloody use.”

Varian couldn’t fault her enthusiasm, and in truth, he found it rather endearing how she suddenly wanted to dive headfirst into the things he’d been concerned that she wouldn’t cope well with. “Ah, so Jaina wasn’t jesting when she told me you were attending school as well?”

Val knew her cheeks were going pink, and she merely shook her head, watching her boots as they went down the hallway. “No, she wasn’t. This whole thing made it abundantly clear that I have no idea how a kingdom is run in slightest, and I won’t make much of a queen if I continue on that way.”

Varian gave her a weak smile; while he still wasn’t completely on board with her idea of cramming what he’d learned over a span of twenty years into her head at once like this, he couldn’t help but be immensely proud of how utterly determined she was. “And how are they going?”

Val couldn’t help her surprise at how easily he’d accepted her endeavour, but she managed to shake it off with a lop sided grin. “Better than I thought they ever would’ve gone! So far I’ve done the big three; Treason, murder and robbery.”

Varian was trying not to laugh even though he was taking this as serious as she clearly was.

“You sound far too excited about that.”

Val shrugged as if it were nothing. “We’re starting taxes tomorrow, so don’t get used to me being this chipper about it all.”

Varian merely inclined his head to those who greeted him as they went past, well aware of the look in their eye and finding it rather embarrassing. He had to wonder just how many of them had gathered to gawp at his public melee, making his anger about the whole thing start to churn in the pit of his stomach like acidic bile.

“If you need any advice or tuition outside of Lee’s, you realise you can come to _me_, don’t you?”

Val’s grin had turned into a smirk. “Yes Varian, I do, but in my defence, you weren’t exactly at arm’s length when the idea hit me.”

She leant up to kiss his cheek, already feeling the heat of the sun coming through the open double doors that led to the gardens. “And you have enough to deal with. I’m sure I’ll be absolutely grand doing this one thing on my own. Just have a glass of cider ready for me at the end of each session and I shall love you to death.”

Varian’s amusement at her joke was hidden by the hand he put in front of his face to keep himself from being blinded by the sudden sunlight.

With a few blinks his eyes adjusted and he relished the sight of actual colour instead of everything being tinged either a mouldy grey or a sickly green. He wasn’t particularly fond of flowers, he didn’t see the enjoyment one could get out of them, but for just a moment he could say that he appreciated them just as much as he did everything else that could be titled ‘full of life’.

There had been so much death surrounding him in Lordaeron that even a wasp buzzing around his head for a brief moment didn’t annoy him, and apparently Val noticed.

“Glad to be home?”

Varian didn’t need to look down at her, she could see his face from where she was and he needed to focus on his destination lest the mild injuries he’d received start to irritate him if he stopped concentrating. “I know it’s selfish…but yes.”

His brow started to wrinkle despite how he could see Anduin not far away, running in circles with Alice and attempting to keep her from getting the little ball in his hand. “If you’d seen what I have in the past few hours Val…you’d be begging for this much greenery.”

Val waved over at Lee, who was of course sitting with the Prince to both keep him company and make sure he didn’t get himself into trouble, and the groom turned to his younger counterpart, apparently telling him they were here.

Anduin stopped dead, bounced on the spot and pelted for his father, letting Varian swing him up even though his fatigued arms protested. Alice jumped at the King’s legs but Val soon occupied her, bending down and stroking her head with a large smile. “Father! You’re back! Lee was telling the truth!”

Varian kissed Anduin’s cheeks, rubbing the tips of their noses against each other. “Did you really think he’d tell you so, were it not true? Apologies for not coming down sooner son, but I was in a bit of a disgusting state.”

Anduin’s face scrunched. “Was it icky up north?”

Varian nodded, readying to sweep his locks back but finding that they’d been cut short again in his absence. “Very. I just had to take two baths and have your mum hose me down.”

Val sputtered, taking Esme from the wall next to her when the cat loudly meowed in protest to her showing the dog affection. “No I didn’t, give over Varian.”

Anduin lightly brushed a fingertip over a scratch on Varian’s cheek, pulling his hand away when the older Wrynn flinched. “You’re hurt?”

Varian shook his head, carrying the lad over to the table, where a very inviting pitcher of cold ale was waiting for him. The beer and ale in camp had run dry within a week or so, with the soldiers wanting to rid themselves of any trace of the day, so to find a whole pitcher pretty much to himself was one of life’s small graces to the King of Stormwind.

He sat down, trying not to wince at how his battle fatigue was starting to set in, making his legs ache and stiffen, but still he had Anduin on his thigh like it was merely a normal day. “Not enough for you to start worrying, son. Just a bruise or two.”

Val huffed, pouring him a drink since his hands were full and taking a generous sip of hers. “I still think you should’ve been seen to.”

Varian managed to balance Anduin on one leg simply so he could wave a hand. “I’ll be fine woman, stop fretting.”

He gave Anduin a squeeze with a wide grin. “I wasn’t about to miss lunch with my boy after two weeks! We’ve alot to catch up on!”

Val ran her hand down Esme’s back, finding Varian’s enthusiasm simply for being home infectious. “Show your father your tooth, Anduin.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose, but Anduin started bouncing, making his thigh start to go numb. “Oh! Look father! It fell out yesterday!”

Varian had been wondering why there was a slight whistle to Anduin’s voice, hoping someone would explain it before he made another arse of himself and found out he was merely imagining it.

But there was the evidence to the contrary, clear as day; Anduin hooked a finger onto each corner of his lips and pulled to show Varian the sizeable gap sitting where his tiny little incisor used to be. “What happened? Did you fall and knock it out? Or was Thomas too rough with the ball again?”

Val shook her head, giving Lee the nod to go and have their food brought out. “No, it fell out of its own accord.”

Varian was trying not to sound like he was denying it happened, rather the reason for it. “But surely you’re not old enough for that just yet, son?”

Anduin shrugged, taking his juice when Val passed it to him. “Cathy said I am. Fia’s lost two.”

Varian defiantly shook his head. “Absolute hogwash. You’re not old enough. You’re still a baby, for Light sake!”

Val wasn’t sure who was finding Varian’s rant funnier, herself or Anduin, but either way, they were both shaking with giggles. “I’m six, Father! That makes me a big boy!”

Varian was clearly jesting, Val could tell by how his face was still its natural colour instead of a shade of crimson, which was how it normally ended up when he was vexed.

But to Anduin, he was being deadly serious and the boy was starting to look genuinely concerned. “That doesn’t make you a big boy at all! You’re not a big boy until you’re eighteen, and Light blind me that’s millennia away!”

Anduin nearly squirted juice all over the table after taking an unfortunately timed sip. “No it’s not! We’ve counted up to there at school room and it’s only…”

He trailed off, putting both hands up and starting to count the difference, only to look completely lost after merely a few of his digits had flung themselves straight.

Varian leant to his ear, eager to put the lad out of his misery. “Twelve.”

Anduin brightened, quietly thanking his father in the same whispered tone Varian had used. “It’s only twelve away father! That’s not much at all!”

Varian pointed an incredulous finger at him and gave Val a pleading look. “Val, do something, will you. He’s actively trying to make me age in the span of a few seconds.”

Val had no choice but to play along, scratching Esme behind the ears as the tabby curled up on her lap. “Anduin, stop ageing your father, it’s not nice.”

Anduin could see her grin, making him realise she wasn’t being serious and actually telling him off. “Sorry mum.”

He gave Varian a brief hug, feeling his father’s large hand pat his back. “Sorry for making you feel old, Father.” Varian lifted him down, stretching his legs out and letting the boy sit in his own seat as the first few platters were put in the middle of the table.

“It’s alright son, I’m sure you’ll do it alot more as time goes on.”

Anduin waited for Varian’s nod of approval before helping himself, and Val had to admit now she could see the food, she could feel her hunger.

Varian had already started piling his plate, and a comfortable silence reigned over the three of them as they accumulated their meals.

“So did you win the battle, Father?”

Varian grimaced, taking a chunk from the Stormwind Brie sitting on the cheese board and pushing it off of the knife to his plate, offering Val some and having to chuckle when she said ‘yes’ instantly. “Yes and no, son. We got who we went there for, but we didn’t win Lordaeron back.”

Anduin seemed rather unfazed by the same news that had so infuriated the man sitting next to him. “Oh. Oh well. Next time?”

Varian shook his head. “No, there won’t be a next time. We’re going to have to consider Lordaeron lost, unfortunately.”

Of course they’d both expected the boy to not be as bothered as they were about leaving a once great kingdom to rot, so it was no surprise when he merely swung his legs and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. “At least you got the bad man, Father. That’s good.”

Varian had to admire his son’s ever present optimism, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Aye, it is, son.”

Anduin let Varian wipe the corners of his mouth. “So what happens now? Fia said there’s still fighting in Northrend, will you go there?”

Varian was almost glad that Anduin had already been reminded of the war so he hadn’t been placed with the gut wrenching burden. But that didn’t make this any easier on him. “Eventually, yes. There’s a few things I have to take care of here, then I’ll have a big meeting with the leaders and captains, and then _hopefully_ we’ll be on the last stretch.”

Anduin brightened, sitting straighter. “Oh! I didn’t realise that it was nearly over!”

Val chuckled, spreading pickle on the slice of pork pie she’d nabbed. “I wouldn’t go that far just yet, Little Lion. There’s alot that needs doing first.”

Varian made a noise of agreement, pulling apart a large slice of sweetened honey ham. “Your Mum’s right, son. We need to make sure the troops are up to par and scout the route towards the citadel to make sure it’s actually accessible. And that’s just to start off with.”

Val could tell from Anduin’s face that there were a few words in his father’s answer that he didn’t understand.

“What’s a cit-a-del?”

Val let Varian eat and answered for him. “It’s a very big fortress. The one your father’s talking about is where the Lich King lives.”

Anduin still didn’t look contented. “And how will you know it’s ‘ex-ces-I-bel’?”

Val gave him an encouraging smile. “’Accessible’, Little Lion. There’s an ‘A’ at the beginning.”

She put her goblet down. “We’ll know when your father’s scouts tell us whether it’s heavily guarded, whether there’s wards around the entrance, and whether the journey there is worth the trouble.”

Varian slowly nodded, glad that she was on the same page as him. “If we end up losing more men on the way there, it makes the whole thing a waste of time.”

Anduin’s face was slowly straightening from confusion to clarity, which was the best either of the adults could hope for in one so young. “Then that’s it?”

Varian didn’t want to give him false hope, but even he could start to see the light at the end of the tunnel the more he thought about it all. “If all goes well, then hopefully yes.”

Val pointed her knife at the king. “But don’t take that as absolute gospel, Anduin. I think all of this mess with the Wrathgate has taught us that we shouldn’t become complacent about everything running smoothly.”

Anduin seemed rather vexed by the idea. “Does that mean I can’t be excited?”

Varian refilled his ale with a furrowed brow. “Listen to your mum, Anduin, for she speaks wisely. Of course you can be excited about the _potential_ end to the war, but I've learnt the hard way during the past few years that things don’t always go the way we expect or want them to. So we just have to be cautious.”

He gave him a small smile. “And that means not building our people’s hopes up in case Light forbid something does go wrong or is delayed. So this stays between us three for the time being, alright?”

Anduin’s face told them that he had finally understood what they meant, and his smile soon returned, which was all they wanted. “Yes Father!”

He seemed alot more chipper now that had been cleared up, and Varian would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved about that. So having to potentially ruin it before it’d even begun was a risk Varian hated taking. “Anduin, your mum’s told me about what’s been going on here.”

The prince’s face straightened. “The angry people are scary, Father.”

Varian reached over and held his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “I know they are son, but your mum and I have a plan to make them not bother us anymore, alright?”

Anduin seemed alright with that, hearing the confidence in his father’s voice and trusting it completely. “And you won’t hurt them?”

Varian could understand how he’d come to that conclusion; no doubt a select few of the staff in the Keep had been talking about the situation and little ears had heard it incorrectly. “No, I have no intentions to let it escalate that far.

Val gave Esme some of the ham that was left on her plate, trying not to laugh at how her small tongue tickled her hand. “We’re gathering them at the courthouse to merely talk to them, Anduin, nothing more.”

Anduin’s smile started to reappear. “So everyone will go home?”

Val nodded. “That’s what we’re hoping happens.”

Anduin took a grape from the platter in front of him. “Can I come?”

Varian firmly shook his head. “Absolutely not.” Anduin looked utterly offended by the notion. “Why not?”

Varian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Because you’re too young, that’s why. A courthouse is no place for a child.”

A cocky grin wasn’t exactly the reaction either of them had expected when telling the child that he wasn’t allowed somewhere. “But we just said I’m a big boy now. You’re con-tra-dic-ting yourself, Father.”

Val’s palm was the only thing keeping her ale in her mouth as she laughed through her nose instead, and Varian’s stunned look at what was quite the rare bout of cheek from his son only made it worse. But even then she could see the corners of his mouth twitching like he was fighting just as hard as she was to keep a straight face.

“Listen here, you little smart arse, I’ve said you’re not coming and that’s the end of it, understand? There’s to be _no_ bargaining, not this time.”

Anduin accepted defeat pretty easily and without too much of a fuss, which Varian was always grateful for, and soon he was merrily eating his lunch without a care in the world. “Can we play football after lunch, Father?”

Varian was pleasantly surprised at his invitation, giving him a genuine smile. “Of course, I’d be delighted to.”

Val didn’t seem too impressed. “Varian, you’ve just come back from battle.”

Varian waved a hand of dismissal. “I’m not going to fall apart because of a little game, Val. I’ll be fine.”

He mused Anduin’s hair again, fighting the boy’s squirms to keep his hand where it was. “I’ve just come back and I want to spend time with my boy, there’s no harm in that.”

Anduin started bouncing in his seat. “Down the park?”

Varian’s smile faltered somewhat. “No, not yet. Let your mum and I sort out the ‘angry people’ first, then we can go down there. For now we’ll play in the grounds.”

Anduin seemed rightfully disappointed and all it did was make Varian more annoyed at the situation. “Alright then.”

Varian cupped his chin, stroking it with his thumb. “But after all this is done, we’ll go down there everyday, how does that sound?”

That seemed to perk the prince up, though how long it would work was beyond Varian. “And get sweets on the way back?”

Varian pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore Val’s snickers. “Why is it whenever you’ve been around Thomas for a while, you end up pushing your luck with absolutely everything?”

Anduin started giggling with the biggest of smiles, making it difficult for the king to resist not giving him whatever he wanted. “Cause I’m adorably cheeky!”

Varian shook his head but laughter finally managed to burst its way through his lips. “Yes, you are, and it’ll be one of the many reasons I go grey prematurely. Now head down young man, I want every scrap cleared from that plate.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Val wouldn’t see Varian until dinner, and even then it would be a late one. Anduin had already been taken to bed, the sun was just descending back into the horizon, and she’d be lying if she told anyone that she wasn’t sitting here yawning to herself.

She gave him a small smile when she heard the door close behind him, looking up from the cross stitch she’d been practising with. “All done?”

Varian unclipped his cloak, bundling it up and throwing it on the armchair near the fire. “Yes, thank the Light.”

He sniffed, letting a smile crack across his face. “Can I smell beef?”

Val nodded, putting her stitching down and shimmying from the bed. “Cook had it brought in on a hot plate, cause we didn’t know how long you’d be.”

Varian pulled his boots off, crossing to the basin to wash his hands. “You could’ve started without me, you know I wouldn’t have minded.”

Val shook her head, pouring them both an ale. “It wouldn’t have been much fun just sitting there watching you eat. I like the intimacy of it.”

He bent to kiss her cheek, pulling her seat out for her even though she had never asked him to do it in all the years he’d known her, taking the metal dome from her plate at the same time he did.

She had to chuckle at how he simply inhaled deeply and looked like he was about to simply eat everything in front of him, including the crockery it was perched on.

“Were the camp meals that bad? All you’ve done today is swoon at food.” She widened her grin. “I’m starting to feel a little jealous.”

Varian answered with his own laugh, twisting his fork in his hand. “Val, we had to take what wouldn’t be affected by the abysmal atmosphere, which narrowed our choices down significantly. I’ve been dreaming of both you and a decent meal in perfect tandem with one another, don’t you worry.”

Val took a pinch of salt from the small pot sitting between them, sprinkling it on her meal and doing the same with the ground pepper next to it. “Oh well, as long as you’re not leaving me for a lamb shank anytime soon, I suppose I can sleep peacefully.”

He passed her the mustard pot after he’d finished with it, generously coating everything in a thick gravy that smelled divine. “I went down to the ramparts, to assess these ‘crowds’ for myself.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “I was wondering what was taking you. What did you find?”

Varian forgave her ignorance, glad to hear without her saying it that she hadn’t ventured down there herself to see what was going on up close. “It seems the notice you suggested made quite the impression. I only counted about eight down there when I left.”

Val didn’t even attempt to hide her relief. “Considering I was told that there were twenty two this morning. See, I do have good ideas sometimes.”

Varian finally put the first piece of beef in his mouth, resisting the urge to groan in contentment in case he did look rather mad. “I never doubted it for a second. I merely doubted that those idiots would be as smart.”

Val scraped some mustard onto the parsnip she’d loaded onto her fork. “They’re not idiots, Varian, they’re merely passionate about their cause.”

Varian huffed, taking a sip of his ale. “Causing a public nuisance, harassing everyone that goes in and out of this Keep and blaming my family for something I ‘did’ isn’t being passionate Val, it’s being idiotic.”

Val had a funny feeling she wasn’t about to change his mind on this. “Well here’s hoping it’s rectified tomorrow, eh?”

Varian grunted an agreement, letting himself savour his next mouthful. “I shall bloody pray for it at this point. I have more important matters to be dealing with.”

Val latched onto the subject change, passing him the horseradish when he asked her for it. “Did you arrange the Alliance meeting?”

Varian nodded, tapping the spoon off. “I sent out the invites for it, yes. Everyone will hopefully be attending, including Garside and the other captains.”

Val slowly nodded. “I remember you mentioning it.”

She chewed a bit slower, furrowing her brow. “Does that include the Highlord?”

Varian put his fork down. “Yes, it does. The Death Knights have done their part for us in this campaign, it would be bad form not to include them now.”

Val didn’t look so sure. “Varian, you remember the reactions you got when they came to our camp. The amount of times I had to listen to Carson telling us that we’d wake up with knives in our backs was phenomenal. Do you really think the people here will be any sort of accepting?”

Varian shrugged, linking his fingers together. “They don’t have a choice, Val. I need everyone who has an army participating in the final assault here to make sure we’re on the same page. If that includes inviting a Death Knight into my home than I will treat him with as much respect as I do the others.”

He had to admit, he was rather perplexed as to why that had brought a smile to her face when she’d been so dubious mere seconds ago.

“It feels strange, hearing you say ‘final assault’ with such confidence.”

Varian returned her smile with rather a smaller one. “I feel it appropriate to remind you of what we said to Anduin earlier about getting our hopes up.”

She drummed the table with her fingertips. “Yes, but you were speaking to a child then, I like to think you can be a bit more honest with the plan ahead with _me_.”

Varian had to admit she had him there, and put his goblet down, wiping his mouth with the napkin sitting next to it. “I’m passing around the idea of launching a full scale assault again to catch the Lich King off guard. These smaller skirmishes aren’t really having the desired effect, and I’m losing men and women more and more every day.”

Val sat a little straighter. “So this is it then? Are you recalling the rest of our troops?”

Varian nodded stiffly. “I haven’t worked out the finer details yet, that will be saved for the war council, but I’m ready to end this once and for all. We can’t keep fighting without any end result.”

Val agreed wholeheartedly, staring into space for a brief moment. “We owe it to those we’ve lost really, don’t we?”

Varian was glad that the table in their chambers was smaller than the one in the dining hall, it made it easier for him to reach over and take her hand. “Aye, we do. You just have to bear with me a little while longer.”

Val’s smile came back, and he was pleased to recognise it as one of her more genuine ones. “I’ll do no such thing. You are not to send your armies in there until you deem your battle plan absolutely pristine, do you hear me?”

Varian’s sharp salute made ale spray on her cheeks as she took an unfortunately timed sip, causing his own laughter to bubble through.

She wiped her mouth, narrowing her eyes at him. “Damn it Varian.”

Varian watched her with the warmest of smiles, catching her curiosity. “What?”

He shrugged, resuming his meal before it went cold. “I’ve just missed your laugh, that’s all. I don’t think I need to tell you how utter miserable things were up north.”

Val’s eyes held a sympathy, one that he wouldn’t accept from anyone else lest they be mocking him. “I was saying to Lee this morning that I almost wish I’d come with you. Maybe it would’ve been a tiny bit more bearable.”

His face hardened and she knew the trap had been set. “Is this in any way connected to how you asked me about coming back to Northrend earlier?”

Val pushed a potato around the plate, trying to think about how to word this in a way that would get her what she wanted. “Maybe. You never did give me an answer.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “It depends which answer you want me to give?”

Val looked up at him, purposely peering through her eyelashes. She knew it was rather the desperate move, but she was determined to get him on her side with this. “Well, a ‘yes, I’ll do the paperwork’ would be nice…”

Varian’s face didn’t move. “Not a chance. You’ve only just recovered from everything else, I’m not putting you in a battlefield straight after, it’d be irresponsible to say the least.”

While Val had been expecting a direct refusal, that didn’t make it any less exhausting to hear. “I don’t want to argue with you Varian. But I wasn’t exactly asking.”

Varian’s jaw started to tighten already, which even she thought was rather quick. “I know you weren’t, but I still forbid it. You’re nowhere near ready.”

Val folded her arms, not really hungry anymore. “And just how do you know that?”

Varian’s fist clenched. “Val, it’s only been five weeks since we lost Elliot. Your body needs time to recover, and that includes rest, not gallivanting to a battlefield like you’re a bloody suicidal maniac.”

Val could work with this, which she had to admit was recovering. “What if I had solid proof that I was better? Have Lineker come and give me a medical before you go back, and if he clears me, which I know he will, you can take me with you when you return north.”

Varian still shook his head. “No. Even if you are physically well, Val, it doesn’t mean you’re battle ready.”

Val had been anticipating him bringing that up, and thankfully had another bullet in the gun that she could tell was slowly wearing him down. “I’ve been training for the past fortnight-”

His laugh pierced the quiet of the room. “Ha! You think two weeks of sword smacking with Varro will make you ready to face the undead again?”

He sighed, draining his drink and wishing to the Light that he hadn’t sworn off of spirits despite his lapse earlier. “Val, I don’t think I need to sit here and tell you how much blood you lost having Elliot. You don’t just spring back from something like that, it takes time.”

Val still had hope gleaming in her eyes. “We _have_ time, Varian. We can’t put a strike of this magnitude together in a day, and I’m willing to spend every day training if I have to. Tutor me yourself so you can see that I’m still the same damn woman I was eight months ago, for Light sake.”

Varian’s brows knitted together, but she could swear he had confusion written on his features. “What’s that supposed to mean, ‘the same woman’?”

Damn it, she had been trying not to get too emotional but her eyes were starting to glaze. “Varian, I’m the same person I was before I fell pregnant. Hells, I was fighting _when_ I was pregnant. Now when everyone looks at me, they see nothing but a woman who was almost a mother. Everyone, including you, has forgotten who I was and what I could do before Elliot, and it’s driving me insane.”

She looked up at him and he finally realised why she was being so adamant about this.

“Val, no one sees you like that, especially not me. I just think you need to give it a little bit longer, that’s all.”

Val shook her head. “I can still fight, Varian. I’ve not forgotten how to hold a hammer or shield just because I was suddenly taken from the field. Let me prove to you that I’m not some meek, sick little woman who’s defined by a child that she didn’t have.”

Varian thought long and hard about it, clearly seeing how much this meant to her and eventually sighing. “Three weeks. That’s how long you have to get a clean sheet of health from Lineker, and prove to me that you can hold your own. If I believe that you’re ready at the end of those three weeks, then, and _only then _will I re-enlist you back into the army. Is that fair?”

Val nodded, utterly stunned that he’d come around so quickly. “Perfectly.”

He stabbed a carrot like it’d personally insulted him, pointing it at her with his fork. “I’ll be taking over your training, and these lessons of yours are put on hold for the time being so we can have a morning and afternoon session. You’re to attend both every day and _do not_ expect me to go easy on you.”

Val started to smile, which really, was all he ever wanted. “That suits me just fine. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Varian chuckled, which astounded her even more. “I’m pleasantly surprised that we didn’t turn this into a screaming match like we usually do, so I won’t fall off of my seat just yet.”

Val’s face softened. “I think it didn’t turn into one because you knew this was coming.”

He hated how transparent he was sometimes. “Of course I did. The war wasn’t going away anytime soon, and I know you, you’d want to do something where you didn’t have to think about what we’ve lost. I did the same thing with the Undercity, as shameful as that is to admit. I suppose I had the mentality of ‘if I don’t mention it, she won’t either’.”

His smile dropped. “But that doesn’t mean that I like the idea of you putting yourself in the thick of it again. I’ve nearly lost you twice in the space of a year. Going through something like that is bound to make any man hesitant.”

Val could understand that. “Varian, I think we’ve both learnt the hard way over the years that anything and everything could take us at anytime. What’s the point in being scared of one scenario over another when they’re both equally likely?”

Varian grumbled incoherently, tossing another small strip of beef into his mouth. “Damn you and your logic.”

She reached across once more and of course he took her hand, squeezing it as hard as he was able to without hurting her. “Thank you.”

Varian wasn’t really sure exactly what he was being thanked for, but something on her face told him that she meant it. “You’re welcome, Sweetheart. Just don’t overdo it, that’s all I ask. If Lineker says something's not up to par, or if I feel your sword skill isn’t good enough, you have to simply accept it when I say no, understand?”

Val was so elated to have him even considering it that she nodded fervently. “Understood, loud and clear.”

He let go of her hand so he could refill their goblets, laughing quietly when she held hers up. “To starting over, and ending the war.”

He knocked the rim of his against hers and echoed the sentiment, and strangely enough, he was beginning to see what she had meant.

He’d seen nothing but a woman mourning, a woman recovering, a woman that was so far away from what he knew of his Val that it completely blurred his vision.

But now his eyes had been opened he was starting to notice how much straighter she was sitting, and how her shoulders didn’t have a slump to them anymore, hells, the dewy brightness had come back to her own irises when he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen it.

It brought a confident smile to his face, one that told her that he was with her all the way, which really, was all she wanted.


	76. To Deal out Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Varian felt his whole body protest when he woke up the next morning, and what made it worse was that he knew it was all his own fault.

He groaned in annoyance as he attempted to sit up, holding his shoulder and grimacing at the purple stain covering it, hoping to the Light that Val hadn’t seen it but not holding out much hope.

She wasn’t in bed with him, so chances were good that she’d probably already inspected him as she always did when he came back from battle, meaning he was in for quite the bollocking when she made her eventual appearance.

His whole arm was stiff, in fact _everything_ was stiff, making sitting as he was quite the chore.

Apparently his grumbles were louder than he anticipated, for now two seconds after managing to somehow heave himself out of bed and onto his feet did he find his bride padding out of the washroom with a towel around her and the smuggest of grins on her face.

“Don’t say a fucking word, woman…”

That only made her laugh, which he should’ve seen coming. “’I’m fine Val, I don’t need a healer’. ‘Will you stop fussing woman, I’m a grown man and it’s a few bruises’. You’re so full of shit Varian.”

If he could strangle her, he very well would, but as he’d already ascertained, this was entirely brought upon himself and really, she was right. “Can you stop mocking me for five seconds and do something helpful?”

Val jabbed a thumb towards the washroom. “I already have. There’s an ice bath sitting in there waiting for you, and the priestess is coming in half an hour.”

She pointed a warning finger right at his face when his mouth opened to protest. “I don’t care, you’re getting seen to whether you like it or not. In case it slipped your mind, we have a pressing engagement today, and I won’t have you hobbling all the way to the Courthouse like some old maid.”

Varian wanted to grumble some more, he wanted to argue that he would be fine by that point…but he couldn’t. “Fine, but then you leave me be, alright?”

Val stretched onto her toes, kissing his cheek and threatening to topple him where he was still stiff as an over-starched shirt. “Since you promised to do the same for me last night, then of course I will.”

Damn it, how did she always manage to make him smile when the situation rightfully allowed for annoyance? “I’m glad you took my promises seriously. I meant every word I said of them, after all.”

She debated whether to defy him already and aid him across to the washroom, but she decided it would be a waste of time and effort, for he wouldn’t appreciate it in the least. So she merely watched as he shuffled across the stone floor, getting his comeuppance for his stubbornness in what she considered to be the most ‘nice’ of ways.

“I know you did. It’s partly why I called for the priestess.”

She pulled the blanket up so she could sit on it and dry off. “I need you in peak condition if we’re to start training together tomorrow.”

Varian huffed like an old codger all the while it took him to pull his shorts down, cursing loudly and colourfully when the water hit his foot and sent sharp spikes of freezing cold through him. Val started snorting into her hand at the expletives echoing from the smaller chamber, taking the long groan afterwards as a sign that he’d actually managed to get _in_ the bath and was feeling the effects already.

“Better?”

There were a few beats of silence then a long, drawn out “yes” answered her most satisfactorily.

She took the jar of coconut oil from her dressing table, slathering her arms and legs with a generous blob. “Gregor sent word that everything’s ready for today. All we have to do is be at the Courthouse come ten o’clock.”

Varian submerged himself up to his chin, feeling the blocks of ice floating about doing their jobs already. “Good, the sooner this is done, the sooner I can focus on things of actual import.”

Val tied her brassiere, turning it the right way and slipping her arms through the straps. “Just try not to lose your temper today Varian.”

Varian’s brow furrowed. “I won’t start bellowing within the first five minutes, but I won’t let them think I’m a pushover either, that’s all I can promise. He still broke the law, no matter how badly this has been handled.”

Val started brushing her hair out so Nan didn’t have to fight with it so much later on. “But he didn’t commit treason, Varian. Slander and public discord maybe…”

Varian had to admit he was impressed by how quickly she’d brought herself up to speed with the situation. Maybe these ‘lessons’ she was having were actually paying off. “True, and that’s what he’ll be tried for today. He’ll walk away from this with a few stern words and a fine, nothing more.”

Val was glad to hear it, padding over to the washroom with a towel slung over her arm and her water in the other hand, perching herself on the towel table. “Then hopefully things will go as back to normal as they can.”

Varian began to roll his shoulders to see if they were any easier to move, finding he was very much mistaken and gritting his teeth as he popped the bad one back into place. “Here’s hoping. I want this all done and dusted by dinnertime.”

Val crossed her ankles, swinging them together. “I had a look at your armour earlier. It’s not going to be ready by the time we go.”

Varian opened one of his eyes after closing them both in an effort to relax himself better. “Damn it all. That means finery, doesn’t it?”

Val wrinkled her nose in apology. “Aye, it does. But I was going to suggest it anyway, so really, this is quite fortuitous.”

Varian was clearly irked by the idea but really, what could he possibly do about it? If it wasn’t ready, it simply wasn’t ready. “I’m drawing the line at that damn crown touching my head. I know Gregor will try it, he always bloody does.”

Val hopped down, sitting crossed legged by his head instead and raking her fingers through his hair, hearing the familiar rumble that always came with the gesture. “I don’t think you’d even be able to see it right now anyway. Maybe get the barber in before we leave for the north?”

Varian considered it, trying his shoulders again and getting more of a result this time. “I suppose It will help immensely if I can see what I’m killing.”

Her laugh was exactly the tonic he needed right now, and thankfully that’s exactly what he got. “That’s the spirit, love. Just don’t go too short, alright? I’ll not forgive you if you do.”

He took her wrist and kissed it, glad that his arms were starting to comply with the commands his brain was giving them. “You can rest easy Sweetheart, I have no intentions of getting myself sheared anytime soon.”

She gave his hair a playful pull, standing back up and brushing herself down. “Anduin’s on about growing his out.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “Is he? He hasn’t said anything to me about it.”

Val shrugged, putting a washcloth that had sat in the same enchanted bucket as the ice on the back of his neck and feeling him relax the second it touched his skin. “I think he just wants to be like you, if I’m honest Varian. That boy looks up to you more than he lets on.”

Varian had to admit merely hearing the idea was enough to put a dopey smile on his face. “I think that’s every father’s goal in life really, isn’t it? Though I’ll confess, I was starting to think we’d not see eye to eye on most things."

Val took another generous gulp of her water, wiping the corners of her mouth after. “He’s still little Varian, he doesn’t see things as cut and dry as you do yet, that’s all. Give him time and he’ll start realising why we do some of the things we do.”

Varian could only hope for it, he really could. Having to correct his son’s rather admirable delusions of compromises that simply didn’t exist was making him more weary than he cared to tell. “I’m sure it’ll suit him no matter what he chooses to do.”

Val made a noise of agreement, swiping her toothbrush in the pot full of mint paste and sprinkling it with water. “He’s at that strange transition age, that’s all. He’ll find his own identity soon.”

Varian started chuckling although he absolutely agreed with her. “You can tell Priscilla though. I refuse to risk my life in such a manner.”

Val tried not to laugh in case she spat paste everywhere, settling for a closed mouth grin that he didn’t even see. “Oh I’m sure she won’t be that vexed about it. She’s got plenty of clients down in Bloodstone, I doubt one little boy not wanting his hair cut anymore will bankrupt her.”

Varian knew this was probably still a touchy subject but he had to try it regardless. “Have you given any more thought to inviting your family to stay a while? I mean after all this mess has been cleared up.”

Val finally cleared her mouth of paste, swilling some more water before answering. “I wasn’t, until last night.”

She brushed her hair back as she straightened, turning around and leaning back against the counter upon which the basin sat. “If you’re serious about letting me re-enlist, I think it would be rather cruel of me not to give them all a face to face goodbye, wouldn’t it?”

Varian couldn’t see the fault in her logic. “True. Shall I have some rooms made up?”

Val nodded, much to his surprise. Though right now what surprised him even more was that he was able to turn his head enough to witness it. “I can’t keep pushing them away, can I? Not if we’ve both agreed to start moving forward.”

She picked a loose strand of fluff from her shorts. “I’ll need you to do a docking permit for the Rose.”

Varian kept forgetting that Cillian hadn’t brought the ship with him this time. “I’ll have it written up tonight. It’ll be good for Anduin to have plenty of people around him when we leave.”

Val couldn’t disagree. “We’ll have to sit him down ourselves and tell him though Varian. It’s only fair.” Varian huffed, starting to heave himself up and waving her away when she moved to help him.

“Remember our deal Val. You have three weeks starting tomorrow to convince me that you’re ready. Don’t start talking like I’ve already said yes.”

She seemed strangely confident as he conceded and used her arms as a counterweight while he lifted a leg out. “I’ve already taken the first step towards doing exactly that. I’ve asked Gregor to summon Dr. Lineker and he should be here this afternoon.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose in suspicion. “How long exactly have you been up to achieve all of this?”

Val shrugged, passing his towel to him, itching to help him but knowing full well that he wouldn’t appreciate it. “You know I don’t sleep before big events Varian, it’s the way I’ve always been.”

He’d hoped that trend had died out as the years had gone on, so to hear the contrary was rather vexing indeed. “You should’ve woken me.”

Val snorted, going back into their main chamber and putting her robe on, knowing the Priestess would be here soon. “What, and listened to you grumbling all night? No thank you, I was more content to let you sleep. You needed it alot more than I did.”

He gingerly rubbed the soft cotton over his arm, feeling mild shocks of protest but nothing compared to when he’d first gotten out of bed, which meant the bath had worked to a certain extent.

“Was it nerves?”

Val shrugged, not really knowing how to answer him. “Maybe? I’m not nervous now though, so maybe it was just anticipation.”

Varian took the trousers she passed him, impressing even himself by how he managed to pull them up without as many curses as he thought there’d be. “If you’ve changed your mind about attending Val, you have only but to tell me.”

Val appreciated it but shook her head anyway, opening the balcony door and letting the sun wash over her. “I’ll be fine, it’s just a bit…daunting, thinking that the last person we sentenced together was my brother.”

Varian’s brows snapped down. “He wasn’t your brother.”

Val’s lips pursed. “He was though really, wasn’t he? At least by blood. It wasn’t easy then, and I doubt it’ll be easy today, no matter how lenient a punishment we give.”

Varian patted the spot next to him and of course she took his invitation, letting him kiss her head. “Memories are our worst enemy, I of all people know that. If it gets too much, you tell me at once, understand?”

Val gave him the most genuine smile she could muster after a night of no sleep and a morning that seemed to be dragging on. “Loud and clear.”

She leant up for another kiss, holding on to his lips when they pressed against hers and surprising the both of them when she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up.

Varian rightfully ignored his body’s protests, far too elated at how she was actually _letting_ him touch her like this after months of abstinence to care.

She’d made it clear when she’d lost Elliot that she didn’t want any sort of intimacy from him, and it had been so for so many weeks he’d actually started to wonder if he’d ever be allowed near her again.

His palm ran itself up her back and his other arm hooked around her, tightening with every passing second.

Neither of them had heard the small raps on the door, nor the thing eventually opening and Jon poking his head in until he loudly cleared his throat. Val all but scrambled from Varian, smoothing her hair and swallowing hard. Varian angrily turned, feeling a few pops in his back.

“What is it?”

Jon straightened, nudging his head to the hallway. “Priestess Laurena for you, Your Majesty.”

Val found her cheeks burning hotter as a mellowed Varian bid her entry, with Val telling him to find Nan and send her up with the tea cart.

“Good morning Your Majesty, apologies if I’ve interrupted?”

Varian was glad that she came around to the side he was sitting at so he didn’t have to twist again, straightening his shoulders as much as he could. “Not at all, Your Grace, you timed your arrival just right.”

Val couldn’t help her coy smile while the gentle faced blonde got to work, knowing full well that her husband was giving her the exact same look.

Once the Priestess had gone, anyone looking at Varian wouldn’t have even known that he could barely move an hour ago. He was back on top form, even managing to argue with Gregor over how much fanfare there was to be today.

Eventually the groom had conceded defeat and the two of them were all but bundled into the carriage waiting at the bottom of the Keep steps.

Val thought the vehicle a little unnecessary but Varian had insisted upon it, holding her hand the entire time he sat across from her.

They listened to the crowds as it rolled down the streets of Stormwind; half of them would cheer, but then the jeers would mix in with them and put a slither of dread in her. “It seems he had more supporters than we realised.”

Varian made a reluctant noise of agreement, instinctively reaching behind him to make sure the leather tip of Shalamayne’s scabbard was still strapped to his back. He had no intentions of using the blade unless he really had no choice, but to know it was merely there was enough to calm him somewhat.

“Which makes me wonder just how long this has been going on.”

He grunted in annoyance this time, making the leather of his gloves squeak as his fingers tightened around hers. “Probably since the dawn of the monarchy. No King has ever made _everyone _like them, it’s an impossibility.”

He pulled a face. “Though that’s not to say some haven’t tried. And then there’s those who didn’t try at all. Apparently I fall into the latter category today.”

Val didn’t believe that for a second, and she was sure he didn’t either. “You’ve done the best you can with the shit storm life has given us Varian, nobody can ask for anymore than that.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “I’ve heard a few of them tell those who’ll listen what ‘they’d do if they were king’. Bah. If they were king they’d be making the same damn decisions I am, because they’re the _only_ ones you can possibly make.”

Val sharply squeezed his hand, closing the curtain on the window to make a point. “Then you need to show them that. Make the right decision today and I’m sure it’ll win you points with whoever these people you’ve overheard are.”

Varian managed a slither of a smile, straightening as he felt the carriage start to slow.

“I pray that you’re right, Sweetheart. Ready for curtain up?”

Val ran her fingers through the loose section of her hair, smoothing the silk of her gown. “No, but I have a feeling that we have no choice.”

Varian stayed hunched over, waiting for Jon to open the door like a wolf waiting for it’s prey, ducking out when it eventually arrived and held a hand out for Val, helping her down the steps that Varro kicked down.

The noise of the crowd was deafening, and a perfect mix of positive voices and ones that wanted nothing but to shout their grievances.

Unlike all the other times they’d met the masses, Varian put an arm around her shoulders and gave her no time to linger, letting Jon, Varro and two other men surround them in a wall of steel. “Let’s get this over with.”

Val merely nodded, finding the hollow walls of the small hallway that connected the Stockades and the Courtroom cold and rather daunting. “Are you alright?”

She appreciated how Varian kept his voice low, giving him a shaky nod. “Aye, now stop asking me before it does indeed make me vomit.”

She didn’t mind his chuckle at what was by all accounts a very real threat, already hearing a low hum from the room that was separated from them by only a pair of steel doors. “How many attended in the end?”

The guardsman by the door cleared his throat. “Over fifty, Your Majesty.”

Val tried not to sigh at how that was so many more than had made themselves known over the weeks, focusing more on not losing her footing or her nerve as their arrival was bellowed to all and sundry.

The swishes of cloaks and scuffles of boots as everyone rose pierced the sudden, deafening silence until Varian led Val up the small set of stone steps to their seats high above.

Varian commanded all to sit down and Val found that she couldn’t look at any of them in case Light forbid they were someone she knew, which could’ve very well been the case.

She didn’t want to even consider that someone she called a friend or even an acquaintance was now baying for her husband’s blood, it made her even more ill than it would’ve had they all been strangers. “Bring in the prisoner.”

There was an awkward pause as more guardsmen opened another door to the side of the room, and the metallic clunks of the shackles clearly put on his feet and hands made Val’s back teeth start to hurt.

_Hell’s teeth, he’s as old as my fecking Grammy._

Now she understood why everyone was up in arms about his arrest. Apparently Varian was just as perturbed by the fact that the man standing in front of them was old enough to have probably seen the beginning of _Llane_’s reign as king, let alone his own, and she couldn’t blame him.

His frail limbs looked bogged down by his shackles, and there were horrible red rings around his eyes, eyes that had wrinkles deep enough to rival the cracks in the cobbles outside. Thankfully it didn’t look from where she sat that he’d been beaten in any way, so she supposed small blessings were worth something at least.

“You may be seated.”

The poor man seemed to be relieved by Varian’s command, slowly perching himself on the stool that was brought to him. “Durwin Carlyle, you are charged today with treason against the throne of Stormwind for an incident that occurred on the night of March the seventeenth. How do you plead?”

Durwin was shaking, Val could see it from here as he all but fell to his knees. “Please Your Majesty, I meant no harm with what I said, I wouldn’t ever threaten His Majesty or your Ladyship- mercy! Mercy good King!”

Val was close to tears, Varian could see it already, and even he had to admit his heart was heavy as he watched a man who clearly didn’t deserve it beg for his life.

Unfortunately, his council, who of course were required to attend, didn’t see it that way. “His Majesty asked you a simple question, Mister Carlyle, sit back down and answer.”

Varian raised a hand to stop Katrana there, letting the guard ‘help’ him back to the stool. “I’ll ask again, how do you plead?”

Durwin wrung his bony hands. “Not Guilty, Your Majesty.”

Varian took a long, deep breath, taking a swig of the ale Lee had poured him. “Count Ridgewell, please read out the details of the incident for the court.”

Remington seemed all too gleeful to, unrolling a parchment and getting to his feet, clearing his throat.

“On the night of March seventeenth, you were witnessed by no other than His Majesty himself, stood atop a platform in the centre of Stormwind Park, preaching falsehoods and slanderous comments towards how His Majesty runs his Kingdom, particularly regarding your grievances towards the war.”

Durwin made to stand but couldn’t manage it, but to his gratitude one of those seated in the gallery behind him did.

“He’s only saying what we’re all thinking! None of us wanted this war! If he’d stopped Prince Arthas when he had the chance-”

Varian’s nostrils flared. “You will sit down and stay quiet! I have no intentions of this trial turning into a damn circus!”

He gestured to Durwin. “Have you anything to say for yourself?”

Durwin politely asked for help to his feet, which he was given, and he looked Varian right in the eye.

“Your Majesty. I’m over seventy years old. I’ve fought in so many wars that I can’t even remember them all. I served under your Grandfather in the troll wars, and thought him to be as good as king as you are now. I’ve lost three sons and a four grandchildren to the war against the Lich King, and nearly all were at the Wrathgate. I saw your partnership with the Horde as the reason for that, and acted in haste. I honestly meant no offence to you, Majesty. Please, let me live, and I will show you what a diligent servant I can be.”

Val watched Varian’s face the whole time he was talking and for the first time in a long time, she couldn’t read him.

He sat straighter, rolling his shoulders. “While I am sorry for those you’ve lost, I cannot condone the stirring of public discord that has taken place. Your actions, intentional or not, have caused malaise for those going about their lives and put others at risk.”

He eyed those in the gallery, who were all shifting uncomfortably. “Were I inclined, I could have all those who’ve stood outside the gates of Stormwind Keep standing beside you today for the same charges.”

A universal gasp crossed the sea of faces, with some managing to keep their faces straight while others started to shake in fear.

“You’ve scared your prince to tears, harassed loyal members of staff who only wish to carry out their duties, and disrupted the normal runnings of Stormwind. Any other King would have you all hanged by the wayside for such blatant disregard of my authority!”

Val’s eyebrow rose and she merely touched his arm, bringing him back down to Azeroth long enough to notice that he was getting what she prayed was the desired effect.

The looks of horror among the crowd showed her plainly that they never made threats unless he meant them, and it was the complete opposite to what either of them had discussed.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, putting his hand over hers and sweeping his gaze over everyone in the room, including his councilmen, who weren’t entirely sure where he was going with this, and quite frankly, neither did Varian really.

“But I’m not ‘any other king’. I’m not a Warchief, or some bloodthirsty tyrant who throws his toys from his carriage.”

He gestured to Gregor, who of course was writing every word he was saying down. “As a sign of good faith, I will _not_ charge the rest of you for what you have done, on the understanding that all demonstrations end _now._ Those found to be flouting the pardon I’ve granted you will be brought straight to the stockades.”

He extended a hand to Durwin. “Take off his shackles. He means no harm.”

He cleared his throat, making the small hum that had started up fall again. “I will not try you for treason today, as was planned.”

He held a hand up when a gaggle of voices rose once more. “But, that does not mean that you are considered innocent.”

He stood, putting both of his palms in front of him. “Durwin Carlyle, I charge you with, and find you guilty of, slander and breaching of the peace. These charges carry sentence in the form of a fine in the sum of thirty gold pieces, to be paid to the crown. If you find you cannot pay the fine in coin, your possessions will be seized until the value has been met. Do you understand?”

Durwin nodded so quickly Val was wondering whether his head was about to fall off. “Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Apparently not all were so accepting. “You can’t take his things. He’s worked hard for them!”

“Where will the gold go? Towards the the next war you start?!”

Varian pounded a fist against the wood he was leaning on, glad that the guards below shouted for order before he ruined his voice doing so. “I’m using the time I have you all here to address this once and for all. There is to be no war with the Horde. Nor are there to be any more partnerships with them. Waylay these foolish rumours of another war looming, for these isn’t to be one!”

He gritted his teeth, trying so hard to stay calm. “Any further grievances can be brought to _my _attention, not the masses. I extend Audience to twice a week instead of once, so that I may hear all of you in ample time. Once the war with the Lich King is over, may things settle for all of us. You are all dismissed.”

He stayed seated while others around them rose and bent in over the tops bows and curtseys, at least from his council. Those who were situated in the gallery had all but ignored him, swarming instead around Durwin and all baying for the chance to help him from the building, shouting about getting drinks and celebrating.

Ridgewell stopped by Varian’s side as he made to take his own leave, putting his hands behind his back. “That was very well handled, Your Majesty.”

Varian grunted in response, draining his ale. “Was it though? I didn’t exactly win any favours.”

Hartfield came to his other side, nearly blocking him off from Val entirely, which she didn’t appreciate at all. “On the contrary, Your Majesty, you showed an adequate amount of mercy for a man who, in my opinion, deserved alot less.”

Varian stood, clearly annoyed at the compliment. “Well I didn’t ask for your opinion, did I?”

He sighed, waving a hand towards the steps. “All of you, leave us. I have private matters to attend to.”

While they seemed to be rather surprised at his instantaneous dismissal, Ridgewell quickly cleared his throat after a few beats of awkward silence. “Very well. Good day, Your Majesty.”

Val heard Gregor say something about seeing them at the Keep as he led them out, but waited until it was merely the two of them to open her dry lips. “Are you alright?”

Varian stared blankly at the now empty dock, with his grimace deepening with each passing second of heavy silence. “Oh, I’m just peachy.”

Val knew better than to touch him in this mood, folding her arms in an additional attempt not to. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

His shoulders dropped and his head turned towards her. “You know something Val? You’re right. I’m not alright. How can I _possibly_ be alright with what just happened?”

Val could sympathise with his plight, even more so when she knew the reason behind his anger. “You felt sorry for him, didn’t you?”

Varian’s eyes held a pain not many people saw from him; it was reserved normally for either Val, or his mother when she’d been alive. “How could I not? He’s an old soldier who’s sick of death, not a damn criminal. I feel dirty for even sentencing him.”

She put a hand on his forearm, feeling it tense underneath her palm. “Varian, you did what you had to. You couldn’t exactly let him off scot free, could you? It would’ve made things worse and something tells me you know that.”

Varian shrugged her hand off. “Of course I know that! Don’t act like you’re superior to me after two weeks when it comes to what I’ve had drilled into me since I could talk Val, it’s not amusing in any way.”

He exhaled through gritted teeth, gripping the chair in front of him. “I know that if I’d simply pardoned him, that would give others more dangerous the temptation to act. But he wasn’t dangerous Val. He didn’t deserve punishment.”

Val heard his voice crack, taking it as her cue to take a tentative step forward. “He has his life because of you. Can you imagine if your council had control over today? They slapped him with a treason charge so quickly I bet the ink wasn’t even on the quill properly. Light knows what torture they would’ve put him through had they been given the power to.”

Varian was starting to come around, she could see it, but he wasn’t quite there yet. “It still doesn’t make me feel satisfied. Those people were right, he can’t afford the fine, which means I have to take what little he has.”

Val knew she was being the harsh one right now, but it was necessary to get him out of this melancholy. “He understood that he broke the law, Varian. Nothing you did was unfair.”

He finally looked at her again, keeping his face stony. “How the hells can you still want to be a royal after today?”

Val actually managed a small laugh, which neither of them had expected. “Because it kind of comes with being married to the man I’m madly, utterly in love with, icebrain.”

He sputtered, narrowing his eyes straight after. “Your honeyed words won’t work on me this time, woman. I intend on being miserable for as long as it takes.”

She was starting to feel the gloomy chill of the place now it was just them, he could tell by how tightly her arms were folded. “Oh you can be as miserable as you please, I’m still going to tell you the truth.”

He cleared his throat, finally straightening properly and feeling his back thank him for it. “Apologies for snapping. It’s been a taxing morning already.”

Val waved a hand of dismissal. “No apologies are needed. It was an impossible situation no matter how you looked at it, that’s bound to piss anyone off.”

Varian’s brow furrowed once again. “I’m just hoping that I haven’t made everything ten times worse.”

Val shrugged, taking another step toward him now he was starting to calm down. “They all wanted him released, and that’s exactly what you did. They’d have no reason to come back.”

She started to titter, putting her hand over her mouth.

“What? What’s so funny?”

She snorted, putting her hand back down. “Though I think threatening to hang them all if they tried it again was the clincher.”

Varian hated himself for chuckling at what had been quite the serious threat, but she had a point. “Do you think that was too harsh?”

Val shook her head. “No, it was just harsh enough, if that makes any sense? I doubt any of them will fear you as a savage tyrant anytime soon, put it that way.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to alleviate the headache starting to throb at the back of his head. “I never thought I’d have to end up threatening my own people.”

He blinked a few times to adjust his vision. “I’d care not to do it again anytime soon, if I’m honest.”

She saw no problem with patting his arm this time, finding it even better when his hand took hers.

“And if all goes well, which I personally believe it has, then you won’t have to. If they’re all happy enough to go down to the Nag’s Head and celebrate, they’re happy enough to not sit outside our gates anymore.”

Varian pulled a face, realising again that she had a point. “I’ll keep the extra guards for now, and if it dies down as quickly as we expect, I’ll speak to them about going out to Northrend. Light knows we need the men.”

Val stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, appreciating how he bent for it before she’d even got there. “And that’s what we need to focus on right now. Today is done. You gave a man his freedom when he thought he’d lose it, which is all anyone could ask.”

He held his arm out, growing rather anxious about even being here when there was no need to be. Of course she took it, giving him a small smile when he lifted her hand and planted a whisper of a kiss on it. “You realise that It’s not going to make them suddenly like us?”

Val gave his arm a squeeze, beginning to fall into step with him. “I know that, but come on Varian, we were never going to be liked by _everyone_. It’d be exhausting to even attempt it.”

Varian couldn’t argue with that either. “I suppose a group of fifty out of thousands isn’t bad going, all thing considered.”

Val flashed him a grin, putting her head on his arm. “See, there’s the right attitude.”

Varian had to admire how she could brush something off so flippantly on the surface; she had always been alot better at it than him. He knew her well enough to see the dismay behind her eyes, and if anything he was strangely grateful to know it wasn’t just him coming out of this with a conflicted conscience.

“Would you have done anything I just did differently?”

Val took a good few seconds to ponder the question, not building any confidence within him at just how long she was taking. “Not really, no. You did everything by the book, and that’s the only way _to_ do it sometimes. In a perfect world I think the both of us would’ve just given him a bollocking and told him to sod off. But alas, that’s not how it works.”

Varian had to admit, he much preferred her honest answer to one filled with placating sweetness, which he no doubt would’ve gotten had he asked a member of his council the same question. “Then I suppose there’s no point in moping over it.”

Val nodded, really watching her feet since the stone steps were only about two inches wide and she was known for being clumsy. It was probably why Varian’s arm had tightened on hers, but she wasn’t about to get annoyed at how he simply _anticipated_ her falling like an idiot. “Exactly. Compared to some of the shit we have to deal with, this was rather simply sorted when you think about it.”

Once again, he could do nothing but agree, but he was sure there was about to be an argument regardless as a niggling thought finally pushed its way to the front of his mind. “I’m going to implement the ban on you and Anduin leaving the Keep for another few days, if that’s agreeable?”

Her face told him it wasn’t, but after another quiet few seconds, it changed to one of reluctant acceptance. “I suppose it would be a tad stupid to go roaming so soon after acknowledging people are pissed off at us.”

Varian’s small, wobbly smile told her that he thought the same. “I just don’t think it’d be practical right now. But I promise, once I’m convinced this has all died down, you’re free to do whatever you wish again.”

Val’s nose begun to scrunch. “It’s not _me_ you have to convince of that.”

Varian’s smile turned into a grimace. “Anduin will have to live with it, I’m afraid. I hate the phrase ‘I’m doing this for his own good’, but unfortunately it applies rather appropriately.”

Val let go of his arm and took his hand instead, still hearing a certain amount of people outside. She knew it vexed him that they had to tone down the affection when they were in public now, but she knew that the people didn’t want to see two loved up young people when they saw them; they wanted to see two professional royals ready to take things seriously.

“I think he’s just too happy to have you home to care, if I’m completely honest. Every day he kept asking when you’d be back.”

Varian’s brow started to wrinkle. “I suppose that was the only silver lining to Jaina’s deception.”

She huffed in amusement. “I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm than that.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “You know damn well that I’m glad to be home. What do you want me to do, a merry jig?”

Val didn’t hesitate to say “Yes!” and finally he started laughing, which he had a sneaking suspicion had been her goal all along.

“I _at least_ expected a bouquet as big as my head, with chocolates of every kind littering a petal strewn bed.”

Varian snorted, linking his fingers with hers and trying not to squeeze too hard as the din grew louder. “Oh now I know you’re jesting. You hate chocolate, and would likely smack me if I got you any.”

Val tutted, looking up at him with a smirk. “Unless it’s chocolate _cake_\- then you’ll have to fight me over it.”

Varian found it rather astounding how a conversation about the Stormwindian justice system had turned into one about cake, but then again, that was their relationship in a sentence, and really, he wouldn’t have it any different.

“Though I suppose with your lack of self control when it comes to baked goods, you’d end up eating the fecker before I even got home.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, only making her sputters worse. “I’m choosing to ignore that.”

Val snickered as they simultaneously stopped as they got to the doors. “That means I’m right.”

Varian bent to kiss her cheek, making a small, coy smile appear. “What was that for?”

All traces of humour had left his face, replaced with what she could only describe as ‘stoic pride’. “Think of it as a small ‘thank you’ for putting up with this while I’ve been away. And for helping me resolve it.”

Val grimaced, which hadn’t quite been the reaction he’d expected. “I didn’t really do anything though.”

Varian shrugged, finally giving an ever patient Jon the nod to open the doors. “You kept my kingdom from imploding and my own head from combusting, that’s more than enough.”

She realised just how dark having barely any windows made The Stockades once the large, thick oak was pulled back and the sun washed over them, making her need to cover her eyes to stop herself getting blinded.

“Can I suggest you move swiftly, Your Majesty? We’ll disperse the crowds once you’re back at the Keep.”

Varian kept a tight grip on Val’s hand, barely lifting his hand in a wave before making a beeline for the carriage, glad to leave the dreary place behind for another day.


	77. Trials, Trials and more Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Lunch was a rather haphazard affair for the two of them; Anduin was merrily clearing the plate sitting in front of him, but Val and Varian’s sat barely touched as the two of them finally sat down and went through the paperwork from the last two weeks.

“So do we still have Brill, or is that Horde territory again?”

Varian growled, writing out a list of whom he wanted to attend the upcoming war meeting. “I’m going to recall my troops as soon as possible. As much as it’s a loss, when it’s on the doorstep of a Horde stronghold, I don’t feel comfortable leaving my men vulnerable.”

Val put a large cross through the town’s name on the map she was marking. “And what about Southshore?”

Varian felt across the table for his plate, ripping some bread apart and dipping it in the melted cheese bowl next to it. “Put it on the ‘maybe’ list for now. While I’ve conceded to the idea that the Horde have Lordaeron, the territories around it remain open. And we need a new entrance to the north if my plan with the Anvilmars goes well.”

Val’s lips thinned as she wrote more notes on the maps. “I still don’t think they’ll agree to completely destroying the thing, Varian.”

He brushed his hands off, handing the list to a waiting Gregor, who took it and sat down at their desk to start scribing. “I can’t think of any other way to do it, Sweetheart. If we merely raised it and Light forbid the Forsaken took Thandol Span, that bitch would have a path straight to all Alliance Kingdoms. It’s not worth risking that in favour of preserving a lump of stone.”

Anduin looked up, tilting his head and threatening to spit half of the boiled egg he was eating across the table. “What bitch, Father?”

Ignoring the glare Val was giving him for breaking his own rule on cursing, Varian merely took an apple from the basket in front of them and cut it into segments. “Sylvanas Windrunner, Son. She’s on my list of ‘ones to watch’.”

Anduin frowned, thanking his father for the slice he gave him. “Because of what happened at Wrathgate?”

Varian’s jaw tightened. “Aye, because of the Wrathgate.”

Val cleared her throat, eager to get the conversation back on track so they weren’t at this all day. “Alright, so let’s theoretically say that Thargas agrees and the bridge is destroyed. If we make Southshore an Alliance territory again, doesn’t that make it _more_ vulnerable to attack by the Forsaken?”

Varian shook his head, pulling a face like he’d just had a lemon stuffed in his mouth. “No, because Sylvanas is already on thin ice with the Horde, that much is clear. Her numbers are dwindling and according to the green bastard himself, she’s been forbidden from making any more blight. She doesn’t have the means or the gall to attack an Alliance territory so far south.”

He poured Anduin another juice, noticing how Val hadn’t argued with him. “We need at least one Alliance territory secured in the North, and since we can’t have Lordaeron, Hillsbrad is the next logical solution.”

Val made a noise of what he could swear was agreement, jotting a line around the area he was talking about. “It would make alot of sense to get a town with an easily accessible port. As long as the Gilneans don’t suddenly decide they don’t like us sailing within stone-throwing distance of them, it should be easy enough.”

Varian huffed, signing off the latest supply order sent over from Wintergarde Keep. “Greymane wouldn’t dare to try it. I’d personally kick his arse across his damn wall if I had to.”

Val snorted, scratching Esme behind the ears as she curled onto her lap. “You’d kick him for a sandwich, let alone an act of battle, don’t even lie Varian.”

He knew that Anduin didn’t quite understand why his father was chuckling to himself enough to make his shoulders heave, but that wasn’t going to stop him.

“What’s funny?”

Varian mussed his hair, still wondering whether Val had been telling him the truth about the boy wanting to grow it when it barely held between his fingers. “You wouldn’t understand son, it’s a long and complicated story.”

Val seemed quite relieved that he hadn’t gone into a long rant about his hatred for the Gilnean king, instead turning her map around for him to study. “So would you aim to take just the town itself, or the whole area? Because if it’s the latter, you might have to wait until after the war.”

Varian grimaced, taking her quill from her. “For now, it’ll be merely Southshore. The Stormwind Navy hasn’t really been utilized during this war, so we have plenty of ships left to lead the initial assault. Anything else can probably wait until afterwards so we can assess and prepare.”

He circled a spot on the shoreline. “There’s where they’ll probably land.”

Val gave him a small nod. “It makes the most sense. And it gives us eyes up there.”

He gave her a faint smile, finally realising how relieving it was to simply _discuss_ these things with her instead of give her a recap in the middle of the night. “Aye, it does. I’ll send word for the navy to retreat and sail for Hillsbrad.”

Val’s brows drew in. “I take it we’re not sailing to the final assault then?”

Varian shook his head. “No, I’ve been over every map we’ve managed to scrounge of Icecrown and there’s simply no other way through. There’s a thousand foot high wall around the thing along the coast, so even if we did have enough gryphons and mages to get us over, it means less men on the boats, which is the opposite of what we want.”

Val put her chin on the palm of one hand. “And if we use Mages, we don’t know what we’ll be faced with when we re appear.”

Varian was immensely glad she was on the same page. “Precisely. It takes away any strategy we might’ve had.”

Val drummed her bottom lip. “Will you go by air then?”

Varian straightened, fiddling with the quill that he was still holding. “It’s something we’ll discuss at the meeting, yes. Don’t worry too much about it as of right now.”

Anduin knelt on his chair, trying to crane himself over to see what they were looking at despite it having nothing to do with their conversation. “Will the battle be soon, Father?”

Varian saw no reason to lie to him when he’d asked in such a way that told him that Anduin already knew the answer.

“I’m hoping so, son. There’s a few more details to iron out, but it shouldn’t be that far away.”

Val watched Anduin’s face as he sank back down. “Oh. Alright then.”

Varian’s brow creased with the same concern that Val had etched in her features. “Anduin, what’s wrong, son?”

The prince shook his head, playing with what was left of his food. “Doesn’t matter.”

Val’s eyebrows were pretty much touching the bridge of her nose. “It does when you’re clearly not happy. Talk to us, Little Lion.”

Anduin looked at the both of them, realising they weren’t going to let this go, and sighed heavily. “Mum’s going away too this time, isn’t she? I heard you talking at dinner yesterday.”

Varian cursed his lack of volume control, starting to clear the table of the correspondence. “If she’s given a clean bill of health by the doctor later on today, than more than likely yes, she will be going away too.”

Sadness was so seldom marked on Anduin’s face that it perturbed Varian to even see a hint of it. “I don’t want you to go. Either of you.”

Val held her arms out and Anduin scrambled from his seat, perching himself on her lap even though he was just over the line of being too big for it. “We don’t really want to go either, Anduin, but it’s what we have to do. Remember we spoke about ‘duty’?”

Varian helpfully carried on, showing the boy that they were on the same page. “Well, it’s your mum and I’s duty to lead the charge when the final battle comes. So we have no choice but to go.”

Anduin swallowed, holding on to Val’s arm. “But what if you don’t come back? Like Fia’s father didn’t?”

Varian had been dreading ever having to answer awkward questions like this, but he supposed the older Anduin got, the more of an inevitability it would be. Val looked as out of her depth as he felt, so all he could do was take a deep breath, stand up and place his chair next to Val’s, telling Gregor to go and waiting until the door closed to sit back down, holding Anduin’s shoulder.

“Anduin, you’re old enough now to not have things fed to you covered in sugar. There is a chance we might not come back. A slim chance, but a chance all the same.”

Val’s brows snapped down and she started to glare at him. “Varian, I don’t think-”

He didn’t mean to shush her and would apologise for it later, but he needed to make sure Anduin was completely on the same page as them. “And if, Light forbid the worst case scenario does take place…_you_ will become High King.”

Anduin was beginning to tremble, clinging to Val’s shirt and curling up in her lap. “I’ll be in charge? But aren’t I too little?”

Varian’s nod both confused and relieved him. “Yes, you are. Which is why there will be something called a ‘regent’ chosen to rule on your behalf.”

Anduin’s brows drew in. “Who will be ‘regent’?”

Varian’s grimace didn’t fill him with confidence. “That…is something I have to sort out before we go. But if you’d like, you can help me decide?”

Anduin shyly nodded, strangely glad that his father was being straight with him. “And they’ll do everything?”

Varian firmly nodded, appreciating how Val was letting him speak to their son so plainly. He was more than sure he’d get an earful for his lack of warning about the sombre approach later but he’d accept it if it meant the boy felt reassured. “Aye, so you won’t have to worry at all.”

Anduin still didn’t look too sure, and Varian couldn’t blame him. “I can still play?”

The King had to word this carefully, which wasn’t really his forte, but he’d give it a damn good go. “You’ll be like any other child. The only thing that will change for _you_ is that your lessons will get a little bit longer, and you’ll learn things that might be a bit confusing at first, but they’ll help you once you get older. And yes, you can still play.”

Val stroked his head, giving him a small smile. “You’ll be King Anduin in title alone until you reach eighteen. So no one will expect anything from you before that point.”

Varian didn’t want to completely overwhelm the lad, not when they hadn’t even decided a departing date yet, so he left his seat, bending in front of him instead so they were at complete eye level.

“But your mum and I will do absolutely everything we can to come back so you don’t even have to think about any of this. Won’t we, Mum?”

Val didn’t hesitate to nod, noticing Anduin’s grip on her shirt loosen. “Damn right we will. Even if we come back with no arms or legs, we’ll be home before you know it.”

And there was the smile they’d been hoping for. “But you won’t be able to do anything without arms or legs!”

Varian chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll still be here and that’s all that counts.”

Anduin all but fell into Varian’s arms and put his little arms around his thick neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I’d be so sad without you two here. I don’t want you to die.”

Val almost flinched like the punch she felt to her gut was real,and even Varian’s face dropped as the two of them sat in an awkward silence, letting the fact that their six year old had really just said that sink in.

“We’re not going to die, Anduin, not for a long while.”

Varian gently pushed him back so he could look him in the face, sighing deeply and holding his hands, giving Val an apologetic look. “Anduin…we know you’re still hurting over your brother.”

The way Anduin instantly looked down told him all it needed to. Val put a shaky hand on his shoulder once she joined them on the floor, letting Anduin step backwards and end up on her lap again. “And a loss like that…it makes you scared for the people still here.”

Anduin slowly nodded, leaning back into Val more. “But just because Elliot died…it doesn’t mean we will. Is that what you’re scared of?”

Anduin nodded again. “Elliot and mother.”

Varian started, not expecting Tiffin to crop up in this little talk. “Your Mother? What about your mother?”

Anduin’s eyes started to water again. “Nan said that she went away, and then she died before she came home. And that’s what’s going to happen to you and mum! You’re going to go away and never come back!”

He started to bawl before he’d even finished his sentence, flinging himself at Varian and letting the stunned King cradle him. “Anduin, what happened to your mother was devastating, but it doesn’t make it prophecy for anyone leaving you to die, sweetheart.”

Varian knew she meant well, but all he could think about was how his son had come to that conclusion…and how horrifyingly logical it was.

It pained him to say it, but the idea that people leaving home was a death sentence had a sound basis in fact, at least in Anduin’s mind.

_Tiffin went away, Carson went away, Bolvar went away, Fia’s father went away…_

_“_Please don’t go Father.”

Varian snapped from his trance like state, pressing his cheek against Anduin’s and gently shushing him. “Let us show you that it’s not a sealed fate, Anduin. Your mum and I are going to Northrend, but we’ll come back. We promise you, we _will_ come home.”

Val’s look screamed ‘_you can’t promise that’- _and normally, he would agree, but his boy was in tears and needed nothing but reassurance, and by the hells below that’s what Varian would give him.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Anduin’s mood was marred with the after effects of his outburst for the rest of the day. He stayed practically glued to Val and Varian’s sides, even during the most monotonous of tasks, always holding on to an arm, or a skirt, like they’d disappear if he didn’t.

Eventually he’d given in to exhaustion and let Varian carry him to his chambers, but both adults had a funny feeling he wouldn’t stay in there long, and if they were perfectly truthful with themselves, they wouldn’t mind in the least.

His confession to why he didn’t want them to go had shook Val to her very core, and even now she could feel her throat tighten as she thought about the tears that had stained such a normally happy face.

She didn’t know about Varian, but it had hit her like a brick to the head just how _lucky_ the two of them had been to have had a childhood coated in peace.

They hadn’t had to worry about whether their parents were coming home, or whether they themselves would be safe, they’d blissfully frittered their days away with no regard for how _different_ it could’ve been.

The quill in her hand started to quiver again and she ended up having to put It down, reaching for the glass of gin sitting next to her and taking another long sip of it.

She’d finally bitten the bullet and started a letter to Minnie, having her indecision resolved for her through Anduin’s pleas and figuring her stubbornness wasn’t worth depriving the boy of what little family he had.

She knew she’d most likely get an earful from the matriarch when she arrived about how Val had been actively avoiding her but she would bear it if it made that boy smile.

She turned in her seat, giving Varian a small smile once he closed the door despite his thunderous look telling her that it wouldn’t be appreciated.

“How was he?”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he clocked the bottle waiting for him on their table, taking her nod as permission to indulge himself despite everything.

He uncorked it and poured in silence, waiting until he’d drained the thing and grimaced to acknowledge that she’d even said anything. “How the hells do you expect him to be? He was still crying until the second his eyes closed-I don’t think there’s a tear left in his body.”

He lifted the bottle, finally realising why he had a dull after-taste coating his tongue. “Gin? What, are we already on rations?”

Val shrugged, carrying on with her letter. “I fancied a change, that’s all. The whiskey’s in the cabinet if you want it.”

Varian was well aware of why she was suddenly so accepting of his need for spirits, but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty for it. “Are you sure? I know I said last night…”

She looked up once again, giving him a stronger smile this time. “We’ve had a shithole of a day. I’m sure we can just pretend tonight doesn’t count.”

Varian appreciated it, bending to kiss her cheek as he passed, noticing the parchment she’d barely made a mark on. “What’s this?”

Val stared down at the few words she’d actually managed to scrawl simply to avoid watching him take out the crystal decanter she’d hoped would be locked away for good after yesterday. “An attempt at writing to my Grammy.”

Varian’s brows drew in and he put the decanter next to the gin bottle, using every ounce of strength he had to stop himself downing this glass as well. “Are you finding it difficult?”

Val lamely nodded, leaning back in her seat. “I think it’s because I have no idea how awkward things are. I mean, I haven’t exactly been the best Granddaughter in the world for the past eight months, have I?”

Varian put his glass down so he could start undoing his doublet, with his tired fingers scrabbling over the ties like they were physically fighting him. “If I may voice an opinion without being beaten?”

Val knew damn well that he’d said it just to make her laugh and damn it all if it didn’t work again. “You may, but I hold no promises on withholding the beating.”

Varian finally managed to get the thing off, tossing it onto the bed and sitting next to it. “I don’t think there’s any awkwardness whatsoever. She knows we’ve been through hells, and _anyone_ that knows you is well aware of how you prefer quiet instead of having people swarm you with sympathy. So in my view, Minnie will be nothing but relieved that you’re finally feeling strong enough to get in contact.”

While she’d been expecting him to say something to that effect, she had to admit that he was probably right regardless. “I’ll get it finished tonight, so we can send it tomorrow. The sooner they get here, the better, I think.”

Varian grunted an agreement, throwing his boots into the closet and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, making himself completely comfortable after a day of nothing but tension. “It may take Anduin’s mind from our presumed demise, you never know.”

Val was strangely glad not to hear a shred of humour in his voice considering the subject matter. “I wasn’t expecting him to say that at all. It sounded so strange, coming from him.”

Varian’s passive face was so hard to read that she wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed by it or not. “It was bound to happen at some point Val. I hate to say it, but the boy had a shred of truth in his argument.”

Val frowned, abandoning her letter for the moment and twisting in her seat so she could see him properly. “Have we really been that ignorant to how this is all affecting him?”

Varian said nothing, but she could see the cogs turning in his mind while he got up and took his drink again. “Can we really be called ignorant when he made absolutely no indication to his feelings on the matter? He’s always so damn happy, I don’t think even the most eagle eyed parent would’ve noticed something was wrong.”

Val rested her chin on the frame of her chair. “Maybe that’s what we should’ve seen? We’ve said it ourselves that we’ve been shocked at how well he’s handling the war, maybe that was the alarm bell we should’ve heeded?”

Varian’s glass was empty before he knew it, which he wasn’t thrilled about. “I’m starting to wonder if this whole trial mess was the straw that broke the ram’s back for him. It seems more than a little coincidental that they both happened on the same day.”

Val had been trying not to say it. “He’s been trapped in here for two weeks with people outside shouting about how many have died. It would make alot of sense for him to think about who he’s lost.”

Varian slumped into his armchair like a discarded sack of potatoes. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do to fix it short of drugging him to the eyeballs, that’s the most infuriating thing.”

Val’s brows snapped down. “We’re not sedating our son, Varian.”

The offence dropped onto his face like a stone in a pond. “I’m insulted that you’d even think that I’d consider it.”

He sighed angrily, but she was sure it wasn’t anger aimed directly at her. “The sooner this damn war’s over the better.”

Val left her spot before her back started to protest, pouring herself another gin. “Now the trial’s over we can focus on making that happen.”

Varian ran a hand over his face, scratching the short whiskers on his cheeks. “You know our free time will go out of the window for the next three weeks, don’t you?”

Val sat in the armchair next to his, bringing her legs up and turning to face him. “I almost hope it does. We need to go back to Northrend as prepared as possible, otherwise this is never going to work.”

He put his glass on the floor next to him, staring into the fire like it held all of the answers. “If there’s anything this mess has taught me, it’s that we can be as prepared as we like, but something will always throw a wrench into the works.”

Val reached out and he took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Our armies are practically ready, Varian. We just need to iron out the details.”

Varian admired her optimism, lightly pressing his lips to her knuckles. “If it makes my son happy again, I’d start the assault tomorrow, ready or not.”

As if by magic summons, there was a small rap at the door and they both turned to find Varro poking his head in. “Apologies, but there was a little loiterer in the hallway.”

Anduin seemed so meek when he shuffled in, clutching his bear and blanket like they were the most precious things on Azeroth. “Decided you couldn’t sleep, son?”

Anduin shook his head and Varro’s brow furrowed. “Johanna needs a few minutes to change his sheets, Your Majesty.”

Val’s face fell and she left her seat, coming over and merely pulling Anduin into an embrace.

“He had an accident?”

Anduin started sniffling into Val’s shoulder before Varian had even finished asking the guard, telling him all it needed to. “Very well. You’re dismissed, Varro. Tell Johanna that Anduin will be staying in here tonight. Have her bring a fresh set of nightwear and some warm milk.”

Varro bowed and closed the door without a word, letting Varian scoop the boy up and kiss the side of his head.

“I’m sorry, Father.”

Varian shushed him, hearing the washroom taps beginning to run already and thanking the Light that he had a woman who took situations like this by the horns. “Don’t be sorry, Anduin. It was an accident, nothing more.”

He sat him on the bed, peeling his wet trousers off and stripping the rest of his clothes in complete silence, wiping Anduin’s eyes with his thumbs. “Am I in trouble?”

Varian shook his head, holding his cheek and feeling his heart begin to break already. “No.”

He forced a small smile onto his face. “Mum and I are going to clean you up, get you nice and snug, then we’ll have another story-time, how does that sound?”

Anduin’s nod didn’t hold much enthusiasm, but really, Varian hadn’t been expecting any. “Where’s Alice? Is she still in your chambers?”

Another nod. “Well then, I’ll get Johanna to bring her in here so we’re all together.”

There was a wobbly smile on Anduin’s tear stained face, which Varian would take right now over nothing. “I’d like that. And Esme too?”

Varian looked around him, seeing if there was any sign of the tabby. “I’ll have someone see if they can find her.”

Val kissed Anduin’s head as she came back in and sat next to him, smoothing his hair back. “Bath’s ready when you want it, Little Lion. I’ve put plenty of bubbles in.”

Varian lifted him down from the bed even though it wasn’t necessary, wishing he was in the mood to laugh when he dashed off the second his little feet touched the floor. “Keep the door open and don’t touch those taps!”

He stayed silent until he received the usual reply of ‘yes father’, and as soon as he did, he put his face in his hands, feeling Val’s own firmly rub his back. “Just when I thought it couldn’t get any fucking worse…”

Val kissed his temple, putting her head against his. “He’s upset. He’s had a rotten day and is exhausted. He probably just _forgot_ to go, that’s all.”

Varian raised his head just to glare at her. “I’ve been exhausted plenty of times, Val, I’ve never managed to piss myself.”

She angrily shushed him, glancing towards the washroom. “Keep your voice down before he hears you! He’s probably feeling ashamed as it is, he doesn’t need you acting like it an’ all!”

Varian’s jaw tightened and he hunched over in a vain attempt to keep things quiet. “He’s six years old Val. Children that age don’t have night accidents.”

Val’s knees started bouncing. “A child that has been through what that boy has just bloody might.”

She pointed a finger at his face, with a clear warning in her eyes. “You are _not_ to make him feel any worse than he already does, alright? I won’t have you upsetting him more.”

Varian growled before he could stop it. “Then what the hells do you expect me to do, woman? All the milk and cuddles in the world won’t explain why he’s suddenly wetting the bed like a bloody toddler.”

Val was close to strangling him and they both knew it. “We are going to _gently_ speak to him once he is cleaned up and comfortable, and not a second before.”

Varian’s anger simmered to basically nothing and he looked down at his wringing hands. “Do you think this is the first time?”

Val looked as unsure as he did, which didn’t fill him with much confidence. “I don’t know. If it isn’t, I certainly want to know why we weren’t told.”

Varian’s face hardened enough to resemble stone. “Maybe we were, but we were just too busy to take notice.”

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing loudly enough to tell him that she was thinking the exact same thing. “If that’s the case, then we have _alot_ to make up to him.”

Varian looked back at the washroom, hearing the slap of water that gave them another minute or so before Anduin would emerge. “I don’t suppose you have any idea where the cat is?”

Val’s brows drew down. “Esme? Why do you care all of a sudden?”

Varian pointed in the same direction he’d just been looking. “Anduin wants her. Kiss goodbye any hope of having the bed to ourselves for the foreseeable future, it’s about to be invaded by children and animals.”

Val actually managed a small but noticeable smile at that one. “I can live with that.”

Her smile faltered and he had a faint idea as to why. “It’s not as if anything would happen anyway.”

Varian didn’t really enjoy having it confirmed that they still weren’t completely back on track in a manner such as this, but he slowly nodded anyway. “True.”

“Father? Mum? I’m ready to get out, can I have a towel please?” Varian rose at the same time she did, giving her hand a squeeze when she slipped it into his. “Coming, son.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near silent all the while Val got Anduin re-dressed.

Varian had left them to ‘find the cat’; Val knew that was a complete lie, in reality he’d left her to try and get information from the boy, information that she wasn’t really sure was needed.

“Father’s angry at me, isn’t he?”

Val shook her head with surprising confidence. She shimmied his shorts up and let him tie them as loose as he wanted, giving him a small smile. “He’s not angry at _you_, Little Lion. He’s just…upset that we didn’t know about this.”

She gave him his nightshirt, fixing the sleeves when he put it on. “I’d like to know why that was, if you want to tell me?”

Anduin’s brow furrowed and he looked down at his bare feet. “Cause I’m supposed to be a big boy.”

Val lifted him onto the stool of her dressing table, taking the brush and gently running it through his freshly washed hair. “And you think this doesn’t make that true?”

Anduin nodded, making her need to smooth over the top part again. “Big boys don’t have accidents.”

Val used her fingers to move it out of his face. “Well that’s funny, because I’m more than sure some of them do.”

That piqued his curiosity and he looked up at her with the biggest eyes she’d ever seen. “They do?”

She was well aware that she was technically bending the truth, but if it made him feel any better, she’d lie as much as she needed to. “Oh yes.”

She figured it was now or never. “Anduin, is this about earlier?”

He stiffened, meaning she’d cracked the case already…not that there was much of a case anyway. “Maybe.”

He took her hand, dropping from her stool and padding over to where a sponged down Merlin was sitting by the fireplace.

She sat on the floor by the mild flames, crossing her legs so he could curl up on her lap. “How long have you felt the things you told us about today?”

Anduin moved Merlin’s arms up and down, trying to avoid her gaze.

“Anduin.”

He had no choice but to acknowledge the stern tone to her voice, peering up with absolute sorrow in his eyes. “A while.”

Val felt her gut clench, but she knew she had to keep her voice steady. “Why the hells didn’t you tell _me_? I thought we told each other everything?”

Anduin sat up, putting his bear down. “Cause it was when you were sick, and I didn’t want to make things worse.”

Val sat in a stunned silence for a few seconds while she tried to really process what he’d just said. “Anduin…did this start when we lost your brother?”

His timid nod only made her need to hug him worse, so she did exactly that, glad that he returned it and squished his cheek against hers. “I don’t do it on purpose, Mum, I swear…”

She shushed him, kissing his head. “I know you don’t baby, and your father and I are going to do everything we can to make you feel better, alright?”

She gave him a squeeze, pulling him back so he was looking at her. “But you have to promise me that you’ll tell us if you ever feel this bad again, understand?”

Anduin nodded with a small smile. “Yes Mum.”

He leant his head on her shoulder, draping his legs either side of her. “Feeling sleepy?”

He nodded, and she looked down to already find his eyelids fluttering.

“Want me to sing our song?”

Another nod with a sweet smile. “Please. Father doesn’t do it when he does bedtime.”

Val snorted, rubbing his back affectionately. “That’s because your father can’t sing for toffee.”

She leant down even though Varian was nowhere near them. “Don’t tell him I said that though, eh?”

Anduin’s light giggle made her own smile widen, gladdened to hear him sound so genuinely happy after a day of nothing but sorrow from him.

She started singing as softly as she could, dropping it to almost a whisper as she stroked his head and stayed on the floor with him, too anxious about him finally getting some sleep to put him through the slog of moving him.

She would tell Varian what he’d confessed to her when he got back, and no doubt she’d have to calm him as much as she had herself, but she knew it’d come from a place of love, which was exactly what this boy needed right now.

It was the most ‘motherly’ she’d ever felt with Anduin; these little moments where he made it abundantly clear that he needed her, when in reality it was much the other way around.

Since she’d lost Elliot, she had found solace in the boy that was lightly snoring on her chest, clutching him like he was the puzzle piece that would make everything fit in her scrambled heart.

She’d loved him since he was born, there was no denying it, but now she had no son of her own to nurture, it only made her more determined to funnel that energy into Anduin.

Some would call it compensation, and to a certain degree, they were right, but her affection for Anduin was genuine enough for her to want to protect him from the things that had made him cry into his father’s shoulder earlier on.

She wanted to make all the bad things go away for him, she wanted to keep him safe from the dangers of the world, and Light blind her, she’d do her best to fulfill that promise.


	78. Sate the hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

For the next two weeks, it was as if Stormwind was firing on all cylinders.

Now the protests had dispersed, everyone could once again focus on the war effort, or more specifically, the apparent end of it. Rumours were rife that the next battle would be the last, and productivity had doubled because of it, with dockers, smiths and fletchers working flat out from dawn to dusk, and the taverns opening earlier and closing later to keep them going.

The city was fizzing with hopeful excitement and a renewed sense of community spirit, and the Keep was no exception.

Gregor was standing in the middle of the ballroom, conducting the staff much like they were an orchestra, placing flowers, tables, everything necessary to entertain the leaders of the Alliance, who were due to arrive that morning for the all important war meeting.

While Varian had told him it wasn’t to be considered a social event, the chamberlain had retorted that they would still need to be fed and entertained at some point, so the king had conceded to one banquet to take place later on tonight, giving him the permission he needed to ready the fortress appropriately.

It was no surprise that Varian had woken far before the sun had even begun to rise, thrown into consciousness by yet another in a long string of fresh nightmares. He should’ve known the few months without one should’ve made him wary, but once again he’d been caught off guard, entangled in a world of darkness that he couldn’t control or escape.

He knew exactly why they’d raised their ugly heads again; it was the war, there was no doubt about it, or rather, the possible outcome of said war. He’d left their bed with a cold sweat covering him and an anger in his heart, one that wouldn’t stop burning no matter what he tried to occupy his mind with.

When he couldn’t ignore it anymore he’d kissed Val’s head, scrawled her a quick note and changed into the first gambeson he could get his hands on, stomping past every member of staff unfortunate enough to cross his path until he found sanctuary in the Keep armoury, a room he and Val had both become reacquainted with over the past weeks.

By the time Val eventually woke up and came to find him, he’d nearly blunted the training sword he was using and the wooden dummy had lost a leg, with the other hanging on by a splinter.

All thoughts of discipline had been tossed to the wind, with snippets of his dreams coming back to him every time he heard the steel hit its target, infuriating him to the point where he was merely hacking the thing until shavings covered the floor around his feet.

The ringing of his sword had masked all other noise on his left side, making it understandable when he didn’t even acknowledge his wife when she closed the door behind her and put the tray she was carrying down.

She knew better than to reach out for him, so she waited patiently until he finally needed to catch his breath, gently clearing her throat when that time came and giving him a small wave. “Morning.”

She pointed to the dummy, honestly a little surprised at the awful shape it was in. “What did that poor bastard do?”

Varian’s chest started to slow now he was actually managing to breathe like a normal human being, and he swallowed to make his throat work. “I imagined it was the Lich King…it didn’t go too well.”

He put the sword down, brushing his hands off. “How long have I been down here?”

Val shrugged, passing him the towel that was on the crate next to her. “It’s just gone seven.”

Varian huffed, wiping his arms down so he could embrace her without leaving her dampened. “Oh good, so I haven’t missed anything.”

She didn’t need to be fully awake to hear his sarcasm, it was practically dripping from his mouth. “I take it you’re not as enthused about today as Gregor clearly is?”

Varian grimaced, denied an embrace but sated with the coffee she handed him instead. “Is he still acting like _he’s_ the fucking king?”

Val scrunched her nose, cradling her teacup in both hands. “He’s doing his job, Varian, you can’t piss on him for that.”

He wiped the corners of his mouth, still tense as a wound up bear. “I can and I damn well will. It’s bad enough that he’s managed to con another bloody banquet out of me, I won’t have him thinking he can just do what he wants when it suits.”

He slammed his mug down and snatched his sword up again, needing to give the unfortunate dummy one more round of torture.

“I take it you’re not enthusiastic about tonight?”

Varian sneered at the teasing tone to her voice, readying his weight once again. “The Alliance are coming here to discuss a battle that could win or lose us the war. Why in the hells below me would I give a rat’s arse about something as stupidly unimportant as a banquet?”

Val pulled a face, putting her cup down and folding her arms. “Because I could swear Gregor said something about a spitted boar?”

Varian paused mid arc just to glare at her, trying not to let her small snorts affect him like they usually did. He was in no mood for smiling and she damn well knew that. “Oh well, why didn’t you say so? Sod it, we’ll move it to lunchtime instead! Where’s my good bib?!”

She only laughed more, finding his temper rather hilarious; if she didn’t, this would’ve been a _long _morning. “Seems someone’s got their sarcastic prick hat on today.”

He gave the dummy one more slice to match the others, turning the blade in one hand and hating how light and flimsy it felt compared to Shalamayne.

“No, someone’s got their ‘if I don’t sound like I know what I’m doing today, I’m going to _look_ a colossal prick’ hat on.”

Val looked sympathetic, which somehow just annoyed him more. “Varian, you can admit you’re nervous.”

He was apparently insulted by even the notion, driving the point of his sword straight into the head of his wooden victim. “I’m not _nervous._ I don’t get nervous.”

Her ‘_I beg to differ’_ stare broke his within a millisecond and he tugged his blade back out.

“That was different.”

Val watched him put the sword back and swap it for a heavier two hander, securing a fresh dummy to unleash his wrath upon. “Love, if I’m nervous, then you must be shaking in your boots.”

Varian tightened his palms around the hilt with a squeak of leather. “Today is rather important, Val.”

She managed to find a stool by the lined up shields, pulling it over to where she’d been and sitting down. “I know that.”

His stance faltered and she knew she was finally getting through to him…slowly, but surely.

“Everything is depending on whether we can agree on a solid plan. If we can’t even do that, there’s no hope for anything.”

Val was well aware of that as well, but she was determined to inject a little optimism into him. “And knowing the Alliance as well as I do, I’m sure we’ll be able to without any problems.”

Varian knew she’d highly disapprove of putting the tip of a perfectly serviceable sword on the stone floor, but he did it anyway, resting his bicep on the pommel. “And what if it transpires that they have absolutely zero faith in me anymore? In case it’s evaded your notice, I haven’t exactly been making the best decisions during this war.”

Val crossed one leg over the other, still not shaken by his understandable negativity. “They always started off good ones though. It’s not your fault if outside variables threw a wrench in each time.”

His face hardened. “And if the same thing happens again? I don’t think I need to tell you how horrific it would be should the Lich King win.”

Her eyebrow rose and he could tell that he was beginning to irritate her. “We’ll have every force at our disposal this time, Varian, I’m sure we’d think of something, we’re all adults with half a brain in our heads.”

He still wasn’t convinced, but she could see his shoulders beginning to drop when they’d practically been sitting at his ears when she’d come in. He picked the sword up, frowning at the state of his reflection in the polished steel. “I suppose it would be considered bad form to turn up like this?”

She was glad to hear a hint of humour in his voice, giving him the nod she was sure he knew was coming. “Aye, it would. In your defence, I probably don’t look much better, so neither of us can be called ‘regal’ right now.”

He slipped his large fingers in between hers and let her all but pull him from what had been a rather enjoyable solitude, letting the noise of the Keep hit him once again like a bad smell. “Is Anduin still asleep?”

Val shrugged, quite glad to hear the rumble had left his voice. “I’m presuming so. Varro told me that none of the children had left his chambers yet, so my guess is that they’re all still recovering from last night.”

Varian didn’t have to ask what she was talking about; he wasn’t sure whether it had been Anduin’s idea or his cousins, but the six of them hadn’t stopped making an abundance of noise until well into the night, much to the king’s chagrin.

The Prince himself was due to attend the meeting with them, and if he woke up in as bad a mood as his father, they were in for a more taxing morning than he’d already anticipated.

“I swear, he better be ready by ten or I’ll-” He noticed Val glaring up at him. “-What?”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “You’re honestly under the assumption that he won’t be standing by the War Room door at least half an hour before the meeting actually starts? Varian, it’s all he’s been talking about for a fortnight, he wouldn’t miss it for anything at this point.”

His grimace had been expected. “I never dreamt a child, much less _Anduin_, would ever be ‘excited’ for a war meeting.”

Val curled her arm around his, hearing someone call her and miming to Lee to give them five minutes before he came up. His small arms were full of flowers, presumably for the ballroom, so he didn’t seem put out by her delaying him at all, merely nodding and flashing her that boyish smile of his before he disappeared.

Varian waited patiently until she was done, greeting those who managed to notice and recognise him under three layers of sweat and a mess of dishevelled hair.

“Varian, if I had to really think about it, he’s probably more excited to see the leaders than he is about taking in anything the meeting will cover. He’s been chirping about seeing Trystane like a hyper little bird.”

Varian huffed, trying not to grow angry again at just how much unnecessary decoration was being filed through the Throne Room when he’d told Gregor to keep it simple. “I sincerely hope you’re right. I’m still not sure whether this will merely scare the living daylights out of him, or actually help anything.”

She shrugged, letting go of him when his clamminess started to become a little too much. “We’ll soon find out, I suppose. At least there’s plenty of us to cheer him up should it backfire.”

Varian’s chuckle actually sounded sincere, which she had to admit, was a boon considering his ailing mood was getting worse with every flower arrangement or banner they passed before going up the stairwell to the Residential Wing. “Oh, I should think we’ll simply have to rely on Thomas for that.”

Val snorted, walking backwards and making his nerves turn more into cat meat with every step. Even though ‘concussion from falling down the stairs’ would be the perfect excuse not to attend today, he wasn’t about to sacrifice his wife’s skull for it. “Don’t say that, or he’ll try something at the ball later and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself for it.”

Varian had apparently already thought about that very scenario. “I’m having every boy’s pockets searched before they even leave Anduin’s chambers, so there’s no chance of that.”

Val’s eyebrow cocked in amusement. “Even Anduin himself?”

Varian’s grimace returned. “_Especially_ Anduin. He’s easily led, and will go along with anything they plant him with.”

Val’s laugh echoed now they were in a less congested part of the fortress. Varian took a good few seconds to adjust his hearing again, finding nothing but the beating of the raindrops against the floor to ceiling windows and their footsteps.

“Your faith in our family is amazing, Varian.”

Varian scoffed, already beginning to pull his gloves off before they even reached the door. “It’s _because_ I’m family that I’m allowed to say this; but I don’t trust those little shits as far as I can throw them. I love them to pieces, but every one of them is as wily as a fox.”

He pulled a face, correcting himself. “Except maybe Grace.”

Val gave him a small, warm smile, finally walking forwards and by his side again. “You’re such a sop for that girl, Varian.”

Varian’s eyebrow cocked. “She’s sweet, everyone knows that, so how is that being a sop?”

Val slowly nodded, clearly not believing him and actually mocking him for it. “Of course, of course. And I’m the greatest mage who ever lived.”

Her smile turned into a grin. “You’ve always spoilt her, just admit it and we’ll go about our day.”

Varian stiffly shrugged, nodding in a muted greeting to Jon and Varro. “She’s been through alot, and still manages to smile every day, I admire her for it, nothing more.”

Val rolled her eyes, still not accepting his answer. “Little girls always manage to wrap you around their little fingers Varian.”

She leant up to kiss his cheek, not caring about the musk or the whiskers covering it. “Just as I did.”

Varian’s lips lingered on her knuckles as he brought her hand up, almost forgetting that they’d stopped in the middle of the hallway. “’Did’? I’m more than certain you still do.”

Val’s refreshing laugh met his ears once again and he wanted do nothing but sigh in contentment as she went on ahead, clapping arms with the two guards standing diligently in front of their chamber door.

“Varro, can you do me a favour? Go to Anduin’s chambers and see if any of them are awake yet. It’ll make the decision as to whether His Majesty and I have breakfast now or later.”

He bowed his head, already stepping away from the wall that had been practically holding him up. Though Varian had to admit, the mere mention of breakfast had made his gut clench, harshly reminding himself that he’d quite forgotten to take any form of sustenance with him down to the armoury in his haste.

Thankfully the place had a water fountain, or he’d probably have needed Val to carry him back, which wouldn’t have been fair in the slightest.

He bolted the door once it closed behind him, pulling his boots off one by one and feeling his feet thank him for it. “I suppose I don’t have to ask if you want the bath first?”

Varian could feel the smirk creeping onto his face. Maybe it was just being alone with her that was doing it, but he could feel his bad mood start to fade away with each passing minute.“I have no idea what you mean, Sweetheart. I smell absolutely beautiful.”

She started laughing before he’d even finished, making it difficult to get to the punchline in the first place. “Oh, right, so it must obviously be _me_ that honks like the arse end of a Murloc. My sincerest apologies.”

Varian pulled the curtains, using the darkness to strip himself down without fear of accidently exposing himself to anyone further out in the grounds. “Smelt many Murloc backsides, have you Sweetheart?”

He was glad that she remembered he wouldn’t hear her properly once the bathroom taps started to run, feeling her hand on his arm to tell her she was there.

“Oh you have no idea what I’ve been up to when you’re not here.”

Varian sniggered, finally shedding his gambeson and looking down to find red lines on his chest caused by the leather sticking to him. “Oh really? Should I be at all worried?”

She purposely kept her head down as she rifled through their drawers, trying not to look at him with the clear knowledge that he knew she was doing it.

Intimacy hadn’t even been a subject either of them had gathered the courage to discuss, and after eight weeks, it was starting to become somewhat of a problem.

She wanted to start sleeping with him again, and somewhere deep down she was aware that he knew that and _hopefully _felt the same, but it was just approaching the whole idea that was the awkward part.

They were doing what the always did; waiting for the other to start, which always ended in long, uncomfortable waiting. “Not at all, it’s all in my company.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose and she realised too late the implications of what she’d said. “Is that so? Sounds intriguing.”

Butterflies were starting to beat their little wings against her stomach, and she found herself needing to swallow rather hard to get her throat working. “It was a little underwhelming, actually.”

He leant sideways against the bed to tug the leg of his breeches from where they were caught on his foot, trying with every cell in his body to ignore how he was standing at full mast already and all she’d done was _speak_. “I can imagine.”

Could he? Did he feel as weary of just lying next to each other of a night as much as she was? She kept her gaze averted until she heard the splash that meant he was in the bath, ending their little dance before it got started, really.

“Are we sticking with armour for the meeting, finery for dinner?”

His angry huff smashed the tension, but not exactly in the right way. “Aye, as begrudged as I am to comply with the second. I don’t see why armour isn’t acceptable.”

Val couldn’t help her small smile as she put two shirts and two pairs of breeches on the bed ready. “Because knowing Gregor as well as I do, there’s to be dancing, and you’ll be expected to join in.”

Varian didn’t help himself by glancing through the doorway and finding her shedding her nightclothes, and this time even digging his nails into his palm wouldn’t make the ache between his legs go away. “He can go suck a gnoll’s cock, I’m not dancing, and he’s an idiot for even thinking I would.”

Thankfully she wasn’t disgusted by his vulgar analogy, in fact she must’ve found it hilarious by how long she laughed. “And what if I said I wanted to?”

He shifted his hips in the hopes that it would help, and not surprisingly, it did absolutely nothing. “Then Anduin can oblige you. Or Adil.”

She would’ve put the most childish of pouts on her face just to annoy him. “And here’s me telling people that you’re a romantic.”

Varian was sure sitting here was making it worse, so he groped for the washcloth she’d left on the corner for him. “I’m not making an arse of myself for the entertainment of others Val, I’m not a circus bear.”

Val tied her shirt up, pulling her breeches up with a small smile.“Well, you’ll just have to make it up to me then, won’t you?”

She felt her face flush as soon as she said it, and even from here she could hear his heavy breathing.

“A-aye, I suppose I’ll have to.”

That was jarring, hearing his slight stammer. He’d so rarely done it that she knew he wasn’t putting it on, he was indeed as unsure about all of this as she was. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Of course she did, hells, she knew he wanted her to say it, but damn it all if she just couldn’t pluck up the courage. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

He grit his teeth in utter frustration, scrubbing himself down and getting out before he got too comfortable.

To Val’s utter relief the door was knocked before she had to watch him come back in, and Varro’s warm smile put her at ease instantly. “Just to let your Ladyship know that Prince Anduin is absolutely dead to the world. Johanna wishes to know if you have a set wake up time for her to adhere to so he’s not late?”

Val quickly looked back, giving the decision to Varian, who merely waved a hand. “Tell her he’s to be up and dressed by half past eight, no later.”

Varro bowed his head. “Would you like me to let the kitchens know to bring your meals up here?”

Val nodded with gratitude in her smile. “If you could. And find out where Lee’s got to, will you?”

Another salute and he closed the door behind him, leaving them once again alone with each other. She padded over to Varian, holding his forearm and inhaling the sharp scent of sandalwood and orange that she knew so well.

“Better?”

She nodded, letting his arm slip from her grasp and curl around her shoulders instead. “Perfect.”

His chuckle vibrated through her head, and while it should’ve really been unpleasant, all it did was send little tingles down her spine. “You’d actually lynch me if I ever changed colognes, wouldn’t you?”

She nodded, making him laugh again. “I’d be most upset.”

He lifted her chin, bending to kiss her and holding her up with the other arm when her knees slackened almost immediately. She could still feel the few drops of water left on his chest when he pressed it against hers, it soaked through her clean shirt but she didn’t care.

Her breaths were pretty much forcing themselves out of her chest once he pulled back, lingering just in front of her lips, wondering whether he should at least _try_ to go a little further…but then, if it backfired, that was the whole day ruined when really, he needed her completely on side.

He settled for one more kiss no matter how much everything in him was screaming not to, putting her hair behind her ear and letting her go when that was the exact thing he didn’t want to do.

“We should get on. It’s probably going to be all hands on deck after breakfast.”

Varian made a noise of agreement, and yet he still held onto her hand until the last second, snatching his shirt up with a long held in sigh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian was rather glad he didn’t have a wife who spent hours preening in front of the mirror; it had taken them both all of twenty minutes to ready themselves for the meeting, and he was sure half of that had been simply assembling their armour.

He fixed his gauntlet, giving her a smile as Nan finally let her get up from the dressing table and holding his arm out. “You didn’t need to go to such effort, Sweetheart.”

Val huffed, jabbing a thumb at her head Lady. “I’ve learned to just sit there and let Nan get on with it, it makes everyone’s lives a bit easier.”

Varian tried to stifle his laugh, giving the mousy haired woman a wave as he opened their door and turned his gaze down the hall. “Where is that boy? I told him at breakfast to be waiting here.”

Val backhanded his shoulder, glad that she had as thick a plate covering her hand as he did covering him. “Stop it Varian, he’s probably just making sure he’s ready, that’s all. He wants to impress…you…”

Her sentence died, but there was no need for Varian to question it, he could see why right in front of him.

Anduin came from his chambers shouting a loud goodbye to the group still inside, bounding down the hallway and already laughing at the looks on their faces.

“See Johanna? I told you they’d be surprised!”

Varian blinked a few times, bending to one knee and giving his son the biggest of smiles. “’Surprised’ doesn’t cover it son! You look absolutely splendid!”

Val couldn’t disagree; she hadn’t seen Anduin in the armour she’d made him for Hallow’s End two years past, she’d been gone by that point, so to see how much he revelled simply being in it was heart-warming to say the least.

She bent next to Varian, running her gloved fingertip over the engraved Alliance Lion on his chest plate, cupping his chin after. “I’m surprised you liked it that much. I rushed it a little bit.”

Anduin took each of their hands after bidding Johanna a fond farewell, swinging their arms with each step. “I love it! I did just keep it to play in, but after Johanna told me you were both wearing yours, I thought I’d look rather silly coming in normal clothes.”

Val gave him a warm smile. “We wouldn’t have thought you silly at all, Little Lion. Though that being said, I’m glad you’re getting some use out of it.”

Anduin rubbed the side of his head against his shoulder. “Is it supposed to itch, though?”

Varian chuckled, squeezing his hand. “You get used to that after a while. If not there’s an ointment you can use.”

Val turned his hand in hers, thoroughly inspecting her handiwork. “And it doesn’t feel too heavy?”

Anduin’s nose scrunched. “A little bit, but it’s okay, it doesn’t hurt, it’s just achy.”

Varian didn’t look convinced. “We might have to resume your training if your wanting to wear this to Alliance events, son. Strengthen those scrawny shoulders of yours.”

Anduin was clearly considering it, surprising the both of them. “Would it help then?”

Varian nodded, glad that he was even considering it when normally this would start and end as an argument for the both of them. “Oh yes. If we didn’t, our armour would be wearing _us, _instead of the other way around, which wouldn’t do at all.”

Anduin looked to Val this time. “Is that true, Mum?”

Val understood how he thought a blacksmith would know the exact answer, giving him the same nod his father just had.

“It’s true. I used to get people who would come to my shop and complain that I’d made a breastplate too bulky, but looking at them, you’d wonder how they didn’t know not to put steel on a beanpole.”

That apparently gave him alot to think about, with his low hum accompanying the noise of the doors closing behind them as they descended into the now quiet throne room. “And it’d be you doing it, Father?”

Varian gave him a genuine smile. “I could, or I can have someone brought in, it’s entirely up to you.”

It was like Val could see the cogs turning in the little blonde’s head until he raised it. “I’d like it if it were you doing it. That way you won’t make fun when I’m not very good.”

Varian’s brows drew in. “Nobody would make fun of you, Anduin. The whole point of training is to help you get better.”

He could see Gregor waiting for them at the end of the hallway, giving Anduin a reassuring smile. “But if that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Anduin looked up at him with an optimism he was glad to see back in his eye. “Can we start when you come back?”

It relieved the both of them to hear how he actually expected them to return, instead of perishing being the only option in his eyes, and it only made Varian’s smile wider. “Of course we can. We can probably squeeze a few in beforehand, as well.”

Val snorted, raising her eyebrow. “Does that mean I won’t have to do mine anymore, seeing as you’ll be occupied?”

Anduin tried to bounce, soon realising his plate wouldn’t let him. “Train with us, Mum!”

Varian could do nothing but chuckle at how her plan had backfired so easily. “Yes, Mum, train with us! You can show the lad what you’ve been learning!”

Val hated how much Anduin’s enthusiasm always managed to win her over. “Alright, alright, I’m sure we can sort something out.”

Varian rather abruptly straightened his face, returning Gregor’s low bow with a stiff nod of acknowledgement. “Are all present?”

Gregor pulled a face, stepping to the side. “We’re waiting on Highlords Morgraine and Fordring, Sire, but everyone else is present and correct.”

Varian huffed in annoyance. “I’m not standing around like an idiot waiting for them. We’ll have to catch them up once they decide to show their faces.”

He didn’t even wait for the usual announcement that came with his arrival to gatherings like this, he simply took Val and Anduin’s hands in each of his own and strode in, glad to see that no one was too vexed at the fact that they were technically late.

“Apologies for keeping you all waiting.”

Magni waved a large hand, and Val could see the sympathy that she’d been dreading all day in his eyes.

She was harshly reminded that she hadn’t seen _any_ of the Alliance leaders since losing Elliot, so of course this was to be a repeat of what had happened with her family last week, with lingering hugs and ‘how are you?’s that she honestly didn’t want at this point.

“Ye did nothin’ of tha sort, if anythin’ we got here early.”

Nizaar folded his arms, making the gold thread of his robes shimmer in the dimmed sunlight. “It’s a relief to see you well again, Valerica.”

She felt quite on the spot, especially when they all made noises of agreement, but to even her surprise she managed to put a smile on her face. “I’m better than I’ve been in a long while, Malik. I thank you all for your concerns.”

Varian gestured to the seats dotted around the table, one Val could swear had gotten bigger since the last meeting, and in fairness, she could understand why. Garside and the other generals bulked their numbers considerably, making the room seem quite small with this many bodies inside it.

“All of you, please, be seated.”

Anduin of course made a beeline for the seat next to Trystane, who helped him scramble up onto it and clapped arms with him. Val had to admit, the interaction between the two boys almost made letting Anduin attend worth it, and after having her hand squeezed and kissed by Mekare, she took her place next to Varian, thanking Lee for instantaneously pouring her an ale.

Once drinks were either served or refilled, Varian opened the binder in front of him and cleared his throat. “I don’t think I need to remind any of you why we’ve met today, so I’ll simply dive right in, if that’s agreeable?”

There was a general murmur of ‘yes’, so he nodded to Gregor, who put a familiar stand on the map table and stepped back as the three dimensional image sprang to life above their heads.

“Spymaster, what have your scouts concluded?”

Val nearly jumped out of her skin as Mathias stepped forward seemingly out of nowhere, blending in with the shadows he revelled in so much perfectly.

He gave Lee a stack of papers and the groom got to work handing them out. “Icecrown citadel isn’t the only structure in the vicinity- really, Icecrown itself is a fully established stronghold, with multiple fortresses.”

Tyrande’s lip curled, looking quite inelegant on someone as pixie faced as she. “Fantastic. So we have to start with smaller assaults first?”

Varian shook his head. “Not necessarily. Malik.”

The King of Samarkand nodded appreciatively. “Using the example of the Forsaken, we can ascertain that there is somewhat of a ‘link’ between the Lich King and his forces.”

Val’s brow furrowed. “What, as in telepathically?”

Nizaar gave her his charming smile. “Precisely. While conducting our…’tests’ to see if a cure could be found, we noticed that _something_ was keeping the Scourge we caught alive. It’s safe to assume that it was the Lich King himself.”

Tyrande still didn’t look convinced. “But how does that help us?”

Varian sat straighter. “There’s an old saying; ‘chop off the head, and the body will fall’. If we launch a full scale, no holds barred assault on the main citadel and take out the Lich King out cleanly and quickly, there’s a chance the rest of the Scourge will die with him.”

Magni drummed his large fingers on the table. “Or they’ll become dogs with no leash.”

Varian pulled a face of begrudged agreement. “That is a risk we’ll have to take unfortunately. We simply don’t have the men to weave our way through as we’ve been doing.”

Val took his glance as her cue, swallowing to wet her throat. “Which is why we’ve considered an air assault to be ultimately more beneficial. Gelbin, are the airships any closer to being fixed?”

The High Tinker looked confident, which was promising. “They’re practically back to being fully operational. We were planning on test flights some time next week.”

Val could feel her hands trembling for no apparent reason. “And how many soldiers can we fit onto one?”

Gelbin quickly scribbled on the parchment in front of him, looking up a few seconds after. “About five hundred if they don’t mind close proximity.”

Varian stood, coming around the table to the map, pointing at the base of the towering citadel.

“I propose we take a thousand men, and split them. Four hundred at the base leading a ground assault, five hundred here- in the main structure-” He pointed to the centre, “-And an elite strike force taking a hundred straight to the Frozen Throne.”

Mekare steepled her long fingers. “Then what will the rest of our soldiers be doing? We have over ten thousand left, do we not?”

Varian gave her a nod, shifting the stand on the map to show the whole area, including Wintergarde. “We don’t know what the Lich King has hidden behind those walls, Malika. If we take all of our men at once, we risk losing them in a repeat of the Wrathgate.”

Val gave him a look of pure encouragement. “If we leave some of our troops behind and recall the airships once they’ve dropped us off, it gives us ample reinforcements should things not go our way.”

Garside spoke up next, which she’d been rather expecting. “And how will we know if we’ve been called? There’s only so long we can keep a troop’s adrenaline going.”

Varian turned on his heel to face him. “The Kirin Tor will be sending mages to aid us, so they will get messages through each way.”

Adil took a long sip of the wine, smacking his lips and wiping his moustache.

“Speaking of Mages; wouldn’t it make more sense and waste less resources if we simply teleported ourselves onto the levels of the citadel that you’re suggesting?”

Varian looked to Shaw, who put his hands behind his back. “The Lich King has magic dampening wards across the entire area. It wouldn’t be possible to even light a torch, let alone teleport. But with a mage situated just outside and enough flares to send a signal, it should work.”

Trystane seemed rather interested by the idea. “So magic won’t be possible in the fight at all?”

Adil shushed him, muttering something in their native tongue that even Val could tell was a chide. Varian however, raised a hand to stop the scolding in its tracks.“No, please, let him ask. It would be rather a waste of time if we let the boys attend then silenced them.”

While he didn’t smile at the boy, somehow Val could still see a certain tenderness in his expression. “No lad, magic won’t be possible. It seems we’ll be doing this the old fashioned way.”

Nizaar seemed to be coming around to their line of logic. “Do we have any idea of whom the Lich King has waiting for us? It’s no secret that he’s recalled his troops, so it’s safe to assume he has his own plan.”

Varian’s grimace didn’t fill any of them with hope. “So far, we’ve only managed to gain information on two major generals that are lurking in the lower levels.”

He gestured to Gregor, who gave them yet more parchment, with drawings of monsters she could only conjure in her dreams until this war had started and shown her the horrors that could exist.

“What are these things, Father?”

Val was a second away from snatching the sheet from Anduin’s little hands, slightly annoyed that Gregor had even given him one.

“That, son, is Lord Marrowgar. Thanks to the intel given to us by Thassarian, we’ve managed to learn that he’s -if you can call him that- an amalgamation of the poor bastards we couldn’t burn in time. He’ll be waiting for the force we sent to the lower floors.”

Magni ran a hand down his beard. “And who will be leading this force? We’ll need our captains and generals down below, so who’ll instruct the troops through the interior?”

Adil leant forward, putting his elbows on the table. “I think the easier question to answer would be; Who will be in the strike force for the throne? If we establish that, we can basically see how’s left to deal with the rest.”

Tyrande couldn’t disagree, but she still gave Varian a quizzical gaze. “You believe it should be _us_, no?”

Varian’s face straightened. “I do, but I’m not about to force anyone into anything. I believe that most around this table have personal grudges with the Lich King, and it would show our troops that we’re willing to get our hands dirty, instead of merely watch.”

Magni looked over the papers in front of him. “We wouldn’t be tha first, I’ll give you tha. If Anduin were here, he and Turalyon would already be putting warm undergarments on.”

Of course, the prince’s ears picked up at what he presumed to be his name. “But I’m not going, Uncle Magni!”

Even Varian let out a chuckle at his son’s misunderstanding, soon swallowing it down and feeling rather glad that he hadn’t been out-rightly argued with yet. “No, my son, we mean Anduin Lothar.”

Anduin started bouncing in his seat. “The Lion of Azeroth? The one you named me after?”

Varian gave him a sure nod. “Aye lad, that’s the one. And if he were leading this assault, as he did the last, he’d be right at the front lines, as I intend to be.”

Nizaar gave his wife a knowing look, turning back to Varian. “I was there, at the finale of the Second War. I intend to do the same with this one. But we must act with caution, Varian. The Lich King is much more a threat than a simple band of Orcs.”

Val put her chin on her hands, furrowing her brow. “What if the force striking the interior used it as simply another way to reach the Throne? Surely there’s a way to get to it from the inside? It would bolster the final force substantially.”

Varian’s visage hardened. “Had Highlord Mograine bothered to show his face today, I’m sure he could enlighten us, but for now, we’ll have to go in blind on that front and focus of ridding the spire of whatever mongrels the Lich King has.”

Tyrande spread her hands on the table. “I cannot leave Teldrassil unattended now Malfurion has started his sleep, but will send Shandris in my place. She has been an asset already in this war.”

A stiff nod was Varian’s response. “Understandable, High Priestess. Adil? What about you?”

The Crown Prince looked deep enough in thought that Val had to wonder what was running through his head. Eventually he looked over at Varian, mashing his lips together. “I will lead those traversing the bowels of Icecrown. As Magni said, our generals will be on the ground, so I will fill their place.”

Mekare’s well groomed brows snapped down. “You cannot lead four hundred by yourself, my son. It would be disastrous.”

Varian couldn’t help but agree. “It would probably prove more efficient if we had two more generals go with you, and split the troop accordingly.”

Gelbin clucked his tongue. “Since the gnomes will be on the ground with our tanks and ballistas, it can’t be one of us.”

Tyrande slowly nodded. “Shandris will be above with you, and what few Draenei there are will be back at camp, getting the wounded back to battle.”

Magni waved a hand towards Adil. “Well then, since ye nominated yerself lad, that only leaves Varian and I to put forward our suggestions.”

Varian folded his arms. “Magni, did you have anyone in mind?”

There was absolutely no hesitation before the Dwarven King answered. “Muradin. He’s been eager ta get involved but ah’m hesitant ta put him back in front o’ Arthas. This gives ‘im tha opportunity to do just that.”

Anduin tilted his head. “So that just leaves you, Father.”

Varian grimaced. “Yes, thank you son, I realise that.”

He turned around so he could catch Garside’s eye. “Adrian, do you have anyone you think capable?”

Val had to admit, something as simple as hearing her commanding officer’s first name after all these years was rather jarring.

Garside seemed rather perplexed that Varian was even asking him, straightening in his seat. “Surely Lady Glenmore would be your choice, Your Majesty?”

There was a blanket of silence as Varian’s neck started to turn red, meaning combustion was imminent. “It may have evaded your notice, but Lady Glenmore is infantry, not a general.”

Garside must’ve figured now he’d started, he may as well finish. “Aye, Your Majesty, but although she doesn’t like using the fact, she is de facto Queen Of Stormwind, which entitles her to a higher rank. And I’m sure you’d rather her be part of a small task force than below with the bulk of the Lich King’s own army. She has passion, Your Majesty, and knows leadership from her time here. I don’t see why she couldn’t handle it.”

Val had to admit, even she hadn’t thought about it like that. Garside already knew of their marriage, so everything he was saying was based on fact, and to be honest, she was coming around to the idea faster than she would care to admit.

“I’ve been away from the battlefield so long Varian, wouldn’t it make more sense to let me focus my attention instead of throwing me into the deep end?”

Varian wanted to argue, he wanted to bellow at her that it was never going to happen, she could see it in his eyes, but he merely exhaled slowly. “…Do you feel ready to take on such a task?”

Val nodded with a certainty even she wasn’t sure about. “I won’t let you down.”

Finally his face broke into a smile. “I never doubted that for a second.”

He sighed, sand she had a funny feeling they would continue this conversation later, which was fine by her. “Alright, so let’s lay out the plan as we have it; two airships will drop our troops at two different points of the spire, while a third will land on the ground.”

He pointed to the appropriate places.

“A strike team consisting of myself, Tirion, Magni, Nizaar, and Shandris will take a hundred men straight to the frozen throne. While Val, Adil and Muradin split four hundred men between them and clear out the citadel from the inside. Gelbin, Garside and any remaining generals will be on the ground with the remaining soldiers, keeping any more reinforcements the Lich King has from entering the citadel. Are we all clear so far?”

Thankfully he received nothing but nods, even from the two boys. “Excellent. Then let us continue.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

After the gruelling hours they spent in the meeting, attending a banquet had been the last thing on Varian’s priority list. All the while they were changing for it he’d grumbled about work that needed doing, how this was pure frivolity that wasn’t worth the bother…but then he’d gotten downstairs and seen the smile the function had put on his wife’s face, and his tongue was immediately bitten.

He realised with a minute of arrival that she had _needed_ frivolity, that after weeks of misery, a few hours of simple enjoyment was considered a tonic to her.

It had gotten to the point where even _he’d_ started getting in the spirit, even going as far as stealing Val from Adil, her usual dance partner, and sweeping her into what was probably the most awkward waltz known to mankind.

She’d laughed the entire time, making it a hundred percent worth the slight embarrassment on his part. They’d both eaten, drank and become merry as they would’ve before everything life had thrown at them in the past months, and Varian wasn’t ashamed to admit it gave him a slither of hope.

It was past midnight before everything started winding down, and the most arduous task of the night was wrangling every child and getting them into their beds. Thankfully the younger ones were already starting to lose the fight, so it took little to no effort to convince them that bedtime was an inevitability.

The older ones, on the other hand… “We’re not even tired, Da! And the music’s still going!” Varian hated admitting how grateful he was sometimes at how Anduin was considered a ‘goody two shoes’ , but as he simply carried his son past the arguing pirates, he couldn’t help but feel slightly smug.

Of course Cillian eventually won, and a sulking Thomas slumped onto one of the camp beds they’d moved into Anduin’s rooms, joining the others in their protestations until they all slowly petered out and were replaced by gentle snores.

Satisfied that there wasn’t any pretending going on, Varian and Val bid their own goodnights, declining Cillian’s offer of a game of cards in the guest chambers, and instead making their way to theirs. Varian had left her to shed the absurd amount of silver she was wearing, commandeering the washroom first at her behest.

He splashed his face with pleasantly cold water, feeling his beer fogged senses start to clear already, wiping the few drops remaining from his eyes. “You almost done in there?”

He put the towel back on the hook, reaching for the door’s handle to let it swing open. “All yours.”

He found her pouring them both a goblet from the bottle she’d clearly snuck from the banquet, passing his to him and smiling once more when the rim clinked against hers. He smacked his lips together after the initial sip, raising a curious eyebrow. “I thought you hated wine?”

Val shrugged, taking a mouthful to totally disprove his assumption. “I just hadn’t found one I’d liked yet. Turns out Harish’s red is ten times better than Dalaran’s.”

Varian tutted, putting the goblet down so he could untie his doublet, feeling it as restrictive as a woman found a corset. “Mekare’s a terrible influence on you.”

Even her laugh was lighter, it was truly gratifying for him to hear it not marred with the sadness that had been hanging over their heads. “I’m a Queen, I was bound to become a wine drinker eventually. It’s basically in the handbook.”

He answered with his own chuckle, slumping in one of the armchairs by the fire and pulling his boots off. “Oh really? In the same chapter as cross stitch and riding side saddle, I presume?”

Val gasped, and by the way her voice echoed, she had taken his offer of the washroom. “You’ve read it as well?! Why Varian, you over achiever, you.”

He swirled his goblet, taking another few sips of the deep ruby beverage, finding that it left a rather sweet after-taste, explaining why Val found it pleasant. “I hate to say this but…we needed tonight.”

Val made a noise of agreement, scrubbing at her face with the washcloth to get the paint off. “We did. It’s been far too long since we’ve actually had fun.”

Varian took a cashew from the bowl sitting by the wine bottle, throwing it in his mouth. “Do you think the realisation that we’re leaving in a week will hit Anduin at some point?”

Val grimaced, putting a fingertip under the flannel and rubbing at her eyelid. “Probably, so prepare yourself as soon as you can. I think going to the banquet so soon after it was decided made him simply forget.”

That was exactly what Varian was afraid of. “We’ll deal with it when it comes then, I suppose.”

Val came back in, reaching behind her and grimacing as her fingers just brushed the ribbons holding her dress together. “Could you undo this for me before I lose my rag with it, please?”

Varian was more than happy to…until he actually started doing it. With every strand of silk that was loosened, more of her skin was exposed, which he knew was the point, but all he wished to do was kiss every little spot of angry red flesh.

“You’ve irritated the hell out of your back, Sweetheart.”

Her wince as he gently touched it told him that she was well aware. “I always do when I wear silk. It rubs like nobody’s business.”

Varian’s brows snapped down. “Then why in the name of the Light do you wear it if it hurts?”

_And why are you only just noticing, you imbecile?! _

He supposed it was ignorance brought on by Nan helping Val undress nearly everyday, that and the few and far between times Val wore silk…but still, he felt awful. “It takes a while to kick in, and by that point I can’t exactly strip off, can I? I’ll be fine, I just need to put some ointment on it.”

Varian hastily finished his task, giving her entire back room to breathe and Val a chance to leave her top half completely bare. “Where is it? I’ll do it.”

Val started laughing, pointing to a medium sized jar sitting on her dressing table. “Varian, you kind of _have to_. My arms don’t stretch that far.”

He snatched the jar up, letting her sit on the edge of the bed and move her hair out of the way before coating his fingers in the silver hued jelly.

This wasn’t the first time he’d treated her scars for her, hells, it had basically become part of their nightly routine when she’d first gotten them, but something felt different this time, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what.

He heard her breath catch when he touched the sore looking skin, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Cold?”

She nodded, trying not to move too much as he traced every puckered ridge with a fingertip. “Doesn’t help that you slather it on.”

Varian chuckled. “Well at least you can’t say that I’m not thorough.”

She was trying not to laugh, anxious to keep her shoulders still so he didn’t become annoyed with her. “It’s feeling better already.”

Varian’s smile widened. “Good.”

She let one shiver slip from her military grade concentration, and of course he noticed it, debating whether it was from the cold ointment or not this time. “I bet this is in no way how you expected to end your evening.”

Varian took another scoop with two fingers, lifting her hair with his other hand so he could do her neck. “I’m exactly where I want to be, doing what I need to.”

She closed her eyes, feeling his thumb need her aching skin and finding it astonishingly pleasant. “You’d think scars this old wouldn’t hurt anymore, wouldn’t you?”

Varian’s brow wrinkled with concern as to where exactly she was going with this. “Some never stop. But they can be managed.”

He replaced the lid, getting up to put it back on her dressing table. “All done.”

She gave it an experimental pat to make sure it had dried as quickly as it usually did, putting her hair down and giving him a warm smile. “Thank you.”

He bent over her, catching her lips and still tasting the remnants of the wine on them. Her nails didn’t make a sound now his cheeks were smooth, but the little pinpricks just the touch of her skin left as she held them felt just as good, if not better. He had to swallow to get his breathing under control, putting his forehead on hers. “Apologies, I just-”

She cut him off with another kiss, and thankfully his instincts kicked in and he caught himself on both palms before he toppled right over. He felt the flame he’d been smothering in the pit of his stomach start to fight for its life again, pushing against his insecurities and begging him to just _try._ If it failed, that was fine, but he’d never know unless he at least attempted to show her the effect she had on him.

He pulled back, moving his kisses sideways along her cheek, never taking his eyes off her, especially when he started to move down to her jaw, gently nipping the skin. She stiffened, just as he’d expected, but she didn’t push him away, so that was a start.

“Tell me if I should stop.”

Val shook her head, taking the tie from his hair and running her fingers through it. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever, _ever _stop again.”

And finally, the bonds he’d put himself in broke, and Varian finally felt _alive_ again. “Shall we to bed, Sweetheart?”

Val’s nod was almost frantic, and she briefly stood so she could shimmy herself from the skirt that she knew would end up becoming a pain in the arse. Varian yanked back the furs, purposely putting a sheath in plain sight on the bedside.

She noticed it and her shoulders dropped, which was what he’d hoped would happen, and soon enough she was in his arms again, right where she should be. He broke their kiss only when they were both comfortably on the mattress, catching his breath and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He tugged his shirt over his head, finding it rather unfair on her behalf that she was bare already, throwing it to the side and settling himself between her legs once she opened them for him.

She tilted her head back in what he could swear was invitation, and once again he took it, fitting his jaw perfectly in line with the curve of her throat, determined to cover it in as many kisses as it took before his lips started to bleed.

The subject of love making had been such a taboo lately that he’d wondered if she’d ever let him do anything like this to her again, but here she was, mewling softly with every press of his mouth, coming to life with each kiss and starting to move underneath him, just as she had so many times before.

His fingers groped for hers, sliding between them when their palms touched and squeezing hard enough to hurt.

She could feel the caution in his every movement, the hesitation in every kiss, like he was convinced she was about to shove him away at any given second, when that wasn’t the case anymore.

He would take some convincing, she knew that, and hoped to high heaven tonight would do exactly that.He came up for air, letting go of her hand and cupping her cheek instead, still not quite believing they were even here. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

Her laugh sounded more like a sharp exhale, and her long fingers moved her hair behind his ear. “You’re drunk.”

She could see freedom in his smile, one she would never tire of seeing after everything they’d managed to endure. This had been the final piece of a long, tiring puzzle, and she’d happily let him place it. “I don’t need to be drunk to think my wife beautiful, Val.”

She didn’t answer him, she simply leant up for another kiss, taking advantage of her new found confidence.

He didn’t go for her throat when he broke away this time, instead he shimmied himself down, carefully cupping each breast and brushing his lips over her olive skin, expertly adjusting his body weight with every little shift she made.

He was starting to lose his hesitation, and he made that abundantly clear when he all but buried his face in her chest, nuzzling the soft flesh and feeling the best high he’d ever experienced.

Her moans had an almost musical tone to them, making his groin twitch and pulse like it’d been waiting to hear them, as if it were sentient and they were the only thing keeping it alive.

And he supposed that in a strange way, that was true. The knowledge that he could never forget how to pleasure her if he tried ignited the flame still sitting in his stomach, turning it into a roaring fire.

He consciously stopped himself from going anywhere near her nipples, not wanting to ruin what they’d shared so far with what would be a rather stupid move, but he felt no qualms about moving even further down to her belly, pinching it between his teeth every now and then, causing more of those lovely noises to tumble from her mouth.

He curled a hand over her hip and lifted it so he could reach her sensitive spot, barely touching it with dried lips before she started wriggling.

“_Fucking hell.” _

There was a smile on his face all the while he traced the inside of a lifted thigh, holding her ankle while he dotted sweet, loving kisses up and down her calf.

She held her arms out and he all but fell into them, closing her eyes as they merely lay there tangling themselves with each other; her leg curled around his, his arm hooked underneath hers and his fingers twisted around the ends of her hair, their chests pressed against each other like they were desperate for the touch.

She kissed at his neck, he did the same to her cheeks, it was like an explosion of pent up affection, one that had built over the six weeks of purgatory they’d been trapped in.

Varian never broke his gaze at her as he fumbled beside the bed for the sheath, lifting his hips so she could yank his trousers past his backside, using her feet to help him get them off completely.

He grimaced the whole time it took to get it on, with his cock twitching at every brush of the linen and starting to ache with need. One more kiss, and he brushed her hair back with his palm. “Ready?”

Her face didn’t move, nor was she trembling anymore, and a sharp nod became his answer.

She rested her head against his shoulder, screwing her eyes shut as _finally_, Varian ever so gently nudged himself inside her with a long, relieved, skin muffled groan. Her toes were beginning to curl already and she felt pinpricks of tears in her eyes as she held on tighter to him. He stopped despite being barely in, kissing her cheek.

“I love you.”

A smile spread like an ink blot onto her face. “I love you too.”

He took that as his cue to carry on, bending his legs and lifting her backside to make it easier on her. She only stopped biting her lip when he was snugly inside her, and rather strangely, she relaxed.

She hadn’t exactly known what to expect when the time for them to make love again came around, but she had been sure there would be fear, caution, all the things that had hounded her for weeks on end.

But there was only contentment, a strange joy that washed over her like waves, and Varian must’ve felt her legs go slack, and her nails leave the flesh of his back, for his own muscles loosened and the two of them simply lay there for a minute to savour the sensation of being joined completely once again.

She was starting to think he’d gone to sleep until he pushed himself onto his elbows and brought himself out until his head was the only thing left inside her, judging her reaction and finding it rather in the positive. Her back arched, her lips parted and her eyelids fluttered, just as he thought they would.

A few more experimental thrusts, and Varian finally started to let go, feeling a familiar pressure build in his loins and loving every second of it. Val had forgotten every fear she had with each press of him to her walls, every brush of his thighs against hers…soon enough she was in pure ecstasy, a state which she’d thoroughly missed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was asleep by the time Varian had cleaned himself up, but anyone who thought him offended by it would be utterly wrong. He watched her chest rise and fall, stared at the serene look on her face, the way her hair sprayed everywhere…it was as beautiful to him as the love making had been.

He bent over to kiss her head, smiling to himself as he climbed in beside her, glad to find the weight that had plagued him every night was gone, replaced with a contentment he couldn’t even describe.

She must’ve felt his weight on the mattress, for her eyes momentarily opened as she rolled over. She said nothing, merely dragging herself over to him and snuggling into his side, holding onto his arm when it curled around her.

Varian wondered if every night would be this calm after the war had finally ended; there was hardly any noise outside, merely the nightingales song and a few guards chattering. “I suppose we’ll know soon enough.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --


	79. The Final Assault- Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

News had reached Wintergarde Keep of the final assault before Val and Varian had arrived back, and to say it was buzzing when they eventually did was an understatement.

All week Val had noticed a renewed determination in those she’d been assigned to, and she didn’t need to be a scholar to know why. By this time tomorrow, they could all have permission to go home to those that for some, hadn’t been seen for nearly two years, and she was just as giddy as they were at the prospect, despite it only being a mere fortnight since she’d last been in the company of her own kin.

She’d spent all night tossing and turning, never quite pinning down a particular reason for It; she didn’t know whether it was nerves, excitement or just plain fear. Eventually she’d given up on sleeping, filling the time instead with watching Varian do it, finding it strangely calming with every movement of his bare chest.

It hadn’t passed by her that today could easily be the last day they had together; she was nervous enough about splitting up once they got there, but if something went wrong…well, she knew what that entailed, and while Varian himself had avoided the subject at all costs, she couldn’t just forget the possibility of only one -or in an even worse scenario, _neither-_ of them going home.

She would take advantage of moments like this, relishing the quiet of their chambers, one that was only broken by the snores that meant Varian was actually managing to sleep at all, making the rather jarring noise more than bearable.

She reached out to move a lock of hair from his face, wondering if she’d imagined that his lips had pressed against her palm as she’d drawn back, like he somehow knew she was there despite his slumber.

His brow creased and she worried that she’d woken him, but his breathing deepened, with a large hand scrabbling across the sheet between them, telling her all it needed to.

“Val…”

While she was glad that his nightmare seemed to be a mild one this time, it didn’t stop her heart clenching at the pathetic whisper, and a gentle shush left her lips before her hand cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb and leaving a scratching sound as it passed along the whiskers covering it. “I’m here, love.”

His eyelids fluttered and eventually she saw the sapphire blue irises she’d fallen in love with all those years ago, slowly clearing from the clutches of what she had initially thought was a good sleep. She repeated her quiet reassurance, and eventually his hand curled around hers and brought it to his lips again.

“Have I overslept?”

Val shook her head, putting her other arm under her pillow to prop her head up. “If anything it’s still absurdly early.”

He looked rightfully confused. “Then why are you awake already?”

All it took was her lips mashing together to tell him all he needed to know. “None at all?”

She shrugged, shuffling towards him simply to warm herself. “I just couldn’t settle, that’s all.” A small smile graced her features. “I never do before days like this, you know that.”

He let his face become swallowed by a yawn, closing his eyes again to merely rest them instead of drift off again and putting an arm across her.“You should’ve woken me.”

She ran her nails along his forearm with the gentleness of a feather, making a shiver run straight up his spine. “You say that every time, when you know I won’t do it.”

She leant over and kissed the point where his two scars met, making his eyes open again. “You needed your rest alot more than I did.”

He returned her kiss, pressing his dried lips to her forehead in a manner most would consider ‘lazy’, but she called ‘tender’. “I need my wife to be on top form so she comes home with me, that’s what I need.”

She had a small, albeit wobbly smile on her face as she looked up at him. “I’ll be fine, Varian. I’ll probably be overdosing on adrenaline by the time we get there.”

He huffed, weaving his other arm underneath her neck so he could curl it around her. “You’ll be too busy making sure those idiots don’t get themselves killed tripping over their own fucki- ouch! The hells was that for, woman?!”

She released the hair she’d purposely tangled her fingers in, trying not to glare at him. “Varian, those men have worked their arses off to prove to me that they’re ready, and I passed every single one as fit for the assault. I’d rather you didn’t sit here and slander them to my face.”

His face still stayed as hard as stone. “I’m not slandering them, I’m just…damn it, don’t make me say it.”

Val knew what he was trying not to repeat as he had a million times before this, buy still a smirk graced her features. “Go on, say it. I’ll let you this once.”

Varian faltered, slumping down onto his pillows with a soft thud. “I’m worried for you, that’s all. I don’t know any of those going with you, and even worse, I have no idea what’s in that Lightforsaken place, so anything could happen.”

He held her face just as she had done to him mere minutes ago. “I know I’m bleating on at this point, and I promise, this is the last time I’ll say it, but I can’t handle even the _thought_ of losing you.”

Val held his hand with both of hers, giving him such a gentle, reassuring smile that he felt the fool for even opening his mouth again.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what detrimental effect his incessant worrying was having; she was beginning to think he’d lost faith in her, when really, that was far from the truth. It had led him to try his damnedest not to keep going on about it, and it was proving more difficult than even giving up drinking had been.

He was merely grateful that the phrase ‘I don’t want you to go’ had managed to keep itself in his head this long when really, he wanted to scream it at her. The only thing keeping his tongue bitten had been the surge in confidence that he’d witnessed over the past fortnight from her.

She’d transformed back into his Val, the one he had known before the world had tried to break her down, and he would never forgive himself if his own insecurities ruined that now.

“I have a promise to keep to our son Varian, and I have no intentions on breaking it.”

_She called him ‘ours’ again._

Of course he’d noticed it for weeks, but since he’d come home from the Undercity, she’d taken to using the plural whenever she spoke of Anduin, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. The boy himself had called her ‘Mum’ since he pretty much started to talk, so it made sense, but the abrupt change was what concerned him.

It hadn’t eluded his notice that it had started right after Elliot had died, and he couldn’t help but feel that this was a subtle message she was sending to him that they were never trying for their own again and she’d settled with Anduin being their sole child for life.

He would discuss it at a _much_ later date so he didn’t upset her, but it was starting to eat away at the back of his mind. He wanted to try again in the future, but if she didn’t, he needed to know sooner rather than later so he could make it as easy for her as he possibly could.

“Do you think he’s alright?”

Varian was brought back from his overthinking by her quiet musings, and all he could do was shrug, not really knowing the answer. “I gave Gregor the go ahead to announce the battle was today, so Anduin probably knows by now. I’d be shocked if he wasn’t as out of sorts as the rest of us.”

Val’s face shared the same regret that Varian felt about their decision to tell Anduin absolutely everything about the war’s conclusion. “I hope he doesn’t work himself into a state over it.”

Varian let his hand drop from her face and slid it down to her hip, stroking it with his thumb.

“If Light forbid he does, he has plenty of people around him who can help. That was the whole reason we invited your family in the first place.”

He managed to plant a smile onto his face. “You honestly think Thomas will let him be sad for more than a minute?”

He kissed her forehead, reluctantly letting go of her to roll onto his back, lamely kicking the furs off of him. “Anduin will be fine, Sweetheart.”

She sat up as he left the bed to shamble over to their makeshift latrine, glad that he remembered to pull the screen across before actually going (though it was rather funny that his head still poked over the top, reminding her once again what a giant of a man he was).

“I know he will, but I wouldn’t be a very good mum if I didn’t worry about him, would I?”

Varian grumbled under his breath, trying his damnedest to concentrate in his sleep fogged state. “You’re an excellent mum and you bloody well know it.”

She slid from their bed, finding no reason to stay in it now he was up, flinching as the soles of her feet touched the cold stone. “I wouldn’t go that far, Varian. I let him get away with shit that would make your hair grey.”

He chuckled, pushing down all annoyance at her refusal of rightfully earned praise simply because he didn’t want to argue with her. “Oh I don’t doubt it.”

He dunked his hands into the basin’s less than tepid water, shaking them dry and pushing the screen back. “I trust it’ll only get worse once we’re permanently at home.”

Val flashed him a grin, putting last night’s tunic on. “Oh I can almost guarantee it. I’ve already told him that I’m planning a number of day trips for us all, so you need to set aside a few days to take off once we get back.”

He seemed glad to hear it, taking the shirt she passed him and slipping it on. “I’m sure I can work something out.”

His face lightened and she had a feeling that she knew why. “It sounds rather foreign nowadays, talking about days off and thinking how we’ll actually have them.”

Val opened the trunk sitting at the end of their bed to hunt for some trousers, almost disappearing into the thing save for her bottom half. “If anything that makes me want to get today started even sooner than planned.”

Varian grimaced at the thought, catching the pair she threw at him once her search had proved fruitful. “Val, that wouldn’t be possible or practical.”

She tried not to laugh at his matter-of-fact response, tying her hair into a sloppy ponytail. “I know that, icebrain, it was just wishful thinking.”

She kissed his cheek on her way past him, dumping out the basin he’d just used and refilling it with fresh water from the pitcher. “It means we get a few more hours, so I’m perfectly happy with the arrangement.”

Varian didn’t look as thrilled. “We’ll have time to shove down a quick breakfast, then the ground assault will begin to move out.”

Val splashed her face, scrubbing the night’s heaviness away with the washcloth. “Then I take it there’ll be a feast fit for a king tonight?”

Varian fought a smirk. “Aye, if all goes well, I’ve authorised a small celebration. I think the men have more than earned it.”

Val started laughing, fetching her boots from under the bed. “Then you better have a good supply of ale ready. I think we’ll all need a stiff drink more than we will any meal.”

Varian gave her gloves to her, somehow guessing that they were leaving their chambers soon. If she’d been up all night, he could completely understand her need to get fresh air in her lungs. “I’ve already spoken to Magni about that very thing, don’t worry. They’ll have their wine and women, despite my disapproval at the latter.”

She gave him a grin, clipping her gambeson. “Why, when you’ll be indulging in the same thing?”

Varian’s low chuckle told her all it needed to as an arm curled its way around her waist and rough lips brushed her bottom jaw. “Fancy one last session in the arena before everyone else wakes?”

Val caught those same lips, holding the lapels of his shirt. “Go on then. Whoever wins gets the hot water first.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Three hours later, and the time had finally arrived. The camp had exploded into activity the minute the first bell had rung, and Val could barely hear herself think over the roar of the gunships that were waiting to transport them to Icecrown the second they got the signal.

“The ground assault has already engaged. It turns out the bastard _was_ expecting us and had his grunts waiting.”

Adil adjusted his breastplate, making sure it sat on his linen shirt properly. “So it’s a failure already?”

Varian shook his head, batting Lee’s hands away and buckling Val’s gauntlet for her when she started cursing at the thing. “Not necessarily. It seems to simply be a tirade of ghouls and abominations, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to at least hold them off.”

Muradin straightened his helm, lifting his hammers from where they sat next to Val’s and rolling his shoulders. “Meanin’ the big arseholes are waitin’ for us.”

Varian’s face hardened. “Aye, so ready yourselves. You’ll be called up soon.”

Adil slicked his short hair back with wax from the jar, putting a fingertip in another of red paint and putting three dots on his face; one on his brow, and the other two on each cheek.

All Samarkandan soldiers had them to represent blessings from the three highest gods of their land, and Val had to wonder if they actually worked or not.

“Good. All this waiting has been driving me insane.”

Nizaar clapped his son’s shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “Patience, my boy. Rushing into battle leads to disaster.”

Val huffed, tying her hair into a bun tight enough to pull at her forehead. “I think after two years, we’re allowed to be a bit antsy.”

Varian took both of her hands, kissing each in turn. “Focus, Val. I need you in your best mindset for this.”

Val leant up, pecking his cheek and taking Captain’s Might from the table. “Stop fretting, I’ll be fine.”

He gave her remaining hand one more squeeze. “You better be. Go on, brief your men and get ready. I’ll see you after everything’s done.”

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, returning the other’s wishes of good luck and ducked out of the tent, swallowing hard and forcing her legs to move towards where she’d been getting her men ready for the past week or so.

“Stormwind Regiment six, fall in!”

Val was grateful for the booming voice of her assigned captain, a Night Elf named Voloron Shadowbreeze, and she gave him a thankful nod as she came to the front of the hundred or so people she had to make sure came out of this alive. She tried to remember how Varian had handled the ‘rallying speech’ part of leading, and raised a hand to simmer the murmurs to mere whispers.

“I’ve just been informed by King Varian that the ground assault has thus far proved successful, so we’ll be going ahead with our own. Now, we have absolutely no idea what awaits us in that citadel, but I’m confident we can face it with the true ferocity that I know the Alliance is famous for. We beat back the Horde, and we’ll do so with the Lich King. Take a moment to prepare yourselves; say your prayers and goodbyes, then be at the gunship in two minutes. Dismissed.”

She only exhaled once they’d obeyed, and a hand three times larger than hers curled over her shoulder.

“Your voice wasn’t shaking this time.”

She gave Voloron a wobbly smile. “I think that was just pure luck.”

She nudged her head towards the tent she’d just left Varian in. “I’m more than sure I just plagiarised parts of that.”

He gave her a wink, falling into step with her as she started towards the gunship stations, wincing at the same time as Val did when they sputtered to life, growing to a thundering roar in a matter of moments. “I doubt His Majesty will mind in the least, Milady.”

She was starting to stare at the gunships as much as everyone else; she’d used them so briefly in the last war that she’d rather forgotten the scale of the things, and the fact that they were actually managing to leave the ground was rather fantastical to her.

“Magnificent, aren’t they?”

She grunted in agreement, having to plant her feet to keep them there. “Considering that Stormwind didn’t even have indoor plumbing until after the Second War, seeing things like this always makes me realise how essential the Alliance has been to us all progressing.”

She found her footing again and they carried on in perfect step with each other, which was astounding considering the height difference between them. “I just hope it doesn’t peter out once the war’s over.”

Voloron put his hands behind his back, drawing his long brows in. “Did it do so after the Second War?”

Val grimaced, trying to word this right. “It was different then, we had another goal that wasn’t simply ‘maintain peace’. We had Stormwind to rebuild, Dun Morogh to repair, people to re house. I don’t even know what Varian intends to do up here once everything’s done and dusted.”

Voloron had the calming look that all of his people had a knack for on his face. “I would not worry about such things until the time is appropriate, Milady. Let us focus on the task before us.”

Val knew he was right and that she was thinking too far ahead, but it had been playing on her mind all night while she’d lain awake; what _would_ happen once the war was over?

Would the Alliance just go their merry ways and only converge when the next great threat arrived? Or would they be more connected then ever?

"Val! Get over here lassie!”

Muradin’s booming voice somehow caught her attention and she heard the urgency in it, quickening her pace as much as her plate would allow her to until she was next to the dwarf and a less than pleased Adil.

“What is it?”

Muradin passed her what she could only describe as the messiest looking message she’d ever seen, making her wonder just how fast it had been written. “The Horde? Great, that’s just what we fecking need.”

Adil slowly nodded, folding his arms. “We were fools to think they’d be sitting on their arses during all of this. An artillery zeppelin was spotted about half an hour away from Icecrown, so I don’t doubt that we’ll meet it at some point.”

Her brows drew in. “And what’s Varian said for us to do about it?”

Muradin shrugged, lifting the spiked pauldrons he was wearing. “We’ve only just got tha message, there has nae been time ta ask.”

Voloron gently tapped Val’s shoulder. “If I may, Milady? We don’t have time to speak of this with him now.”

Val knew he was right; hells, she could see her troop approaching, so she merely gave the missive back to Muradin. “We’ll have to engage. If the Horde gets to Icecrown before we do it throws the whole plan into jeopardy.”

Adil appeared to begrudgingly agree with her, but worry was still etched on his face. “It’s a risky move, Val.”

She knew that, but she was rather put on the spot at the moment, and to say she was panicking would be an understatement. “It’s a risk we’re going to have to take. We’re leaving in under thirty seconds, there’s no time to debate about it.”

Muradin’s thick brows drew in. “Ah suppose tha’s the command tha Varian would give us.”

Val nodded, lightly pounding her fist against her flattened other hand. “Aye, it is. I think any involvement with the Horde would be the worst idea at this point in the proceedings. Some are still blaming them for Wrathgate, and we need every single one of our men focused right now.”

Her voice was starting to shake now, even she noticed it.

“Ah suppose it’s one small force. We take tha Zeppelin down, we wonnae have ta worry about them fer the rest of the battle.”

Val was glad he was on the same page as her. “What goes on down on the ground and up at the throne can be dealt with by others. Getting to the entrance point in one piece and without outside interference is _our_ main concern. So if that means getting one damn Horde ship out of the way then so be it.”

Voloron cleared his throat behind her. “With respect, Sers and Madame, it’s time to depart.”

Val realised he was right by a simple glance; various religious figures had taken their places to bless them all before they left.

There was a priest of the Light, a High Priest of Rani for the Samarkandans, and a Priestess of Elune for the Night Elves. Val clapped the arms of both Muradin and Adil, saying a quick ‘see you soon’ before joining her regiment with Voloron.

The Priest of the Light went first, and Val bent on one knee as he recited the same prayer she’d heard a million times before, bathing them all in a soothing glow as they rose.

The Samarkandans fascinated her once again, first by putting their hands out in front of them with their palms to the sky, then quickly changing positions so they were touching the earth with their noses as they curled into a low bow.

The light, dulcet tones of the High Priest sent shivers down Val’s back as he all but sang their prayer, and once it finished the runes dotting each mage’s arms were glowing a fierce red as they straightened themselves.

The Priestess of Elune carried a similar, yet more gentle prayer, and all eyes were then on Varian as his throat cleared.

“I don’t need to tell any of you of the enormity of today. You leave this camp to face the hardest foe Azeroth has seen for centuries, and it’s no secret that some of you may not come back. But let that not hinder the fire in your hearts, for the songs the Alliance will sing of your efforts today, will forever outlive the savagery of the Lich King!”

Val didn’t join in with the chorus of ‘For the Alliance’, she was too busy weaving her way through the few rows of people that had swamped her when the crowds had formed, standing as straight as she could with Adil, Muradin, Voloron and the other two captains.

Varian moved his gaze down towards them and like a stack of dominoes their arms snapped up into a salute, only lowering once he returned it, giving her a small smile. “All of you, onto the gunship. And good luck.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

“Captain, how long until we reach the citadel?”

Justin Bartlett, the man given the immense responsibility of getting them there in one piece, never took his hands off the helm but gave Val his attention with a simple turn of the head. “About ten minutes, Ma’am.”

She found that both scared and excited her at the same time; while she was rather eager to get this underway after so much preparation, the citadel was so much more intimidating up close compared to the sketches she’d seen of the thing.

If it were possible for a building to simply scream the word ‘evil’ over and over, she was sure the spire that the Skybreaker was steadily flying towards would do it.

She lightly clapped his shoulder, descending from the quarter deck and weaving her way through the men dotting the top deck until she’d found Muradin and Adil, both watching the battle below them as if it were a spectator sport. “I’m shocked that you can see _anything_ from up here.”

Muradin frowned, putting his helm by his feet to give his hands a break from holding it. “We cannae, tha’s the thing.”

Adil folded his arms, and his amber eyes had a glint in them that Val couldn’t place. “It would somewhat comfort me to know definitively if we were winning or not.”

Val managed to tear her eyes away from it all, looking straight in front of her instead. “The ground assault was never meant as the be all and end all, Adil. If anything they’re the bait on a very large hook.”

She noticed his expression. “I don’t like it either, but try and tell me I’m wrong.”

He couldn’t, and it only turned his face stonier.

“We only have about ten minutes before we land, maybe we should bring the men up and get the final briefing done?”

Muradin wasn’t listening, and it didn’t take her long to notice. “Muradin? You with us?”

He still didn’t say anything, merely took his spyglass from his belt and held it to his eye once it was extended. “Muradin?”

Her voice was a touch sterner this time, like she was talking to Anduin when he wouldn’t answer her, and apparently it worked, for Muradin passed her the spyglass with a grimace.

“Horde airship at our two o’clock, coming in fast.”

Val could already see it; it was merely a dot right now, but she had a horrible feeling it wasn’t going to stay that way. “Well, that messenger of yours wasn’t lying, it is only one at least.”

She gave the instrument to Adil so he could see it as well.

“We stickin’ to tha plan?”

Val slowly nodded, trying to gauge just how far away the thing was to them compared to how close _they_ were to the citadel. “We’ve not come all this way for the Horde to ruin it now. Get the gunners ready.”

Muradin took his spyglass back, turning from the both of them to carry out her order and leaving a rather disapproving looking Adil.

“What’s that face for?”

His lips thinned. “I just wish it didn’t have to be like this, that’s all. It would’ve been alot more beneficial if we’d been working with the Horde on this assault, not trying to erase them from the board.”

Val huffed, unclipping her gun’s holster and folding the barrels down to make sure it had bullets. “We tried that before, and look what happened. I think it’s best if we just abandon the idea entirely.”

Adil experimented with conjuring a fireball in his palm, finding it rather frustrating when it simply sputtered and died. “This won’t be easy without magic.”

Val disagreed; she and Varian shared the same belief that magic wasn’t the be all and end all, and she supposed now was the time to prove herself right. “Voloron! Ready all archers, have them line the perimeter.”

The three of them had agreed earlier on that a full scale, hard attack would be the best route to go down. The Horde wasn’t their primary target, and they weren’t going to waste men and ammo on them in a prolonged skirmish.

“Here it comes. Everybody stand ready.”

She had to admit she was rather impressed with how the clunky, sputtering goblin contraption was moving so fast, and within half a minute of her saying it, she had to hold on to the smooth oak underneath her fingers to stop herself blowing backwards.

“They’re not attacking…”

Val had a sinking feeling that she knew why. “I swear, if any of them say the word ‘parlay’, I’ll kill them single handedly.”

She was almost correct in her assumption; a familiar looking Orc came as parallel to her as their ships, taking the same stand and curling large green hands over the side.

“This is not your battle, Human! Pull back or we’ll be forced to destroy your ship!”

Val was actually rather grateful that he’d shouted his threat, for she could hear very little over the engines of both vessels assaulting her ears.

Though that didn’t make her any less insulted by the orc’s attempt. “Saurfang, you know damn well that this is an Alliance war, and it always has been! The Horde have no place here, so I give you the same warning!”

He shook his large head. “I will not dishonour my Warchief by fleeing at a human’s command.”

Val stepped back, giving Muradin the nod he’d been anxiously waiting for. “Gunman, fire at will!”

The zeppelin lurched to the left to widen the gap between the two ships at the dwarf’s bellow, and already Val could see goblins and orcs scurrying around the deck to load rockets into crude launchers.

“Brace yourselves!”

The guns went off at the same second the rockets left their chambers, and Val was taken off her feet with the impact to their main hull. She scrambled up to see that they’d managed to blow a few holes of their own, and now a mix of orc and troll lined the side of the ship with axes bigger than her head in them.

“Archers! Loose at the axethrowers!”

Voloron raised an arm and promptly threw it down for the elves nocking arrows into exquisite bows, sending a shower of them across to the Horde ship. Val ducked to avoid getting her head cleaved off, fumbling like a novice with the scabbard she absolutely _knew_ how to unclip and taking Captain’s Might by the handle.

“Adil, cover me!”

He did exactly that, using his own longbow to strike a troll straight in its heart as Val threw the door to the lower deck open and went down the stairwell two at a time.

“What’s happening up there, Ma’am?”

She could understand both the confusion and the concern of the men who were herded into the lower decks; the original plan had been to keep them here until they’d landed, but she supposed adaptation was key to success.

“The Horde have decided to engage us with a zeppelin assault. There’s only one, so I don’t see this going on for long.”

She stood on the bottom most step to at least appear taller than she actually was. “I need fifty of you up top to cover the gunners and keep them back. The rest of you, gear up and await the signal, we’re only a few minutes away from the citadel.”

She was in no way used to people saluting her and shouting ‘yes Ma’am’ in perfect unison, and she highly doubted she ever would be.

She quickly deducted fifty from the swarms of soldiers and barrelled back up to the top deck, hanging on to the handrail for dear life as another bomb strike shook the gunship. “I want three of you to a gunner, and the rest with Prince Adil and I.”

She shoved the door open with a shoulder and was greeted with Horde swarming across the deck.

Two archers and a gunner had been taken out, and Adil seemed relieved to see her as the men she’d brought up immediately got to their duty.

“I left for a minute!”

He plunged his scimitar backwards into the Elf that had been hounding him, letting it drop to the floor. “Grapplers. Saurfang _really_ doesn’t want us getting to that spire.”

Val slid her gun from its holster and fired at the goblin that had barely stepped foot onto the ship, sending him sailing over the edge. “Well I hate to be a spoilsport, but_ he’s_ the one that won’t be getting there. How are the gunners doing?”

Adil wished to the gods he could simply scorch the bastards, but he had to settle for clashing sword and axe as a hulking orc tried to split his head open. Val had no desire to waste what few bullets she had, so putting her gun back she held her hammer’s handle with both hands, gritting her teeth as the steel hit the crude iron of a Forsaken sword.

The undead woman viciously hacked at her a few times, even managing to catch her wrist at one point, but Val kicked at the bony leg nearest hers and made it buckle, giving her a window to swing sideways and crack the ribcage that undeath had left exposed.

The Forsaken fell with a wet thump, and Val had to admit, it was rather gut wrenching, bringing her hammer down again and making sure that the poor woman was given her final rest.

“Good shot lads! One more and they’re done fer!”

She was glad of Muradin’s gleeful shout; they’d spent too long on the Horde already for her liking. “Captain, how long do we have?”

Justin gave her a hard look. “Three minutes until landing, Ma’am!”

She swivelled on her heel, ducking to avoid another axe. “Muradin! Fire now, we need to go!”

The dwarf saluted, turned to the gunners and raised both hands. “Give em all ye got!”

Val grabbed Adil’s outstretched arm as she was thrown forwards this time, and the screeching, metallic noise made her teeth rattle in her skull.

“Yes! Ye better run, ya Horde bastards! And donnae come back!”

While Val was just as relieved to see the zeppelin turn around after Varok bellowed the order, she couldn’t help but scold him like she did Anduin when he spoke out of turn. “Muradin, that’s enough. Focus on the task at hand, eh?”

What Horde soldiers there had been on deck were either dead or had fled the second Saurfang had called the first retreat, so Val was confident in her choice to turn their attention back to where it needed to be.

“Call up the rest of the men, and throw them over the side. We’re three minutes away from the Citadel, and we need to be ready in case the Lich King has someone waiting for us.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adrenaline she’d mentioned to Varian earlier on had indeed started to kick in as the gunship _finally_ landed at the citadel, and she found it difficult to stand still as she waited for the men to file from the ship.

“Looks like we made it with most of our troop intact. Ah’ll give ya this lassie, ye did well.”

Val gave Muradin a shy smile. “You two did most of the legwork, but I appreciate the compliment.”

Adil clapped her shoulder. “Will you do the honours of starting this assault?”

She knew they were both wildly overcompensating simply because this was her first battle as a ‘leader’, and while it was flattering, she had to wonder if she was genuinely doing well or whether they were humouring her.

“All troops, fall in and move out! We don’t have any time to waste before the upper assault starts, so let’s get-”

_“_ _For every _ [ _Horde_ ](https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Horde) _ soldier that you killed -- for every _ [ _Alliance_ ](https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Alliance) _ dog that fell, the _ [ _Lich King_ ](https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Lich_King) _'s armies grew. Even now the _ [ _val'kyr_ ](https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Val'kyr) _ work to raise your fallen as _ [ _Scourge_ ](https://wowwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Scourge) _._ _Things are about to get much worse._ _” _

Val had been expecting a welcoming committee, but a lone Death Knight and a small wave of Scourge seemed almost…insulting, like the Lich King was trying to tell them that he saw them as weak without having to say it himself.

“Val, we’d be insane to put four hundred against him.”

She knew that and tried to think, noticing the doors still open behind the undead orc. “You two, stay back until my regiment have engaged, then use the skirmish to get in there and get started.”

Muradin nodded once, giving her a small smile. “Good luck lass.”

Val cleared her throat, raising an arm. “No chatter this time. Regiment six, charge!”

While her men thundered past her on either side, she made a beeline for the Death Knight, unsheathing the sword Varian had insisted she take and feeling every bone in her body rattle as his runeblade hit it before she could even finish her swing.

The axe was as big as her, and she was trying with every ounce of strength she had to push back when the full weight of the thing threatened to snap her legs in half.

_You can’t fall at the first hurdle, Val. _

She slid sideways, releasing herself but making it necessary to duck as the hefty weapon swung at her again. He raised a hand and she felt her gut start to wrench of it’s own accord, and a horrible sweat start to bead on her brow.

“Fight me with honour, you bastard…”

Of course he did no such thing, and she could feel her skin start to prickle with an unnatural heat, one that was starting to eerily remind her of being set completely aflame again. Her feet had left the ground and she uselessly kicked as if one would actually land, feeling panic start to rise in her throat.

To her utter relief, aid came pretty quickly, making her realise how swiftly her men were taking care of the Scourge and one by one turning their attention to the Death Knight himself.

She was unceremoniously dropped when a brave Draenei swung his hammer upwards and managed to catch the distracted Death Knight in the jaw and knocking off his helm. Voloron’s long fingers curled around her shoulder as he hauled her up.

“Are you alright, Ma’am?” Val nodded, not really wanting to speak right now with her throat still on fire like it was.

More of her men were lifted into the air, clutching their throats and struggling for breath, making Val’s gut wrench.

_It’s one Death Knight Val, come on!_

It took her a few more seconds of dithering before she remembered everything she’d learnt about the Scourge, how their weakness was…. “The Light permeates everything. _We can use the Light_.”

Her whisper went unheard, so she cleared her throat, turning to the others. “Swordsmen, with me! Voloron, take whatever archers we have left and line the perimeter. Paladins, bless their arrows and await my signal!”

She knew it was a long shot, but she was willing to try anything. Somehow they all heard her, and the orc noticed the change in formation at once.

“Retreat. It’s the only way you’ll survive.”

Val tightened her grip on her hilt. “Not my style, I’m afraid. Swordsmen, forward!”

Three or four were taken out instantly, with their blood exploding from their chest like a burst pipe.

Val did her best to ignore it, she was too busy avoiding the axe that had come around for another chance to take her head off. A powerful arm knocked two more of her men back and then his attention was focused on Val alone, bringing his axe down over and over again until she was sure her sword was about to snap.

“Archers! Fire!”

She felt her back slam onto the floor once again, but the orc stumbled back, scratching at his neck as a glowing arrow embedded itself in it. She thanked the Light, getting up again and holding an arm out.

“All of you, stay back. We don’t know how Death Knights react to the Light.”

Rather badly, from what she could see. The orc lifted his axe again and swung wildly, cutting down what men had been stupid enough to stay in range and giving Val a glint of hope. “Archers! One more round!”

A sharp whistle through the air and two more arrows hit, one in his leg and one in his side, making him howl like an injured animal. Val saw her chance as the axe left his grip and clattered to the floor.

Thankfully a dwarf and draenei moved it away as Val went in for a final charge, using the orc’s bent knee to give herself enough height to plunge her blade upwards into his throat, shimmying it for good measure and letting Voloron catch her as she fell backwards.

After a few desperate gasps he finally slumped forward onto the steps of the entranceway, stilling into what she would hope was a final death. Her men dropped and the few Paladins with them sprung to their aid while Val knelt in front of the clammy skinned Death Knight.

“He fought against the Scourge, and they forced him into servitude. Imagine living in such a hell where your mind is not your own. Let him finally rest in peace, and rise in glory.”

Even Voloron seemed surprised at her impromptu prayer, and turned his gaze towards the doors. “We should move on, Milady. We do not wish to lag behind.”

Val seemed to agree, rising to give the order to do just that when she heard a dull roar behind her.

“Horde ship approaching, Ma’am!”

Inwardly sighing, she turned, sheathing her sword and getting her hammer from the ground.

“Stand ready, all of you.”

Voloron was at her side once more, and her hand tightened on her hammer’s handle. “We were fools to think they wouldn’t give it another go.”

She beckoned him forward with two bent fingers, breaking away from the rest of them and trying to muster up even a semblance of authority as the same zeppelin they’d engaged with before slowed to a stop. “Highlord, I told you before, this is not your fight. I’ll give you one final chance to stand down.”

She noticed that he didn’t answer straight away, and he wasn’t looking _at_ her, he was looking _behind _her.

“Behind you lies the body of my only son, nothing will keep me from him.”

Val stiffened, realising her mistake in his intentions. There was a painful silence as Val fought with her conscience and her common sense; one told her that if it were Anduin, she’d be doing the same, but the other had to wonder if this was merely a distraction, one that would enable the rest of the Horde forces to slip past and potentially ruin everything.

There was another gunship approaching, she could see it behind the Highlord, and all it did was panic her, since it probably carried Varian and the others so they could carry out the last portion of the assault.

“I’m sorry, Highlord, but I can’t allow it. Get back on your ship and we’ll forget you were ever here.”

A crackling, struggling portal broke into the air next to Saurfang, and Val felt the back of her neck grow hot as Varian and Jaina looked between the two of them. “Stand down, Sergeant Glenmore. Let a grieving father pass.”

She didn’t appreciate the stern tone to his voice, it was too similar to the one he used against Anduin when he’d been naughty, but she had no choice but to step back and bark at her men to let the orc through. “How did you manage a portal? I thought magic wasn’t possible here?”

Varian never tore his gaze from Saurfang as he crossed the plateau, folding his large arms. “Magic dampeners don’t erase magic, just make it harder. Some mages can handle it.”

Apparently that was all the explanation she was entitled to, for he stayed silent afterwards, clearing his throat when Varok returned cradling his son to him.

“I will not forget this kindness. I thank you, Highness.”

Varian let his arms drop and he gave Saurfang a respectful nod. “I…I was not at the Wrath Gate.”

A quick glance at Val had been wholly expected, but she managed to keep her face passive enough to let him continue. “But the few who survived told me much of what happened there. Your son fought with honour, and died a hero’s death. And he deserves a hero’s burial.”

Saurfang inclined his large head. “The assault is yours, Alliance. Ancestors be with you.”

Varian gave him a respectful salute, and everyone on the plateau watched in silence until the zeppelin had taken to the air once again. Varian turned to Val, looking less then pleased. “Give me a brief status report before I go back to my own troop, Sergeant. How goes things down here?”

Val cleared her throat, straightening her back. “Prince Adil and Lord Bronzebeard went on ahead when we were engaged by Saurfang and his troop. Our initial assault is underway and progresses well, Your Majesty.”

He noticed her curt tone and matched it ten fold. “Good. There’s been too much distraction already. Secure the deck against any other intrusion, then get a move on. Our strike force should be landing in due course.”

His face softened. “Should all go well, we’ll be back at camp by dawn.”

He gave her a quick nod. “Sergeant.”

She returned it. “Majesty.”

The awkwardness between them was palpable, and even as Jaina gave her a small, encouraging smile, Val couldn’t help merely turning away, blinking hard at the noise of broken magic behind her.

“You heard the King, form up and move out, we have work to do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Varian didn’t give himself time to shake off the nausea he always felt when using portals, instead his legs automatically carried him through the lower deck towards the door that led to the upper.

“Varian, wait! What the hells was that about?”

He bit back a sigh, slowing his pace but choosing not to stop for the mage scurrying behind him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jaina.”

She swung herself around so she was walking backwards, looking him in the eye as well as their height difference allowed; while Jaina was taller than Val, she still only came to Varian’s chest, as was the case with most people. “Yes you do. Varian, I’ve _never_ seen you be that curt with Val before.”

Varian’s jaw tightened. “Because I wasn’t talking to ‘Val’, was I? I was talking to ‘Sergeant Glenmore’.”

He stopped just before he reached the doorway, looking down at his gloved hand, or more specifically, the ring sitting underneath the soft leather. “She and I know that we’re two different people when we’re in battle. Mixing ‘Varian’ with ‘The High King’ will only lead to distraction, which is the last thing either of us need.”

He looked up at the sympathetic blonde, not wanting her pity in the slightest. “She knows I harbour no ill will, and no doubt ‘Varian’ will return the second this is all done.”

Jaina’s lips tightened. “Is that why you didn’t say goodbye?”

Varian’s face was as hard as stone. “We’ve already said our goodbyes, there was no point repeating ourselves. Now leave me be, will you? I’m worried enough as it is, I don’t need you making it worse by bleating on about it all.”

He didn’t give her time to answer, but he did show her a certain amount of courtesy by holding the door open so she could duck under his arm and onto the main deck.

Varian’s brow was wrinkled with a seemingly permanent frown all the while he weaved himself through the soldiers packing the place, all watching as he went past.

“Stop gawping and ready yourselves, we’ll be landing soon, and I want you all moving quickly, not stumbling about like newborn calves.”

His bark seemed to have the desired effect, with loud scuffles and the chinking of armour filling the silent air behind him pretty much instantaneously. He waved the guards standing in front of the Captain’s Cabin away, hurrying Jaina in and nearly slamming the door behind him.

“Ah, Varian, you’re back. Did you find out what was happening?”

He gave Nizaar a nod, filling the whiskey glass seemingly waiting for him and downing it before he spoke, ignoring a certain mage’s look of disapproval.“Aye, I did. Saurfang wasn’t there to antagonise this time.”

He grimaced, abstaining from pouring another even though he really wanted to. “It seems the Lich King didn’t just take Bolvar after Wrathgate; he took the High Overlord’s son as well.”

Nizaar’s eyebrows rose. “Dranosh? How unfortunate. What did he do to him?”

Varian grimaced, putting his glass down after making sure every drop had fallen onto his tongue. “Raised him as a Death Knight. But rest assured, Val’s troop handled it, and now he’s with his father.”

Shandris didn’t really seem interested in the personal side of it all, and really, Varian couldn’t blame her.

She was someone who was concerned with fact and nothing more, something he could relate easily to. “Did the Horde retreat after? Or are they still a threat to the mission?”

Varian shook his head, leaning over the one map they’d managed to scrabble together from the sketches that Knights of the Ebon Blade had given them. “I witnessed him give the assault to the Alliance before I left; they won’t be a problem for the internal forces at least.”

He looked up. “How long until we land?”

Magni folded his large arms. “About two minutes, accordin’ to tha captain.”

Nizaar lifted a scroll that had been haphazardly rolled up. “Tirion Fordring’s report. He and the Ashen Verdict landed not ten minutes ago with what he refers to as ‘reinforcements’. They’re waiting for us at the upper plateau.”

Varian’s eyebrow rose as he took the missive from him. “Reinforcements? Of what kind?”

Nizaar shrugged. “He doesn’t say.”

Varian was dubious, but once again a voice of reason came in the form of Jaina. “Any extra help will be of great use. It’d be unwise to turn it away.”

Varian put the parchment down and his hands on both hips. “We’ll simply have to trust Tirion’s judgement. He is a Paladin, after all, one would hope he has a keen sense of it.”

Although it barely qualified as a joke, he received a small titter for his efforts.

He took a brief moment to make sure he had absolutely everything with him, including one of Anduin’s lovingly drawn pictures and the watch that had Val’s portrait in it, patting his satchel over and over simply to check that they were there. If Light forbid he did fall today, he’d have some reminder of his family with him, he would make certain of that.

The lurch underneath their feet told Varian they were landing and he straightened, snatching his helm from the table. “I don’t think I need to ask if we’ve all readied ourselves?”

Nizaar’s expression matched Varian’s steady tone. “We’ve waited nearly two years for this, I’d be absolutely astounded if we weren’t.”

Varian left the cabin first, glad to see that his snipe earlier had been heeded and what few soldiers they’d brought with them were waiting in distinct rows. Varian waited until he and the rest of the leaders were in front before putting his hands behind his back.

“I’m not giving a speech on how you have the battle of your lives ahead of you, for you already know that. Your Generals have all gone over the plan with you, but for all of our sakes, you’ll be hearing it from me as well; you are to fend off any Scourge that the Lich King has protecting him. It’s a simple sounding task, but it won’t be easy. That being said, if you trust your fellow soldier and fight with all you have, we will succeed. Light be with you all.”

Nizaar of course changed the blessing for his people, as did Tyrande, and by the time they were done, the gunship had come to a slow halt, and the gangplank lowered.

“Your Majesty, good to see you got here in one piece.”

He clapped arms with Tirion once he was on solid ground again, letting go and stepping back. “It’s good to see you at all, Tirion.”

The Paladin didn’t seem fazed at all by Varian’s less than subtle snipe. “We’re ready to ascend when you are, Your Majesty. Mograine’s men have managed to unearth a transporter that will take us directly to the Frozen Throne.”

Magni put his hands behind his back as Shandris, Jaina and Nizaar instructed their troops. “You spoke of ‘reinforcements’ in yer report, Highlord. Care ta enlighten us as to tha nature of them?”

Tirion gave Varian a stare that went on a little too long for the monarch’s liking. “I implore Your Majesties to exact calm before I indulge your curiosities.”

Varian was already losing his temper and he’d not said a word yet. “Tirion, we have a limited time to get this done, so for Light sake, take us to your men.”

Tirion sighed, extending arm and and falling into echoing step with them, until the sounds of their footfall was drowned out by the din of soldiers gathered.

Varian stopped dead, feeling a rage he hadn’t felt for months bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “You _cannot_ be serious, Tirion.”

Garrosh Hellscream stood with other members of the Horde, and the orc shared the same disdain Varian felt. “We will not let the Alliance take the glory of this fight! You insult us by even bringing them here!”

Varian’s shoulders squared and not even Magni’s large palm on his chest could stop him stomping forward. “We weren’t _brought_ anywhere, _Orc, _We’ve fought this campaign from the very beginning, with the goal of ending the Lich King. All the Horde have done these past two years is get in the way of that!”

He shoved an elf out of the way with his pauldron, not taking his eyes from Hellscream. “You’ve jeopardised our efforts to end this war time and time again. I should still hold you accountable for the Wrathgate, and who we lost because of your treachery!”

Garrosh’s axe was already in his hand, and despite the Tauren behind him doing the same thing Magni was doing to Varian, trying to calm them, it wasn’t working. “I challenge the human king, to prove himself worthy of such a victory!”

Varian’s hand was already flying to Shalamayne’s hilt. “I gladly accept! Any opportunity to show the Horde that they’re full of hot air is one I would take!”

“Varian stop! This is madness!” Jaina yelled, but it didn’t stop the king as he advanced on the snarling orc. Shalamayne was halfway out of it’s scabbard when a beam of Light energy shot up from the ground between the two of them, separating orc from human.

“Enough! There has been too much fighting amongst ourselves! Every time Horde and Alliance collide, the Lich King laughs down at us!”

Tirion made his way through the crowds and placed himself in front of Varian, turning to the side so he could raise a hand to both hot blooded warriors. “We need to work as _one_ to assure victory.”

Varian shoved an accusatory finger in Tirion’s face. “You insult me with your deception, Highlord. When you told us you had ‘reinforcements’, I was not anticipating…_this_.”

He waved a hand. “We will never work with the Horde. They cannot be trusted.”

Nizaar apparently agreed. “Who’s to say once we’ve dealt with the Lich King that they will not turn on us?”

A loud murmur of agreement sprang from the Alliance troops, who had gathered around their High King like he was involved in a boxing match instead of a battle.

“The Alliance is not so innocent! We’ve already received word of your bitch shooting down our zeppelin, Wrynn!”

White hot anger burned in Varian’s eyes as he surged forward with Shalamayne’s hilt in both hands, only held back by a shield of Light. “I should cleave your head from your shoulders for your foul words, you abhorrent scum!”

Tirion pushed him back once again, but even those around them could hear the soft grunts that meant he couldn’t keep it up for much longer.

“Enough! Enough I say! While you two bicker like children, there are soldiers dying below, and their deaths will be in vain if we don’t even make it to the Frozen Throne because you were too busy fighting!”

Varian’s chest was still heaving with furious breaths, and his face was as hard as stone. No one, _no one_ insulted Val in front of him, it was the worst thing anyone could do, and the fact that it was one of the Horde doing it made it difficult to control his growing rage.

“Please, Varian, listen to him. We all just want to go home.”

Varian spun on his heel, giving the same warning finger to Jaina that he had Tirion moments ago. “Don’t you dare use that one on me, Jaina. I can’t trust the Horde and you know exactly why.”

Garrosh scoffed, only making Varian’s eye twitch more. “Your Alliance is weak. We cannot afford to have weakness in our warband.”

Varian’s hand tightened around Shalamayne’s hilt. “And I refuse to retreat simply because a bastard like you told me to. So we seem to be at an impasse. Providing you even know what that means.”

Tirion glared at the King of Stormwind, then turned his dirty look to Garrosh. “We all have the same goal; to find and end the Lich King so we may live in peace. For just this instance, can we not put petty squabbles aside and work not as Alliance, or Horde, but as Azerothians?”

“They’re not Azerothians.” Varian spat, but of course, Tirion wasn’t having it.

“They have settled here, and the Lich King attacked them, which gives them as much right as we to fight back. Both of you, please, think of the greater good.”

Magni ran a large hand down his face, hearing more explosions down below them. “Varian, come on lad. We’ve gotta get a move on.”

The Tauren behind Garrosh put a hand on his shoulder. “If we don’t move now, we will never get another chance.”

Tirion swallowed, lowering the shields keeping them apart. “Once the battle is over, you may hate each other as you please. But for now, we have a common enemy that needs all of us to _work_ together.”

Varian took a long, deep breath, inwardly debating in his own head what the right thing to do was. He imagined his Val, fighting Light knows what below him, and how she’d react if she found out that the Lich King had evaded them because his pride got in the way.

With a great reluctance, he extended a hand. Garrosh stared him down for a long, agonising minute before clasping it with his own, squeezing as hard as Varian was and nearly breaking the king’s wrist before releasing it.

“Excellent. Now, let’s run over the plan and get up there.”


	80. The Final Assault- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so you might be wondering why this was taken down. That's because i realised i'd left off the ending by mistake :') but here we are folks, the LAST chapter of book one of the Forged Throne. The next part of Varian and Val's story will be in Book II, which will be uploaded asap. Thank you for everyone who's stayed thus far and i hope to see you in the next story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.

* * *

Val was exhausted. They’d been at this for what felt like days, and she’d lost more men than she cared to count at this point. Blood of all different hues covered her from head to toe, her blade and hammer were both caked in the remnants of the vile creatures she’d been up against, it was as foul as it was strangely rewarding.

She finished hacking the head of Blood Queen Lana’thel, who had been waiting for them in the western chamber with her princes.

She’d wiped out half of Val’s troop before they’d managed to finally rid themselves of her minions and even get close, and it had been mightily satisfying for Val to plunge her blade into the witch’s heart and finally watch her crumple into a heap at her feet.

“You know that’s probably just a superstition?”

She looked up at Adil through blood crusted eyelashes, sawing through the last bit of spine and trying not to retch at the wet crack as it finally separated. “I’ve seen enough of the Lich King’s creatures put themselves back together once we became complacent. I’m not giving this bitch the chance. We’ll take it as a trophy, to prove to Varian that we haven’t just been sitting on our arses.”

Adil tore Lana’thel’s admittedly exquisite cloak from her discarded corpse, laying it down so Val could place her head in the centre and wrap it properly.

“Voloron, how many did we lose?”

The Night elf rose to his feet, holding out a small satchel. “Fifty two, overall, Ma’am. Leaving us with near on two hundred left.”

Val grimaced, wiping her sword on the San’layn queen’s body. “That’s not ideal, but it’ll have to do. Are these their tags?”

Voloron nodded, letting her put the satchel on her belt. “As many as we can find, Ma’am.”

Adil helped Val rise herself, flicking his hand to rid it of whatever had started congealing on her palm. “Let us leave and meet with Muradin. We’ve done all we can here.”

Val felt a spark of pride as she gave him a nod. “If he’s proved as successful as we have, that means our mission is complete, Your Highness.”

He gave her a sly smile, finding his discarded scimitar and sheathing it. “It would seem so. Congratulations, _sergeant_.”

She couldn’t help her grin, giving him a quick squeeze when he held his arms out for it.

She cleared her throat, pivoting on her heel to face what men they had left. “All of you, take sixty seconds to catch your breath. Share whatever rations you have left on you and get ready to move out, and watch that damn door in case any more San’layn arrive.”

Adil put his hands on his hips. “We’ll seek out Lord Bronzebeard in the main chamber, and if he requires no aid, we’ll all make our way to the western balcony, the agreed meeting point.”

Val gave them the signal to finally relax after hours of non stop battle, patting the shoulder of a Draenei that all but dropped to a sitting position on the floor. “Don’t get too comfortable, my friend.”

His large hand enveloped hers. “I don’t intend to, Ma’am. I wish not to linger in this place more than necessary.”

Val grunted an agreement, taking a hunk of bread Adil passed her.

“How do you think the others are doing?” he asked, and Val shrugged, not really wanting to know the answer in case it wasn’t in any way the one she wanted.

“They should’ve gotten to the Frozen Throne by now, so anything could be happening.”

Adil’s brow creased at her tone. “I merely pray that this will be the last war my Father has to fight. He is getting on in years, and I fear another will finish him off.”

Val inappropriately snorted, swallowing the dry bread. “I won’t tell him you just called him old.”

Adil started laughing, which seemed even more inappropriate considering they were both standing here in the middle of a battlefield caked in all things quite horrific. “That would be appreciated.”

Val cleared her throat, striding towards the doors that had been slammed shut by Lana’thel upon their entry. “Alliance, weapons at the ready and block formation.”

She let the scuffling die down before she pressed her shoulder against one of the double doors and Adil the other, heaving them open with what little strength they had left.

It was quite the trek to get back to the main chamber, and she couldn’t deny that her legs were beginning to burn with over exertion.

The blood was starting to dry, making whatever wasn’t covered in plate start to itch, it just wasn’t a pleasant experience overall…but still she had a smile on her face. She was far too proud that they’d actually managed to clear the entire vicinity to even care that she felt and probably smelt like absolute hell right now, and apparently that sentiment was shared by the Prince walking next to her.

“Hard to believe that this place was swarmed when we first arrived, isn’t it?”

She grunted an agreement, pointing upwards. “And the fact that he hasn’t called reinforcements tells me he’s busy.”

She didn’t need to elaborate on what exactly the Lich King was busy _with, _she could see on Adil’s face that he knew what she meant. She spotted Muradin emerging from the same corridor they’d watched him disappear down earlier, and a hearty wave accompanied by a shout of his name got his attention.

“Nice to see you still with us, Milord!”

His booming laugh rang throughout the desolate chamber. “There was a minute where ah was a bit worried, ah will nae lie!”

He got closer, seeing in detail the state of them and letting them in turn see how crusted with green he was. “What in tha name of all that is holy did ye find down there?!”

Val folded her arms while Adil helpfully rounded up their remaining soldiers. “Blood sucking elves. What about you?”

Muradin shuddered, falling into step with her. “Forsaken madman and his ‘creations’. Bloody disgustin’ they were.”

Val couldn’t help raising an eyebrow. “A Forsaken still working for the Lich King? I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting that one.”

Muradin huffed. “Neither were we, lass. Bastard tried ta gas us out a few times.”

Her lips pursed, and she immediately regretted it when the coppery tinge of blood slid onto her tongue. “How many did you lose?”

Muradin looked back at his troop as they mingled with the rest. “Not alot, in hindsight. Bout thirty odd?” Val seemed impressed.

“We lost about forty, so seventy men out of about three hundred…that’s not too bad, all things considered.”

Muradin slowly nodded, sheathing his hammers. “If I may suggest callin’ tha gunship and gettin’ back to camp?”

Val was torn, he could see it on her face. Part of her, was begging to simply go back to camp and sleep for a year; their task was done, their part of the assault complete, they more than deserved it.

But then the other side of her wanted to rally her troops and join Varian topside, to bolster his forces and help ensure his victory…but it wouldn’t be useful nor appreciated. Her men were weary, they were battered, they needed rest. “Aye. We’ll go back to camp and compile our reports.”

She cleared her throat, trying to make its strained chords work properly. “All units, fall in!”

She gave them a chance to do exactly that, quickening her pace by a small margin to get this done quickly.

She was well aware that the Lich King could still send reinforcements down here, and she didn’t want to take that risk. “We’ve achieved victory for the Alliance today, you should all be proud of yourselves. Lord Bronzebeard will call the gunship, and you’ll all be appropriately fed and watered for your efforts. Good work, all of you.”

She smiled at the shout of ‘For the Alliance!’ that inevitably started a chain of them, raising a hand for quiet when they became a little too rowdy. “Stand ready on the balcony, and show decorum until we get back to camp. We still represent the Alliance until then.”

Adil’s more playful salute behind her back made a few snickers start up here and there, but honestly, Val was willing to allow it at this point, she was in that good a mood. “Muradin, any luck getting those doors open?”

The dwarf grunted in annoyance, waving a few more of his men over. “They ain’t locked, ah know tha fer a fact, they’re just heavy bastards. Give us a tick.”

Adil grimaced, coming to Val’s side. “It’s times such as these were I wish I could simply blast them open.”

Val gave him a smirk she was sure he wouldn’t appreciate. “Getting magic withdrawals?”

Adil’s sneer held the same teasing edge her smile had. “Ha ha. I’ll have you know, unlike some, I can live without it.”

Val’s eyebrow rose in curiosity. “So you’ve _never_ used it for personal gain? Not once?”

Adil tapped the side of his nose with a sly grin, making her laugh ring across the chamber. It was battled by the loud slam of the doors finally giving and allowing them access to the outside, where the chilled wind was actually welcomed for once by the sweating, heated soldiers marching onto the balcony.

“Muradin, send the flare up. I’m sure Gelbin said they can see it from Wintergarde.”

The dwarf was already preparing with his men gathered around him, and Val couldn’t resist it any longer; she went to the very edge, glad of Adil’s hand flattening against her back as she craned her neck upwards, hoping for even just a hint about what was happening above.

“Anything?”

Val shook her head, coming away and running both hands down her face, smearing the thick crust of crimson covering it.“Not a damn thing. I can’t even hear it over the din from below.”

She pounded a fist against her other palm, aimlessly wandering in circles. “If I could just make sure he’s alright, I can go back to camp with a clear conscience.”

Adil clapped her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Our troops need respite, and so do you, Val. We’ve been fighting for hours, we’d be fools to try and face the Lich King now.”

Val hated that he was right. She slumped down onto the floor, stretching her aching legs out. “I’m an impatient cow, you should know this by now.”

Adil chuckled. “Who said I didn’t?”

Val’s laugh lasted for all of two seconds before an almighty bang rang out behind her and the flare screeched its way into the sky, forming a large red ball once it reached its peak. “Gunship shouldn’t be too long, lass!”

She gave Muradin a nod, straightening her back as much as she could and wincing. “Ah, battle fatigue. How I’ve not fucking missed you.”

Adil folded his arms, wisely choosing not to sit in case he never rose again. “Regret coming back to the battlefield?”

Val didn’t even need to think about it before she shook her head. “Not in the slightest.”

They heard a dull roar in the distance, and considering Val had arranged with the pilot to stay about five minutes away, she presumed it to be the gunship, so she rose to her feet with Adil’s help.

“All of you, fall in and get…ready…to..”

Her command died in her throat and everyone could see the reason why. Instead of the gunship, a dragon made of bone and frost was pelting towards them at a horrific speed, surrounded by a wave of whelps that Val wasn’t even about to try and begin to count.

“Get back! Get back, all of you!”

Everything happened too quickly for Val to even register it all; she couldn’t even remember shouting the order before her front was slammed to the floor.

For a split second, when she looked up, she saw the charred, mangled remains of her brother, and not the living Prince that had shielded her.

It brought back every horrible memory of that day, and the smell of burning flesh, a smell she’d tried her damnedest to forget, assaulted her from all sides. She scrambled to her feet simply to make Lucian go away, ignoring how the men’s agonised screams echoed hers when she had felt the results of being caught in flame.

“Retreat…We need to retreat, to get back inside, away from the fire…”

Adil grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back as one of their men was flung in front of them, singed and bleeding where the beast had decided to take him for a small flight before killing him. “We cannot go back, there’s a barrier across the door. The Lich King must’ve seen the flare and sent the creature to stop us from leaving.”

Muradin hacked another of the whelps from the air, grunting as he pulled his axe free from it’s small corpse. “We’ve lost too many men already, and that overgrown lizard has just whittled them down even more. We need reinforcements.”

Val shoved Adil away, grabbing Captain’s Might by both handles and swinging upwards to take care of the whelp coming towards her. “We don’t have that luxury! If that things still flying when the gunship gets here, it won’t stand a chance! We need to get her to ground!”

She pressed herself back against the wall as once again a tunnel of flame ripped it’s way through the Alliance soldiers, with only some getting out of the way in time. Bodies littered the plateau, and the smell was becoming too much for a shaking Val. “Adil, we need a ward.”

The Samarkandan Prince looked at her incredulously. “Val, you know I can’t-”

She was starting to panic, which was never good. “We need to contain that damn dragon, and if Jaina can make a fucking portal, you can cast one stupid ward! At least _try_!_” _

Adil’s brows drew in, but the argument sitting on the tip of his tongue was interrupted by another bone rattling roar as the dragon came back around. “Adil…please. I’ll answer for it if anything happens.”

He sighed deeply, raising both arms and quietly chanting, making the runes spark and hiss like a broken gnomish machine. “Lass, we have ta take care of them whelps.”

She knew that, but she had no idea exactly _how_ they were going to do it. “Any archers we have left need to get back and shoot as many down as they can with what arrows are left. The rest of us will just have to do it the old fashioned way.”

Voloron readied his own bow, pointing it upwards.

“Here they come!”

It truly was like a tidal wave had crashed over them; before Val could even give a command, the whelps were all around her, nipping and scratching with claws and teeth that felt like they were made of steel. She managed to catch a few with her hammer, but it was like cutting the head of a hydra; when one fell, two more appeared.

“_You are fools to come to this place! The icy winds of Northrend will consume your souls!” _

The dragon’s voice went straight through Val’s head, making every hair on her arms stand up. The whelps continued to swarm them, and where they’d all been preparing to leave, the soldiers around her were sluggish, which she couldn’t exactly blame them for, but it made things incredibly more difficult.

“How’s Adil doing?”

Muradin glanced over, swinging his axe upwards after to catch a whelp coming his way. “He’s well guarded, and glowin’ like a torch. I’m assuming tha’s a good thing?”

Val shrugged, turning to desperate measures already and grabbing the wings of a whelp hounding Voloron, throwing it down and smashing its head with the flat of her hammer.

_Try not to think about how they’re essentially children Val. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. _

“Hit the deck!”

She practically jumped to the floor as another flume came towards them, this time made up of icicles by the thousands. They impaled the few poor sods that didn’t move in time, and even a good chunk of the whelps were hit by the glistening stakes.

It should’ve made Val a little more optimistic that the herd had been thinned, but the action merely told her that the dragon didn’t care about who she killed, which made her unpredictable, and a million times more dangerous.

One soared past her, catching the bottom of her jaw and leaving a sting that made small dots appear in front of her eyes as she rose.

“Val, ye alright?!” Muradin yelled, and she nodded after a few painful seconds, feeling the blood oozing from her wound but figuring there was nothing she could do about it right now.

“Where the fuck is that gunship?”

She grabbed her hammer again, concerned as to how much more the weapon could possibly take at this point. “Voloron, round up whatever archers are left and get to the perimeter!”

Val yelled, glad to see that the elf heard her over the din, but rather dismayed to find that there was only _three _archers left when they’d had over _twenty_ mere minutes ago. “Muradin, we need to bring the big one closer, or Adil’s never going to manage to contain it.”

The dwarf seemed to know what she meant, but didn’t like the look on her face. “Human bait? Are ye sure lass?”

Val smacked another whelp out of the way. “We don’t have a choice! Cover me!”

She was already pelting away before Muradin even had time to argue, and she heard his heavy footfall behind her as she thundered towards the edge of the plateau. She took her pistol out of its holster, using what few precious bullets she had left to fire blindly, knowing full well that she wouldn’t injure the skeletal beast.

But she did manage to get its attention, and soon Val was backing away as quickly as she could, glad that Muradin caught her as she stumbled. “Adil! Are you almost ready?” She could hear loud crackles and feel the air electrifying, so she took that as a yes.

The dragon swooped down, opening her jaws and letting loose another shower of ice upon them. Val was sure she wasn’t low enough, but once again she underestimated the power of mages.

There was an almighty rumble behind her and a shaky, unstable golden orb encased the flailing dragon, barely managing to keep its angered shots of flame and ice contained.

“Everyone, get back!”

Those who weren’t still occupied with the whelps obeyed her instantly, scrambling to get out of the firing line in case Light forbid Adil’s magic failed and the dragon was freed.

The floor shook as the beast was forcefully grounded, and Val tried to take the second long reprieve they’d been given to think of a suitable plan. “Adil, how long can you hold on for?!”

He grunted in response, and she could see sweat dripping from his brow. “Not long!” He cried, and Muradin rushed back to Val’s side.

“What ya thinkin’ lass?”

Val grimaced, rapidly looking around them. “Let Adil contain the dragon until we either get rid of the whelps or the gunship arrives, whichever comes first.”

She had defeat coating her voice. “We don’t have enough men to kill that thing, Muradin, it’d be suicide.”

Muradin pointed upwards with a little more optimism. “Well then, it’s a good thing tha gunships well on it’s way. Gelbin’s flare musta done tha trick.”

She found herself cautiously agreeing. “Aye, let’s just hope the cannons are ready. Alliance! Take care of the whelps still living and prepare for evacuation once the gunship lands! Paladins, see to Prince Adil!”

Thankfully, her first order was already being carried out, and by the time the gunship had grown close enough for Val to feel even the slightest bit optimistic, the place was littered with the bodies of small dragons.

“Adil… lower the ward.”

She said it with such confidence, but he gave her a nervous glance despite the spell clearly taking it’s toll on his body. “Are you sure?”

Val nodded. “We need to keep it distracted long enough for the cannons to take it out. Your ward can’t be there.”

Adil looked to Muradin, who was on his other side, and the dwarf gave him a confirming nod. He lowered his hands and they both caught the prince as his knees buckled, with Val looping his arm over her shoulders.

“Alliance! Keep that dragon where it is at all costs!”

She bellowed, feeling absolutely awful for essentially telling the few men they had left to run headfirst into danger. She and Muradin sat Adil down, and with a pat on his shoulder to reassure him that help was coming, they joined their troops.

Val ducked as claws the size of greatswords came swiping down, just catching her back and leaving grooves in her armour. From the corner of her eye Val could see the gunship getting closer, so she knew they wouldn’t be at this long, but it was already proving rather futile, with another of her men impaled on the end of a bony tail and flung like a ragdoll across the plateau.

“Keep at it, men! Just a bit longer!” Muradin bellowed, dodging a wing that nearly knocked him clear off of his feet.

Val managed to land a blow to the dragon’s lower leg, but it didn’t crumple as everything else had today. She knew that the dragon had been the Lich King’s trump card, the one thing he had up his sleeve to wipe them all out, and by the way they were being utterly decimated, he was getting the last laugh.

She took another swing, wincing against the horrific screech that came from the creature. There were cracks beginning to appear in the thigh bone, which was reassuring, but that was the way they were to stay, for the same tail that had pierced it’s way through her soldiers made a beeline for Val, stabbing at the air around her.

She must’ve blinked and missed it wind back, for one powerful swing sideways and she was knocked off of her feet and hitting the hard ground with a sickening thud. Gasping for air, she tried to stand but couldn’t do it.

Something was definitely broken, she could feel it, and it was making it ten times harder to keep rolling from side to side in an attempt to avoid being impaled by the tail’s tip.

“Hold on Lassie! I’m comin!” Muradin bellowed, but he wouldn’t get the chance to be her white knight, for the gunship had apparently noticed their plight, and the screaming sound of cannonballs hurtling through the air made Val’s ears pop.

They hit their target and she had no choice but to curl in on herself as splinters of bone showered the plateau, with one last tunnel of blue flame launching into the sky before it disappeared. There were shouts, but she couldn’t hear them over the dull roar of the ship’s engines, and a hand curled around her elbow, forcing her to unfurl her body.

“Lass, come on. It’s over, we’re goin’ home.” Muradin’s voice was full of relief, and it was a relief Val shared as she managed to sit herself up, grimacing down at the arm that hung lamely at her side.

“I thought I heard a crunch,” she muttered, giving Muradin her good hand.

“Never mind lass, we’ll getcha patched up soon enough.”

She leant on him a little more than she really meant to, and with each hobbling step, the gunship grew closer, and with it, the end of the war, at least on their part. Adil was carried past them on a stretcher carried by two hulking Draenei, and Val wasn’t surprised at how awful he looked.

Just before they got to the gangplank, the ground beneath them started to quiver, and Val felt her heart sink. “Oh what now…?” She heard a rumbling from up above, and convinced herself that it was the ceiling about to cave in on them.

It wasn’t.

From the very top of the citadel, a blinding blue light lit up the entire complex, blinding Val as she looked up to see what had caused it. There was a bone chilling chorus of moans and wails, accompanied by what she could swear were honest to goodness _spirits_ circling the structure.

Muradin had stopped to gawp as the rest of them had, making Val watch until there was an almighty boom, and all was deathly silent, with darkness looming once again.

“That was up at the throne...” She stuttered, and Muradin lightly jolted his shoulder, making her look down at him.

“Donnae think about it lass. Come, let’s get ya seen to.”

Val pulled him back, ignoring how it made her shoulder burn. “Varian’s up there…”

Muradin patted her back, guiding her once again to the waiting ship. “He’ll be fine lassie, I promise ye.”

She clearly didn’t believe him, and tears were already starting to well in her eyes. “He’s killed them…that’s what that was. That was Frostmourne taking them…”

Muradin shushed her, handing her over to the two medics that were waiting with a stretcher lying by their feet. “Donnae talk like that lass. Go on, take her aboard boys, and get us back ta camp.”

Wintergarde Keep could be compared to a disturbed beehive with the way soldiers and medics were buzzing around the place as quickly as their legs could take them. Both the dead and the wounded littered every scrap of ground, and the stench of blood was overwhelming.

Val refused the stretcher offered to her once they landed, choosing instead to shamble next to the one carrying the unconscious Prince of Samarkand. She’d tell anyone that asked that she saw his condition as entirely her doing, so it felt almost obligatory to stay with him.

Her left arm was tied to her chest with a makeshift sling, and every step reminded her just how _tired_ her battered body was, but she wasn’t concerned with any of it right now. She was still dazed by the very real possibility that she’d just witnessed her husband’s murder and not been able to do a damn thing about it.

There’d been no other sign of life from the citadel as they’d taken off, so she knew nothing of the assault’s outcome, and it was starting to vex her greatly.

One of the High Priests of Sekhmet came to meet them, and she could already see that he’d been kept busy by the sheer amount of red that had seeped into the white linen of his robes.

“Please, bring the prince in here,” He pleaded, extending an arm towards the gold and cream tent belonging to the Samarkandans.

Val protested when it was suggested to her that she separate and go to the Stormwind tent, enough to make others around them start to stop and stare. Eventually the medics attending them relented and she stayed on one side of the stretcher while the High Priest fell into step opposite her.

With a wave of his bony hand, the linen carrying Adil started to float on it’s own and followed them to a screened off corner. Val used her good arm to help slide it from underneath the prince once they’d transferred him to the table, holding his hand while the High Priest began muttering what was either a prayer or a spell under his breath.

“What happened to him?” His sharp tone mixed with a heavy accent made Val feel rather intimidated.

“He summoned a ward to contain a dragon- it drained him, I think.”

The High Priest ran a hand over his bald head, creasing it in a deep frown. “Please, the chest to your right, open it and give me three of the crystals within.”

It was a little tricky with one arm, but somehow Val managed it, holding the first one aloft and closely inspecting it. “Are these mana crystals?”

The priest shook his head, taking it from her and placing it next to Adil’s left hip. “No, they are tokens of Hekali. Old magicks.”

Again, that was all the explanation she was getting, and he took the second from her hand in silence, putting this one above Adil’s head.

“Place the third by his other hip, if you would.”

She did it without question, and he produced a bowl of what she hoped was red paint, using two fingers to mark Adil’s with different runes than the ones that were already etched on his arms.

“Step back,” he ordered, and she found herself hanging her head as she obeyed him, like a naughty child before their parent. The High Priest raised both hands, chanting once again but louder than before, with eyes that glowed a brilliant gold.

Within the crystal, a purple smoke started to form, and three arches of the same smoke converged just above Adil’s heart, where they shot down as one tendril and sank deep into his chest. Adil gasped but did not move, and Val couldn’t hold her tongue anymore.

“Will this help him?” she questioned, and the High Priest slowly nodded, not breaking his chant for even a second.

“Hekali is bestowing his gifts once again.”

Val wasn’t sure she’d grasped any of what he’d said. “He’ll live?”

She got another nod, but this time he didn’t say anything, but then again, he didn’t have to. She let out the breath she hadn’t even known she’d been holding, feeling her ribs protest as so strong an exhale and remembering that she had her own problems.

Suddenly, everything _hurt_. She didn’t even notice the High Priest catching her until she was almost on the floor, and weakly thanked him when he helped her up.

“May I have a look?” he kindly offered, and she gave him a nod, swearing under her breath as he raised her arm first. “Broken from elbow to wrist. What happened?”

Val huffed, wincing as his thumb prodded certain spots. “A dragon threw me across a room with its tail.”

He seemed totally unfazed by her explanation. “And you landed on it?”

Val nodded again, trying not to cry when he poked a particularly painful spot. “Aye, I heard a crunch as soon as I went down.”

He gently put it down, putting a hand on his chin. “I would advise you, Milady, to attend the Priests of the Light.”

Val was already shaking her head. “No, I don’t need the Light, it’s a few broken bones, nothing life threatening. I’ll have a regular old medic patch me up, just as I always have.” She argued, and after a few seconds of staring one another down, he apparently conceded, rapidly speaking to one of the priestesses at the cot next to them and turning back to Val.

“You understand that you will be unable to use your arm for exponentially longer than is necessary?” He cautioned, and Val gave him a sure nod.

“It’s better that, than risking one of my men dying because I was hogging a priest.” Even she was surprised at how mature her line of reasoning was, and earned a smile of respect for it from the elder man.

“Very well. With your permission, I would like to remove your armour down to your tunic and trousers.”

She gave a feeble nod, leaning her head back onto the soft silk behind her and lamely lifting her good arm for him to start with her gauntlet.

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard anything of the Malik?” She asked the Priest as he begun his work, and as she had expected, he shook his head.

“Not as yet.”

Val’s eyebrow rose. “You speak very good Common,” she noted, and received a wry smile.

“Common speakers are too lazy to learn Samarkandan, so it became necessary for us to learn Common instead.” Val couldn’t help laughing despite how much it made her torso hurt.

“Lady Glenmore!”

Val recognised the voice calling her from across the room, and raised an arm in a meager greeting to her chamberlain, who had to stop himself before he simply ran to her.

“It gladdens my heart thoroughly to see you safe and we- sweet Light, what is that smell?”

Val snorted. “San’layn blood, abomination guts and maybe a val’kyr or two,” she quipped, patting the seat next to her. “Any word on Varian?”

Lee sat down with a less than promising look. “No…not yet, Milady. But that’s not to say we won’t, we just haven’t….yet.”

She could forgive his rambling on any other day, but after what she had just witnessed, concrete confirmation was all that was on her mind.

“Milady, this is Naseem. She will tend to you until I return,” The High Priest informed her, and Val could completely understand; there were people beyond the screen crying for his help, and she wasn’t about to stop him fulfilling his purpose.

“Very well,” she quietly muttered, giving the young girl a smile. She didn’t look much older than Val, in fact she was probably more Lee’s age, but somehow she had the touch of someone alot more mature. She cast her dark eyes on Lee, pointing to Val’s arm.

“Lift, please? Shoulder armour, off.”

Her Common was barely intelligible compared to the High Priest’s, but Lee managed to get the gist, apologising to Val all the while.

She only exhaled when the limb was put down again, and leant forward to let the chamberlain undo her cuirass.

“What happened up there, Milady? Was it as bad as we all thought?” Lee asked, and all Val could do was grimace as she thought about everything she’d seen in the past day.

“It was like a hive, a twisted, putrid hive of things that should never have existed,” she spat, stiffening as Naseem peeled the plate from her chest like she was opening an oyster.

“At least it’s all over now.” It wasn’t much of a comfort, but it was all Lee had to give her, and she appreciated it.

“Aye, it’s all over,” she murmured, feeling her exhaustion start to catch up with her. She closed her eyes as the priestess begun strapping her arm, winding strips of linen dipped in a thick white paste around both the limb itself and a splint that Lee was dutifully holding in place.

“I think I need a bath after this,” she mused, and the groom couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I rather think it’ll take two or three to make you look like a normal human again, Milady,” he teased.

Val’s laugh caught in her throat and it turned into a loud curse as Naseem’s lithe fingertips prodded a rather swollen part of her arm. The priestess immediately apologised, and Val accepted it just as quickly.

“Bone need to move. Will hurt, Milady.”

Val realised after a few seconds of being stared at by the young girl that she was waiting for her permission, so she gave her a hasty nod. “Yes, yes, do it. I have a million and one things to do, so get it done as quickly as you can.”

She was sure that she hadn’t understood anything past ‘yes’, but it was more for Lee’s benefit.

The groom’s brows drew in. “Milady, no one will expect you to get on with matters straight after coming back from a large assault. Take a few hours to get some sleep, at least,” he suggested, but the steely gaze her eyes told him that it hadn’t worked.

“All the while Varian’s not here, it falls to me to make sure everyone knows what they’re doing, and I intend to do just that. I need to keep busy, Lee, it takes my mind off of…”

she trailed off, and Lee’s concern rose. “Milady?”

She cleared her throat, turning her head away to stare blankly ahead. “It doesn’t matter.”

He would’ve questioned her further, for it clearly _did _matter, but Naseem had ruined all chances of that with the push she gave to the skin on Val’s forearm, making his mistress roar through her gritted teeth until it was done.

“_Please _tell me you’re almost finished?” she all but begged, but not for the reason Lee was probably assuming, which was the pain of it all; no, she wanted to get out of this tent and find out what the hells the phenomena she’d seen at Icecrown had been, and more importantly, what it meant.

It had been occupying her thoughts since she’d been dragged onto the gunship, and the only logical conclusion she’d managed to come to had been the one she’d feared most. Varian was dead, and the Lich King had won.

That amount of power couldn’t have been anything but deadly to all those up there, and she’d have to go home and tell their son that not only had he lost his brother, but his father wasn’t coming home either.

The dread she felt about going back to Anduin alone made her chest start to fold in on itself, negating the pain of her bones being shifted and wrapped. Lee noticed her eyes filling with tears and felt a cold slither of apprehension creep up his spine.

“Milady, why do you cry? What is it?”

Val stayed silent, watching the priestess’ hands until they had finally finished their work, resting her arm across her chest and securing it there with a linen sling.

“Do not move, six weeks. More injuries?”

Val shook her head even though it was a colossal lie; she was sure she could still feel blood trickling from her chin, but there was so much of the stuff coating her that it’d be impossible to tell for sure.

“No, that will be all. See to Prince Adil, and thank you.”

She stood up, waving a hand over her armour. “Lee, take that to mine and Varian’s quarters, will you? I’ll clean it later,” she commanded, but for once, he didn’t obey, rather he followed her as she hurried from the tent, only just managing to keep pace with her.

“Milady- Mil- _Val,_ please, stop,” he implored her, and to her credit, she did it rather abruptly.

“You’ve never called me ‘Val’ before.”

He finally caught up, panting a little too much for his own liking. “Apologies, but you were going so fast…”

Val sighed, pointing north-west to the blurry shadow of the looming citadel. “Did you see the blue cloud that came from the top of the spire about twenty minutes ago?” she asked with a sadness to her voice, and Lee had to take a minute to recollect whether he had or not.

Alot had been going on at camp whilst the actual soldiers had been gone, so it was all rather a blur to him. “I think so, yes. We heard what we all thought was a thunderstorm, I remember that much.”

He saw the look on her face as she stared at the construct, and it filled him with apprehension that he just couldn’t shake. “Why? What actually happened, Milady?”

She looked around them, noticing how everyone was beginning to stare and feeling rather foolish. Val held his shoulder, steering him to one of the towers leading to the ramparts, leaning her tired, aching body back against the cold stone and finding it actually helped.

“I’m not even sure myself. We were just getting on the gunship when it happened, but from what Adil and I saw…it was like a tornado, but it was filled with what we could swear were fucking ghosts.”

Her free hand was beginning to shake, and she wished to high heaven that she had her cigarillo case on her.

“Ghosts, Milady? Are you sure?” Lee tentatively asked, and she gave him a nod that even she wasn’t convinced by.

“It was horrible, truly horrible. There were these wails…wails of pain, of torture, and a cold that we just couldn’t get warm from. But the worst part was the silence after.”

She swallowed, running her hand down her face and merely smearing the blood that was beginning to dry. “I’m convinced something bad happened up there, Lee. Something Varian might not be coming back from.”

Lee carefully reached out and curled his hand around her shoulder. “You mustn’t think the worst, Milady.”

Val was finding it rather difficult not to do exactly that. “Then why haven’t they come back yet? It happened just as my troop were leaving, surely Varian and the others shouldn’t have been that far behind?”

Lee’s hand tightened, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “I’m sure His Majesty has his reasons, Milady.”

She didn’t answer him, and the silence was as thick as butter. “Let me take you back to your chambers, Milady. We’ll get you cleaned up, have the rest of your wounds seen to, and by the time we’re done, we’ll probably have received word of His Majesty,” he recommended, and her brows drew in.

“Did you honestly just use the same line I give Anduin?”

Lee put his hands behind his back. “I did, but I very much believe it applies well here, Milady,”

He said with the kindest of voices, and Val found herself reconciling to it. “Fine, but we need to make it quick, understand?”

He bowed his head, waiting patiently for her to make the decision to move before him, and dutifully following when she turned on her heel and begun to disappear into the crowd.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

It had taken two bars of soap, three tubs of water and about five wash-cloths to finally rid Val of everything she’d been smothered in.

She had started to question whether she should’ve simply gone down to the lake to wash, but Lee had advised against it, rightly telling her that it wouldn’t exactly look good for any soldiers having the same idea to see their future High Queen bare as the day she was born.

She looked up, staring at her now clean face in the looking glass and finding someone completely different to who she’d seen the last time she’d come back from a final battle. The Val of the Second War had still been quite naive to the ways of it all, a novice who needed guidance; this time, she was older, wiser.

Granted, it wasn’t by much, but it had been long enough to see the marks of maturity on the face staring back at her. She’d noticed it on Varian over the years, but had never really looked at herself properly to see that she’d gone through the same transformation.

“Copper for them, Milady?” Lee asked from behind her, and she put the towel down on the table sitting under the mirror.

“I’m just thinking about how different things are this time, that’s all,” she answered honestly, inspecting the black thread that had been put into her bottom jaw.

Lee had called for another medic to come to their chambers as promised, and now Val had an array of bandages and stitches to match her useless arm. If by some miracle Varian had survived, she’d probably kill him of a heart attack once he returned and got a good look at her.

“I do recall it being a lot warmer the last time,” he quipped, snickering at Val’s raised eyebrow.

“You know damn well what I mean,” she said, taking the whiskey he handed her.

“I do, Milady. It’s rather enlightening, comparing the two wars, isn’t it?”

She wrinkled her nose, taking a few sips. “I wouldn’t say I’m comparing the wars as a whole, more where my life is at the end of them.”

She huffed in amusement, swirling her glass. “I would never have expected to have my own chambers and a servant this time around.”

Lee’s lips turned up in a small smile. “It’s funny where life takes us, isn’t it?”

She raised her glass with a grin. “I’ll drink to that any day of the week.”

She went quiet again, and of course, he noticed, putting the tunic he’d been laying out on the bed and straightening.

“Don’t lose hope, Milady,” he beseeched her, and while Val appreciated it as much as she had the numerous times he’d already said it, she couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“It’s been too long now, Lee. If we were to hear of them coming back, we would’ve by now,” she finally admitted, snatching her tunic up and scrunching it in her hand. “It pains me that the best scenario will be that he’ll simply be dead and left alone; I don’t think I’d be able to face it were he risen into undeath like Dranosh was.”

The mere thought made a nauseating shiver run down her spine. “Light willing, if that has been his fate, that he still retains his humanity, as Thassarian has. But something tells me that the Lich King won’t be that kind,” she rambled on, and Lee had to wonder who she was trying to convince, him or herself.

“Indeed, Milady. But let us hope that’s not the case.” Val appreciated his efforts to steer her from her own frightening thoughts, but it only mildly worked this time.

She untied the knot of her sling, slowly straightening her arm and remembering what the medic had showed her, slipping it into one of the armholes of her tunic until it sat on her shoulder.

Lee offered to help but got a snap of ‘I can do it’ for his efforts, so he stayed quiet while she put the other arm in and ducked her head into the neck-hole, tugging the bottom hem until it sat nicely on her hips.

“That was quite smooth, Milady.”

She huffed in amusement, letting him tie her sling back up so he felt useful. “Now watch me never manage it again,” she said, sitting down to put her breeches on as slowly as was humanly possible.

She looked up at him with a stony look.“I need to meet the others and decide what to do. Do you have Varian’s paperwork?”

Lee nodded, opening a small chest by their bed and handing her a binder he had always wished he’d never have to hand over. It held all instruction on what to do should King Varian fall, and giving it to his wife to carry out weighed heavy on his conscience.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she took it from him, convincing her that she was about to have another anxiety attack, but strangely it never came. There was just a creeping numbness that started from the middle of her chest and spread like a stain, a stain that would never wash out no matter how much she scrubbed at it.

She found herself staring at the binder like she’d just been handed Varian’s head, running her fingertips over the soft leather.

“He’s never said a word about what’s in here,” she said, flicking the pages edges with her thumb but still not opening it. “but then, I doubt I’d want to hear any of it anyway.”

Lee’s concern was written all over his face. “I can carry this out in your stead, if you’d prefer it, Milady?”

he offered, but as he expected, Val shook her head, reaching over and pulling her boots towards her. “No, thank you, I need to prove to everyone -including myself- that I can lead, and this is the first step towards that.”

Surprisingly, the boots were the easiest things to put on with one hand, but she admitted defeat with the straps of her cloak and stood to let Lee take over.

He’d just finished securing the last catch when they both heard the dull roar coming from outside. Val straightened, wondering if she’d imagined it at first, but it slowly became louder and louder until it was practically making her skull vibrate.

“Lee, get my sword,” She demanded, and while he carried the order out without question, he did question _why_ exactly he was doing it.

“Do you anticipate an attack, Milady?”

Val didn’t answer straight away, she was listening intently to the growing noise with a furrowed brow. “I’m not sure, and that’s what scares me.”

But then another noise joined the roar, and Val could swear to high heaven that it was the sound of…

“Cheering?”

She shared a look of pure confusion with Lee and made for the door, throwing it open and wincing as the din grew louder. The light of dawn’s approach hurt her tired eyes once they were outside, and an arm thrown in front of them gave her enough clear visibility to see the source of the noise.

The last gunship had _finally_ landed, and the gangplank lowered, with droves of soldiers belonging to the Alliance, Ebon Blade and Argent Dawn spilling down it.

“Val! Val, over here!”

She heard Arin’s crisp Gilnean tone and searched around for the face to go with it, finding him not far from her. She and Lee weaved and squeezed their way through the crowd to reach both him and Whitlock, who gave Val the first embrace she’d received since coming back.

“Glad to see you’re in one piece, Val.”

She gave him an affectionate squeeze, wondering if one day someone would snap his skinny frame doing the same thing, and pulled away with a foreboding on her face. “Have the leaders come out yet?”

Whitlock shook his head, clapping Lee’s arm as he always did when they met.

“No, not yet. We were just coming to get you, as it happens. Lord Muradin went on board ship, we thought maybe you should as well?” Arin suggested, and Val looked around at Lee.

“Would that be allowed, do you think?”

The groom shrugged, folding his hands in front of him. “I don’t see why it wouldn’t, Milady.”

Whitlock patted her good shoulder, giving her one of his shy smiles. “I know that if it were me, I’d be running on board. Go on, we’ll find you later.”

Val was torn, they could all see it, and after a few more gentle encouragements, she gave in. “Lee, get another medic to our chambers and ready some whiskey. Something tells me that Varian will need it,” she instructed, giving Whitlock and Arin guilty glances. “Drinks later?”

Arin nodded at once. “Course! Now go on, we’ll save the first tankard for you.”

She gave the three of them a shaky smile, turning on her heel and starting to gently nudge her way through the forest of bodies in front of her until a helpful soul shouted _‘Make way! Make way for Lady Glenmore!’_.

She wasn’t exactly sure who’d done it, but it hammered in further how much things had changed since the last war; she’d had her title for only a month or so back then, and nobody really knew who she was.

Now, the crowds were parting for her like the Great Sea, clearing a path for her when really, she hadn’t done anything to deserve it. She didn’t even really know why she was in such haste to get to the gunship- there was a very real chance she’d get on board and find the same faces that had surrounded her when Elliot had passed; the ones of sympathy, the ones that said ‘we’re so sorry’.

She hated those faces.

The cold breeze stung her eyes and made them water, giving the illusion of tears. Val cursed under her breath, wiping them with the back of her hand and hoping that not many had seen them moisten.

If they had, they’d assume that she knew something they didn’t, that there was no victory to celebrate, that all hope was lost, and that was the last thing she wanted. If Light forbid the Lich King had won, she’d give them all a few hours of jovial ignorance, it was the least they deserved.

It didn’t take long to reach the top deck, but before she got to the door separating it from the bowels of the ship, Val stopped, leaning against the polished oak and holding her breath, listening intently.

There were voices; two were definitely Muradin and Magni, she could tell them from a mile away, and there was a softer toned one that sounded like Nizaar, but there seemed to be no sign of the baritone she’d been hoping for. She slumped, barely keeping her palm on the handle and pushing down, lamely opening the door and swallowing hard, gearing herself up for the news she’d never wanted to hear.

But it wasn’t necessary.

“Sweetheart.”

Varian’s voice was as full of relief as Val’s heart was, and before she knew it, his arms were around her and she _finally_ gave up on trying to be brave. She choked on a harsh sob, curling her good arm around his waist and putting her head on his chest, feeling his kiss on her head.

He lifted her face by cupping both of her cheeks, wiping her reddening eyes with both thumbs. “No tears, Val. All is well, I promise,” he whispered soothingly, and all Val could do in response was cry even more without actually meaning to.

“I honestly thought you’d been killed.”

Varian’s brow furrowed, but he wasn’t vexed with her in the slightest. “I take it you saw what happened?”

She nodded, reaching up to simply touch his cheek, convincing herself that he was real, he was here, everything was indeed well. “What the hells was that, Varian? I’m convinced I saw ghosts, but Adil told me I was seeing things-”

“Adil? My son’s alive?” Nizaar interrupted, coming to Varian’s side. Val nodded, stepping back from the younger king so she could address the both of them, but still holding his hand.

“He is, but…Nizaar, I’m so sorry, we didn’t know what else to do; there was a dragon, we only

had twenty men…he had to use his magic,” she babbled, watching Nizaar’s brown skin pale.

“Where is he?”

Val pointed towards the camp. “I left him in with the High Priest. He was getting better when I left, I swear-” Nizaar was already gone, and none of them could blame him.

“It sounds like we’ve all been through tha wringer,” Magni said, sitting on a crate and taking his helm off.

“Aye, but it was worth it,” Varian replied, taking Val’s other hand and bringing them both to his lips. “We won, Val. The assault was a success.”

His blue eyes glittered with an optimism she’d rarely seen in him since the war had started. “We got the bastard.”

Val’s genuinely ecstatic grin spread across her face, and she thought she was about to vibrate with excitement. “The Lich King?”

Varian nodded with such enthusiasm that it only made Val want to bounce up and down like Anduin did when he was deliriously happy.

“And he’s definitely, _definitely_ dead?” she asked cautiously, earning a guffaw from the two dwarves and a more subdued chuckle from Varian.

“Aye, Sweetheart, he’s most certainly dead. Those ‘ghosts’ you saw were his victims dragging him down to the hells below, and that’s where he’ll damn well stay.”

Muradin raised an imaginary tankard. “Ah’ll drink to tha!”

Varian clapped his shoulder, leaving a residue on the tunic that the dwarf had changed into and making Val realise that he was in quite a state.

He was nowhere near as filthy as she had been, but his armour was covered with sticky, drying blood, and there was a large gash contributing to it along his whiskered cheek.

“I think we all deserve a drink or two, my friend. We’ll go and inform the men of our good fortune just as soon as we’re all up to speed,” Varian said, turning to Val. “I take it there’s a mission report waiting for me later?”

Val crinkled her nose. “I wrote a really rough one out. To be honest, I was a little occupied,” she explained, pointing to her sling.

“Aye, I noticed. Broken, or fractured?”

Val grimaced. “Broken. They did offer the Light, but I didn’t want to leave Adil.”

Varian clearly shared her disdain. “Well, at least we can be thankful that it’s not your writing hand. Light knows we’re going to have paperwork coming out of our arses for a few weeks.”

His brow furrowed further. “How many did you three lose?”

Val went quiet, and Muradin answered for her, running a hand down his face. “Too bloody many, lad. We were doin’ alright till that damn dragon turned up, then tha beast wiped out a good chunk of our boys. We must’ve only come back with thirty at most,” he said solemnly, appreciating the squeeze his brother gave his other shoulder.

“In all fairness, we didnae fair much better,” Magni said, and Varian grunted in agreement, turning Val’s chin to inspect her stitches.

“I never dreamt I’d be saying this, but the Horde’s assistance actually proved a boon this time,” he mused, and Val took his hand away with a grimace.

“The Horde’s _what? _You asked for help from the Horde?”

Varian scoffed, folding his arms. “Don’t presume that I had any choice in the matter. We were blind-sided by Tirion’s last ditch attempts at peace, nothing more. Had I been given leave to, I’d have Hellscream’s head in a box,” he explained, jabbing a thumb towards the two dwarves behind him.

“You can ask Magni if you don’t believe me.”

Magni put the pauldron he’d just taken off on the floor, looking up at the sound of his name. “Eh? Oh aye lass, tis true. We’d not been there two minutes afore Varian drew his sword on the cocky shite.”

Val’s lips twisted into a thin line. “Great, so Muradin and I look like idiots for being the only ones to engage them,” she grumbled, but Varian shook his head.

“Not at all. You did what was necessary to get your men safely to the landing zone; it’s the Horde’s own fault for thinking you’d let them take the assault from us that easily.”

Muradin put a hand on his bent knee, knitting his thick brows together.“Reckon there’ll be any repercussions on our part?” he rather sensibly asked, and once again, Varian shook his head.

“If there were, they’d probably be laughed right out of a courtroom. The list of the Horde’s transgressions against us is as long as my leg, they wouldn’t dare start a conflict over one ‘incident’.”

Val breathed a sigh of relief, taking his hand and slipping her fingers in between his simply to feel his touch. After convincing herself she’d lost him, the mere fact that they were standing here talking was enough to make her heart gladden.

“And what of our treaty? Is it still void?” she questioned, and Varian’s top lip begun to curl.

“Yes, but that might change soon enough.” He squeezed her hand, gently tugging her forward. “But all that can, and will be, discussed later. I think we’ve left everybody in suspense long enough, don’t you?”

She was starting to smile, which was all he ever wanted her to do. He watched her as they descended back down the stairs towards the gangplank, happily chatting with the two dwarves behind them like they hadn’t all just come back from what he considered to be the most traumatic battle of his life.

He’d probably never speak of what happened up there with anyone but the woman beside him, and even then it was hard to even contemplate relaying to her the horrors that had taken place. She was in such a good mood, it would be cruel of him to spoil it with tales that would make even the strongest of men shiver in disgust.

So he would leave it for now, and just enjoy knowing that they’d both survived and would go home to their son together, as they’d promised.

“When will we send word to Stormwind?”

She interrupted his thoughts as if she were reading them, looking at him rather expectantly. “As soon as possible, I should think. We’ll recall the ground assault in the next hour or so, take register of everyone, and when things calm down we’ll send missives to our respective kingdoms,” He replied with a lighter tone to his voice, and from behind him Magni chuckled gleefully.

“Little Anduin’s face will be a picture. Ah only wish we could see it.”

Val laughed in agreement, letting go of Varian’s hand and taking his arm instead to balance herself better. “We’ll probably be able to hear his screeching from here, let’s all be honest,” she rightfully pointed out, and Varian wagged a scolding finger at her.

“The boy has every right to be excited, Val. This war had been going on _far_ too long. To finally declare it at an end is indeed something to celebrate.”

A wry grin was already covering his beloved’s face. “It really is over, isn’t it?”

Varian gave her the warmest smile he could, holding the hand that was on the crook of his elbow. “It’s really over, love.”

“Guessin’ you’ll be dusting off the ol’ pipe and slippers when ye get back, Varian?” Magni teased, and Varian merely chuckled in response.

“I’ve never owned a pipe in my life, unfortunately. But a decent cup of coffee will do me just as well,” he cocked an amused eyebrow. “I’m guessing that’s your desired plan then?”

Magni chortled, running a hand down his beard. “Too bloody right it is. As soon as these boots touch Dun Morogh soil, ah’m puttin’ them up for a day or two.”

Varian grunted, glancing down for the millionth time to make sure that he wasn’t holding Val’s bad arm by mistake.

“I think we’ll be lucky even if we get an hour of peace. This war’s drained our coffers as well as our sanity, and I can bet my council will be on my arse like a leech when I get back,” he bemoaned, and Val’s squeeze on his arm only slightly placated him.

“Then you’ll just have to play the ‘I’m the king’ card, won’t you? Remember, you’re the one in charge, not them.”

Varian huffed this time. “I hate playing that card. It makes me seem too entitled.”

Exasperation was creeping onto Val’s face. “In this particular instance Varian, you _are_ entitled. You have literally just won a war, I’m sure no one will start something over you having a few days to recuperate,” she argued, and he could see her logic and was starting to come around to it.

“I suppose it won’t hurt,” he admitted, and Magni clapped his shoulder.

“The lass is right, Varian. Take some time ta spend with yer boy, lad. He’ll be all the happier fer it, and so will ye.”

Varian chuckled despite them both essentially ganging up on him. “Alright, alright, you two have made your point,” he said with only mild annoyance in his voice; while he dreaded how much work would pile up, he had to confess that it was a deliciously enticing idea, doing nothing but spending time with his wife and son.

Other men were to get that luxury once they were back in Stormwind, so why shouldn’t their king?

He’d forgotten all sense of time while he’d been at Icecrown, so the rising sun caught him off guard as it shone into the gunship from the open gangplank, and he found it necessary to shield his eyes with his palm.

“Were we really at battle that long?” he asked no one in particular, and Val took it upon herself to answer him while she slipped her arm from his.

“It felt like five minutes, didn’t it?”

He gave another grunt, using the edge of his cloak to wipe his face and make it look somewhat human. “It did indeed. It was over in a flash as fair as we were aware.”

That wasn’t a complete lie, but it was certainly a twisted truth. The battle at the throne had exhausted everybody in mind and spirit, thus felt a lifetime to all involved.

“Ya got yer speech ready, Varian?” Muradin asked with a smirk pulling at his lips.

Varian blanched, suddenly wishing that Gregor was here. “No, no I have not. I’m sure I can pull something from my backside, don’t worry,” he tried to assure himself more than them, but Val started snickering anyway.

“Just mention ‘glory of the Alliance’, ‘the day was ours’, or ‘we have triumphed over evil’. Those three nearly always come up.”

Magni laughed in that booming way of his. “Ah, is this wha’ the men have been callin’, ‘speech bingo’?”

Varian’s brow shot up. “Speech _what_?” he asked cautiously.

Val’s cheeks were turning scarlet with badly disguised amusement. “It’s basically what we do whenever one of you gives us a speech. It’s just a bit of fun to get us through them when they go on too long, that’s all.”

Varian’s brow lowered, knitting with the other. “I’m not that repetitive, am I?”

She shook her head, giving him what he supposed was an encouraging smile. “Not at all, but when we’ve heard the same thing from three different people, it inevitably going to be a bit predictable. It’s all in good humour, Varian, don’t take it so personally,” she said, watching his shoulders square.

“I’m not taking it personally. It just shows me how out of touch with the infantry I am, that’s all. The last game I remember being popular was simple dice.”

Val stretched onto her toes to plant a quick kiss on his grimy cheek.“I’m sure I can bring you up to speed later on, love,” she told him, rather innocently, but after a few seconds she realised exactly why Magni was chuckling to himself and felt her ears grow hot.

“You know what I meant,” she mumbled miserably, and Varian made it worse by ruffling her hair.

“I did, sweetheart, and greatly appreciate it.” She batted his hand away despite his sincerity, feeling the sunlight grow hotter the closer they got and gladly welcoming it.

From the way he closed his eyes and lifted his head, so did Varian, and she had to wonder whether it was the cold Northrend air he was attempting to wash away, or a much deeper cold within himself. It hadn’t evaded her notice that he hadn’t said a word about the actual battle itself yet, and had to wonder whether it was because he didn’t think she could handle the details, or he simply didn’t want to relive it.

Either way, she was worried. “I didn’t see Jaina in camp,” she prodded for all the good it would do, and Varian’s frown reappeared.

“She needed time alone. Rest assured, she’s fine.”

He cleared his throat, giving the soldiers either side of the entrance way a nod and telling Val without a single word that their conversation was over before it’d really begun. She’d been expecting it, of course, but that didn’t make her feel any better about it.

They lifted two ornate horns to their lips, making Varian’s bad ear ring with the noise as it sailed across the camp, catching the attention of every soldier present. “Soldiers of the Alliance, fall in.”

He had convinced himself that nothing could shock him anymore, but the dismal size of the group that obeyed his order made a acidic bile start to churn in the pit of his stomach.

“Is this really how many survived?” he whispered, glancing down at a pale Val.

“It is.” Was all she said, and the meekness to her voice made him not want to question it further, at least for now.

His throat had dried, so he swallowed hard to try and get it to work. “I know you’re all exhausted and anxious, so I’ll make this quick. Every single person in front of me has earned not only the respect of the Alliance, but the gratitude of all those living in Azeroth.”

“Exceptin’ the Horde, eh Majesty?!” One cocky voice piped up, and Varian found it difficult not to chuckle at the cheer it prompted.

“Damn the Horde!”

“Dirty orcs!”

Varian raised a hand, not really wanting to stand here all day. “Yes, yes, excepting the Horde, of course,” he said in agreement, putting his hands behind his back.

“But in terms of the _Alliance_, your efforts have been recognised, and will continue to be for the rest of your lives. Generations of Azerothians will hear of your bravery and fortitude today. It gladdens my heart to be able to tell you that your efforts have not been in vain.”

He turned to the dwarven King standing next to him. “Magni, the hilt, if you’d be so kind.”

Val watched as Magni produced something wrapped in a scrap of cloak, passing it to Varian with the widest of smiles. The younger monarch unwrapped it, and Val couldn’t help but join the chorus of gasps as he held it aloft.

“This, is the hilt of Frostmourne, the despicable blade that took so many lives. Look upon it as proof- proof that the Lich King’s vile reign is over!”

A single beat of silence followed the proclamation before the air was filled with rapturous cheers, ones permeated with relief, sorrow, happiness, every emotion Val could think of was lacing the camp.

“Those who were trapped in this damned blade have been freed, and the Scourge are no longer an immediate threat. I’m confident that we can leave Northrend in the hands of Highlord Fordring and his Paladins.”

He handed the hilt back to Magni, raising both hands in triumph with a genuine grin on his face.

“You’re all going home!”

There was no beat of silence this time before even louder cheers erupted, with soldiers that were normally known for being so stoic and disciplined jumping up and down, shouting their gratitude to the four leaders standing in front of them.

‘For the Alliance!’ was a bellow Val must’ve heard about twenty times in the space of half of a minute, and soon she was joining in with further chants of ‘long live King Varian!’.

Varian himself was clearly uncomfortable with the idea; he was never one for receiving what he deemed ‘undue praise’ at the best of times, but when a crowd was doing it, he would go stiff as a board and quiet as a mouse.

She lightly nudged him in the side, watching him start like he’d just woken from a particularly bad dream. “So take today to eat, drink and be merry. You’ve all damn well earned it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

The celebrations had started pretty much the second the last troops had arrived back. Val could easily understand the men’s eagerness to indulge themselves in mindless frivolity; she sometimes forgot that while she’d gone back to Stormwind a few times during this campaign, some of the soldiers around her had been here for the entire two years.

Musicians aided the proceedings with loud, uplifting songs that some would know every word to, and others would simply mumble their way through.

It didn’t matter either way really, for everyone would end up laughing by the end of it, no matter what their talents. As she made her way through the sea of revellers, Val could smell the freshly hunted caribou roasting on a fire pit that had been specially dug, giving the camp a feeling of comfort that it had sorely been lacking.

She embraced both Arin and Whitlock once she found them, finding a cup in her one good hand before she’d even opened her mouth to ask for it.

“I hope you two aren’t expecting me to drink myself stupid,” she told them, giving the beverage a sniff and finding it unfamiliar to her, “I have important Alliance business to attend to later on.”

Arin pulled a face that was so identical to the one Minnie pulled when she heard gossip, that it was a little uncanny.

“Oh, hark at her, Whit, ‘important Alliance business’,” he teased, nudging the engineer in the side and threatening to knock his own drink from his hand. “I didn’t know that’s what you and Varian were calling it nowadays, I’ll give you that.”

He leant back to avoid her swat to his arm, laughing like an immature schoolboy.

“Speaking of His Majesty, will he be joining us?” Whitlock asked, and Val shook her head.

“No, he’s stayed behind with the other leaders to plan out how we’re all going home. He said to send his best wishes though.”

She lifted her cup, eyeing an already grinning Arin with the utmost suspicion. “What exactly is this, Arin?” she questioned, and the Gilnean shrugged nonchalantly.

“Something called ‘tequila’. Johnson brought it back from the Howling Fjord. It ain’t bad if you drink it quickly and hold your nose,” Arin explained, and Val’s grimace only deepened.

“I’ll need one of you to do the second one then.”

Whitlock graciously volunteered, lightly pinching the end while she downed the amber liquid- only to let go when she harshly gagged pretty much the second it hit her throat.

Val had to bend over, truly believing she would be sick where she stood, but to her relief all that followed was a bout of harsh coughing and her eyes watering like nobody’s business. “Light, that’s _disgusting,” _she bemoaned, slowly straightening and furiously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t a fan either. I did try and get Whitlock to try it, but he didn’t have the bollocks,” Arin said, and apparently Whitlock didn’t appreciate his wording.

“I don’t drink, why is that such a foreign concept to everyone?” He asked, raising his own cup. “I’m fine with a simple juice, thank you.”

Val could still taste the tequila on her tongue, and reached her good hand out, opening and shutting it like Anduin used to whenever he wanted something. “Can I steal a bit? I need something to wash this down.”

Whitlock gladly handed it over, letting Val take a few sips and wince as the tart orange mixed with the alcohol and threatened to actually make her vomit this time. Arin helpfully went to get her an ale, giving her a chance to finally embrace Whitlock properly.

“How’s it feel, being a member of the one arm club?” he teased, sitting down on one of the many benches dotted around and patting the spot next to him.

“I swear, I never realised how useful having both hands was until I couldn’t use one. I had to get Lee to do my bloody brassiere for me earlier, it was humiliating,” she lamented, and as she had suspected, he looked sincerely sympathetic.

“Ah, you get used to it after a while. When I first lost mine, I had no idea what the hells I was going to do.” He gave her a light nudge. “Just be thankful yours is temporary, eh?”

Val chuckled, crossing one leg over the other. “If you could hear Varian, you’d think it was bloody permanent,” she said, making the younger man laugh in understanding.

“If I were you, I’d let him do his overbearing bit, at least while you have that cast on. It’ll be so much less of a pain in the arse.” He shivered, taking another gulp of his juice. “The amount of pants I ripped with the hook I was given is far beyond embarrassing, and still it took me two months to let my sister help me,” he recollected, noticing her eyebrow raise. “What?”

“You had a _hook_ for a hand?” She asked with a mild amount of disbelief.

“Well, yes. I wasn’t just going to go around with a stump and never do anything again, was I? Besides, I know the type of hook you’re thinking of, and that’s not what it looked like,” he said matter-of-factly, smirking at her loud, childish groan.

“Aw, and here’s me about to call you ‘Captain Hook’ for the rest of our lives!” She took the tankard Arin passed her as he came back, making a show of sniffing it and flashing him a grin when she found it to be plain old beer.

“I still need to write to Gwen, to tell her I’m coming home. It just hasn’t quite sunk in yet, after this long,” he said, and Val slowly nodded.

“I think everyone’s feeling that way. Granted, I haven’t been stuck _here_ as long as you lot, but the weariness this war has brought has resounded throughout the kingdoms.” She noticed they were both staring at her.

“What? What did I say?” she asked cautiously, really not liking the wicked smile stretching across Arin’s face.

“Have you heard how bloody posh you sound now? All that time in Stormwind Keeps made you go all la-de-da on us,” he said, making Val’s face drop like a stone in a pond.

“Pos- _what_? I don’t sound ‘posh’!”she exclaimed, swivelling to face a suddenly nervous Whitlock. “I sound the same I always have, don’t I, Whit?”

The Lordaeronian threw his hands up. “Well, I think what Arin meant was that your vocabulary’s changed, that’s all…that and you haven’t sworn once since you got here, which is a vast improvement,” he said rather diplomatically, trying not to meet her steeled gaze.

“But! It was always going to happen, Val, so you can’t be that surprised. You live in a castle, surrounded by the upper crust, and your constant companion is a king that was probably taught to pronounce every word perfectly from the second he started babbling. It was almost guaranteed to rub off a little bit.”

She hated that he was making sense. She wanted to argue, to claim that she was the same old Val that she’d always been, and in mind and spirit, that was true…but the rest was changing, and that’s what scared her into fervent denial.

She remembered how eloquently she’d spoken to Varian after the incident with Saurfang, and even then she’d noticed that she’d sounded unlike herself. It wasn’t necessarily the end of the world if she spoke with more articulation, but it was the first of a line of wobbling dominoes, a line that ended with every shred of ‘Val’ disappearing and being completely replaced with ‘Lady Valerica’, which was the last thing she wanted.

Arin must’ve noticed that she’d lost her good humour, and aimed to rectify it, getting to his feet and bending in one of the lowest and sloppiest bows she’d ever seen.

“I _do_ hope I haven’t offended, _milady._ It would ruffle my undergarments if you were to be vexed with me,” he said in an exaggerated portrayal of Varian’s most upper class courtiers, making her snort without meaning to.

“Arin, don’t ever become an actor, will you?” Whitlock begged between chuckles, making Val laugh even more despite her dampened mood. Arin straightened with a loud, fake gasp, putting a hand over his heart.

“You bastard, I was putting my heart and soul into that!” he rebutted, picking his tankard back up and taking a swig.

“So come on Val, when can we stop calling you ‘Milady’ and start calling you ‘Your Majesty’?” he asked out of nowhere, and Val had to physically bite her tongue to stop it flapping.

She remembered just in time that only five people in all of Azeroth knew that she and Varian were already married, and it would only cause a scandal Varian really didn’t need if she suddenly revealed it to a camp full of revellers. To those around her at present, she was merely ‘Lady Glenmore’, not the King’s wife, and at least for now, it had to stay that way.

“Arin, weddings take money and time, and right now, Stormwind has neither. Mine and Varian’s days will be filled with meetings, paperwork, ceremonies that need to be observed…I don’t think we’ll have the time or energy for a _long_ while yet,” she said, noticing Whitlock’s small smile.

“Spoken like a true diplomat,” he praised, but Arin clearly didn’t agree with them.

“Yes, but you can’t tell me that it hasn’t crossed your mind. It’s been nearly three years Val, that must be a bit annoying at least.”

Val grimaced, tapping the side of her tankard. “It has, but that doesn’t mean either of us want to rush into it. His people need him to be a king right now, not my fiancé, that’s just the way it is,” she explained, “and besides, If I’d lost someone in this war, and then found out not a few weeks later that my king was putting on this massive wedding to fulfill his own needs, I’d be pissed right off.”

Arin slowly nodded, but promptly nudged her in the side, poking at a still healing bruise and making her hiss through her teeth. “But if all that didn’t matter?”

Val finally allowed herself to laugh, letting it turn into a grin once it died down. “Oh well, then I’d marry him tomorrow,” she declared, reaching over and squeezing his knee.

“There, you bloody happy now?” she had to shout, for the music that had suddenly started up out of nowhere drowned out any chance of a normal conversation.

“Course I am! The war’s over, the Lich King’s dead, and I’m finally going home to my girl!”Arin yelled, rising to his feet and holding out his free hand.

“Fancy a dance with a lowly peasant?”

Val rolled her eyes, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. “I’ll have one with my best friend, Arin. Nothing more, nothing less.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Val found out very quickly that she could hold her drink alot better than Arin could; after a few hours and more beer than she could count, it had fallen to Whitlock to practically drag the Gilnean back to their tent. Val herself was trudging her way through the mud that stomping feet and enthusiastic dancing had made, scraping the soles of her boots on the stone floor once she got back to the Keep itself.

She’d crossed the camp twice already; she’d initially ventured to the Leader’s Tent to find Varian and get him involved in the celebrations, but a concerned Magni had told her that the King of Stormwind had left an hour before.

She couldn’t remember seeing him in the crowd, so after a brief moment of personal deduction, she realised he must’ve come back to their chambers, slipping by quickly like a fox not wanting to be seen.

The guards weren’t there, which made her wonder if she’d been wrong, but a small smash and angry ‘damn it’ from beyond the door put a small, but sad, smile on her face. She knew it was silly, but she knocked the door, leaning against it.

“Who’s there?” Varian barked, and she put her mouth against the wood like it would make her voice louder.

“It’s only me. Is it safe to enter?” she asked with just a hint of a smile on her face. He of course gave her permission and she had to blink a few times to adjust to the darkness of the room once inside. She found Varian sitting by the fire, the only light in the room, staring reproachfully and tapping the bottom of his glass against the arm of his chair.

“Magni said you disappeared?” she asked quietly, gauging his mood within a matter of seconds and adjusting herself to it.

He grunted, taking another long sip of whiskey. “I wasn’t in the mood for a party,” he grumbled, watching as she dragged another chair from their table until she was sitting next to him.

“You seemed to have enjoyed yourself,” he observed, looking her up and down. Val shrugged, pulling the top of her sling back onto her shoulder.

“I’ll admit, it was nice to just forget about everything for a while,” she said, and all she received for it was an angry huff.

“I almost wish I had that luxury,” he grumbled, leaning forward to refill his glass.

He shook the decanter with a glance over at her, pouring another crystal tumbler when she nodded. “You could still join the festivities. Something tells me they’ll be going on for a long while yet.”

He silently sipped his drink. “Why, when all I’ll do is remember anyway? I’ll only make everyone else miserable, there’s no point,” Varian insisted, scratching at the new scar that lay perfectly along his cheekbone. It was alot smaller than the one across his nose, but the puckered, red skin around it still looked as brutal.

“Remember what?” The faint lines on Varian’s forehead deepened with his grimace.

“What do you think? Come now Val, I know you’re not that naive.” He paused, sighing from deep within his chest.

“Despite what he’s done, despite how many times I’ve tried to tell myself ‘it’s not him, it’s the Lich King’…it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve just partaken in the murder of someone I called brother in all but blood.”

Val said nothing, not at first anyway; she merely reached over for his hand and took it, squeezing his fingers to let him know she was there, and she was listening. The large digits curled around hers and he found himself unable to even look at her.

“What happened up there, Varian?” she finally asked him, and while his grimace relaxed, there was still a blanket of sadness on his face.

“Too damn much, that’s what,” he unhelpfully replied, glancing over and finding her dissatisfied look.

He sat straighter, draining his drink and staring into the bottom of the glass. “It can’t leave this room, understand?”

She nodded of course, leaning over so she was closer to him. “I won’t tell a soul.”

He put his glass on the table, putting the back of his head on the chair. “It’s not as if anyone would believe us anyway, I suppose,” he mumbled, “I won’t bore you with the details of the actual fight, It was all rather standard. It all went to hells just before we managed to deal the killing blow.”

Val’s brows drew together. “What went wrong?”

Varian’s jaw set. “_He _killed _us_, that’s what fucking happened. One wave of his hand and whatever disgusting magic that sword had given him took the life right out of us,” he spat, but his malice wasn’t towards Val, and she knew that. But that didn’t make hearing what he’d told her any easier, and her hand slipped from his, with a matching look of horror on her face.

“You…you _died? Varian-” _

He gently shushed her, taking her hand back into his and lightly kissing it. “Hush love, all is well, just as I said. Tirion proved to me that the Light is good for something, and brought us back within a minute.” His comforting words weren’t really doing much, he could see it on her paled face.

“I can’t begin to imagine what that was like,” she whispered, and his grip on her hand tightened as if it were his way of telling her that he was alive, he was well, and there was no need for the tears pooling in her eyes.

“I won’t tell you if it’ll distress you, Val. I’d rather we end this conversation here.”

She took a short time to gather herself, shaking her head once she had. “No, go on. You’re here, so it can’t distress me that much.”

He didn’t believe her, he could see it on her face, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to get this off his chest.

“Do you remember when we were children, and we were fed those stories about a white light, a sense of peace, things like that?” he asked solemnly, getting a nod in response, “well I’m sorry to say, Sweetheart, but that was all lies. There’s just _nothing_. I felt my last breath, saw the world for what I presumed to be the last time, then…nothing. An overwhelming darkness was all that I was given in reward for a lifetime of service.”

He started to scowl, facing the fire again. “But then again, maybe that was the damn sword. I’m not sure whether Arthas intended to trap us in that thing straight away, but I could hear his voice like an earwig had crawled into my head.”

His free fist clenched and relaxed, and she could see his jaw tightening. “It kept taunting me, haranguing me with what he would do to both you and Anduin. I must’ve only been in purgatory a mere minute or so, but it felt like an age,” he said, feeling her fingers once again slip from his, and strangely appreciated the space she was giving him, whilst at the same time wanting her as close to him as humanly possible.

“It got to me, Val, I can’t lie to you. It nearly broke me, seeing what would befall my family. I felt so selfish, only caring about two people out of the millions he’d inflict the same pain onto, but that was all I could think about.”

Val didn’t say anything straight away. She poured them both another drink in silence, making Varian realise that during his ramblings his glass had emptied, and the only noise for a good while was the crackles of the fire.

“Did it hurt?” she asked rather dumbly, not quite knowing what to do with the information that her husband _had_ died on the battlefield, and she hadn’t even known about it.

Granted, he seemed in-tact and well within his sensibilities, so the resurrection clearly hadn’t done anything untoward, but the mere fact that he’d essentially _come back from the dead_ when they’d been battling others that had done the exact same thing was alot to take in.

“Not for long. There was just…a sort of ‘burning’ I suppose, then, nothing.”

He paused, wondering exactly how to put this without terrifying her. “It was the ‘nothing’ part that felt the worst. It were as if I had a pillow being held over my face, and no matter how hard I flailed, I couldn’t get it off.”

Val wished she’d never asked. But somewhere deep down, she knew that he needed her to ask just so he had a chance to unburden himself of it all.

“How do you feel now?” Val asked out of genuine concern.

“In terms of any physical malady? Absolutely fine. But you know me Val…the rest will take time, as it always does.”

She put a wobbly smile on her face, lifting her backside so she could search for her cigarillo case in the pockets of her breeches.

“If it helps, I don’t think any of us will be forgetting the last day or so in a hurry,” she said, and Varian’s lips thinned.

“Yes, I read your report,” he confessed, “I would never have dreamt that the Lich King’s forces would include…how was it you put it? ‘Blood sucking elvish fops’? ”

Val couldn’t stop her chuckle before it left her lips, finally finding the silver case and trying to remember how to open it with one thumb. “I was in a rush when I wrote that, alright? The sad thing is, I wasn’t even stretching the truth that far.”

Varian ended up opening it for her, which she was grateful for, but he received a glare for his offer to light it. “Oh I’m sure you weren’t. Elves have always been more concerned with appearance, rather than substance.”

Val’s brow creased. “The princes weren’t that much of a threat, it was when we reached the queen that everything went tits up. I have no idea how the hells Arthas gave her the power she had, but she took out half my troop before I’d even drew my sword,” she all but whispered, and Varian held his hand out, taking the narcotic from her and taking his own drag.

“Considering it was your first time leading an entire troop Val, you did exceptionally well. There are few that could’ve done anything differently under the circumstances you were in,” he consoled, passing it back.

She apparently disagreed with his assessment. “We were caught off guard far too many times throughout the whole thing. I knew we were pretty much going in blind already, but Light, it was a disaster,” she huffed, using her empty glass as a makeshift ashtray. “Especially when that damn dragon turned up.”

Varian noticed her start to curl in on herself like a scared hedgehog. “It brought back a few bloody memories, I can tell you that.”

His palm felt large and heavy as it pressed on her back, rubbing it as if she were a child who’d run to her parent looking for comfort after a nightmare. She welcomed it this time, needing the warmth his skin brought to counteract the chill that had run down her spine.

“Then we’ll speak no more of it, if that’s what you want.”

She straightened with relief in her eyes. “The battle is done. We survived, and would be disrespecting those who didn’t if we sat here lamenting our own suffering, when we’re going home, and they’re not.”

Varian’s hand left her back, and the corners of his mouth started to curl upwards. “Wise words,” he said, pouring himself another glass just to finish the bottle off, “and ones that ring rather true.”

There was a weariness to his smile. “Apologies for the theatrics on my part. I think you of all people know my need for solitude sometimes.”

She waved a hand of dismissal, clearly not as annoyed as he had anticipated her to be. “It’s no bother. I think we’re in the small minority that doesn’t have the need to drink our livers to death tonight.”

Varian’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Says the woman who’s just emptied a bottle of whiskey with me.”

Her nose wrinkled as she pulled her sling down and scratched the angry rash the linen had left on her shoulder. “That’s different; I’d much rather be sharing a single bottle with my husband and have a human conversation, then be mobbed by a group of drunken soldiers chanting ‘down in one’ over and over,” she retorted, watching him as he pushed himself from his chair and crossed the room.

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t be tempted to mix whiskey and wine?” he asked, hearing the scrape of her chair behind him and eventually feeling her kiss upon his arm.

“Only if you’ll be alright putting up with my antics.”

He took the bottle from the table, pulling the cork and throwing it towards the waste bin, missing by a few inches. “I’ve been putting up with your ‘antics’ for years, both sober and drunk.”

She thanked him for the new glass he gave her, leaving her cigarillo to burn itself out in the one she’d previously used. “You’re the one producing alcohol out of thin air Varian, so which one do you want to be, the pot or the kettle?”

She took a sip, finding it to be the velvety Harishan red that she had grown a fondness for.

“It’s not out of ‘thin air’, it’s all that was left over from dinner. You should’ve seen the stockpile Magni took- I think it’s enough to keep every dwarf in Dun Morogh in good humour for a year,” he said matter-of-factly, as if that made the fact that he had a ‘stash’ at all seem any less seedy.

He begrudgingly left the spontaneous embrace they’d latched themselves into, putting his glass down and yanking both chairs back, leaving merely the wolf skin rug in front of the hearth.

She offered to help as he then took the pillows from the bed and threw them onto the pelt, but was refused, with Varian claiming it was ‘a two armed job’, so she patiently waited until he’d sat with both legs open, patting the spot in front of him and kissing her head once she was nestled there.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they sipped their wine and simply enjoyed being together when -for the both of them- it had seemed like that wasn’t ever likely again.

“Have you sent a messenger to Stormwind yet?” Val asked, craning her head back so she could see him. Varian nodded, wiping the corners of his mouth with a thumb.

“Aye, not two hours ago. Their reply was rather standard; ‘We’re so glad to hear of Your Majesty’s good fortune’, ‘His Gracious Majesty should be commended on your leadership’. ‘We eagerly await Your Majesty’s return’,” he grunted, taking a rather long gulp this time.

“What about Anduin? Did we get anything from him?”

Varian glumly shook his head. “Not a damn thing, except reassurance that they’ve told him.”

While she shared his disappointment, Val wasn’t as outwardly vexed about it as Varian clearly was.

“He might just be asleep,” she calmly suggested, gently raking her nails down his forearm.

He hated how easily the gesture made him shiver, but he honestly couldn’t help it; even with just one hand doing it, it felt as divine as it always did simply because it was her. If any other woman attempted to pacify him in such a way it wouldn’t have worked, it _had _to be her.

“Either that or he’s launched himself through the roof and they just don’t want to tell us,” she said with a chuckle.

Varian moved her hair so it sat behind her shoulder, planting as tender a kiss as a man with his temperament could muster just below her ear. “That’s a distinct possibility. Although, he might just be horribly distracted by his cousins. I doubt he’ll even notice we’re back,” he said, nuzzling the curve of her throat.

Val licked her lips after sipping her wine, putting her head back and closing her eyes.

“Bold of you to assume that your Court isn’t planning to greet us with an over the top spectacle that’ll probably be heard from Kalimdor,” she teased, feeling his angered huff warm her shoulder.

“I suppose it was a little optimistic to presume that we could slip back quietly.” She kissed his cheek, pulling his arms tighter around her waist.

“Exceptionally optimistic, I’d say,” she agreed, finishing her wine in a couple of fair sized gulps.

“Just grin, wave and nod whenever is appropriate, then we can spend every day in our own beds, with our son within arms reach, and more than three hours of sunlight.”

Varian’s laugh echoed through the chamber, and he sloppily poured her another glass. “Sounds like absolute bliss to me.”

He lifted his and they clinked them together, spilling a few drops onto the floor and really not caring.

“To no more Scourge, and a bit of damn peace.”

The Alliance were in Northrend’s cold climes another ten days before they gained Varian’s permission to board the ships lining Valiance Keep’s port.

He and the other leaders had rightfully kept them back in case of further Scourge attacks, but after a week had come and gone with no sign of them, they’d agreed to make good on their promise and give the order to move out.

The men’s eagerness to go home was evident in just how quickly the camp was packed up; within two days of Varian giving the go ahead, Wintergarde Keep stood as empty as it had when they’d arrived.

Tirion, Mograine, and the soldiers of the Ashen Verdict had volunteered to stay behind and permanently keep watch over what Scourge were left.

Varian had argued the plan relentlessly until he realised why they were doing it; although acceptance of the Death Knights was steadily spreading, there were still those who openly abused them simply because they thought they could.

So this gave them not just a purpose, but their own peace.

The King of Stormwind had to admit that he was rather relieved to know that Northrend wasn’t going to be completely unguarded.

He’d offered a small force to stay at Wintergarde, but it had been thoroughly rejected, with Tirion insisting that if the Alliance were needed, a message would be sent in good time.

So Varian had conceded, finally joining Val and the others and boarding one of the grander ships of the fleet, homeward bound and victorious for the second time in his life.


End file.
